If Anyone Falls
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: His existence was a life of deception. Hers revolved around being a spirit guide for the dead. When the theft of a dangerous artifact comes to light, these two worlds will collide. Enemies become friends and a bond will form that neither the passage of time nor the threat of death could destroy. KxB with the full cast of characters as well. Spread throughout entire YYH universe.
1. First Impressions

**This story is based on the greatest anime series of all time, Yu Yu Hakusho (at least I think so anyway!) I own no part or parcel of YYH nor Studio Pierrot but if I did I would have continued it in one of the many versions of stories I've written. This story will be very Kurama and Botan centric (as if I would write for this series in any other way) though all the usual players will be involved. Unlike my other stories where the feelings are already between the two, I am going to explore just how Kurama and Botan grew to have feelings for each other. I may or may not break up the work in arcs, just like the show, starting with the Kurama's theft to save his mother. So do not worry, there will be several chapters of KxB interaction as they progress from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, then eventually, to lovers. Anyway, onto the story!**

**If Anyone Falls**

**Chapter 1-First Impressions**

Kurama looked out the window of the hospital, emerald eyes focused on the rising moon, noting the brightness was waxing very close to its fullest form. His thoughts revolved around his mother who, having loved him so unconditionally, now lay dying in a hospital bed. Frustration filled him at his inability to help her. The former Makai thief had tried well enough to heal his beloved mother with various herbs and while it eased Shiori Minamino's pain, he could not cure her of her illness. When she had collapsed while the pair were out shopping for groceries, the kitsune had been so frightened that, in a panic, he had scooped her up and raced off to the nearest hospital.

And now here his mother was, strapped to machines, weak and tired, fighting for life and all Kurama could do was watch her waste away. His helplessness gave way to more desperate emotion and he felt the cold fist of fear squeeze his heart and he rested his hand against his chest in an futile attempt to quell the growing despair that filled him. For he loved his mother and would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant stealing a dangerous artifact from the vault of Reikai.

Hiei had come to him a few days prior, asking for his help in devising a plan to steal three great artifacts from Lord Enma's vault in Spirit World. Had he not been desperate to save his mother, the kitsune would of declined but when the fire demon had mentioned the Forlorn Hope, Kurama knew his mother's salvation resided within the power of the enchanted mirror. So he had assisted his friend and another demon named Goki in their theft, breaking out of the alliance and escaping before the Spirit Detective called Yusuke Urameshi could stop him.

Yet, he felt a need to explain his situation and a determined look grew upon the teenage boy's features and he backed away from the window, going to his mother's side, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Rest, mother. I will be back to see you soon." He whispered, exiting the room, heading down the hallway, trying to ignore the scent of death and disinfectant that permeated the air as he entered the elevator, leaving the hospital to head out into the city, using his power to passively search for the detective, surprised to find him within a crowd of people walking down the well lit sidewalk.

His gaze remained straight ahead, spying the dark haired boy leaning against a walking stick. _And from the looks of him, he's had a rough go of it. _He thought in mild amusement. His eyes shifted to the blue haired girl helping the detective to walk, unable to help himself from admiring the beauty of her face. _Well now, that is rather interesting._ _She must be an assistant of Yusuke's. _He slowly walked past the pair, sensing the detective and the girl tense and he sent out reassuringly. _ Relax, detective. I mean you no harm. I do not wish to fight you. But if you would do me a favor and give me three days, I will gladly return the Forlorn Hope to you and suffer whatever punishment that entails._

Kurama continued on, smiling a bit at their reaction, true to his word of not wanting to fight though he silently followed the pair back to an apartment complex, watching as the girl patched up the detective, reading their lips as they spoke about him. He learned that the female's name was Botan and he smiled despite himself. _Peony is it? An appropriate name for a beautiful girl. _He thought, his smile falling, his features tightening a bit at the girl's insistence that the fox spirit was up to no good, warning the dark haired boy of the dangers of the Forlorn Hope and its need to be used when the moon was at it's fullest. _Why does it bother me what the girl thinks of me?_ He wondered, shaking his head, frowning in irritation at the sudden nonsensical concern he felt, disappearing from view, returning home to prepare for the school day.

Three days passed and the red head waited outside of Sarayashiki Junior High, asking the nearest student if he could find Yusuke Urameshi, leaning against the gate wall until the younger boy came out to meet him. "Good afternoon, detective."

"Kurama?" Yusuke murmured, surprised to find the demon outside his school. "What are you doing here?"

The older boy was nonplussed at the detective's simple mindedness, used to it when dealing with humans as he replied, "The three days are up and I wondered if you would follow me. There is something I need to show you."

The detective tilted his head, studying the teen before him. Kurama seemed to be a contradiction. He looked gentle and calm, his features were of the pretty boy variety that many of the ladies would drool over but there was something under the surface of that facade that was strong and deadly. Yusuke had no doubt that Kurama would be a very tough opponent to face or defeat. And besides, even if it were a trap, it got him out of school which was all the better. "Is that right? Okay... let's get out of here and we can talk about what it is you want to show me."

Kurama smiled and walked forward, waving the detective to follow, leading him into town and the pair stopped before a large building.

"A hospital?" Yusuke murmured, looking over to the red head in surprise before narrowing his eyes a bit, growling out. "You trying to tell me something, Kurama?"

The taller boy chuckled softly despite the seriousness of the situation. "No, detective. Follow me and I'll show you why I need the mirror so badly."

Yusuke blinked but entered the building, riding the elevator to the fifth floor, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of disinfectant, watching as Kurama entered room 501, the name Minamino, Shiori visible underneath the numbers and he quirked an eyebrow as he saw the red head rush over to help a dark haired woman rise to a sitting position.

"Mother! You shouldn't push your self! Let me help you."

_Mother?! _ Yusuke thought incredulously looking between the demon and the human female, frowning at the deep scars that lined the woman's arms.

"I'm alright Shuichi, dear. I'm actually feeling okay today," Her brown eyes shifted over Kurama's shoulder, surprise in her face as she smiled. "It's been a long time since you brought a friend to visit. Hello, I'm Shiori Minamino."

Yusuke blinked and gathered himself enough to give a slight smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

Shiori smiled, turning her attention back to Kurama when he spoke,

"Would you like me to peel an apple for you?"

"No, that's alright. I'm not hungry, Shuichi."

"But if you don't eat something, you'll never get better." Kurama chided gently, speaking in soft tones with his mother, stopping only when an older man entered the room. He rose, pushing his emotions down, a calm look upon his face once more as he turned to address the dark haired male. "Good evening, Kazuya."

The older man smiled, voice and features friendly. "Good evening, Shuichi. How is Shiori doing this evening?"

"She says she feels better but I believe she will truly feel better visiting you," Kurama answered, looking over to his mother one last time. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." He exited the room, making a follow me motion with his head and the detective followed.

The pair took the stairs to the rooftop of the school, the last rays of light bursting like fire in the sky, giving off a reddish glow as the sun sunk down towards the horizon. A steady breeze swirled in the air, tugging at the bed sheets that hung on the clothesline that littered the rooftop. Chain link fence surrounded the entirety of the roof and Kurama looked off in the distance, his voice even but soft as he began to speak.

"Shuichi Minamino is my human name. That woman, as you already know, is my human mother, Shiori. My father died while I was very young and I have no memory of him." He paused, guilt welling in his heart as he thought back to the start of his human life. "For 15 years I have been living in Ningenkai and for 15 years my mother has taken care of me, unaware of the truth of who and what I am."

Yusuke listened, confusion on his face. "I'm not really following."

The red head sighed inwardly but remained calm in his tone as he explained. "My truest name is Youko. I was a demon fox with the ability to break wards and by use of stealth and cunning steal priceless and ancient treasures and artifacts. I lived for breaking codes and puzzles and in my long life as a youkai, I grew bored. I yearned for a real challenge and in my mistake, chose the wrong item to go after. In my carelessness I was chased and mortally wounded by a Reikai hunter and I fled to Human World, taking up residence in the unborn child of a human woman. That woman, Shiori, became my mother. My original plan was to return to Makai in the ten years it would take for my human body to become fully demon but I..." He paused, voice becoming a bit softer, allowing a bit of his tightly controlled emotion to seep through the walls around his heart and mind.

"I grew to care for my mother. She had sacrificed much for my sake, her love of me moving my heart and I could not abide leaving her side. And now she is very ill and I have been unable to heal her with my power or my herbs. In my desperation, I agreed to help Hiei to steal the artifacts, but unlike the other two, my reason was to save, not to harm. I know the true power of the Forlorn Hope. I know it will grant the user's greatest desire and that desire for me is to heal my mother. " He took out the mirror, looking up and over to Yusuke."Did you know that in some species, the offspring eat their mother?" He paused, studying the detective, voice nearly pleading as he spoke, "Please allow me to use the mirror. I will accept whatever punishment Reikai sentences me to so long as my mother is safe and well."

Yusuke frowned, still confused as he asked, "Why would a demon do that for a human?"

"I don't know," Kurama answered, "Perhaps it is because I feel great guilt at the deception I've continued to perpetuate, perhaps it's because I feel like I am one of those monsters that devour their mother. I have caused her great pain. I know it has been hard, raising a child who thinks you are inferior. I think, in a way, I broke her spirit, and have caused her to become ill. I owe so much to her and I have no other way of rectifying my mistakes but to use the mirror to make her well again."

"That's great and all, but why are you telling me this?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

Kurama gave a soft sound of a laugh. "So that someone would know and understand why I chose to do what I did. Besides... I felt that you would trust me.."

The door opened to the rooftop and the two boys turned, Kurama frowning at the sight of Kazuya in the entryway.

"Shuichi, hurry! You're mother has gone into a coma!"

The red head gasped, rushing over and down the stairway, tearing into the room, sliding to a stop as a group of doctors checked on his mother. Machines blinked and beeped, the pumping noise of oxygen in a steady hum met the kitsune's ears and his eyes focused on his mother, a wave of fear slamming into him as he tried to keep his mask of reserve in place.

"We're very sorry, Shuichi, but your mother is at a critical stage. Her body is already starting to shut down and it's only a matter of hours now before she dies."

He barely heard anything the doctor said, desperation clutching his heart as he headed back up the stairs, the glow of the moon at it's zenith and he took out the Forlorn Hope. "I have no choice. I must use this now."

Yusuke studied the red head. "I know you have to give something to the mirror in return for the wish to be granted. Do you have any idea what that something could be?"

"Yes." Kurama answered, "Life." He crouched down, voice determined and strong as he called out, "Forlorn Hope! Grant my wish! Reflect my greatest desire!"

Black bolts of energy shot up as the mirror came to life, the image of a healthy Shiori appearing on the glass surface. "You wish for the happiness of this woman. Is that your greatest desire?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"It is."

"Wait a minute!" Yusuke shouted, troubled chocolate orbs staring down at the older boy. "Isn't there some other way you could do this?"

"There is not." Kurama replied, his gaze fixated on the glowing mirror.

"To grant this wish, you must give your life in exchange. Is that what you desire?"

"If it will heal my mother, then yes, I do." Kurama answered, the power of the mirror pulsating now, tugging at the red head's hair, the light illuminating the resolve in his features.

"Then your wish shall be fulfilled."

Black electrical current lashed out at the kitsune, pain spreading around the entirety of Kurama's body and he grit his teeth, closing his eyes, accepting his fate. _I do this for you, mother._ He thought, his mind reliving the past 15 years of his life living in human world. He would miss the blue sky and the gardens he'd planted in the backyard. He would miss the food and the entertainment. Most of all, he would miss being close to his mother. He would miss her laughter and her smile. _ It is better this way. _He thought sadly, a pang in his heart even as he began to lose his life energy. _ I am a burden that she should not have to bear. She has Kazuya now. He will be able to take care of her and make her smile and happy. I have only brought her grief and misery. I deserve to die for my transgressions. _

"No!" Yusuke shouted, crouching down as well, reaching out, absorbing some of the bolts of energy and Kurama frowned, opening his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kurama gritted out through the pain. "It is my wish to die, you should not have to suffer for this!"

"What is the point of saving your mother if she dies from the heartbreak of losing her only son?!" Yusuke countered, resolve on his face as he continued, "I've seen the pain of losing a child in a mother's eyes and I don't want to see it again! Mirror take my life instead!"

An explosion of ki erupted up and out, knocking the two boys to the ground, the light fading as the mirror spoke. "For your noble sacrifice, I took half of your life energies, the wish has been fulfilled." The air grew silent and still, the light dissipating, revealing the the unconscious forms of Yusuke and Kurama. The kitsune awoke first, pushing off the ground, blinking in surprise. "I'm alive. Then that means... Mother!" He jumped up, heading down the stairs and into Shiori's room, tears in his eyes at the sight of her awake and upright. The color had returned to her skin, her eyes bright and alive once more and he rushed to her side, gently taking her hands in his own. He only half heard the shock of surprise from the doctors at the instant change in his mother's health.

"Shuichi..." She whispered, smiling up at her son, tears in her eyes and joy in her features and Kurama could not help but react in a similar manner.

"Mother... I'm here... you're going to be fine now, I promise." He sung softly, not caring at that moment if anyone saw the tears that threatened to fall. Kurama spend the next 20 minutes holding his mother's hand and visiting with her before he at last remembered the detective and he excused himself, heading back up to the rooftop, wanting to make sure Yusuke was alright, surprise reflected in his emerald orbs at the sight that met his view. Instead of the dark haired boy, the kitsune found the blue haired girl studying him with cautious eyes. She was dressed in a pink kimono and as he slowly walked towards her, he could sense a tenseness in her body, a slight flare of ki surrounding the young lady and he now knew exactly who and what she was. A ferry girl of Reikai. _Of course_. He thought, smiling inwardly. _That would explain why Botan was helping Yusuke. _

"Good evening, miss," Kurama began in a soft tone, his features impassive and his body language non-threatening as he stopped a few feet from the deity. "I mean you no harm. I merely returned here to make sure Yusuke was alright. He is alright, is he not?"

Botan studied the red head as he approached her, watching for any sign that he might rush her or try to harm her but when no threat presented himself, she relaxed a bit, lowering her defenses, nodding at his question. "Yusuke's fine. A little tired but nothing he can't handle."

"Then I take it there is something you wish to discuss personally with me?"

There was something in his tone that made her blush and she frowned. The teenage boy in front of her was very handsome, angelic almost, and that she felt an initial attraction to him was only natural. After all, just because she was a grim reaper ferrying souls to Reikai didn't mean she didn't have the heart and feelings of other females. She enjoyed looking at men as much as any other girl. And Kurama was lovely to look at. Still, she was more than just base desires and the deity straightened her frame, voice more business like as she answered, "As you well know, theft of Reikai property cannot go unpunished, even though you returned the item willingly."

"I figured there would be a reckoning for my actions," Kurama replied. "So what is it Koenma wants from me?" The surprise in the girl's eyes and features made the kitsune inwardly chuckle. He found her expressions cute for some reason, though he kept his amusement to himself, his features impassive as he waited patiently for the lady to answer.

"Because you were willing to give your life for your mother's and you used the artifact for that purpose alone, Lord Koenma believes you should not be punished harshly. If there arises a need in a future in which you could help Yusuke, Koenma requests that you assist the detective." She explained, watching the boy more intensely than perhaps she should have. It was hard to gauge what kind of man Kurama was. Spirit World intelligence had nothing on this red haired youkai. He was mysterious and puzzling to her. That he had power was evident in the ki she could sense from him. She had no doubt that if he wanted to, he could do great harm. But his willingness to sacrifice his life for the health of his mother spoke of a deep love that transcended the truth of what the boy was. She had never heard of a youkai that cared for a human the way this teenager did for his mother. _You are truly a different type of being, aren't you, Kurama?_

Kurama kept still, smirking inwardly a bit at the way the girl's gaze lingered on him. Though he had put a wall around his heart and mind to keep himself and those he cared about safe, he was still a man and not immune to the beauty of the girl in front of him, nor the effects of being ogled by her, however innocent it might be. Besides, there were worse punishments than working beside a beautiful woman in the form of Botan and a powerful ally in Yusuke. "Very well. Whenever you have need of me, call and I will come to your aid."

"You mean Yusuke's aid, right?" Botan asked, even though she felt silly at her own question.

"Did I?" Kurama answered, a slight teasing tone in his voice, amused at the blush that spread on the deity's features.

Botan cleared her throat, wondering why she was so easily affected by his voice . "Yes, well... I'll make sure to get in touch with you when Yusuke needs some help."

Kurama nodded his manner and voice polite though there was a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he replied, "I look forward to our next meeting, miss..." His words trail off, studying her with an expectant look, which the deity picked up on, features sheepish.

"Sorry... I forgot to introduce myself... Botan..." She answered with a smile, blinking when Kurama held out his hand to her.

"It is nice to meet you, Botan. I am Shuichi Minamino, though you may call me Kurama."

She studied his hand, reaching out to take it in her own, finding she liked his touch and the warmth of his skin against hers and the way he shook her hand was careful, as if he was afraid of hurting her. "I like your name, Shuichi... I mean, Kurama. It is nice to meet you as well..."

Kurama shook her hand gently, not wanting to scare or harm her in any way. She had some healing ability, he could tell by the power that radiated through her fingers, and there was a spark of something else that he could not quite place and he found himself reluctant to let go of her hand but he slowly released his hold, backing up a bit.

Disappointment flashed across the ferry girl's face at the loss of his touch, brow furrowing when she felt something in her palm and she turned her hand, opening it, surprised to find a small blue seed in the center. "What is this?" She asked, curiosity in her voice as she lifted her gaze to look at the red head.

"It is a seed for Paeonia sterniana. A rare plant that grows only at high altitudes." He replied softly. "It should bloom in Spirit World without any issues."

"So it's a flower then?"

"Yes... a peony..."

Botan studied him in surprise. Her name meant peony. _So how did he know that was my name? I just now introduced myself properly. _Was it possible he could read minds as well as talk telepathically? _Oh no... I hope he didn't hear what I was thinking earlier! _"I... that is.." She started then stopped, blinking when the boy chuckled softly at her. "What?"

"Nothing... it's just... your surprise is kind of cute... that's all..."

"Cute?" She squeaked out, earning another chuckle from the kitsune and she glared up at him.

"Sorry..." He replied, holding up his hands in a placating gesture, his features turning reserved once more. "I just wanted to give you something that would make you smile. But if you do not wish to have the seed, I can take it back..."

"No!" She said more quickly than she intended, closing her hand tightly around the seed, clearing her throat and relaxing a bit, a happy smile now upon her lips. "That is.. I thank you for the gift. I do love flowers.. and growing things."

"I am glad to hear it. I, too, dabble in a bit of gardening..." He replied with a straight face as he watched the deity raise her left hand, an oar materializing in the air.

"I would like to see your plants sometime, Kurama. I bet they are beautiful," She said softly, tucking the seed behind her obi. She favored him with an amiable smile as she slid sideways onto her oar. "I should go now but I will inform Koenma of your answer and I will be sure to get in touch with you when Yusuke needs some extra help." She floated up a bit, stopping her ascent to add, "I am happy that your mother will be alright. Goodbye, Kurama."

Her last words touched him and he held up his hand slowly. "Goodbye, Botan, and thank you." Kurama said softly, watching her rise slowly into the sky, lowering his arm when she was out of sight, confusion marring his features at the worry that awoke in his heart at possibly never seeing her again. _What is wrong with me? _ He wondered shaking his head as he forced his feelings down past the walls that contained his emotion, in control of himself once more, though he still wondered if and when he would hear from the deity again.

**Okay, first chapter and first interactions completed. In case anyone wondered, I used the manga version for the most part in which it was Kazuya, Shiori's boyfriend, that visited with and went up to the roof to retrieve Kurama instead of a nurse like the anime. I know it's a bit slow with the KxB stuff, but there will be more interaction in the following chapters which will depend on reviews. So if you want me to continue, review and let me know.**


	2. Of Herbs and Healing

**Another update for this story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Same disclaimers apply! Now then, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 2-Of Herbs and Healing**

Kurama sat quietly in biology class, taking notes as Mr. Iramoto went over the circulatory system. His mother had been released from the hospital and the kitsune had made sure to make her homecoming as smooth and painless as possible. With her settled at home, he could once again focus on his schooling. Though it was hardly a challenge for him, Kurama did his best to maintain an appearance of a serious student, always scoring tops in every test. He knew his mother wanted the best for her son, wanted to see him succeed and so he made sure to excel at school, knowing it would please her.

His thoughts wandered a bit as he went over all that had transpired in the last few days. Though his mother was out of danger health wise, that didn't mean that external forces wouldn't threaten to take her life. After all, Kurama was a youkai and with that truth came great risk to his loved ones. _If Koenma calls on me to help, I will have to abide by his wishes, no matter the risk_. But the ferry girl, Botan, had yet to contact him for any assistance and part of him found that disappointing, though why he felt such emotion puzzled him. _Why does it bother me to not hear from her? It's not like we're friends or anything. _ But part of him wanted someone to talk to. Someone that would listen and understand him better. There was Hiei of course, but the fire demon was difficult to talk to at times, his loner nature making him unpredictable and dangerous. The kitsune had no doubt that the smaller man was pissed off at him for walking away from their previous alliance but Kurama did not harbor hatred for humans like his friend did. Yusuke was a Spirit World detective, an enemy to youkai, but the red head liked his brashness, though the boy was a bit simple minded.

And Botan. Well, what little he knew of her she seemed kindhearted and bubbly, not necessarily bad traits and she seemed willing to listen to him. His brow furrowed as he wondered if it was because she was female that he gravitated towards her the most. The last time Kurama spent any extended time around a girl, he grew to like her but could not keep her safe and thus had to wipe her memory clear of the attachment to him. But Maya had been human. Botan was a Reigen, a being of Spirit World and that was both a blessing and curse. She had larger amounts of spiritual ki but she was also more at risk of violence due to being Yusuke's assistant. The kitsune shook his head, growling inwardly. _I should not be thinking about this. _A sudden wave of youkai energy slammed into him, his emerald orbs widening in recognition of the owner of that ki, snapping his head to gaze out the window. _Hiei? What on earth is he up to?_ The red head's brow furrowed, his mind coming up with an answer that he did not like. _He's trying to lure Yusuke into a trap._ He thought, his features growing concerned as he sensed a flare in both Reikai and human spiritual energy, knowing that the deity and the detective were in trouble. _I must go help them!_

He rose, racing out of the classroom, the shouts of his teacher unheard and ignored as he nearly jumped down the stairs to the entrance of school, moving as fast as his feet could carry him down the sidewalk, heading straight for the warehouse district, skidding to a stop before the building marked No. 4, sneaking silently inside, eyebrows rising at the burst of youkai energy, frowning as he sensed the fading spiritual ki. _Botan?_ _What is going on to cause such loss in ki?_ He wondered, his eyes sweeping the room, finding several Ningens knocked out cold. He weaved past the humans, jumping up on a pile of boxes, his gaze catching sight of the deity bent over, Reikai energy flowing from her hands, black bolts shooting back up, fighting Botan's attempt to keep a demon eye from opening upon a young girl's forehead. _That girl must be someone special to Yusuke_. He thought, briefly recalling his own situation over a year ago with Maya. He shook his head, clearing his mind, his gaze drifting down to the open area where Yusuke and Hiei, in his Jaganshi form, were battling and he frowned. The detective was struggling to keep pace with the smaller man, his body suddenly immobilized by an Jagan energy tie and if Kurama didn't intervene, Yusuke would die.

The kitsune sensed his opportunity and he leaped down, using his speed to intercept the blade meant for Yusuke, grunting a bit as the sword stabbed straight through his side.

"What?! Kurama?! Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Hiei growled in surprise, eyeing the kitsune in anger.

The red head smirked, sliding his hand along the blade, slicing open his palm, tossing the blood violently outward, the red fluid splashing into the fire demon's Jagan eye and Hiei yelled in pain. "Ah! My eye !" He growled, pulling back, the sword clanging to the ground as he furiously wiped at the blood on his forehead. The red energy band around Yusuke vanished and the detective blinked, looking down at his body.

"Hey, I'm free!" The human boy exclaimed, shifting his gaze over to Kurama, who spoke.

"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for show, the true power lies in his Jagan. Blood binds that power, making it useless." He winced, bent over in pain, clutching the wound to his stomach, frowning as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked in concern, still a bit surprised at the timely intervention of the red haired youkai.

Sweat beaded along Kurama's forehead but he looked over his shoulder, flashing a dry smile. "I'm fine, merely a small stomach wound. I've suffered worse injuries that this." He limped forward, grimacing at the wave of pain that radiated from the injury, stopping as Yusuke said,

"You.. You didn't have to do that, Kurama. Stepping in front of Hiei like that could have killed you."

"I'm alive because of you, Yusuke," Kurama countered, features and tone serious. "My mother is alive because of you. Please allow me to repay my debt. I will go join the ferry girl and help her keep the eye from opening on your friend's forehead." He nodded at the detective in a sign of respect, sliding away and around a series of storage boxes, finding Botan still struggling to contain the eye.

The ferry girl kept her focus on Keiko, the pain spreading up her arms as she tried to keep the demon power from gaining the upper hand but it was hard work and she was already weakening from the effects. _Hang on, Keiko_. She said inwardly, gritting her teeth as her arms began to shake, biting her lip as the eye fluttered near open. _Dammit, I don't have any strength left to do this! Come on Yusuke!_

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" A familiar voice called out softly and the deity turned, gasping at the sight before her.

"Ku..Kurama?" She stammered in surprise, her gaze shifting from the red head's pained features to the blood spreading along the entirety of the boy's school uniform. "You're hurt! What happened?"

The concern in her voice was touching and he smiled gamely at her. "A slight flesh wound. I can take care of it later. But for now, that eye on the girl's forehead is more pressing, so let me take over for a while, until Yusuke can get the antidote."

Botan blinked as Kurama knelt right beside her, his hand hovering over hers, lending his power, allowing the deity to switch out and she shifted to the opposite side, watching as the kitsune kept his focus downward. She was puzzled as to how the boy had managed to track them down, too busy and concerned at finding Keiko to have called on him for help. _So how did he find us? _ She wondered. Her eyes trailed down to the wound on the red head's stomach, the blood still seeping out and concern crossed her features. _He needs to heal that soon or he could bleed out. _

Kurama sensed the ferry girl's eyes on him and he grit his teeth, trying like hell to not show any pain or discomfort at the wound to his stomach. The concern for him was touching but he didn't want to encourage her desire to help him. _I don't want her to worry over me._ Keeping his attention on the task at hand, the kitsune managed to get the eye to nearly close, turning his head in relief as Yusuke rounded the corner, the hilt of the demon sword in his hand.

"I got the antidote!" He said with a grin, crouching down beside Keiko as Kurama moved to the side, settling down against a set of boxes, watching as the detective administered the medicine.

The eye drew closed and vanished, much to Yusuke's relief. "Alright! The eye is gone!"

Botan sensed the demon energy dissipate completely from the human female, a smile on her face. "She's going to recover just fine, Yusuke."

"I hope so," The dark haired boy murmured, looking over to Kurama. "Thanks for all your help, Kurama. I would have been toast without you jumping in front of Hiei's sword like that."

"What?" Botan said, blinking as she looked away from the detective towards the kitsune. "You were stabbed by Hiei?"

"Yeah... Kurama took the blow meant for me," Yusuke said with a nod. "It was surprising to say the least."

"That was very brave of you." Botan said, studying the fox spirit with renewed respect.

Kurama felt silly for some reason and he waved off her praise. "I was merely repaying a debt to the detective. I'm sure you would have done the same, Botan."

Yusuke blinked then smirked, tone insinuating as he spoke. "Hey... does Kurama know you or something, Botan? Cause I swear I never mentioned your name before.."

The deity's cheeks flushed a bit, tossing a look of irritation directly at the detective as she growled out. "Why you... Of course we know each other... but not the way you think you little perv!"

"Gee... don't get your panties in a bunch..." Yusuke grumbled, a look of irritation of his own on his features as the girl glared daggers at him. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I had a message to give to Kurama after you left the hospital rooftop a few days ago. We introduced ourselves properly and then left. There, satisfied now?" She answered, crossing her arms, huffing out her displeasure at being questioned.

"It's true, Yusuke." Kurama replied, amused at the interaction between the deity and the detective. "This is not the first time Botan and I have met. Koenma asked for me to help you when the need arises and I agreed to the terms."

"Is that so?" Yusuke murmured then grinned. "That's great! It would be nice to have some help for all these cases toddler breath keeps throwing my way."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Botan said, pouting a bit.

Yusuke waved her off ignoring her look of indignation. "You know what I meant, Botan. Another fighter."

"Speaking of fights.." Kurama began, looking over to Yusuke. "Just how did you manage to defeat Hiei?"

"Oh.. that.. well... I knew I couldn't hit him with my spirit gun directly so I saw the Forlorn Hope and I used that to deflect my shot to hit the little bastard from behind."

"Clever," Kurama replied. "You must have timed your shot to his movements then took him out when Hiei was in your line of fire."

"Well.. not exactly..." Yusuke countered, a sheepish look on his face. "I kinda of just guessed where he'd be and thought... why not?"

"You mean to tell me you did all that on a why not?" Botan exclaimed, looking at the detective in incredulity. "What would have happened if you had failed?"

"Um... get chopped up to pieces I suppose..."

Kurama lowered his head, chuckling a bit at the absurdity of the boy's luck. "Here we thought you a clever strategist but really you're just a lucky fool..."

"Hey..." Yusuke grumbled. "Watch it fox boy! What does that word mean anyway?"

"A strategist is someone who uses their brain." Kurama teased, chuckling at bit at the human's irritation, features growing neutral when Botan spoke.

"Now, now boys... there's no need to argue with each other..."

"You're right..." Kurama replied softly, flashing a placating smile. "I apologize."

Yusuke blinked, looking between the fox and the deity. _Now that's weird. Botan managed to make fox boy straighten up without resorting to yelling. Usually it takes yelling and slapping to get me to behave. Then again... that's Keiko, not Botan... _His gaze shifted down to study the girl, inwardly happy that he was able to save her, even if she did piss him off on occasion. "Yeah.. well... I think I should take Keiko back home." He screwed the hilt to the demon sword back on the blade, then reached out, cradling Keiko in his arms, starting forward, stopping when Botan called out to him.

"Yusuke you can't go just yet. The Spirit World police will be here shortly to arrest Hiei and retrieve the artifacts."

"Sure I can. The three artifacts are right here and Kurama is working for Koenma, too. You can explain everything to them, Botan." He replied then continued towards the exit of the warehouse.

"But Kurama's not officially part of the team yet and the items are broken... and what if Hiei wakes up before the police get here?! Yusuke are you even listening to me?!"

The sound of the warehouse door opening and slamming shut answered her question and she grumbled. "I hate when he does that..."

"It's alright, Botan," Kurama interjected, drawing the deity's attention back to him. "Yusuke may be brash and simple minded at times but he means well. His friend was in grave danger and he worried over her. That's not so unusual for a boy who cares for a girl is it?"

"You sound as if you know something on the matter, Kurama." Botan said softly, tilting her head to study the red haired youkai.

"Yes, well..." He began, clearing his throat at how close her statement was to the truth. "When you've been alive as long as I have, you see many things. Being in Human World has given me new perspective and I understand why people become afraid and act out in that fear. They don't want the ones they love hurt." Kurama answered in a calm tone. "I'm sure in your life as a ferry girl you've seen much the same behavior in humans."

"You make a fair point." Botan conceded, looking away from the boy when she sensed the Reikai police outside the warehouse door. She rose quickly, voice a bit hasty as she said, "Please wait here, Kurama. I'll get these artifacts to the authorities and make sure Hiei is taken into custody, then we'll take a look at that wound."

"That's really not necessary..." He replied, blinking as the girl took off. He sighed but remained still, loathe to leave the girl alone in the warehouse, especially in case Hiei awoke before being restrained by the Reikai police.

He rose as the girl returned to him several minutes later, wobbling a bit and blinked when the girl caught him.

"Easy there, Kurama," She said softly. "Why don't you remove your jacket and we'll get that wound mended.

"Are you sure of this?" The kitsune asked, straightening his frame. "You're still rather weak from tending to Keiko."

Botan nodded. "Of course I want to help you, Kurama. After all, you will be working for us in the future and I want to make sure all the team members are in excellent health."

Kurama studied the girl for a moment, debating whether or not to take her up on her offer before he reached up and unzipped his school jacket, sliding out of it, laying it on top of nearby box. "Satisfied?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow when the ferry girl said,

"Now the shirt."

"Rather bold aren't you? We barely know each other." He replied teasingly.

Botan blushed then stammered. "Y... You.. you're just as bad as Yusuke... I'm trying to help you not make you strip for my amusement..."

He chuckled at her indignation but complied, unbuttoning his white dress shirt, sliding it off, bare torso exposed, now standing half naked before her. "There. Now are you satisfied?"

The deity blushed a bit at the sight of a shirtless Kurama. His torso was lean but very toned. The muscles were defined,his skin was smooth and hairless and she found it hard to look away from the lovely sight of his body. _Naughty Botan!_... She shook her head... _Mustn't stare like that! _

He caught her staring and in that same teasing tone he murmured. "My eyes... are up here, Botan..."

She blinked, features still flush at his insinuation and she tried to be calm about it, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting a rise out her. "But it's your wound, not your eyes, that interests me, Kurama." She countered in an even tone.

_Interesting retort._ He thought with a smile. _Not bad. Not bad at all._

Botan focused her attention to the ugly gash that continued to bleed on the kitsune's lower left side and the ferry girl walked forward, brow furrowed as she held out a hand, light erupting from her palm. "I wanted to thank you by the way." Botan said softly, her eyes focused on the wound.

Kurama for his part enjoyed the flustered look on the deity's face, his teasing nature getting the better of him but he understood she was only trying to help him so he remained still, casting his gaze down as he watched Botan begin the healing process. "It was no trouble." He replied, her touch on his wound comforting, the power of her ki chased the pain away, rendering a warm and pleasing sensation in its place. _That's a handy talent._

"I am curious though..."

"As to what?" Kurama asked.

"How did you know where to find us?"

_Of course she'd be curious._ He thought, smiling a bit as he answered. "I sensed a wave of strong demon energy, recognizing it as Hiei's but I also could sense your Reikai energy fading and Yusuke's human power rising so I knew you were engaged in a battle with Hiei. So I left school to come and help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "And the detective of course," He added. The kitsune tilted his head, studying the girl. "Why does this surprise you?"

The deity looked up from the wound, finding the red head staring at her and she blushed. "I.. well.. I thought it was Yusuke alone that you sensed..."

"One would think that, wouldn't they?" He replied, that same teasing tone in his voice once again.

Why did his words make her blush so often? She wondered, biting her lip as she looked back down to the wound. The bleeding had stopped and the skin was slowly closing, though it was taking vast amounts of her remaining energy to heal the youkai. _If I don't stop soon, I will be the one in need of healing. _"Well... despite who you sensed first and why you came to our aid, it was still very brave of you to do what you to take that wound for Yusuke."

Kurama looked away for a moment, a flash of emotion on his face. "I owed him for helping me to heal my mother."

"Yusuke helped you with the mirror?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise at his statement.

"Yes." Kurama replied with a nod. "If it weren't for the detective, I would be dead. I owed him my life so I stepped in to take the blow for Yusuke. To return the favor of his sacrifice."

The deity smiled, feeling pride in knowing Yusuke acted in a manner that helped someone in need. Even if it was for a dangerous youkai. The wound closed completely and Botan lifted her head, flashing a bubbly smile though she felt severely light headed. "There... all... done..." She sounded out, weaving a bit and Kurama reached out to steady her.

"Botan... easy..." He frowned as the girl's eyelids closed and she collapsed forward, passing out against him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, his voice more full of concern than he usually allowed, looking down at the ferry girl with worried eyes. "Botan? Botan?!" The girl was out cold, the sense of her ki very faint and he cursed himself for letting her heal him instead of doing it himself. _ I should have known this would happen. What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Knowing he had to help her before her life force faded completely, he grabbed his jacket and shirt, shifting the deity to cradle her in his arms, laying his clothing on her stomach as he took off, heading straight home where most of his healing herbs were stored.

He made it to his house as the sun began to set, sneaking into the front yard and with silent stealth the kitsune leaped up to the lowered branch of the cherry blossom tree, making graceful and well timed jumps, landing on the first floor roof, climbing around to the open window of his room, using his strength to leap up and through, landing on the wood floor, Botan still cradled in his arms and he hurried over to his bed, laying her down carefully, removing his school jacket and shirt from her body, laying them at the foot of his bed and he foraged around the small box he stored in his closet, pulling out two jars of herbs specifically created to return energy to a dying being.

Kurama returned to the girl's side, opening the jars, taking out a small clump of green matter from each, setting the jars aside as he rubbed the herbs together, absorbing the power of the plants, his hands bursting then glowing with a purple light and he reached out, touching each side of the ferry girl's head, focusing his energy through his fingers and into Botan's skin, the power surging into her veins, carrying the healing ki down throughout her system until it was circulating, restoring her lost power and he withdrew his hands, relief filling him as the girl began to stir. He backed up, returning to his closet to grab a black t-shirt, stuffing it over his head, his hair even more unruly as he returned to his bed, watching as the girl's eyelids fluttered open.

"You're awake. That's good."

Botan blinked, her gaze unfocused as she turned her head, vision returning to her, recognizing Kurama as she croaked out. "Wh... What happened?"

"You passed out, I'm afraid," Kurama answered softly, keeping his distance so as to not scare her. "You left me no choice but to bring you to my home to heal you."

"Your home?" She murmured, looking around at the room. Yellow paint lined the walls, a student desk with a swiveling chair lay to the left of her, along with two doors, both closed and she frowned at the softness underneath her, realizing she was laying on his bed and she bolted upright, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, trying to rise only to gasp and fall back down on her butt at the sudden wave of dizziness that hit her and she clutched the side of her head, blinking when she felt Kurama's hands on her shoulders.

"Easy, Botan... I may have helped restore some of your energy but you're still a bit weak yet from the loss. Give the herbs a moment longer to do their job."

She lowered her hand, looking up at the kitsune. He was very close to her now, so close she could see how vibrant his green eyes truly were. "Herbs?" She managed to squeak out, pouting at the soft chuckle that escaped the boy's lips.

"Yes.. herbs.. a specialty of mine. One of the many things I grow in my garden," He answered with a chuckle, slowly releasing his hold of her, moving to grab his desk chair, swiveling it around before sitting down, crossing his forearms along the top of the back rest. "I believe I told you before I dabble in gardening."

The deity tapped her index finger against her lips, eyes brightening as she remembered. "That's right! And you gave me that seed to plant in Reikai. Which I did by the way! I bet it will be rather pretty once the plant grows and the flowers bloom!"

He enthusiasm for growing things pleased and amused him and he nodded. "That seed I gave you will bear delicate white flowers. I hope you find them to your liking."

"I'm sure I will," She replied, flashing him a bubbly smile, her features shifting to a somber look as she gazed around the room. "Your room is a lot different than Yusuke's."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well...it's bigger for one thing..." She began. "And you have your own bathroom it seems.. and a nice view from the window..." She paused, feeling silly for her rambling. "Sorry... sometimes I talk too much I know... but I can't help it.. especially when I'm excited or curious."

"There's nothing wrong with being excited or curious, Botan," Kurama replied, "I find your voice rather pleasing myself."

The deity blushed. "You.. you do?"

The kitsune nodded. "I do... So... whenever you have a problem or a topic you wish to talk about, my door is always open."

Botan studied the red head with mild surprise. _He actually doesn't mind listening to me? _"Kurama..." She murmured, feeling a bit shy at his words, wondering why it made her feel so happy to hear such a simple thing.

Kurama tilted his head, wondering why she seemed so shy and quiet all the sudden, about to ask if something was wrong when an insistent beeping noise erupted in the room, watching as the girl pulled out a round object from the pocket of skirt of her school uniform, brow furrowing as Botan opened it and a rather childish voice blared through the speaker, roaring in fury.

"What the hell happened to the three artifacts, Botan?! I specifically ordered you to have Yusuke retrieve them without being damaged! Now I have to try to fix them before my father returns or else I'll be punished severely!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Koenma..." She replied, tone and posture submissive as she tried to explain. "It's just that Yusuke had a bit of a hard..."

"Yusuke should have been more vigilant!" Koenma bellowed, cutting the deity off. "You know what happens when things get broken around here! And why the hell aren't you back up in Reikai helping me to fix the items?!"

Botan frowned. "But Kurama needed to be healed before I..."

"I don't care!" Koenma interjected, cutting her off again. "Just get back up here! Koenma out!"

The communicator went dark and the deity snapped it shut angrily, growling. "Well.. that's rather rude..." Her gaze shifted over to Kurama, a strange look on his face and she couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong?"

Kurama listened to the conversation between the ferry girl and the toddler lord, a rare surge of anger filling him. To talk to the girl in such a demeaning way was disrespectful and that irked him to no end. "Does he always talk to you in that manner, Botan?"

The blue haired girl blinked at his question. "Well... not to that extent... though lately he has been rather stressed... and when his father comes home, Koenma will be punished for letting the items slip from security."

"That is still no excuse to talk to you like that," The kitsune said gruffly. "If I went with you, I would make him apologize for his rude behavior."

Botan studied the boy before her, sensing a bit of anger coming from Kurama and it both puzzled and intrigued her. It was the first time she glimpsed any true emotion from him and she found his defending of her honor touching. "Well... Don't worry about me, Kurama.. I know how to put Koenma in his place..." She said, flashing him a grin, rising to materialize an oar. She rested it against her shoulder. "This oar makes for an excellent corrective device when Koenma gets out of hand."

The fox spirit quirked an eyebrow then laughed softly, relaxing his body, becoming calm once more. "Ah.. yes.. well.. that oar would do the trick..."

He watched as the deity went to the window and he moved over to her, helping her up and out. "There you go..."

Botan smiled at his lifting her up and helping her out, turning to face him, sliding onto the oar as she spoke. "Thank you for taking care of me, Kurama. I hope to see you again real soon."

The fox spirit gave her a soft smile. "I look forward to it, Botan. Thank you for taking the time to heal my wound," He paused, hesitant at first before he added, " And... do be careful heading back up to Reikai, okay?"

"I promise!" Botan replied, grinning as she waved at him. "Bye, Kurama!"

"Goodbye, Botan." Kurama returned, lowering his hand when the deity was out of sight, sighing as he went over to his bed. The kitsune shifted, laying down, locking his fingers and resting his head on the open palms, staring up at the ceiling. Today had been full of danger and blood and the fox spirit knew that this wouldn't be the last time a threat to his life or those he cared about would present itself. The only question was when and who. _And will I have the strength to stop the threat from succeeding?_

**Alright! Another chapter done! I won't always update this quickly or have chapters this long but right now I'm on a roll with the images in my head and the direction I want to follow. Way more KxB interaction in this chapter and it will only grow as we move forward into the YYH Universe. I used a combo of manga and anime events in this chapter. This won't be the first or last time I do that.. especially when we get to the part where Yukina gets rescued... in which I will follow the manga way more than the anime... Thanks to PenguinsHockey14, heartluv, Mari, Siuman, and half-breed-demon-fox for your reviews.. the more I get, the more motivated I become. So do keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. I always enjoy hearing from those who read my drivel.**


	3. A Long Intermission

Another update and a hell of a long one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I still own nothing related to YYH, mores the pity. Anyway, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 3- A Long Intermission**

The sky was aflame in color as Kurama walked through the gate and down the short pathway that led up to the front door of his house. He unlocked the door, opening it, smiling at the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, recalling the childhood ritual of coming home from school to a snack prepared and waiting on the table. This ritual was a cherished memory and so the kitsune did not mind that his mother continued to leave baked goods as a sign of welcome. _Besides, I could never say no to her chocolate chip cookies._ "I'm home!" Kurama called out, closing the door gently behind him.

"Hello, Shuichi dear! I'm in the kitchen!"

The red head slid his book bag off his shoulder, resting it on the couch, walking past the living room and into the kitchen, his eyes softening as he watched his mother pull out the last of the cookies from the oven, a simple royal purple chef apron wrapped around her frame, the remnants of flour dusting portions of the fabric and the dark haired woman looked up, smiling at her son.

"How was school today?" Shiori asked, using a micro spatula to gently remove the still hot cookies from the parchment paper to the cooling rack. She knew it was a bit silly to still present snacks to her son now that he was a teenager but he never complained and he always ate what she gave him. _If he didn't like it, he would tell me._ She reasoned, setting the baking sheet aside.

"It was fine. The usual assignments and tests. Nothing I couldn't handle." He answered simply, sitting down at the table.

There was something a bit different in his voice, despite it's tone, that made Shiori pause and study him more closely. In the last six months since recovering from her illness, her son seemed a bit... withdrawn... _no, that's not quite it. Distracted. _ She corrected herself and it worried her. _He never brings any friends home. I know he does well in school to please me but what is it he truly wants to do with his life? _ She wondered. "Did you talk to anyone in school today? Make any new friends?"

He tilted his head, surprised at her question. Normally she didn't prod too much into his personal life. Not that he truly minded it but her question was intriguing because he had been pondering about his new... friends... a lot lately. Yet in the six months since the theft incident that had saved his mother's life, Kurama had interacted with the detective and the ferry girl on only a few occasions. Now Yusuke was off on some training mission and Botan had been relegated to her primary job of ferrying souls while his friend, Hiei, was serving punishment for his actions in Ningenkai. The lack of activity on the spiritual front also troubled him. _All this time the detective is MIA, far away from Tokyo and nothing has occurred? Seems rather strange. _He thought, brow furrowing at the sense of disappointment that grew within him from not hearing from the ferry girl.

He had looked forward to talking to Botan again. He wanted to know how her plant was doing. Had Koenma eased up on her with his snappy attitude? How was she doing? With no cases on the horizon, it was unlikely that Botan would come to see or speak to him. _After all, I may have agreed to help, but my record is still marked with my theft. If she talks to me now, it might reflect badly on her. _ Or perhaps she was forbidden from contacting him until a danger presented itself? The last thought bothered him and he tried his best to push his negative thoughts down past the walls that housed his emotions, flashing his mother a placating smile. "I have made a few new friends but haven't spoken to them recently."

"Oh?" Shiori replied, delighted to hear her son was branching out a bit from his focus on schooling. "Are they anyone I know? That dark haired boy you brought to the hospital perhaps? What was his name again? Yusuke?"

"That's right." Kurama replied with a smile. "Though I haven't seen him lately."

"You should invite him over some time. I'm sure he'd love some of the cookies I make."

Her concern over his social being was admirable and he could not fault her for wanting him to be more sociable. "Perhaps I will when he returns to town."

Shiori smiled. "You said you made a few new friends, so who else have you met?"

The bubbly image of the ferry girl popped into his head and he replied softly, "Well.. there is a girl I've grown to like as a friend, though we haven't talked much lately."

Shiori's eyes brightened. She knew her son was a bit reserved when it came to other people, never letting anyone close to him, save his own mother. But Shuichi was also very intelligent and very handsome. So handsome that wherever he went, girls would turn their heads and stare at him. That her son might have taken a bit of interest in girls as well eased some of her concern. _I don't want him to be alone for the rest of his life. _She thought, eyes twinkling with curiosity as she asked. "What is her name? Does she live around here or is she someone from your school?"

He noticed the delight in his mother's tone, blinking as he reasoned out why. "It's... not quite like that mother.. I..." His voice went silent at the sudden ringing of the doorbell and he rose up, exiting the kitchen, already sensing a familiar ki and he unlocked the door, opening it, his emerald eyes falling on the form of Botan who beamed up at him.

"Hello, Kurama!" She said in a happy tone then covered her mouth, correcting herself as she realized the fox spirit's mother was also in the house. "I mean... Shuichi... How are you this evening?"

He studied her human attire, noting she was dressed in tight blue jeans, with white shoes and a dark red leather jacket that clung to her lithe torso, making her amethyst eyes more vibrant for some reason and he stared at the girl longer than he intended but recovered enough to answer. "Hello, Botan. It's good to see you again."

Botan blushed a bit at his look, wondering what was so fascinating about her that he had to stare so intently and she was about to ask when she heard the voice of a human female call out,

"Shuichi dear, who is it?"

"A friend, mother," He answered over his shoulder, turning to the side, motioning her to enter as he spoke. "Please come in."

The deity gave him a bubbly smile, eyes twinkling as she entered, allowing Kurama to close the door as she whispered, "It's been a while I know but I hope you'll forgive the lateness of my visit. I had meant to come sooner but Koenma has kept me very busy with paperwork and ferrying, I've hardly had time to rest."

"There is no need to apologize, Botan. I know your work is hard and takes up all your time." He whispered back to her.

The girl smiled, pleased at his words and she shifted her gaze beyond the kitsune's shoulder, watching as an older woman entered the living room. She was rather pretty and her features were friendly as she crossed over to them, a flour dusted purple apron on her form, eyes as twinkling as the deity's own as she spoke in a happy voice.

"You must be the female friend Shuichi was talking about a few minutes ago," Shiori paused, holding out her hand. "I am Shiori Minamino, Shuichi's mother."

Botan took the dark haired female's hand, shaking it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Minamino. My name is Botan Akiyama, a friend of your son."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her made up surname but said nothing as his mother spoke.

"You have a pretty name, Botan," Shiori said, taking measure of the girl before her. Botan was tall for a female, lithe and very, very beautiful. And from what little she observed, the girl was happy and friendly, traits that would ease a person that may not be comfortable around others. _I can see why Shuichi would be drawn to her._ She thought, noting that the two of them seemed to complement each other nicely. "Where did you and my son first meet?"

Botan tapped her lips, features thoughtful as she pondered on a believable cover story. "Well... we met during a Botany meet about... six months ago.. we were discussing various seeds for the Peony plant and we just.. hit it off.. and have been friends ever since."

Shiori smiled, nodding. "I can well believe it. I think my son loves his plants more than me."

"Mother... that's not true..." Kurama replied softly, feeling an odd sense of embarrassment at his mother's teasing.

"Anyway, I made some cookies, would you like a few?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Minamino!" Botan replied, beaming at Kurama's mother. The deity didn't eat much while in Ningenkai but never turned down any treats that came her way.

Kurama shifted his gaze between the two women, sensing a bond forming and he blinked as his mother headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll just put them on a plate for you. Why don't you take her to the backyard, Shuichi? With your love of gardening, Botan, you're sure to love what my son has created." She said with a wink, turning towards Shuichi, making a subtle shooing motion at her child, trying to encourage him to show some initiative, trying not to laugh at his expression of exasperation of his mother's antics. _It's for your own good, Shuichi._ She thought with a happy smile, humming as she entered the kitchen.

Kurama sighed inwardly at his mother's behavior though a part of him was amused and he turned his attention to Botan, tone soft. "You did want to see my garden, right?"

"Of course!" Botan exclaimed. "I've been wanting to see your handiwork for some time now."

Her answer pleased him and he waved her to follow, leading her through the kitchen to the back door, opening it, pushing out, exiting then holding the door for the girl who followed, walking down the stone path that curved past various pines of different heights and shades, mingling amongst several maple trees, including low green and red lace varieties. Her ears picked up the sound of flowing water and she was drawn to it, picking up her pace a bit, the scene opening up into another part of the yard and her eyes widened at the sight.

There, in the center of a botanical oasis, lay an intricately designed waterfall. She was mesmerized by the rush of water that traveled along and down strategically placed rock slabs at three different levels, pooling down to the bottom of what appeared to be a rather deep pond. Lily pads floated along the clear surface, their flowers in vibrant shades of white and pink. Her gaze traveled along the lush green foliage that cascaded down the surrounding rock, giving it a natural look and feel. Beyond the centerpiece, hydrangea shrubs and trees in shades of blue and white mingled with ferns and various tall ornamental grasses. Flowers in various color schemes of red, purple, yellow, and blue dotted the remaining landscape and she was unable to hold back her joy and delight at such a botanical paradise. "Oh... your garden.. it's so beautiful! It's like I'm in an enchanted wood! This must have taken you a long time to do." She knelt down, studying the floating lily pads, surprised at the sudden glow of soft blue lights that illuminated the water.

Kurama followed the ferry girl, coming to stand to her left and he knelt down as well. Her surprise was child-like in it's quality and his features softened. "Several years in fact. But now the garden takes care of itself for the most part. I am pleased that you find it to your liking."

Botan looked over at the red head, beaming. "I don't just like it, Kurama. I love it. I wish I had the time and patience to do this in Reikai. We could use something like this on the palace grounds," She reached out, gently tracing her fingertips on the surface of the water. "The variety of plant life is one of the things I love best about Human World."

"They don't have trees and flowers where you live?" He asked.

"Not like this.. at least.. not anywhere near the palace. And Koenma doesn't allow me to travel far in Reikai."

"Why is that, Botan?"

The deity shook her head. "I do not know. Perhaps he's worried I might get lost. Which is silly, considering I travel all over Ningenkai. If I can navigate that, I should be able to navigate Reikai." She paused than smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to come visit you before Koenma sends Yusuke on his next big case."

"Oh? So this isn't just a social call?" He asked evenly, belying the irritation that grew within. He had wanted to just visit with the girl but if she was here only for a case, that meant he wouldn't get to enjoy her company for long.

Botan blinked at his question, confused. His tone was calm enough and there was nothing in his features to indicate he was upset. _So then why do I feel he's mad for some reason?_ She wondered. "Well... it's not that I don't want to talk more with you, Kurama... it's just that... Koenma's rather strict about the time I spend in Ningenkai that isn't related to ferrying souls. I don't want to get you in trouble over me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, brow furrowed. "Why would I get in trouble for visiting with you?"

The pair paused and rose, going silent as Shiori appeared, a plate of cookies in one hand and a carton of milk and two glasses in another. "I thought I'd bring this outside for you two to enjoy."

"Let me help you with that, mother." Kurama replied, eyeing his mother in concern, taking the carton of milk and glasses.

Botan went over as well, offering to take the plate of cookies which Shiori handed to her. "I hope you like them, Botan. They're Shuichi's favorite, just in case you wanted to know." She said with a wink making the deity blush a bit and Kurama murmur in embarrassment.

"Mother..."

But Shiori was nonplussed, waving at the pair as she smiled. "I'll just leave you two alone for a while. Have fun on your visit!" She turned, leaving the two alone once more.

"Is your mother..." Botan started then stopped as Kurama finished,

"Trying to play match maker... yes..." He replied, setting the carton and glasses down on the stone edge of the pond. "Don't let it bother you too much. She's just not used to me having anyone over. Especially a girl."

"Oh... well.. still.. it's kind of cute how she thinks you and I are dating..."

Kurama repressed a smile, clearing his throat. "Anyway... you were saying..." He said, trying to steer the conversation back on course.

"Um... oh yes..." The deity began, recalling where their discussion had left off. "As I was saying, it isn't that I don't want to visit you, it's just that Koenma still has you listed as a criminal and that's causing the problem, " Botan explained, features and tone apologetic. "I have complete faith in you and I know you are a good person, despite being a youkai. But Koenma... he worries that you may still be a threat. Which is why I decided to come and see you," She paused, drawing out a roll of paper. "This paper guarantees that your criminal record and name will be cleared once you've completed the assignment Koenma gives you," She handed it to Kurama. "I wanted to personally deliver it to you and to spend a bit of time with you before I have to go and visit Yusuke."

The kitsune took the rolled paper, looking down at it and back up to the girl. "So if I perform a specific task, Koenma will clear me of my crime?" He murmured then added, "What is the assignment he wishes me to help Yusuke complete?"

"I assume you know of Maze Castle?"

"The castle just inside the border between Ningenkai and Makai where the Four Saint Beasts reside? Yes, I've heard of it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the leader there, Suzaku, had demanded Reikai release the barrier placed around their territory so that they can immigrate to Ningenkai. As you can imagine we turned down their request. In response, Suzaku has threatened to unleash Makai nesting insects into Human World unless we change our minds and comply to his demands. Our intelligence reports indicate that he will do this soon so it's only a matter of time now before an infestation occurs, causing violent outbreaks in this city." She paused, looking away from the kitsune and back towards the water. "Yusuke will be sent there to destroy the whistle that controls the insects. Koenma needs you to help him to achieve that goal."

"Are you sure Yusuke is ready for such a challenge? Four Saint Beasts against two fighters sounds like a daunting task."

Botan frowned. "I know Yusuke is young and still learning how to use his power, but his training with Genkai should boost his abilities enough for him to deal with Suzaku and his followers."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "Genkai? The great human psychic? That's where he's been training at the his whole time?"

"Yep!" She grinned. "So there shouldn't be any worries! Yusuke will have improved since the last time you two met," Her features turned somber as she tapped her lips with her index finger. "Although... there are four of them and only three of you...that doesn't quite even the odds... and they might present a challenge..."

"Three?"

"Oh...oops... forgot to mention that Hiei will also be pardoned for his crime if he helps out Yusuke."

_Well now... that is interesting... _"Ah... well.. that should be helpful. Hiei is quite the fighter. The idea of defeating a powerful enemy would appeal to his... tendencies..."

Botan didn't elaborate, already familiar with the fire demon's criminal past. "Anyway... I wanted to give you this map as well..." She handed the kitsune another piece of paper. "It contains directions to the castle as well as the focal point where we will deactivate the barrier so that you and Hiei can pass through and meet up with Yusuke once he's been properly informed."

Kurama took the folded paper, tucking it in the pocket of his jeans. "Is there anything else you have to give me before you leave, Botan?"

The girl tilted her head, features thoughtful. "No.. I don't think so... not that I'm running off just yet. Yusuke isn't due back here until tomorrow and as far as Koenma knows... I'm collecting more souls to take to Reikai," She paused, grinning once more. "So.. today I thought I'd come by, see how you were doing, spend a little time with you. And have a few of these cookies..." She reached out, gently grabbing one of the treats, biting into the chewy goodness, delighted at how soft the cookie was.

Kurama watched the ferry girl devour the cookie, pouring her a glass of milk, chuckling at the joy on her face.

"These are really good!" Botan exclaimed after taking a big swig of milk. "No wonder you rush home after school every night!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know I rush home every night, Botan?"

She gulped, wincing at her slip of tongue, trying to recover herself as she replied. "Well.. who wouldn't want to rush home for one of these treats.. heh, heh, heh, heh..." She paused, dropping her head when the kitsune just stared at her. "I'm busted aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so." Kurama replied, with a nod, studying the girl expectantly.

Botan looked away, voice softer, a bit shy. "It's just.. that.. well... I've felt bad about not talking to you, being busy and all, that I.. well.. I'd check on you when I could.. to make sure you were doing alright.. and I'd see you.. walking rather... fast... as soon as you were out of school.. you always headed home.. so I just assumed you really wanted to get to your house as fast as you could..."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes." Botan replied with a nod, returning her gaze to him. "I am sorry that I couldn't talk to you during those times. But after this mission, we should be able to visit more often."

He smiled, relaxing a bit at her explanation, sitting down on the edge of the pond, reaching out towards the water and the deity watched, blinking as a group of four lily pads floated right to his hand, dancing to a tune only they seemed to hear, their movements the same as the motions the red head made with his fingers.

_What was that just now? _She wondered, voicing her puzzlement. "Kurama?"

The kitsune turned towards her, noting her confusion and he replied softly. " Remember the first time we spoke?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Well, when I told you I dabble in gardening, I meant that I can manipulate plants with my power. Though to be fair, I do actually plant and grow seeds into flowers and trees in the normal manner as well." He explained, motioning her to sit on the edge of the waterfall pond.

"So you're like a plant master?" She asked, joining the kitsune, sitting down at his motion.

"More or less.." He replied. "I have other abilities as well... but controlling plants is my main power..."

Botan thought back to what little she knew of him and nodded. "Well.. that makes sense.. You were a fox spirit after all... it's just... seeing you in human form... I'm a bit puzzled as to what you would have looked like while in youkai form. I mean... were you like an actual fox or.. humanoid?"

He chuckled a bit at her curiosity. "I could take the form of a fox, yes... but my regular youkai form... was quite different..."

"How so?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, flashing her a slight smirk.

She narrowed her gaze, pouting a bit. "Is this the part where you're going to tease me?"

"Not if you answer some questions I have about you." He replied, studying her with twinkling eyes.

She preferred the red head's teasing nature to his polite one, despite how often it made her blush. His question, however, puzzled her and she asked,"Why would you want to know about me?" It was true that she was fascinated by him, but was it worth revealing personal information to satisfy her curiosity?

"Because I want to get to know you better, Botan," He replied, his eyes becoming serious once more. "I would like to be your friend and to have you as my friend as well."

Her features softened. It had to be hard for him, living a lie as a human. No one understanding him or how he truly felt. _What is it like to have created so many walls and barriers to hide your true emotions, Kurama?_ Exhausting was all the deity could think for an answer. She could tell he wanted someone to talk to. _Truth be told, I'm rather lonely myself. _ To have a male friend to talk to would be nice. Especially one that could help her when she needed it. "Okay!" She replied, giving him her bubbliest smile. "Shoot!"

Her answer made him smile and his features turned thoughtful. "How long have you worked as a ferry girl?"

"Well.. I've been spirit guide for about 14 years... But I've only recently been promoted to head ferry girl and assistant to Yusuke." She answered, smiling at him still. "Now then... quid pro quo, Kurama... tell me about your youkai form."

He smiled at her proper use of Latin as he replied, "Well... in my true form... I was over 7 feet tall..larger and bulkier than this body is now. I was human in appearance save for my fox ears and tail. My hair was silver, long and straight and my eyes were gold. My facial features now are very similar to what I looked like before, an unintended influence of merging with an unborn child."

She tried to imagine him in that form, blushing a bit at the sight that popped up in her head. "I bet you were rather imposing... and beautiful..." She whispered, blinking at his surprised look. "um... did I just say that out loud?"

He laughed softly, enjoying the conversation and her silliness. "Yes... but that is alright.. I don't mind that you think that of me.. .I find you rather beautiful as well..."

"You... You do?"

"Of course. I was a thief in my former life, always going after priceless treasures so trust me when I say I know beauty when I see it."

She blushed darkly, clearing her throat. "Kurama..."

He tilted his head, brow furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."She replied quickly, smiling up at him. "You said nothing wrong at all. I'm just... I don't hear such things often."

He frowned in realization. Being a grim reaper had to be a rather lonely existence. Always ferrying souls, watching loved ones cry over the deaths of others, trying to give comfort and soothe worries. _It must be stressful and heartbreaking. _ "I understand..." He said after a moment's hesitation. "Your busy schedule.. probably doesn't allow for a personal life."

"What of you?" She asked. "Do you have anyone you're... fond of?"

"I do believe it was my turn to ask a question, Botan." He replied, dodging the question, a teasing tone in his voice again.

She bopped her head lightly with her hand. "Of course.. sorry.. go ahead.."

"How old are you? I know those of Reikai blood age very slowly... just as the youkai do... and live just as long..."

"Well... I've only been alive for a little over a hundred years... but I have little memory of my childhood..." She answered, features becoming saddened. "My parents died when I was very young and Koenma raised me. I don't know my exact birth date... but I love the Christmas holiday, so I tend to celebrate it around that time period." She looked over at him. "How old are you?"

"In my human form? Or my spirit?" He asked.

"Both." She replied, studying him expectantly.

"Well, as Shuichi, I'll be 16 on December 29th of this year but my spirit is over a 1000 years old."

"A 1000 years old!" She exclaimed, blinking in shock. His appearance was so youthful as a human but his eyes... she gazed into those emerald pools, finding them full of depth and wisdom.. yes.. his soul was indeed old. But if he was that old, it meant that he had been very powerful. Most likely at least A class. _At that rank he could be that old and still look young. _ She reminded herself.

A sudden beeping noise erupted and the deity sighed, reaching into her right pocket, pulling out a purple communicator, flipping it open, the face of Koenma appearing on the screen.

"Botan, the situation has gone critical..."

The deity listened as her boss began to speak, understanding his words, noting how worried his baby-like features were. "So Suzaku has begun his attack on Ningenkai's population?"

"I'm afraid so. The nesting insects will burrow into the minds of depressed people, taking over their will, unleashing violent tendencies. That is why I want you to remain in human world. It's imperative that Yusuke be informed as soon as he's returned home. Gather whatever weapons you can manage and be on the look out for spies from Makai. Take them down and kill any bugs that you find."

"Understood."

The toddler lord nodded before adding, "And Botan... make sure to give Yusuke one of your communicators so that he can keep in contact with you. Koenma out..."

The screen went dark and the ferry girl closed the communicator, stuffing it into her pocket. "Sorry about that.." She said, a worried look on her features. "I don't like having to deal with this on my own. I understand that Yusuke will need all the help he can get but it's not like I'm the best at fighting bad guys, either."

Kurama frowned. "You mean to tell me he expects you to deal with the threat in Ningenkai all by yourself?"

There was that angry tone again that was so subtle it was almost impossible to pick up on. But the deity had sensed that emotion and she turned her gaze to the red head. There was a protectiveness in his voice and she knew it was in relation to her. "Oh.. don't worry about me, Kurama... I can handle it... I will just have to be careful, that's all."

Her words would be convincing, if he didn't feel the unease growing in the girl. "If it were up to me, I would stay and help you... but I know that's not Koenma's style.. he wants the bigger threat eliminated. But Botan, you must promise to take extra care. If you have to get violent, hit them hard and fast. Blows to the head should knock them out."

The ferry girl listened to his words, nodding at his advice, touched by his concern over her. "I'll make sure to do just that." Her features fell again, noting how dark it was outside, evening in full bloom, and she pouted. "Now I just have to find someplace to stay. I can't go to Yusuke's. His mother would freak out... and I don't know Keiko well enough, what with her suspicions about me and Yusuke... silly and unfounded.. that boy loves her... and besides... the detective isn't my type anyway..."

"And what is your type, Botan?" He found himself asking, surprised at himself, though he hid it well.

The deity gave a start of surprise at his question, stammering, "Well.. that is..." She started then stopped, pouting, thinking he was teasing her again.

The kitsune frowned at her stammering and uncertainty, looking away as he spoke. "I apologize, Botan... it is not my business..." He paused then continued, the emotion drained from his face, a calm facade in it's place once more. "As to a place to stay, you're welcome to bunk here for the night."

His behavior confused her. _Just when I think I've figured him out, he throws another curve ball my way. _"I couldn't... I mean... I don't want to impose..."

"It's no trouble, really," He replied, giving her a soft smile. "I'll give you my bed... and I'll take the floor..."

"That hardly seems right." Botan murmured, blinking when he rose, reaching out his hand to her, gently pulling her up to stand.

"It's fine, Botan. I want you to stay here. I promise to be on my best behavior."

She studied him with narrowed eyes for a moment, wondering if he was teasing her again. When his lips didn't so much as twitch into a smirk she relaxed. "But your mother..." Her voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Doesn't have to know..." He answered. "Her room is downstairs and she goes to bed early since she works in the morning."

"Well... okay... but I feel bad..." She replied, watching as he gathered the milk and glasses. The deity took the plate for him and together they headed back into the house. "Just use your oar to float up to the second level and you can climb in through the window."

She marveled at his sneakiness. _You must have been a very clever thief as a youkai, Kurama. _She thought, entering the kitchen with the red head, the smell of chicken and garlic permeating the air, her gaze shifting over to the cooking range where Shiori tossed a bunch of cooked udon noodles in a wok, flipping the contents like a pro.

Kurama's eyebrow raised at the sight of his mother cooking, though he knew it was close to dinner time. "Mother, why didn't you come and get me? I would have made dinner for you."

Shiori turned at the sound of her son's voice, smiling at him. "I didn't want to interrupt your visit with Botan. I thought it would be nice to whip up something for dinner so that if your friend decided to stay, she could join us."

The invitation made the deity smile. "I would love that, Mrs. Minamino. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kurama looked from his mother to Botan, sensing that growing bond again. _Must be a female thing._ He pondered, setting the glasses in the sink before returning the milk to the fridge while his mother pointed towards the direction opposite of the range. "In that cabinet are the plates and you'll find both chopsticks and silverware in the drawer underneath."

Botan set the plate of cookies on the counter and moved in the direction Shiori pointed, opening the drawer. "Which one would you prefer?" She asked, eyeing the color coded chopsticks and the cutlery. "The purple chopsticks for me. Shuichi prefers the green."

She pulled out the aforementioned items, grabbing a third set of chopsticks, this one marked blue and closed the drawer.

"I'll get the plates." Kurama murmured, coming over to stand next to Botan, reaching up to retrieve three ceramic plates the color of purple, laying them out on the table, the deity following, setting the chopsticks where the kitsune motioned.

"Your mother sure loves the color purple." Botan whispered to the red head who chuckled.

"It is her favorite color after all."

Shiori snuck a look over her shoulder, her heart lightening at how close the two seemed. _This is going better than I thought! _ She exclaimed inwardly, shutting off the flame, snatching the nearby hot pad, wrapping it around the handle of the wok, walking over to the table, pouring out a good sized serving on each plate, returning the wok back to the range, grabbing a small clear container, returning to the table, sprinkling sesame seeds on each portion, beaming. "Voila! Sesame garlic chicken with udon noodles!"

Kurama blinked at his mother's flourish, casting a look over to Botan who clapped. "Excellent work, Mrs. Minamino! It smells and looks delicious."

Shiori smiled softly. "Thank you, Botan. Now then, let's eat!"

The trio sat down, enjoying the dinner quietly, talking only when the food was wiped clean.

"So.. how was your visit? Did you like the cookies, Botan?"

"The visit went great and the cookies were wonderful, Mrs. Minamino! I'll definitely have to learn how to make them just like you." She answered, beaming at the human female.

"Well.. the next time you come visit, we'll do some baking if you wish."

"I'd like that very much!" She replied, then turned to Kurama. "You didn't tell me your mother was such a fabulous cook and baker."

"Well... to be fair... you didn't ask..." He replied softly, eyes twinkling a bit as Botan made cat eyes at him.

Shiori laughed at the interaction. "So do you go to Shuichi's school, Botan?" She asked and the deity blinked.

"Uh... well..."

"Actually she goes to Sarayashiki Senior High School." Kurama interjected, saving Botan from having to create another cover story.

"Ah..." Shiori replies, tilting her head. "Is that the same school that your other friend, Yusuke, attends?"

Botan blinked at the mention of Yusuke, looking over to Kurama who gave a slight smile. "Yes. Though he's in the Junior High School of the same name."

"So you don't see Shuichi often?"

Botan blushed but answered as evenly as she could. "No.. but I plan on visiting more often after the completion of an assignment he's been given."

"Oh? What kind of assignment?"

The deity winced inwardly at the realization of her slip up, flashing Kurama an apologetic look.

"Well... we've been given special permission to study and collect seeds from a few rare plant species in a remote part of Chichibu-Tama National Park." Kurama replied, nonplussed at Botan's slip of tongue. "It's a collaborative effort between our two school's Botany club."

The ferry girl studied the red head in awe, impressed at his thinking skills in stressful situations. _You truly do think quick on your feet, don't you, Kurama?_

"That sounds interesting." Shiori replied. "When does that trip take place?"

"Tomorrow actually," The kitsune answered. "Rather early in the morning. So I should head to bed soon."

"I should really be going as well," Botan said. "But I'd like to help you clean up if that's alright?"

Shiori waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, Botan. I just rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher anyway."

"Are you certain?" Botan replied, brow furrowed. "It's no trouble."

"It's fine, my dear. It is getting rather late and you must live some distance away. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents or get in trouble traveling home."

"Okay... but.. next time.. I want to help, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. It was a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you for the food and the cookies, Mrs. Minamino. It was nice to meet you."

"Like wise, Botan." Shiori said in a happy tone, watching as her son rose, moving towards the blue haired girl.

"I'll walk you out." Kurama said softly, guiding the deity out into the living room.

Shiori gaze followed the pair exit into the living room, her heart warming at the sight of her son escorting Botan out. _Perhaps this is the start of something more between them._ She thought wistfully, recalling the love she still carried for Shuichi's deceased father and the newer love she felt for her boyfriend, Kazuya.

The red head stopped at the door, opening it, allowing Botan to exit, "Well... goodnight, Botan. It was a pleasure to have you stop by. I look forward to your next visit." He said, motioning his head upward as a signal for her to float up and to the second floor.

"As do I. Good bye, Shuichi. I had fun talking with you and look forward to our trip tomorrow. Goodnight." She replied, just in case Shiori might be listening in on their conversation.

The kitsune closed the door gently, going back into the kitchen. "Would you like me to help you clean up, mother?"

"No, Shuichi. I can do this just fine. Why don't you head up to your room. It sounds like you're going to need all the sleep you can get for your big trip tomorrow morning."

"Very well," He went over, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, mother. Thank you for the cookies and for dinner."

"You're welcome, Shuichi. Goodnight."

Kurama smiled and returned to the living room, grabbing his book bag off the couch before heading up the stairs. He entered his room, laying the bag on his desk, opening the window as he spied Botan floating in front of it, helping her inside before closing it again. "There you go."

The ferry girl climbed into his room, blushing a bit as she murmured. "I've never stayed the night in a boy's room before."

"It's nothing too exciting or exotic I promise, Botan."

The blue haired girl shuffled her feet, voice shy. "Um... I don't suppose you have anything I could wear to bed, do you?"

He blinked at her question then chuckled softly. "Well.. nothing that a girl would wear.. no.. but I do have t shirts.. and... I could probably find a pair of shorts that would fit you.. would that be alright?"

"That would be fine, thank you." She answered, taking a closer look at the kitsune's room. The last time she was here, she had been injured and dizzy, so the details were a bit fuzzy. Now that she was in her full state of mind and vision, she grew curious, spying an acoustic guitar resting in a stand in the far corner and she moved towards it, smiling at the sudden imagine of Kurama playing music that danced in her head. She inspected the guitar visually, finding the word, Alvarez, in metallic print on the headstock.

Kurama, meanwhile, had opened his closet, crouching down to tug open the bottom drawer of the wood dresser that rested inside, pulling out a pair of black gym shorts that he wore during his last year of junior high. He rose, sliding a green t shirt off a hanger, pulling back and turned, holding out the items. "Here you go, Botan." He called out, his gaze shifting, falling on the deity as he watched her approach his guitar.

He walked over, voice soft. "Do you like guitars, Botan?"

The deity nodded, turning to him. "I love music as much as I love plants," She replied with a smile. "Do you play often?" She asked, taking the outstretched clothing from the kitsune's hand.

"Usually every night. It helps me to relax and focus my mind."

"I would like to hear you play sometime," She said softly. Looking down at the clothes in her hand she blushed and cleared her throat. "I'll just go... change in the bathroom."

Kurama nodded, watching the deity enter the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her. It had been an interesting day to say the least. He'd gone from being disappointed at the lack of contact with the deity to having her stay the night in his room. He chuckled silently at his mother's insistence that he continue interacting with Botan. Not that he hadn't already planned on spending more time with the girl. Having her as a friend was his current goal. _And it looks like I'm well on my way there in that department._ He thought with a smile as he returned to his closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue pajama pants. He tossed them over his shoulder, waiting for the deity to emerge, tilting his head as she exited the bathroom, features a bit shy.

"How do I look?"

Truth be told she looked cute standing there in his clothes. The shirt was large enough to give her some room and long enough that it covered just past her bottom. The shorts stopped about three inches above her knees, and his eyes focused on her bare legs, admiring them as he spoke. "You want the truth?"

"I …. well... I guess..." She replied, features and voice uncertain. He was looking at her rather intently and she felt a bit self conscious.

His features softened at her look, not wanting to make her feel odd as he replied. "I think you look rather cute." The kitsune wanted to chuckle at her gasp of surprise but repressed it, heading towards her.

His words made her blush and she looked down at the clothing she wore, voice soft. "You think so?"

"Yes," Kurama answered simply. "I'll change into these pajama pants then we can settle in for the night."

He entered the bathroom, changing out of his school uniform, hanging it up before sliding into his pj pants. He brushed his teeth then relieved himself, washing his hands and turning out the light, a small night light coming to life as he exited. The kitsune found the girl sitting on his bed, chuckling when she turned to look at him. A blush on her cheeks.

"I often sleep shirtless, Botan. But if it bothers you, I'll grab a shirt."

"It doesn't bother me at all, " The deity replied, admiring the view of the kitsune for a moment longer before looking away. "Besides, I have imposed on you enough."

He studied her for a moment before he spoke. "But you are also a guest. If I do or say anything that upsets you, please let me know," Kurama turned, pulling out a spare pillow and a green sleeping bag, unfurling it and laying it underneath the window. He walked over, turning off the light, the room growing dark save for the faint nightlight that glowed from the bathroom. He unzipped the bag, sliding in, calling out in the darkness. "Goodnight, Botan."

The deity watched Kurama prepare his bedding for the floor, slowly sliding under the covers of his bed, nestling her head in his pillow, catching his scent on the fabric, finding it masculine but pleasing, with a hint of roses and she wondered if he slept with flowers near his bed. _ Maybe he uses them as weapons of some kind? _She wondered, closing her eyes as she whispered back, "Goodnight,Kurama... and thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"Anything for a friend." He replied, closing his eyes, surprised at how tired he suddenly felt and he drifted off into a land of dreams, free of the danger that would soon follow them both when the sun rose in Ningenkai.

**Whew boy... I didn't imagine the chapter would get this long yet it did... nothing but Kurama and Botan interaction in this installment. I don't think I'll do another chapter this length for a while and I went off on a tangent with personal interaction but I'm sure none of you KxB lovers are disappointed at the results. The next mission was only mentioned in passing but I will focus on it during the next chapter as our heroes work their first case together and male bonding ensues. As far as this chapter is concerned, we got bonding between Kurama and Botan, and much like the plants in the kitsune's garden, friendship blooms. Was it too much? Not enough? Just right? Review and let met know. More reviews equals faster chapters. **

**Special thanks to PenguinsHockey14, Joide's kb 4ever, Neon, half-breed-demon-fox, and peonyrose100 for their reviews. You made me smile with your words and give me the will to work faster and better on each chapter. The more encouragement I receive the more into the story I become. Now if only the others who favorited my story would leave a review, that would be nice. Anyway, do leave a few lines in that little box on the bottom and let me know what you think or that you simply enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Battle of Beasts

Another update and a very, very long one. Sorry, I got carried away! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4-Battle of Beasts

Darkness still held sway over the land when Kurama awoke. He slid out of his sleeping bag, rising and stretching, casting his gaze over towards his bed, eyes falling on the sleeping form of Botan, smiling softly at the sight of her cuddled into the blanket. He moved quietly, not wanting to disturb her rest, rolling up the sleeping bag, tying it expertly and he carried it over to his closet, sliding the door to the side to store it. He then opened his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs then moved to a different drawer, removing a pair of black socks and he headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower faucet, undressing and pulled the curtain back, stepping inside, letting the warm water run down over him as he began to wash his body and his hair.

Once finished, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist, wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror, checking his features to make sure he didn't have any stubble to shave then brushed his teeth, dressing in the school uniform hanging on the back of the door. Opening the door, he stepped out,walking over to his desk where the girl's clothing lay and he scooped them up, laying them in the bathroom before moving over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned forward, reaching out, laying his hand on the ferry girl's shoulder, gently shaking it as he whispered, "Botan, time to get up."

"Mmph..." The deity mumbled in protest, burying her head deeper into the pillow. "Don't wanna..."

Kurama chuckled at her reaction, shaking her shoulder again, leaning in close to her ear, voice lower, more insistent, "I'm afraid you must... I have to leave for school and you have to go inform Yusuke of his mission."

Her lips turned to a pout, eyes still closed. "But it's so nice and warm... can't I have a few more minutes?"

He found her pout cute as he whispered, "If it were up to me, I'd let you sleep all day, but I don't think Koenma would approve of you sleeping in the bed of a criminal."

"Huh?" She murmured, eyelids fluttering open, vision clearing, finding the features of an amused Kurama staring down at her. His face was so close to hers that she could see his eyelashes and she gasped, realizing where she was and she bolted upright without warning, her head slamming full force into his, knocking the kitsune off the bed.

"Ow!" Botan whimpered, clutching her forehead.

Kurama winced, rising to his feet, clutching his forehead, surprised at the pain that radiated in his head. "You have quite a hard skull, Botan. Perhaps you should simply head butt the infected people to knock them out."

The deity lowered her hand, pouting. "Hey... That's not very nice! I can't help it that you surprised me! And what about you, mister?! My forehead really hurts!"

He looked over, frowning at the red bump on her forehead and he reached out, carefully touching the injury, sending power through his fingers, the red mark disappearing, skin returning to it's normal hue and Botan blinked, watching as the kitsune withdrew his hand.

"Th... Thank you..." She stammered, her gaze on the red head as he spoke.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile, his features shifting, becoming more business-like. "Now then, your clothes are in the bathroom, ready for you to change into but if you would like to take a shower first, you are more than welcome."

She tossed the blanket off her body, sliding her bare legs over the side of the bed, rising as she stretched. "I suppose I should. I promise to be quick."

"I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to, Kurama. I don't want you to be late for school."

"Well... more than likely I won't be in school for long, given the mission we have to preform."

"Oh... right..." She murmured, brow furrowed at her slow to wake up brain. "Okay... give me just a few moments and I'll be ready to go." She entered the bathroom, closing the door. She was surprised to find not only her clothes waiting for her but a folded towel and wash cloth as well. _You are quite the gentleman aren't you, Kurama? _ She thought, undressing before she started the shower. Stepping inside, she leaned forward, the warm water rather soothing and she looked around for some soap, finding a rather large blue bar and she lifted it, inhaling the scent, an image of woods and water springing in her mind and her brow furrowed.

It was a lovely scent for a man but not so much for a lady. _Well duh, Botan... He may be a pretty boy but that doesn't mean he uses girly products_. She chided herself and with a shake of her head she lathered the washcloth, scrubbing her skin quickly, leaving her hair alone as she rinsed off and turned off the water. Stepping out, she wrapped the towel around her body, digging into the pocket of her jeans, drawing out a hair tie, putting her hair into a ponytail, her bangs hanging around her forehead as she dried her skin and dressed quickly, finding a small white hamper in the corner and she tossed the clothes he let her wear into it before exiting the bathroom.

Kurama remained seated at his desk, patiently waiting for the ferry girl and he turned his head as he heard the door open. He watched Botan step out, his sensitive nose picking up the smell of his soap on her and for some reason he found it... pleasing... to know his scent was on her. _Stop that._ He chided himself, sliding the chair back as he rose addressing her in a polite manner. "Ready to go?"

Botan nodded, features thoughtful. "For the most part. I just need to figure out something to use to defend myself when I begin tracking down the spies and bugs from Makai."

"Something to defend yourself..." He murmured, going over to his closet.

The deity watched the red head forage through the closet, curious as to what he was doing, surprised when he pulled back, an aluminum bat the color of silver in his hand.

Kurama handed the bat to her, voice soft. "Take this. It will be rather effective in knocking out your targets."

Botan took the outstretched bat carefully, lifting her gaze as the kitsune spoke in concerned tones.

"If they grab you, Botan, it's over, so make sure to hit them hard and fast. Quick strikes to the head are very effective at knocking people out, no matter what form they take."

"Thank you, Kurama. I promise to return the bat to you when this is all over."

"Your safety is all I care about, Botan, so don't worry about returning it to me."

She smiled, grateful for his help and concern. "I understand."

Kurama walked over to the window, opening it for her, helping the deity up and out of the window, watching as she materialized an oar then slid sideways onto it. "I will see you when this is all over, Botan. Promise me you'll be careful."

The ferry girl heard the worry in his voice and it made her feel suddenly shy but she nodded. "I promise. You be careful as well, Kurama."

"I will," He replied with confidence. "Goodbye and good luck, Botan."

"Goodbye and good luck, Kurama." She returned as she floated up into the sky.

Kurama watched as she flew carefully towards the city, regret filling him. That the ferry girl had to deal with violent humans all on her own irritated him. _What kind of ruler sends a non-fighter out on such a dangerous mission? _ He shook his head, frowning at his predicament. _No matter how much I disagree with leaving Botan alone in Ningenkai to deal with the human threat,_ _I am in no position to protest. If I don't assist Yusuke on this mission my record will never be cleared._ Still, if they made it through this assignment, he was going to have a talk with Koenma, whether it resulted in him remaining a criminal or not.

Closing the window, the red head turned, grabbing his book bag, sliding it over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, preparing the coffee maker for his mother, setting the timer, grabbing one of the bento boxes his mother always made for him for his lunch and headed out, making his way towards school, wondering when he would be summoned to begin the infiltration into Makai.

Botan, for her part, made her way into the city, landing in an alleyway, dematerializing her oar before straightening her jacket. The deity walked out onto the sidewalk, her eyes straight ahead though her senses were open, searching out any trace of youkai energy. The light of dawn had wrested control from the dark, the sun now shining brightly and the ferry girl smiled at the warmth. Her smile fell as she sensed someone stalking her and she continued walking at a normal pace, rounding the corner and into an alleyway, lowering the bat to her side, whirling around quickly, swinging with all the force she could manage, the bat cracking the side of a tall teenage boy's head.

He gasped, red eyes rolling up in the back of his head, crashing into the ground and she hovered over him, watching as the blue tone of his skin faded, an insect crawling out of his open mouth and she reached into her inside coat pocket, yanking out a yellow canister marked Makai insect spray and she pushed down the actuator, a clear fluid shooting out, hitting the flying green hued creature which writhed in pain, vanishing as it was destroyed and the deity's features remained grim as she straightened her frame, sliding the canister back into her coat. _One down, only thousands more to go._ She thought with a sigh. _I really should inform Yusuke. _ But the threat was accelerating faster than she anticipated. What if innocent people were harmed while she was flying around looking for the detective? _If I can find the spies, I might be able to nip some of the violence before Yusuke arrives. Besides, hunting them down will lead me straight to the detective anyway._ She reasoned, resolve filling her as she headed back out, seeking out her targets as she made her way towards Yusuke's side of town.

By the time the sky was high in the sky, the ferry girl had tracked down three spies and she carefully followed a forth, rolling her eyes at the sight of the creature lurking around in a beige trench coat and matching hat. _Looks like some kind of perverted stalker reject._ She thought with a shake of her head and she closed in silently, frowning at how intently her target seemed to be watching something around the corner. Botan felt a familiar ki and she reasoned out why. _Yusuke is nearby. As are a lot of infected humans. _ Her features grew serious and she readied her bat for another swing, chasing after the spy as he took off, conking him on the back of the head, sending him crashing down, his body sprawled out, unconscious and she hovered over him, turning her head at the sight of Yusuke and his tall friend, Kuwabara, approaching her.

"Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed, surprised to see the deity holding a bat.

"Hey, it's the pretty lady from last time!" Kuwabara murmured, staring at the blue haired girl in admiration. "Have you thought about me?"

The deity sighed inwardly, ignoring the street fighter's comments, focusing her attention on Yusuke when he asked,

"So do you know who this guy is?"

"Yes. He's one of the spies from the place you'll be going to on your next mission."

Yusuke tossed an agitated look at the ferry girl, growling out, "You can stop with that talk right now. I just got back from the hell that is grandma's training and I deserve a freaking vacation from all this Spirit World crap! Call back again in two years and maybe then I'll help you."

Botan glared at Yusuke as he stalked away. "I suppose you're fine then with the entire city being turned into violent zombie killers?"

The detective turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "What is your point?"

Botan kept her gaze firm on the detective as she relayed the circumstances of her being in Ningenkai. "Koenma received a message from a group of youkai known as the Four Saint Beasts. They reside in a place called Maze Castle and they petitioned for access to human world. Naturally we refused their request. So they sent out spies from the city of Ghosts and Apparitions that lies at the base of the castle." She paused walking back towards the fallen humans Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked out and the detective followed, voice and features curious.

"Don't leave me hanging, Botan. Finish the story."

"Just watch." She replied, pointing down at the unconscious teenagers.

The detective kept his gaze focused downward like she requested, features turning to shock and disgust as large green winged bug flew out from the closest human's open mouth.

"Gross... tell me I didn't just see a bug fly out from his throat." Yusuke murmured in disgust.

Kuwabara looked on, features sick and disturbed at the sight, covering his mouth to hold down the bile that rose up from his throat as the deity explained what the insects were.

"These creatures are nesting insects, a parasite that comes from demon world," Botan began. "They burrow inside a depressed person's mind, taking over their will, rendering them violent, with a need to kill. If this infestation spreads, it will be catastrophic."

Yusuke growled. "Can't we just warn people? There's got to be a cure for this thing, right?"

"There is but ordinary people can't see the insects. Those inflicted will be seen as mentally unstable and I'm afraid a cure won't be the first thing on human minds as a method to deal with the plague."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do about all this?" Yusuke asked, irritated at the situation.

She heard the anger in the teenage boy's voice and her features remained firm as she focused her attention on him. "The only way to stop this infestation is the kill all the insects and the only way to kill the insects is to destroy the whistle that the Saint Beasts possess."

Yusuke looked at her in confusion. "A whistle?"

She nodded. "If the whistle is destroyed, the frequency that keeps the insects alive in human world will be broken and they will die off instantly."

The detective rubbed his chin. "How long do we have before the Saint Beasts enter the human world?"

"They cannot as long as the barrier we put up around them remains."

Understanding flashed on the detective's features. "Ah... so they'll give you the whistle in exchange for lowering the barrier."

"Exactly. Koenma has a small breach in place that will allow you to enter their territory."

"And if I'm unable to beat them?" Yusuke asked.

" I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if the demons get their way and they are allowed to unleash their power onto the earth."

Images of destruction and death filled the dark haired boy's mind and he's features grew determined. "Alright... I'll go... but I don't like it... I mean... I'm just one guy.. don't they send out teams or something for this kind of thing?"

"Er... what about me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, blinking as Botan waved her hands and made a silly face.

"Oh, Kuwabara... there's no such thing as demons... Yusuke and I were just joking.."

"I'm not stupid or blind," Kuwabara growled, reaching out to grab on of the flying insects, crushing it in his large hand. "I know what's going on here and I want to help out. I won't let a bunch of demons take over my city! Because I'm Kuwabara and in case you guys forgot, I've got a sword!"

"Eh heh... no arguing with the eager I guess.." Botan replied then waved a hand. "Follow me."

The two boys walked behind the ferry girl, entering a warehouse, a portal opening on the floor and Botan turned her gaze to the two human boys, instructing them on where they were headed. "This portal will get you within an hour of the target's territory. They radiate strong youkai energy so it should be no trouble tracking down where they are hiding. Make your way there as fast as you can and be careful."

Both boys nodded and Kuwabara jumped first.

Yusuke watched, voice hopeful. "Hey, maybe Kuwabara will be fine on his own."

Botan glared at the detective.

The detective noticed her look and he grumbled, "Okay, Okay.. I'll go.. .gee..."

"Not yet! I have to give this first to you," She took out on of her communicators, handing it to the boy. "We can keep in contact with these."

"A communication mirror?" He replied in incredulity. "Looks like something Keiko would have," His voice trailed off. "Oh no!" He exclaimed suddenly and the deity looked up at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"Keiko!" He replied, cheeks turning red and a look of fear on his features. "I dumped her off at the movies! She's going to kick my ass!" He turned looking over at the ferry girl, voice hasty as he said, "Uh.. look.. why don't you check up on Keiko for me and I'll go take care of these beast things, okay?"

"What? Hey, wait!" She shouted, watching as the detective jumped into the portal. "I've got to take care of the insects!"

She watched as the boy disappeared, closing the portal as she headed up the stairs. _Great. Keiko already wonders about me and Yusuke. What will she think when I have to keep an eye on her? And I should have told him about Kurama and Hiei joining the mission as well. _She sighed, closing the door behind her, heading back out into the street, grumbling inwardly. _Sometimes I wish I was still a simple grim reaper. _

On the other side of town, Kurama sensed a change in the air and his brow furrowed. Normally he would stay after for club activities but when no one contacted him to head into Makai he grew worried. Feigning illness, the red head quickly exited the gate of Meiou High school, determined to track down the deity, wanting to make sure she was alright. He raced by a series of trees, catching a blur of black out of the corner of his eye and he came to a dead stop, calling out, "Spying on me, Hiei?"

The fire demon jumped from a nearby tree, landing onto the sidewalk, facing the taller man, his red eyes full of irritation. "Don't flatter yourself, Kurama," He began. "It not like I wanted to do this."

"Do what?" The kitsune asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Go through with this mission. I still have to settle a grudge with the detective but if I take down the Saint Beasts, I can stay out of jail, so I accepted."

"That must have been a bitter pill for you to swallow, Hiei, agreeing to work along side your enemy." Kurama replied, smirking in amusement.

Hiei glared up at the kitsune. "I'm still pissed at you for interfering in my fight with the detective so if you know what's good for you, you'll wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, his features a mask of calm, not bothered by the threat, used to the Koorime's blustering. "So I take it your being here is a signal for us to head into Makai?"

"Koenma sent me here to retrieve you since the ferry girl is busy informing the detective of his mission."

"She has a name you know, Hiei." Kurama found himself saying as he looked down at his friend.

"Of course she does and I'm sure you know it well, Kurama, given she stayed the night in your room."

The kitsune's eyes narrowed. "So you were spying on me."

The fire demon grinned, amused at having angered the fox spirit. "Is this girl similar to the last one you found yourself taking a liking to, Kurama? I hope for her sake she can stay out of trouble during this mission."

A flash of anger crossed the kitsune's features and he clutched his hand into a fist. The danger was very real for the girl, who was not a fighter, and he worried over her. He glared down at the fire demon then sighed, irritated at being goaded into a response and he relaxed his face and hand, calm once more. "Let's just go and take care of this problem before the infestation spreads in Ningenkai."

The two youkai raced off, heading towards the portal marked on the directions Botan had given the kitsune and they entered Makai, landing outside a massive forest. The kitsune lifted his gaze, taking in the surroundings, noting the lightning that danced in the reddened sky. "Lovely place." He murmured dryly, turning his attention towards the direction Hiei pointed to.

"There it is..." The fire demon said, eyes focused on a massive castle that jutted straight up from a rock formation. Buildings spread out below the base of the castle and the Koorime smirked. "It seems that the citizens in the city of Ghosts and Apparitions have awoken to greet two uninvited guests."

Kurama's features turned grim. "Yusuke..." But who was the other one? He shook his head and raced off, heading for the outskirts of the city, eyes widening at the sight of several small robed monsters attacking the detective and a larger human and he frowned.

"Ghouls... looks like they're trying to make a meal out of the two humans." Hiei commented, using his greater speed to keep pace with Kurama.

"Yes... and if we don't hurry, they will become the ghouls next meal."

"Hn..." The Koorime sounded, letting loose his youkai energy, allowing it to be sensed. A warning to all lesser powered beasts.

Kurama did the same, alerting the ghouls to their presence and the pack of them screamed and tore off, abandoning their potential meal, freeing the detective and his friend and the fox spirit came to a stop before the two humans, voice and features even as he spoke. "Looks like you could use a bit of help."

"If you can't escape from such low level demons, we are going to be in some serious trouble." Hiei chimed in, coming to stand to Kurama's right.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the two thieves..."

"Hello." Kurama greeted.

Yusuke studied the red head in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than just human power to deal with the Four Saint Beasts."

Kurama was surprised that Botan hadn't mention their involvement in the mission but did not ask, saying instead, "If we assist in your mission, Koenma will clear our records In Reikai."

Yusuke laughed, relieved. "I guess Koenma heard all my complaining," He said, turning to his friend. "Hey, Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys," He pointed to the smaller demon then the larger one. "That's Hiei and the red head is Kurama."

"Pleased to meet you." Kurama returned, greeting the tall human.

"Well, it's nice to have a helping hand." Kazuma replied, blinking when Hiei spoke.

"Helping isn't the right word," The fire demon began. "Koenma may consider us equals but I do not. Once inside, I suggest you stay back and let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned we're merely babysitting."

Kurama sighed inwardly, knowing how the fire demon could rub people the wrong way with his arrogance.

"You little punk, I'm going to have to beat you up if you keep looking down at us." Kuwabara growled, clearly agitated by the fire demon's brisk manner.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it."

"Okay, that's it shorty!" Kuwabara lunged at the Koorime, missing completely as he crashed into the ground, the fire demon too fast for the street fighter to hit.

Hiei ignored the orange haired fighter, dodging his attack, his gaze focused solely on the Yusuke.

"You on the other hand, detective, are another story. I will take my revenge upon you once this is all over."

Kuwabara rose, whirling around, pissed off as he growled. "Oh, going to ignore me, huh? Well, ignore this!" He lunged again and missed once more, falling down again as Hiei dodged the attack with ease.

Kurama wanted to rub his temples at the growing headache blooming in his mind. _Children..._ he mumbled inwardly, part of him wishing he was back in human world helping Botan. _At least then I wouldn't have to deal with all the animosity. _"Hiei... why don't you focus on the business at hand before starting on your own?" He suggested.

"Don't worry three eyes. If we survive this, I'll be more than happy to take you on. Now then, is this a perfect team or what?" Yusuke said with a smirk, hands stuffed in his pockets as he led the way up to the entrance to the castle.

"Well.. this is homey..." Yusuke said dryly, eyeing the carved beast head and the darkened tunnel that lie beyond it's border.

"So... we're just going to walk right in?" Kuwabara murmured.

Kurama smiled a bit. "Well... any prize worth having usually requires a level of risk." He said, recalling his many adventures of thieving in his former life.

"I say we make them come out here and fight instead of hiding inside their little castle like a bunch of sissies." The orange haired teen commented, glaring over to his left when Hiei snorted.

"Your strategy is amazing.." He said sarcastically, drawing the taller man's ire.

"Stuff it runt!"

Yusuke's features shifted to controlled anger as he gritted through his teeth. "Let's go..."

He led the way in, stopping halfway as a floating eye bat flew in front of them.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who enter must face the trial of the Gate of Betrayal."

"Trial?" Yusuke asked, looking at his companions and back to the eye bat as it flew over to a switch, pushing it down, the ground starting to rumble.

"What the..." Yusuke's voice started then stopped.

Kurama frowned, looking upward, eyes widening as he cried out, "The ceiling!"

The ceiling shot down, causing the four men to brace their arms against it to stop from being crushed. It was a strain and required the use of all four of their powers to keep it at the same level.

"The ceiling will hold until one of you betrays the others. Only then will they be granted an audience with the Saint Beasts."

Kuwabara struggled to hold his weight, his right knee threatening to give out and Hiei growled,

"Focus or we'll all be crushed!"

"I am!" The orange haired fighter grumbled. "I bet I'm holding a lot more weight then you are!"

"Well, I'm not about to die for you worthless humans.." Hiei snarled.

Kurama knew his friend well... knew his mind and he growled out himself. "Don't you even think it, Hiei!"

The flying eye bat taunted them and Yusuke had had enough. His gaze shifted over to the switch and a thought came to him. "Hiei! You're a lot faster than us!" He turned, looking over at the fire demon. "You can get to that switch while we hold the ceiling."

"Are you nuts, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara shouted. "That little punk will leave us to die here! He doesn't care at all about us!"

"Your ugly friend has a point, detective," Hiei said, his small form straining against the weight. "Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already sworn vengeance upon you. Maybe I'll just do it now and end this."

"Something tells me quick deaths aren't your style." Yusuke countered, his body glowing a shade of red as he spoke. "I've released the last of my reserve power to buy you time to flip the switch, just don't trip."

Hiei studied the human boy in confusion.

"I trust you." Yusuke confirmed with a nod and he pushed up with all his strength. "Now go!"

Hiei did not hesitate, rushing forward, free of the trap, his hand on the switch but he paused, features conflicted. He listened to the eye, ignoring the cries of indignation from the street fighter, lowering his hand.

"Good choice... the boulder would have crushed you anyway..." The eye murmured, half turning.

Hiei snapped his head, leaping up, sword drawn and his slashed downward. "Thanks for the clue!" He snarled, cutting the eye and landing back on the ground. He reached out, pulling the switch, a boulder falling instantly but it was too slow for the fast moving Hiei who stood atop the rock, sword still in hand, voice and features threatening as he shouted to the fleeing eye. "Tell your masters that this is their last chance to beg for mercy."

Kurama smiled, happy that his friend had kept to his vow to aid the detective and he stood to Yusuke's left, listening as the detective joked around with the fire demon who put on his tough guy act as he responded,

"Don't confuse my help with friendship. I may have need of you at some later point during the following battles nothing more."

The fire demon stalked off and Kurama explained. "It's his way of saying you're welcome. You will learn."

The four of them walked down the hall, a sudden beeping noise ringing out that Kurama recognized and he watched as the detective pulled out the communicator, Botan's features appearing on the screen and he felt relief, knowing she was doing alright. He blinked as the street fighter commandeered the device, flirting with the deity and the kitsune felt a strange sense of possessiveness overtake him in regards to the ferry girl.

Hiei looked up at his friend and over to the street fighter, his keen observational skill catching a bit of jealousy in his friend's intent gaze and he smirked, knowing it was related to the blue haired ferry girl. _Hmm... well isn't that interesting_.

Kurama calmed himself, shaking his head as he focused his hearing, trying to catch what was being said, eyes widening at the sight of one of the spies coming up behind her. "Watch out!" He cried, surprised that the two teens said it at the same time, relieved when she used the bat he gave her, knocking the demon out with one blow.

The deity could not see Kurama but she knew he was there and she said softly. "It's okay... I'm doing well against these weaklings. It's the damn insects I'm having a hard time finding. Do be careful but do your best to beat those beasts quickly. Botan out!"

The screen went dark and Yusuke sighed, tucking the communicator back into his pocket.

"Hey, Kurama? You're pretty smart. Maybe you could tell us a bit about these Saint Beasts. Botan didn't give us jack squat for information."

Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets as he spoke. "Botan wouldn't be able to tell you much, Yusuke. The Four Saint Beasts hide away in this castle, far from the living world, restricted by the barrier and in response, Reikai intelligence long forgot this place. Any new information will be gleaned only by interacting with the demons here. Their appearance may be a bit... shocking for you at first."

"Great... what are they, a bunch of hideous monsters?"

"Not a very nice thing to say..." A deep, gravely voice called out from behind a set of closed doors and the four men snapped their heads in various shades of surprise. "Why don't you open the doors and I'll show you just how hideous I can be."

Yusuke and Kuwabara kicked open the door, the darkened room lit only with torches and the detective grabbed the closest torch, tossing it into the darkness, gasping in shock as the flame revealed a rather large stone like creature.

"Welcome intruders. I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" He paused, wiping his tail into the air. "You can either defeat me and continue on the stairway or be dragged up it's steps after I kill you!" He slapped his tail down, the floor shattering on impact, creating a small crater. "Why don't you all attack me at once, that way the last one to die won't feel so lonely."

Kurama was unaffected by the threats from Genbu, his mind reasoning out a strategy and he stepped forward, features calm and determined. "I will fight this one."

"Are you sure, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the red head. The detective knew that the fox spirit had strength and cunning on his side but he also viewed the demon as a friend and didn't want him to be too rash.

"It would be ill advised to attack him all at once without knowing his true strength," He paused, smirking a bit as he looked over at the fire demon. "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission."

"Hmph..." Hiei sounded out, watching his friend advance closer to the stone demon.

"But that's dangerous. We should just try to figure out a way to sneak around to the stairs!" Yusuke exclaimed, worried about his friend.

Hiei saw the detective's concern with guarded curiosity and in his own way he sought to ease some of the human boy's worry. "Do you want to know why I allied myself with Kurama? It's because I didn't want him as my enemy. He is a cunning fighter and much more merciless than me in battle as you will soon see."

Yusuke looked down at the fire demon in surprise then over to the kitsune. _I sure hope you're right, Hiei._

"The first move is yours," Kurama called out as he stood facing the stone creature. When Genbu would not budge the kitsune's features grew harder. "If you won't come over then I'll go to you."

Yusuke watched the two fighters, frowning as he noticed Genbu's tail sink into the ground and he pointed towards it, shouting out, "Hey! Stone guy is doing something freaky with his tail!"

Kurama sensed the attack at the last second, vaulting up into the air, wincing as the stone tail cut across his stomach, tearing his uniform jacket and shirt, blood seeping from the wound and he growled as the creature informed him of his power.

"Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock, using it as a weapon. And since this entire room is made out of stone, the whole chamber is at my disposal. So you see, there's nowhere for you to run!"

Kurama listened, clutching his stomach as he rose. _That's it, keep talking_. He thought, turning his gaze over to the three men.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, moving to join the fight but the kitsune waved him of.

"There is no need to worry. I have been hurt but I promise he won't get the same chance again."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Genbu growled, lowering himself into the stone floor.

The fox spirit watched, his mind going through different scenarios as he thought out his next move.

"Do something, Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted.

The red head sensed Genbu at the last instant, dodging both his fist and his tail, flipping into the air and landing gracefully, eyes narrowing as the stone creature vanished again. _ Same old tricks._ He thought, jumping up in the air once more as Genbu shot out suddenly from the ground and the kitsune leaped away, still clutching his stomach, features haughty as laughter echoed in the room.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away little demon."

Kurama closed his eyes, smirking. "You're absolutely right, Genbu." He replied, reaching around behind his hair, withdrawing a rose and he held it before him.

"A... flower?" Yusuke murmured, confused.

"That's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over I don't think it's going to work."

Kurama sighed at their simple minded thinking. "This is no ordinary flower," He replied, feeding energy into the stem, the flower elongating, becoming a long green rope embedded with thorns and he called out, "Rose Whip!" Petals circled then rained down around the room.

"It smells girly... I don't think I like it..." Kuwabara murmured.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who snuggles with kittens."

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"Hah, hah... what good will a fancy whip do if you cannot tell where I am?" Genbu's voice rang out in the darkness.

"True.. not being able to find you is a problem," The kitsune replied, closing his eyes, using his sense of smell to detect the stone creature and his eyelids snapped open. "Found you!" He shouted, rising, wielding the whip forward just as Genbu materialized from the ceiling. "Rose Whip Lash!"

"It's over..." Hiei commented, watching his friend attack the stone beast with expert precision. "The thorns on Kurama's whip are strong enough to slice through any substance. Even solid stone."

The whip sliced Genbu into several pieces and he groaned, asking, "ugh... how did you find me?"

"Your smell." Kurama replied. "That is why I used this attack. By unleashing rose petals, I could find your rotten scent."

Genbu went still and Kurama relaxed, thinking it over but he sensed the stone creature reforming and he frowned, turning around, facing the demon once more dodging his attacks as he let loose his own cut parts. _No matter how much I try to crush the stone, he just reforms. What is it I'm missing?_ He wondered, dodging the stone bits, his eyes catching sight of a glowing red rock and his mind reasoned out what it's purpose was. _So that is how you keep reforming_. His features grew determined and he held his ground, letting the stone hit him, cutting him up further and he sunk to a knee, panting a bit.

"You're not even fighting back now. All those blows must have made you insane." Genbu taunted.

Kurama laughed softly rising as he tossed a look over his shoulder, trying hard not to bust out laughing at the sight before him.

There stood Genbu, his body reformed but his head was were his groin would be and the stone beast could only stare in confusion.

"Bwa Hah Hah! I've heard of brass balls before but come on!" Yusuke shouted, laughing hysterically as he pointed at Genbu.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him take a leak like that!" Kuwabara chimed in, tears in his eyes at the hilarity that met his view.

"Ah! What did you do to me?!"

"I took this," Kurama replied, holding up the red pulsating stone.

"What is that?" Genbu asked, still confused.

"I believe it is the equivalent to the hypothalamus in the brain. It controls all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together," He paused, looking from the stone to Genbu. "I excel in seeking out that which others try to hide as I am by nature a bandit. You did well to hide it from my view but the pulsating glow this stone emulates cannot escape from my eyes."

"Give it back!" Genbu shouted in fear.

"I refuse," Kurama replied tossing the red stone up into the air. "Farewell." He said as he flicked his wrist, lashing out with his whip, splitting it cleanly in two. He watched as the stone demon glowed and then exploded into nothingness and the kitsune stood there for a moment before collapsing to a knee, clutching his wound.

"Hey, Kurama, you okay?" Yusuke asked, coming to the red head's side.

Hiei looked down at his friend with a bit of concern. "If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems."

Kurama felt bad for allowing himself to be injured and he looked up at the detective, voice soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

The dark haired boy gave him a thumbs up. "Nah... you've earned a break, we'll take it from here."

Kurama nodded, rising again, following the rest of the group up the flight of stairs and into a hallway, after Kuwabara's reveal of an energy sword and subsequent light headedness the kitsune shook his head. _We are in some serious trouble if this keeps up. _ The familiar beep of the communicator went off and Kurama watched as Botan's features came in view. Her anxiety was nearly palpable as he watched her spray some insects and then she took off, running from an attacker and he felt his own anxiety. _Come on, Botan, find a safe place to hide!_ He thought, a wave of fear washing over him as the screen went blank. "Botan!" Kurama and Yusuke called out at the same time.

The screen returned and the deity appeared, clutching the bat, rising from the blue skin man she had just knocked out. "I don't want to make a habit of this, Yusuke. Please hurry!"

Relief filled the kitsune and he felt energy start to return. "We must hurry, Yusuke, before something bad happens to Botan and the others in our city."

The spirit detective quirked an eyebrow at the youkai's concern, recalling the last interaction he witnessed between the fox and the deity and he was about to say something smart ass when a loud roar erupted, shaking the walls. "What the hell was that?"

"Our next opponent." Hiei replied. "Let's go."

"Right." Yusuke said with a nod, leading the way up the stairs to their next opponent.

A series of battles began to take place, Kuwabara struggling but managing to defeat the cat demon Byakko. Hiei killed the ice demon Seiryu with quick strikes and they took off towards the last opponent, Suzaku only to stop as the communicator went off once more and Yusuke flipped it open, agitated.

"What now?" He growled, blinking as he found Keiko with Botan.

"Keiko?"

"I went and found her like you requested , Yusuke," Botan replied, hiding in the bushes with the girl as she spoke in quiet tones. "It seems the people infected are looking for her and I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her."

"What!"

"Yes, that's..." The deity's voice cut off, looking behind her as one of the infected teachers called Iwamoto attacked them. The screen went blank and Yusuke was in a panic. "Botan?! Botan?! Are you there?! What's happening? Is Keiko alright?!"

Kurama looked over at the detective, sensing his stress and anxiety. He knew that Keiko was special to him and he understood the desire to end this as quickly as possible and the four of them raced forward, coming to a stop when a group of green plant like people blocked their entrance.

"We don't have time for a prolonged battle." Kurama replied his brow furrowed, anxious to get to the whistle to destroy it.

"I'll just use my shotgun to blast through them and take them out in one hit."

"Stop," Kurama said, reaching out to touch Yusuke's shoulder. "As much as I understand your desire to get to Suzaku quickly, rash actions will lead to bad outcomes. We must think this out."

"But how in the hell are we supposed to get into the tower without fighting through these plant monsters?"

"Up there." Hiei offered, pointing up to an open window.

"Okay...but we're not Olympic jumpers. How do you suppose we can reach the window?"

"I have an idea." Hiei replied, informing them of his plan and Kuwabara bowled through a group of plant monsters, bracing his legs as he shouted.

"Try not to dig your shoes into my back, okay?!"

Kurama rushed forward, leaping up, landing on the street fighter's shoulders, balancing himself. Hiei followed suit, landing on Kurama's shoulders and the detective rushed forward, bouncing off each man's back, vaulting up and towards the window.

Kurama and Hiei jumped down, watching.

"It will be close..." The kitsune commented, relieved when the detective caught the edge and climbed through, giving them a thumbs up before disappearing. _Hurry, Yusuke._ He thought, eyes narrowing as they were surrounded and attacked, taking out his frustration on the monsters, wielding his rose whip, trying to mow them down to get into the tower and up, wanting to help end this so that Botan and the girl Yusuke cared about would survive.

Botan kept Keiko close as they ran through the school trying to find someone that could help them. With the bat Kurama gave her lost, the deity was on the look out for new weapons and she spied a fire extinguisher, the two women separating, Keiko luring the infected away while the ferry girl grabbed the canister and shot them with the foam, dropping it as she cried out, "Now's our chance to run for it!" Botan started to move, whipping her head around as she sensed a dark presence behind her, her cry of alarm cut off as she was grabbed by the throat, the man pulling a fist back, ready to bash her face in when Keiko reacted, slapping the teacher with full force and they escaped, racing down the hall, the girl cut by one of the scissors an infected lashed out with and Botan grabbed Keiko's hand, running into a classroom, shutting the door and bolting it shut, watching in horror as the door began to shake.

_Come on, Yusuke!_ She looked around, trying to find something, anything to knock out their attackers and she spied a broom closet. She took Keiko's scarf, stuffing it just outside the locker door, hiding behind curtains, holding up a finger for the girl to be quiet and they waited, listening as the door broke and the infected attacked the locker and they jumped out with sudden fury, knocking them out, racing for the door. "We're going to make it!" Botan cried only to gasp as something solid struck the left side of her head, blood splattering from the blow, knocking her down to her knees and against Keiko who grabbed her in shock. "Botan!"

Kurama had reached near the top of the stairway that led to Suzaku's chamber, the plant monsters all destroyed, frowning as a massive explosion rocked the tower, debris falling from above, knocking the section before him away, leaving a gaping space between them and the last part of the stairway. A sudden sense of worry filled him and he looked up, trying to place it. _Botan?_ He wondered, his instinct telling him something had happened to her and he growled, looking over to Hiei, pointing to the section of stairway still left and the fire demon nodded, understanding crossing his features and he unsheathed his sword, throwing it up with full force, the blade sinking in firmly and the kitsune unleashed his rose whip, wrapping it around the hilt. "Hang on!" The three of them swung up, reaching the intact part of the stairway, continuing to the top, gasping in surprise at the sight that met their view.

There, in the now destroyed chamber, lay the now dead Suzaku and the dying detective.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, rushing to his friend's side, Kurama following and he leaned down, inspecting the boy's vitals.

"This is bad," Kurama said softly, looking down in concern at the human boy. "His life force is fading and his heartbeat is faint. He won't survive for much longer."

"I'll give him some of my energy." Kuwabara replied.

"That is suicidal, Kuwabara. You still haven't recovered from your fight with Byakko."

"Well, I can't just stand here and watch him die!" Kuwabara countered, charging up his hands and he pressed them over Yusuke's heart, giving some of his ki, passing out from the effort but succeeding in keeping the detective alive.

Kurama watched, smiling and approving of the street fighter's willingness to sacrifice his energy to save his friend. "Well... looks like we'll have to carry them both back to Ningenkai."

"What an annoyance," Hiei grumbled. "I don't understand why people would sacrifice themselves to save others."

The kitsune tilted his head, studying his friend. "He cared about Keiko, Hiei. Because of this concern and love, he was willing to give his life to save her. In turn, it gave him the strength to defeat Suzaku."

"I suppose, but you won't find me doing the same thing."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, going over to grab Kuwabara, tossing him over his shoulder while Hiei lifted the detective, carrying him out and back towards the portal. They exited and entered Ningenkai, the street fighter waking up enough to croak out. "Take me... to my house guys... it's close.. to here..." The kitsune followed the orange haired boy's directions, helping him to sit on the couch while Hiei took Yusuke into the boy's bedroom, laying him down and backing up. He exited the way he came, looking over at the kitsune and the human. "I'm leaving." He announced, heading out the door.

Kurama watched him go, turning his attention back to Kuwabara. "Are you going to be alright, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah... just... need to rest... but you should... make sure Keiko and Botan... are alright... I can't really sense them so well... right now..."

Kurama frowned, needing no further urging and he took off, heading for Sarayashiki Junior High, frowning at the mass of bodies lying on the school grounds. He barged through the doors, calling out, "Botan? Keiko? Are you here?!"

"We're up here! Please hurry! Botan's been hurt!"

The red head charged up the stairs two at a time, skidding to a stop as he found the human girl clutching the prone form of the ferry girl. He knelt down, brow furrowed at the blood along the left side of the deity's beautiful face and he reached out, gently taking her into his arms, cradling her to him as he spoke. "We should leave before the authorities arrive. I don't know about you but after all that's happened, I don't feel like being interrogated for hours on end."

Keiko rose, tilting her head as she studied the red haired boy before her. He was rather handsome and he seemed very concerned over the ferry girl and she wondered who he was. "Um.. I don't mean to be rude, but... who are you?"

"My name is Kurama, a friend of Yusuke's."

"Yusuke... is he alright?" She asked, looking up hopefully at the boy.

The fox spirit smiled inwardly at the worry in the girl's voice. _She truly loves the detective._ "He's alright but a bit... tired... from his assignment... He's currently convalescing at Kuwabara's if you would like to go see him."

"I would.. but.. where are you taking, Botan? Do you work for her, too?"

He blinked at her question but nodded. "Yes... now shall we go?"

The girl nodded and the pair took off, exiting the school before the cops arrived on scene. Keiko made her way to Kuwabara's while the kitsune headed for his home, leaping up to his window much as he had the last time he healed the deity and he lay her on the bed with great care, going to the bathroom to grab a clean washcloth and some bandages. He soaked the cloth in warm water, coming back out, carefully cleaning the blood from her face and the wound, then held his hand over the injury, purple light erupting and he focused what energy he had available, closing the wound enough to staunch the blood flow. He gently pressed a few squares of sterile pads, taping them down with medical tape, making sure it was secure before rising up off the bed. He entered the bathroom once more, rinsing and wringing out the cloth before throwing it in the hamper, removing his ruined jacket and shirt, wincing at the cut across his abdomen. Though it had stopped bleeding it was still very tender and would take some time to heal. _And I don't have enough energy to do that and remain conscious. _

Reaching into the cabinet, he took out a roll of gauze, wrapping it around his torso and along the injury, tucking it in the side and he went back out into his room, going to his closet and he tugged a black t shirt off the hanger, a image of stars, a moon and triangle with a rainbow going through it visible on it's front in between the words Pink Floyd and he stuffed it over his head, going over to grab his guitar, pulling out the chair to his desk, sitting down, strumming softly, using his sensitive hearing to make sure the guitar was in tune, watching over the deity as his fingers slid expertly on the fret board, his voice a smooth tenor as he began to sing:

If he could hold her, so close in his arms...again  
If she could show him  
The letter her heart forgot to send...why  
They're living dreams on their own  
Ooh they'll never stop running

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's looking for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

And when he calls her  
She tells him that she still cares  
Under the moonlight,  
He wonders why she can't be there...why  
Why do they go on alone  
When they're missing each other

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's looking for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's looking for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

There's a fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Don't you know she still cries  
Ooh do you know she still cries for you  
Fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
For you she cries  
Ooh do you know she still cries for you  
Fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Ooh nothing stands between love and you

"You have a beautiful voice, Kurama." He heard the ferry girl say softly and he smiled, laying a hand on the strings, silencing them.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, noting her energy had returned to normal levels pulling her into the realm of consciousness just as he had begun to sing.

"Not very long," She replied, her eyes focused on the red head. "I have to admit I've never woke up to the sight of a handsome man playing guitar before. It's rather nice."

He chuckled softly, rising, returning the guitar to it's stand before heading back to his chair, rolling it to sit next to the bed, turning it around, laying his crossed forearms on the headrest as he sat down. "Well, I'll have to play more often for you then." He replied with a twinkle in his eye before his features turned serious. "Do you remember what happened to you, Botan?"

The deity rose, sliding her legs over the side, sitting upright, her hand reflexively going up to the left side of her forehead, blinking as her fingertips brushed against some kind of fabric and she recognized it as medical padding. "Yes.. we were running from the infected teachers. When we fled the room, one of them hit me with something rather hard. I.. I passed out after that.." She gasped, rising as she asked in concern. "Is Keiko alright?"

"She's fine, Botan, don't worry. Yusuke defeated Suzaku. The insects and the demons have all been defeated."

"Oh thank God! I wasn't sure we would make it out there alive!" She exclaimed, sinking back down on the edge of the bed.

"Everyone is safe now, though Yusuke will need a bit of time to recover."

Botan bit her lip, voice soft. "I lost my communicator at the school. I don't have any way of contacting Koenma to inform him of what has occurred. Or.. I guess I should say he has no way of contacting me."

The kitsune tilted his head. "I think you've earned a bit of a break, Botan. Why don't you stay here for a few days."

"Here? With you?"

He laughed softly at her blush, features and tone a bit teasing. "Would that be such a bad thing, Botan? I know I'm a youkai but as you said, it's not everyday you get to have a handsome man serenading you with music as you wake up."

Her blush deepened and she pouted. "Oh you..." She started and stopped unable to say anything clever enough in retort.

He chuckled, amused by her reaction. "Well.. I suppose it's better for you to stay with Keiko. Koenma would probably say I'm up to no good, keeping you here in my room."

"You're not keeping me here in the room, Kurama, but you're right. Koenma is probably already mad at me for not reporting right back to him. Still, I think I will take your advice. I've sorted everything out with Keiko and after our mutual struggle, I think she'll be glad to have a female friend around to talk to."

Kurama nodded, his reason agreeing though his heart wished to talk to her more. "I think that is a wise decision, Botan," He answered, rising out of his chair, holding out his hand for her to take. "So why don't I escort you out of the house properly and walk you over to Kuwabara's?"

She blinked but took his hand, letting him help her up, feeling the warmth of his skin, smiling at the sensation though she looked up at him in confusion. "Kuwabara's?"

"Yes," He answered with a nod. "That is where Yusuke currently is and that is where I directed Keiko to go. It stands to reason that she would still be there, watching over her boyfriend."

"Oh.. of course..." The deity replied, leaving the room with him, heading down the stairs and out of the house. "Um.. Isn't your mother home?"

"No." He answered simply, unlocking the door, opening it for her to exit first before following and closing it once more. "She was going out with Kazuya after work, she won't be back until later."

"Your mother's boyfriend I take it?"

"Yes. He owns a small company that she works for. They fell in love and have been dating for a while now."

Botan smiled. "You sound like you're happy for her."

"I am," He answered, a soft smile on his lips. "He makes her happy and she loves him. That is all anyone can ask for in this world."

She studied the red head as they walked down the sidewalk towards the subway station, the sun beginning to set in the sky. He was an enigma to her. Cool and collected for the most part, but there were times when slivers of emotion escaped the tight confines of his mask and she found him all the more intriguing for it. "Do you ever think you will fall in love and marry, Kurama?"

He was surprised by her question but recovered quickly, replying in a cryptic manner, "One never knows..."

She pouted at his vague response, blinking when he returned the question to her.

"What about you, Botan? Do you ever think about loving someone? Marrying them?"

Her features turned thoughtful. "Well... I mean... as ferry girls our jobs take up all our time, though there are quite a few who have boyfriends... so.. I guess... someday.. maybe I can see myself falling for someone and possibly marrying them.. I just don't know..."

He listened to her answer, understanding her words and reasoning. "Sometimes... work makes it difficult for us to find love and keep it... and sometimes... love finds us..." He looked over at her, giving her a warm smile. "At least... that's what I've been told..."

She returned his smile, nodding. "That makes sense... at least I think it does..."

He chuckled at her silliness. "I'm glad you agree."

The pair took the train to Yusuke's side of town, the kitsune walking along side the girl, stopping outside Kuwabara's residence. "Here we are."

The deity smiled, starting forward, stopping when Kurama did not follow. "Aren't you coming too?"

"I... well... I don't want to intrude..." He started, surprised at his stammering, blinking when the girl took hold of his hand and pulled him with her.

"Stop being anti-social and come with me. We can visit with the others and find out what all went on."

He started to protest but did not pull away from the deity, sighing as he walked behind her up the steps, knocking on the door, blinking in surprise as the street fighter answered. "Uh.. hey Botan and Kurama! Didn't expect to see you two so soon! Come in." He moved to the side, allowing the pair to enter.

"Thanks, Kuwabara." Botan replied, moving past the boy, heading into the bedroom as she sensed Yusuke's ki, smiling as she found Keiko sitting next to him, holding his hand and she backed out slowly, leaving the two lovebirds alone. She returned to the living room, addressing the two men as she spoke, "Looks like Yusuke's out of commission for a few days. Good. He need the rest."

"Yeah.. that Suzaku really did a number on Urameshi but he pulled through. I gave him some of my energy to save his life," Kuwabara said, "That was a dangerous mission and hopefully my last," He turned to Kurama asking, "How's that wound of yours doing, Kurama?"

The deity looked over to the kitsune. "You were injured?"

He waved off her concern, not wanting to make her worry. "It was nothing. Just a little scratch."

"Little scratch?" Kuwabara interjected. "That Genbu guy cut your stomach pretty good with that tail of his. You should have it looked at so it doesn't get infected."

"He's right, Kurama. You should have that looked at." Botan said, her features and tone brooking no argument as she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

Kuwabara blinked, looking between the deity and the kitsune and his brow furrowed. _Strange... it's like Botan and Kurama already know each other... wonder what that's about?_

Kurama sighed, though he let her lead him to the bathroom. "It's okay, Botan, really. I already bandaged it so it should be fine."

"Still, I want to make sure it's okay." She replied, letting his hand go, watching him expectantly and he stood there for a few seconds before taking his shirt off, letting her inspect the bandage, surprised when she unraveled it, his abs flexing in reaction to her touch though he held still, letting her aid in the healing process.

"You were cut rather deeply, Kurama. It's a miracle you didn't bleed to death." She replied softly, blue light erupting from her hand, slowly dragging her hand along the gash, the skin mending as her fingertips passed.

He looked down at her, voice soft. "I'm rather.. resilient, Botan. My body begins to heal on it's own so I had no fear I would bleed to death."

"Yet, you still have such a large wound." She countered. "So why did you not heal it when you returned home."

He didn't answer at first and the girl looked up. "Kurama?"

He met her gaze, voice soft. "I was more worried about your injury. Unlike me, your body does not automatically heal itself, so I focused on taking care of you first."

She found herself blushing at his answer and she looked back down to hide her response, focusing back on the wound. "You think so little of yourself, Kurama. That selfless streak of yours could come back to haunt you someday."

"I'll take my chances." Kurama replied, watching as the girl hid from his gaze and healed his wound.

She straightened her frame, looking up at him. "There... all better... Now try not to get hurt so much next time, okay? I worry about you and want you to come home safe from any missions Koenma sends you out on."

The air felt a bit heavy for some reason and he cut through it with a bit of silliness of his own, bringing his right hand up to salute her. "Yes, ma'am!"

She blinked but giggled, the spell broken and she watched as the kitsune slid his t shirt back on. The pair returned to the living room, sitting down and talking with Kuwabara for a few moments before Keiko exited the room. The deity asked if it would be okay to stay with her and the girl agreed and Kurama walked with the two girls, escorting them safely, waving goodbye as he turned to leave.

Botan watched him go, returning the wave, lowering her hand as Keiko asked,

"You seem to know that boy pretty well, Botan."

"Yes." The deity answered. "He's a good friend of mine."

"So he was telling the truth that he works with you for that detective agency?"

"Huh?" She replied, lost for a second before she remembered the cover story she had told the girl once before. "Uh... right! Kurama works for me." She answered. "Now then... shall we go inside? I'm feeling rather tired all of the sudden."

_You don't look tired._ Keiko thought, studying her new friend. There was something in the way Botan looked at Kurama that reminded her of how she herself felt when looking at Yusuke and she wondered if there was something going on between the handsome red haired boy and the blue haired girl. _Hmm... I'll have to ask her about that some time. _The brown haired girl invited Botan in, the two females settling down for the evening, exhausted from running away from a bunch of psychopaths intent on killing them. _I hope this doesn't become a regular thing. _Keiko said silently, closing her eyes, letting the darkness of sleep consume her, leading her in the land of dreams where the light always shined and monsters didn't exist.

**Holy crap! I can't believe I wrote another long chapter! This is rather crazy but again... that damn Saint Beast case took up a lot of the chapter. I almost skipped it but that wouldn't be right, since I'm following the entire YYH universe. Hopefully you didn't find it too boring. I followed both the manga and the anime in this one, adding my own flourish here and there. We have a growing friendship between Botan and Kurama and it hasn't gone unnoticed. The next case will be Yukina's rescue and will use much more of the manga than the anime in that Botan did not assist Yusuke and Kuwabara in Yukina's rescue. So guess where she'll be hanging out? In Reikai with Kurama.. so I will add that part in from the anime. After that case.. it's off to the Dark Tournament... which will be several chapters long... and the KxB interaction will continue.. The song used in the story is called Girl Can't Help It by Journey and was the inspiration for After the Fall. So it's a little.. ode to that story I guess. **

**Anyways special thanks to PenguinsHockey14, peonyrose100, Mari, heartluv, Yuilee, Guest, and DarkinocensDLT for their reviews! Your words help inspire me to work faster on chapters and encourage me to continue. So for those who read this, please leave a few words in the little box at the bottom of the page, for it will help motivate me to work harder and it makes me smile to hear from my readers. Thank you! **


	5. Family and Friends

Another update and long one! Same disclaimers apply.

Chapter 5- Family and Friends

**September 23, 1992**

Kuwabara sat in his living room, brown eyes studying the red head opposite of him. It had been three days since their return from Makai and Yusuke had yet to wake up. _But if what I'm sensing is right, Urameshi will be coming to soon._ Wanting to make some small talk the street fighter asked, "Hey Kurama, I've been meaning to ask you what school you go to. I didn't recognize the uniform color and I've been curious."

The kitsune smiled politely as he leaned against the back of the couch. He had chosen to dress in causal wear since it was the weekend, a long sleeve white t shirt clung loosely to his torso, his dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes completing his ensemble. Botan had called him to come over to Kuwabara's and the kitsune had agreed, expecting to find her waiting but the ferry girl had yet to arrive and he was a bit worried though he did not voice it, using the time to find out a bit more about the street fighter. The human boy was certainly no looker but he had a good heart and an uncanny ability to sense spiritual energy well beyond most humans and even some demons. The boy was also curious and loud by nature and quick to banter with Yusuke and Hiei. _Not that it isn't amusing._ He said silently and he answered, "Well, I'm in the middle of my first year at Meiou Senior High."

"Whoa... that's a pretty fancy private school. I've heard it's really hard to get into. Have to have top scores and everything to even be considered."

"Hmm... I suppose..." Kurama replied, leaning forward to grab a simple white cup, lifting it to his lips to take a sip of tea.

The street fighter studied the teen across from him, trying to figure Kurama out. The red head was definitely of the pretty boy variety with long hair and perfect features but his battle skill was fluid and deadly and the energy he could sense from him was powerful. _He's definitely dangerous and strong despite his lean build. I wouldn't want to mess with him._ But there was also something else the orange haired teen could sense. A teasing nature that could prove to be helpful in what he had planned for Urameshi and he leaned forward whispering conspiratorially, "Say Kurama, how do you feel about pulling a prank on Urameshi?"

The kitsune lowered his cup, looking over at the street fighter, quirking an eyebrow. "Does it involve stringing Yusuke along in regards to Keiko?"

Kuwabara blinked, studying the red head in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Because it is something I would do." Kurama answered.

The human teen grinned, liking this boy more and more. "Sweet! Just act like you're really sad when Urameshi asks about Keiko. We'll see how long it takes before he freaks out."

"Alright," Kurama agreed, looking over to the clock on the wall. "Botan and Keiko should be arriving soon and as you said, Yusuke could wake up at any time now. Shall we head into the room and greet our friend properly?" He asked, features full of mirth.

Kuwabara nodded, rising, the red head lowering his cup back to the table, following the taller boy and they entered the room, the kitsune leaning against the wall while the street fighter grabbed his desk chair and turned it around, sitting down, studying the detective expectantly.

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyelids snapped open and he bolted upright, grabbing his head, looking around in confusion, murmuring, "Where... where am I?"

"Gee Urameshi, I thought you'd never wake up!"

The detective turned his head, looking over at his friend. "Kuwabara?"

"Yep! You're in my room so relax."

"How long have I been out?" Yusuke asked, turning his gaze to Kurama who answered,

"You've been sleeping for three days."

"Three days!" He exclaimed, wincing as he shifted. "Man... my body still freaking hurts. So.. everything is alright then?"

"Yeah, but the school is a mess. There was an emergency break until they can get everything cleaned up and I managed to convince your mom that you're safe so you don't need to worry about that." Kuwabara said, keeping a straight face as Yusuke asked,

"Yeah... but what about Keiko?"

The orange haired teen ignored the question, stringing the detective along as he continued, making silly faces, "Oh and teacher Iwamoto got arrested and is still detained by the police, claiming he doesn't remember what happened. Hmm.. what else... principal Takenaka got hit on the head and he's in the hospital."

Yusuke glared at his best friend, growling, "That's not important!"

"Oh... and did I mention that Iwamoto is in jail?"

"Yes! You said that already!" Yusuke shouted, tossing the covers off, swinging his legs up and over the bed and he jumped up, marching over towards the street fighter.

"And then there's this joke..." Kuwabara began, still not answering the detective's question, trying hard not to crack up at the expressions on his friend's face.

Kurama watched the interaction between Kuwabara and Yusuke in amusement, knowing that the detective would soon explode. He didn't have long to wait.

Yusuke was at his wit's end, gnashing his teeth as he grabbed Kuwabara's black tank top roughly and roared. "Will you shut the hell up already with this stupid crap and just tell me what happened to Keiko?!"

On cue, Kurama lowered his gaze, looking away, Kuwabara doing the same thing and worry crossed Yusuke's features.

"Hey... come on.. How can I know what's happened if you won't tell me... Kuwabara... come on.. say something..."

Yusuke felt the fear rising in his heart when his best friend would not answer him and in desperation he shook the street fighter. "Dammit, Kuwabara, just freaking tell me already! Where's Keiko and what happened to her?!"

Kurama sensed the ferry girl's ki and hid his smile as the door suddenly opened, Keiko and Botan's heads visible as they peered around the side of the door.

"What's with all this noise?" Botan asked while Keiko's gaze focused on Yusuke, who blinked, staring back at the brown haired girl.

"wh... wha.. huh... what?" Yusuke stammered.

"I was going to keep him hanging a little while longer... oh well..." muttered under his breath, snickering at his best friend's reaction.

Kurama sensed the rising tide of irritation growing in Yusuke, about to be unleashed, and he covered his face partly, whispering. "I think you may have overdid it, Kuwabara..."

Yusuke heard the street fighter snicker and his eyes narrowed, growling as he focused his attention back on his best friend. "You stupid jerk! You made me freak out over nothing!" He shook Kuwabara violently, rendering the taller man dizzy, stopping only when Keiko shouted,

"Yusuke! Stop it before you kill him!"

The dark haired boy blinked, turning his attention back to Keiko, releasing his hold on Kuwabara, the orange haired teen falling over to the side, twitching on the floor, out of commission.

Kurama pushed off the wall, noting the eye lock between Yusuke and Keiko and he made a subtle motion with his head at Botan who nodded in understanding, the two leaving the room, the ferry girl closing the door behind her.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked, looking up at Kurama.

"They'll be fine, Botan. They're young but they'll learn." He replied, looking over to the ferry girl. "Right now I'm more concerned about you."

"Me?" She asked, brow furrowed as she watched him turn and face her. Her eyes widened as he reached out and brushed at her bangs, wondering what he was up to, blinking when he gently pulled the medical tape holding the bandage, removing it with great care, leaning in to inspect the skin. His face was so close to hers that she found herself staring at his beautiful features.

"Hmm... let's see..." Kurama murmured, carefully running his fingertips along the still tender wound, purple light erupting around his hand, the skin mending completely, the bruised flesh fading, returning to it's normal hue. He lowered his hand, voice soft, "There you go... all better now..." Kurama looked down, finding her staring and he returned her look, admiring her lovely face. He realized he was too close to her and he slowly pulled back and away, giving her space.

The deity cleared her throat, feeling self conscious at his look. "I... that is... thank you.."

He gave her a friendly smile, trying to put her at ease. "You're welcome, Botan." The kitsune began to turn only to stop when he felt the girl gently take hold of his hand and he shifted back to face her, studying her with curious eyes as she moved up to him.

"What about you?" Botan asked.

"What about me?"

"Your wound, Kurama. I want to check to make sure it is healed."

He chuckled and lifted his shirt, letting her see and the girl leaned down, her hand sliding along the nearly faded wound. Her touch was gentle though it made his abs flex and he held still, letting her inspect the wound.

"You look good... I mean.. your skin looks good.. ack.. you know what I mean..."

Her flustered words amused him and he lowered his shirt, studying her with twinkling eyes. "I'm glad you approve..."

His teasing tone made her blush and she straightened her frame, making a face at him. "You..."

He laughed softly, waving his hand for her to follow as he headed toward the door. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

She pouted at his laugh but nodded, walking behind him, exiting the house and they fell into a slow pace, walking side by side as the sun started to sink in the sky.

"So you're heading back up to Reikai today?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence first.

"Yes." Botan answered softly. "Now that I know Yusuke's alright, I can report back to Koenma, though I admit, It's been nice hanging out with everyone."

He looked over to her, features softening a bit. "I have enjoyed my time with you, Botan. I hope to see you again soon. Perhaps I can play some more music for you?" He said, eyes dancing at he studied her.

She saw the mirth on his face and she murmured shyly. "I'd like that, Kurama. Maybe you'll even let me sing with you."

He stopped, turning to study her at the revelation she wanted to sing with him. "You like to sing, Botan?"

"Yep!" She replied, returning to her bubbly self. "When I sing, I feel free and happy, like I'm pouring out my heart and soul," She paused, noting his intent look, blushing as she shuffled her feet. "It's rather silly, isn't? To feel that way?"

His brow furrowed. _She's rather self conscious of herself. I wonder why that is?_ "It's not silly at all, Botan. Music is an expression of emotion, complex in it's language. It's auditory poetry, allowing us to bare our hearts and souls to the world so that those who feel the same know they are not alone."

He sounded so wise in that moment and also very human and she asked, "Is that what music means to you, Kurama?"

"Yes," He replied. "It's an outlet of the mind, allowing for a flow of thoughts and ideas, letting us explore who we are and who we want to be. From the darkest part of our hearts to the purity of the lightest center of our being. I find playing and listening to music soothing and beautiful. Do you not?"

The ferry girl nodded, favoring him with a tender smile, moved by his words, sensing the truth of what he said in her own heart. "You say it better than I every could, but yes, I feel the same," She paused, features turning a bit shy. "Which is why I was wondering if you could teach me."

He looked over to her, tilting his head to the side. "About music?"

"Yes." She replied, nodding. "Though I love to sing, I do not know how to read or play music. So I was wondering if you'd show me how."

Something in the way she asked tugged at his heart and brought a smile to his face and he replied softly, "I would be honored to teach you. But will Koenma allow you to come down often from Reikai to visit me?"

Her features turned thoughtful. "Well, with your record cleared, I don't see why I can't spend time with you in Ningenkai as long as I want. That is so long as there are no other cases... and he doesn't have me ferrying souls..."

Kurama listened, murmuring, "Well... whenever you wish to begin lessons, my door... and my window are always open to you, Botan. Or if you simply want to hang out with me, that is fine as well..."

Botan gave him a happy smile. "That sounds great, Kurama," She looked up at the setting sun then sighed, pouting a bit. "I better get going but I hope to see you again very soon." She held out her hand, materializing an oar, sliding sideways onto it.

"I look forward to spending time with you again, Botan," He replied, looking up at the deity as she floated into the air. "Have a safe trip and if Koenma gives you a hard time about remaining down here tell him it's my fault and I'll answer for it."

Botan studied him in surprise and blushed at the protective tone she could hear in his voice, trying to ease his concern over her. "Don't worry about it, Kurama. I can handle Koenma just fine," She lifted higher in the air, looking down at the kitsune. "Goodbye, Kurama and I'll come see you soon, I promise."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Botan and I will hold you to that promise." He said softly, waving slowly to her, remaining still until the girl was out of sight before turning, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he began to walk, heading home. His mind went over all that occurred in the last few days. The mission, though over, had been trying for all involved. This would not be the last case that the kitsune would be involved in and though they'd succeeded, it came at a cost. Botan had been injured and he had been unable to keep her safe.

_I don't want her to be hurt again_. He confessed, brow furrowed as his mind turned to other thoughts. Next time they might not be so lucky to all survive. Kurama knew that cases would only become more dark and more dangerous. _To keep everyone safe, I must get stronger_. He reasoned. _ And the only way to do that is to train whenever I can. _ His features grew determined and he continued on his way home, part of him wondering what would happen next and the other hoping Botan would come see him soon.

The deity for her part returned to Reikai, dreading the confrontation with Koenma that would occur but she kept her features as calm as she could, landing on the palace grounds, entering the main building, heading straight to her boss's office, straightening her form, putting her game face on as the office doors slid open, revealing the toddler lord at his desk, looking over a series of files, his small head rising, features full of irritation as he called out,

"It's about time you returned, Botan. What was so pressing that you had to stay down in Ningenkai for three days after the mission was completed?"

"I was injured and needed time to recuperate." Botan answered evenly, though inwardly she felt a growing agitation at his tone and behavior towards her.

"Yes, I know and I saw Kurama heal it just as you healed his wound," He replied, studying his head ferry girl with narrowed eyes. "You're becoming rather close to that youkai. I'm not sure that's a wise thing to do."

Botan frowned, not liking the direction the conversation was headed. "Why? Am I not allowed to be friends with the people I work with?"

"I'm not saying that," Koenma countered. "I just don't want you hurt."

"Kurama wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes," She replied curtly and without hesitation. "Kurama is my friend and I am his. He's done nothing but help me since we first met. Now is that all you wish to speak with me about or am I free to go?"

Koenma didn't like her attitude but was relieved to have her back in the palace and to know that his head detective had survived his first really big case. "There is still the matter of your field report. I expect it on my desk within the hour. You may go."

She gave a slight bow of her head at his dismissal, walking over and exiting through the side door, entering the the first door on the right, going over to the closest desk and she sat down, still in her human clothing, grabbing some paper as she typed out her report, going through the motions, handing it to a messenger ogre to deliver then headed down the hall, out the side exit, walking through the palace grounds over to ferry girl quarters, going up the stairs and to her room, changing clothing, returning to her usual duties, looking forward to her next visit with Kurama.

**September 27, 1992**

"Okay, Botan, keep your back straight and breathe from your diaphragm, do you know how to do that?" Kurama asked, standing opposite of the ferry girl. She had returned to him only a few days after leaving for Reikai and he was overjoyed to have her near him again, happy that she wanted to learn more about one of the things he loved, though he tried to not show it too much.

"I think so.. you breathe in like this.." She drew in a breath, her stomach moving outward a bit and let it out, her stomach moving inward. "And breathe out like that..."

"Good! You've got that part down," He said with a smile. "Now before we get into keys, scales and chords, we're going to practice a little bit of singing," He paused, handing her a lyrics sheet. "Now Botan, I'm going to sing the chorus of this song and I want you to just listen to my voice before we try to sing it together. When that happens, try to match the pace and change in pitch as best you can. Your voice will be a few octaves higher than mine but don't worry about that. It's all part of practice." Kurama said, letting her read the music sheet for a few moments before he began to sing:

I was standing...

You were there...

Two worlds collided...

And they could never tear us apart...

He stopped, looking over at the deity, nodding his head as he opened his mouth, giving her the signal to start and they sang the chorus together, the kitsune smiling at the sound of her voice weaving with his, taking his right hand and making a pinching motion as a signal to stop after several practice rounds at different octaves. "Very good, Botan. This is called harmonizing and we'll go over that again later," He paused, studying her, his features and tone impressed as he spoke. "You followed it fairly well, you just need to be more assertive in your voice, don't be shy around me, let me hear what you're feeling, okay?"

"Okay." Botan replied with a nod, waiting for his next instruction.

"Now then, let's sing the song in full and see how it goes.." He began to sing once more, eyes directly on hers, nodding for her to follow.

Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart

We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears

I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why

I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never ever tear us apart

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart

You were standing  
I was there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided

She watched him sing, following along with her own voice, surprised at how well they sounded together, the lyrics felt more poignant and powerful looking into his eyes and it made her heart flutter as she understood the lyrics, almost as if he was singing directly to her. _Get a grip, Botan_. She chided herself. _It's just a song, it's not like he's confessing his love for you or anything. _

Kurama sung along with the girl, marveling at her natural ability to hear the notes and pitch, keeping the rhythm of the song, perfectly in tune with him and the music. He found her eyes more vibrant and full of a depth of emotion he hadn't noticed before and he could see her soul in that moment, his breath almost catching in his throat at the radiant light that shone through the physical veil she wore. The kitsune found himself putting more emotion in his voice, connecting with her on a spiritual level and by the time the song ended, they found themselves staring at one another, both a bit shy.

The deity broke the spell first, voice a bit breathy but soft. "That was a lovely song, Kurama. I really felt the lyrics in my heart. I can see why you love music so much."

The kitsune blinked slowly, clearing his throat, recovering from the moment, his voice returning to even levels as he nodded, "Yes, music is an extension of the soul, allowing you to let loose emotions you never thought you had or could express. That is why I love it as dearly as I do," He paused, giving her a soft smile. "You have a beautiful voice, Botan. Full of life and joy. It is a pleasure to sing with you."

She blushed at his praise, eyes bright with joy. "You think so?"

"I know so," He answered, waving her to come over to the desk, motioning for her to sit and he placed a sheet of paper in front of her. "Since you already have an ear for music, I really only have to teach you how to read music and if you wish, how to play it on an instrument as well," The kitsune pointed down to the squiggly looking symbol at the far left of the paper. "This is a treble clef. See how it winds around the second line? That marks the G note, a common starting point that lets you know where the notes are going to fall and what they're named. Now there are five lines broke up into what we call staffs. Multiple sections of theses staffs are called staves as you can see on this sheet. On these five lines you will find notes. Some notes will go above and below the five lines. They are called ledger lines. These notes you see also indicate pitch, how long the note is held or played, and octaves. Ascending means we go higher while descending means we go lower. With me so far?"

Botan nodded. "I think so..."

He smiled at her studying the notes before her rather intently. "I know it's a lot to take in so we will go slow... I promise to be gentle..." He teased.

She blinked at the tone of his voice, blushing at his words, though she tried to not let him get a rise out of her. "I can take whatever you throw at me, Kurama. I promise I won't break."

He quirked an eyebrow at her retort, silently approving. "Very well... then let's continue."

And so he began to teach her about keys, scales, the different types of notes and how they were used, then he taught her how to count beats and keep in time with the music by tapping her foot, until she became proficient enough to point out the basics of music theory in regards to written works. From September to close to the end of December, they continued to practice, the lack of any nefarious spiritual activity allowed the deity the freedom to remain in human world and she spent much of her time with the handsome red head, growing closer to him, a connection forming that she did not have with her other friends. Botan was starting to feel... attached... to the youkai and her mind wandered off on romantic tangents but she quickly shook her head. _No. It's not like that._ She corrected herself. _It's just the music that makes me feel this way. Kurama is just a friend. A really good friend. _

**December 27, 1992**

And as a friend, the deity felt bad for not being able to spend time with him during Christmas. _But Koenma kept me busy doing stupid paper work._ _What kind of boss makes his employees work on the best holiday of the year?! _ She grumbled inwardly, pissed at missing out on the celebrations that occurred in the human world. Part of her wondered if the toddler lord had ordered her to remain in Reikai on purpose simply to keep her away from the kitsune. _It's not like we're dating or anything, so why would he be concerned about me spending time with Kurama?_

Despite missing out on her favorite holiday, she was now free once more to enter Ningenkai and with Kurama's birthday only two days away, she wanted to get something special for him, something he would appreciate and use, so she had taken some of the human currency she had stashed away and entered Human World, finding herself wandering a busy sidewalk, looking for a particular store the kitsune had mentioned to her before. _What was it called again?_ She wondered, pulling out a small piece of paper looking down at the Kanji. The black ink stood out against the white paper and she read it under her breath, "Noda's Music Center." She lifted her head, spying someone leaving a store with a guitar case and she grinned, stuffing the paper in the pocket of her lilac colored ski jacket, stopping before a large open window where various instruments were displayed, the words Noda's Music Center visible in gold Romanji letters and Kanji symbols. The girl beamed and shouted, _Bingo!_ In her mind, shifting to her right, opening the glass door, stepping inside as she took in the sight before her.

Electric guitars lined the walls, with various shelves full of music books and accessories spread out within the center of the store. She walked further into the shop, eyes falling on three open rooms and one that had a wooden door with a long and wide glass center that remained closed. _Hmm... I wonder what is in that room? _She moved closer, peering through the glass, spying several acoustic guitars hanging in rows on each side of the wooden walls. _Why are they in this room?_ She wondered, jumping when she heard a young man's voice talk behind her.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

She whirled around, blinking, her eyes level with a slender, dark haired salesclerk who looked to be in his early 20's and she cleared her throat, composing herself as she nodded, "Yes... I'm looking to purchase some... accessories for a friend of mine for his guitar..."

"What kind of guitar does he own?" The young man asked, studying the girl in curiosity. Rarely did girls come into the store looking at guitars, especially ones as hot as the blue haired girl before him.

"An Alvarez acoustic," She replied without hesitation, looking back towards the door, not seeing the look of interest in the clerk's gray eyes. "It kind of looks like the one hanging up there in the top row," She paused, asking, changing the subject suddenly."Why is this room the only one with a door on it?"

He chuckled. "It's for humidity control. Keeps the wood from getting mold. It also allows for better sound quality when trying out a guitar."

"Oh... interesting... K.. er.. Shuichi never mentioned that."

The man blinked. "Shuichi... as in Shuichi Minamino?"

The girl turned around, beaming. "You know Shuichi?"

"Well.. yeah..." The boy replied. "That guy comes in here all the time buying picks and strings, and frequently tries out different guitars, testing the sound. He can really can solo or shred with the best of them."

"Solo or shred?" She ask, blinking in confusion.

"It's a type of playing style for guitar," The boy explained. "Solos are intricate and used in rock and blues a lot.. shredding is more metal style though it actually has roots in classical guitar," He snapped his fingers, pointing at the deity. "You're the chick.. er.. I mean the girl he talks about... You must be Botan."

She blinked slowly at the boy, surprised that he knew her name and a bit shocked at the revelation that Kurama spoke about her to other people besides his mother. "Shuichi talks about me?"

"He sure does," The salesclerk replied with a nod. "He said you have the voice of an angel and that you have an excellent ear for music," He chucked a thumb back to himself. "My name is Jo Iwasaki, nice to meet ya!"

She blushed at what Kurama had said about her, finding it made her heart skip a beat and she smiled, giving him a slight bow of her head. " Botan Akiyama. It is nice to meet you as well."

He blinked at her formal greeting and the blush, figuring it had something to do with the praise Shuichi gave in regards to the girl and he returned her smile. "So you were looking for some stuff to buy for Shuichi right?" Jo looked around then brought his hand up, holding it by the side of his lips as he whispered conspiratorially. "His mom bought him an Aged White Blond American Vintage Strat for Christmas. It's a really sweet electric guitar and even though he got an amp for it as well, Shuichi's going to need a few things and if you want, I can help you pick out a few items that he'll love."

Botan listened, finding the guy rather goofy but helpful and she nodded. "That would be great!" She said enthusiastically then covered her lips. "Oops.. bit loud huh?"

"Nah.." He replied, lowering his hand and making a waving motion with it. "Don't worry about it. Let me point out some of the things Shuichi is gonna need for his guitar."

Twenty minutes and thousands of Yen later, the deity walked out with a bag full of guitar strings for both acoustic and electric models, a white capo, cleaner and cloths, a brown leather guitar strap, a box of metal and plastic guitar picks, and something called a wa pedal. Botan headed for the train station, hoping to catch the next train that would take her close to where Keiko lived. _I hope she has some paper I could use to wrap up his gifts with. _

**December 29, 1992**

Botan stood at the front door of Kurama's house, bag in hand, feeling a bit nervous. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last spent time with the kitsune and she worried he would be upset with her. _Nonsense. Kurama is logical and understanding. He knows my work can keep me too busy to visit with him. Besides, even if he is upset, he'll cheer up when he opens the presents I got for him._ She rationalized and the deity reached out, pressing a small white button on the left side of the door, a chiming bell sounded out and the door opened a few seconds later, revealing the surprised features of Shiori who smiled brightly at the ferry girl.

"Botan! It's good to see you again! Have you come to wish Shuichi a happy birthday?"

"Hi, Mrs. Minamino!" Botan returned with equal enthusiasm. "And I did come to wish Shuichi happy birthday and give him some gifts I wrapped for him."

_She bought him gifts? Things are progressing even faster than I thought they would!_ She cheered inwardly. "You've come at the right time, he's upstairs getting ready for dinner." She shifted to the side, waving Botan in, allowing her to enter before she shut the door gently. "Why don't you go upstairs and surprise him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

"Oh.. okay!" Botan replied with a grin. "Thanks, Mrs. Minamino!" The deity headed up the stairs at the human female's suggestion.

Shiori watched the girl go, aware of the growing closeness developing between her son and the blue haired girl. The more time Shuichi spent with Botan, the more he smiled and engaged in conversations with others, including Kayuza and his son Suichi. He was still more reserved then she felt his should be but she knew it wasn't easy to let down the walls her son had built to protect his heart and emotions from the world. _Perhaps Botan will be the one to break down those walls and get Shuichi to feel love? _She wondered with a smile as she headed to her room to pick out which clothes she was going to wear out for dinner.

Kurama sat at his desk, filling in a picture of a rather elaborate waterfall and pond scene when he sensed a familiar ki and he closed the manila folder holding his drawings, swiveling his chair around to face the door, rising even as he heard the knock, turning the knob and pulling the door open, his curious emerald eyes falling on the bright amethyst ones of Botan who beamed up at him, holding up a cream colored bag, the Romanji words Noda's Music Center displayed in a circular pattern.

"Happy Birthday, Shuichi!" She said in happy tones, holding up the bag for him to take.

He blinked in surprise but gently took the bag from her, moving to the side to allow her to enter his room, closing the door as he turned around and faced her. "Botan... you didn't have to do that." He murmured softly. _Your presence alone is enough of a gift for me._ He mind voicing what his mouth could not, watching her sit down on the edge of his bed.

Botan looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. "But you're my friend, Kurama. That's what friends do when they care about each other," Her gaze shifted over to the corner, spying a cream colored electric guitar sitting in a black metallic stand next to the kitsune's acoustic. "That must be your new guitar." She said, returning her gaze up at him.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, following her gaze before meeting her eyes once more. "Yes. It was a Christmas present from my mother. How did you know?"

"Jo told me." She answered.

"Jo?"

"The guy from the music store you always go when you buy your guitar supplies."

At the mention of music store his features grew understanding. "Ah... Yes.. Jo Iwasaki." His features remained even though inside worry grew within his heart. "And what else did he tell you?"

She hesitated for a few seconds before replying, "That you could solo and shred with the best of them..." She paused before adding, eyes twinkling, " And that you think I have the voice of an angel."

He met her gaze, catching the teasing tone in her voice and he replied in a more serious one, "That's because you do, Botan."

That he admitted to what was said made her suddenly feel shy and she lowered her gaze. _Why do his words affect me so much? _ "Kurama..."

He was puzzled by her reaction to the truth but didn't press the issue. Instead he went over to his chair, sitting down, laying the bag in his lap, features softening as he peered inside, finding several gifts wrapped in different types of Christmas paper. "So.. these must be items that will aid me in my future guitar playing sessions?"

Botan lifted her head, relaxing when he didn't ask her to elaborate, back to her bubbly self once again. "Bingo! Jo helped me pick out some stuff for you, I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will, Botan," The kitsune replied, reaching in and taking all the items out, resting them on the desk, opening them one by one, looking them over in surprise before saying in a soft and grateful tone. "Thank you very much for these gifts, Botan. You got me exactly what I needed."

"You're very welcome, Kurama," The deity replied, giving him her brightest smile. "I knew they would make you happy and I like seeing you happy."

He turned his attention over to her, voice soft. "You make me happy by spending time with me, Botan. That you know me well enough to do this for me makes me happy..."

The ferry girl looked at Kurama in surprise and shuffled her feet, blushing. "Kurama... that's..."

He rose from his chair, going over to his closet, opening the door, pulling out a large rectangular box almost as tall as the kitsune was, noting it was wrapped in pretty red foil paper and she blinked. "What's that?" She asked, features and voice curious, eyes widening a bit as he brought it over and sat it before her.

"My gift to you as well... or one of them anyway..." Kurama answered, chuckling inwardly at her look of astonishment.

"But.. it's not my birthday..."

"Yet you said you celebrate your birthday during the Christmas holiday, did you not?"

She blinked. "You... You remembered that?"

He tilted his head, studying her. "Why would I not remember that? You're my friend, Botan. Friends give each other gifts on special occasions." He replied, rephrasing the girl's own words from earlier.

Botan felt tears in her eyes and she dropped her head to hide them.

But the kitsune had seen her tears and concern gripped him. Despite his many years around females, the fox spirit was still a novice when it came to matters of the heart. _And I don't like upsetting her._ He thought as he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "No. It's just.. no one's ever given me a gift before. I feel.. so happy!" She answered and she lifted her gaze to study him.

Kurama saw the radiant light that shone in the girl's beautiful features and vibrant eyes and it threatened to tear down the walls around his heart. Clearing his throat he smiled and made a motion with his head. "Go ahead and open it, Botan. I hope you like it."

She was careful in tearing the paper apart, gasping as the words Yamaha PSR 4500 became visible. It was a top of the line keyboard, with all the latest gadgets and learning tools, she looked up at Kurama, unfettered joy in her eyes. "You got this for me?"

He nodded, returning her happy smile. "You said during one of our practice sessions that you wanted to learn to play the piano. I figured this would help you along the way."

Botan marveled as she inspected the box. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry about that, Botan. I bought it to make you happy and to help you to express your love of music, not to make you feel guilty. So the next time you come to practice we can play together."

"I.. I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, Botan," He replied, favoring her with a softened look. "Your smile is enough for me." The kitsune moved over to his desk, picking up the manila folder he'd been working on earlier and came back over to the girl's side, presenting it to her.

"What is this?" She asked, taking the folder from his outstretched hand.

"My other gift to you." He answered, feeling a bit nervous as she lowered the file and opened it.

There, inside the file, were three different detailed designs of garden landscapes. An intricate and large waterfall and pond scene dominated the first page, the second page continued the theme with many trees and plants while the third expanded with flowers and grasses. When placed side by side it became one big garden scene and she felt drawn to the design, murmuring, "It's beautiful..."

"And it's yours."

She lifted her head, features puzzled.

"They're the designs I created for your place of employment." He explained.

"You mean the palace grounds?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered with a nod. "I know at some point I'll be summoned up to Reikai so when I get a chance to inspect the grounds, I can determine whether or not the landscape design will fit with the land that's available."

She blushed, knowing it took great time and effort to create beauty from nothing and this gift felt very personal to her. "Kurama... you did this.. for me?"

"All for you, Botan, yes," He answered with a nod before changing the subject. "Now then, have you had dinner yet?"

She blinked at his question. "Well.. no.. I mean.. I didn't come here to impose.. I just wanted to bring you your gifts."

His brow furrowed. "You're not imposing, Botan. I want to invite you to join me for dinner."

"Is your mom making something special or.."

He chuckled softly. "Not tonight, no. On my birthday, she always takes me out to eat. This year, Kazuya and his son Suichi will be coming to dinner as well."

"Are you sure you want me to go? I know that it will be expensive and I don't really have any money."

"Botan... you're my guest and my friend. You won't have to pay for anything. The only thing I wish is to enjoy your company a bit longer before you head back up to Reikai."

"It's not a formal place is it?" She asked.

"No." He answered with a small laugh. "Your jeans and sweater will be fine for where we are going."

"And where is that?"

"A Teppanyaki restaurant."

"Ooh! I love Teppanyaki steak!"

He chuckled at her excitement. "Then it's settled." Kurama moved over to his closet, tugging off his white t shirt, unruly strands of red sticking out all over as he sat the shirt on top of the dresser.

Botan watched, no longer surprised at his comfort at being half naked around her, admiring the view as she saw him reach up and pull out a black button down shirt then slide it on.

Kurama buttoned up his shirt, stopping at the top two buttons, tucking in fabric into his jeans then rolled up his sleeves, stopping just below the elbow. He went towards the door, opening it for her. "Shall we?"

Botan rose off the bed, making pat down motions at her own hair as she spoke. "Your hair is a bit... unruly..."

He blinked but laughed softly. "Well... come over here and tame it for me, will you?"

She tilted her head at his request, blushing a bit but nodded, reaching up, running her hands through his hair until it had returned to it's original shape then she backed up, studying him. "You have very nice hair, Kurama, but do you ever think about cutting it shorter to make it more manageable?"

"My hair used to be short," He answered, quirking an eyebrow at her strange look. "What?"

"Well.. I'm just having a hard time imagining you with short hair."

He felt a smirk tugging on his lips as he replied, "I've got the pictures to prove it."

She grinned. "I'd like to see those sometime, Kurama."

"Well.. when you come for practice again, I'll let you take a look at my photo albums."

"That sounds like fun!" She said, eyes dancing at the thought of seeing the fox spirit when he was younger.

Kurama turned his head as he heard a pair of male voices downstairs, one deeper than the other and he murmured. "Kazuya and Suichi are here." He turned and gave her a soft smile. "Shall we go downstairs and greet them?"

Botan nodded, following Kurama out the room and down the hall. The descended the stairway, drawing the attention of the trio sitting in the living room and the adult male rose, waving. "Ah, there's the birthday boy now!"

Kurama led Botan over, making introductions. "Botan, this is Kazuya Hatanaka. Kazuya, this is Botan Akiyama."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kazuya said with a friendly smile and a slight bow of his head.

"As it is to meet you." Botan returned with the same slight bow.

The brown haired man turned motioning over to a boy about 13 years old. "This is my son, Suichi."

The boy rose, studying the girl with wide eyes as he murmured. "You're very beautiful. Are you Shuichi's girlfriend?"

Botan blinked at his question while Kazuya sighed.

"Suichi, that is not how you greet someone the first time you meet them, especially a young lady."

"Sorry..." He murmured, lowering his gaze in embarrassment.

The deity giggled softly. "It's okay. I'm Shuichi's good friend and it's nice to meet you Suichi the younger."

The brown haired boy lifted his head, grinning at her giggle and the title. "Nice to meet you, too! Are you coming to dinner with us?"

"She is." Kurama said softly, not oblivious to the look of delight on his mother's face.

Kazuya clamped his hands together, smiling at everyone. "Good! Now then, shall we go?"

Everyone nodded, going towards the door, sliding on their shoes before retrieving their coats and Botan watched as Kurama slid on a dark blue ski jacket, zipping it up, opening the door for everyone to exit, locking it before joining the rest of the party, heading down the path and out the gate, walking to the train terminal, riding to the Roppongi station, heading to and stopping before a wooden door with long plank boxes on either side, dimmed flood lights illuminating the bare branches of neatly rowed small trees and they entered, the dining room half full and they were led to a far off grill section, joining several other guests as they sat communal style, Botan settling to Kurama's left while Shiori sat on the kitsune's right. Kazuya sat beside his girlfriend while Suichi sat to Botan's left. They ordered their meals, watching as the Kobe steak and shrimp were prepared on the grill, controlled flames shooting up into the air as the chefs danced expertly their knives.

"So Shiori tells me you and Shuichi share a love of gardening and music, Botan." Kazuya began the conversation, taking sip of tea from a green cup.

"We do," Botan answered, looking over to the human adult. "I love to sing and play music with Shuichi. He has a wonderful voice and he plays guitar better than anyone I know."

Kurama felt a bit of heat on his cheeks at the praise, trying to downplay his skill. "I'm not that good at it."

"Stop being so modest," Botan countered, her eyes on the kitsune. "You sound better than anything I hear on the radio."

"It's true," Shiori said, beaming with pride at her son. "It wouldn't surprise me if Shuichi had a band of his own someday. Either that or a landscape business, given his love of plants."

"Mother..." He murmured, feeling an odd sense of embarrassment at her praise in front of so many people.

Botan saw his discomfort at being the focus of the conversation and she decided to rescue him, changing the subject as she asked, "So, Mr. Hatanaka, Shuichi tells me you own a small business."

"I do!" He replied enthusiastically. "It's just a small company but I make parts for computers, mostly memory and sound cards. It's not the most exciting work but I do enjoy it just the same."

Botan studied the brown haired male, finding him very friendly and easy going. _Kurama is right. Kazuya is a good match for Shiori._ "Well, if you enjoy your work, that makes it all the more rewarding. At least I think so, anyway."

"I agree!" Kazuya said, flashing a happy smile. "So what do you want to be when you grow up, Botan?"

"Hmm..." She began, tapping her lips with her index finger, eyes twinkling as she spoke. "Something tells me I'll be doing a lot of traveling in the future.. as a pilot maybe.. that would be fun..."

Kurama covered his mouth to hide the grin on his face, amused at her words, the only one privy to the truth that the deity already was a pilot... in Spirit World.

"Ooh.. a pilot.. that does sound like fun!" Suichi commented, wanting to be part of the conversation. "Like a fighter pilot... shooting down enemy planes at mock speed!"

"Like the Afterburner game in the arcades?" Botan asked, looking over at the younger boy.

"Yep! Or maybe I'll be like my dad and work on gaming equipment or just games. I wouldn't mind that, either."

"Dinner is ready!" The closest chef called, drawing everyone's attention as plates were filled and handed out and the five of them enjoyed their meal.

Kurama was content in that moment, having the mother he loved and the girl that was becoming special to him on either side of him. Once they finished, Shiori lifted her tea cup, looking over to her son, eyes bright with love and happiness. "To my son, Shuichi. May his 16th year in this world be a happy one with new friends... and.. new feelings! Happy Birthday, Shuichi!"

"Happy Birthday, Shuichi!" The rest of the party toasted and the kitsune's features softened, returning the toast silently, drinking the tea with the rest his party, after which Kazuya paid the bill and they left, heading back to the station and waited.

"Mother, it's evening now and Botan must head for home, would it be alright if I escort her back to her house?"

Shiori smiled at her son's chivalry, nodding. "Absolutely, Shuichi. I'll see you at home," She went over and gave him a peck on the cheek before looking at Botan. "It was nice seeing you again, Botan and thank you for coming with us. The next time you come over we should bake some treats and perhaps you and Shuichi can sing a song or two for me."

"Sounds like fun, Mrs. Minamino, I look forward to my next visit!" She turned to Kazuya, bowing her head. "Thank you for dinner, Mr. Hatanaka, I had fun," Her gaze shifted to Suichi and she grinned. "And it was nice to talk to you too, Suichi the younger. Maybe next time when you're at Shuichi's we can go to the arcade and play some Afterburner."

"Wha.. really? That would be awesome!" Suichi replied, waving as they took the train heading for home. "It was nice meeting you, Botan! And Happy Birthday, Shiuchi!"

"Thank you, Suichi." Kurama returned, watching the three of them leave.

"I like your mother's boyfriend and his son. They seem very happy."

Kurama nodded. "They are. Kazuya is a good match for my mother. And I do like his son. I admit I'm a bit protective of him since he will one day become a member of my family."

Botan looked over at the kitsune, features softening. "You are protective of your loved ones, aren't you, Kurama?"

He kept his gaze straight ahead, answering simply, "Yes," The next train arrived and they boarded it, riding until it hit the station near where Keiko lived and they departed, walking down the sidewalk, stopping before Keiko's house. "Well.. here we are... safe and sound.." He said, looking down at the ferry girl. "It was nice... having you near me tonight, Botan." He admitted, letting the walls around his feelings bend a little.

Botan looked up at him, seeing a flash of emotion in his gaze and she beamed up at him. "I had fun, Kurama. Spending time with you makes me happy, too."

"It makes me happy to hear that, Botan."

They grew silent, unable to voice the growing tension in the air.

"Well.. I better go..." Botan murmured, turning to head into the house.

"If you must." Kurama returned, watching her start to move, features curious when the girl turned back to him and approached, leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly then backed up, voice very soft,

"Thank you for everything, Kurama." She whispered, turning around again, almost running as if scared he'd say something bad. "Goodnight, Spirit Fox.." She called out over her shoulder.

He studied her in shock, lifting his hand to touch the place where she'd kissed his cheek, recovering enough to reply, "Goodnight, Peony."

The door closed and Kurama stood out in the well lit street for a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head. _Nice move, Kurama. Stand there like an idiot when a girl kisses you_. He berated himself. He wasn't used to the feeling growing in his heart and he was a bit afraid of getting too attached to the deity. _ I don't want her hurt like Maya... I don't want to make her suffer like Maya did._ Conflicted emotions were warring in the red head's heart as he headed home, trying to sort out what he should and shouldn't feel, unaware that very soon his life would take a drastic turn and the peaceful human existence he wanted to maintain would be shattered by the reality of who and what he was.

**Well, I know I said I was doing the Yukina arc next but I just couldn't fit it in this chapter. But there is lots and lots of KxB interaction. Lots of music talk as well but I can't help it! It's International Guitar Month! And as a guitarist, I had to put in some music stuff... helps with the romantic angle as well. My inspiration for Kurama's guitar and Botan's keyboard comes directly from the cover art for The First Music Battle CD which has Kurama playing lead on a cream colored Vintage Fender Strat with a brown leather strap while Botan plays keyboard. Simple as that. The song used, if anyone is curious, is called Never Tear Us Apart by INXS. Remember we are in the early 1990's with this show so you won't see new music on here. But I'm not too big a fan of most new music anyway... I'm all about rock, blues, and metal.. though I confess to being a big Natalie Merchant and Stevie Nicks fan. There will also be some YYH lyrical music introduced in chapters as well... Anyway... back on topic!**

**I would have posted this two days ago but my mind went off on tangents and also I was trying to establish an actual time line for the events in YYH of which there are only scraps to work with, making it a big pain in the butt to figure out what time of the year missions occur. What's crazy is most of it seems to happen in a year and a half ... with the resulting three years after happening at the damn end of the manga and the show.. crazy stuff... So that's why you will see dates and years posted more often then not with upcoming chapters. So for the purposes of this story I drew up what I believe the time line to be in relation to Kurama's involvement in YYH and then on:**

**April 1992: Thefts of three artifacts. Six months of no activity, Yusuke training. **

**September 1992: King Enma on Business trip. Saint Beasts case. **

**Six months of no activity. No real missions, just small stuff that doesn't require the team to complete. **

**March 1, 1993: King Enma on business trip. Rescue Yukina and the subsequent Toguro threat and the invite to the dark tournament. (noticing a pattern here?) Two months to train.**

**May1-May6 1993:Dark tournament. Lasts one week. Closely coinciding with Golden Week (major week long holiday in Japan for those who don't know) at least that's my theory.**

**Middle of May, 1993: Return to school. Spirit World distracted, thinking everything will calm down. Boom. Netherworld attack!**

**Middle of June 1993: Human Psychics. Sensui mission (favorite case for me.) Yusuke becomes a Mazoku.**

**End of June 1993: Raizen's men come looking for Yusuke who agrees to go to Demon World, proposes to Keiko and says he'll be back in three years.**

**July 1993: Yusuke leaves for Makai, Kurama's mother marries and he sends them on month long vacation in August. Contacted by Yomi, his ex partner, to assist in building an army. Hiei draws Mukuro's attention, pushed to his limits to grow stronger as is Yusuke by Raizen who is dying.**

**August 1993: Kurama leaves for Makai**

**July 1994: A year of training for all three and it comes to a head when Yusuke goes to meet Yomi and proposes a tournament to decide who will rule Makai. Enki, Raizen's friend wins and declares no harm shall come to humans during his reign. Kurama returns to Human World while Hiei and Yusuke remain in Makai.**

**No activity that is recorded in the anime for a while. Kuwabara is a second year student at Gai-Tech, preparing for college, Kurama works for his step father's company, Keiko is 18, and Botan is well.. still a ferry girl. At some point Hiei gets a plant from Kurama who teases him about lover's quarrels but gives the fire demon a gift to give to Mukuro that keeps a victim alive, healing no matter what you do to them. And he kidnaps Chikou a sex slave trader who molested Mukuro for years before she poured acid on herself to make her undesirable, and planted a chip in her mind to keep her from killing him. He puts the nasty bastard in the plant for Mukuro to torture at her leisure. **

**June 1996: Yusuke returns home to Keiko in anime. In the manga, he cooks ramen for a living and helps solve one last major case in the manga with Reikai terrorists. That is when the gang gather on the beach and snicker about Yusuke picking blue because it was Keiko's favorite color and she was his Goddess. They get married soon after that. **

**When it comes to the ending, I prefer the anime because it allows for the possibility of continued hostility should an evil demon win the tournament and also.. no matter what brainwashing occurred for lower demons in the manga by Enma, that doesn't account for the powerful demons. So the detective business goes on in my opinion. Anyway, I know this is a long note but I wanted to show everyone my thinking on the time line. **

**Also, for those who are unaware, Japan has a trimester system in school. The beginning or 1st term of the school year starts in April and goes to the middle of July. There is a six week break due to the heat and the second term begins from Sept 8th or so until December 24th. A winter break from the 24th until Jan 7. The third and last school term of the year is from Jan 7 until March 31. Golden week occurs from April 29th to May 5th and is the biggest holiday week in Japan. So that also accounts for the time line for me. **

**Whew.. that was a lot to get out there but I hope this clears up whatever goes on in the story for some readers who wonder about that kind of thing. Anyway, next time we will get to the Yukina arc and most likely the training session before the Dark Tournament. Expect more of the other players involved, though it will still be KxB dominant for the majority of the chapters. Special thanks to peonyreaper (Thank you for the fox boy comment. I relate to Kurama. So much so that my pen name is a tribute to his human name, though my eyes are blue and not green, hence blue-eyed-shuichi and also thank you for the review for Cosmic Dissonance. That was a fun story to write though I had some trouble finishing it), joide's kb 4ever, heartluv, Darkinocens DLT, Yuilee, PenguinsHockey14, Neon, peonyrose100, and Twisted Musalih for their reviews. Reading your words inspires me and it is great to hear that my descriptive writing allows for readers to see in their mind what is going on in the story. After all.. this is how I envision things happening and it's great to know that readers can see it as well. Do be kind and review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to work harder and faster for updates. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Rescue Mission

Another update! As long as the others as well. Note: I've changed a little bit of the Yukina arc in that neither Botan nor Koenma are aware of the truth in regards to Hiei being her brother. Other than that things go pretty much as the manga or anime portrayed things. Onto the story!

Chapter 6-Rescue Mission

**February 11, 1993**

"I can't believe how short Shuichi's hair was as a kid!" Botan exclaimed, sitting in the living room of Kurama's house. Shiori sat next to the ferry girl, holding a purple photo album as she turned the pages, pointing out the image of her son in blue shorts and a white short sleeve button down shirt, a backpack strapped around his shoulders, his emerald eyes bright in the sun. "His first day of school. He wasn't nervous at all. It was quite amazing really," She pointed out several more photos, as she turned the pages, usually of him planting in his garden or climbing trees. She stopped near the end of the album at the image of a now long haired Shuichi dressed in a black t shirt and jeans, sitting in his desk chair, strumming on his acoustic guitar, headphones on, eyes closed, obviously lost in the music and Botan's features softened. "When was this taken?"

Shiori noticed the interest flicker in the girl's eyes and she looked down at the picture, voice soft and a bit sad. "I took this just after his 15th birthday. He'd had the guitar for a few years but it was the first time I really heard the emotion in his playing and I was curious so I went upstairs, opening to door to find him listening to something through his headphones and a cassette player. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating so hard, his fingers precise along the fret board, but the music he was playing was melancholy, as if the guitar itself was crying and I went back to get my camera then snapped this photo because I could see true emotion in his features."

_Sadness?_ Botan thought, studying the picture with even more interest. Yes, she could see the expression on his beautiful face. The pain and grief was open and palpable even in a simple photo and her heart broke a little for her friend. _Is this why he chose the guitar? As an outlet to express what he feels because he cannot voice it? _She wondered, though she already knew the answer. _Of course it is. He told you that not too long ago, remember? _ The deity frowned at her inner voice. What was it that had hurt Kurama so badly? Why did he continue to hide his emotions from the world? _What happened to you that made you put up so many defenses that you can't express emotions like others do?_

"Anyway," Shiori said, drawing the girl's attention once more. "That picture is one of my favorites because I could see a bit of my son's heart and soul and I knew he wasn't as reserved as he presents to the world."

"I can see why you do, Mrs. Minamino. I can still call you that, right?" Botan asked, her eyes on the engagement ring on the human female's left ring finger.

"Of course, Botan. I won't be Mrs. Hatanaka until July, so it's okay to call me by my first husband's last name. After all, Shuichi will always be a Minamino and part of my heart will always love his father."

"Shuichi said he was very young when his father died and that he had no memory of him."

Shiori nodded, rising to grab another album."I met Takashi while attending University of Tokyo. He was studying engineering, following in his father's footsteps. I was trying to earn a degree in art and design, we both finished our undergrad work before marrying and I was two years into my graduate studies when I became pregnant with Shuichi," She sat back down, opening the album, a dark haired man with green eyes looked back at her, a warm smile upon his face as he held an infant in his arms, bright red hair visible above the bundled blue blanket. "This is Takashi. He was quite proud of Shuichi. I was a bit shocked at his red hair but Takashi assured me that he had an ancestor who had been born with fiery red hair and that he was the fiercest samurai of their family line, great in his strength and his height. He even joked that Shuichi was the reincarnated form of this warrior. I just laughed and accepted that my son had red hair," She paused, lowering the album. "Then when Shuichi was about a year old, Takashi was working on a bridge project when he just... collapsed,"

Her features turned sad. "He had a brain aneurysm and it burst. No one knew. There was no warning. No symptoms. He just... died.." Shiori's voice grew very soft, features pained. "He left me the house and there was money to keep me from having to work for several years while Shuichi grew old enough to attend school. Then I grew tired of staying at home, not contributing anything to our life so I went out and began work, using my skills in photography to do school photos and the like before I shifted gears, helping with advertising and packaging for Kazuya. He was such a nice man and I grew to love him dearly," A whimsical smile lit up the human female's features. "And now I will soon be married once more. I will always remember Takashi but Kazuya has shown me love I never thought I'd have again." Closing the photo album, Shiori lay it on the coffee table, voice soft. "I only hope that someday Shuichi will let himself love and be loved in return. That is one of my wishes for him," She paused, looking over at Botan, eyes twinkling as she rose. "Now then, Shuichi should be home in a few hours. Shall we go make something nice to greet him with and perhaps a few sweets for Valentine's Day?"

The deity was aware of Shiori's hope that her son was growing attached to the ferry girl and part of her wished that was the case. _But we're just friends. Very good friends. _In the weeks after giving him a kiss on the cheek, the kitsune seemed a bit more... distant and Botan worried that he was shutting down his emotions and his life from her. Still, he did not turn her away when she came to visit and they continued to play music together. It was a bit more complex, learning an instrument but Kurama remained patient with her, helping her to memorize hand positions and the scale and notes of the keyboard keys. _I hope we get to practice a bit tonight when he gets home. _ She thought as she spoke, blushing a bit at the mention of Valentine's day. For on that day, girls and women gave the boys and men in their life chocolates or sweets.

Store chocolate was usually for friends while homemade or very expensive chocolates or candies were for those very close to them. The deity was unsure if she should present Kurama with fancier sweets but decided homemade stuff was more personal. _Even if we're just friends, he deserves something special in his life. _ "Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Minamino!" Botan rose, following the human female into the kitchen, following her instructions and soon they were whipping up caramel treats that Shiori said Shuichi would love, allowing the sweets to cool as they baked two dozen chocolate cupcakes, then set the cupcakes aside to cool while cutting the caramels and wrapping them in green colored wax paper, packaging them in a square green tin, giggling as they talked about silly things males did.

Kurama entered his house after a long day of schooling, quirking an eyebrow at the sound of giggling, recognizing the voices of his mother and of Botan. _So she is here again today? Good, I've been meaning to talk to her anyway. _Shuffling his shoes off, the kitsune slid his book bag off his shoulder, placing it on the couch, stopping as he spied a group of photo albums on the coffee table, noting they were the ones that contained pictures of the fox spirit as a youth and a teenager along with pictures of his human father. _ Hmm... seems mother was reminiscing. Probably has something to do with her accepting Kazuya's proposal two days ago. _ Kurama knew it was just a matter of time before his mother and Kazuya decided to marry and he was happy for his mother and happy to have more people in his family. _Yet, if I'm so happy for them, why do I feel... sad? _ He wondered, shaking his head. He had resolved, after the kiss on his cheek, to put a bit of distance between himself and Botan. Not because he was angry with her, but because he did not want her hurt. It was better to keep her a bit at arms length so as to not encourage any growing attachment to him. _But then again, I don't like this feeling of distance between us, even if it is all my doing. I want to be her friend. But if I let her get too close, she will be hurt and it will be all my fault. _ He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _I need to stop these negative thoughts before I go crazy with self doubt. _"I'm home!" He called out, heading to the kitchen as his mother replied,

"Shuichi! Come in the kitchen, Botan and I made some treats for you!"

He entered the kitchen, blinking at the sight of two dozen bare chocolate cupcakes. "You ladies have been busy I see."

"Yep! Mrs. Minamino suggested we make cupcakes for a snack and we ended up having so much fun we made two batches!" Botan replied, not revealing the special gift she had made for the kitsune. "We thought to wait until you came home to help us frost some of them."

Botan's bright smile and vibrant eyes made him waver in his commitment to control his growing attachment to her and he chuckled and shook his head but took off his school uniform jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. "Very well. What colors do you want me to make?"

So they began the process of creating frosting from scratch, making three bowls of icing, one blue, one green, and one purple. Kurama used a pastry bag, filling it with the green icing, piping it in a swirling pattern on his eight cupcakes, features focused on his task, turning to find Botan staring at him with a pouting face. "What?"

"No fair! Your cupcakes look prettier than mine!"

He laughed softly, relaxing the walls he had started to rebuild and he went over, taking her bowl of blue icing, filling it in a new pastry bag, handing it to her, blinking when she asked,

"Okay... but how do I get it to swirl like yours?"

Kurama came to stand behind her, his hands resting over hers, his lips close to her ear as he spoke in soft tones, guiding her by touch on how to use the bag properly. "Just go round and round very slowly like this, keep your pressure even so the frosting doesn't come out too quickly." They frosted one cupcake together, Kurama holding her hands as he lifted the bag up, looking down at their combined handiwork. "Like that."

Botan turned her head, looking at Kurama as his head remained over her shoulder, finding she liked the closeness of him, and part of her ached to touch his face and run her hands through his hair and to kiss him, even if it was chaste, just to show him she cared about his heart and about him. Her own heart fluttered suddenly as his gaze met hers and she saw something in those emerald pools that reflected her own feelings and she wondered what was going on in that brilliant mind of his.

The kitsune smiled, turning his head, about to tell her good job when he met her gaze. The brightness of her eyes spoke of joy and something he could not quite place but it awoke the dormant feelings he'd been trying to keep suppressed and in that moment he saw through to her soul, spellbound by the light of her beauty and he lowered his own eyes, not wanting her to see the darkness of his own. Clearing his throat, he reluctantly withdrew his hands, voice even but soft still. "Anyway, now you should be able to frost as well as I do, Botan."

Shiori had watched the interaction, witnessing the obvious attraction the pair had for each other. But it was almost as if they were in denial, too blind to see the truth before them. Her heart broke a bit for her son who seemed... afraid of getting too close to her on an emotional level. _Why, Shuichi? Can't you see in the way Botan looks at you that she cares about you? Possibly as more than a friend?_

Botan frowned as he pulled away, shutting down his emotions again and she hid her disappointment, flashing him a bubbly smile. "Thanks Shuichi! I think I got this figured out now!" They finished frosting the cupcakes, each having one with a glass of milk before Kurama rose and spoke.

"Is it alright if me and Botan head up to my room for some more music practice, mother?"

"Of course, Shuichi," Shiori replied. "But before Botan leaves today, I'd like to hear a song from you two, like you promised me last time."

"Alright." Kurama replied with a nod, looking over at Botan who rose as well, following him upstairs and into his room. The kitsune kept the door open, watching as Botan went over to the keyboard, turning it on. He could sense her hurt and confusion at his recent behavior toward her and though his mind understood it was for the best, his heart was unwilling to keep up the wall that held back his feelings of attachment so that he could continue to grow closer to her and the redhead walked towards her, stopping before Botan as the deity spoke,

"So what song are we going to practice tonight, Kurama?" She asked, looking up as she felt his hand on hers, surprised at the depth of emotion in his features.

"I want to... ask for your forgiveness... for my behavior the last few weeks, Botan," The kitsune began, tone and expression apologetic as he slowly withdrew his hand. "I know I'm a bit... reserved... but I think highly of you as my friend and I don't want to lose that friendship due to my fear of... having you hurt by being close to me."

Botan tilted her head, brow furrowed. "Why would I be hurt by being close to you, Kurama?"

He lowered his gaze, frowning as he shook his head, voice very soft, not wanting her to see the fear reflected in his eyes. "There was a girl that I... was attached to in Junior High. Her name was Maya and she could see demons and spirits. I felt.. protective of her. A demon called Yatsude found out and used it against me. I defeated him and rescued her. She was in love with me but I could not return her affection. I made her forget her feelings for me and to no longer believe in spirits so as to keep her safe from harm," He paused, wondering how to word what he wanted to say next, voice still soft and a bit pained as he explained further, " She was hurt because of what I am, Botan. I put her in danger by getting too close to her. I fear that by getting close to you, I will put your life in danger as well. I may be forgiven my crime of theft but I am no saint. I've done... many terrible things in my long life and there may come a time when those I've wronged will come seeking retribution, and no one I care about will be safe."

Botan said nothing at first, surprised a bit at the revelation that he had a girl he cared about before but she studied the kitsune with tender eyes, reaching out to touch his face, gently urging him to lift his head, her eyes on his as she gave him a warm smile. "I'm not afraid of what you were or are, Kurama because I know you are loyal to your friends and loved ones. I know you care about me as your friend and you wish to keep me safe from harm. But I also know that the world is a dangerous place full of darkness and light. Those who remain in the dark will pay for their sins but those who seek the light, will find redemption and forgiveness."

Her words were wise for someone so young and pure and he reached up, resting his hand over hers, his walls threatening to tumble down as he whispered, "Even for a youkai like me?"

"Especially for a youkai like you, Kurama," Botan replied, looking at him without fear or shame. "You're a good man, despite what you think of yourself. Your actions as a human tell me as much."

He shook his head, voice soft. "I am not a good man, Botan.. but I want to be... does that count?"

Botan blinked then nodded, beaming up at him. "Absolutely!" She watched as he lowered his hand from hers, pulling her own hand back to her side, wanting to make him relax and smile as she spoke, "So how about we practice that one song I really like and then play it for your mother?"

Her bubbly nature soothed the darkness within him and he nodded, turning, heading over to the guitar stand holding his Fender and he slid the brown strap over his shoulder, plugging the guitar cable into the amp, moving to stand opposite of her and they practiced several times before Shuichi called for his mother to come upstairs.

Shiori could hear them practice the instrumental part of some song but was unable to hear the lyrics and she smiled as she heard her son call for her to come upstairs and she entered her son's room, moving to sit in his desk chair, watching as Botan began to play a catchy tune on the keyboard and Kurama snapped his fingers in time with the beat, his tenor voice smooth and powerful as he began to sing.

All veils and misty  
Streets of blue  
Almond looks  
That chill divine

Some silken moment  
Goes on forever  
And we're leavin'  
Broken hearts behind

Mystify  
(Mystify me)  
(Mystify)  
Yea  
(Mystify me)

Shuichi stopped snapping his fingers and began to play the guitar, Botan now singing along with him as they now faced each other and played on time and in tune and Shiori was surprised at how perfectly in harmony they were, the emotions visible on their features as they sang to each other. _It's almost as if... they are meant to be together._ She thought, marveling at the sight of her son giving in to the music, allowing his feelings to shine through as he and Botan continued to play the song.

I need perfection  
Some twisted selection  
Well that tangles me  
To keep me alive

In all that exists  
But none has your beauty  
I see your face  
And I will survive

Mystify  
Mystify me  
Yea  
Mystify  
You Mystify me

Eternally wild with the power  
To make every moment come alive  
All those stars that shine above you  
Will kiss you every night

All veils and misty  
Streets of blue  
Almond looks  
That chill divine

Some silken moment  
Goes on forever  
And we're leavin'  
Yea, we're leavin'  
Broken hearts behind

Mystify  
Mystify me  
Yea  
Mystify  
You Mystify me

Eternally wild with the power  
To make every moment come alive  
All those stars that shine above you  
Will kiss you every night

Mystify  
Mystify me  
Mmm, mystify  
You Mystify me

(Mystify)  
(Mystify me)  
(Mystify)

Their voices trailed off at the last line and Shuichi made a motion with his guitar, lifting it up, playing three quick chords before bringing it down, stilling the strings as the keyboard went silent. The red head flashed a smile at Botan, happy in the moment at their shared connection through music and he turned at the sound of clapping, blinking as his mother exclaimed,

"That was beautiful, Shuichi! You and Botan sound wonderful together!"

He felt a bit of heat upon his cheeks and he murmured. "Mother... I.. I am glad you found it to be wonderful."

"Lift your head high, Shuichi. There is nothing to be ashamed of with what you just played."

The kitsune raised his gaze, smiling softly. "It is not shame, mother. I'm just.. not used to playing to an audience."

Shiori grinned proudly at her son. "You should do it more often. You and Botan are very talented and should share that talent with the rest of the world."

"Well... maybe someday... we can do something like that.. we're really just learning how to play well together and my guitar playing could improve considerably." Kurama replied, a bit surprised at his mother's support of something that had no guarantee of success. _But should I really think that way? She's my mother, of course she'd support me, no matter what. That is how strong her love is for me._

"I agree, Mrs. Minamino," Botan's voice added to the discussion as she came to stand beside Shiori. "Shuichi is a gifted guitarist, I think he should pursue music as a career, he has a real passion for it, don't you think?"

Shiori nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely!"

Kurama frowned looking between the two females as they ganged up on him. "Why do I get the feeling my opinion on my skill is overruled?"

"Because it is, silly boy!" Botan said, grinning at the kitsune. "Just accept the fact that you rock as a musician and things will go along smoother that way!"

He sighed but smiled a bit. "Very well. But I still think I should focus more on schooling than a short and possibly miserable music career."

"Oh you.. you're so stubborn sometimes..." Botan replied, pouting at his retort,

"Kind of like your own stubbornness, hmm?"

Shiori looked between the two and laughed softly. "You two remind me a bit of me and Takashi when we first met then became friends before.. well.. later.."

Kurama blinked at the mention of his human father, turning his gaze to his mother. "We do?"

Shiori nodded. "We would tease each other often. It was rather amusing," She rose out of the chair, going over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, her eyes on his. "I am proud of you, Shuichi, I wanted you to know that and I do believe you are a wonderful guitarist. I want you to do what makes you happy, if music is the answer to that, I will support you no matter what comes," She kissed his cheek then pulled back, looking over at Botan, going to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before giving her a hug, whispering, "And I know you'll be there to support Shuichi as well, Botan. Keep an eye on him for me will you? He's rather reckless sometimes and prone to sacrifice much for the happiness of others, I think it's time for him to have some joy of his own."

Botan's eyes widened at her words, looking over at Kurama who tilted his head, his sensitive hearing picking up every word though he pretended to not know what was said. "I will, Mrs. Minamino. I promise. Whatever happens, I will be there for Shuichi." She replied, her eyes still on Kurama as she hugged the human female in return.

Shiori smiled and pulled back, nodding slightly, exiting the room, leaving the two alone once more.

"Your mother is a very sweet person," Botan said softly, watching Shiori leave, turning her head as she sensed Kurama's gaze focused upon her. "And so are you, Kurama, whether you want to accept it or not, I believe in you and know you are a changed person. You are a wonderful son to your mother, never doubt it."

The kitsune studied her for a moment, the pledge the deity had given his mother slammed into the walls around his emotion, violent and persistent, and it took all his strength to not give in and profess his affection for her. Instead he kept his voice even and calm, as he replied, "As you say, Botan. I will not argue, I wouldn't win anyway." Eyes twinkling, preferring to use his teasing nature to cut through the heaviness in the air.

Botan giggled at his response, eyes dancing. "Who said males are slow to learn? You sure do catch on quick, Kurama."

"Yes, well... I'm not your average kitsune..."

"Isn't that the truth..." She grumbled though her features were full of amusement.

"Hey now..." He said, laughing softly at her faux irritation, relaxing as she joined in his laughter and the pair went back to practicing until it was time for the girl to leave and he escorted her outside, bidding her goodbye, wondering when he would see her again.

**February 14, 1993**

Kurama headed into the kitchen, lifting the big bag of boxed chocolates onto the counter, opening the cabinet to his left, stacking the boxes in neat rows. Every Valentine's Day he was bombarded with admiring females intent on grabbing his attention. He was always polite, returning the attention with regular white chocolates on March 14th for all the girls, never giving special treats to any of them. Besides, no one had ever given him his favorite type of candy. _Oh well, at least the day is over_. He thought, heading up to his room. He opened the door, his eyes falling on a green tin situated on his desk and he moved over slowly, intrigued, smiling at the faint scent of the deity and he reached out, feeling her particular ki and the red head gently lifted the lid, finding a note inside and he opened it slowly, reading it out loud:

**Happy Valentine's, Kurama! I hope you like the gift I made for you, it's nothing too fancy but it comes from the heart so be nice! **

**Love from your ferry girl, **

**Botan. **

**P.S. The paper under the tin is an extra gift for my favorite musician! Hopefully I'll get to hear the first masterpiece you create!**

He smiled tenderly at the note, lowering it, shifting the box to find blank sheets of musical paper, happy at her thoughtful gift, sitting down in his chair as he took out one of the wrapped candies, opening it, surprised at the sight of a simple caramel and he grinned in delight. _Very good, Botan. You know me rather well. _He popped the candy into his mouth, chewing slowly, savoring his favorite candy, his eyes focusing on the music sheets, thoughts forming in his head on how to return her attention and he set to work, beginning to work on his first piece of music, hoping he could complete it by the 14th of March to present to her.

**March 1, 1993**

Botan had been unable to return to Ningenkai after delivering the special gift to the kitsune, continually kept busy by Koenma's demands for her to go through old files and purge the ones that were over a hundred years old. It was boring work and she was frankly sick of doing menial tasks. Part of her hoped that another case popped up, if for nothing more than returning to Human World to spend time with Kurama. So it was a surprise when Koenma summoned her to his office, instructing her on the next assignment he had planned for her and she tuned him out, sighing in frustration when he mentioned something about Hiei delivering the mission instead to Yusuke, knowing the toddler lord was keeping her up in Reikai on purpose, reasoning out the cause and she growled silently, _Stupid, Koenma. What does he think is going on between me and Kurama? We're just really good friends. Who share a love of music.. and okay, maybe I should have just given him boring old chocolate but he's special to me and I wanted him to know that. He needs someone who can allow him to be himself and talk about things. We're not dating so what's so dangerous about spending my own personal time with him? Besides the possibility of falling in love with him? _Her inner self suddenly countered.._ Nothing dangerous about that at all... _She frowned at her warring inner voice, distracted by her thoughts, not hearing her boss addressing her directly until his voice raised and he spoke loudly,

"Botan?! Are you even listening to me?!"

The ferry girl blinked, her eyes clearing, focusing on the toddler lord. "What?"

"I said that since Hiei delivered Yusuke his assignment and hasn't returned, I have a specific task I want you to do," Koenma said, studying the blue haired girl before him in mild irritation.

Her brow furrowed. Since her usual task was being preformed by the fire demon, what was so pressing that he needed her to specifically to do? "What is it you wish me to do, Lord Koenma?"

"I need you to retrieve Kurama and bring him up here. There are a few things I'd like to speak to him about."

Trepidation filled her, the truth of her growing feelings and protectiveness towards the kitsune causing her to blurt out, "Kurama was just singing some harmless music to me! Nothing happened!"

Koenma frowned, confused at her outburst, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. "What are you babbling about? I need the youkai up here to formally accept him in the rank of a detective and to assist in finding Hiei by one of our remote viewers and I'd also like to have him go over a few unsolved cases for me."

"Oh..." She replied, feeling rather stupid for her outburst. "Um.. of course.. I'll go get him right away sir." She raced out the office before he could protest or change his mind, materializing her oar and hopping on, flying through the air, exiting through the south portal, appearing in a flash of light above the city of Tokyo. The deity changed directions, heading for the kitsune's home in the suburbs, descending with precise movements, finding his house and slowing her descent, coming to float before his open window on the second floor, her ears picking up the sounds of an electric guitar and she grew even more curious, moving closer, her eyes catching sight of Kurama as he played the intro to a song she had never heard before, eyes widening at the sound of his melodic voice as he continued playing a series of chords, singing:

Oh soul, dried up by loneliness,

right now, let courage bloom!

Just like a red rose

blooming in the dark earth

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves

Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow

Soldier of love

Out of the sleepless worried dawn,

a new me has been born.

The morning sun rising out of the darkness

unfolds and blossoms in my heart

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you

Love is the power to give birth to miracles

Soldier of love

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves

Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you

Love is the power to give birth to miracles

I'm a soldier

She felt drawn to his voice, his words making her heart melt and her body go weak and she gripped the oar tighter to avoid falling off and she blinked as she heard him call out,

"You can come in at any time, Botan."

She blushed darkly at getting caught but floated closer, sliding off the oar and standing on the first floor roof watching as the kitsune slid the strap off his shoulder, laying his electric guitar on his bed before coming over to help her into his room.

Kurama studied the deity as he let go of her hand, backing up to give her space. _I have missed you._ He wanted to say but could not. It was an odd sensation, becoming attached to the girl like this and he was still scared at the growing feelings he had. She was his friend, that much was certain, but he knew that something special was happening between them and if he wasn't careful, he would lose his heart to her. _And though we've talked of it several times, that does not mean that I'm willing to risk her being hurt because of me._ So he pushed down his emotions, though he gave her a friendly smile. "It is good to see you again, Botan." He greeted.

"It is nice to see you again, too, Kurama," she replied, recovering some from her initial feelings and response to his singing voice. "What was that song you were playing just now?"

He tilted his head at her question. "Oh that... just something I've been working on. I started with the lyrics and wrote the music around it, editing my chord progressions until it fit with what I envisioned the song to be."

"So you've been using the music sheets I gave you?" She asked, beaming up at him.

"I have been, yes," He replied with a nod, "Though this is the first time I've really attempted to write music on my own and it's not as easy as one would think."

She smiled. "Your lyrics are rather romantic. What's the song called?"

He kept his emotions in check, not wanting to reveal that she was the inspiration for the lyrics nor that the music was one of his gifts for her. "Red Rose in the Darkness," He answered softly, features thoughtful as he murmured. "But I guess it could also be called Romantic Soldier."

"Ooh... I like both titles!" She exclaimed, eyes and features bubbly. "I didn't realize you were so romantic, Kurama. Any girl you sang that to would go weak in the knees." She added, her own reaction earlier indicating the truth of what she said.

_And if I wanted to sing it you?_ His mind asked what his mouth would not give voice to and he smiled politely. "I suppose," He replied, changing the subject a bit as he stated in a more serious voice, "So, I take it you didn't come here for another music lesson."

She blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Your clothes kind of give you away." He replied, making a motion up and down at her outfit with his hand.

The deity looked down at her pink kimono then back up to the red head, laughing softly. "I can't fool you, can I?"

"Nope," He replied with a slight grin before his features grew serious. "Now then, what has occurred that you require my assistance, Botan?"

His tone and manner became polite and she wanted to pout, preferring his laid back persona but she understood that he took his business seriously. "Yusuke has been assigned a new case but there is a bit of a problem."

"And you wish for my help?"

Botan nodded, "Koenma has requested your presence in Reikai. He sent Hiei to deliver the taped mission but after dropping it off, he disappeared and Koenma's been unable to find him."

"Well..." Kurama began, features thoughtful. "Hiei is rather adept at suppressing his energy, making him undetectable to most scanners or equipment."

"I know and that's the problem," She replied. "Koenma has been relegated to searching by sight on one of the many remote viewers in the palace. So he sent me to retrieve you and bring you to Spirit World to aid in the search."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "Instead of down here in Ningenkai?"

"I know it sounds odd but he also want to formally accept you as one of his detectives for Reikai. He finds your strength and intellect a valuable asset," She explained. "He also wants you to go over a few cases that he feels you can solve."

The red head tilted his head, curiosity in his voice and features. "What kind of cases?"

The deity tapped her right index finger against her lips. "I'm not sure. Koenma never bothered to inform me what exactly he wants you to look into but I don't think it's anything too dangerous or scary. Er... not that you can't handle whatever he wants you to look at."

He chuckled at her expression and went to his closet, pulling out a white outfit that looked similar to his school uniform. "Let me change into this and leave a note for my mother explaining my absence and we'll head out."

He went into the bathroom, changing from his jeans and black t shirt into the white outfit, tying the purple sash around his waist then exited, writing a quick note to his mother, leaving it taped to the fridge then returned to his room, helping Botan up and out the window, climbing out after her, watching as she produced an oar and he slid on behind her, wincing at the rather painful pressing of the wood against his package and he shifted in an attempt to ease the sensation, drawing Botan's attention.

"Is something wrong, Kurama?"

"Well.." He started, not wanting to get too descriptive with what he was experiencing as he replied, "I confess sitting like this is... rather... uncomfortable to certain parts of my anatomy."

She looked over her shoulder at him, realization crossing her face at what he was saying and she blushed but teased. "Well.. ferry girls don't have those parts.. but even so, it's best if you sit like I do. Just make sure to hold on tight."

He blinked in surprise at her teasing, amused despite being the target and he slid off, moving to sit sideways like her, holding on as she suggested and the deity floated up and high into the sky. He looked down, watching as the buildings grew smaller, his stomach rolling a bit at the sensation of flying but he kept it to himself, lifting his head at a flash of light, a portal opening as the pair zoomed through it's blue tunnel, reemerging above the river Styx. It was an interesting vantage point, being up so high, the kitsune followed the flow of the river as far as he vision could go, noting the high mountain peaks that lined either side. In the distance he could see many bridges that led to different planes of the afterlife but that was not the full extent of Reikai. _Interesting._ He thought, his fox nature curious at what lied beyond the borders of what was visible.

He felt the ferry girl start her descent and he turned his attention back towards the Reikai palace, impressed at Botan's deft and graceful maneuver up and over the gate and she circled around, coming to a stop a few feet off the ground and he jumped off, turning to help the deity down, carefully grabbing her by the waist, smiling as the girl rested her hands instinctively on his shoulders then arms as he lowered her down, their faces an inch from each other until he settled her to her feet. He kept his hold on her for a few seconds longer, brow furrowing as he realized what he was doing and he lowered his hands, backing up to give her room.

Botan was surprised by Kurama's actions, unable to stop the blush that formed on her cheeks from the close contact but managed to whisper out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied softly then cleared his throat, his features becoming a mask of calm and his voice business like as he spoke, "Shall we enter?"

Botan nodded, lowering her gaze in a failed attempt to hide the heat on her cheeks. _What is wrong with me today? _She dematerialized her oar then walked forward, leading him inside the palace straight down a well lit green tiled hallway, stopping before a large set of pale pink doors, waiting until they slid opened then stepped inside.

Kurama followed behind her, stopping when she did, his eyes falling on the toddler lord as he sat behind an elongated desk, watching as Jr's brown eyes fixated on the deity as she spoke,

"Lord Koenma, I've brought Kurama here like you requested."

Koenma studied her in open agitation, voice terse. "It took you long enough, Botan. You didn't get sidetracked going on one of those window shopping excursions like you usually do when you enter Ningenkai did you?"

Botan glared at him in shock, embarrassed at his admonishment in front of Kurama. "Why the nerve! I did exactly what you told me to do!"

Kurama didn't like the way the Spirit Lord looked and treated the deity, finding it disrespectful and uncalled for. _This time I have the chance to say something in her defense_. He stepped forward, voice soft but low in tone, catching the toddler lord's attention. "I'm afraid it's all my fault, Koenma," He began. "There were a few errands I needed to preform before I could return to Reikai and Botan was gracious enough to assist me."

"What kind of errands?"

"Family related ones." He lied smoothly, nonplussed at the suspicious look in Koenma's eyes.

"Hmm... well, be that as it may, I still don't like when you don't check in with me, Botan," Koenma replied casting his look away from the youkai and over to Botan. "With all the threats to Ningenkai at the moment, I can't afford to lose my head ferry girl."

"I understand, Lord Koenma. I will remember to check in more often."

"See that you do," Jr. replied, turning his gaze back to Kurama. "Now then, as Botan has most likely informed you, I would like to formally accept you as one of Reikai's detectives. Botan will show you around. You'll be doing a few different tasks, looking over a few cases in the records room and also I want you to assist Botan in searching for Hiei on one of our remote viewers."

"May I ask why it is so pressing to find Hiei at the moment? Botan mentioned he delivered a taped mission, does it really matter where he's currently at?"

"He is still serving time for his crimes, being relegated to Tokyo. When I can't find him, it means he's either avoiding detection because he doesn't want to be bothered or because he's up to something. The rest is on a need to know basis."

Kurama frowned at his boss's answer but did not press the issue. "Very well," He replied, turning to the deity. "Botan, if you would be so kind as to lead the way, I'll follow."

"Of course," She commented softly, walking over to the side door, Kurama right behind her as the door slid open and the ferry girl stepped into the well lit hallway, waiting until the door closed before she spoke. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Defend me." She answered softly, turning to face him.

"Why would I not? You're my friend and Koenma was wrong to chastise you in public."

She felt joy in his answer, grateful to have him so close to her, willing to defend her from someone who could make the kitsune's life a living hell if he so chose. "Kurama... I... Thank you for your kindness in defending me.. Now... let's see... what shall we do first..." She said, changing the subject as she thought about what to show him first. "How about we check out the records room? It's the closest and probably where you'll be spending a lot of time when you're up here." The ferry girl walked forward, leading the kitsune down the hallway, passing through a cross section corridor, continuing on, stopping before a set of pink doors, imputing a series of numbers, the doors sliding open, revealing a library like room with row upon row of books to the right and files to the left.

Kurama watched her march over to the file side of the room, walking down the corridor between the shelving system, the kitsune following, finding a round white table with matching chairs and turned his gaze as the deity walked over to the closest shelf, reaching out to grab a pile of manila folders stacked on top of one another.

Botan bit her lip, trying to keep the files balanced, gasping as they started to slide forward out of her grip.

Kurama jumped forward, reaching out, steadying the files before they fell over, his hands brushing hers as he said softly, "Let me help you."

She blushed at the sensation of his fingertips brushing across her hands as he took the files from her. "Ooh... thank you..."

"It is no trouble," Kurama replied not unaffected by the contact of skin on skin though he tried to keep his features calm. "Where would you like me to put this?"

"Um... on the table over there." Botan answered, pointing to a round table nearby.

Kurama turned, walking over the table, sitting the files down onto the white surface, straightening his frame. "So I assume these are the unsolved cases Koenma wants me to peruse?"

"Bingo!" Botan replied, recovering from the contact, returning to her bubbly self.

He chuckled softly then sat down. "Okay then." He lifted the top file, laying it down before him and opened it, frowning at the photo of a dead and mutilated male body and he sensed Botan about to peer over his shoulder and he quickly flipped the photo over, instinctively wanting to protect her from the darkness of such violence. "So what mission was it that Koenma sent Yusuke on?" He asked as he glanced at the details of the man's death.

Botan blinked at his quick flip of a photo, not allowing her to see and she was curious but didn't ask as she replied, "Well, he didn't really tell me. He just sent Hiei to deliver the tape."

"I'm sure Hiei was thrilled to do that.." Kurama said dryly, a smirk upon his face.

Botan saw the way the kitsune smirked and she giggled. "Well... you know Hiei..."

"What was on the tape, do you know?"

She shook her head, brow furrowed. "I can't say for sure what it was, though I did hear mention of someone called Yukina when an ogre finished packaging the tape."

Kurama's head snapped up. "Are you sure of this?"

Botan blinked at the shocked look on his face, not used to such open emotion on his handsome features but nodded, "Yes, that was the name mentioned, I'm sure of it."

The kitsune shut the file, rising from the table. "I need to speak to Koenma." He exited the room, Botan following close behind, matching his quickened pace.

"Is something wrong?"

"It will depend on what Koenma knows," He answered, features grim. The pair entered the office together finding Jr. sitting at his desk.

The Spirit Lord lifted his head, brown eyes studying the kitsune and the ferry girl in curiosity. "Back so soon? Did you go through all the files that quickly?"

"No. The case I'm most interested in at the moment is about the one you sent Hiei to deliver to Yusuke."

Koenma frowned. "What is it you wish to know?"

"The mission you sent Yusuke on involved something to do with an ice apparition named Yukina, correct?"

Jr. studied the fox spirit in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"That's not important," Kurama replied. "What is important is whether or not you understand the consequences of sending Hiei to deliver that mission."

"Consequences of what? Sending Yusuke to rescue her?"

"No. Sending Hiei to deliver a mission that involves his twin sister."

Koenma blinked, brow furrowed. "Come again?"

Kurama sighed inwardly, repeating himself. "Yukina is Hiei's sister."

"Shit..." Jr. swore under his breath, turning the screen, typing in the ki signature for Yusuke, the detective and his friend Kuwabara appearing instantly, fighting a bunch of demons scattered throughout some hidden compound deep in a forest. "They've already begun to infiltrate Tarukane's estate where Yukina is being held captive," He explained. "He's been torturing Yukina for her tears."

"Hiruseki stones..." Botan murmured, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara delved deeper into the forest, coming ever closer to large compound. "They're worth millions on the black market."

Kurama frowned at this information. "If Hiei finds out what Tarukane is doing to Yukina, there won't be anything left of the human to bury."

Koenma chewed his pacifier nervously. "We have to find him before he makes a grievous error," He turned his attention to Botan. "Take Kurama to the viewing room. Check every angle within a 10 km radius, see if you can spot whether or not Hiei followed Yusuke and I'll keep watch over the detective's progress."

Botan nodded, leading Kurama back into the interior of the palace turning down the cross sectional corridor, stopping at the end before a very large set of doors, imputing the numbers, the door sliding open, revealing a large open room surrounded by wall to wall screens. She entered first, the lights remaining dim as she headed over to the controls, typing in the information Koenma requested, the massive screens flaring to life, illuminating the deity and the kitsune's faces.

"Quite a lot of eyes down on Ningenkai for a such a small section of land."

"Oh, but we can go all over the world if we choose to," Botan replied, her eyes focused on the screen, voice soft as she began her visual search. "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" She asked, chancing a glance over at the kitsune.

"I'm worried about what Hiei will do if he rescues Yukina before Yusuke can get there."

"Well, if he frees her first, that's a good thing, right?"

Kurama looked over at her, features and voice serious. "Hiei has no love for humans and will not hesitate to kill to save his sister. And while I would not fault him for his actions, we both know what the punishment for killing humans is. If we can find Hiei, we might be able to stop him from making a fatal mistake."

Botan nodded, her gaze returning to the screen, catching a blur of black and she frowned. "What was that?" She asked, drawing Kurama's attention as he moved closer to her, studying the screen.

"Botan, isolate that area will you?"

The deity did as requested, the area enlarging, another blur of black flashing and disappearing and the kitsune's features tightened.

"As I suspected. He's shadowing Yusuke," He paused then asked, "Can you give the coordinates to Koenma?"

"I can." She replied, typing in the information and sending it to Koenma's own screen, the voice of the toddler lord echoing in the massive room.

"So you've found him?"

"Yes." Kurama answered. "He's following Yusuke and Kuwabara. He must be unable to trace Yukina through normal methods. Hiei isn't far behind the pair. It's only a matter of time before he reaches the compound and infiltrates it."

There was a pause before Koenma spoke once more. "Botan, I need you to take Kurama to Tarukane's as fast as you can. Hiei must be stopped from doing something rash."

"As you wish, Koenma sir."

Kurama followed Botan back out, heading through a side exit, sliding on behind the ferry girl as they zoomed at top speed out of Reikai, heading straight for the compound, the deity following the path with her communication mirror, reaching the estate in record time and Kurama jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet, looking up at the deity. "Please keep a safe distance, Botan. I promise to return to you as quickly as I can," He turned, taking off, entering the open side door silently, not surprised to find several humans knocked out. The kitsune sensed a huge surge of ki, recognizing it as Yusuke's and Kurama raced down the hallway, turning down another series of corridors, wards strapped up along the walls and he frowned. _So that is why Hiei had to follow the detective. _The redhead rounded a corner, sensing Hiei's energy and he opened the door silently, watching as the fire demon pummeled Tarukane with his fists, stopping only when Yukina cried out,

"Stop it, please! No more! I don't want anyone hurt over me. I don't want to see any more blood spilled. So please... stop..."

Hiei blinked, looking over at his sister and his features softened, a rare sight indeed as he loosened his hold on the human's suit, the fat man twitching and rambling against the controls for the fighting ring below. "Very well, I won't make you cry. You've suffered enough."

Kurama was surprised at the gentle voice of the fire demon but smiled, remaining in shadow, listening in on their conversation.

"Do... Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar... like someone I should know."

Hiei's eyes widened but he recovered quickly. "I'm no one special... just a friend of those humans down there..." He motioned to the fighting arena.

Yukina turned, eyes widening as she remembered the fight to save her. "Ooh... they must be hurt, I should go help them."

She took off and the fire demon's back stiffened as he sensed the kitsune. "So you're a detective for Reikai now?"

Kurama pushed off the wall, stepping into the light. "Yes," He answered, smirking a bit. "Not much different than you it seems."

"Don't confuse my errand boy routine with being a detective for Spirit World. I couldn't care less what happens to humans." Hiei growled, flashing a look of disdain at the kitsune.

"And yet you restrained yourself quite admirably given the circumstances." Kurama countered, teasing his friend a little.

Hiei glared at his friend. "I assure you had my sister not been rescued by the detective and the moron, I would have sliced Tarukane into so many pieces there would be nothing left to identify."

The venom in Hiei's voice did not surprise the kitsune. "I have no doubt that Tarukane would have been cut to ribbons," He replied. "But the fact of the matter is you restrained yourself from killing him, thereby relieving me of the duty of having to arrest you."

"Hn..." The smaller youkai sounded out, heading towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"Without saying goodbye to your sister?"

Hiei stopped, whirling around features and tone deadly. "You tell her about me and I will kill you."

"Relax," Kurama said softly. "I won't reveal the truth to her but do you think it fair to keep Yukina in the dark? She's been searching for you all this time, just as you have for her. Surely you understand her desire to get to know her only brother better?"

Hiei looked away, part of him yearning to reveal the truth to his only sister but could not allow her to know who he was. "It's better she doesn't learn the truth."

Kurama frowned, studying his friend. "Because you're afraid for her?"

"I have done many terrible things in my life as a bandit. I do not want to disappoint her." He paused, regret on his face. "She does not need to know she has a brother who is a murderer and a criminal. It is best for her to remain in the dark."

Kurama shook his head. "I forget how stubborn you are sometimes," He said, his voice soft and a bit saddened. "You cannot let past regrets interfere with the knowledge that your sister needs you. Believe me, guilt is a terrible burden to carry."

Hiei studied the redhead for a moment, tilting his head. "Is that why you cannot bring yourself to tell your mother the truth of who you are? A sense of guilt?"

Kurama frowned, blinking at how close the fire demon was to the truth and it was his turn to look away. "Touché, Hiei."

"Hmph..." The Koorime said, smirking, amused to have silenced his intelligent friend as he headed towards the door. He stopped at the sight of Yusuke standing in the doorway and he pointed to the human boy, blustering out, "I know you overheard our conversation. If you tell Yukina the truth about me, I will kill you, know that before you open that human mouth of yours."

Yusuke studied the smaller man in surprise and incredulity. "Gee Hiei, nice to see you too..." He murmured out, entering the room as the fire demon exited. His chocolate orbs watched the Koorime leave before shifted his gaze to Kurama. "Hey, Kurama, how's it going? You arrived a bit late to the party. We could have really used your help against that bastard Toguro. He really kicked our ass hard."

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama returned, features even and his voice a bit apologetic. "Well, I would have helped you but Koenma found it more pressing to formally accept me as a detective for Reikai and track down Hiei via remote viewing in Spirit World."

"Toddler breath sure doesn't plan things very well, does he?" Yusuke said with a shake of his head. "But seriously, what is up with Hiei? Why won't he tell Yukina the truth?"

Kurama sighed. "He's afraid of her knowing the truth because of the guilt of who he is. He doesn't feel worthy of her attention or her love. So he will keep her at a safe distance, to protect them both."

The human boy frowned, studying his friend. There was something in the way the redhead explained the situation that seemed to indicate Kurama felt the same about something going on in his own life. "Well that's kind of a crappy way to be. Don't you think Yukina has a right to know about her brother?"

"Yes," Kurama answered softly, moving to look through the glass, peering down at the ice apparition as she tended to Kuwabara, his focus on Toguro, who remained still, stabbed in the stomach with the street fighter's energy sword. "But it is not my place to tell her. Hiei must do it of his own volition," He turned his attention over to Tarukane, murmuring. "I should be going. Botan is waiting for me outside."

"Oh?" Yusuke said with a smirk. "Hitched a ride with your favorite ferry girl did you?"

Kurama glared at the detective, surprising Yusuke who held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry, man... just a bit of a joke."

The kitsune sighed and gave a small shake of his head. "It's alright, Yusuke. I'm just a bit disappointed I was held back from helping in this mission," He headed towards the door. "I'll give Koenma the report for you so you can get your friend back to the city. Make sure to keep Yukina safe, will you?"

"Er... sure thing, Kurama.." Yusuke replied watching the fox spirit leave. _Man, youkai are sure a touchy bunch. _He grumbled silently as he headed back downstairs, gathering Kuwabara and Yukina escorting them out and back towards the bus stop that would take them back to Tokyo.

Kurama returned to the rear of the estate, finding Botan floating down to retrieve him. "Is everything alright?"

He slid onto the oar, voice soft. "Yes. Hiei resisted from killing Tarukane and Yukina is safely under the protection of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Seems that they fought against and defeated Toguro."

"Toguro?"

"A demon fighter. Very strong. I was surprised to see him killed so easily," He commented, holding tightly to the oar as he said, "We should head back up to Reikai and inform Koenma of the situation."

Botan nodded, guided the oar back to Spirit World and the pair entered Jr.'s office, standing before the toddler lord as he asked,

"So everything turned out for the better?"

"That appears to be the case." Kurama replied with a nod.

"Does Yukina know that Hiei is her brother?"

"No. He prefers she not know. He believes it will keep her safer should disgruntled youkai come after him."

Koenma frowned. "It seems a bit cruel though. She's been searching for her brother all this time and he won't tell her the truth."

"It is," Kurama agreed. "But I do understand his reasoning to an extent. To have loved ones as a youkai exposes them to many dangers. So to not allow ourselves to love and be loved is less cruel. Though there are consequences with denying ourselves happiness."

Koenma studied the youkai before him. His human appearance was a good cover to hide his true power and ability. But his eyes spoke of knowledge and wisdom that could only be achieved by the passing of time. _He must be very old to have survived this long._

"Is that what you do, Kurama?" Botan asked, looking over at the kitsune in concern. She knew he guarded his heart and his mind from the outside world and it made her want to help him let go of his inner demons and allow himself to feel without fear or repercussions.

He turned to face the girl, features surprisingly soft as he replied, "I love my mother very much but I do admit I worry that the more I do for Reikai, the more danger I put her in," He paused, tone become resolved. "I want to get stronger so that I can always keep her safe." _And keep you safe as well, Botan._ He added silently.

Botan smiled at the sincerity in the redhead's voice and features. "Shiori is lucky to have you in her life." She said, wanting to reassure him.

He looked at the girl in surprise, murmuring, "You think so?"

"I know so," She replied with a nod, a light in her eyes that reveled the truth of her feelings. "You are a good son and a good man."

Her words made him smile warmly at her as they studied one another.

Koenma looked between the ferry girl and the detective, sensing a tension in the air that he didn't think was quite appropriate and he cleared his throat, to draw their attention away from each other. "Yes, well... Good job everyone. Why don't you show Kurama the rest of the palace, Botan, then he can go over the files like I requested earlier."

Botan blinked first, looking over to her boss, the spell broken between them and she nodded, bowing slightly. "As you wish, sir." She said softly, motioning the kitsune to follow, the pair disappearing through the side door.

Koenma watched them go, a frown marring his childish features. He didn't like the closeness growing between the youkai and his head ferry girl. _I will have to keep an eye on those two_. He thought before turning back to the papers on his desk, stamping out judgments, relieved that the case was resolved.

**Okay... Yukina arc is out of the way... and the bond is growing even more between Kurama and Botan. Romantic feelings will soon begin to come in play. Now we will be getting into the meat of the story as Toguro reveals his threat and the guys begin their training to prepare for the dark tournament. The songs used in this chapter were Mystify by INXS and of course Romantic Soldier, from the first Battle Music CD. Again, I did change up the Yukina case a bit, making both Koenma and Botan in the dark as to the nature of Hiei's relationship to Yukina, as Botan was not there to watch the mission and Koenma did not have it on the tape to begin with. Other than that, it followed both the manga story line in that Botan did not assist Yusuke in saving Yukina and the anime story line in that Hiei was the one to deliver the tape. In regards to the Valentine's Day treats, in Japan females give males either regular treats if they are friends or specialty sweets for loved ones.. and guys return the attention on White Day which takes place on March 14. Usually white chocolates though it will be more expensive or fancy than what the women give. Special thanks to PenguinsHockey14, heartluv, Twisted Musalih, DarkinocensDLT, peonyrose100, Yuilee, and Neon for their reviews. I love hearing from my readers and I hope to hear from more this go around! So if you like what you're reading and want more of it, review and let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I write! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Training

**Another update and a few notes. Now I know some people will scratch their heads as I talk about Reikai but the manga introduced a few things that the anime didn't even bother to touch upon and that is that there is a celestial court system that punishes those who violate Spirit World Law, there are officers of the court, police, a Special Defense Force, and a jail system. King Enma is always on business trips around Reikai so the world is just as large and populated as the other two realms. **

**We are only allowed to see the gate of judgement. Concerned Reikai citizens formed a terriorist group at the end of the manga and held Koenma, George, Botan and all the ferry girls captive. That means, again, that there are lots of other people living in Spirit World, so it stands to reason that there are villiages and towns within that world. We just don't get to really see it so I'm not making everything up in relation to Reikai. Anyway... onto the story!**

**Chapter 7-Training**

**March 3, 1993**

Kurama returned to Reikai two days after the Yukina incident, continuing where he left off in the case studies. He felt the deity's presence before he saw her, closing the case file on the table, not wanting her to see the gory details of the photos contained within and he rose, smiling.

"Hello, Botan. I didn't expect to see you here today."

The deity returned his smile, voice soft. "Well, my case load was light today and when Koenma told me you were up here going over some cases for him, I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

He was delighted to have her near him again, finding her presence calming and his heart missed her most of all,though he could not give voice to his growing emotions as he replied. "It is going well, I think, but I believe a walk would be a nice get away from the material I've been reading."

Botan beamed. "Can I come along?"

He nodded. "I insist," The red head headed out into the hallway with her, asking, "I have yet to see the entirety of the grounds here and I was wondering where you think would be the best place to create your present for you."

"Present?"

He tilted his head. "The landscape drawings I gave you? I'd like to see where the best place to build that for you would be."

"Oh.. right.." She knocked her head gently with her knuckles. "I'm a bit absent minded sometimes.. sorry about that..." Botan paused, waving him to follow. "I think I know the perfect spot for you to plant the flowers and trees, Kurama."

The kitsune didn't like how much she put herself down. _We'll have to talk about that sometime. _ He promised silently, following the ferry girl down the corridor, crossing through a new hallway and they turned left and exited through a different door than the one two days before. They entered an open and barren courtyard, save for a lonely tree and an enormous multi-storied building in the same style as the main palace building.

"What is this place?" The kitsune asked, surveying the desolate landscape with a critical eye, his mind going over the plans he created for the deity, envisioning additional ideas to brighten up the ground and surroundings.

"This is where all the ferry girls reside." Botan answered, standing to the red head's right.

"How many ferry girls live here?"

"Over a 1000 at any one time."

His eyebrows shot up and he turned to her. "So many?"

Botan features grew a bit tight. "There has been a great increase in the number of mortals dying lately, so we've had to recruit more girls from the entirety of Spirit World to keep up. Most of the females have no interest in devoting their life to guiding the dead. They prefer to remain far into the interior of Reikai, unaffected by the daily affairs of Ningenkai and Makai."

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "I remember you saying Koenma wouldn't allow you to travel Reikai so you have no certainty as to what lies beyond the borders of the gate of Judgment and the palace grounds. Yet, if what you are saying is true, that means there must be a large population of Reigens here."

Botan nodded. "Yes. But how many there are and what they do I only hear bits and pieces from the few ferry girls willing to talk about their past."

"Oh? And what do they say?"

"My, but you are curious." Botan replied in a serious tone though her eyes danced a bit, enjoying the conversation and his interest in her world.

He caught the look in her eye and his emerald orbs twinkled. "I am by nature a curious fox, I can't help it," He returned, flashing her a small smile. "So tell me, what have they said?"

"Well, they said there are villages and towns scattered throughout the entirety of Reikai. There is a governing body that oversees the land, separate from the Celestial court that hands down the rulings on violators of Spirit World Law. Spirit World Jail is also in a different location from the palace and Lord Enma travels Reikai on business trips often, though what he talks about or negotiates for, I have no idea," She paused, brow furrowed as she added, "But whatever lies beyond, once we are in service to Koenma, we are not allowed to go beyond the borders of the palace, save for visiting family or entering Ningenkai or Makai."

"I wonder why there is such a restriction on your movements here," He murmured. "I confess I would like to travel your world sometime, to see what it's like."

Botan tilted her head and smiled. "Well, maybe someday we can do that together, if Koenma ever allows it."

"I would like that, Botan, traveling with you at my side would make the adventure even more worthwhile." He turned his gaze back towards the lone tree, missing the look of surprise on the girl's lovely features and the redness upon her skin at his words.

Such a simple statement made Botan blush and she lowered her gaze, that odd feeling returning to her heart. _ Why am I so emotional today?_ She wondered.

"This place is the perfect size for the landscape design I drew for you, Botan."

She lifted her head at the sound of his words, gathering control of herself, her bubbly nature rising to the surface, excitement in her voice as she spoke. "You think so? That would be wonderful! It would be nice to see some color and life to this place. Just because we deal with death doesn't mean this place should be barren and boring!"

Kurama smiled at her enthusiasm and he walked forward, heading for the lone tree sitting in the center of the bare courtyard, stopping before it and he reached out, laying his palm along the decaying bark and he frowned. _You've been neglected for too long, friend. _ He thought, sending power through his arm, the tree growing, dead bark morphing, returning to a healthy brown hue. Branches elongated in rapid succession, bright leaves sprouting, shaking as if in joy as it was revived to it's full form, delicate flowers opening, vibrant pink petals blooming to life, a pleasant floral scent filling the air. Kurama lowered his hand, smiling as he looked up at the now healthy cherry blossom tree. "You're now as you should be." He murmured.

Botan watched as the tree came to life, growing, becoming a beautiful display of color and her breath caught in her throat at sight of Kurama's power in action and she marveled at his ability as she moved to stand beside him. "That was... wonderful! I never knew this tree could bloom such beautiful flowers." She held up her hand, catching a falling petal, delight in her eyes and she let out a cheerful laugh.

Kurama turned, watching the ferry girl, smiling at her simple joy, his heart not unaffected by the way she laughed, blinking when she reached out and touched his hair, ruffling it a bit, a couple of petals falling past his face and the girl giggled as he tilted his eyes up, jutting out his lip to blow up a puff of air, sending more petals raining down. "I suppose I look a bit silly with petals in my hair?" He said gamely.

"A bit." She replied, smiling up at the kitsune, her own eyes widening a bit as his hand reached out and gently touched her hair. She watched as he withdrew his hand, opening it, revealing several petals, his voice soft as he murmured.

"Well, you never look silly to me."

He was so hard to read at times and Botan wondered what the red head was truly thinking and feeling in regards to her but the look in his eyes and the way he spoke to her made the deity's heart flutter and she looked up at him, voice a bit shy. "Never silly?"

Kurama found her blush endearing and he shook his head slowly. "Never.." He paused, sensing that same heaviness in the air that lingered between them off and on when they were close to each other and he sought to ease the tension with teasing as he spoke, eyes dancing now. "Now, silly acting, that's another story all together."

She blinked at the change in tone then laughed softly, the spell broken. "Hey now..."

Her laugh brought a smile to his face and he turned his gaze, motioning out to the desolate landscape. "I think the next time I'm up here, I'll bring along a few seeds and plant them. At least then you'll have some colorful flowers to lighten up this drab place."

A sudden thought bloomed in the ferry girl's mind at the mention of flowers and she exclaimed, "Oh! there's something I've been wanting to show you!" She cried excitedly, gently grabbing his hand and tugging him forward.

He blinked when she took hold of his hand but did not protest, keeping pace with her as the pair headed for ferry girl quarters. Kurama stood behind Botan as the blue haired girl let go of his hand, sliding a card through the slot, the glass door opening, revealing an open and pale blue entryway. He followed the deity inside, instantly sensing several pairs of eyes on him. Giggling and whispers erupted to his left and he turned, finding a small crowd of ferry girls staring at him in varying shades of interest.

"Hey Botan?! Looks like you've caught yourself a hottie!" A purple haired girl called out, grinning. "Don't wear him out too much or some of the other girls might pounce on him."

A rare look of trepidation crossed the kitsune's features and the girls laughed at his discomfort.

Kurama felt the sudden touch of Botan's hand on his, feeling her fingers twine with his own and he looked up at her, surprised at the look of irritation and possessiveness crossing her lovely face as she spoke.

"Too bad, ladies! He's already taken and I don't share!"

"Ooh...!" A chorus of voices sounded out but the deity paid them no mind, pulling Kurama up the winding staircase in the center of the entryway and away from the gaggle of females. She kept her hold on his hand, finding it warm and pleasing and she was reluctant to let go yet she did, voice soft but apologetic.

"Sorry about that," She began, climbing steadily up the stairs. "I hope I didn't make you feel awkward at my words but it was the only thing I could think of to get them to leave you alone."

Kurama smiled in understanding. "It's alright. I rather liked being claimed by you." He replied, smirking a bit. Truth be told, while it surprised him to hear such words coming out of Botan's mouth, he rather did like her possessive talk, even if it was a ruse.

Botan did a double take at his response, stopping in her tracks, turning to face him. She studied his features for a few seconds, murmuring. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

He looked up at her, eyes twinkling. "I am," He said in a teasing tone before his voice shifted. "I am curious though..."

Botan turned back, continuing her walk up the stairs, stopping at the fourth floor, turning left and heading down the open corridor, the kitsune close behind until she stopped and pivoted right, sliding her key card down the slot that read room 434. "About what?" She asked, stepping inside as the blue doors parted, revealing a good sized room.

Kurama entered behind her, his eyes scooping out the area, finding a pale blue comforter spread across a queen sized bed. A vanity lay to his right where several photo albums lay visible. A door to his left was open, revealing a bathroom complete with a full size tub and shower combo. He walked across the wooden floor, heading towards the book shelves, eyes perusing the numerous volumes, surprised at the variety of literature in several languages and his mind reasoned out, _Of course she knows how to speak different languages, she travels all over the world, not just Japan. "_Interesting collection." He murmured, still studying the books before him.

Botan watched the red head eye her room, feeling a bit shy at how intently he studied her book shelves. _I hope he doesn't think I'm some silly girl that reads only romance novels._ "Well.. I … I thank you... I mean, I know I'm just a simple grim reaper but I do enjoy reading all kinds of things."

He smiled, sensing her shyness and he turned, wanting to ease her worry. "I can tell, Botan. I'm rather impressed at the variety."

She blushed and shuffled her feet. "Kurama.. Well.. I'm not as smart as you but I do love to read."

He frowned at her self doubt and shook his head. "Botan, you should not doubt yourself so much. I know you're more than just a simple grim reaper. You're smart and beautiful and there is no shame in loving to read. Don't let anyone tell you different."

She looked up at him, still blushing at his words though she nodded. "Okay... but... you still haven't answered my question."

He blinked. "What question is that?"

"I asked you what you were curious about but you didn't tell me."

He remembered and nodded. "Yes... as I said, I was curious about something," He began, moving to stand closer to her. " Judging by the response of those ferry girls in the hallway entrance, I believe it is safe to assume that there are no ferry men working here, correct?"

Botan nodded, impressed at his deductive reasoning. "That is correct," She answered then explained. "The men in Reikai feel it beneath them to deal with the ferrying of souls," She paused, heading over to the french doors just past the night stand next to her bed. "Koenma also believes that too many men and women working and staying so close together would result in... um... complications..." Her voice trailed off, unable to bring herself to voice the truth.

"Ah..." Kurama sounded, understanding crossing his features as he watched the girl open the doors, sunlight flooding through, chasing the shadows of the room away. Such tight confines would result in sexual activity and dereliction of duty. "No wonder all those women were pent up," He paused, brow furrowed at a recent conversation they had and he asked, "yet you also told me that there were some ferry girls that had boyfriends, did you not?"

"Well..." Botan replied, turning back to face the kitsune. "There are ferry girls who have relations... outside the established protocols set by King Enma himself."

"And are any of these... relations... with men outside of this realm?" He asked, surprised at his own question, though he kept his features neutral.

She tilted her head, wondering why he would ask such a question, her features thoughtful. "Well they might, but I don't ask too much. I don't want the girls to think I'm some kind of snitch just because I'm the head ferry girl. And really I can't fault them for trying to find a little happiness in their life."

"It must be a lonely and difficult existence." He mused verbally as he studied the deity.

"It can be," Botan admitted, though she felt a bit nervous for some reason as she went on to explain, "I mean.. for me, being a ferry girl is all I know and I never took the time to grow attached to anyone.." _Until now you mean?_ Her inner voice countered and she frowned, trying to ignore it, rambling on. "Not that I haven't thought of it from time to time... I'm sure it's nice to have someone who you can spend time with that will listen to what you have to say and will allow you to be yourself... Not that we don't have that... er... well... you know what I mean..." Her skin felt hot on her face and she turned away, not wanting him to see the color of her cheeks.

He noticed how flustered she was becoming and he quirked an eyebrow when she turned away from him. "Yes... I know.. we're friends, Botan. Friends do that for each other too... There's nothing wrong with wanting that."

_And if I wanted more?_ She found herself asking silently, her cheeks reddening even more. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _The deity realized at last that bringing the kitsune up to her room with so many witnesses would give the wrong impression and it was entirely possible that one of them would rat her out to Koenma and then there would be hell to pay. She tried to cover her flustered feelings by walking out to the balcony, voice happy and free of the anxiety she now felt. "Of course we are! I wouldn't change being your friend for anything, Kurama. I was just rambling... don't worry about me..."

He frowned at her change in tone but did not prod her to explain, allowing her the space to gather her thoughts and he moved out to join her when she waved him to follow. He stepped outside, shifting his gaze in surprise. There, situated along the railing of the balcony, were several tables with potted plants and flowers, the center of which lay a plant with delicate white flowers and he smiled, walking up to it. "Your peony has bloomed."

She nodded, relieved at the change in subject, back to her bubbly nature as she beamed. "It did! I was so happy to see the white flowers. They are as beautiful as you said they would be."

He reached out, his hand hovering over the petals and they bloomed even fuller, shivering in delight at his presence and he let out a soft laugh. "It seems they are very happy where they are, Botan. You've done an excellent job raising these plants."

She blushed at his praise but beamed up at him. "Thank you, I've tried my best to give them a happy home. I water and sing to them every morning before I go to work."

"What do you sing to them usually?" He asked, turning to study her.

She blinked, voice shy. "You want me to sing it right now?" She asked.

He tilted his head. "Would you, if I asked?"

"Well... I mean... you won't laugh at me, will you?"

"Why would I laugh at you, Botan?" He asked, frowning. "You have a beautiful voice and I always enjoy listening to you sing. But if it you're too nervous, I understand..."

"It's not that..." Botan replied. _It's that I think of you when I sing it,_ she wanted to say but could not voice the feelings growing in her heart towards him. Instead she gathered her will and shook her head. "I was just surprised is all.. I will sing it for you..." She cleared her throat, her voice a bit soft at first, looking at Kurama who gave her the motion to sing louder and with more confidence and she kept her gaze on him, voice now stronger, feminine and beautiful as she sang:

Something in my heart died last night  
Just one more chip off an already broken heart  
I think the heart broke long ago  
That's when I needed you

That's when I needed you most  
That's when I needed you  
When I needed you most

I run around like a spirit in flight  
Fearlessness is fearlessness  
I will not forget this night  
Dare my wild heart, dare my wild heart

Where is the reason?  
Don't blame it on me, blame it on my wild heart  
As to the seasons  
You fought from the beginning long before I knew it  
There was a danger  
And the danger was to fall in love

In dark sorrow they gaze down into the darkest heart  
If I leave you, you say not even you can tear us apart, woh  
Say you're leaving, you say you don't even know  
How to start, how to start, how to start

Well, believe it then and don't blame it on my soul  
Blame it on my wild heart, on my wild heart

Fire on fire, rain on my face  
Fever goes higher, what can you do?  
Wild in the darkest places in your mind  
That's where I needed you

Where I needed you most  
That's where I needed you  
Where I needed you most

Where is the reason?  
Well, don't blame it on me, blame it on my wild heart  
There is a reason  
Why even the angels don't give it up at all

Where are the children?  
Well, are they hopelessly enchanted? Blame it on the angels  
Where are the reasons?  
Don't blame it on us, blame it on our wild heart  
Wild heart, wild heart, wild heart

On my wild heart, on my wild heart  
Even in the darkest places of your mind  
Even in the darkest places of your mind

Where are the children?  
Are they hopelessly enchanted?  
Wild in the darkest places of your mind  
No, don't blame it on me, baby  
Blame it on my wild heart

Blame it on my wild heart  
Blame it on my wild heart  
Blame it on my wild heart

Blame it on my wild, wild, wild, wild heart  
Blame it on my wild heart, blame it  
Even in the darkest places of your mind

Kurama listened, surprised at the depth of the lyrics, watching in fascination as the emotions played across the deity's lovely features and he felt a stirring in his heart that he could not deny he felt for her. He kept his gaze on her as the girl finished her song, his entranced emerald orbs studying the ferry girl's amethyst ones and a gentle breeze blew by, tugging at their hair and the red head noticed a few stray hairs clinging to the ferry girl's cheek and he reached out, gently pushing the strands of blue away from her skin, the back of his fingertips caressing her cheek.

The deity's eyes widened a bit at the sensation, her heart suddenly leaping in her chest at the way he studied her.

Kurama felt himself drawn to her in that moment, the innocence and light of her beauty and soul captivated him and he was about to say something when he sensed another presence in the room and he lowered his hand and backed away, turning his gaze past the open doors as the voice of George the blue ogre called out, "Miss Botan, I'm sorry to interrupt but Lord Koenma wanted me to find you and have you return to the palace immediately!"

George's eyes shifted, spying Kurama and he gave a look of relief. "Oh good, you're here too Kurama, sir! Koenma needs to speak with you as well!"

"In regards to what, may I ask?" Kurama asked, allowing Botan to exit into the room before following her.

"It's about that fight Yusuke had with Toguro, turns out he's not dead!"

The kitsune's features paled. "How did Koenma come by that information?" He asked, the three of them heading quickly down the stairs and out to the courtyard.

"The tape was still going after we shut off the visual feed. The ogres in charge of reviewing the datum collected on that tape just now found the truth. He wants you to see it for yourselves, so please don't tell him I told you, sir."

Kurama frowned at the genuine fear in the blue ogre's voice. Was there anyone the toddler lord didn't treat with disrespect and ire? "Do not worry, we won't say anything. Will we, Botan?"

Botan looked over to Kurama in surprise but nodded. "That's right, George. Our lips are sealed!" She said, making a zipping motion across her lips.

George sighed in relief. "Thank God... I was tired of having objects thrown at me. It hurts you know?" The ogre opened the doors, leading them down the corridors until they reached Koenma's office.

"It took you long enough, Ogre!" Koenma snapped and the blue creature cringed but Kurama dissolved the situation instantly, stepping forward as he spoke,

"We're here now are we not, Koenma? Why don't we focus on the task at hand without resorting to yelling and berating?"

Koenma blinked, turning his gaze over to the kitsune. There was a coldness in the tone and the features of Kurama that both irritated and frightened the toddler lord and he huffed but turned back to the screen, pointing towards it as he spoke. "Watch the film and tell me what you think."

The kitsune shifted his gaze, watching as the tape replayed, frowning as the spirit sword lodged in Toguro's torso shot up and dissipated in the air. The sword laying on the ground beside the fallen fighter, morphed into a smaller man while Toguro sat up and rose to his feet. _Toguro the elder and Toguro the younger both survived..._. _not unsurprising. _He thought, watching with grim eyes as the tape continued to run.

Botan gasped, shocked and dismayed, even though George had already told her the truth. "But... but I thought Yusuke and Kuwabara defeated and killed them!"

Koenma watched the reaction on Kurama's face, frowning at the lack of surprise on the handsome red head's features. "So did I, Botan... but it gets worse." He commented, turning up the volume as the camera panned out as a screen came to life, the face of a good looking man with a peculiar scar addressed Toguro the younger.

"An excellent performance, Toguro. I admit you almost had me fooled."

"We have excellent hearing, so it was easy to hear the boys plan and play along," The larger Toguro commented, staring up at the small screen. "Though I was worried I would kill them before I could fake my death," The fighter paused, looking up at Tarukane laughing hysterically in the control booth. "I hope you don't mind me letting the girl go. I saw no profit or reason in having her die."

"That's fine," the man on the screen replied. "The girl is of no consequence to me. Not when I think of all the money my great plan will be affording me."

"I'm so glad our client is pleased. My brother and I have a little favor to ask of you in return," He paused, voice becoming serious and excited. "Please give us an opportunity to fight those two boys again. This time seriously."

"But of course Toguro. They will be two of the most anticipated guests at the Dark Martial Arts Competition."

"I should have known all along," Toguro the younger murmured. "Extorting all of Tarukane's fortune was only half your plan, you wanted to see the competition."

"You're very keen," the dark haired man replied, smiling a bit. "So tell me your thoughts on their powers."

"That Yusuke Urameshi boy is very intriguing. He lacks fighting experience, but he could be a dangerous weapon."

"The competition will be held in two months, so you better make sure you're ready. Oh, and take care of the mess upstairs before you leave."

The screen went out and Toguro leaped up, leg crashing through the glass, lobbing Tarukane's head off with one powerful kick and the tape suddenly went blank.

Koenma shut off the screen, turning to the pair as Botan said, concern in her eyes and voice. "What are we going to do, Koenma? You know Toguro is going to go after Yusuke!"

The toddler lord pushed a few buttons on his desk, the screen returning to life, two bleeps of red flaring, growing closer to each other and trepidation filled the spirit lord. "He is heading for Yusuke as we speak," He debated what to do but knew he couldn't delay his orders and he turned to Botan, addressing her as he spoke. "Take Kurama back to Ningenkai and have him meet up with Yusuke," He looked over at the kitsune, adding. "I don't want you to confront Toguro directly, we don't want any civilians hurt should he decide to fight."

"I understand but I don't think his intention is to fight on this day, do you, Koenma?" He turned to Botan, making a follow me motion. "Shall we go, Botan?"

The deity nodded, following the kitsune out the door.

Jr. frowned at the red head's words as he watched the pair leave, inwardly impressed at the kitsune's reasoning and mind. _Of course you'd pick up on that before anyone else._ He grumbled silently, adjusting the camera to give a live feed in the direction of where Yusuke was, knowing that something was about to happen that the toddler lord could not stop or avoid. _I'm sorry, Yusuke._ He thought, watching the screen as he fidgeted in his seat.

Botan guided her oar through the air as they hovered above the sky of Tokyo, following the pulsating red dots on her communication mirror, blinking as a third dot appeared. "There's another strong ki near Yusuke's location."

Kurama looked down, nodding, sensing it as he spoke. "It's Hiei. Take me to where he is will you, Botan?"

The deity tilted her oar down at a slight angle, descending towards a ten story building, her eyes falling upon the standing form of Hiei, his red orbs lifting to watch them approach and Botan hovered a few feet above the roof, letting Kurama hop down.

The kitsune landed gracefully, tilting his head up, voice soft as he addressed her, "Thank you, Botan. Now please keep a safe distance away until this is sorted out."

"Are you sure, Kurama?" She asked, not wanting to be too far from him.

The red head nodded. "I don't want you to be hurt so please do as I ask."

The fire demon quirked an eyebrow at the pair's exchange, watching as the ferry girl lifted off and ascended high into the sky, safely out of range of any attacks. "Took you long enough to get here." He said with his usual snark but the kitsune was nonplussed as he replied,

"Yes, well... not all of us are confined to one city."

Hiei flashed a look of irritation. "So you've been hanging out in Spirit World? With the bubble headed ferry girl no less?"

Kurama looked down at his friend, voice teasing, "Jealous?"

"Idiot..." Hiei growled. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Relax, it's a joke..." Kurama replied, snapping his gaze to his right as he sensed a powerful ki approach. "Toguro's on the move."

The two youkai raced forward, leaping from building to building, coming to a stop in front of a multilevel parking lot under construction. Their keen eyes caught sight of Toguro and Yusuke in a stare down, the kitsune's sensitive hearing picking up the conversation, the sky rapidly changing from dusk to a star filled night scene. A huge surge of power radiated and the building collapsed, revealing the hulking form of Toguro and the shaking form of Yusuke.

Kurama's features grew grim, his ears picking up Toguro's words, revealing what his heart and mind already knew. _So it's true. We will all have to fight in the Dark Tournament._ He kept his gaze on Toguro as the large man slung his beige trench coat over his shoulder and walked towards them, away from Yusuke who collapsed onto his knees, his fear palpable and Kurama wanted to go to his friend to check on him but remained still as the demon fighter stopped, staring up at them.

"You two will be invited to attend the tournament as well," Toguro's deep voice called up to them. "Know that there will be no mercy shown to demon traitors who side with humans, so you best be prepared to fight to the death." The demon fighter added then continued on his way.

Kurama kept his eye on him as he passed, asking, "So what do you think our chances will be?"

Hiei, who knew his friend's mind and had witnessed what Kurama already knew from Reikai, made a soft snort and replied, "Don't ask..." He vanished, leaving the red head alone.

Kurama jumped down, racing over to Yusuke, brow furrowed at the fear he could smell from the detective and he crouched down, asking, "You alright, Yusuke?" He frowned as the detective stared off into space and the red head grew concerned, only to blink when Yusuke suddenly grit his teeth and shouted angrily,

"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke lifted his fists, slamming them into the broken concrete. "I was too damn scared to freaking move! He was too strong... too freaking strong!"

Kurama sensed Kuwabara's presence and he looked up, finding the orange haired teen gripping the railing of a nearby lot, visibly shaken and he shook his head. "What did Toguro say to you, Yusuke?"

"He... He said that me and my friends had no choice but to fight in something called a Dark Tournament or he would kill everyone we cared about before he killed us."

This threat instantly brought the image of his mother, his growing family, and Botan into his mind and he clenched his fist, fear welling in his heart at the thought of them being killed over him while the rational part of his brain sorted out what had just occurred. _We're all here... we all witnessed Toguro's strength. He knew this would happen and planned it as such to make sure we would not and could not back out of the tournament without the loss of our loved ones. Clever Bastard. _

"Dammit! I should have known Toguro wasn't dead! This was all one big freaking set up!"

Kurama blinked at the astute assessment by the head detective, silently impressed and he rose, holding out his hand to the human boy. "Come on, Yusuke. We need to have a meeting with everyone so we can plan a strategy."

Yusuke looked up at the red head, finding strength there and he took the teen's hand, letting Kurama help him up and the pair headed over to Kuwabara. The kitsune sensed Botan approach and he waved her to come join them as they all agreed to convene at the street fighter's house, Hiei following behind them, too nosy to not overhear the conversation.

Botan walked to Kurama's left, seeing the troubled features of her friends and she asked the kitsune in a whisper. "I take it Toguro threatened everyone."

"Yes," Kurama answered in the same soft tone. "The incident we witnessed on that tape that talked about a Dark Martial Arts Tournament was Toguro's, and whoever he's working for, goal all along. That kidnapping was a ruse to test the detective's strength and to judge his worthiness to participate in the tournament. I know you are aware of that tournament and what happens. Every year there is one group that is invited and you cannot decline or you... and everyone you love.. will be killed."

Botan bit her lip, worry in her heart and her tone. "Then you will have to fight as well?"

"Along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. We will need one more fighter, but for now we need to come up with a plan on how to proceed."

He blinked as he felt the girl's fingertips gently touch his own and he sensed her deep concern over him. _She's afraid for me._ Kurama thought and he responded, clasping her fingers tenderly in his own to let her know he understood her fear for him. They walked like this, eyes forward, both putting on brave faces though the Koorime had witnessed the action and he smirked.

_Now isn't this interesting? _

The gang made it to Kuwabara's, the air solemn as they stood or sat while Botan used her mirror to contact Koenma.

"Are you there, Koenma sir?"

The image of the toddler lord flared to life on the screen, his features tense as he spoke, "I am and I'm aware of what transpired between Yusuke and Toguro. I know all my detectives witnessed and heard Toguro's threat. I know that you will all be invited as the special guests for this year's contest and you will need a sponsor. I will be that sponsor since you are all under my employ in one fashion or another."

"How do you wish for us to proceed?" Kurama asked, knowing Yusuke was still too shook up to hold a reasonable conversation with his boss.

Jr. tapped his fingers on the desk. "The tournament takes place about two months from now. You will need to train as hard as you can to increase your power and your skills. Yusuke will need to return to Genkai to complete his training with her. Kuwabara will need guidance in growing his abilities and I suspect that you and Hiei can help him in that regard."

"What of me, Koenma sir? What would you like me to do?" Botan asked.

"You'll be my eyes and ears when I need to check the detectives progress but for now you should head up to Reikai," He paused, adding. "All cases are now put on the back burner. I trust you boys will begin preparations immediately. The details of the meeting point for the day you depart for Hanging Neck Island will be released at a later date, for now do your best to grow stronger. Koenma out."

The screen went blank and the room grew silent. Botan closed the mirror and rose.

"I should be going." She said softly.

Kurama rose as well. "I'll walk you out."

Hiei smirked as he watched the kitsune leave with the deity, already planning ways to tease his friend about the growing connection to the blue haired female but remained silent, instead he spoke directly to Yusuke. "So you're going off to Genkai's are you? I suppose you can't take the moron with you as well, rather than leaving him with us? I don't particularly feel like babysitting for the next two months."

"Hey, shrimp, I'm not stupid! And I can sure as hell kick your butt!"

Hiei snorted. "Well, I have no problem with signing your death warrant, so if it's training you want, I'll give it to you, one beating at a time."

"You're on!" Kuwabara growled. "I can handle whatever you throw at me you little punk!"

Hiei snickered and the street fighter grew angrier and he marched towards the fire demon, about to go off on the smaller man when Yusuke's voice called out to him,

"Knock it off, Kuwabara."

The street fighter stopped, turning towards his friend, features confused. "Yeah... but... Urameshi he's..."

"He's right... right now you wouldn't last a second against these guys. None of us would. That's why we have to train." Yusuke replied, his fear giving way to anger at how weak he felt and how weak they all were at the moment. _I need to stop Toguro. The only way to do that is to train harder and take whatever punishment grandma throws my way._ Determination filled him and Yusuke pushed off the wall and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Urameshi, where are you going?"

He paused, looking over his shoulder. "To Genkai's. I need to finish my training like toddler breath said," He started out the door, calling out, "I'll see you guys in two months." The head detective left the two men alone, heading towards his apartment to gather his things for the ride to Genkai's.

Kurama ,meanwhile, walked beside Botan, his features as calm as he could keep them though inside he was full of worry over her and over his loved ones. _ I do not want them hurt so I must do whatever it takes to win to keep them safe from harm. I must do this to keep Botan safe from harm. _Despite his efforts to keep her from getting too close, the fact of the matter was she was close to him. He cared about her and wanted to protect her. "I suppose this is where we must say our goodbyes for now, Botan..." Kurama said in a soft but even tone as he stopped and turned to face the ferry girl.

Botan looked over at Kurama, noting his poker face and she knew he was pushing down his feelings again, not letting anyone see, but there was a brief flash of emotion in his eyes when he turned to look at her that relayed the truth. _He's worried about all of us.. and about me.. but what about you, Kurama? I'm worried about you. I'm terrified at the thought of you dying far from home, leaving your mother alone, leaving... me.. alone.. _"I suppose so," She replied, holding out her hand, an oar appearing instantly in the air, but instead of sliding onto it, she held it still, hesitating a bit as she murmured. "You... You'll take care of yourself during training right? I mean, I will stop by to check up on you guys and your progress but I know we won't have time to spend together like... before..."

Her concern touched his heart and he moved closer to her. "If I had my way, I would continue to play and sing music with you, and we will when this is all over, I promise you that. But for now, this is how it must be. I must focus on training. I must prepare Kuwabara for the tournament and I must keep Hiei from killing the human in the process. But when you do come to check on us, I will of course spend a bit of time with you. After all, I can't very well ignore my favorite ferry girl now can I?" He lightened the end of his speech, wanting to send her off with a positive note, using her rule book for a change, able to adapt to the circumstances.

Botan listened to him, watching him move closer to her, surprised at his words and she beamed and tilted her head. "Of course not! I'd just bug you until you said something anyway..."

He let out a small chuckle. "You never bug me, Botan, you should know that by now," He watched her shift her oar then slide onto it, surprised at himself as he reached out and gently took her hand, looking up at her as he added, "I... I want you to know that I care about you, Botan. I want you to take extra care with whatever Koenma sends you to do. If something happens to you and I can't be there to prevent it, I will not be pleased."

She was surprised when she felt his hand over hers and she gave him a warm smile, taking his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to show she understood and she reluctantly let go, rising into the sky. "I promise, Kurama," She replied softly, eyes on his as she added. "Goodbye for now..."

"Goodbye Botan..." Kurama returned, waving slowly to her after his hand was released, lowering his arm, features falling a bit. He did not like being apart from the girl, especially under such depressing conditions and he sighed, posture stiffening as he sensed a familiar presence. "You do love to spy, don't you, Hiei?" He asked, turning around, finding the smaller man standing nearby.

"You may be able to hide your emotions from the silly humans but you cannot hide them from me," Hiei began, walking up to his friend. "If any of those youkai catch sight of what I saw just now at that tournament they will hunt her down and torture her just to make you suffer more."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "True. But she won't be at the tournament, so they won't get a chance to see anything, will they?" He replied then added, voice deepening a bit, features colder now, more like his former self. "And if they try to harm her I will render the flesh from their bones and feed them to my plants."

Hiei grinned, enjoying this side of Kurama, knowing it was his youkai nature speaking through his human veil. "You truly do care for that female, don't you?"

Kurama looked away, trying to keep his voice even. "Yes," He admitted, looking up at the sky. "She is my friend and I will not let her be harmed by anyone, not even myself."

The fire demon studied his friend in amusement, not surprised by the kitsune's answer though he couldn't help but tease the red head further. "You like her more than a friend, Kurama. Denial serves no purpose."

Kurama's eyes narrowed and he turned back to his friend. "You really have been spying on me, haven't you?"

Hiei smirked. "Of course. Not like I have much else to do in this city," He began. "I overhear the conversations at that building you call a school. I know those silly human females are attracted to you. I know you won't let anyone get close to you. But you let Botan into your life and you've shared much with her. You've become attached to her and your fear pushes you to keep her at a distance but your heart won't let her go."

Kurama tilted his head, studying the smaller man. "My, my... you've become quite perceptive since we last spoke, Hiei. Could it be because you relate it to your own situation with Yukina?"

Hiei's smirking features fell, irritated at the role reversal from their last conversation about emotions. "It's different. Yukina is blood."

"Yet you love her, do you not? You wish to keep her safe from harm. Not so different now, is it?"

The fire demon turned around, growling. "Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Kindly shut the hell up."

The kitsune chuckled, used to the blustering of his best friend.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Hiei asked, changing the subject.

Kurama nodded. "Yes.. .train... we must start in the morning... I think I can finagle my way out of school for this by taking exams ahead of time. Kuwabara will have to train with us as well. You can test him out, see what potential he has. If you can not help him, then I will train him in my own way. By the end of this, I know he will be strong enough to face what will come."

"Hn..." Hiei sounded out. "I will meet you at Shirokanedai park. We should be left to our own devices there."

"Agreed." Kurama replied, knowing well of that park. Only 300 people were allowed in there a day and they were not allowed in certain sections at all. _ No eyes means we can train without the threat of being caught. _"I will see you there in the morning. I'll make sure to get Kuwabara up and prepared."

Hiei nodded, vanishing from view and the kitsune turned, heading towards home, preparing for the morning and what was to come.

**March 4, 1993**

Hiei leapt up into the air, assaulting Kuwabara with a barrage of quick strikes using a bamboo stick. The street fighter took each blow, too slow to stop even one attack and he flew back, dropping to the ground with a thud. The fire demon landed, disappointment in his features and voice. "At this rate you'll never survive." This went on for a few hours longer before Kurama decided to step in.

"Do you realize the danger you will be in?" The kitsune asked, knowing that the street fighter drew power from his emotions and so he sought to test the boy, his features and words calm but serious. "Hiei cannot prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. I will not."

Kuwabara listened to the red head, surprised at his words. _The shrimp was going easy on me?_ The teen however was not one to back down and though he knew how dangerous Kurama was, he had no way to know for sure his true strength until he was tested. "Okay then... come on and toughen me up... I can take it..."

Inwardly, Kurama was impressed with the boy's resolve to get stronger but he merely nodded and leapt into the air. "As you wish..." He zoomed towards the street fighter, too fast for the larger man to see and he kicked him in the head, sending him rocketing backward through several trees. The kitsune landed on his feet but did not hesitate, racing forward, striking out with well timed blows of his hands and his feet, each attack landing precisely where the fox spirit intended it, pushing Kuwabara to his limit, forcing the boy to try to defend himself, pleased when the street fighter managed to block his last strike and Kurama jumped back. "Well, if nothing else, you can take a lot of damage and remain on your feet."

Kuwabara was bruised and battered and his legs were shaky but he was still standing.

"Now then. Once you've managed to stop most of my basic attacks, then we'll begin on your spiritual energy and the different ways you can manipulate it." He attacked again, until night fell and they retired to their homes for the evening.

**March 5-April 29, 1993**

Training continued day to day, each member of Team Urameshi growing stronger. Botan would stop by every now and again to check up on everyone, surprised at how rough the kitsune was with Kuwabara but she understood that the only way to win and come home was to grow stronger. _And Kuwabara cannot be coddled simply because he's human. _ The kitsune spent a little time with her before she left to give her field report to Koenma. But now it was the 29th. Tomorrow morning they would take a train to a designated spot then hike several miles to a hidden sea port where they would be ferried to Hanging Neck Island. This was their last chance to spend on the mainland and she was curious to see the kitsune and the fire demon squaring off. _This must be a challenge of some kind._ She wondered, zooming down to get a closer look at the action.

Kurama for his part, had allowed Kuwabara the day off to spend with his sister, accepting Hiei's challenge to test their skill in battle using swords. The two youkai stood opposite of each other and the fire demon spoke first, drawing out his katana from the scabbard strapped across his back. "Are you ready?"

The kitsune bent down, grabbing a blade of grass, feeding it energy, the grass becoming a green and solid blade. "Yes." He answered and the two youkai raced towards each other, dueling with rapid slashes and strikes.

The fire demon danced around, using his speed to confuse the kitsune but the red head countered with his sense of smell, his eyes able to follow the blur of black and he whirled around, bringing his organic blade up, blocking the Koorime's downward assault, clanging ringing in the air as Kurama pushed back, using Hiei's own momentum against him, forcing the smaller man back and away.

Hiei smirked. "Not bad, Kurama. But let's see if you can follow this." The fire demon said, increasing his speed, vanishing completely from view.

Kurama narrowed his gaze, sensing the smaller youkai at the last second, jumping back, the blade of Hiei's slamming into the ground with enough force to cause an energy explosion and debris went flying in all directions, splattering against the trunks of the many trees that lined the field.

Botan watched all this, gripping her oar tighter, worry on her features. The fire demon seemed hell bent on striking the kitsune and she longed to shout out her support for Kurama but thought better of it, not wanting to break his concentration.

Kurama however, knew the deity was there because he could sense her ki. Still, he couldn't talk to her until the contest is over and part of him desired to impress her so he put even more effort in deflecting Hiei's blows.

Hiei gave no quarter, zooming forward, slashing in violently precise movements, glee in his eyes at the challenge of sword fighting the fox, happy to at last have an opponent worthy of testing his skill on. He slashed outward, aiming for the kitsune's midsection but the fox blocked it, pushing back. Hiei smirked, disappearing from view, reappearing above, fist alight with red fire, feeding it along the blade and he brought the blade up, sweeping it down, the fire swirling beyond the blade, alive and active as it roared towards the kitsune.

Kurama leapt high into the air to avoid the attack, frowning as the flame wave followed him up and he twirled in mid air, dodging, landing, eyes widening as the fire continued it's path, heading straight for he deity and he knew there was no time to yell for her to move. The fox spirit fed power to his legs, vaulting up towards Botan, noting the surprise on her face at the sight of him, terror crossing her features as a bright red glow appeared right behind the kitsune. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her to him, protecting her from the blast as he spun away, heat licking across his face, too worried about the girl to care about the throbbing pain along his cheek and neck as he landed, holding the girl tight against his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at Botan as he rose.

The deity clung to him, still too shocked to respond at first but she nodded, surprised that he still held her. She gasped at the burn mark along the kitsune's right cheek and neck and she cried out softly, "You're hurt!"

He gave her a soft look. "I am fine, Botan, don't worry about me," Kurama lifted his gaze from her, staring daggers at the fire demon as he spoke in a lowered tone. "What was the meaning of that, Hiei? You knew as well as I did that Botan was nearby. You could have killed her with that attack."

"Hn.." Hiei sounded, straightening his back as he sheathed his katana. "Of course I knew, Kurama," He replied. "I wanted to test a theory about you and you answered it the way I thought you would."

"A test?" Kurama replied, frowning. "And what if I hadn't been able to reach her in time to save her, Hiei?"

"I knew you would rescue her, that was the point, Kurama," Hiei replied looking between the pair before adding. "I'm leaving." With that, the Koorime disappeared from view, leaving Botan and Kurama alone.

Kurama kept his cool, relaxing his features, shaking his head at the strange way the fire demon made his point about the kitsune's feelings about the girl. _You truly are an odd youkai, Hiei._ He thought, turning his head at the sound of the ferry girl's voice.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stop your last training session."

The regret in her tone made his features soften and he wanted to ease her concern. "It is alright, Botan. It wasn't your fault at all."

The deity relaxed at his words, reaching up to touch his face and the kitsune let her, trying to not lean into it as the girl healed the burn mark along his face and neck. Her touch was soothing, taking the pain away and within moments the skin had returned to it's normal hue. "Thank you, Botan."

The ferry girl lowered her hand, voice and features soft. Even now, like this, she still felt her heart flutter at the closeness of him, missing their time together and the growing connection they had formed. _This is his last day before the trip and I'm taking up all his time staring up at him like some love struck groupie._ "It.. was the least I could do for you..." She replied, feeling very shy and quiet all of the sudden.

Kurama studied her for a moment. It was true that they hadn't spent much time together the past few months and he found himself not wanting her to leave him like all the other times before. "I'm a bit.. hungry. Would you care to join me for a light lunch?"

His offer made her smile and she nodded. "I'd like that very much!"

The kitsune smiled and gave a motion of his head, the two of them exiting the forest, walking down a sidewalk and into a nearby small sushi shop. He held the door open for her and they entered, Kurama looking over to Botan as he asked, "What would you like?"

"Oh... just some tea, thanks."

"Nonsense. Don't worry about the price, I'm buying lunch today."

"Oh... but I shouldn't... I'm not.."

A sudden rumbling sound echoed in the room and Kurama quirked an eyebrow then laughed softly at the blush that spread on the deity's cheeks. "I guess it's settled then.." He said, eyes twinkling as he asked, "Do you like shrimp?"

"I do." She answered with a nod.

"Okay then.." He turned to the counter, ordering two plates of shrimp nigiri with green tea and they took a table near the glass window, eating quietly, content to enjoy each other's company.

"So how have you been, Botan?" Kurama asked, taking a sip of tea. "Has Koenma been keeping you busy?"

"Well..." Botan began. "With everyone focusing solely on training, there's a lot of case files that have backed up. The paperwork is driving Koenma nuts and I've been forced to help him sort through it as best I can but it's really time consuming. So when I get the chance to come down here to check up on you guys I take it."

"I'm sure Koenma is nervous about our strength and our will to fight in this tournament. We will do our part to make sure to come back here alive."

Botan's features turned somber. "Koenma knows it will be a nightmare for you boys but he's confident in you and wants you all to succeed."

Kurama listened, studying the girl before him. "And how do you feel about all of this?"

Botan looked away, eyes focused beyond the glass window as she answered. "I'm afraid for all of you. I don't want anyone hurt."

Her innocence and naivety was endearing. _I only wish I could ease your worry, peony._ He thought as he replied, "I'm afraid that it will be impossible for us not to become injured. Our opponents will be strong and dangerous. Which is why you should do your best to keep Keiko and Shizuru in the dark about where Yusuke and Kuwabara are."

"How did you know I was going over to talk to them?" She asked, studying him in surprise.

"It makes sense," He answered. "Koenma wouldn't send you here on the last day of our training just to check up on us. There are other lives at stake beyond our own. He probably told you to try and convince those two girls that their loved ones are out on a camping trip."

She was impressed with his logical mind, though she herself had little faith in her abilities. "Well.. you know how girls are... stubborn and insistent.."

"So I've noticed..." He said dryly, though his eyes twinkled as he studied her.

Botan caught his look and made a silly face. "Oh you... you know what I mean.. they'll keep pushing me and pushing me until I have no choice but to tell them the truth and then make me take them to the island."

Kurama's handsome face grew serious. "If that happens, I want you to promise me you'll be very careful. There will be scores of demons at this tournament, many of whom will have no qualms about hurting a group of human females and one lovely ferry girl."

Botan blushed, murmuring, "Lovely?"

The kitsune's feelings and protectiveness towards Botan caused his slip of tongue but he did not deny it. Instead he sipped from his tea cup, answering, "I'm just stating the obvious. You're a beautiful girl, Botan. There will be those that will seek to destroy that beauty, out of spite, lust, or even jealousy. And I might not be able to come to your aid. So you must promise to be extra vigilant and careful if you do somehow get roped in to taking those girls to the island."

A bit of disappointment filled her at his answer. _Of course he would say that. What were you expecting? Some kind of love confession?_ Her inner voice berated her and she shook her head, not wanting to listen to that side of herself at the moment. It was nice though, to know he found her beautiful. "I understand," Botan replied, a determined look blooming in her purple orbs. "I promise to be careful, if you promise the same."

Kurama smiled at her words, nodding. "I promise to do my best to be careful."

"Good."

The two of them rose, exiting the restaurant, the air suddenly colder and the red head lifted his gaze, studying the darkening sky. "Are you sure you want to fly in this weather, Botan? It could be a bit dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Kurama." Botan replied, heading back towards the forest that would allow cover for her flight.

The kitsune followed her, blinking when she stopped and turned around to face him.

"You will be careful right?" She asked, worry gripping her at the knowledge that this was the last time she would possibly see him alive and well and she longed to show him the growing feelings in her heart but feared how he would react.

Her concern and the worry in her eyes awoke the dormant feelings he had for her, the threat of this being the last time he saw here drew out a need to express his emotion and he moved closer, reaching out, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers in a gentle manner, voice lowered but still soft. "I will be careful, Botan. I want to return to you... I will return to you... I promise..."

His pledge and his touch made her go weak in the knees and it was all she could do not to let loose the truth of her heart and she nodded, turning away from him so he would not see her tears. "Goodbye, Kurama..." She managed to say without her voice breaking.

Kurama frowned at the sense of pain in the girl and he whispered, "Botan?"

"I'm fine, Kurama. Don't you worry about me." The ferry girl replied, shaking her head, lifting her hand, an oar appearing instantly and she took off before the kitsune could stop her.

"Goodbye, sweet Peony..." He called out, watching her go, confused at her reaction to his words and he shook his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his white martial arts uniform, sighing, heading back to the train station to travel home for the last night he would be on the mainland before he began the journey that would decide his fate and the fates of all those he cared for.

**Alright, another chapter done. A bit of a transition but necessary to write. Next time we will get to the trip and the first bout of the dark tournament. The song in this chapter is called Wild Heart by Stevie Nicks, one of my favorite singers. Shirokanedai park is an actual park in Tokyo that is vast and only allows 300 visitors a day. The perfect place to train in the city. Well.. if you wanted to train in a forest that is... Special thanks to: peonyrose100, Twisted Musalih, DarkinocensDLT, peonyreaper, heartluv, PenguinsHockey14, Neon, and Serenity27 for their reviews. It always rocks to hear from you guys and if you read and haven't reviewed, why not? Don't you want me to be happy? **

**So review and let me hear your voice. Also for those who have tumblr accounts, you can find me me by searching for blueeyedshuichi. My blog is called Musings of a Kitsune. **** I may do an ask a YYH cast member thingie if anyone is interested. If not, I may just make up questions and have various characters answer. It also has a variety of things I like and like to talk about on there, so if you're curious or bored and want to check it out, go ahead. Or if you're curious but don't have an account, you can leave a question in your review and I can answer it on the tumblr page. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Hanging Neck Island

**Notes: I will be following the anime for the majority of this arc. It isn't really established exactly when Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru reached the island in the anime so I had them arrive early and surprise the boys by visiting them that night before the tournament begins and I have Botan offering her services as a trainer before the fights start. Other than that, it is me filling in the gaps while the rest of the stuff follows the story line. **

**Chapter 8-Hanging Neck Island**

**April 30, 1993-Hidden Port South of Tokyo**

The light of the full moon was hidden by darkened clouds as Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara trekked through the unmarked path that led to the meeting point. The kitsune was at the head of the group, guided by his sense of smell, wrinkling his nose on occasion at the strong and pungent order of lower class youkai. A faint glow of firelight caught his gaze and he adjusted his brown back pack, voice soft and low. "Seems we're on the right track. The meeting point lies up ahead."

"Man I never realized how creepy forests could be until I had to walk through one in the middle of the night," Kuwabara murmured as he looked around, his fatigue colored bag slipping a bit as he stumbled over something on the ground. "Stupid rock..." He grumbled as he kicked a stone out of his way, adding "Why does all this stuff have to be so darn secretive anyway?"

"Besides it being illegal and a threat to all of your silly ningens existence?" Hiei said, smirking as the orange haired teen growled in response,

"Stuff it, tiny!" He cast his brown eyes around, murmuring, "I don't like this... and where the heck is Urameshi anyway?! He was supposed to meet us at the train station!"

"He was most likely delayed waiting for the fifth fighter." Kurama replied, waving his hand, the brush parting, allowing the trio to walk through untouched.

"Fifth fighter?" Kuwabara murmured.

"Don't you ever listen to anything Kurama tells you?" Hiei asked in incredulity.

"Well, yeah, but I don't remember hearing talk about a fifth fighter..."

Hiei shook his head. "Moron..."

"Shut up.." Kuwabara growled. "I forgot okay... gee..."

"Don't worry, Kuwabara," Kurama said softly. "Yusuke said he'd find a fifth fighter and I believe him."

"Do you truly trust the detective to keep to his word?" Hiei asked, looking up at his best friend.

The kitsune kept his eyes forward as he nodded. "I do. Yusuke may be young and scholastically challenged but when it comes to fighting, he keeps to his word." _I only hope he arrives at the meeting point before the ship does. _ He added silently. The three of them stepped into a clearing, coming to stand on the outskirts of a circle of youkai, a fire roaring in a small fire pit in the center. Kurama studied the myriad of youkai, their hideous features and weak ki revealing the truth. _Nothing but low class demons. We hardly need to worry about this group at all. _Another thought popped into his head and his eyes narrowed a bit. Though he had never participated in the Dark Tournament before, the red head knew of its existence and of the prize. The committee was also known for testing the specially invited group before their arrival and the kitsune couldn't help but wonder if they were being set up in some way. _Even if they are weak, we should remain on guard for any attack that could come our way._

"Man, these guys sure are a bunch of ugly monsters." Kuwabara murmured as he cast a gaze around the circle of youkai.

Hiei silently agreed but could not help but goad the human teen as he replied, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're hardly a prize yourself."

Kuwabara glared down at the fire demon, retorting back, "Oh yeah? Well at least I don't need a booster seat to see above the top of a table."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yes!" The street fighter snapped, crossing his arms as he grumbled. "Stupid shrimp always trying to piss me off..." He turned his attention back to the red head as he asked, "Hey, Kurama, how long do you think it'll be before Urameshi shows up?"

The kitsune was about to reply when Hiei interjected,

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara. Have you gotten any stronger since the last time we practiced?"

The street fighter looked down at Hiei, voice defensive. "Ha... you'll see for yourself soon enough, shrimp boy." His thoughts trailed off on a tangent as visions of Yukina danced in his head. _ If we win this competition I'm going to get super famous so that Yukina and I can be together forever. _

The clouds parted in the sky, the full moon now visible, casting an eerie glow upon the massive ship that pulled in to dock. Everyone turned, watching as a short figure limped towards them. Firelight illuminated the man's features, revealing a bearded and rather unkempt pirate, his beady dark orbs surveyed the youkai with an unfriendly eye as he said in a gruff voice. "The ship is here, mates. Let's try to get on board without any violence."

The group of demons started forward and Kuwabara in his impatience blurted out in desperation, "Hey, mister pirate guy, please wait a moment, our team member isn't here yet!"

The pirate turned to the trio, smirking a bit. "If he doesn't show up then we'll have to put a mark on his head and send out a hit man. Standard Operating Procedure you understand."

"Now, now, that's not really necessary."

A sudden and familiar voice rang out of the dark and Kurama turned, smiling in relief at the sight of Yusuke as he cleared the brush, a smaller and masked being standing to the boy's right.

The head detective met his friend's gazes, smiling as he apologized. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

Kuwabara shook his head, irritated at his friend, even though he was inwardly happy to see his best friend. "Gee Urameshi, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What the heck took you so long to get here?"

"I'm pretty lousy at directions but at least I showed up right?" The dark haired boy started forward, suddenly moving on shaky legs as he dragged his white bag along the ground, reaching out to lean against a nearby tree for support. "Whoa.. these long forest hikes really take a lot out of me."

Kurama sensed no change in the detective's ki though the boy did indeed look exhausted. _Hmm... I wonder if this is ruse of some kind or perhaps he was training still, even as he traveled._

Like wise, Hiei also detected an even level of energy radiating from the teenager but unlike the kitsune, he liked to test his theories with action and so the fire demon suddenly drew out his katana, aggressively attacking the human who dodged each slice, reaching out and grasping the blade perfectly between his thumb, index and middle finger, stopping the sword without cutting his skin, eyes twinkling at the test as he spoke,

"Damn Hiei, you say hello like this to everybody you meet?"

Hiei grinned, approving of the increase in the detective's evasive techniques. "Hn... seems your training out at Genkai's has improved your skills a little."

Kuwabara watched dumbfounded as he struggled to keep up with the action. "Improved a little? Man, I'd say he improved a lot!"

Kurama heard the dismayed tone in the street fighter's voice and he sought to ease the boy's feelings of inadequacy. "Don't be discouraged, Kuwabara. The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well."

"So Yusuke, I assume the fighter over there is the fifth member of our team?" Hiei asked, drawing everyone's attention to the small fighter standing some distance away.

Kurama cast his gaze over to the supposed fifth member of their team, tilting his head as he studied the being. There was strength there. It was evident in the eyes yet he had a hard time sensing the fighter's ki. _Whoever this person is,they are very adept at hiding their energy. _

Kuwabara walked over to the masked fighter, looking him over with a critical eye. "This little guy here is our fifth team member? He's even smaller that Hiei and what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or something..."

"Trust me," Yusuke said, features and voice confident. "That one there is going to be a lot of help to us."

The orange haired teen quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I don't know, he barely comes to my waist."

Hiei looked over his shoulder, pride and arrogance in his voice and features as he spoke, "Forget him. Yusuke and I are all that is needed to win this tournament."

Kurama shook his head but said nothing, used to his friend's bragging.

The pirate captain lifted his hooked hand, growling out, "Enough of these pesky distractions, everyone get on board!"

The entire lot of youkai and Yusuke's team boarded the ship, the detective dropping into a sitting position, falling asleep while the masked fighter, Kuwabara and Kurama leaned against the railing. Hiei stood on top of the railing, keeping his balance perfect as the ship reversed course and left the natural harbor at a fast clip, heading out to sea as it set it's course towards Hanging Neck Island.

The smell of the sea air didn't really appeal to Kurama but he hid his dislike, arms crossed as the red head closed his eyes. He kept his senses alert, presenting a mask of calm indifference to the world around him, but inside, his mind kept going back to the way the ferry girl had left his side the day before. That Botan was sad was evident, that he was the cause of that sadness was also no mystery but there was something in the way she had nearly fled from the kitsune that bothered him. They were friends, there was no doubt of that but he began to wonder if he had been too forward in his expression of emotion towards her. _Could it be that she was... afraid of me?_ Kurama frowned, a stab of pain flashing in his heart at the thought that he had frightened the deity and it was all he could do not to lift his hand to cover his chest. _It would not do to show any emotion, especially in front of such an unworthy crowd as this. _

"Thinking about your ferry girl again?" Hiei murmured, catching a glimpse of the kitsune's thoughts before the red head put up a mental barrier. Truth be told, the fire demon did not fault his friend for growing attached to the beautiful but bubble headed ferry girl yet he could not give up his teasing nature when it came to the fox spirit.

Kurama kept his eyes closed, not allowing anyone to see through the mask he wore though he retorted in a lowered tone only the fire demon could hear. "She has a name, remember, Hiei? I'd advise you to use it when you speak of her to me."

The fire youkai grinned, amused at the threat and the defensive protectiveness the fox had in regards to the blue haired reigen. "Hn..." He replied. "You know her name very well, don't you, Kurama? Do you dream about her as well?"

Kurama, however, refused to play along, keeping his mental walls up, not giving the fire demon the satisfaction of a reply, inwardly chuckling when the Koorime tried unsuccessfully to bypass his defenses.

_Stupid Fox._ He sent to the red head who kept his impassive mask, even though he heard the reply in his mind.

Kuwabara, who caught nothing from the two youkai's conversation and interaction, grumbled as he looked around. "This ship sucks.. nothing but a bunch of ugly demons to look at. I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls." He shifted his gaze down, studying the little fighter. _Urameshi said this fighter guy is something really special but he's pint sized. I bet he'll freak out when he sees my new sword power. _

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei commented, casting his red eyes around, irritated that the fox spirit wouldn't give him any more ammunition to tease him.

Kurama smirked, knowing his friend was not happy at the kitsune's refusal to be goaded into any more threats. "We are not on vacation."

Kuwabara's posture grew lax, his features depressed. "I know.. but at least we could have something better to look at than all these monsters... maybe the ship could give us something to eat... maybe have some pretty waitresses serve it to us..."

A sudden announcement drew the trio's attention to their left and they looked up, finding the pirate up on the captain's deck, a microphone in his hand as he spoke to the crowd. "It's going to be quite a while before we reach the island, so we have some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."

Kuwabara pushed off the railing excitement in his eyes and voice. "Ooh! Awesome! I bet it's dinner and dancing!"

Kurama blinked at the street fighter's words, shaking his head as he kept his gaze on the pirate captain.

"The preliminary battles will be fought here on me trusty ship."

Grumbling was heard among the crowd.

"A preliminary? Say what?!" Kuwabara shouted.

"How convenient for the committee, now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama replied, his suspicions confirmed. _So you want to test us, do you? By all means go ahead. _

The ship shuddered and came to a dead stop. Kuwabara lost his balance a bit, fear in his features. "Ahh! An earthquake!"

Hiei looked over at the human with a mix of disdain and disappointment. "Fool! There can't be earthquakes on the water!"

Kurama saw movement on the deck and he pointed with his left hand. "Look!"

The center of the deck parted, a full sized ring hydraulically lifted up, stopping 30 plus feet in the air.

"Now I'll tell it to ya straight. Fifteen teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament, that means only one team that competes on my ship will be allowed to do so on dry land later on.

Kuwabara frowned, making a fist. "Hold on. I thought we were the special invited guests. Why do we have to fight now?"

Hiei snorted, keeping his gaze on the pirate captain. "This is the way they operate."

"All of you teams pick your strongest man and bring him up to the arena. We're gonna have a battle royale. Whoever makes it out alive gets to punch their ticket to the tournament simple as that."

The street fighter cracked his knuckles, eager to fight. "So it's one big beat down, huh? I guess I'll just have to reveal my new Kuwabara super attack a little early."

A massive demon stepped up behind the orange haired teen, growling out. "A fight with one big group sounds good to me. One on one battles are boring."

"Yes... another chance to sharpen my claws." A green skinned demon purred out, flashing his razor sharp nails.

"I can kill as many youkai as I want. After I turn that Urameshi inside out that is..." A pig headed demon grunted, the three passing by Kuwabara who froze, voice and resolve wavering as he paled and murmured,

"On second thought, that pirate guy did say the strongest man should be the one to fight," He laughed nervously, resting his fists on his hips before pointing at Yusuke with his left hand. "That's right! You're the one that wanted to fight them. I suppose as the group leader it is your responsibility."

When Yusuke didn't reply, Kuwabara crouched down, studying his friend, gasping in surprise at how sound asleep the dark haired teen was and he grabbed the yellow collar of Yusuke's red jacket, roughly shaking him. "Hey, wake up Urameshi! I said it's the group leader's responsibility!"

Kurama frowned as he watched the display, walking over, voice soft but firm. "Stop," He began, the voice of reason in a sea of growing chaos as he continued. "The training Yusuke went through must have been intense. He needs time to recuperate so we should leave him be for now."

The street fighter released Yusuke's collar rising, his brown eyes focused on the fox spirit as he asked, "Then who's going to fight all those big youkai?"

Kurama and Kuwabara shifted their gazes as the masked fighter walked past them, heading up to the arena.

Hiei grinned, eyeing the small being with interest. "It seems we have a volunteer. Good... I'm anxious to see what he can do."

"What?!" Kuwabara interjected. "We don't know jack squat about that guy! What if he loses?"

Hiei was nonplussed, a gleam in his eye as he answered, "If that happens, we'll just kill everyone else on board. We'll say we're the right team and no one will question it."

Kuwabara eyes narrowed speculatively. "You didn't have a lot of friends growing up, did you?"

The three of them turned, watching as the masked fighter climbed up the stairs, wondering just what the little being would do to win the battle royale.

**April 30, 1993- Yusuke's apartment**

Botan knocked on Yusuke's door, hoping to find his mother Atsuko awake and sober so that she could explain about the detective's absence. Last night's adventure in trying to convince Keiko had ended in failure, as the girl was not home. Kuwabara had spent time with his sister and the deity couldn't very well explain it then and there to the older female without the street fighter spilling the beans out of fear of a sibling beat down. _Maybe I'll have better luck with Yusuke's mom._ She thought, giving her brightest smile when the door open, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Oh, Shizuru... Keiko... I didn't realize you were here..." She began, letting out a cry of surprise as the two girls grabbed her hands and pulled her inside.

"Okay, Botan, spill it. Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asked, features and voice full of irritation as she shut the door and whirled around on the deity, closing the space between them, not giving her a chance to make up something on the fly.

Botan looked around nervously, her gaze falling on Atsuko who was passed out at the nearby table, an empty wine bottle laying on its side. The ferry girl held up her hands in a defensive gesture as she backed up. "Now, now... there's no need for violence." She tripped on a pair of shoes, falling onto her butt, scooting backwards as the two human females advanced upon her, unrelenting in their interrogation.

"And where in the hell is my baby brother? I got up this morning to a lame ass note about Kazuma going off on a camping trip. My brother doesn't even know how to camp, let alone own a tent to camp out in. So what is going on?"

"Well... uh.. you see..." She stammered, flinching as Keiko bent down, face near hers as she growled in a rough tone,

"No more denial crap, Botan!" The brown haired girl began, looking the deity straight in the eye. "You need to stop covering up for Yusuke. He can't keep lying to the people who care about him."

"Yes... I understand.. it's just..." She started and stopped, unable to voice the truth.

Shizuru looked down at the blue haired girl in irritation, lighting up a cigarette as she added her two cents, "Stop stalling and tell us the truth right now, Botan."

Botan looked between the two girls, conflicted at what to do. On the one hand, she was not supposed to reveal the truth about Spirit World to normal humans. But Keiko and Shizuru were worried about their loved ones. _ I would want an answer if our roles were reversed and Kurama disappeared. _She felt heat on her cheeks as she asked herself, _Did I just think that right now? Yes. _ Her inner voice answered. _ Whether you want to admit to it or not, the fact of the matter is you've become attached to Kurama. _ Thinking of him brought back what had happened yesterday to the forefront of her mind. She felt bad for running away but couldn't voice to him how she felt. _I didn't want to add to his stress. I didn't want him to worry more about me than he already does. _

Keiko saw the far off look in the deity's eyes and the blush upon her skin and the human girl wondered if Botan was thinking about Kurama. The blue haired girl often talked about the red haired boy in happy tones and Keiko wondered if there was something going on between the two of them but never truly asked, not wanting to embarrass her friend. _Is that what is happening here? Is she relating how she would feel if Kurama disappeared. _Hope filled the brown haired girl and she gently shook the deity's shoulder. "Earth to Botan. Time to stop daydreaming about Kurama and answer our question."

The deity blinked at the girl's touch on her shoulder, Keiko's words making her blush darken as she turned her head to study her friend. "How.. How did you know?"

"Because that's the look I make when I'm worried about Yusuke," Keiko answered with a smile. "Now please, for the sake of our friendship, tell me where Yusuke's gone."

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at this information, wondering who the two girls were talking about but said nothing, watching as the emotions played across the blue haired girl's beautiful features.

The deity bit her lip, feeling shy for being called out, especially since it was the truth. She knew she owed it to her friends to answer. _Koenma's going to kill me over this, but so be it_. She held up her hands, holding them in front of her as she spoke. "Okay, I'll tell you but promise me you won't freak out."

The two women nodded, looking at the deity expectantly.

Botan drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are spirit detectives under the employ of Lord Koenma, Chief Administrator of Spirit World. I'm a ferry girl working for him as well. I take the souls of the dead up to Reikai for judgment. I am also Yusuke's assistant when he has missions to preform such as capturing or defeating demons who commit crimes against humans. The reason you cannot find Yusuke or Kuwabara is because they have been invited to participate in a competition known as the Dark Tournament. This tournament consists of teams of demons who come from a land called Makai, willing to fight for the sake of killing and maiming. The winning team will have their wish granted to them. This competition is currently being held at a place called Hanging Neck Island. That's where the boys are headed as we speak."

"So let me get this straight," Shizuru began, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to fight at something called a Dark Tournament?"

"Where they'll be competing against teams of monsters from another world?" Keiko added, trying to process all this information but it was a bit too much and her knees buckled and she fainted.

Botan caught the girl, frowning. "Keiko? Oh dear, she's passed out." The deity looked up as Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke and spoke.

"I can't believe they would be so reckless."

Botan's brow furrowed. "But they had no choice," She countered. "They had to accept the invite or else everyone they loved would be killed. The only way for any of us to live is for them to fight and win."

The ferry girl felt Keiko stir, looking down, gasping in surprise at the strength in the girl's hand as her shoulder was gripped. "Huh?"

"Now listen," Keiko said firmly, recovering from the shock of the truth of Yusuke and what had happened throughout the year. "You have to take me to that island. I need to see Yusuke. I need to talk to him. You understand that, don't you, Botan?"

Botan did understand Keiko's fear and her worry. _It's how I'm feeling about Kurama as we speak._ She thought, turning her gaze over to Shizuru who added,

"I'm going too. I don't want to hear any arguments from you, either."

It was one thing to tell them the truth. It was another to take them to the very place that Kurama warned her not to go. _And Koenma will be pissed at me for violating my oath to keep quiet on Reikai matters around humans._ Still, it was useless to argue with them. _ I won't win this battle. _ Besides, truth be told, she wanted to see Kurama as well. _And to help all the boys out in any way I can. _ "Alright, I'll take you but it will take me a little bit to get everything together.. oh, and you might want to bring a jacket along. It gets pretty cold when you travel through the air over large bodies of water."

Shizuru and Keiko looked at each other. "Travel in the air... over water?" They asked in unison.

The deity nodded. "Give me an hour and I will return here and take you to the island. You.. uh... might want to pack a few things as well." Botan rose to her feet, exiting the apartment, leaving the two human females alone to ponder just what the blue haired girl meant by traveling by air.

**April 30, 1993—The Ship**

The masked fighter stood with his arms behind his back, impassive brown eyes staring out at the throng of demons as they plotted to attack him first before turning on each other.

Kurama could hear their words with his sensitive hearing, gritting his teeth, senses alert for any sign of danger. It was hard to remain standing still, knowing what the youkai were planning to do but his rational mind was not impulsive and so he waited, even as the distress in Kuwabara's voice mirrored his own thoughts.

"Hey, we better do something to warn him. They're all going to gang up on him and he's trapped himself into a corner."

"Patience," Kurama replied, anticipating and calculating the different scenarios in his mind of what would occur, already plotting counter measures in case the masked fighter failed.

The red head needn't have worried.

For the little being unlocked his arms, bringing his right hand back, clenching it into a fist, a blue light spiraling around it, the energy now able to be sensed and Kurama's eyes widened at the strength of ki, watching as the fighter brought his fist forward, dozens of blue orbs shooting out in rapid fire succession, knocking each opponent off the platform and over the deck into the water below.

Kurama closed his eyes, smiling as he commented. "That explains why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a ship full of vicious youkai."

The pirate captain growled but spoke through the microphone. "Grr... I'm sorry to say that the sixteenth team will have to be a human one. The winner of this battle is Team Urameshi."

Kuwabara watched the masked fighter approach them, praising the smaller person with a smile. "Good job, little man, how about you let us see under those bandages now?"

The fighter said nothing, instead pointing over the street fighter's shoulder and Kuwabara turned around, frowning as he found the entire group of remaining demons glaring at him and his teammates. "Hey.. what's this all about?"

Kurama stood to Hiei's right, emerald eyes studying the demons closest to him with a contemptuous eye, smirking as he thought of ways to end their pathetic attempts to intimidate them.

"Do you really think we care about following the rules?" One of the demons snarled.

"There's only one way to settle this once and for all..." Another demon growled.

Kuwabara was miffed at their lack of honor. "Wouldn't you know it. Bunch of honor less demons playing dirty."

Hiei was irritated. "I think they stole my idea. We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

Kurama took out a rose from behind his hair, lifting it up, the intent to kill in his eyes as he nodded. "Of course..."

A brawl broke out, the four fighters taking on the demons. Kuwabara flipped a youkai who had jumped on him off his back, holding his hands up, a yellow sword flaring to life as he impaled a lunging demon. "What kind of wimp do you take me for? You won't beat me like that!"

The masked fighter fended off each attack with his feet, not allowing a single demon to get close enough to do damage.

Hiei remained standing as a gang of youkai rushed him. In a lightning quick motion, he drew out his katana, slicing and dismembering each demon within his reach, body parts and blood splattering the deck as he straightened his form, making a downward slashing motion of his blade, purple fluid splattering off his weapon onto the stained floor.

Kurama stood in the center of a circle of demons, feeding power to his rose, turning it to a whip, lifting and swinging it in a powerful motion, unleashing the weapon, rose petals swirling around him as he called out, "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" The force of wind and the petals sliced cleanly through each demon, killing them instantly, body parts collapsing with a splattering sound onto the deck in one big heap. Kurama slowed the whip, recoiling it back, catching it as he looked over his handiwork, approving of the view, frowning as he sensed one more creature still alive and he turned, spying it heading straight for the detective. _Yusuke!_ His mind shouted, making a move to intercept the demon only to blink as the dark haired boy jumped up suddenly, fists flying in a wheeling motion, striking the youkai, casting him violently back into the opposite railing, the impact snapping his neck, killing him.

"Come on, Grandma! You can't scare me! I'll knock you back to your grave!" Yusuke shouted, still fighting at the empty air.

"Wow.. He's awake now. That's a relief." Kuwabara commented,studying his friend.

"No, you fool," Hiei countered, staring over at the teen. "He's sleeping."

"Right now?"

"Quit it, you stupid old lady!" Yusuke shouted before his fists grew still and he collapsed back down, still unconscious.

Kurama was impressed. "Even in his slumber, Yusuke is still training. His preparation should make us all jealous.

Kuwabara studied his best friend, trying to make sense of everything. _Hmm... Urameshi said grandma in his sleep. That's what he calls Genkai. _ A thought occurred to him and he looked over to the masked fighter. _Hey... maybe that little guy is really Genkai. They are about the same size._ "But she wouldn't fight unless she had her own reason." He commented out loud.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara like he'd lost his mind. "What are you mumbling about?"

Hiei snorted, finding the street fighter little more than a moron. "He's trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake."

Kuwabara looked around. "Hey... what happened to the fight we were just in?"

"Everyone's dead." Kurama commented, walking with Hiei and the masked fighter away from the gory scene of their fight, leaving Kuwabara alone as he took in the view.

"Oh right..." The street fighter commented, making a face of disgust. "Eew... that's a lot of body parts. Glad I don't have to clean it up." He murmured before joining up with the rest of the group as they waited for the ship to move and continue towards the island.

**April 30, 1993-Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

Botan steered the oar in an Easterly direction, her purple orbs focused on maintaining a level altitude. The bright glow of the full moon aided in her sight, occasionally looking down at the communicator device to make sure the route towards Hanging Neck Island was correct. It had been tricky, sneaking into Spirit World and her room to gather a few items to take on the trip. She felt an impulse to wear something pretty and she had pulled a bright orange floral Kimono off it's hanger, wondering if Kurama would like the design before chiding herself for her shallow thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. _ Still, she could not help her growing feelings and part of her was excited at the prospect of seeing the kitsune fight. What she didn't look forward to was more of Koenma's lecturing. He had been pissed when she contacted him before picking up the girls.

_Are you nuts?! What the hell were you thinking telling those girls about Spirit World and the tournament?! I should punish you with spankings for screwing this up!_

Still, he had relented, albeit reluctantly, to contact the island and reserve rooms for them, though he insisted they head straight to their assigned quarters and wait for his arrival in the morning_. Yeah, fat chance of that happening with Keiko around._ The brown haired girl had insisted they leave tonight, the worry and desperation in her voice and behavior indicated that she was going to see Yusuke as soon as they reached the island. _And I confess I want to see Kurama, even if he becomes upset at my presence._ She felt her oar shift a bit and she chanced a glance over her shoulder, asking, "You girls alright back there?"

Keiko zipped her blue jacket up to the collar, nodding. "Yes. But how much longer is it going to take to reach the island?" She asked, still trying to process the reality of what she'd been told of the world and how things were run.

"An hour more and we should be there." Botan answered, turning her gaze forward once more.

"An hour, huh? Sounds peachy..." Shizuru deadpanned, nonplussed at the strangeness of traveling on a flying oar.

The deity knew it was a bit hard for her friends to travel on an oar and she understood their urgency to see their loved ones. _It's not like I don't want to get there as fast as I can, too._ She thought as she spoke. "Just hang on tight, girls. I'll try to get us there as fast as I can." She adjusted her altitude, increasing her speed as she steered their oar on a 20 degree angle, moving ever closer to their destination.

**Same date- Location near the island**

The four conscious fighters stood at the the bow of the ship, eyes focused on the island that loomed ahead of them.

"I take it that's Hanging Neck Island?" Kuwabara commented, noting the strange rock formation that jutted high above and over the island's surface. "This is going to be wild you guys," He added, crossing his arms. "Make sure not to leave me."

Kurama studied the island as the ship docked and they disembarked, a sense of dread filling him though he would not speak of it. They were one step closer to the start of the fights and a long way from winning their freedom. _ I only hope I can help us win so that I can keep my mother and Botan safe from these bastards. _ He thought, brow furrowing as a sudden image of the deity flying on her oar with Shizuru and Keiko riding behind her popped into his head and he turned, looking up at the star filled sky, studying it intently. _What was that just now?_

"Hey, Kurama? You coming or what?" Kuwabara called out, supporting the unconscious Yusuke like a crutch, stopping to wait for the kitsune who turned and walked to the street fighter's right. "You alright there, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, studying the red headed boy in concern. In the two months he had trained with the kitsune, they had bonded and grown close enough to call each other friend and though Kurama was a tough nut to crack, the street fighter could sense a slight fluctuation in emotion just now that was unusual for the reserved teen . _He must be thinking about somebody. I wonder who it is?_

Kurama kept his eyes forward as they began to walk up the steep, winding path in between several rock formations. "I'm fine, Kuwabara." He answered evenly, not daring to show any emotion, not even in front of his friends. Still, inwardly he was worried, sensing that it was more than a mere coincidence that Botan had popped into his head like she did. Was she on her way here now? Was that what it was? A vision of some kind? He shook his head._ I should not be thinking about her right now. I need to remain alert. The danger may be over for the moment, but I must never let my guard down. _ He reminded himself, his gaze drawn to the multistory hotel that suddenly came in view.

The four fighters stopped before the entrance, the words Hotel Kubikukuri alight above the sliding glass doors.

"We're really staying here?" Kuwabara murmured as they entered the building eyes widening at the chandeliers and fancy furniture that met his view, an opulent and open floor design was crowded with dozens of humans dressed in top of the line evening attire, their cold and curious gazes watching as the Urameshi team stood in the lobby. "Wow.. this place is really classy..."

A human in a pale gray suit studied them with dull purple eyes as he came over to greet them. "Good evening gentlemen, we've been expecting you," He turned, walking straight towards the elevators pass the check in counter. "Follow me please."

The kitsune felt the stares of the human guests, turning his attention over to Kuwabara who murmured,

"Hmm... I don't think I like this place. I don't trust grown ups dressed so fancy."

_Nor should you._ Kurama agreed silently as the group entered the elevator, stopping at the eighth floor, following the concierge, listening as he spoke in a monotone voice

"The five rooms to your right have been reserved just for you, compliments of your employer. Two of the rooms connect to a private common room, so that you may plan your strategy without interruption," He stopped handing each of them a key card. "Your room numbers are written down for you to remember and any of those cards can unlock the common room door. If you lose your card, simply call down to the desk and we will replace it for you... so long as you're still alive that is." He walked past them, calling out over his shoulder. "A food cart will deliver coffee to you in the common room within the half hour. Good night, gentlemen."

The four awake fighters each looked down at their cards. "Okay... looks like I've got 824 and Urameshi has 826." Kuwabara murmured.

"I have 828." Hiei replied.

"822 for me." Kurama sounded out.

The fifth fighter said nothing but the numbers 820 were visible on the card sleeve.

"So uh... what should we do first guys?" Kuwabara asked, looking around at his group.

"The concierge mentioned coffee so let us head into the common room and wait for the cart to arrive. It will allow us some time to get our bearings and plan out our strategy for tomorrow."

The group entered the unmarked room, Kuwabara walking towards the closest part of the sectional couch, shifting Yusuke's arm off from around his neck, laying the head detective face up on the sofa. He used his foot to slide a nearby cushioned foot rest towards the coffee table, taking a seat as he sat opposite of Kurama and Hiei. The masked fighter sat Indian style at the end of the larger part of sectional, arms crossed, seemingly content to remain silent.

The door to their room opened, a small male ningen pushed the food cart forward, five cups of hot coffee resting on plates and he lifted each one, settling them on the table, speaking in the same monotone as the concierge. "You evening coffee, gentlemen. Compliments of the hotel." He exited the way he came, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Do you think they might try to poison us?" Kuwabara asked, studying the coffee cups skeptically.

The red head sighed inwardly at the orange haired boy's stupid question though he replied evenly. "Does that really make sense, Kuwabara?" He retorted, lifting the cup in front of him. "Why would they bring us all the way out here just to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight," Hiei added. "They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow."

"Talk your logic all you want," Kuwabara countered as he dug into his bag, pulling out a soda can. "I'll stick with trusty aluminum."

Kurama brought the coffee cup up to his lips, pausing as he noticed something very odd. "Why is there only one coffee cup remaining on the table?"

"That's the one I'm not drinking, remember? We went over this already." Kuwabara retorted.

"Yes, so there should be two cups. One for you and one for Yusuke."

Kuwabara looked at the cup in surprise. "You think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?"

A loud slurping sound erupted behind them and Kurama snapped his gaze over his shoulder, irritated emerald eyes falling upon the form of a child crouched on top of a dresser. The kitsune frowned, troubled at not sensing or hearing the boy come into the common room and he rose first, the other following suit as he confronted the child. "How did you get in here?"

"I came in after you guys got here," The boy replied, holding the coffee cup in his hands. "Isn't that what good little boys are supposed to do?" He looked up, features sheepish. "Oops, I guess I forgot to knock though," He paused, taking another sip of coffee, light green eyes studying the Urameshi team curiously. "So you guys must be the special guests for this year's tournament. You're so lucky," He grinned a little. "My name's Rinku by the way, I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you'll be fighting tomorrow," He lowered the cup, placing his index fingers on the handle, lifting his body up and balancing perfectly as he continued. "I wish I was a guest. You don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies and meetings about the rules. You just show up and fight. Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes in the final round when you're going to be dead soon."

Kuwabara frowned at the nonchalant way the boy talked about death. _What is up with this kid? He acts like killing and dying are nothing_.

"Somebody told me the guests would be special and I got excited and decided to check you guys out but you don't look special at all to me," He taunted, adding. "Maybe I'll even beat you no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" A deeper male voice warned, drawing the gang's attention to their left.

Kurama's eyes narrowed at this new visitor, surprised yet again at being unable to sense or hear someone enter. _So this youkai and the little one are both adept at suppressing their energy so as to be undetected. Interesting._

The boy jumped down, smiling sheepishly up at the muscular youkai. "Hey there, Zeru, I was just say howdy do to our enemies."

Zeru pushed off the wall, reaching out to open the door, looking over his right shoulder as he taunted. "Enjoy your last night among the living"

"So you're that confident, are you?" Kurama asked, meeting the demon's gaze.

Zeru glared at the kitsune before he spoke. "Let's just say you'll see your day tomorrow closely resembling that coffee cup on the table."

"What?" Kuwabara murmured, turning his attention back to the cup, gasping as it broke in two, brown liquid spilling along the table's surface.

Everyone looked down then back up as the door closed.

_Hmm... an attempt at intimidation but not one I'm too concerned about._ Kurama admitted silently, bringing his gaze back to the coffee table, watching as Hiei bent down to study the broken cup.

"Whoever this Zeru is, his power is intriguing but his precision could use a bit of work," He pointed to the broken piece of the cup with the handle. "Notice that edge?"

Kuwabara leaned down, brow furrowed as he tried to sort out what the fire demon was asking. "I don't see anything odd about it."

The red head, however, noticed the flaws instantly. "The cut is a bit sloppy and the ceramic is rather uneven in it's smoothness."

"Exactly." Hiei replied as he rose to his full height. "There is also a residual heat signature. It seems Zeru has the ability to control fire," The Koorime grinned as he looked back towards the door. "This one will be mine to fight tomorrow and I look forward to the challenge."

Kurama chuckled inwardly. _Of course you do._ He thought, knowing his best friend's thrill of a good fight. _And I believe Zeru will give him that._ A sudden sense of an all too familiar ki flooded his mind and the kitsune's eyes widened, recalling his vision from before. _Botan? What are you doing here? _

Hiei caught the thought forming in his friend's mind and he smirked, not one to miss an opportunity to tease his friend. _Seems your ferry girl just couldn't keep away from you._

Kurama felt irritation at the teasing, worry filling him. _Is she alright? Has something happened to her to make her run all the way here? _

_Why don't you open the door and find out, Kurama?_

_Be silent, Hiei!_ Kurama growled and sent back in a rare display of emotion. He walked over to the door as a knock sounded out, reaching out to turn the handle, forcing himself to pull the door open slowly, curious emerald eyes focusing instantly on the cautious ones of the deity.

"Hello, ladies," Kurama began in a soft voice, belying none of the worry he felt over the ferry girl, troubled at how accurate his vision had been, recognizing the kimono the girl wore from the image in his head earlier. "This is quite the surprise."

"Hello, Kurama." Botan returned in a quiet voice as she looked up at him, wondering whether he was upset with her or not, feeling a bit... nervous at the strength of his gaze.

Shizuru caught the look between the deity and the drop dead gorgeous red head standing before them. _So this is Kurama?_ She thought, smirking inwardly at her friend's reaction to being in his presence. _No wonder Botan gets so flustered at the mention of his name. _"So are you going to let us in or what?" She asked, breaking the spell between the two.

Kurama turned his gaze over to Kuwabara's sister, chuckling inwardly at her direct personality and he backed up, opening the door further. "Do please come in. I'm sure you want to visit with your loved ones."

The three girls entered the room and Kuwabara rose, blinking at the sight of Shizuru coming towards him and he lifted his right arm, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly. "Oh, hey sis, didn't expect to see you here."

Shizuru glared at her brother as she replied. "Oh hey, bro.. Did you really expect to fool me with that lame ass note you left? You don't even know how to camp."

"Eh heh... well.. that's what I was told to say..."

"So I gathered." Shizuru replied, casting a look over to Botan who gulped and hid behind Kurama.

Keiko meanwhile, headed straight over to the couch were Yusuke lay sound asleep. She sat down beside him, reaching out flick his forehead with her finger. "Hey, Yusuke! Wake up will you?! I want to talk to you!"

"I'm afraid Yusuke won't be able to wake up for awhile yet." Kurama called out softly, drawing Keiko's attention to him.

"Why not?"

"The training he went under must have been very intense. He lost a lot of energy and will need to sleep to recuperate. Hopefully he will be awake by the start of tomorrow's fight."

Keiko looked back down at the detective. _Oh Yusuke, you're always doing risky stuff like this. Can't you ever slow it down even a little? _She reached out, gently brushing at Yusuke's bangs, blinking as the dark haired boy mumbled.

"Knock it off.. Keiko.. not a baby..."

"Are you sure he's asleep?" She asked

The group chuckled and Kurama returned his attention to Botan. She'd been strangely silent since entering the room and his heart worried over her. Though relieved to see her again, he was concerned about what the deity would witness. _I don't want you to see what I must do to win, Botan; What I have to become to keep you safe._ Yet, the red head felt guilty for wanting to keep her in the dark. She was special to him and he didn't want her to be afraid of him and what he was.

Botan looked up at the kitsune, dread filling her at the thought of him being upset with her. She felt bad for running away during their goodbye but the truth of her growing feelings was frightening to her. _And I don't know how he'd take it. _ She didn't want to ruin their friendship with any... romantic entanglements. _He doesn't need me fawning over him like all those other girls do. I need to remain strong and support him like a good friend would._ So she put on her game face, giving him a happy smile as she spoke. "So uh... how was your trip to the island?" _That's right, Botan. Break the ice with small talk and maybe he won't be too upset with you for ignoring his warning to not come here._

"It went about as well as you would expect traveling on a boat full of demons," He replied dryly before his features softened and he whispered. "I'm glad you made it here safe and sound, Botan. I would have been... upset if something had happened to you."

The deity gave him a shy look, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I couldn't convince them to not worry about Yusuke and Kuwabara. I felt bad... I mean... what if it had been you and I..." She started then stopped, brow furrowing at her slip of tongue. "I mean... I can understand how they felt. I had to tell them the truth. I know I'm a bad person for doing that.. and Koenma will surely punish me for this but I don't care. They had a right to know so I told them."

Kurama frowned at her words, tilting his head at the mention of how she would feel if he'd been the one missing and the deity did not know what happened to him. "Botan... you're not a bad person at all for telling the girls the truth about their loved ones," He wanted to reach out to take her hand but knew he could not. _I do not know who may be watching and I must try to keep a bit of distance between us. For her sake. _ "But you must be careful. Do not forget what I warned you of about coming here."

Botan nodded, murmuring. "I remember and I will make sure we stick close together."

"Good," Kurama replied then switched the subject, asking, "I must admit I find myself curious about how you got to the island so quickly. Would you care to elaborate for me?"

The deity lifted her gaze. "Well.. it was a bit tricky to fly with the three of us on one oar but I managed it alright. I admit that my arms are a bit tired though."

Kurama blinked. "You flew all the way out here on your oar?"

"Yep!" She replied with a grin, eyes brightening as she exclaimed. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She backed up a bit, tugging at her kimono with one quick movement, revealing a different outfit consisting of a yellow long sleeve button down, suspenders and brown pants. "Ta da!"

Kurama watched her flourish, murmuring, "That's a handy talent."

"Isn't it?" The deity replied, her bubbly self once more. "I thought with you boys fighting so often that you were going to need a trainer, so I'm your girl! Not only do I get ring side seats to the fights, I get to help you guys out when you're injured."

The kitsune was impressed with her idea, though he wasn't sure it was wise for her to be so close to the battle grounds and he knew he'd have to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't be hurt. _Not that I mind protecting what is precious to me._ He thought as he spoke. "It seems you've thought of everything.

Botan looked off to the side, features thoughtful as she tapped her lips with her index finger. "Well.. I suppose I could have brought along a medic kit for more serious injuries but I think I can borrow a set from the hotel nurses so it should be okay."

Her bubbly nature amused him and he chuckled. "Yes, I believe you can and should do that," His voice grew a bit more tender as he added, "I admit that I am... glad to have you here, Botan."

She felt shy again as she studied him. "You are?"

"Yes," He replied truthfully. "I find your presence... comforting to me. I know you'll be an asset to our team when the need arises."

His words eased the anxiety she felt about what he would think, feeling a bit of pride at his praise. "You think so?"

"I know so." He replied, favoring her with a smile, ignoring the smirking features of his best friend as he kept his gaze on her.

The fire demon wasn't the only one to notice the connection between the two. Shizuru watched the blue haired girl and the red headed boy interact, sensing the emotions of the pair. _Yeah, definitely picking up attraction and love vibes between those two. _"Hey, Botan. Keiko and I are going to head over to our rooms. We should really get some sleep so we'll have enough energy to cheer the boys on tomorrow."

The deity broke off eye contact first, looking over Kurama's shoulder at the tall human female. She was reluctant to leave the kitsune but nodded. "Yes... you're right... I'll be right behind you." She returned her attention to Kurama. "I should go."

"I'll escort you girls to your rooms. I want to make sure that nobody bothers you while you're staying here."

Botan smiled softly as she headed towards the door. "That would be helpful, Kurama. Thank you."

Kurama opened the door for her, closing it as he turned and walked to her left. "So which floor are you staying on?"

"This one." Botan replied.

The red head blinked. "Really? That's interesting."

"Well," Botan began, explaining. "In between Koenma's temper tantrum at my screw up, he mentioned that he would book some rooms for us on the same floor as you guys so we would be relatively... safe... from harm."

He frowned at the mention of his boss's irate behavior towards the girl. "He yelled at you?"

"Yes... but it is my own fault..." Botan replied. "I slipped up and told the truth to Keiko and Shizuru so I deserve a talking to."

"You don't deserve to be yelled at, Botan," Kurama countered. "Even if you messed up, that's no excuse for berating you like a small child."

His defense of her honor made her smile shyly and she came to a stop before the room marked 805. She turned looking up at him, voice softer. "I guess I'm just used to it..."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." He replied in an angry tone that belied his calm features.

She lowered her gaze, whispering. "I know... but... he's my boss... it comes with the territory..."

"Hey, Botan, if you're going to visit with Kurama all night you should invite him into your room..." Shizuru called out suddenly, smirking a bit at the flustered look of the deity.

"Shizuru!" Botan admonished. "That's... that's..."

"It's called teasing, yes, I know... get some sleep, Botan." The human female entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"Um... goodnight, Botan... goodnight, Kurama. Thanks for watching Yusuke for me." Keiko called out softly, still a bit surprised at Shizuru's teasing of her friend.

"Goodnight, Keiko." Botan replied, recovering from the teasing, a smile lighting her face as Kurama spoke softly,

"Goodnight, Keiko and it was no trouble. Yusuke is a friend and I will always protect and watch over my friends."

The brown haired girl smiled and entered her room, closing the door, leaving the ferry girl and the kitsune alone in the corridor.

The red head turned attention back to the deity, asking. "Do you want me to search your room to make sure it's safe?"

Botan blinked then shook her head. "No.. I think it's alright," She replied, shifting to slide the key card into the security slot, the door clicking open and she turned the handle and pushed, pivoting slowly around to look at the kitsune. "Goodnight, Kurama. Thank you for looking out for all of us."

He risked a flash of emotion, favoring her with a tender smile. "Anything for a friend, Botan." He said softly, before adding, "Goodnight, peony."

She liked when he called her by that name and she blushed but replied, "Goodnight, fox."

Kurama made sure the ferry girl's door was securely shut and locked before turning and heading back to the common room, trying to appear calm though inside his heart warred with his mind. The deity being here presented complications for him. That he cared about her was a given. That he would do anything to keep her safe was unquestionable. _But what if I can't keep her safe? What is something happens to her and I can't be there to stop it? _Then there was the matter of what Botan would see out on the battlefield tomorrow. When the kitsune fought, he was cold, calculating, and absolutely deadly. _The darkness of what I am cannot be hidden, yet I fear that side of me will only frighten Botan more. If I must kill to win, I will do so without hesitation. I only wish the deity did not have to see it._

_You think too much, Kurama. _Hiei's voice sent out to him as the kitsune slid the key card into the slot and opened the door to the common room.

_It's how I've kept myself alive all this time, Hiei._ Kurama sent back.

_Hn... If your ferry girl cares about you as much as you do for her, then there should be no fear in revealing the truth of your youkai nature to her. _

_Says the demon who refuses to tell his own sister the truth of who he is._ Kurama countered, smirking at flash of irritation in the Koorime's red eyes, amused at the fire demon's inability to come back with a witty retort.

Kuwabara looked between the two youkai, frowning. _That's weird. They seem to be having a conversation but I can't hear anything. _

_It's called telepathy. You should really learn to block those dumb thoughts from escaping your small brain. _Hiei sent to the teen, chuckling softly at the street fighter's shock then anger.

"Hey, stay out of my head, tiny!"

_Gladly, there wasn't much to see anyway._

Kuwabara flashed a dark look the fire demon's way and was about to retort when Kurama spoke.

"Don't be too upset with Hiei, Kuwabara," Kurama began, an amused look on his handsome features as he added, "He's still learning the fine art of playing nice."

Now it was the Koorime's turn to scowl and he headed from the door. "This conversation has turned boring. I'm going to bed." He announced, opening and closing the door before anyone could taunt him further.

"A wise decision," Kurama replied as he watched his best friend leave before looking over at Kuwabara. "Why don't we get Yusuke situated in his room then we will all retire for the evening."

"Huh?" Kuwabara murmured as he shifted his gaze over to his best friend. "Oh yeah... I forgot Urameshi is still asleep," The street fighter went over to the couch, lifting Yusuke up before dragging him out, the rest of the group following into the hall. "I'll take him to his room you guys. Go on ahead and get some sleep. I'll see you all for breakfast in the morning."

"As you wish. Goodnight everyone." Kurama replied, heading to his room, sliding the key card and entering. He tossed his brown bag onto the dresser, casting a critical eye on each piece of furniture as he did a general inspection, making sure there was nothing nefarious that could disrupt his sleep before he stripped out of his white martial arts uniform, pulling out a pair of green pj pants, sliding them on as he headed to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands, turning off the light as he headed to the king sized bed. Kurama pulled back a dark blue comforter, sliding into bed and he fluffed up the pillows, closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep, though his body remained alert, ready to lash out at anything and anyone that tried to harm him, even as Botan danced and sang in the halls of his mind and no darkness touched his heart.

**Yes, I know I said the first fight of the tournament would begin in this chapter but I could not fit it in. However, the next chapter will be all about the fights and behind the scenes stuff. I have been very fatigued lately and this comes and goes with me as many of my readers already know. Still, I finished this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As to the fights, do you want details of each fight or only glossed over if the kitsune is not the one fighting? Also I have posted questions on my tumblr blog and had each of the four main characters answer. I will do more at some point but if you like such stuff, check it out. Special thanks to Twisted Musalih, nikkster101, DarkinocensDLT, peonyrose100, LadiGabiLun, PenguinsHockey14, Serenity27, heartluv (I am good at words, what can I say? It's how I speak so why not use it for Kurama? I am blue-eyed-shuichi after all.) and Yuilee for their reviews. You guys rock! It'd be awesome to get 10 reviews each chapter! Anyway, do please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to update. It makes me smile to hear from my readers. So drop a few lines in that box below and make this author a happy boy to chase my own darkness away. **


	9. The Battle Begins

**Another update to this ongoing epic of mine. There are a few slight changes from what occurred in the anime and manga but they are minor. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 9-The Battle Begins**

**May 1, 1993-Day one of the tournament**

Team Urameshi walked down the darkened corridor that led to the tournament ring. Their eyes were locked forward, determination upon their features as they came to a stop before a set of gray metallic doors. The roar of the crowd was muted but reverberated within the walls that surrounded them. Kurama cast a look over to the still unconscious Yusuke, studying him with guarded concern. The head detective had not woken up since their arrival to the island and the kitsune wondered how much longer he would remain in the land of sleep. _ Hopefully you'll wake up before the end of the first round, Yusuke. I have a feeling we will need you before the day is over. _ He watched as Kuwabara shifted the detective's arm, picking the smaller human up a bit more as the doors rumbled open, light flooding the darkness and Kurama blinked slowly, adjusting to the brightness as a feminine voice announced their presence.

"And to my left, Team Urameshi!"

A chorus of boos, curses, and insults were hurled down upon Team Urameshi as they took the field, heading towards the giant stone floor before them.

"You're going home in body bags, Urameshi!"

"Filthy humans and those who side with them deserve to be crushed!"

"I can't wait to see them cut your heads off!"

"Kill the humans and the traitors, Rokuyukai! Make them scream!"

Kurama kept his eyes forward, not responding to the taunts, nodding as Kuwabara grumbled,

"What a bunch of stupid jerks..."

"I agree, Kuwabara. It certainly isn't pleasant to be called a traitor by people you've never met." Kurama replied, casting his gaze around the crowd, scoping the masses, searching for a particularly bright orange fabric, frowning when no trace of it could be found. The hostility of the crowd was palpable and the red head's concern amplified for Botan. _These demons are thirsty for blood. Our blood. If the girls shout out their support, things could turn violent and they will be hurt._ Kurama's heart screamed at him to go find her but his mind silenced his emotions. _I cannot leave the arena or we will all be killed. _He closed his eyes briefly, calming himself. _I must trust in Botan and trust that Koenma will find her soon and guide the girls to safety. _The fox spirit's eyelids slowly opened, no emotion visible as he continued to walk forward, entering the ring with the rest of his team, coming to a stop before the small female youkai referee, Koto, who moved to stand between them and Team Rokuyukai as the the terms for the first fight began.

**Outside the Stadium **

Botan walked in circles, purple orbs scanning the crowd of youkai, trying to find her boss, growing impatient and a bit worried when Jr. could not be found. _Where is he?_ She wondered as she came to a stop, shifting her gaze around once more. _I want to get in the arena so we can cheer the boys on and so I can help them out if need be._ The ferry girl's back stiffened suddenly, a strange sensation sprouting throughout her body as a vision of Kurama flashed in her head. He was inside the arena, dressed in the same white martial arts uniform from last night. His eyes were scanning the crowd, searching each side, looking for her, and she gasped inwardly as his concern washed over her in waves. Botan's knees began to shake, like they had in the forest when he pledged to return to her and she lifted her hand, resting it against her heart. _ What is going on? What is this feeling? _ A hand suddenly tapped her shoulder and she blinked and jumped around, "Ahh! Shizuru, don't do that!"

"Sorry about that, kiddo, but you need to stop daydreaming and focus on finding your boss. I don't know about you but I don't particularly like being ogled by a bunch of monsters that want to kill me then eat me... and not necessarily in that order." The tall human replied, drawing out a cigarette, lighting it, trying to appear nonchalant but the truth of the matter was she had sensed something odd happening to the deity, instinct telling her it had to do with Kurama and she had reached out, wanting to bring the girl back to the reality of their situation.

Botan looked around, noting the leering smiles and the rather open stares of interest and she murmured, "Yes... I …see what you mean." Feeling rather self conscious, Botan pulled the top of her kimono tighter against her skin. She shifted, looking around once more. "Come on, Koenma. Where the hell are you?" She whispered, turning at the sound of a male clearing his throat.

"Ahem..."

Botan turned, raising her eyebrows at the sight of her boss in his teenage form, relief filling her. _Finally! We can go inside and watch the fights!_ "There you are! I must say I haven't seen you using that form in a while, Lord Koenma, sir."

The two girls turned with her friend, their gazes lifting to the Jr. tattooed on the brown haired boy's forehead.

"So this is your boss, huh?" Shizuru asked, taking a drag from her cig, blowing out a puff of smoke as she studied the taller being, finding him handsome despite the odd tattoo.

The spirit lord turned to the two young women and crossed his right arm over his chest, bowing slightly as he introduced himself properly. "Hello, ladies. My name is Koenma, Spirit Lord of the Gate of Judgment. It's nice to meet you."

"Whoa, I didn't know his majesty knew such beautiful ladies!" Another male voice interjected and the girls looked down, finding a green hued demon dressed in a brown suit studying them in admiration. Tickets were visibly stuffed in his upper suit pocket and the deity recognized him as a scalper of some kind.

Koenma heard the scalper's words, deciding to explain. "These two girls are friends and loved ones to a few members of my team," He paused, his irritated gaze falling on the deity as he added, "That blue haired one over there is my assistant and also has a very loud mouth."

Botan pouted at the description of her, turning away from him. "My boss is so mean..."

"Anyway," Koenma said, moving forward. "Shall we go? The battle is about to start and I don't want to miss my team's fight," He headed towards the entrance, the girls and George following close behind. Jr. stopped at the elevator doors, turning towards the females. "Alright, ladies. I'm heading up to the VIP booth. Even though I've announced that you are with me, you three must remember to stick close together and be cautious around the demons here."

"We will, Lord Koenma," Botan said with a nod, turning to her friends. "Okay girls, let's go and find our seats." They headed for the stadium stairwell.

**Inside the Arena**

"Okay, then. The rules dictate that each team must decide how they want to fight and terms must be struck between the leaders of the two teams. If no agreement can be reached, we will go to a default of one on one matches. The winner of which will be decided by the number of matches won," Koto explained as she looked to her right then left, pausing to ask, "Does that make sense to everyone?"

"Well... yeah... but our team leader is asleep..." Kuwabara said, still holding on to Yusuke as he looked down at his best friend.

Kurama looked over at the street fighter, trying hard not to look too amused as he spoke. "Well then, Kuwabara, you will have to be the one to decide how we proceed."

Kuwabara grinned. "Okay!" He looked over at their opponents, answering, "Let's do this terms thing..." He stepped forward, his eyes meeting Zeru's, both studying each other in disdain and dislike, electrical currents of hostility sparking between them.

Zeru leaned in, invading Kuwabara's space, voice low and threatening, "I don't care how we do this, it won't matter in the end. Just as long as I get the chance to savor my victory."

But Kuwabara was not intimidated, leaning forward as well as he growled. "Let's do this man to man. That's how real men fight after all."

"Looks like we've got an agreement! The matches will be fought one on one!" Koto announced.

The street fighter turned, murmuring. "See you there..."

A sudden burst of ki erupted and Kurama frowned as he watched flames circle around Zeru sensing the power of his energy. _It is as Hiei said, _ He thought. _This Zeru does indeed seems to have the ability to control fire. Hiei will have to be cautious when facing this youkai. _His eyes widened as Zeru unleashed the flames, the fire rocketing towards them, swirling around as if it were living, trying to frighten them before it shifted and roared up a section of the stadium behind him. Kurama snapped his head, following the fire's trail, desperate to make sure the deity wasn't in that particular area, relief filling him when he sensed her ki enter the arena, moving his gaze forward, spotting the orange fabric not too far from the upper deck entrance of the stadium.

Botan watched in shock as the fire consumed several of the youkai some way down to her right, happy that they were in a safe spot. At least for now. Her eyes moved back to field, surprised to find Kurama looking up at her and she beamed but fought the impulse to wave at him, remembering his warning and she gave him a slight nod, acknowledging his concern, still beaming when the kitsune returned her nod subtly before his features became cool and collected and he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

That she was safe eased Kurama's concern for her and he pushed down his emotions, needing to remained focused on the impending battle, returning his gaze to the ring, watching as Rinku jumped up, volunteering to fight first.

Kuwabara grinned, cracking his knuckles. "This little punk's mine to fight."

"Be careful, Kuwabara," Kurama warned. "You don't know what that boy has up his sleeve."

The street fighter smirked. "If I can survive your training, I can survive anything that little brat throws at me." He retorted, jumping into the ring as well.

Kurama chuckled softly. "True... still... be cautious..." He murmured turning his gaze down to Hiei who spoke,

"I hope for his sake, your training was effective at growing his power."

Kurama returned his attention to the ring as the fight began. "Despite being human, Kuwabara has improved greatly since we first started practicing. I think he will surprise even you, Hiei."

"Hn..." The fire demon sounded out, looking from his best friend to the human boy. "We'll soon find out, won't we?"

Koto raised her arm. "And begin!" She called out, dropping her arm, signaling for the fight to start.

Kuwabara and Rinku fought, each not taking the other too seriously until the child revealed his weapon which he called serpent yo-yos that were powered by the demon's energy. Kuwabara countered with his energy sword but could not get close enough to do damage to the child. Rinku bound the orange haired teen with his yo-yos, tossing Kuwabara around like a rag doll before lifting him high into the air.

Kurama knew that the boy would let go even before he said so. _ If that happens, Kuwabara will die! _ He lifted his gaze, gritting his teeth as his mind called out. _Come on, Kuwabara, remember what I've taught you and defeat Rinku!_

Up in the stands, Botan watched the spectacle, frowning when Shizuru seemed resolved at her brother's situation. "Shizuru, aren't you worried at all? You know what will happen if that youkai lets go of those yo-yos, don't you?"

"Simple," Shizuru answered, taking a puff of her cig. "He'll die."

"How can you think like that. Your brother's life is hanging by a literal thread?" Botan countered in shock.

"And us getting upset will solve what exactly?" The older human female retorted.

Botan just stared at the girl, frowning as Keiko shouted down to Yusuke.

"Yusuke! How can you still be sleeping during all of this?! If you don't wake up and help Kuwabara, he's going to die! Get off your lazy butt and do something!"

Botan noticed instantly the stares and the open hostility as the entire section of youkai turned the attention to them and fear began to creep it's way into her consciousness. _Oh dear, this isn't good_. "Keiko, honey, I think you should sit down. We're not exactly in the best position here."

But Keiko didn't listen, rising up as she headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going? Keiko, come back!" Botan cried, rising up as well.

Keiko turned to look up at her friend. "Maybe Shizuru's right and worrying won't solve anything, but I can't just sit idly by and do nothing."

A shadow crept over the human girl's small form and the deity gasped at the rather tall and imposing demon that blocked her friend from going any further.

"Hey little girl are you lost?" The demon growled. "Why don't you run back home. This tournament is for youkai only!"

Keiko looked up, putting on a brave face as she replied angrily. "You don't scare me! Yusuke's beaten creatures bigger than you!"

The demon grinned, flashing his fangs. "Your boy is asleep. Too bad he couldn't protect you from your mouth!" He advanced on her, his tongue darting out only to blink and howl as he felt the burning end of a cigarette ground into the sensitive flesh of his tongue and he thrashed around, grabbing his mouth, pivoting and running away.

Keiko shouted out her thanks, heading down to the ringside wall.

Botan watched in surprise, murmuring. "Now I know where Kuwabara learned the need to defend himself."

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders, though a slight smile was on her face.

Kurama looked away from Kuwabara and over to the section where the girls were sitting, the sound of Keiko's voice drawing his attention and he frowned at the sight of a disturbance near the human girls and the deity, quirking an eyebrow as a rather large demon took off running from the three females and the girls made it ringside. _What in the world is going on over there?_

_Seems Yusuke's woman is trying to wake him up through yelling. _Hiei sent back, smirking as he watched the girl called Keiko yell at her boyfriend, noting the very quick flash of emotion when Kurama's gaze fell on Botan. _Your ferry girl is fine, Kurama. Stop worrying about her and focus on Kuwabara's demise._

The fox spirit did not respond though he turned his eyes back to the precarious scene, gasping as Rinku suddenly released his yo-yo's and Kuwabara rocketed toward the ground, bringing his hands forward, emitting his energy sword, turning it into a pole, stopping his fall and springing back, shooting like a rocket, lifting his hand, his sword morphing, zigzagging between the spinning yo-yos heading towards him, the two striking each other instantly, knocking the other out of the ring.

Kurama relaxed a bit as Kuwabara used what he was taught, smiling as Hiei asked,

"Was that the culmination of your training with him?"

"More or less." The kitsune admitted. "The main focus of his training was to learn how to control and manipulate his spiritual energy while using his sword." He added, looking back at the human boy, a bit of pride filling him. _And you did as you should have, Kuwabara. Good job._

Hiei looked at the ring, commenting. "They both made solid hits. I'll be surprised if either of them can get back into the ring before the 10 count."

Kurama frowned as he saw movement on the opposite side of the ring, Rinku climbing slowly upwards. He shifted to look down at the street fighter, blinking at the sudden sound of Yusuke's voice.

"Come on, Kuwabara... get up.. you lazy... bum..."

The red head studied the head detective with curious eyes. _Even though you're asleep you're still aware of your surroundings, aren't you, Yusuke?_

The sight of Kuwabara jumping up drew the kitsune's attention and he watched, sighing inwardly as the street fighter crouched down and grabbed the detective's collar, shaking him.

"What did you say, you jerk?! Wake up and tell that to my face, Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama called out sternly. "What he said isn't important right now. Get back in the ring before you're counted out."

"Huh?" The human boy murmured, letting go and rising only to gasp and growl as Rinku's yo-yos wrapped around him. "What the hell... get... get this off me you big cheater!"

"No... way! Just stay down, will you?" Rinku countered, gritting his teeth as he kept the human bound and unable to move.

"And... 10!" Koto called out, pointing her left hand over to Rinku. "The winner of the first match goes to Team Rokuyukai!"

Cheers erupted throughout the demon crowd and Kurama sighed, shaking his head as he watched Kuwabara jump up and into the ring, challenging Rinku to a duel later on. He let a small smile escape his lips as the street fighter grumbled and jumped back down to join the rest of the team. "Well... this first match was rather harmless..." He commented. "It's rare for any of these fights to end with both opponents still alive."

Kurama saw a gray hued demon in a trench coat jump into the ring and he sensed something he did not particularly like about this youkai. "I will take this one." He said softly, moving to enter the ring.

Botan saw that the kitsune volunteer to go next and she smiled, excited to see him fight and she jumped down, deciding to get a closer view, coming to stand behind the team as she called out. "Alright now boys, I'm here and ready to heal any wounds you receive during your fights, so don't be afraid to speak up and show me your injuries."

Kuwabara looked up at her. "That's great, I've got this injury..." He began, unbuttoning his jacket, starting to take it off only to blink when Botan walked past him and straight to Yusuke.

The deity was irritated at her friend's continued snoozing during the fighting and she shook him to try and wake him up but to no avail.

"It's pointless. The detective is determined to remain asleep." Hiei commented, watching in mild amusement at the troubled features of the ferry girl.

"Well... at least I can get him out of the way..." She grabbed Yusuke's feet, dragging him from the ring to the nearby barrier below the front row seats. The ferry girl rose, turning her attention back to the red head. _Okay, Kurama. Let's see what you can do._

"Second fight between Kurama and Roto now begins!" Koto called out, lowering her hand to signal the start of the battle.

"I know you've been spending a lot of time in the human world."

Kurama said nothing, staring coldly at Roto as the demon continued.

"We all do what we must, I just hope you didn't attached to anyone while living in Ningenkai."

The kitsune glared at the smaller demon, feeling a bit of anger growing in his heart though he dared not show it, keeping his mask of contempt upon his handsome face. _Does he know the truth?_ _Has he been watching me for a while? _He wondered, eyes narrowing a bit as the youkai's right middle finger shifted into a blade.

"Or that you would perhaps be mournful of her death?" Roto sneered as he raced towards the kitsune.

"What is your point?" He asked, trying to bluff his way out of revealing too much information and he leapt into the air, dodging Roto's blade as it struck the ground, stone exploding from the force of the impact, missing the red head completely and he smirked at Roto's attempts to hurt him, too fast and graceful for the demon to keep up.

Botan watched in awe at his speed. _Kurama can beat this guy with his hands tied behind his back! I don't even think that youkai can catch him, let alone hurt him!_ Her heart felt relief at this fact, not wanting to see him hurt.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama," Hiei commented, watching the fight unfold, bored as he looked over to Kuwabara. "What a joke of a round. We should have sent you to fight this guy and let Kurama handle the child and his yo-yo's."

Kuwabara growled, looking down at the fire demon. "Hey, watch it, tiny, I just got cheated is all." He replied before turning his attention back on the fight.

Kurama disappeared from view, reappearing instantly behind Roto who made a clumsy attempt at a lunge. Raising his left hand he straightened it, poised to strike the youkai's neck with lethal force as he spoke, "Your skills were clearly no match for this tournament, any last words before I kill you?"

Roto grit his teeth, looking over his shoulder to the fox spirit, a smirk upon his ugly features as he murmured, "I have your human mother, Kurama... or should I say Shuichi.."

Open fear was on Kurama's face for an instant and he hesitated, leaping away as Roto brought his blade up, making contact and the red head landed several feet in front of the smaller demon. A red line forming on his left cheek, blood seeping out, causing Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan to gasp.

"What?" The street fighter growled. "I thought you said no match, Hiei."

The fire demon frowned, studying his best friend. "Something's wrong. Kurama would never allow such a low class demon to get close enough to hurt him."

Botan sat next to Yusuke, blinking when the detective murmured out,

"Stupid cheater, I hate him..."

_Is he really asleep?_ She wondered, poking his shoulder, tilting her head when he didn't even flinch. She turned her attention back to the ring, feeling a sense of unease. Something felt wrong and her eyes were glued to Kurama, wondering why he had not moved since being cut.

The red head glared coldly at Roto as the youkai lifted some kind of trigger device, showing it tauntingly before the kitsune.

"You see this device? I have but to push the button and a signal will go out to my brother," He grinned, flashing his teeth. "He's been tracking your mother for some time and he's anxious to bite off her head."

Kurama grit his teeth, lowering his hand, remaining still, concern growing in his heart at the thought of just what all the bastard had seen. _If he's been watching my house, he must know of my attachment to Botan as well. _ _I cannot afford for him to reveal that here or my mother's life won't be the only thing that is in danger._ This was what the red head had been afraid of. By loving his mother, by becoming close with the ferry girl, he had put the two most important women in his life in danger. _I knew the risks of this, yet I let my feelings get the better of me. _

_Why? _His mind growled as he glared at the demon before him. _ Why did I do this? Why did I put everyone in danger with my weak emotions? _Kurama kept his eyes focused on Roto as the bastard continued to taunt him. _Because I am not who I was. _He answered himself. _ I don't want to be like I was. I like how I am. I like living with my mother. I like spending time with Botan and I will not let you or anyone else hurt the two women in my life, you little piss ant._ Kurama growled silently, his body relaxing and he kept his arms to the side, neither attacking nor retreating as the smaller demon laughed and advanced, his brilliant mind formulating a plan even as he remained outwardly submissive.

Roto smirked in satisfaction at Kurama's non threatening stance and he retracted the blade, his finger returning to normal. "So you understand, good!" He lunged forward, both hands clenched in fists, pounding the kitsune's face and body as hard as he could.

Kurama stood there and took the punishment, relieved at how weak the blows were. _You can't even really hurt me with basic strikes. Pathetic. _

Botan bit her lip as she watched the kitsune seemingly refuse to defend himself and she could not help but cry out to him. "Kurama, please fight back!"

The red head flinched at the sound of the girl's voice, trying quickly to cover the burst of emotion but Roto caught the kitsune's reaction and he studied Kurama with vindictive amusement.

"Ah, so that must be the little tramp my brother was talking about. The blue haired ferry girl that you seem to have feelings for," His beady black orbs studied the girl, a wicked smile on his lips as he taunted, "My, my but she is a rather lovely to look at. I must say I was surprised, Kurama, to learn that you even liked women given that you are so very... pretty yourself.. Hah, hah, hah!"

The kitsune's eyes flashed murderously at the gray skinned youkai, angry at the mention of Botan in a disrespectful manner, the darkness burning now inside of him as he was sent skidding back by a series of rapid strikes to his face and chest, crouching down, his hand sliding across the stone floor, scooping up a small pebble, palming it as he rose. _I am going to kill you, you insignificant little bastard. _ He vowed, growling as Roto raced forward, cackling in sadistic delight, pummeling the red head with his now bloody fists.

"Oh hoh... touched a nerve did I?" Roto grinned maliciously at the angry look in the kitsune's eyes. "Don't worry, by the time I'm through hitting you, you won't be so pretty anymore."

Kurama shifted to the side, sensing the time was right and he lifted his left hand up to his waist, flicking the pebble, the tiny rock striking the gray skinned youkai directly in the forehead.

Roto stopped and scowled. "What the hell was that? Did you really think that would hurt me?" He pointed at Kurama, voice and features angry. "You've been warned. You do anything like that again and I will push this button. Your mother will meet a very unsightly end and it'll be all your fault. So don't piss me off or I may just go after your girl, too!" He flashed an alligator smile as he eyed Kurama with gleeful malice. "Now fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please."

Kurama's features were like ice but he did as he demon ordered, folding his arms behind his back.

Roto looked at the red head, voice and features smug. "I just love the way forced submission looks," He advanced towards Kurama. "Why train to be the best, when you can just cheat and have one of these," He paused holding up the trigger device. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, laughing. "You want to kill me... I can see it in those pretty eyes of yours," He leaned closer, voice low and dangerous. "I bet you're thinking what if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his. But what if my finger reflexes and I press the trigger anyway."

"Kurama seems to be paralyzed and unwilling to fight. What could be the cause?" Koto said as she watched the two fighters stare at each other.

Kurama refused to give the demon the satisfaction of a response, eyes fixed in a cold, dark stare as he glared at the smaller youkai.

The red head was still too defiant and proud for the gray skinned demon's liking. "Why don't you answer, you bastard?!" The gray demon snarled, bringing his knee up, jabbing it full force into the kitsune's side, amused at the first true flash of pain.

Kurama winced at the vibration of pain that shot through his side and into his kidney but he quickly recovered, watching as Roto raised his hand and struck his jaw.

"Why don't you tell them the truth." He taunted, striking the fox spirit in the cheek, the temple, the jaw, the side of his head, drawing blood over and over again. "Tell them you are doing this for the sake of some human whore that you love. Tell them that you won't fight because you don't want your precious girlfriend raped and murdered by a bunch of nasty demons," He stopped, growling at the way Kurama just stared at him in contempt and hatred. Oh yes.. there it was... true emotion.. almost scary in its darkness and the small and rational part of his mind warned him to shut the hell up and drop the threat. _ He must truly care for that little blue haired tramp more than I thought. Interesting._ Still, the display of arrogance the red head exhibited even after all the damage Roto inflicted on him pissed the youkai off to no end and his right middle finger elongated, becoming a blade and he lifted it, slowly dragging the tip of the blade perpendicular to the wound from earlier. "I hate that look. Despite all I've done to you, you still have that look like you're superior to me."

Kurama's gaze remained fixed, peering down his nose at the youkai. The violation and murder the demon had threatened to have done to Botan made the muscles on his neck tighten and the darkness growl for the youkai's blood but the kitsune willed his body and his energy to remain outwardly passive. _I cannot tip my hand too earlier or my plan will fail. _The fox reminded himself, his head jerking to the right suddenly as Roto sliced viciously upward, splitting open the kitsune's skin, blood shooting violently outward, splattering on the ground, running heavily down the side of his neck and into his uniform.

Botan watched in horror as Kurama was beaten violently, pushed back again and again, not defending himself, not seeming to care at all. _What is going on with you, Kurama? Don't you want to win? Don't let that jerk push you around, stand up and fight him! _ She wanted to scream but the words would not come out, eyes widening at the bloody attack Roto inflicted on Kurama's face and she rose, panic filling her as her eyes darted around to Yusuke and the others. _Please! Someone stop this... I don't want him hurt... I don't want him to die! Please! _

Hiei heard the girl's pleas in his mind, turning his gaze over towards the blue haired deity. _She is afraid for him... typical female weakness. Still, they can't help it I suppose. _The fire demon knew Kurama had a plan, having seen and witnessed what was going on in the kitsune's mind and for some reason he felt a sense of... pity for the reigen. _ And Kurama is rather fond and attached to the ferry girl. If I don't do something to help her, he'll be pissed at me,_ He reasoned and so he tried to ease her concern in his own way by sending out to her, _Do not worry about Kurama. He will not lose to this weak little demon._

Botan's eyes widened at the sound of Hiei in her head and she turned to look over to the Koorime. _You're telepathic, Hiei?_ She sent back, pouting at his smirk and retort,

_Obviously. Now stop worrying over the fox and just watch. Put your trust in him and you will see soon enough that there was nothing to get so emotional over._

Botan turned her eyes back towards the ring, lifting her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart as she steadied her nerves. _He is right. I must put my faith in Kurama. I know he won't lose to this demon. I know he won't._

Hiei smirked. _She's stronger than I thought, calming her emotions so quickly._ _Not bad. Not bad_ _at all. _He turned his head back towards the ring, watching in anticipation for the final act of this battle to begin.

The pain from the cut was intense but his years of fighting had taught him to tolerate such injuries and so he regained his composure, straightening his form, the same look of open contempt upon his handsome features.

Roto sneered as he pulled his sword back. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm the one who has the power," An idea popped in his head that would humiliate the youkai in front of him and he raised his left leg, grinning. "I want you to lick the scum off my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean. After that I'll chop off your head and spare your nasty human mother's life," He licked the blade and smirked. "And since you care about her so much, it's really your only choice."

Kurama passively used his energy to begin his counter attack, features and voice haughty as he brushed the dirt off his right sleeve. "I will not."

Roto's smirking lips fell. "What?"

"Go ahead, push the button now if you wish." He continued to brush at the sleeve, the motion a distraction meant to keep Roto focused on him and away from the truth of death the kitsune was about to deliver.

Roto retracted his blade. "So your true character emerges," He paused, pointing a clawed finger at Kurama. "You're nothing special, nothing high class! Just a low class bastard like the rest of us! Look at me like I'm dirt but in the end it's a lie! You think of only yourself!" He laughed, sneering at the red head.

_Simple minded fool._ Kurama thought in disdain. _You can't even scratch the surface of who I am or what I care about. That is why you are going to lose this battle. And since your actions and threats were levied towards the two people I care about most, I will kill you and enjoy every second of it. _ He added, smirking inwardly. "Push it!" He dared the youkai.

"I will!" Roto replied, lifting his arm, his thumb about to press the trigger when he suddenly went still, his arm unresponsive to his brain's command to push the button. "What the hell?! I... can't move!"

Kurama walked over, slapping the device out of Roto's hand, grabbing it. "Fighting on the strength of one threat is a risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care?" He asked, eyeing the demon with cold amusement. "Or what if I could just make you immobile?" The fox spirit brought his right hand up, resting it against his chin as he studied the smaller being. _And now I'm going to tell you exactly how I'm going to kill you so you will suffer a bit longer. _He thought as he spoke. "I've sown the death seed in your body and it's had plenty of time to take root."

Realization struck Roto and he looked down, gasping in shock at the green bud that stuck out from his chest. _The pebble! _His mind cried, recalling the attack from earlier._ It was a distraction so I wouldn't notice the seed! _

He sensed the growing panic in the youkai's mind. _Good. You deserve it for thinking you could get away with threatening to harm my mother and Botan. _"I feed it with my energy," He continued with his explanation. "I have but to will it, and it will instantly bloom," Kurama tucked his hands in his pockets, turning and walking away from his opponent. "I'm afraid there will be nothing left of your evil life after this. So be it, youkai like you give all of us a bad name."

Fear welled inside Roto's black heart and he desperately called out, "Wait! I was just kidding, I was never going to push the button! I swear it!" He lied. "I'm just a low class! I don't know any better! You believe in mercy, don't you?"

Kurama stopped, tossing a look over his shoulder that matched the coldness of his voice. "No." He replied, sending out the command to bloom and instantly vines shot out from the entirety of Roto's body, blood erupting from the multiple wounds, killing him in mere seconds, the husk of his form falling back, replaced by a beautiful array of multicolored flowers. "What irony. Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil." He jumped down, landing in front of Hiei who looked up at his best friend.

"What a fool," The fire demon spoke. "So intent on proving himself that he couldn't keep up with your moves," He paused, voice softening a bit. "Don't worry about the other. The demon's brother fled the moment Roto died."

Relief filled Kurama, glad to know his mother was safe. But that still left Botan vulnerable to being harmed and the kitsune shifted his gaze over to her, finding worry and joy in her features. But no fear. _Should I be thankful or worried that she seemed rather... overjoyed at my victory?_

_She's happy that you survived, fox._ Hiei replied, reading the girl's thoughts as he added. _Really Kurama, you should know more about this emotion stuff than I do and even I know the answer to your question. _

Kurama looked down at the fire demon, narrowing gaze. _You read her mind, didn't you?_

_Yes. But the point still stands. _Hiei replied, smirking at the irritated look of the kitsune.

Botan came up to the fox spirit, concerned about his facial injuries, noting several cuts and bruises, focusing on the cross shaped scar on his left cheek that continued to bleed, frowning at the blood slick that trailed down Kurama's neck, staining his white uniform red near the collar and shoulder and in her worry she spoke, "Kurama... Do you want me to look at your wounds?"

Kurama shifted his eyes back to Botan, conflicted in his feelings. His heart said yes but his mind was still troubled at what Roto had said and he felt a protective fear build in him. If he allowed her to get too close to him in such an open place like this, it would be very noticeable and she would be targeted. _ I do not want any demon to even touch her or come near her. If they even try I will turn them into plant food._ "I am, fine, Botan. Do not worry about me." He replied a bit more coolly than he intended and he saw the look of hurt on her face and he cursed his darker nature, trying to smooth over his mistake. "Though you could help me a bit later. There are injuries that are not visible that might need tending to."

Botan flinched at the tone in his voice, hurt at how dismissive he seemed. _Don't you know I worried over you, Kurama? Don't you know I care about you? Aren't we friends? _"Oh.. okay..." She lowered her gaze, lifting it when he spoke once more, finding a small hint of tenderness in his eyes and the pain in her heart lessened. "I would be glad to help you, Kurama. Whatever you want from me you have but to ask and I will give it to you."

_I bet she would, too, Kurama. _ Hiei teased his friend who glared down at the fire demon.

_I'm not in the mood for your unfunny comments, Hiei. _Kurama replied, moving to stand beside the ferry girl.

"Hmph..." Hiei sounded out in response, turning his gaze back to the ring as Roto was dragged away and Koto spoke,

"Will the next two fighters please make their way into the ring."

Kurama turned his attention to center of the field, frowning at the sight of Zeru jumping into the ring, arms crossed as he tossed an angry stare at his enemies. "What? Their team leader is fighting now? That seems rather odd."

"The team leaders are supposed to go last," Kuwabara commented in confusion. "Maybe there is some mistake?"

Hiei smirked as he watched the blond haired fire demon in the ring. "No, it's not a mistake. Zeru is the strongest of the four and he's fighting angrily. It's obvious he's not taking this very seriously."

Botan looked over to Yusuke shaking her head as she watched him turn to his right, curling up into a ball as he continued to sleep. "Yes... and we're just the picture of professionalism."

"Urameshi team, come on already and send out your next fighter!" Koto called out in impatience.

"I have been wanting to put this demon in his place since last night and now I get the chance to do so." Hiei said, a look of glee upon his face as he tossed the pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck into the air before hopping into the ring.

"Zeru from Team Rokuyukai and Hiei from Team Urameshi, your fight begins now!" Koto shouted, lowering her hand, signaling the next battle to commence.

Kurama watched as the two demons stared at one another, exchanging taunts and slights, fire bursting suddenly from Zeru, intensifying as tendrils of red hot flames shot out in all directions, heading straight towards the entire team. The kitsune sensed Botan's fear, his own fear of her safety driving him to action and he reacted without thought of himself and who would be watching, grabbing the deity and pulling her down to the relative safety of the ground. He covered her smaller frame with his stronger one, enacting a barrier that deflected the reddish flames up and away. Kurama felt her body shiver under his, his sensitive hearing picking up her whimper of fear as the fire became deafening, lashing out persistently against his energy shield in an attempt to consume then render the pair to ash. _It's alright, Botan. I won't let the fire hurt you, I promise._ His mind vowed as the roar of the flames began to die down, keeping his hold on her until the fire abated. He slowly loosened his arms around her, shifting to a kneeling position, looking down as Botan sat upright, body still shaking from the near death experience.

"Is... Is it over?" She asked in a trembling voice, frightened eyes shifting about nervously, blinking as she felt Kurama's hands come to rest on her shoulders.

"Botan, look at me..."

The deity brought her gaze up, surprised at the depth of concern reflected in the beautiful emerald pools of his eyes. "Ku...rama?" She murmured, eyes widening as her mind recalled instantly what had occurred. She had felt his hand on her arm, felt him tug her to the ground, felt his body surrounding hers, shielding her from harm at the expense of his own safety and she bit her lip but didn't look away as she spoke. "You... saved me..."

The kitsune had felt Botan's panic, understanding that the trauma of near death had affected and was still affecting her, and he wanted to ease her state of mind and snap her out of her fear, so he spoke to her calmly, even as Zeru shot out blasts of fire in an attempt to strike down the faster and more agile Hiei. "Yes, Botan. I did. You're my friend and I will do anything to keep you safe." He vowed softly, unable to bring himself to express just how much he truly did care for her. _It's bad enough that I revealed who I would protect most out of all my team members, I cannot compound my mistake by showing too much emotion in regards to her. Especially with so many eyes around. _"You must trust me and stay very close to me for the remainder of these matches. Can you do that for me, Botan?"

Botan listened to his calm voice, feeling her frantic heartbeat slow and the tenseness of her body eased and she nodded. "Yes... Yes I can do that..."

"I am glad to hear it." Kurama replied, rising, gently pulling the deity up, slowly letting go of her hand, frowning when he sensed somebody watching them intently and he shifted his gaze, scanning the crowd, trying to find the source, catching a flash of a black cloak then nothing in the stairwell entrance. His eyes narrowed. _Who was that that just now?_ He wondered, snapping his head back to the deity at her gasp and he followed the path of her gaze to the ring, features a bit surprised at what he found.

There, Hiei's body was aflame, smoldering as he fell back, slamming into the stone ring and Botan gasped again in shock. "Hiei! Is he.. Is he.." She could not bring herself to say the words, blinking as Kurama replied,

"No, he is not dead," The kitsune answered, knowing what the others did not. "It is far from over."

Botan looked up at Kurama in confusion. "But he's on fire... won't that kill him?"

"Hiei is a Koorime... but he is also a fire demon and cannot be killed by any kind of flame attack." Kurama explained, not surprised as his best friend rose, features turning grim as the jagan flared to life. _What are you up to, Hiei? _When he heard the words, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" escape the small youkai's mouth, his eyes widened. "I don't believe it... he's really going to summon the darkness here?"

Botan saw a look of fear and wonder on the kitsune's handsome face. "The darkness? What does that mean?"

"There are creatures in the deepest pits of Spirit World called Dragons of Darkness... they destroy and consume anything that crosses their path. No one has successfully been able to harness their power or energy." Kurama answered, concerned over his friend. _Can you really do this, Hiei, without killing yourself in the process? _He witnessed black rays of light and electricity erupt above the stadium, a sense of dread filling him. The power was immense, deadly, and very, very dark.

Botan moved closer to Kurama, unable to hide the fear she felt as black lightning crashed around them. She reached out, the fingertips of her right hand touching his left ones in trepidation. "I'm scared, Kurama." She whispered to him.

The kitsune felt the touch of her hand against his and despite the risk of it being seen by prying eyes, he gently held her fingers in his own, lending her some of his strength, even as his own fear began to grow. "Do not be afraid, Botan. I am here with you." He replied before gently motioning her to stand behind him.

Botan loosened her grip from his hand, nodding at his gesture, watching over the kitsune's shoulder as a purple flash of energy in the shape of a dragon shot out from Hiei's right hand, rocketing straight toward Zeru. It slammed into him full force, the ground shaking as the dragon was unleashed and exploded against the retainer wall on the opposite side of the arena, splattering and dispersing instantly.

Kurama gasped in shock at the outline of Zeru's incinerated body before looking over at his best friend. "Hiei did it. He managed to summon the dragon... and survive..." His eyes followed the fire youkai as he walked past them, wincing as he stuffed his burnt hand in his pocket. The red head caught the look of pain and saw the damage done to Hiei's arm from the attack. _You won't be able to fight again any time soon with your arm like that. _ He thought in concern, shifting his gaze over to the ring at a rather large youkai stumbled around, demanding to fight. There was something... powerful about this demon and his eyes narrowed. _And just who are you? _ Kurama wondered listening as the fighter announced himself as Chu and that he lost a battle of rock, paper, scissors and so became the alternate. The red head blinked at the sudden sight of a wide awake Yusuke jumping into the ring.

"The smell of alcohol in the morning... man I can't help but feel like I'm at home..." Yusuke replied, grinning as he took off his jacket, tossing it aside as he rolled his shoulders, stretching.

_Explosions, fires, shouts of pain, and death... and the only thing to wake him up is the smell._ The kitsune commented inwardly, shaking his head. The head detective was certainly eager to fight and had enough ki to do so but still... _ You must be cautious, Yusuke. If this fighter, Chu,is the true leader, as I suspect him to be, he must hold more power than Zeru did. Please be wise, Yusuke, and don't get caught in any traps or lured into anything that you can't get yourself out of._

The fight began in earnest, the true power of Chu visible in his speed. He was a master of the drunk fighting style and the more alcohol he consumed, the stronger he became. The two fighters revealed their strongest attacks before trying them out on the other, the battle devolving until it became nothing more than a fist fight, trading blows, trying to one up the other using nothing more than brute strength. Kurama quirked an eyebrow as Chu produced two knives, tossing them into the ring, taking his shoes off and challenging Yusuke to a knife edge death match, the two fighting within the small space marked by the knives, raining their fists upon one another. At last the two resorted to head butts, the force knocking Chu out cold and the drunk fighter fell over, unable to handle the blow of Yusuke's denser forehead. The kitsune breathed a sigh of relief. _You've won, Yusuke. The first match is over._ Everyone walked over to the detective, including all three girls and the red head watched as Kuwabara helped Yusuke off the field, the crowd calling out for blood.

"Stupid fans..." Kuwabara murmured with a shake of his head. "Earlier they were screaming for the other guys to kill us... now they want us to deliver the final blows.."

The head detective grew irritated at shouts for death and he roared out, "Shut up! If you've got something to say, say it to my face or else say it to my fist."

The crowd grew silent as the entire team looked up in contempt at the youkai in the stands. Kurama felt a sense of surprise then anger coming from Yusuke and he followed the human boy's gaze, finding Toguro standing in the stadium stairwell entrance, his older brother on his back. His eyes shifted a bit to the tall and rather creepy looking dark haired youkai to his left, sensing a rather... sinister vibe from him.

"Who is that fighter, there?" Botan asked, standing beside the kitsune. "I don't like the way he's looking at us."

_Us? _Kurama felt the dark haired demon's gaze fall suddenly upon them. _Botan is right. He's looking at us. Or is it her? _He saw a flash of interest in the youkai's eyes towards the deity, glaring back up at him, realizing his mistake at showing his protectiveness towards Botan a bit too late as the manic gleam in the dark clad being's purple orbs shifted to focus on... him... It unnerved the redhead to be stared at so openly and it smacked of a violation that made him clench his jaw in anger.

"Kurama? Are you alright?"

He heard the voice of Botan and he blinked, calming himself as he replied. "I am fine, Botan." He paused, voice low but soft as they entered the team corridor that led away from the center of the arena. "And you are right to be afraid of that man. So please do not wander too far from me or anyone else on the team. I don't want him to hurt you."

Botan frowned at his words. "Hurt me? Why would he hurt me, Kurama?"

He was hesitant to answer but found he could not lie to her as he answered. "That demon must be a member of Toguro's team. It makes sense for them to watch our match. So, logically, when he saw how I reacted around you, it may have provided fuel of some sort to use against me later. So you must promise me you will take extra precautions while you're here, Botan."

The deity studied the kitsune as the entire gang continued on and out the guarded door where only team members were allowed to go, following the path through the trees, heading back towards the hotel. She understood his concern, remembering his warning about how there would be many youkai that would seek to hurt her simply because of her beauty or because she was female. And that demon's gaze had been rather unsettling and very much sexual. _What a creeper. _She growled as she spoke. "Alright... I promise... if you promise to let me look over your injuries."

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips, the immediate threat over and he nodded. "Very well." Kurama kept his pace slow, walking side by side with the deity, while Hiei walked to the red head's right and the kitsune caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to find the fire demon had disappeared. _Where are you going, Hiei?_ He sent out to his friend. There was no reply for a few seconds before Kurama heard the Koorime's voice in his mind, Hiei's agitation clear in the tone he used.

_If you want to baby-sit the silly humans and your ferry girl, that's your choice, but I don't particularly care to listen to them prattle on about boring topics that have nothing to do with winning this tournament or leaving this damn island alive._

_Do you really think it wise to leave the safety of the group, Hiei? _Kurama countered, nonplussed at his friend's bad attitude. _Shouldn't you at the very least let Botan examine your injured arm?_

_I don't need anyone's help, Kurama, so I suggest you mind your own business if you know what's good for you. _

Kurama sighed. _ Stop being so stubborn and come with us._

_No thanks, I've had enough stupidity for the day._

The red head felt the telepathic thread sever and he shook his head. _I forget how obstinate and childish he is sometimes. _He thought as they entered the hotel lobby and headed for the elevator. Everyone entered, the door closing and Kurama shifted his gaze over to Kuwabara, noting the scowl on his face as the taller man grumbled,

"Hey, where did the shrimp go?"

"Hiei has a bad habit of disappearing before anyone can offer him assistance. Seems being helped makes him feel weak."

Kuwabara frowned. "Well, that's dumb. If you're hurt and someone comes to your aid, there's nothing unmanly about that."

Kurama's lips twitched, a smile teasing to form upon his lips. "True, Kuwabara... but Hiei is... well... used to being on his own, ever since he was a baby. He doesn't know how to ask for help nor does he know how to accept or receive it."

"Gee... you're kinda making me feel sorry for him, Kurama... Did he have a tough time growing up or something?"

"Something like that, yes..." Kurama answered. "But it is not my place to tell you."

"Yeah... I guess I can understand that..." Kuwabara replied, turning his attention to the elevator doors as they opened, revealing the eighth floor and he led the way, helping Yusuke down the hallway, Shizuru and Keiko following close behind, leaving Botan and Kurama to bring up the rear.

"I need to stop at my room to grab my medical kit," Botan said softly as she stopped before the door marked 805.

"I will wait for you here," Kurama offered in an equally soft tone, watching as the deity drew out her card key and inserted it into the slot, the lock clicking open and Botan stepped inside, leaving the door open and he remained at post until the girl emerged back into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. He noticed the large white box with a red cross symbol, the words, medical kit visible in kanji and romanji. "I take it you are all set then?"

"Yep!" She replied with a grin, holding up the box. "Now let's get you boys patched up so you can relax on your day off tomorrow."

_I'm afraid none of us will be relaxing._ Kurama countered silently as he cataloged the handicaps that afflicted the team. Despite winning today, Kurama sensed the great drop in Yusuke's spiritual energy. _You overused your spirit gun attack, Yusuke, that was foolish._ Hiei's right arm was badly injured by using the darkness technique._ His strength is cut in half by the lack of use in his dominant arm. Kuwabara will recover fine and I am not too seriously injured. That leaves the masked fighter as the lone member of our team that remains unmarred by battle. I know that will change with the next fight we engage in. We must all recover quickly or else we will be in serious trouble._

Botan could tell the kitsune was deep in thought and she studied him curiously. _I wonder if he's thinking about the team. It's true we've had a lot of injuries but we still won... and I'm here to help them heal. That has to count for something, right?_

The two of them walked down the hallway, the red head opening the door, holding it open for the deity who smiled at his gentlemanly behavior, entering the room, amethyst eyes surveying her surroundings. Yusuke sat on the couch, grumbling as Keiko lectured him about not telling her the truth, Kuwabara and Shizuru talked in agitated tones on the opposite side of the couch while the masked fighter sat lotus style in the center of the sectional, eyes close as if in contemplation. And lastly there was Kurama who was the most seriously injured of the three fighters, his features and posture calm and neutral, as if it were normal to be cut and bloodied. _What a strange group we all are, _she thought with a smile. _But I kind of like it that way. _"Okay, Kurama, since you seem to have the most blood on you, I think I'll check you first."

"As you wish." Kurama replied, walking over to the small round table tucked in the corner of the room, pulling out the wooden chair as he sat down, voice soft as he watched Botan approach. He found himself staring at her lovely form longer than he should have, his gaze not unnoticed by the deity as she came to a stop before him.

"What? Do I look bad or something? Is it the suspenders?" She asked, rattling on whenever she became a bit nervous. "I know it's a bit odd but I kind of like them and they go good with my pants and I thought, why not?"

He blinked then chuckled softly. "No, Botan, you most certainly do not look bad. Not at all. I was just..." His voice started then stopped as a warning went off in his head. _Yes, Kurama... go ahead and tell her you found her lovely to look at... tell her you've become so attached to her that you now dream of her at night... tell her she chases away the darkness in your soul... that will go over real well... then the demons here can really go after her then to destroy any slim hope of true happiness you might find one day with her. _His inner self growled and the kitsune's brow furrowed. _I must not reveal too much, no matter how much I wish to, no matter if I have... intense feelings for her. It is better for her if she did not know.. safer for her if she did not see..._

"Just what?" Botan asked, studying Kurama's features intently, wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind of his.

"I was just happy to see that you are recovered from what happened today," He replied, voice lower than his usual tone and he had to still the growing feelings in his his heart for her. _I must remain calm, I must not show too much interest or she will be hurt or killed, and I will not be able to live with myself for her loss. _"You handled the situation well, given the circumstances. I was impressed."

Botan tilted her head, sensing something was going on with him inside. It was faint but she could almost hear it in her mind. Worry, concern, love, protectiveness. Was he feeling all this towards her? But why would he cover it up? Unless... _unless he doesn't want to see me hurt. That must be it. It has to be it._ She reasoned. Why else would he ask for her to promise to stick close to him or the others? _Well, if he can be calm and collected so can I! _ She vowed, giving him her best smile as she put on her bubbly mask of happiness. "Thanks, Kurama! I hope I can be of better use during your next fight though, so you don't leave the stadium so bloodied and bruised," She paused, sitting the kit down onto the table. "Now then, let me go get a wash cloth and some warm water and we'll get that blood cleaned up so I can study your injuries better."

Kurama was surprised at her happy demeanor but played along, smiling as he nodded, looking out the window as he waited for Botan to return.

The deity opened the connecting door that led into Yusuke's room, heading straight for the bathroom, finding an metal ice bucket and she turned on the water, making sure it was very warm before filling it halfway, grabbing a white washcloth off the nearby shelf and she returned to the table setting the bucket down. The ferry girl dropped the cloth into the water, reaching in and pulling it up, ringing the water out as best she could before she turned towards Kurama, leaning down as she spoke, "Okay... just hold still and we'll get this blood cleaned off you in no time."

Kurama remained still as the girl gently wiped the blood away from his neck, his cheek, his temples, and his forehead. The warmth of the cloth felt calming against his angry skin and the kitsune closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax as Botan's fingertips replaced the cloth, trailing along each cut and bruise, sending out a soothing ki that chased the pain away and mended broken skin, weaving with his own healing ki. He reacted to the compatibility of their spiritual energy by letting out a soft and low groan, enjoying her presence and her touch, unaware that he had done so and that it was all too audible to the girl.

Botan blinked at the groan that escaped the red head's lips and she looked down, studying his perfect features. _Does he really enjoy my touch?_ She wondered, feeling heat on her cheeks at the thought that Kurama possibly... had stronger feelings for her than a mere friend. She shook her head at her silly thoughts, chiding herself. _Stupid, Botan, it has nothing to do with you, he's just feeling better, nothing more than that. We're just good friends and that's it._ She frowned as her own inner voice scolded her.

_Liar! You've started to fall for him yet you just can't bring yourself to admit it! Did you forget already how he saved you from the flames of Zeru's attack?! Did you forget he told you to stick close to him, that he was worried over your safety?! Does that sound like something a simple friend would say or do?!_

_Friends protect each other! _Botan argued with herself. _Kurama would have done that for any of his other friends! That's all I am to him, a friend!_

_Yet he didn't protect all his other friends, did he? He went to you did he not? He saved you at the risk of his own life and body. What does that tell you? _Her inner voice countered and the deity's eyebrow knitted, conflicted as to what was the truth and what was merely a dream.

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open as he felt the deity's hand go still but remain upon his face and he lifted his gaze, finding a distant look upon Botan's beautiful features and he murmured, "Botan, is something wrong?"

His voice reached her wall of doubt and inner turmoil, drawing her out of her silent argument and she peered down at the kitsune. "Huh?" She noticed his concerned look and she lowered her hand, quickly replying, "No... I am just thinking about checking you out.. er... I mean where to check you out next... I mean... your injuries.. where else you might be injured..."

Her rambling always brought a smile to his face and he chuckled at her flustered look and expression. "Are you sure about that?" He teased, knowing it was the best defense to chase away the heavy air that always seem to press down around them when they were so close like this.

"Oh you... you know what I mean, fox!" She retorted, flashing him an irritated look.

He tilted his head at the nickname of his youkai form, finding he liked the way she said it, even when she was agitated and he smirked. "Of course I do, peony," He countered. "I just find it cute that you get flustered easily."

She eyed him skeptically, still miffed at his laughter, even if she secretly enjoyed it. "Now I know you're teasing me."

His brow furrowed, features softening. "Botan... I was not teasing you about how you look. You are beautiful. I would not lie about that."

She paused, looking away from him, feeling a pang in her heart at his words. "I know that, Kurama..." She whispered in a voice so soft, even the kitsune had to strain to hear it. _ But do you know how I feel about you?_ She wanted to say but could not. It wasn't right to even be thinking about him the way she did. He was from a different world than her. He was a youkai and she was a reigen. _But I can't help it... I.. I.._

"Botan?" Kurama called out to her softly, studying her in confusion as he felt her withdraw a bit from him. Though the danger was over for the moment, he felt a sudden tenseness in the girl and he knew he was the cause of it. "I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize if I hurt your feelings. That wasn't my intention."

She focused her will, returning her gaze to study him, giving him a small smile as she calmed herself and silenced her inner voice. "I accept your apology, Kurama," She replied before motioning him to stand up. "Now why don't you take off your jacket and I'll tend to any injuries you have."

He rose, removing his uniform jacket, laying it over the chair, standing half naked before her as he had done so many times before.

Shizuru sensed strong emotions emanating from the blue haired girl and the red haired boy and she shifted her gaze over to them, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of a shirtless Kurama. She was surprised to find that his lean build was solid and his muscles well defined, making the boy even more physically attractive. _You certainly hide a lot from the world don't you, Kurama?_ She thought, her gaze shifting to the deity. There was no blush or awkwardness at seeing such a handsome man half naked before her and the female couldn't help but smirk. _So you've seen him like this before, Botan?_ _My, my... seems you're also hiding things from the world as well. _ She thought, grabbing the box in her vest pocket, flipping the top, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, sliding the cig between her lips before lighting the unfiltered end. She took a long drag before puffing out a cloud of smoke continuing to watch in interest of what would happen next.

Kurama remained still as the deity reached out and rested her hand on the large bruise to his side. His abs flexed in response to her gentle touch, enjoying it more that he should have but he held still, not wanting to upset her again.

The bruise slowly faded, the dull ache washed away by the deity's healing touch and he smiled in relief.

"How's that feel, Kurama?" Botan asked, looking up at the kitsune.

"Much better, thank you." He answered, watching as the girl pulled away.

Yusuke had been watching the interaction between the ferry girl and his youkai friend for some time and he grinned at what he saw. "Hey Botan, quit flirting with Kurama and come over here to help me out will ya?" He called out in a teasing voice.

Botan snapped her head toward the dark haired human, already irritated at having to suppress her growing emotions for the kitsune as she replied in indignation. "Why you! I was doing nothing of the sort!"

He loved getting the deity's goat and his grin widened. "That's not what I saw. Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with. I promise you'll feel better about it!" He laughed, ignoring Keiko's warning glare.

Botan had had enough. With the stress of her life being in danger, not being able to show or tell Kurama her growing feelings for him, the pressure on everyone to win, and the teasing that struck a little too close for comfort she lashed out, grabbing the medical kit, flinging it at the head detective, hitting him squarely in the side of the head, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor, bandages, gauze, and tape bursting into the air upon contact.

Yusuke's eyes were swirly as he twitched then jumped up a few seconds later, glaring daggers at the deity. "What the hell, Botan?! That freaking hurt!"

"Serves you right, you big jerk!" Botan shouted,

The detective growled then winced in pain as he felt his ear suddenly tugged and Keiko's voice snap in his ear. "Knock it off, Yusuke, before I really give you something to cry about!" She turned to Botan, features contrite. "I'm sorry, Botan, for Yusuke's behavior. Please help him out, if not for him, then for me. I would consider it a great favor."

Botan blinked at the apology, feeling a bad for her own actions and she nodded, voice soft. "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have thrown that kit."

"Don't be sorry," Keiko countered, studying Yusuke with a hard gaze. "He needed some sense knocked into him for his behavior."

"Don't freaking encourage her, Keiko!" Yusuke growled, crossing his arms though he kept quiet.

Kurama blinked as he watched the events unfold, surprised at the deity's accuracy and strength. "That was impressive, Botan," Kurama replied, turning to the girl who blushed and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I shouldn't have acted like that. He just... He..."

"It's quite alright, Botan," Kurama interjected, understanding on his features. "Yusuke was merely teasing you but he went a bit too far," He added, turning a colder look upon the detective. "He won't make that same mistake again."

Yusuke was surprised at the dark look Kurama gave him and he felt the back of his hair stand up. _Man, he sure can get scary really quick. _ "Yeah, yeah... I promise to be on my best behavior from now on, mom." He replied sarcastically, wincing as Keiko slapped his shoulder. "Oww! What the hell is this?! Be bitchy to Yusuke day?!"

"Yes!" Keiko snapped. "Now knock it off and sit still so Botan can heal your bruises."

"Fine!" He growled. "Let's just get this over with so I can do some training before nightfall comes."

The kitsune grabbed his uniform coat, sliding it back on, sitting down as he watched the ferry girl tend to the head detective, chuckling as he squirmed and hissed like a little baby. _Guess she can decide to be gentle or not with her ki. _He thought in amusement.

Botan finished putting bandages on Yusuke's forehead and side of his face, rising, going over to Kuwabara to heal his wounds. Soon, everyone was close to normal health, though their spiritual energy would take a bit longer to recharge and she rose, her legs shaky a bit from the strain of using so much healing ki though she did her best to hide it. "Okay... I've done the best I could for you boys. It's up to you to get better and build up your ki," She headed towards the door, voice strong though her body was weakened and in need of rest. "I'll see everyone for dinner tonight, alright?" The ferry girl opened the door and closed it before anyone could stop her, leaning heavily against the wall as she grabbed her head to stop the dizziness that hit her. Botan pushed off the wall, starting forward only to trip over her feet and she cried out, trying to brace herself for the fall only to blink when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I've got you, Botan. It's alright," Kurama's voice called out reassuringly as he helped her to stand upright. "Can you walk?" He asked, looking over at her in concern. The kitsune had sensed the huge loss of the girl's healing ki, knowing she needed to rest to recover what was lost. _ And I want you to be well, peony. I want you to be... happy... because I... care about you... more than I can ever tell you..._

"I... think so..." Botan replied, hating how weak she must seem to him. _He must think I'm some major wimp. _ She thought sadly as she lifted her feet to walk forward, gasping when her knees buckled and she fell forward, caught again by the kitsune's strong arms.

"Botan?" Kurama said in concern as he lifted her up to her feet once more.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, angst in her voice. "I try to be brave... I try to be strong but I'm not... I'm just a silly ferry girl... I can't even heal three people without getting weak. I'm pathetic."

He frowned as he listened, voice soft. "Botan.. you are not weak... and you are not a coward. You are brave and you are strong. I am in awe at your healing ability. You've helped me much more than you realize." He countered, sweeping the girl into his arms, chuckling at her gasp and blush.

"Kurama.. what are you..."

"I'm carrying you to your room so you can take a nap, peony, is that so strange?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Botan blinked then smiled shyly. "Well.. no..."

"I'm so glad you agree." He replied gamely, giving her a soft smile, carrying her to room 805.

Botan rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her, catching his scent on the collar of his jacket and her blush deepened at the thought of nuzzling it. _God, I need to stop thinking such things before I say something I will regret later. _

Kurama wasn't unaffected by the way the deity relaxed in his arms but he knew he could not voice to her his growing affection for her without embarrassing them both. A_nd I don't want to cause her more pain and heartache should something happen to me. _He reasoned as he came to a stop before the door that led to the deity's room. "Do you have your key card, Botan?"

The ferry girl blinked slowly before nodding. "It's in the right pocket of my pants." She answered, trying not to blush as the red head shifted, withdrawing the card from her pocket, his fingers brushing against her side and she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her girlish laughter, his logical mind deducing that the contact must have caused her reaction. "Are you ticklish, Botan?" He asked, sliding the card into the slot, gently kicking the door open as it clicked.

"Yes.." she admitted in a quiet voice, her eyes already closing a bit as sleep called her name. "But don't go telling everyone that, okay?"

Kurama laughed softly but nodded. "Of course. Whatever you wish, Botan." He carried her over to the bed, deftly pulling back the comforter as he carefully lowered the girl down, tucking her in before he rose, emerald eyes blinking as he found the girl already fast asleep. The kitsune studied her for a moment, letting his mask fall, a tender smile forming on his features as he reached out and gently brushed a few stray stands of blue from the girl's forehead. "Get some rest, sweet peony." He whispered before he turned, exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

**Whew... another long ass chapter! I'm freaking whipped but I hoped you enjoyed the update. Next time we'll get to the some going's on in between the next match.. or in the Urameshi Team's case, matches... and more KxB feels. Special thanks to peonyrose100; Lady GabiLun; Nanami; heartluv; nikkster101, and PenguinsHockey14 for their reviews. I must say though I'm rather bummed that I didn't get more reviews. I've been averaging 8 yet I only got 6 for the last chapter. If I don't get more reviews for this chapter, I may just have to slow things down from a weekly update to a bi-weekly or even a monthly. So if you want me to continue at the rate I'm going, reviews are necessary. I need to hear from you for motivation. When I don't hear from my readers(of whom are many given the number of individual hits I get for each chapter) then it makes me feel that maybe my work is some sort of guilty pleasure and isn't worth being reviewed and makes me feel like crap. So leave me a few words, please. **


	10. For Love and For Light

**Another update and a long one! Some minor changes again from the manga and the anime in this one but it follows the story line for the most part. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 10- For Love and For Light**

**May 2, 1993 Eighth Floor of the Kubikukuri Hotel **

Silent was the hallway as Kurama exited his room, a folded slip of paper in his hand. He paused before room 805, contemplating whether or not to go through with his plan. Though the kitsune wanted to spend time with Botan, he did not want to disturb her rest, knowing she needed it after helping the detectives to heal. _ I want her to be safe and she may not be if she goes with me to watch the other matches today. _ It was better for her to stay here, with her female friends, at least for today. _I can always spend time with her later. _ He reasoned, crouching down before sliding the note under the ferry girl's room door. He rose, features and posture a mask of calm as he headed towards the elevator and entered, pushing the button marked Lobby, eyes focused straight ahead as the elevator stopped and he exited, heading towards the small cafe.

Kurama ordered a cup of green tea and a small bowl of rice with a poached egg for his breakfast. His gaze shifted to the glass window, eyes drawn to fading starlight. The coming of dawn remained hidden by the shadow of a dark blue sky and the red head smiled a bit. This was his favorite part of the day, knowing the sun would come to chase away the darkness of night. Many a time he would awaken to the sounds of birds and frogs singing, signaling the start of the day and he would rise, opening his window, watching as the sky swirled, the stars faded, and the moon retreated, forced away by the warmth and brightness of the sun. No matter the truth of how the world worked, he still marveled at the beauty and splendor of the universe. Sometimes his mother would already be awake and they would watch the sun rise together and it became another of the many rituals he cherished engaging in as a human.

_Mother... _Kurama thought, his smile falling a bit. He had been scared yesterday. Scared and angry at the thought of her being harmed. Especially by one as nasty and weak as Roto had been. _And I was too far away to help her._ He growled inwardly, troubled by his helplessness. _I must not let it happen again. I must defeat my opponents so that I can return home to keep her safe from harm. And that starts with watching and learning as much as I can about the teams fighting today. _The server brought out his breakfast and Kurama ate slowly, his mind turning to newer emotions and thoughts, the image of Botan dancing in his head and the kitsune grew even more troubled. The things Roto had said to him, the nasty things he threatened to have done to the girl he cared about most made his stomach turn. The dark part of himself, the part that was possessive and overly protective, had been enraged and that anger was rare and entirely guided by emotion; by the feelings he had for Botan. _I am fighting to protect her, too. I will protect her. I care too much to let her be harmed. _He vowed, his gaze shifting back to the window. Light peeked from the horizon, the darkness of dawn broken as the sun began to rise and the kitsune finished his meal, paying his bill before exiting the hotel, heading towards the arena, his features and posture displaying none of the tender emotion carried in his heart for the beautiful ferry girl.

**Botan's Room**

The deity awoke to sound of knocking on her door and she rose, pushing the blankets off her form. She shifted, sliding her legs over the side, rubbing her eyes as she rose and mumbled, "Coming.." The ferry girl blinked at the feel of something smooth caress the bottom of her foot and Botan looked down, lifting her leg, surprised to see a folded piece of paper and she crouched down, swooping it up, holding it in her right hand as she peered through the peep hole, finding Keiko and Shizuru waiting on the other side and she opened the door, poking her head out. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Apparently everybody but you," Shizuru began, looking at the smaller girl with a slight smile at the sight of her printed blue pajamas. "I see you've never grown up, huh?"

Botan looked down at her night attire, pouting a bit. "What's wrong with how I dress for bed?"

"Nothing, if you don't want anyone to ever share your bed with you."

"Shizuru!" Keiko chided her friend. "That's not very nice to say!"

The taller girl shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact," She replied, a hint of a twinkle in her eye as she continued. "I'm sure there's a certain red head around here that would agree with me."

Botan blushed darkly but kept her voice even. "Kurama doesn't think of me that way, Shizuru. We are just good friends. Besides, he wears pj pants to bed, so it's not like he disapproves of them or something."

Keiko and Shizuru looked at the blue haired girl in a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Botan noticed their stares, still not quite awake enough to realize what she had said. "What?"

"You... holding out on us... how do you know what he wears to bed, Botan?" Shizuru asked.

"I... that is..." She stammered, embarrassed at having blurted out something that could be so easily misconstrued.

"It's okay... you can tell us, Botan. We won't judge you." Keiko replied, wondering if her suspicion of Botan's feelings for Kurama were correct and returned.

"Yeah, kiddo, looks like you could use a bit of girl talk anyway..." Shizuru added. She loved a good story and something told her that how the red headed boy and the blue haired girl met and came to know each other would be rather intriguing to listen to.

The deity felt a bit uneasy at revealing too much information. _ But it's not like anything happened, so it's okay to tell them about it, right? _ She rationalized. "Oh, very well, I'll tell you... come in and we'll talk about it over some breakfast." She offered, holding the door open wider for the two girls to enter. Closing it behind her friends, the deity turned, blinking when Keiko asked,

"What's that in your hand, Botan?"

She looked down, opening it, voice surprised. "It's from Kurama..."

"A love letter, eh?" Shizuru teased and Botan frowned.

"It's not like that, Shizuru."

"Well, read the note then and see what it says." She challenged, lighting up a cigarette as the deity looked down, reading the contents aloud, blushing as she did so:

**Dear Peony,**

**I'm sorry about not waiting for you this morning, but there were some matters that needed attending to and I do not want you to be harmed so please stick close to your friends today. I promise to return to you later on and we will spend some time together, just the two of us. Please be safe today wherever you go and know that if you are in danger, call my name and I will come to your aid. **

**Sincerely,**

**Fox**

"Peony and Fox, eh? I take it those are your nicknames for each other?" Shizuru asked, chuckling at how red the girl's cheeks had become. _Not a love letter my foot! _ She retorted silently, waiting for the deity to explain.

"It's... it's not like that, Shizuru. I mean... yes, Kurama cares about me... he warned me what would happen if I came here... the danger we are all in... he's just trying to protect me is all..."

"You sure about that?" Shizuru asked, trying to draw out the truth from the deity's own lips. "Sounds to me like he cares much more for you than a simple friend."

Botan's mouth opened then closed and her brow furrowed. "It's... complicated..."

"When isn't a relationship complicated, Botan?" Shizuru retorted. "So why don't you tell the story from the beginning."

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Botan asked, looking back and forth between her two friends.

"Nope!" Keiko said with a smile.

"Stop stalling and tell us how you two met already." Shizuru added, looking at the ferry girl expectantly.

Botan sighed and headed towards the phone, laying the note gently to the side. "Let me order something for us to eat and then I'll tell you."

After ordering their food and eating it once it was delivered, the deity sat down on the edge of the bed, voice soft as she began. "It all started over a year ago on Yusuke's first true case as a detective. He was sent to retrieve three artifacts stolen from the palace in Reikai. Kurama held one of those artifacts, the Forlorn Hope, in order to save his mother's life. The first time we talked was on the hospital rooftop. He gave me a seed... a peony seed... and our friendship blossomed from there..." She paused, a wistful look upon her lovely features as she recalled their first meeting and how beautiful he was.

Keiko recognized that look, smiling for her friend. _You are in love with him, aren't you, Botan?_

Shizuru smirked at Botan's daydreaming expression and she poked her gently in the shoulder. "Come on, Botan, stop daydreaming and focus."

Botan blinked, features a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that. Ahem, as I was saying, we shared a love of gardening and flowers and connected that way. I wanted to get to know him better, so I went to visit him at his house and I met his mother," She paused, giggling a bit. "She thought Kurama and I were dating and she kept encouraging our visiting with each other. I stayed in his room that night because I had to remain in Ningenkai. He gave me his bed and slept on the floor."

The two girl's raised their eyebrows. "You slept in his bed? And nothing happened?" Shizuru asked.

Botan looked at the taller female, voice and features a bit defensive. "Kurama never tried anything and he never would. He is a gentleman, Shizuru. Besides, we had just begun to become friends. And he... he is.. was... closed off from those kind of emotions... or desires... at least that's what I felt from him. Though he was always... is always... protective of me..."

_Uh huh... why do I doubt that's the case? _Shizuru thought as she rolled her hand in a get on with it, gesture.

"Yes.. um... anyway... another thing we have in common is music. I love to sing and he loves to play music and we just... hit it off in that way.. he taught me how to read music and for several months, I continued to visit him and sing with him." She paused, blushing a bit. "He has a beautiful voice... when he sings. I can see the emotion in him... I can see and hear what he's feeling... the pain and the joy... it's like... he's singing to me... and my heart..." She stopped, shaking her head. "Sorry... it's a bit silly, I know, but I can hear his heart and his mind when he sings and it makes me feel... alive... and..."

"Loved..." Shizuru finished for her, smiling a bit as she listened.

"Yes..." Botan whispered shyly, lowering her gaze, quickly changing the subject. "Did you know he is a plant master? He has a wonderful healing ki as well that I've sensed when tending to him. It... resonates with my own... it's rather... um..."

"Arousing?" Shizuru asked, laughing softly at the deity's blush.

"Shizuru! Stop teasing Botan or she won't finish the story!" Keiko admonished her friend.

"Sorry..."

"Actually... it's much more than that..." Botan admitted. "It feels... right... to me... it's different... but it weaves with my own... making it stronger... and... warm... and I feel... safe...when I'm with him," She paused, voice and features soft. "And he's saved me many times already, without thought to himself or his body. And I... care about him... I don't want him hurt... especially over me."

There it was. A reflection of love in the deity's eyes and Shizuru's voice grew softer. "Botan... I know you choose not to believe it but after what you've told us and the way you talk about him, it is obvious that you are in love with Kurama and that he has feelings for you, too. So why don't you tell him?"

The deity looked away, whispering. "I don't want to burden him with more worry. Besides... we are good friends.. I don't want to ruin it with my silly feelings."

"It's not silly if he feels the same, Botan!" Keiko chided her friend. "Don't be afraid to go after what you want. If you want Kurama, then you have to tell him the truth of your feelings!"

"But I'm not sure he feels the same, Keiko," Botan countered. "I know him well... and he doesn't open up easily and it's like he's hiding something from me... something he doesn't want me to see... He's so worried about protecting me that he won't let me get close enough to learn the truth of his heart," She raised her hand in a silencing motion. "I understand you want me to be happy... but being his friend makes me happy... let's leave it at that, okay?" She lied, giving them her best bubbly smile, even as her heart longed to be more open with Kurama about her growing feelings for him.

Shizuru knew better but she shook her head, backing off. "Alright, Botan, if that's what you truly want, who are we to argue against it?" She rose, pulling out a couple cans from her suit jacket, tossing a red and white colored can over to Botan and a green and yellow one over to Keiko before pulling a third can the same color as the deity's. She cracked it open, holding it up. "So let's have a cheer for our boys and hope they recover enough to kick some ass tomorrow!"

Botan chuckled, holding up the can, more comfortable with this conversation as she cheered. "To Team Urameshi!"

"Team Urameshi!" Keiko added, the three clicking cans before guzzling down the contents.

Botan recognized the taste as an imported beer and she drank it easily enough, though it wasn't her favorite libation.

Shizuru burped as she finished her beer in record time while Keiko downed her juice, beaming.

"This is kind of fun!"

The three girls laughed softly, content to hang out together, though each wondered what the men in their lives were up to.

**The Fighting Arena**

Kurama stood on the rooftop of the stadium, preferring to watch the match from a distance, finding it a better observational advantage. His emerald eyes focused down on the ongoing match, frowning at the controlled way the human fighters decapitated their opponents and his gaze narrowed at the strange devices attached to their backs. _ Something isn't right here. It's almost as if they're puppets on a string, dancing to the tune of a sadistic master. _ His focus shifted to the rather strange looking youkai in a lab coat and his suspicion grew. _You've done something to these humans, haven't you, Dr. Ichigaki? _For that was the team leader's name.

_One name of many for the youkai participating in this tournament. _ He thought as he looked up at the score board, frowning. Two more matches to go before the last one scheduled for the day would take place. _And I confess I'm anxious to see the true strength of Toguro's team with my own eyes. _So Kurama, waited, watching, absorbing every detail, hopping down to the top stairwell deck as the final match was set to begin, looking to his left as he sensed Yusuke and Kuwabara enter and sit down, the masked fighter behind them. _Good. They should be here to witness the fight as well, that way we can talk strategy later._

Kurama felt a very familiar ki and he blinked, turning at the feminine voice that called out,

"There you are!"

His emerald eyes fell upon Botan who grinned up at him. "I thought I'd find you here!"

He gave a soft smile, pleased to see her returned to her full health. _It seems that the long sleep you had has helped you recover quite quickly, Peony. _ "Yes, you've found me out, Botan. I've been watching matches all day."

The deity watched as the red head turned back to focus on the arena, coming to stand to his left as she lay her hands on the railing. "To study their attacks and how to counter them, I take it?"

Kurama nodded, happy at her logic. "Exactly. It will help us to prepare for our match tomorrow."

"Do you know who you'll be fighting against?"

"Not yet," The kitsune answered with a shake of his head. "Once this last match is decided, they'll do their re-seeding and we'll know who our next opponent will be."

The crowd noise rose to a fever pitch as Toguro took the stadium, alone.

Kurama frowned. _Where is the rest of his team? _ He wondered, sensing a vast increase of power as Toguro tapped into his youkai energy, bulking up, his form shifting, preparing to attack.

Botan echoed his sentiments. "He's fighting all of them at once by himself?" She commented in surprise, her eyes glued to the ring as the battle began.

"He mentioned something about the rest of his team being lazy." Kurama replied softly, smiling a bit at the surprised look the deity threw at him.

"You could hear him all the way up here?"

"Well, I am a fox spirit, so I have pretty sensitive hearing but no, I was reading his lips."

"That must come in handy." Botan commented softly, eyes widening in shock at the vicious display of brute strength as Toguro killed each member of the Spirit Warrior team with is bare hands, black blood flying in his wake.

Kurama's features turned grim, his gaze shifting down to study Yusuke. The boy was visibly shaken by the display of Toguro's power and for good reason. _We cannot beat him as we are. _

Botan saw a flash of worry in the kitsune's eyes but did not ask, guessing at the cause. _Toguro is so strong. He may be too strong for any of the boys to fight. _ She bit her lip, concern tracing her lovely features. If they reached the finals, it was quite likely that would all die unless they powered up quickly. _But how? How can they beat him like they are now?_

Kurama turned to study the girl, sensing her worry and he tried to ease it, voice soft. "It will be alright, Botan. We will find a way to win and make it off this island. I promise you."

There was confidence in his voice that soothed her emotions and she nodded, trying to remain positive as she smiled up at him. "I believe you, Kurama. I know you will help everyone to plan a strategy to defeat everyone you boys will face."

Kurama understood Botan's bubbly personality better than the others did. He knew it was her own mask to hide from the truth of her feelings from the world. It was effective at relaxing people who were anxious or worried but was also used to cover her own insecurities and fears. _We are the same more than one would think, sweet Peony._ He thought, giving her a soft smile as he made a motion with his head. "We should head back to the hotel. I'm sure Yusuke and the others will be returning there as well and we can talk about who'll we'll be fighting next."

"Alright." Botan agreed with a nod, following the kitsune through the tunnel and out towards the tree lined path.

They fell in an easy walk, each keeping pace with the other as the deity spoke first,

"I got your note this morning," She began. "It was nice of you to give me a heads up on what you were up to today, so that I would worry less about you."

"I wanted you to know I was alright and that I would spend time with you later today, Botan," Kurama replied softly. "I didn't want you to get lost or hurt trying to find me, given the amount of youkai on this island."

"I know and I'm glad you are looking out for me, Kurama," She replied then paused, voice softer now. "I also wanted to apologize for passing out last night. I don't like being so weak."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Botan," Kurama countered. "You did nothing wrong."

"I need to get stronger though," Botan retorted. "I want to be able to heal everyone without weakening my own ki to the point I cannot function in a conscious manner."

Kurama listened, voice and features sincere. "I understand but I wouldn't doubt that you've already grown stronger just from what happened last night."

Hope sprung in the girl's eyes as she looked up at him. "You think so?"

"I know so," The kitsune answered. "You pushed yourself to your limit, Botan, and you survived. By doing so, your strength of healing should grow as well. The key is to rest afterward. That way you can recharge your ki quickly and be prepared for the next situation that calls for healing."

She listened, beaming at his logic and his belief in her abilities. "Thanks, Kurama!"

The red head enjoyed her being happy and he favored her with a genuine smile only to have it fall as a masculine voice called out seductively,

"Well what do we have here? A boy and his girl out for an afternoon stroll, how quaint."

Kurama came to a dead stop, wrapping his right arm around Botan, moving her to stand behind him as he growled, "Karasu..."

Botan's eyes peered over the red head's shoulder, falling on the amused form of the tall, black cloaked demon from yesterday. _So that's the creeper's name? _ The ferry girl shivered in fear at the intense and manic gleam in the youkai's eyes as he laughed softly.

"It is rather flattering when the prey recognizes the hunter, isn't... Kurama?"

The kitsune's body tensed at the way Karasu taunted out his name and Kurama's features and posture became defensive. His ki rose exponentially, drawn out by the fear and the revulsion towards the youkai before him, a fleck of something gold burst suddenly then disappeared from within the normally calm emerald pools of his eyes as he growled. "What do you want?"

Botan sensed the spike in Kurama's energy, surprised at the strength of it, though it was very brief and returned quickly back to normal levels. _What was that just now?_

Karasu stalked forward a bit, studying the red head intently when he growled then backed up, keeping his right arm crooked around the blue haired female, as if to make sure the girl was still there. The dark haired demon also sensed the enormous burst of ki that faded as quickly as it appeared. _It seems this one here grows stronger when protecting someone other than himself... and off balance when his personal space is threatened. What fun this shall be! _He laughed silently, voice silky and smooth as he tested his theory, "Why, I simply wanted to get a closer look at the girl you seemed so attached to... Shuichi..."

Kurama's eyes widened. _How in the hell did he know my human name?! _"Whatever game you are trying to play, I'm not in the mood," His voice grew low and cold as he lifted his hand up to his hair, drawing out a rose, feeding it energy, transforming it into a whip as he added, "So leave here before I make you regret your foolish decision to harass her."

"Who said I came to harass her?" Karasu replied, laughing softly. "I simply want to marvel at her beauty and I must say she doesn't disappoint," His purple eyes shifted to study the girl. "I think I love your hair the best, Botan. Such a lovely shade of blue for a ferry girl from Reikai."

"How did you know my name?" Botan found herself asking, wary of the dark haired youkai.

"Your boyfriend isn't the only one who researches his opponents for weaknesses." Karasu answered.

Realization struck Kurama. "You were the one I sensed watching us yesterday." He accused.

Karasu shrugged. "I love a good show and I must say you saving this beauty here was quite the spectacle. The concern you have for her makes me want to hurt her all the more to get to you."

The threat drew out the darkness in him and he glared at the taller man, his voice full of hate and heat as he replied, "You touch her and the rules of the tournament will no longer apply. I will kill you and feed you to my plants."

Karasu's eyes flashed for a second in anger before he laughed. "My, but you are entertaining. That red hair of yours suits your fiery disposition. I confess to wanting to kill you personally now. Slowly... while your girl watches perhaps? That would be quite fun, don't you think?"

Disdain marred the kitsune's features as he growled out in disgust. "You sadistic bastard..." His voice died off, blinking at the youkai that appeared behind the dark haired demon.

Karasu's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder, finding the shaded eyes of Toguro peering down at him.

"What are you doing, Karasu?" Toguro asked, his deep voice level thought there was a hint of warning to it.

"Why, nothing at all, Toguro... I was merely stretching my legs when I came upon these two here and decided to strike up a conversation."

Toguro shifted his gaze over to Kurama and Botan, noting the way the girl clung to the boy's uniform jacket but did not look away and his lips twitched into a small smile before falling, his gaze returning to his teammate. "Move along, Karasu. I don't want any blood drawn from Urameshi's team until the finals."

Karasu flashed an agitated look at his team's leader then shrugged. "You always ruin my fun, Toguro," He turned away, starting forward, voice seductive again as he called out. "We'll meet again, Kurama. Until then be sure to give your woman a kiss for me, hmm?"

Kurama remained in a defensive posture, until both Karasu and Toguro were well out of sight and he released the breath he'd been holding. Lowering his arm, he turned to Botan, voice soft and concerned. "Are you alright?"

Botan looked up at the kitsune, nodding as she fought the urge to touch his face. "I'm fine... but what about you? He wants to kill you, Kurama, you know that don't you?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "I'm afraid the feeling is mutual." He added, glaring at the empty space where Karasu stood earlier. _I will have to kill him. No... I WILL kill him._ Kurama vowed silently, knowing now that the dark haired youkai would never relent and never back down in his desire to hurt Botan and the kitsune... either together or... individually. _If you think I'll let you harm what is most precious to me you are wrong, Karasu. I will stop you, even if I die in the process._

Botan frowned at Kurama's answer, watching as his features hardened from some inner turmoil and she reached out to touch his arm, a bit of fear in her eyes as she studied him. "Kurama?"

The red head shifted his gaze down to her, relaxing his body and calming himself at her touch. _I am scaring her and that will not do. _"I'm sorry, Botan. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She lowered her hand, voice soft. "I am more worried than afraid, Kurama," Botan replied. "That demon... is very strong... and very creepy...the way he looked at us... was rather...lustful... that is the only way I can put it. But I could be reading too much into it."

The red head studied the girl, approving of her observation as he spoke. "No, you are correct, Botan. Karasu is a predator... physically and sexually... it doesn't seem to matter the gender... and I did not care for it one bit. That's why I have to stop him, no matter the cost."

"Stop him?" Botan asked as they began to walk cautiously back towards the hotel.

"Yes. I have a feeling that if we reach the finals, we will clash and one or both of us will die. That is why I must make sure to analyze whatever I can of his moves and strengths so that I can defeat him."

The deity felt fear well in her heart at the thought of Kurama going up against such a sadistic youkai. Her mind traveled back to earlier in the day when she spoke of Kurama to her friends and part of her longed to reveal her growing feelings to the red head but her mind warned her that now was not the right time. _I must be strong for him. I must support and help him in anyway. I don't want to add to his stress due to my silly emotions right now_. "I will be glad to help you in anyway I can, Kurama. Even if it's just to cheer you on. I believe in you. I know you can and will defeat him."

Kurama looked over at her, his heart reacting to her words with surprising power and he couldn't help but murmur. "Botan... I... I thank you... your support means a lot to me as does you confidence in my abilities. I won't let you down. I promise."

Botan flashed him a big smile as she spoke in a bubbly tone. "I know you won't, Kurama. You're too strong and too smart to lose to a creepy jerk like that."

Kurama returned her smile, chuckling a bit at her description of Karasu, his anxiety easing a bit. "Indeed..." He replied as they finally reached the hotel and entered. They traveled up to the eighth floor, heading to the common room, waiting patiently for the rest of the team to arrive. A faint sound of footsteps was heard, stopping at the door and Kurama turned his attention to his right, rising as he watched a slip of paper slide through the bottom of the door.

"What is it, Kurama?" Botan asked, watching as the red head crouched and swooped up the piece of white paper.

The kitsune looked down, frowning at what he saw. "It's from the committee... seems they wish to make things even more difficult for us." He answered, coming back to her, laying the paper down on the coffee table.

Botan studied the seeding chart, frowning. "You boys will have to fight and win three times to even reach the finals. That's not fair at all!"

"What's not fair?" Kuwabara asked as he entered the room, Yusuke and the masked fighter close behind.

"The pairings on this chart, they are obviously rigged against our team!" Botan replied.

"Say what?!" Kuwabara growled as he raced over, studying the chart. "Those big fat cheaters!This is such a load of crap you guys!"

"Indeed it is, Kuwabara. All we can do now is prepare for or next match tomorrow." Kurama agreed.

"Dr. Ichigaki... Who the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Our next opponent and a bit of a mystery," Kurama answered, crossing his arms as he began to explain. "Three of the fighters are human but there was something decidedly... odd about them."

"More humans fighting here? That sounds odd alright." Kuwabara said, studying the red head as he continued.

"True... but the oddity is in the strange devices they wear on their backs. I suspect it to be some kind of enhancement meant to control and power up those who wear them. They moved with perfect precision, decapitating their opponents with relative ease," Kurama said softly, his gaze shifting to the window as the sun began to set. "I fear we will have to be very careful in this fight tomorrow."

"Yeah... we'll have to focus so we don't lose our heads to these guys." Kuwabara murmured, looking around. "Hmm... where's Hiei? I haven't seen him at all since he took off yesterday."

"Hiei is still outside. He does tend to prefer sleeping in the woods as opposed to the comforts of human conveniences," Kurama explained. "If he doesn't show up in the morning, I will go find him and bring him to the arena myself."

"You're not worried about him at all?" Kuwabara asked, studying the older boy. "His arm looked pretty gnarly. I hope he can fight tomorrow."

"Even if he is not at full strength, Hiei won't miss a chance to fight."

"Hmm... I guess so..."

The gang went over their plan for tomorrow then relaxed over dinner before heading to bed early, needing all the rest they could get for the battle in the morning.

**May 3, 1993 Second Round of the Tournament**

When Hiei still hadn't returned to the hotel, Kurama headed out to find him. Though the fire demon was adept at hiding his ki, the kitsune was good at tracking and found his friend wandering through the wood, still clutching his right arm. He watched the Koorime for several moments, frowning when the small youkai grit his teeth, collapsing to his knees, in obvious pain and Kurama shook his head. _You should have let Botan look at that arm of yours, Hiei, then you might not have been in so much pain. _"Is this a wise thing to be doing, Hiei?" Kurama called out, drawing the fire demon's attention up to the nearby tree where he stood. "Wandering around with your arm like it is? You cannot win easily with only your left hand available to you. Why not let Botan take a look at it?"

"I don't need help from your ferry girl, Kurama," Hiei retorted, glaring up at his friend. "and I won't withdraw, so stop worrying about it."

The two youkai sensed the presence of other demons and Kurama jumped down, landing to the right of Hiei. A pair of catlike demons that Kurama recognized as M4 and M5 stood before them, malicious intent on their faces.

"Seems the Dr's team has gotten lost," Kurama commented dryly, his emerald eyes focused intently on their opponents.

"Yes... what a horrible coincidence for us both," Hiei added in the same dry tone.

The gray haired youkai called M4 attacked head on and the two friends quickly dispatched him, cutting him to ribbons before advancing towards the yellow haired demon.

"And that was with my left hand." Hiei teasingly taunted his friend.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure to use my left hand next time to make it more fair." Kurama one upped the fire demon before focusing his attention on their other opponent.

"You're next." Hiei growled, pointing his sword at the taller youkai.

"No thanks... I don't particularly feel like dying today. I'll just have Gatasubal take care of the both of you." M5 held up small gray box, pushing the center button as the ground began to shake, the trees crashing to the side, revealing the large form of a cybernetic robot.

Kurama grit his teeth as he studied the monstrosity before him. _This isn't good._ He thought as the yellow haired demon explained.

"He's one of the doctor's earlier projects. Part demon, mostly machine with no feelings, no pain receptors, and absolutely no fear," He grinned pointing towards Kurama and Hiei. "Go Gatasubal and destroy those lowlifes!"

The robot attacked swiftly, its arms shooting out, able to change direction instantly and Kurama studied its movements and its reach as he dodged each attempt to hit him. The fox spirit defended himself, finding that his whip could not cut through the tough skin and he frowned. _What is this thing made of?_

"Gatasubal's skin is made of hybridized metal and living cells. No substance in the world can break it." M5 replied, as if reading Kurama's mind.

Hiei rose into the air, growling. "I may not be able to injure the robot but I can still kill you!" He shouted, flying down, bringing his blade back, ready to strike down the controller only to have to dodge another attack from the robot's arm and he fell to the ground, stopping his fall with his injured arm, the pain excruciating as the blade flew from his hand and he rolled to the ground, clutching his wounded appendage. Gatasubal snagged the fire demon, pinning him to a tree and Kurama looked over in fear for his friend's life.

"Hiei!" The red head shouted out as he tried to get to his friend.

"The creation of Gatasubal is perfect. He has no feelings to distract him from the kill." M5 explained.

The fire demon grit his teeth as he raised his left hand. "I can appreciate that." A purple ball of energy began to form and Kurama did not like where his friend was headed.

"Hiei don't do that!" The free arm of the robot zoomed straight for the kitsune who realized a plan to free his friend and he weaved through a series of trees, heading straight towards the arm that held Hiei, leaping up and over at the last second, the pursuing arm hitting the other, setting Hiei free the pair of them slamming into the ground where Kurama now stood and he saw the damaged section of arm, sending his rose whip up and through it, twining it within the circuitry.

"You were wrong on two counts," Kurama began, as the dust settled, revealing the damaged arms. "First, no matter how strong the object, it can always be damaged by itself and second, feeling pain is not a weakness but a strength. Pain tells a creature it's vulnerabilities and not to expose them to attack," Kurama's features grew colder. "Your robot is dead, and so too, I'm afraid, are you."

**The Arena**

Botan watched as the team struggled against Ichigaki, unable to do more than defend themselves. The lack of Kurama in the ring worried her, though she recalled him mentioning going off to find Hiei if he hadn't returned. _But why aren't you here, Kurama? What has happened to delay you? The boys need your help. _ It frustrated her to be so helpless but Botan knew she had to remain in the stadium. _They will need my help to heal them and I can't abandon them over my worry, I just have to trust that Kurama will arrive safe and sound and with Hiei in tow to help us win. _

The ferry girl left the stands, advancing down to the ring in an attempt to understand better what was going on and had been shocked when the masked fighter had saved Yusuke, the mask partially blown away, revealing a beautiful young lady with pink hair and brown eyes. _She's gorgeous. _ Botan thought in admiration. But who was she? And how did she did she end up on Yusuke's team? Something flew through the air suddenly, crashing into the ring before skidding out and impacting with a loud crunch into the retainer wall and Botan blinked at the sight of a beat up catlike youkai.

An explosion erupted on the opposite side of the stadium and the deity snapped her head, studying the dust cloud worriedly. _What now?! _Her mind cried, eyes widening at the sight of a robot, surprise then relief crossing her beautiful features at the sight of Kurama landing upon the machine's right shoulder. _Kurama, you're alright, thank goodness!_

Yusuke looked up from the ring, happy to see his friends as he called out, "Hey, guys! You're a bit late!"

Koto raced over to the duo, speaking into the mic. "The missing members of the Urameshi Team have arrived. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Sorry. We were delayed by a 30 ft killing machine." Hiei explained briefly, deferring to Kurama who spoke.

"M5 told us everything. I'm relieved to see everyone is still alive. Those devices on the fighters backs are called Virucchi that keep them under control," He paused, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid in their present state it would be fatal to remove them," He opened his eyes once more. "The three humans are completely innocent. They didn't know the implants would control them. They were told it was blood research in order to help their master who was dying."

"I knew there was something weird going on with them!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm afraid there is more to it than that. It seems the Dr. caused their master's illness in the first place in order to use the pupils for his own twisted experiments." He glared over at the gray skinned youkai who laughed manically.

"Your unscientific minds cannot even begin to grasp the bigger picture. Maybe I infected Mitamura to get to his students, maybe I lied to get their bodies, and maybe I enjoyed it but what difference does it make?! Behind every scientific discovery there are always a few poisoned rats!"

"Shut up, Ichigaki! You're nothing but a liar that only cares about winning the tournament!" Kuwabara shouted, his anger rising to the surface.

The Dr. laughed and pointed a clawed hand at the orange haired teen. "A means to the end, boy. I don't care about winning, I only care about defeating you so I can have your bodies for my next experiment! These three are strong but nothing like the potential of you and your team! I'll probably dispose of them myself after my victory is complete."

"That's it!" Yusuke shouted, racing towards Ichigaki, Kuwabara right beside him. "I'm kicking your ass out of principle!" The jumped up, ready to strike down the Dr. only to go flying back in the ring as M1 and M2 attacked, defending Ichigaki from the wrath of the two younger boys.

Kurama frowned, sensing a need to help and he jumped down, Hiei following, skidding to a stop as Koto held up a hand.

"I'm afraid you can't enter the ring. The decision for a three on three battle was already decided. If you enter the ring now, your team will be forfeit."

The red head grit his teeth, sensing Botan coming up beside him and he turned to her as she spoke.

"It's true. They already decided," She replied then glared up at Koto. "You're heartless, you know that?"

"Huh?" Koto said in surprise, turning over towards Ichigaki who spoke.

"Don't blame her. I was the one who got those apes to agree to the terms of the match."

"Naturally..." Kurama growled as he watched his team members try and try again to get to the Dr. to no avail. His ears picked up the words, "Kill us." And the kitsune shook his head. _Cruelty at its worst, trapping these humans, forcing them to watch their bodies do something they swore never to do. Breaking their hearts into little pieces. The Dr. will pay for this._

Botan watched in shock at her friends being pummeled, gasping as Kuwabara did his best to help them only to be beaten badly and knocked out of the ring. She heard them plea for death, watching as Yusuke found his spiritual energy once again, preparing to give them their wish when the masked fighter intervened, shouting out an incantation and suspending them in a barrier, forcing the devices to explode off their bodies, cleaning their spirits of the Dr.'s influence, saving them in the process.

Kurama and Hiei circled around the ring, confronting Ichigaki. "You can compute strengths and probabilities, I'll give you that but you cannot account for the heart of a person."

"Get lost!" The Dr. growled, gasping as his team was defeated by the energy wave the girl fighter had unleashed. "No... my perfect inventions! How could you defeat my scientific achievement with chanting!"

"Hey, asshole!" Yusuke shouted, as he stalked over and pointed at the youkai. "You know you're not walking away from this don't you?"

Ichigaki backed up, turning around when he found Kurama and Hiei glaring at him.

"Don't embarrass yourself." The fire demon said with mild disdain.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift." Kurama added.

"Wait! What if I told you that I knew where Mitamura was and that I was the only one who could cure his illness?"

Kurama chucked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the walking form of the master of the fallen humans. "A moot point. We beat the information out of your man and gave Mitamura some herbs to help him recover."

"You... evil man..." Mitamura growled as he stared angrily at the Dr.

Sensing he was in danger, Ichigaki pulled out a syringe, stabbing it into his hand, transforming into a large monster, attacking them all at once with his elongated arms, striking Yusuke in the arm, cutting him open and Kurama looked over at his friend in concern.

"Yusuke!" He shouted, heading towards him only to jump away from Ichigaki's stretched out arm.

Hiei zoomed in to defend Yusuke but relented at the detective's insistence and the boy punched the Dr. out in a series of blows.

Kurama went to help Mitamura over to his fallen students, watching as they rose, still alive and raced over to their master. He smiled, looking over to Botan who smiled back at him. Another round and another win. _We are ever closer to ending this nightmare._ He thought, going over to the deity. "Looks like you could use a hand." He commented, making a motion towards Kuwabara.

"Yes... we should get him into the training room so I can work on healing his injuries." Botan replied, reaching down to help the street fighter up at the same time as Kurama and they walked together into the tunnel that led to their assigned training room. The kitsune helped her lay Kuwabara down, voice soft as he looked over at Botan.

"This was a hard match for him, I see. I'm sorry we were unable to be of more assistance," He paused, murmuring. "I am glad that you are here to help us, Botan. Do take care of Kuwabara. We will need him for the next match I'm sure."

"Of course! I'll do my best but remember your promise to me, Kurama."

The kitsune nodded, favoring her with an open smile. "I remember, Botan. I will return to you as I always do."

Kuwabara's eyes were closed but his ears worked just fine and he felt surprise at this revelation. _Kurama... and Botan... seem really close... Man, maybe Urameshi wasn't so far off with his teasing... Maybe those two do like each other more than friends._

A series of chimes erupted through the PA system and the deity and the fox both looked up, listening, shock on their faces as a female's voice announced. "Your attention please, the third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately."

_I was afraid something like this would happen and with the team down two fighters and a third low on spiritual energy, it will be next to impossible to win. _Kurama growled silently, looking over to Botan. "I must go." He said quickly, racing out and down the hallway and into the arena as the announcer continued,

"In accordance with the rule book, we will follow the diagram on the scoreboard. Team Masho and Team Urameshi please report to the ring."

Botan watched Kurama go, blinking when Kuwabara sat up. "Botan... you've got to take me back to the ring. I need to be close to the team. I need to help them."

The deity frowned, gently pressing his shoulder trying to urge him to lay back down. "No can do, sport. You're in no shape to go anywhere. Kurama wanted me to look after you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I understand that, but you can look after me in the arena just as well as here. I need to be there for them. Please."

Botan sighed but complied. "Alright, but no heroic stuff, okay? You're in no shape to do anything but watch."

She helped him off the table, crooking the street fighter's arm around her neck as she slowly guided him back out and into the hallway.

The red head, meanwhile, stood with his team in the ring, awaiting their challengers.

"Team Masho, this is your last chance. Enter the ring or your will be disqualified and the match will go to the Urameshi Team." Koto announced, her green eyes surveying the surroundings.

Kurama blinked in surprise as a whirlwind appeared out of nowhere, swirling up grass and dirt before the air went dead still, revealing five cloaked and hooded fighters. _This must be Team Masho._

Botan exited the tunnel, stepping onto the field, helping Kuwabara to sit down and Kurama watched her, frowning, his gaze shifting over to Yusuke who spoke,

"Oh great, Kuwabara's off his sick bed, I'm sure he'll be a lot of help." The head detective commented sarcastically.

"Kuwabara isn't the only one who is low on power," Kurama began, voicing his thoughts from earlier, drawing Yusuke's attention as he continued. "The masked fighter's attack drained her considerably."

Yusuke frowned. "So it's three non gimps against the five of them."

Kurama turned, his eyes falling Hiei. _It's worse than that. Hiei still cannot use his arm._ _That leaves Yusuke and I as the lone fighters who are healthy enough to battle. Not very good odds._

"Who wants to be the first to go? They can be the team captain." A deep voice of one of Team Masho's members called out and a swirl of blue energy erupted around one of the shorter beings, the cloak and hood torn off by the swirling wind, revealing a shirtless red headed youkai with blue eyes.

"I'll go and take those humans then..." The youkai said softly, an Irish accent laced within his words.

Kurama recognized the demon instantly. "Jin, the wind master. That would explain who this team is."

"Do you know these jokers?" Yusuke asked, looking over to his youkai friend.

"Indeed. Most demons do," Kurama explained. "Team Masho must be a pseudonym for this tournament. Their actual names are the Shinobi of Makai."

"Shinobi? So what does that mean?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

Kurama sighed inwardly but kept his voice level as he informed his friend the truth about who they were facing. "The shinobi are stealth fighters and deadly mercenaries to the highest bidder. A dispute arises in Makai and they solve it. You're familiar with their other name, I'm sure... the ninja..."

The kitsune watched as Jin approached. Yusuke moved to meet him in the center.

"Team captains, please decide your terms."

"Let's fix these stakes simple enough, one to one to one, until I'm a tower on my feet, holding a five."

Yusuke tried to understand what the ninja was saying, catching only one to one and he replied. "Uh... whatever he said."

"Jin has asked for a series of one on one battles with the advancing team taking five wins and Yusuke gives the nod." Koto explained to the crowd that roared it's approval.

The ninja and the head detective circled one another, sizing each other up as Jin spoke.

"A damn near pleasant wind be fillin the air now. Tellin a person by their wind and yours is the kind I like, Urameshi."

Yusuke looked up at Jin then shook his head, walking back to his team, jumping down onto the grass as the chimes on the PA system sounded again.

"Your attention please. The committee will be instituting a medical examination before the round begins."

"What is this, gym class?" Yusuke growled.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as the announcer continued.

"Due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest, and in accordance to section 13 of the tournament index, report to the medical tent."

"As long as they don't grab me by the balls and make me cough." Yusuke commented.

A bright light erupted and Kurama turned, along with Yusuke, the red head quirking an eyebrow at the rather attractive female nurse who sauntered towards them.

"Hello, gentlemen." She purred, holding out her hand, assessing each fighter, stopping at Hiei and the masked fighter. "Yes... you two fighters, will you please follow me to the medical tent."

"Don't be ridiculous. We need no medical attention," Hiei countered. "Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on the ground."

"Because his wounds do not interest me the way that yours do, Hiei. Maybe I can help you."

The fire demon and the masked fighter followed the nurse, standing before her in the tent as she asked them several questions. A burst of blue electricity surrounded the tent suddenly and Kurama frowned, moving with Yusuke as they studied the tent.

"What the hell is that, Kurama?" The human boy asked.

"It's a force field," The red head explained, blinking when Yusuke raced forward.

"Hey lady! Why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse!"

The red headed female turned, removing her outfit, vines covering certain parts of her anatomy as she grinned. "That would be correct. My name is Ruka and I'm regarded as one of the best in spell defense and incantation."

Botan watched the confrontation, looking down as Kuwabara asked, "What does all that mean?"

"It's a different way of manipulating energy. This Ruka doesn't have any attack power, but her defensive power is so top notch that nothing can break through it."

"I couldn't have explained it better myself." Ruka replied.

Yusuke had had enough. "Give me my damn team back."

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Yusuke? They're both very sick and in need of rest." Ruka shouted out a quick chant, forcing Hiei and the masked fighter backwards, blue energy swirling around them, binding them still.

Kurama frowned. "Those energy threads... she's using their own ki against them. The more they struggle, the stronger the barrier becomes."

"Due to the injury and loss of energy, Hiei and the masked fighter are ruled ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke growled, jumping into the ring, charging up to Koto, voice and features accusing as he pointed at her. "How can you let them lie like that?"

Koto became nervous. "I told you I have nothing to do with these decisions. I'm completely neutral!"

Yusuke advanced on her, invading her space. "Wrong freaking answer!"

Kurama sighed, understanding Yusuke's frustration, though he did not agree with the way he expressed that towards the referee and he entered the ring, putting a hand in front of the detective to stop him. "It's alright."

Yusuke frowned, looking up at his friend. "Says who?"

"Obviously the committee is against us," Kurama explained. "However, we have not been hurt. Truthfully Hiei and the masked fighter are in no shape to fight at the moment," His gaze shifted to the medical tent. "Think... why would she only capture the two when she could have ensnared us as well? Perhaps her power is not as great as she thought so she took a pair that were too weak to fight back. She's helped less than the committee thinks," He paused, his rational mind analyzing everything. "This will only give Team Masho a false sense of security. The advantage is ours." He turned his attention to the opponent's side of the ring, watching as the largest cloaked member of Masho spoke in a deep voice.

"Heh, heh, heh. Two against five. You can destroy them all, Jin."

"Nah... I'm gonna be changing my mind if it be a fix like that," Jin replied, picking at his ear. "I don't give a damn. Somebody else go. I'd rather be the watch now."

A brown hued hand slid from under the cloak, coming to rest on the wind master's shoulder, stopping him from walking away. "It wouldn't be wise to think you can disrupt the sect this time."

Jin growled, grabbing the taller creature's hand forcing it off. "Don't ya ever put your gritty hands on me again!" He jumped off the ring, going over to the retainer wall, sliding down to sit, whistling all the while.

Kurama kept his gaze locked on the remained cloaked ninja, watching as one of them leaped high into the air, tossing away their cloak and hood, landing with quiet grace and the kitsune knew that the battle was set to begin. _Hiei and the masked fighter cannot help,_ _Kuwabara is still too injured to fight. Only Yusuke and I remain._ _So,_ _I have no choice now but to take out as many of the shinobi as I can so that Yusuke can take care of the rest. _Kurama's gaze shifted over to Botan, seeing her look of worry and he gave her a small smile. _ I'm sorry, Peony._ He tried to convey in his features. _But this could not be helped. Please forgive me for what I am about to do._

Botan found the red head studying her with regretful eyes and she shook her head, her own eyes pleading as she realized what he was about to do. _ Don't do this... don't take them all on by yourself. Let Yusuke help! _

There was a hint of sadness and resolve in the kitsune's emerald orbs. _But I must._ He replied silently in response before stepping beyond Yusuke.

"Kurama? What are you doing?" The detective asked, studying his friend in concern.

"You must leave this one to me," Kurama answered, his eyes focused on Gama, the master of disguise. "We're going to have to play this round very carefully, Yusuke. Let me fight them for as long as I can to ascertain their weaknesses. You take over when I fall."

"When you fall?" Yusuke murmured, troubled at the thought of his friend dying in front of him and the detective watched as Kurama headed towards the center ring, stopping before the shinobi as Koto spoke.

"Okay, it's Gama vs Kurama for the first fight and begin!"

Kurama kept his gaze on Gama, watching as the ninja produced two brushes, taking a defensive posture as the shinobi spoke.

"Tell me, demon traitor, what do the words make up bring to mind? Human females no doubt. A little gloss to attract a mate. Disgusting isn't it, the way humans bastardize everything they touch. Over centuries, their influence has affected Makai as well."

Kurama watched as the shinobi spread some kind of red makeup upon his eyelids and a blue one along his lips before making swirling patterns along his blue tinged skin. He felt a power surge emanating from the ninja, surprised at it's intensity, becoming visible as a red aura and the kitsune jumped up and away as Gama zoomed towards him, lunging a strike with his fist that crashed into the stone ring, shards of rock exploding from the force of the attack. The kitsune began to study and memorize the shinobi's moves and method of attack. _His ki is very strong but his range is limited to a small radius. Close quarter combat must be his specialty. So I can counter it with long range attacks. _The fox spirit made to grab a rose for his whip only to have to dodge as Gama's speed increased, closing the distance between them, forcing Kurama to evade and take the defensive, dodging and flipping away from every kick and punch that rocketed towards him.

_At this rate I won't be able to counter attack. I must do something, but what?_

"I know all about your plant concoctions, Kurama," Gama growled as he pressed his attack. "And I don't plan on giving you time to make them!" He brought his fist up, barely missing the kitsune's jaw and Kurama fell forward, catching himself with his right hand, stopping his fall, rising as Gama charged forward.

"Let me show you what I mean!" He shouted, grabbing his brushes, striking out, a makeup symbol of infinity appearing instantly on the red head's left pant leg as he leapt away.

Kurama landed, frowning at how heavy his leg felt. _What is going on? _ He wondered, looking down at the symbol on his leg then back up to Gama. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly have you done to me?"

"Your leg feels like a giant block of lead, doesn't it?" The shinobi explained, advancing upon Kurama who grit his teeth and slid his leg along as he tried to move as fast as he could. "Why try to fight the inevitable. The makeup of death has already marked you, Kurama. There is no hope for escape."

Yusuke watched in fear as his friend tried desperately to move. "Kurama..."

Botan, as well, felt her own fear at the situation the kitsune was in, her heart pounding in her chest. _Please, Kurama... Please figure a way out of this. I don't want you to die... I don't want to lose you. _

Gama stalked Kurama, leaping into the air, brushes extended, marking the remaining limbs of the kitsune who found he could not move.

"The costume is complete. You are now under the affect of the makeup of chains," Gama said, grinning as he looked over his shoulder at the red head. "Just try and limp away now."

"Kurama! Get rid of the outfit!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hah!" Gama snorted. "Don't be a child! Even if he had the strength to, it wouldn't be able to change anything. Nearly 2000 lbs of weight is chained directly to his skin." He replied, jumping up in the air, dancing around the kitsune, taunting him.

Kurama watched with his eyes, a plan forming even as he could do little but stand there. _When he gets close enough, I will cut him down, but I must wait a little longer. If I mistime my counter attack, I will truly die._

"Yes, that's better. Finally accepting your fate!" Gama laughed, closing in for the kill.

"Don't leave me alone with these guys!" Yusuke shouted.

"If he dies, we're done for!" Kuwabara commented.

Botan watched in horror, her heart screaming. _ Kurama! _

"Now you die, demon traitor!" Gama cried, zooming straight for Kurama who sensed his opportunity.

_Now!_ His mind shouted, twisting his head, shouting out, "Rose whip!" A vine full of thorns shot out from within his hair, fatally cutting down Gama who gasped and collapsed onto his knees, purple blood exploding from the massive wounds.

"But.. my makeup of chains... how did you?" Gama croaked out.

Kurama looked down coldly at Gama. "Only an amateur relies on arms and legs for victory."

"Damn you... don't take the credit for this. I kill myself today by not sealing your energy."

The red head retracted his vine, looking down at the ninja. "You can easily heal your wounds with the power you're using to restrain me. Release me and I will let you walk away from here with your life."

Gama laughed bitterly. "Convincing aren't you, but the battle isn't over yet."

"Even with my legs and arms bound, you are in no shape to fight me," Kurama countered. "Don't die needlessly, Gama. You're too intelligent for that."

Gama stumbled forward, lunging, purple blood spilling all over Kurama's clothing as he leaned back and away, symbols appearing on the kitsune's uniform that he did not see until Gama collapsed, unable to move, his right hand severed, bleeding out heavily.

"You were right after all. You have only yourself to blame for your death," Kurama replied, closing his eyes. "I cannot pity you." His eyelids opened, looking down at the ninja.

Gama opened his eyes, looking up at Kurama, breathing heavily as he struggled to speak. "The death... is yours..."

Kurama frowned. "What?"

"You.. never.. asked.. what gave my makeup it's power. What made it different. It's my blood. I have given you the makeup of the seal."

_This is not good._ Kurama thought as he looked down, noticing the intricate markings on his uniform.

"I've sealed away... your energy..." Gama explained. "It's... what.. I should have... done from the start... even as I fade the effect will live on. I've secured victory for my shinobi sect. So I die knowing it was not in vain." His life force faded and Gama died as Koto completed the 10 count.

"The first point goes to the Urameshi team! Will the next fighter please step into the ring!"

A shinobi with a cross on his hood moved forward, tossing his cloak away, revealing a smaller demon with ice blue eyes.

Hiei recognized the shinobi, unable to hide his fear for his friend. "That is Touya, the ice master. Get him out of there, Yusuke."

Kurama watched as Touya looked down at the dead ninja. "You fought well, Gama. Your struggle will be honored. Kurama will pay for what he's done."

_My arms and legs are still anchored down by Gama's first curse. That I can live with. My energy being sealed I cannot. I must find a way to stall for time. _Kurama thought, gritting his teeth as the ice ninja approached.

"The next match between Touya and Kurama is set to go." Koto announced.

"Prepare yourself," Touya addressed Kurama. "I'll make this quick."

Yusuke looked on in helplessness. _This is wrong! He can't fight back!_

_I'm so afraid for you, Kurama. _Botan thought as she looked on in fear, shifting her gaze as Kuwabara lamented his injuries.

Kurama grit his teeth as he focused his attention on the ninja. _Touya will kill me for sure if I cannot at least move. But how do I stop him from attacking too quickly? _A thought came to him and he asked, "Please, answer me one thing first. Why? The shinobi have always dealt with their affairs in secret. Why expose yourselves now?"

Touya did not answer at first, closing his eyes. "For light." He replied.

"Explain."

"It's simple, really. Even a mighty oak will wither away and die without light to feed it. I find that the best way to describe us. A giant tree crashing though a dark soil, bringing order to an otherwise chaotic world. The shinobi have done their jobs for centuries and done it well, but we have glimpsed the outside and asked, why not us? Why should we not take advantage of what others have taken for granted? We are entering a new era and we will begin with a land of our own. This land. If we win this tournament we will be given Hanging Neck Island. And when this blinding light wraps around us, like branches we will cover the world." He paused, studying the kitsune. "Let's cease with the conversation. I know you're only stalling for time so the first seal will wear off."

_This one is very clever._ Kurama admitted as he smirked. "I admit you've caught me with my hands red."

Koto looked between the two men, raising her arm. "You boys are having too much fun, begin!" She shouted, lowering her arm, signaling the fight to begin.

"Gama made the mistake of giving you too much time. I won't do the same." The ninja brought his arms up, releasing his ki, a freezing barrier bursting around the entirety of the ring and Kurama looked on, feeling life return to his limbs once more.

"That's rather impressive. Your own climate control."

"It not only boosts my powers but make it impossible for you to escape," Touya replied, green light bursting above his open palms. "Even with your energy sealed, I admit I'm a bit hesitant to get near you, what with your little rose whip and all. You'll understand if I take you out from long distance!"

Kurama frowned as Touya blew air into the glowing green light, a series of ice shards rocketing towards him and the kitsune leaped into the air, trying to dodge, gritting his teeth as several of the sharp little ice shards struck home, cutting through his clothing, slicing open his skin, blood shooting out from the wounds as he landed and ran off, stalling for more time, trying to figure out a way to get to his energy. Flipping and dodging the relentless onslaught of Touya's attack.

"No matter what he does, Kurama cannot avoid the razor sharp blades of Touya's attack." Koto exclaimed as she watched the show.

Kurama lifted his arms, shielding his face and his heart from the attack, wincing and crying out a bit in pain as he crashed into the ground, bloodied and battered. He remained still, panting. _I have to stall longer. I have to do this or else I will die. _

Yusuke growled. "Just stay down! I'll handle it from here!"

Botan looked on in horror as Kurama crashed down hard, blood visible on his skin and the ring. _Kurama.. please.. get up.. you have to get up...or he will kill you!_

Kurama struggled to rise but he made it to his feet, swaying a bit before righting himself, clutching his right side, feeling the blood seeping through his fingers as he glared at Touya.

"I know that wasn't enough to beat you. You stayed down in order to buy more time. I suggest you not do that again."

_He is just as smart as I am. Unless I find a way to my energy soon, I'll bleed to death. _ A thought popped into his head and he gasped. _Wait a minute... _Kurama looked down at his blood stained hands, sensing his ki within the liquid. _Could it be... that my blood can wipe away the seal? _The red head took off, opening his uniform jacket, wiping the blood on his hand against the seal, the marking disappearing and he skidded to a stop, panting.

Touya smirked. "Now, now, don't underestimate Gama's abilities. It'll take much more than blood to get rid of his seal."

Kurama grit his teeth, drawing out a rose. "Rose whip!" He cried, wincing and collapsing in pain from the attempt to use his ki. _Dammit! It's not enough!_ He snarled inwardly.

"So you've noticed inklings of your energy in your blood. The only problem is in order to defeat me you'd have to bleed yourself dry!"

Kurama looked up, blood seeping down the side of his face from the gash in his left cheek as he listened.

"That seal won't fade any time soon. Your life is in my hands!" Touya shouted, releasing more ice shards.

Kurama could not avoid them, taking the blows directly, his uniform tattered and torn in hundreds of place, bleeding out from all the cuts upon his skin and he crashed and rolled, crying out in pain. _This is futile. I cannot win like this._ He pushed up off the ground. _There must be another way to reach my power. I must win. I must do this for the team. _

Touya narrowed his gaze as he studied the red head. _This doesn't make any sense. I hit him directly with my attack. There's no way he should be standing unless... _Touya gasped in realization as he studied the panting kitsune. "You really are dangerous, aren't you? I haven't been making direct hits. You've been blocking your vital points with your own body." His eyes narrowed, reassessing his opponent. "You must be very old, experienced... perhaps as I am..."

Kurama understood the ice master's reasoning, not bothering to deny it. "We are more alike than you know. Now tell me... this new life on the outside... what do you plan to do with it?"

"The world will know. Just as soon as we get there."

_That isn't the answer._ Kurama thought as he spoke. "Don't assume."

_Could it be? Does he truly plan on winning this match, even in the condition he's in?_ Touya wondered, his handsome features twisting into a look of anger._ He's delayed me long enough. Time to end this. _Lifting his right arm, a blue energy swirled around it, ice forming into the shape of a blade. "I can't allow this to continue." He charged forward, slashing at Kurama who dodged and flipped away, landing and wincing as he rose.

"A lucky move my friend. Let's see how long you can keep that up!" He lashed out again and again, driving the kitsune back.

Kurama watched and reacted on instinct, barely avoiding being cut down. _The slightest mistake and I will be killed. I cannot postpone my plan any longer._

Yusuke was afraid for his friend, desperate to help him and he shouted out, "Dammit, Kurama! Tell fox girl you quit and I swear I'll take over from here!"

"Urameshi can't beat four fighters in a row. If Kurama loses we are dead meat." Kuwabara winced out.

Botan gasped, looking up to the ring then away in a moment of weakness and grief. _I can't watch this anymore... I can't watch him die.. I can't!_

Kurama danced around as best he could, avoiding the deadly ice blade Touya wielded, resolve filling the kitsune at what he had to do. _ I cannot avoid this any longer. It's time I take my responsibility and make my final stand. _He stopped, lifting his left arm to shield his face, the tip of the blade slicing his forearm open, blood spurting out from the deep gash and he crashed down into the ring skidding to a stop, crying out in pain.

His cries brought the deity to tears and she forced herself to return her attention to the ring, grief in her features at the sight of his struggling so hard to stay alive and win.

"What the hell, Kurama?!" Yusuke shouted. "You trying to get yourself killed?! Let me take over!" His eyes widened at the look of determination in the kitsune's eyes as he rose, clutching his left arm.

"Let... me do what I must, Yusuke." Kurama responded, blood flowing freely down his arm, landing on the stone with loud plopping sounds.

The head detective worried over his friend but understood at last why the red head was so determined to win. _You care about this team... about all of us... don't you? You want us to win so we can go home... and never have to deal with these assholes again._ He thought, nodding in agreement. _Beat him, Kurama. I know you can do it._

"I'm going to end your life with one blow, prepare yourself."

Kurama grit his teeth at the ice master's words and the pain, clutching his wound as he planted a special seed directly into his arm. _Do not worry, Touya, I'm quite prepared now to defeat you. _

"It seems that I've gotten to know you in such a short period of time and I rather like you. Let's not let this slaying ruin our friendship."

Kurama smirked a bit as he began to move. "My thoughts exactly."

"Come now.. if you don't hold still, I can guarantee a painless death." He leaped up, ice blade outstretched, aiming for the kitsune's head but the fox spirit was faster, lifting his right arm, a sword in the shape of a vine spearing the ninja, halting his attack, the ice sword stopping just short of piercing the kitsune's head.

Touya gasped in pain and surprise. "But.. how... your energy..." His eyes widened as he looked down at the open gash on the red head's left arm, the plant visible sprouting out and up his arm. "You sowed the death plant into your own body? That's... insane..."

"It was.. the only way I could get access to my energy. By planting it into my bloodstream I could manipulate my ki and use my plant." Kurama explained, withdrawing his weapon.

"You.. really are... something..." Touya whispered, collapsing onto the ring, the ice barrier broken.

"I'll begin the 10 count." Koto announced.

"Alright... now leave the rest to me, Kurama." Yusuke said, pumping his fist.

Botan felt relief to see Kurama alive, her pounding heart calming. _You did it, Kurama... now it's Yusuke's turn to finish this. _

Kurama watched as Touya struggled to get up only to fall.

"And 10! The winner of the match is Kurama!"

"I admit, you've won the match. Please... kill me..."

Kurama closed his eyes. The fight had been exhausting and he felt his heart beat fading but questions remained to be answered. _ And I have to know for sure why the shinobi want this island so badly. _ "I will not," He lifted his head, opening his eyes once more. "You never answered. What do you plan to do with this island if you get it?"

"Who cares?" Touya growled.

_I care._ He wanted to say as he spoke. "I, too, have spent years in shadow. Interesting... how unexpected.. regret can appear," The kitsune lifted his gaze a bit, looking over at Botan briefly before returning his attention to Touya. "That's what this light does. I wanted to know if you could make your life better... more nobler.. than mine has been.." He felt the darkness of sleep pressing down on him and his thoughts turned to the people he loved and cared about most. _I'm sorry... mother... I'm sorry... Botan... I'm sorry... everyone... I did the best I could... but my body... I can't..._ His eyes grew closed and his body went still, no longer in the conscious realm.

Yusuke looked on in grief. "No.. He.. He can't..."

Botan could not sense him at all, tears springing from her eyes and she clutched her heart. _No... No... NO! This can't be.. he can't die! I won't let him die!_

Koto walked over to Kurama, tilting her head towards his chest, her ear twitching as she spoke. "Hold on a minute folks! Kurama still has a faint heartbeat! He must have slipped into unconsciousness while still standing."

Relief filled the entire team and Yusuke shouted. "Alright, now just for the record, the rest of the fights are mine, got that fox girl?"

"Not so fast!" A deep voice called out.

Botan watched in worry at the large dark skinned figure who hovered over Koto and the unconscious Kurama, her mind reeling at the thought of the already injured kitsune being pummeled without the ability to defend himself.

"He's still in the ring, the must mean he's volunteering to fight."

"Oh give me a break!" Yusuke shouted. "Kurama's out cold! I'm taking this fight."

Koto seemed torn with what to do before deciding. "Alright... team captain decides.. Yusuke vs Bakken."

"Correction," The PA system announced. "The fight will be Kurama vs Bakken. A fighter cannot be forced out of the ring against his will. Since will cannot be determined, Kurama must remain in the ring to fight."

"What?!" Yusuke snarled, helpless as he watched his youkai friend be beaten.

Botan bit her lip, shaking her head. _No... this is wrong. Stop this! Somebody stop this! He'll kill Kurama!_

Bakken laughed, striking the kitsune again and again with his fist, blood streaming down the kitsune's face, bruises forming on his skin, bone breaking from the vicious kicks to his side. He ripped the red head up off the ring, lifting him high in the air. "Now I'm gonna break your face!" He snarled, drawing his fist back then forward.

Yusuke sensed the ki rise in the tall shinobi and in his fear and his anger he lifted his right hand, clutching the wrist with his left hand, pointing his finger in the shape of a gun, ready to fire it.

Botan watched everything, rising, not caring about the rules, making to run into the ring to stop the fight only to blink when a masculine voice commanded,

"Bakken stop!"

The tall ninja stopped just short of striking the kitsune in the face, looking over to his remaining cloaked teammate. "Why Risho?"

"Lay him outside of the ring."

"But he killed two of our sect members."

"Yes. And if you had landed that punch you would have been the third. Or do you like the idea of a bullet in the back?"

Bakken turned around, studying the human.

"It's clear that human cares more about that demon's life than this tournament. We need to win, not get caught up in a revolt." Risho said evenly.

"If this island is truly what we want, we shouldn't be making concessions," He growled then tossed Kurama out of the ring. "Fine, take your precious buddy."

The kitsune landed outside the ring and Yusuke lowered his hand, going over to his friend, scooping him into his arms, carrying him towards the retainer wall away from the ring. "You're gonna be okay, Kurama. I'll have Botan look you over, just rest, alright?" The head detective sat Kurama down, glaring back at Bakken, before heading to the ring.

Botan left Kuwabara's side, going over to the kitsune and crouched down, reaching out to touch the kitsune's cheeks. "Kurama... can you hear me?" She asked, cupping his face, gazing at his wounded features, watching as his bruised eyelids fluttered open.

The red head blinked slowly, drawn out of his unconscious mind into the waking world, his eyes focusing on the worried features of Botan, wincing at the sudden flare of pain along the entirety of his body. _Why the hell do I hurt so much? _ He wondered as he croaked out "Bo... Botan..."

"Yes.. that's right... Keep talking, Kurama... it's okay... it's okay now..." She murmured, tears in her eyes at the amount of damage done to the boy's body. _Oh, Kurama, you went through so much today. But I'm glad.. so very glad you survived._

He saw her tears and he reached out with a shaky hand to brush them away. "You cry for me, Botan... but... it's okay... I won't die... I.. I promised you I would return to you, didn't I?"

Botan closed her eyes at the touch to his skin as he wiped her tears away before gently taking his hand in hers. "You did. You have never broken your promise to me, Kurama.. but I'm afraid for you... I watched what happened to you... and I wanted to run to you.. I wanted to save you..."

His brow furrowed, voice soft. "I don't remember anything after Touya, Botan. What happened?"

"The shinobi... Bakken... over there..." She paused, shifting to the side so the kitsune could see. "Kept hitting you and hitting you... until Yusuke threatened to shoot him with his spirit gun."

Kurama watched as Yusuke mercilessly destroyed the tall shinobi, sending him reeling into the stands, another point added to the team total. _That would explain the heightened pain I'm feeling._ He thought, returning his attention to the deity. "Botan... you must... listen to me..." He began, drawing the girl's gaze back to him. "I want you to forget about me and take care of Kuwabara."

"What?" Botan replied, frowning. "I can't just abandon you, Kurama. You're going to need help."

"I know that, Botan. I'm not refusing your help, merely delaying it," He countered as he explained, his blood soaked features full of pain. "My body is broken and I'm in no shape to fight. Yusuke is fighting well but if something happens to him, the only other option to fight is Kuwabara. That's why I need you to heal his back as best you can. Get him well enough so he can at least stand. I fear we will need him to finish this fight."

"But... But you could.." She started then stopped, unable to voice her fear.

"I will not die or bleed to death." He vowed, resolve in his eyes. "I refuse to die here. So do not worry over me, Botan. Think of the team. We must win to leave this island alive. I can't bear the thought..." He started then stopped unable to voice the truth of his heart.

"You can't bear the thought of what, Kurama?" She asked.

"The thought of something happening to you, Botan." He admitted. "So that is why I want you to do this for me. Heal Kuwabara. I promise that when this battle is over, I'll let you heal me. But for now, focus on our friend over there." He motioned over to Kuwabara who lay there, trying his best to sit up.

Botan frowned, looking away from Kurama over to the street fighter then back to the kitsune. "Alright.. but don't you dare move or try to go anywhere. I'm going to heal you with every ounce of my ki once this is over, got it?"

He flashed a soft smile and lifted his hand, giving a shaky salute. "Ye... Yes... Ma'am..."

She chuckled a bit at the red head's response, recalling an earlier incident from a lifetime ago. "Alright then... just hang tight and I'll be back for you."

Kurama leaned his head back against the wall, watching as Yusuke took on Jin, frowning as the match eventually ended in a double disqualification. _I knew something like this would happen._ he growled, looking over as Kuwabara rose, limping into the ring as he stood opposite the last remaining shinobi, Risho. It was a tough battle and the red head winced at the beating Kuwabara took but admired his resolve to fight the earth master, blinking in surprise as he saw and sensed the ki of Yukina.

_Hiei's sister is here?_ He thought, casting his gaze over at the surprised features of Hiei, unable to not chuckle by the puzzlement on the fire demon's face. Kurama heard Kuwabara roar, his ki jumping exponentially, knowing Yukina was the cause, relief filling him as the street fighter defeated the shinobi and the match ended. The force field was broken, allowing Hiei and the masked fighter to leave of their own volition. _We've won again!_ His mind cried, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips. Kurama saw the deity coming towards him and he tried to rise, using the wall to slide up to his feet, falling into her as he tried to walk and the ferry girl caught him, voice and features worried.

"Kurama... I told you to not move..." She whispered, wrapping her arms instinctively around the red head.

"I know..." He said softly, resting his head to the side of hers, surprisingly content to have her hold him, finding her soft form pleasing against his firmer one. "I just wanted... to see.. if I could walk..."

"Which you obviously can't." She chided him softly, feeling a bit of shame at the enjoyment she felt having his body resting against hers, even if was totally innocent.

"Hey, you two, stop making out and get moving! The match is over!" Yusuke shouted in a teasing voice.

"Why you..." Botan growled, staring daggers at the head detective. "Stop being a jerk and come help me get Kurama to the training room so I can heal him."

"I've got it, Urameshi..." Kuwabara offered instead, stopping his flirting with Yukina enough to come over to help watching as the deity adjusted the kitsune to face forward. The street fighter to the right side while Botan took the left and they carried the severely injured red head to the training room. He helped Kurama to lay down on the table, backing up as he asked. "Is there anything else you guys need?"

"Actually.." Kurama began, looking over to the street fighter. "I was wondering if you could go to my room and get some clothing out of my brown bag. I'm afraid this outfit is destined for the trash bin."

Kuwabara looked at the numerous tears and cuts on the fabric, angry and bloody skin still visible and he winced. _Man, Kurama really got messed up today. It'll probably take all of Botan's energy just to heal him. _ "No sweat! I'll go get you some new clothes and bring them right back." The street fighter took off, heading for the hotel.

"Do you think he should of asked for your key card before he left?" Botan asked, blinking at the speed in which the teen had took off.

"It'll be alright. He'll ask for a spare card. I'm not worried." Kurama replied.

The deity looked back at the kitsune, voice soft. "I guess we should begin then," She helped him sit up, gently removing his ruined jacket, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes widened at the severe gashes upon his once unmarred skin. "Oh, Kurama..." She whispered sadly, unable to keep back the emotion in her voice and her eyes as she examined his injuries.

He felt her sadness and saw the tears in her eyes and he spoke in a gentle tone. "This is the price of fighting in this tournament, Botan. I knew the risks and I went ahead anyway. I had to win, no matter what was done to me. To protect everyone... To protect you..."

Botan bit her lip, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have to do this... it's all so unfair..." She reached out, trailing her fingertips along each wound, blue light erupting as the deity sent her healing ki into the damaged skin, repairing it slowly. "I was frightened for you...did you know that, Kurama?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her work as she spoke. "You nearly died out there. It was... hard to watch you fight and not feel fear at what would happen to you."

"I understand your fear, Botan," Kurama replied in a soft tone, closing his eyes at her touch and the warmth of her ki. It soothed away the pain and he had to bite back the groan growing in his throat at how wonderful her touch felt. "And I apologize for causing you to worry. I know it's difficult for you to watch us fight but your support and your assistance has been invaluable. No matter what happens next or how I might behave in front of the demon spectators, I also worry about you."

"Me?" She asked, looking up at his face, finding him suddenly staring down at her.

"Yes..." He replied, giving her a tender smile. "I worry about you, Botan... I told you before I don't want you harmed... I know how these demons are and the minute they know I care about you, the will see it as a weakness and exploit it," He looked away, brow furrowed. "To them... Hiei and I are demon traitors and deserve to die. Any hint at my feelings in regards to you would be seen as a sign to hurt you in order to hurt me. Karasu already knows and will try something to harm you. Imagine if a whole crowd of youkai knew. You wouldn't be safe anywhere on the island. I can't abide that, so I must be careful in how I behave around you."

Botan met his gaze, whispering. "But we are friends... what does it matter how we behave around each other?"

"It matters to me..." He whispered back. "I swore to protect you and this is the best way I know." He felt rather tired all of the sudden, knowing he needed rest, though he tried to remain alert as the deity continued to heal him slowly then bandage his torso. The blood had stopped flowing from his injuries by the loss was great and he felt light headed.

Botan shifted her gaze to his left forearm, glad to see the plant was gone completely from the wound. "You took a big risk with that death plant." She commented, motioning him to lay down onto his back, her hands hovering over the wound, forcing the skin to slowly shut, cleansing it of any infection, before wrapping it just to be safe.

"Yes.. but I had no choice..." He murmured, staring up at the ceiling. He felt the deity tug carefully at his pants and he looked down, smirking a bit at how misconstrued such an action would be to someone walking in and he lifted his hips to help her, finding the cool slab of the stone bed soothing on the angry skin of his damaged legs.

Botan tossed the pants to the side with the ruined jacket, not even blushing at seeing him with nothing more on than light gray boxer briefs, too concerned with the cuts to study his nearly naked form. "Let me get a warm washcloth and I'll clean up this blood."

He nodded, his eyelids growing heavy, worn out from the fight, his body screaming for rest, and he surrendered to it's seductive call, falling into a deep sleep.

Botan went over to the nearby sink, grabbing a white hand towel, running it under the flowing water, ringing it out, returning to the kitsune's side "Okay... Let me just..." Her voice started then stopped, finding Kurama asleep on the medical table. She walked over slowly, peering down at his features. He was so beautiful, even bloodied like this that her heart hurt. She reached out, tenderly tracing a finger along his jawline, her own features full of love and pain and it took all her will power not to lean down and kiss him. Instead she gently washed his face with the towel, cleaning the skin of blood, sealing his cuts, bandaging them before moving to his legs, tenderly administering her healing ki, even as she felt herself weakening. _I will finish this.. I will heal him... I will not pass out... _Botan wrapped gauze around the most severe injuries to his legs, just in case they reopened before pulling a chair up to sit beside the table watching over him, her hand shifting to rest over his, twining her fingers with his, her own eyes closing, falling asleep with him, the pair drawn into the land of dreams and into the arms of each other where the darkness could not reach them.

**Holy crap! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Lots of stuff in this one... we're moving along nicely with this story. Ten chapters in and how many more, who knows? I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far. KxB progressing into romantic territory... Though you won't see it going up a level until the Netherworld arc... which will probably last a few chapters... and will continue to grow in the Sensui arc... their love will be... gradual... before we get to any sort of consummation... quite a change from my M rated stuff for sure... so more romantic and less... carnal.. though I do enjoy both.. ahem.. anyway... special thanks to nikkster101; KKKarol; Twisted Musalih; peonyrose100; PenguinsHockey14; DarkinocensDLT; Joide's KB 4ever; Nanami; Evelinght101; Nanasaku, and heartluv for their reviews. (Peonyreaper, where art thou? No hear from you... James is bummed.)**

** Anyway, due to the amount of reviews, I updated this two days early though I won't do that often. I did struggle with this but managed to write it all out. So please be sure to leave reviews... the more I get, the faster I write as I try to keep a weekly schedule. So leave a few lines and tell me how you feel about Botan talking about Kurama to the girls, Kurama's resolve to win, the scene with Karasu, Kurama and Botan's conversation after the match and them falling asleep... I want to hear from my readers and I want to know what you wish to see... thanks for reading!**


	11. Silver and Gold

**Another update for my loyal readers! There are slight changes again for certain characters, though the story line doesn't really deviate too much. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 11-Silver and Gold**

**May 3, 1993 Urameshi Team Training Room**

Kuwabara returned to the arena, a kung fu outfit in his hand, as he walked quickly down the hall that led to the training room. "Sorry it took so long guys," He began as he rounded the open entryway. "I had to go get a spare card then I wasn't sure which outfit to grab, but I think I got the right one... whoa!" The street fighter skidded to a stop, eyes widening at the sight of the kitsune and the deity fast asleep, holding hands. _Man, I must have been gone longer than I thought. _ He stepped forward quietly, sensing the weakened ki of the pair. The teen's eyes fell on the massive amount of bandages around the kitsune's legs, torso and arms, shifting to the reddened towel next to the red head's feet at the end of the medical table and he frowned. _Kurama sure bled a lot, didn't he? No wonder Botan lost consciousness healing him._

The street fighter wondered what to do. _I can't just leave them here like this, especially with Kurama nearly naked. It's not right and if Urameshi sees this the two will never hear the end of it._ Kuwabara went to the table, laying the white jacket over the kitsune's chest, grabbing the towel gingerly, tossing it into the nearby sink before carefully sliding a pair of blue pants onto the red head's legs. Kuwabara stepped back, studying the pair. _Okay... now what?_ His brow furrowed as he sensed his best friend approach and call out,

"Hey, Kuwabara what's going on here?"

The street fighter whirled around, cutting the smaller man off from entering the room, bringing his arms up as he waved his hands. "Oh uh... Hey, Urameshi...Nothing to see here... move along... Heh Heh..."

The head detective tilted his head, puzzled at his friend's behavior. _Hmm... He's hiding something... but what? _The dark haired boy wondered. "O..kay..." He murmured, then made a feint to go to the right of the taller man, smirking as the larger boy fell for it, swinging around to the left and Kuwabara cursed.

"Dammit, Urameshi!" He growled, sighing as he whirled around, finding his friend standing in the center of the room. _Well... at least I got Kurama dressed before Urameshi showed up. _He walked over to stand beside the smaller boy.

Yusuke blinked, pointing over at the table before lifting his gaze up to Kuwabara. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Kurama and Botan and they both passed out from lack of ki, what's so surprising about that?"

The head detective's eyes narrowed. "You serious? Kurama, 'Mr. I don't show emotion' is holding Botan's freaking hand and you don't think that's odd?"

"Why should it be? You're always teasing them about being close... what's the big deal if they are?"

Yusuke looked back at the sleeping pair. _ True... I mean... I noticed what looked like flirting between them but I wasn't really sure... I know they hang out a lot together... guess it's only natural for them to gravitate to one another... but man... I didn't think I'd see it now... in this room of all places... _Despite being a jerk at times, the head detective was good friends both Kurama and Botan and he knew Kurama was a good person that had sacrificed much for the team today. _And I still remember that scary look he gave me the other day when I was teasing, Botan. I better not piss him off too much or I could get cut up by that rose whip of his._ Yusuke frowned, looking around the room, voice softening a bit. "Yeah... but... we really shouldn't leave them here like this... It'd be like one of the other teams to come in and do something to them."

Kuwabara about fell over at the lack of a sarcastic remark from his best friend but nodded. "Yeah... maybe we should wake them up or something?"

"No... they need to rest..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned at the sound of a masculine voice behind them, their eyes falling on the form of Hiei who stood in the open doorway.

"Yeah... but... we can't just let them stay here all night, either." The street fighter murmured.

"I will baby-sit them then if it bothers you that much." Hiei offered in his own gruff way.

"You sure you want to do that, Hiei? With your arm like it is?" Yusuke asked.

The fire demon lifted his right arm, looking down at it, voice softer. "It's nearly healed now due to Ruka's energy. It's the reason why that witch is still alive," Lowering his hand he looked over to the detective, smirking a bit. "You should worry more about your woman, Yusuke. Seems she's irritated with you over something. You better find her before she wanders too far into the woods. There are youkai here that do not care for humans. I do not have to tell you what they will do to her, do I?"

"Gee, Hiei, thanks for the shitty visual..." Yusuke grumbled, starting to take off then stopped, shouting over his shoulder, tossing a smirk over to the fire demon as he spoke. "Oh yeah, Kuwabara, I almost forgot. Yukina was looking for you so you should go see her and get that ugly mug of yours healed!"

The taller man threw a dirty look at his friend. "Shut up, Urameshi! It doesn't matter how ugly you think I am, as long as Yukina likes me!" He growled, heading out of the room as well.

_Great, now I have to deal with the moron chasing after my sister. _ The fire demon thought, a dark look marring his handsome features.

"Have fun, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled out in a teasing voice as he tore down the hall.

_Idiots!_ Hiei snapped silently, watching them go before turning his gaze onto his best friend. _You were rather reckless today, Kurama. That's not like you._ His eyes moved, falling upon the lovely features of the sleeping ferry girl. _But I know you did this to protect everyone and to protect your ferry girl from harm. You love her that much. _Though he had a rough life, the fire demon knew that there was such a concept of emotion as love and though he'd had yet to experience it for himself, part of him was glad that at least his friend had the chance at some happiness in his life.

A look of disdain crossed his features. _Listen to me... I'm getting too damn soft. Disgusting._ He growled, shaking his head as he whirled around and exited the doorway The Koorime leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, keeping watch despite the irritation he felt at such thoughts, knowing the kitsune would wake up eventually. _Maybe then I can speak with him about what happened today. _ And so Hiei remained still, meditating for hours on end until he sensed Kurama return to the realm of waking.

The kitsune's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked, trying to sort out where he was. A dim light glowed somewhere beyond his feet and he felt the coldness of stone beneath him and something warm twined with his own hand and he turned his head, his surprised gaze falling on the sleeping form of the deity and he whispered. "Botan?" Memory returned to him, the tightness of the bandages around most of his body reminding him of the physical trauma of his fights. _I'm still in the training room. I must have passed out, and Botan along with me. _

He studied the ferry girl, smiling at the closeness of her and the way she held his hand. _She must have lost consciousness in exhaustion from healing my broken body._ His heart softened at her resolve and her strength in helping him and the red head reached out with his free hand, brushing at the girl's bangs, his finger tips caressing her skin, the mask slipping, revealing the depth of his feelings for her. A sudden sense of a very familiar ki made him frown and his gaze shifted back towards the open doorway, finding the short form of Hiei standing there, an amused look on his face.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

Kurama reluctantly withdrew his hand, the mask of calm reserve back in place as he spoke. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you and your ferry girl," Hiei replied, studying his friend. "You both needed the rest, though it seems your energy is back to normal while hers is slowly regenerating. Your wounds must have been more severe than we thought."

Kurama looked back to the girl. It was true. The deity was regaining her healing ki but at a slower rate than normal. _She will need to sleep for the rest of the evening until she recovers._ He thought as he slowly reached out to lift the girl's hand off his own, gently laying it on the table before sliding off, jacket in hand, slipping it on in one graceful movement, buttoning it up as he asked. "How long have we been asleep?"

Hiei watched as his friend went over to the foot of the medical table and slid on his black shoes. "Five hours."

Kurama frowned, his eyes trailing over to the darkened window, where starlight could be seen. "That long? Are the others alright?" He asked, moving over towards Botan.

"They're fine. The detective and his woman were engaging in verbal bloodshed while the moron and his sister were... nice... to Yukina..." Hiei answered, adding with a bit of snark. "And unlike you and your ferry girl, they are all safely tucked in their beds."

The red head carefully maneuvered Botan into his arms, lifting then cradling her against his chest as he walked towards the open entryway.

Hiei backed up into the hallway, following behind the kitsune as they headed down the corridor and out into the unlit pathway that led back to the hotel. The air felt heavy and no sounds were heard, though both youkai could sense a pair of eyes watching them from the wooded area to their left.

"Do you sense that, Kurama?" Hiei asked as he tried to keep pace with the longer legged kitsune.

"Yes, I do," The red head replied, holding Botan tighter to his chest as if to keep her even more protected. "And I know the owner of the eyes watching us right now, though we should be on guard just in case he forgets the warning Toguro gave him."

The fire demon was surprised at the flare of anger and disgust that erupted in his friend, images from the earlier confrontation now visible in the Koorime's mind and he shook his head. "This Karasu is dangerous, Kurama," He commented before a smirk traced along his lips. "Perhaps if you had kept your hair short, you wouldn't have drawn his attention." He teased.

A death glare spread along the kitsune's handsome features as his voice grew low and threatening. "My hair has nothing to do with this, Hiei, so if you know what's good for you, you'll drop that smirk right now."

The smaller man complied, sensing the seriousness in the taller man's attitude and demeanor. Though he was still a bit amused, knowing his best friend absolutely loathed being mistaken for a girl due to his long hair and angelic features. "So why then is he obsessed with you, Kurama?"

"It is not just me he is obsessed with, Hiei," The red head answered, pushing down the darkness that had roared its fury just seconds ago, calm and collected once more. "He also has his sights set on Botan. That is why I cannot allow him to live. He may try to hurt me all he wishes but I will not allow him to hurt what is most precious to me."

Hiei was surprised at his friend's statement. "You truly do love the ferry girl, don't you, Kurama?"

"I told you many times before, Hiei. She has a name and I suggest you use it when speaking of her to me," Kurama replied coolly, keeping his eyes forward as he added. "And how I feel about Botan is my business and my business alone."

Hiei smirked but knew when to shut up, the pair keeping an even pace as the hotel came into view. His Jagan was in passive mode, his extended vision allowing him to see what his body could not sense and he murmured. "Karasu has stopped following us."

"Good." Kurama replied, still holding the deity close as they entered the hotel and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. Kurama stopped at room 805 while Hiei continued onward. "Goodnight, Hiei." He called out softly before adding. "And I... thank you for keeping an eye on us tonight."

The fire demon kept on walking but replied, "Just be careful where you fall asleep next time, Kurama, because I don't enjoy baby-sitting."

The fox spirit smiled a bit at Hiei's snarky attitude before looking down at the key card slot. He checked the girl's right pocket, finding her room key and he slid it into the lock, pushing open the door with his foot as it clicked. He went straight to the bed, laying her down, careful to tuck her in. Kurama thought of leaving her to rest but the stalking of Karasu tonight worried him. _He watched me carry her back to the hotel. He knows how I feel for her. I know he wants to hurt her to make me suffer more and I would not put it past him to do something to her now, when our guards are down._ _I must keep her safe from harm, not matter how improper my staying in her room will seem. _

Kurama sat down in the recliner near the window, his eyes sneaking a peek around the frame, studying the forested ground below. There was no movement but he knew Karasu was out there, watching, biding his time, waiting for a sign to strike. _But I will not let you harm her. Not now, not ever. _So the kitsune remained silent, eyelids closing in contemplative sleep, ears and senses alert for any sign of danger, watching over his ferry girl as she slept, free of the violence that threatened to take her away from him.

**May 4, 1993 The Hotel**

The touch of fabric brushed against the kitsune's skin, pulling him from his light sleep and Kurama's eyelids fluttered open. Sun filtered through the windows, bringing light to the darkened room and the red head sat up straighter, frowning at the scent of blood. His eyes looked down at the carpet, widening at the red tinged boot prints against the white carpet, heading in one direction, back towards the window and he snapped his gaze up, watching as a warm ocean breeze tugged at the blue curtain, causing it to dance in the wind. Bloody hand prints were smeared along the metal frame and the glass and a terrible fear gripped him.

Jumping up, Kurama followed the blood trail in reverse, rounding the bed, a waterfall of blood cascading down the side of the bed, pooling into the carpet and he reached out with a shaky hand to tug the blue comforter back, grief and shock exploded from his features, his heart shattering at the sight of the mutilated corpse of Botan. Her beautiful features were battered, her once vibrant eyes stared outward, lifeless and terrified and he felt something wet trail down his face and he reached up, brushing it away, his knees shaking as he collapsed, something inside him snapping as he shouted out in pain.

"No!" Kurama cried, bolting upright in the chair. His heart was hammering against his chest, his breathing a bit labored and sweat marred his brow as his eyes darted about before settling on the deity's features. She was still there, her breathing soft but audible to him and his shoulders drooped as he collapsed back into the chair. His gaze focused on the still closed window. Darkness held it's sway with the sky, though the light of day was fast approaching. _It was just a nightmare... nothing more than that. _Kurama reminded himself as he rose, checking the locks on the windows, to make sure they weren't tampered with, eyes narrowing as he caught a flash of something black just outside the window and he leaned forward, inspecting the area, frowning when he saw nothing. _I know you're out there, somewhere watching, Karasu. _ _I will not let you get inside my head again. I will stop you, even if it's the last thing I do._ He pushed away, settling back down in the chair, wide awake as he readied himself to face the dawn and whatever questions Botan would ask about him being in her room.

The deity awoke to the smell of coffee and she rubbed her eyes, pushing the blankets off her body as she sat up. _ How did I get in to my room?_ She wondered, recalling the events of yesterday and she jumped up. _Kurama!_ Where was he? Was he okay? Heading for the door, the deity came to a stop when she heard the red head's voice call out softly to her. "Is something wrong, Botan?"

The ferry girl whirled around, surprised amethyst orbs falling on the concerned emerald ones of Kurama as he held a cup of coffee in his hand. "Kurama! You scared me!"

"I am sorry," He replied, voice and features contrite, finding the deity rather cute in her surprised state. "It was not my attention to frighten you," He motioned to the table. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Um... sure... just as soon as I use the bathroom." She replied, a bit antsy to relieve herself and the kitsune nodded.

"I understand."

Botan went into the bathroom, quickly taking care of business before washing her hands and looking quickly in the mirror. Her hair was a bit messed up and she was still in the same clothes she had on during the team's match yesterday and her subsequent healing of the kitsune and she blushed. _If I'm here in my room after passing out healing him then that means... _She hurried out the bathroom, a bit of heat still on her lovely features as she came to sit down opposite the red head. "So, um... Kurama... I don't mean to be a ditz, but I don't remember how I got into my room. I was hoping you could elaborate for me."

He smiled softly, understanding her confusion as he watched her lift up the white cup and take a sip. "Well, it seems that we were both out for quite a few hours yesterday. Hiei guarded over us until I woke up. I carried you back here and kept watch over you throughout the night."

Botan lowered the cup from her lips, brow furrowed. "You kept watch over me? All night?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, hesitating for a few seconds before adding. "I was.. worried about your safety."

"Did something happen while I was asleep?" Botan asked, sensing a bit of... fear in the kitsune's eyes though it was brief and quickly replaced with his usual look of calm.

"No... nothing happened..." He answered, loathe to bring up the nightmare he had of her being murdered by Karasu. "I just... I was worried about something happening to you. When I carried you back here, Karasu was watching. I'm fairly certain he means to attempt something to hurt you. So I... I stayed here, to make sure he couldn't do anything to harm you."

"You think he will try something to hurt me? Even after what Toguro said?"

Kurama lowered his cup back on the saucer. "Yes. That is why I think it's a good idea for you to bunk with your friends for the duration of the matches."

"But if I do that, he could possibly hurt Keiko and Shizuru too."

The kitsune frowned. "Yes.. that is true... what about with Koenma?"

Botan made a face. "No way... I deal enough with his childish tantrums when he's awake... I don't even want to know what he does when he's sleeping.."

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Fair enough... then what would you suggest?" He asked, though his mind still had a few other options, wanting her to decide how she wanted to play things.

The ferry girl tapped her lips, eyes twinkling. "Well... since it seems that I'm in need of a body guard, I should ask him to bunk with me so that I'll be safe but I doubt Kuwabara wants to hang out here with Yukina around."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her answer, playing along. "Yes... I suppose he would be a bit... preoccupied with Yukina. What about Yusuke?" He deadpanned, trying not to laugh at the deity's look of horror.

"No way! He'd just fart all night long and make fun of me. Besides, I don't think Keiko would appreciate Yusuke staying in my room." She replied, enjoying their little game.

"There's always George." He offered.

Botan looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I won't even dignify that with a response." She huffed, crossing her arms, though she still studied him with teasing eyes.

Kurama laughed softly, holding up his hands in a placating gestures. "Alright, alright... then I suppose you're stuck with me then."

Botan smiled at his laugh, sighing as she gave him a sideways glance. "Well, it'll be rather trying but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

The kitsune enjoyed this side of the deity, her smile warming his heart as he spoke. "Then it's settled. Your room or mine?"

His question made her mind go off on a rather naughty tangent and she blushed, suddenly feeling shy. "Um... well.. whatever you are most comfortable with."

He tilted his head at her blush, realizing what he asked had a sexual connotation to it and he cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter. I'll be sleeping on the floor either way, so it is entirely up to you."

She pondered how to decide, muttering out suddenly. "Your room should be fine.. I mean.. if that's alright with you..."

"Of course it is, Botan. What is most important is your safety. I will do whatever it takes to keep you from being hurt."

Botan smiled softly. "I know you will, Kurama," She blinked at the sudden knock on her door and she rose, going over to it, staring out the peephole, whirling around, a panicked look on her face as she silently mouthed out, "It's Koenma..."

Kurama jumped up, knowing it would look bad to be found in the girl's room, even if nothing illicit was going on and quickly tried to find a hiding place, managing to scoot behind the recliner, turning sideways before hunkering down as low to the ground , blinking as he felt Botan's hand push at his hair and he lowered down further still, slowing his breathing as he heard Botan open the door and greet her boss.

"Lord Koenma sir, what a pleasant surprise."

Jr. cast an irritated gaze on the deity, not returning the greeting, voice accusing as quickly entered the room, scoping it out, before he turned around to face her. "Where were you last night?"

The ferry girl frowned, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, after you left to heal Kurama, you never met with me to deliver Yusuke's spiritual egg."

Botan's eyes widened in sudden memory and she gasped. "That's right! I was supposed to be your escape in case the egg hatched into a vicious monster!"

Koenma sighed. "Which it obviously didn't, thank God. But you're really slacking in your duties lately, Botan. Does it have anything to do with a certain red headed detective in my employ?"

The deity's features tightened, voice turning a bit defiant and patronizing. "The time I spend with Kurama is my own, Koenma. And in case you forgot, he nearly died yesterday to keep the team alive in this tournament and it required every ounce of my healing ki to repair the damage done to his body. So I passed out, forgive me oh great and mighty boss for doing the job you assigned me to do while on this stupid island."

Koenma gave her a disapproving look. "I don't particular like your tone, Botan. Keep this up and I might just send you back up to Reikai for the duration of the tournament."

"And I don't particularly care for your insinuation that Kurama and I are engaging in anything illicit. He is my friend and I am here to help him and the rest of the team." Botan countered.

"I know you are his friend, Botan. That's not the point." Koenma replied in irritation then sighed. "I simply want you to remember that Kurama is a youkai and that you must be careful around him so that you don't get hurt."

"By him or those who want to kill him?" She asked.

The spirit toddler frowned. "Both, I suppose. Just be careful, alright?"

"I am always careful, Koenma," Botan replied shortly, moving to the side as she held the door open. "Now then, if you don't mind, I need to get cleaned up so I meet with the girls over breakfast."

"Of course... I will see you later then and you can update me with the status of each team member's health." Koenma reminded her as he entered back into the hallway.

"I'll be sure to get right on that first thing, Lord Koenma, Sir," Botan replied giving him a fake smile before shutting the door. "Stupid jerk..." The deity muttered under her breath. She turned around, finding Kurama standing before her, a flash of anger in his eyes that she knew was directed at her boss.

The kitsune heard every bit of the conversation, his heart screaming to confront his boss but his mind reminding him that he did not want Botan in any more trouble than she already was. _ Besides, Koenma has a point. I am a demon and where ever I go, danger usually follows. _"Everything alright?"

Botan nodded, touched by his protectiveness of her. "It's fine, Kurama. Don't worry. I know how to take care of that jerk."

He smirked,recalling a conversation with her that seemed so very long ago. "A few knocks on his head with your oar will do wonders with his personality, I'm sure."

She giggled at the visual, looking up at him with twinkling eyes. "I always have one nearby just in case of emergency."

Kurama laughed softly, studying her with amused eyes.

A silence fell between them and the air grew a bit heavy.

The kitsune felt a desire to reach out and touch her cheek and tell her the truth of his feelings. That he was enamored of her and found her brave and beautiful. _But I cannot tell her. It would not be right to do that to her when I could die at any moment. Besides... she is from Reikai and I'm a youkai... we come from different worlds... it is best to stay friends... at least then I know I can see her on occasion_. Clearing his throat, Kurama spoke. "I should... go... the matches are about to start and I need to study up on their techniques and skills and try to figure out counters so that we can win and leave here together."

Botan listened to Kurama speak, drawn to the tone of his voice and the closeness of him. She longed to go up to him and touch his face and tell him the truth of her heart but she could not. _He is a youkai and I am a reigen. We should not get too close to each other or else trouble will come to both of us._ "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

He tilted his head, pondering the question. On the one hand, he did not want the other youkai to think they were too close but on the other hand, he could keep her safe from harm if she remained close to him. "If you would like. The choice is yours."

"Okay! Just give me a minute to change my clothes and we'll go to the arena together!"

He watched her pull out a pair of light blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt with some kind of fish like pattern in the center, waiting as she closed the bathroom door, his ears picking up the sound of rustling clothing and for some reason... he liked it.. and he had to clear his head of his less than honorable thoughts, keeping his features even as the girl emerged from the bathroom. "All set?" Kurama asked.

"Yep!" She replied with a grin and the pair exited the room, heading down the hallway and into the elevator.

Once outside the hotel, they walked at a slow pace, content to be in each other's presence as they traveled down the pathway to the stadium. The pair entered the closest stairway tunnel, the kitsune smirking a bit at the sight of Hiei standing near the railing. "Its seems we're aren't the only ones awake early enough to watch the fight."

The fire demon sensed the pair approach, red eyes amused as he glanced at the two taller beings. "You two look rather chummy. Did you sleep well?"

Kurama was nonplussed, his voice dry as he responded. "We did. After all a body needs rest to grow... I guess that makes you an insomniac?"

Hiei glared at his friend, not liking the shot at his height but unable to counter it fast enough. "Whatever..." He grumbled, looking back down at the ring.

"So the winner of this match will be your opponent?" Botan asked, looking up at Kurama who nodded.

"Yes." He replied as the two groups struck terms and the fight began and Team Uraotogi defeating the first three members of the Gokai Six. The red head barely had time to blink as the fight ended, his brow furrowing when the poster boy for Uraotogi, Shishiwakamaru, pointed up towards him as if in challenge.

_Hmm... seems this one doesn't like you very much. _ Hiei sent to his friend in a teasing tone.

_A preferable disposition to the other, believe me._ Kurama sent back, shifting his gaze over his shoulder as he sensed then saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter approach.

"Hey guys, looks like you have the same idea we do about watching the match." Kuwabara said with a grin.

"Had.." Kurama corrected. "The fight is already over."

"What?" The street fighter grumbled. "We missed the entire fight because I took too long to brush my teeth?"

"Well, it was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama said, looking down at Hiei who added,

"Though I suppose your minty fresh breath was worth the delay," The fire demon said with a bit of snark, unable to help himself before his gaze shifted up to the strange creature resting on Yusuke's head. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head?"

Yusuke looked down at the smaller man, features and posture defensive. "It's just a puberty thing, okay?" His gaze shifted over to Kurama and Botan and he was sorely tempted to say something smart ass but his concern for the fox spirit overrode his teasing nature and he spoke in a softer tone. "So, uh, Kurama, looks like Botan did a pretty good job treating you. Will you be okay for tomorrow?"

The red head nodded, smiling a bit. "Botan healed me perfectly so I will be fine and ready to go, Yusuke, do not worry."

Botan blushed at Kurama's praise as she listened to the boys talk.

"Hmph... then I suppose your wounds weren't as bad as you would make us believe them to be..." Hiei taunted teasingly.

Kurama kept his features even as he looked off to the side, using his usual deadpan voice. "Compared to your energy loss, I suppose not."

Hiei frowned, beaten again in the cerebral verbal game. "Hn..."

"If you guys ever need help healing and Botan's not around you should ask Yukina, she's got really strong healing power. And she's really pretty too!"

Kurama listened in, trying hard not to laugh at Hiei's reaction as the street fighter went on.

"She's actually here to find her long lost brother. I'm going to help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament." Kuwabara said with great enthusiasm, grinning the whole time.

The kitsune had been irritated with the Koorime for his verbal shots from earlier and the night before and his teasing nature was unleashed as he leaned forward, smirking. "Yukina's long lost brother... yes, it sounds like a noble cause.. perhaps we, too, should aid in her search, don't you think, Hiei?"

"Yeah, you can even lend an eye!" Yusuke exclaimed getting in on the action as he laughed.

Hiei growled, barely able to contain his fury at being teased by the detective and his best friend. "Will you two shut up!"

Both Kurama and Yusuke bit their thumb as they snickered at the fire demon's irritation.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kuwabara grumbled, not getting the joke.

This only made it all the more amusing as Yusuke chimed in,

"It's just what Hiei said about this ridiculous thing on my head."

"I heard that and it wasn't that funny." Kuwabara countered, still confused.

Kurama continue to snicker. _Oh, Kuwabara, you have no idea just how close Yukina's brother really is. _

The laughter stopped when they sensed the ki of the Toguro team on the opposite side of the field. A stare down commenced, Kurama moving subconsciously in front of Botan as Karasu's eyes focused on them. The nightmare of Botan's murder ran through his head again and he felt a stab of fear towards the taller demon and an anger at Karasu's design on hurting Botan to get to him. _Those that threaten what is precious to me, will die by my hand. No matter how strong or how depraved you may be, I will find a way to destroy you, Karasu, so that you can never harm a living soul again._

Kuwabara shook and grabbed the railing, nearly collapsing suddenly as he croaked out. "Oh no.. this feeling... their power... it's on a whole different level than ours, guys. There is no way we can beat them like this... what do we do?"

Kurama knew that a sign of weakness was not a good thing and went over to Kuwabara, voice soft. "We should take this conversation elsewhere. To the team locker room, perhaps?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea with all these demons staring at us. Let's go, Kuwabara."

The team headed downstairs, entering their locker room and Kurama leaned against the wall, Hiei taking the window sill as they spoke about what had just been sensed.

"It's not a big deal, Kuwabara, get a grip," The head detective said, crossing his arms. "So quit bitching about it, alright?"

When the street fighter continued to shake, Yusuke sighed. "None of us thought this would be a joy ride, but we can beat him, okay?"

The door opened, revealing Team Uraotogi, Shishiwakamaru eyeing them all in mild contempt as he spoke, "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk... don't you think you're forgetting someone?"

"No one of real importance," Kurama countered, his features tightening into a look of disdain.

"This group must be the jokers we have to fight tomorrow." Yusuke began, smirking. "If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, your wasting both our time."

"Nah... we want a good fight..." The tall blond called Momotaro, said, spitting out his gum.

"We will be famous, but we're going to need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way." Shishiwakamaru added, turning to lead his team away, stopping at the sound of the detective's voice.

"Arrogant little prick," Yusuke growled then taunted, "If you want to be famous, why don't you start a boy band, you got the look down."

The purple haired demon snarled, turning around, his horns and fangs visible as he pointed at Yusuke. "We'll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi, just you wait!"

"Those guys are a joke and not even worth two minutes of our time." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Hey, we could always wear blindfolds, that way it'd at least be a challenge." Yusuke added, snickering.

Kurama sighed inwardly. _Children._ He thought. Although, Yusuke was his friend, it wasn't wise to be so brash and dismissive of their next opponent, even if what was said was the truth. The sound of the masked fighter's voice surprised the kitsune and he focused his attention down, agreeing with her assessment when she said,

"Pride is for the weak, Yusuke."

The detective took offense, growling. "Leave me alone!"

When the smaller being did not avert her gaze, Yusuke got pissed. "Stop looking at me like that you masked freak!" he snarled, punching the wall. "You got something to say then say it!"

Botan gasped, hoping to diffuse the situation, blinking when Kurama reached out to gently grab her arm, stopping her. "Kurama?" She whispered.

The kitsune shook his head, not wanting her caught in the conflict. _Patience._ His eyes said, loosening his hold as the deity relaxed and continued to watch.

"It's quite simple really, if the leader of Team Toguro is Toguro, then the leader of Team Urameshi should be you, Yusuke. So the question is, do you have what it takes to beat Toguro, Yusuke?"

"You think you should lead this team instead of me?" Yusuke demanded.

"If necessary, follow me." The masked fighter offered and the detective followed.

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" He growled, stalking off after her.

Botan watched them go, worry in her heart over her friend, Yusuke, and the words of her boss echoed in her head from earlier. _My duty... I am Yusuke's assistant... I have to try to resolve this! _She blinked as the strange little creature that represented Yusuke's spiritual power and energy flew off his head and she caught him, shouting out, "Yusuke don't be stupid!"

"Let them be," Hiei called out, the ferry girl blinking at the softness in his voice. "They will have to settle this themselves."

"Yeah, those two will probably duke it out to the death before either of them relent." Kuwabara commented, rubbing his chin.

"And even if there were something we could do, it is not our place to interfere." Kurama added.

Botan looked at her friends in shock. _ None of you are going to help are you? _She replied silently, upset most with Kurama as she turned her attention to him. "Kurama.. how can you say that.. can't you see that their actions could tear this team apart?"

Kurama opened his eyes, his brow furrowed at the hurt tone in her voice. "Botan... there is nothing we can do... sometimes you have to let two people sort it out, either with words or fists... nothing else will do.."

"Ahh! I don't care, I'm going to stop them from hurting each other! Alone if I have to!" She took off and the kitsune pushed off the wall.

"Botan!" He shouted, chasing after the deity, finding her heading towards the elevator that led to the VIP rooms and he called out to her once more. "Botan! Stop!"

The ferry girl turned around, hugging the little creature against her as she looked up at the youkai. "What is it, Kurama?" She asked a bit more tersely then she intended.

The kitsune blinked at her tone as he came to a stop in front of her. "I.. I understand that you are only trying to help. I know you are worried about Yusuke and I don't blame you but you must understand that when two fighters get like this... the voices of others won't reach their ears. Words no longer have any meaning. The only thing they will answer to is fists."

Botan lowered her gaze, voice softer. "I just want everyone to get along... I want us to be a team and fight together... but how can we do that if we can't even stop the fighting amongst ourselves?"

Kurama's features turned thoughtful as he looked at the elevator doors. "You were going to head up to speak to Koenma, right? Perhaps he can enlighten us as to what is going on."

"Going on?" Botan murmured. "Do you think he knows about this?"

The kitsune reached out, pushing the up button, voice soft. "Well... from what I observed of the masked fighter today, it seems she had a purpose in mind in goading Yusuke. It felt... odd... like a test of some kind... perhaps they truly mean to fight each other, but part of me feels that something else is going on. If that is the case, it is only logical that Koenma knows something that we do not."

The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, turning around, watching as Botan joined him, the doors closing as the elevator traveled up and they got off at the VIP floor, the metallic doors sliding open, Kurama waving for Botan to exit first, following close behind.

Koenma swung his chair around at their approach, looking at the pair in surprise. "Botan...Kurama..." His brown eyes focused on the small creature in the deity's arms. "And I see you've brought Puu along as well. Have you come to bring me your field report on the health of the team.?"

"No," Botan began, "I came up here because both Yusuke and the masked fighter have taken off to fight in the woods and I wanted to know what you plan to do about it."

Koenma sighed, lowering his eyes. "It seems the masked fighter is ready to give Yusuke his final test."

Botan frowned. "The masked fighter... then do you know who she is?"

"Yes." He answered. "The masked fighter is Genkai."

"What?! But how can that be? Genkai's in her 70's!" Botan exclaimed, turning her gaze away from her boss to Kurama who spoke.

"Hmm... if that's true then Genkai's body must revert back to the age when she was at her peak of power... possibly when she taps into her ki for an extended period of time... Is this correct, Koenma?" He asked, looking down at the toddler lord.

Koenma looked up at the red head, begrudging in his respect. _Even for a youkai you are unusually intelligent, Kurama. _ "Yes. Genkai has that ability. It is part of her power. Something she is going to now give to Yusuke."

The kitsune tilted his head, his mind realizing what the smaller being was inferring to. "That will boost Yusuke up to Toguro's level... clever... but that will also make her very vulnerable in the future fights."

Koenma turned his chair around, not wanting them to see the distress on his face. "Yusuke is her student. We must trust in her decision and hope for the best," He paused before adding, "Do not inform Kuwabara of this. It would only distress him further and we must do our best to keep the team dynamic intact."

"Of course..." Kurama said softly, motioning Botan to follow and they left the suite and headed to the entrance of the stadium. The rain began to fall in heavy bursts and Kurama held his hand up. "Wait here, Botan," He murmured, his body instantly soaked by the downpour as he snatched two leaves, manipulating their structure, binding them, creating one huge umbrella and he walked back, holding it above the ferry girl as he smiled. "This should do the trick."

Botan watched, fascinated at the ways he could use his power, grateful for the cover, the sound of water drops pinging off the organic umbrella made her a bit sleepy as the kitsune guided them back to the hotel. "I wonder if the rest of the team made it back before the storm?" She asked as they headed up to the eighth floor.

"It's quite possible." Kurama said softly, the pair exiting into the eighth floor corridor, the red head leading the way to the common room, opening the door to find the majority of the group sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kuwabara cried, waving to the pair. "With it raining like this, I thought we could play some card games and hang out together until Urameshi gets back with the masked fighter."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Botan beamed, looking over to Kurama. "What do you think, Kurama?"

The red head smiled, feeling indulgent. "Sounds like a plan."

Botan walked over to Keiko, handing Puu off to her as Kurama settled down at the end of the couch, the deity moving to sit to his left next to Shizuru while Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina took the opposite side. Hiei isolated himself at the window, watching the rain pour down as the group began to play cards.

"So, uh, Kurama, what do you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home." Kuwabara asked as the kitsune took one of the street fighter's cards.

"Well, these are the semi-finals. They will definitely be a challenge to overcome. We'll be moved to a new stadium with an even wilder crowd. And I'm sure the committee will do anything to thwart us."

Kuwabara grinned. "Bring it on, I say. I'm not afraid." His grin fell as he took one of Kurama's cards, finding it was the joker. "Aww man..."

They changed games, playing five card draw and Kurama looked over at Hiei, knowing he was brooding over being around so many humans with his sister nearby and he called out in a teasing voice. "Why don't you come join the rest of us, Hiei. We're practically a family here."

Hiei grit his teeth, still agitated at his friend from earlier as he growled, " Grr... Kurama... don't make me pull out your precious voice box..."

The game went on for several hours before Yukina politely rose and excused herself. "I apologize for my fatigue but I must lay down. I had a great time."

"Oh, hey, I'll escort you to your room, Yukina!" Kuwabara offered, jumping up to hold open the door for her, grinning as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you very much, Kazuma."

"No problem, my love!" He sang back, following the ice maiden into the hall.

Hiei watched the interaction with an unfriendly eye. _ If he touches her inappropriately, I swear I will kill him where he stands. _"I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late with your ferry girl, Kurama..." The fire demon murmured, exiting the room as well.

Keiko was already asleep on one of the couches, while Shizuru was passed out next to a leg rest, leaving Kurama and Botan as the only ones awake in the room.

"This was funnn... wasn't... it.. Kurama?" Botan asked, slurring a bit as she watched the kitsune head into the closest connecting room, returning with an armful of blankets, draping one over Keiko then Shizuru before laying the third on the arm rest of the couch, sitting back down beside the deity.

"Yes, I admit it was nice to be around friends and loved ones. But now is the time for sleep."

Botan lay her head back, resting it against the couch, turning her gaze to side as she studied the kitsune, favoring him with a smile as he sat down beside her. He was so handsome... and kind... and handsome.. her mind wandered off on tangents, unorganized from the affects of alcohol as she spoke in a sleepy voice, "Sleep... does.. sound good.. so.. are we heading to your room or mine?" She asked, giggling suddenly at how naughty that sounded.

Kurama blinked at the tone in her voice then her giggle, turning his head to study her. "Perhaps it would be best to stay here with your friends for the night. I'm sure it will be fairly safe should we have to leave before everyone wakes up." He replied, fully aware that the deity was slightly intoxicated.

The ferry girl pouted, reaching out to tap her hand over his before pulling back. "Spoil sport... but fine... I'll stay here if it … makes you happy... so you can fight tomorrow... or is it today... I don't know.." She rambled as she waved her hand. She yawned, closing her eyes, feeling very fatigued all of the sudden.

Kurama rose off the couch, gently taking hold of the deity's shoulders, helping her to lay down. He reached out, grabbing the blanket to cover Botan's lithe form, smiling as he studied her angelic features. She looked so peaceful resting like this and he felt a pang in his heart. _What I do, I do for you, Botan. I wish I could tell you that._ He thought, reaching out to brush the girl's bangs away from her eyelids, blinking in surprise as Botan whispered in a sleepy but audible voice. "Love you, Kurama..."

He remained absolutely still for a few moments, unsure if what he heard was real or his own imagination before he found himself whispering in return. "Love you too, Botan..." The kitsune left her to rest, confident that for tonight at least, no harm would befall anyone on the team.

**May 5, 1993 Semi-Finals, Ringside**

Kurama stood beside Kuwabara, Hiei to the street fighter's left as the three of them entered the arena ringside. The kitsune looked around, frowning at how much larger the stadium was from the last. _It will be difficult to spot Botan from this vantage point._ He had checked in on the ferry girl before leaving, still bothered by the nightmare of her death. When he found her alive and well, he moved over to the nearby radio, turning it on to the stadium frequency, so that they could listen in if they decided to remain in the hotel. _Though I doubt they'll do so._ He thought, his emerald eyes catching sight of Team Toguro. _Of course they'd be watching the match, trying size up the competition. The same as we will do when it's their turn to fight. _The sound of Hiei's voice drew his attention and he turned his head, studying the fire demon as he spoke,

"I wasn't expecting this battle to be three on five."

Kurama knew the reason for the delay but did not elaborate on it per Koenma's orders as he replied, "Whatever it is that is keeping Yusuke and the masked fighter from joining us will have to be worked around. I'm sure we can manage this fight."

"I don't know what you're stressing about Hiei," Kuwabara said, a confident grin on his features. "I'll just go beat them up myself!" He strutted out towards the ring, puffed up like a peacock. "Let's go!" The two youkai followed the human boy up to the ring, meeting the Uraotogi team in the center.

"Hmph... I was expecting a good fight," Shishiwakamaru murmured. "Where is the rest of your team?"

Kuwabara smirked, crossing his arms. "Oh, those guys said you weren't worth their time."

The purple haired youkai threw a death glare at the larger man but Kuwabara was unfazed, ready to fight for his team... and for Yukina.

Juri, the new referee, spoke. "Now it is time to come to a decision on how you wish to fight."

"It doesn't matter, let's just see who lives." Hiei offered, staring up at Momotaro who snapped his gum.

"You're a hasty one. I take it you're fighting first?" The blond bruiser said, staring down at the much smaller Hiei.

"That's right, first, last, and only." The fire demon replied, his right hand bunched in a fist, twitching, tiny black flames sparking under the bandages wrapped around his hand as he continued. "I've been under too much stress lately, killing you all should be a good remedy."

"We are all anxious to fight, why don't we let the six sided dice decide?" Shishiwakamaru offered, holding up the dice as he explained. "Each side has a team member's name, in case of a free space, anyone can take that spot to fight. You must fight as many times as your name appears, so long as you remain alive that is."

"That doesn't bother me, but when it lands on the name of one of the fighters not here, I will be taking their spot in the fight."

"Okay... matches will be chosen by multiple rolls of the dice and the first to five wins advances!" Juri announced.

Shishiwakamaru tossed the dice onto the ring, the names Hiei and Makintaro appearing and the fire demon smirked.

The fight began in earnest, Hiei making quick work of Makintaro, stabbing him in the head, killing him in less than a minute. Kurama watched on, impressed with his friend's stealth and speed. _If this keeps up, no one else will have to fight._

**The Hotel**

A piercing scream pulled the deity out of her slumber and she bolted up, grabbing her head at the sudden wave of dizziness that hit her, blinking as she looked around, her gaze falling on Keiko. "What's wrong?" The ferry girl asked, dropping her hand to the side, tossing the covers off her legs.

"It's.. It's Yusuke... I think something bad is happening to him..."

Botan frowned, trying to reassure her. "It's okay, Keiko, it was probably just a bad dream."

She saw sunlight streaming through the blue curtains and she jumped up off the couch, running towards the door. _The fight! We're late!_ "Everybody up and at them! The fight's already started!" The girls quickly gathered themselves, taking a trip to the bathroom before heading out of the hotel towards the new stadium. Botan frowning when she couldn't remember the right direction.

"Um... Botan... are you sure you know where you're going?" Keiko asked as she watched her friend cover her eyes with her hand, scoping out the area. "It seems like we've been going around in circles."

"Yeah, what's a few more minutes of me missing a fight... Botan..." Shizuru added in a warning tone.

"Ah! Here were are, this way girls!" Botan marched off only to stop as Keiko called out,

"We've already went that way, Botan. You really have no clue where we are going, do you?"

"Of course I do! We just need to go in the direction that I point." She replied, dropping her shoulders as Shizuru spoke.

"We should just head back to the hotel and go the way we normally would and maybe we'll make it by sun down."

Botan pouted as they headed back the way they came. _So much for my brilliant idea for a short cut. _ She grumbled inwardly. Truthfully, she was still a bit... muddled mentally from the drinks last night and it was affecting her decision making today. _That's the last time I drink anything Shizuru makes for me. _She thought, her mind shifting to Kurama and she wondered how he and the team were fairing.

**Semi-Finals, Ringside**

The dice were cast again, a free spot landing and Hiei took the next match, facing off against Momotaro. Kurama studied the tall blond fighter as he cut his own arm with Hiei's blade before grabbing some sort of ball capsule, squeezing it, inhaling the mist that seeped out, his body transforming into an ape like armor. "Hmm... those capsules must have an animalistic property to them. Hiei will have to be a bit more cautious in his fight with this one." Momotaro taunted the Koorime to use the darkness technique and the kitsune frowned. _Do not be goaded into this, Hiei. You haven't recovered completely from the last use of that attack. _

Hiei instead countered with the fist of the mortal flame, striking the larger youkai directly in the face, forcing Momotaro to use another sphere, transforming into a phoenix like bird and Kurama felt a bit worried over his friend's recklessness, watching as the fire demon got his butt kicked around in the ring but countered with a double fist of the mortal flame. Kurama's brow furrowed as Momotaro survived the attack and used yet another sphere. _I don't like the looks of this. _

The tall man transformed again into a wolf-like creature, his jaw extended like a muzzle, full of teeth and his razor sharp claws barely missed slicing the fire demon in two as Hiei grit his teeth and backed away.

"I've never known Hiei to back away from a challenger before." Kurama commented, watching as his friend's foot brushed against his broken blade and the kitsune's ears picked up the words, "What the hell.." from Hiei.

Momotaro leaped up, landing down in front of Hiei, biting him, blood gushing from all sides but it was not the fire demon's blood that pooled on the gray stone. A burst of green light erupted out of the wolf-like creature's back, Hiei slicing in rapid strikes, cutting Momotaro into bits, the green flame consuming the flesh, rendering it to ash.

"Now I understand," Kurama began. "Hiei did summon the dragon flame by transferring his energy into the hilt of his sword. It wasn't as powerful but it was strong enough to kill Momotaro. He was dead before he even reached Hiei. Quite ingenious, really."

Hiei took his place back with the rest of the team and the dice were rolled again, this time landing on Kurama's name. _Good, it is my turn now._ The kitsune jumped up into the ring, coming to stand before his opponent, Ura Urashima. Kurama created a rose whip, swirling it up in the air just as his opponent did the same with his fishing line and they lashed out at each other, countering each attack, neither unable to get a hit in and the red head blinked as he heard Urashima's voice in his head.

_Kurama? Please listen to what I have to say._

_Telepathic communication? I do believe that's forbidden in the ring._ Kurama replied, still lashing out with the whip as the smaller being continued his conversation.

_Please, I'm begging you, kill me!_

Kurama flinched and Urashima added quickly,

_Don't stop fighting or they'll become suspicious!_

_Why?_

_When I joined this team I had no idea what I was getting into. I needed money to support my sick grandmother and Shishiwakamaru promised me riches. At first it was just stealing but then it became more sinister and violent and now I've done so many things I'm ashamed of that I feel it'll be better if you just kill me._

_Suicide is not the answer. There is no redemption or honor in that. _ Kurama replied.

_You don't understand. If I don't kill you, they will hurt my poor old grandmother! But this guilt I feel is just too much for me to bear. As I watched my teammates die today, I realized that dying in combat is my only way out of this mess. Please take pity on a lost soul._

_I will help you, but not by death. _ Kurama countered, feeling empathy for his opponent. _There is enough of that in this world. You can keep your life as long as you change the way you live it. It's never too late, believe me. As for your grandmother's well being, we can fake your death. I can sting you with my rose whip in a manner that will knock you out temporarily. _

_You are a good man, Kurama._

Urashima tripped a bit, giving the signal to hit him with the attack and Kurama lashed out, blinking when the boy dodged it at the last second. _What? _The kitsune felt the sting of the fishing line as it coiled around him, cutting into his skin, forcing the whip from his hand as he crashed into the hardened stone of the ring, pushing up, his surprised eyes studying the laughing form of Urashima.

"Man, what a sap you are... your kindness is your only weakness, Kurama. I thought a guy as smart as you would have understood that and protected that part of himself from his opponents. I wonder how you put up with this goody two shoes kind of crap. I had to hold back the bile playing nicey nice with you but boy does it feel good to be bad.."

Kurama glared at the boy, the darkness brimming just below the surface. The insult to his emotions and his heart called for Urashima's death. _And I will gladly hand out justice for his behavior towards me. _The kitsune dodged the fishing line as Urashima chased him around the ring, blinking as a bolt of electricity sparked at the edge of the ring, line now visible, signaling that a force field was now in place.

"Come on, Kurama, give me some credit here. You didn't really think I was trying to hit you with those attacks earlier did you? You've been caught like a stupid fish, hook, line, and sinker!" Urashima taunted, dropping the bamboo rod, pulling out a black box. "Let me introduce you to the Idunn box. Anyone other than the possessor that breathes in the air will regress back to their childhood. So once I unleash this, I can kill you with ease." He opened the box, a light purple mist escaping then filling the entirety of the confined ring.

Kurama tried to hold his breath for as long as he could but to no avail. He felt his body growing smaller, felt his consciousness drawn back, farther and farther, his memories fading, replaced with the truth of what he was as his youkai form was unleashed. Power returned to him, black lightning bolts exploded in all directions, filling the air with an intense aura, his mind recalling who he was. _Oh yes... it has been too long since I've been... me... _Kurama thought, smirking as the mist swirled around him then parted and he stood before Urashima, his voice low and cold as he spoke,

"I think I've regressed back further than you intended, and just as I've come to accept my human captivity."

Urashima turned, trembling in fear as his gaze traveled upwards, staring in horror at the demon that towered over him, the features were very similar to Kurama but the rest of this youkai, from his silver hair, golden eyes, fox ears and tail, to his larger physique, was anything but!

"Youko returns they cry." Kurama said, looking down at the small being with open disdain.

"Ahh! Did you just say Youko? Youko the spirit fox? Youko the legendary bandit?!" Urashima babbled as he fell back, frightened at the the much more powerful and menacing demon. "What did you do to Kurama, I liked him a lot better?!"

"Oh, he's here... he's me..." Youko explained. "Only now you've brought me out in full, I thank you for that."

"This is.. this is a nightmare..." Urashima whimpered.

Youko smirked. "There is no room for your denials, pathetic vermin. Be assured, I am real and I am very much alive."

"But the stories all said you were dead! You were caught!... You were killed!"

"Yes... I'm so flattered you've heard of me," Youko replied coolly. "But as you can see, the stories were incorrect."

Black electricity shot out beyond the barrier, driving Kuwabara back. "Ahh! It's like a thunderstorm in there. Where is all this freaky strong energy coming from?"

Hiei crossed his arms, snorting as he looked at the force field. " Hah, It's all Kurama's, right down to the last drop."

"But... it's different now and a heck of a lot more powerful."

"It seems that fool in the ring has somehow managed to cause Kurama to shift into his demon form before he was tainted by you humans," Hiei replied, explaining to the street fighter. "Sixteen years ago the spirit fox, Youko Kurama, was thought to have been killed in a botched burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your world, using a human body to slowly regenerate his power. He thought no one would find him, I did. We ran into each other, going after the same demon called Yatsude. This demon had taken Kurama's... female friend... hostage and we worked together to save her and defeat the youkai. After that, we became... friends.. and I used him to help me steal those artifacts the detective retrieved before we became a part of your group."

"Wow... I didn't know Kurama had a girl before Botan." Kuwabara murmured.

The fire demon looked over at the taller man, conceding that bit of information. "Yes... surprising isn't... Seems the fox has a way with women, even if he struggles to show his emotions, they are still there..." He turned back to the force field. "Now we shall see what the purest form of Kurama can do."

Inside the ring Kurama studied Urashima intently. Despite reverting back to his youkai form, the fox spirit knew this was only a temporary effect. _If I can find out the truth about how this transformation came about, I can use it to return to my demon form and defeat Karasu. And that begins by interrogating this little weakling here. _"Let's see, how best should I deal with my prey?" He drew out a seed from his hair, feeding it energy, the plant wrapping around his arms as many branches spread out, the ends full of teeth, saliva dripping from their maws as they zoomed towards the smaller youkai. "Each branch of this tree has a mouth and each mouth excretes a saliva that will melt your bones in seconds, though the pain will make it seem like an eternity. I never take anything in battle personally, you see. It's just that I don't stand for trespassers and that my death tree enjoys a good meal."

Urashima backpedaled, dropping on his hands and knees, voice and features contrite. "Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want, just let me live!"

Youko glared down at the smaller demon as he asked, "Tell me the secret of the Idunn box."

"Well... I don't know about that..." Urashima replied.

The fox spirit narrowed his eyes as he sent his branches out closer to the smaller youkai who held up his hand defensively.

"Ask Shishi, he's the one who knows about the secret."

"I can smell when you're lying," Youko growled. "It makes my plants want to eat you all the more."

Urashima broke down at this threat. "Okay... I.. I'll tell you everything! It's Onji and Shishi. They came to us and said they'd give us items that would make us high class like them. I'm not even Ura Urashima. And that's not all! I can tell you who really gave us the items!"

Youko listened, a flash of steel catching his eyes and he lifted his gaze, watching as a katana pierced the force field, shattering it, the blade sinking into the next of Urashima, his disguise morphing into the form of a short cat like demon. "A lower class beast, always the easiest of pawns." The fox Spirit commented.

The mist cleared, revealing Youko to the entire stadium and Koto's ears twitched, her body coming alive at the sight of Kurama's youkai form. "Hold on, folks, I've just seen my personal fantasy! Sexy ears and a dreamy tail. Who is this love god?" She paused, looking over at the gleaming blade embedded in Urashima's neck. "And there's Shishiwakamaru's sword stabbed in a beast. Neither of the original combatants are even in the ring, I don't even know how to call this!"

Kuwabara was shocked. "Holy crap, Kurama really is a fox demon! And to think I let him near my cat!"

Hiei looked on, impressed with Kurama's youkai form. _You are as you should be, not held back by your weaker human body. _

Kurama felt his youkai form fading, unable to sustain it after the mist dissipated and he shifted back into his human body.

Koto pouted at the shift to Kurama's human form. "I can't explain it but my silver haired hunk has transformed into a sadly tailless Kurama. My whole weekend is shot."

Shishiwakamaru jumped up onto the ring, tugging out the sword lodged in the beast's throat. "Primitives.. never rely on them," He spat, flicking his sword, blood flying in it's wake. "But to be fair, we really didn't warn him what would happen in your case. Let's move on shall we?"

**Lost in the woods**

The girls continued their march in the forest, the deity stopping when Keiko said softly.

"Something is wrong with Puu."

Botan went over to examine the cute little creature, frowning at the look of pain on the being's face. "He doesn't look well at all."

"Puu is a reflection of Yusuke's soul, right?" Keiko asked. "With the little guy acting like this, something must be wrong with Yusuke."

Something snapped in Puu and he struggled against Keiko's hold, flying off.

"Puu come back!" Keiko cried, trying to chase after him only to lose sight of him.

"Come on, Keiko, we'll find Puu later." Shizuru called out to her friend. "We need to get moving before we miss the rest of the fight."

"Yusuke..." Keiko murmured, worried about her boyfriend as she turned and rejoined the group.

Botan saw the look of sadness and concern on the girl's face and so she tried to cheer her up. "I'm sorry, Keiko. I know this is rough, but Yusuke is tough. He will be just fine, he'll come back to you stronger than ever, you watch!"

"You... You think so, Botan?" Keiko asked as the moved quicker through the woods.

"Absolutely!" Botan replied with a beaming smile. "Now let's hurry along before we're too late to see the rest of our boys fight!"

**Ringside**

The dice were cast again, the open spot showing up for the Urameshi team.

"Hmm..." Shishiwakamaru sounded out, studying the three men before him. "You, the inferior looking one."

Kuwabara blinked, looking around before pointing to himself. "You talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" The purple haired youkai replied with a smirk. "You must be tired of being a side show freak. Why don't you come up here and fight."

"You jerk! I'm going to kick your butt!" Kuwabara growled, stopping when Hiei spoke.

"This fight is mine."

"No, I will take him." Kurama replied.

"It's obvious you only want to fight him to learn the secret of that box. Victory is a higher priority right now." Hiei countered.

"You two can forget it, this guy is mine!" Kuwabara growled.

The three men glared at one another before the kitsune sighed. "It seems the only way we can settle this is with a game of Janken."

"Oh yeah, bring it on! I'm a rock, paper, scissors master!" Kuwabara bragged.

Hiei looked between the two men, confused. "What the hell is Janken?"

Kuwabara stared down at the smaller man. "Gee... you really didn't have a childhood, did you?"

Hiei growled, pissed off. "I only pursue strength! I don't have time for your trivial..."

Kurama sensed the rage building in Hiei and diffused it quickly by explaining and showing the hand signals to play. "It's a human childhood game. Scissors can be beat by rock, paper defeats rock, and scissors defeats paper."

"Huh... sounds simple enough." Hiei said.

"So... you ready to get beat?" Kuwabara asked, grinning.

"Try me."

"Ohh.. never played before and he's already cocky! First time players have to use rock by the way."

Kurama shook his head. "Don't listen to him. He's pulling your leg."

It took several tries before Kuwabara at last won the right to fight but it was short lived as Shishiwakamaru tossed an item called the cape of no return, sending the street fighter into another dimension. _Well.. that was odd.._. the kitsune thought, wondering where Kuwabara could have gone, he didn't have time to ponder for long as Shishi rolled again, the masked fighter's name showing up.

Hiei went to take the ring but a small hand rested suddenly on the fire demon's shoulders.

"Hold it."

The Koorime turned around, frowning. "I hope you don't expect us to believe you are the masked fighter. She had tremendous power. You are a weakling."

"Yusuke has it now." She explained as she jumped into the ring.

Kurama recognized her scent, though it was older. _ So it is true after all. Genkai has passed on all her power to Yusuke. _ The fox spirit watched as Genkai fought against Shishiwakamaru, her mask destroyed by an attack and the crowd booed and cried out for disqualification. The red head was surprised when Toguro of all people came to Team Urameshi's defense, explaining that the masked fighter was really Genkai. The fight continued and Kurama enacted a barrier to protect himself from the purple haired youkai's Banshee Shriek attack, the defensive move keeping the the loose spirits at bay. The human psychic then used her mind to trick him to attack, stopping his blade, absorbing his ki through it before using his own energy against him. Shishiwakamaru was soundly defeated and Onji, the leader of Uraotogi stepped up next, rolling Kuwabara's name

**Outside the stadium**

Botan walked in front of Kuwabara, still puzzled as to how the street fighter had been transported all the way to the old arena but didn't question it, happy that he was willing to lead them over to the new stadium. On the way there, they came across a passed out Yusuke and a wide awake Puu and the orange haired teen had picked him up, dragging him along, Keiko holding on to Puu as they approached the arena, the roar of the crowd getting louder the closer they came to the entrance. Several demons were visible rushing out of the stadium and Botan frowned. "Something bad must be happening for the demons to run away like that."

Two youkai raced towards their location and the group crouched down, listening to them complain about Shishiwakamaru's attack on the crowd itself. _What is going on in there?_ Botan wondered, feeling anxious about seeing Kurama. _Please don't let him be hurt. _ She thought, blinking as Kuwabara suddenly handed off Yusuke to her. "Kuwabara! Where the heck are you going?!" Botan shouted, handing off the detective to Keiko as she rose, sighing as Shizuru flipped her brother off and they stood around for a few moments, blinking at the sound of the street fighter's voice on the loudspeaker and Shizuru raced off, irritated at her brother for his dorky behavior. "Shizuru, wait!" The deity stopped, looking back at Yukina, Keiko, and Yusuke and she chuckled at the thought that sprang in her head. Going over to Yukina, Botan took hold of her hand. "Come on, Yukina, sweetie, let's go watch the match!"

"Don't leave me here alone, guys! What am I supposed to do with Yusuke?!"

The deity covered her mouth, chuckling as she whispered. "Don't they teach you anything in health class? The birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees?"

The human girl blushed darkly. "I'm not that kind of girl, Botan!"

The ferry girl snickered. "That's not what your diary says.." She took off, laughing softly, her teasing streak in full gear as Botan caught up with Shizuru and Yukina, the three of them finding a place to sit down.

**Semi-Finals Ringside**

Kurama was surprised to see the boy barreling towards them from the spectator section, using the microphone to announce his presence before jumping into the ring. He warned Kuwabara not to fall into the trap but the teen did anyway and the kitsune slapped his forehead in a rare display of disbelief. _Kuwabara just walked right into that on his own... unbelievable.._

He sensed the deity in that moment and he looked up, relieved to find her alright. His gaze shifted over to Toguro's team, noting that Karasu's gaze was fixated on the ferry girl and he growled.

_What is wrong, Kurama? _ Hiei sent out, sensing a rare flare of anger and his eyes followed the red head's gaze over to Karasu. _Hn... seems he is indeed rather... obsessed with your ferry girl... I see now why you were so intent on trying to get information on that little device of Onji's. As Youko you could kill him with ease. But can you actually take that form again?_

_I do not know._ Kurama admitted, his attention reluctantly returning to the ring as Onji rolled Genkai's alias, the masked fighter. _That is why I hope for Onji to survive so that I may question him further on the matter. _He looked on in shock as the old man turned out to be a clown... literally... and Genkai proceeded to beat up the noisy and obnoxious youkai with purely physical attacks. Kuwabara arrived ring side once again and soon after the last fight was over. _We've won again. One last match remains before we leave this place once and for all. _

The girls met the team as they headed out the tunnel, walking towards the corridor that lead to the outside. Kurama chuckled as Shizuru and Kuwabara bantered back and forth. "It took all of us as a team to make it through this and I believe we've earned a bit of a rest."

"I'm leaving." Genkai announced walking ahead of the group and Kurama frowned, watching her go, returning his gaze over to Botan who spoke softly.

"Kurama, how do you feel? Do you have any injuries that need tending to?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I'm fine, Botan. I did fairly well in avoiding damage."

"He sure did!" Kuwabara exclaimed, voice ringing with great enthusiasm. "Kurama turned into his youkai form and man was he freaking strong!"

The kitsune blinked, his voice even though he felt a bit self conscious all of the sudden. "Well.. yes... as Youko I would be very strong but I'm afraid I don't know if I can use that form again."

Botan remembered Kurama's description of his demon form and she pouted. "And I missed it?! What did he look like Kuwabara?" She asked, looking over at the street fighter.

Kuwabara knew that the deity and the fox had feelings for each other, even if they wouldn't admit to it and he grinned, hoping to help the pair open up more with each other as he spoke. "Well, he was tall... at least 7 feet, maybe taller.. with long silver hair and gold eyes.. his face was very similar, I mean you could tell it was Kurama... but... different... and he had fox ears and a tail.. and a bigger body... and his ki was off the charts! More than anything I've ever felt from Toguro or his team." He paused, snickering inwardly as he tried to push the girl's jealousy button. "And lots of demon girls in the audience started whistling and stuff. Even that Koto girl got in on the action! It was something to see!"

Botan looked back to Kurama, narrowing her eyes a bit at the mention of the female fox youkai and for some reason the kitsune instinctively backpedaled, holding up his hands. "Eh heh... I do believe Kuwabara is embellishing a bit..." He paused looking over to Kuwabara. "Isn't that right?"

The street fighter grinned, not backing down. "Nah... it's pretty much like I said it was..."

Hiei smirked at how uncomfortable his best friend was under the glare of a jealous female and added to the misery. "Yes... and there was mention of something about a weekend with you as well, if I remember..."

_Be silent, Hiei!_ Kurama sent out in a low growl and the fire demon chuckled.

"Hey... where did Genkai go?" Kuwabara asked, drawing everyone's attention away from the conversation and Kurama was grateful. "She was just here a minute ago."

"I will go find her." Kurama offered, heading down the tunnel and down the corridor, finding her standing just outside the stadium entrance. "Master Genkai!" The kitsune called out, coming to stop before the human female.

Genkai turned around, looking up at the tall boy. Though she had missed the transformation of Kurama, there was no doubt that he was indeed strong, given the truth of what he was. _If he can maintain his demon form, he will survive whoever he faces. _A thought occurred to her and she spoke. "Kurama... I want you and Hiei to watch Toguro's team and analyze their strengths. We will need a win from you both in order to leave this place alive."

Kurama nodded. "As you wish... but where are you off to?"

"I need to get Yusuke back to the hotel so that he can rest, the transference of my ki orb to his spirit has pushed his body to the brink. He must sleep to heal and recover quickly."

"I will have Kuwabara assist you." Kurama offered.

"That would be helpful. Perhaps the girls should come along with me. Botan and Yukina could assist in healing Yusuke so that he recovers even faster." Genkai replied.

"I will send them to you directly," The fox spirit said softly, heading back, meeting the group halfway. "Kuwabara, Genkai has asked for your help in carrying Yusuke back to the hotel. She would also like for the girls to follow along to help with the healing process."

"On my way!" Kuwabara replied, rushing off to help the human psychic while the girls followed behind.

Botan stopped briefly, asking. "Where will you be?"

"Genkai requested that Hiei and I watch the next match to study Team Toguro's moves."

"Hah... I don't have time for that.." Hiei snorted. "I need to practice my attacks so that I can win and leave this damn island."

Kurama sighed but did not try to stop his best friend. "Stubborn as always." He murmured, watching the fire demon leave before turning his head back to Botan who asked,

"So... about this form of yours... we'll talk about it, later, right?"

He saw the look of curiosity in the deity's eyes and he nodded. "Of course. When we're all together, I'll explain in better detail than Kuwabara's childish attempt to make you jealous."

Botan blushed but looked away. "I wasn't jealous..." She grumbled.

"I couldn't tell..." He replied dryly.

The deity pouted at the tone in his voice, then stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie..."

He laughed. "Well... I won't deny it..."

"Botan?! You coming or what?!" Shizuru called out.

"I'll be right there!" The deity shouted back, tone and features apologetic. "Sorry about that, Kurama. I should go and help heal Yusuke. We will need him in the finals two days from now."

"I agree... I will see you later, Peony." He said softly, giving her a small wave which the deity returned.

"It's a date, Fox..." She replied, taking off, leaving the kitsune alone.

Kurama smiled, enjoying their pet names for each other, before his features became a mask of calm indifference and he turned on his heel, heading back to the stadium to watch the next match.

**Whew.. another long chapter and I went all over the board with stuff, but it is completed. The next chapter will revolve around the final match... and then, more than likely I will begin the short Netherworld arc which will probably take two chapters to do. Shout outs to the following: KKKarol, nikkster101, heartluv, peonyrose100, PenguinsHockey14, Serenity27, Joide's KB 4ever, and ryndc-chan, for their reviews. It makes sessha feel good to hear from all of you. If you have been reading and haven't reviewed yet, why not? Don't you want me to be happy? And for the readers who do review, please continue to do so, without your support, I would become bummed and stop updating all together so thank you for your kind words! Do please tell me what you think and what you liked. Do you want more horror elements? More romance? More action? How about all three? The more reviews I get, the faster I update. So leave a few lines for me in that little box down in the corner and the motivation will continue to bloom!**


	12. Struggle to Overcome

**Another update for my loyal readers! I hope you all enjoy it cause it kicked my butt and I'm wore out! There are deviations in regards to where certain characters are and how they might react to certain situations and I tweaked others still, though I keep to the manga in that Youko and Shuichi are not two separate people... but the same.. just... different in personality... though the plot line remains the same. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 12-Struggle to Overcome**

**May 5, 1993 Inside the Stadium**

Kurama stood inside the arena, watching as Team Toguro and Team Gorenja took the field. The kitsune's brow furrowed when he noticed that younger Toguro had opted out of the fight. _Strange._ He thought, keeping his gaze focused on the ring as Karasu entered the ring against the goblin-like creature called Midorenja. The beastly youkai produced a foul smelling orb that made Kurama crinkle his nose in disgust. Karasu dodged the attack, countering by leaping up in the air and landing behind the goblin, touching his shoulder and Kurama's eyes widened as Midorenja's arm exploded. The masked youkai then turned around and touched the other arm, the appendage flying off from yet another explosion.

_How is he doing this? Does he transfer energy through his hands and into their bodies to make them explode? _ Karasu touched the goblin again and this time, a great explosion ripped through the ring, obliterating the entirety of Midorenja's body. Fear grew in Kurama's heart. _I cannot beat him as I am. I must find a way to bring my youkai form into existence or else I will die here. _He continued to watch the rest of the match, though his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how to return to his youkai form so that he could protect the one most precious to him. _I must do this... I must find a way to shift to Youko so that I can return home to my mother. And... keep Botan safe..._

**In the Hotel**

A sudden sneeze erupted from Botan, voice soft and apologetic. "My goodness, that came out of nowhere... sorry about that..." She pulled back away from Yusuke, smiling over at the relieved features of Keiko before turning towards Kuwabara who asked,

"So, uh, Botan, how's Urameshi doing?"

"He'll be fine, Kuwabara. Thanks to Yukina's help, Yusuke's wounds are all healed. He just needs rest now." The deity answered, eyes shifting to Genkai who pushed off the wall and headed towards the door.

"Keep an eye on everyone here, Kuwabara, will you?"

The street fighter turned his head, inquisitive brown orbs studying the human psychic. "I will, but where are you going, Ma'am?"

Genkai paused, voice soft and tinged with a hint of sadness. "I have to go meet an old friend," She replied, her back straightening and she turned the doorknob, pulling the door open, voice more commanding. "Do not wait up for me and do not let Yusuke wander far from here, do you understand?"

"Um... alright..."

Genkai nodded then exited into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Botan frowned, unease in her heart as she studied the door. _Why does it feel like that was a goodbye? _

**Stadium Tunnel Entrance**

Kurama walked with calm confidence, ignoring the taunts and stares of the lower class youkai crowding the tunnel as he kept his eyes focused in front of him. He spied movement up ahead, coming to a stop as his emerald orbs fell upon the forms of Karasu and a large man in full armor called Bui. The kitsune steeled his will, keeping his mask of indifference on as he started forward again.

"Hello again, beautiful," Karasu called out in a seductive tone. "I saw you watching in the stands today, all alone and vulnerable," He taunted lightly. "I take it then that the rest of your team must feel very confident in their ability to defeat us."

Kurama's body tensed, angered at the way the taller man spoke to him. _ Depraved bastard._ He growled silently as he walked past them.

Karasu quirked an eyebrow at the lack of response so he upped it a notch, calling out,

"Pity Botan isn't with you at the moment. I was meaning to speak to her about something but you'll do just as well."

Kurama stopped, slowly turning around, his mask slipping, morphing into a death glare, his voice cold and deadly. "You will stay away from her."

Karasu tilted his head, grinning behind his mask as he noted the fleck of gold in the lovely green pools of the boy's oh so angry eyes. _So.. the more angry you become, the more Youko rises to the surface, yet you cannot change at will can you? _He thought, a manic gleam in his purple orbs as he enjoyed the lethal tone in the red head's voice. _ That girl you seem so attached to must be your trigger point. I just have to exploit it and then I can have as much fun with you as I want. "_You don't get it do you, Kurama? Perhaps it's time I enlighten you?"

The fox spirit took a defensive position, sensing the threat, snapping his gaze over to Bui who punched the wall, causing it to shake. When the larger man didn't move, Kurama's attention shifted back in front of him and he frowned at the empty space where Karasu had been standing just seconds ago and his eyes darted back and forth. _Where did he go? _

"You have lovely hair, Kurama, do you let Botan play with it like this, hmm?" Karasu's voice whispered from behind him and the kitsune was frozen in shock and fear as the youkai touched his hair, hands hovering dangerously close to his neck.

"I can kill you and your ferry girl at any time," The masked demon continued. "I'm merely delaying the inevitable for my own amusement," He leaned in closer to whisper, "I'm going to enjoy breaking the both of you."

Kurama's jaw clenched, rage overcoming fear at the threat to Botan and the closeness of the youkai he despised and the kitsune whirled around, lifting his arm, sweeping it violently as he growled, "Get away!"

Karasu jumped back, landing near Bui, a stinging sensation on the left side of his cheek and the masked youkai reached up, feeling something wet and he pulled his hand back, laughing softly at the sight of blood on his fingertips, his body shivering in delight at the violence the boy displayed and the large but brief burst of ki that had allowed the red head to hurt him. "Don't be so upset... It's just a game..." The dark haired youkai said mockingly. "You should be more worried about your friends since one of you will be dying today."

"Dying?" Kurama replied as he lowered his arm, frowning at the taller man's words as he watched the pair walk away. He moved to give chase only to stop and blink as a haze of black fog erupted and disappeared, taking Karasu and Bui with it. The kitsune's mind worked in rapid succession, several variables revealing themselves as he tried to figure out just who the target would be. _Karasu, Bui, and elder Toguro were here today for the match but younger Toguro was not. Could it be... that it's Yusuke they are after? The hotel... he's at the hotel... the girls are at the hotel... Botan... is.._

Kurama grit his teeth and raced off as fast as his legs could carry him, entering the lobby, skidding to a stop before the stair door entrance and he banged it open, taking the stairs two at a time as he dashed upwards, pulling the door for the eighth floor open, running down the hall before bursting into the common room, eyes darting about, his gaze falling on the surprised features of Botan.

The deity sensed the panic in the normally reserved fox spirit's energy and she rose, eyeing him in concern. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

"Yusuke... is Yusuke here?"

"Of course he is," Botan replied, looking over towards Keiko and Shizuru who studied the interaction with interest. "He's just resting right now."

Kurama headed over to the connecting door, opening it, standing in the doorway, eyes falling on an empty bed. "He's not here... Neither is Kuwabara..."

"What?!" Botan exclaimed, rushing over to the kitsune as he entered the room, allowing her to see for herself. "Well.. that's odd.. I didn't even hear anything."

"Where's Genkai?" Kurama asked, studying the ferry girl intently.

Botan blushed under his gaze but cleared her throat. "She mentioned something about going to see an old friend but it felt... odd.. like she was saying... goodbye to all of us."

Realization lit up the kitsune's face and he marched over to the door that led out to the hallway, tugging it open, pausing briefly as he turned around to speak. "Botan... please do not leave this room. Do not let anyone else wander away. I don't want you hurt."

He started to walk forward, stopping again as Botan called out, concern in her voice and features as she spoke.

"Where are you going, Kurama?"

"I need to find Yusuke... I need to warn him, though I fear I will be too late."

"Too late?" Botan asked with a frown. "Too late for what?"

His features grew determined. "To stop Yusuke from seeing something he should not see.." His voice softened just a bit. "Please wait for me, here, Botan. I promise I will return to you as soon as I can." He entered the hall, closing the door before the girl could protest, heading back the way he came. _Don't do anything foolish, Yusuke._ The fox spirit thought as he headed down the stairs and out of the hotel, racing into the woods, searching out the particular ki of Genkai and the much stronger one of Yusuke.

Kurama stopped in a clearing, closing his eyes as he concentrated, his eyelids snapping open at the sudden enormous burst of ki that exploded north of his location and the red head took off again, leaping up into the trees, vaulting from branch to branch, trying to get a visual of what he was sensing. He jumped down when a path presented itself, stopping suddenly as a cool breeze swirled around him, whispers of death upon the wind and he dropped his gaze, feeling the loss of Genkai in that moment. _She's dead. Toguro has killed her. _ He sensed Yusuke's ki and he snapped his head up and tore off only to stop at the sight of a familiar figure several feet away. "Koenma..."

The spirit lord turned, his brown eyes focusing on the kitsune in surprise and regret. "You shouldn't be out here, Kurama, it's dangerous."

But the kitsune knew better. _If that were true, you wouldn't be out here all alone with youkai scattered everywhere._ "No... I think the danger is over... and you know why don't you?" Kurama countered as he walked towards Koenma.

Jr. sighed. _Of course he'd figure it out_. The spirit lord returned his attention to the brush before him. "Genkai knew this day would come. She made preparations for her death and transferred her power to Yusuke. As you said before, he should have enough energy now to compete with Toguro."

"At the cost of his psyche?" Kurama asked, coming to stand to the spirit lord's left. "The trauma of witnessing her death could break him."

"I think you don't give Yusuke enough credit," Koenma replied. "He is strong, he'll survive."

Kurama frowned, tilting his head. "And you put too much of a burden on him," He countered, drawing Koenma's attention. "No matter how strong he may be, Yusuke is still a 14 year old boy who has had little positive going on in his life. The one person who cared enough to teach him and give him guidance has been murdered in front of him. Did you stop to think what the consequences of that would be?"

"It was not my intention for him to see this," Koenma replied, looking back to the brush. "It wasn't meant to be seen. But Yusuke chased after Genkai... and... Toguro... killed her in front of him. Genkai once said that the pain of loss was a great trigger for a fighter to reach their full potential and she was more than willing to die to make him strong enough to defeat her ex-lover."

Kurama shook his head. "Yusuke will be broken from this for a while, you realize that don't you?"

"Yes..." Koenma whispered then added in a firmer tone. "I have to go retrieve her body... Botan will deliver her soul up to Reikai, so you won't be seeing her until tomorrow... Return back to the hotel and do not tell anyone of this."

The kitsune clenched his jaw, his voice even though he glared at his boss. "And what of Yusuke? Are you going to leave him out here like this?"

Koenma started forward. "Yusuke needs time to grieve alone... He will not want anyone to see his emotional trauma... you should understand that better than anyone..."

The kitsune blinked at his words, watching as Jr. walked through the brush and the red head pivoted around, heading back to the hotel, irritated with his boss and the situation.

**In the Hotel**

Botan was in the bathroom when she felt a sudden loss of life and she swayed a bit, gripping the edge of the sink, knees shaking as she recognized the ki. "Genkai..." She lowered her head, turning on the faucet to cover the sounds of her crying as she broke down. A knock rang out on the bathroom door, Shizuru's voice coming through the door.

"You okay in there, kiddo?"

Botan quickly wiped her eyes, gathering herself as she answered in as calm a voice as she could. "Yes, I'll be right out." The ferry girl splashed some water on her face, then shut the faucet off, patting her face dry. _Come on, Botan. Time to put on the game face._ She looked in the mirror, smiling to hide the pain as she turned around and opened the door.

Shizuru saw the red in the girl's eyes though her expression was cheerful enough. "Is something wrong, Botan?"

"No, of course not... I'm a-okay, like I always am!" Botan answered, giving a small laugh. "I'm just a bit tired is all. I think I'll head to my room to lay down." She walked past the taller girl, exiting out the main common room door, closing it carefully behind her.

_You are not a-okay, kiddo. And I think I know why._ Shizuru thought, turning to look out the window, the sun still high in the sky. _Something bad's happened out there, hasn't it, Botan?_

Botan headed down the hall to her room, opening then closing the door. She heard her communicator going off and she walked over, digging into her bag, she pulled the little blue device out, flipping it open, Koenma's teenage form visible as he began to talk.

"Botan?"

"Koenma, sir." She replied, her voice barely audible.

"I know... this will be hard for you... but I want you to find and retrieve Genkai's spirit for passage to Reikai."

Botan said nothing in response, just staring at her boss.

"Botan? Did you hear what I said? Genkai was your friend and it is only right to have you take her to Spirit World."

"Did you know this would happen?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did you know this would happen?" She repeated, more force in her voice this time.

Koenma sighed though he understood her anger and grief. "It was not my decision, Botan, you must understand that. Genkai wanted it this way. There is nothing that can be done about it but to do our duty," His voice grew firmer. "You are a ferry girl. It is your job to ferry souls up to Reikai. Can you do this or do you want me to contact one of the other girl's in your place?"

_Genkai is my friend. _She thought as she lowered her gaze. _I should be the one to take her to Spirit World._ "I will go." She answered, returning her attention to the screen.

"Good. If there are any issues, contact me. I'll keep the line of communication open. Koenma out."

The screen went dark and the deity closed the device, laying it on the bed. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out her pink kimono and blue obi. Botan changed into her work uniform, materializing her oar as she walked to her window, unlocking it and sliding it fully open before slipping onto her oar, floating up and out the window as she headed for the spirit pulse that emanated from Genkai's soul. It didn't take long for her to find the human psychic, standing upon a hill that overlooked the sea. The ferry girl landed, the ocean breeze tugging at the braided pink hair of Genkai, her arms crossed behind her back and Botan called out, softly. "Master Genkai?"

The human psychic turned, her youthful appearance no surprise to the deity. "Botan?" She replied, smiling a bit as she added. "I knew it would be you that would take me to Reikai."

The ferry girl walked up to her friend, voice and features sad. "Yes... I felt it best to be the one to take you home, Genkai...I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? A friendly face on the way to the afterlife is a welcome sight."

Botan bit her lip as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Genkai saw the look on deep sadness in the girl's eyes and she sighed, looking back out to the sea, voice surprisingly soft. "I had a long life, Botan, so no crying crap alright? I made my peace with death and I'm ready to go."

The deity wiped her eyes, giving her best smile to hide her sadness. "Okay... but don't you want to say goodbye to Yusuke? He'll be able to see you, you know... I can take you to him, if you want."

"No," Genkai replied as the wind tugged at her bangs. "This is the way it must be. I had hoped he would not see my death, though I knew he would follow. That is my dimwit student for you, stubborn and a big pain in the ass til the end," She turned, looking up at the deity. "But I would like you to give him a message for me when you return here."

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Tell him that as a student he was an annoyance and that I want him to live for a very long time so I can finally get some peace and quiet," She paused, smiling a bit. "But also tell him to stop moping around like the dimwit he is and go win this tournament for everyone."

"I will tell him." Botan replied with a nod.

Genkai looked back to the sea one last time, memorizing the view before speaking once more. "Alright... I'm ready... let's get this over with..."

Botan lowered the oar, Genkai sliding behind her and the pair took off into the sky, heading for Reikai.

**On the Island**

Kurama headed back towards the hotel exiting the woods into a clearing, stopping at the sight of Kuwabara who came running towards him.

"Kurama!" The taller man shouted. "Have you seen Urameshi? I can't seem to find him anywhere and there was this freaky burst of energy that disappeared... it's just... weird..."

The fox spirit kept his features even, remembering Koenma's orders. "Sorry, no." He lied.

Kuwabara frowned. "Man... this is just great... we need to gather together as a team and figure out what is going on around here."

The kitsune heard the nearly silent footsteps upon the grass at the opposite edge of the clearing and his voice hardened as he called out, "Show yourself."

A blond haired man covered in bandages stepped out from behind a large tree, green eyes studying them with interest. "Ah, just the two men I wanted to see."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Kuwabara asked, looking over at the blond.

"But don't you recognize the beautiful Suzuka?" The blond replied.

"The clown guy?" Kuwabara murmured. "The one that got beat up by Genkai?"

"Watch it, human boy," Suzuka retorted then sighed. " I found out the hard way that my body isn't meant for fighting. And all my creations cannot compete with your brute strength. No wonder you think of me as a clown."

_Much less now than in your earlier performance._ Kurama thought. "Our time is limited, my friend. Tell us why you are here."

"Your type is so incapable of good conversation," Suzuka replied, holding up a glass jar full of a red liquid, a strange fruit of some kind floating inside it in his right hand while his left held a hilt for a sword. "I'll just skip to the point. These two items are my gifts to you."

Kurama accepted the jar, holding it up to inspect it. "Would you care to elaborate what this is?"

"Yeah, what the heck is this, a fancy ruler of some kind?" Kuwabara asked, holding up the hilt as he studied it.

"It's a hilt," Suzuka explained. "Those two items were the starting points for two members of my own team," He looked over to the kitsune. "That bottle contains the fruit of the previous life hand picked from the upper realm of Reikai. Drinking that will return you to your demon from, Kurama. It was used for Ura Urashima's Idunn Box," He moved over towards Kuwabara. "And that hilt is made from a Japanese cedar that grew to great heights by absorbing the surrounding life. It was used to create Shishiwakamaru's Banshee Sword."

"Eww... that sounds really creepy! I don't want to hold that!" Kuwabara exclaimed, throwing the hilt back at Suzuka who caught it.

"It will become different for you, Kuwabara, so take it," He tossed the hilt over to the taller man who fumbled a bit before catching it. "Allow me the pleasure of a few more words and a warning and I'll leave you be."

Kuwabara and Kurama focused on the smaller man as he continued.

"Our fight was the first time those items were used. I cannot tell you how those items will work for you or what side effects will have upon their user. It's up to you whether you want to use those items or not so good luck." He turned to leave, stopping when Kurama asked,

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Because I dislike you but I hate Toguro," Suzuka answered. "I was so weak that he beat me with less than 1 percent of his power. I was humiliated. I swore my revenge but my fight with you showed me that I don't have what it takes to win. However, your group does. If my items can aid in the downfall of Toguro then I will at least have some small satisfaction of knowing I had a hand in it." The blond youkai headed back into the wood, leaving Kurama and the street fighter alone.

"You think we should use these items, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, looking down at the hilt in his hand.

"Yes." Kurama replied without hesitation, relief filling him as he lifted the glass jar up. _Fruit of the previous life, is it? With this I can defeat and kill Karasu so that Botan will remain safe from him. _

Kuwabara studied the kitsune. _ Gee, he seems really excited about this stuff. Of course, if he can turn into that fox demon guy, he should be able to kick butt._ The street fighter looked back down at the hilt, features becoming resolved. _Well, if he can do this, then so can I! I'll figure out some way to use this thing so I can win! _"So, uh, what should we do now?"

Kurama lowered the glass container, his gaze lifting up to the sky. The sun was beginning it's slow descent in the sky, the coming of night soon approaching and he answered. "We should head back to the hotel. We will need to eat and rest so that we can train at our fullest tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess, but what about Urameshi? Do you think he'll be alright out here by himself?"

_Physically yes, mentally I'm not certain it's wise for him to be alone, though given the trauma he just experienced, our words won't reach him._ Kurama answered silently as he spoke, "Yusuke will be alright, Kuwabara. He just needs a little time to himself to prepare for the finals. Let's go."

The two men headed back to the hotel, the sun beginning to set in the sky, signaling the coming evening. Kurama headed to his room, setting the jar on the nearby nightstand as he picked up the phone and order room service. After his dinner, the kitsune sat down on the edge of his bed, lifting the jar once more, studying it. _Tomorrow I will test this potion to see it's effects, but for now I should sleep._ He sat the jar back down, rising, changing out of his outfit, slipping on black pj pants, his gaze turning to the window at the blinding flash of light, the ki recognizable as Yusuke's. _So, a parting gift in honor of Genkai? A good sign of recovery I would say. _ The fox spirit thought, relieved to know his friend was going to be okay.

Turning, Kurama headed back to bed, turning off the light before sliding under the covers. The red head studied the ceiling, his thoughts turning to Botan. The stress of taking a good friend to spirit world had to affect her psychologically and emotionally. _I will be here for you, Botan, if you need me. No matter what happens, know I will always listen. _ Closing his eyes, Kurama willed himself to sleep, knowing he would need the rest for his day of training tomorrow.

**Reikai**

Botan delivered Genkai up to Spirit World, making sure she was comfortable in the waiting station before contacting Koenma, passing along Genkai's message to him.

"Very good, Botan. Check up on the office will you and see if there is anything the ogres need before you head back down here in the morning."

Botan looked down, her heart still saddened by the death of her friend. "Yes, sir."

Koenma sighed, seeing her depressed expression. "Come on, Botan, don't be a big baby about this. Genkai told you not to cry about her death, right? So stop doing it."

Botan snapped her gaze up, glaring at her boss. "I'll cry if I want to, you insensitive jerk!" She shouted and slammed the communicator shut in her anger. _Stupid ass. What does he think I am, some robot without emotions?! Genkai was my friend! It's only natural for me to cry over it! _She marched down the halls of the palace and out the side door, not bothering to check the office or ask the ogres how things were going, too upset to care. _Let Koenma deal with his own messes, I'm not cleaning them up! _

She walked out into the courtyard, slowing to a stop as she came to stand before the cherry blossom tree. It's full branches fluttered in the wind, petals dancing around her as if in greeting and she felt faint traces of Kurama's energy humming within the tree and her anger abated. "Kurama..." She whispered, smiling softly as she reached out to rest her hand on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. _I don't know if you can hear me, Kurama, but I thank you for this small gift and for always listening to me, even when I ramble and say silly things. It is one of the reasons that I love you as I do. _Botan opened her eyes and gently pulled her hand away. "I will see you soon." She whispered, heading to her room to rest for the evening before her trip back to Hanging Neck Island.

**May 6, 1993 On the Island**

Kurama woke up before the sun rose, his emerald eyes blinking clear, a small smile on his face. He had dreamed of the deity last night, hearing her voice through a tree, feeling the tenderness of her words and his heart lightened, for she had chased away the demons that haunted the halls of his mind and he felt more rested than he had for the entirety of the tournament. Tossing the covers off his legs, the red head rose, heading into the bathroom, cleaning up and changing into his fighting outfit before grabbing the glass jar and heading down stairs. He ate a light breakfast then began his trek deep into the forest, sitting down upon the fallen trunk of a tree as he lifted the container up, studying the contents once again. The warning of side affects persisted in the kitsune's brain but Kurama knew he had no choice. _I must test this to see if it truly works or not. _

He unscrewed the sliver cap, holding it in his left hand as he poured some of the red potion into it. The red head tossed the liquid back, noting the slightly sweet taste, before screwing the cap back firmly into place. Sitting the container down, Kurama rose, mentally timing the delay before the change. At first nothing happened but a sudden burst of energy erupted from within and a dark mist swirled around him, black lightning exploding, charging the atmosphere with electricity as the kitsune's body shifted, becoming taller, stronger, more powerful, and even more dangerous and Kurama flexed his hands, his transformation into Youko now complete.

It felt good to be back in his old form though he knew it was only temporary. The kitsune would have to test the effects several times before he knew for sure the duration of the change. _I only hope I can hold this form long enough to defeat Karasu. _Kurama sensed the sudden presence of a very familiar ki and he tilted his head up, golden eyes focused on the deity who floated several feet above the tree tops nearby. "Botan?" He murmured in surprise, wondering how long she'd been there watching him.

Botan had just cleared the eastern side of the island, returning from Reikai, when her eyes had caught sight of a strange burst of black lightning. It had felt dark... but... intriguing and she sensed a large energy spike that felt a bit like Kurama's only more dense and more powerful and so she had changed directions, her curiosity getting the better of her and she zoomed above the tree tops, coming to a hovering stop as she watched a black mist dissipate, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw. There, standing in a very small clearing, was a fox youkai with long silver hair and golden eyes that looked back at her in surprise. His features were instantly recognizable and her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. "Kurama?" She whispered in awe. He was even more beautiful than she had imagined but also infinitely more dangerous and she hesitated to come any closer to him.

Youko felt her fear and trepidation, knowing her instinct would warn her to keep away from him in this form. _Understandable._ He thought. _But you need not fear me, Botan. I would never harm you, even as I am now. _ "It is alright, Botan," He called out. "You can come down here if you wish, I promise to behave."

Botan blushed at his teasing tone, finding his deeper voice just as pleasant as his softer one and she did as he suggested, guiding her oar down on the opposite side of the clearing. She approached him cautiously, feeling a bit nervous at the way his gold eyes studied her yet his posture was non-threatening and he made no move towards her. She stopped before him, asking, "Kurama? Is it really you?"

Youko remained still as he watched her walk towards him, not wanting to scare her away though a bit of a smirk tugged at his lips as he replied, "Last time I checked that was my name, Botan."

The deity moved closer still, tilting her neck back to study him more closely, awed at how much larger he was in youkai form. "You're very tall..."

He laughed softly, looking down at her, noting how surprised she was of his appearance. "And you're still as lovely as ever, Botan." He replied.

The ferry girl blushed but didn't look away, reaching out to touch the stands of silver against the kitsune's neck. "How is this possible?" She asked, her gaze shifting when the fox spirit pointed down, her eyes falling on a round glass container.

"The fruit of the previous life potion makes this possible," He answered, watching as the girl picked it up and studied the contents. "With this transformation, I can defeat Karasu, but I must do several test runs before I know for sure how long the effects last."

Botan frowned, looking up from the container back to Youko. "But this fruit can only be found in the upper realms of Reikai. It's illegal to be here in the human world due to the unstable nature of it's genetic makeup."

Kurama frowned. "Unstable nature?"

"Yes, it can cause permanent psychosis or addiction in those of a weaker constitution, though I don't believe that will happen to you," She replied. "You're too strong to let it affect you in that way and I certainly will not report your usage of it, but I admit I am worried about any unknown side effects."

"Well, you need not worry," Youko replied. "I am only using it for the match tomorrow. I will have no use for it after that."

Botan tilted her head. "You don't want to change into Youko after this tournament is over?"

"No," Kurama said in a low tone. "I like who I am, I like living as a human and I want to continue living a human life until my mother passes on. Becoming Youko will put a strain on my growing bonds to Ningenkai and I'm not willing to lose all that for greater power."

The deity smiled at his answer, her heart relieved at his words. "You're very beautiful, do you know that, Kurama?"

The kitsune tilted his head, watching as the girl lowered the container back to the ground. "I've been called many things in this form, Botan, beautiful is not one of them." He countered in a lower voice though there was no malice or tone in his words.

The deity looked up at him, favoring him with a smile, eyes twinkling. "Well, to me you are beautiful in body and spirit, so there!"

He blinked at her bubbly statement but gave her a slight smile, making a waving motion towards the girl's outfit. "So you're just coming back from Reikai, I take it?"

Botan looked down at her clothing then back at him, her happy features falling, a deep sadness in her eyes and heart as she lowered her gaze. "I took Genkai home, yesterday."

Kurama frowned at the pain he felt radiating from her, surprisingly more aware of her emotions in this form. "Did Koenma order you to ferry her to Reikai?" He asked in a deceptively soft tone.

"He asked me to, but said the choice was mine. I felt it... only right that I be the one to take her."

"Still... that had to be hard for you... Genkai will be missed... especially by Yusuke..."

Botan kept her gaze lowered, tears springing to her eyes, her feelings over Genkai's death rising to the surface, voice filled with grief as she cried. "Why did she have to die? Why did it have to be like this?"

Youko's brow furrowed at her crying. Though his body had returned to his true form, his feelings and his heart remained the same in regards to her and he felt the pain in her tears. "Botan..."

The deity wiped at her eyes with a shaky hand, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be crying... but Genkai was my friend and to have her die like she did wasn't fair at all..."

Youko felt conflicted at what to do. He knew the girl's heart was crying out for comfort yet he was not the most loving person in this form. _But Botan is in need of someone to listen and understand her pain. She came to me and I am willing to share the burden with her._ Slowly, the kitsune reached out, pulling the girl to him, wrapping his arms carefully around her.

Botan felt Youko's arms go around her, surprised at the gentleness of the action, feeling very small against his large frame and for some reason she felt safe and she cried even harder, letting out her grief, drawing from his strength as she clung to the sleeveless yukata wrapped around his torso.

Kurama held her close, knowing what she needed in that moment, allowing her to cry without comment, waiting to loosen his hold until the deity slowly pulled back. He looked down at her reddened eyes, reaching out with a careful touch to wipe away her tears. "I know it was hard for you to do your duty over this," He began in a low but soft voice. "Koenma has asked much of you... too much in my opinion, but I understand why you decided to take Genkai to Spirit World. But Botan, you must always remember that your feelings are only natural... never be ashamed of crying over the loss of a loved one or dear friend. It's what makes us... human... is it not?"

Botan listened to him, relaxing at his touch, blinking slowly as a small smile tugged at her lips at his last words. "Yes... that is true..." She replied, watching as the kitsune lowered his arms to his side. "Thank you... for taking the time to listen to me... I know... I'm just a silly ferry girl... but I am grateful just the same."

He gave her a small smile. "Anything for you, Botan..." He murmured, chuckling a bit at the surprised look on her face before his features grew more serious. "Now then... I know you have traveled far and must be a bit wore out. Perhaps you should go find the other girls and wait for everyone's return."

Botan was surprised at his words but nodded, sensing he needed time alone to train and she pivoted around, heading back into the clearing, stopping as Kurama called out in a softer tone. "Please use your oar to travel, Botan. There are things in these woods that will hurt you and I cannot abide losing you. Especially to them." She looked over to him, watching as he sat back down, arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

The deity turned back, materializing her oar, sliding on and rising into the sky, looking down one last time at the kitsune before heading off towards the hotel for some food and a change of clothing.

**May 6, 1993 Evening**

After several test runs, the kitsune at last figured out the duration and the best method to use his power in the limited time span and so he sought out the other members of the team, finding them at the water's edge, Yusuke aglow in a strong sphere of blue energy. Hiei and Kuwabara also had increased their power in the short time given them and Kurama felt hope in their chances to win tomorrow. _We can do this, I know we can. _The red head turned his attention to Yusuke when Kuwabara asked about the masked fighter, avoiding the answer by stating she wasn't feeling well, though Kurama knew the truth. He looked away, remembering Botan's tears and her sadness, wanting to check up on her. "I'm heading to the hotel... I will see the rest of you there..."

_Going to visit your ferry girl? _ Hiei sent out to his friend in a teasing voice, having witnessed images in the kitsune's mind in regards to consoling Botan.

_Her name is Botan, Hiei, and yes, I am, what of it?_ He sent back, turning around to walk the way he came.

_Nothing... just don't let her keep you up too late.. you'll need your rest for tomorrow._

_Yes, mother._ He replied, laughing inwardly at the growl he heard as the fire demon send back,

_Stupid fox!_

He made his way to the hotel and up to the eighth floor, entering the common room, finding four sets of eyes staring back at him and he knew from their questioning looks they were worried about their family and loved ones. "Sorry to keep you ladies waiting," He began. "The others will be here shortly, I assure you. So before they do, shall we order dinner for everyone?"

Botan studied Kurama, able to feel that the strength of his ki, even in his human body, had grown in such a short period of time. Hope filled her at this fact, knowing that if the kitsune had grown in power, then so to, had the rest of the boys. But the fear of losing him remained in her mind and it was hard not to talk to him about it. _I will wait until later, when we have a bit of time to ourselves. _

The rest of Team Urameshi entered the room 20 minutes later and the who group ate dinner together when it arrived before retiring for the evening. Kurama walked with Botan to her room, voice soft. "Do you wish to stay in your room or mine tonight, Botan?"

The deity blinked, surprised at the question, her face turning bright red. "What?"

The kitsune tilted his head at her embarrassed look, repeating his question. "Your room or mine, Botan? Where do you wish to sleep?"

She remembered their conversation from a few days ago and she tapped her forehead lightly with her knuckles. "Duh... I forgot... um... your room is fine, Kurama. Just let me get a few things first, okay?"

He gave her a soft smile at her absentmindedness but understood she had been under a lot of stress lately and he nodded. "I will wait right here for you."

The deity entered her room, quickly returning and Kurama walked her back down the hall, stopping at his room, opening it and moving to the side to let her enter first, following behind her as he shut the door gently, flicking on the light switch so the girl could see better, voice soft as he spoke. "You can have the bed, Botan..." The kitsune walked over to the closet, pulling out a two spare blankets and a pillow, laying them down on the floor near the window. "I'll lay down here."

Botan watched him, memories playing in her mind as she spoke. "This reminds me of the first time I stayed with you. Do you remember that?"

Kurama rose, smiling, as he turned to her. "I remember. You were rather hard to wake up and I found out you also had a rather hard head."

Botan pouted a bit though she knew he was teasing. "That's not very nice..."

The kitsune chuckled, raising up his hands in a placating gesture as he sat down in the recliner. "I apologize..."

The deity's pout turned into a soft smile. "It's alright... I know you're just teasing me like you always do," She replied. "I honestly don't mind that... I prefer it to..." Her voice started then stopped as she looked away.

Kurama frowned at how quiet she became, asking, "Prefer it to what?"

"To your reserved nature..." She answered, turning her gaze back to him. "You have so many walls built up around you that you won't let anyone in, because you don't want others hurt... but I saw flashes of you... the real you... the pain and the darkness... the love and the loneliness... in your eyes and in your voice when you sang to me... when you spent time with me... and I... I am afraid of what is to come of … us... should you die here."

The kitsune studied her for a moment, impressed and surprised at how close she was to the truth and he looked away, unable to voice his feelings for her.

"It's okay, Kurama..." The deity interjected, sensing his hesitation to speak. "I know we are friends and always will be... I know you can't allow yourself to get too close to me or for me to get too close to you but please know that I care about you... I care about you with all my heart and you must promise me that you won't die..."

"Botan..." He whispered, lowering his gaze, his bangs hiding the pain he was feeling.

"Promise me, Kurama."

Her voice was insistent, calling to him and he looked up at her, concealing his emotions, answering in a serious voice. "I promise I won't die, Botan but you must promise me something in return."

"What is it, Kurama?" She asked, her heart relieved at his answer.

"If we fail to win, you must take everyone and leave the island, do not wait for us... survive... for me... can you do this?"

Botan blinked at his request but nodded. "Yes... though I believe in you, Kurama, and in the rest of the team. So long as you live on, so too, will I..."

He felt the walls around his heart shattering and it took all his will not to confess the truth and the depth of his feelings towards her, giving her a smile in place of the pain he felt as he nodded. "As you say, Botan," Kurama replied, rising up. "We should rest now, don't you agree?"

Botan nodded, rising, heading to the bathroom, holding up her pj's as she spoke. "Yes. Just let me change into these and I'll be all set to sleep."

Kurama watched her go into the bathroom and close the door, waiting patiently for his turn, smiling at her printed pajamas with little sheep on them, heading in to change himself, hanging up his fighting uniform, slipping on a pair of blue pj pants, exiting the bathroom and shutting off the light as he rounded the bed, laying down on the makeshift bed spread on the floor, covering up as he settled in, voice very soft and gentle. "Goodnight, Botan."

Botan watched him lay down, sliding under the covers of the bed, nestling into the pillow as she whispered back, "Goodnight, Kurama..."

Kurama fell into a light sleep, still alert for any threats that could come from Karasu, smiling a bit at the gentle sound of Botan's breathing, finding comfort in it as he willed himself to truly rest, Botan dancing in the halls of his mind where only light remained.

**May 7, 1993 The Finals**

Kurama woke up early, blinking his vision clear, the light of the morning sun flooding the room with waves of warmth and he rubbed his eyes before rising up to stretch. He heard incoherent mumbling from behind him and he turned, curious emerald orbs falling on lovely features of the ferry girl as she rolled in her sleep then nestled her head deeper into the pillow. He remained still for a moment, recalling her words from last night and he felt a tenderness in his heart that he allowed to poke through the defensive walls and his features softened. "Botan..." He whispered, understanding her fear for him. _This is why I must win today. So that we can return home together without fear of death or harm from our enemies._

The kitsune crouched down, neatly folding the blankets he had used then stood up, sitting the blankets on the dresser, laying the pillow on top before he headed into the bathroom. After relieving himself , the red head cleaned up, dressing in his yellow and white fighting outfit. Exiting the bathroom, he turned off the light, heading over to the closet to retrieve his black slip on shoes. Kurama slid them on, moving over to the night stand where the glass container sat and he carefully picked it up, holding it to his side as he rounded back to the bed where the deity lay asleep. He looked down at her, smiling softly. _Sleeping in as usual._ He thought with a inward chuckle.

Kurama reached out with his free hand, tenderly brushing away the long blue strands that stuck to the side of her face and neck. The red head's fingertips caressed her skin, his voice very soft as he whispered, "Rest well, Peony. I will see you soon." Slowly, the kitsune withdrew his hand and pivoted around, exiting his room, closing the door quietly behind him as he stepped into the hall. Kurama headed down to the lobby, finding the rest of the team already waiting for him.

_You're late. Did your ferry girl keep you up all night?_ Hiei said telepathically to the taller youkai.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. _Botan, Hiei.. that's her name... and no, she did not keep me up all night, _ He sent back. _I merely wanted to clean up before coming downstairs. _

_Hn... _Hiei replied. _ I don't see the point of it when you'll just have to clean up later after your fight. But whatever, let's just get going._

Yusuke looked between the two demons, knowing they were communicating silently and he called out to the kitsune. "Hey, Kurama, are you ready to go?"

The red head turned his attention over to the head detective, nodding. "I am ready."

"Good." Yusuke said, features growing determined. "Then let's go kick some ass."

Team Urameshi walked as one out of the hotel and down the path that led to the new stadium, their combined power radiating in it's intensity and the many demons standing in the pathway gave the gang a wide berth as the group closed in on the tunnel that led to the arena.

**The Hotel**

Botan woke up to silence, her vision a bit blurry and so she rubbed her eyes, sitting up, voice groggy as she called out, "Kurama?" Lowering her hand, the deity looked around, surprised to find him gone and she checked the time, jumping up out of bed. _ Oh no, if I don't hurry I'll be late for the start of the fights! _The ferry girl took off her pj's, yanking her light blue jeans on and quickly buttoned up her pink long sleeve shirt before racing over to slip on her white tennis shoes. She slowed down, cracking open the kitsune's room door, poking her head outside, finding no one in the corridor and she slid out into the hall, quietly closing the door only to freeze at the sound of Koenma's voice behind her.

"Botan? What the hell were you doing in Kurama's room?"

The deity turned around to face her boss, rambling in her nervousness. "It's.. It's not what you think it is, Koenma, sir... you see there was a youkai who threatened to kill me and Kurama was just watching over me... that's all... really... nothing happened... he slept on the floor even..."

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Botan... I told you to be careful... and look what happened... even if I do believe you and Kurama was just being protective of you by letting you sleep in his room, do you realize how it looks to have you sneaking out of the very same room, rather than informing me of your safety concerns?"

"I realize how it looks but really... nothing happened... He's my friend and he wanted to keep me safe... nothing more than that... So please don't punish him for doing what you'd want him to do anyway.."

"What I'd want him to do anyway?"

"Yes... You'd want him to keep my safe..." Botan said as she studied her boss. He seemed to have something strapped to his back and she changed the subject. "Uh... Lord Koenma, what is that under your cape?"

Jr. blinked at her question then made a motion with his hand. "It's nothing to worry about... needless to say, we should get going, the fight is about to start and I need to be down ringside."

"Ringside? What for?" Botan asked, following her boss, in step with his stride as he answered,

"The finals require that each team have five members. Since Genkai is no longer... able to be that fifth member, I am taking her place."

"You... on the team... fighting?" She said, looking over at her boss skeptically.

"Of course not you blue haired ninny!" Koenma snapped then sighed. "I'm merely there to allow for Team Urameshi to fight... As the owner it is my duty to be down there and I'm sure Sakyo will be the fifth member for Team Toguro and trust me, neither of us will be doing any physical fighting."

The deity snickered at the image of her boss trying to fight.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, looking over at her with glaring eyes.

"Oh nothing..." She replied as she rode the elevator down with her boss. "Just that I'm glad that this is almost over and we can go home."

"Don't get too excited, Botan. This final battle could be the last for our team. It's still very possible for them to die out there," He warned then added. "It will be too dangerous for you to be down ringside so stay in the stands with the girls. I'll have George there as well to keep you safe should a riot or worse break out."

"Very well, Koenma, sir," Botan replied, exiting into the lobby and she took off ahead of him, heading for the new stadium, hoping to meet up with the rest of the girls, finding them standing outside and she waved. "Hey girls!"

"Look who woke up from their nap..." Shizuru commented as she watched the blue haired girl rush towards them. "Hey, Botan, did you bring the tickets?"

The deity stopped, blinking. "Tickets?" Memory returned to her and she gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to buy tickets for today's fight!"

"Botan! How do you forget something like that?!" Keiko exclaimed looking over at her friend in shock.

"Well I... I had a bit of trouble these past two days and it just... slipped my mind... I'm sorry..." Botan replied softly as she lowered her gaze.

Shizuru studied the girl for a moment then looked around, her eyes falling on the ticket scalper who was with Koenma on the first day of the fights. "Don't worry about it, Botan... I've got an idea..."

Five minutes and four tickets later, the girls entered the stadium, taking their seats in the upper deck, eyes glued ringside, waiting for the fights to begin.

**The Stadium Team Urameshi Entrance**

Kurama stood with the rest of his team, eyes closed in contemplation. He had taking a larger dosage than usual just prior to their walk to the ringside entrance doors, knowing it took at least 5-10 minutes for the potion to take affect. _ I know Karasu will offer himself to fight first which will work with the time limit I have discovered with this potion._ _I will face him and I will win. But in order to even begin the fight, I need to know something. _"A question..." He spoke, breaking the silence between the four men, his words directed at Yusuke. "Did you arrange a substitute for Genkai?"

"I did," Yusuke replied. "But the little twerp should have been here by now."

"I don't get why Genkai can't just be here to fight." Kuwabara commented, his arms crossed as he looked down at his best friend.

"I told you, she's sick and can't fight, alright, so just drop it."

Kuwabara noticed how sad and angry his friend's tone was and he was about to ask why when the stadium doors suddenly rumbled open, shaking the floor and surrounding walls and the four men looked around, walking out into the enclosed arena, ignoring the taunts and curses tossed their way, coming to a stop as a group at the outer edge of the ring. Toguro's team entered next, coming to a stop opposite of Urameshi's team and ki's flared, a visual display of anger and power, Yusuke and Toguro's the brightest. Kurama met Karasu's gaze and he glared at the masked youkai, anger festering in his heart, though he kept it under control. Sakyo came out for Toguro's team before Koenma finally arrived for Urameshi's team, complete with sound effects and a device that would allow him to escape and Kurama shook his head. _I can't believe we work for this guy. _

Juri called for the first fighters to step up and Kurama turned his attention back to the ring, his eyes watching as Karasu jumped up and the kitsune stopped Kuwabara from entering, voice soft. "This one is mine to fight."

"Uh... okay, Kurama..." Kuwabara replied then asked. "You took some of that potion stuff, right?"

"I did... and I should transform soon. Once I do, I'll have 15 minutes before I return to my human form but I'm not worried. 15 minutes is more than enough time to deal with Karasu." _But it may take a bit before I shift into Youko. Until then I will have to stall for time. _He added silently, strolling into the center of the ring, stopping in front of the masked demon.

"Alright everyone, the finals are set to start and the first match has been chosen between Karasu and Kurama! Let the fight, begin!"

"I have to give you a bit of credit, Kurama, in keeping Botan safe from me," Karasu began, his purple orbs watching the kitsune intently. "However, all you've done is delay my play time with her. I had hoped to have the two of you together for my own amusement but it seems I'll have to make you suffer first... And she'll get to watch each bloody second."

Kurama glared at the masked demon. "You will not touch her," He countered, opening his hands, rose petals swirling around him. "I am going to stop you here and now so that you never harm another living soul again."

"Brave words, but I wonder if you have the ability to back them up."

"We'll soon see, won't we?" Kurama replied, letting loose the petals, their razor sharp edge lethal and he frowned, watching as the petals exploded. _What? He can make things explode without touching them? _

"Did you think I had to touch something in order for them to explode?" Karasu taunted, lifting his hand as he continued. "Poor Kurama... unable to see my power so you feel safe... well, let me enlighten you, hmm?" The dark haired youkai leapt into the air, diving down, lunging at the kitsune with sweeps of his hand, laughing softly as the red head barely managed to dodge. "My, my, you move quite well in that human body of yours but how long can you keep this up before I make contact."

Kurama avoided the masked demon's attacks, jumping into the air, bringing his rose whip to life, frowning as it exploded into green bits. _I don't understand. The potion should have kicked in by now. If I don't change soon, Karasu will indeed finish me off._

"You can't stop me but you continue to try just the same, that's what's so appealing about you..." Karasu whispered seductively. "It's a shame things couldn't be different for us and with Botan in the mix, it would have been great fun indeed."

Kurama stared at the youkai in disgust. "You're depraved and delusional, Karasu."

Karasu laughed. "Perhaps... but the fact remains that I will kill you and enjoy every second of it. In fact I can hardly wait to hear you scream..." He replied, attacking the kitsune again.

Kurama dodged the vicious slashes aimed at his face, leaping away only to gasp in shock as an explosion erupted on his left arm, then his left leg and the red head grit his teeth, his skin burned though it remained intact. He watched as the taller youkai held up his right hand.

"What I'm holding in my hand cannot be seen but it's very real and very dangerous, so pay close attention, Kurama, I wouldn't want you to miss what I have in store for you."

The red head gasped as a ball of green light erupted in Karasu's palm, manifesting into some kind of bomb and the youkai leaped up into the air, tossing it down and Kurama held up his arm defensively. _I need to transform, now, now, NOW!_ A massive explosion went off, sending debris everywhere, smoke swirling around the spot where the kitsune stood and Karasu leapt back, skidding to a stop as he rose.

In the stands, Botan watched with growing fear as Kurama proved no match for Karasu. Her eyes widened in shock and grief at the explosion, tears welling up in her eyes. _Please, God. I already took one person to Reikai that I love, please do not make me take another... Please not him... Please be alive, Kurama! _Her mind begged, her body shaking in pain only to sense a sudden change in the air. Black lightning erupted and hope filled her again. _ I know this power... It's Youko's! _The black smoke dissipated, revealing Kurama's true form and Botan grinned, despite the situation. _Okay, Kurama! You can beat him now! I know you can!_

Youko stared with contemptuous gold eyes at Karasu, his face and arms cut up from the attack though he was otherwise unharmed. _Just in time. _ He thought as he spoke, his voice lower and deeper than his human tone. "So you create something out of nothing, do you, Karasu? That's quite a talent you have, though you won't be able to defeat me as you are now."

"I wouldn't get too cocky," Karasu countered though he felt a bit leery of this demon before him. "We're still not equals." He lifted his hands, creating two living bombs and motioned them to attack.

Youko smirked, voice patronizing. "On that, we agree..." His eyes were now able to see the cause of the explosions and he spoke. "So you make little bombs do you:? How interesting," Reaching behind his neck, the fox spirit drew out two roses, flicking them into the bombs, stopping them well short of hitting him, the contact resulting in twin explosions. "But still, it won't be effective against me in this form. I can finish you now and end this."

"That's amusing... you finish me... I doubt you can do it..." Karasu held up his hands creating an army of bat bombs. "But you're welcome to try..."

Kurama leapt up into the air, gracefully dodging the flying menace that sought to blow him up, landing onto the ring, looking up as he was surrounded. "You should know better than to corner a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

The ring around Kurama exploded, rock debris flying into the air, striking the trace bombs that surround him, plants sprouting in their place, undulating upward, swinging and eliminating the remaining strange monsters, explosions ripping in the air until no more bombs presented themselves. He saw the look of shock on his enemy's face and smirked. "Be careful Karasu, you've found yourself in over your head," Youko taunted, sensing movement to his left and he turned his gaze, finding the little female referee from earlier and growled out a warning. "You... unless you want to be plant food, don't move."

The kitsune sent out his silent command and the plants attacked, chasing Karasu all over the ring, spitting out acid and Kurama watched, amused at the sight. _That's right pathetic vermin. Run. Keep running, the more you run the easier it will be to catch you and crush you to death. I will make you pay for your threats to Botan and for your twisted obsession with me._"Seems you're in quite the dilemma, Karasu. Better find a smart way to kill it or else... bang!" Kurama taunted, pointing his right index finger to his temple, mocking him back for the earlier taunt to start the match.

The plants finally honed in on the crow demon and Youko turned a cold eye on the sight of Karasu caught and crushed by his plants, his mask bursting away from his mouth as he was consumed. "Hmm... pity... I had hoped he'd live a bit longer. I wanted to toy with my prey a bit more..." Youko stalked towards the edge of the ring, stopping when he felt a rise in ki and he whirled around, frowning as his plants exploded and a now blond Karasu appeared, drawing in the air around him. _What is this?_ He wondered, lifting his gaze as the crow demon leaped up, charging down, laughing manically and a great explosion ripped through the entirety of the ring, sending the rest of Team Urameshi spiraling backwards into the air, the resulting blast destroying a quarter of the stadium.

Botan gasped in total shock at the turn of events. _Kurama!_ Her mind screamed as she rose, blinking as she watched the rubble move and the kitsune emerge, though he was once again in his human form. _ You're alive! Thank goodness! _

Kurama rose, troubled at the shift back into his human body. _What is going on? The potion was supposed to last longer than this. For some reason, it's effects are weakening every time I use it. _ He lifted his head, finding Karasu looking down at him.

"Hmm... back to that form again, I see. Well, I must say I quite prefer your look as a human anyway, something about that fiery red hair of yours is rather arousing." He said, smirking down at the boy. "I suppose I'll finish you off now so that you can meet your maker and I can move on to Botan."

Kurama growled, anger rising in his heart at the crow demon's words "Karasu..." He snarled jumping up, the kitsune flipped into the ring, using his skills in martial arts to launch an all out attack, trying to distract his opponent, shooting out a death plant, striking Karasu in the chest.

The crow demon sighed, reaching up and pulling the sprouting bud out of his skin. "Really, Kurama, that's the best you can do? You can't beat me with these little tricks of yours," He laughed and tossed the seed away. "Now it's time to play, I think."

The kitsune glared at Karasu, taking a defensive stance as the youkai lifted his hand and he snapped his gaze down as he felt a clamp snap onto his left leg, eyes widening as he realized what was going to happen. _No! _ His mind shouted as the explosion went off, more powerful and more deadly that the earlier attack. Fabric blew off, skin and muscle ripped apart from the attack and pain erupted from the red head's throat as he collapsed forward, catching himself with his hands, struggling to rise.

"Kurama, don't move, you're surrounded by bombs!" Yusuke shouted.

The kitsune lifted his gaze, eyes widened in alarm at the vast amount of green orbs that hovered nearby, shifting his attention back to the approaching Karasu who stalked towards him.

"This entire fight has been an exercise in futility." The crow demon taunted. "You're tired, you're weak, you're pathetic.. But it seems you have a masochistic streak that needs indulging, so I'll give you what you need." With a flick of his hand, the green orbs crashed into Kurama, explosions ripping apart his body until he was a bloody mess.

Botan stared in transfixed horror as the one she cared about most was slowly being killed. K_urama, please, you... you can't die... you promised you wouldn't die!_ She looked down at Shizuru who spoke,

"Karasu is such a bastard. It's obvious he's just playing with Kurama now. I wish he would just end this."

"I don't ever want you hear you say that again, Shizuru," Botan replied, hands clenched into fists, anger replacing her fear. "Kurama will beat him. He can't die... he can't.. I lost one person I love to Toguro's team, I will not lose another!"

The pain was almost too much to bear but the kitsune would not relent and he rose up, blood splattering down onto the ring as he bled out profusely. _ I cannot lose this match. I must win, I must... save Botan from you... Even if.. I must give up my life to do so.. I will do it gladly... _His gaze shifted to the wound on the crow demon's chest and he knew what to do. _If... I use my life energy ... I can summon a blood sucking plant that will kill you instantly... and free the world of your wickedness... _

He cried out as Karasu launched another attack of bombs, his body collapsing from the massive damage, his entire form stained red from the viciousness of the explosions. He heard the count and he pushed up off the ground, still alive though barely, his mind reeling though he grew determined. _I have no time left, I must do this now! _Kurama lay his hand on the ring, summoning the last of his life energy, his body glowing purple and he roared, a strange looking plant sprouting up and over him, needle like buds slamming into Karasu's chest, piercing through skin and bone, stabbing his heart, draining the crow demon of his blood.

_What... how... how did he manage... to do.. this... _Where the last of Karasu's thoughts before he collasped back, drained dry of his blood, a plant growing over him, consuming him.

Kurama collapsed, his body too weak and his life force fading.

Botan sensed it, tears springing in her eyes. "Kurama... please.. get up..."

"Oh no... I sense.. he.. do you think he's dead?" Yukina asked.

"Kurama can't die, he just can't!" Botan countered.

Shizuru sighed. "Botan... I know how you feel about Kurama... but you have to accept it... He sacrificed his life to kill Karasu..."

Botan looked back down into the ring, her mind understanding his reason, though her heart would not accept it. _Oh, Kurama... you... why did you do that? ... you promised me... you promised me you would live... so get up... get up for me.. please... don't die... I don't want you to die.. Please come back to me... Please..._

_Get up... Get up for me.. please don't die.. I don't want you to die.. Please come back to me.. Please.._ Kurama heard those words in his mind as he lay still, dying. _Botan.. She's calling out to me.. calling to me... I promised her I would return to her... that I would not die.. I will not die.. I will not die here! _His hand twitched and he felt life returning to him. Eyelids fluttered open and he willed himself to stand, looking around for the ferry girl, finding her in the crowd, their eyes meeting and holding he saw the tears of joy fall from her face and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Botan saw him rise up, felt his energy return to him, though it was weak and she nearly collapsed from the stress of watching him so close to death. _Thank God, he's alive! _ She cried happy tears, relieved at the sight of him standing, her knees giving way and she sat back down to hide the weakness she felt, her heart calming at his smile.

Kurama turned his attention back to Juri who proclaimed Karasu the winner even though he died, explaining that the kitsune was down for longer than 10 seconds. His friends were more upset than he was. _It's true I should have won this battle but I killed the bastard. He will never be able hurt Botan or anyone else again._ He looked down at his ruined clothing, his exposed skin and muscle slowly regenerating. _The bleeding has stopped but I can do little to heal these wounds until after the finals, if we manage to survive that is._

Botan could see the damage done to Kurama's body all the way up from where she was. His body was weakened, his skin and muscle were bruised and torn. The ferry girl longed to go down there and heal him but Koenma has ordered her to remain in the stands. _When this is over, I will heal him before anything else. But the others must win first. _And win they did, Yusuke finally defeating Toguro after much struggle and she jumped for joy, celebrating their freedom only to cry out when the stadium began to shake.

Kurama remained standing, watching each match, relief filing him as Yusuke defeated Toguro, frowning as the stadium began to shake and a barrier shot up around the entire outside of the stadium. _Botan! _ His mind cried, looking up in the stands for the deity, finding her with the other girls as the crowd screamed and panicked, running in all directions. He turned his attention back to Yusuke who struggled to stand and he went over, helping him up, watching as Kuwabara barreled through the crowd, trying to get to Yukina though it was Hiei who saved her from falling debris. They all managed to make it up to where the girls were and proceeded to run for their lives, escaping with the help of Chu who broke down the rock barrier and everyone escaped, Botan standing next to Kurama as they watched the stadium collapse.

Kurama held Yusuke, turning at the sound of the Keiko's voice, noting the look of joy and concern on the girl's features for the head detective and he carefully passed the boy off to her, smiling as the two humans slowly headed back towards the hotel. He sensed the deity looking over at him, shock visible on her lovely features and he knew she was assessing his wounds. "It's not as bad as it looks, Botan, I promise."

With the danger finally over, the ferry girl had focused her attention on Kurama, inspecting his injuries more closely and her heart broke at the severe damage visible under the ruined fabric. The dried blood staining the entirety of his uniform was disturbing by itself but his exposed muscle and torn flesh was even more shocking. _How did he manage to survive such devastating injuries? _"It looks pretty bad to me, Kurama," She countered. "You're going to need a lot of healing to repair the damage done to your body."

"I know..." He replied, studying her with softer eyes as he asked, "Will you help me to heal, Botan?"

The deity blushed at the way he asked the question wondering why such simple words made her her heart flutter. "That's the plan, fox," She replied, using her bubbly mask to ease the sudden shyness she felt at the way he studied her. "So shall we head to the hotel to get you fixed up?"

He tilted his head as he heard her heart rate jump, wondering why that was but did not question it as he nodded. "A good idea."

The pair headed up the pathway with slow steps, the kitsune wincing on more than one occasion and Botan looked over at him in concern. "Are you in a lot of pain, Kurama?"

The kitsune looked over to her, seeing the concern in the ferry girl's beautiful features and he felt a desire to ease her worry. "I admit I'm rather...sore... but I will survive, so you need not worry about me."

"But I can't help worrying over you, Kurama." She replied, reaching out to touch his hand.

Kurama felt her fingertips caress the top of his hand and he smiled softly, surprising them both by gently taking her hand in his "I know..." He whispered, walking with the deity hand in hand as they entered the hotel, traveling up to the eighth floor. Reluctantly he released his hold, stopping with the girl before room 805.

"Just let me grab my kit and I'll get to work on those wounds of yours."

Kurama nodded. "I'll wait here for you," He replied, standing at post as the girl disappeared into her room then emerged a few seconds later. The two of them walked down the hall to Kurama's room and the kitsune opened it, motioning her to enter first before following behind her. He shut the door quietly, flicking on the light switch as he moved past her. "Is this enough light for you?"

"I believe so," She replied, studying his ruined clothing. "Now we just need to get you out of those clothes and you'll be good as new.."

He quirked an eyebrow at her words, voice teasing. "Shall I strip for you now or do you want to help?"

Botan blushed bright red as she realized what she said, flustered as she retorted. "You know what I meant, Kurama... I swear you're as bad as Yusuke sometimes..." She grumbled.

He laughed softly at her reaction, going over to the brown bag in the closet, rummaging through it, retrieving a pair of black boxer briefs and blue shorts. "I do know... but sometimes you make it too easy, Botan..." He turned back to her, seeing her pout. "It's rather cute when you get so flustered... I can't help but to tease you... besides..." He paused, eyes twinkling a bit. "You said it yourself last night that you prefer my teasing nature..."

She grumbled but her eyes danced with mirth. "Hmph... not all the time, Kurama... just every once in a while..."

"Ah... in moderation.. I understand..." He headed towards the bathroom, voice softer. "I'll be out in a minute, Botan..."

The deity watched him enter the bathroom, listening to the water run, frowning as she heard a loud hiss followed by what sounded like curse words coming from behind the closed door wondering what was going on with the kitsune.

Kurama stripped off his ruined clothing, turning on the water and stepped inside, wincing in pain at the stinging sensation of very warm water stabbing against his broken body. "Dammit, that hurts!" He hissed out loud, clenching his jaw as he looked down, the once clear water stained red from the blood that washed off his torn skin and muscle. He turned, gritting his teeth has the water pelted his back, shaking a bit at the intensity of the pain but he remained standing, cleaning off all the crimson fluid stuck to his skin before shutting off the water and stepping out. He dried off as carefully as he could, sliding on his boxer briefs, a gasp of breath escaping his lungs as the fabric dragged along the injuries to his legs, the extended fabric constrictive on the injuries close to his groin. _But I will not embarrass her by asking for help there. I will heal it in my own time._ His shorts followed next and he opened the door, heading out into the bedroom, naked save for the shorts and he heard the girl gasp.

The deity rose at the sight of Kurama, a horrified expression on her face. "Oh my God..." She gasped, hands trembling at the sight of his damaged body. There wasn't a spot of skin that wasn't bruised, torn, or gouged by the dozens of little bombs the crow demon had attacked the kitsune with. "Look what Karasu did to you..." She added, her heart breaking for the condition the man she cared about most was in.

Kurama watched the tears form in the deity's eyes at the sight of his body. _ I should not have let her see me like this. I do not want her in pain, especially over me._ "I'm sorry, Botan. Perhaps it would be better if I headed down to the nurse's station..."

"No!" Botan interjected quickly, blushing as the kitsune quirked an eyebrow, studying her intently. "I mean... I want to help you, Kurama.. Please let me help you.."

"Very well," He conceded. "How would you like to begin the healing process?"

Botan's features turned a bit thoughtful. "well... you're obviously sore, so I think I should heal your back first so that you can lay down without too much discomfort."

Kurama nodded, holding still as the deity moved around and reached up, blue light erupting from her palm as she slowly began the healing process, working from his right shoulder over to his left, muscle reforming, skin mending and sealing, each wound closing as she focused her healing ki directly into his body. Her touch was gentle, her energy weaving with his own, making it stronger and he closed his eyes, stifling the groan in his throat at how warm and soothing her ki felt.

Botan slowly pulled away, inspecting her work, voice soft as she spoke. "Okay... I think you can lay down now..."

Kurama did as she directed, laying down on his back, looking up at the girl as her hands hovered over his chest, repeating the process on his torso. He saw the sadness in her features and he frowned. "Botan... What's wrong?"

The deity kept her gaze cast downward as she answered. "What happened to you is wrong, Kurama.. you shouldn't of had to suffer like this... all for the sake of this tournament... I care about you, Kurama... When I saw you fall, I felt you dying... and I was afraid... and angry... I could not lose you... I refused to lose you... I wanted you to get up... to win... to return to me like you promised..."

He heard the pain in her voice and he reached out, resting his hand over hers, stilling it, his voice soft and laced with emotion as he whispered. "I was dying, Botan, you were right... I had no choice but to use my life energy to kill Karasu... If I had failed... he would have came after you next... would have tortured you... raped you... killed you... In that moment, I no longer cared about winning, Botan... I only had one desire... to destroy Karasu so that he would never have the chance to hurt you. And..." He paused, hesitating a few seconds before adding, "I heard you, Botan... I heard your voice calling out to me, telling me to get up and to come back to you like I promised... I knew I could not die here... not when you were waiting for me... so that we could go home... together..."

She listened, shock on her features. "You... You heard me?"

"Yes..." He replied, voice and features tender. "Thank you, Botan.. your kindness and your concern brought me back to you..."

She looked up at him, her heart melting at the expression on his beautiful face and the deity felt very shy suddenly, lowering her head to hide the blush on her cheeks, though a smile tugged at her lips. "Anything for you, Kurama.."

The kitsune smiled, closing his eyes, slowly retracting his hand, resting his arm back at his side.

No more words were spoken and none were needed as the deity continued to heal Kurama, the red head falling asleep and the deity did not mind the silence, knowing the fox spirit was worn out and in need of rest. She carefully bandaged what she could, rising, a bit dizzy from using so much of her ki though she managed to grab a blanket to lay over the kitsune, caressing his cheek as she whispered. "Goodnight fox. I will see you in the morning." Botan crept out Kurama's room, closing the door quietly behind her, heading back to her room in need of rest, passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**May 8, 1993 Departure**

Kurama woke up feeling refreshed, smiling at the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, impressed with the deity's work and he rose, dressing and packing his things, meeting the rest of the group in the common room. He had hoped to find Botan there but Kuwabara mentioned something about a beach walk and he frowned. Though the danger was over, he still didn't like the fact that the deity was unprotected with so many youkai around. Something gray flew up to the window and the kitsune turned, blinking at the sight of Yusuke's spirit animal.

"Oh hey, Puu, where have you been?" Yusuke said softly, opening the window. "Patch me through to grandma will you? I want to tell her I won the tournament.."

When Puu merely stared up at the detective, Yusuke frowned, turned him upside down and sideways. "Come on... it must work like an antenna right?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama said softly, drawing the shorter man's attention. "That's not how it works.. I know you miss Genkai... but she cannot hear you from where she currently is.. It's time to accept her death and move on..."

The head detective scowled, voice full of irritation. "You heard fox boy! It's time to move on... yeah.. that's just freaking great! Let's leave this stupid island then!"

Kurama sighed but kept silent, following the rest of the boys downstairs where the girls now waited for them. His eyes met Botan's and he smiled softly at her, chuckling at her blush and the whole gang left the hotel, following the trail that led down to the dock, stopping as a familiar voice called out,

"Well, excuse me if I'm just a little bit insulted!"

The group turned, a collective gasp then cry of joy at the sight of a very much alive Genkai. Yusuke rushed over to her, his heart soaring in surprise and happiness and Kurama smiled. S_o that's why Koenma was there... he kept her body safe so that her spirit could return._

The team, now whole, walked down to the dock, boarding the ship, Kurama and Botan moving to stand by the railing as the boat departed, heading back towards the mainland.

"I can't believe we made it, Kurama..." Botan said softly, the ocean breeze tugging at her bangs. "It seems like a lifetime ago... I'm just glad it's truly over..."

"I agree..." The kitsune replied. "Though I fear it will take time to adjust to a normal life once we are home." His gaze shifted over to Yusuke, already sensing a restlessness in the young human. _He'll want to fight... He'll look for challenges... and it'll get him into trouble.. _He turned his head back towards Botan when she spoke,

"So... I bet you're happy to be returning home. Your mother will be overjoyed to see you and you, her..."

Kurama's features softened. "I have missed her greatly..." He admitted. "And it will be nice to sleep in my own bed for a change without threats of death hanging over my head."

Botan smiled, looking out towards the water. "We are due for some peace and quiet, after all this..."

Kurama followed her gaze, nodding. "Indeed..." He said with a smile, hoping in his heart that it would last, unaware of the danger that lurked in the shadows, preparing to spring a trap that would nearly kill the one most precious to him and throw their world into chaos.

**Whew.. another freaking long chapter... I need to stop this before I make myself wore out.. that I do! Ahem.. anyway, the Dark Tournament Arc is complete... and before we get into my favorite arc, namely Chapter Black or the Sensui Arc, the detectives are going to have to deal with a rather wicked Netherworld Ruler intent on changing earth into his kingdom. As many readers know.. or might not know... I listen to music when I write.. drawing inspiration from lyrics or from the music composition itself... In this chapter I listened to the entirety of the Rurouni Kenshin Live Action OST... this music ranges from badass to touching and emotional.. I watched all three movies and was blown away by the action and the quality... now they need to do a RK Jinchu movie dammit! I'm even toying with writing an RK story using the movie story line and how I think it would play out if it were made live... I think it would make for a compelling movie... that I do! So if you love RK or are curious, check them out because they kick ass! **

**Special thanks to: heartluv (yes, silly Botan got jealous, that was fun to write,) nikkster101 (another lover of the jealousy thing... it was fun... I'm glad you liked it! Hope I surprised you a bit in this chapter!), peonyrose100 (Ask and you shall receive!), ryndc-chan (yes, drama galore, hope you liked it!), PenguinsHockey14 (it does feel like ATF, but it is also different and the movie will be the next chapter and may stretch into two, we'll see,) LadiGabiLun (Oro? This one is bad? Youko and Botan interacted in this chapter, I hope you liked it!) DarkinocensDLT (I never tire of your reviews! And I'm happy you love my work. The netherworld movie is the next chapter and I hope you like it!) Guest 1 (thank you, whoever you are! I'm glad you found it realistic!) and finally Guest 2 (I am glad you find it exciting and that you love the romance between Kurama and Botan. So much potential with them... the only two not paired up with anyone officially either directly or indirectly... hmm... interesting, yes?) For those who read but haven't reviewed, why not? I get over 500 individual hits per chapter now, so I know many of you read and enjoy.. make me happy and leave a few lines.. for those who regularly review you keep me motivated and anxious to write faster for you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, your words always bring a smile to my face, that you do! And please do tell me what parts you liked best and what you wish to see more of.. I love hearing about your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Netherworld

**Another update! For this chapter there are changes that make it an adaption of the movie because while the end result is the same, the journey to get there is different than the original film. I wanted the movie to make a bit more sense and of course be K and B centered so that is what I've done here. After all, Botan has a powerful orb in her body and none of these fighters can sense it? Oro? **

**And of course Yusuke would have talked about Yakumo doing something odd in regards to Hinageshi who, while a spirit guide in human world, is also a ferry girl... Hmm... so... he's looking for a woman who is a ferry girl... but it wasn't Hinageshi... someone who would have been able to bring the orb to earth... someone who is currently ill and there's no reason why... Kurama is too damn smart to have not figured it out before the last events of the movie... I also give a logical, well at least I think so anyway, reason as to why they could not detect it... anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Note:XXXXXXX denotes flashback sequence**

**Chapter 13-Netherworld**

He stood on the outskirts of the palace, golden eyes surveying the landscape as he mentally counted the numerous guards that stood at post along it's borders.

"What do you think, Youko?"

The kitsune turned his attention to his right, his gaze falling on the tall form of a dark haired youkai with black wings, watching as he swirled a red jeweled pendant in his right hand. "There are many guards but that's to be expected," He replied in a deeper whisper. "If we suppress our energy, we should be able to sneak past them and into the treasure room."

"Shall we go then?" The dark haired demon asked.

Youko nodded, weaving through the bamboo forest with great speed and stealth, his partner close behind, sneaking past the oblivious guards and into the palace. The pair hid in shadows, hyper vigilant for any sound or movement, darting and dashing from room to room, hall to hall, until they came at last to the treasure room. The kitsune frowned at the numerous youkai standing before the entrance, drawing out a small seed, crushing it then opened his hand, blowing the dust fragments into the air, the pollen invisible as it floated towards the group of demons, infiltrating their lungs, causing them to sleep and they collapsed.

The fox spirit grinned and waltzed past the fallen guards, opening the door, his partner following and the pair headed straight to the large metallic chest in the center of the room. Youko walked up, crouching down to inspect the puzzle lock, rearranging the tiles until it snapped open and he reached out, lifting the lid, grinning at what lay inside. "As I thought..." He murmured, reaching in to pull out a mirror with intricately carved gold edges. "The Tomi Mirror..."

"With this we can find all the other treasures in Makai..." His friend commented, studying the object in awe.

Youko grinned and rose, holding the square mirror against his side as he turned. "Let's go..."

They headed out the way they came, nearly making it to the entrance before the first alarms sounded.

"Damn... one of the patrols must have found the fallen guards..." The dark haired youkai growled.

Youko looked over his shoulder sensing the approach of many youkai. "We have to run."

The pair raced forward, leaping out of the open entrance, tearing up the dirt path that cut a swath through the dense bamboo forest, each laughing at the cries of anger and indignation from their pursuers as they realized the thieves were too far away to be caught.

"We've done it!" The dark haired youkai exclaimed, his blue eyes widening as the string to the pendant on his right wrist snapped, the jewel flying backwards. "No!" He shouted then whirled around, attempting to run back to retrieve it but Youko reached out, stopping him.

"Kuronue, forget it! There is no time!"

The bat demon shook free of his hold, racing forward. "I can't leave my mother's pendant here, you know that!"

Youko frowned, sensing something was wrong and he shouted. "Come back, Kuronue!"

The dark haired youkai reached down to scoop up the pendant only to unleash a scream of pain as a series of bamboo spears shot downwards, piercing his body, blood spurting in every direction, flooding the ground in a pool of red.

The kitsune's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his friend now trapped and severely injured and his voice was full of grief and shock as he cried out, "Kuronue!"

"No!" Kurama cried out, bolting upright in his bed, heart hammering in his chest as his eyes darted about, vision clearing as he calmed himself, repeating, _I'm in my room. I'm home... this is home... _He clutched his forehead, brow furrowed. _Kuronue..._ he thought sadly. It had been over 50 years since that incident, the pain and guilt of leaving the bat demon behind still haunted him on occasion. _ But I haven't had this nightmare in a very long time... why now?_ He wondered. Was it a warning of some kind?

The kitsune heard a rumble that sounded like thunder and he frowned, tossing the covers off his legs. He rose, walking over to the window reaching out to slide it open, surprised to find fading starlight in place of clouds. The scent of rain lingered in the air but there was nothing to indicate a storm had passed through. _What is this?_ He wondered, a sense of dread filling him. _Something bad is coming. I can sense it. _Kurama tilted his head back, staring at the sky, his thoughts turning to Botan.

In the week since their return home, the kitsune had not seen or heard from the deity and he felt a sadness in his heart that only grew the longer they were apart. Worry filled him at the thought of something happening to her. _I miss you, Botan_. He admitted silently as he sighed, reaching out to shut the window. _ If I don't hear from her today, I will go up to Reikai to make certain everything is alright._ He turned around, grabbing his uniform, heading into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for school, hoping his fears were baseless and Botan was indeed well.

**May 14, 1993 Reikai**

Koenma sat at his desk, his screen displaying the strange weather event that had struck hard and fast in his little section of Spirit World. Dark clouds hung low in the sky, unleashing a constant deluge of rain that flooded the land, forcing the river Styx to overflow, close to swallowing up the Gate of Judgment and he turned as the side door opened, revealing the worried form of Botan.

"Have my girls all left, Botan?"

"Yes, Koenma, sir. I gave the order for them to evacuate into the interior of Reikai, far from the storm. They should be safe now," She answered, her eyes shifting to a covered object on the toddler lord's desk. "What is that, Lord Koenma, Sir?"

Koenma looked over at the object on his desk, features grim. "This is what our enemy is after, Botan. We must get it to Yusuke so that he can keep it safe."

The deity shifted her gaze to the screen, a bit of fear in her voice. "We cannot stay here much longer, Lord Koenma, the water is already at our doorstep and will soon engulf the palace entirely."

Jr. rose, shifting into his teenage form, reaching out to grab the covered object. "Follow me." He commanded, tapping the wall behind him, a door parting as he climbed up the stairs, Botan close behind, the pair emerging on the very top of the central palace building, the water rising even faster now and she shivered as a strong gust of wind swirled around her, tearing at her hair and her kimono and she had to steady herself from being knocked over at the violent gust. Lightning danced in the sky, illuminating Jr.'s features and the deity looked over at him, watching as he held up the object to her.

"Botan, you must take this to Yusuke and do not delay, the safety of Ningenkai depends on it."

The deity took the object from her boss, sensing a sealing ki weaved within the purple cloth and she hugged it close. "But what about you, sir?"

"I'll be fine, Botan, just go."

"But.. sir..."

Irritation filled him and he snapped, the water rising to the top of the roof, threatening to knock them both off and into the growing maelstrom. "Dammit, Botan, there is no time! Just go already before he catches you!"

She frowned but held out her hand, producing an oar, riding up into the storm, gasping as her boss was washed away by the current. "Koenma, sir!" She cried, gripping the oar tighter as a gust of wind slammed into her. Lightning flashed nearby, the force destroying her oar and she fell down, crashing into the water, fighting against the current, the cloth slipping, purple light bursting in her hands and she clutched it tighter, frightened and panicked at what to do. _I cannot hold it like this, I can't.. control it... _She grit her teeth, sensing the strange energy and she clutched it against her stomach, gasping as it began to sink past her flesh, the pain was searing and nearly unbearable. _But I must do this! I have no other choice but to carry it in my own body! _The deity kept pushing the sphere until it merged within her form and she screamed in agony, her cry cut short as she sank down, down, down and into a portal that led to Ningenkai.

**Sarayashiki Junior High**

Yusuke walked up the steps that led to the rooftop of his school, bored to death with everything. _I just saved this place from a crazy ass scheme to bring demons to human world and what thanks do I get? Where's your homework, Urameshi? Where have you been? Are you paying attention? Stop slacking and do your work! God, I'm freaking tired of this crap! _He kicked open the door, in a foul mood, blinking at the sight of someone in pink lying on the ground and he frowned, recognizing the blue hair. "Botan?" He murmured, going over to her. He crouched down, carefully turning her to her side, concern on his features. "Hey... Botan... wake up... what happened?"

The deity's eyelids fluttered open and she blinked, trying to clear her vision and her lips moved as she spoke though her voice was barely audible. "Find... Hinageshi... at the Kazune... shrine... she... she can... tell you... about... Nether...world..."

The detective looked down at her in confusion. "Hinageshi... who the hell is that?" He saw her eyes close and felt her ki weaken even further than it already was and he frowned. "Botan... hey, Botan.. come on! I need more info than that! What's going on in Spirit World? What is the Netherworld? Dammit, wake up!"

"Yusuke?!" Keiko called out, stomping up the steps, her features full of anger. "You can't just run off anytime you feel..." She growled, her voice suddenly going silent at the sight of the unconscious ferry girl. "Botan!" She cried, going over to her friend, seeing the torn clothing and her pale complexion. "What's happened to her?"

"I don't know..." Yusuke replied, rising. "But she said something about finding a girl called Hinageshi at the Kazune Shrine."

"That's halfway across town..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we just got back to school... you shouldn't go running off and get yourself in more trouble, that's what."

Yusuke sighed. "Keiko... this is my job... it's what I do... so can you stop bitching at me about it for once and help me out?"

Keiko glared at her boyfriend but replied, "Fine.. What do you want me to do?

The detective looked down at his friend and assistant. "Take her to Genkai's for me, will you? She'll know how to help her." He answered, heading back down the stairs, searching then finding Kuwabara and the two took off, heading for the Kazune Shrine where Hinageshi resided.

**Meiou High School**

Kurama heard a scream in his head and he gasped, dropping the book he was reading. _Botan?_ He snapped his gaze out to the window. He could sense her ki in Ningenkai, weak though it was, and his fear for her overrode the mask of politeness he wore at school and he jumped up from his desk, tearing out of his homeroom, giving no reason or excuse for his absence as the teacher shouted out to him, exiting the building and out onto the sidewalk, racing as fast as his legs could carry him. _Hang on, Botan, I'm coming! _

"Heading off to see your ferry girl?" Hiei's voice called out and the kitsune stopped, lifting his gaze up into the trees. "You won't find her in the city I'm afraid."

"Where is she?" He asked, in no mood to play games with his friend.

The fire demon could sense the true concern in the kitsune's voice, laced with an warning tone that made Hiei smirk, though he answered quickly enough, a faint green glow visible under the white headband the smaller man wore. "The detective's woman took her to Genkai's compound, seems something has happened to Reikai and Botan managed to escape," He paused before adding in surprisingly soft tone, "But she is... unwell..."

Kurama felt fear grip him and he took off again, not caring if his friend followed or not. He headed home, unlocking the door, kicking off his shoes before charging up the stairs and into his room. Quickly he changed into a pair of white pants and a blue button down shirt, before stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. He opened his closet, digging out some of his healing herbs then wrote a quick note, heading back down the stairs and into the kitchen, taping it to the fridge before marching back to the front door. He crouched down, snatching a pair of white tennis shoes and quickly slid them on, grabbing the closest jacket his could find and locked the door, heading to the train station that would take him where he needed to go. _I will be there soon, Botan, I promise. _

**Genkai's compound **

When Kurama arrived it was close to dusk and he removed his shoes, sliding open the shoji door, finding Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai and a petite red haired female gathered around the prone form of the deity. He felt their eyes turn to him as he asked, "What's happened to Botan?"

Genkai spoke first, "We are unsure," She began. "But from what Hinageshi has told us, most of Reikai that is accessible via human world is under a strange water created by Yakumo, god of the Netherworld. How Botan managed to survive and make it here is a mystery that only she can answer."

Kurama knelt down by the ferry girl, trying hard to hide the fear in his eyes and voice as he studied her features. Her thready pulse reached his sensitive ears and her breathing was labored and he reached out, gently resting the back of his hand on her forehead. "A high fever... breathing problems... pale skin... it has to be an infection of some kind..."

"Yes.." The human psychic agreed. "But as to what the root cause is, I cannot say."

He looked up at Genkai, voice soft, though he features remained a mask of reserve to hide the emotions he felt towards the ferry girl. "I am hesitant to move her but she will need a room of her own." _So that I can help her without so many prying eyes._ He added silently as he felt the heavy stares of the rest of the team.

The pink haired female saw the concern in the boy's eyes, her decades of experience giving her a perception few humans could match. _You hide your emotions well, Kurama. So well, most people would be unable to see anything you did not wish them to, but your heart was visible just now, even if it were only for an instant. _"Of course," She replied, rising. "Follow me."

Kurama moved, shifting Botan into his arms as he rose, not caring in that moment at how open he was in his concern, sensing the whole group study him in various shades of surprise. He followed the human psychic as she turned left, leading him to another room, opening the shoji door before entering. Kurama carried Botan inside, watching as Genkai unfurled a red futon.

"She can rest here for now." Genkai said softly as she rose, watching as the kitsune crouched down and with great care lay Botan down upon the futon.

He adjusted the blanket that he had scooped up as well, pulling out the herbs from his pocket, rubbing them together, absorbing their power, a purple light erupting from his palms as he lay them on either side of the deity's forehead. He closed his eyes, sending his healing ki into her, the girl's breathing slowing, becoming more normal and her heart beat became regular.

Genkai watched in surprise. _ I knew he had healing ki but this is different somehow... _ "What did you do?"

"I grow medicinal herbs that aid in easing symptoms of sickness and fatigue," Kurama answered, eyes still closed as he tried to find the source of her condition, frowning when he sensed nothing unusual. _But there must be something that is causing her body to shut down like this._ He opened his eyes, murmuring. "But until the root cause is found, there is little I can do but treat the symptoms," He paused, admitting softly. "I am... reluctant to leave her alone..." Kurama said as he rose, turning to face the human female. "But there are some questions that need to be answered, do you not agree?"

"I do." Genkai conceded, heading back to the main hall of her compound.

Kurama followed, stopping at the open doorway as he looked back at the deity. _I will be back soon, Botan. _He shut the door, entering the main hall, sitting next to the human psychic as Hinageshi introduced herself as a guide for Reikai, her book containing knowledge of several events in the history of Spirit World and the other realms, including the Netherworld.

"The Netherworld god called Yakumo sought to take over earth and turn it to his dominion but King Enma would not allow that to happen so a war broke out between Reikai and Meikai. Reikai won the battle and the Netherworld was destroyed. Yakumo and his people were cast into the void. But the wickedness of this world also travels to the void and it must have given Yakumo enough power to return to Earth."

"So what you are saying is that Yakumo is the one who has orchestrated the attack on Reikai to shut it off from human world? What is the purpose of all that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well..." Hinageshi began, looking down at her book as she quickly turned the pages. "Ah, here it is..." She said as she read out loud. "Yakumo created an orb that contains the origin power of Meikai. When in his possession, the god of the Netherworld can recreate his homeland by absorbing the power in the sphere, thus manifesting his intentions upon the world he chooses to conquer." She paused looking up as she added, "When Yakumo was sent into the void, he lost the power sphere and King Enma had it sealed away."

Kurama studied the red haired ferry girl for a moment before voicing his own thoughts. "If what you are saying is correct, then the initial attack on Reikai was to reveal where the sphere was hidden. Even if we cannot detect it, this Yakumo person would. But he must not have found it in Spirit World so that means it is currently here in Ningenkai. So it would stand to reason that he is searching for it in human world. In the city of Tokyo perhaps..." His features turned thoughtful. "Is there some way to counteract the flooding of Reikai?"

Hinageshi blinked then nodded, exclaiming, "Yes, there is! I can't believe I forgot about that!" She pulled out a map, pointing at the various markings as she explained. " Earth, fire, wind, water, and spirit are five elemental sites contained in the city of Tokyo. If we can harness the stored spiritual energy inside these sites, we can turn Reikai back to normal."

"And that was just a brilliant strategy on Reikai's part to put all the sites inside one big city..." Yusuke commented sarcastically.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yes... most fortunate for us."

Yusuke rose. "Alright then... lets go charge up those stupid shrines and then go find the asshole that wants to turn this world into his own personal playground."

"Just a moment..." Genkai murmured, watching as her student paused near the door. "Tokyo is two hours away from here and we do not yet know where the sites are located or the number of the enemy." She paused, having everyone's attention as she continued, "If you conduct your search during daylight hours, you'll have a better chance of finding the sites and spotting Yakumo if he is indeed lurking within the city."

"So we should all stay the night here, is that what you're suggesting?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, that's fine with me, I have no problem staying here for the night." Kuwabara replied, making a face as his best friend retorted,

"Only cause you want to hit on Yukina..."

"Shut up, Urameshi! I'm not hitting on her... I'm just expressing my love for her, that's all!"

"Will you two knock it off..." Genkai growled then sighed. "There are futons in every room of the eastern corridor of the main building. Pick a room and get some rest."

Kurama rose, thanking Genkai for the tea, heading out the open door, blinking when he sensed Hiei's presence. He walked down the lit pathway, finding the fire demon standing near one of the smaller buildings of Genkai's compound. "I assume you over heard our conversation," Kurama began, continuing when his friend did not answer. "What do you make of all this?"

"It matters little to me..." Hiei replied, his back turned to his friend. "I only came here to check on Yukina."

Kurama smiled a bit. "Of course... since Yukina lives here now, you merely wished to visit your only sister..." His said dryly, his smile falling as he added, "But if Yakumo does indeed get his hands on that orb, he will turn this world into his own... and kill anyone in his way... including your sister..."

Hiei tossed a look over his shoulder at the taller youkai. "If he touches her, I will kill him myself.." He brought his gaze forward once more. "Why don't you spend time with your ferry girl... seems she's calling for you..."

Kurama blinked in surprise, his gaze shifting over to the door that led into Botan's room. Could it be? He headed back quickly, his ears picking up the sound of Hiei leaping into the tree tops but he was more concerned with the ferry girl and he pressed forward, sliding open the shoji door, brow furrowed at the sight of the still unconscious deity. _Hiei..._ he growled, not liking the joke but his ears suddenly picked up a whisper and he moved closer to her. Kneeling down, he studied the girl's features, his voice more desperate than he intended. "Botan... Botan can you hear me?"

"Ku..ram..a.."

At first the kitsune thought he'd been imagining it but he heard her whisper his name again. "I am here, Botan..." He reached out, gently taking her hand in his own. "Tell me what happened... do not be afraid... I won't let anyone hurt you..."

Botan tried to answer but her lips would not move. _The orb... I have the orb... please... you have to take it out of me... it hurts so much... I can't stand the power... the whispers... the dark... Kurama... please... please help me... Please!_ Her mind screamed but her body would not comply and tears formed in her closed eyes, frustration, pain, and fear fueling her desperation.

He saw tears fall from the corner of Botan's eyes, her voice going still and Kurama felt his heart break. "Botan..." He could sense her fear, unsure of what to do to ease her pain and the terror she was experiencing. _I need to go find Hiei. If I can get him to read her mind, we can understand what happened and how to help her. _ He began to let go of the deity's hand, blinking when he felt her hand wrap around his like a vice grip.

_No! _ The deity screamed silently when she felt the kitsune's hand loosen from hers and her terror fueled the energy it took to grip his hand. _Don't leave me, Kurama. Please don't go. I need you. I need you here with me. _

Kurama looked down at the ferry girl, surprised at the strength at which she held on. _As if she's afraid I'll leave her alone._ "Alright, Botan. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here with you. I will help you..." He reached out with his free hand, wiping at the girl's tears, whispering tenderly "I won't abandon you... I promise..." The red head kept hold of her hand, wanting to give Botan comfort and reassure her of his presence and so he gazed upon her lovely features and began to sing in a soft, melodic voice that was meant for her and her alone:

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No nothing else matters

Botan felt her worry ease at the sound of his voice, his words reaching her heart, the pain easing and her body relaxed.

Kurama finished his song, feeling the tension in the girl's hand ease and he studied her face, the terror in her abating, replaced by fatigue and he heard Botan's soft breathing, signaling she had falling into a deep sleep. He leaned down, kissing the top of her forehead, whispering softly. "Rest, sweet peony and do not fear. I won't let the darkness take you. Never you." And so the kitsune remained at Botan's side, holding the deity's hand, singing to her throughout the night, watching over her, never moving, even as the sun rose and the door slid open, revealing the surprised form of Genkai.

"You did not rest at all did you?" She asked, looking down at the kitsune.

"I did not..." Kurama admitted, looking up at the human psychic. "But it matters little at the moment. My only concern is freeing Botan of this illness so that she can smile and be happy again."

"Because you care deeply for her, I know..." Genkai murmured, holding back a chuckle at the boy's look of surprise. "I may be human and an old lady but I was young and in love once, Kurama. I know you love Botan... and I suspect she loves you..."

Kurama lowered his gaze back down to the ferry girl, his hand still holding hers. "We care for each other, it is true... but I cannot allow her to be harmed because of my feelings for her... it is safer to keep her at arms length... it is safer to be her good friend..."

Genkai sighed. "You fear for her safety... and for your own heart... you're afraid of the depth of your feelings for Botan... so afraid that you would rather be alone than have her love..."

Kurama frowned, looking back up at the human female. "I..." He started then stopped, surprised at the perceptive words of the human psychic, watching as she turned to exit the room, "Do not fear love, Kurama... Embrace it... and protect it..." She walked forward, stopping at the open door, tossing over her shoulder. "The others are waiting for you at the gate. Yukina and I will watch over Botan while you are gone."

He looked down one last time at Botan, reluctantly releasing the girl's hand as he rose. "I will return soon, Botan, I promise." Kurama headed out the room, sliding on his shoes, quietly closing the door as he made his way to the front gate, following behind Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Hinageshi as they descended down the long path of steps and onto the trail that would lead them to the bus that would take them to the nearest train station.

**May 15, 1993 Tokyo**

After escorting Keiko back home, the group headed into Tokyo, guided by Hinageshi's map. They raced down a tightened corridor, stopping just outside of the shopping district and Yusuke asked, "Okay... so which one is it we're heading towards first?"

"Um..." Hinageshi flipped through her notes, murmuring. "We're close to the earth elemental site, so we should go there first."

A sudden blast of energy shook the ground and a beam of purple light struck upwards, black clouds swirling around it and the gang gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking down at Hinageshi who spoke.

"Oh no... Yakumo must have figured out where the sites are as well... and plans to destroy them."

"So then that purple light is Netherworld energy?" Kurama asked.

"Yes... by destroying the sites with their own hands, Meikai energy replaces Reikai power. But... if they get to all five sites... Spirit World will be inaccessible forever!"

_If that happens, Botan cannot return to her own world and I do not want to know what will happen if she were left here without the ability to go home. _Kurama thought as he said, "We have no time then... we have to split up and find the sites quickly before Yakumo can destroy them."

"Yeah... a good idea..." Yusuke agreed. "Find a site as fast as you can guys... Hinageshi, come with me..."

Kuwabara and Kurama took off in different directions, each searching out a site. It took several hours before the kitsune found a small dragon statue, hidden near a bridge by the rail system. _This must be the elemental site of water. Strange place to put it. _ He thought as he crouched down and lifted his hands, the palms emitting a purple glow as he fed the statue his own healing ki, the most benign of his powers. The dragon glowed a soft blue and Kurama smiled. "Nearly done..." He murmured. Sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps and instinct warned the kitsune to turn around. His brow furrowed at the sight of a heavy fog and something large moving in the mist and he called out, "Who is it?"

"Who is it? I'm insulted Kurama..." A masculine voice replied, his bat like wings flexing a bit as he stepped out of the fog. "Don't you remember your old partner?"

Kurama's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Ku..ronue?" He whispered. "But... how..."

"How indeed.." Kuronue replied as he swung the pendant in his right hand, the red jewel glowing hypnotically as he asked, "Do you remember that day, Kurama? The day you left me to die?"

"Left... you to die?" Kurama whispered, his eyes stuck on the red light, drawn to it, his brow furrowed. "It.. It wasn't like that... I wanted to save you... I tried to..."

"Liar!" Kuronue roared, features full of anger. "You deliberately cut the cord of my pendant so you could escape and keep the Tomi Mirror for yourself! You knew it was a trap and you ran away to save yourself!"

Kurama shook his head, confused. "No... that's not true.. I wouldn't... you were my friend.. why would I..."

"Silence!" Kuronue shouted, swinging out a scythe attached to a chain, the blade zooming towards Kurama who dodged too late, the metal cutting through his jacket and shirt, blood spurting out as he was sliced open across the his abdomen and along his left side.

The red head landed hard on the ground, gritting his teeth as he sat up, gasping as the scythe zoomed forward again, crashing into the water site, splitting the dragon in two, Meikai energy spewing up in a purple beam of light. He looked up at the smirking form of his old friend.

"The next time we meet, Kurama, I will exact my vengeance on you."

Kurama blinked as the bat demon vanished, troubled at finding his friend alive and so hateful towards him. "Kuronue! Kuronue come back!" He struggled to stand, emotionally torn between finding out where the youkai had went and finding the rest of the team. He sensed Kuwabara's energy and he frowned, remembering their mission. _He must be fighting as well... I should go and try to help him if I can. _

The red head followed the ki trail, watching as Kuwabara defeated his opponent and the rest of the group rushed to his side, the kitsune surprised to find Hiei leaping up to push Hinageshi down to the ground, saving her as a ray of energy shot past them. It crashed into the elemental site of the spirit, obliterating it, five columns of Meikai energy now in sync, lightning dancing between them as it created a barrier, forcing the gang away, knocking them unconscious as they fell into the water that surrounded them, the current sending them down stream.

Kurama awoke on the shores of the flood plain within the city, a enormous mass of Meikai energy consuming the center of Tokyo. He clutched his forehead, looking around to make sure everyone was alright, turning to Yusuke who growled,

"What the hell just happened?"

"The barrier must have expelled us out since we do not have Meikai energy." Hinageshi explained.

Yusuke glared at the offensive mass of energy, snarling. "Damn you, Yakumo..."

"You saw him?" Kurama asked, moving closer to the head detective.

"Yeah..." Yusuke replied. "The white haired bastard attacked us when we went to the fire site. He used some sort of telekinetic power to lift Hinageshi in the air and said something really weird."

"Weird?"

Yusuke nodded. "He said that she wasn't the one he was looking for..."

"Not the one he was looking for..." Kurama murmured, his mind working in rapid succession. Hinageshi was a spirit guide who remained in Ningenkai, yet she was also a ferry girl... a Reigen.. _Botan is also here... and is also a ferry girl and a Reigen..._ His eyes widened in realization. _ No... it can't be.. Botan... Botan has the orb inside her body! That's why her body is shutting down! That's why Yakumo is looking for a ferry girl!... He's going to go after Botan!_ Fear gripped him, his heart hammering in his chest and he whirled around, tearing off in desperation, much to the surprise of his friends.

"Kurama?! Where the hell are you going?!" Yusuke shouted, chasing after his friend, the rest of the group following.

"He's figured out what we should have known all along." Hiei explained, a faint green light visible under his headband.

"What are you talking about Hiei?" The head detective asked, looking over at the fire demon.

"The orb that Yakumo is searching for... Botan has it... Kurama believes she's carrying it in her own body and fears that the King of the Netherworld is going to track her down and kill her to take the sphere."

Yusuke's features paled, remembering his experience with the spirit wave orb Genkai gave him. _ I nearly freaking died from that thing and Botan has something that can power a whole world hidden inside her body?! _ "But that..."

"Could kill her..." Hiei finished for him. "It's killing her now. That's why her body is in the state it's in."

"But..." Yusuke countered as they closed in on the kitsune. "If that's true, why couldn't we sense the sphere's energy?"

Hiei looked ahead at his best friend, sensing the kitsune's fear and anxiety, knowing it was all directed towards the ferry girl. _You love her so much you're willing to let your emotions rule your reason... that's what love does to you... foolish... _"Reikai energy sealed the orb, containing it... Botan comes from that world.. her ki is that of a Reigen... By putting the orb into her own body, she became the container, concealing it's power from external forces."

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow. "And you know all this how?"

"I'm reading Kurama's thoughts," The fire demon answered. "I am also inclined to agree with his assessment of the situation."

The human boy studied the back of Kurama surprised at how fast he was running. Yusuke was not used to seeing the normally reserved and calm kitsune tear off in a panic. _I know he cares about Botan... but is it possible he... loves her? _He wondered. His thoughts shifted, frowning in realization. If what Hiei was saying was correct... "Then... everyone else at Genkai's is in danger, too..."

Hiei nodded, his own worry over his sister's safety driving him to press forward. "That is why we must hurry..."

The five of them reached the train station, waiting impatiently for the correct line that would take them North, riding in anxiety prone silence. The lights of the city faded, replaced by dark skies and the group exited the train, rushing full speed in the night since the buses that led towards the mountain, where the human psychic's compound was located, did not run in the evening. Kurama raced ahead, a sense of foreboding filling him. He was unsure how quickly Yakumo would be able to find Genkai's. _But if it were me... and the key to my world was only a few hours away, I wouldn't hesitate... I would hunt down what I seek and retrieve it. _Fear and anger drove him to rush even faster, his feet gliding on the ground as the massive steps that led up to Genkai's compound became visible.

He sensed a burst of Meikai energy and his heart sunk. _Botan!_ He cried silently, tearing up the steps with a speed that shocked even Hiei. He pushed off, using his ki to leap up and over the last set of steps, flipping and landing past the entrance, skidding to a stop, green eyes widening at the sight of the main shoji doors crushed and broken and he could see the prone form of Genkai. _He's here._ The kitsune snapped his head to the right when a girl's scream erupted in the air. _Botan! _He jumped up, landing on the wooden deck, ignoring the calls of his friends as they entered the compound. He came to a dead stop as a large, cloaked figure exited the deity's room, fear then anger wresting in his heart when his eyes fell on the unconscious form of Botan slung over the bald creature's massive shoulder. Gold flooded his emerald orbs as he growled low and threateningly, "Let her go."

The Meikai being smirked but said nothing, his gaze cast back behind him as another figure exited, his white hair visible above the collar of his black cloak.

Yakumo's dark purple eyes looked back at the gold ones of the kitsune, surprised at the power fluctuation he felt from the red haired boy before him. "And if I don't... Kurama?" He asked, amused at the surprised look on the smaller man's features.

The fox spirit blinked at the use of his name. He could sense the power of the being before him, finding it similar to the level of his Youko form. _Still too much for me while in human form._.. _but I cannot let him take Botan from me. I won't allow it! _He drew out a seed turning it into a blade, knowing a whip would be too risky. _Others could be hurt and I couldn't forgive myself if I missed and hit Botan instead. _"Then I will kill you and take her back myself."

Yakumo blinked then laughed. "Your power is nothing compared to mine yet you still threaten me... This ferry girl must be your woman to risk your life so foolishly."

Kurama's features darkened to hide his surprise. "Whatever she is to me is no concern of yours... You will release her or I will make you pay for hurting her."

Yusuke rounded the bend with Kuwabara and Hiei in tow, his brown eyes glaring daggers at the Meikai ruler, snarling. "Yakumo, you bastard, let Botan go!"

"I don't have time to deal with you weaklings..." Yakumo growled, lifting his hand, a purple light erupting around his palm.

Kurama took a defensive position, gasping as his body was lifted off the ground, pain exploding along his back as he crashed into Yusuke and Kuwabara, the three of them slamming into a nearby building, the wood collapsing down around them.

Hiei snarled at the sight of his sister unconscious and he drew out his katana, his Jagan witnessing the assault upon Yukina by the bald Meikai demon. "You bastard, I will kill you!" He leaped up, sword upright, using his superior speed to launch an assault on the larger man only to frown as his blade sunk into the wooden floor. "What?" He murmured, crying out as he was struck from behind, sending him face first into the destroyed room, his small form skidding to a stop near Yukina's.

The bald demon laughed, walking beside his leader as they headed towards the entrance.

"Let... her... go..."

Yakumo turned around, surprised to find the kitsune glaring at him with those same gold eyes as before. "You're rather persistent, aren't you? You must truly care about this woman to continue even when you have no chance of beating me."

Kurama cast a cold gaze at the larger man. "The odds mean nothing to me so long as I keep Botan safe from the likes of you."

"Hmph..." Yakumo snorted, holding out his hand again.

Kurama steadied himself, understanding the attack and he forced energy down into his feet, gritting his teeth, withstanding the telekinetic assault of the Netherworld ruler.

Yakumo frowned, lowering his hand. _This boy is different from the others... He's fought me once and already found a counter to my attack. He's more dangerous than I give him credit for._ "It matters not.. you can't stop me.. and your woman is mine now... So long... Kurama..."

The kitsune drew out a rose, turning it into a whip snapping it forward, blinking as it hit empty air, Yakumo and his companion vanishing instantly, taking Botan with them. The kitsune dropped his arm, the whip falling, reverting back to a rose as he just stared at the empty space. _Botan is gone... Yakumo's... taken her from me... and I couldn't stop him... I couldn't... protect her..._ The kitsune collapsed to his knees, despair filling him. "Botan..." He lowered his gaze, the pain of losing her almost too much to bear. He forced his emotions down through sheer will. There was no time to deal with the trauma, his rational mind taking control and he closed his eyes, calming his heart. _I... I can't... I can't be like this... I mustn't... lose my focus... I can... no... I will... save her. _

Yusuke tossed off the debris that had collapsed onto him, Kuwabara following and the head detective jumped up, racing towards the entrance, finding Kurama rising to his feet. His eyes darted about, growling. "Where did that asshole go?"

"Yakumo left, taking Botan with him." Kurama answered, his voice low and distant.

"So him and his lackey have both fled to Tokyo..." Hiei murmured, joining the rest of the gang. "We need to go after them and quickly."

"Yes, we do," Kurama said softly, turning to face the group, gold flecks visible in the emerald pools of his eyes. "We're going to get Botan back and destroy Yakumo for what he's done."

There was a quiet rage in the kitsune's voice to equal the fury in his eyes and Yusuke instinctively backed up a few steps. _Damn Kurama, you're really pissed off, aren't you? Of course, I'd feel the same if someone kidnapped Keiko. _His gaze shifted, frowning at the trail of red than ran down the front of the kitsune's jacket, pooling into the once white fabric of the fox spirit's pants. "Did Yakumo cut you or something, Kurama?"

The kitsune blinked, looking down, the gold fading from his eyes. "Kuronue..." He murmured, recalling the attack from earlier. _ Why are you helping Yakumo? Are you that hateful of me that you would destroy this world_? Sadness mingled with confusion and anger as he lowered his gaze. _Botan has been taken from me and my old friend I thought dead has returned and wants to kill me. Certainly not my best day ever... _"It's nothing too serious, Yusuke. I will take care of it, so do not worry."

"You all should be worried..." Genkai's voice called out behind the group and the men turned, finding the human psychic limping out with the aid of Hinageshi. "Yakumo is very powerful.. he could easily kill all of you."

Yusuke frowned. "Well... we can't just let him do what he wants... we have to go hunt his ass down and kick it. We won't lose to him, I promise."

Genkai looked over at her former student. "Don't get too arrogant, Yusuke," She replied but added, "however, if the four of you work together, you can stop him. You just have to remember your strengths and use them to your advantage." She straightened her frame, looking over at the red haired ferry girl. "Thank you, Hinageshi, but I am fine now. Yukina will need some help so please tend to her, will you?"

"Of course, Genkai..." Hinageshi replied, giving a slight bow of her head, turning to take care of the female Koorime.

"Now then..." Genkai began, turning her attention back to the four men. "Kurama, follow me and I'll get you some bandages so you can tend to that wound of yours properly, the rest of you should prepare before your departure back to Tokyo."

"Prepare?" Yusuke murmured. "What the hell is there to prepare for? We should go after them right now before something bad happens."

"Have you forgotten all my teaching, Yusuke?!" Genkai snapped. "If you go running in half-assed, you will lose... either the battle or your life! You have to have a plan in place for something like this. So take a half hour to gather your thoughts and what you must do to beat your enemy."

Yusuke blinked then growled at her admonishment, crossing his arms. "Gee... what a grumpy old lady..." He mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Genkai snapped once more, glaring at her student.

"Good! I'm so glad your hearing aids work!" Yusuke spat back, flashing a look of irritation at his former master.

"Smart ass..." She growled under her breath, her brown eyes turning to focus on Kurama as he walked up to her. She sighed, relaxing her features, waving him to follow. "This way, Kurama."

The kitsune did as she requested, keeping a slow pace behind her, turning as she did, entering what appeared to be a storage room. He stood quietly as the female psychic flipped open a wooden trunk, reaching in to rummage through various articles of clothing, pulling out a vibrantly colored martial arts tunic with white pants and a white long sleeve shirt. A yellow sash lay neatly folded on top of the pile of fabric she held in her hands and she turned, handing them to the kitsune. "These should fit you."

He reached out, carefully taking the clothing from the outstretched hands of pink haired female. "I thank you, Master Genkai. I will return these items to you after we defeat Yakumo."

"You are so certain you can beat him?" Genkai asked, looking up at the boy with curious eyes.

"Even if I cannot beat him, I will save Botan... " Kurama said softly, features shifting into a determined look as he added. "I must save her... No matters what happens to me, Botan will live on... her world will be saved... and she will be able to return to it..."

Genkai studied the kitsune for a moment. "And you would willingly sacrifice your life to save hers?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"And when she has to take you up to Reikai will you be ready to face the sadness in her eyes at your passing? Do you think your death will repair the shattered heart she must bear alone because you will forever be apart?"

Kurama sighed, looking away. "I do not want her hurt over me... she has already suffered so much... I simply want her to be happy... and free from the violence that surrounds me... I care little for my own life, if I can save hers, I will gladly risk it..."

"And your dying will make her happy?"

"No..." He replied softly, looking back at the smaller being. "But I also cannot let her die... I will not let her die... I will save her... No matter the cost to my own well being."

"Because you love her that much?"

Kurama's features turned pained. "Yes..." He admitted. "But I cannot allow her into my heart completely... it's too dark and full of things that would only hurt Botan more..."

Genkai tilted her head. "We all carry demons inside, Kurama," She began, drawing the boy's attention. "To have someone who can see those demons... and forgive... and embrace... and love you... as you are... is rare... and precious... do not let it go... do not lose it... protect it.."

"Protect it..." Kurama murmured, bowing his head slightly. "It is as you say, Genkai. I will not argue."

Genkai blinked then smirked a bit. "And they say men are slow learners... Now then..." She paused, features turning serious. "If you are confident enough to defeat Yakumo, you must have a plan. So what is it?"

"Well..." Kurama began softly. "What you said earlier was intriguing. Together, using our strengths, we can beat him. I think if we combine our power all at once... when we are close enough to Yakumo, we can defeat him and return everything to the way it was. We must destroy that orb..."

"Which is currently inside Botan's body." Genkai finished for him.

The kitsune flinched but nodded. "Yes... Yakumo will most likely remove it from her forcibly... if that occurs, Botan will be in a very bad physical state. If we can somehow get a hold of that orb, with Yusuke's great spiritual energy, we may be able to convert it... and use the orb against it's master."

Genkai nodded, impressed with the red head's line of thinking. "It's a good plan, but Yakumo may need to be distracted. Have you accounted for that variable?"

"I have." Kurama said with a nod.

"Good... then I will leave the boys in your hands," Genkai said, going over to a box with a red cross symbol on the top, flipping it open and drawing out two rolls of thick gauze and four large squares of sterile pads. She returned to his side, handing them over to him. "There is a small lake just west of the temple grounds that contains healing minerals. You should cleanse your body and wrap that wound up before heading out with the others."

He took the medical supplies, bowing his head slightly once more. "I thank you for your help and for your guidance, Genkai."

"Just make sure you come back alive with the rest of the team... and... tell Botan how you feel... she deserves an answer..." Genkai replied, walking out of the room, leaving the kitsune alone.

Kurama watched her go, brow furrowed. _ I do not know if I can do that, Genkai... but maybe... if I survive this... I will... be more open with my feelings towards her. _He exited the room, heading in the direction she indicated, weaving through a small bamboo forest, moonlight reflecting on the surface of the small lake. A gentle breeze passed by, tugging at the red head's bangs and he smiled despite the gravity of the situation they would soon face.

Lowering the clothing and the medical supplies on a large rock nearby, the kitsune stripped naked, wading slowly into the cool water until it covered the 12 inch gash that ran horizontally along his abdomen and left side, surprised at the soothing affect and his gaze shifted over to a series of bamboo trees that had sprouted up from the water and he walked over, breaking off a small branch of the nearest tree, tucking it under the back of his long hair. _This may come in handy later. _He thought, shifting, wading back out, letting the air dry his skin, lowering his right hand to the gash. The wound had stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal but the skin was still split open and he fed his energy into the palm of his hand, a purple light erupting as he dragged it slowly from left to right until it sealed. _I don't have time to heal this properly. Sealing it will have to do for now._

He lowered his hand, laying the pads along the site of his injury, expertly wrapping the gauze around his torso, tightening it and he dressed in the new outfit, sliding on his shoes as he tossed his other clothing over his shoulder. He made his way back to the entrance, folding his clothing, laying them inside the room where Botan had been kidnapped from, his gaze looking down at the now empty space, features growing determined as he headed out to meet up with the rest of the team. _I am coming, Botan. Just hang on a bit longer. _

**May 16, 1993 Tokyo**

The city was dead quiet as the gang walked down the sidewalk, heading towards central Tokyo, eyes and senses alert for any sign of the enemy.

"Man, it sure is creepy around here with no activity. I wonder if Yakumo did something to all the people living in this area." Kuwabara commented as he walked beside Yusuke.

"It stands to reason he did, Kuwabara," Kurama said softly. "On the plus side, it will keep the risk to civilians at a minimum."

"Yeah, I guess so... but it still feels weird walking close to downtown with nobody else around," The street fighter murmured, stopping suddenly as a strange fog rolled in and surround them. "What's with this freaky fog?"

"It's Kuronue..." Kurama replied as he stepped forward protectively, his gaze locked on the shadowy figure approaching them.

"Kuronue?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the red head.

"An old partner of mine when I was Youko." The taller man explained, going silent as the bat winged demon stopped about 20 feet from the group.

"So you've come to face your punishment, have you Kurama? Well then, let's finish what we started." Kuronue taunted, leaping into the fog.

The red head frowned but started forward, stopping as Yusuke called out,

"Hey, Kurama. Be careful, alright?"

"Rest assured, I will be very careful." Kurama replied, walking into the fog, finding an elevator that would take him down to the bottom of the shipping dock. He pushed the button, the elevator slowly descending to the ground and he exited, his eyes focused ahead as the shadow of his old friend emerged from the fog.

"Are you ready to accept your punishment for leaving me to die, Kurama?"

The fox spirit stood his ground as his friend approached him. "Kuronue..." He began. "Back then... I didn't..." His voice started then stopped, his sensitive ears picking up the strange vibrating noises of the bat demon's chain scythe and he leaped away, barely avoiding the lethal blade as it was retracted. "Kuronue... you must listen to me!" The red head shouted, desperation in his voice and features as he tried to reach his friend's heart. "Back then, I tried to save you!"

"Liar!" Kuronue snarled. "You set me up to die then ran away like a coward!" He attacked again, unleashing his chain scythe, the blade too fast for Kurama to dodge and he cried out as he was sliced open near the site of his original injury, blood exploding from the cut. He collapsed onto the ground, wincing as he forced himself upright, resting on his knees, clutching his wound as he panted out, "No... that's... not what happened... I tried to save you... you were my friend... why would I want you to die?"

Kuronue stalked towards him. "It doesn't matter now..." He replied with a smirk. "The only thing that matters is you die for the sin of abandoning me so that you could have the treasure all to yourself..." He tossed the pendant at the kitsune.

Kurama's eyes widened as the pendant was thrown away and he caught it, his mind recalling the truth.

XXXXXXX

"Kuronue!" Youko yelled, racing back towards his friend. The bamboo trap had pierced the bat youkai in his legs, rendering him unable to move and the fox spirit yanked at the spikes but they were too thick and enhanced with sealing ki that prevented their being cut or broke through. Still, the kitsune beat against the trap, his fists bloodied from the attempt to free his partner.

"It's too late for me, Youko... save yourself..." Kuronue said, his voice and features pained.

Youko looked up, frowning. "No... I won't leave you here like this..."

A flash of anger crossed the handsome black haired youkai's face as he shouted, "Dammit, Youko, get the hell out of here before they catch you too!"

The kitsune heard several footsteps and his head snapped up, his troubled gold eyes falling on the encroaching form of the guards they had so deftly avoided before. He hesitated, trying to come up with a plan to free his friend and escape only to blink when Kuronue snarled,

"Run! Run now!"

Youko backed up, looking at the guards then back to his friend. "I'm sorry..." He turned, racing off, looking over his shoulder one last time, his features saddened, before he dashed into the safety of the forest, escaping with his life, though his heart hurt at the loss of his closest friend.

XXXXXXXX

Anger filled Kurama at being deceived and he withdrew the bamboo branch from under his hair, holding it close as he whispered. "Kuronue, give me strength..." He sensed the enemy approach, holding still, even as his opponent shouted,

"Die, Kurama!"

The kitsune lashed out, feeding power to the branch, the plant transforming into a green blade as he thrust it back, stabbing the enemy in the side, the tip of the blade bursting out the impostor's back.

"K... urama..." the fake Kuronue choked out.

The red head whirled around, facing the demon, retracting the blade and forcing the youkai away, features and voice harsh and full of rage. "You are not my old friend Kuronue, show me who you really are!"

Kuronue shifted, morphing into a strange looking creature. "How... did you know?"

Kurama rose, holding the pendent in his left hand. "This pendent belonged to Kuronue's mother who died to protect him. He would never just throw it away," He answered, lowering his hand as he began to charge up his youki energy, a purple light blooming around his form. "And no matter the circumstances, Kuronue would never attack an opponent when his back was turned," He stalked forward, ignoring the whirling scythe, not even flinching as it cut open his right cheek. "You twisted the memories of our friendship!" He roared, raising his bamboo blade over his head then slammed it down, unleashing the floodgates of his power, hundreds of bamboo spikes sprouting instantly up from the ground, piercing the Meikai creature, forcing him up into the air, his screams of pain cut short as the kitsune's ki rocketed up, causing his enemy's body to explode in a flash of energy.

Kurama dropped the sword, his gaze downcast as the newly formed forest shook, leaves twirling around him. "Kuronue... I am sorry for what happened. The sacrifice you made never left my mind and I will never forget you, old friend." He lifted his gaze as he sensed Hiei approach, watching as the fire demon stopped a few feet from him.

"You mourn your friend's loss still?" Hiei asked, having used his Jagan to witness the events and the kitsune's thoughts.

"I do... he died in a horrible way... and I couldn't save him."

The smaller man said nothing for a moment. "The pain of loss leaves scars on the heart, Kurama... everyone carries them... but they do heal... in time... I think your friend understood that... and wants you to live in the present... don't you agree?"

Kurama studied the youkai in mild surprise. "Is that how you live with the things you've done, Hiei?"

"Hmph..." Hiei replied, smirking a bit. "We're not talking about me, Kurama..." He paused then added, turning around. "The others are waiting for us. We should hurry."

_Live my life in the present._.. He thought, his mind turning to Botan and his features grew pained but determined._ I could not save my friend, but I can save the one most precious to me._ He vowed as he raced forward, meeting up with the rest of his friends. They ran along the abandoned street, heading towards a floodgate that broke through the barrier.

"We're going to make it!" Yusuke yelled in triumph.

Kurama nodded, keeping pace with the rest of the group though his wound was bleeding heavily only to freeze, lifting his arm to cover his face as a series of explosions erupted around him and his friends.

Laughter was heard and they all turned, finding the large bald Meikai demon staring down at them from a bridge high above. Hiei growled, tripping Kuwabara to prevent him from interfering as he leaped up, taking the larger being head on.

"Oh no... I know who that is.." Hinageshi gasped. "It's Raigo, the Netherworld God of Wickedness. He uses that eye on his forehead to awaken the evil in the hearts of his opponents and bends them to his will."

"Well, that's just freaking great!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama watched in trepidation as Hiei's body morphed into his Jaganshi form and his eyes widened at the black flame that swirled within the bandages on the Koorime's right hand. "He's going to unleash the dragon attack."

"What?!" Yusuke cried, looking up at the fire demon. "Don't, Hiei!"

Hiei grinned, holding up his hand, his power exploding out in the form of four massive dragons, motioning them to head down towards the group.

Kurama stared in shock at the red and purple dragons that roared towards them and he grabbed Hinageshi, keeping a protective hold on her as the energy swirled around them, releasing his hold as Hiei redirected the attack, aiming it back at Reigo, killing the Netherworld deity instantly, the force of the massive attack destroying the office building, causing it to collapse into a section of the barrier. Kurama watched as Hiei vaulted down before them, calling the dragon back before collapsing. The kitsune ran up to his friend. "Are you alright, Hiei?"

"I'll be fine... I just need... to sleep for awhile..."

Kurama sighed as his friend passed out, turning to Kuwabara. "Can you carry him, Kuwabara? We must press on."

"Uh.. sure... no problem..." The street fighter lifted the fire demon, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Let's go then," Kurama said, following Yusuke and Hinageshi, jumping along the ruined building, reaching the interior of the Meikai barrier, drawn to the large building in the center, bright light flaring at the top and they began the long ascent upwards, a scream erupting in the kitsune's mind. _Botan!_ Fear for her safety forced him into action and he passed the head detective and the small female, charging up the stairs two at a time, heedless of the pain in his abdomen and the cries of worry from his friends. He reached the top first, his angered eyes falling on Yakumo who used his telekinetic power to levitate the blue haired ferry girl. Panic filled him at the sight of the Netherworld god reaching into the girl's stomach, drawing out a orb that glowed a dark shade of purple, her scream of agony snapping the chains of his emotions, fueling his rage as the kitsune snarled and rushed forward, "Let her go, you bastard!"

Yakumo turned, grinning. "So, you've come for your woman have you.. here... take her!" He shouted, tossing the ferry girl towards the kitsune.

Kurama skidded to a stop and gasped as Botan crashed into him, instinctively wrapping his arms around her, protecting the deity as they were sent rocketing towards a series of steel beams, air exploding from the kitsune's lungs as his back slammed into the solid metal, a few of his ribs snapping from the impact. The kitsune slid down to the ground, still clutching the ferry girl, even as he struggled to not pass out from the flare of immense pain that radiated throughout his body.

Yusuke was the first to arrive after Kurama and he looked in horror then anger at the sight of his friends being injured. "You bastard!" The head detective snarled, racing forward, skidding to a stop as Yakumo lifted the orb, drawing on the energy, his form growing larger, his clothing changing, becoming armor.

"Witness the power of the Netherworld!" Yakumo shouted, laughing as the whole area morphed into a strange dome.

Kurama found his breath once more, looking down at the deity's features. "Botan... Botan can you hear me?"

The ferry girl opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused at first before resting on the kitsune and she reached up, touching his face. "You're here... you came for me..."

His features morphed into surprise at her touch before his own gaze turned tender and he lifted his hand to rest it over hers. "Yes, Botan. I am sorry for the delay but I promise to take you away from here soon."

She smiled up at him before her eyes grew closed and her body grew slack.

"B... Botan?" He whispered, worry filling him at how weak her ki was. _She won't last much longer like this. I need to heal her... I need to help her... but I can't until Yakumo is defeated._ Kurama watched Yusuke struggle against the Netherworld god and his gaze shifted over to Hinageshi. "Hinageshi... if we provide a distraction, can you get that orb from Yakumo's hand?"

The red haired ferry girl nodded. "I can do it.. I'll do anything if it will help Botan."

He smiled. "You're a good friend to her, Hinageshi." Kurama replied, watching as the petite ferry girl raced off, out of sight. With great care he shifted, laying Botan down, racing forward, turning his rose into a whip, leaping into the air, wrapping the whip around Yakumo's right arm, holding it down, Hiei, awake though weakened, followed, sweeping his sword down, frowning as it broke and the Netherworld god tossed them both backwards. Kurama lifted his gaze as the dome above them shattered, revealing the form of Hinageshi as she flew her oar straight at the Netherworld god, her grip surprisingly tight on his arm as she knocked the sphere away.

"Insolent Reigen! You'll pay for that!" He snarled, tossing the girl into a pile of debris.

Kurama saw their chance and shouted. "Now, Yusuke! Grab the sphere!"

"Hah!" Yakumo snorted as he watched Yusuke stalk over to the sphere. "Fool... you can't handle the power of that sphere... King Enma couldn't do it... that ferry girl couldn't do it... what makes you think you can?!"

"Because you've pissed me off and I'm going to be the one to kick your ass!" Yusuke growled, crouching down, bringing his open palm down onto the sphere, gritting his teeth as he struggled to control it.

"Use your energy, Yusuke!" Kurama shouted. "Pour all of it into that sphere!"

Yakumo snapped his gaze over to the kitsune, realizing it was the red haired male that had figured out how to defeat him. "Damn you!" He snarled, lifting his hand, a sphere of yellow energy forming, the power immense and lethal. "I should have killed you earlier!" He flicked his wrist, unleashing the ki blast. "Die!"

Kurama moved to stand in front of the deity, blinking as the large form of Kuwabara stepped in, grabbing the energy blast, skidding to a stop and tossing it back towards the Meikai ruler.

"Real men don't attack people when they're unable to fight!" The street fighter shouted, standing his ground, looking over at his friend as the smaller man cried out in pain. "You can do it, Urameshi!"

The head detective's body shook as he fought against the strength of the orb, the purple energy shifting, becoming blue and Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara leapt up, surrounding their friend, their energy revitalized and a sphere formed around them, deflecting the Meikai ruler's energy blasts.

"Hey Yakumo!" Yusuke called out as he brought his right hand up, grasping the wrist with his left hand as he pointed his index finger. "Game over!" He shouted then cried out, "Spirit Gun!" A blast of intense blue light shot from the tip of the dark haired boy's finger, striking Yakumo square in the chest.

"What is... this?!" Yakumo shouted as the power morphed into a sword, then a whip, then into a massive dragon which engulfed him, slamming him down through each layer of the building, explosions erupting as the Meikai ruler was crushed.

The blue light around the four men faded, the orb shattering into nothingness, the light of day now visible as the Meikai barrier was obliterated.

"That was awesome!" Kuwabara shouted, grinning as he looked around at his friends.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded. "You did well, Yusuke."

The detective rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing... heh heh..." He replied with a thumbs up.

A pile of debris shifted, and Hinageshi emerged, blinking as she looked around. "Did we win?" She asked.

"We sure did! We all kicked butt!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"More like got your butt kicked..." Hiei retorted.

"Shut up, tiny!" The taller man snapped. "I saved you guys from that energy blast didn't I?"

Kurama smiled a bit at the banter, his smile falling as he sensed Botan's ki grow even weaker. He ran over to her, crouching down, concern on his features as he whispered. "Botan?" When the deity didn't answer he reached out, resting his hands on her head, sending out his healing ki, scared at how weak she was. _ I am still weakened from everything that has occurred. I need to take her home to heal her properly._ He scooped Botan into his arms, cradling her close as he started to leave.

"Hey, Kurama, where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

The kitsune paused, turning to face his friend. "The battle is over for us but it's just begun for Botan. I need to heal her before she dies," He answered, turning back towards the stairs. "I will check in with everyone later." He descended carefully down the stairs, ignoring the pain that pulsed in his back and his abdomen. _Yakumo and that impostor really did a number on my body. I'm going to have to rest for a long time to recover. _He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. _But not until I take care of Botan first._

**May 16, 1993 Minamino residence**

Kurama grit his teeth as he leaped up into the tree then onto the first floor roof of his house. He shifted his right hand to push open the window, bracing his feet as he leaped up and through the window, landing on shaky feet as he cradled Botan in his arms. The kitsune straightened his legs, hurrying over to his bed, laying her down gently as he backed up. Kurama rushed over to his closet, grabbing two of his most potent healing herbs, opening the jars and rubbing them into the palm of his hands, absorbing their power, sitting on the edge of the bed as he reached out, placing his hands on each side of her head. The red head concentrated, sending the healing ki directly into her body, revitalizing her lost spiritual energy, her heart beat growing stronger, though there was pain in her features as she whimpered and shook.

He opened his eyes pulling his hands away, his gaze shifting to the simple white kimono she wore, red staining the fabric near her abdomen. That was where Yakumo assaulted her. _Could it be that he... _Kurama reached out, untying her obi and with great care parted the fabric, voice soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Botan... I promise not to take too long..." He studied the skin, doing his best to ignore the pleasing sight of her naked and nubile form, concentrating his attention on the gash along her stomach. Though the wound wasn't bleeding, it was open and painful. His brow furrowed at the strange tendrils extending from the site of the injury. _What is that?_ He wondered. Lifting his hand, Kurama held it over the gash, slowly drawing it across, the tissue mending, skin reforming, sealing shut and he gasped at the images that flashed in his head. Darkness... evil.. whispers... so many whispers... taunting... laughing... pressing down...drowning in a sea of black with no hope of escape. _Dear God, how did she endure all this?_ He wondered, gritting his teeth as he drew out the remnants of Meikai energy, lifting his eyes as the deity whimpered and shook once more. "Shh... it's alright... Botan... you're safe now... I will make the pain go away... I will not let you die.."

At last, the wound sealed shut and Kurama continued to pour his ki into it, making sure it remained healed before at last pulling back, straightening the girl's kimono and retying the obi. The kitsune rose, a gasp escaping his lips as his head swirled, an intense stabbing pain erupting along his abdomen and he collapsed to his knees. He clutched his stomach, drawing back his hands as he looked down, frowning at how red they were. T_oo much blood... I've lost too much blood... too much energy... _ _I've used... too much.. of my own ki... I can't... heal... myself... _

He looked back at the closet, struggling to stand as he stumbled over to it. _I still have... some herbs.. that staunch blood flow... If …. If I use that... I can at least pass out without bleeding to death. _ He tugged at his tunic, yanking it up and over his head, tossing it aside, the white shirt following and he ripped at the soaked gauze, unfurling it as he pulled out a jar that glowed a faint blue. Kurama unscrewed the cap, dropping it onto the ground as he reached in, drawing out the entirety of the material on his fingertips, smearing the thick liquid mixture along the two cuts, packing it into the gashes, the blood staunched though the wounds remained open.

Turning, the kitsune stumbled into the bathroom, pulling open the drawer under the sink, retrieving new sterile pads and gauze. He hissed and bit his lip at the stabbing pain that flared along his stomach but pressed forward, wrapping up the injury, washing his hands afterward. Kurama exited the bathroom, making his way back to his bed, dropping onto the opposite edge as a wave of dizziness hit him. The red head fell sideways, facing Botan, unconscious as his head hit the pillow, following the deity into a deep sleep as their bodies lay side by side, beginning their recovery from the physical trauma of the last few days, though the psychological effects would soon affect the deity in a way that only Kurama could heal.

**Okay, another long chapter completed! I got my butt kicked by this one, too! As I said previously, I changed parts of the movie to fit my narrative and to keep the story canon in that Yusuke was way too.. um... protective of Botan... more like a lover than a friend.. so Kurama filled that role instead... as he's done throughout this story... while Yusuke was still the instrument of Yakumo's demise... along with the guidance of his friends... that last attack was the best part of the movie for me! The next chapter will deal with the ramifications of what Botan went through and we'll get insight to her trauma... and how she deals with it... while probably beginning the sensui arc as well... I don't know.. The song used is called Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, one of my favorite bands. I also did a little tribute to the abridged version of YYH. Can you guess where? Anyway onto the the next part of notes!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: PenguinsHockey14 (Yes, YxB interaction... though it will be awhile before that's possible again. I tried to flesh out the flashback a bit... though it would be interesting to see a bit of back story, I agree.) Hanako-sempai (I'm glad you love it and thank you for leaving a few words!) Guest (I try to make it as realistic and true to the show as I can with the added bonus of fleshing out the KxB scenes.) Joide's KB 4ever (Ah... so that was you, eh? I hope this chapter pleased you!) peonyrose100 (it was fun to do some YxB stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and don't feel shy in telling me what you liked most!) ryndc-chan (I am glad I don't disappoint. I wanted to make it realistic in the world of YYH so I'm glad you find it to be so! Youko and Botan will happen later on... but not for a while yet.) Ichinomiya Kantarou (it is nice to hear from my fans! I am glad I can give you your KB fix! And I thank you for the praise. It makes me smile!) DarkinocensDLT (wow, that's a long review. I always love those best! Yeah, Yusuke was a bit too... lovey for my taste... doesn't mesh with the YYH story line so Kurama fills that gap... I am glad I can make you happy and that you enjoy my work so much!) and finally nikkster101 (RK is like 1B to YYH's 1A to me.. they're so close as my favorites it's hard to choose which I enjoy most. I really loved the movies... and if you visited my tumblr you'd see that love in abundance. You're lucky... I could not see them in the cinema... so I had to watch them online. And I wished they kept the deleted scenes in... mostly Kenshin and Kaoru stuff... why? Hello.. those two end up together anyway... why not show some emotional and tender moments... man... and where's my Jinchu arc! They have the perfect cast for that! As to the chapter, yeah, that was a big indicator to me that something was going on... or could be going on between them... that was the moment I thought, yep.. couple right there... Togashi should have, I agree! Everyone else has someone but Kurama and Botan.. hmm..)**

**For those who review, I thank you.. please continue to do so... it helps to motivate me... when I don't hear from readers I get bummed and my drive to write dies... It is weird I know... for those who read and haven't reviewed, I appreciate that you take the time to read my work though don't be afraid to leave me a few lines. I don't bite, I swear! Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Time Between

**Another update for my loyal readers of whom there are many but only a few that review. Please be kind and leave me a few words. It helps motivate me. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 14-The Time Between**

**May 16, 1993 Minamino Residence Evening Hours**

Botan shivered in the blackness that surrounded her, trying to hold on to hope that he would come... that he would save her... gasping as the darkness pressed down on her. The deity tried to stand... tried to fight but the sea of night that surrounded her was relentless, the dark whispers were constant, taunting, mocking her for her weakness. _ You can't save yourself... he cannot save you... no one can save you... you will die here alone... longing for his touch... longing for what you cannot have... he will leave you... let you down... let you die... just accept it... accept that your world is gone... that Kurama will never love you... and your death will come swiftly..._

The ferry girl covered her ears, rocking back and forth. _I will not listen... I don't believe you... He'll come for me... He'll save me..._

Laughter echoed in her mind, the voices malicious in their intent._ He won't be able to save you, pretty little ferry girl... No one will make the darkness go away... We will always be here... waiting... watching... until you fall... and we will have you as ours to do as we please!_

_Leave me alone! _She cried, rising and running blindly, her body falling into the abyss, screaming into the emptiness, arms and legs flailing in her helplessness, gasping as she felt something take hold and pull her close, light flooding the darkness and her eyes snapped open, finding the concerned emerald orbs of Kurama looking over at her.

The kitsune had been pulled into the land of waking by the tossing and turning of the girl beside him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room, frowning at her whimpers and her fear. _She must be reliving what happened to her. _ He reasoned, blinking when the girl's arms had flailed, striking at him and he gently grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling her to him, concern in his heart at the terror in the girl's features. He saw the look of panic in the deity's eyes when they snapped open and he whispered soothingly, trying to calm her, slowly releasing his hold of her hands. "It's alright now, Botan... you're safe... I won't let anyone hurt you..."

"Ku...rama..." She whispered, reaching out to touch his face, guarded hope in her voice. "Is it really you?"

He was surprised at her touch but did not pull back, voice soft and tender. "Yes, it's me, peony, see..." Kurama paused, reaching out gently to touch her face with his own hand. "I'm real, this is real... you are safe now, I promise."

Botan felt his touch, her body trembling as the stress and trauma of what happened flooded her and she began to cry uncontrollably. "I was so scared! So scared you would never come to save me! The darkness tried to drown me! I couldn't escape... the orb was too strong!"

"Botan..." Kurama whispered. Her pain and her fear was palpable to him and it broke his heart. _She needs comfort and to know she's safe._ Lowering his hand, the kitsune shifted, wrapping his arms around the girl, pulling her against his lean form. "It is alright... do not be afraid... I will not let the darkness have you... never you..."

The deity cuddled into him in response to being held, her face buried against his neck, finding warmth and strength in the closeness of their bodies. It felt right and natural to be in his arms and in that safety she let loose her emotions, pouring out her grief and her fear, tears streaming down her face as her body continued to shake.

Kurama stroked her back gently as the girl cuddled against him, too worried about her to revel in the close contact. "It's okay, Botan... It's okay... let go... let it all out... I am here with you... I won't let you fall..."

Botan continued to cry for several moments, her breath and body shaky before she pulled back to look up at him.

Kurama continued to keep her close, loosening his hold when he felt the deity pull back and he looked down, giving her a tender smile as he reached up and wiped at the girl's tears, his voice soft and warm. "Sweet Peony... I was very worried about you... I am so glad that you are safe now... that I... I can keep you safe..."

Botan leaned into his touch, studying his face finding the truth of his words, whispering. "You saved me, Kurama... you came for me... I remember now... You... sang to me all night... you did not leave my side.."

"I will always come to your aid, Botan," Kurama replied in a gentle tone. "You are..." He started then stopped, recalling the words of Genkai and his own vow. "You are special to me... I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.. I am only sorry I could not help you sooner... If I had only known that orb was in you when you were first ill, I would have done whatever I could to remove it and free you from that darkness."

The ferry girl felt her heart beat quicken as she became aware of how warm his body was against hers and she felt heat blossom on her cheeks, lowering her gaze to hide the shyness she felt. "I am sorry... I was too weak... to be of any use... It was stupid of me to even attempt to hide the sphere."

Kurama frowned when she hid from him, his voice reassuring as he spoke. "No, Botan... what you did took great courage and sacrifice. And you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. To be able to contain that sphere took great power. I am amazed at your ability to survive it... and I saw... that darkness... briefly... it was very... potent... and powerful..." He paused, tilting his head to rest against hers. "And I know... you will need help to recover from this. So whatever you want of me, you have but to ask and I will be here for you."

Botan bit her lip, eyes welling with tears again. "Kurama... you will help me?"

"Of course I will," The kitsune replied without hesitation. "I care about you, Botan. I want you to be happy and free of any darkness that tries to swallow that beautiful light shining in your soul. I want to keep you safe from harm, is that so surprising?"

She looked up at him again, his words affecting her heart and she reached up to cup his face, looking straight into his eyes.

Kurama was surprised at her touch and the way her eyes met his and he knew she was trying to gaze into his soul. _Don't... you mustn't... _his eyes spoke as he looked away.

"Kurama... don't look away... look at me... please..."

Her voice was gentle and pleading, calling to his heart and he murmured. "You have had enough darkness for a lifetime, Botan. I do not want to add to your pain."

"You said I had great strength to handle the darkness, Kurama," Botan countered. "I want to see the truth in your eyes, so please do not look away... let me see you... as you are..."

"I..." Kurama started then stopped, frowning at the sudden flare of an unfamiliar ki and he snapped his gaze over his shoulder,loosening his hold around Botan. The kitsune rose, the deity following, and he studied the man before him. _ His energy is definitely of Reikai origin and that uniform, could it be? _"What is the SDF doing here? What do you want?"

"Hmph... you don't remember me do you, boy?" The tall male with light blue hair replied with a smirk, flexing his black gloved hands, the wind from the open window tugging at his gray vest. "Pity... but that's neither here not there..." He paused. "I'm here for the ferry girl..."

Kurama stood protectively in front of the deity. "You're not taking her anywhere..." He growled in return, not backing down, even as the man approached.

"I'll take her wherever I damn well please," The man retorted, looking over at the girl who clung to the kitsune's back. "I don't have to explain myself to a piss ant youkai like you," He paused then added. "But by all means, go ahead and make it difficult... I welcome the challenge from scum like you..."

Kurama's features turned dark. "You come into my home, uninvited, threatening me without giving reason for your appearance and you think I'll just hand Botan over to you? You're even more asinine than you look."

The reigen male glared at the red head. "Insolent demon," He growled, "Know your place!"

Kurama took a defensive stance, wrapping his left arm around the deity as the officer stalked towards him only to blink as he felt Botan shift, frowning when she moved to stand in front of him, her arms held out wide. "Botan, don't..." He murmured in concern.

"That's enough, Shunjun," Botan said sternly. "You're being very rude and disrespectful to Kurama."

The SDF officer stopped, frowning. "He's a youkai, he doesn't deserve any respect."

Anger crossed the deity's features. "This youkai, as you put it, saved my life and helped save this world from Yakumo," She retorted heatedly. "Where were you when this world needed help, Shunjun? Where was the SDF?"

Shunjun blinked. "We weren't ordered to assist in the battle."

"Obviously... it was left up to Yusuke and his team to deal with, right?" She countered, still glowering at the tall reigen. "Well, guess what, they did what you couldn't or wouldn't do, so stop being a jerk and tell us why you are here."

The man sighed, answering begrudgingly, "King Enma wanted us to retrieve any ferry girls that may have been stranded during the crisis and bring them home."

Botan's features relaxed a bit. "I understand and I will return to Reikai with you, but not until you apologize to Kurama."

"What?!" Shunjun growled. "You can't expect me to apologize to that demon!"

"You will apologize or I will inform Koenma of your threatening behavior. Or do you think he'll be very understanding of your rudeness towards one of his detectives when he next speaks to his father." She said icily.

Shunjun clenched his jaw. "I'm... sorry..." He growled, turning his back as he stalked towards the window. "Make your goodbye quick, Botan." He spat over his shoulder before jumping out and onto the first floor rooftop.

Botan lowered her eyes, turning around to face the kitsune. "Sorry about that... the SDF tend to be real jerks to those who aren't from Reikai."

"So I've noticed..." He replied, looking away from the window and down to the ferry girl. "You didn't have to protect me, Botan." He murmured in a softer tone.

"Yes, I did..." The deity countered. "The SDF are all equal to upper A class demons. Unless you changed into your youkai form, he would have hurt you badly and you've already suffered enough over me."

"Botan..." He whispered, blinking when the deity lifted her fingertips to his lips, silencing him.

"Please listen, Kurama," She replied, lowering her hand back to her side as she looked up at him. "What you did for me... what you continue to do for me... I know you do it because you care about me... I saw it in your eyes... I know it from your actions... and I..." She paused, finding her courage as she reached out to take his hand, resting it over her heart, whispering, "I want you to know that even if you never let me into your heart completely, you are in mine... and I am willing to wait for you... forever if I have to..."

He blinked when she took hold of his hand, feeling her rapid heartbeat under his palm, hearing the slight hitch in her breathing, sensing the truth of her words, her declaration making his own heart race and he found his voice at last. "Botan... you are... in my heart... too... I only... want to protect you... from the darkness inside... you will not like what you find..."

"Let me be the judge of that, Kurama..." She whispered, frowning as Shunjun called out,

"Hurry up already!"

Kurama glared at the window, his gaze returning to the girl when he felt the deity shift and embrace him. He reacted in like manner, wrapping his arms around her, feeling a fierce wave of protectiveness and longing as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Botan... I wish you did not have to go..."

The deity rested her head against his shoulder, reveling in the closeness of him as she whispered. "I do not want to go... but I must... I promise to return as soon as I can..." She pulled back reluctantly, giving him a soft smile.

Kurama reached out, taking her hands in his, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, surprising them both as he whispered. "I will hold you to that promise, Botan.."

Botan's heart fluttered at the kitsune's actions, twining her fingers with his. "I have to go..." She whispered, hesitate to let go of him, knowing this was possibly a mere dream. "Goodbye, Kurama.." She pulled back a bit, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for everything and I will see you soon."

He closed his eyes at the kiss to his forehead, frowning as he felt her pull away. _Don't go_. His mind begged. _ Stay here with me._ But his voice remained silent as he opened his eyes, lifting his gaze to watch her go. "Goodbye, Botan." He murmured, standing still as the girl most precious to him exited out the window, heading back to Spirit World.

So he remained for awhile before he turned, walking into the bathroom, unwinding the gauze as he inspected his wounds. The ointment had kept the blood from flowing and the cuts had closed, though the skin was still red and irritated. _More war wounds to add to my collection. _ He thought, holding up his palm, purple light bursting as he slowly began the complete healing process. Satisfied the cuts would remain closed, Kurama lowered his hand, shutting off the light, shuffling out of the bathroom and headed back towards then dropped down onto the bed.

Kurama lay down, catching the deity's scent on his pillow, closing his eyes as he recalled the closeness of her, the way she touched his face, the way she whispered his name, the rapid beat of her heart, the willingness she had to stare into the depths of his soul, even after all that had happened to her. He thought of his own fear for her; the fear for her safety and what would happen to her if he could not rescue her in time slammed into the last walls that sheltered his fragile heart, ripping them to shreds and he finally realized and accepted the truth of his emotions._ I love her. I have loved her for a long time now. And she... loves me. Even though I am a demon and a thief... even though I've committed so many sins that I can't possibly atone for them all...Still, she loves me. _His brow furrowed as he shifted onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, his handsome features twisting into a look of uncertainty. _But do I have the strength to tell her? Dare I let her see completely into my soul? And what will I do if she flees from what she finds inside?_

**May 16, 1993 Reikai**

Botan followed Shunjun into the palace, surprised at how quickly everything had been restored despite the flooding, though the scent of rain still lingered in the air. The pink office doors that led to Koenma's slid open, revealing the tired form of Koenma and she felt some relief at seeing him alive. "Lord Koenma, sir, you survived!"

Jr. looked up from his desk, his brown eyes taking in the girl's relieved look and he smiled a bit, feeling relief of his own. _My head ferry girl is alive, thank God! _"As have you, Botan," He looked over at the blue haired male reigen, voice soft but dismissive. "You may go now, Shunjun."

The man's jaw clenched but he bowed his head. "As you wish, Lord Koenma." The SDF fighter left the way he came, leaving the deity and the toddler lord alone in the room.

Koenma waited for the officer to leave, turning his gaze back to the deity as she asked,

"Lord Koenma, I know you must have been worried about me but was it necessary to have the SDF come and retrieve me? I would have returned on my own."

He sighed. "It was not my decision, Botan," Koenma answered. "My father returned from his trip to find our section of Spirit World, the only part that has access to Ningenkai, flooded and he was most upset that I had botched the protection of another artifact and ordered to have you found and the item retrieved."

The deity frowned. "But, Koenma sir, Yusuke's team destroyed it when they defeated..." Her voice started then stopped, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the imposing and sinister Netherworld overlord.

Jr. saw the fear and the pain in the girl's expression and his normally short temper was held at bay as he asked, "What happened, Botan?"

She lowered her gaze, voice very soft and laced with nervousness. "When you gave me the orb, the sealing cloth fell and I held the sphere in my hands."

His features paled. "You held the orb with your bare hands?" He murmured in shock and awe. _My own father could not handle it's power and my head ferry girl managed to survive it?_

"Yes... but... it was too strong... so I forced it into my body to keep it from falling into Yakumo's hands... I went to Yusuke as you asked.. but I was too weak to help him... I was taken to Genkai's and Kurama tried to heal me... and protect me... but Yakumo found me and he..." Her voice died out, the memory like an open wound and she wiped at the tears in her eyes.

Her tears made his shoulders fall. _What did Yakumo do to you, Botan?_ "It is alright, Botan. You do not have to say any more of it... I knew that the detectives had won because the rain suddenly stopped and the water receded. That the orb was destroyed is a natural consequence of killing Yakumo, though I'm surprised the boys managed to do it."

"I honestly do not know how they won, sir," Botan replied, her gaze still cast downward. "After Kurama rescued me, I passed out. He healed my wounds and my ki but I did not have time to ask him what happened after I lost consciousness. Shunjun came into Kurama's house demanding to take me back without explaining why first."

Koenma sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes, well... it's a given Shunjun would be like that towards Kurama."

"But why?" Botan asked, her trauma forgotten in her fierceness to defend the kitsune. "Kurama's done nothing to him."

"No... but Shunjun has to him." The toddler lord replied.

Botan's features turned thoughtful. "Shunjun mentioned something about if Kurama remembered him or not, but why would he would know who that SDF officer is?"

Jr. lowered his hand, looking at the girl, quirking an eyebrow. "And did Kurama know who he was?"

The deity shook her head. "No... he just seemed angry to have an intruder in his house."

Koenma debated whether to tell the deity the truth._ She is already traumatized from her ordeal, I will not compound it further._ "Well... it's of no importance right now, Botan. What is important is that you get some rest. I know it's been... hard for you these past few days so I will not call on you for your normal duties until you feel you're up to it."

Botan bowed, voice soft and a bit distant. "Thank you, Koenma, sir." She headed out the side door and down the hall that led to the exit, entering the grounds that led to her quarters, and up the staircase to her room. She opened the door, surprised to find everything as she'd left it. _No trace of water or damage, but how is this possible? _The ferry girl shuffled over to her bed, sitting down on the edge, feeling uneasy in the quiet space of her once non-threatening room. _When I was around Kurama, I felt safe, warm, and... loved... but now... here... I feel... weak... tired... scared... What do I do? I can't go back to him so soon after this. But can I really stay here? Can I conquer this darkness on my own? _ The deity shifted, laying on her side, her hand lowering to her stomach. The pain of carrying the orb still lingered in her mind, even though the wound had been healed. The whispers still remained, even though the threat was over. _I'm so tired. I need to sleep._ She closed her eyes, leaving the lights on, slowing her breathing, willing herself to fall into a deep sleep and so she remained. Until the nightmares came.

**May 18, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Kurama sat at his desk, going through the motions of finishing his homework, his mind occupied with thoughts of Botan. It had been two days since the ferry girl had been escorted back. Two days since he admitted to himself that he loved her. _Two days and I miss her already. Is this normal?_ He wondered. He shifted his gaze to his guitar and rose, going over to pull it off the rack. He slid the strap over his shoulder, moving to sit back down and he tested each string, tuning it by ear, making sure it was correct before he began to play, closing his eyes, letting loose his emotions as he began to sing:

You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
You say you want  
Your story to remain untold

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

You say you'll give me  
A highway with no one on it  
Treasure just to look upon it  
All the riches in the night

You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbor in the tempest

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night

You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold

All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

You... all I want is...  
You... all I want is...  
You... all I want is...  
You...

He went into a long guitar solo, his fingers flying along the fret board, slowing to a stop, resting his hand to still his strings when he sensed her presence and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I love listening to you play and sing, Kurama."

Kurama swiveled his chair, turning to face the deity, favoring her with a gentle smile. "I love to play and sing for you, Botan," He replied, rising, shifting the strap up and over his head, returning the Alvarez back to it's rack. He pivoted, studying her, brow furrowing at the dark circles under the girl's eyes. "You haven't slept since you left here, have you?"

"No," Botan admitted, lowering her gaze. "When I close my eyes, the darkness comes for me and I remember... everything..."

Kurama frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "The darkness comes for you?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "It whispers to me... telling me... horrible things... and I try to escape but I can't... I'm paralyzed and the voice just laughs and taunts me and I can't..." Tears sprung in her eyes. "I don't want this weakness... I don't want to be weak... I don't want to trouble you but when you brought me here... when you healed me... I was comforted... when I was crying out for you... you came... when I broke down... you held me... when I was close to you... the cold and the darkness fled in fear... fear of you..." The deity looked up at him, wiping her eyes as she sniffled. "I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't ask this of you..." She started then stopped, hesitant to say what she needed of him.

He sensed her conflicted emotions and he stepped closer, wanting to ease her worry, voice soft and soothing. "Do not be afraid to ask something of me, Botan. I want to help you. I want to heal your mind and your heart. So tell me, Peony, what do you need of me? Ask and I will grant it to you."

Botan lowered her gaze again, feeling very shy all of the sudden as she whispered. "Can I stay here with you?" She paused, gasping as she realized how it sounded and she corrected herself in her usual rambling manner when she was flustered or upset. "I mean... just rest... not the other... oh.. you know what I mean..." She grumbled, feeling ditzy again.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her question but resisted the urge to tease her about it. Instead he replied softly, "You can stay here as long as you like, Botan. I have no problem taking the floor."

The deity blushed darkly, clearing her throat. "Actually... I was hoping you would... rest with me..."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to gauge his words carefully as he murmured. "You want me to lay beside you while you sleep, is that it?"

"I know you probably are uncomfortable with the idea, Kurama," She began, her voice barely above a whisper. "But when I woke up in your arms, I felt safe. The whispers stopped. I felt warm... and protected... I don't know how else to explain it... But if I am near you... I can rest... and I can heal... I know it..."

Kurama moved closer to her, tilting his head to the side as he answered. "It is not uncomfortable for me to hold you through the night, Botan. I have never... rested with anyone else before... which makes you my first..."

Botan blinked before her features when bright red at the thought that flared in her mind. "Your first?"

He chuckled softly,realizing how his words sounded. "Hmm... that does seem to imply something else, doesn't?" He replied, eyes twinkling a bit. " What I mean, Botan, is that I am more than willing to share my bed with you... resting... of course... if it will help you.. whatever you need of me, I will give to you willingly." Kurama paused, then asked, "I won't receive another visit from the SDF over this will I?"

She flinched but shook her head. "No... Koenma gave me time off until I feel I'm able to resume my duties as head ferry girl."

"Good... not that I'd let them take you away from me, again... but I don't want you in trouble over this..."

"I won't get in trouble, I promise." She replied, already feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders at his smile and his willingness to help her.

"Alright then... I take it you didn't bring any clothing with you for the evening?"

Botan shuffled her feet. "No... I wasn't sure you'd welcome my company or accept my request... so I didn't bring anything along."

He smiled, going to his closet. "Well, guess I'm going to have to loan you the same shirt and shorts I gave you the first time you stayed here," He crouched down pulling out a folded pair of black gym shorts and a green t-shirt, moving back to the girl, handing them to her. "Here you go, Botan."

The deity watched him, surprised that he kept what she wore in a specific spot and took them from his outstretched hands. _Almost as if he knew I'd return to him at some point. _ "Thank you, Kurama. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You are not a bother to me, Botan," Kurama murmured. "Never think that you are anything but someone special to me... someone I care about... someone I... want to keep safe from harm."

Botan blushed darkly. "Kurama..." _Why did such simple things make her heart flutter?_

His ears picked up the change in the girl's heart rate and he sensed his words were affecting her in an emotional manner. "Hmm?" He asked, moving back to the closet, pulling out a pair of pj pants, trying to give her a bit of space, not wanting to sound too forward in his words and thoughts. _I want tell her how I feel... but is it right to do that when she is emotionally and mentally vulnerable? _

The deity watched him as he grabbed some pajama pants, seemingly preoccupied with something. _I know he remembers our conversation from a few days ago but he hasn't brought it up yet. I wonder why?_

_Perhaps because he knows you're not... you right now? _Her inner voice answered for her._ You come to his room, asking for his help and he is willing to do so... you should be happy that he at least likes you enough for that. _

"Nothing... I'm just tired is all..." She replied, heading into the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Kurama turned, waiting for her to return, which she did a few minutes later.

"Okay... so um... what side of the bed do you prefer, Kurama?"

"It doesn't matter, Botan. Whatever side you like best, I will take the other," He headed into the bathroom. "Let me change into these and we can rest together."

Botan watched him disappear into his bathroom, returning a minute later dressed in nothing but his pj pants and she stood at the edge of the bed on the right side, voice soft and shy. "Um... I guess I'll take this side."

Kurama nodded, pulling back the covers for her.

The girl slipped under the covers, Kurama shutting off the light before following her into bed. He lay on his side, facing her, finding the light of her soul visible in the lovely amethyst pools that met his darker ones.

Botan scooted shyly towards him as the kitsune reached out and she cuddled into him, finding his warmth comforting and she relaxed, murmuring. "Is this alright? Am I too close to you?"

Kurama did his best to ignore the way her supple form rested against his more solid one, reminding himself of her pain and her need to heal and he cleared his thoughts, giving her a tender smile. "You are fine, Botan. Do not worry and do not fear. I won't let anything happen to you. So rest... and dream... and know I will chase all the demons away... with my rose whip if I have to."

She smiled a bit at the silly image of him cracking a whip at the demons in her head the closed her eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

Kurama held on to her, his own eyes closing and the pair rested, free from any harm or darkness.

**May 19, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Sunlight filtered through the window, basking the room in a warm glow and the deity grumbled, covering her head, burying it further into the pillow. Her nose picked up the scent of a flower and her eyelids fluttered open, finding a red rose resting on the pillow next to hers, a folded note underneath. "Kurama?" She whispered, sitting up, looking around, pouting a bit at finding him gone. _Well, of course he's gone. It is a school day after all. What did you expect Botan?_ She chided herself. Her focus returned to the rose and she reached out, careful of the thorns, pulling the note out from underneath and she flipped it open, reading:

**Dear Peony,**

**I hope you rested well and I am sorry for not being there when you awoke but I will return to you later in the evening if you wish to wait or go and return later. If not, please remember that I will always be there for you to help you, simply ask and I will do what I can to make it happen. I will see you soon and please do be careful if you do leave. My heart would be broken if anything happened to you. **

**Yours truly, **

**Fox**

Botan smiled at the note, lifting the rose up to her nose and sniffed, finding the scent pleasing. "Kurama..." She whispered. Her gaze shifted over to the sunlight streaming through the window. _I should go. Even though Koenma has put me on leave, I better head back home so that he doesn't_ _become too suspicious of my absence._ Tossing of the covers, the ferry girl slid out of bed, grabbing her clothing as she headed into the bathroom. The deity dressed and folded the borrowed night attire, exiting back into Kurama's bedroom. She lay the items on his desk then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, jotting down a quick note and laying it next to the clothing. Her gaze shifted back to the rose and she walked over, grabbing the flower and the note then walked over to the window. She reached out, sliding it open then climbed up and onto onto the first floor roof. The blue haired girl cast one last glance over her shoulder. _I'll return later, Kurama, I promise._ Turning her attention forward, Botan held out her hand, an oar materializing in the air and she lowered it, hopping up, sitting sideways as she guided it up at a gradual incline and headed back to Reikai.

**May 19, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Kurama returned home from school, going through his evening rituals with his mother. After cooking and cleaning it all up, the kitsune headed upstairs and into his room. The deity was gone, though the pleasing scent of her still lingered in the air. His eyes fell upon the folded clothing lying on his desk and he walked forward, surprised to find a folded piece of paper. Reaching out, Kurama unfolded it, reading the contents.

**Dear Fox,**

**Thank you for watching over me last night. As long as I'm with you, the darkness cannot harm me but I do want to be strong for you and everyone else, so I will try not to ask too much of you. I just want to heal and I know you will help me with my troubles, no matter how silly they may be. I am heading up to Reikai for now but I will see you tonight, okay?**

**Love,**

**Peony**

Kurama smiled. "Anything for you, Botan." He murmured, humming softly to himself as he pocketed the note then sat down at his desk to begin his homework, biding his time until the deity returned to him.

**June 13, 1993 Minamino Residence**

"What do you think about going to the arcade?" Botan asked, looking up from her book over to the kitsune who sat at his desk, softly strumming his guitar.

Kurama lifted his head, turning his attention over to the blue haired girl. In the month that the girl had sought his help to kill the darkness inside her mind, he had held her every night, resting with her and singing to her. Though he loved her and knew she loved him, he'd yet to tell her the full truth of his heart and nothing other than comfort was given in the nightly ritual of sleeping in the same bed. Despite this, he was happy to note that each night when she returned, her smile would widen, her eyes would grow clearer, her voice would become stronger, and her soul would brighten. _You are well on your way to recovery, sweet peony._ He thought as he pondered her question. Kurama had agreed to keep an eye on Suichi for the day so that Kazuya could spend time alone with Shiori then take her out for a dinner date. _It's only fair for the two of them to have some time to themselves. _ "I think Suichi would enjoy that." Kurama answered, favoring her with a smile, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps rushing down the hall, his eyes shifting over to the open door where a very energetic Suichi burst into the room.

"Hi, Shuichi!" The boy said with a grin and a wave, his gaze shifting over to the bed where Botan sat and he beamed. "Miss Botan, I didn't know you were here today as well! Are you going to hang out with me and Shuichi too?!"

"That's the plan," Botan replied, grinning back at the boy. He was certainly full of energy and rather cheerful _He'd make a good grim reaper... well... if we allowed men that is.._. She commented silently. "In fact, it's my idea that we all go to the arcade. Does that sound like fun?"

Suichi's eyes widened, in childish enthusiasm as he looked back towards his soon to be step brother. "Can we?"

Kurama chuckled. "Of course we can, Suichi." He replied as he rose, sliding the strap off his shoulder, placing the guitar back on it's rack. "Just let me grab my wallet and we'll go."

"Awesome!" Suichi said, looking over at Botan. "So are you going to play Afterburner?"

"You know it!" She answered with a wink. "It's my favorite arcade game after all!"

Kurama chuckled at the pair's excitement, running a hand through his hair before tucking his white buttoned down shirt into his dark blue jeans, grabbing the brown leather wallet off the dresser in the closet, tucking it into his front pocket. "Shall we go?" He asked, looking at the two who nodded. The three headed downstairs, retrieving their shoes, sliding them on and the red head turned at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Have fun you three and would you pick up some cream for my coffee, Shuichi? I forgot to buy some at the store yesterday and I didn't have time to get any today."

"Of course, mother," He answered. "You have fun as well."

Shiori blinked then gave him a soft smile. "I always do!"

The three of them waved then exited out onto the paved pathway that led through the gate and onto the sidewalk, heading for the train station that would take them closer to the city.

**July 13, 1993 The Kikumura Arcade**

"Hey, Shuichi, check this out!"

Kurama turned away from the token machine at the sound of Suichi's excited voice. His eyes fell upon the form of Botan, watching her lovely features scrunched up in concentration, her gaze laser focused on the moving target on her screen. The mock cockpit of the Afterburner game machine shifted, moving back and forth and side to side in response to the girl's maneuvering of the control stick. He pocketed the tokens, walking over towards the pair, crouching down to gain a better view of the action, watching as she guided the jet up, turning at an angle as she climbed higher into sky then twisted again, descending and curving around, coming in behind a smaller jet, firing off a missile that struck the back of her prey, blowing it up in spectacular fashion and he smiled as the girl pulled up to avoid the debris. _Interesting tactic._ He thought, impressed at how deftly she took out her target.

"Is she great or what?" Suichi said with a grin.

"She certainly is." Kurama agreed, eyes twinkling as he watched the girl lost in the moment of the game, blinking when Botan's plane was shot down.

"Oh, darn it! I was so close too!"

He saw the words on the screen flash. "Continue? 10..9..8.." And he reached in, grabbing a token, sliding it into the slot, the screen flaring back to life and Botan clapped her hands.

"Yay! Thanks Shuichi!" She nearly sang, brushing her hand against his, patting it before she gripped the control stick and flew after her next target.

"You're welcome, Botan." He replied, enjoying the simple contact as he withdrew his hand, content to stand and watch for a few moments, his gaze shifting over to where Suichi should be but was not. He frowned, pulling back, his eyes scanning the crowded arcade, relieved to find the boy only a few machines away, playing a racing game as he talked to a rather pretty girl seated to the brown haired boy's right.

"Whoo, high score!" Botan exclaimed and Kurama turned his attention back to the deity, chuckling as he watched her input her initials before sliding out of the cockpit, grinning. "That was fun! What shall we play next?"

He was about to make a suggestion when he heard the indignant voice of Suichi shout,

"Leave her alone!"

The red head narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell upon the sight of a group of older teenage boys surrounding his step brother and the girl he had been talking to, her features full of fear as she clung to the boy's blue shirt.

"Or what little man? You think you can take me on in a fight? I'll break you in two like the twig you are!"

"I.. I'm not scared of you!" Suichi stammered defiantly as he glared up at the larger boy.

"You should be," The bigger boy grinned, flashing his teeth. "I'm Satoshi Shibayaku, leader of the Toushi Gang and this here is our turf! That means everything and everyone here belongs to us, including that little bitch behind you!"

The arcade grew quiet as customers fled, not wanting to get involved. Kurama could not blame them for their fear. _It's what prey usually does when threatened. _But the kitsune had never been prey and wasn't about to start now. _But I do not want to embarrass Suichi. I must wait and see if he is able to defend himself. _

"You take that back!" Suichi shouted. "That's no way to talk to a girl!"

Satoshi laughed and reached out, poking his index finger hard into the smaller boy's chest, leaning in, invading Suichi's space, voice taunting, "What are you going to do about it, huh? Nothing!"

Botan tugged at Kurama's sleeve. "Do something, Kurama." She whispered, looking on in fear and worry over Suichi as the smaller boy swatted the bully's hand away, giving him a hard shove that only made the bigger male laugh.

"That's all you got? Pathetic!" Satoshi made a fist, drawing it back. "I'm going to break your face, wimp!" He yelled, grinning as he punched forward only to have that grin fall as his fist was caught bare handed by Kurama who had moved instantly to defend his step brother. "Who the hell are you?" The bully growled.

Kurama stared up coldly at the physically larger man, not moving as he addressed Suichi, "You alright?"

Suichi had been surprised at how fast his step brother was. "Y... Yeah..."

"Good... Now I want you and your friend to go stand over by Botan and we'll leave as soon as I'm finished here."

"But... you could.."

"I will be fine," Kurama replied, his voice brooking no argument. "Now go..."

Suichi frowned but nodded, taking the girl's hand as he led her away.

"You can let go of my hand there, princess," Satoshi said with a smirk. "Cause I don't swing that way."

Anger flashed in the kitsune's eyes, his voice lowering, turning cold and deadly, laced with the threat of bodily harm as he said, "Neither do I." Without warning he applied pressure, breaking the man's hand, the bully screaming in pain and the kitsune let go, striking out in a lightning quick action, slamming his fist into the boy's chest, sending him flying backwards into part of the gang, the boys tumbling down into a heap.

"Boss!" Several other members shouted as they tried to help their leader up.

"Don't just stand there, kick his ass!" Satoshi roared, clutching his broken hand.

Kurama took a defensive stance as the remaining gang members jumped him and he brought his arm up, blocking a punch, lifting his leg and kicking out, striking the man in the stomach, sending him rocketing into the chair of a nearby racing machine. He deflected punches and kicks from every angle, countering with quick jabs to the throat and chest of his attackers, using their own momentum against them, grabbing another by the throat and wrist, doing a quick foot sweep as he lifted him up and threw him into another who charged at him, sending them spiraling to the ground. He heard the click of a switchblade, whirling around, deftly dodging the slashes and swipes of his attacker as he backpedaled, using his greater speed to avoid the sharp metal, snaking out his hand, latching onto the boy's wrist, keeping the blade away as he brought his arm up and elbowed the attacker in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

He lowered his arms, looking around, standing alone as the gang was quickly defeated, his emerald eyes flecked with gold as he stalked over to the leader, growling. "Your gang is finished, Satoshi. And so too, I'm afraid, are you." He made a feint lunge towards Satoshi who shot up and ran away, screaming. Kurama watched him go, paying no attention to cries of pain and fear surrounding him as he walked back over to the deity, his stepbrother, and the young human female. "Well, now that that is taken care of, shall we go?"

The four of them left, walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I didn't know Suichi was even going to be at the arcade." The human girl apologized.

"It wasn't your fault Reiko," Suichi interjected. "I couldn't let those guys hurt you."

Kurama looked over at the two young teens. "I take it you two know each other then?"

"Oh, sorry..." Suichi began, features full of chagrin as he spoke, "This is Reiko Ishiguro, a classmate of mine."

"It is nice to meet you." the dark haired girl said shyly, giving a slight bow.

Kurama gave a slight bow of his head in return, blinking as Suichi continued.

"Reiko, this is my stepbrother, Shuichi, and his girlfriend, Botan."

"Suichi..." Kurama chided softly.

"What? Botan is your girlfriend, right, Shuichi? What's wrong with telling the truth?" Suichi countered, nonplussed by the older boy's tone.

His brow furrowed. While it was true they weren't involved in the traditional sense, he did love her and she, him. _But how do I explain that?_ He wondered, "Well it's... complicated..."

Botan merely laughed, enjoying the confounded look on the kitsune's face as she moved over to the shorter female, covering the side of her mouth as she whispered in a conspiring tone. "Boys are silly, aren't they Reiko?"

The younger girl giggled, covering her lips with her hand, nodding.

"So do you want us to escort you home, Reiko?" Suichi asked turning his attention away from his stepbrother to the dark haired girl.

"That would be nice, Suichi, thank you," Reiko said with a nod as she lowered her hand back to her side, her voice and tone shifting to one of trepidation. "After that incident, I'm a bit nervous to walk alone."

Kurama frowned at her words, asking, "Has that gang of boys bothered you before?"

Reiko looked up at him in shock then lowered her gaze. "Their leader, Satoshi, likes young girls... several of my friends have been... harassed by him... if you know what I mean... but everyone is so afraid of him and his gang that no one does anything to stop him."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, voice soft and a bit distant. "So he's one of those, is he?" He murmured, relaxing his features as his stepbrother spoke,

"Well, I don't think he'll be bothering you again after what Shuichi did to them," The smaller boy said with a grin as he looked up at the red head. "He's a martial arts master."

The kitsune chuckled and held his hands up. "Well... I don't know about master," He replied in a self effacing tone. "It just some basic hand to hand combat techniques I learned in school."

"Do you think you can teach me some of those, Shuichi?"

"Hmm... We'll discuss that later, Suichi." Kurama replied as they entered the train station, traveling with Reiko and walking her home before riding the train back to the kitsune's suburban district. He made a quick stop at the corner store, picking up some creamer like his mother requested before they continued down the sidewalk, the red head's voice soft as he addressed the boy. "Suichi, I wanted to tell you that it was brave of you to defend Reiko, though a bit foolish to think you could attack Satoshi head on. What if he had succeeded in hitting you?"

"I guess I would get beat up then." Suichi answered.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as the boy continued.

"I was taught that you don't pick on girls. That Satoshi is some kind of pervert too. Trying to touch her when she didn't want to be touched. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

The kitsune studied the boy, impressed with his fortitude. "You are absolutely right, Suichi. But I suggest you learn a few self defense tactics so that when something like this happens again, you will not need my help to solve it."

Botan listened to the two males as they talked, smiling at how protective Kurama was over his little stepbrother. Her smile fell as she pondered what the consequences would be for the kitsune beating up a bunch of humans. _But it's not like he permanently injured them. They were hostile and going to hurt two kids who were not doing anything wrong. _

**_June 13, 1993 Minamino Residence_**

The three of them entered the gate that opened into the front yard of the Minamino residence and Kurama unlocked the door, opening it, letting the boy and Botan enter before him and he shut the door sliding off his shoes, heading into the kitchen. "I'll make us some dinner."

"Ooh, can I help?" Botan asked, eyes bright.

The kitsune found her look rather cute and he replied with a soft laugh. "I can't say no to you, Botan." He waved her to follow.

"Can I help too?" Suichi asked and the red head nodded.

"Of course you can."

The three of them entered the kitchen and the kitsune put the creamer away then directed tasks for the deity and the boy to complete, helping the girl to chop up the carrots and broccoli while Suichi got a pot of water boiling for the Udon noodles. He then removed some quick frozen round steak, showing them how to cut it against the grain and at a 45 degree angle in thin slices.

"Okay, Suichi, grab one of the silver mixing bowls from under the counter will you? Botan once he does that I want you to put the beef in the bowl and I'll grab the seasonings to mix with it," Kurama grabbed garlic powder, white pepper, salt, and corn starch, sitting them aside, then measured out some water and oil, placing them in small cups and sat those by the bowl. He opened a drawer, grabbing out a pair of latex gloves, handing them to the deity. "Here Botan, put these on."

"Okay." Botan murmured, doing as the kitsune instructed, watching as he measured out the ingredients, mixing them together once he nodded.

Kurama continued his instructions until everything was ready to go and he fried the beef, then the broccoli and carrots, blanching them quickly in another wok with water, before removing a jar of brown sauce from the fridge, adding some potato starch to thicken it. He tossed everything into the sauce, instructing Suichi to drain the noodles. Then the kitsune plated the food and they ate, enjoying each other's company.

After cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen, the three of them headed upstairs to relax.

"Can I practice on the acoustic this time, Shuichi?" The younger boy asked and the kitsune nodded.

"You've been following your lessons at school, I presume?"

"Yep! I'll even play a few songs for you if you wish."

Kurama smiled. "Alright... go ahead..."

The boy grinned and went over to the guitar rack, pulling up the Alvarez and he sat down in the desk chair, strumming and listening to make sure it was in tune before he played a song, stopping a few times as his brow furrowed.

"Take your time, Suichi. Remember that acoustic guitars require a bit more pressure to the strings as you progress in your chords."

"Got it.." The boy started again, his playing more clear though the beat was a bit slow as he was still learning.

Kurama sat patiently, correcting the boy gently, reaching out to adjust the fingers on the fret when the boy had to pause and think. "Okay, now repeat those three chords in succession as often as you can. The more you practice, the more natural it becomes until you no longer think and just feel the music."

Botan watched Kurama, admiring his patience and the seriousness in his features. _He will make an excellent father someday. _ She thought, an image of the kitsune and her posing with a baby with red hair and purple eyes popping in her head and she blushed darkly. _I can't believe I just thought that!_ She exclaimed, looking over at Kurama who was still focused on Suichi and she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God, he can't read my mind. He'd tease me relentlessly over it. _

"Suichi!" Kazuya's voice called up the stairs and the boy turned his head to the open doorway.

"Dad's here." He rose, handing the guitar to Kurama who smiled, placing it back on the rack, following the boy down, Botan behind him.

"Hey, there you are! Did you have fun today?" Kazuya asked, smiling at his son as the boy nodded.

"I did! Shuichi and Botan took me the to arcade and I saw Reiko there, too! Then some jerks harassed her but Shuichi took care of them in a few blows. It was awesome!"

Kurama mentally slapped his forehead at the younger male's words and the subsequent look of concern from Kazuya. _ I should have told him to keep quiet about the fight. _

"Is this true?" Kazuya asked, blinking as Shiori asked,

"Is what true?" As she came back into the living room.

_Oh, boy._ Kurama thought as he tried to think of a reasonable answer that would minimize what had occurred. "Nothing, really. Just a few thugs harassing the patrons at the arcade. When they picked on Suichi and his friend, I stepped in and took care of it. No one here was hurt."

"Still, I don't like you fighting, Shuichi," Shiori said, her features concerned. "What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I didn't want to fight, mother," Kurama countered. "But if I had not intervened, Suichi would have been hurt and I won't have anyone picking on my little brother."

Kazuya and Shiori blinked then looked at each other, smiling.

"Shuichi is right to defend his little brother, don't you agree, Shiori?" Kazuya asked, happy at how welcoming the red head was to have a new sibling.

"Well... yes..." The older female said softly looking back towards her son. "It's understandable you would be protective, Shuichi. Just remember that violence doesn't solve everything. Sometimes words can be effective in solving problems."

"I agree, mother, and I will be careful, I promise."

"Okay..." She replied then turned to Kazuya. "I'll walk you both to the gate."

"Bye, Shuichi and Botan! It was fun hanging out with you and hope to do it again soon!"

Botan waved at the boy, beaming. "It was fun hanging out with you as well, Suichi and I look forward to spending time with you again!"

Kurama smiled and waved at the boy before his mother shut the door. Lowering his hand, he sighed. "I guess I should have told him to not talk about the fight."

"It's okay, Kurama. You mom is just being protective. You should understand that."

The kitsune looked at her with softer eyes, his features tender "I understand, Botan. I will always protect my family."

Botan blushed at his expression, clearing her throat. "Am I part of your family, Kurama?"

Kurama studied her for a moment. _Should I tell her the truth?_ He wondered. Though the girl seemed to be back to normal, he was still hesitant to tell her the truth about his love for her. He parted his lips, about to answer when the door opened back up and Shiori entered the house, closing the door behind her.

"I am wore out," She said with a happy sigh. "Kazuya took me to a show then we went dancing and had dinner. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Nonsense mother, you're barely 40. You have plenty of life ahead of you."

Shiori smiled. "My son, the charmer," She replied, going over and giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head to bed, you two, but Botan you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I know Shuichi misses you when you're gone, even if he never says anything."

"Mother..." Kurama murmured, blushing a bit.

Botan chuckled at the kitsune's embarrassment. "Thanks Mrs. Minamino! I'm sure he does miss me. After all, I miss spending time with him, too."

Shiori beamed at this news. _Oh?_ She thought, hope springing in her heart. _Things are really progressing now if they admit to missing each other. _ "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Minamino."

The two watched Shiori head down the hall before they both returned upstairs and into Kurama's room. He left the door open as he sat down in his desk chair, the deity sinking down to sit on the end of the bed.

She had sensed his hesitation to talk and she grew curious. "So, Kurama, you were going to answer my question, yes?"

The kitsune looked over at her, voice soft. "The answer is yes, Botan. You are part of my family and I will always protect you, no matter what."

She smiled at his answer. "That makes me happy to hear, Kurama."

"Well... I do like to make you happy, Botan," He said, clearing his throat as the air grew a bit heavy between them. "So... you must be getting close to returning to work, I take it?"

Botan blinked at his change of subject. _ He always does this when he doesn't want to push an issue. _She thought, pouting inwardly though she didn't press him. _I love him and nothing will change that. Even if I had to wait forever for him to tell me the truth of his feelings, I am willing to do so._ Her features shifted into a bubbly mask to hide her own emotions as she nodded. "Yep! All thanks to you, Kurama! To tell you the truth, I'm anxious to get back to work, though I will miss spending time with you."

Kurama saw her features shift, knowing she was hiding her feelings behind that bubbly mask she wore. _ I'm sorry, Peony, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I'm not sure I should right now._ "I will miss spending time with you as well, Botan," He admitted, voice and features softening. "You are always welcome to stay with me any time." He paused, then added. "And also... my bed is yours."

Botan blushed at his last statement, pouting when he chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

He always enjoyed her blush, finding it cute and he laughed softly. "Nothing, Peony. It's just that you're so cute when you blush."

"Oh you..." She grumbled but smiled a bit at his light laugh, enjoying the way it sounded. "You really are begging for it, mister..."

His eyebrow shot up, eyes twinkling as he teased. "I don't think I have to beg, do I Botan?"

Her face went beet red at his connotation and he laughed again, holding up a hand as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, catching it effortlessly.

"You've been hanging around Yusuke too much!" She growled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hmm... perhaps..." Kurama conceded, lowering the pillow down, his features softening. "It's just so fun to tease you sometimes, I can't help myself."

"Hmph... see if I cuddle with you tonight!" She threatened, looking away from him in mock irritation.

Kurama flinched, asking, "But are you still staying the night?"

There was something in the way he asked that tugged at her heart and she uncrossed her arms, looking back towards him. "Of course. I've become spoiled resting with you and I don't want to give that up just yet. Even if I do go back to work, I'm still not ready to stay alone in my room. I feel... safer... with you than without you near me."

He felt relief in her answer. _I've become rather spoiled myself, Botan. _ He admitted silently. _The thought of not holding you through the night... hurts... _ "I am glad to hear that, Botan," He replied in a warm tone as he rose, heading to his closet. "Shall we rest for the night then?"

Botan watched him head over to grab his pj pants, coming over to stand beside him, smiling as he handed her on of the sets of pajamas she had brought along to store at his place. "Sounds good to me, I do feel a bit tired after everything today."

The two of them changed into their night attire, sliding into bed, cuddling against each other, falling asleep as darkness ruled the sky, free of the danger that would soon face them.

**Whew... another chapter completed. Not quite as long as some of the other chapters and not a lot of excitement but it's a transition into the next arc. Still, I hope it was enjoyable. Next time we will begin the Chapter Black arc, which has lots of KxB interaction and I will of course flesh that out. We will also see Kurama's panic and worry at Botan's loss of her soul and the threat to hurt it from Yu Kaito that is going to bring about the kitsune's confession to the deity in regards to his love for her. So if you want to read that you're going to have to leave reviews. The more I get the faster I type. The song I used is All I Want is You by U2. The mention of Shunjun from the SDF is not someone I made up. He is in the anime and the manga. Can anyone guess what the significance of this particular soldier is in regards to Kurama? Leave the answer in your review if you do!**

**Special thanks to: PenguinsHockey14 (Thank you! And I agree about the movie dub. I want the Funimation cast to redub it but stupid licensing for that movie is in limbo. And Kuronue is a movie exclusive character. He was never in the manga.) MoonRiverNights (Greetings! Thank you for leaving a few words. I love reviews from new fans! I agree that Kurama and Botan are awesome!) heartluv (That is an interesting visual! Kurama does help her as you will have read in this chapter.) ryndc-chan (I'm glad you like the tweaks. Just made more sense to me so that's what I went with. I enjoy Hiei and Kurama's banter and their teasing. Is always fun to write!) peonyrose100 (Yes, I agree it was too much like Yusuke and Botan had a thing, which is not canon at all and I wanted the movie to make more sense. Kurama is too damn smart to not connect the dots. I didn't know that but it does make sense. That pendant had to have sentimental value to him to risk his life to retrieve it.)**

**DarkinocensDLT (yeah, Metallica rocks and that song is a personal one and I thought it'd fit in the moment. What happened to Botan is traumatic but there won't be anything naughty in this fic... at least nothing explicit and not for a while yet... this romance is a slow building one after all. And I try to update weekly, so to please my audience, though I wish I got more reviews that I did.) YuiLee (Man do you write long reviews but I love it! I am happy that you find it beautifully written. I want my readers to enjoy what I write. Hmm... well, I can see it that Yusuke is a good friend to Botan, I just didn't like the romantic tones to it between them. Ah, well I do love metal and Metallica is one of my favorites and Nothing Else Matters is a ballad of sorts so you don't get as much heaviness in the guitar with it. Unforgiven II is also my favorite song from them. Good taste! There is some of Botan's POV and I hope you enjoy it!) And finally Nanami (Thank you for leaving a few words. KxB does rock!)**

**So for those who continue to review, I thank you. For those who haven't but still read, I also thank you though please do leave me a few lines if you could. I get depressed easily at lack of reviews and my drive to write just dies. **


	15. A New Threat

**Another update for my loyal readers. I am so very tired after writing this but it was worth it. Do please leave a few words at the end to let me know how you enjoyed it. Note too, that this will have parts that are shifted around and changed as this is an adaption in parts to fit my narrative. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 15- A New Threat**

**June 18, 1993 Reikai**

Botan entered the ferry girl office, heading straight for her desk. A few of the other girls, including Ayame, were talking in soft tones, their eyes shifting to look at the deity, bright smiles on their faces.

"Botan!" A purple haired girl exclaimed. "It's been forever since we've seen you! I take it you're back to work?"

The blue haired girl smiled and nodded. "I am. How have things been going, Asagao?"

"Well, it's been really busy here this last month," Asagao replied, reaching over to her desk, picking up a manila folder. "See for yourself."

Botan took the outstretched file, flipping it open, her eyes scanning the datum. "So many deaths in such a small area? Twenty people within three blocks of Yusuke's school alone?"

"Yeah, it's a bit odd, I admit," Asagao admitted, eyes twinkling as she added, "But on the plus side I've met and brought up some really cute boys!"

"Asagao..." Botan murmured with a shake of her head though she flashed a bit of smile at the girl's flirty nature.

"Speaking of really cute boys, how are things going with that red haired hottie of yours?"

Botan blinked in surprise at the mention of Kurama before remembering the incidents a few months ago in the ferry girl dorm. "It's going fine." She replied quickly not elaborating on the fact that despite the deity revealing her feelings to the kitsune, the red head had not returned her confession, though she knew Kurama cared about her deeply, it was his actions alone that spoke the truth of his heart. _But I admit it would be nice to hear it from his lips, just how much he truly cares. _

Asagao looked at her, quirking an eyebrow, disappointed when the head ferry girl wouldn't share in the gossip. "Come on, Botan... you've been around him long enough to at least have kissed him, right? What was it like hmm?"

Botan felt a bit nervous, unsure of what to say when the PA system went off, a female's voice filtering through the speaker.

"Botan, please report to Koenma's office ASAP."

"Oops, gotta run!" she giggled to cover her nervousness, relieved from having to answer as she turned and walked quickly out the room, exiting into the hallway that led to Koenma's office. She entered the office, smiling as she called out in a bubbly tone, "Smart, sassy girl reporting for duty!" Her smile fell at the irritated look of her boss and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"This report is what's wrong," Koenma grumbled, holding up a sheet of paper. "There have been strange fluctuations in energy throughout Yusuke's city."

Botan frowned. "So soon after the tournament? I thought the youkai would be settled down... and well... there should be no trace of the... other..."

"That's just the thing, Botan. The fluctuations are human in origin," Koenma replied, lowering the sheet back down. "I know this is your first day back on the job, but I need you to head down to Ningenkai and inform Yusuke of the situation and tell him I want an investigation conducted. It would also be advisable to contact the other detectives if at all possible, in case something more insidious is going on in human world."

"Yes, sir." Botan replied with a nod, making to exit the office when Koenma called out,

"Do be careful, Botan. Stick close to the detectives in case things get rough. I don't want you hurt, especially so soon after returning to work."

The deity was surprised at Koenma's words but nodded once more. "I will, Lord Koenma, sir." She said softly, exiting the office, turning left as she headed down the hall into the courtyard. Truth be told, the deity was thrilled to be able to assist in another case. _ I can repay Kurama for the kindness of helping me to heal by doing the best I can to aid in the detectives search for these strange human energy spikes._ She thought as she held out her hand, materializing an oar and she slid on, heading to the portal that led to the skies over Tokyo.

Koenma watched her go, turning his attention to the side door as George entered, carrying a small stack of books in his arms. "Did you manage to find what I require, Ogre?"

"Yes, Koenma sir. But why you're so interested about family lineages from the Northern Quadrant of Reikai is beyond me."

Jr. cast an irritated look at the blue oni. "That's not important for you to know, Ogre. Just put the books down and get Ayame for me."

"Yes, sir." George grumbled, dropping his shoulders as he turned and walked dejectedly towards the side door.

"And stop sulking!" Koenma snapped, glaring at his assistant.

George grumbled again, muttering intelligibly as he left the room.

Koenma turned his attention to the top book, reaching out to pull the thick blue bound edition down in front of him. _Hopefully the answer that's been eluding me will be in one of these volumes._ He thought as he cracked open the cover and began to read.

**June 18, 1993 Sarayashiki Jr. High School**

Botan entered the human world, zooming straight towards Yusuke's school. She tilted her oar down for a gradual descent, landing on the rooftop of the main building. The ferry girl cast her gaze everywhere, making sure she was alone before she opened the door that led to a stairwell, sneaking downwards and onto the top floor, heading towards the closest storage room. Opening the door, she walked over to the corner, crouching down to remove a panel, reaching in to pull out a storage box, flipping the lid off as she rose, looking around, making sure she was unnoticed before quickly changing into the standard uniform for girls. The deity folded her pink kimono, laying it back into the box, replacing the lid as she tucked the object back into the hidden panel.

Ready at last to find Yusuke, Botan sought out the head detective, her ears picking up the distinct gruff sound of Kuwabara's voice yelling something about feelings and she entered the room, poking up behind the street fighter's friends, features thoughtful as Sawamura, the kid with the shaved hair, said,

"I bet those two were a married couple in a former life."

"Yes, but the question is who was the husband and who was the wife?" Botan asked, surprising the three boys, leading to ugly visuals and everyone blanched.

"Eww... I think I'm going to be sick..." They murmured in unison.

Yusuke caught a flash of blue hair out of the corner of his eye, stopping his fight with Kuwabara over a sandwich. "Botan, what are you doing here?"

"Well," The deity began. "Koenma sent me here to inform you about some strange fluctuations of human energy that have been appearing all around the city."

"Another case so soon? Forget it!" Yusuke grumbled, chucking his thumb over his shoulder. "Just tell my secretary and maybe he can help you out."

"You brat!" Kuwabara snapped. "You can't just pawn your dirty work off on me!"

"Mr. Kuwabara, Mr. Urameshi, the school bell rang some time ago." Mr. Takenaka reminded the two boys, turning his attention to Botan. "Young lady, who might you be?"

Botan covered her mouth partly at being caught, using a bad accent as she spoke, "So sorry... foreign exchange student... Japanese very choppy..." She shot out the door before Takenaka could stop her, following Yusuke down the hall and out of sight.

"Alright, Botan, spit it out. What the hell is this new case about?"

"Well, as I said before it has to do with strange energy spikes that seem to be human in origin," Botan began. "Koenma wants you to check up on these strange occurrences and report back as soon as you have any new information."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll see if I can fit that into my busy schedule..." He replied in a snarky tone.

Botan frowned. "Yusuke, I know it's been hard for you to adjust to life with regular people after all that's happened, but I had thought you would be more enthusiastic to use those fighting skills of yours to help everyone out."

Yusuke waved her off. "Well, I'm not interested. I've done enough for you people," He smirked as he added, "Why don't you go play school girl with Kurama. He might like that kind of role play with you."

Botan's features morphed from concern to anger in an instant, her hand snaking out, an oar appearing in her grip and she swung downward, striking the dark haired boy on top of the head.

Yusuke dropped to the ground, eyes swirling for a second before he jumped up, gritting his teeth as he whirled around. "What the hell, Botan?!" He snarled, gingerly clutching his lumpy head.

"Perverted jerk!" The deity snapped back. "Kurama would never even suggest anything of the sort with me!"

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know what you two do alone anyway?!" Yusuke shouted.

"We don't do anything at all, you ass!"

The head detective blinked. "Really? But I thought Kurama..."

"What? You thought that he was in love with me? That might be but I don't know for certain how much he cares for me," She sighed, lowering her gaze, all her anger abating, replaced by worry as she whispered. "We haven't talked about our feelings since... last month... I don't know if we will ever progress beyond where we are at right now. Still, I do love Kurama, even if I remain a good friend to him, I will always love him."

Yusuke studied the girl for a moment, brow furrowed as he tried to understand what the girl was going through, voice softening a bit, "Hey, listen. I know you've had a rough go of it lately, but trust me, Kurama loves you. No man would go through what he did to rescue you if he didn't truly love you."

Botan blinked, lifting her gaze to study the boy. "What he went through?"

"Kurama didn't tell you?" Yusuke asked, quirking an eyebrow as his features turned thoughtful. _Man, I know you're reserved, Kurama, but you could at least have explained what you did to save her._ "Well, when Kurama figured out you had the orb he didn't hesitate to run to you.. I've never seen him so frightened before in my life," The boy began, watching the deity's reaction as he continued. "He challenged Yakumo head on with no thought of his own safety. When the netherworld god took you, Kurama was pissed and when we finally were able to get close enough to help you, we heard your scream and it was fox boy who charged up 30 flights of stairs like a bat out of hell to rescue you. He held you and sheltered you with his own body. He carried you all the way to his house, broken, bleeding, and weakened," Yusuke paused, voice softening again. "So tell me, Botan, does that sound like the actions of a guy that just likes you as a friend and nothing more?"

Botan listened, eyes widening as she learned of Kurama's behavior while she was ill. "I didn't know... I mean... he never told me..."

"Yeah, but that's how fox boy is, you know that as well as I do," Yusuke replied. "He doesn't like bragging. It's not his style," He lifted his hand to tap his temple, voice light and a bit teasing. "He prefers to use his brain, remember?"

Botan giggled a bit, relaxing her features. "You know, sometimes you can be nice, Yusuke, I rather like that side of you."

"Yeah, well, don't go telling anyone about it. I still got my reputation to consider." Yusuke grumbled, though his eyes twinkled a bit.

"So does that mean you'll check on the energy spikes then?"

Yusuke sighed. "Fine... I'll do it... but I think you should talk to Kurama too... If what you're saying is right and it's something dangerous, I will want his help to kick it's ass."

"Well, I would, but he has tests all day long," She replied, her mind flashing to last night. The kitsune had spent most of his time at his desk, studying intently, though she suspected he didn't really need to study at all. Still, he had come to bed, laying beside her as he always did, his arms wrapped around her, speaking to her in soft tones before they fell asleep. A sudden idea sprang in her mind and she beamed. "But I will go see him when classes end. I'll even bring him along and we can meet at your school. Will that work for you?"

"Sure... I'll have Kuwabara wait as well. The more people we have, the faster the search will go and since it's the weekend, we won't have to worry about stupid school."

"Okay... we'll see you then..." Botan replied, hopping on the oar in her hand, flying out the nearby open window, leaving the head detective to finish his school day. The ferry girl headed towards Kurama's house, zooming past his school and she looked down, smiling a bit. _I wonder how he's doing on his tests? Probably acing them all like he usually does. _She thought. _ I'll come back to see him after I take a nap. _

**June 18,1993 Meiou High School**

Kurama sat at his desk, looking down at the small white book in his right hand. The scores for the first half of the tests had been posted and as usual, the kitsune placed first, though he cared little for such trivial things. He felt the sudden ki of Botan and he turned his gaze towards the window, brow furrowed. _I know she returned to work today but why is she heading this way? Has something happened that requires my assistance?_ Truth be told, Kurama was still worried about the girl jumping right into her job so soon after being traumatized. _ I don't want her hurt again. I want to keep her safe from the darkness. _He sensed someone approaching and he turned his attention back down on his book, hiding his concern, his social mask back in place.

"Hey, Shuichi, great job on your tests so far! Perfect scores all around!" A brown haired female said in a soft voice as she came to stand to the kitsune's right. "I saw Kaito when they posted the scores and he sure looked irritated, though I don't know why. So what if he got second place. It's still pretty good, right?"

"True..." Kurama replied softly as he pretended to read, half listening as the girls talked. He knew that Kaito was a very intelligent human and a competitive one at that. _But, it's understandable he would also be upset. No one likes losing over and over to the same person, even with something so simple as tests. _ "But it's just our regular exams, nothing to get too upset about."

"Gee, Shuichi, you don't have to act like it's no big deal. Are you embarrassed at beating him so easily yet again?" The dark haired girl said, studying the boy with awe struck eyes.

_Embarrassed, no, just not a braggart_. He thought as he replied, "You know me well..." He replied dryly, shifting his gaze over to them. His eyes caught movement on the brown haired girl's shoulder, a silent gasp erupting in his mind as he frowned, though he quickly squashed it, pointing out towards the door, "Who is that?"

"What?" The two girls turned around, distracted and the kitsune reached out, snatching the bug with his right hand, the book now in his left.

"There's nobody there, silly. Are you pulling our leg?"

"Sorry, must have been my imagination." Kurama apologized softly.

"Well, anyway, do you want to hang out later?" The girls asked.

He gave them a apologetic smile, voice soft. "Sorry, but I have a project I must complete after school. Perhaps some other time."

"Okay, we understand." The girls said, waving at the kitsune as they left.

He watched them go, lowering his book as he opened his right hand, the crushed remnants of a bug like creature visible. _Makai insects, the first sign of a large portal from Makai that has been opened. _He looked back out the window, features concerned. _Could that be why Botan is here? _He wondered. _ If so, that means she must have talked to Yusuke._ The bell for the second half of the day rang and students began to shuffle back into class. Kurama lowered his book, returning his gaze to the chalkboard, his features calm and even, betraying none of the worry he felt. _After school, I'll make sure to find Botan and ask her what's going on._

The school day ended and Kurama walked out of class, heading towards his locker, lifting his head as he heard a voice call out,

"Hey, Shuichi, do you have a minute?"

Kurama saw a group from the biology club standing near his locker and he approached them. "I'm sorry but I'm rather busy at the moment, perhaps some other time."

"But you still haven't answered our question about joining." The club president replied.

The kitsune sighed. _Sometimes being a human is rather tedious._ He thought as he answered, "As I mentioned before, my weekends are full, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Now if you'll excuse me." He moved past them, opening his locker only to blink as it slammed shut.

"No you don't!" The president snapped, his hand splayed and pressed on the metal door. "You'll join our team or face our wrath."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at the boy. "Nerd violence." He murmured dryly, shifting his gaze over towards the window as a dark haired boy shouted,

"Hey man, check it out!"

Kurama frowned as a bunch of males, including the biology club, raced over towards the window, voices varying from open admiration to more lustful whistles and snickers and he walked over to see what the commotion was, his gaze falling on the form of Botan standing in the open section in front of the school, her features full of polite mirth as she talked and laughed with the gang of boys around her.

"That girl is smoking hot!" One boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing here?" Said another.

"Probably looking for her boyfriend, the lucky dog." A smaller boy commented.

"Does it matter if she's taken or not? Let's go down and talk to her too!"

Kurama felt a possessiveness bloom in his heart and growled, heading back to his locker, opening it and tossing his book bag inside, shutting and locking it as he walked quickly along the hall, racing down the stairs, shoving open the door as he exited. He stalked towards the deity and her admirers, anger welling in his heart at the harassment of his deity.

Botan felt flattered at all the attention though she kept trying to get an answer from the boys around her as to where "Shuichi Minamino" was when her gaze fell on the fast approaching form of the kitsune. Relief filled her and she beamed at him, waving, "Shuichi, there you are!"

The boys turned, various shades of surprise then panic flashing on their faces. Their normally polite and reserved classmate was glaring at them and instinct screamed at them to scatter and so they parted, shuffling off as Kurama stopped before the blue haired girl, turning to face them, features dark and a soft growl erupting from his throat, his body language warning them to back off. _That's right, keep walking. _

Botan blinked at Kurama's protective stance, his expression rather dark and dangerous and she wasn't sure whether to be worried or flattered. She reached out, touching the kitsune's arm, whispering, "It's alright, Kurama, they were just being nice."

He felt her touch on his arm, his voice still low, though his body posture relaxed. "I assure you being nice was the last thing on their minds." He replied, calming himself as he turned to face her.

Botan blushed, voice soft as she drew her hand back. "You needn't have worried. I would take care of them if it came to that."

Kurama studied the girl for a moment, his voice more gentle. "I know, but I can't help wanting to protect you, Botan," He smiled at her, waving his hand at her outfit. "I see you visited Yusuke today."

She looked down at her blue uniform, laughing girlishly. "Well, you know me, I just love playing school girl, heh...heh..."

He quirked an eyebrow, eyes twinkling a bit. "Is that so?"

The teasing tone of his voice made Botan blush even more and she cleared her throat, trying to be serious. "I did visit Yusuke," She began. "Koenma sent me down here to assist him in his next mission and I thought you would lend a hand."

"I will be glad to help you and Yusuke in anyway I can but I must ask if the case has something to do with the Makai insects I saw today."

"Makai insects?" Botan replied in surprise.

"Yes, the kind of insects that come through a stable and large Makai portal," Kurama answered. "It's rather rare but has happened before, so I wondered if your case had something to do with that."

"Well, I suppose that could be why there are so many strange energy fluctuations popping up in this sector of Japan."

"What kind of energy fluctuations are we talking about here?" He asked.

"The human kind."

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "Hmm...yes... I suppose the surge of demon energy could influence people with spiritual sense, amplifying their abilities to that of youkai and reigens."

Botan tapped her lips as she spoke. "That actually makes sense... but why didn't Koenma mention any of that when he sent me down here?"

"It's most likely that he has only recently become aware of these fluctuations and needs eyes on the ground to verify the strange activity. That is why Yusuke and rest of us must assist in this matter."

Botan smiled, happy that the kitsune was willing to help out. "Well then, shall we go get Yusuke and find out what is going on?"

He nodded, surprising them both by taking her hand, leading her out past the gate, away from the school, unaware at the pair of eyes that watched them from a window high above.

_It is as the master said, he is in love with that girl. _ A dark haired boy thought, reaching up, pushing his sliding glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. _I wonder how you'll react when you lose that girl to me, eh, Shuichi? Or should I say, Kurama?_ He looked down at his watch, frowning as he turned from the window and headed down the stairs and out of the school. _I'm running late. I need to meet up with the guys if our plan is going to work. _

**June 18, 1993 Sarayashiki Junior High**

Kurama and Botan walked hand in hand all the way to Yusuke's school, content to be in each other's company, reaching their destination as the sun set low in the sky, the coming of night fast approaching.

"Hmm, that's strange," Botan replied, looking around. "I told Yusuke to meet us in the front of the school but I don't see him anywhere."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kuwabara's voice called out from behind them and the deity jumped, letting go of Kurama's hand as she turned.

"Gee, Kuwabara, don't sneak up on me like that."

Kurama turned to face the street fighter, studying the taller boy with curious eyes. _We couldn't sense him at all. He hasn't been the same since what happened after Yakumo's attack. It's like all his spiritual energy has disappeared._ "I take it Yusuke is not on school grounds?"

"Yeah, the stupid jerk took off with some school kids that challenged him to a fight," Kuwabara grumbled, crossing his arms. "He told me to wait here for you guys and said he'd be right back but it's been over 10 minutes and Urameshi still hasn't returned. It shouldn't take him that long to beat up some human brats."

Kurama frowned at the mention of humans. _I wonder..._ "Kuwabara, do you know which direction Yusuke headed?"

"Yeah, just behind the school there's an open field. That's where those guys suggested to fight."

Botan looked up at the kitsune. "Do you think something bad's happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, but it would be wise to check it out just the same, don't you agree?"

The sound of a distressed creature filled the air and the three of them turned, finding a panicked Puu flying towards them. The round penguin like creature flew right into the ferry girl's arms, chattering in troubled tones, unable to voice what was scaring him.

"Puu... has something happened to Yusuke?" Kurama asked, blinking as the creature nodded and flew back up in the hair, waving his ears as if to say follow me as he took off.

The three of them chased after Puu, stopping at an open part of a fence. A steady breeze tugging at the tall grass of an open field but their eyes were focused down at a black school case lying on the ground. A note fluttered in the wind, held in place above the case by a large gray rock.

Botan crouched down, pulling at the note, rising, eyes widening in shock as she read the contents out loud, "Tonight at 11, come to the old mansion at the Rukurokubi estates. You may bring as many people as you like, however, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara must be among them. If these three do not show up then Yusuke Urameshi's survival cannot be guaranteed."

"Say what?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That jerk got himself kidnapped and now we have to go save him?!"

Botan handed Kurama the note as he read it, frowning. "It smells human," He commented, lowering the note, his features grim. "Whoever took Yusuke had to be very strong. It is most likely that they are the ones causing those energy spikes Koenma told you about, Botan."

"What energy spikes?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the red head in confusion.

"Didn't Yusuke tell you what was going on?" Botan asked.

"No, he just told me to wait for you guys to show up." The street fighter replied.

Botan quickly informed the boy about their next mission and Kuwabara frowned.

"Freaky humans with powers, huh? Sounds about right," He cracked his knuckles. "Well, we can't let them get away with this! We need to get to that mansion and kick their butt!"

"Well, normally I'd agree but there's just one 5 foot problem we need to resolve first." Kurama said softly.

"5 foot problem? Oh, you must mean the shrimp right?"

"Astute as always, Kuwabara," Kurama deadpanned . "But it's hard to find Hiei when he doesn't want to be found. He's rather good at suppressing his energy."

"Well, it's too bad Hiei's not here, we could use his Jagan to find himself!" Botan replied.

"That's right!" Kuwabara added.

Kurama blinked at their nonsensical comments, amused at their expressions when the pair realized what they'd said. "Well, logic is panic's prey."

Botan frowned at his teasing words but gathered herself, looking over at Puu. "Puu, head over to Keiko's and stay there, okay? We're going to go find Hiei."

"Yeah, let's go!" Kuwabara said with a nod.

"Agreed." Kurama replied and the three of them took off towards the train station that would take them into the city.

The trio began their search, standing over a walkway that stretched over the busy street below.

"This is proving rather difficult." Kurama said softly, his hands stuffed in his pocket as he stood next to Kuwabara.

"Yeah, can't Koenma just find him for us?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan rested her hands on her hips. "Koenma wouldn't have spirit detectives if he had to do all the work himself," A sudden thought bloomed in her mind and she gasped. "That's right! We could use Yusuke's detective items!"

"Detective items?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the girl in confusion.

"Well, Koenma had a kit made up to help Yusuke when he first starting working for him," She paused, pointing at Kurama. "He used some of the equipment when he was tracking down you and Hiei, but then he broke the compass with Rando," She paused, tapping her lips. "Then he lost the mirror so I refurbished them all but after that I forgot them in my pink kimono which I haven't worn much in the last month, eh heh..." She rambled.

Kuwabara leaned over towards Kurama, covering his mouth as he whispered conspiratorially, "I think she's gone crazy."

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow, defending the deity as he replied, "You're hardly the standard for wild outbursts."

"I'll go get the kit and come back to you as quick as I can."

"We will meet up in the nearby park then," Kurama replied before calling out to the deity as he watched her run off. "And do please be careful, Botan. I don't want you hurt."

Botan stopped, turning to face the red head, giving him her brightest smile. "Don't worry, Kurama, I will return to you shortly, alright?"

It was difficult to not follow her but Kurama knew the ferry girl had a job to do. _And I will not always be able to stick close to her. But that doesn't mean I can't still worry over her when she's gone._

An hour passed and the deity returned, carrying a gray case. She sat it on the ground, tapping the top and it flipped open, revealing a screen and various tools and items. "Voila, all the gadgets of a spirit detective."

"Wow, just like a secret agent!" Kuwabara exclaimed, crouching down to check out the gadgets.

Kurama leaned forward, resting his hands on his legs as he studied the inside of the case. "So which item will help us to find Hiei?"

Botan was unprepared to answer, not used to having to explain or decide how to use the items. "Well... let's see," She reached out, clutching a watch with a dial on it. "We can use the demon compass to find him."

"Couldn't Hiei simply manipulate it with his energy?" Kurama asked as he studied the girl intently.

Her brow furrowed under his gaze. _Gah, you're making me a bit nervous, Kurama. _ She pouted but clicked open the compass. "Not anymore! All we need is something that belongs to Hiei, like a strand of his hair and the compass will lead us directly to him."

"Well, I confess I don't have a locket of his hair or anything else of his for that matter." Kurama replied. _ I'm sorry, Peony, I don't mean to put you on the spot but time is pressing and we must find Hiei quickly if we are to save Yusuke._

Botan frowned, putting the watch away. "I see what you mean," She reached out, picking up another device. "How about the psychic spy glass? We can see through brick walls and search the entire city."

"In less than an hour?" Kurama countered.

The deity felt the pressure building and she couldn't think straight as she picked up another device. "Forget about seeing through brick walls, we'll just blow them up with this concentration ring, eh heh, heh..."

Kuwabara and Kurama blinked then sighed in exasperation.

"Forget it! There's got to be something in this dumb case that can help us find the shrimp!" The street fighter grumbled, tossing out various tools.

"Hey, be careful! I'm accountable for that!" Botan chided him.

"Perhaps it's the wrong approach," Kurama began, looking down at the kit once more. "Instead of tracking him, perhaps there is something that could bring him to us?"

"No way! Botan would have mentioned it if she had something like that!" Kuwabara growled.

Botan's eyes lit up. "I do have something like that!" She cried, reaching into the kit, pulling out a yellow whistle as she rose, holding it out for them to see. "This is the mystic whistle. It works kind of like a dog whistle but for youkai instead. The stronger your ki, the more intense the sound. I can make it go at least 60 miles."

Kurama and Kuwabara stood, watching the girl as she added, "You may want to cover your ears. The noise is really annoying."

The street fighter plugged his ears with his fingers while Kurama covered his ears with his hand.

Botan drew in a long breath then blew into the whistle and the red head winced, fighting the urge to collapse to his knees in pain.

"Ah! It penetrates my brain!" He said as he grit his teeth, withstanding the barrage of sound waves as they slammed into his head.

"Really? I'm not hearing anything but the birds." Kuwabara replied, taking his fingers out of his ears as he looked around.

Botan lowered the whistle, her gaze shifting over to Kurama, frowning at the look of pain in his features. "I'm sorry about that, Kurama, but hopefully Hiei will show up and we can head over to the mansion to rescue Yusuke."

The kitsune lowered his hands, panting a bit, voice soft. "Do not apologize, Botan, I will survive." He blinked as a flash of black crashed down from a nearby tree, smirking at the sight of a disorientated Hiei.

The fire demon sat up, wincing as he clutched his head. "What repulsive creature makes my eardrums bleed."

The trio stalked over to him, looking down in varying shades of amusement.

"Well, I'm so glad you could show up to join us, Hiei." Botan said first, watching as the small man rose, dusting off his clothing.

"I didn't know it was you," He retorted. "I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it."

Kurama drew out the note in his pocket, handing it to Hiei. "Here, you better read this."

The fire demon took the note, slapping it with the back of his free hand. "So the detective's been kidnapped. Guess he got too cocky and took on the wrong opponent. Wish I had been there to see it." He handed the note back to Kurama, turning to walk away.

Kurama frowned as his best friend made to leave, his voice firm but soft. "You must be curious, Hiei. Someone strong enough to overcome Yusuke must certainly provide a challenge."

Hiei looked over his shoulder, smirking at his friend's attempt to convince him. "Nice try but I no longer care."

Botan studied the small man with troubled eyes. "But Hiei, how can you think like that? If you walk away, Yusuke could be killed."

The fire demon stopped, turning to face her. "Not my responsibility," He began, lecturing her. "You should know by now this is a kill or be killed world. If you're too weak to help yourself you have no one to blame when you fall."

Kurama moved closer to Botan, not happy at his friend's tone towards the ferry girl, drawing the Koorime's attention back to him. "What if helping us served your own interests?"

"Explain." Hiei replied, casting his red eyes up at the taller man.

"The culprits are most likely human and we both know what powerful humans like to hunt." Kurama answered. "If they are allowed to kill Yusuke, then you could be next."

"Well, while the idea of fighting humans interests me, I still don't feel aiding in your cause."

Botan listened to the two men talk, features growing determined as she asked, "I wonder Hiei, how do you like being tied down to one city?"

The fire demon cast an irritated gaze over at the girl. "What do you think?"

"Well, if you agree to help us, I will have Koenma cut your sentence to time served."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"There's no other way and time is running out," Botan countered, looking from the street fighter back to the fire demon, voice and features firm. "Make your call, Hiei."

Kurama looked at Botan, surprised and delighted at her use of logic. _She really is something when she puts her mind to it. _ He thought with pride, smiling as the Koorime was reeled in.

"Fighting humans to win my freedom. Yes, I do believe I can assist you after all."

Botan felt relief at his answer, rushing forward. "Then let's go. This is one house party we do not want to be late for."

**June 18, 1993 The House of Four Dimensions**

The four of them made their way to the Rukurokubi estates, stopping at the gate, each staring at rather elaborate and bizarrely designed house.

"Man, this place sure looks weird." Kuwabara murmured as he took in the crazy architecture.

"Well, you would know all about looking weird." Hiei shot softly at the taller man.

"Stuff it, shrimp!" Kuwabara growled glaring down at the fire demon who merely smirked in response.

"Well, there is no time to waste, we should head inside." Kurama said, starting forward.

"Hey, Botan, you should stay here. It may get dangerous in there." The street fighter offered.

"That's great and all, but there's no way I'm not coming with you." The deity countered.

Kurama agreed, not wanting the only non fighter left alone and vulnerable to attack from outside. _I will not let her be harmed. I will keep her safe. _ He vowed as he spoke. "Botan is right. It is best to stick close together."

The four of them walked cautiously up to the covered entrance, stopping before a set of brown doors, open hands the color of gold stretching out where knobs should be and their gazes fell on the note posted on the right side door. They leaned forward reading the instructions.

"The House of Four Dimensions. This do not, ever utter the word hot." Botan recited out loud.

"Hmm... is it some kind of riddle?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama stepped forward. "No, it's a warning," He replied. "The kidnappers are playing a dangerous game and I fear something bad may happen on the other side of this door. We must proceed with caution." The kitsune reached out, pushing open the left side door, heading inside first, the rest of them following. They stopped before another set of doors, circular in pattern and they slid open, a blast of heat sweeping over the four of them and the kitsune's eyes narrowed, stepping closer to the deity who stood to his right as he sensed a strong shift in the energy that surrounded them.

A device hung above the open room, shooting out mists of steam high above, hiking up the temperature and the deity fanned herself, unaccustomed to such intense warmth, forgetting herself as she spoke, "The steam in here makes it feel like an oven it's so..."

Kurama's hand snaked out, covering the girl's mouth, silencing her voice. His concern and worry of losing her to so simple a thing as a taboo word made him react. _I need to understand better what is going on, but not at the cost of you being hurt, Botan. _ He thought as he spoke. "Remember the word we are not supposed to say."

"Did you sense that Kurama?" Hiei asked.

The kitsune turned his attention over to the fire demon. "Yes. When we entered this room, the energy here changed. It's as if we've been transported to a different space."

"Or a different space time," A male voice called out and the kitsune brought his gaze forward, lowering his hand from Botan's mouth as the voice continued. "Welcome to the house everyone. I'm so glad you made it."

"Hey, that's one of the guys that Urameshi went off with." Kuwabara said, glaring at the boy.

Kurama's features shifted a bit, recognizing the male in front of them as the dark haired boy continued.

"Recognition, I just love how that feels."

Kurama stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "His name is Yu Kaito."

Kuwabara blinked. "Hold on, how do you know that?"

"He is a classmate. All of his scores are second only to mine," He began, keeping his eyes on the shorter boy. "Remarkably bright for his age. I've never spoken to him personally and naturally I've never told him about you," He paused, his voice more insistent as he studied his classmate. "Kaito, where did you get your information? And what reason could you have to kidnap Yusuke?"

Kaito chuckled softly as the studied the group, smirking as he replied, "It's a real mystery, isn't? I hear your team won something called the dark tournament and I was told that's quite a feat. My congratulations," He paused, shifting to sit down in one of the molded seats directly facing them. He crossed his legs, crooking his right elbow on the arm rest, tilting his head as he rested it against his fist, studying the group with a smirk. _And now the game begins._ The boy thought as he continued. "Really I was most surprised about you, Shuichi. Try to put yourself in my place. Learning that your school rival has this strange ability to manipulate plants."

Kurama listened, a dark look crossing his features. _ Have you been watching us this whole time, Kaito?_

_Ah, a look of anger. Interesting. Just like at the school yard earlier when those boys talked to Botan. I wonder how much I can push him until he loses his cool? "_Ooh... that's a scary look. I don't ever remember you making that face in the classroom. But then, we both hide things from our peers, don't we? You see, I found out I have a talent too. And being such great champions as you are, I was hoping to test them out on you."

"You're out of your mind!" Kuwabara snapped. "We've gone through stuff you could only dream about!"

Hiei had heard enough. _All this talk is useless and I'm getting irritated_. "I'll take him," He murmured out loud, drawing the hilt of his katana up, pulling the sword from it's scabbard. "You'll find my impatience to be an asset." He leapt up, flying at blinding speed.

Kaito sat, unmoved, calling out softly. "You'll be sorry..."

"I doubt that!" Hiei growled, swinging the blade sideways, blinking as his katana hit an energy barrier, causing the blade to shatter and the fire demon landed, holding his scabbard in his left hand and a broken hilt in the other.

"Never doubt..." Kaito replied, smirking down at the smaller man.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You see, this is a very special room. Being a bookworm it's quite easy to figure out what I would ban: violence. Only your words have power here. Just make sure you follow my one rule." Kaito explained.

"What's he saying?" Kuwabara asked.

"He must mean the note on the door." Botan replied, watching the interaction with worried eyes. Something didn't feel right about this room and the situation and she moved closer to the kitsune.

Kurama sensed her apprehension. _It will be alright, Botan. Do not fear. _ He thought. "Indeed." His eyes focused on his best friend, sensing the Koorime's rising anger. _ Don't do it, Hiei. Don't be tempted into falling for his trap. _

Hiei growled. _Stupid human_. He snarled inwardly as he rose.

Kaito could see the rage crossing the smaller man's features. _This one should be easy enough to trick. All I have to do is push his buttons a little and he'll explode. _"I can see why that disturbs you, Hiei. In the fighting world, your skill lets you bully anyone you want. But in my world you're nothing more than a tiny sword less man. You can't touch me or harm me and that bothers you, doesn't?"

_Crap._ Kurama thought at the rage visible in the fire demon's features and his body language, knowing full well how Hiei would react to being taunted. "He's trying to goad you into getting angry, Hiei. Do not let him bother you so easily."

"Hah..." Hiei snorted, ignoring his best friend. "Any one with access to energy can make a shield. How do we know you're not bluffing?"

_Oh hoh, and here it comes._ Kaito smirked inwardly. "There's only one way."

"No three letter word can rule my fate. Hot.."

"Nmm mmm mmm..." Kaito tisked, watching as the fire demon froze, electricity sprouting around him, a purple orb shooting out of Hiei's body, floating over to Kaito as he fell over.

"I told him not to doubt me, but that's what happens when you say the taboo word. Your soul becomes part of my territory."

Hiei's body fell over and Kuwabara and Botan raced over, kneeling down beside him.

Kurama glared at Kaito. _This is a dangerous game you are playing Kaito._ He thought looking over at his friend.

"You lose a point. We now have two hostages. Will you go home or play the round?" Kaito asked. _Well, I took your best friend and you're angry but not angry enough, Shuichi._ The boy slid his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "It's quite fun, living a life full of secrets, fighting opponents with special powers. I only started last month but I've worked hard. The first challenge was learning how to control my power. The guys and I call it manifesting our territory. So far I can extend my power to over a 10 meter radius. So long as I concentrate, everything around me must follow my rules. Imagination turned to physical law."

Kurama's mind worked on different variables, the clue given within the boy's own words. "By that logic, if we incapacitate you, the rules of your territory will cease and Hiei's soul will return to his body."

"I don't know, though it's possible. No one's beaten me yet so it hasn't come up."

"That's it! I can't handle this dork's ego trip one second longer!" Kuwabara snapped.

Kaito sighed. "How do you stand these friends of yours, Shuichi? They're too dull to handle one decent conversation. It must get lonely, being the only smart one of the group. But you haven't answered yet. Will you go home or play through the round?"

Kurama frowned. _There's more to life than discussing philosophy and quantum theories, Kaito. _ The kitsune thought, his gaze shifting over to Botan. _Love, trust, and acceptance are things that you cannot gain by simple words alone. They must be earned and are therefore more rewarding when you succeed. _He blinked, his attention drawn to Kuwabara as he countered,

"You're forgetting the third option."

"Really? I'm drawing a blank."

"We forget Hiei and move on to the next room."

Botan fell over. "What? Kuwabara, Hiei is your teammate! You can't just leave him!"

"Why not?! It's his own code. I say we leave him for now and come back and get him when we get Urameshi back."

"You do have a brain after all," Kaito replied. "Though it's not a very good one. That option isn't valid because you can't get through a doorway without the proper key."

A tall figure walked through the door behind Kaito, locking it and sliding a key into his suit pocket. He stood at post, smirking as the book worm continued to talk.

"That is Yanagisawa and he has the only key to that door."

Kuwabara marched over, threatening the equally tall purple haired boy to give him the key, trying to punch him only to have his wrist bent for the effort and Kurama sighed inwardly. _Kuwabara..._

"So, have you decided?" Kaito asked, amused at everything.

Kurama looked from the injured Kuwabara back to his classmate, resolved to fight. _He leaves me no choice. I must do this; whatever it takes I will beat him. _ "I will play by your rules, Kaito, whatever they are."

Three more chairs were added to the room and the remaining members of the team sat down. Botan took her place by Kurama while Kuwabara sat close to a fridge along the side wall. The kitsune rested his right leg over his left, crossing his arms as he studied his classmate. On more than one occasion, Kurama caught the book worm studying Botan with interest and inwardly he growled but kept his composure. _He considers me his rival and seeks to upset and humiliate me. If he knows or learns of how I feel for Botan, he could hurt her to get to me and I will not allow that to happen._

"So Kurama, you said you go to school with this dork What else do you know about him?" Kuwabara asked and the kitsune turned to face the larger boy.

"Yu Kaito is a classmate of mine as I stated before. His intellect is ranked at the genius level with some of his scores the highest since the school's inception."

_Arrogant aren't you, Shuichi?_ Kaito thought as he lowered his book. "That's a round about way of bragging, Shuichi. If I'm the prince, that makes you the king since you always beat me on tests."

Kurama tilted his head. "Cumulatively yes, my scores are superior but in certain subjects such as language and literature, you far surpass me. You've even published essays on literary theory."

"A young genius writer, huh?" Kuwabara grumbled. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a book!"

Kaito returned his attention to his book, his voice and features dismissive. "Not really..."

Kuwabara rose, irritated. "It's so obvious what you're trying to do, making us sweat it out in this room until we say your stupid word. It must be over a 100 degrees in here.." He growled, wiping the sweat off his neck.

"80 to be precise, with 80 percent humidity. I keep it this way for my tropical plants. A tribute to Shuichi," He corrected. "But if you are in need of something to drink, I have plenty of refreshment to choose from in that little white fridge over there. There are even chilled glasses if you wish to use them." He added, laughing softly at Kuwabara's irritation.

"What are you chuckling about bookworm? Did you poison the drinks or something?"

Kaito laughed harder. _ Another one that gets easily riled. Let's see if he slips up next._ "Me, use all my intellect just to poison you?" He sneered, pointing up at the larger man. "You're a very intelligent guy, you know that?" He said mockingly.

Kuwabara growled, glaring down at the smaller boy. "And you bark a lot for a wienie dog."

Botan watched the two boys talk, leaning closer to Kurama as she whispered. "Kaito seems to relish taunting everyone. Why is that, Kurama?"

The kitsune turned his attention towards her, whispering in return. "Some people are naturally given to their ego and believe in their own superiority, Botan. There are times when I have been... arrogant and believed myself to be better than those around me. But I am not who I once was. I understand now that there is more to life than simply being smarter than everyone else," He paused, giving her a soft smile meant only for her. "It is the little things in this world that have more meaning to me," His smile fell, returning his attention to Kaito as he sensed the shorter boy's eyes on them. "But for people like Kaito, they will have to learn the hard way that no matter how smart you are, there will always be someone able to beat you at your own game."

The bookworm frowned, turning his attention back to the kitsune, hearing every word spoken between the two. _An interesting threat, Shuichi, but do you truly believe that you can beat me in linguistics? Something you yourself acknowledged I had a better grasp of than you? Or is this your way of soothing the worry in that lovely girl's heart and mind about the dire situation you will all soon be in? _

Kuwabara walked over to the fridge, opening the door as he looked inside.

Botan saw the perspiration on the kitsune's skin and decided to grab him a beverage as well and she rose, heading over to the fridge as well. "Hold up, Kuwabara, let me get drinks for everybody okay?"

Kurama blinked when the deity rose, calling out softly. "It's okay, Botan, I do not require anything."

"Don't be silly, Kurama. I can't let our best mind go without a bit of refreshment," She leaned down, inspecting everything. "Well... how about OJ, it's better for everyone than soda."

Kuwabara smirked, knowing the kitsune was watching them and said in a teasing voice, "Hey Botan why don't you pour the OJ in a glass and you and Kurama could share with each other, I bet he'd like that." He froze suddenly as his stomach seized, yellow energy swirling around him as matching orb zoomed away from the street fighter and straight to Kaito.

"That's two..." The bookworm replied, laughing softly.

Kurama gasped, rising from his chair. "What is the meaning of this, Kaito?!" Kurama exclaimed.

Botan was shocked to see her friend lose his soul and her confusion got the better of her as she rose and went over towards Kurama, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired boy. "That's cheating, Kaito, he never even muttered the word hot!"

Kurama's ears registered the deity's usage of the taboo word and his eyes widened, panic flashing across his face as he whirled around to face her.

Botan looked at Kurama in horror, ashamed at having put her foot in her own mouth. _I'm so sorry, Kurama._ Her eyes spoke what her voice could not as her body suddenly stiffened.

_No! Not her!_ The kitsune cried inwardly as he reached out, watching helplessly as the girl froze, blue energy swirling around her, forming into an orb that shot over to Kaito.

"That's three..." Kaito said, grinning. "I can't believe how easy that was. Your friend lost his soul because one can not say the letters h, o, or t in a row. It's a puzzle of diction and I cannot bend the rules. The girl however foolishly blurted out the taboo and became prey to my territory."

Kurama lowered his arm to his side, studying the ferry girl's immobile body. He saw the look of shame in the girl's eyes at her foolish blunder, his own eyes reflecting the pain of losing her to something so stupid as a mere word. _She's been taken from me again and I was helpless to stop it._

Kaito focused his gaze on the kitsune's features, smirking a bit. _My, my. Another look I never saw before from you and quite a surprising one at that._ "Why the long face, Shuichi? Does the loss of Botan upset you that greatly? She's just a silly girl with silly emotions and feelings. Hardly worthy of one such as yourself, though I grant you she's rather beautiful."

"Kaito..." Kurama growled, anger replacing pain as he clenched his fists. _You took Botan from me, yet play to my pride. Is there anything you won't stoop to in order to try and rattle me?_ Kurama closed his eyes, gathering himself. _ Being angry and upset will not do. I am the only one left. If I am to save her and the others, I must focus on beating him at his own game. _ He sat back down, looking over at the boy with mild contempt as the book worm spoke,

"I see now why you find her so appealing, Shuichi. Her soul is blinding in it's beauty. So innocent and pure, full of a light that is rather humbling. I find I like her soul best," He paused, lifting the orbs up closer to inspect them. "Souls are the only thing you can't make stronger with training. You can only darken them."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at Kaito's words, fighting to hide the growing rage and fear that festered under the calm facade he wore. _ If you hurt her, so help me God, I will destroy you. _

The dark haired human sensed the intense glare from the kitsune. _You really are attached to this girl, aren't you, Shuichi? Given what I see now, I understand the attraction. She is light and you are dark. You two complement each other quite nicely. But does she truly know the depths of your darkness? Or are you too scared to show her and that's why you and her remain good friends, despite your love for her and hers for you? _He smirked, a thought coming to him then. _Shall I test just how much you love her? _"Should I darken my soul right now, Shuichi? It's rather strange, having so much power over people. You must feel it all the time," He reached out, his fingers hovering over Botan's orb. "Yes, perhaps a little scratch..."

Gold flecks burst in the kitsune's emerald eyes at the threat of harm to the ferry girl. "I'm warning you," He began, his voice lower, lethal in it's intent as he continued. "You so much as bruise Botan's spirit and I will show you pain. The hue of your soul will cease to matter because I will obliterate it and there will be nothing left of you to judge when you die."

There was a danger in his words that made Kaito shiver in apprehension. _And I do believe you mean that, Shuichi. You truly do care about her, so much so you'd kill anyone who tried to harm her. The master was right. You are a very dangerous and lethal opponent. Especially when the one you care about most is threatened._ "Interesting. You'll have to teach me how to talk like that after I beat you."

Kurama relaxed his body a bit, passively testing a theory, elated to see vines begin to crawl up the book case to his right, heading straight for Yana. He kept his features fixed in mild contempt, not wanting to tip his hand too soon, sensing the vines retract and wound down around the side of his chair and he reached down with his right hand, grasping the little gift his plant had brought. "How long do you think you can continue to play this game, Kaito?" He asked suddenly, holding up a key in his right hand.

Kaito blinked, recognizing it as the key to the door. "How did you get that?" He rose up, looking up the short staircase, voice firm. "Yana?!"

"Relax man, he's just messing with you," Yana replied, reaching into his pocket. "I got the key right here..." He frowned. "What? But how..." The purple haired boy lifted his gaze, gasping at the sight of several vines growing on the ceiling. "You picked my pocket with plants? You really are a world class freak."

The insult did not bother the red head as he shifted his gaze back to Kaito. "I was not stopped since I refrained from violence. With gentle discreteness I merely borrowed the key," He fed energy to his plants, arms crossed as the vegetation bloomed exponentially. _And now I will begin your defeat, Kaito. _ "Seems we can use our powers in your territory as long as we follow the rules," He paused, adding, "Keep Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara's souls in perfect condition, Kaito. You've found yourself in over your head."

Lightning crashed outside, illuminating the window on the upper most section of the side wall, thunder shaking the house as a storm began to brew outside. Kurama remained sitting, inwardly smirking at the human's words.

"You can't intimidate me. I still have the upper hand. You have to beat me at my game."

_And that's what I'm counting on._ Kurama thought as he asked, "Tell me, is it possible to change your taboo? Neither of us will say the word and I was hoping to up the challenge."

Kaito studied the red head with mild surprise. He knew that Kurama was very intelligent and rather arrogant in his abilities. _You think you can beat me in a word game, eh? I'm intrigued._ "Of course, Shuichi. I was planning that all along. I don't want to beat my rival with a simple word gag. I want a real challenge of wits."

_And so it begins. _ Kurama thought. "Allow me to set the rules of the game and I promise that I will make you say the taboo within 45 minutes and thereby free my friends souls."

"You're that confident you can beat me?" Kaito replied, features thoughtful. "Alright... but what if you cannot get me to say the taboo?"

Kurama tilted his head. _And now for the bait._ "Then you may have my soul as well."

"Oh my... you are very serious aren't you?"

Kurama did not answer instead he said, "Well, are you in? Or will you cower from something in which you have the obvious advantage?"

Kaito pushed up his glasses. _ You are rather brilliant, Shuichi. But arrogant. You can't beat me, yet here you are acting like it's all your idea. _ "I accept your challenge. Now let's hear the taboo that ended Shuichi's life."

_And now the hook is set._ "It starts with one letter but as time passes, more and more letters are taken off the board. There are 26 letters in the alphabet and 45 minutes to play, thus every 104 seconds we will lose another letter, starting at the end at z and working backwards."

"And at the end of the game, every letter will be taboo." Kaito replied, chuckling a bit. "I like your imagination. This game will be fun," He paused, looking up at the clock. "It's 12:50. Why don't we start at 1 o'clock."

"Sounds perfect." Kurama agreed.

Kaito wrote the new rules for the taboo. "Follow the rule both host and guest. Don't utter a letter crossed off from the list. Each 104 seconds note too, another letter becomes taboo."

The energy in the room changed as the boys both replied, "We begin."

Kaito began by using z before it was crossed off the list. "I find this game very enjoyable don't you?"

"Careful, Kaito, you'll tire yourself out and make a mistake."

One by one the letters were eliminated, using remaining letters to communicate. They were a third through the list when Kaito rose.

"Going off?" The kitsune asked.

The book worm looked over his shoulder, using what letters remained to explain, "Need a john."

Kurama watched him go. _And now you've sealed your fate, Kaito_. The kitsune fed his plants more aggressively, the vegetation blooming into a full grown field of flowers and vines. The vines wrapped around Yana and his mouth, keeping him silent, lifting him up before gently letting go, the tall boy falling down, knocked out from the drop.

Kaito, meanwhile flushed the toilet after relieving himself, using the quiet of the room to think. _What is that genius mind of yours up to, Shuichi? You know I won't slip up on my own, yet you sit there, like a king on your throne, letting the clock run, knowing that if neither of us say the taboo, you will still fall to the rules. _The book worm rubbed his chin. _He must be waiting for the end when no one can speak to commit some heinous trick. I'll make sure to watch him carefully._

A sudden crash was heard and Kaito raced out the double doors, gasping at the sight of Yana knocked out. _How is this possible? _He looked up, watching as the vines retracted. _Of course! The vines gently lifted him up and must have gently let go. But does that mean he moved on?_ His brow furrowed. _No, Shuichi is protective of his friends and he's attached to the girl. He wouldn't just leave them behind, unless...unless he found a way to take them with him! _ He raced forward, gasping at the sheer volume of plant life sprouting throughout the room. _You bastard... how did you manage to do this so quickly?_

Kaito waded through the brush, coming to the center. _What? They're still here? That means he's still in the same room! _He looked around nervously at the mass of plants that surrounded him. _This is how it should be adversary. Your world against mine._

A sudden crash made the boy jump and he whirled around, eyes darting about. _Where the hell are you? _He looked down at the letter board. _Two thirds of the letters are restricted which means he probably plans to sneak up on me and scare me into screaming a taboo. Well I won't fall for it! _ He vowed. _I'll just stand here in the center. Yes... you won't be able to sneak up on me that way._

Kurama sat on the steaming device high in the air, looking down at the boy. _And now to finish you off, Kaito._ He thought, willing the vines to wrap around his legs, slowly lowering him behind the boy, knowing that only a and b remained and he opened his hands, placing them on each side of his mouth as he shouted as loud as he could, "Baaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kaito jumped at the sound, covering his mouth to stop his scream, whirling around when b was crossed off. _I've finally beaten you, Shuichi! _His mind yelled in triumph only to have his features shift into a look of surprise at the sight of the kitsune hanging upside down with the goofiest expression on his face and the book worm blinked, fighting back the urge to laugh unable to contain it as he pointed and burst into a fit of laughter as he snorted and grabbed his stomach. "Ahh ha, ha, ha! N... Noooo!" He cried as his soul zoomed out, Kaito's body falling over, the energy changing again as the three lost souls returned to their vessels, Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara showing various shades of relief.

Kurama sat in the chair, retracting his plants. "Kaito's territory is no more." He murmured, looking over at his fallen classmate.

"Tricked at his own crazy game of pretend." Kuwabara said. "Serves the jerk right... But we'd be lost without you, Kurama," He paused, looking over at the Koorime as he added tersely, "And not thanks to you, Hiei!"

The fire demon looked around in avoidance. "Hmm..." He murmured, unable to argue the point of his short temper.

The kitsune shifted his gaze over to Botan, relieved to see her back to normal though his brow furrowed when she lowered her gaze in shame. _Botan..._ his mind murmured in concern. With the danger over, he was a bit upset with the deity for foolishly blurting out the taboo word. _But you must know I only want you to be safe, Botan. _

The deity was embarrassed at what had happened. _ He probably thinks I'm really stupid._ She whispered silently, not able to look at him. _Maybe later I can talk to him and explain myself better._

Kurama rose out of the chair. "Be that as it may, Kaito is defeated and it's time to press on" He walked over, crouching down, retrieving the second key from the boy's pocket. The kitsune rose, turning to face his friends. "Shall we go?"

"One moment," Botan whispered. "Let me grab the detective kit." She walked over to the gray case, crouching down to pick it up, returning the boys and the four of them headed up the short steps to the first door. Kurama unlocked it, traveling down a short hallway to a second door. After that was unlocked, they quickly came to a third where a note was taped to the surface.

"If this door is opened without Yanagisawa's permission then Yusuke Urameshi will be killed instantly." Kurama read out loud.

"More delays? This crap is really getting old!" Kuwabara growled.

The kitsune reached out, ripping the note off the door as he turned around. "No time like the present. We'll have to return to the starting point and wait for Yanagisawa to regain consciousness."

The group made their way back to the first room, surrounding the purple haired boy, watching as he slowly woke up.

"Nap time is over." Kurama replied in a cool voice, glaring down at the teen.

"So you beat my old pal Kaito, eh? Impressive but what is it you want with me."

Kurama held up the note. "We need your permission to open the door so that Yusuke won't be killed."

Yana smirked. "That is a very good reason for returning all the way here."

"You better do what we ask unless you harbor a death wish." Hiei spat, looking up at the tall man.

Yana snorted. "Those tactics don't work here, Hiei. So if you want your friend to survive, you'll keep your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you."

Hiei growled but did not respond.

"I can't believe we have to take this dweeb's abuse." Kuwabara grumbled.

Kurama glared as the purple haired boy laughed but turned, leading them to the third door which he opened, allowing the rest of the group to enter. "Interesting..." The kitsune commented, his eyes focused on several sets of stairs in different colors leading upwards.

"Wow... this house is so big you even have a stair museum." Kuwabara commented, looking around.

"Yusuke is on the next floor but each of you must take a different staircase to reach him."

Kurama narrowed his gaze at the taller boy. _Of course something like this would happen._ "What is the reason for separating us?"

"Well... it's like the old saying goes. That's for me to know and for you to find out." Yana replied, chuckling.

"Cocky jerk..." Kuwabara grumbled. "It's obvious this weasel is laying a trap for us."

"I agree, Kuwabara," Kurama replied. "But since we cannot travel on one stairway together, we have no choice but to risk our safety to get to Yusuke."

Botan listened to the kitsune, her features brightening. "Ooh! I know a way we can keep track of each other in case something happens!" She crouched down, laying the kit on the floor and tapping it open. She dug through the case, grabbing a handful of round patch like objects and a black marker. "Ta dah, the ever stylish Meigiru seals!"

The boys blinked and Kuwabara tilted his head. "Okay... but what do those things do?"

"Well," Botan began. "These tracking seals, once placed on another individual, can only be removed by the one who put the seal on." She slapped the patch onto the street fighter's shoulder.

He blinked, reaching up, trying to tug it off. "What the heck? It's stuck like glue!"

Botan grinned, reaching out, pulling the seal off with ease.

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" The human replied then crossed his arms. "But how is it going to help us know how the others are doing?"

"If the person who attached the seal dies, the patch will automatically fall off. Also the seal will change colors to reflect the physical condition of the one who applied the seal. Blue if all is well, yellow if slightly hurt, and red if gravely injured." Botan answered as she handed out seals to each of the boys.

Kurama took the seals from the deity, smiling. "A clever idea, Botan. We will know immediately if someone is hurt," He paused, studying her, adding in a soft voice. "I am glad to have you along."

Botan's eyes widened at his praise, blushing a bit. _Maybe he's not as mad at me as I thought._ "Thank you... I only want to help as best I can."

"I know," He murmured, his smile falling as he heard Hiei's voice in his mind.

_We have more important things to do then stand here watching you flirt with your ferry girl, Kurama._

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow, looking over at the fire demon. _Like say the word hot, I suppose?_

Hiei glared up at the taller male. _ Shut up, Fox._ He send back, features dark and irritated.

Kurama laughed silently before turning his attention over to Yana. "Are these allowed?" He asked, holding up the seals.

Yana rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, I don't care."

The group wrote their names on the seals they held, placing them on each other until only Hiei remained patch less.

"They're all blue so we're all okay... except for you, Hiei..." Botan replied, looking over at the fire demon.

Hiei growled in disdain. "I don't need your stupid seals."

"Sure you do, you need to know we're okay too." She reached out, trying to place the seal on the Koorime who grabbed her hand, growling,

"Touch me and I'll break your wrist."

Kurama's features grew hard at the threat to the girl and he walked forward, placing the seal on the fire demon, distracting him from hurting Botan, his voice chiding. "Perhaps Hiei has forgotten that his soul was the first to be lost?"

"So there, rebel." Botan said placing her seal beside Kurama's.

"He sure told you." Kuwabara commented as he placed his seal last.

Hiei let go of the ferry girl's wrist in embarrassment, growling as the seals were placed on him. _You're lucky I like you and your ferry girl, Kurama._ He sent out angrily.

_And you're lucky you didn't carry through with your threat to Botan, Hiei._ Kurama sent back in low tone that sounded more like Youko's than Shuichi's.

The fire demon blinked then smirked at the growl he heard in his mind from the kitsune. _Now you sound like the youkai you should be. _He returned in approval.

The four of them chose a stairway to take.

"Let's begin," Kurama said, pausing before adding. "Remember that caution is our ally." He started up the stairs at the same time as everyone else, frowning at the sight of many doors surrounding him._ These must be optical illusions._ The kitsune thought. _I may have to rely on my nose to find the correct path._ He turned his head, a new set of stairs leading up to a door that appeared and he took them, opening the door, surprised to find everyone converging at the same time into a darkened room. His eyes fell on the form of Yusuke who appeared to be immoblized.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, running forward, the rest following.

"Stay back guys or else this jerk will step on your shadows and you'll be trapped too!"

"True..." The blond haired boy replied, looking over at the group. "But it's not me you should be worried about. One of you four is an imposter."

"What?!" Kuwabara snapped. "You're lying!"

"Not, it's the truth. One of the four is an imposter and you have 10 minutes to figure it out, Yusuke." He turned his attention back to the gang. "You four are only allowed to speak when Yusuke asks a question."

"I don't know this guy, how do we know he's telling the truth?!" Kuwabara growled.

"How could anyone disguise themselves so perfectly?" Botan asked, frowning as the blond replied,

"I thought I told you not to speak until you are spoken to. Don't you care about what happens to your other friend?"

"I can slit your throat before you could even do anything to the detective." Hiei said calmly.

The blond sighed. "You don't get it to you?" He began. "Whoever is being impersonated is also our hostage. If anything happens to me, this person will also be killed."

Kurama listened, his mind absorbing the information, trying to gauge the situation, impressed at their planning and strategy. _They appear to have thought of everything. But these boys do not seem sophisticated enough to have come up with a plan of such elaborate detail. There must be a mastermind behind this group. Someone in the shadows guiding them._ His nose detected a familiar scent and his eyebrows shot up and understanding lit up his features. _ Now it makes sense. That's how Kaito knew about my feelings for Botan. _

The blond looked at his watch. "9 minutes now, Yusuke. I suggest you get started."

"Don't rush me!" The detective growled, looking over at his friends. "What's the best way to weed out a fake?" He paused, eyes falling on Kuwabara. "Kuwabara what's you blood type and when were you born?"

"Why do you have to suspect me first?!" The street fighter yelled.

"Just answer the freaking question!" Yusuke countered.

"Fine, but you do you even know my blood type or birthday?"

A sheepish look crossed Yusuke's face. "Eh, I guess I don't..."

Botan sighed, shaking her head. "This is pathetic..."

Yusuke ignored the ferry girl, questioning Kurama next. "Kurama, how old is your mom and tell me something else about her."

"Well, my mother turned 40 recently and she will be married next month." Kurama answered.

"Really? That's great! Am I invited to the wedding?" Yusuke asked, glaring at the blond who told him to hurry it up.

Yusuke turned his attention to the deity. "Botan, prove to me who you are by telling me your boob size."

The ferry girl's face turned red and she lost it, snarling at the detective. "Have you lost your mind?! You and I both know I never told you anything of the sort!"

Kurama narrowed his gaze at the head detective, not liking the question aimed at his deity. _Watch yourself, Yusuke._ He growled silently.

Yusuke was nonplussed, wiggling his eyebrows. "You told me when we were on the rooftop of the school remember?"

Botan frowned, her features shifting in an angered expression as she pondered his words before she roared in realization, "You just made that up you disgusting pervert!"

"Damn and she almost fell for it, too..." Yusuke grumbled.

Hiei growled, "All these questions are making me nauseous."

"Okay then, I'll ask you. What's your sister's name?"

Hiei blinked, not expecting such a direct question. _Damn you, detective._ He growled silently. "I don't see why I should, you know her name well enough."

Kuwabara shifted over to stand next to the fire demon. "That's weird, I didn't know you had a little sister, Hiei. I bet she's a pint sized pain in the butt just like you," He teased, snickering as he added, "Probably ugly too..."

Hiei growled. "I will kill you..."

Botan frowned at such an inaccurate description of Yukina, blurting out, "I forgot Kuwabara doesn't know the relation."

Kurama lifted his index finger to his lips, making a shush sound at the ferry girl, grinning at her when she returned his silly look, a lighthearted moment shared between the fox and the deity as they warded off Kuwabara's incessant demand to know the truth before the kitsune replied in a rare tone of irritation. "I'll tell you about her later!"

"You better mean it!" Kuwabara growled, pointing at the detective. "Anytime now, Urameshi!"

"Get off my back will ya!" Yusuke snapped then blinked as he noticed the strange patches on the gang's clothing. "Uh, guys, what's with the stupid seals?"

"If someone paid attention when I told them about the items in the detective kit, they'd know these are megiru seals!" Botan snapped, glaring at Yusuke.

"Oh yeah... those things... but isn't that the one where only the person who put it on can take the seal off?"

"Yes, because, youkai, reigens, and humans all have their own unique energy print... Ah!" The deity exclaimed. "That's how we can tell who the imposter is!"

The four of them turned to each other, removing the seals, frowning when each person was able to remove their own patch.

"What the hell is this?!" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei crushed the seals in his hand, glaring over at the blond. "So there was no impostor at all... you were trying to trick us..."

"Good guess, but you'd be wrong. There is an impostor. Yanagisawa's power is called copy. He can impersonate anyone. He can take your memories, your personality, your manner of speaking and even your so called energy print. He could be your own mother and you wouldn't know the difference." The blond paused. "But the only way to break his territory is to knock him out. So Yusuke, here's your chance, make your choice or your friend dies." The blond stepped off Yusuke's shadow, allowing the boy to move.

_Which one is it? _The detective wondered then frowned. _Sorry about this._ He raced forward punching Kuwabara hard, blinking as the street fighter shifted, becoming another person, crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Impressive." The blond murmured. "But how did you figure it out?"

Yusuke straightened his frame. "Hiei and Kurama are both demons and too smart to fall for one of your traps." He answered.

"Yes, or say the word hot." Kurama teased his friend who glared up at him.

"Botan is a non fighter and if you used her I would have come back from the dead to kick your ass," He paused, looking over at the knocked out Yana. "That left Kuwabara. He's used to my punches so I knew he'd survive," The detective looked back at the blond. "Now hand over Kuwabara."

"I will return your friend in the very near future but first let me introduce you to the master who created this plan."

A strange looking set of doors opened, various shades of surprise on everyone's face as Genkai stepped out.

"Why... why would you do this? Answer me you crazy old hag!" Yusuke yelled, blinking as the blond dropped to his knees and bowed low.

"I'm sorry... forgive me for failing you, master!"

Genkai looked over her shoulder. "Quite with the theatrics crap, Kido. If we're being honest I thought you'd screw it up."

"So it was you," Kurama said softly. "Just as suspected."

"What?" Yusuke murmured, looking over at the red head. "Why don't you explain it then fox boy, cause I'm drawing a freaking blank."

"Genkai was trying to teach us a lesson about perception."

The human psychic looked over at the kitsune. _Of course he would figure it out before anyone else._ "Yes, and it's a lesson you must learn well. I guarantee you this won't be the last time you come into contact with those who possess the power of territory."

Botan was impressed with the kitsune's mind, unable to help herself from studying him with open admiration. "When did you figure it out, Kurama?"

He looked over at the deity, not unaffected by the look she gave him. "When we reached the top of the stairs. If they truly used their resources or wanted it more, we most certainly would have been defeated. Which meant that it was someone who knew us well but meant no harm. That left Genkai as the one behind the ruse."

"But that still doesn't explain why you rubbed their power in our faces." Hiei grumbled.

"The four of you are well trained fighters. But as three of you have found out, there will be times when your physical strength will not be able to help you overcome the threat. You must also use your mind," She paused, looking at the fire demon. "If you had used that lump two feet above your ass, you wouldn't have lost your soul."

"What? You lost your soul to these guys?" Yusuke said in disbelief. "Show some skill!"

Genkai whirled her attention over to the detective, features and voice angry. "Oh and what about you, dimwit?!"

Yusuke blinked then waved her off. "If I had known about that stupid trick I wouldn't have been caught."

"Are you that naive to think the enemy is just going to give you that information?!" Genkai countered. "If an enemy captures you, you are as good as dead. If you remember anything, remember that."

"Wait a minute, grandma. You said enemy but none of these guys are our real enemy so what's the big deal?" Yusuke asked. "Just who are these guys?"

"Go ahead and inform them, Kido."

"Yana, Kaito, and I all went to Genkai's compound looking for advice when we developed our powers. Truth be told, we've only had these powers for over a month same as all the other psychics." Kido explained.

Botan features turned thoughtful. "Then these human psychics must be the energy spikes Koenma told us to investigate."

"Yes," Genkai replied, features and tone serious. "The cause of which is the true threat," She paused. "I'm sure some of you are aware of the demon insects infesting this sector of Japan."

"Yes..." Kurama replied. "They only appear when a portal is opened and stabilized to Makai."

Genkai looked at the red head. "Exactly, but this is not a natural occurrence. Some one is deliberately carving a tunnel to demon world."

Kurama's eyes widened. "What? But that's..." His voice trailing off as he pondered the depth of trouble they were in. _To create a portal of that size with so many insects... they must be very powerful and very dangerous._

"Sakyo's plan was not buried with him." Genkai said.

"What plan?" Yusuke asked, feeling a growing nervousness at what the answer would be.

"Yeah, Genkai told me all about it," Kuwabara said as he entered the room. "Koenma never told us but apparently Sakyo held the tournament to gain money to build some kind of doomsday device that would allow all demons to come and go to Ningenkai."

Yusuke snickered. "But more importantly we got one question answered, boxers or briefs."

Kuwabara looked down at his red boxers, growling as he stalked off. "Shut up! It's not my fault that jerk stole my clothes."

"But, I thought Sakyo died when he blew up the stadium." Botan commented.

"He's dead but his plan carries on without him."

"But how is that possible?" Yusuke asked.

"There is a zone between our world and Makai's. Somewhere, a breech has been made and it's spreading."

"It's called the pseudo space," Kurama explained. "Portals will open and close from time to time allowing demons to come and go but they are rare. A stabilized portal is rarer still. So whatever this tunnel is would require vast amounts of spiritual energy to remain open."

"Yes, and there is one such tunnel that has been opened."

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"Mushiyori city," Genkai replied. "The same city that Kido, Kaito, and Yana live."

Botan's case starting beeping and the deity blinked. "Koenma's calling." She lay the case down, flipping it open, the toddler lord flashing onto the screen.

"Is Yusuke there, Botan? It's urgent I speak to him!"

"We're all here, Koenma."

"Genkai!" Koenma replied, smiling. "I forgot I brought you back to life."

The human psychic quirked an eyebrow. "You're rather slow on the uptake lately, Koenma. In the last month I've had over 30 people coming to me trying to help them understand why they now seem to have supernatural powers. They all come from Mushiyori city."

Koenma crossed his arms. "It seems we've already progressed into stage two."

"Stage two of what?"

"Well... I don't know how much I can tell you since it's classified." Jr. replied.

"How can I help you if I don't know anything?!" Yusuke countered.

"You make a fair point," Koenma conceded. "There are four stages to an apocalyptic event. Stage one is when the breech first occurs and demon insects invade. Stage two is when human inhabitants develop strange powers. When stage three occurs, demon energy floods the streets and low class demons spawn at will. They're not strong but they are exceedingly violent. When stage four comes into fruition, the border becomes stabilized at a size of over 2 kilometers, allowing total passage for C and B demons to come and go in mass."

"Classes?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Yes, there is a rating system for the strength of all beings. Youkai are no different. They range from E all the way to S class. For example, all the demons in the upper B class are equal to Toguro."

"What?! Toguro was just a B class?!"

"Makai is a vast land several times larger than Ningenkai. It's an ancient realm and Reikai has no control over it save for a small section."

Botan blinked. "I never knew that," She turned to Kurama whispering. "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so," The kitsune replied, frowning at this information. "The most powerful demons are of the A and S class. Though they are few, they could wipe out this entire world rather quickly if they so chose to," He narrowed his gaze. Looking down at the screen. "But they are not able to pass through the barrier you set up are they, Koenma?"

The toddler lord looked over at the red head. "You are certainly well informed, Kurama. But given your youkai nature, that is to be expected," He sighed. "It is true that S and A class demons cannot enter human world. Still, with a stable portal, the mass of B class demons would be more than enough to wipe out humanity. That is why we must find whoever is responsible for this and stop them from completing their project. Formulate a plan and contact me if any new developments occur, Koenma out."

The screen went blank and everyone was silent for several moments.

Kuwabara looked around, troubled. "Would somebody clue me in on what's happening? Not having any spiritual sense has left me in the dark."

"You know that tunnel thing grandma told you about?" Yusuke began.

"Yeah..."

"Well, if it stabilizes our world will be wiped out." The detective answered.

"Say what?! But I need to marry a girl, grow a mustache, live life a little... I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Will you get a grip!" Genkai chided the street fighter. "We'll come up with a plan but first I need to get Kaito's soul back into his body."

The group headed back down to the first floor, the human psychic using her power to restore Kaito's soul back into his body.

"I see everything went according to your plan, master Genkai."

"You played your part well, Kaito," Kurama murmured. "You lost but it was a stirring introduction."

The dark haired boy snorted. "I wasn't playing along, I was trying my hardest to beat you. I wanted to see you lose for once but I guess I'll just have to wait a bit longer." He rose then added, "Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am Yu Kaito and I have the power of Taboo."

The blond spoke next. "I am Asato Kido and my power is shadow."

The purple haired boy was last. "Mitsunari Yanigisawa and I call my talent copy."

A beeping sound went off and Botan blinked. "So soon? He must have more information for us."

She opened the kit, Koenma visible on the screen once more. "We've just calculated the growth rate of the tunnel. In three weeks it will reach the fourth stage and stablize."

"Three weeks? How the hell am I supposed to stop them in three freaking weeks?"

"We do it by planning," Genkai replied. "We have to answer three questions. How many fighters do they have? Who is their leader? And what exactly are their powers? Until we know the answers, we cannot attack them directly, we would lose."

Hiei stepped forward. "Now that these fools are done talking, I have a question of my own."

The toddler lord looked over at the fire demon. "What do you wish to know?"

"At what class do you rank me?"

Kurama blinked at his friend's question. "Hiei, that's not important right now."

The fire demon ignored him. "Well?"

Jr. twined his fingers together. "As you are right now, you are ranked in the middle of B class."

Hiei growled. "Under estimate me even now?"

"To be honest, your power increase is rather quite impressive. In over a year you've jumped two full classes. Quite a feat and you have much to be proud of."

"You're a child, don't father me," Hiei replied darkly, turning to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"You already have your fox, your clown, and your hag, I'm a moot point."

Kurama sighed. "Stop being a child and help us."

Hiei glared over at the red head. "Why don't you go play house with your ferry girl and leave me alone. I've got better things to do than waste my time defending a world I don't belong in," He retorted. "I won't hinder your cause but I won't help it, either." The demon exited, leaving the rest of the group to decide what to do next.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow we will divide into two teams. But for now we need to get some rest." Genkai walked over to the book case, tilting a red volume sideways. The book shelf shook then slid sideways, a series of lights flaring to life, revealing a long hallway with a winding staircase at the end.

"Man this house is really freaky. Does anyone really live here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not anymore. The owners of this mansion rent it out for special parties," The pink haired female replied, walking forward, the rest of the group following. "There is a kitchen to your right," She explained, lights fluttering to full brightness as she stepped inside the open area, revealing a large kitchen and dining area. "If there is anything you need, the fridge is fully stocked," She walked back out, leading the gang to the winding staircase then up to the second floor. A long hallway stretched out before them, three doors visible on each side while a large door blocked the view of the rest of the floor. "There are 12 rooms spread throughout the second floor. The first six are right here and the second set are beyond those doors. Pick a room and get some rest."

Everyone shuffled off save Kurama and Botan who stood in the hallway facing each other.

"We should head to bed also." The kitsune said softly as he studied the girl. The danger looming over their heads was troubling and Kurama felt fear for those he loved and his friends. _ I like this world and I won't see it destroyed because some twisted individual has decided to bring about the apocalypse. Whatever it takes, I will stop them. I will protect it and my loved ones. I will fight. To the death if I have to. _

Botan saw the handsome features of the kitsune shift into a determined look. _What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours? _She wondered as she spoke softly. "I guess we should," She paused, lowering her gaze. "If... If.. you wish to rest alone... I understand... I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Kurama looked down at the girl in surprise. "Botan, why would I be uncomfortable?"

The deity looked up at him. "I know you are upset at what happened earlier and I am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that word. That's why... if you want to rest alone, I will understand."

The kitsune said nothing for a moment before he answered. "I was upset, Botan. You lost your soul in the most foolish manner possible."

Botan bit her lip lowering her gaze downward again, listening as the red head continued,

"But I confess the strongest emotion I felt was... despair..." He replied in a pained tone, his feelings rising to the surface. There was no threat to fight tonight; No enemies to defeat and his mind went over everything that occurred, wanting to talk to her, to express his thoughts so that she would understand. "When I saw your spirit leave your body and go over to Kaito is was like a part of me died."

The deity blinked at the hurt tone in his voice, her own heart reacting to his words as she lifted her eyes to study him. "Part of you died?" She whispered.

Kurama felt a rare case of nervousness build in his heart. _If I fail to stop the world from ending then I do not want to leave it without telling her the truth. _ He looked over at the door in front of him, sensing Yusuke eavesdropping on their conversation and he took her hand, leading her farther down the hall to another door, opening it, letting her enter first before following, closing the door gently behind him. He reached out, flicking on the light switch, surprised at the normal decor after such a funky outlay of the rest of the house. The kitsune walked past the queen sized bed to the window, his features illuminated by the brilliant flashes of lightning that danced across the sky.

Botan walked closer to him, voice soft. "What did you mean Kurama when you said a part of you died?"

The kitsune kept his gaze focused out of the window. "Your soul is beautiful, Botan, did you know that?"

"Kurama..." Botan murmured, blushing. No matter how many times he said she was beautiful, it still affected her the same way. "I'm just a simple ferry girl... nothing more than that..."

"You're wrong, Botan," Kurama countered, turning to face her. "Your soul is blinding in its light. Warm, innocent, pure... all the things I am not. I wanted to protect that light; protect that beautiful blue radiance that called to me," He paused, moving closer to her. "It was the light that first drew me to you, Botan. I found in you something I truly wanted to keep safe from the darkness that infests this world. Even if I could never let you see the darkness in me, still, I would do whatever to keep the light of your soul safe," His features morphed into a look of pain. "But when Kaito took that light from you.. when he stole the precious essence of who you are ... I didn't know what to do... I was... terrified that I would fail and the light that is you would fade to nothingness. There would be no Botan to protect... no Botan to love. And when he threatened to hurt your spirit, I felt my true self rise to the surface... I wanted to destroy Kaito... I wanted to make him suffer for even thinking of hurting you."

Botan listened, her heart fluttering at his words, her brow furrowed at the pained look on his handsome face and she moved closer to him, her own thoughts of earlier rising to the surface. "Yusuke told me what you did to save me from Yakumo..." She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The kitsune looked away. "Perhaps because I felt safer running from my feelings for you rather than reveal them. Perhaps because I'm afraid of what you'll find inside. There are many dark things in my heart, Botan. Things that I do not want you to see," He paused, turning his eyes back to her. "But I'm tired of running, Botan. I tired of fighting the truth of who I am," He remained still, his voice softening as he lowered his defenses. "So tell me, Botan, what do you see when you look at me?"

The deity looked up into his eyes, gasping as she at last was allowed to gaze into his soul. There was darkness there. Oh yes, a sea of darkness... and pain... so much pain... and regret... guilt... tremendous guilt over his life of deception... at the truth of who he was. Inside all that she heard a voice crying out for comfort,understanding, and love. Yet in that darkness, there was light and love... intense and strong... the love of a son for his mother... the love of a man for his family... and a fierce desire to protect them... and even beyond that light, there was a pool of blinding brightness, radiating a love that transcended all others. A love for her and her alone and Botan felt tears brim in her eyes as he spoke to her with his soul in a way his voice never could. "Kurama..."

"Botan..." He whispered back, hope filling him when she did not turn away and he felt acceptance in the truth of who he was. The reality of her love for him, despite of the darkness in his soul, made his heart soar and he reached out, wiping at the girl's tears. "This is how I feel... this is my heart and my soul... unashamed... I love you..." He whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, adoration laced in his voice and features. "I've loved you for a long time now... I will always love you..."

"Kurama..." The deity murmured reverently, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you too... You are in my heart and always will be."

The kitsune smiled softly, nuzzling his nose against hers. "As you are in my heart, Botan. Just remember, I don't share..."

Botan's blinked at the nuzzle, enjoying the simple sensation as she returned it, laughing softly. "Good, because I don't share, either..."

Kurama enjoyed her laugh, surprising them both as he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. The kiss was gentle and shy as the red head wanted to show his affection without frightening her or making her feel rushed.

Botan's eyes widened at the simple kiss, too surprised to return it properly and part of her was disappointed when he pulled back. _ We're both so new at this, I guess it is best to take our time with things._ "Kurama..." She murmured, reaching up to touch her lips. "What was that for?"

He found her flushed features rather lovely but he held back, not exactly sure how to go about things. _I do not want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable. It is best to take our time and get used to being close to each other in a physical manner without rushing into things._ "For being you, sweet peony... For loving me..." He hugged her then, resting his chin against the top of her head. "For not running away... even after all you've seen..."

"I will never run away, Kurama..." Botan replied, leaning against his solid frame, finding comfort there. "Though I admit I am rather tired."

He chuckled a bit, pulling back. "Then we should rest."

the kitsune stripped down to his school pants while the deity remained in her school girl uniform and they slid into bed. Botan snuggled into the red head, Kurama wrapping his arms around her in return. "Goodnight, my peony..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Botan blushed at his pet name for her, watching as his features relaxed and she smiled tenderly. "Goodnight, my fox..." She sang her pet name for him softly, closing her eyes, drifting off into sleep, safe in his arms and away from the dangers that lurked outside, waiting to destroy them.

**Dear God this must be a record. I didn't intend for this chapter to be so damn long but I got caught up in non related K and B stuff. Still necessary for the story but it really bogs down what I want to write about. Anyway, hopefully the confession wasn't too corny... or contrived... if you find it so, I apologize but I am wore out. I completed this in 5 days, a record for me I do believe. So you see, your reviews really do motivate me to push hard to get out the next chapter. The next events will revolve around the first real threat in the Doctor... and more K and B action... I will try to keep the romance from progressing too quickly... though they will certainly be more physical in their expressions.. though the consummation of their relationship may or may not occur before, during, or after the Makai tournament. And for those who were curious in the last chapter about Shunjun, many reviewers got it correct. He is indeed the SDF hunter that wounded Youko Kurama and killed his body, forcing his spirit to flee into the human world.**

**Special thanks to: hanako-sempai (I try to update regularly on a weekly schedule.)**

** Yuilee (Thank you for your long reviews, they bring a smile to my face and I am working on a side arc for why Botan is so strong. The beginning of which happened in this chapter. Yes, they make an excellent couple and their kids would be cute. You will see some Shiori and Botan bonding time in the near future.) **

**PenguinsHockey14 (Well, many people do like fluff, nothing wrong with that. There was some jealousy in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!) **

**giyongchi (Thank you for leaving a review! I love hearing from new people! I am trying to keep it slow paced though it can be hard at times. I try to keep the essence as close to the manga and show as I can. I want it to be believable and something that would happen if I had any say with the show. Alas, I do not. With battles, I mainly stick to Kurama's alone because it's mostly about him and the ferry girl, though I will try to add a bit more detail for he other fights as well. Confession complete! Hope you liked it!)**

**ryndc-chan (Yeah, the slow burn can be frustrating but oh so rewarding later on down the line. I am happy you have fun reading it. :shuffles feet: I do get excited... I feel so happy when I get reviews it makes me want to write all the faster. I can't help it!) **

**katKB (you signed up just to leave me a review? Thank you very much! I'm so honored that you'd do that for me. Your English is fairly good, so don't be worried about leave other reviews, I understood you prefectly. YYH is my favorite anime and I'm glad you agree!)**

**nikkster101 (Yep! I update weekly, sometimes in less than 7 days like I did this one. Dentistry, eh? Man, that sounds like a lot of work! But I'm sure it's worth it! I hope you liked the confession and yes, this is the beginning of the next arc and I'm happy I could make you squeal like a kid!) **

**DarkinocensDLT (I like the KB moments too. Hopefully you liked the ones in this chapter as well!) **

**peonyrose100 (I wanted to have some family interaction to lighten the mood before we got into the darkest arc of the series. So glad you liked the KB moments!) **

**Siuman ( It makes me smile that you enjoy my version much more than the original and that you found the KB interactions cute and natural. Hopefully you enjoyed what happened in this chapter as well!)**

**And finally serenity27 (I try to weave the events between KB in a way that would be believable. This is how I imagined YYH if Togashi sensei had allowed for a romance between the fox and the deity... As we know it's a fighting manga so not a whole lot of love was going on... I want my readers to see what I see and feel what I feel... I'm glad you find it to be so, hopefully this chapter fit the bill as well!)**

**Again, I thank all who read my work. If you are a regular reviewer please know that you make me want to write as fast as I can. For those who read and don't review, I still thank you but don't be afraid to leave me a few lines. You have no idea how much even a few words about this story makes my day!**


	16. The Talk

**Another update for those still reading my work. Hope you enjoy it. Onto the story.**

**Chapter 16- The Talk**

**June 19, 1993 House of Four Dimensions**

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open, blinking slowly, vision clearing to find the room flooded with the warm light of dawn. The kitsune felt Botan shift in his arms and he smiled softly. _Botan.._. He thought, features turning tender as he leaned down to nuzzle her hair. It felt right to hold her, even as the world threatened to crash down around them. _You gazed into my soul and rather than run away, you embraced me. When you could have walked away from the danger, you braved the darkness to see me... the real me... as I am... no masks... no lies... the truth... you saw the truth and still you love me. My beautiful, wonderful Peony. I love you even more than for that. _

But as much as he wanted to stay like this forever with her, they had work to do. _We must find out who is behind the tunnel expansion and we must stop them before it's too late._ The kitsune reached out, crooking his fingers, brushing them gently across the deity's cheek, voice soft but insistent as he leaned in to whisper. "Botan... time to wake up..."

The deity's brow furrowed, eyes remaining closed though she leaned into his touch. "Don't wanna..." She mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

He smiled at her reaction, knowing she was hard to rouse from slumber. "As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day and cuddle, I don't think the rest of the team would approve."

A knock sounded against their door and the kitsune turned his head, gazing over his shoulder as the sound of Yusuke's voice called out,

"Hey you two, wake up! Grandma's got breakfast ready for us before we head out!"

"We'll be down in a minute, Yusuke," Kurama called back, his ears picking up the detective's footsteps walking away from the door and he sighed, reluctantly beginning to pull his arms away from the deity only to blink as the girl tugged him back down into bed, snuggling into him once more. "Botan..." He laughed softly, eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around her.

The ferry girl smiled at the sound of his laugh, enjoying being so close to him. When he had let her see into his soul, she had been in awe of the intensity of his feelings for her, her own heart bursting with joy to know that he loved her with a fierceness that rivaled her love for him. _He loves me. Kurama truly loves me._ She opened her eyes, gazing up at him, finding mirth reflected in those beautiful emerald pools and she grinned in response. "What?"

"You know what," Kurama replied in a sterner tone, though his eyes still twinkled. "As cute as it is when you play coy, we both know we cannot lay here any longer. We must get up. I promise to make up our cuddling time later."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Kurama replied, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

Botan was surprised by the kiss, returning it.

The kitsune enjoyed the way the girl kissed him back and it took some self restraint not to deepen it. _I will take my time with her. I will not frighten her away. _ He pulled back reluctantly, smiling at her as he shifted slowly out of her hold, rising, stretching as he looked out the window, the rays of the sun caressing his bare torso. "It looks to be a beautiful day, Botan."

The deity pouted when he pulled back but understood it would take time to get used to each other as a couple. _That he restrains himself shows how much he really does love me._ She thought, watching as the kitsune rose and strolled over to the window. The light shone on him and Botan admired his lean but toned form. "You're beautiful, Kurama, do you know that?"

The kitsune blinked, looking back at the deity, eyes twinkling again. "Not as beautiful as you, Peony. And that is as it should be." He walked over to his shirt, sliding it on, buttoning it up, his ears picking up on the girl shifting off the bed, adjusting her clothes and he scooped up his uniform jacket, turned to face her, holding out his free hand. "Shall we go then?"

Botan nodded, slipping on her shoes, taking the kitsune's hand as they exited the room, heading down the hallway to the spiral staircase. The pair made their way downstairs and walked into the kitchen, finding only Yusuke and Kuwabara at the table, chowing down on simple rice and eggs.

"You two look pretty rested," Yusuke said, smirking as he added. "Did you have fun last night?" His smirk fell replaced with a cry of pain as he felt a small hand slap the back of his head. "Oww!" He snapped his gaze over to his left, growling, "What the hell, Grandma?!"

"Stop being a dimwit and eat your damn breakfast!" She snapped at him.

Yusuke grit his teeth, grumbling. "Stupid old hag..."

The human psychic glared at her student before shifting her gaze back to the pair, her features softening as she spoke. "There are two bowls here for you so dig in."

"Thank you, Master Genkai," Kurama replied, pulling out the chair for Botan to sit down before he joined her to her right. "Where are the others?" The kitsune asked, looking over at the pink haired female as she answered,

"Kido, Yana, and Kaito returned to Mushiyori city to check in with their families. They will meet us at the train station in two hours time."

"So does that mean we get to head home too?" Kuwabara asked, looking up from his bowl.

"Yes," Genkai replied. "Check in, clean up, change your clothes. Do whatever it is you have to then return here and we'll take the train to Mushiyori city." She headed out the kitchen, leaving the team to eat their breakfast. Kurama did the dishes, Botan helping him put them away before the four of them exited the mansion and departed for their homes.

**June 19, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Botan glided them up to the first floor roof of Kurama's house, the kitsune sliding off the oar in front of his window. He opened it, climbing into his room, turning to help the deity inside. Kurama let go of her hand, smiling softly. "Genkai said we have a few hours to clean up, so do you wish to shower before you change into some clean clothes, Botan?"

Botan looked down at her school girl uniform. The heat from the first room in the mansion had caused her clothes to cling to her skin and she felt rather unkempt. "I probably should. I'm still a bit sweaty from last night."

Images sprang unbidden into the kitsune's mind at her comment and he chuckled softly.

"What?" Botan asked, pouting, then blushed darkly when she realized what she'd said. "Oh... Hey! You know what I meant, Kurama!" She grumbled.

"I do... I just find you so cute when you blush, I can't help but tease you."

"Meanie..." Botan pouted.

Kurama's features softened. "Yes... but I'm your meanie..."

The deity blinked but smiled. "True..." She sighed, features playful as she murmured. "You're lucky I put up with you."

He returned her smile. "Well, I won't deny that I'm lucky." He returned, his voice as playful as her expression.

She could see the light in his eyes for her, feel his love and his comfort in being around her and her heart burst with happiness. _You're so beautiful when you smile, Kurama. _She thought. Moving closer to him she leaned up, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kurama watched the girl come up to him, surprised at the soft kiss, enjoying the simple contact, blinking as the deity pulled back, smiling up at him.

"I'll be quick, okay?" Botan murmured, going over to the kitsune's closet, crouching down to retrieve some of the clothing she stored while staying with him, retrieving a pink sweatshirt and dark blue jeans before heading into the bathroom.

Kurama heard the sound of the shower running and turned, walking over to his closet. He reached out, pulling a light blue t shirt off a hanger before opening the top drawer, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a pair of green boxer briefs. The kitsune sat down at his desk, writing a note for his mother to explain his absence then rose, taping it to his door. He heard the bathroom door open and he pivoted, smiling at the sight of Botan who pulled her hair up into a pony tail, tying it as she spoke,

"All yours, Kurama."

"I'll be quick, Botan." He replied, eyes filled with mirth as he used the girl's words from earlier and headed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, washing his body and his hair then stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist, wiping at the steam on the mirror, inspecting his jaw, making sure he didn't need to shave. He brushed his teeth then dried off and dressed. Kurama exited the bathroom, finding the deity sitting in his desk chair. She rose, smiling at him.

"All set?" She asked, holding the detective kit in her hand.

"Let's go." Kurama replied with a nod, grabbing the dark orange jean jacket hanging on the back of the desk chair, sliding it on before slipping on a pair of white tennis shoes. He helped her out the window then climbed out after her, the pair sliding onto the oar, returning to the rendezvous point, traveling with Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara on the train that would take them to their destination.

**June 19, 1993 Mushiyori City train station **

The group exited the station, various expressions of surprise at the vast amount of insects littering the air. The sky was dark, lightning dancing within the reddened clouds and the kitsune frowned. _Something unnatural is indeed at work here. The air is thick with Makai energy, I can feel it pulsing around me. But that makes it easier to track as well. _ His gaze shifted down to Genkai who turned to them her voice commanding as she spoke,

"Alright, listen up. As you can see, this whole city is infested with demon insects and we have no time to waste here," She paused, looking over at the kitsune. "Kurama I want you to take, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kaito and search the western section of the city. Yusuke, Kido, Yana, and I will head east. If you run into any humans who possess territory powers do you best to avoid fighting them but if you must, make absolutely sure to use your mind before jumping into the fray."

"As you wish, Master Genkai." Kurama replied softly, the two groups diverging in opposite directions.

"So, uh, what exactly are we looking for?" Kuwabara asked as he walked to Kurama's left.

"Right now, it's what we can sense, not what we can see that we're searching for, Kuwabara." Kurama answered.

"Great, how am I supposed to help if I can't sense jack squat?" The street fighter grumbled, his green button down shirt fluttering a bit in the wind as a strong breeze blew by. "And what's with this freaky weather anyway. I've never seen such a red sky as this before."

"It's a bad omen, I agree." Kurama replied, walking faster as he felt drawn to an open field some distance in front of them. He came to a stop, surveying the area. _Here. Right here. This is it._ His senses screamed though nothing visible could be seen.

"This is kind of a dumb place to have a tunnel," Kuwabara grumbled as he looked around. "It's just an open field." He paused, looking over at the kitsune. "Are you sure this is the place where that distortion thing is causing all these problems?"

Botan shielded her eyes, trying to scope out the area, brow furrowed. "I don't see anything that looks like a tunnel."

"Nor would you," Kurama replied, hands in his pockets. "The distortion only shows up visually around the one using his energy to keep and expand the tunnel," He looked down at the ground, his mind working in rapid succession. _If the tunnel is not visible here, but the power is radiating below our feet, that means the ones behind this are underground. _ "This is indeed the center of the distortion zone. We need to contact Koenma and have him do an localized scan of this area. I'm willing to bet that underneath this ground there is a cave or a series of tunnels. We just need to find the entrance and plan accordingly on how to infiltrate it."

"Underground? That's weird..." Kuwabara murmured.

The kitsune sensed someone nearby watching them and he whirled around, racing off, trying to catch them before they could escape.

"Kurama!" Botan cried, chasing after him, Kuwabara and Kaito close behind.

The kitsune rounded a small abandoned building, skidding to a stop at the edge of a field of tall grass, eyes narrowed as he studied the area before him. _Where are you?_

"Did you see something, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"The question is... what saw us?" Kurama replied, his gaze still focused ahead.

"So were are being watched?" Kaito murmured, looking over at the kitsune. "They must already know we are looking for them."

The red head's features tightened. _If that is the case, then just how long have they been watching and what exactly do they know about us? _ He wondered.

"Are you sure you're not being jumpy?" The street fighter murmured. "I didn't notice anything odd."

Botan quirked an eyebrow, looking over at Kuwabara. "What does that prove? You've lost your spiritual awareness, so how could you notice anything?"

The tall man glared at the girl, hands on his hips as he snapped. "You just love bringing that up, don't you?!"

Kurama sighed inwardly at Kuwabara's outburst, keeping his gaze forward. _ Even though they've suppressed their ki, I know the enemy is nearby. We must be cautious and I must inform Koenma of the situation. _"Let us head back and meet up with Yusuke's team," The kitsune turned, leading the group away from the field, stopping near the sidewalk, his gaze shifting to the deity. "Botan could you please patch me through to Koenma's office?"

Botan nodded. "One toddler lord coming right up!" She replied with a grin, laying the detective case down, flipping it open, punching in the information, the screen flaring to life and she moved aside, letting Kurama crouch down to speak.

"Lord Koenma." He greeted in a soft tone.

"Kurama, what is it, did you find the sensor point?" Jr. asked.

"We did but the surface area was barren. It is our belief that the culprits are currently underground. Most likely in a cave or tunnel system. A depth analysis should be performed at these coordinates," He paused, relaying the information to the toddler lord before continuing. "We are also being followed and watched, so I'm reforming with Yusuke's group just to be safe."

Koenma frowned, not liking the news but nodded. "A good idea. I will have information on that scan soon. Be careful and keep in contact if anything new develops."

Kurama nodded in return then shut off the screen, rising to his feet. He looked at his watch, noting it was close to three pm. "Let's go find Yusuke and see what his group's found out." The four of them headed back into the center of town, the kitsune walking to the right of the deity who growled,

"Ack... I swear these bugs have gotten worse since we arrived! I need one of those insect zapper things..." She drew out a fly swatter, swinging violently at the mass of demon pests as they swarmed about.

Kurama chuckled silently at her antics, turning his gaze over his shoulder as Kuwabara asked,

"What bugs? I don't see anything."

"Well... there is a large infestation of Makai insects flying around us at the moment." Kurama replied.

The street fighter rubbed his eyes, hoping it would help to see, grumbling when nothing presented itself to his line of sight. "Oh man... stupid lack of spiritual sense is really starting to piss me off."

"Botan is right... their numbers have doubled from yesterday." Kaito commented as he looked around, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"It is the tunnel expansion," The kitsune replied, his features troubled as they continued further into the city. "It's growing at an exponential rate. I fear that Koenma's original estimate of the diameter reaching 2 kilometers and stabilizing is way off. If left unchecked, our enemy will succeed within a week, rather than 3."

"What?! So soon?!" Botan exclaimed, lowering her fly swatter to look over at the red head. "Are you sure about that, Kurama?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered, looking over at the ferry girl, concern in his heart at the fearful look in the deity's eyes. _I'm sorry Peony, it's not that I want to frighten you, but I fear that we have precious little time left before the tunnel is completed. _"That's why it's important for us to get the information from Koenma on the exact location of our enemies hideout and the tunnel so that we can end their plan to destroy this world and seal the tunnel back up."

Botan bit her lip, studying the kitsune with worried eyes. All the talk of gloom and doom was depressing. _And if Kurama's right, that means he'll have to fight soon. _Fear flashed across her features at the thought of him being injured or worse. _If he... if he dies... I'll have to take him to spirit world...We will forever be parted and I will be... alone... _

Her fear was palpable, her worry over him visible in those troubled amethyst orbs and he longed to reach out and soothe her worry but knew he could not. _Botan... Do not be afraid... be strong and be brave... I will not fail you. Never again will I fail you. _He vowed silently, trying to show her with his eyes what his voice could not say.

Botan flinched at the concern then strength reflected in the emerald pools of Kurama's eyes as he studied her in return. The truth in his gaze triggered the ferry girl's resolve and she reigned in her mind and her heart. _ I will not cause him to worry over me any more than he already does. I will be strong. I will be strong for the team. I will be strong for you, Kurama. _

The red head's features softened, knowing she understood his feelings and his thoughts and he gave her a tender smile, blinking when he felt Kuwabara suddenly wrap and arm around his shoulder, leaning in to ask in a whisper,

"Hey, buddy, are we still being followed by the enemy?"

"No," Kurama answered. "Our shadow left a few blocks back."

Botan frowned. "If the enemy was so intent on following us, why would the suddenly stop?"

"A good question," Kurama replied, features thoughtful. "Perhaps something has happened and the focus has shifted to Yusuke's group."

"Well, strategically you never close an option unless you've made a decisive strike," Kaito added. "If they have indeed left us, it is because Yusuke is the one under attack."

"But wait, Genkai's with them. They won't get into trouble so long as she's there," Botan commented, blinking as a police car raced past, sirens blaring. "Oh dear... that was odd timing..."

"There is no time to waste, let's find Yusuke and help him as best we can." Kurama said in a commanding tone, taking the lead as they raced forward for several blocks, the kitsune skidding to a stop as a blast of familiar energy rocketed up into the sky.

"That's Urameshi's spirit gun!" Kuwabara cried, his gaze focused on the orb of energy as it disappeared through the reddened clouds.

"It is as you said, Kaito. Yusuke is indeed under attack," Kurama murmured, lowering his gaze to rest a multistory pale yellow building, the words Daikyo Hospital written in kanji at the entrance. "Shall we check ourselves into the hospital?"

The four of them cautiously approached, Botan to the kitsune's left while Kuwabara and Kaito stood to the red head's right.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Kuwabara exclaimed, starting forward.

Kurama frowned, snaking out his arm, blocking the street fighter's path. "Stop..."

"What?" The taller man asked, features confused. "I'm ready, I can still fight..."

"No... that's not the point..." Kurama countered. "Just listen..." He added, eyes focused on the entrance doors. "It's too quiet."

Botan looked around as well. "It is... that's not a good thing is it?" She asked, looking up at the kitsune while Kuwabara grumbled,

"So what? Hospitals are supposed to be quiet, right?"

Kaito stepped forward a bit, studying the hospital building. "It's the cause without the effect."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, frowning as he looked down at the smaller man.

"We saw Yusuke's energy blast through a window in the middle of the day," Kaito began to explain. "Yet there are no police cars, no people running away, no activity at all." He blinked and squirmed as the street fighter grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up.

"So what?!" Kuwabara growled, lowering the bookworm back down as Kurama spoke,

"So, curiosity is one of man's most predictable forces. If people don't come to see it is because they are unable to," The red head answered, looking away from the orange haired human back to the hospital. "We must therefore assume the worst for everyone in that hospital. They are either detained, hurt, or dead. And that is why we are not being followed."

Botan listened, looking up at the kitsune. "That does make sense. There is no way they'd walk into their own trap."

"Indeed." Kurama replied softly. He looked over at the deity. _You are my heart, Botan. I cannot risk you being harmed in what is most certainly a trap. _ His gaze shifted over to the bookworm. _Kaito is a civilian, not a fighter, so he should remain here. _ Lastly, the red head's eyes fell on the street fighter. _Kuwabara cannot use his power but is physically able to protect Kaito and Botan if need be. _ "It is too risky for all of us to go inside," The fox spirit spoke in a firm tone. "Especially with Kuwabara's condition."

"Condition makes me sound like I'm rabid." Kuwabara pouted as his shoulders dropped.

"You three stay here and wait for any developments. If I or no one else returns, I want you get as far away as possible from here and contact Koenma. As for me, I will go in alone." Kurama replied, taking off towards the hospital at lightning speed.

Botan watched with worried eyes as the kitsune leaped up onto the first floor roof and she lifted her hand, resting it against her heart. "Please, be careful, Kurama. Please come back to me alive and unharmed." She murmured as she stood helpless with the others, waiting to see what would happen.

Kurama assessed the situation as he leapt up onto the first floor roof. _ The front and back entrances are not viable options for entry, that leaves the rooftop._ He drew out a rose, turning it into a whip, feeding it his power, elongating it and snapped his wrist, the plant shooting up to the fence that surrounded the roof, latching on and clinging to the chain link and he swung up, landing onto the rooftop, freezing for a second as a wave of strange ki swirled around him, the sensation similar to conditions when they had entered the House of Four Dimensions. _A psychic's territory. I must take care and be on alert for any attack that could come my way. _He crept past the sheets hanging on clothesline, ignoring their fluttering as he stood to the side of the rooftop door, reaching out with his right hand to turn the knob. He peered around, finding no enemy and he took the stairs that led down into the hospital.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of buzzing and he whirled around, lashing out with his whip, obliterating a swarm of strange insects, fluid splattering onto the floor and he crouched down to examine the remnants of his would be attackers. "Strange." He murmured, studying the syringe like mouths. _Modified Makai insects. _His gaze shifted to the green fluid, his brow furrowing. _They must have spread a virus of some kind, infecting everyone in this building._ Thoughts brewed, answers forming as he rose. _ Whoever did this must be affiliated with this hospital or medicine in general. That means Yusuke is up against some kind of doctor. I should hurry and see if I can help._ He raced down the hall, taking two more flights of stairs, reaching the 8th floor, frowning at the sound of the elevator doors opening. He turned around, finding two forms jumping out as they were chased by a swarm of insects and the kitsune snapped his whip, destroying the virus carrying menaces, crouching down to talk to the pair, his eyes widening as the taller of the two looked up. "Shizuru?" His gaze shifted over to the smaller female. "Keiko? What are you two doing here?"

"Puu..." Yusuke's spirit animal sounded out, drawing the red head's attention.

"Ah, and Puu as well... he must have led you here..."

"Yeah... and this hospital is a war zone right now," Shizuru murmured, rising as she reached out to help Keiko up. "The little bastards got to Keiko. We need to get her help."

Kurama nodded as he rose, his back snapping as he felt a rise in Yusuke's ki then the territory suddenly vanishing. The kitsune looked over at Keiko, the green hue to her skin gone. _So you managed to defeat the enemy. Good job, Yusuke._ "Come... let's go find Yusuke." He led the two women down to the first floor, his eyes going over to Botan who was crouched down, healing the wounded form of Yana. _A nurses costume? Interesting choice. Must have been his way of getting close to the enemy to injure him_.

The sound of sirens blaring drew everyone's attention.

"We need to move," Genkai began, heading towards the entrance doors. "This is a crime scene we do not want to be caught up in."

"I will stay and make sure Kido gets good treatment." Kaito said, standing next to Yana who added,

"Me too."

"Alright... you guys be careful then..." Yusuke replied as he raced out besides his mentor.

Kurama followed, Botan at his side. The group headed towards the train station, entering an unoccupied car, settling down as the train began to depart, heading for Tokyo.

"So uh, Urameshi, what the heck happened in that hospital?" Kuwabara asked, drawing the group's attention to the detective.

"Before we get to that, there are some facts about our enemy you need to be aware of," Genkai interjected. "During our search, we found a mind reader named Murota who gave us insight into the thoughts of the leader of a group of seven human psychics."

"Seven?" Kurama murmured. "That doesn't seem to be very many."

"True," Genkai replied, looking over at the red head. "But these seven have rather unique names that must match their powers."

"What were they called?" Botan asked, features and eyes curious.

"Sniper, Gatekeeper, Gamemaster, Seaman, Gourmet, Doctor, and Black Angel." Genkai answered. "These seven are all one group, the leader of whom is rather... hateful to human kind. He wants to wipe out the entire race and he wants demons to do the dirty work."

"This leader," Kurama began, studying the pink haired human female with curious eyes, "Did you manage to get a good look at him?"

"Yeah..." Yusuke offered with a nod, drawing the red head's attention back to him. "He was a tall guy, with a strange spot on his forehead. And his eyes... they were..." He paused, hesitating to talk about his feelings of fear about the enemy. "Really freaking spooky. It was like... what I was seeing... wasn't the real him... but somebody else. It was creepy."

"There was something odd about him, I agree," Genkai said softly. "There was a lot of darkness and pure hatred in this man's thoughts according to Murota. When the mind reader was struck by a pencil eraser, we took him to the hospital and it was there we had a run in with the psychic called Doctor."

"Pencil eraser? How the heck can that do damage?" Kuwabara asked.

"It was infused with a rather precise amount of ki. The attacker struck from over 300 yards away with the exact pressure to pierce the skin but not break the bone." Genkai explained.

"So it was not the leader but rather one of his men, most likely the one called Sniper, that attacked Murota." Kurama replied.

"I think that as well," Genkai said with a nod. "When we encountered the Doctor's territory, the hospital became infested with genetically modified insects. Yusuke managed to knock the human psychic out, thus breaking his territory and reversing the virus."

"That Doctor guy though, he was really crazy," Yusuke commented, brow furrowed. "Ranting about the evils of humans and how we all deserved to die. He was quick to fight... it's like he was taking it personal... like he was on a war path or something..."

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "Wrathful, perhaps?" He murmured, looking over at the detective.

"If that means pissed off and wanting to kill everyone and everything in his path, then yeah, that's what he was." The dark haired boy replied.

_Hmm... Interesting..._ Kurama thought. _Humans... seven of them... if the others are like their leader and this Doctor, they all hate humanity. But why? What did they see or learn that caused such a shift in perspective?_ Kurama blinked, drawn out of his thoughts by the sudden sound of Yusuke's voice,

"Hey fox boy, why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

"Oh, sorry... did you have a question?" Kurama asked, looking over at the smaller boy.

The head detective studied the red head with surprised brown orbs. _ Man, Kurama really gets lost inside his own head sometimes. _"I asked why you mentioned that word. What's so important about it?"

"Well... I was just thinking that it's an interesting number. Seven. And such strange nicknames. If they do refer to their abilities, it begs the question what exactly is each person's power and how accurate their control of their ki must be. The doctor used his medical skill, amplified by his abilities, to kill. The one called sniper can condense his energy and make it as strong or as weak as he wants and can unleash them through what must be telekinetic power at his target from a very long range. That suggests a highly skilled mind and talent. I do believe none of the remaining members will be any easier to figure out and deal with." Kurama explained.

"But we will have to deal with them just the same," Genkai said, features fixed in an expression of caution as she looked at each member of the team. "We will have to be very careful these next few days. Whatever our enemy is planning, we are now part of it and it would not surprise me to have another trap waiting for us the next time we meet. So we must all be very aware of our surroundings. Do not let your guard down and do not stray far away from each other."

Everyone nodded, features grim as the train continued it's course for Tokyo. Once back in the city, they departed towards their perspective homes, promising to keep safe, the skyline free and clear of the darkness that had infected Mushiyori City. Kurama walked quietly beside Botan, heading down the sidewalk that led to his home.

"Do you think they will attack us, Kurama?" Botan asked, looking over at the red head. He'd been strangely quiet since they had left the station and she knew he was trying to figure out the motivation of their enemy.

The kitsune kept his gaze forward, voice soft as he answered, "Yes, I do. The question is when and where. They are organized and highly gifted in their power. That suggests they know who we are and what we are capable of. They also know we are an active threat to their plan and they will seek to eliminate that threat by whatever means possible." He paused, voice shifting into a worried tone as he added, "I fear for the safety of everyone. I fear for my mother... and I fear for you, Botan." He turned to look at her, his handsome features full of concern. "I have failed to protect you twice, Peony. I do not want to lose you again. Especially to this group."

She knew he worried for her out of the love he held for her. _You try so hard to stay strong and keep your emotions under control, but you need to be comforted too, Kurama. _ The deity reached out, touching his face, looking up at the red head as he stopped and turned to face her. "I know you love me and you love your family. I know you want to keep us safe from harm. But you must not dwell too much over our safety, Kurama. I do not want you hesitating when you go off to fight. If you hesitate, you could die and I would be broken from your loss."

Kurama leaned into her hand, nuzzling her wrist, knowing she was trying to ease his worry and he loved her all the more for it. _And I enjoy her touch, even if it's only in comfort._ "My mind understands that, Botan. It is my heart that is unwilling to let go and have faith that you will be alright in the battle that is sure to come. You cannot fault me for how I feel."

Botan blushed at the nuzzle to her wrist, listening to his words as she moved closer to him. "I will never fault you for how you feel, Kurama," She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him, whispering, "I just want you to be able to fight, win, and come back to me. That is all I ask for."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her in turn, holding her close to him, reveling in the closeness, feeling her love for him and he returned it, not wanting to let go as he murmured. "I will always return to you, Botan. No matter what happens, I will return to you." He turned his head to nuzzle her crown, not worried about who would see or hear, happy at how freeing it felt to be open with his emotions towards her.

"Shuichi?"

Kurama blinked at the all too familiar voice and he turned his gaze to his left, finding his mother staring at the pair in surprise and... joy... "Mother..." He whispered, slowly releasing his hold around Botan.

"Mrs. Minamino..." The deity replied, her gaze falling on the bags the human female held in her hand. "Let me help you with that..." She offered, pulling away from the kitsune who let go, also heading towards his mother, taking most of the bags, allowing Botan to hold two.

Shiori studied the two teens, giving them a grateful smile. "Thank you. Those bags were getting a bit heavy."

"You should have waited until I came home, mother," Kurama chided softly. "I would have gone to the store for you."

"I'm quite capable of going to the corner store, Shuichi," Shiori returned in a light voice. "It's really just a few things for the house," She paused, trying not to sound too excited as she spoke,"I must say I was surprised to see you and Botan holding each other though. Were you upset about something, Shuichi?" She asked, looking over at her son who blushed, murmuring softly,

"No... I wasn't upset... I was just..." His brow furrowed. Why was it so difficult to talk about how he felt towards Botan?

"I'm afraid it's all my fault, Mrs. Minamino," Botan replied, a shy smile on her face as she continued, "Shuichi was concerned about me and I wanted to reassure him that I would be alright and to not worry so much."

"What were you concerned about, Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

Kurama's brow furrowed. _Is it the right time to tell her the truth about us? _ He wondered. _Yes, it is. _ He answered silently. _ I don't want to hide how I feel about her anymore, especially in front of my mother. _"Well, it's just that Botan is having a bit of trouble at home and I wanted to make sure she was alright. Which she assured me she was fine and not to fret so much over her... well being. But I'm afraid I cannot help how I feel towards her," He paused, settling his nerves as he added. "I love her after all and it's only natural to worry about those you care about, is that not right, mother?"

Joy lit up the human female's pretty features. _I was right! They are in love with each other! And they finally admitted to it!_ "Oh, Shuichi, does this mean that you and Botan are..."

"In love with each other... yes, we are..." Kurama admitted, feeling no shame in sharing the truth.

Botan blushed at the open and honest words from the kitsune, her heart fluttering at the pride she could hear in his voice. "It's true. I love Shuichi and he loves me." She murmured shyly.

_This is wonderful news!_ Shiori's mind shouted, dancing with giddiness in the knowledge that her son had found someone he loved and who loved him in return. _ Not that I didn't see this coming from a mile away. _ She added, grinning inwardly. "I'm so happy for you both!" She hugged her son and then the deity. "This calls for a celebration!" She added, joy and pride on her face as she studied the young couple.

"Mother... that is not necessary... we're... dating... not getting married..."

"Nonsense. It's not everyday your only son finds someone special to his heart," Shiori waved a hand at her child. She looked over at Botan, smiling happily at the girl. "I just knew you loved Shuichi.. and I knew he loved you... I'm happy you were able to break down those walls of his... I can see when he looks at you how deeply his love for you goes."

Botan blushed darkly. "Mrs. Minamino... well..." she paused a happy smile forming on her lips as her bubbly personality shone through. "I couldn't help but fall in love with Shuichi... He's kind, caring, strong, brave, and beautiful... what's not to love?!"

"Botan..." Kurama murmured, feeling heat on his cheeks again. It felt strange to blush so much around the two women he loved most in the world. _ But it can't be helped I suppose._

Shiori laughed softly at her son's reaction to such praise and started forward, linking her arms with the two teens. "Let's get home and I'll make a nice dinner for you two before I head out with Kazuya, okay?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Minamino." Botan replied. "Can I help?"

"Of course!" Shiori replied with a smile. "And you can call me Shiori, Botan." _And maybe in 7-8 years, mom._ She added silently, her mind already thinking of what her grandchildren would like. _ No matter what gender, they will be beautiful children... just like their parents. _She thought wistfully as the three of them walked through the gate and in side the house.

**June 19, 1993 Minamino Residence**

After dinner, Shiori got ready for her date with Kazuya then kissed Shuichi goodbye on the cheek and hugged the deity, heading out to meet up with her soon to be husband, leaving the pair alone and they headed up the stairs and into Kurama's room.

"Your mom is very sweet, Kurama." Botan said with a happy smile.

"She is," Kurama agreed, walking over to sit down on his desk chair. "It was a relief to finally share with her how I feel about you, Botan. And she seemed very pleased to know you and I are... dating..."

"I think because she's been worried about you, Kurama," Botan replied, walking over to the music rack near the kitsune's guitars, perusing the mix of cassette and CD selections neatly stacked and sorted alphabetically.

Kurama swiveled his chair around to face her. "Worried?"

The deity crouched down, looking through the row marked by the Romanji letter N, nodding as she spoke. "Worried about your future. I think, though I could be wrong, that she was worried at how reserved you were. She worried that you had closed yourself off from others because you did not want to be hurt." She paused, pulling out a CD, walking over to the player, pushing the open button, a tray sliding out and she lay the disc inside, watching as it closed, flipping the case in her hand over, looking at the various tracks as she pushed the ff button then hit pause.

Kurama watched her, tilting his head, smiling at her answer. "You're rather perceptive sometimes, Botan. I believe you are right," He rose, going over to stand next to her. "So what music are we listening to tonight, hmm?"

She turned to look up at him, handing him the case. "I was hoping we could listen to few of the songs on here."

He cast his gaze down, the words Stevie Nicks Rock a Little written in English on the cover and he smiled. "This singer is one of my mother's favorites," He murmured, lifting his head to study her. "You sang one of her songs to me... long ago..."

The deity blushed, recalling that moment in her room, whispering, "I remember... I like her lyrics... many of her songs remind me of how I feel about you... especially this one..." She pointed to the song listed 7th on the back.

Kurama smiled. "Do you know the lyrics to it?"

"Well... yes... I confess I have listened to most of your music when I'm here alone... waiting for you to come home..." She admitted, shuffling her feet a bit.

The kitsune chuckled softly.

"What?" Botan pouted, looking back up at him.

"Nothing... I just find your expressions cute when you confess to something." Kurama answered, giving her a playful smile.

She crossed her arms, turning away from him in faux irritation. "Hmph... laughing at me... see if I sing anymore to you..."

He blinked, features softening, a tender tone in his voice now. "I'm sorry, I won't laugh anymore, I promise."

She turned around, smiling. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die..." He replied, making a motion across his chest.

Her features fell and she reached, taking his hand. "Please don't talk about dying... even in jest..."

Kurama felt her worry and his brow furrowed. "Botan..."

"I can't help it," The deity murmured, keeping hold of his hand. "Every time something happens and you have to go, I feel scared for you. The thought of losing you... frightens me..." She paused. "I know you have a job to do. That you have to risk your life in order to do it, but still I worry... Just don't make light of dying, okay?"

He squeezed her hand gently, wanting to comfort and reassure her. "Alright..." The kitsune gave her a warm smile, trying to lighten the mood as he asked, "Do you want to play the song and listen or sing with it?"

The deity relaxed at his smile and his touch, blushing a bit as she whispered. "I want to sing along with it... to you, Kurama." Despite knowing he loved her and she loved him, music was the most comfortable way for her to express her emotion. _And I want him to understand the depth of my feelings for him. _"I mean... if that's alright... I don't want to make you embarrassed..."

"Botan, why would I be embarrassed?" Kurama countered. "I have told you many times that I find your voice beautiful. Every time you sing to me, I treasure it," He lifted her hand, kissing the top of it as he whispered, "Do not ever be afraid of sharing anything with me... especially music."

The ferry girl's heart fluttered at his words, knees weakening at the look he gave her but she nodded, watching as he reached out with his free hand, pushing the play button. She looked up at him, steadying her resolve to express with song what she was still too shy to do with her body and she began to sing, her voice soft, loving, and feminine:

I can see we're thinkin' 'bout the same things  
Yes, I see your expression when the phone rings  
We both know there's something happenin' here

There's no sense in dancing 'round the subject  
A wound gets worse when it's treated with neglect  
Well don't turn now, there's nothing here to fear

You can talk to me  
Talk to me  
You can talk to me  
You can set your secrets free, baby

Dusty words lying under carpets  
Seldom heard, well, must you keep your secrets  
Locked inside, hidden deep from view?

Was it all that hard, is it all that tough?  
Now, I've shown you all my cards, well isn't that enough?  
You can hide your hurt, but there's something you can do

You can talk to me  
You can talk to me  
When you're down now  
You can talk to me  
T-t-talk to me

Though we lay face to face and cheek to cheek  
Our voices stray from the common ground where they could meet  
The walls run high to veil a swelling tear

Oh, let the walls burn down, set your secrets free  
You can break their bounds, 'cause you're safe with me  
You can lose your doubt, 'cause you'll find no danger here

You can talk to me  
Talk to me  
When you're down now  
You can talk to me  
You can set your secrets free, baby

Well, I can see that expression when the phone rings  
And I can see that we're thinkin' 'bout the same things  
Is it all that hard, is it all that tough?  
Well, I know you've taken all that there is, isn't that enough?

Well, I can see you baby  
I can see you runnin'  
Well, I can see you baby  
Well I can see you runnin'  
Talk to me

The kitsune felt the rising emotion in the girl as she sang to him, hearing her pulse quicken, her pupils dilate, his own body responding, though he kept himself in control. There was longing in her voice... a desire to give comfort and to receive it... to share in the pain and the sorrow... and love... pure and strong... gentle yet powerful... Just as he had bared his soul to her, she was baring hers to him, reaching his heart with her voice and his breath caught in his throat, awestruck by her radiant light and beauty. "Botan..." He whispered reverently when she had finished singing, reaching out to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, lowering his forehead to rest against hers. "Sweet, wonderful, Peony... That was beautiful... Thank you, koishii... I love you, too..."

Botan leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the closeness of him. "I sing for you, Kurama... This is how I feel... I'm sorry... I'm not better... at expressing how I feel..."

He understood her meaning, smiling tenderly as he whispered. "In time... you and I will be able to express ourselves... in other ways... but it is right... to take our time... I do not want to hurt you..."

"I know... I trust you..." She replied, opening her eyes and pulling back to look up at him. "You must think I'm silly... for my worry..."

"Your feelings aren't silly to me, Botan," Kurama replied, studying her in open adoration. "Never to me."

Botan felt the intensity of his gaze and bit her lip, "Kurama..."

He wanted to kiss her then but knew it would lead to things they were not quite ready for. Instead he leaned in, nuzzling his nose against hers, pushing his Youko self down, remaining Shuichi as he spoke. "Do not worry, Peony... I love you as you are... never doubt that..." He pulled back slowly, the music still playing, flashing her a warm smile to ease her nervousness. "Shall we listen to some more music or do you wish to get some sleep?"

Botan relaxed at his smile and nodded. "I would like to listen to music for a while longer, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, Botan." The red head replied, reluctantly pulling away from her, heading over to his desk. "There is something I wish to work on as well before we head to bed."

Botan watched him sit down on his desk chair, features and voice curious. "Is it something I can help with?" She asked, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kurama pulled out a notebook, grabbing a black ink pen as his features became business like. "Well, perhaps... I've been going over what's occurred the last few days, trying to understand our enemy better," He began to write as he explained. "We know there are seven psychics, each with their own nicknames. We know the identity of the one called Doctor. His power fit with his personality and his work. His behavior, according to Yusuke, was violent and angry... lashing out at some perceived wrong done by humans."

"I remember," Botan replied, studying the red head. "You said something about it being wrathful..."

"Very good, Botan," Kurama said with a nod as he continued to write. "He wanted humans punished for their wrongs... he believed they deserved to die... and he would be the instrument of their destruction. He also wanted to die at the hands of demons for his own crimes. Rather strange behavior, even for one as messed up as this man appears to be."

"You think he was brainwashed?"

Kurama paused, voice soft. "I think it's possible... The question is, how was it achieved?" He looked down at his paper, writing more ideas down. "Then there is the leader. A tall man with a strange dot on his forehead and who is not what he appears to be. It is his plan to destroy Ningenkai by opening a tunnel to Makai and allowing demons to invade. His hatred must run very deep towards humanity. But what triggered this desire to kill so many innocent people?"

"Could he be sick?" Botan asked.

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "Sick... yes... in the heart or the mind... or the body... perhaps all three... But that is no excuse for what he plans to do. That is why we must stop him." He stopped writing turning to face the girl. "Do you know about the seven deadly sins, Botan?"

The deity blinked at his question but nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with our enemy?"

"Perhaps nothing or everything," He commented, handing her his notebook. "I admit this is all conjecture on my part but it could prove useful later on down the road when we have to face the enemy."

Botan looked down at the notebook, reading what was written. "Black Angel- The leader. Warped personality and unstable mind but goal orientated... like a fallen angel perhaps? Wrath... Doctor-captured, medical skill used to kill, also wrath. Sniper- An assassin like personality who uses deadly telekinetic power to shoot his target. Any object may become a weapon to him, pride. Gatekeeper- the psychic controlling the tunnel, envy, lust, or greed... Gamemaster- person that controls games...or is a planner of games, sloth...Gourmet-food or internal territory of some kind, gluttony. Seaman-another name for a sailor... water based power of some kind, envy, lust, or greed. Each representing a different sin..." She finished, looking back up at him. "So you think these are their powers? And that the leader is mentally unstable?"

"I do... though I was not there to see this black angel first hand, I know about darkness... and something very dark and very dangerous lives in that man's mind. Why else would he concoct a scheme to destroy this world and use humans to do it?"

Botan was drawn to the kitsune's intellect, finding his mind just as sexy as his heart and his physical form and she smiled. "I think you're right, Kurama," She replied, handing him back the notebook. "You should show this to Koenma. Maybe he has some files that will help us solve who the leader is and why he turned out the way he did."

Kurama nodded, taking the outstretched notebook. "That is my plan, Botan." _There is also the matter of Koenma's strange behavior as well that I want to question him about._ He added silently.

The music ended and the ferry girl rose up, opening the player, retrieving the disc and placing it gently back into the case, returning it to it's original spot. Botan turned, looking over at the kitsune. "I'm a bit tired out from today. I think I will head to bed."

Kurama smiled softly. "I think I will head to bed, too."

Botan grinned at his answer. "Great minds do think alike."

The kitsune chuckled, eyes full of mirth. "Indeed they do." He replied, rising.

The pair changed into their night attire sliding into bed.

Kurama reached out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her gently to him, eyes fluttering a bit at how wonderful her supple form felt against his solid one, voice lower than he intended as he whispered. "I enjoy having you in my arms, Botan."

The deity's body reacted to the contact but her mind held back the growing and less than pure feelings she had for the red head, the timbre in his voice making her shiver a bit as she replied, "I... that is..." She blushed, unable to voice her feelings without sounding silly.

Kurama blinked when her voice died out, features softening, his tone more loving than lustful now. "Sweet Peony, forgive me... I did not mean to frighten you... It is just that holding you so close... makes me feel... alive... and loved..."

Botan bit her lip but replied in a gentle tone. "I know... but there is nothing to forgive you for. I quite like being in your arms." She replied but dare not raise her eyes to study him, excited but fearful of what she'd find in those emerald pools that studied her so intently.

His brow furrowed at his conflicted thoughts and feelings. His body wanted one thing but his mind and his heart held him back._ I love her... and I want her... but it is too soon... I want her to be comfortable... I want it to be right and loving... not filled with lust and quickly forgotten..._ He relaxed his body, kissing her crown, determined to take his time. "I am glad that you do, Botan. I would be hurt if you were frightened of me."

Botan frowned. "I'm not frightened of you, Kurama. I'm just... new to all this... the intensity of these feelings... it's exciting but scary at the same time..."

He smiled, understanding in his features. "Do not worry, Botan. I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do. The decision is always yours. I am content as we are now and I don't want to change things simply due to base desires. We are more than that... I love you too much to take what you are not willing or not ready to give..."

His words affected her heart and she lifted her gaze to study him. "You don't think less of me then?"

"No, love," Kurama replied in a tender tone, wanting to comfort and reassure her of his feelings for her. "I will never think less of you over this. I love your heart, your body, your personality, your beauty, your bravery, and your smile.. I love you, Botan. No matter what we do or don't do, my love for you will not change."

Botan felt tears in her eyes as she whispered, her voice loving in it's fierceness. "Love you too, Kurama. I will always love you. No matter what."

The red head hugged her, nuzzling her crown. "Rest then with me, koishii..." He whispered, closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep, the deity following him into the land of dreams as the moon claimed the sky and the air grew quiet.

**June 20, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Shiori woke early as she usually did on Sundays and headed out to the kitchen, setting up her coffee maker as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She took out a griddle pan, humming softly as she began to make a western style breakfast, Shuichi's favorite Sunday morning ritual. She whipped up some buttermilk pancakes, flipping each one expertly, stacking them neatly into a warmer before working on the bacon, setting that in the warmer as well. Scrambled eggs came last and she smiled, heading up the stairs to wake her son. She knocked softly, brow furrowed when she heard no response and she opened the door, poking her head inside, "Good morning, Shuichi, I made your break..."

Her voice died out at the sight of her son snuggled in bed with Botan, eyes widening as she quickly shut the door and turned. _Did I really just see that?_ She wondered. Turning back around she opened the door again, peeking inside. There was no mistake. Shuichi was sleeping next to Botan, their arms wrapped around each other, angelic expressions on their faces. _Thank God they're both clothed at least! _ She cried mentally. She frowned, unsure what to do. _On the one hand, I don't necessarily approve of them sharing the same bed, even if they are dating. But I also... understand that Shuichi and Botan love each other and it's only natural to want to be together..._ Worry grabbed her heart and she blushed. _God, I hope they haven't... Gah... I never gave him the talk before... How do I go about that without upsetting him?_ She heard movement and quickly but quietly closed the door, sneaking back downstairs and into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee, managing to sit down and focus her thoughts as her son entered, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, mother," Kurama greeted, his stomach rumbling at the pleasing aroma of food.

"Good morning, Shuichi," Shiori replied, watching her son as he lifted the lids off the warming pans and inhaled.

"You've outdone yourself again,I see," The red head said softly, eyeing the food as he took down a plate. "It looks delicious." He scooped up some eggs, using tongs for the bacon and a fork for the pancakes, heading towards the fridge for some syrup, going still as his mother called out,

"You should make a plate for Botan as well."

Kurama froze, nearly dropping his plate as he sat it on the counter, his back to her, hiding his surprise and his worry. "Mother, I..."

"It's alright, Shuichi..." The human female said in a reassuring tone. "I'm not angry, though I am a bit shocked. How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on, mother. We sleep together..." He winced at the connotation, quickly correcting himself. "I mean we rest with each other and have been for over a month now."

"You rest together? You love each other and have only rested beside each other and nothing more than that?" Shiori asked, finding it hard to believe._ After all, when Takashi held me, the last thing we did was rest. _ Her thoughts trailed off for a moment and she had to shake her head at the naughty tangent, worrying over her son doing the same things to Botan that her dead husband had done with her. _ Bad Shiori, mustn't think like that!_ She chided herself before continuing.

"I know it sounds... odd... but it's true. Botan rests with me due to a traumatic event... I wanted to help her... when she slept in my arms, the nightmares went away..." Kurama explained. "I would never dishonor Botan in anyway. I love her too much to do that."

Shiori's features softened. "I know you are a gentleman, Shuichi. I raised you that way," She paused, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say next. "Come sit down and we'll talk."

Kurama's brow furrowed but he complied, going over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair to his mother's left, sitting down, facing her as he waited for her to speak.

Shiori felt the weight of his stare and she drew in a breath, letting it out slowly. _ I can do this, though I wish you were here to tell him instead, Takashi. _ "Shuichi, I know you and I have never talked about... men and women before... but given this new development, I feel I have to... say something... about it."

Kurama knew where the conversation was headed, heat coming to his cheeks, even though he was well aware of the mechanics and the basics of sex. "Mother... I.. that is... we haven't..." He stammered out, blinking as the human female interjected,

"I know you haven't done anything with, Botan, Shuichi. But please hear me out, okay?"

The kitsune nodded, wanting to escape for some reason but unable to do so. _I must listen to what she has to say, even if it is embarrassing. _

"I know what it's like to be young and in love, Shuichi. If I didn't, you wouldn't have been born," She began, trying to keep from sounding too contrite or foolish as she continued, "The feelings in the beginning of a relationship are intense and the desire to express those feelings on a physical level is very powerful. As a man, you have to understand that women have very fragile hearts. For them to give themselves to another they do it out of love and a willingness to please their partner. You must never try to coerce or force what you want onto them or they will hate you for it and run from you in fear."

Kurama frowned, voice soft. "You sound like you say that from personal experience, mother... did father..."

"No," Shiori countered quickly. "Your father was a gentle and loving man. When I was with him, I knew he loved me with all his heart. But before I met your father, there was another man who tried to make me do things I did not want to do."

Anger filled the kitsune's heart. "What was his name?" He asked in a deceptively soft voice.

"It's not important now," Shiori replied. "Your father took care of that man."

Kurama blinked. "My father took care of him?"

_Am I doing this the right way?_ Shiori wondered as she studied her son, blinking at what she thought were flecks of gold in his usually placid emerald eyes but shook her head. _I'm imagining things._ She rationalized. "Yes. Your father, a normally quiet and gentle person, found this man.. trying to hurt me and proceeded to beat him so badly, the man's jaw was broken. After that, I was never bothered again. I fell in love with your father and that is how you came to be. So as I said, it's not important now. What is important is that you understand that there's more at stake than simply enjoying sexual activity."

Kurama silently approved of his deceased human father's actions, blushing again at her last words. "Mother..."

"Please listen to me, Shuichi..." Shiori continued. "I know you're intelligent enough to understand how your body works and how it reacts around females. I also know that you don't need me to go into detail of the act of sex itself... I simply want you to think before acting impulsively. As much as the idea of grandchildren thrills me to no end, I would prefer it if you both wait for a while before engaging in anything physical and when you eventually do, that you are careful and use protection."

He slid down into his chair, mortified at the discussion, his rational mind understanding though such talk still embarrassed him. _This is my mother talking about sex... that must be why it's so awkward. _"I promise I will never hurt, Botan, mother. I love her too much to do anything that would make her run from me."

She reached out, patting his hand. "I know you won't, Shuichi. Just remember what I said and take your time... learn to appreciate each other because there's more to life than sex."

Kurama nodded, clearing his throat. "Can I... Can I go now?"

Shiori drew back her hand, smiling. "Of course, Shuichi. You should take your breakfast upstairs and make a plate for Botan, too. I'm sure she's hungry."

The red head rose from the table, sliding the chair back into place, voice soft and respectful. "Thank you, mother. I am glad we had this talk." He gave her a slight bow of his head, making a plate up for Botan, grabbing two forks and knives, two small glasses and a jug of OJ balancing the plates perfectly along his left arm as he headed back upstairs.

_Well, that went well I think. _Shiori said as she took a drink of coffee from her cup then rose, making herself a plate of food.

Kurama closed the door to his room, walking over to the desk, laying the plates and silverware down, going over to the deity as he reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Peony, time to get up and have some breakfast..."

The ferry girl mumbled but shifted, eyelids fluttering open as she looked up at the kitsune. "Breakfast?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yes, breakfast," Kurama answered, pointing over at the desk. "My mother always makes breakfast like this on Sundays."

"That's really sweet of her, Kurama," Botan replied, tossing the covers off her legs. "Let me use the bathroom real quick and I'll join you."

He nodded, waiting, smiling as she returned a few moments later and sat down on the edge of the bed, blinking as Kurama made a gesture at the desk chair. "You can sit there, Botan. I'll sit on the bed."

She smiled and rose, sitting where he motioned, digging in, taking an occasional drink from the glass of OJ the kitsune poured for her. When she'd finished she patted her stomach. "That was a lot of food, Kurama. Your mom is such a good cook."

"She is at that," He replied, gathering their dishes, placing them on the side of the desk. "But she was rather... surprised... to find you and I in the same bed together..."

Botan flinched, swiveling the chair around to face him. "Huh?"

"She found you and I sleeping together this morning, Botan," Kurama repeated. "She... gave me.. the talk..."

The ferry girl quirked an eyebrow then giggled, imagining the usually cool, calm, and collected Kurama having to listen to his mother talk about sex. "Oh boy... I bet you were blushing up a storm as well..."

"I'm so glad you find this amusing," Kurama replied dryly.

Botan grinned but composed herself. "Yes... yes, I do... Come on, you can't tell me you're not a bit amused as well... You're a 1000 years old and must have had lots of previous... er... relations with females in your lifetime as Youko... and yet you still got the... talk... from your human mother no less..."

The kitsune sighed. "Well, if we're being honest... then yes... but it's been about... 18 years since I've last had sex... I'm not even sure I remember how to do it properly..." He said with a straight face though his eyes twinkled.

"Silly!" Botan said with a grin, enjoying his dry sense of humor, her head snapping to the side as the detective case began beeping. "Koenma's calling at this hour?" She murmured, rising out of the chair. She walked over to the case, bringing it to the desk, flipping it open as she looked down at the screen.

"Botan, are you near Yusuke's? It's urgent that he gets this new information..." He started then frowned. "Are you wearing pajamas?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Lord Koenma sir," She returned, features annoyed. "What else do you think I'd be wearing at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Er... right..." Koenma replied, features turning serious. "We've completed an analysis on the tunnel and it's expanding at a much faster rate than we thought. Our time line is now down to one week."

"One week?! That doesn't leave us very much time at all!" Botan cried.

"We messed up in our calculations," Koenma replied. "Thanks to Kurama's information, we completed the depth scan and found out the center point is 550 meters under the surface. We have, however found an entrance into the elaborate cave system in a suburb of Mushiyori City. The entrance has the most appropriate title: Demon's Door," He paused, then added. "Head to Yusuke's and inform him of what's going on. We'll have to gather the team and think of a strategy when we storm that cave system, Koenma out."

The screen went black and Botan shut the case. "Well, he certainly never has any good news to deliver does he?"

Kurama, who had been listening, frowned. "No... and the time line is as I suspected. We have no time to rest so we must do as Koenma says and gather together to come up with a plan before we go into that cave system."

Botan watched as the red head went over to his closet, grabbing one of his fighting outfits, slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you heading up to Reikai then?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered, moving over to her. "And you will be heading to Yusuke's to inform him of the news."

The deity nodded. "It is my job as the head detective's assistant and this news is very troubling," She bit her lip then asked, "But you'll join us later, right?"

"Of course. I will meet up with you and the others after I talk to Koenma in person."

"But why can't you talk to him using the screen?"

"Because there is something I think Koenma is holding back and I want to confront him in person to test my theory," Kurama replied, features softening as he added, "Please be careful, Peony. Once you are at Yusuke's, stick close to the detective. I don't want you hurt."

His concern for her always melted her heart and she nodded, moving over to kiss his cheek. "You be careful, too. And please do not push Koenma too far. I don't want the SDF to get involved."

He leaned into the kiss, returning it as he shifted to whisper in her ear. "I will behave myself and return to your side as soon as I can."

Botan enjoyed the contact and the way he whispered in her ear. _Do you realize how easily you affect me, Kurama?_ She wondered, watching as he walked into the bathroom. She changed quickly, climbing out the window, materializing her oar as she headed towards Yusuke's apartment.

Kurama meanwhile exited the bathroom, already missing the girl as he sighed and slipped on his black fighting shoes. He wrote a quick note for his mother before leaping out the window, heading for the nearest portal that would take him to Spirit World.

**And another chapter complete... I really struggled with this one and it is a hodge podge of stuff going on but it's like my mind right now... scattered... Also I am feeling rather depressed... so my motivation starts to die... The song Botan sings is called Talk to Me by Stevie Nicks. Next chapter will deal with Kuwabara's run in with Seaman and the danger that is soon to follow for everyone and the fear of one red headed boy when the girl he loves comes under attack.**

**Special thanks to: **

**heartluv- Yes, the kitsune finally admitted his feelings. And it does take time for Kurama to open up as he keeps his walls up to protect his heart and those around him. I am glad you liked it**

**PenguinsHockey14- Nerd violence is a funny thing, I agree.**

**ryndc-chan- it is fun to write funny things... and I do like to write about softer love as well as.. er.. the other... **

**Vegas91- Wish granted. Hope you found it to your liking.**

**Giyongchi- It makes sessha happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I put a lot of work into it and it was a fun read. Chapter Black is my favorite arc as well due to the KB interaction. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you for the long review. They are my favorite. **

**Smexy Kitten- Thank you for all the reviews, it really made my day to read them! I was feeling down due to the lack of reviews and you brought a smile to my face! Your latter guess is correct on the book reading thing and I am glad that you mentioned the confession. It is nice when my readers talk about such things. Makes me feel like they are enjoying my work. I understand about life taking up time... thank you for reading and reviewing! They gave me the will to work on this latest chapter, despite my depression.**

**peonyrose100- I do like to change things up as I don't want to carbon copy everything... it's my take on how YYH would go if K and B were involved. I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Nikkster101- It was a very long chapter. Over 18,000 words. I probably will not do that again but I had to cover a lot of ground. Finally indeed. Thank you for leaving a review.**

**If you want to make me smile and not be so down, please do leave a review. I don't want to lose my motivation to continue. For those who read but don't leave reviews, I still thank you for taking time out of your day to read my drivel. Though don't be afraid to leave a few words. **


	17. Blindsided

**Another update for my loyal readers who are many though only a few review. Please leave a few words at the end of the chapter if you enjoyed it or not. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 17-Blindsided**

**June 20,1993 Yusuke's apartment**

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke began looking over at Botan. "Toddler breath wanted you to tell me about the tunnel expanding faster than he thought. That we've got one week instead of three? And to gather everyone together to plan a strategy? That about cover it?"

"Yep!" Botan replied, beaming at him.

"Okay..." Yusuke replied, quirking an eyebrow. _ Is it just me or does she seem really bubbly today? _ His features shifted to match the teasing tone in his voice. "So uh... where's Kurama? Did you wear him out or something last night?"

Botan's features flushed. "I did nothing of the sort!" She snapped, glaring at him in irritation. "If you must know, Kurama went up to Reikai to talk to Koenma!"

The head detective blinked. "Why did he wanna go all the way up there when he could use your case thingie?"

"Well," Botan began, features shifting into a troubled look. "He said something about wanting to confront Koenma directly but as to what I have no idea."

Yusuke frowned. "Well, in any case, I guess we won't be seeing fox boy until later," He went to the door, grabbing his shoes, sliding them on. "So let's go see what Kuwabara's up to then call the rest of the group and see who we can get to join us."

Botan nodded, following Yusuke out the door as they headed over to the street fighter's home.

**June 20,1993 Kuwabara Residence**

"Oh, hey guys!" Kuwabara greeted his best friend and the ferry girl when he opened the door. "I didn't expect to see you two today! What's up?"

"You mean, other than the potential end of the world? Not much..." Yusuke replied sarcastically. "Koenma said we have a week before the tunnel's completed and we need to gather and form a plan to go after those bastards."

"Yeah, about that..." Kuwabara replied, looking around nervously. "I can't go with you guys today."

"What the hell do you mean you can't go with us today?" Yusuke growled. "Some serious shit is about to go down and you're taking the day off? Is it your time of the month or something?"

Botan gasped then punched the head detective on the shoulder. "Stop being a pig, Yusuke!"

The dark haired boy winced in pain at the blow. "Well it's his freaking fault!" Yusuke snapped, rubbing his shoulder, glaring at the deity. _What is it with girls and their fists anyway? Fighting Toguro never hurt this freaking much!_

Botan sighed, looking over to the street fighter. "So what is so pressing that you can't come to our meeting today, Kuwabara?" She asked, curious as to what would cause the normally diligent boy to skip out on an important job like saving the world.

"This is why..." Kuwabara answered, holding up a ticket of some kind. "Floor tickets for Megallica's world tour! Whoo Hoo!"

Botan and Yusuke blinked as the orange haired teen danced around and started humming riffs to one of the band's many songs.

"Sorry but I have to go meet the guys in a few minutes and talk about the rest of our plans for tonight! I'll have to talk to you tomorrow about everything," He began to close the door when Yusuke growled, kicking it open, the back slamming into the taller man's body, knocking him down. "What the hell, Urameshi!" the street fighter growled, grabbing the back of his head as he rose up, glaring at his friend. "What's your problem?!"

"Besides trying to save the world?!" Yusuke countered. "There's no time for you to go running off to watch some pop band!"

Kuwabara features shifted into a look of indignation and he roared, "Pop band?! You dare call one of the greatest metal bands in the world a pop band?!" He drew back his fist, hitting Yusuke in the side of his jaw, sending him crashing back outside.

Botan slapped her forehead as the two boys got into a scuffle, lashing out into a series of punches and wrestling moves until the two at last separated, puffing and glaring at each other.

"What would you do if the tickets were front row seats to the world's martial arts tournament?!" Kuwabara shouted in an attempt to make his friend understand, knowing fighting tournaments were his friend's favorite show to watch.

Yusuke blinked then grit his teeth. _ Dammit, he's got me on that one!_

Botan shook her head. _Some hero you are, Yusuke._ She thought, looking over at Kuwabara as he spoke,

"It's a once in a lifetime shot. I bought these tickets a year ago so there's no way I'm going to miss that concert," He grinned, pointing at the head detective. "Even if the end of the world happened tomorrow I'd still go!"

Yusuke studied his best friend in irritation. "Whatever, groupie. Just don't expect me to bail your ass out when the demons come to this world looking for their next meal..."

Kuwabara's features grew dark and he snarled. "I'm so sick of your big man crap talk! Maybe I won't help you tomorrow, see how you like that!"

Yusuke and the street fighter glared at one another. "Fine!" The shouted at each other, growling before turning away, stomping off in opposite directions.

Botan looked on in concern and sighed. _And that's how the human race ended._ She commented silently, looking up at the sky. _I hope you come back soon, Kurama. We're going to need all the help we can get with this problem. _

**June 20,1993 Reikai Gate of Judgment**

It took a few hours to make it to Koenma's palace on foot, the portal landing him well outside of the normal entry points. _Perhaps I should have had Botan bring me up here first before she left to speak to Yusuke. I would have been back in Ningenkai by now to help Yusuke in saving the world. _ He used his rose whip to pull himself up over the wall, landing into the courtyard, heading towards the steps that led to the main entry point to the palace and entered, following the hallway, finding George standing near the doors that led to the toddler lord's office. "George, do you have a moment?" Kurama called out.

The blue ogre jumped at the sound of the kitsune's voice, blinking at the sight of the red head as he spoke. "Kurama,sir, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be down with Yusuke and his group helping to find the enemy?"

"About that, George," Kurama began, studying the blue oni. "I was hoping you could help me by taking me to where Koenma is."

"Er... that is..." George stammered, dropping his shoulders. "He's in the records room sir but I am a bit hesitant to take you there as Lord Koenma disciplined me rather hard last time and my hip went out of it's socket and it took forever to pop it back in..."

"Do not worry about Koenma, George," Kurama reassured the blue ogre. "I will accept the blame for this. Besides, I am well aware of the records room myself. So if you wish to remain here, that is fine."

"Oh, thank you, Kurama sir!" George replied in relief.

The kitsune chuckled silently, heading into the office and out the side door, following the blue tiled hall that led to a set of gray doors, remembering the code to open the lock, imputing the numbers, the doors sliding open and he entered, weaving through the book shelves until he found the toddler lord high up on a ladder, face buried in a book.

"What is it George? I told you not to bother me while I'm looking up the file on..." Koenma began then went silent, eyes widening as he looked down. "Kurama, what are you doing here?"

The kitsune kept his gaze on the smaller being, voice soft and non threatening as he asked, "I came here to pose a question." He answered.

"You couldn't use Botan's case for that?" Koenma asked as calmly as he could.

"No... this question is something I needed to be in person to hear answered."

"Oh brother..." Koenma replied, looking back to his book. "What is it you want to know?"

"I believe you know more than you're letting on about this case," Kurama stated in a slow and deliberate manner. "I believe you know the true identity of our attacker."

Koenma clenched the book tighter, trying not to show the fear at just how very close the red head was to the truth. _How in the hell did he figure that out?! _ "Don't be ridiculous!" He replied, making as shooing motion with his hand. "If I had that kind of information, I would tell you."

"Not if this attacker is personally connected to you or that you feared he would defeat us."

Koenma looked back down at the kitsune. _This one is more clever than any of the other detectives I've ever had work for me though it's rather annoying just the same to have him knowing so much with so little information to go on. _ "What are you implying?"

_So you want to play games and have me point out how I know, do you?_ Kurama asked silently. _Very well, here it goes._ "Your behavior has been very erratic during this case, blending urgency with silence," Kurama answered, keeping his gaze on his boss, gauging his reaction. "I think you're scrambling to come up with a solution because you do not think we can win," He paused, features turning serious. "That means you know his identity and his past."

Koenma dropped his book, unable to keep the surprise from his face, his posture and voice defensive as he growled. "How dare you accuse me of all this with some baseless hunch!"

_And there you have it. _ Kurama thought, refusing to back down from his belief that the toddler lord knew more than he let on. "But I'm right, am I not?"

Koenma could not refute it. _But I'll be damned if I'll give the fox spirit the satisfaction of an answer. _ "There is nothing I can tell you at this moment, however," He paused, climbing down the ladder to retrieve his book. "After I conduct a bit more research I will head down to Ningenkai tomorrow and inform you on what I know, fair enough?"

The kitsune tilted his head. "Do you really think it wise to delay telling us the truth? What if the tunnel is expanding even further than your new adjustments can predict?"

"What?" Koenma replied, snapping his head up to stare at the taller man. "How did you know about that? I only told Botan this morning..." His voice started then stopped, eyes narrowing. "You were with my head ferry girl weren't you?"

"And if I was?" Kurama replied, not bothering to deny the truth.

Understanding lit up the toddler lord's features. _That's where Botan spent all her time off when she was... ill... His room... with him... always with him... Great... how the hell do I handle this?_ He wondered. "It doesn't really matter to me what you two do on your off time together... but if my father hears wind of it, there could be trouble."

"Well, since I won't be spending time around King Enma anytime soon I don't anticipate any trouble from his direction do you?"

Koenma frowned. "You don't understand the seriousness of the situation you've placed Botan in do you?"

"What situation?" Kurama asked, studying the toddler lord curiously.

Jr. rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Ferry girls are not supposed to fraternize with the help... or with anyone outside of Reikai for that matter. My father believes it... complicates things."

Kurama blinked then laughed softly. "Well, I doubt he spends all his time checking up on the love lives of the girls under your employ. He seems rather busy... always traveling within Reikai... rarely here in the palace, leaving you to deal with the tasks or running the gate of judgment."

"That's not the point, Kurama," Koenma replied. "I don't want her to be... banned from her world for loving a demon... and I don't want... one of my best detectives arrested for falling in love with a ferry girl from Reikai."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"Not from me, no..." Koenma replied, voice and features sincere. "I merely want you to understand that there are risks involved in being with Botan. Risks for both of you. So be careful, Kurama... My father has more than just his own eyes watching Ningenkai... and this world..."

The kitsune's said nothing as he gave a slight bow of his head and pivoted around, going back the way he came, his features were a mask of calm to hide the anger festering under the surface. _What does it matter that Botan loves me and I love her? What does it matter that I am a youkai and she is a reigen? We come from different worlds but we love each other and I don't care what the rules are, I can not and I will not let her go. _

He rounded the corner, nearly to the entrance only to find it blocked by a familiar figure. "What do you want?" Kurama asked, glaring at the taller man with the light blue hair.

"Nothing at the moment, demon spawn..." Shunjun replied, looking down his nose at the red head. "Just passing through when I sensed the presence of a dirty youkai so I decided to check it out. But it's just you so there's nothing to worry about now is there?"

The red head narrowed his eyes. "I've done nothing to warrant your disdain yet you insist on insulting me. What is your reason for this?"

"I don't need a reason," Shunjun snorted. "But if you must know I simply don't like you..."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you," Kurama countered in an icy tone. "Now if you'd be so kind as to move out of my way, I have important business to attend to," He made a move to go around the SDF officer but the larger man stretched out his arm, blocking the kitsune from leaving. "What is the meaning of this?" The red head asked, features turning dark as he cast his gaze sideways at the reigen.

Shunjun leaned in, arrogance and disdain on his features and in his voice. "I don't get what she sees in you..."

Kurama frowned. "And just whom is it you are referring to?"

"You know who, don't play stupid with me youkai. Botan... the head ferry girl..."

The kitsune clenched his jaw, voice accusing. "Have you been watching me, Shunjun?"

"You're nothing but a youkai yet she chose you over her own kind. So what did you do to make her fall in love with you? Put a spell on her? Give her a potion that would make her love you?"

"Hardly..." Kurama replied. "But given your small mind I can see why you're confused." The kitsune added dryly.

Shunjun growled at the insult, sneering down at the kitsune. "You're just a scrawny boy, certainly not man enough to handle a woman like her." He spat.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, smirking. "Ah... now I see... you're angry because she chose me rather than a neanderthal such as yourself," He replied in a mocking tone, unable to help himself. "Perhaps if you spent more time training your mind and less time compensating for your inadequacy you would have realized that women want more from a man then just how big his... muscles are..."

Shunjun's features contorted into a look of rage, knowing he was being insulted and ridiculed. "Insolent bastard... we'll see who's inadequate when I rip that pretty head of yours off your shoulders!"

Kurama jumped back and away from the larger male, surprised at the officer's quickness, barely dodging the back handed slash of Shunjun's arm, feeling the rush of air from the force of the attack, wincing as his cheek split open. Blood splattered outward, staining his clothing as the crimson fluid trailed down his skin and neck. The kitsune backpedaled, trying to analyze a way out of the situation he had made himself. _His power is greater than mine in this form and I cannot change into Youko, even though I've tried many times. If he hits me, I will be severely injured or worse and I promised Botan I would not get into trouble up here. _He frowned, leaping up and over the SDF officer, flipping in the air as he landed. _And yet... I caused a problem anyway. Most unusual for me... why did I do this? _He wondered. _Is it because I was gloating over Botan being mine? Or because his hatred of me for being a demon is rather irksome? _

Shunjun snarled, whirling around, charging towards the kitsune who leaped into the air and away, dodging the officer's fist, blinking as it hit the tile, debris exploding into the air, a crater sized hole formed from the impact. _That blow could have killed me if it had connected_. He thought in concern. "Stop this, Shunjun!" He shouted, trying to reason with the taller man. "There is nothing to be gained by fighting me!"

"Shut up!" Shunjun snapped. "I don't take orders from a piss ant youkai I've already killed once before!"

_Killed once before? _ Kurama repeated silently, brow furrowed at the statement. Memory crept into his consciousness, recalling the statement from the blue haired male the first time they had met and nearly fought. _You don't remember me do you boy? _His eyes widened in realization. _Could it be that he was the one who... _Shunjun's foot came into view and the red head pivoted away, hugging the side of the wall as the officer shot past him.

"Stop dancing around like a coward and fight me, demon scum!" Shunjun snarled, landing on his feet from his own aerial attack, whirling around to chase after his opponent, smirking as the red head stood still, not moving. _Got you now, you bastard!_ He roared silently, bringing his fist back to punch the smaller man in the head. His smirk fell as the red head's left hand snaked out, catching his fist mid flight. _What the hell?! He's only a B class... how can he..._

"So you're the one who shot me 17 years ago..."

Shunjun frowned at the icy and low timber in the boy's voice, troubled at the spike of energy that surpassed his own. Surprise marred the blue haired man's features as the kitsune turned, golden orbs full of lethal intent now visible. The smaller man's features were predatory and the officer felt like a mouse trapped under the paw of a rather pissed off cat. _Those eyes... that voice... how... is that even possible?_ "Youko..."

In response, the kitsune lashed out, striking the officer square in the chest with his right hand, the force of the blow knocking the larger man off his feet and straight back through the air, his body slamming into the far wall with a sickening thud.

Air exploded from the blue haired man's lungs upon impact, his body sliding down to the ground as he landed onto his butt. Shunjun stared with shocked and glazed eyes at the stalking form of the kitsune. _Where... did that power come from? Youko's locked inside... and he couldn't have drank the potion... he's been here too long for it to not take affect... so how in the hell does he have access to that much ki while in a human body?! _

The red head continued walking forward, coming to a stop before the fallen officer, glaring down coldly at the man, growling out in a low tone. "You forced me to flee to human world and grow up as a human... I suppose I should thank you for that... So I will only say this once. Stay away from me and stay away from Botan. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to pay you back in kind for what you did to me 17 years ago." Kurama turned around, not bothering to see if the officer needed medical attention, heading to the entrance door and exited the palace, gold morphing back to emerald as the tension of his body eased. _ I will get in trouble for this, but it could not be helped. I will deal with the consequences later. Right now I need to head back to Ningenkai. _ His features grew determined and he marched down the steps, heading into the courtyard only to gasp as an explosion of red burst in his vision and darkness took him.

**June 20, 1993 Yusuke's Apartment**

"What the heck is taking Kurama so long?" Yusuke growled, sitting on a pillow at the low level table in his living room. "We need fox boy to help us plan a strategy when we go after these psychic bastards." He looked over to the deity, asking. "You sure he was going up to Reikai today?"

"That is what he told me," Botan answered, sitting to Genkai's left. "He told me he would return here after he talked with Koenma. I can't imagine what is taking so long."

"Perhaps he was delayed by some task Koenma wanted him to complete?" Kaito commented as he sat to Yusuke's right, Yana to the right of the bookworm, Keiko rounding out the group to the left of Botan as he looked at the detective. "You do work on more than one case at a time, don't you?"

"Not cases of this magnitude," Genkai replied, sipping tea from the small white cup in her hand as she looked over at the deity. "What did Kurama mention he was going to do while up in Spirit World?"

"Well," Botan began. "He said he wanted to talk to Koenma face to face. He said something about Jr.'s odd behavior and that he wanted to question him directly. But what it was he wished to discuss, Kurama didn't share with me."

"You're his girlfriend and he didn't tell you?" Yusuke grumbled. "What the heck kind of relationship is that?!"

"Like you're one to talk, Yusuke!" Keiko replied, coming to Botan's defense. "Mr. 'I ran off to fight in a dark tournament and didn't bother to tell my girlfriend the truth!'"

Yusuke tossed a dark look at the human girl. "That's not the same thing, Keiko!"

"Then explain how it's not, Mr. Smart Ass?!"

" Ahh... er... dammit!" Yusuke growled, pulling his hair in exasperation before standing up and kicking his pillow. "Fine! You're right! Are you freaking happy now?!" He snarled, adding, "All this sitting around and doing nothing crap is pissing me off! First Hiei, then Kuwabara, and now Kurama! I have to do everything around here!" The dark haired boy went flying sideways as Genkai suddenly threw her cup at him, striking him in the head, his lanky form crashing onto the carpet, his eyes swirling as the pink haired female growled,

"Knock it off with the self-pity crap and get a hold of yourself!" The human female sighed, crossing her arms. "Now that we know where these psychics are hiding, we can mount an attack, though it must be carefully planned."

"I have heard of Demon's Door Cave," Yana replied, looking at Genkai. "There's an urban legend about that place."

"It's said scorned lovers go there to die," Kaito said softly. "That shows that the enemy has a keen sense of irony." He paused then added, "If we go in unprepared it will be suicide for us as well."

"This is where Kurama's mind in planning would be most beneficial," Genkai replied, looking over at Botan. "But if he is missing still, it's possible something has happened to him, though there's no way to know for sure."

The deity felt the stare of the older human female and she blinked then realization hit here. "Oh! I could call Koenma and see if Kurama is still in Reikai."

"That would probably be best." Genkai replied.

"Screw this crap... I've had enough!" Yusuke growled as he rose up off the carpet, frustrated at being house bound with no firm answers in sight. "I'm going to the arcade!"

"Yusuke! You can't go, what about your mission?!" Keiko shouted.

"Get off my back!" He shouted in return. "The other guys ditched me, so I'm taking the night off, too! You girls and the two rookies figure it out!" He stormed off, growling under his breath as he opened and slammed the door.

"Is it alright for him to go out there alone?" Keiko asked the older female.

"If he's stupid enough to go to the arcade with so many of his enemies actively looking to exploit a weakness, then he deserves to die," Genkai answered, her voice softening a bit as she added, "Though I suspect that his outburst had more to do with his concern for Kuwabara." The human female psychic looked over as the deity flipped open the detective case, turning it on as she tried to call her boss.

Botan stared at the screen, frowning as it kept beeping but went unanswered. "That's odd... I'm getting no response..."

"Is that unusual?" Kaito asked, puzzled and intrigued by the device and the ability to contact others in a different realm.

"Yes..." Botan replied. "Even if Koenma is sleeping or busy, the call always goes through to either his chambers or his own personal communicator. The only reason he would not answer it is because he's not at the palace... or he forgot his communication device."

"So there is no way to know for sure what is happening in Reikai, short of going there ourselves and we must all stay together for the safety of the group," Genkai replied, moving to grab her tossed cup, sitting it on the table to pour more tea, lifting the cup to take a sip, features as troubled as her voice as she lowered the cup and spoke. "So we must wait for Kurama's arrival... and hope that nothing bad has happened to him."

Botan shifted her gaze out the window as a flash of lightning burst in the darkened sky, the roll of thunder announcing the impending storm as rain was unleashed, pelting the glass. A sickening feeling was creeping into her heart and she bit her lip, fear on her features. _Kurama... where are you?_

**June 20, 1993 Reikai**

Kurama was drawn into consciousness by a rather annoying and nauseating pain that pulsated in the back of his skull. His eyelids fluttered open, frowning at the darkness that surrounded him. A soft hum could be heard and he turned his head to the side trying to find the source, biting back a cry of agony as pain shot suddenly through his brain and down his neck. He lifted his right hand, trying to clutch his head only to frown when he could not lift his arm. The kitsune looked down, finding his wrists shackled, chains connecting to the ground while his legs were also confined. He felt it then, a passive spell was weaved within the metal bands around his wrists and ankles, draining him of his spiritual energy, rendering him unable to use his ki for healing or for fighting.

A bright light burst from above and the kitsune winced, clenching his eyes shut from the offending glow, the blood in his head roaring, hammering against his skull. _God, will this pain never cease?! _

"So you've finally woken up... Good...we can begin the interrogation." A male's deep voice said in a firm tone.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the brightness that circled him, focusing his gaze out into the inky blackness beyond the border of light, troubled when he could not see or sense the questioner.

"I am Otake, the captain of the SDF here in Reikai," The voice answered. "Now then, let's begin."

Kurama heard the flipping of paper and the soft intake of breath before the voice continued,

"You are a detective under the employ of Lord Koenma, is this correct?"

The kitsune, closed his eyes, fighting the urge to throw up from the intense flare of pain that continued unabated in the back of his head, the scent of blood filling his nostrils and he knew he'd been injured. _And with the ki suppression spell in these cuffs, I cannot heal the wound_.

"Demon, pay attention... I don't want to have to use force to get you to answer."

The kitsune opened his eyes, glaring at the darkness, anger filling him at his situation and his own hand in it. _I promised Botan I would behave... and look at what happened. I was stupid and foolish... and prideful... _ He sighed inwardly, calming himself. _I_ _did this to myself so now I must play the game in order to find a way out of here. _"That is correct."

"Since you are a Reikai detective with clearance to enter and exit the palace, why did you feel it necessary to sneak in over the gate of judgment?"

_How to answer that? _ He wondered. "I wanted to surprise Koenma."

"For what? To ambush him?"

The kitsune frowned. "No, I wanted to ask him a question but did not want him to have time to prepare an answer before I got there."

"A question as to what, exactly?"

"A personal matter." Kurama answered.

"Is it in relation to the head ferry girl, Botan?"

The red head flinched at the mention of the deity. "No." He answered more quickly than he intended.

There was silence for a few moments before Otake continued,

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I don't even know where here, is." Kurama replied, attempting a waving motion with his shackled hands.

"You are currently in a holding cell on level one of Spirit World Jail," The captain answered. "For the crime of assaulting a member of the SDF force."

Kurama didn't respond.

"Do you deny attacking Shunjun?"

"No..." Kurama answered. "I did hit him, but only in self defense. I did not start the altercation. Shunjun did."

"Liar!" Shunjun's voice shouted. "He attacked me with no provocation, Captain, I swear it!"

The kitsune's brow furrowed. Just how many people were standing in the darkness, watching him? "It's the truth. I have no reason to lie."

"All demons lie! They deserve no less than death for their wickedness!" Shunjun's voice retaliated.

"Be quiet, Shunjun!" Otake's voice growled sternly before he asked, "Do you have proof of this, demon?"

"He doesn't, but I do..." Another voice called out in the darkness, a shadow stepping forward into the light, revealing the teenage form of Jr.

"Lord Koenma?" Otake murmured. "What are you doing here?"

The spirit lord handed over a thin and long piece of paper and a VHS tape to an outstretched hand. "Handing over evidence that will exonerate Kurama," Jr. replied, turning his head as he watched the captain unfold the piece of paper, the tape in his other hand. "I'm sure you'll find everything in order," Koenma said, voice becoming more commanding. "Now let my detective go."

The captain said nothing for a moment as he read then lowered the paper. "Release him."

"But captain that demon hit..."

"I SAID RELEASE HIM!" Otake roared, clearly upset with his junior officer.

The kitsune's cuffs unsnapped and the red head rose on unsteady legs though he tried not to show the seriousness of his injury or pain as he looked over at the spirit lord.

"Let's go." Koenma replied then turned, heading back into the dark.

Kurama followed behind, stopping as Jr. did, passing through three checkpoints before entering a green tiled corridor and the red head's eyes fell on the form of two uniformed officers standing at post on either side of a set of gray circular doors that slid open and the two men exited into a small field and Kurama's eyes took in the sight of a vast mountain range that surrounded the entire border of the jail. "Interesting place to build a prison." He commented dryly.

"The mountains provide a physical barrier for the prison system here, the only way in or out is by flight or teleportation," Koenma explained, walking towards Ayame who stood holding her oar. "Even if a demon managed to escape from one of the many underground levels of Reikai jail, they would still be too weak to run far. They would be apprehended and place back in with the rest of the prison population."

"That would explain the ki drain spells weaved within my shackles." Kurama mentioned, fighting a wave of dizziness as pain bloomed in the back of his head. _I need to heal this soon or I will pass out._

"Yes..." Koenma murmured, unaware of the kitsune's head injury. "They drain a prisoner of spiritual energy in order to incapacitate and weaken them, making all youkai easier to handle." He came to stop before the dark haired ferry girl as she asked,

"Are you ready to go sir?"

"I am..." Koenma said with a nod.

Ayame lowered her oar, sitting sideways, Koenma then Kurama following before the ferry girl began a gradual ascent into the star filled sky.

The kitsune closed his eyes as they passed up and beyond the mountain range, feeling the cold air surrounding him and he shivered but did not protest as he asked, "So how far are we from the palace?"

"It's a three hour trip by oar." Koenma answered, his eyes focused on Ayame.

"We're that far away?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes as he looked down. There were vast amounts of farmland visible, with many rivers and roads winding through the landscape. Villages and towns sprouted up between these fields and he wondered exactly where in Reikai they were. He didn't have long to wait for an answer as the toddler lord spoke.

"We are in the interior of the Western Quadrant of Reikai. The Gate of Judgment is in the Southern Quadrant."

"So it is not possible to get to human world from this area?"

"No... the only access to human world is through the Southern Quadrant. The rest of Reikai is protected from any threat of invasion by human or demon world."

Kurama listened, fascinated at this new information. "That is by design I take it?"

"Yes." Koenma answered. "There are not many of us that could take on a S class warrior of either the human or demon variety. If there are any reigens that exist on that level, they would be from the Northern Quadrant. That is where most of the SDF officers come from, though none of them are equal to an S class fighter," He paused, adding. "Not even my father and all his armies could take on the S class warriors and expect to win."

"And the Eastern Quadrant?"

"Home to fishermen and craftsmen. There is a vast fresh water sea that stretches as long as the sandy coastline. It's also a travel spot for those of royal lineage."

"Your world is rather interesting," Kurama murmured.

Koenma sighed. "I suppose... but it's rather... frustrating at times to get things done."

"Get things done?"

The toddler lord said nothing for a few seconds than replied, "Each region has it's own system of government and autonomy. The North is a monarchy with a nearly feudal like system though the Celestial Court System is located in that region and the laws pertaining to Spirit world originated from there. The West is comprised of farmers and laborers and is democratic in it's rule. It's mountain range is the highest in Reikai so that is why Spirit World Jail was built there. The East is ruled by the merchant class and is also very democratic though they are at times greedy in their trade pacts with the other territories... and the South.. well... we take care of souls... and the vast realms that said souls travel onto in the afterlife."

"Sounds a lot like Ningenkai..." Kurama commented, smiling a bit.

"It is in many ways..." Koenma conceded. "But why are you so curious about Reikai?"

"I am a fox and am curious by nature," Kurama answered with a shrug. " But in truth, I simply want to understand Botan's people better." His gaze was cast down and so he missed the surprise then worry on the toddler lord's features.

"Speaking of Botan," Koenma began. "Did Shunjun accuse you of something in regards to her?"

The kitsune frowned. "He did. Was that also on the tape?"

"No. There was no audio feed but he seemed rather intent on making you angry, so I assumed it was in regards to my head ferry girl."

"So then how did you know there was a problem?"

"I didn't," Jr. replied. "But lucky for you Ogre has a bad habit of eavesdropping on conversations that have nothing to do with him. He heard the commotion and ran off to find me. Unfortunately, they took you away before I could stop them," He paused, drawing in a breath through he side of his pacifier. "So I went over the footage and recorded it then went to the Celestial Court to obtain an order for release from incarceration."

"That must have taken some time to complete." Kurama commented.

"Several hours in fact," Jr. replied with a nod. "Despite the relatively peaceful coexistence between the different regions, the court itself is usually very busy with civil issues. And they often do not side with youkai without there being enough evidence to overturn charges or convictions. So I made sure that the footage was independently verified before submitting it as evidence. After that, the judge gave me a release order and I headed to Spirit World Jail to retrieve you."

Kurama was impressed with the toddler lord's skill with those in authority and his voice took a respectful tone as he spoke softly. "I thank you, Lord Koenma, for your administrative skill in securing my release from jail."

Jr. looked over his shoulder at the red head, quirking an eyebrow as he replied. "Well... I wasn't going to let one of my best detectives languish in a holding cell. Especially over trumped up charges," He paused, studying the kitsune with curious eyes. "You mentioned that Shunjun said something in regards to Botan. What did he say that caused this fight?"

"Well, he wasn't happy with Botan choosing me over him or anyone not part of this world. I simply stated that it takes more than brute strength to attract a woman... he took offense and attacked me." Kurama answered.

"Hmm..." Koenma sounded. "I was rather surprised you managed to stop his punch. You countered with a rather solid hit yourself. You showed remarkable restraint given what Shunjun did to you."

The red head tilted his head. "You knew?" He asked, surprised at this confession.

"Not right away," Koenma explained. "But when we found out during the Dark Tournament that you were actually Youko, Shunjun was all too happy to admit to being the one who killed you when you were the fox thief," He paused before adding. "You were ranked an upper A class demon at the time when you were shot, which is the limit of what an SDF officer can handle without backup. But that was when you had full access to your power. That you were able to not only stop an attack but counter with a strong enough punch to knock the braggart into a wall over 20 feet away is rather surprising."

Kurama smirked a bit at the surprised tone in Jr's. voice. "A lucky hit... nothing more than that... I doubt I'd be able to do it again."

_A lucky hit?_ Koenma repeated silently, remembering the golden hue in the boy's eyes when he had caught Shunjun's fist in his hand. _ More like you had complete access to your full power in that instant._ His features turned thoughtful. _ I may have to reevaluate his power level and bump him from upper B to A class in his human form. _"Be that as it may, you should refrain from making any return trips to Reikai for a while. Knowing Shunjun, he isn't one to let go of a grudge so easily. Though, to be honest, Otake wasn't too pleased with him so I think for the moment you're safe from any more unwanted attention from the SDF."

Kurama felt relief in the toddler lord's words, frowning as the throbbing in his head increased and he managed to ask without hissing in pain. "Did the video also contain what happened after I left the palace?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, but it was rather strange. One moment you're fine, walking down the steps and the next you just collapsed. But there was nothing to indicate an attack of any kind. Saito, Shunjun's partner, appeared then, tossing you over his shoulder and teleporting away before I could stop him.

Kurama frowned. _A psychic attack that manifested into a physical injury must have occurred then, but who did it? And how did they do it without being caught? _"That must be a handy talent. Teleporting over vast distances so quickly."

"All SDF members have that ability," Koenma explained. "It allows them to respond to any threat to Reikai in an instant, most helpful when defending such a vast realm as Spirit World," He turned his attention back to the dark haired ferry girl guiding the oar. "When we reach the palace, I will have Ayame take you to Ningenkai so you may join up with the rest of the team."

"I take it you'll be heading to Human World at a later time?"

Koenma nodded. "There are a few loose ends I want to investigate before I give the team a full report. I will meet up with everyone at 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Until then, try to help Yusuke and the others in forming a plan to take on our enemy."

It was becoming harder to focus his gaze, vertigo in full affect and he clutched the oar as tightly as he could, a wave of nausea hitting him. _ This is not normal._ He thought in concern. _My ki should be regenerating and healing my injury but I feel as weak now as I did under the influence of those energy suppression cuffs. _ "As you wish." He managed to croak out without sounding ill and he kept his grip tight on the oar scared of falling off. _ Breathe... just breathe.. focus... got to keep my focus..._ He repeated like a mantra until at last they reached the palace. Ayame zoomed into the courtyard, allowing Koenma to hop off.

"Take care when you enter Ningenkai, Ayame and return as fast as you can. I don't want you caught up in the danger down there." Jr. called out softly as the ferry girl ascended back into the sky.

"Do not worry, Lord Koenma. I will return unharmed, as I always do." Ayame replied, heading over the gate and beyond the river Styx, heading into the nearest portal that would take them to Ningenkai.

**June 20, 1993 Ningenkai**

Thunder rumbled around them as the the portal opened and they flew into a storm cloud above the city of Tokyo and it's suburbs and Ayame tightened her hold on her oar, combating the violent wind that swirled around them. "We are in a rather dangerous situation, Kurama, so please hold on." She called out, her eyes watching as lightning danced within the cumulus nimbus formation, looking for her chance. _Now!_ Her mind cried and she dove down at full speed, piercing through the clouds, bursting into a rain filled sky as the wind continued to howl around them.

Kurama nearly threw up at the rapid and sudden descent, knuckles white as he gripped the oar and held on for dear life. His clothing was soaked by the torrential downpour as they continued to descend, barely above the housetops as the kitsune pointed out where he lived. By the time they reached his house, the red head's hair was matted down, making vision difficult and he slid off the oar, landing on unsteady feet on the first floor roof near his bedroom window.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Ayame asked, studying the boy in concern. Though he looked fine enough, his balance was off and his ki was practically non-existent.

"I will be fine, thank you, Ayame." He replied with a slight bow of his head, holding back a hissing cry of pain as red lights flashed in his vision.

Ayame returned the bow of her head. "Please say hello to Botan for me and be careful..."

Kurama lifted his head, nodding once, watching as the ferry girl ascended back into the clouds, returning to Reikai. He turned, reaching out to open the window, crawling forward, crying out as his feet slipped and he fell head first inside. Pain exploded in his skull and he whimpered, unused to such a prolonged period of agony. _This is what torture must be like_. He commented inwardly. The red head pressed his palms onto the floor, trying to push his body up only to collapse back down as a wave of dizziness struck. His face rested against the wood floor, the coolness a welcome relief from the heat that seemed to be spreading through his body. _ My ki hasn't recovered at all since I was released. They must have done something to me... to prevent me from healing... _ His mind began to wander, thinking of Botan and he felt worry in his heart. _She will be concerned... she will be afraid for me... but I'm so tired... I can't move... I just need to rest... for a while... wait a bit longer for me... Botan... and I will return to you..._ His eyelids grew heavy and the kitsune was drawn into the realm of unconsciousness, darkness wrapping it's arms around him until he felt no more pain.

**June 20, 1993 Yusuke's Apartment**

The storm continued to rage outside and the deity's fear grew as the hours dragged closer to Midnight. The door to Yusuke's Apartment opened and the ferry girl turned her gaze, hope filling her that Kurama had arrived at last only to feel disappointment then concern as Shizuru walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, have you seen my brother?" The tall brown haired girl asked.

"He went to the rock concert, Shizuru."

"Oh yeah... he did mention something about that but I feel... like something's wrong." She answered, crushing the unlit cigarette resting between her index and middle finger.

Yana and Kaito looked at one another in worry.

"Perhaps we should go escort him home?" Yana murmured.

"Good idea." Kaito commented, the two boys rising from the table.

"Sit down." Genkai commanded softly.

The two human sunk back down.

"But Shizuru has a feeling and Kuwabara could be in trouble." Botan commented, looking over at the human female psychic.

"Kuwabara made his choice," Genkai countered, sipping from her cup. "We cannot risk splintering the group even further with the enemy ready to hunt us down," She paused, lowering the cup to the table. "We will have to rely on Yusuke. He's grown up a lot in these past few months and he's protective of Kuwabara. Unless he's an absolute dope, he didn't really go to that arcade."

Keiko blinked. "How well do you really know him?" She asked.

Genkai paused, looking a bit sheepish but said nothing.

So they remained, waiting for Yusuke to return only to jump when the head detective came back... alone.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Genkai snapped.

"The arcade, like I said, you old hag!" Yusuke snapped back.

"You idiot! You were supposed to go find Kuwabara!" The wizened female shouted.

"What for?! The jerk ditched me for some stupid concert! Besides, his spiritual awareness is gone so he's of no use to the psychics anyway!" Yusuke snarled, waving off her concern only to blink as Genkai grabbed him by the ear and tugged violently.

"His power isn't gone it's hibernating!" She growled then let go, glaring up at the boy as he rubbed his now red and throbbing ear. "Kuwabara has unparalleled spiritual awareness. His body must have known something bad was coming and so made preparations for the coming conflict. His energy is about to awaken and when it does, he won't be the last one the enemy hunts down... he'll be their first."

Botan rose, coming to stand behind Genkai, noting the look of fear in Yusuke's eyes and he took off running, the deity sensing he would need help. _ And I can't stand around here doing nothing. Perhaps we might even run into Kurama on the way to find where Kuwabara is. _ "Yusuke, wait up!" She cried, racing off after the head detective. The pair of them headed out into the rain, stopping at the sudden and tremendous wave of energy that exploded some distance behind them and they tore off in a new direction, returning to the apartment entryway, surprise lighting their faces at the sight of Kuwabara and his friend's piled on the concrete floor. The deity's gaze shifted over to the blond haired boy. _Who is that? _She wondered, noting he was injured.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried, rushing around, looking down at his best friend. "What happened?"

The street fighter's head lifted, eyes tired and his voice gruff as he spoke. "I did it, Urameshi... I saved them all... all by myself..."

"Yeah... but... whose energy was that?"

Kuwabara's eyes closed and he passed out.

"Oh dear..." The deity murmured, studying the fallen teens. "I should get Yana and Kaito to come help bring everyone upstairs." She headed up the stairs, bringing the two human males back down to assist and the four of them managed to get everyone into the apartment, dragging the boys into Yusuke's bedroom.

"Okay... now what?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Kuwabara who spoke once more,

"Ur..Urameshi... is the little guy here still?"

"Little guy?" Yusuke murmured, features and voice confused. "What are you talking about, Kuwabara?"

"The blond kid, Mitarai... the one who attacked us..."

The head detective cast an angry eye over at the boy in the yellow zip hoodie then back at his friend. "Stupid... why did you save that guy?"

"Because... Urameshi... the kid... was crying on the inside... he's suffered a lot... and needed help... that's what real men... do... help... those... who can't help... themselves..." Kuwabara croaked out before his eyes closed and he grew still.

"Hey... Kuwabara? Come on man, don't do this to me..." Yusuke cried in concern.

"Kuwabara will be fine, Yusuke." Genkai interjected in a soft voice. "He just needs to rest." She paused, looking over at the fallen humans. "It's the civilians I'm more concerned with at the moment. They will have to have their memories erased of this event."

Yusuke studied the friends of Kuwabara. "Yeah, but how do we go about that?"

"Well," Botan said softly, recalling an earlier conversation with the kitsune when their friendship was in full bloom. "Kurama has the ability to alter the mind through suggestion and certain herbs. But until he gets here, I don't know what else to do that would help the situation."

"If Kuwabara has been attacked, it stands to reason that the same thing has happened to Kurama." Genkai murmured.

Panic filled the deity's heart. _Please no... not him.. please don't let it be true..._ "I... I am going to try to contact Koenma again." She whispered, moving briskly back into the living room. She flipped over open the case, the screen flaring to life and she felt relief in seeing her boss's face appear.

"Botan... has something happened? Has Kurama arrived there yet?"

"No, Lord Koenma... Kurama hasn't shown up yet and it's close to midnight... with Kuwabara being attacked, I admit I'm worried that something's happened to Kurama as well."

Koenma's features turned grim. "There was a confrontation today up in Reikai between Kurama and Shunjun."

"Confrontation? What kind of confrontation?" Botan replied in troubled tone.

"The kind that results in me having to go to Celestial Court to get a release order. Which took several hours to secure, hence his delay in meeting up with you and the others."

The color drained from Botan's face. "Celestial Court... Then Kurama is he..."

"Kurama is fine, Botan," Koenma interjected, cutting her off. "So stop worrying. Ayame dropped him off at his house about an hour ago. Perhaps he is still there," Koenma added in a softer tone. "Now back to Kuwabara. What happened?"

Botan filled her boss in on the details and the spirit lord frowned.

"I can't say I like the sound of what's happening down there. Keep me informed of any new developments and have Yusuke keep a close eye on this Mitarai person. I don't want him escaping before he can be interrogated properly. Koenma out."

The screen went blank and the deity shut the case. She cast her gaze over to the open door to Yusuke's room. _I know Genkai said we needed to stick close together but I can't sit here not knowing what's happened to Kurama._ She looked over at the sliding glass door that led to a small high rise patio and she tiptoed silently, reaching out to tug on the handle, careful to make no sound as she stepped outside, still wearing her shoes. The rain pelted her already soaked clothing as she held out her hand, an oar materializing and she slid on, ascending into the sky, unaware at the pair of eyes that watched from the rooftop of the building opposite Yusuke then followed.

**June 20,1993 Minamino Residence**

Botan's eyes focused on the opened window that led into Kurama's bedroom as she landed onto the first floor roof. The pitch dark made it difficult to see into the room and her brow furrowed. _ I can't sense his ki at all. _ _ Did he leave for Yusuke's already?_ The window being open, however, gave off red flags and she feared something was very, very wrong. _Kurama wouldn't leave the window open like that. _Still, despite no sense of ki, it was possible he was inside, perhaps even downstairs. _And I can't leave here until I know for sure he's alright._ Pushing down her unease, the deity slid off her oar, dematerializing it. She climbed inside, straddling the window frame as she slid her other leg over, her feet landing on some kind of object on the floor and she stumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for impact only to blink as her body fell on top of something solid and very, very warm. Opening her eyes, she allowed her vision to adjust to the darkness and she rolled, rising up, racing to the desk lamp, flicking the switch as she pivoted around, shock exploding in her features as her eyes fell upon the still form of the kitsune.

"Kurama!" She cried, fear in her voice as she raced over to his side, sitting down lotus style, gently pulling him closer before turning him over, his head resting in her lap as she reached out, brushing at the matted hair against his forehead. Her fingers caressed his skin, surprised at the heat that radiated there. _His body's on fire... it's like he's sick... and unable... to fight the infection. _Something wet and warm spread against her leg and she frowned, carefully turning the kitsune's head, her eyes widening at the blood seeping into the blue denim of her jeans. _Oh no... he's hurt!_ She gently rolled him onto his back, parting his hair, gasping at the three inch gash along the back of his scalp. _Why didn't you heal this, Kurama? _ She wondered as she lifted her hand, a blue light erupting around her palm. She lay it over the wound, concentrating her energy, her lovely features morphing into a confused look.

Within the wound, a trace of a rather unique ki could be sensed. _I know this power... the SDF uses it to drain a youkai of their energy but why would they..._ realization struck her then. The confrontation Koenma spoke of. _Kurama must have been attacked by Shunjun . That means either he or one of his fellow officers did this to him, knowing it would prevent Kurama from healing. They drained his entire energy and placed this suppressing ki in its place. No wonder I couldn't sense him. _

Botan poured her energy into the wound. _If Reikai powered caused this, then Reikai power will fix it. _ She concentrated her will, slowly overriding the suppressing ki, breaking the chains around Kurama's youkai energy, allowing his own ki to build and aid in the healing process as the fracture to his skull mended and the skin closed. She lowered her hand, reaching out to gently shift his head back into her lap, caressing the kitsune's hair gently, wanting to comfort him, even if he was still unconscious, much as he had done to her when she was in alone and afraid in the darkness that gripped her mind. She hummed softly then began to sing, voice loving as she looked down at him with tender eyes:

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath

and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
upstream or down without a thought

and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

Peace in the struggle  
to find peace  
comfort on the way  
to comfort

and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love...

It was her voice calling to him that drew the kitsune out of the darkness and into the light. Pain and fatigue was replaced by a healing warmth that meshed with his own ki and he felt life grow in him once more. Eyelids fluttered open, tranquil emerald pools focusing on the tender amethyst ones of the deity and he murmured, "Botan... Peony... is this a dream?"

The ferry girl blushed at the look in his eyes and the softness of his voice made her heart flutter. "No dream, Kurama..." She replied, caressing his hair as she asked, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kurama lifted his hand, resting the palm over his forehead as he sat up. "Yes. Shunjun and I had an altercation and when I walked away someone hit me, though there is no evidence of the person who attacked me from behind."

"What caused the confrontation, Kurama?" Botan asked, curious as to what would drive the normally reserved and controlled kitsune to fight with the more powerful SDF officer.

Kurama lowered his hand, voice soft. "I was leaving Koenma's office, heading towards the entry doors when I found Shunjun there, waiting. He blocked my exit. I tried to avoid fighting with him but we insulted each other and it escalated and I was forced to try and defend myself," He paused, pain on his features. "He was the one that shot me, Botan 17 years ago. He is the one who forced me to escape into the human world."

Botan's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this revelation. _No wonder he became upset._ "Kurama... I didn't know..."

Kurama sighed. "It's alright. To be honest, I'm glad I ended up where I am today. If I had remained as Youko I would never know love or have acceptance. I would never had made friends," He paused, turning to face her, features tender as he whispered. "And I would never have met and fallen in love with a blue haired ferry girl from Reikai."

The deity was captivated by his expression, her own voice a whisper. "Kurama..."

The red head loved the sound of her voice and he favored her with a smile. "What is it, Peony?"

"You..." She replied softly. "You make my heart flutter with the things you say and the way you look at me... I like it..." She met his gaze, returning his smile. "I like it a lot."

He chuckled, eyes twinkling, unable to help himself from teasing her. "I could do other things that you'd like as well..."

Botan blinked then blushed. "You..." She chided him gently, giving him a playful swat on his shoulder. "You're so bad sometimes..."

The kitsune fell over, playing as he clutched his heart. "My deity doth wound me..."

The ferry girl giggled at his antics, loving his playful side and she shifted, laying down on the ground beside him, reaching out to rest her hand over his. "Do you need me to kiss you to make the pain go away?"

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow at her offer then pointed up at his own lips.

Botan smiled at his non verbal answer, scooting closer, leaning in to brush her lips over his.

He enjoyed the contact, watching as she pulled back, features a bit shy though her eyes shone with playful mirth when she asked,

"All better?"

"Um hmm..." Kurama sounded, wanting more but happy with the simple display of affection as he sat back up, rising, holding out his hand for the deity to take.

Botan saw the flash of emotions in the kitsune's eyes, happy that he was patient with her shyness and she took his outstretched hand, moving to stand as he gently pulled her up to her feet.

Kurama held onto her hand, caressing the top with his thumb. "Lovely Peony... thank you..."

"For what?" She asked, enjoying his touch, even in something so simple and innocent as a caress of her hand.

"For healing me... for loving me... for being you..." He answered, studying her with loving eyes. "Never change..."

The blue haired female blushed at his tone of voice and his look, smiling. "I don't plan on changing any time soon..."

Kurama returned her smile, still holding her hand as he spoke. "Good... now then... why don't you fill me in with what's happened since this morning."

Botan relayed the days events, watching as the expression of the red head shifted into a troubled look.

"So Kuwabara was attacked and the culprit is currently at Yusuke's," Kurama murmured. "And you need my help to erase the event from the memories of Kuwabara's friends?"

"That's pretty much it, yes..."

"Alright... there are few herbs I need to grab and I want to change out of these clothes and into some dry ones.." He paused, looking down at the girl's pants. "You might also want to change into a new pair of jeans."

"Huh?" Botan replied, following his gaze, brow furrowing at the blood stain on her leg. "Oh... right... good idea!"

The fox spirit reluctantly let go of the girl's hand, heading to his closet, opening it to retrieve his school uniform.

Botan tilted her head at his choice of outfit. "Is there some reason you want to wear that, Kurama?"

The red head turned to look at her, flashing a grin at her. "Believe it or not, I rather like wearing this uniform, even when I'm not in school."

His uniform was certainly an odd shade of dark pink but the deity shrugged. _ Who am I to argue about what he wears._ She watched him open a drawer and pull out a few small jars of herbs, waiting until he moved to grab a pair of her jeans in the bottom drawer.

"Let me change into my uniform then we can head back to Yusuke's." Kurama began to undress in front of Botan who blushed but didn't look away, well used to seeing him half dressed but now... he stood... in nothing but his boxer briefs... and her eyes wandered. _He certainly is comfortable in his own skin._ She thought, her gaze lowered, lingering in a place they shouldn't and her features grew flustered and she whirled away from him. _Naughty Botan! Mustn't stare!_

Kurama stripped then slid into his school pants, zipping them up before putting his white dress shirt on, buttoning it up and tucking it in, weaving the black belt through the loops, buckling it, nearly dressed when he noticed the girl's back was turned. "Is something wrong, Botan?"

"No!" The deity replied too quickly then cleared her throat, flustered at seeing him nearly naked. "I mean... nothing is wrong... I just... I should just change into these jeans, eh heh..."

He tilted his head, murmuring. "You sound embarrassed... do you want me to turn around so you can change?"

Her brow furrowed. _Is he teasing me or truly sincere?_ "I... That is..." She stammered, brow furrowed at his soft laugh and she pivoted around, growling. "What's so funny, mister?"

Kurama found her lovely features even more endearing when she was pouting or glaring at him as he spoke softly. "Is it bad that I find you cute when you get flustered?"

She pouted. "It's not fair..." She grumbled. "You have no problem stripping in front of me but I.. I just..."

His features softened, realizing she was still shy about her body. "It's okay, Botan... you don't have to undress... or dress in front of me if you don't want to... I'm just used to stripping down to my skivvies in my own room... I didn't stop to think that you would be embarrassed... I will change in the bathroom from now on..."

"It's not that I didn't like the view..." Botan replied then gasped, covering her mouth. _Did I just say that out loud?!_

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She felt her body react to the wicked grin spreading on his lips and fought the urge to kiss him as she grumbled. "You know what I meant, Kurama..."

"No... I'm afraid I don't..." He replied in a teasing tone. "Enlighten me, will you, beautiful, lovely, Peony..."

"Ack... stop... you're making me... want to..."

"Want to... what?" Kurama asked, moving closer to her, a bit of gold in his eyes as he studied her intently. "Slap me... kiss me... What is it you want to do, Botan?"

"Both..." She admitted with a pout, unable to look him in the eye, afraid of what she'd find... and how she'd react.

He laughed softly to ease the growing sexual tension, gold fading from his emerald orbs as he backed away. "Well, I'm not adverse to either, Botan... but I should be serious... and respectful..." He turned around, calling out softly. "So I won't peek..."

Botan blinked at the change of energy in the room and his voice, that lovely tension between them easing and her body felt disappointment though her mind understood that he simply enjoyed teasing her and meant no harm. "Promise?"

"I promise." He replied, closing his eyes as he heard the girl unzip her jeans and slide out of them. His mind imagined her long legs, recalling the sight of her naked and nubile body when he had healed her after Yakumo's attack and he let out a low groan, his body reacting instantly. _Stop it... you'll only frighten her._ He growled to himself, shifting his imagination to thoughts of unpleasant visions and sighed in relief as a certain part of his anatomy relaxed and went back down.

Botan could have sworn she heard him groan but shook her head, tugging her new jeans up over her hips, zipping them as she slid her shoes back on. "Okay... you can turn around."

Kurama pivoted around to face her. "Ready to go now?" He asked.

"I am." Botan answered, heading over to the window.

The red head followed, climbing out first, frowning as the rain still fell, making sure he had good traction on the slippery roof before holding out his hand, pulling the deity up and out. He closed the window, watching as the ferry girl created an oar, sliding on behind her, holding tight as Botan took off into the stormy sky and headed towards Yusuke's apartment, not sensing the pair of violet eyes that watched them.

_Interesting._ The dark haired male thought, rain pinging off his red biker jacket. _The demon and the ferry girl are lovers... Sensui will find this highly amusing, I'm sure. _ He took off, shadowing the pair, just as he had done when following the deity to the fox spirit's house. Ten minutes later he came to a stop a safe distance away, watching as the pair landed at the entryway to Yusuke's apartment complex. _Tomorrow should be... fun... _He thought, grinning as he walked away, veering left in the direction of his leader's rendezvous point.

**Another chapter completed. The last chapter had the lowest reviews of any of my other chapters which is disappointing. Maybe people are bored with this or something. I update weekly which is hard to do. Especially with as many pages as I write per chapter. Just bums me out to have so many readers and so few reviews. I am also beginning work on a Rurouni Kenshin story (my first) that will follow the movie universe. I decided to do this mostly out of the frustrating lack of such stories in the RK category that I could find. One shots are nice and all, but I love long stories that go somewhere, not all over the place like drabbles. So I plan to do my own adaption of the Remembrance and Jinchu Arc. So if you love RK as much as I do and you've seen the movies, then be on the look out for it as I will post the first chapter in a day or two. **

**Anyway, the song Botan sang is called Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan. Expect at least one song during each chapter as I still enjoy using music as their expression of emotions. Also, while most of my chapters go through an equivalent of 5 episodes of YYH, this chapter surprisingly only went through 75 and part of 76. Just an odd fact I'd thought I'd share. Please be kind and review if you read this story. Reviews bring a smile to my face and give me motivation. **

**Special thanks to:**

**hanako-senpai- I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Zoteria- Kurama and Botan are the bomb, I agree!**

**KKKarol- It was awkward... the talk always is! And I do intend to write the marriage scene between Shiori and Kazuya. Botan and Kurama will both be there... and you will indeed read of them thinking about down the road... what they want to do... how they see themselves in the future... so expect that once the Sensui Arc is concluded.**

**PenguinsHockey14- I'm glad you found the talk how you believed it would go. That was a fun scene to write. I will be writing the wedding scene and you'll get your fluff from that too. I do my best to keep them in character and I'm happy you feel I'm doing a good job in that department, that I do!**

**Giyongchi- Your favorite, eh? I'm happy you enjoyed it! Ah, well, this is what I think of when I watch Chapter Black anyway, so no worries there! Yeah, Kuwabara had a rough outing that day for sure. And I'm glad you loved it!**

**KatKB- The talk was fun to write and I do want to take my time with their relationship, though you will see glimpses here and there of them thinking naughty things... or blushing about thinking said naughty things... but nothing comes from it... not for a while yet... they love each other and need to take their time... but they also... have feelings that are not so pure... as all couples do... still more fluff than... er... touch.. for the most part in this story. And your English is very good, no worries!**

**Heartluv- I found it amusing as well. A 1000 year old fox youkai getting lectured by his human mother about sex... rather awkward and embarrassing for the red head. Was fun to write that scene!**

**Smexy Kitten- I enjoy your reviews, especially the length of them! It shows you really enjoy my work. I am glad I can brighten your day with my stories. I am not feeling much better, but I thank you for asking. Yusuke is good at ruining romantic moments. And Kurama and Botan are kind of like that... they're so used to being around each other physically that simple stuff like that situation doesn't faze them... unlike what happened in this chapter as it's more.. er... visible... Kurama is the smart guy of the group... makes sense for him to figure things out before anyone else. I like to write Shiori in whenever I can. There isn't much of that in the other stories for YYH and it's an avenue I wanted to explore. I love music (as if you couldn't tell) so I will continue to use that medium as an expression for their feelings towards each other. Thanks for the awesome review!**


	18. Kidnapped

**Another update for those who read my work and enjoy it. This chapter has some changes in that Kurama will keep his school uniform on when they get to the cave as was in the manga and there are a few scenes, such as Botan and Kurama turning and talking at the same time, that are also in the manga and not the anime. The rest of it is anime related. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 18-Kidnapped**

Botan led Kurama up the stairs to Yusuke's apartment, opening the door, jumping when Yusuke shouted,

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Retrieving me," Kurama called out from behind the deity, shifting to stand in front of her. "Is that a problem, Yusuke?"

The head detective blinked. "Uh... hey, Kurama..." He murmured then growled. "What the frick took you so long to get back here, anyway?"

"It's a long story and one I'd rather not comment on tonight," Kurama answered, looking past the open door that led to the detective's bedroom. "I think it more important to deal with Kuwabara's friends at the moment, don't you?" He walked into the room, crouching down by the first boy, taking out his jar of herbs, opening them then reached in, pulling out the green material, rubbing it into his hands, absorbing the power before he stretched his hands, touching the boy's temples, murmuring in soft, monotone voice. "The violence you witnessed tonight... will be forgotten... you went to a concert... you stayed the night at Kuwabara's... then you headed home... Do you understand?"

"I went to a concert... I stayed at Kuwabara's... then I headed home..." The boy repeated, still asleep.

"Good..." Kurama replied then repeated the process with the other two boys then rose. "They should be returned to their homes as soon as possible, it will make the alteration of their minds more potent.

"That's great and all, but I don't know where Kuwabara's friends even live," Yusuke replied. "But yeah, it wouldn't be good for them to wake up here."

"I will induce a sleep walk then and guide them to the station myself." Kurama said softly and within ten minutes he had the three human teens out the door and to the nearest rail station.

Botan walked with the kitsune, keeping him company, the rain still falling as they made their way back to Yusuke's.

Genkai stood waiting for them as the pair entered, voice and eyes tired. "It has been a long night for everyone. We will need rest before we plan and carry out our attack on the enemy's hide out. As to Mitarai, we will have to watch over him in shifts to make sure he does not try and escape."

"I will take the first shift, Master Genkai," Kurama volunteered.

"Are you sure you should, Kurama?" Botan asked, looking up at the red head. "You just now recovered your ki and if something happens..." Her voice trailed off.

"Then Yusuke will deal with it in my stead," Kurama finished for her. "It will be alright, Botan. The attack on Kuwabara was a test run. It's tomorrow that I'm more worried about," His features softened as he studied the ferry girl. "You should get some rest, Botan."

The deity pouted, not liking the idea of sleeping without the kitsune at her side. "Okay... but I don't know how much rest I can get. I'm rather spoiled by you holding me."

He chuckled softly at her pout, his eyes shifting over to the side wall in Yusuke's bedroom, walking over and sliding to sit down, Kurama gestured for her to follow. "Come here, koishii."

Botan blushed at being called beloved, moving over to him and she sunk down in front of the kitsune, scooting against him then turning sideways as she snuggled into his chest, her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure this is alright?" She asked. "What if something happens and you need to react quickly?"

"Then I will simply roll and jump up," Kurama answered in a soft voice, wrapping his left arm around her as he turned to kiss her forehead. "Rest, Peony."

The ferry girl closed her eyes, inhaling the kitsune's scent as she relaxed against his solid form, falling into a light sleep as she was held.

Kurama remained awake, his gaze shifting down to the ferry girl, admiring the loveliness of her features, his eyes focused on her slightly parted lips and part of him longed to kiss her fully, to taste her completely but it would not be right. _Not until she is ready for it._ He sighed, turning his attention out to the window, steering his focus on their enemy to distract from his desire for the deity. _I know you're out there watching and waiting for us to make the next move. _He commented silently, a burst of gold in his eyes as rain pelted the window in constant bursts. _And when we do, we will be ready to stop you. _

**June 21, 1993 underground parking lot near Yusuke's apartment building**

"You're late, Sniper." A tall man dressed in black spoke, his deep voice echoing in the darkened parking lot.

"I was hunting, as you suggested, Master Sensui," Sniper began, coming to a stop before the taller male. "And I found some interesting information from our prey that might amuse you."

"Oh?" Sensui replied. "We're all ears. Do tell."

"I shadowed the ferry girl called Botan tonight when she took off from Yusuke's apartment," Sniper began. "She traveled a great distance but I caught up with her, watching as she climbed into the second story window of a rather lavish and high end house in a well to do neighborhood. A light went on and I could see no movement for several moments but then suddenly, she rose from the ground, Kurama rising with her and they changed into new clothes and returned to the head detective's apartment."

Sensui quirked an eyebrow. "Well now, isn't that interesting? I would never have suspected that the fox would choose a ferry girl as his lover, especially one so important to Koenma as Botan is. Jr. must be beside himself with worry."

"Why is that, sir?"

Sensui looked out into the darkened corner of the parking lot. "Because ferry girls are not supposed to have lovers, Sniper. Once they become reapers, they enter a life of service without any say in where they go or what they do. They are bound to one quadrant of Reikai, never allowed to visit other regions save for emergencies or special permission."

Sniper frowned, unsure why they were discussing a realm in which neither truly had an interest in. "I don't understand what purpose there would be to deny them the right to go where they wished." He commented softly. "What harm is there in traveling through their own land?"

"If they saw how the rest of their people lived, they would flee from their service and choose to marry, have children, live life as they wished. With no ferry girls, souls would not be brought up to Reikai to be judged and both Makai and Ningenkai would be flooded with lost souls and ghosts, tormenting the living."

"You seem to know an awful lot about their world, Master Sensui." Sniper murmured.

"Well, I should... I served that world... when I lived in darkness... but now... I am enlightened and ready to met out the just punishment for humanity's crimes." Sensui replied with a smirk.

"So we are ready to follow through with the next stage of our plan?" The violet eyed man asked.

"Yes," The taller man replied. "We'll test the strength and take the one among our enemy back with us," Sensui paused then began to walk towards the entrance of the lot. "Let's go, Sniper."

The two males exited out onto the city street, their lean forms swallowed by the night as the rain continued to fall unabated from the clouded sky above.

**June 21, 1993 Yusuke's apartment**

Kurama stood to Yusuke's left as the detective turned his desk chair around and sat down. The kitsune sensed that the blond haired boy, Mitarai, was about to awaken. _And we really should give him a proper greeting. _ The kitsune thought as they studied the prone male laying on the head detective's bed. Five minutes later, the boy bolted upright, clutching his bandaged chest, frightened blue eyes studying the group of people in the detective's room.

"Morning," Yusuke said in a monotone voice, brown eyes glaring at the blond.

"You're... Yusuke..."

"That's right, blondie," The head detective replied. "And that's my bed you're sleeping in thanks to the jerk over there who dragged you in so we could stitch you back up." He paused, chucking a thumb in Kuwabara's direction.

Kurama watched as the blond turned his gaze over to the street fighter, studying the boy with troubled eyes.

"Bro did something useful for once without his girl around." Shizuru commented, studying her brother with surprisingly soft eyes.

"Kuwabara's companions," Kurama began, drawing the blond's attention back to him. "The ones you attacked have survived as well. We erased their memories of your encounter with them so they wouldn't be burdened with the darker truths."

"Like a human fighting for the wrong side," Yusuke murmured, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Kuwabara saved you last night. Do you think your psychic pals would have done the same?" He paused, growling. "You owe him big, so start talking."

"Yeah... come clean..." Kuwabara murmured in his sleep.

Mitarai gasped, looking over at the orange haired teen.

"Yeah... clean my socks..." Kuwabara added, going quiet once more.

"Sleep talking..." Shizuru explained. "Sleep walking without the bruises."

Mitarai lowered his gaze. "You don't understand... You haven't seen what I have. We should all die."

Kurama frowned. "Clarify all. Do you mean your fellow psychics?"

"No. I mean all of us. Humans," He murmured, looking up, voice full of indignation. "You'd all think the same too if you saw the video tape."

"What video?" Botan asked, studying the blond with troubled eyes.

"It's the video they've labeled Chapter Black."

Kurama's eyes widened. _ No... how..._ "You've actually seen it?" He asked in a shocked tone.

Botan looked over at the kitsune, brow furrowed. _Does Kurama know what the boy is talking about?_

"Yes, I have," Mitarai confirmed. "Every single minute of it."

_Of course... the brainwashing... this explains exactly why humans are involved._ "Chapter Black... Amazing... Hiei's been trying to get a hold of that film for a long time now"

Yusuke looked up at the red head. "That good of a flick, eh?"

Kurama looked over to the detective, nodding. "It's a piece of Reikai intelligence, supposedly kept in the deepest bowels of Spirit World's record department. This tape contains over a millennium of various crimes committed by humans against others and their own. It documents the most unspeakable acts and is part of a compilation. It is said to run thousands of hours long," He frowned. "I knew well of the tape's existence but did not think that it would be an impetus to this case."

"So many horrible things march across that screen," Mitarai murmured, looking sideways at the detective. "You don't know how wicked we really are... what we are capable of. I saw it all. If you saw it, you'd think differently too. You'd realize we're doomed... that we have to..."

Yusuke growled, rising up, kicking his chair aside. "Have to what Mr. Judge?" He made a fist, clenching it as he confronted the boy. "Have to get devoured by some blood thirsty monster?!"

"That's right!" Mitarai growled back. "You're defensive because you don't know the truth. Humanity only seems good to you because you were born in a peaceful time. War is in our nature and it will always come back," He looked up at the dark haired boy, continuing on. "Have you ever seen a line of people standing in a death camp waiting to be gassed? Have you seen horsemen raid and destroy a village then dance on the bodies of their victims, crushing them as they celebrated victories?" He shouted out, voice rising. "Have you ever seen a gigantic bomb wipe out an entire group of people who had never even picked up a weapon?! Civil wars where a mom is hacked down in front of her children or the children in front of their mom?! Soldiers breaking apart families that love each other, leading them into a fire, his eyes enjoying the torture. Raping, murdering, pillaging, all of them enjoying the destruction and the chaos, laughing at the annihilation of each other! It's criminal! We all deserve to die!"

Keiko broke down, unable to handle the information and Shizuru guided her out of the room, Botan looking on in worry before her gaze shifted to Kurama who shook his head.

"And you think you're better than the people on the tape?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I know I'm not and neither are you! No human can be!"

"What about, Kuwabara?" Yusuke countered, glaring at the blond. "He saved you, right? When he came to last night I asked him why the hell did he save you and you want to know what he said? 'Because Urameshi, the kid is crying inside for help.' At first I didn't get it. But seeing how scared you are I now know why. A big oaf like Kuwabara has that bully look you must hate. But he cared about you. I bet you weren't expecting that."

Mitarai broke down, sinking forward crying. "Every night I see the victims on that tape and I see myself like them. But in my nightmares, I'm the one holding the weapons. Like all along... it's been me doing those terrible things and I feel dirtier and dirtier. Like I need to make up for something but I don't know how... it's like I'm the bully.. I'm sorry... so sorry..."

Kurama tilted his head. _Psychological manipulation, a deceitful and cruel tactic. _ The kitsune commented silently as his voice softened. "We should leave him be for now," He looked down at the blond. "He must face his own demons before he faces us."

The two males exited the room, heading out to the high rise patio.

"I see shit every night on the six o'clock news that pisses me off about people but that doesn't mean I want to kill everyone for some stupid jerk's actions." Yusuke said leaning his arms over the wall.

Kurama came to stand to the detective's left. "Understandable. There are times when I am rather perplexed at the lack of intelligence of many humans, though to be fair, there are many among youkai that behave in a similar fashion of stupidity."

The dark haired boy looked over to the kitsune. "So just how bad is this tape, Kurama?"

The older boy looked down towards the street below. "It's horrific, Yusuke. It's said that watching only 5 minutes would turn a human against their own kind," He answered, pausing to add, "However, it is only half of a set, meant to be watched in conjunction with Chapter White."

"Chapter White?"

"Just as there is dark, there is also light," Kurama began. "Chapter White is a collection of all of humanity's greatest deeds and triumphs throughout history. To watch only the dark half of humanity's actions is to walk into the truth half blind, unable to see the full reality of the world."

"That's why those psychics have turned against their own, they've been brainwashed." Yusuke commented.

"Exactly," Kurama replied with a nod. "With the enemy having possession of that tape, they have the ability to turn many to their cause," He murmured, looking over to the window, watching as Botan consoled Mitarai, trying to calm him down. Though a bit possessive in his heart, the kitsune's mind understood the girl's gesture, knowing it was part of her nature to try to ease worry and pain. "The contents are rather provocative. I confess there was a time when even I wanted to see it," He felt the detective's gaze on him and he turned, blinking Yusuke's narrowed gaze and the fox spirit lifted his hand in a placating gesture. "Was... was..."

The head detective glared at the red head. _He's making me feel rather paranoid. _ Yusuke growled inwardly, features relaxing into curiosity as another thought flared in his mind. "So, uh, Kurama. You going to tell me what you went up to Reikai for yesterday? Botan mentioned something about you needing to talk to Koenma but she couldn't elaborate as to what you wanted to talk to him about."

"Well, I wanted to confront Koenma directly about my suspicions in regards to this case and the one behind it all. After speaking to him, I'm fairly certain Koenma knows the identity of our enemy. So he agreed to a formal meeting..." Kurama's voice trailed off, blinking as he turned and found Yusuke gone, his gaze shifting into the living room, about falling over as Yusuke screamed into the open case,

"Earth to toddler bitch! You better answer me before I shove that pacifier 10 inches down your throat!"

An sheepish look crossed the kitsune's face and he mentally slapped his forehead. _Not quite the plan I had in mind, Yusuke. _

The screen flared to life and the image of a child version of Jr. popped up on the screen, files stacked on either side of the spirit lord's desk. "Ah, Yusuke... how nice to hear from you... Your enthusiasm is... great and all but you might want to tone it down just a little..."

"Tone it down?" Yusuke snarled. "I'll freaking tone it down after you answer my question! Kurama says you know who is behind this, so why don't you stop with the suspense and tell us already!"

Koenma sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure but given the new information about Chapter Black, I am certain of the identity of the leader. Only one man has that tape. Your predecessor, Shinobu Sensui."

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed, Botan, Genkai, and Kurama staring at the screen in various shades of shock.

Jr. turned his chair, using a pointing stick as a screen behind him flicked on and the toddler lord pointed at the photo of a young man with an oval jewel in his forehead. "This is what Shinobu looked like in high school when I chose him to be spirit detective."

"That's him!" Yusuke cried. "That's the jerk we saw in the park... but he looks older now..."

"I would imagine so... 10 years have passed since Shinobu was last seen," Koenma replied, studying the screen. "He was gifted with an unusual amount of spiritual energy and awareness. He had a strong sense of right and wrong... Perhaps too strong." He murmured, brow furrowed. "In the weeks leading up to his disappearance, Sensui kept asking the same question, 'Are humans worth protecting?' then the Chapter Black tape was stolen from the vault and Shinobu simply vanished. We tried to track him down but to no avail. I had hoped he'd simply gone into seclusion but as we know now, he did not," He paused, turning his attention back to Yusuke. "You must take great care, Yusuke. Shinobu is extremely powerful and absolutely lethal. I will head down to Ningenkai as soon as I can. Koenma out."

The screen went blank and Yusuke growled. "A detective... just like me... well I won't that asshole get his way!"

"Hey, Urameshi..." Kuwabara's voice called out and the gang turned to find the street fighter standing in the open doorway in his boxers. "Uh.. where did you put my clothes?"

"Kuwabara you're awake!" Yusuke replied with a grin. "And just in time to help us out."

"Help you out with what?" Kuwabara asked, watching as his friend went over to the couch, grabbing the boys folded jeans and a light colored t shirt, tossing them to the taller boy.

"To help us plan on how to kick Sensui's ass."

"Sensui?" Kuwabara murmured, sliding on his jeans then the shirt.

"Yeah, the jerk behind the plan to kill us all off," Yusuke answered. "Toddler breath should be here soon to fill us in with more details so I hope you're ready to go today."

Kurama watched as the two boys talked, turning his attention over to Botan who spoke softly,

"I'm going to go check up on Mitarai."

The kitsune quirked an eyebrow, unable to help himself from asking, "You seem rather eager to help him, Botan. Is there a reason for that?"

The deity blinked at what she thought was a hint of jealousy in the red head's tone. "He's suffering Kurama... the psychological trauma has affected him and it will take some time to get him calmed down enough to talk to him again."

Kurama relaxed his features, murmuring. "Yes... of course you're right... just... be careful, alright?"

Botan smiled and went over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I will..." She replied, heading back into the bedroom.

The kitsune watched her go, growling inwardly. _I know why she is helping Mitarai but it still... it irritates me... I need to stop being so possessive and focus on the task at hand. _His emerald eyes shifted back to the sliding glass door, watching as the teenage form of Koenma zoomed down to the patio, his nimbus cloud heading back up into the sky. He watched as the brown haired man pulled open the door, stepping inside. "Afternoon, Koenma." Kurama greeted softly.

"Afternoon, Kurama," Koenma returned, moving to stand by the table. "If I can have everyone's attention, we'll begin." Jr. sat down, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama following, all eyes focused on the spirit lord who sat at the head of the table, arms crossed.

"Okay... so... what's up with this Sensui guy?" Kuwabara asked first. "What kind of place did he grow up that would make him turn traitor?"

"Yes.." Kurama added, curious as to what would cause the ex-spirit detective to go rogue. "You must have selected him only after careful consideration. So what was it that caused Sensui to change from humanity's protector to their greatest threat?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "In all my reign, no choice for spirit detective seemed more natural than Shinobu Sensui," He began. "Like you, Kuwabara, Sensui was gifted with unparalleled spiritual awareness, he could sense and see demons, even at a young age and they were drawn to him like magnets and he had the ability to destroy any demons that came upon him or tried to harm him," He paused, brow furrowed. "Sensui's universe was black and white. Humans were good and demons were evil and had to be annihilated. But then something happened that turned Shinobu's world upside down."

Kurama frowned, not liking where the conversation was head. "What was it, Koenma?"

"Gray," Jr. replied. "Truck loads of gray. I had given him an urgent case and sent him off," He looked down. "If only I had known what Shinobu would find there, this crisis wouldn't have come to exist."

"What kind of case?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma lifted his head and spoke once more. "I had ordered him to seal up the tunnel between Ningenkai and Makai."

"What?" Kuwabara murmured. "You mean just like we are dealing with right now?"

"The circumstances were different. That opening was only ten meters wide. There was no threat of expansion but it was stable and allowed lower class demons to enter human world. It took eight psychics to keep and contain the tunnel. However, it wasn't free passage but rather a trap organized by the black black club. They captured demons and sold them to the highest bidder, earning enormous profits."

"Black Black club, huh? That name rings a few bells." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, those are the jerks who watched us rescue Yukina!" Kuwabara added.

"Yes... and a new up and comer to the group helped secure the demons. Sakyo." Koenma replied.

"Quite the turn." Kurama murmured.

"You mean he was starting stuff when I was getting kicked out of kindergarten?"

Koenma blinked. "Er... that's one way of looking at it, yes. Today, there is an entire culture of demon body guards for corporate crooks. All thanks to Sakyo. My intelligence team picked up information about a huge transaction of demons that night. Most of the members of the club would be in attendance that night. If successful, it would propel them into all corners of the world market. If we intervened, we could bring the demon trade to it's knees," He paused, drawing in a breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "The raid was successful. Sensui and his partner Itsuki were skilled and the demons patrolling the area were weak. They caught the club by surprise and cornered them. But then Sensui saw something he should not have."

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Kuwabara murmured.

"Yeah, what was so bad that made Sensui snap?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma look off in the distance, answering, "It's a reckless show of indulgence from humanity's darkest side. A ritualistic party they call the feast of human vices. Privileged humans were playing with the demons they had ensnared, torturing them. With no motivation other than their own twisted pleasure. Sensui had sworn to protect his race from demons and yet... what he saw was humans engaging in horrors a thousand times worse than anything a demon had inflicted on humans. His mind shattered, too rigid to handle the change."

"That sounds like what happened when we were in Tarukune's and saw them torturing Yukina." Kuwabara said softly.

"But there was a big difference in how you handled it... and how Shinobu dealt with the shocking truth," Koenma replied. "Sensui flew into a rage, murdering every human at that party. His mind fractured... and he became obsessed with the Chapter Black tape and both... vanished into thin air."

Everyone at the table grew quiet and Koenma rose. "Now he wants every human's life... as atonement for their collective sins."

"That is why he is opening the tunnel to demon world," Genkai commented, lowering her cup of tea. "To unleash the punishment."

Yusuke leaned back in his chair. "And that's why I do everything half-assed. If you take yourself too seriously you turn into a fanatic."

Koenma turned to the head detective. "And that's why I chose you, Yusuke. I wanted someone who wouldn't think too much."

Kurama's features brightened. "Of course! That makes absolute sense!"

Yusuke glared over at the red head. "Hey, don't be too quick to defend me, pal!" He growled.

Kurama held up his hands in a placating gesture. " Sorry..." He replied with an apologetic smile.

"I don't know where Sensui's been the last 10 years and I wanted to believe he'd become harmless." He sighed. "I should have tracked him better. One thing I know about Shinobu, he will never stop until his goal is completed."

Kurama's back stiffened suddenly, Yusuke having the same reaction and the two males snapped their gazes over their shoulders. There, on the rooftop of the nearby building stood Sensui and a dark haired boy in a red leather jacket. "We have company." The red head commented, rising as he rushed over to the glass door, Yusuke to the kitsune's left.

"He must have been listening in to our conversation... but how the hell did he find us, here?" Yusuke murmured.

Kurama focused his attention on Sensui as he spoke.

"What I wouldn't give to know what jewel head is talking about."

"He says that they let Mitarai go so they could track him down and follow him to us."

"Hold on... how do you know that?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the kitsune.

Genkai sighed, irritated with her pupil. "We are lip reading, you should really try and learn it some time."

"He said the one they are looking for is among us." Kurama added, eyes narrowed as Sensui suddenly nodded, looking over at the smaller male who opened his left palm. _He's preparing some kind of attack... that one must be sniper! _The red head saw a slight shift in the boy's gaze, features turning troubled as he heard Kuwabara shout out,

"They're after Mitarai!"

_Botan!_ Kurama's mind cried, rushing in after the street fighter, veering to the right, pulling Botan up and away from the glass, whirling around, protecting her with his larger frame , holding her tight as glass splintered, the projectiles sinking into the wall above the bed where the blond had been sitting, Mitarai now on the ground, his small frame covered by the fighter's larger one.

"What the hell is going on, bro?" Shizuru asked, frowning as she looked down at her brother, her taller frame sunk down, clinging to the wall to the left of the room.

"Stay down, sis!" Kuwabara yelled, moving to let Mitarai sit up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, still keeping his hold on the deity who clung to his school uniform.

"I'm.. fine... Kurama..." Botan whispered, looking up at the kitsune with worried eyes. "But what is going on?"

"Sensui is here... trying to eliminate Mitarai..." Kurama answered, keeping his hold on her as he peered around the corner of the wall, jerking back as another volley of dice shot through the ruined glass. "It's almost as if they are trying to goad us into a response."

"Maggots..." Kuwabara growled, rising to a crouch. "Trying to kill your own man when he's no longer convenient to you..." The street fighter jumped up, racing out the bedroom and out of the apartment.

"Kuwabara, where the hell are you going?!" Yusuke's voice could be heard, the door to the apartment opening, the sound of many footsteps racing out the door before it slammed shut drew Kurama's attention.

_They're all giving chase._

"Wait! Don't... go... that's... that's what they want you to do!" Mitarai cried out, wincing as he clutched his chest, his voice cut off due to the pain and Shizuru held the blond.

"Easy..."

Kurama looked over at Mitarai, frowning. _They want to divert us away from Yusuke's, but why? To draw us out into the open to fight? Or is it to kill the boy while he's alone and defenseless? _

"Kurama?"

The fox spirit was drawn to the sound of the deity's soft voice and he looked down at her. "What is it, Botan?"

"You need to go after them... Yusuke and Kuwabara will need your help... Genkai is not what she once was and Koenma... well... he's not a fighter... they will need your protection..."

"I won't abandon you," Kurama replied, voice and features firm. "If I go, then there will be no one here to defend you, Shizuru, and Mitarai if they come for you."

"True... but something tells me it's not any of us Sensui is after."

"Botan..." Kurama murmured in worry. "I don't care if he's after you or not, if something happens to you.. I don't know what I'll do..."

"That's why we're going to hunker down and not move from our spot," Botan replied, trying to reassure the kitsune. "I know you love me... I know you want to protect me... but you are also a detective and it's your job to help Yusuke and protect this world from those that seek to destroy it."

"I don't like leaving you... I won't leave you..." Kurama countered firmly, unwilling to part from the girl's side, blinking when the deity silenced his lips with a kiss. He returned it, groaning when the girl pressed against him, sensing her pent up emotions as the kiss deepened, panting when she pulled apart, watching intently as the girl gently reached out, guiding his head to lower, their foreheads touching and the red head murmured in a husky voice, "You kiss me like that and expect me to just walk away, Botan?"

"I expect you to help put an end to Sensui's plan, Kurama," Botan panted out. "If we can stop them here and now, we can seal the tunnel up and save Ningenkai. This world is more important than protecting me..."

He growled softly then sighed. "Very well... but you must promise to be safe and to not do anything rash or foolish."

"I promise," Botan replied, kissing him again, gently this time. "You be careful too, Kurama..."

"I will come back to you, Botan..." Kurama replied, returning the second kiss, reluctantly loosening his hold, slinking along the side wall and out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, racing as fast as he could to catch up with the other detectives. He stood behind Kuwabara, emerald eyes focused on Sensui and the psychic called Sniper, keeping his eyes on the pair as Koenma called out,

"Sensui..."

"Been a long time, Koenma." Sensui returned in a deepened voice.

"I would hope you have more to say to me than just that." Koenma commented.

Botan meanwhile looked down from the glass window, able to see the two groups gathered in the parking lot below. "It's a showdown..." She murmured, her eyes focused on her friends. _ Please be careful. _ She thought as she stood, watching the scene unfold.

Keiko, who had run to the corner store for bandages, came to a stop at the edge of the parking lot, frowning at the sight of Yusuke and the others standing there as if ready to fight. "What's going on?"

"Get back behind the wall..." Yusuke said in a low tone.

The girl nodded, backing up, fear on her face as she went silent.

"Okay... I'm taking this jerk!" Kuwabara growled, making a fist.

"No you're not, stupid... you have no energy to deal with these creeps... The fight is mine." Yusuke returned.

"You fought bravely, defeating Mitarai," Kurama began in a softened tone. "But you are still injured and in no shape to fight."

"He's right." Genkai added.

"Fine!" Kuwabara growled, crossing his arms as he watched Yusuke start forward.

"Be careful, Yusuke. I started Sensui off just like I did you. He can store and fire spiritual energy, too."

"So he has the same attack as Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"What is his strength?" Genkai asked.

"Can't say," Koenma replied. "It's been ten years since he's been under the radar. But I do know he was lethal back then."

Kurama frowned. "Then any initial contact will be a gamble."

"You hearing this, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah... sounds like fun..." He walked forward, coming to a stop about ten feet away from the taller man.

Kurama focused his hearing, listening in on their conversation.

"Afternoon, Detective Sensui." Yusuke began, glaring at his predecessor. "Word on the street is you snapped. You could only handle the baby stuff."

"On the contrary, I've come to lead you down the path of truth."

"I'll stop you freak." Yusuke growled.

"You will fail." Sensui countered and the ki of the two men flared, external manifestation of their aggression.

Botan watched from high above, feeling the tension in the air. "It's begun..." She murmured, turning at the sound of Mitarai's voice,

"Safety... you need to get him to safety... Or they'll take him away..."

The deity frowned. "Take who away?" She asked, watching as the boy shook his head and clutched his chest. _I know he's in pain but why is it so hard for him to answer? Why the hesitation?_

In the parking lot, Kurama watched as the two detectives raced off, skidding to a stop and the younger boy rushed forward at lightning quick speed, feinting to the left as he lurched forward, aiming to strike Sensui in the face with his fist.

"You got him!" Kuwabara shouted.

But Kurama saw something wasn't right. _No... No he doesn't..._

Sensui, blocked the attack with his left arm, countering with a kick of his right leg, his foot striking the smaller man's forehead, blood spurting from the wound as he was knocked off his feet. Yusuke landed, skidding to a stop, growling, "Try that again!" He rushed forward, using the same tactic as before, tripping as he was blocked yet again and Shinobu kicked up with his left leg with great force, sending Yusuke flying backwards for several feet, his momentum stopped as his back smashed into the nearby street light, nearly breaking it as he slumped to the concrete.

Kurama shook his head as Yusuke rose, glaring at the taller man. "It's as I thought... the detectives are too much alike. They have similar backgrounds in the harnessing of their energy. It's like fighting your own reflection. It's a war that cannot be won. Sensui anticipates Yusuke's attacks and counters, always one step ahead." He turned his attention to Genkai as she confirmed his words, adding her own input.

"You're not wrong. Sensui uses a fighting style called Resshuken."

"Resshuken?" Kuwabara murmured.

"Yes... a style of fighting where you maintain you position, diverting strikes with your arms then counter with powerful kicks," Genkai explained. "You can only learn this style after mastering all other techniques. Many consider it the most elegant of all martial arts."

**June 21, 1993 Yusuke's apartment**

"Kuwabara... he's the one Sensui wants!" Mitarai exclaimed, finally revealing who was in danger.

"Kuwabara is with the others, so he's safe." Shizuru replied.

"No... you're not understanding me," Mitarai countered. "Sensui wants to recruit Kuwabara to his side."

"You've got the wrong guy," Shizuru insisted. "Nobody wants Kazuma. They get stuck with him."

"Sensui needs Kuwabara's power to cut down the barrier. You must warn them to keep Kuwabara safe."

Botan understood the threat. _No... if they manage to get him to do that... then the S and A class demons can cross to the other side!_ She raced over to the sliding glass window, stepping out, looking to her left. _ Oh great, they've moved farther down the road. _ "Hey you guys! You need to..." She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, finding Sniper on the rooftop once more and she gasped, diving back inside, barely managing to avoid being hit by his dice. "You stupid jerk!" She yelled, covering her head as he shot at her again.

Shizuru glared at Sniper as she hugged the bookcase by the window. "I have to go save Kazuma."

"But... Shizuru... you can't go out there... what if Sniper..." Her voice trailed off as the taller female cut her off.

"He may get on my nerves but he's my baby brother. Nobody gets to pick on him but me!"

Botan watched Shizuru run off, worry on her lovely features. _ Shizuru... do be careful... these men are dangerous. _She thought, dashing over to the other side of the room as Mitarai staggered, reaching out to give him some support.

**On the street below**

Kurama heard the ferry girl's voice and he frowned, turning his attention back to the apartment, his eyes catching sight of Sniper above the rooftop. She was trying to warn them of something... Something that the dark haired boy didn't want her to reveal. Mitarai... did he tell her vital information related to this fight? He frowned as Sniper shot at her and instinct screamed at him to eliminate the threat to his deity. _ But I can't go... I have to stay here..._ He growled, frustrated as he was torn between duty and love. He turned his attention back to Sensui, frowning as the tall man produced a purple energy orb.

"Very good old woman, you recognize the Resshuken style but this technique you have never seen before. It's a vengeful new twist on an old style. I call it Reiko Resshuken."

Kurama could not help but admire the technique, sensing the powerful energy with the orb. "Remarkable. Energy and style as one."

"It's time to judge your allies!" Sensui shouted, whirling around to face the group, leaping into the air as he kicked the energy orb, the sphere flying straight towards Kurama and the others only to veer upwards and beyond them.

"Guess all the training in the world can't help when your aim sucks." Kuwabara commented with a smirk.

Kurama's eyes tracked the orb, his mind calculating the trajectory, his handsome face twisting into a look of absolute fear and horror. _No... he... he wouldn't.._. Eyes widened as the sphere struck home, crashing into Yusuke's apartment, an explosion shattering the stillness of the air. "Botan!" He cried out, turning to race towards the apartment, Kuwabara in tow only to stop as Yusuke shouted,

"Kurama, Kuwabara, heads up!"

The two men looked up, jumping back and away as Sensui barely missed them, his foot sinking into the pavement, debris flying in the wake from the power of his strike.

Yusuke raced forward, standing in front of his friends. "Hey, asshole... your fight is with me!"

Sensui turned his gaze over to the smaller man, glaring in disapproval. "You have a rather filthy mouth, don't you, Yusuke? I may have to teach you some manners."

"Manners? I'll show you fucking manners!" The head detective snarled, rushing forward, stopping just short of hitting the man as he began to feint in all directions, trying to throw Sensui off.

Kurama started to move forward only to stop as Koenma called out,

"Kurama... you can't abandon Yusuke... He will need your help..."

"Botan needs my help right now..." Kurama countered in a low tone, not happy at being delayed in his desire to help his deity, glaring at the spirit lord with golden orbs.

"I understand your fear and worry," Koenma replied softly, noticing the spike in the boy's energy, the golden orbs and indication of his darker mood and personality. "But Genkai is a master healer. She and I will go to the apartment and make sure everyone is safe and heal anyone who may be wounded. You stay here and assist in stopping Sensui."

The kitsune was not happy at the situation. _But I cannot abandon the mission, no matter how loathe I am to trust anyone else to heal Botan._ He calmed his troubled mind and angry heart, the gold fading from his eyes. "Hurry... that explosion... may have done more damage than you can imagine."

**Yusuke's Apartment**

Botan meanwhile huddled against the book shelf, unsure if Sniper was still in the area. _That jerk needs a rude awakening and I hope Kurama gives it to him. _She growled silently, a strange noise drawing her attention to the ruined glass door and her eyes widened at the bright light, recognizing the strange yet familiar energy. _Oh no... a spirit gun attack! _"Get down!" Botan yelled, tugging Mitarai to the ground, clenching her eyes shut as a massive explosion ripped around them, shaking the walls, the light died down and she opened her eyes, turning her head as she saw the book case begin to topple forward and she reacted without thinking, pushing the boy out of the way, crying out as the shelf slammed into her back, crushing her against the floor, her head smacking into the ground, knocking her unconscious and she grew still.

Shizuru was in the stairwell when the sphere hit, the debris exploding around her and she lifted up her arm to cover her eyes, crying out as she felt sharp pain in her shoulder and she stumbled down the stairs, clutching her arm. _I have to save him. I have to save my brother. _She reached the bottom of the stairwell, lifting her gaze to find Keiko running towards her.

"Shizuru! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, kiddo," She lied, voice soft but insistent. "But Kazuma is in danger. Those freaks want to use him to destroy the barrier, so you need to tell Yusuke to keep my brother from being kidnapped."

"Okay... I do whatever it takes to tell him." She replied, turning and racing back towards the city.

Shizuru watched her go and started forward on shaky legs. She got as far as the corner before the world went dark and she collapsed onto the ground and felt no more.

**On the city street**

Kurama watched as Yusuke tried his best to hit Sensui only to fail once more, his body flying into and through a glass window of a nearby store and he frowned, running to help him, giving chase as they raced through the city streets and into a busy sidewalk.

"Where did that bastard go?" Yusuke growled as they stopped, searching the crowd for some sign of the ex-spirit detective.

Kurama looked around as well, snapping his head as the detective shouted. "There, get him!" The three of them tore off, chasing the taller man into a large building under construction, the kitsune's gaze focused on Sensui as he stood on the top of the stairs.

"They don't make spirit detectives like they used to." He taunted, smirking as Yusuke snarled,

"I'm going to kick your ass so fight me!"

Kurama and Kuwabara raced up the stairs, stopping at the end of the open hall, watching as their friend dodged the numerous kicks Shinobu attacked with, the kitsune impressed when Yusuke managed to catch one of Sensui's legs. _You've got him, Yusuke, don't hesitate. Break his leg at the knee and he won't be able to use the Resshuken again._ Hope turned to disappointment as the head detective took too long to counter, trying to strike Sensui with an upper cut, suddenly sent flying as the taller man merely leaped up with his left leg, slamming the side of his foot into Yusuke's head.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, racing towards Sensui and Yusuke. "You bully, you're just going to kick a man when he's down? Fight me! I am Kazuma Kuwabara, the warrior of love and defender of the defenseless!" He held out his hand, feeding energy downward, a blade forming and the street fighter frowned. "What the heck?! This is just my regular spirit sword. Why didn't my new energy sword form? It would have been really cool, too!" Kuwabara glared at Sensui. "Oh well... here goes nothing!"

Kurama caught up to the boy, concern on his features as the street fighter charged forward. _Kuwabara, you can't beat him with that sword._ "Stop, Kuwabara, that isn't very wise!" He sighed inwardly as the boy's blade was blocked and Sensui kicked him out of the way. _Direct attacks won't work on him. You need to attack several points at once. Something my rose whip can do._ The kitsune charged forward, drawing out a rose, feeding it energy, transforming it into a whip and he lashed out, Sensui barely dodging as he leapt up then through the glass window, landing out onto the sidewalk. The three men gave chase, coming to stand before the Shinobu, the tall man's eyes fixed on the red head.

_You're quite smart and clever, Kurama. That weapon of yours does indeed present a problem even for my Resshuken, but I know you won't risk hurting civilians. You are an honorable youkai. If you were able to shift into your full demon form, I wouldn't mind fighting you to the death. _Sensui thought as he smirked. _Still, it is rather fun to taunt even you._ "Well now, are you going to just stand there and not fight, Kurama. I know you care about these worthless humans but is my death not worth a few of theirs? They'll be dead soon enough anyway."

_Merciless coward. _ Kurama snarled inwardly. _He moved the fight out into the street because he knows we care too much to go at him with our full strength._ The sound of a motorbike was heard and the kitsune blinked as Sniper landed in front of him, cutting the red head off from his two friends. He frowned as the boy opened his left hand, marbles visible. _You shot at Botan and now you're blocking me from helping the others. You are delaying me for something, but what?_ "I will not fight you here with so many innocents around."

"I don't really care but if you want a change of venue to fight, I'm game." Sniper replied.

Kurama started forward, about to reply when he heard Keiko's voice calling out to him.

"Kurama! It's Kuwabara they're after! We have to find Yusuke and warn him!"

The kitsune snapped his head in her direction. _ No, she'll be a perfect target for him to attack!_ "Keiko, stay back!"

Sniper shot a single marble in Keiko's direction but Puu flew out of her arms, blocking the attack, collapsing onto the ground from the blow. Kurama grit his teeth at the scene of the little spirit animal being struck and he whirled back around, snapping his whip at the bike as Sniper raced off and down onto the street below. He went over to the girl, crouching down. "Keiko are you injured?"

"No," The girl replied. "But Kuwabara is the one they're after. He has the ability to use a dimensional sword to cut through the barrier and Sensui wants to use him for that purpose."

_My God..._ Kurama gasped silently. _ If that happens... S and A class youkai could enter human world and completely annihilate it._ "Come," He said, holding out his hand, helping her up. "Let's go find Yusuke."

They headed across the bridge, the red head instinctively putting his right arm out, pushing Keiko safely away from the edge of the street as a green truck raced by, nearly running them over. The kitsune's eyes widened as his gaze fell on the bound and struggling form of Kuwabara.

"Look out below!" Yusuke's voice called out, landing in front of them. He took an aggressive posture, pointing his right index finger as his left hand clasped his wrist. "Your permit has expired! Spirit Gun!" He roared, unleashing a large orb of energy.

"Yusuke! What are you thinking?!" Kurama shouted. "That blast will kill everyone on board, including Kuwabara!"

"Ahh!" Yusuke cried, grabbing his head. "Crap! I was mad and put too much energy into the attack!"

Sensui shot out another one of his energy spheres, striking the spirit gun attack, causing an explosion and Kurama covered his eyes as dust and debris flew towards them. The light died and the kitsune lowered his arm. "Well... at least Kuwabara survived." He looked over at the detective, blinking at the center vein popping out of the boy's forehead.

"Yeah, and they got away!" He growled, going over to the nearby bike rack, ripping the lock off an orange mountain bike and he hopped on.

"Yusuke you can't take that bike, that's not yours!"

"It is now!" He snarled, looking over at her. "I can't let them hurt, Kuwabara, you know that and don't try to stop me. It's what he'd do for me!" The boy took off, giving chase, disappearing from view.

"Well... there's little we can do but head back to Yusuke's," Kurama replied. _And I want to make sure Botan is alright. _ He led her back to the apartment, keeping a brisk pace, frowning at the trail of blood that led around a corner and he backtracked, following it, finding an unconscious and wounded Shizuru on the ground.

"Shizuru!" Keiko cried, rushing towards her friend.

Kurama crouched down, inspecting the injury. "She's lost a lot of blood," He replied, reaching out to scoop her into his arms. "We need to get her upstairs as quickly as possible." The kitsune run up the stairs, worry and concern in his features at the devastation and he increased his pace, racing into the ruined apartment. _Please be alright, Botan._ He nearly ran into the bedroom, finding the deity on her stomach, Genkai in the process of healing that nasty gashes and bruises on her lower back. "Botan!" Kurama cried, shifting to lay Shizuru gently on the bed before dropping to the girl's side. "What happened to her?" He asked, looking over at Mitarai as he spoke.

"She... She saved me... from the book case... she pushed me out of the way... Why? Why would she do that?" He stammered, features full of shock and confusion.

Kurama frowned, turning back to the ferry girl. "I can take over from here, Master Genkai. Shizuru needs your help. Her arm is badly cut and she's lost a lot of blood."

The old female psychic nodded, rising. "Very well... It's her lower back you want to heal, Kurama. It's fractured but I'm sure you can tell by looking at the injury."

He nodded, gently resting his hands on the bruised and torn flesh, closing his eyes, purple light erupting in his palms as he powered his healing ki into the injury, bones mending, nerves reattaching, skin returning to it's normal hue. Kurama opened his eyes, pulling the ferry girl's shirt back down, remaining on his knees as the girl's eyes slowly opened and she pushed up to a sitting position. "Why am I on the floor?" She murmured, turning her gaze to the left, finding Kurama at her side. "Kurama?"

"Botan..." Kurama replied, studying her with worried eyes. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Her features were thoughtful. "Well... Oh, I remember now! There was... an explosion... and the bookshelf came toppling down and I pushed Mitarai out of the way. I don't remember anything after that."

Kurama smiled softly at her words. "So you saved Mitarai without thinking. Not unusual" He replied, reaching out, gently taking her hand in his as he whispered. "I wish you would be more careful, Botan, but I cannot fault you for trying to save another's life. Even if he is the enemy."

Botan blushed, murmured. "I didn't think about it.. I just.. did it..." She replied, rising as the red head helped her to stand.

"I don't get it..." Mitarai said, staring at the group in confusion. "First Kuwabara and now you. Why do you people keep saving me?"

"That's what people do," Kurama replied. "You don't think when you're trying to save someone's life. You just react."

"But it doesn't make any sense! It's not like he said it was!"

Kurama knew the boy was speaking of Sensui and the tape and the kitsune slowly let go of Botan's hand, going over to the blond and he reached out, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, voice soft. "Mitarai, I understand your confusion. You've seen the worst of humanity in life and on that tape, but if you open your eyes, you will see the best of people as well," He lowered his hand back to his side as the boy turned, unable to voice opposition and the red head returned to Botan's side, whispering. "I was worried about you... When that explosion went off... I wanted to run to you... and you were indeed hurt... if I had been here, this wouldn't have happened."

Botan looked up at the fox spirit. "Kurama... don't blame yourself for this. You had to help Yusuke. I told you as much. And look... I'm fine now... you healed me... everything's fine now."

"I wish that were the case." Kurama said softly, shifting his gaze over to the bed as Shizuru sat up, fulling healed.

"Where is my brother?" Shizuru asked, looking over at the red head.

The kitsune lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry... The enemy has captured Kuwabara. We tried to save him but we could not."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Shizuru replied. "After all, if that debris hadn't fell on me, I could have warned you all a lot sooner."

"Why did Sensui want Kuwabara in the first place."

"Because he can cut through territories and psychic barriers. He can wield and dimensional sword. And with that weapon, Sensui can destroy the Kikkai barrier." Mitarai commented, his back turned to them.

"No..." Koenma replied in horror. "If that happens, mankind will be wiped off the earth. There will be no stopping the A or even the S class demons from invading."

"That is why we must go to that cave and stop them." Kurama replied, a determined look on his face.

"I will round up Yana and Kaito and meet you at the station." Genkai replied.

"Understood." Kurama said, turning his gaze over to Mitarai who asked,

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The kitsune studied the blond for a moment. "You must search your soul for that answer. You are free to leave or come with us. However, should you choose to leave, the next time we meet I will show you no mercy."

"Let's go." Genkai commanded and the group left.

Kurama walked beside Botan as they made their way down the stairs, the pair stopping at the sound of Mitarai's voice.

"Wait for me! Or.. is it too late to join you?"

Kurama and Botan turned around at the same time. "Want to lend us a hand then?" They asked in unison and the kitsune held out a welcoming hand to the smaller boy.

"It's never too late to reform one's ways. Trust me, I know better than most." Kurama said with a friendly smile.

The blond looked at the red head's outstretched hand and took it, shaking it before the group departed, heading for the rail station that would take them to Mushiyori city. They stopped outside the entrance, Botan turning her gaze over to her boss as he spoke,

"Botan... I'm heading up to Spirit World to prepare for the worst," He began, looking at his assistant. "Until I return, you are in charge."

"Yes, sir." She replied, watching Jr. leave. _ Koenma, sir... I hope we can win... I don't want to think what will happen if the boys fail. _

"Botan? Are you coming?" Kurama called out, waiting for the girl who turned back to him. "Sorry about that, Kurama. Yes, I'm ready." She answered, walking up to him as the two entered the station.

**Mushiyori City**

The group met up with Kaito and Yana, heading at their direction into the wooded area outside of the city, walking along a dirt path when Botan suddenly stopped and pointed.

"Look who it is!"

The gang watched as Yusuke and Hiei raced towards them.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Genkai murmured. "Looks like Hiei decided to show up after all."

"So it would seem," Kurama murmured. "Welcome back, Hiei." He called out, happy to see his best friend once again among them.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, fox." Hiei replied, his red eyes shifting between the kitsune and the ferry girl, catching something on the wind and he smirked, sending out to his best friend.

_I can smell her scent on you and yours on her. Did you mate with her already?_

Kurama blinked then growled inwardly before sending back in a cool tone, _Not that it's any of your business, but no. Though we are... together... _

_Hmph... about time..._ Hiei sent back. _ I was wondering if you'd ever grow enough nerve to tell her your feelings. _

_Do you really think now is a good time to be teasing me, Hiei? _

_Any time is a good time to tease you, Kurama._ Hiei retorted then turned his attention to Genkai who addressed the group.

"Now that we are all here, let's go over what we know." The female psychic said, turning her gaze up to Kurama who nodded, understanding on his features as he spoke,

"There were seven psychics. Yusuke took out doctor.."

"And I did away with Sniper." Hiei added.

"And Mitarai is on our side now," Kurama continued. "That leaves four psychics. And we know that they will head to Demon's Door Cave. So we will make a move to intercept them and retrieve Kuwabara."

"So we are finally going to get off our asses to take the fight to them." Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

"We only have two days before the tunnel opens." Genkai spoke softly.

"Yes... and that's four days less than what we calculated in Reikai." Botan offered, looking over to Yana who chimed in,

"Why do they keep bumping up the time line? It's like the tunnel has a mind of it's own or something."

"When a psychic tampers with a portal, there is a tendency to overpower it and it begins to grow faster than anticipated," Kurama replied. "We cannot delay any longer. We must go to that cave now and stop them before they use Kuwabara to cut the barrier."

"But they don't need Kuwabara alive to tap into his power. Gourmet can eat him and absorb his abilities," Mitarai said in a worried tone. "I've seen it once and it was the most horrific thing to witness. His territory is entirely inside his stomach and he uses that to use the powers of the people he consumes."

"All the more reason to get moving." Yusuke said, pounding his fist in the open palm of his right hand.

"We need to send a scout team in first to assess the situation." Genkai spoke, looking at the three detectives. "Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei... you three will be the first wave. The rest of us will hang back and wait. If you die in the process of trying to stop Sensui, we will be the second line of defense."

"Excuse me, but shouldn't I go as well?" Mitarai asked. "I know the cave system and can lead them where they need to go."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, studying the blond. "Why... the hell should we trust you?"

Mitarai lowered his gaze, murmured. "Because... I want to save Kuwabara... I want to help him... because he helped me..."

Yusuke studied the boy, waving off Yana when he asked if he wanted Mitarai scanned and walked over to the blond, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you."

Relief filled the blond's features. "I won't let you down."

"Yusuke... before you head off don't you think you should remember something?" Genkai asked.

"What is that exactly?"

Genkai sighed. "When you were kidnapped a few days ago..."

"Oh right... yeah, don't get caught... I will remember that little pearl of wisdom when I'm kicking Sensui's ass." Yusuke replied snarkily as he led the other men towards the cave entrance.

"Idiot..." Genkai growled.

Botan watched them go before calling out,

"Kurama?"

The kitsune stopped, pivoting around, studying the girl as she ran up to him. "What is it, Botan?" He asked.

The deity looked up at him, worry reflected in her amethyst eyes as she whispered. "You will be careful, right?"

His features softened. "I promise I won't do anything reckless," He replied, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I will come back to you, Botan... as I always do..."

She leaned into his touch, heart fluttering at his words.

Kurama kept his gaze on her, leaning in to brush his lips over hers. "Be safe as well, Botan. Do not stray from Genkai... if all hell breaks loose... return to Spirit World... I do not want you caught in the hell that will be unleashed down here."

Her eyelids partly closed at the soft kiss, fear in her heart as she watched him pull back and turn away from her. _Please don't die in there, Kurama. I don't want to have to live without you in this world._

Kurama turned to go, his own heart full of worry. _I do not like leaving Botan here, even if the others are with her because I fear they will be no match for what is to come should we fail. _ He calmed him troubled mind, forcing his emotions down._ I cannot allow my feelings to interfere with the_ _mission. We must stop Sensui. We must stop them so this world and the people in it will be safe from his madness. _The kitsune thought, a determined look flashing on his face as he straightened his frame and strode forward with this friends, heading for Demon's Door Cave.

**Another chapter completed. We're getting closer to the climatic battle scene and after two chapters, give or take, we will begin the last arc.. after that... who knows... it will depend on reviews whether I go beyond the scope of the end of series or not. If anyone likes Rurouni Kenshin stories, I have started my movie universe version. It's called Love and Vengeance and has two chapters already posted. So do please check it out. It would make me smile to see if anyone who reads my YYH stuff likes RK stuff as well.**

**Special thanks to:**

**nikkster101-** I am happy I can relieve your stress from work. I truly do enjoy knowing that there are people who love to read my work. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Sexual tension is always fun to write though there wasn't really any in this chapter. It will come and go during the rest of the story. I wished they had incorporated that into the anime as well. It's an interesting side note that could branch off into story ideas of Kurama before he became human and what led up to being shot. Your praise makes me smile! And I have started the RK Story. It's called **Love and Vengeance** and has two chapters posted so do please check it out. It's a fandom I've never written for and I'd be nice to hear a few thoughts on what you think about my interpretation of things.

**PenguinsHockey14**\- Yeah, good ole VHS... I did a different take on Reikai this time around, splitting them up into regions with their own forms of governments. Botan comes from the Northern Quadrant, which was hinted at in chapter 15 when Koenma asked for a book on family lineages from the northern part of Reikai. He's trying to find an answer as to how Botan was able to handle the Netherworld orb. And in chapter 17, you learned that the strongest beings in Reikai come from the North, so I'm sure you will see where I'm going with this. My plan is that they can retire... but only after certain events... but at the moment... no, they cannot retire. It's a life of service... as you learned in this chapter. Ah... my bad... about the fluff... Yes, I think I will do something like that if you wish... it would be touching... As to Youko and Botan fluff... hmm... yes... I think I can arrange something like that... I have an idea of Botan sneaking into Makai... while he's there... wanting to see him... we'll see...

**heartluv- **Well... he can be, yes... I am happy that you can visualize my writing and that you enjoy it. I love hearing that! Sensui is interesting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**ryndc-chan-** it is alright... I just get bummed easy when I don't get reviews when I have so many readers. That you took the time to write one for me this time around makes me happy. I do my best to stick to the story.. while adding my own elements to it.. so that it becomes believable. I want to make their relationship realistic in the sense that they don't just hop into bed... not that I don't enjoy writing such things... but that they slowly progress... so they start as enemies... then become acquaintances... then friends... then a couple.. and eventually... lovers... :Beams: Thank you! I am glad you like my music selection. There will be more music to come. It's the best way they communicate their feelings to each other.

**Siuman**\- It is tiring and I get run down often... I wish I had time to just sit and write but like most people, I don't... if I did though, this story would probably be finished already. I keep it weekly because I myself get frustrated at slow updates to works I love reading but I do understand that life gets in the way and sometimes people have to put fun stuff like writing on the back burner. Koenma can be a jerk and he is bossy... but he truly does care about the people that work for him and won't hesitate to defend them if need be. Exactly! Shunjun is the most extreme example of Reikai prejudice against youkai and you will see more of that in the future though not from Koenma... Kurama and Botan will slowly build on the physical aspects of their relationship but it will eventually happen that they become lovers... but not for a while yet.

**Vegas91-** It is alright. I understand that life makes it hard sometimes. True.. Shunjun is not handsome but Kurama did kind of point that out... Think of it more as Shunjun hating the fact that Botan chose a youkai over his own kind than a personal desire to have her as his. Ah yes... I don't remember the dude's name but he has like dark purple (or is it black?) hair. Yeah... he probably makes the ferry girls swoon.. eh heh... I may add a little something like that later on...

**ranchan13-** I am happy you took the opportunity to read all of this story so far. I understand wanting to read completed works first but I do thank you for the review. Reviews lighten my heart and ease my depression. I do try to fill in the gaps as best I can and insert KB moments as well. Kurama and Botan are my favorite couple, though Kenshin and Kaoru are right up there as well.

**Smexy Kitten-** Yusuke is good at ruining moments, true... is kind of fun to write but don't tell anyone okay? Yeah, I enjoy Shiori's character and I hope I do her justice... she will show up in other chapters as well. I feel a little better but it's hard to get out of a funk. Yeah, Botan's case would have been the easiest thing to use but Kurama wanted to personally gauge Koenma's reaction. Yusuke and Kuwabara banter is so fun and amusing to read and write. They can bicker with the best of them. Kurama let his pride get to him... he's new to the relationship thing and he was also irritated at Shunjun's behavior... so he called him out on it... and got snarky... which Kurama is really freaking good at doing, though it's usual more subtle...

The attack that hit his head had the spell weaved in it... The cuffs covered that up, so the SDF chief didn't know it and let him go. They wouldn't realize what was wrong because it takes time for anyone with their ki drained to recover it. There is a lot of hate back and forth between the two but it is interesting to highlight Reikai's due to the portrayal of youkai as all being evil... many people in Reikai believe this... but are blind to the fact that there are those of their own kind who are not as nice or pure like they think they are. Koenma can be a jerk but he truly does care about those in his employ. Kurama is his detective and his responsibility. He recognizes right from wrong and knew what happened was wrong and has no problem defending the kitsune or anyone else who works for him. Kurama saved Botan... and Botan saved Kurama... He sang to her... in comfort and she sang to comfort him and call him back to her... music is the language of love and emotion for this couple. There will be more singing, just not in this chapter. Couldn't fit it in anywhere. Thank you for your long reviews. It makes me very happy to know you enjoy each chapter.

**KatKB-** Thank you! I wish Reikai had been explored more... so I add my own take on how I think that world is made up. I may but it will depend on reviews.

**Giyongchi-** Yusuke is a bit perverted which is always amusing but I do like the brother-sister dynamic between Botan and Yusuke. The SDF are a bunch of jerks. They are in both the anime and manga. Yep! Kuwabara kicked some butt and survived! Kurama did not want to leave Botan and was upset to find her hurt... and I had him personally heal her. Not as much KB interaction in this one but sometimes that's how it goes. I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	19. Apocalypse

**Another update. **

**Note: Kurama delivers a f bomb in this chapter but it is based exactly on a scene in the manga which has tons more swearing and bloodshed in it than the anime. So you're getting a mix of both in this chapter.**

**Onto the story.**

**Chapter 19-Apocalypse **

_Did you say your goodbyes to your ferry girl, Kurama?_ Hiei sent out to his friend as he walked beside the kitsune, amused at the irritation from his best friend.

The red head kept his features even, though his inward voice was low and threatening. _How many times do I have to remind you that her name is Botan, Hiei? _

_I know her name, I just choose not to use it,_ Hiei sent back. _Your reaction is always so amusing, I can't help myself._

_You're quite the little jerk sometimes, aren't you?_

_I never denied that I was. _Hiei replied.

Kurama sighed but smiled. _True... you can't help yourself, I know. _

The four men came to a stop at the entrance of the cave, eyeing it with various degrees of uneasiness.

"So this is the doorway to hell?" Hiei commented in a soft tone. "It's drearier than I expected."

"Mitarai?" Kurama began as he turned his gaze over to the blonde. "Approximately how long does it take to reach to clear the cave system to get to Itsuki?"

"If we move quickly but proceed with caution, it should take about two hours to get there."

Yusuke frowned, growling out, "What?! We don't that kind of time!"

"I am sorry Yusuke, but there are no true shortcuts. There is only true way to reach Itsuki and only one way to exit out. The other cave tunnels lead off in false directions and we would become hopelessly lost and possibly die." Mitarai replied.

"Tch.. fine..." Yusuke grumbled. "Let's get going then." He ordered, leading the way inside. They traveled inside for several minutes, coming to a path that veered off into two directions. "Which way do we go?" The head detective asked.

Mitarai lifted his hand, pointing to his right. "That tunnel right there."

Kurama reached into his pocket, throwing out a seed that bloomed instantly, giving off a yellow light.

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow. "Spreading your seeds around, Kurama?"

The kitsune refrained from rolling his eyes as he answered. "It's a lamp weed. It will guide the way back out when we leave."

"If we live through this." Hiei murmured.

The four men traveled through the first tunnel, coming upon several more forks in the road and Mitarai led them safely through the correct path. "We should be coming upon a large cavern soon. That'll put us about halfway there." He spoke softly, frowning as he held out his arm. "Hold it... that door... that wasn't there before!" He rushed forward, the rest of the gang following, stopping before the domed metal door with a large G engraved in its center.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Kurama asked, looking over at Mitarai.

"No... we took the correct path, I'm sure of it," The blond replied. "This door is a new addition and nothing good lies behind it."

"Hmm..." Yusuke sounded out as he rubbed his chin. "This door looks really freaking familiar... I didn't see it in a show... or a movie... " The lack of an answer in his mind made him growl in frustration and he pulled at his hair then pointed at the door. "Dammit! Come on brain, where the hell have I seen this door before?!"

A masculine voice modified like a recording suddenly echoed in the cave, making everyone blink and back up a bit. "Welcome to Goblin City where your team of seven heroes must clash with the evil Goblin King in order to restore peace to the town."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "That was rather peculiar."

The answer came to Yusuke's mind and he shouted out. "Of course! Now I remember where I've seen that door. It's the gate to Goblin City!"

Hiei frowned, looking up at the detective. "Goblin City? What the hell is that?"

"It's a popular arcade game." Kurama answered

"That's right." Yusuke replied with a nod. "It's not just any video game, though. It's the video game. You have to battle and beat the Goblin King four out of seven times to return order to Goblin City but what's really sweet about all of it is that the challenges use all kinds of games combined. Sports, trivia, puzzles, you name it, that game has it," He paused, studying the door. "But that doesn't explain what this gate is doing here right now, blocking our way."

But Mitarai knew. "Amanuma. It has to be him since he's the game master after all."

A young boy's voice spoke from behind the door. "Welcome to my territory. The rules of the game are the rules of my territory. And the rules of my territory are the rules of my game."

The blond frowned. "If the rules of his territory really are that of the game, we can't even enter that door unless we have the correct number of people to play the game."

"So there's no other way to get around this?" Kurama asked.

"No... we have to go through this door..." Mitarai replied. "That's the only way we can get to Itsuki and save Kuwabara."

"I can't see how many of you are out there but you must have seven fighters to face me."

"We've got enough people to beat your punk ass four times." Yusuke growled.

"The rules say seven!" Amanuma's bratty voice insisted from behind the door.

"I don't think he's going to be very flexible on this," Kurama replied. "We will need more bodies."

"Seven," The boy's voice called out again. "There must be seven heroes to clash iron with me."

The kitsune's features were thoughtful. "They must have guessed that we would send in a smaller team to be as a precaution. So they set up this... game master... to thwart our progress. We have no choice but to return to the surface and retrieve three more of our group to participate."

"Man... this crap really pisses me off!" Yusuke snarled.

"Come... let us head back outside..." Kurama murmured and the four men followed the lamp weed all the way back to the entrance, exiting and returning to the rendezvous point.

Botan was the first to see the four males emerge from the trees and her brow furrowed. "Master Genkai!" The deity called, drawing the smaller woman's attention.

"What is it, Botan?"

The ferry girl pointed at the approaching group. "They've returned."

The human psychic moved to stand beside the taller girl. "Something must have happened." She murmured.

Yusuke and the gang came to a stop before Genkai as she spoke,

"Why have you returned so quickly?"

"There's been a bit of a... problem," Kurama answered. "Game master, one of the remaining enemies, has invoked his territory, creating a popular arcade game. We must have seven companions before we can proceed further into the cave."

"I see..." Genkai murmured, turning her gaze up to the blue haired girl. "Botan stay here and keep watch for any new developments. Yana and Kaito, we're heading inside so remain alert."

Kurama looked over at Botan then back at the group as they started off.

"You better get going, Kurama." Botan murmured.

"I hate that you're out here alone now, Botan," The kitsune spoke in a soft tone, returning his attention to her. "So you must listen very carefully to me," He paused, moving closer to her. "As I told you before, if all hell breaks loose, I want you to return to Reikai. Do not linger here and do not come looking for us. I want you to live on. If I survive this, I will come for you, so do not delay in fleeing this place should the worse scenario come to happen."

Botan listened, her lovely features twisting into a look of apprehension. "Kurama... I don't like the thought of leaving you here to die alone."

"That is why I'm going to do my best to return here alive and well, Botan," Kurama replied, moving closer still, leaning in to nuzzle his nose slowly against hers. "Goodbye for now, koishii... look for our return in the next few hours but if all else fails, return to your world and wait for my coming there." He drew back, turning with some hesitation, slowly walking away, looking one last time at the girl, love light in his eyes as he smiled at her then pivoted back around, increasing the pace to catch up with his friends. Seven fighters now entered the cave, following the glowing trail that led to the Goblin City gate.

"Alright, we got seven!" Yusuke shouted. "Now were do we stick the quarter?"

The intro music for the game started. "Welcome to Goblin City where your team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King and restore peace to the town." The gate opened, bright light erupting behind it and the group entered, the light dying, revealing a giant screen, waist high game stands and a throne upon which sat a robed child.

"Took you guys long enough, gee... even I have six friends."

Yusuke frowned, pointing at the robed kid. "This is Amanuma? He's nothing but little pipsqueak!"

"I may be small but when it comes to gaming, I'm a giant," The boy retorted. "Let's begin shall we?"

"So how do we even play this game?" Yana asked.

"You see that slot machine over there?" Yusuke replied, pointing to a small contraption with three slots. "That's a random generator. There are three choices it makes: category, game type, and skill level."

"Think of it like teamwork," Kurama added. "Each of us seven fighters can play one game only and it takes four games to beat the Goblin King."

"I'm getting bored here!" Amanuma grumbled.

"Hey, kid give us a freaking minute!" Yusuke growled.

"But I don't want to. I want to play now!"

"Bratty and insolent. Much like how I'd envision the Goblin King to be if he were a child." Kaito murmured.

"Before we begin, we need to come up with a strategy," Kurama said, drawing everyone's attention to him as he looked around the group. "Who among us has played this game before?"

"I have!" Yusuke replied, holding up his hand.

"I have as well." Mitarai said.

"I am quite familiar with the game." Kaito murmured.

"Excellent. That makes four, including myself." Kurama replied, looking down at Genkai as she added,

"Count me in as well."

"We're not talking about pong, grandma..." Yusuke snarked, looking down at his mentor.

"Do you really think I've been playing nothing but solitaire this whole time?" She quipped back.

"Alright..." Kurama said, everyone's eyes focusing back on the red head as he asked, "And how many of you have beaten the game."

"I've come close twice." Genkai answered.

"I've haven't." Mitarai said.

"I've beaten the game 76 percent of the time, but I doubt that's as good as the great Shuichi's percentage."

"No." Kurama conceded. "That's about the same rate of success for myself as well."

Yusuke grabbed his head. "Man, I really did set the bar for the level of suckage for this game."

"However," Kurama continued after Yusuke's outburst. "Those scores were against the regular game. This territory and the child are unpredictable. Why would he choose this game unless he was highly adept at it. We need to figure out who will take out the three lower goblins," His emerald eyes studied the group, speaking in an authoritative tone. "Genkai, Mitarai, and Yusuke. You three will fight the first three rounds. Kaito and myself will fight the Gamemaster."

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm starting whether you like it or not." Amanuma shouted.

"That's fine." Kurama replied with a nod as the brown monster standing by the machine pulled the arm coming up with a game of tennis and Mitarai started off, working hard to eventually defeat the first goblin.

"And that's a good start!" Yusuke shouted as the blond came over to stand with the group.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gamemaster grumbled. "Let's see how you do on the next round."

A flight and shoot game was next and Genkai stepped in, defeating the second goblin.

Yusuke was last, defeating a combat game.

Amanuma sighed. "AI is so disappointing," He rose out of his throne, tossing off his robe. "Oh well, I guess it's the Goblin King's turn now."

Kurama narrowed his gaze as he watched the boy. _This is what you've been waiting for isn't?_ He thought.

"He seems almost eager." Kaito commented, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yes... he had to follow the script of this game... but now the true test begins," Kurama replied, moving to stand beside the head detective. "Yusuke... we will need a plan B. If this boy is equal in skill to the Goblin King, then either Kaito or I will defeat him," He paused, voice lowering a bit, a hint of unease in his words. "But I fear that Amanuma's skill is far greater than we imagine it to be. Why else would he chose this particular game?"

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense... you think he'll cheat?" The dark haired male asked.

"It's hard to say... but I fear... we may have to do some underhanded tricks of our own to defeat him," Kurama murmured, closing his eyes as he added, "You will need to look around for another way out of this territory should Kaito and I not make it."

Yusuke looked over at his friend. _Man, I've seen Kurama's body blown up, chained to a thousand pounds of weight, and even ice knives thrown at him and he never even flinched. _ His gaze looked over at the boy. _And he thinks this little brat can defeat us all so easily? Are we really that screwed?_

"Okay!" Gamemaster shouted. "Let's see what we'll play next! I really hope it's a fighter game." He pulled the lever to the machine, trivia popping up as the topic of the next round and the boy pouted. "Aww man... Trivia is my least favorite subject but oh well, I'll still beat you!"

"I'll take this round." Kaito offered, stepping forward to the control podium.

Kurama moved over to Mitarai as the game was set to begin, asking, "Now is the prefect time to inform us on the Gamemaster's territory. How does it work and what are his strengths and weaknesses?"

"I don't know," Mitarai admitted. "I think this is the first time he's ever used his powers. Sensui didn't want him to for some reason."

The game began, Gamemaster giving Kaito the first five questions for free which the bookworm took. Kurama frowned as he watched, noting how intently the boy was studying the screen. _What are you up to, Amanuma? Are you trying to recognize a specific set of questions in a row to figure out the pattern? Or is it something else?_

The answer came when Amamuna hit the buzzer and answered without any option of reading the choices, picking the correct letter. "I see... so he has memorized the varying patterns of the trivia game. Kaito cannot win this." _You're quite bright... but naive, Gamemaster._ The kitsune thought, looking over at the bookworm as he began to sweat.

"Waiting around while you play games is rather boring. I'm going to test a little theory and break out of here with my katana." Hiei commented.

"You really think that's going to work?" Kurama asked, quirking an eyebrow as he studied his friend.

"No, but at least I can say I tried." Hiei responded, leaping up to the screen cutting it in half only to grit his teeth as the screen instantly repaired itself.

"With that action I think you and Hiei should be study partners." Genkai said in a snarky tone to her former student.

"Shut up..." Yusuke growled.

"Will you guys be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy my victory over here." Gamemaster called over to them.

"Brat..." Yusuke grumbled, looking over at Genkai as she spoke.

"I detest being told what to do by a child."

Kaito was defeated, walking back to the group as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry for the loss but that's not as disturbing as what happened just now."

Kurama frowned. "Think Kaito. How do you feel?"

"I feel... good... better than I should..." Kaito replied. "I thought for sure I'd lose my soul but the boy seemed almost chummy after he beat me and he said we could play another game later on."

_Later on_. Kurama repeated. Looking over at the boy as the wheels began to turn in his mind, a disturbing answer coming to him then and one he did not like. _So that's how it is. Sensui... you really are a cold bastard aren't you? _ "I see... So if we lose... we can continue to play as long as we don't give up..."

"But... we don't have time for this." Yusuke replied, looking over at the fox spirit.

"This is the point of this territory," Kurama began. "To keep us trapped until the tunnel can be completed. It's not our lives we're fighting for but time itself."

"Hey, you figured out the plan! Good job!" Amanuma replied with a grin. "We can keep playing until the tunnel is completed then I'll throw the game and you guys can all go free."

"You've got to be the stupidest kid, and that's a lot coming from me!" Yusuke shouted then looked around. "We have got find another way out of here."

"It's pointless," Hiei chimed in. "I tried and look what good it did." He murmured turning from the group, heading over to the far wall.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I know as much about games as I do about hugs and puppies and I care for them even less," Hiei answered, sliding down as he sat on his butt, crossing his arms. "Wake me up for the end of the world, will you?"

Yusuke turned back to the kitsune. "Kurama is there any way you can beat this kid."

The red head lowered his gaze. "I'm actually more afraid of beating him then of losing to him."

"Huh? Care to explain that?" Yusuke asked.

"Amanuma has made it so that we all operate under the rules of the game. But that also applies to his own situation. If..." Kurama paused, features troubled. "If I do defeat him... Gamemaster's fate will be the same as the Goblin King's." _Sensui..._ He thought, lowering his gaze. _You manipulated the boy into this without telling him the dire consequences of his actions and he was too naive and foolish to understand what would happen to him should he lose. Now you force us to either continue playing or defeat the boy, killing him to get to you. Why did you keep doing this? _The kitsune focused his will, knowing what he had to do. _I have no choice. I must do this so we can stop Sensui from destroying Ningenkai. _"I will go and do what must be done." He murmured, lifting his head as he walked over to the game podium.

"Tell me, Amanuma," Kurama began, turning his attention over to the boy. "Did Sensui tell you to challenge us using Goblin City?"

"Duh, yeah, of course he did. Not that I really cared, because I'm good at every game there is!"

_As I thought._ Kurama commented silently. "Do you understand the consequences of letting the tunnel be completed?"

"Of course I do!" The boy replied. "Mister Sensui is going to let some demons out to wreak havoc and it sounded like fun so I went along. Plus no school! The best part is while all those dumb people outside are running around screaming, I'll be safe inside playing my games without parents."

_Foolish child._ Kurama thought, anger rising in him. _I must do this. I have to defeat him. Even though... I do not wish to. _ "Didn't Sensui tell you that you wouldn't live that long? You'll die if you lose," He paused, putting on his game face, taunting the child. _If I upset him, make him lose focus, I will most definitely defeat him. But Sensui... I will make you pay for doing this. No matter what it takes, this will not go unpunished._ "Well? Does it still sound like fun?"

"Huh? You're just trying to trick me. Sensui told me you'd do something like this to try and trip me up."

"Because he's counting on us to figure it out." Kurama countered. "He specifically told you not to practice this game in your territory until the time came to challenge us."

"But... how can you know that?" The boy asked. "I've tested other games and nothing ever happened."

"Yet you haven't taken on the role as the game's villain who dies in the end when he's defeated, have you?"

"No... I haven't..." Amanuma murmured.

"Wait a second," Yusuke said, studying the two males. "Sensui put his own man on the chopping block? Between Gamemaster and Mitarai he's not big on building company loyalty is he?"

Anger festered inside and the kitsune clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the palms of his skin, blood dripping down onto the floor as he spoke in a low tone. "A man like Sensui has no other loyalty except to himself and his cause," He paused, opening his hands, studying the gouges into his skin, indignation in his voice. "And he cares nothing for how much blood he sheds to reach that goal," He turned his attention to Amanuma, addressing him directly. "Not even the blood of an ignorant young boy who chose wrong over right."

"Game begin!" The screen called out and the two began the match.

"Call me dumb but if Kurama's got this all figured out why did he tell the boy all that stuff before the match could be called off." Yusuke asked, looking down at his mentor.

"Sensui held back the information from the boy because young people are stupid about life and death. They think they are invicible. Too young to die so they are not consumed with the fear of it. That's why armies recruit teenagers. That's why Koenma chose you."

"Hey... I resent that," Yusuke retorted. "I know I could die because I've done it once and came back to tell about it."

"I don't have the time or inclination to explain how you've proved my point. He held back on telling the boy but counted on us to figure it out," Genkai countered. "It fits with Sensui's pattern. He's testing our moral limits, seeing if we can justify the kill."

"But we won't.. right?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama has," Genkai answered. "That's why he told the boy the truth. To make him weak. It's a dirty trick but Kurama knows what he must do."

Yusuke blinked, looking over to his friend. _Kurama? Is that true? Are you really going to kill this kid?_

"Is there any way I can out of this?" Amanuma pleaded, looking over to the kitsune. "Please? Any way at all?"

"Can you shut down your territory?" Kurama asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, it's impossible to do when a game is still in play." Amanuma replied. "The only way is for you to give up and let me win."

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Kurama said in a low tone. "This is not about choosing one life over another. This is about you knowing what Sensui was going to do and agreeing to help aid him," His eyes narrowed. "You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

"But... I never meant for any of this stuff to really happen," Gamemaster cried, clutching the joystick, unable to focus as the blocks for 3-7 piled up towards the top. "I don't want to die... I don't want to DIE!"

Amanuma fell over, dead, as the screen sounded out,"Hark and rejoice, for the evil Goblin King has been defeated!"

Kurama closed his eyes, lowering his head. _I'm sorry... I didn't want to do this. My mother... would be ashamed of me... Botan... would be... upset with me... I am upset with myself..._ The anger bubbled again on the surface. _ Damn you, Sensui. Damn you for forcing us to kill a child._

The landscape began to shake, electrical equipment shortening out, explosions rocking the surroundings and Kurama remained standing still, not caring about being injured by the debris. The territory faded, revealing a game system and the cave's interior.

"So what the hell happened to all that equipment and stuff?" Yusuke asked, looking around.

"When Amanuma died, his territory died with him." Genkai answered, walked towards the game system and the fallen child.

"He must have had some real power to create such a territory from a simple game." Kaito commented.

Hiei stepped over to Amanuma, looking down at the boy then up at Kurama who stood with his back to everyone. _Kurama?_ He sent out, frowning when he was rebuffed, the anger palpable and the fire demon withdrew his mind. _You are upset for killing a small child, I suppose that is understandable. But you did what had to be done and should not beat yourself up over it_. He thought but kept his opinion to himself, watching as Yusuke walked over to console the red head.

"Hey, Kurama... there wasn't anything you could ..." Yusuke started before his voice suddenly died and he backed up a few steps. The look of absolute fury marred the taller man's handsome features and the head detective felt a wave of irrational fear at being too close to the kitsune in that moment.

Kurama lifted his head, glaring straight ahead, keeping his anger at the surface, using it as a shield. "I have no regrets, Yusuke." He growled and stalked forward, leaving the rest of the group behind.

Yusuke was at a loss. "I don't even know how to handle this situation. I've seen Kurama mad but never that bad before."

"It is best to leave him be, Yusuke," Genkai answered before giving out commands to Kaito and Yana to return to the surface with her.

The book worm crouched down, scooping up Amanuma following the female psychic back up to the surface while Yusuke, Hiei, and Mitarai joined Kurama, heading deeper into the bowels of the cave where Sensui awaited them.

**Outside the cave**

Botan sat outside, waiting calmly for everyone to return and her gaze shifted to the sky above, noting the kurai cloud hanging over Mushiyori city had disappeared._ Does it mean that the boys defeated them already?_ She grinned and jumped up, shouting at the sky, "You're welcome world!"

"Hate to piss on your parade but the end is still near." Koenma said from behind the girl and she whirled around, frowning.

"Koenma, sir?"

The spirit lord was in his teenage form, a serious and determined look on his face as he explained. "The spiritual activity of the tunnel has finally stabilized and everything has calmed down but it is little more than the calm before the storm. We have two hours before the final stage begins."

Botan walked over to her boss, confusion on her features. "First three weeks, then one, then two days and now two hours. You can't keep changing the ETA, sir."

"It's not a subway, it's a volatile rip in time and space, Botan." Koenma replied.

The deity tilted her head. "You left in such a hurry but you never told me what it was you needed to do in Reikai, Koenma."

Jr. lifted his hand, motioning at his pacifier. "I had to get dad's permission to remove this as a last resort." He saw the girl flinch and he lowered his hand, voice soft. "I'll be going into the tunnel now, Botan, you stay here and wait for the signal."

"What signal, sir?" The deity asked.

"If an earthquake erupts in two hours it means that the kekkai barrier has been breached and the tunnel is completely open to all demons. If that occurs, head up to Reikai and inform my father."

The ferry girl smiled a bit and Jr. frowned. "What is so amusing, Botan?"

"Nothing... it's just..." She paused, voice soft as she replied. "Kurama told me basically the same thing."

"And that's why he's the smartest one of the group," Koenma said in return, pivoting away from the girl. "Goodbye, Botan."

"Good luck, Koenma, sir." Botan murmured as she watched him head into the cave._ I hope we can beat Sensui and his men... I hope they all come back alive and... I hope you're doing okay, Kurama. _She thought as she studied the cave with a worried heart and mind.

**Inside the cave**

The four detectives progressed further into the cave system, turning right as Mitarai instructed. Yusuke looked over at the red head. _ He seems really closed off right now. What is he thinking?_ "So tell me, Hiei," The head detective began. "You've known Kurama longer than I have, do you think he's alright?"

The fire demon smirked. "Do you honestly think this is the first child Kurama's killed?"

Yusuke frowned. "Maybe... but he doesn't think or behave like any demon I've met before."

"True..." Hiei conceded. "Don't worry about Kurama, detective. Worry about defeating Sensui."

The gang rounded a bend and Yusuke gasped at the sight of Kuwabara in a boat, the demon tunnel open behind him, monsters fighting to get out.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, his gaze shifting to the tunnel behind the fighter. "This place has a really creepy vibe. Like some kind of demented aquarium and the only thing between me and the things that want to eat me are behind a thin sheet of glass." His eyes widened at the visible crack forming in the center of the tunnel.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Sensui commented, his back turned to the group as he relaxed on a brown couch, watching some war program on the tv before him. "You can keep you blue sky, crystal clear oceans, and snow capped mountains. Just give me a front row seat to the end of human civilization and I'm the happiest man alive." He paused smiling, "You're about to witness history boys," The former spirit detective added as he peered over his shoulder at the group. "Trust me, you won't find better seats to the end of the world than this." He stood up, turning to face the boys. "It only gets crueler from here."

Sensui shifted his gaze over to the tunnel, watching as hands broke free, swiping at Kuwabara. "Hmm... C class demons... and from the looks of this group, their focus is entirely on their appetite," He held up his hand, a small purple orb forming in the air. "When judgment comes, you simple youkai can eat whatever you like, until then... don't spoil dinner," He let loose the orb, the power forcing the arms back into the tunnel, sparing Kuwabara's life. "C class demons are like seeds, abundant and worthless but 1 in every 100 becomes a B class with brains and power to match," Shinobu looked over at the kitsune and the fire demon. "Care to tell us about it, Kurama and Hiei?"

The kitsune narrowed his gaze. _You do like to hear yourself talk don't you, Sensui?_

"And from the B class a select few transcend to A class, with power and mental prowess close to omnipotence," Sensui continued. "They're probably watching us right now, waiting for their chance to rise to glory."

"You seem to know a great deal about demons," Yusuke commented, glaring at the taller man. "Too bad you turned your back on the humans you were supposed to protect."

"I was supposed to protect the universe," Sensui countered. "Surely you understand the need for the human race to die. It's not so hard to do. You nearly killed the doctor Yusuke and Kurama just killed a small child."

"Yeah, but we did it for the greater good." Yusuke retorted.

Shinobu turned his gaze back to the boy. "And what if every human was bad?"

"I don't deal in what ifs." The head detective replied.

"Interesting..." Sensui said before calling out, "Mr. Makihara..."

The large man in the boat with Kuwabara rose, jumping out and up into the air, coming to land beside the ex-spirit detective.

"That's Gourmet." Mitarai whispered.

"If you can kill Makihara, I will let Kuwabara go, unharmed." Sensui offered.

"What?" Yusuke murmured, backing up as Gourmet advanced on him.

Kurama, however, remained in his spot, talking in a cautious tone with the head detective. "Don't trust Sensui at his word. We'll make a push for Kuwabara the first chance we get. In the meantime just play along."

Gourmet came to a stop, looking over at Mitarai. "Rather touching there, Seaman. You want to save Kuwabara so badly because he saved you yet you're terrified Sensui will find out how much your new buddy means to you. You're afraid Sensui will kill Kuwabara to punish you for betraying him."

Mitarai looked at Gourmet in shock. _How the hell did he know that?_

"But that's nothing compared to your secret, Kurama..." Gourmet went on, shifting his focus to the red head. "You're more tore up over killing Gamemaster than you're letting on."

_So you can read minds can you?_ Kurama thought, his eyes narrowing as he studied the brawny male.

"In fact, you're so embarrassed about your emotions that you put up a brave front. But the truth of the matter is Youko Kurama would never be so weak."

"Hold up... how would you know anything about that unless..." Yusuke murmured then gasped, studying the giant. "No... It can't be..."

"Bingo!" Makihara replied, laughing. "I found your little mind reading friend Murota and ate him to gain his powers. That's what my territory does."

"Bastard..." Yusuke growled, stepping forward only to stop as Kurama reached out a hand, resting it on his shoulder. The head detective turned to look at the red head as he spoke,

"I will take him, Yusuke, and do not argue. I'm not in the mood." Kurama spoke in a low and lethal tone, moving in the detective's place. Focusing his will, the kitsune placed defensive walls around his mind, shutting the Gourmet out, presenting a blank slate that the hulking male could not penetrate through and he reached behind his hair, drawing out a rose. Closing his eyes, the kitsune suddenly fed power to it, lashing out, the thorn whip wrapping around Gourmet's head and mouth. Kurama tightened his hold, yanking the whip back, severing Makihara's skull in half, the top part flying off, the bottom jaw and teeth visible as a large spurt of blood erupted from the fatal wound. Gourmet collapsed onto the ground twitching then going still.

_Holy shit! Remind me never to tell Kurama he's letting his fox side down! _ Yusuke exclaimed silently as he watched his friend stalk towards the prone form of the Gourmet.

"Rely on impulse and not even your own thoughts can betray you..." Kurama murmured as he glared down at Gourmet. "Now come out, Toguro."

_What?!_ Yusuke shouted in his mind, the others wearing various expressions of shock as they listened to the kitsune speak.

Sensui merely smirked, impressed at the red head's abilities. _Very good, Kurama. I'd expect no less from a demon as intelligent and gifted as you are. Pity you're not stronger. A fight with you would be quite entertaining to say the least._

Kurama's focus remained downward as he spoke in an icy tone. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your stench? I've smelt it since we entered this cave."

The corpse began to laugh, the gaping hole exposing Makihara's lower jaw undulated, the head of elder Toguro popping out as he rose. "Very good Kurama. Your powers have improved, even in your human form. Though the red hair isn't nearly as pretty as the silver!"

"Elder Toguro!" Yusuke growled.

"That's right," the wicked demon replied with a sneer. "I overcame Gourmet's mind and took over his body and his abilities. It's a rather long story. Suffice to say when my body was obliterated, a small amount remained and so I regenerated slowly, sending out a particular signal that only the strongest and most evil beings could sense. I thought it would take years but surprisingly it was a human who rescued me. He promised me vengeance and so I agreed to be part of this little game," He paused, calling over to the ex-spirit detective. "Isn't that how you remember it, Sensui?"

Shinobu crossed his arms as he answered. "When Toguro told me of the many achievements of you, Yusuke, I felt it the arms of fate wrapping around me. Ningenkai at last had a capable attorney to defend it. I could begin at last to hand down the sentencing," He paused, voice lowering a bit. "So I found like minded companions to aid in my cause."

"It's a good thing they found this brainless lug here," Toguro grinned, poking at his chest. "We agreed it was taking too long for me to regenerate so Sensui had Gourmet eat me, making it seem like I was being betrayed but in reality, I was going to take over his body and mind. So I did," A gleam shone in the demon's eyes as he cackled. "Fear on the outside is pleasurable enough but feeling the stupid human's terror was palpable and exciting! The great fun I had torturing him, you should have seen the look on his face as he slowly lost his mind, Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Kurama glared at Toguro, his anger and disgust as he listened pushed him to his limits of tolerance and he growled out in a cold and low tone. "That's enough."

Toguro grew quiet, glaring at the red head as he watched him move to stand some distance to his left.

"You have survived for far too long... and now it ends here... you soulless fuck..."

_Whoa! Did I hear that right? Did Kurama really just drop a f bomb?!_ Yusuke thought, eyes widened in surprise as he watched the two men engage in a stare down.

"Oh? So the fox thinks he can finish me, eh?" Toguro laughed. "Too bad for you because I'm stronger and indestructible now. I can regenerate from any wound. Even if you pierce my mind, I can still fight on. I can absorb any power I want! I think I'll start with yours!" He shouted, racing towards the kitsune.

Kurama remained still, lifting his arms, crossing them in front of his waist as smoke poured from the sleeves of his school uniform, covering the area in a thick gray cloud. Screaming was heard and several seconds later, the red head emerged from the edge of the smoke. "The deed has been done."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked, looking back at the smoke as it began to dissipate, revealing a rather bizarre looking tree with branches clinging to the face and body of Toguro who continued to scream.

"Damn you fox, why won't you die?!"

Yusuke blinked. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked.

"It's the sinning tree," Kurama answered. "It ensnares it's victims with illusions of wickedness, slowly draining the person of their life force until they pass away."

"Man, that's freaky. But how did you get him hooked up to that?" Yusuke asked.

"When I cut off Makihara's head I planted the seed."

"Hmph... so the smoke was a screen to allow the tree to bloom and go into full effect." Hiei commented.

"Yes." Kurama replied, "I didn't want to leave things to chance."

A delighted smile broke out on Sensui's face. _Brilliant._ "He really is something, isn't he, Itsuki?"

Itsuki studied the kitsune with appreciative eyes. _ That boy is interesting. He carries mercy and love behind those cold eyes of his. The ability of Murota could not read his mind. The layers are too complex and controlled. We know only what he wants us to know and see only what he allows us to see. _

Kurama walked towards the tree, voice low and full of contempt. "The tree won't stop until it's victim dies, but since you say you are immortal, your sins will remain and you will be tormented for all eternity. So be it... you're not even worthy for death's embrace, Toguro."

"Why won't you die!" Toguro continued to shout out, struggling as the tree embedded itself further into his skin.

"Such an evil soul will never accept the truth." Kurama murmured. "The more he fights, the more severe the effects and the pain," He watched as vines wrapped around the entirety of Toguro's form, stifling his cries. _Serves you right for your wickedness._ He thought as he voiced out, "Such is the plant's nature. The more sinful you are, the worse your punishment," The kitsune turned his gaze over to Sensui and Itsuki. "And now only two of them remain."

"Right," Yusuke said with a nod. "Your end of the world party is over! Now let Kuwabara go!"

"No need to be so hasty, Yusuke," Sensui countered. "I've kept my word. Kuwabara is no longer in my possession."

"Say what?" Yusuke growled, eyes widening as the boat floated by, the street fighter nowhere to be seen. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Sensui made a subtle motion with his head and Kurama followed, eyes falling on the form of Kuwabara. "Look, over there!"

The gang ran up to the teen, the kitsune helping to ungag him.

"Man, not being able to talk felt really weird." Kuwabara murmured as he drew in breath.

"Focus, Kuwabara," Kurama began. "Tell me how you got all the way over here."

"Well... I don't know really. One moment I'm on the boat and the next I'm on dry land. But I felt dizzy and disorientated."

"Did you see anything?" Kurama asked.

Hiei sensed something approaching them and he shifted his gaze to the left, a massive shadow sliding along the ground in their direction. "Kurama, look at that."

The kitsune rose, frowning. "Whatever that is, it can't be good."

The shadow was suddenly underneath them, eyes and a set of lips now visible.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Yusuke murmured as the lips opened and the five of them fell into some kind of different dimension. The detective was promptly spat back out and into the cave and he rose. "What the hell?!" His gaze shifted over to Sensui and he growled. "Asshole, what did you do to my friends?!"

"Relax, detective," Sensui replied. "Your friends are unharmed. I simply want to enjoy my fight with you without any pesky distractions."

Itsuki sunk into the ground, smirking as he spoke. "I'll just leave you two... alone..."

Shinobu jumped into the air, flipping and landing in front of Yusuke, who backed up a step.

"So now you're ready to fight me?" Yusuke growled, powering up. "Fine, let's do this. The sooner I kick your ass, the sooner we can shut down your doomsday tunnel and leave this creepy hell hole."

**Outside the cave**

Botan stood at the entrance of the cave as the wind howled around her, tugging violently at the long blue tresses of her pony tail. Worried eyes studied the darkness, her heart feeling great unease at their situation. "What is taking them so long? They've been down there for hours now."

"Patience, Botan," Genkai replied, sitting on the roof of the green truck parked outside the cave. "Stopping the end of the world can't be done with the flick of a switch. We have to trust in our weapons and hope they defeat Sensui."

"I know, I'm just... worried..." The deity replied. Genkai had told her what occurred during Gamemaster's battle and Kurama's dilemma and subsequent defeat and death of Amanuma. _I know you did not want to do it, Kurama. I know you would have done anything else to avoid killing the child if you could. But you must also know that it had to be done. Sensui had to be stopped. I'm only sorry I couldn't be there with you to give you support and understanding._ She bit her lip as the wind blew even harder, pushing her around a bit. _Please hurry guys. I can feel the world... starting to die... already... and it... hurts..._

**Inside the cave**

Kurama looked around their new environment, frowning at the various objects that floated around them, turning his gaze over to Mitarai who spoke,

"What is this place?"

"It looks like we're in the bowels of hell." The kitsune replied, helping to untie Kuwabara.

"I think we are in the bowels of something, Kurama," Hiei said, red eyes studying the debris. "It looks like we are inside of a dark soul."

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked. "It sounds really bad."

"A creature that eats the trash of human world." The fire demon answered.

"Yet we were not swallowed on a whim," Kurama said softly, his features thoughtful. "Someone else must be controlling this creature."

"Creature?" A new voice spoke and the red head's eyes widened, lifting his gaze at the bright yellow light now before them.

"His proper name is Uraotoko." Itsuki explained as he materialized in front of them. "He is my pet after all... I tamed him myself."

"Itsuki..." Mitarai murmured.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You're not a human, are you?"

"No more than you are, Kurama..." The green haired male replied. "A human could not produce the tunnel about to open." Six arms with multiple eyes appeared behind Itsuki and the kitsune understood at last what he was.

"You're a Yamanate... a control of shadows... and opener of dimensions." Kurama murmured in surprise.

"I don't care what he is or how many hands he has, I'll still smash him up!" Kuwabara growled as he made a fist, glaring at the green haired man.

"Calm your anger," Itsuki held up a hand, voice soft. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why the heck did you bring us here?" Kuwabara grumbled. "We sight seeing or something? Cause I've seen enough already and I want out."

Itsuki sighed. "I'm merely protecting the fight between our two detectives. We are on opposite sides but we have the same goal. To allow them to fight without bickering among ourselves. Yusuke deserves it. Sensui deserves it as well."

"That guy doesn't deserve squat," Kuwabara growled. "Tell me one good thing he has that makes you follow him so blindly."

Itsuki smirked. "He has everything," The green haired man retort. "Sensui can be violent, courageous, spiritually pure, and even fragile. He can be a charismatic speaker, drawing others to his side," Itsuki's features became distant as he relived memories. "I was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. I first saw him as a light in the darkness. I would follow him for hours, unbeknownst to him. Just watching him work made me feel alive."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at the obsessive tone in the man's voice. _ I do believe I know where this is headed. _

"I would help him in the shadows, you see, killing off demons that wanted him dead. But alas, Sensui caught me and wasn't grateful for the help. When I told him I wanted one more day to live, he asked me why he should let me go. I told him that my favorite television show was airing it's last episode and I didn't want to miss it. I was the first demon to make him laugh you see," Itsuki smiled tenderly. "It was our paths crossing that first illuminated Sensui that good and evil couldn't be so traditionally defined. Who knew that this killer of killers, this hunter of demons could also be warm, caring, and more open to broadening his view of the world," The demon paused, touching his chin. "My attraction to him wasn't purely academic, I had always hoped to make him my lover."

_And there you have it... out in the open..._ Kurama murmured silently. _That answers the question of why he was helping Sensui._

Kuwabara made a face. "Er... you can stop right there. I don't think I'm old enough or interested enough to hear any more of this stuff.."

"If this is true... If you really do care for Sensui... help us to stop him. He will die as well if that tunnel is completed." Kurama said, studying the green haired youkai.

"You cannot save the damned," Itsuki replied. "I expect him to act terribly and hurt people. There is no way to stop him."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

Itsuki raised his hand, smiling seductively. "Because his soul must be allowed to run it's course. Snow white paper will absorb ink, turning it's entirety black. That is Sensui's soul. He's becoming more depraved and I have enjoyed the journey thus far."

"What kind of crap talk is that?" Kuwabara growled, pointing at Itsuki. "You can't make excuses for that man. He's a monster."

"I'm not making excuses, Kuwabara. I'm simply stating fact. We are all tainted and deserve to die. Sensui must be allowed for his plan to reach it's fruition, no matter how many people are killed."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. _So you sat back and did nothing while Sensui's mind broke down... you allowed his soul to darken out of some twisted and perverse pleasure. That is inexcusable._ "You should know, I will kill you without remorse."

Itsuki smiled. "You will do what you must, but whether I live or die, the outcome of this battle will be decided outside this territory of mine."

Hiei glared at the green haired youkai. _ Not that I care about this odd relationship crap, but this Itsuki is really staring to piss me off. _"If we do get to kill him, I want the first hit."

"Hmm... I think we're all a bit stir crazy," Itsuki commented. "Let's change the view shall we?"

The debris shifted away, a set of eyes opening up, allowing them to view the scene in the cave below and everyone floated over, peering down as the fight between Yusuke and Sensui began.

Kurama was surprised at the increase of speed from the head detective. _If the fate of Ningenkai wasn't on the line, this conversation between the two men and their philosophy on life would be interesting. _ His brow furrowed. _But we have little time for that. Come on, Yusuke, defeat Sensui before the tunnel is complete. _

The fight began in earnest, Yusuke launching an all out physical assault that Sensui blocked with his left hand, a purple orb of energy in his right. The two men tried to out do each other, the younger detective gaining the upper hand on a feint, striking direct hits to Sensui's chest and stomach, slamming his fist upwards, sending the older male up and into the cave wall. Shinobu fell into the water then emerged, his shirt destroyed, his chest now visible and everyone gasped at the sight of the numerous scars that lined his skin.

"Man, gross... Guess he has been in a lot of fights." Kuwabara commented.

"Haven't you ever been told about assumptions, Kuwabara?" Sensui replied, looking over at the dark soul. "No one's ever hurt me. These scars I did to myself through training."

Kurama studied Shinobu with troubled eyes. _There's something a bit different about him now. But what is it I'm sensing? _

An energy orb burst out of the water, guided by Sensui's mind.

_So he also has telekinesis of his own attacks? That isn't good._ Kurama thought, eyes widening as hundreds of other orbs materialized from Shinobu's own power up. _How will Yusuke manage to get away from all those spheres without injury? _Anxiety grew as Yusuke was bombarded by the energy orbs but he kept it to himself as the others watched on in worry. "Do not be too concerned yet." The kitsune said softly. "It will take more than that to bring Yusuke down."

"You've become spoiled as a fighter with your gentlemanly one on one matches," Sensui said, materializing more energy orbs. "I had to fight many opponents at once when persuasion failed and this technique was created for that purpose."

"I'm sick of playing dodge ball," Yusuke replied. "Can't we play a different kind of PE game like four square or something?"

Kurama frowned at the sharp spike in energy he could detect coming from Shinobu. "This is not the time for jokes, Yusuke. Can you not sense how much stronger his ki is now than before?"

Yusuke dodged several more splinter Resshuken attacks, going on the offensive, diving into the water in the small lake, before jumping up, ripping off his shirt, slinging it around Sensui's left wrist, forcing him to remain in close quarters as he used street brawler tactics to attack the taller man, bringing him down, not giving the ex-spirit detective the ability to defend himself.

"Come on, Urameshi, finish him off!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I know, I know!" Yusuke growled, hammering his fist again and again into Shinobu's face. "I didn't figure you as this much of a wimp, Sensui..."

Something changed in Shinobu's face, it grew harder, colder, violent. He lifted his arm, the hand shifting, becoming a gun and a shot rang out, the bullet piercing through Yusuke's left side and out his back.

_Oh no, Yusuke!_ Kurama's mind shouted.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried, looking on in fear as his friend was shot.

The head detective was sent flying back and he landed hard, gritting his teeth as he tried to fight off the pain radiating in his side.

Sensui rose. "Stop your whining!" He roared. "You're being a little bitch right now so get up off your ass and fight!"

"Whoa... Sensui's got a potty mouth now." Kuwabara murmured.

"That's not Sensui right now," Itsuki said softly. "The only one who can produce that gun is Kazuya."

"Say, what?!" The street fighter growled, turning his attention over to the green haired youkai. "The only one I see down there is Sensui. You must have lost your marbles or something."

_Marbles... _Kurama thought then gasped, eyes widening. _Of course!_ "You mean to tell me that Sensui suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"There are seven, all co-existing in Sensui's brain," Itsuki affirmed. "All with distinct traits and personalities."

"Seven? I can't believe this." Mitarai murmured. "I had no idea that he had such a condition."

"His subconscious created them to cope with his madness," Itsuki replied. "Most people cannot handle the trauma of seeing more than they should. Sensui has seen much in his life but nothing like that night long ago. So his mind went into defense mode as a method of survival," The youkai looked on, voice still soft. "Kazuya is by far the most ruthless of the seven personalities. He's been known to torture puppies and small children for his amusement."

Kurama clenched his jaw at the impassive tone of the green haired demon. _And I suppose you stood by and watched that as well, Itsuki?_ He felt anger starting to build in him. _You and Sensui... going to darker and darker places for your own amusement or sense of justice. _The kitsune turned his gaze back on the fight, worry mingling with his rage. _There is no justice here. Only depravity and darkness. _The red head sensed Kuwabara's rise in ki, watching as his spirit sword was unleashed, his own heart filled with concern and pain as his friend was tormented and tortured.

Hiei felt his own concern for the detective though he chose to show it in his usual gruff way. "Step aside!" He shouted, flying past Kuwabara as he unsheathed his katana, swinging it in a diagonal arc as he tried to slice through the eye but to no avail.

"It's pointless." Itsuki said. "My Uraotoko is indestructible."

Kurama watched in shock as the personality called Kazuya shot Yusuke several times all over his body. _Damn you, Sensui!_ He roared silently as he clenched his fists, upset at the helplessness he felt. _We have to get out of here. We need to help him but how? _Fear crossed the red head's features as Sensui lifted Yusuke by his head, pressing the gun under the teen's chin. "No! Not this way!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried, terrified for his best friend's life.

The tension spread among the group, fear, pain, and anger mingling with the inability to look away.

_We have to do something!_ Kurama cried inwardly, blinking as he heard a familiar voice call out,

"Shinobu! That's enough! Let him go!"

Sensui lifted his head, gazing to his left, tiny orbs focused on the form of Koenma as he stood about 20 feet away. "Shinobu ain't here right now, Koenma, get it!" Kazuya yelled.

"Stay... back..." Yusuke managed to say between gritted teeth, wincing as the violent personality yanked on his his hair.

"Shut up, you little shit!"

Kuwabara was beside himself. "Get away from him you freak!"

"How many times do I have to say this?" Itsuki commented, arms crossed. "This is a dimension in which there is no escape save for my own power which you will never possess."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara growled, running towards the youkai, blade outstretched only to be blocked by Hiei.

"What the hell, shrimp?!" The street fighter growled, looking over to the fire demon with dark eyes.

"Use your brain for once will you..." Hiei murmured.

"If we kill, Itsuki, we'll be trapped here forever," Kurama explained, looking on as Yusuke shot off his spirit gun, missing Sensui but freeing him from the lunatic's grip and he passed out.

"I will stop you, Shinobu," Koenma said in a firm tone. "I'm no human. I don't have their limitations. Since I helped to make you, I will be the one to end you."

"Make me... You have no idea how right you are on that, Koenma," The one called Kazuya replied, pointing at the spirit lord. "You sent me on that mission... and now we have company in this mind. All seven of us."

"Seven... of course..." Kurama murmured as he listened. "That's what he meant by seven graves. We thought it represented his team but it was in fact his own personalities he was referring to."

"Hmm... so he planned to be the only one standing at the end of this. The others were all expendable." Hiei chimed in.

"That is correct," Itsuki confirmed. "I've known this from the start but I can fend for myself just fine. Shinobu created this plan after that raid. He could not comprehend the murders he committed, so Kazuya was born. But Sensui knew he had to recruit others to his cause, so Minoru appeared. And so it continued. At every moral crisis, a new personality was forged. It was the answer to his paradox. One cannot punish if one commits the same sins. His core soul remains undefiled, while the personalities do the dirty work," He paused, smiling softly. "Of the seven personalities, one is a girl. She has a beautiful mind, capable of the most loving thoughts and poetry that I have ever heard spoken. I would listen to her when she talked in the dead of night. Always crying and venting sorrows that, if not expressed, would have killed Sensui from a broken heart. Besides Shinobu, I favor her the most. Sometimes I even think we're in love."

Kurama frowned. _You two are quite the twisted pair aren't you?_ He thought, blinking as Kuwabara shouted,

"Ack! Just shut up already about that stuff will you! I don't want to go crazy too!" He looked down, watching the scene unfold as Koenma spoke,

"I acknowledge your existence, Kazuya, but I need to speak to Shinobu."

"Let's see if he's awake yet," Kazuya replied. "Yo, Shinobu! You listening?!" The killer personlity tilted his head, laughing. "Shinobu says he doesn't want to talk to you. Says he hates your guts."

Koenma looked around. "But he still listens to me, doesn't he, Kazuya? Tell him that if he doesn't surrender, I will have no choice but to unleash this," He paused, lifting his hand to remove the pacifier, a green light erupting and circulating around it. "This is a Mafukan. The most powerful defensive spell in existence. If I unleash this, it will seal up that tunnel you've created and trap you in a net you cannot escape from. So surrender or damnation are your only choices."

"Hmph... we'll talk it over..." Kazuya replied, crossing his arms as he withdrew into his subconscious, answering a moment later. "We've come to a decision. It's unanimous. We will continue with our plan and kill you off as well!"

"So be it," Koenma replied, rushing forward, "Mafukan!" He yelled only to blink as Yusuke appeared out of no where, knocking the pacifier out of Jr.'s hand.

"Last I checked, I'm still the spirit detective and it's my case to solve!" Yusuke yelled, pocketing the pacifier. "So get back and stay out of my way."

"Idiot! You can't defeat him as you are, now give me my Mafukan back!" Koenma shouted, trying to pull the pacifier out of the smaller man's pocket.

Yusuke growled, grabbing his boss by the collar. "I tried to do this nicely but since you won't listen!" He drew back his fist, punching Koenma in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards, the prince skidding to a stop as he lay still. "Man, that felt pretty damn good..." He murmured, turning back to Sensui. "Hey, asshole?!" He growled, pointing at his enemy. "I'm done fighting with you, give me your top man!"

"Huh... I forgot you inherited that wench's spirit wave technique. Guess that means you heal up real quick." Kazuya replied.

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter much right now. One of your personalities said they didn't care about the tunnel and neither do I. All I care about it kicking your ass. So go get someone stronger."

"You mouthy shit! You can't order me around!" Kazuya roared only to gasp as he was pummeled and brought to his knees.

"You don't have what it takes!" Yusuke growled. "I want to see your strongest personality right now!"

A change came over Sensui and he rose, his eyes bright and clear. "I'm Shinobu. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand.

Yusuke wasn't buying it and tried to attack only to be knocked down.

Shinobu crouched down, shaking the detective's hand then rose. "Mr. Itsuki. I need a new hand and a shirt if you please."

A few moments later, Shinobu stood with a black long sleeve pullover shirt, his right hand now back to normal. "Do you still have enough power to face me?"

"I've got enough to smash your teeth in." Yusuke growled, blinking as Sensui began to laugh.

"He's different somehow... almost... innocent..." Kurama murmured.

"That's because he is," Itsuki replied. "Shinobu knows the others have done wrong but he's sepereated from it. He weeps over their actions and blames them, though he knows it must be done. Yet his own heart remains pure," The youkai smiled. "So complex. That's why I like him the most."

Hiei gave a look of disgust at the youkai, shaking his head. _Can you believe this one, Kurama? _ He sent out to his friend. _He's as twisted as the one he follows._

_Yes, he is. _Kurama sent back._ But we have more pressing matters to worry about. Namely how to get out of this trap so we can help Yusuke. _

A burst of yellow energy erupted around Sensui and the kitsune's eyes widened. "That's not spiritual or demon energy at all.."

"Well, what the heck is it then? Solar?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma sat up, clutching his head. "Man, that hurt." Jr blinked, gazing in shock at the sight of yellow surrounding his ex-spirit detective. "What.. how... how did he manage to master Seikoki?"

"Seikoki? What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked, brow furrowed as he kept his eyes focused on Sensui.

"Seikoki is sacred energy, the highest level of energy a being can possess," Koenma explained. "But it takes 40 years to master at least!"

"40 years split between 7 personalities equals six but even then there's no guarantee. You have to have the added desire to correct the world around you," Sensui replied, looking over at Yusuke as he addressed him. "Something even your master, Genkai, could not do."

"You jerk!" Yusuke growled and rushed the taller man, lashing out with numerous strikes and punches, his hand caught by Shinobu who broke it with the barest tap, blinking as a shoe hit his face.

"So you broke my arm... I'll break your nose..." Yusuke growled.

"Idiot... you can't take him on..." Koenma spoke harshly. "Give me my Mafukan back and I'll take care of it."

"You don't get it, Koenma. I know what I have to do... it's my job after all.. I know we can beat this guy," Yusuke replied in a soft tone, features hardening as he glared at Sensui. "The question is, do you have the stones, Shinobu, to go through with what you think I have planned?"

"Arrogant child! Do you think you can handle even one tenth of my power!" Sensui shouted, letting loose a wave of energy that sent Yusuke and Koenma flying into the far wall.

"Nice going, Yusuke. You just had to piss him off!" Koenma cried, wincing as the energy abated and they slid down to the ground.

"You want to die, so be it!" Sensui snapped, glaring at the boy. "I'll kill you... before the demons bust out and administer justice to the humans of this world."

"You know, you really are messed up, aren't you?" Yusuke called out to Sensui, ignoring his boss. "But that's what I've come to expect from a nut job like you."

"Yusuke, shut up!" Koenma snapped then growled. "Give me my Mafukan back while we still have time."

"I can't... I don't have it anymore..."

Sensui held up the pacifier. "Looking for this?"

But instead of worry, relief filled Koenma's features. "Right where I wanted it," He raised his hand, blue energy erupting around his palm as he held it out in front of him. "MAFUKAN!"

A wave of energy swirled outwards, surrounding Sensui who cried out and writhed in pain.

"I think that thing's really working." Kuwabara commented.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "The Mafukan can be the most powerful defensive spell in existence depending on the one who wields it and the energy stored. In this case, Koenma's pacifier."

"That's why he uses that?" Kuwabara began. "I always thought he sucked on that thing because he had an oral fiction or something.."

"Fixation." Kurama corrected. "The more it absorbs, the stronger the defense. And Koenma has been storing this energy for several hundreds of years. Not even an S class youkai could break free from a kekkai barrier of that strength."

"This is your final warning, Sensui. Surrender or I will close this net on you completely." Koenma cried, releasing more energy into the net.

Sensui grit his teeth, reaching out to clasp the pacifier, roaring as he fought against the net, the ground shaking violently from the effort.

**Outside the cave**

"Whoa.. is that.. an earthquake?" Yana commented, looking around as the ground continued to shake.

"If it is... it's about 5.7 magnitude... rather powerful."

Botan bit her lip. _This is the signal. I have to go to Reikai... to warn King Enma... like Koenma wanted me to do. But I hate leaving... what if Kurama comes back... and I'm not there to help him? What if the world ends... I'll be safe... but what about everyone else?_ She frowned. _I have to stop this... I have a job to do and I must do it! _The deity materialized an oar, heading up to Reikai. _Please hang on, everyone. I'll do my best to get some help. _

**Inside the cave**

"Im.. Impossible... he can't defeat the Mafukan!" Koenma cried, blinking as his pacifier was evaporated.

"Poor prince... quite the valiant effort but you've never dealt with Seikoki before," Sensui taunted. "You must feel an incrediable amount of guilt, Koenma... want to run home and cry to your father?"

Koenma fell to his knees. "You're right. It's all my fault. I am the one who made you a detective... and the one who sent you on that mission. I am ready to pay for my crimes. The rest of the world shouldn't have to suffer." He felt a hand on his shoulder, lifting his gaze to find Yusuke standing beside him.

"You're too young to die yet, Koenma. You just finished teething." Yusuke commented lightly, eyes focused on Sensui as he shifted to stand in front of Jr.

"Don't... you can't win..." Koenma begged. "The world needs you alive. It's my mess to clean up, not yours."

Sensui studied the boy before him. "Oh forgive me, I was supposed to be killing you, wasn't I?"

"You've walked right into my plan." Yusuke commented.

Kuwabara grinned. "See, I told you he had it figured out. I dare you guys to say I'm wrong now."

"You're wrong, Kuwabara." Kurama replied softly.

"What? How do you figure?"

"Do you remember what you did in the fight with Toguro?" Kurama asked.

"You mean the spirit sword fly swatter thing?"

Kurama sighed inwardly. "Wrong Toguro," He replied. "What you did for Yusuke against Younger Toguro, Yusuke now intends to do the same for all of us."

"But unlike what happened last time, Sensui won't be faking when he kills the detective." Hiei added.

Kuwabara's features twisted into a look of fear. "No.. Urameshi... you can't do that... come on.. there's got to be another way."

Kurama felt sadness well up inside as he watched Kuwabara struggle to deal with the soon to come reality. _This is the breaking point. Is this really necessary, Yusuke? Do you really have to die?_

"Come on, headcase! Kill me and do it with some style will you? I don't want any half ass attempt on my life. I know you can do it real quick."

Sensui watched as the boy approached. _I know I can kill him. So why... why do I hesitate? _

_Finish him, Shinobu. Show what you're capable of_. Itsuki thought.

Something inside of Hiei was brewing and he was confused as to what it was. _Is this.. worry... over the detective? _ He growled, irritated at the emotion and their situation. The fire demon yanked off his cloak, unsheathing his katana as he pointed at the taller youkai. "Hey, lover boy! Let us out of this and you'll be allowed to continue breathing," He covered up his concern by adding, "If we're going to die let us die in war... against Sensui."

Kurama was concerned over Yusuke. _ I do not want Yusuke to die. He is my friend and I have to do my best to help him. _ He drew out a rose, turning it into a whip. "We can face Sensui four on one in open combat. We just need to be let out. Perhaps torture will suffice to get you to release us."

"It wouldn't do any good. You'd still lose." Itsuki replied.

"What? We can still fight!" Kuwabara growled.

"Maybe so... but your power levels are not on par with Sensui's."

"I'll show you power levels!" The street fighter growled, starting forward, stopping when Kurama held out an arm, blocking him.

"If you think that, what was the point in keeping us locked up in this dimension?" The kitsune asked, studying the green haired youkai with narrowed eyes.

"Even if you managed to survive. You'd run off, carrying Yusuke on your back. You'd deflect his attacks. Then regroup, grow stronger and defeat Sensui and the hordes of demons that invaded human world. Hiei, Kurama, both of you are very close to becoming an A class youkai. In fact, I do believe you were in the upper A class in your true form, Kurama."

The kitsune narrowed his eyes. _ So I was. But I don't have access to that power now. _

_So he's figured us out, has he? _Hiei thought. "You're very clever, Itsuki. But you've guessed wrong."

"I know your kind all too well, Hiei. Your bluffs won't work on me," Itsuki countered. "Just do the only thing you can and stand there to watch Yusuke die."

"Soulless freak!" Kuwabara snarled, turning at the sound of Mitarai's voice,

"Mr. Kuwabara? I've been thinking about what happened when you were in my territory. You cut threw it with that strange sword of yours. Why can't you use it on this place?"

"My new sword.." He mumbled, eyes brightening. "My new sword... of course!" Kuwabara exclaimed, holding out his right hand, struggling to bring the new energy to life, gritting his teeth when it wouldn't emerge. "Come on, power! Come on! What's the point of having this ability if I can't use it!" Yellow light burst from his hand and the street fighter rose, his dimensional sword springing to life.

Itsuki could not hold them back any longer. "I've done all I can, Sensui, now finish him!" He cried as Kuwabara raced forward, cutting through the eyes in front of him, the leaping out of the diminsion and into the cave, rocks dropping down, splashing into the water below, blocking the gang's view as Sensui charged headlong into Yusuke, the detective's body flying into the air, blood spurting from the mortal wound to his chest and he landed on his back, his body still as life left his form.

Kuwabara raced over. "Urameshi! Come on... you're... you're just faking... right?" He said, crouching down by his best friend. "I know... I'll cover your nose and mouth and you'll wake right up..." The street fighter studied Yusuke's features, tears in his eyes. "You can't die... you can't die on me.. dammit, Urameshi! Why did you do this?! Why?!" Pain turned to anger as he reared around, glaring at Sensui.

"I thought it would be cathartic to kill him but all I feel is profound sadness," Sensui murmured then sighed. "If you want revenge, best do it now. The tunnel is complete."

"You maggot..." Kuwabara growled. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Hiei unleashed the dragon, rushing forward, Kurama following, his visible features shifted, appearing like Youko though he was not in his true youkai form.

Sensui smiled. _ Incredible. They just jumped into A class territory in a matter of seconds. _

"Hey guys wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted, stopping to look back at Yusuke. _You died a brave death, Urameshi. You saved billions with your sacrifice and we will make sure it is not in vain. _ He turned around, racing to catch up with his friends, wondering if they were truly strong enough to defeat Sensui.

**Another chapter completed. One chapter left of this arc then we will have a bit of a diversion... with the marriage of Kazuya and Shiori... and lots of KB interaction... **

**Special thanks to:**

**hanako-sempai**\- I am glad you have my stories on your favorites list. Makes me smile!

**ranchan13**\- true, little KB interaction but necessary for the series to progress. There was a little bit of teasing and I hope you liked it.

**Giyongchi-** I wanted to Kurama and Botan to slow progress as a couple into intimate territory. It will happen, just not yet. Yusuke is a great character and rather amusing, I agree. Kurama knew about Chapter Black because all demons know of it's existence. I made Botan the initiator in that kiss to distract Kurama from his protectiveness. He wasn't expecting it but rather... enjoyed it.. eh heh.. ahem.. anyway, more action and no romance in this chapter, but it could not be helped. I hoped you like this one as well.

**Twisted Musalih**\- glad you enjoyed it!

**Lady Gabilun-** I do want to keep updating weekly as I know how it sucks to wait for updates. I just get very tired sometimes and this story is freaking long. It's my second longest story and I have chapters longer than some stories put together. I'm getting a bit worn down but I will still continue. I enjoy showing the softer side of Kurama and of Botan and their growing relationship. We will get back into that in the next chapter.

**ryndc-chan**\- I do enjoy the banter between Hiei and Kurama. It's amusing to have the fire demon teasing the kitsune, who is usually so reserved and calm. I liked the concept of music as their connection as well. It shows their progression... into a couple... and I will continue that as well. I do enjoy writing but sometimes it wears me out. I have lots of other things I have to do... I write when I can... sometimes too long in one night and I am whipped afterwords.

**PenguinsHockey14**\- My chapters are very long, I know. I love to answer questions and I hope you found them to your satisfaction. I hope to make it realistic. And I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Hope you enjoyed this as well.

**Vegas91**\- That is an interesting concept and one we will delve into later on in between the Makai tournament and Yusuke's return. I will at the very least finish it at the end of the series. I may go beyond that if there is enough interest in such things. We'll see. Thank you, it is n ice to hear such things! It makes me smile!

**heartluv**\- I will continue it. It is after the series itself is over that I may or may not go beyond depending on reviews. It feels good to hear that, it truly does. Sometimes I feel really bummed about my writing. But when I hear from my readers, I feel much better. It is odd I know.

**katKB**\- I do enjoy having Hiei and Kurama talk to each other telepathically. It's fun to do. I like giving insight to characters and their thoughts and motivations. I will continue it to the end of the series. I may go beyond that depending on the interest level, so we'll see.

**Do please leave a review. They brighten my day. To those who read and review, I thank you. For those who read but don't, I still thank you and hope to hear from you someday. **


	20. Resurrection

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Chapter 20- Resurrection**

**The Cave and Pseudo-space**

Hiei was furious as he glared upon the smug features of Sensui. _You killed the detective... a friend... he was my friend. For that you will pay! _The fire demon raised his arm outward as he led the charge, guiding the black dragon straight ahead, roaring out his anger and grief, "Here's a one way ticket to hell, you bastard!"

Kurama rushed beside his friend, his senses heightened as they neared the tunnel. Y_usuke was a good and dear friend to me... and now he is dead... Killed by you, Sensui. For what purpose? There is no justification for the slaughter of so many innocents. What happened to you.. what you saw... was wrong... but what you are doing is worse.. condemning this world to death because of what a small group participated in. _The kitsune frowned as they were drawn into the tunnel from the back draft of the dragon's power, jumping from rock to rock as debris littered the air._ I know you are sick in the heart and the mind but I cannot allow you to get away with what you've done. You've caused too much grief and pain to be allowed to live one moment longer. _

_I'm going to make Sensui pay for what he's done! Urameshi was my best friend and now he's gone, killed by you, you miserable piece of crap! _Kuwabara jumped in behind the two youkai as they were dragged into the tunnel. The three of them raced through a dark portal and the teen looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

"We are in the pseudo-space," Kurama answered, his eyes focused ahead. "It's the realm in between Makai and Ningenkai."

Kuwabara looked over, noting the change in the kitsune's appearance. "I see you've changed into your foxy side, Kurama."

The older boy shook his head. "No... I'm not Youko at the moment. This is just a physical reaction to the excessive amounts of Demon World energy. If I were Youko... I would be strong enough to deal with Sensui."

"You mean you're not strong enough now?" Kuwabara asked.

"No... though Hiei and I have reached A class, I fear it will not be enough to defeat our enemy," His features grew determined. "But we will still try."

"There's the bastard!" Hiei growled, pointing straight ahead.

The three of them landed before the Kikkai barrier, glaring at Sensui who stood smirking on the other side.

"Wait a minute. How the heck did he get on the other side of that thing?"

Sensui looked over at the boy, lifting up his hand. "I'm glad you asked, Kuwabara. Luckily for me, using Seikoki allowed me to bypass the net. Seems the brilliant minds of Spirit World forgot to include A and S class power of any being, restricting it only to youkai energy," He paused, looking over to Hiei and Kurama. "And it seems that killing your friend has awakened your potential for even more power, driving you into the realm of A class," He smirked and taunted out, "A bit ironic though, isn't? Now that your powers are strong enough to match me, you are unable to pass through the Kikkai net."

The kitsune frowned, stalking forward. _Let's put that to the test shall we? _Kurama came to a stop at the barrier, reaching out to touch it, an explosion of energy swirling around him, burning his hand and he slowly withdrew it, licking his singed fingertips. "He's right. We are trapped on this side." He growled, his voice low and deep due to the Makai energy influence.

"The only way you'll get to me is by cutting down the barrier. That is if Kuwabara can get his dimensional sword up again."

The teen snorted. "I'm 100 percent human so I can bypass this barrier and still kick your ass."

Sensui quirked an eyebrow. "Urameshi couldn't beat me. What makes you think you have a chance in hell?"

Kuwabara rushed forward, holding out his right hand, materializing his new sword as he leapt up and shouted, "We'll see when we get there!" He arced the blade down, slicing through the net, the Kikkai barrier broken. "At least this way, if I fail, they can still take your skull back home to use for Urameshi's ashes."

"Hmph... bold words for a child." Sensui taunted as he flew back.

"Shut up and fight us!" Kuwabara growled, racing towards the taller man, the two youkai chasing after the ex-spirit detective, each man determined to bring an end to Sensui's life, regardless of the consequences from above.

**Reikai**

"And you're sure my son tried to use his Mafukan?" A deep voice rumbled in the large room, his form hidden by a gigantic shutter.

"I cannot say for sure, King Enma, sir," Botan replied, floating up on her oar as she continued. "But Lord Koenma instructed me to inform you that he would need help should an earthquake occur. So I am reporting in his stead."

"I see," Enma said in a gruff voice. "I've been watching my son's team for some time now and I can't say that I approve of his use of demons to help protect human world."

"But sir, Yusuke and Kuwabara are not youkai," Botan countered, brow furrowed. "And Hiei is a bit... dark, I admit, but he cared enough to come back and help. Kurama is brave and strong and he truly loves Human World. He's nearly died to save it several times over. That has to count for something, right?"

"I also know of your infatuation with the fox spirit, Botan," Enma retorted, voice low and chastising. " I do not approve of such relationships between those of Reikai with those of Makai. If this case wasn't so dire, I'd have you suspended and the red head incarcerated for his crime."

"Crime?" Botan murmured, confused. "What crime, King Enma, sir? Kurama is a good and loyal person. He loves his mother and his family unconditionally. He..."

"Loves you, too, I suppose?" Enma finished for her. "Demons are incapable of love, Botan. They think only of themselves and what they can gain. You can never trust a demon to keep to their word or to show anything but a desire to kill, maim, destroy, and devour those weaker than them. That is why Makai must be closed off from Ningenkai. That is why I am calling my own men to deal with this issue like I should have in the beginning."

The shutter rose, revealing the bearded features of the King of the Southern Quadrant. He stood up to his full height, a colossus as he stared down at the floating ferry girl. "The SDF will take care of things, though I do not make this decision lightly."

"But what about the detectives, sir? They still can fight and stop Sensui."

"No... they cannot." Enma replied, walking over to the window as he watched his defense force take off for Ningenkai. "Once this crisis has been solved, I will deal with the detectives personally."

Botan frowned, worry filling her at the ominous overtones of his words. Deal with them personally? _ I... I can't let him hurt Kurama... I just can't! _She tried to float out of the room, hoping the king was preoccupied only to stop as he called out,

"You are to remain here, Botan, until further notice. No one, outside of the defense force, is allowed to enter or leave Spirit World. Is that understood?"

His tone made her shiver and she lowered her head. "Yes, sir." She replied, her mind pleading out to the kitsune in the hopes he could hear her. _Please, Kurama. Please stay safe and away from the SDF._

**Makai**

Kurama felt a strange sensation, not unlike the time they had gone to face the four saint beasts. A feeling of unease... and fear... coming from... His brow furrowed as he suddenly looked back over his shoulder. _Botan... what's wrong? _

"What is it, fox?" Hiei asked, sensing his friend's sudden worry.

"Something... feels.. wrong... in Reikai..." The kitsune murmured. "I feel... fear... from Botan... she's afraid... but I do not know... why... or how I feel this... so far away from her."

"Now is not the time to be thinking about your woman, Kurama," Hiei growled. "We've got an annoying piece of shit up ahead to kill off that we need to focus on."

Kurama turned his gaze forward once more, pushing down his warring emotions to protect or seek vengeance, focusing on their current task. "Agreed. Sensui must pay for his crimes. With blood." He growled, running ahead at an even faster pace than before.

"Hey, guys, what is that thing up ahead?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the circular pulse that seemed to call out to them.

"That, Kuwabara, is the exit." Kurama replied as the pseudo-space gave way to light, a red hued sky bursting with lightning greeting the travelers as they began a free fall towards the ground.

Kurama sent out power to a seed, wing-like appendages sprouting behind his back as vines tucked around his arms and chest, extending out for the fire demon and the human to take. They glided downward, heading towards Sensui who floated in the air using his sacred energy.

"Look at that jerk acting so damn cocky just cause he can use his power to fly." Kuwabara growled.

"I don't need wings or tricks to fly, true enough. I don't even need my maker's help. That is why I am called Black Angel." Sensui yelled up at them, a smirk on his face as he controlled his fall.

_So he thinks he's some kind of angelic figure. Mad and delusional. A lovely combination._ Kurama thought dryly as they grew closer to their enemy. "Do you know where we are in Makai, Hiei?" The kitsune asked, looking over at his friend.

"Yes, I believe this place is called the forest of lost souls," The fire demon answered. "We're in luck as there are no demons above C class here so we should be able to fight without any annoying distractions."

"Let's take the fight away from the lovely woods below," Sensui called out, floating back towards a massive rock formation stretching up towards the sky. "I hope this place will do."

"Excellent," Hiei growled, eyes flashing with excitement of the impending battle as he studied the flat surface of the formation. "That is the Island of the Beheaded and it's giving me all kinds of ideas..."

The three men landed, splitting off into different directions in an attempt to attack Sensui from all sides but the dark haired human merely smirked, letting loose his sacred energy, creating a defensive armor that gave the appearance of a wizard's hat, and body wrapping shields around his lean form.

"This armor strengthens my defensive capabilities while boosting my offensive ones. You don't stand a chance against me." Sensui taunted, looking down his nose at his opponents.

"Is that so?" Kurama growled. "You might want to take a look behind you."

Sensui cast a gaze over his shoulder, spying Hiei releasing a second dragon, allowing it to consume him, taking on it's power as he launched a full out assault, kicking and punching at the much larger male who merely held up his arms, lashing out with a vicious kick that connected, sending the fire demon flying up into the air, skidding along the ground face first.

_This is the first time I believe Hiei has been willing to die for someone other than himself._ Kurama thought as he leaped into the fray, wrapping a vine around his right arm, trying to stab the ex-spirit detective in the back only to be swept up by a tornado, wincing as Sensui lashed out with energy attacks, cutting into this skin, blood splattering as he was sliced open. He landed on his back, sitting up with some effort.

Hiei saw his friend hit and the rage built up even more. "Now you're really starting to piss me off!" The fire demon snarled, racing forward, disappearing from view, too fast for even Shinobu to sense or see.

_Where did the little one go?_ Sensui wondered, scanning the terrain for some sign of the fire demon only to widen his eyes as Hiei suddenly appeared in front of him.

The Koorime lifted his katana, the blade aflame with dragon fire as he swung down with all the strength he could muster, gritting his teeth in frustration as he couldn't even lay a dent in the armor. _What the hell kind of armor is this?_ The fire demon wondered, gasping as he was kicked away again, skidding to a stop, a trail of debris in his wake as he slowly rolled onto his hands and knees struggling to rise. "Damn you... Damn you to hell..." Hiei growled.

Kurama sat up, bleeding from numerous wounds as he slowly rose to his feet. _He is too strong for us with that armor on. Unless we figure out a way to remove it, we will lose this battle. _

Kuwabara tried to charge, failing miserable as he was knocked back. He winced, rising to one knee as he panted out, "Anybody got an idea on how to bring this bastard down?"

Sensui studied the three men, voice soft despite the smirk still upon his lips. "Your dedication is admirable and you all have noble hearts. It pains me to see you struggle like this. Is it worth your deaths to try to avenge the detective's?"

"I gave up caring about my life a long time ago," Kuwabara growled, wiping the blood off his lips. "So if I die here, it won't be in vain. I'll make damn sure to take you with me!" He rose, bring his dimensional sword to life. "So prepare yourself, you bastard!" The street fighter rushed forward, leaping high into the air, Hiei and Kurama following from different angles, trying to attack him at once, their hearts broken at the loss of their friend, the anger of his death driving them on, despite the gap in their power.

_We do this for you, Yusuke. _Kurama thought as he leaped up in time with the other men, determined to avenge the head detective's death.

**In the Cave**

Koenma tilted his ear, listening for a heartbeat, not surprised to find none as he sat up. "This is most peculiar."

"What is Koenma, sir?" Mitarai asked, looking over at Jr. as he rose. "Yusuke's spirit hasn't left his body. Normally when a person dies it happens automatically but it's like his soul is MIA."

Flashes of light whizzed past them, landing in front of the tunnel, reconstituting into beings in gray uniforms and Koenma's features fell. _ Of course he'd send them here. _

"Who are these guys?" The blond asked.

"The SDF. My father's elite soldiers. Each of them equal in power to an upper class A demon," Koenma answered. "Their presence here signals my father's lack of faith in my abilities to fix this mess."

The mustached older looking male came over to Jr. voice low but non threatening. "Lord Koenma, sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Captain Otake," Koenma replied.

"You should head back up to Spirit World, sir, and recover your strength."

"That's great and all, but I don't plan on leaving any time soon, Captain. My place is here, trying to clean up my own mess."

Otake sighed. "I'm afraid it was an order sir," He countered. "Martial Law has been declared and my authority supersedes your own in this matter. Best leave now before you witness something that you should not."

Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Are you.. threatening me, captain?"

Otake closed his eyes. "No sir. But I have orders to destroy Yusuke Urameshi's body before he transforms."

The spirit lord blinked. "What are you talking about? Yusuke is dead."

"No, sir, he is not," Otake replied. "He is a Mazoku."

Koenma gave a start of surprise. "No... He... He can't be... I would have known... I should have known..."

"What's a Mazoku?" Mitarai asked, looking between the two men in confusion.

"Mazoku are descendants of a very powerful youkai clan. Through atavism, the Mazoku develop the traits of their ancestors and also their power," Koenma explained looking down at the detective. "It would explain why Yusuke's spirit didn't leave his body. It's because he's reverting back to his ancestor's demon form."

As if on cue, Yusuke's body began to float, red light surrounding him.

Otake backed up, shouting. "His body is emitting strong youki! We have to kill him now before he transforms!"

Koenma snapped his head back to the captain, stepping in front of the smaller man. "You will leave him alone!"

"Get him out of the way, now!" Otake ordered.

Koenma tried to fight as he was grabbed and yanked out of the line of fire.

A cry of a giant bird erupted from above, flying down, landing beside the floating detective.

"Don't just stand there gawking, fire!" Otake roared

The soldiers attacked with energy orbs as the bird wrapped it's wings around Yusuke, blue light erupting from the constant barrage of ki spheres, smoke and dust rising from the falling debris as it was incinerated.

"Stop it!" Koenma shouted, struggling to break free of the hold on him.

Otake suddenly dropped to his knees as he sensed the boy awaken. _No.. we're too late... it's too late... he'll kill us all now..._

The rest of the SDF stopped their assault, looking over in shock at their captain.

"You guys really know how to make a person feel welcome." A male's voice growled from behind the cloud of smoke.

The gray haze began to clear, revealing a resurrected Yusuke.

"Puu..." The bird cried out in greeting, lowering it's head to nuzzle his beak against Yusuke's head.

The detective looked up, smiling, as he reached up to pet Puu. "Hey there, little guy, I see you've been drinking your milk lately," He kept his gaze on his spirit animal. "You know, even when I was dead, I could still hear you. So I'm a Mazoku, eh? Some kind of evil vicious monster... figures... my teachers have been saying that to my face for years," He turned his attention back to his attackers, stalking towards them, emitting red energy, forcing the soldiers backwards from the force of his ki alone.

"Do you see, sir?! His power is too great!" Otake shouted above the roar of the detective's youki.

"No... Yusuke..." Koenma murmured, looking at his detective with troubled eyes.

"Oh... mighty evil one... please allow us to do... your bidding..." One of the smaller SDF members pleaded, knees shaking in fear as he backed up.

Yusuke snorted. "Thanks, weakling, but there is only one thing I desire to do and that is to end the world and everything in it," He flashed his teeth, features manic as he gave them a dark look. "For I am the evil Mazoku and after hibernating for a thousand years I will finally revealing my true form, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

The SDF went racing off, falling over as Yusuke suddenly stopped laughing then made a goofy face at them. "Syke! Man you guys sure are gullible," The detective looked over at the tunnel. "Sensui killing me gave me this new power so I suppose I should go return the favor."

"Wait, you can't go, you need to be quarantined!" Otake replied.

"Look, jerk, don't piss me off or I'll bite off your head, mustache and all!" Yusuke growled.

"So you show your true colors after all..." The captain glared at the boy who sighed.

"Give me a break will ya... I wasn't being literal... Besides, even if I have a few drops of demon blood in me, I'm still Yusuke Urameshi, defender of this world and I won't let a little thing like death get in the way of helping my friends and kicking the bad guy's ass."

"I... I have to stop you!" The SDF captain shouted, rising as he stood in the detective's way.

Yusuke sighed again. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" He reached out, snatching the captain by the collar, yanking him forward, head butting him as he let go, Otake knocked out cold as he went back to Puu, sliding onto his back. "Hey, Koenma, you coming or what?"

Jr. rose, nodding as he rushed over, jumping to sit behind Yusuke.

"Hang on! We're heading to Makai, should be fun, eh?" The hybrid yelled, grinning in excitement as Puu lifted into the air and flew forward at blinding speed, straight into the tunnel. _ Hang on, guys, I'll be there soon. _Yusuke thought, eyes straight ahead as they zoomed through the broken section of the Kikkai, heading towards the exit that would take them into Demon World.

**Makai**

Sensui kept his eye on all three men as they tried to coordinate their attack. _Your actions are_ f_oolish and senseless, but still you keep trying so you deserve no less than my full attention_. Shinobu thought as he dodged the powerful downward sweep of Kuwabara's blade, lashing out with a side kick then a punch, knocking the boy away. He looked up to his right, smirking as Kurama sent down his whip, reaching out, catching it with his bare hand, tugging it downward.

Kurama's eyes widened as he was pulled viciously down, gasping as Sensui's foot smashed into his mid section, the force of the blow doing internal damage, blood exploding from the kitsune's mouth as he tumbled through the air, crashing into the ground with a bone crushing thud. He clutched his stomach, slowly rolling to his side, features pale as he fought for breath.

Hiei growled. _Asshole! _ He tried to strike at the taller man's helmet only to frown as Sensui used Kurama's rose whip, the tip wrapping around his katana. "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath as he was yanked forward, heading straight towards the fallen Kurama, crashing headlong into the fox spirit as they went tumbling back.

Kurama pushed up off the ground as Hiei sat up. _His strength is too much for us._ The kitsune looked down at his hands, frustration welling in his heart and mind. _I have more power than this. My true form would be able to deal with Sensui now with no issue, but it's locked inside. No matter how hard I try to invoke the transformation, I still do not have the ability to shift. I cannot win as I am now. _ His features grew grim as he thought of his mother and the one most precious to him. _ Botan... I'm sorry... But this is the end of the road for me... for us... _Kurama sensed it then. A powerful youkai energy that was familiar.. and yet... different... _No... it can't be..._ The kitsune looked up into the sky, an immense red ki flowing above the lightning filled sky. He shifted to sit down, surprise on his handsome features at the sight of a very much alive Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, shock and joy crossing his features as a Puu landed before them.

"I see you guys started the fight without me. That's no way to treat your friend." The head detective chided gently, sliding down off of his spirit animal's back.

"But... Urameshi... You were dead!" Kuwabara replied, still shocked to see his friend alive and well. "I mean... you had no heartbeat!"

"Yeah, about that..." Yusuke murmured, placing his hand over his chest. "What's weird is I can feel my heart beating, but it's so damn slow that I can't even hear it at all..."

Kurama began to laugh at the boy's ignorance of what he was. _I don't believe it... he's a demon... _the kitsune thought in surprise and amazement. _ All this time and we didn't know. _

Hiei joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked, frowning as he looked over to the two youkai.

"Youkai hearts don't beat the same way as human hearts do," Kurama explained. "Don't worry, you will get used to it."

"So Yusuke, how does it feel to be so superior, hmm?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Yusuke tilted his head. "I don't know... I feel the same as I did before. I'm still me... so that has to count for something, right?" He asked.

Kurama rose. "It does count, Yusuke. No matter your power, you remain as you are, Yusuke Urameshi, head spirit detective."

The smaller male turned to look at the fox spirit and grinned. "Damn straight!" He shifted his gaze towards Sensui. "And it's time for me to finish this case once and for all."

"Back off, Yusuke," Hiei said as he stood, a healing ki wrapping around his small frame. "This one is mine."

"No," Kurama growled, his body surrounded by the same healing aura. "I will take him."

"Hey, don't forget me, I'm ready to kick some butt, too!" Kuwabara replied, grinning, the ki extending to him, bursting around his form.

Sensui's eyes narrowed._ Their strength has returned to them already?! No_... His eyes widened suddenly as he sensed a sharp spike in their ki. _They've grown even stronger! Yusuke's death pushed them into A class... but his return has boosted their power even more... To upper A class in a matter of minutes!Incredible!_ His gaze shifted over to Jr. who now stood beside Yusuke. _You've chosen your team wisely, Koenma, good job._

"Hey, guys, I know you want to fight Sensui and I don't blame you," Yusuke began as he studied his friends. "But the nutcase and I have unfinished business. Let me take care of him, alright?"

Kurama understood the head detective's reasoning, agreeing with it. "Very well... he's all yours."

"Kick his ass, Yusuke," Hiei replied, pointing at the detective as he offered. "And know if you fall, I've got your back."

"Yeah, Urameshi, finish him off!" Kuwabara added, grinning at his friend.

Yusuke gave them the thumbs up. "You've got it!"

Sensui grew irritated at being ignored, switching out his armor into a strange blue and black outfit and Yusuke frowned. "Puu... fly them up into the air so they can watch the fight in safety. I have a feeling this is going to get messy."

Shinobu launched an all out assault, striking Yusuke, yellow energy exploding from the impact, destroying the rock formation as Puu flew up into the air, Jr, Kuwabara, and Hiei on the bird's back while Kurama used the same floating leaf plant to glide upwards into the air. The gang watched as the battle progressed, red and yellow energy clashing, destroying everything in their wake, lower class demons annihilated as they fell from the line that waited to enter the tunnel.

It was a pretty even bout until something very strange happened. Kurama sensed a very dense and powerful spike of youkai energy erupt from Yusuke. _Except that power isn't his but another's. _ His ears picked up the screaming sound of pain and he winced at the intensity, gasping at the sudden burst of hair that lengthened on the detective's head, strange tattoos sprouting on his skin as his features shifted, now more demon-like in appearance.

"What the heck is that?" Kuwabara cried. "It looks like Urameshi put his finger in a light socket."

"Whatever the reason, it seems that Yusuke's body has finally accepted the transformation his Mazoku blood desired." Kurama said in a soft tone.

"Hmph..." Kuwabara grumbled. "Sensui is smirking... stupid jerk... He's really an arrogant ass..."

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Jr. replied. "Earlier in the cave, Sensui was full of loathing and hatred. His heart was so dark, even for a bad guy, but now... in this place... in front of Yusuke, he's had an awakening of some kind."

"I agree," Kurama said, looking down at the two men. "Sensui must have found a balance within himself. He now understands and accepts his place in the world." The kitsune witnessed the brutality as Yusuke's new form pummeled the former spirit detective's body, a massive spirit gun finishing Sensui off, sending him crashing into the ground, his momentum cutting a mile long swath through the forest as he came to a stop and they floated down, landing in front of Yusuke and Sensui.

"Dammit! Wake up you son of a bitch!" Yusuke growled, grabbing Shinobu's tattered collar. "Our fight isn't over yet."

"What are you talking about, Yusuke?" Koenma asked as he came to stand to the detective's right. "Shinobu is dead, let it go."

"No! It wasn't me who killed him. It looked like me but it wasn't. Some one else had control."

Sensui coughed, blood erupting from his mouth as he looked up at the boy.

"Hey, you're alive!" Yusuke shouted in surprise.

"No... just for a bit longer... Yusuke... I just wanted... to thank you... for this... You brought me... the closure... I needed..."

"What the hell are you talking about? You can still fight... I'll let you rest up, take some pills... then we can fight..."

"It's... too late for me... but... do not worry or doubt yourself... you have proven your strength today..."

"Shinobu... why did you go through all this... why?" Koenma asked.

The ex-spirit detective looked over at his former boss. "When I was a child, I was constantly attacked by demons. I didn't understand why they would do this to me... as I grew older, I began to hate demons even more and I killed them without hesitation. I did not ask them about their feelings or why they did what they did. I only knew they were evil and humans were good. As an adult, I found humans behaving far worse than anything I'd ever seen a youkai do and my world was inverted. I began to question everything and my mind... shattered... I had to come here you see... I had to die in the place of those I had killed all those years ago... to die at the hands of a demon was the only just punishment for my crimes,"

He paused, looking back at the teen. "And so I fought you, Yusuke Urameshi. Demonized in a human body and then humanized in a demon one. Thank you for granting me peace at last. You will, understand better some day, a dying man's need for closure." Sensui's eyes closed, his body going slack as his heart stopped beating and death came to him at last.

Koenma sighed. "Shinobu... I will take you back to Reikai myself."

"I won't let you."

The gang looked up at the sound of another male's voice, watching as a portal opened up and Itsuki stepped out. "Shinobu didn't follow your rules or live by your ways. He will not be judged by your standards," The green haired youkai's right eye was shut, a scar running down his face from Kuwabara's attack earlier. "You don't deserve his soul." Sensui began to float in the air, Itsuki cradling him as he backtracked into the portal. "We're going to remain together forever, far away from your violence and need to fight since that is all you people know how to do."

The portal closed, leaving the group to themselves once more.

"Man, that pisses me off..." Yusuke growled, making a fist. "First my fight gets interrupted and now this."

Kuwabara walked over, smirking a bit as he studied his friend's hair. "So uh, how do you feel, Urameshi?"

"Okay, except something keeps making my back really itch," He answered, reaching behind to scratch the skin, blinking when he felt something long and he pulled at it, bringing it up to his eyes. "What the hell is this?! It's like I stuck my finger in an electric socket!"

"Hmm... whoever your ancestor was, that must be what his appearance is like, so you took on his form." Kurama commented, studying the detective's odd hair style and tattoos.

"My ancestor... so that's the bastard that did this to me!" He growled. "That asshole is still alive! Let's go find him!"

Kuwabara fell over. "Hey, Urameshi, can we at least take a nap first? I'm kind of tired."

"I'm not leaving here until I find that jerk!" Yusuke replied, turning towards Jr. who spoke,

"Yusuke, the SDF are sealing the tunnel as we speak. If we do not leave here now, we will be trapped for God knows how long."

"Fine then..." Yusuke replied after a moment's hesitation, turning to face his spirit animal. "Puu, load up. We're going home."

**Reikai**

Botan slipped out of the palace, gliding her oar quickly over the gate, ignoring the cries of the ogre guards as she disobeyed her king, sneaking off into Ningenkai. _ I cannot remain here. King Enma will try to hurt Kurama and the others... he'll have them arrested or worse... executed and it's not fair. I have to warn them... _She chose the portal that led down to Mushiyori City, spying Shizuru and Keiko and she swooped down, dismissing her oar, still in human clothes as she approached them. "Hey girls!"

"Botan!" Keiko exclaimed, rising out of the bus stop seat. "Do you know what's happened to Yusuke?"

The deity's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Keiko?"

"Well, it's just... Puu was so cold... and then he began to glow and he flew off..."

Botan bit her lip. "We need to go back to the cave."

"Cave?" The two women repeated, looking at the ferry girl in confusion.

"Yes... that's where Yusuke and the others went. Hopefully the boys will be heading back to the rendezvous point any time now," She materialized her oar. "Hop on and I'll take you there." The two human females slid on and Botan took off, heading for the entrance to Demon's Door Cave and the deity zoomed downward, everyone sliding off as the ferry girl went up to Genkai, asking,

"So any sign of them yet, Master Genkai?"

"No, but it's been quiet for some time now. Some strange blue lights shot down from the sky and entered the cave. That's the last of the activity we've had."

Botan bit her lip. _The SDF is here already._ Her eyes focused on the darkness. _Please Kurama... please come back to me... I don't want the SDF to take you away... _

**Demon's Door Cave Entrance**

The detectives and their boss headed back into human world, making the long trek back up through the cave system on Puu's back, stopping about a hundred meters short of the entrance, finishing the journey on foot, emerging out of the darkness, the fading twilight blocked by the clouds above them. Kurama's gaze was focused solely on Botan who cheered and raced over to the red head, jumping into his arms and the kitsune blinked but smiled. "Botan..." He whispered tenderly, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close.

"You're alive..." The deity cried softly, cupping his face as she studied him, not caring if anyone else saw. "You came back to me."

He felt her fear and her relief and joy, leaning his forehead against hers, relief of his own to see she was alive and well. "I will always come back to you, Botan." Kurama's gaze shifted over to Yusuke who held Keiko close, chuckling as he listened in on their conversation.

Keiko nuzzled the dark haired male's cheek. "You look good, Yusuke," She whispered and the boy grinned as he replied in a pervy tone,

"Well.. I feel good... especially right now..."

"You know... any other time, I'd slap you for that, right?"

"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "But I figure I'm due a reprieve just this once," His features fell as he turned around. "Give us a minute, Keiko... there's a bit of unfinished business that needs to be attended to."

Kurama turned around, sensing the SDF as well, wrapping an arm protectively around the deity, gently coaxing her to stand behind him.

"Lord Koenma," Captain Otake addressed Jr. "You know Reikai will not overlook this treason. You let the Mazoku transform. You let your detectives, most of whom are demons, to run amok, despite our warnings." The mustached man paused, features growing serious. "You disobeyed a direct order from your father. You must answer for your decisions. You're coming with us back to Reikai."

Shunjun glared at Kurama and the ferry girl. "Captain, we should arrest the fox spirit and the ferry girl for their crime as well."

Kurama growled, his left arm still wrapped around his side, posture protective as Botan remained standing behind him. "You come any closer to her and I will kill you where you stand."

Yusuke looked over at his two friends and back at the blue haired SDF member. "What crime?"

"The crime of a youkai seducing a reigen into his bed! That is unforgivable!" Shunjun snarled.

The head detective quirked an eyebrow. _ I knew fox boy and Botan were an item but did they really have sex already?_ "So what?" He growled then taunted, "Just because you're too ugly to get any action, doesn't mean that my friends should be punished for it."

The tall man bristled at the insinuation. "Shut up, demon spawn, this doesn't concern you!"

"Shunjun, that's enough!" Otake commanded. "You will not win against the Mazoku, nor will you win against the fox spirit. They will be dealt with at a later date!" The captain looked over at the prince. "Lord Koenma is the priority right now."

"I'm well aware of what my decisions would affect and I've made my peace with it. I will not return to Reikai until my father rescinds the order for Yusuke's execution." The prince said softly.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Otake growled, stalking forward only to stop as Yusuke shouted,

"Hey asshole, you're not taking Koenma anywhere! He did the best he could to help save this world!" The head detective glared at the captain. "Normally, I don't start fights with the defenseless, but you're pissing me off so I might make an exception. So if you try to harm my boss in any way, I will kill you all where you stand."

Otake kept his gaze on the youkai hybrid before relaxing his features. "As much as I'd love to take on the challenge of fighting you, the sealing of the tunnel is the most pressing concern right now, but rest assured, this isn't over. Not by a long shot. Men!" He shouted, the forms of the SDF shifting into pure energy, darting back into the cave system, leaving the detectives and their friends alone as the sun rose.

The group departed for home, Botan and Kurama sitting next to each other on the train ride back to Tokyo their gaze focused on their boss as Jr. spoke,

"This will be a difficult time for all of us," Koenma began, looking at his detectives. "I'm currently in exile now and will have to adjust to human world's climate and society."

"You're welcome to stay at my temple as long as you wish to, Koenma." Genkai offered, looking up at Jr. who smiled and gave a slight bow of his head.

"I thank you, Genkai, for your assistance in this matter. I will take you up on that offer until such time as I can make arrangements elsewhere. I do not want to cause trouble for you."

"It is no trouble," The human psychic replied, looking over at Yusuke who was sound asleep, his head resting on Keiko's shoulder as she held him close. "You helped to save my favorite dimwit after all."

Koenma chuckled a bit. "Well, Yusuke did most of the work himself. I just happened to give him a few minutes of breathing room."

"Lord Koenma," Botan called out softly. "Do you wish for me to stay with you as well?" Though her heart belonged with and to Kurama, she was still the head ferry girl. _And it is my duty to assist the prince if need be._

The spirit lord looked at the deity._ I know you love Kurama, Botan_. He thought as he studied her. _I also know of the rules set by my father to keep those of Reikai blood from forming intimate relationships with those of human and demon world._ _But since I am no longer a figure of authority, I have no right to interfere with your life, nor do I wish to. _ "I think you have a home already, Botan," He replied, looking over to the kitsune. "Isn't that right, Kurama?"

The red head was surprised at the Spirit Lord's approval of the deity staying with him. _Does this mean he is willing to acknowledge my love for Botan and hers for me? _He wondered. "Indeed she does," Kurama replied, reaching out to rest his hand over the girl's, turning his head as he studied Botan with open fondness. "I'm sure my mother will allow her to stay with me for the duration of the exile."

Botan blushed at his look and the touch of his hand, smiling happily, her gaze still on the kitsune as she asked her boss, "So I can really stay with Kurama?"

Koenma saw the joy and hope in the girl's eyes and lovely features and a soft paternal smile came to his face. _You've come a long way from the small child I raised those many years ago. How can I deny you your happiness over some silly and archaic rule? _ "Yes, Botan. You can stay with Kurama for as long as you wish. I have no objection."

Botan beamed as she stood up, going over to her boss, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Koenma, sir!"

"Yes, well..." Koenma replied, giving her a small hug in return. "Don't thank me yet. There is still the matter of the SDF and the execution order put on Yusuke's head."

Botan pulled back, brow furrowed as she walked back to sit down beside the kitsune. "But the detectives are too strong now for the SDF to deal with, aren't they?"

"True... but there are other things my father and his men could do to make their life a living hell. Kurama can attest to that." Koenma replied, studying the red head.

"Yes," Kurama said with a nod, recalling the ki draining spell used on him. "They may not be as strong as us now, but they have other methods that would make it difficult to live, should they catch us unaware."

"The key is to remain vigilant but lay low for awhile, at least until some of this mess can be sorted out."

Kurama nodded, silently agreeing with his boss's assessment of the situation. _ Those in Reikai will be watching us very closely. We must not do anything to draw attention to ourselves._ Once they arrived in the city, they left at separate stops, Kurama and Botan exiting together, walking hand in hand along the sidewalk, making their way to the kitsune's residence. Despite the danger they were still in, the red head wanted to at least give the appearance of normalcy, entering the house in the proper manner as he opened the gate, entering the small path that led up to the door, blinking as it was yanked open and a frightened Shiori raced outside to greet them.

"Shuichi, where have you been?! Two days and no phone call, no note? I've been worried sick over you!"

Kurama kept his hold on Botan's hand as his mother approached them, voice and features apologetic and soft. "Mother... I'm sorry... My neglect in telling you what was going on was unintentional. It was just... my friends were in trouble and I had to help them."

Shiori looked at her son, her expression shifting from fear to worry. "What kind of trouble, Shuichi? You didn't get into a fight again did you?"

"Something like that... yes..." He admitted, too tired to think of a proper excuse for his failure to contact his mother. "But the authorities took care of the problem. The danger is over."

Shiori frowned. "I do not like when you put yourself into harm's way, Shuichi," She chided. "What if something happened to you? My heart would be broken at your loss."

Kurama's shoulders fell. "Mother... you won't lose me. But I had to help my friends... I had to help, Botan too... her family life is... volatile at the moment and she needs a place to stay until it can be sorted out."

The brown haired female's gaze shifted over to the girl, noting the way the younger female lowered her head, as if in shame. _ Something bad must have happened to cause her to look so worried._ "Are you alright, Botan?" Shiori asked, genuinely concerned about the girl.

"I will be okay, Mrs. Minamino," Botan replied softly, doing her best to not appear too cheerful, not wanting to cause trouble for the kitsune and his mother. "I'm just in a bit of shock over everything that's happened and I do not want to impose on you."

"Nonsense. You're not imposing, Botan," The older female replied quickly. "You're practically part of the family now so of course you can stay here as long as you need to."

Relief filled Botan as she lifted her head, smiling gratefully as she gave a bow of her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Minamino. I will do my best to stay out of everyone's way and help around the house."

Shiori blinked at the girl's bow and her words. "Botan... you're a guest, not a servant. I don't expect you to do everything around the house. The only rule I have is that you two..um... behave..."

Kurama felt heat on his cheeks, features and tone mortified, that uncomfortable sensation of wanting to escape returning full bore in his mind as he murmured, "Mother... we... haven't done anything... illicit... I promise..."

Botan's face turned red at the connotation, images coming unbidden to her and she felt even more embarrassed for enjoying them. _Why do I want to run away and hide? It's not like we have done anything naughty. We're not ready for that yet... Or is it just me, holding back? _ Her brow furrowed. _ I need to stop thinking like that. Kurama loves me. When it's right for both of us, we will know. _

Shiori looked between the pair, trying hard not to laugh at how shy and awkward they obviously felt at being talked to about sex. "I believe you. I just want you to take your time and be safe with things, okay?"

"Yes, mother..." Kurama replied quickly, trying to end the conversation. "May we go inside now? I'm feeling rather... wore out and in need of rest."

Her features softened and she nodded. "Of course, Shuichi. You and Botan both look exhausted. Why don't you head upstairs and take a nap. We'll talk about things later."

"As you wish, mother," He walked up to her, kissing her cheek. "I do love you and I won't forger to contact you from now so that you do not worry over me."

Shiori smiled at her son. "I love you, too. You're my only son so of course I worry over you," She hugged him. "But it does ease my mind that you will call me from now on so I know you're safe. Thank you."

Kurama returned the hug, feeling the love his mother had for him and he smiled softly. "You are welcome, mother." He pulled back then turned to Botan, holding out his hand for her to take.

The deity went up to him, smiling at Shiori as she passed, the pair heading into the house then up the staircase.

Shiori watched them go, a tender look on her features. _ I trust in my son and in Botan. I know they will behave themselves, though I do know that someday... that will change. It's just the nature of things, though I hope they are smart about it when the time comes. _She sighed suddenly. _ Listen to me. I sound like an old woman. _The human female shook her head, admonishing herself as she entered inside the house then closed the door behind her.

Kurama meanwhile led the deity upstairs, letting her enter first before following. He walked slowly over to the window, his gaze sweeping the area visible to him.

Botan watched as the kitsune looked out the window, voice soft. "Do you think we were followed?"

"Followed and watched, yes I do," Kurama replied in a serious tone. "Koenma was right. We do need to lay low for a while." He turned back, walking over to his desk as he unzipped then removed his uniform jacket, laying it over the desk chair. The kitsune then walked over to his closet, unbuttoning his white dress shirt, rolling his shoulder's as he slipped out of it, the healing wounds from the battle against Sensui now visible and Botan rose, going over to him.

"Kurama, what happened here?" She asked, trailing her fingertips innocently along the crescent shaped cuts on his left arm and shoulder.

The red head's eyelids fluttered at the gentle caress, his body responding to her touch as he croaked out, "Energy blade attacks from Sensui. He was... very strong... and we were very angry... at Yusuke's loss."

Botan sensed there was more than just physical wounds affecting the kitsune. _I want to help him._ _I know the darkness in his soul.. I saw it with my own eyes... but I also saw... a little boy...trying to be so very brave... even as he was afraid... and in need of comfort... I need to reach that part of him... and heal the wounds on his heart._ "Yusuke's death upset you greatly... and you boys tried to avenge him..."

Kurama opened his eyes to study her. Something in the girl's tone drew him closer to her. "Yes. We were furious. It was... frustrating, Botan... being so helpless... watching him suffer... watching him die before our eyes and we couldn't do a damn thing to help him." He turned to face her, looking down as he felt the girl's hands gently taking his own and he followed as she pulled him to sit down on the bed, joining him.

"That had to have hurt you, Kurama. I would have been beside myself with grief." Botan whispered, loosening her hold, reaching up, her fingertips glowing with blue light as she sped up the healing process of each wound, her ki twining with the kitsune's own youkai energy.

Her touch was warm and comforting and he relaxed. "Yusuke was and is my friend. My good friend. When someone threatens my friends, I want to protect them. Even when I have no power to do so."

"You are a brave and good man, Kurama," Botan murmured, her voice as gentle as her touch, wanting to soothe his worry and hurt. "What you tried to do was honorable."

"Honorable..." Kurama whispered, looking down at his own hands, turning them as he studied the palms, pain and grief marring his handsome features as the emotions began to surface. "Was it honorable to kill a child to get to Sensui?"

Botan frowned. "Kurama... you did what had to be done... you didn't kill the boy to be cruel... you did it to save the world... I know there was no joy in it for you... Besides... Koenma revived Amanuma so you do not have to feel guilt over causing his death because he's alive."

Kurama shook his head sadly. "I've killed many beings with these hands of mine..." He whispered. "The death of a child has never been one of them until this case...I... am ashamed I had to do it, Botan. It is good that the boy was revived, but the fact remains I was the one who caused him to die in the first place."

He looked so lost in that moment that the deity's heart broke. "Kurama, look at me..."

The kitsune lifted his head, eyes meeting the ferry girl's, finding love and forgiveness in the depths of her amethyst pools.

"I am not ashamed of you, Kurama," Botan whispered lovingly, reaching up to caress the fox spirit's anguished features. "So you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, either. You are a good man... an honorable man... No matter what you present to the world, I've seen your heart... it is gentle and loving..." Her own features fell as she moved closer to him. "When I see you like this... it hurts me and I want to take that pain away from you... So share with me your sorrow, Kurama... don't keep it in... let it out... let me heal you..."

He closed his eyes at her touch, feeling tears welling in his eyes. This woman... saw through all the walls and layers he used to hide his true self from the world... Saw the hurt in his heart... heard the cries of his grief and his pain... She knew the quality of his soul... loved him despite of the darkness that lived there... and instead of running away... embraced him... accepted him... and loved him unconditionally... "Botan..." He whispered reverently, his voice cracking a bit as he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as he buried his face in her neck, crying silently.

The deity was surprised when he pulled her tight to him, feeling his pain and tears sprung to her eyes as she held him. _I will be your strength tonight, Kurama... There is no darkness here... only love and understanding between you and I._ She hummed softly, stroking his back, sharing in his hurt as she pulled him to lay down and rest with her, fatigue drawing them into the land of dreams as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A shorter chapter but I'm freaking exhausted. Work, home life, and a lack of sleep have zapped my energy. I will probably crash here soon... which I don't look forward to. Anyway, The Sensui arc has officially ended. The next chapter will begin the last arc of the anime, including the wedding of Shiori and Kazuya, so expect more KB moments.. along with bonding time between Shiori and Botan and I will work in a tender moment between Kurama and his mother as Shiori reminisces about Kurama's human father.**

**Special thanks to:**

**PenguinsHockey14-** I am happy that you find joy in reading my stuff. Hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Twisted Musalih**\- Yusuke died and was revived but man it sucked when he died... made me sad. Thanks for reading and revewing!

**nikkster101**\- Yeah, Yusuke's death scene made me sad. It was hard to fit any KB moments in, that is true. But I had to have the action sequences occur before our lovers could be reunited. I could see why it wouldn't make much sense in 1st grade. I have a lot of fans from the Philippines which is cool. It's the same with my RK work. Don't be afraid to leave me a few notes on that story as well. I hope you found this update to your liking. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ryndc-chan**\- I do enjoy writing. I enjoy sharing what I see in my mind with those who like this pairing. Kurama is a complex character so he behaves in different ways depending on who he's with. And as you read in this chapter, he is comfortable enough to let out his grief with Botan. The one person who sees all of him... and accepts all of him... Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Vegas91- **I have been called Tolkien Jr. by someone dear to me long ago and the label stuck. I do like to give details... it's not always the most fun thing to write about but I know it's necessary for people to see what I see in my mind when I envision each chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**DarkinocensDLT-** I know you haven't reviewed chapter 19 yet, but I wanted to respond to your many reviews anyway and thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope you are feeling better and I'm happy you really enjoy my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Giyongchi**\- Holy cripes! You did leave a long review. Those are my favorites! Ahem, anyway, YYH is one of those anime that I could watch over and over again and never be bored. So I don't blame you for re-watching them. There will be more Hiei and Kurama moments to come... They are snarky with each other... but in a quiet way. Their telepathic conversations are a favorite of mine. Kurama is rather good at pushing down his emotions in order to out think his opponent. But as you read in this chapter, Botan can see through the layers of emotion and walls he uses to hide from the world... so he cannot hide his pain from her. He rarely cries... so to have him let go... was cathartic for him. And their relationship is going to bloom even more from this. As you'll read about soon.

Toguro got his just reward for being a sadistic and evil bastard. Yes, Kurama really says that in the manga. Volume 15, chapter 10, page 9. It's a rare case for Kurama to swear like that. But he did. I don't like Yaoi either. So it's not something I'm ever going to write about but I wasn't going to alter what the creator made. I found it funny when Yusuke kicked his shoe at Sensui, hitting him in the face. Just Shinbou's look... and Yusuke's grin. Unexpected. Yeah, Yusuke died was sad... and I added that scene of his resurrection... though I will begin to go back to just Kurama or Botan's POV's for the most part starting in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Smexy Kitten**\- Hiei is fun to write. His snarkiness is off the charts... Kurama was upset and tore up over killing Amanuma. He hid it well but was still suffering. You can only hold back on things for so long before you either explode or talk to someone about it.. and as Botan sang to him before... You can talk to me... and so he does... breaking down a bit.. It has to be hard for Kurama... to keep down so much emotion... to always be the calm one... the smart one.. the one in control... to cry is to give up control... to let loose the pain... is to be helpless... Kurama hates feeling helpless... but knows he's safe with Botan... who wants to heal him.

I had hoped I could capture the desperation and the pressure... You feel helpless.. and you want to do something... but you can't... and then... the bad stuff happens and you snap... Vengeance... for the loss of a dear one... I used multiple povs because so much action was occurring with different characters... and I wanted to show the different emotions and feelings of everyone involved. I will tone that down in the next chapter as it will be more KB centric... I do have some ideas to extend this story beyond the scope of the anime and manga. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Neo Rulz**\- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Do please leave a few lines if you liked this chapter. It always helps to hear from my readers.**


	21. Three Kings and a Wedding

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Chapter 21- Three Kings and a Wedding**

**June 22, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Kurama rested beside the ferry girl as night now dominated the sky. The fatigue of his battles with Gamemaster, Gourmet, and Sensui coupled with his crying in Botan's arms, had worn the kitsune out. His mind, however, grew restless, his fears plaguing his dream state as he was drawn farther into unconsciousness, images flashed before him and shifted. He found himself running through a vast forest, heart hammering in his chest, panic seizing him as he searched for the one most precious to him, "Botan?! Botan where are you?!" He cried out, desperate to find her.

"Kurama!" Botan's voice carried on the wind and he pivoted to his right, leaping through the brush, heedless of his own safety and he soon came into a clearing, skidding to a stop at the sight that met his view, growling out, "Shunjun..."

"That's right, demon spawn," The tall SDF Member growled in return, his forearm wrapped around the ferry girl's throat as he crushed her against his larger body. "And if you come any closer, I will break her neck."

Kurama's eyes flashed, flecks of gold in his emerald eyes. "And if you kill her, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

The SDF officer snorted. "You won't live long enough to even reach me," Shunjun taunted, lifting his right hand, preparing to let loose a volley of Reikai energy orbs only to cry out as the deity bit down on his forearm, tearing at the skin and he let go, snarling, "Stupid bitch!"

Kurama watched in horror and rage as Shunjun backhanded the ferry girl, something inside of him snapping and he felt a pulse of energy, his body shifting instantly, growing taller, bulkier, stronger. Unruly red hair morphed into long straight strands of silver. Human ears receded, fox ears sprouting up in their place. Gold dominated where emerald once ruled and he rose to his full height, voice low and lethal in it's intent. "You tried to take what belongs to me... and you hurt her... for that, I will kill you..."

Youko held up his hand, vines responding to his silent command, snapping down and around the officer, lifting him up off the ground, his cries of fear and rage cut off as the kitsune made a violent motion with his hand, the plants doing his bidding, tearing Shunjun apart, blood splattering like rain as he was dismembered. The youkai smirked, admiring his work before walking over to the ferry girl, features and tone softening as he reached out, pulling her up and into his arms. "It's alright, Botan. He can never hurt you again."

Botan rested her head against his shoulder. "You saved me, Kurama... thank you..."

Youko smiled, leaning his head sideways to nuzzle her neck. "Anything for you, Botan..."

Outside of the kitsune's mind, Botan began to stir beside him. She felt something nuzzling her neck, eyelids fluttering open, freezing at the sight that met her gaze. _Youko?_ She murmured. For that was who was holding her right now. The large frame and his fox ears were a dead give away. _But how... why... why now? Why is he like this? _ She blinked as the kitsune pulled her tight to him, blushing as she heard her name on his lips,

"Botan..."

She smiled, tentatively reaching out to caress his hair, her eyes shifting to those adorable ears and she bit her lip, reaching up to touch one giggling softly when it twitched, finding the surface rather soft and velvety. She froze as her eyes were suddenly staring into the golden pools of Kurama's demon form, her hand still on his ear. "Um... it's not what you think..."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why her hand was on his head... on his ear..._ my ear... my ears wouldn't be up that high unless I were... _"Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Or am I really... in my Youko form?"

Botan withdrew her hand slowly, voice soft. "You are in your youkai form, Kurama... I don't know how... or why... but your body has shifted... into what you once were..."

He loosened his hold around her, lifting his hand, studying it, reaching up to touch his own ears, tactile confirmation that he was indeed Youko. He rose, heading into the bathroom, whacking his forehead against the door frame and he growled, clutching the growing bruise.

Botan bit back a laugh at the rare sight of him being clumsy, watching as he crouched down to enter the bathroom.

Kurama turned, bending low to gaze in the mirror, giving a start of surprise at the image that looked back at him. _ I am my Youko self._ He reached out, poking his cheek with his clawed finger, a bit of blood pooling. _This is no dream. But how? _He turned to find Botan entering the bathroom, looking down at her as she asked,

"Do you know why this happened?"

The kitsune shook his head slowly. "No..."

The ferry girl tilted her head, features thoughtful. "I woke up to you like this..." She paused, motioning at his from. "Nuzzling my neck... and whispering my name... maybe you were dreaming about something?"

Memory returned to him then and he nodded. "Yes... I was... dreaming that Shunjun had kidnapped you... and he... hit you... something snapped... and I became Youko... to save you..." His brow furrowed. "But that doesn't explain why I transformed. I wasn't able to shift when Yusuke was murdered before my eyes..." His voice started then stopped as a different answer came to him then. _I was angry when Yusuke was killed and wanted to avenge him, yet could not shift into Youko. But when Botan has been in danger... or threatened, my youkai strength spiked to great levels... my true self leaking through my human form. Could it be that it's... love and protection... not anger... that allows me full access to my power?_

Botan saw the wheels turning in the kitsune's head. "What is it, Kurama?"

"You..." He whispered, features softening into a tender look. "It's you that triggered this change, Botan."

"Me?" The girl murmured. "But I didn't do anything, Kurama..."

He reached out, caressing her cheek with the back of his clawed fingertips. "Yes, you did, Peony. You love me... you allow me to love you in return... because of this... My desire to protect you is fierce and unwavering... it is my feelings for you that triggered this change."

She leaned into his touch, blushing. "Kurama... I don't know... It could be because of all your exposure to the energy of Makai... that awakened your ability to shift. I doubt I had anything to do with it."

Youko's brow furrowed. "You have such little faith in yourself or your ability, Botan. Why is that?"

The deity lowered her head. "Because I don't feel like anyone special," She answered. "I'm just a ferry girl, nothing more than that."

The kitsune sighed, shaking his head though a smile tugged at his lips as he pulled her to him, hugging her. "You are so much more than a ferry girl, Botan. I feel it in my heart and I know it in my mind. You are special and loved and strong. Much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Botan closed her eyes, resting her head just below his heart, wrapping her arms around his waist, basking in the warmth and the love she sensed from him, even in his youkai form.

Kurama smiled as she nestled against him, reaching out to caress her hair, content to hold her, his ears twitching as he picked up the sounds of footsteps heading up the stairs. "My mother is coming up here," He spoke quickly, releasing his hold of the girl who looked up then out the door in a panic.

"What do we do?" She asked, turning her attention to the kitsune. "She can't see you like this!"

"I know," He replied, voice low and insistent. "Try to stall her anyway you can. I will do my best to shift back... and hope that it works."

Botan nodded, exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind her just as Shiori entered the bedroom.

"Ah, Botan, I was just coming to wake you and Shuichi up," The human female said with a warm smile. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

Botan beamed. "Of course we are!" She replied, trying to play off the kitsune's absence as she added, "Shuichi just needed to use the bathroom. He should be out in a minute," The ferry girl moved towards Shiori, voice and features sincere. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Maybe I could set the table for you?"

Shiori nodded and smiled. "That would be lovely, thank you, Botan."

The ferry girl followed Shiori out, casting one last look at the closed bathroom door before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

The kitsune closed his eyes, focusing his will, imagining his human form. _I must change back, I will change back. I am still Shuichi Minamino... I am still half human... I belong to this world..._ His form grew smaller, red replacing silver, fox ears receding, human ears in their place and his voice grew softer, lighter. "I am Shuichi Minamino..." He opened his eyes, emerald now in control and he let out a breath, relieved to see he was human once more. _I will have to test this at a later date and in safer conditions but for now, I wish to remain as I am . _The fox spirit opened the door, shutting off the light, walking over to his closet to remove a t shirt, yanking it over his head and down, trying his best to straighten his unruly hair then headed downstairs to join the two women he loved most in the world for dinner.

**June 27, 1993 Tokyo Ginza District**

"What do you think of this one?" Shiori asked, coming out of the changing room, dressed in a white gown with short sleeves, a modest v neck, and simple lace pattern. She twirled around slowly, to give a full view of the dress.

"You look beautiful!" Botan replied, rising as she checked out the fitting before turning her gaze over to the bench near the window. "Don't you think so, Shuichi?"

The red head smiled softly, lowering his book as he nodded. "Though I'm no expert on wedding dresses, I'd say she does indeed look beautiful."

Shiori smiled, looking over at her son. "Thank you, Shuichi," She went over to the mirror, inspecting it with her own eyes, blushing a bit. "It is rather lovely and fits perfectly."

"Then you should choose that dress, mother." Kurama said softly, casting discrete glances out the window of the dress boutique. His protective nature over the two women most important to him had driven him to follow along today. _As far as I can tell, we haven't been shadowed but I must not let my guard down._

Shiori caught her son looking out the window, noting his distant expression, murmuring to Botan. "Poor boy must be bored to death sitting here with us women as we try on dresses..."

The ferry girl, chuckled softly. "True... Shuichi probably wishes he were somewhere else right now, but at least he's a good sport about it, right?" In the week since her exile, Botan had bonded even more tightly with Shiori, going on shopping trips with her, learning how to make different types of dishes, talking about the latest fashions and tv shows. It was really fun and relaxing to just sit and talk with Kurama's mother about whatever was on her mind. _Almost like having a mom._ She thought as she tried to recall her own mother, frustrated when she could not remember her features. _Though I do remember her singing to me every night when I was tucked into bed. _

"Well, I did my best to raise Shuichi to be a good sport and a good man," Shiori replied. "I think I've done fairly well so far, don't you?"

Botan blinked, clearing her thoughts as she processed the human female's words, beaming as she nodded her head. "I'd say so. Shuichi is a good man with a gentle heart. It's part of why I love him like I do."

Shiori's features grew soft and tender. "Shuichi loves you, too, Botan. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at you. It's just how Takashi looked at me those many years ago." The human female shifted her gaze over to her son. "I only wish he was here to see how much our son has become a man."

Botan followed Shiori's gaze, studying the red head with fond eyes. "I'm sure Takashi is proud of his son and the job you did raising him."

"You think so?" Shiori asked, looking over at the girl.

"I do," Botan said with a nod and a warm smile. "How can he not be proud of you both?"

Shiori matched the girl's smile. _You are certainly older and wiser than your age, Botan. You and my son are a perfect match for each other_. The human female's eyes twinkled at the sudden thought that popped into her head. "Botan... why don't you try on one of these dresses?"

The ferry girl blinked, turning her attention over to Shiori. "You think it's okay to do that?"

"Of course it is," Shiori replied as she took her hand and gently led her over to a nearby rack. "That's part of the fun of shopping, right? Trying things on?"

"True," Botan replied with a happy smile as she and Shiori perused the rack for a dress that would fit her.

Kurama kept his gaze focused outside, noting that the sun had fled behind a mass of dark clouds. _Hmm... seems a storm is brewing. We shouldn't linger in town too much longer or else we'll get caught in the maelstrom. _

"Shuichi, what do you think about this dress?"

Kurama heard his mother's voice and turned his head back, expecting to see her in another gown only to give a start of surprise at the sight of Botan standing before him in a wedding gown. The sleeveless dress accentuated her toned shoulders and arms, the silky satin material hugging the girl in all the right places. Botan's hair was down, her blue hair cascading around her lovely features and her back, giving her a more adult and womanly appearance and his body and heart reacted, awestruck by her beauty. "Botan..." He whispered as he rose and walked up to her. "You look absolutely breathtaking..."

The girl blushed darkly at his compliment and the way in which he studied her, smiling shyly at his praise. "You really think so?"

"Most definitely," Kurama replied, his voice dropping in timbre. _I want to tell her... so many things... I want to show her how much I love her... but I can't... not yet... but still... I desire her just the same... I never want to part from her. I love her too much to let go now. _The kitsune reached out, taking her hands in his, caressing the tops with his thumbs, voice thick with love and desire. "Botan... seeing you in this dress... makes me long to make you mine... in all ways..."

Tingles of pleasure coursed through the deity's veins at his touch and his words, her pulse quickening at the closeness of him. "Kurama, you're making my heart act up... I want to be yours... in all ways."

Kurama smiled tenderly. "I cannot help how I feel for you. I love your heart... I love the blinding light of your soul... I love you, Botan," He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. He wanted to kiss her then, but knew if he started, he would never stop. _And I promised mother we would behave. _ "When that time comes... I want to be yours and for you to be mine..."

Botan relaxed as their foreheads touched, feeling a desire to kiss him then. _But I can't do that... too many eyes... and I don't want to embarrass him in front of his mother. _ "You're not scared at the thought of marrying me?"

The kitsune laughed softly. "No, love. So long as you are by my side, there is nothing for me to fear. Marrying you would only bring me joy."

The love between the two teens wasn't lost on Shiori. _They look happy... so in love with each other that the world outside no longer holds meaning... Like old souls... meant to be together... like... Takashi and I once were..._ She thought wistfully, feeling tears forming in her eyes. _Takashi... our son... is growing up... into a fine young man... I hope... someday... to see you again so that I can share with you the story of our son's life... _

After purchasing her dress, Shiori led the two teens out onto the sidewalk, heading for the rail station that would carry them home, the distant rumble of thunder signaling the encroaching storm. Kurama held Botan's hand as they entered the station, fingers entwined, his gaze so focused on the ferry girl that he failed to notice the blue eyes that watched them pass.

_So that is what love is like?_ The blond thought, keeping a safe distance from the pair as he observed their behavior, committing it to memory as he saw the two teens enter the rail car. _It seems to render you slow and unobservant and prone to surprise attack. _The doors closing as the train sped off, leaving him standing still and a smile tugged at his lips. _This information should prove most useful to my king... yes indeed._ He turned, heading up the stairs and out into the busy city streets, the rain pouring down as lightning danced within the low lying clouds, thunder roaring in response, the lanky figure turning down a darkened alley, disappearing instantly from view as another burst of lightning flashed from above.

**June 30, 1993 Makai, in the Land of Gandara**

He stood near the window of his great palace, his many ears picking up the sound of footsteps approaching and he called out in a soft but deep voice. "So you are back already for Ningenkai, are you, Kanjaku? Good. I've been eager to hear your report."

The tall and lean youkai dropped to a knee, voice and tone respectful. "As you wish, Lord Yomi," Kanjaku said softly, his blue eyes low to the ground as he began. "In the week I kept the one called Kurama under observation, I found he has indeed been active in Human World, working as a detective for Reikai, though given the current exile of Prince Koenma, I'm sure his job title no longer applies," The blond demon paused, waiting to see if his king would as any questions before continuing. "He currently resides with his human mother in a place called a suburb and has been living life as a normal human, despite his youkai nature."

"Interesting," Yomi murmured. "And what of his personal life?"

"Kurama seems very attached to the female called Shiori. She is his human mother. I overheard talk about something called a wedding on the 24th of this month, between her and her chosen mate, a male by the name of Kazuya," Kanjaku answered. "Kurama spends most of his time and attention on one of Koenma's ferry girls named Botan," He paused, blushing a bit. "She even... um... sleeps with him..."

Yomi quirked an eyebrow. "Sleeps with him? In what way, Kanjaku?"

"Literally, sir," Jakujo replied, still blushing. "They sleep in the same bed."

The taller male smiled, hearing the shyness in Kanjaku's tone. _This boy is young and sheltered when it comes to females. _ Yomi thought of his subordinate. _Of course he would see the sharing of a bed tantamount to a bonding in this world._ "Tell me more about this ferry girl."

Kanjaku cleared his throat. "She is... quite beautiful, my lord," He answered, voice softening a bit. "Even for a reigen, the girl is... something to see... there is something... a bit unusual about her ki... though I don't know what it is..."

"She would have to be something special to win the affection of that cold hearted fox," Yomi commented, features thoughtful. "Do you think he loves her, Kanjaku?"

The demon looked up, features confused. "My lord?"

"Do you think the kitsune loves her or is he just using her to gain something?" Yomi clarified.

The blond's expression turned contemplative. "I am not... the authority on matters of the heart, sir, but from what I have seen, he genuinely loves her. He seems very... protective of her... and they do.. um... touch and kiss each other quite often as well..."

Yomi chuckled. "I bet..." He replied, seriousness crossing his face as he spoke. "You've done well, Kanjaku. Go ahead and get some rest and we will discuss the next phase of my plan later on."

The blond rose, bowing. "Thank you, my lord." Kanjaku pivoted around, returning the way he came, leaving his king alone with his thoughts.

_So you've fallen in love have you, Youko?_ Yomi murmured silently. _A weakness I never expected from you, but people do change, don't they? _A smile lit up his face. _And as you taught me long ago, weaknesses are good for manipulating others to do your will. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other real soon... Kurama._

**July 3, 1993 Tokyo**

Rain fell lightly from the overcast sky as the kitsune and the ferry girl exited the movie theater, the red head opening up the dark purple umbrella in his right hand, holding it over them as they walked arm in arm down the well lit sidewalk.

"I had a nice time today, Kurama," Botan said softly, leaning into him as the rain continued to fall around them, the pleasant sounds of water pinging off the umbrella over their heads. "It was nice to just relax and have a good time out of your house..." She paused, stammering a bit. "Not that I don't like... being with you at home, either..."

Kurama chuckled as he turned, leading them towards the rail overpass up ahead. "I understand, Botan... it's good to get out and spend some time alone... just the two of us..." _And we didn't seem to be followed today, so that could be a good sign of things to come. _

A train roared above them as they entered under the overpass and the kitsune frowned at the faint sound of footsteps coming up behind them. _So much for not being followed._ He thought as he slowed to a stop.

Botan stopped with him, looking up at the kitsune, noting the serious expression on his features "What's wrong, Kurama?"

The red head focused his attention on the sounds, voice low and distant as he handed her the umbrella. "Stick close to me, Botan and follow my lead, alright?" Straightening his back, Kurama called out in a deep tone. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to shadow me without detection," He paused, turning around slowly, moving to stand protectively in front of the ferry girl as three figures in brown cloaks came to a stop in front of the pair. "What is your reason for approaching us?"

The largest of the three reached under his cloak, holding up a glowing yellow orb, his voice low and gruff. "This is for you..."

The orb floated away from the outstretched clawed hand, coming to a stop before Kurama. He held out his palm, the orb dropping into it and the three strangers disappeared into the shadows.

Botan watched the interaction with curious eyes, moving around to stand to the red head's left. "What is that, Kurama?"

The kitsune looked down at the small glass sphere, frowning as he answered. "It's a message orb. Used often in Makai to relay video like communiques to others who may be far away."

The ferry girl leaned down, studying the orb. "Where's the play button?"

Kurama blinked at her question, chuckling a bit despite the trepidation he felt at what the message might contain. "It's a rather... unique format to watch... here..." He looked over at the nearby concrete wall and he tossed the orb, the glass shattering, the yellow fluid slinking upwards and surprise marred his handsome visage as a very familiar figure now appeared before him. "Yomi..."

"Yomi?" Botan murmured, looking over from the kitsune over to the youkai imprinted before them. "Who is that?"

Kurama shook his head, motioning for her patience and silence as the image of Yomi spoke,

"Greetings, Kurama. It's good to see you again. It's been a long time... too long..." Yomi began, pausing as he chuckled. "Of course... I really can't see you... now can I? Since this is a just a spirit of words... regardless... I hope to meet you in person soon... and that lovely ferry girl of yours..."

The color drained from Kurama's face as he dropped down onto the nearby box, clutching the side as he grit his teeth. _How the hell did he know about Botan? How the hell did he know about me? It hasn't even been two weeks since we entered and left Makai... He couldn't know... unless... _Understanding dawned on him as Yomi continued his speech,

"Imagine my surprise upon sensing your presence in Makai, however brief it was. Your job as a detective of Reikai must be very interesting indeed. Though, given the current situation in Spirit World... and their distrust of youkai, I am surprised that you've been left free to roam. That could only mean one thing," Yomi paused, tilting his head. "That you are far too strong for the SDF to handle. Which also means you will be most useful to me and trust me when I tell you, I'm much different than I was those many years ago," He sighed, features turning serious. "Back then... when you knew me... neither of us were very powerful... but that has changed... I've grown much stronger... strong enough to rival Mukuro and Raizen for control of Demon World,"

A smirk was visible on Yomi's face as he added, "You remember those two names, don't you? They were already in power before you left to become... what you are today... But in the last 200 years, I have joined their ranks. I plan to dethrone those two tyrants and unify all of Makai under my rule. But in order to do that, I'm going to need your help. Old friend... if you believe in the unification... then I beg you to join me in my cause and return to us... One last thing... I found the one who stole the light from my eyes..."

Kurama glared at Yomi's image, gritting his teeth again at the new information.

"I'm sure you'll be amused... I certainly was when I found him... think of it as... another incentive to return to your home world..."

The image faded and the kitsune dropped his head. _What are you up to, Yomi? What do you plan to do with me? And to Botan? _

The ferry girl saw the trepidation and the fear roll across the kitsune's features and she crouched down before him, voice soft and worried as she lowered the umbrella to the side and reached out to touch his face. "Kurama... are you alright? What was this all about? And who is Yomi?"

Kurama lifted his gaze to meet hers at her touch, brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Yomi... was an old partner of mine hundreds of years before I fled to Ningenkai," The fox spirit answered. "He was... reckless and impatient. When I would set up plans for raids, he would often rush ahead... costing me many men in the process... I couldn't... let it continue... So I... had an assassin sent to eliminate him... as you saw... it failed... merely blinding him."

Botan listened, hearing the guilt and regret in his voice and she caressed his face, trying to soothe him. "And you think he wants revenge on you?" She asked before adding, "If he wanted to kill you, I think he would have done it already, don't you?"

Kurama blinked slowly, studying the girl with respectful eyes. "You're right, Botan... but what he truly wants from me... I don't know... and his mention of you is very unsettling."

"Why is that, Kurama?"

"Because you are a weakness to the fox..." Hiei's voice interjected, walking out of the shadows to stand before the pair. "And any demon worth his salt always looks for a weakness in his opponent to gain an advantage over them... either in battle on the field... or in the mind..."

Kurama turned his attention to Hiei, rising as the deity did though he stepped closer to her to let her know he did not want her to leave his side. "Have you been following us as well, Hiei?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kurama," Hiei replied with a snort. "I was merely taking a stroll in this lovely weather when I happened to sense unfamiliar youkai energy and decided to investigate," The fire demon's red eyes studied the wall where Yomi's image had faded. "So this Yomi is an old friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Kurama answered, watching as the smaller male pulled out a glowing blue orb and held it up for the pair to see.

"I had a visit from some strangers myself... Though they were sent by Mukuro."

Kurama frowned at the mention of the King of the East. "Mukuro? That tyrant?"

"Yes..." Hiei replied with a smirk. "Now then, shall we watch the message?" Hiei asked, tossing the orb against the nearby wall, the fluid slinking up, revealing a heavily bandaged and handcuffed form, the voice.. odd... as the figure spoke,

"Greetings, Hiei. I am Mukuro," The image introduced himself. "I would be there in person, but I seldom show my face in public. Not out of fear.. but rather annoyance at being mobbed by my adoring fans. Your recent appearance in Makai has come to my attention. And I began to wonder, why aren't you working for me? Think of it... you could be my right hand man. I'll even let you in on a little secret... For your ears only. Raizen is on the brink of death and when he's breathed his very last breath, I will strike Yomi with full force. He pushes for a peaceful unification of Makai. I'm sure you'll agree that such an idea is disgraceful for our homeland. If I'm correct in my assumption of your disposition, you should join me..."

The image faded and Hiei smirked. "This one certainly likes to hear himself talk," He murmured, looking over at the kitsune. "Was he always like this?"

Kurama sighed, crossing his arms. "That and much worse." He answered, features and tone distant. "Mukuro has always been a dangerous and tyrannical ruler," The red head paused. "You have no idea, Hiei, of the damage and destruction Mukuro could cause if he unleashes his full might on the rest of Makai."

"Interesting," Hiei said softly, excitement on his features. "I think I will have to go meet him."

Kurama frowned. "Are you seriously thinking of joining Mukuro?"

"No more than you are of joining Yomi's, " Hiei countered then sighed. "Don't worry about me, fox... worry about your ferry girl and your mother... keep your weaknesses protected... and you won't have to return to Makai..."

"Are you sure it's wise to go back to Makai right now?" Kurama asked as he studied his friend. "It sounds like the whole realm is on the brink of war."

The fire demon turned away, smirking. "Demon World is my home... and I want to get stronger..." He paused, images of his sister flashing in his mind and his voice softened slightly. "So that my weakness can never be used against me." He tossed a look over his shoulder, smirking at the pair. "Stay here... get married to your woman... have lots of babies... and live a good life, Kurama... Makai will take care of itself..."

Kurama watched his friend leave, concern on his face.

Botan sensed it and spoke softly, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

The kitsune turned his attention back to the deity. "Yes... but it's an... odd feeling... Botan... I don't know whether to be scared for him... or of him..."

The ferry girl met his gaze. "Kurama... is it that bad that he wants to return home? You want to go back there too someday, don't you?"

He reached out, brushing at the stray strands clinging to the side of the girl's face, his features shifting to a tender look as he whispered. "No... my place is here.. with you, Botan... I won't give you up and I won't run away... I want a life here... A life with you at my side... with children... of our own... That is what I want most."

The girl saw the love in his eyes, felt it in her heart and she leaned into his fingertips, moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Kurama... I want that, too... more than anything..."

The closeness of her body woke up his own and he wrapped his arms around her in return, trying hard to control his desire for her as he kissed her crown. "Botan... We.. should.. go... home..."

The ferry girl felt the tenseness in his body, shivering a bit at the way his lower voice made her body come alive and she closed her eyes as he kissed her crown, knowing he wanted her... and had enough restraint to hold back and let her make the decision. _ Soon, Kurama... I promise... just not yet..._ She thought as she reluctantly loosened her hold, nodding, flashing him a warm smile. "We should... you're right... Your mother is probably home by now... and I want to help her make dinner."

The mention of his mother cooled the heat building in his veins and his willed his body to calm down, matching her smile as he gave her a soft kiss. "My mother would like that, koishii... Let's go then..." He reached down, grabbing the umbrella, holding it above their heads as they cleared the overpass, arms entwined once more as they made their way towards the station and the train that would take them home.

Later that night, as the pair settled down for rest, the kitsune's gaze was fixated on the ceiling, his mind going over what had occurred earlier in the day. _Despite my intention to remain here in Ningenkai, I know Yomi will have something up his sleeve to force me to help him. His mention of Botan confirms that he has had spies watching me; which means that he knows of my mother and my family as well. _ He turned his gaze over to Botan, his heart falling. _If I go, I will have to leave her and my family behind. _Reaching out he gently caressed his koi's cheek, chuckling softly as she murmured something intelligible and snuggled closer into him.

_Beautiful Botan, I want to stay with you always. _His features grew determined as he lowered his hand, shifting to his side, smiling as the girl reached out in her sleep for him and he gently touched her hands, then moved to pulled her back to him. _I will find a way out of this dilemma so that I can remain here in this world with you, I promise._ Kurama closed his eyes, willing himself into a light sleep, forcing the troubled thoughts in his mind down into the dark where the monsters of his memories roamed.

**July 4, 1993 Atop a building in downtown Tokyo**

Koenma stood in the center of the rooftop, brown eyes watching as his head ferry girl came into view. He waved to her, motioning for her to land, walking up to her as she slid off her oar and came towards him. "It's good to see you again, Botan. I wish our meeting was under better circumstances than this."

Botan gave a slight bow of her head. "It is good to see you, too, sir. But your message only said to meet you here. Has something happened in Reikai?"

"Yes... and in Makai as well."

The deity tilted her head, seeing the worried look on the prince's face, voice soft and curious. "What has happened, Lord Koenma?"

Jr. looked up into the sky as he answered. "My father... received a request a week ago... from the Three Kings of Makai."

"What kind of request?" Botan asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

"As you know, when we entered Makai, the detectives power would have been felt across vast parts of the realm. Youkai are very sensitive to energy levels and each being as you know has distinct differences that allow them to be sensed and identified," He paused to draw in a breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, the strongest beings in that realm are the Three Kings. Raizen of the North, Yomi of the West and Mukuro of the East. Needless to say, they must have sensed Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's ki and now seek to use that power for their own," He turned his attention to the ferry girl, brow furrowed at the lack of surprise in Botan's face. "But you knew about that already, didn't you?"

"Someone came to Kurama yesterday and delivered a message orb to him. It was from the one called Yomi," Botan confirmed. "Hiei also received an orb from the one called Mukuro," Her features shifted to a look of worry. "I do not understand the politics of Makai but from Kurama's reaction and what was said, it seems that the third king, the one called Raizen, is dying. When that happens, Mukuro will unleash her forces on Yomi in an attempt to destroy him. Kurama was... concerned about the prospect of war breaking out."

"As should we all," Koenma replied. "If that happens, demons will flee the chaos... coming to Ningenkai... or worse... be allowed to do as they wish to the human race. We cannot allow that to happen."

"That's why your father refused their request, right?" Botan asked, frowning as the prince lowered his gaze. "Koenma?"

"The Kings also suggested it would be best to have those three return to Makai as they were too dangerous to remain in the human realm," Koenma replied. "My father accepted their request."

Botan looked at her boss in shock. "But... But that's..."

"Illegal... yes, it is... My father... King of the southern quadrant, who has been entrusted with the safety of Ningenkai, has made a deal with demons that could cost the lives of untold number of humans and youkai alike," He clenched his fists. "If this gets out... my father will be stripped of his title and sent to jail... You cannot tell anyone of this, Botan..."

"But sir... we can't let them go there... if we do we'll never see them again." _And I'll lose Kurama... Please...Don't let them go. _

Koenma heard the pain and fear in the girl's voice, his shoulders dropping. "Botan... I have no say in the matter... Yusuke has decided to accept Raizen's invite... Hiei will most likely do the same for Mukuro... Kurama may delay his involvement with Yomi's scheme... but his hand will be forced... there is nothing I can do to stop them."

Botan shook her head. "If Kurama goes, I will go with him."

The prince snapped his gaze in her direction. "Botan... you can't go there... you think the dark tournament was bad... Makai is a 1000 times worse..."

"I don't care," She growled. "I nearly lost him once before.. I won't lose him again... I just won't..."

"But Kurama cares," Koenma replied, features softening into a paternal look. "He loves you, Botan. That love makes him protective of you. To keep you safe he will go alone. Do not make it harder for him then it has to be."

Her mind understood her boss's reasoning though her heart refused to let go of the idea of following the kitsune into Makai.

Koenma sighed at her silence. "Botan... I know you are not the type to mope around. You love Kurama, too... so put some trust in him. He won't remain in Makai forever... He will come back to you... Just like he always does..."

_Just like he always does..._ Her mind repeated, the worry in her heart easing a bit. "Yes, sir..." She whispered, lifting her gaze back up to him, forcing down her depressive thoughts, flashing a curious look to hide the pain she was feeling. "So when is Yusuke leaving for Makai?"

"Tonight... at Genkai's... The SDF will be there to open a portal for him. The others will want to come and say their goodbyes... so make sure to tell Kurama and retrieve Kuwabara as well."

"Yes, sir." Botan replied, stepping back as she held out her hand, an oar materializing and she slid on sideways.

"And Botan?" Koenma added, lifting his gaze as he watched the deity float up into the air. "Do be careful, alright? My father's spies are still... lurking around..."

"Yes, sir..." She murmured, heading off in the direction of Kurama's house, trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her. _Kurama won't go... I won't let him go... I just won't..._

**July 4, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Kurama sat under the shade of the maple tree near the pond in his garden, eyes closed in contemplation. _Here is a place that is never dark; a place where I can relax and enjoy the light of this world. _He smiled as he sensed the ferry girl approach and he slowly opened his eyes, finding the one he loved staring down at him. "You're back," He saw the troubled look in the girl's eyes and his smile fell. "What is wrong, Botan?"

"You're going to go back to Makai, aren't you?"

The kitsune frowned, rising. "Botan... I said I wanted to remain here... I don't want to go back..."

"But you will just the same..." She countered. "Koenma said you would be forced to head back, regardless of your intention to remain in Human World."

He stepped closer to her, reaching out to take her hands in his own. "Even if that were to happen, I would return to you, Botan... I wouldn't leave you here alone... I love you too much to do that to you."

Botan looked down at his hands holding her own, voice soft and sad. "But what if something happens to you in Makai? What if war does break out and you have to fight? I don't want you to die, Kurama... I can't bear the thought of losing you."

His heart hurt at her fear and he pulled her gently to him, loosening his hold on her hands to wrap his arms around the ferry girl, His head resting against hers. "Botan... you won't lose me..." He whispered, holding her close, trying to soothe her worry, even as his own concern rose to the surface. "If... If I am forced to go, I will do it... but I will find a way to come back here... back to you... to my family... I will not abandon you or them to life here alone and unprotected."

Botan leaned into his solid frame, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder, her voice soft and nearly child-like in quality. "Promise?"

He smiled tenderly, turning to nuzzle her hair and kiss her crown. "I promise," He replied shifting to sit down, gently pulling the girl to join him under the cooling shade of the tree. "Now then, why don't you tell me what Koenma had to say."

By the time she finished, the kitsune's features had grown grim. "Raizen must be Yusuke's ancestor... he was the one who took control of Yusuke's body when Sensui was defeated and killed."

Botan looked over at the red head. "You didn't tell me about that. What happened?"

"Well, suffice to say, Yusuke won but was upset at having his body controlled by someone else," Kurama answered. "It is no wonder he jumped at the chance to meet his fore bearer." He shifted his gaze heavenward, a troubled look marring his handsome face. "And with this information about Enma's acceptance to the terms asked by the Three Kings, it is inevitable that we will all be on opposite sides in Makai."

"So it was intentional then?" Botan asked. "To force you to return to your home world so that King Enma wouldn't have to deal with the three of you?"

"Exactly," Kurama said with a nod. "By agreeing to their request, he washes his hands of us and hopes that a war will break out, forcing the three of us to fight to the death, thus eliminating the threat, in his mind, to Ningenkai and Reikai. But what he fails to realize is that I have no intention of fighting in a meaningless war," He looked back at the girl, smiling softly. "My home is here with you, Botan. I will not linger in that world any longer than I have to."

Though worried over his safety, she understood and trusted his judgment and decision. _I_ _know he will come up with a plan. Kurama's too smart to be manipulated so easily. _She tilted her head, resting it against his shoulder. "I believe you, Kurama."

He felt relief in her trust of him and he reached out, twining his fingers with hers. "I won't let you down, Botan." He whispered, tilting his head to rest against the girl's and they remained sitting under the tree until the sun began to set in the sky.

**July 4, 1993 Genkai's compound**

Kurama stood inside the temple, Botan at his side, feeling a bit sorry for Kuwabara as he raged out at Yusuke upon hearing the news the head detective was returning to Makai.

"You bastard..." The street fighter growled, grabbing the teen's white t shirt. "You said in Demon World that you wanted to go home and now that you're here, you want to go back... you're nothing but a spoiled brat who can't be happy anywhere!"

"I've already decided," Yusuke countered in a tense tone. "Despite your heartfelt plea, I'm going to Makai."

"What are you going to do there, huh?" Kuwabara snarled. "You going to turn into one of those monsters and come back to kill us?!"

"I don't know..." Yusuke replied in the same low tone as before.

"You don't know?!" Kuwabara roared, bringing his fist up, smashing it straight into Yusuke's jaw, sending the smaller man crashing into the doors and out onto the engawa of the temple, a cool blast of air swirling inside, sending the lighted temple into darkness as the flames of candle light were snuffed out.

"Nice..." Yusuke said with a chuckle. "I think I'll miss your weak ass punches most of all, Kuwabara," He rose. "But truthfully, I don't know what will happen or what to expect. I just... need to go there to find out more about who I am... you can understand that, can't you?"

"No.. I don't understand it.." Kuwabara growled. "You are going to turn your back on your family, your friends, and Keiko. Real men don't walk away when they're needed, Urameshi..."

"Think of it this way, Kuwabara," Koenma's voice called out as he entered the temple, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Yusuke is going to Makai to discover his true potential. Believe it or not, that is the safest place for him right now, what with the death warrant on his head," He looked over at the Mazoku adding, "And he's been dishonorably discharged from Reikai's service, along with Hiei and Kurama. All part of my father's plan you see..."

Kuwabara started then stopped then sighed. "This crap is crazy... if you're going to go then fine... go... I don't freaking care anymore.."

Yusuke gave a small smile, walking over to his best friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he whispered, "Hey man, I know you're studying hard for school so do your best okay? I want to see you on your way to becoming a doctor or something successful when I come back in three years."

Kuwabara gave a start of surprise, looking over at his friend. "You're coming back?"

"Duh... you think I want to stay in Makai forever? I have friends and family here. I won't leave them just cause I've got a youkai itch I need to scratch."

A sense of Reikai energy erupted outside and the gang exited onto onto the deck, finding Shunjun and several of his fellow officers standing outside. Kurama growled but did his best to hide his irritation, blinking as Koenma spoke,

"So my father sent you did he, Shunjun? That's rather surprising."

Shunjun snorted. "When Otake failed in his duty to bring you back, King Enma made me captain. It is my duty to make sure that the Mazoku, the fire demon, and the demon spawn known as Kurama all return to where they belong, thus keeping the safety of Reikai and Makai assured."

The bushes rustled, the form of Hiei stepping out into the open area. "I am ready to leave this place."

Kurama looked over, watching his best friend step forward towards the officers as the small male asked,

"That is why you invited me here tonight is it not?"

"It is." Shunjun replied, shouting out, "Men, open the portal!"

The SDF held up their hands, sending out a specific pattern of energy, a black hole opening up and stabilizing.

Yusuke looked over at the red head, features and tone apologetic, "Hey, Kurama, give my regards to your mother, will ya? I would stay for the wedding but you know how these SDF guys are. So pushy.."

"Your exit is ready, Mazoku... best get going while you still can." Shunjun growled out.

Yusuke gave a dark look, mumbling, "This guy really has a bug up his ass about youkai, doesn't he?"

Kurama laughed softly. "Yes... he does... unfortunately his attitude is the prevailing one in Reikai."

"Really?" Yusuke asked, looking at his friend then back at the blue haired officer. "No wonder they all look so damn constipated... they must be really full of themselves..."

The kitsune blinked and chuckled. "That is one way of putting it, Yusuke... rather amusing, actually."

Yusuke grinned. "Well, I am a funny guy, what can I say?"

"Move it, demon spawn!" Shunjun snarled.

The teen sighed, grumbling. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming.." He slung the bag over over his shoulder, calling out, "See you guys in three years!" He rushed forward, jumping into the portal, disappearing from view and Botan felt a sadness in her heart at her friend's departure.

_Oh, Yusuke... you better not die... you'll break Keiko's heart if you do._

Hiei began to move forward as well, stopping at the sound of Yukina's voice.

"Mr. Hiei... do you have a moment?"

The fire demon turned, voice softening a bit. "What is it?"

Yukina bit her lip, reaching down to remove the necklace up and over her head, holding it out carefully for the dark haired youkai to take. "If you happen to come across someone in Makai who wears a necklace just like this, would you please give this to him? It's a sacred stone, different from normal tears, shed only during the birth of an ice apparition's child. Our mother... shed two... one for me... and one for my lost brother... The flames of his ki were so great the elders had to wrap him up in sacred cloth... if his aura was so intense back then... Just imagine how much more powerful he is now... so I know... with your Jagan... you should be able to find him..."

He looked down at the stone, knowing it was exactly like the one he held and lost long ago, his heart reacting in a manner that made him shake a bit, though he hid it well enough as he carefully took it from her outstretched hand. "Very well... but I make no promises that I will even find this elusive brother you've been searching for."

Yukina gave him a soft but sad smile. "I know that... but still... I haven't given up hope that my brother is still alive... and searching for me, too..."

"Hmph..." He sounded out, sliding the necklace on. "I am leaving now... you should stick close to Genkai... and stay in human world... Makai... will be a war zone soon... and your... brother would not want you hurt... or killed..." He said before turning around, heading towards the portal. He stopped as he sensed Kurama's eyes on him, turning to look up at his friend. "I suppose you're truly staying here, Kurama?"

"I am," Kurama replied with a nod. "I have a family to protect..." He paused, reaching out to take the deity's hand in his own. "And a ferry girl that I love more than anything in this world."

Botan blushed but smiled lovingly at the red head.

"Sounds about right..." Hiei said with a smirk, looking between the deity and the fox, knowing those two were head over heels in love with each other and part of him felt... envious... of that closeness... _I do not know if there will ever be someone that can truly understand and love me as unconditionally as the deity does for the fox._ He thought. _You're a rather foolish but lucky bastard, do you know that, Kurama? _ He sent out to the red head.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at the silent message, sending back, _I may be, but when you love someone, you don't let go just because things get rough. _

Hiei snorted to hide the unease he felt at leaving Yukina alone and unprotected in Ningenkai. _You're beginning to sound like the moron. You've become too soft._ His features fell, turning serious. _If you do end up going to Yomi, we will most likely become enemies... and I would prefer that not happen..._

_It is not something I wish to have happen, either, Hiei. So... I will do my best to figure out a way to stop war from breaking out. _

_Good luck on that, Kurama... _Hiei replied. _You're going to need it._ "Good bye..." He murmured to everyone, leaping into the portal as well, disappearing from view, the SDF beginning the closure of the opening into Makai, Shunjun's gaze focused now on the kitsune who met his glare with a dark look of his own.

"Sir, what about the fox spirit?" One of his men asked. "Isn't he supposed to go tonight as well."

"I'm afraid I'm not ready to leave," Kurama replied, smirking a bit at their gasp of surprise, his ears picking up every word spoken. "I have people here that love me and I won't abandon them so quickly just because you find my presence in this realm uncomfortable to you."

"Demon spawn..." Shunjun growled. "You will end up in Makai eventually... you can't help it... your nature always reverts back to one of violence and death... You will become as evil now as you were back then."

"I do believe evil is a relative term, reigen," Kurama retorted, not even bothering with decorum. "You live in the clouds... too far away to see the complexity of Makai... When you've walked in my shoes... then you may judge me... but until then... keep you opinions to yourself."

"Youkai scum..." Shunjun snarled. "You can't tell me what to do!" He stalked towards the kitsune, stopping as Koenma stepped in front of him.

"That's enough, Shunjun," The prince said in a firm tone. "Kurama is permitted to remain here as long as he wishes until such time he is ready or willing to leave."

"I don't have to take orders from you, Koenma..." Shunjun snapped.

"Martial law is no longer in effect, captain," Koenma countered. "And even if I am in exile, I am still Enma's son. You will show me proper respect."

"He's right, sir..." The dark haired male called Saitou said in a soothing voice.

Shunjun clenched his jaw, growling as he glared up at the red head. "Fine... Stay here then... you'll flee to that hell hole of a world soon enough," He whirled around, heading back to the portal as he commanded, "Close it up!"

Koenma turned, walking up to the deck. "I've bought you a little time, Kurama," He began, look ing over at his head ferry girl. "But we both know my father will not stop pushing you until you've returned to Demon World."

"But it's not fair..." Botan replied, looking at her boss. "Kurama doesn't want to go back so why should he? Why can't he stay here?"

"I am working on something that will put an end to this whole mess," Koenma answered in a hushed tone, looking over at the SDF. "But it will take time... so you're just going to have to trust me and let Kurama do what he has to do, Botan," His features softened as he brought his gaze back to the pair. "So enjoy what time you have with each other... I promise it will get sorted out..."

Kurama and Botan smiled shyly at each other and the kitsune wrapped his arm around the ferry girl. "Let's go home, Peony..."

The deity nodded, the two of them heading down the deck and out towards the entrance, the ferry girl producing an oar and Kurama slipped on behind her, the pair heading back to Tokyo, safe for the moment from the reach of Reikai and the intentions of Makai.

**July 24, 1993** **The wedding day**

Shuichi waited outside the chapel, adjusting his lavender tie, the heat of the day permeating his gray suit and vest, the white dress shirt clinging to his skin but he didn't complain, greeting people as they entered, the ceremony close to starting, his gaze falling on the form of a dressed up Kuwabara who grinned and waved at the red head, Yukina at his side, a simple light blue dress wrapped around her petite frame. _ Genkai must have helped her to pick out a human outfit to wear._ He thought as the pair approached.

"Hey, there, Kurama! Hope we're not too late for the ceremony!" The street fighter greeted, coming up the steps, the ice youkai demurely at his side.

"Hello, Kuwabara and Yukina," Kurama greeted in return. "You're right on time. Please go ahead and find a seat. The ceremony will start soon."

"You got it," Kuwabara said with a nod, holding out his arm for Yukina to take. "Come Yukina, my love, you'll get to see how humans marry each other."

Yukina gently rested her hand on his arm, blushing a bit at his term of endearment. "I look forward to witnessing it, Kazuma... this... marriage idea is very intriguing."

Kurama smiled as the pair headed inside. The kitsune looked around for some sign of Botan. _She must still be with mother._ He thought with a smile, greeting more people as they headed up the steps and into the chapel.

Botan helped Shiori zip up the back of her dress, straightening out the lace and the train along with the veil atop the human female's head.

"I feel a bit nervous..." Shiori said with a an excited smile. "It's rather silly isn't? Here I am... middle aged and I'm shaking like I'm going on my first date."

Botan smiled, standing back to study Shiori with a happy smile. "That's because you love Kazuya and want to be with him. After today... you two will be joined... that's what you've wanted for so long, right? Someone to love and to be loved in return?"

Shiori turned her gaze over to the teen, a look of surprise on her face. _You're much more mature than one would think, aren't you, Botan? _ "You say it well, Botan... better than I ever could..." She smiled softly. "Shuichi is lucky to have you in his life."

Botan blushed, voice and features shy. "I'm lucky to have him in mine, as well... I only hope..." Her voice started then stopped, remembering where she was. _ I can't say too much without worrying Shiori. This is her day after all. _

Shiori tilted her head as Botan went silent, brow furrowing at the concerned look on the girl's face. "Is something wrong, Botan?"

The ferry girl shook her head, giving her brightest smile. "Nope! Just that I hope someday Shuichi and I will be as happy as you and Kazuya are."

"You will be, Botan," Shiori replied, reaching out to pat the girl's hand. "My son loves you, Botan. He loves you with a fierceness and loyalty that cannot be broken. Not by time... and not by outside influences. So don't worry, alright? You won't lose his love."

The blue haired female gave a start of surprise at the human's response. _It's almost as if she knows... but how is that possible? _"I know... just a bit nervous about things... that's all..."

"Well... no worries... not today... today is a time to celebrate, right?"

"Right!" Botan exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Okay then... go ahead and return to Shuichi, Botan... I'm sure he's anxious to have you with him before the ceremony starts."

Botan nodded. "Okay." She replied, exiting out the side room, going down the steps and rounding the chapel, her eyes falling on Kurama as he stood waiting near the entrance. He looked so very handsome, dressed a gray suit that fit his lean and toned form perfectly, and she couldn't help but blush at the way he looked at her as she walked up the steps, stopping before him. "Hello, handsome!" She greeted, leaning in to give him a happy kiss on the lips.

Kurama studied the ferry girl, finding her lovely in her simple lavender summer dress. He returned the kiss, murmuring against her lips. "Mmm... hello beautiful..." He replied, voice a bit low though his eyes twinkled. "I take it my mother is ready to begin then?"

The ferry girl smiled up at him, nodding. "She is..."

The red head held out his arm for her to take. "Then let's head inside, shall we?"

Botan slid her arm under and around his, walking beside him as they entered the chapel, heading over to the front pew on the girl's left side, sitting down as Kazuya waited patiently in front of the pastor to the pair's right. The pastor spoke softly, his features and voice joyous as he began,

"Welcome everyone. At the end of the ceremony here today, the wedding party will proceed outside for a flower shower to celebrate the union of Kazuya Hataka and Shiori Minamino. You may all stand up now." He paused, looking towards the entrance as he called out, "Let the bride come forth!"

Music began to play and the doors opened, Shiori stepping in time with the song as she walked down the aisle, coming to a stop to Kazuya's left. Suichi the younger stood off to the side near his father, holding the purple cushion that held two rings, dressed in a suit similar to his soon to be older brother's. The guests sat down as the music died out, watching as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Kurama studied his mother, seeing the joy in her eyes as she gazed at Kazuya and the pastor began,

Love is patient, and love is kind

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud

It is not rude

It is not self-seeking

It is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrongs

Love does not delight in evils but rejoices with the truth

It always protects

Always trusts, always hopes

Always perseveres

Love never fails

The pastor finished, focusing his attention on the groom. "Kazuya, you marry this woman and become her partner. Do you promise in peaceful times and during sickness to love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death do you part?"

Kazuya kept his gaze on Shiori, his features gentle and loving. "Yes, I promise."

The pastor turned to the bride, repeating the question. "Shiori, you marry this man and become his partner. Do you promise in peaceful times and during sickness to love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death do you part?"

Shiori felt tears in her eyes, smiling tenderly at her chosen husband. "Yes, I promise."

"Please bring forth the rings." The pastor called out and Suichi moved to stand just below the pair, holding up the cushion.

Kazuya smiled at his son, reaching out to clutch the ring for Shiori, taking her hand gently as he slid the gold band on the third finger of her left hand.

Shiori then did the same with the ring for Kazuya.

The pastor beamed and called out. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Kazuya leaned forward, giving Shiori a soft kiss and cheering erupted.

Kurama rose, along with Botan, and exited the chapel with the rest of the assembled crowd heading outside, lining each side of the sidewalk as flower petals were released in the air and the newlyweds walked down the steps and along the sidewalk to the limo that waited at the end, waving to the crowd before they entered the car and it took off, heading for the site of the reception. The rest of the group followed, making their way to the hall for the celebration of their friends and loved ones union.

**July 4, 1993 Reception Hall**

"That ceremony was beautiful, wasn't it, Kurama?" Botan asked as she danced with the kitsune, the live entertainment playing a slow number and she followed his lead gracefully around the dance floor, several people watching in awe at their fluid movement.

"It was... I feel so very happy for my mother," Kurama replied, twirling her around, perfectly in time with the rhythm of the music. "She has found someone who makes her feel... loved... She is no longer alone in this world."

Botan looked up at the red head, studying him with fond eyes as she matched his steps. "She deserves to be loved and wanted, Kurama... and she is... so to are you..."

Kurama met her gaze, adoration on his angelic features as he whispered reverently. "So I am... and so are you, Botan... I love you and want you as my own... and to be yours... when... this is all over... When this body of mine is a bit older... I want to marry you... and live with you, Botan..."

Botan blushed darkly, heart fluttering as she felt her knees weaken a bit. "Kurama... I want that too..." A thought came to her then and she giggled.

Kurama tilted his head, smiling at her giggle. "What's so amusing, love?"

"It's just... here we are... both older than your mother and her new husband... yet we have to wait to get married... because you're stuck with the body of a 16 year old..."

The red head blinked then laughed softly. "So I am.. but it cannot be helped..." He leaned down, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Oh well, we still love each other... and that is all that matters to me."

"True..." Botan replied, returning the nuzzle. "I'm yours and you are mine... that's good enough for me."

Kurama felt longing for her then, a flash in his eyes as his Youko side rose just under the surface. "You are mine... and I am yours... as it should be..."

Botan shivered at the change in timbre. _Why does such a simple thing like his tone in voice affect me so easily? _She wondered, eyes widening a bit as Kurama leaned forward and kissed her. This kiss was slow and burned and she reacted without thinking, returning it, breaking apart only when the need to breathe kicked in and cheers erupted around them.

Kurama tasted the girl in that moment, groaning when she returned it, wanting more, desire getting the better of him and he was thankful for the noisy intervention that stopped him from lifting her up into his arms and looking for the nearest place to claim her. _What is wrong with me?_ He chided himself, casting his gaze down at the flushed features of Botan as she looked up at him with both aroused and nervous eyes. His features softened, pushing down his lustful thoughts. "I'm sorry, Botan... I shouldn't have..." He blinked when the girl reached up to silence him.

"I liked it, Kurama..." She whispered. "So don't apologize..." She felt a bit out of breath and dizzy as she leaned into him. "But I.. I think I need a break from the dancing."

He quirked an eyebrow at her answer, kissing her fingertips, though he behaved himself as the song came to an end. "Alright, Botan..." He replied, leading her back to their table.

"Shuichi really loves Botan, doesn't he?" Kazuya asked as he led Shiori out to the dance floor.

"Yes, he does." Shiori answered, moving with her new husband as a more upbeat song began to play.

"Seeing that display of affection... reminds me of when I was young and in love for the first time..." Kazuya said softly, looking at his wife as he asked, "Um... you did talk to him about... men and women, right?"

Shiori laughed softly. "Don't worry, Kazuya, I gave Shuichi the talk... He was mortified... much like I'm sure you were when your parents told you at that age..."

Kazuya chuckled. "Very true... when you're young and in love... everything is so intense... and you feel... embarrassed to talk about what your heart and body feels... especially with your parents..."

"And now we are the parents... and they are the children..." Shiori said with a soft smile. "I only hope they... can behave themselves a while longer... as much as the idea of grand children brings me joy, I want them to have some stability in their life first."

"I agree, Shiori..." Kazuya replied, twirling her around. "But sometimes... things happen... that get in the way of logic. Your son loves that girl... and she loves him... sexual intimacy will happen eventually... it is only natural..."

"I know..." Shiori whispered. "I just want them to be smart about things... that's all."

"Don't worry, love. Your son is the smartest person I know... and he's still a teen... Imagine him as a adult?"

Shiori looked over at her son as another song began and the two teens went back out onto the dance floor, an image of Takashi popping into her head and she whispered to Kazuya. "Can we move closer to Shuichi and Botan, love? There is something I want to talk to my son about."

Kazuya nodded, smiling tenderly at his new wife. "Anything for you, my love." He guided her along, coming to dance next to the younger couple and Kazuya called out softly, "May I cut in?"

Kurama looked over at his father-in-law, seeing his mother studying him and he nodded, sensing a need to talk. "Of course..." He answered, loosening his hold as Kazuya danced with Botan and Kurama led his mother along the dance floor. "You look very happy today, mother," Kurama began the conversation for them. "I know Kazuya will treat you right and be faithful and loyal to you. As a good man should."

"I know he will be, Shuichi," Shiori replied, smiling up at her son as she spoke, "I wanted you to know... that I'm proud of you, Shuichi... and I know your father would be proud of you as well."

Kurama tilted his head but said nothing, letting the human female continue.

"You have your father's eyes, Shuichi... and his gentle heart," She murmured as she studied her son. "He was so smart... smarter than anyone I ever met... and handsome... and he loved you... very much..." Her features turned wistful. "When you were born... you had a full head of red hair... I was so shocked... but Takashi... was proud... he said you had a samurai's spirit and strength... that you were a reincarnated form of his ancestor... and that you would grow up to do great things and make your family proud."

Sadness marred her face as she whispered. "But then your father died... and you grew up without his influence and guidance... I just... wanted you to know, that I love you, my son... and that Takashi loved you, too... and that no matter what you do with your life, we will both be watching over you... supporting you every step of the way so that when you become an adult.. you will know what to do with your life... I know you will make us proud... but also... I want you to know that no matter what happens... you will always be loved and welcomed home."

Though the kitsune knew that his mother was in the dark as to the truth of what he was and his situation, something in the way she spoke to him eased his mind and he gave her a loving smile. "Mother... I... thank you... it helps me to know this... that you love me unconditionally... makes me smile...that my father... is watching over me... make me happy..."

"Your happiness is what I wish for more than anything, Shuichi," Shiori said softly. "Takashi Minamino will always be your father... you carry his blood in your veins... and Kazuya can never replace that lost bond... but it is my hope that you two will remain good friends as the years go on."

"Mother... do not worry... I like Kazuya... I am glad you chose him as your husband... you were lonely... and in need of comfort and understanding... Kazuya provides that for you... I will always love my father... but I can also respect Kazuya and think of him as a friend... and as your husband without regret or suspicion..."

Shiori smiled and hugged her son. "Thank you, Shuichi... that means a lot and eases my worry..." She looked over at Botan who smiled and laughed softly as Kazuya led her around the dance floor. "I hope that someday, you and Botan can have the same love and understanding... as your father and I did... and Kazuya and I do now..."

Kurama looked over at his beloved, features tender as he spoke. "I love her, mother... I want to marry her and have a family with her."

"You are more mature than your age, Shuichi, I know this. I know you don't make decisions lightly," Shiori replied, seeing the love light shine in the boy's eyes for the beautiful blue haired girl. "That you have chosen Botan brings a smile to my face and eases my worry over you being alone. She is smart, happy, energetic, and bubbly... just what you needed to lift you from your reserved nature... and look at you now... smiling, laughing, enjoying the moment with friends... that is what you deserve more than anything, Shuichi... to live a happy life surrounded by people who care about you."

He turned his attention back to the human female, feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks. "Mother... I am happy... Botan makes me happy... my friends make me happy... you make me happy... I am glad to live the life I do... I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Shiori smiled. "I am glad to hear it."

The song ended and another began, Kazuya coming back towards them. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Kurama said, backing up and away from his mother as Kazuya gently took Shiori's hands and began to dance with her once more. The kitsune walked back over to the deity, leading her into another dance, smiling as the girl asked,

"You looked happy, Kurama, What did you mother say to you?"

"She told me more about my father and that he would be proud of me and to always know that he loved me with all his heart," Kurama answered. "She seemed to be a bit worried that I thought Kazuya would try to replace my father in her life and mine... but I eased her concern..."

"Ah... well, as you said those two are a perfect match." The ferry girl said softly, leaning into him as they danced together slowly, enjoying the closeness of their bodies as the moved in time with the music.

"So they are... just as we are, beautiful, lovely, Botan..." Kurama whispered, holding her close. He tilted his head against hers._ No matter what happens, I will always love you, Botan... even to my dying breath._ He vowed, not letting go until the songs had ended and it was time to leave.

**Bleh... not happy with this chapter and I struggled with it.. but it's completed and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next time we'll have the departure of Shiori and Kazuya on their month long honeymoon and Kurama's separation from Botan as he goes to Makai to meet up with Yomi. The speech by the pastor is used often to describe love during a wedding ceremony. It is 1 ****Corinthians 13:4-8**

**Special thanks to:**

**giyongchi**\- you made an account just to review my work? Oro? Man, that is awesome! And you left me a long review! Cool! Yeah, Hiei has feelings... he just gets confused by them often... and Yusuke is his friend. I was a bit bummed at how Togashi-sama made Sensui a bit too powerful for our other heroes... up until that point the other members of the group were relevant... and they got a bit of the DBZ treatment... Still my favorite arc of all of YYH. Hiei was very strong at a young age, but the Jagan implant process dropped him all the way down to a D rank and he had to work his way back up.

King Enma carries the same thoughts towards demons as his men and many in Reikai. He could not tolerate a head detective being the very thing he disliked. Kurama's involvement with Botan is an affront to his rule so he wanted him watched and removed as well. But don't worry... Enma won't have control of the southern quadrant for much longer and Koenma has no objection to the match.

Yeah, Yusuke is a funny guy, always good for a few laughs. Part of me feels bad for what happened to Sensui... but his actions were wrong... and he lost his life because of it.

Botan is a bit more shy than Kurama... she's never been involved with anyone before... Kurama on the other hand... well... he liked the ladies... a lot... as Youko... though as I said in chapter 16... it's been 18 years since he last had sex... so he hasn't been involved with anyone in a long while either...

I hope you liked the fluff scenes and I will extend this a bit... but how much I don't know... thanks for reading and reviewing!

**PenguinsHockey14**\- Yep, Enma knows and does not approve. I love to write fight scenes the most out of anything. I hope you liked the wedding scene and the Youko moments in the beginning. I know I could have done a better job but I'm rather wore out so I struggled to get this out in a week's time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ranchan13**\- It's okay. That you reviewed the last chapter was nice to do. I know all about busy, so no worries there. Seaman's name is Mitarai. And Gourmet did eat Murota and thus was able to read minds... except Kurama's of course. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**hanako-sempai-** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**nikkster101**\- Yeah, it was a shorter chapter, but I get wore out often so sometimes I just have to stop where I'm at and post it or else I'll go on forever. I enjoyed the multiple POV's because you get perspective into everyone's mind, even the villains. No, I didn't know that about the RK movie. I wish I could have seen them in the movie theaters. Alas, I am left with the dvds. Not that I'm complaining. I want to get the blue ray trilogy version as they have the deleted scenes for each movie. Well, if you do read my RK story, leave me a few lines there, too... Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**DarkinocensDLT**\- fight scenes are my forte... I love to write those the most, though I don't do too shabby with romantic elements either. I thank you for the kind words and I do try to rest but my mind won't leave me be and I don't sleep but four hours a night due to work, home life, and writing. I will eventually crash... it's happened before and it will happen again, though I hope I can give a warning before that occurs. You take care of yourself, too, okay? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Twisted Musalih**\- Thank you! I'm glad you did. I hope you enjoyed this as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**KKKarol**\- Koenma is like a father to Botan... and when she does marry Kurama he will be the one to lead her down the aisle. Ask and you shall receive! I hope you liked that scene! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ryndc-chan-** KB moments are what my story is all about... so of course I had to add that last bit in... I felt it necessary to up the relationship so that now he is comfortable enough to talk to her about his pain and heartache with her. Finding acceptance and love eases that transition. I do love to write, even when it wears me out and I want people to see what I see in my mind as I visualize the story. That you can makes me smile. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Kurosaki Yuu**\- Interesting name, I like it! I am honored you find my work good enough to read and review. I wanted to make something that incorporated the elements of the anime, the manga, and my own ideas so that it would be easy to read and flow well. I'm a lazy editor though and as I have no beta, I do this all by myself, so it's not unusual for me to post the chapter, find errors and correct it six or seven times before I'm certain I've found all the boo boos in my work. Botan will get some growth, too, you'll see that later on as we delve into her past. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**heartluv**\- Yep, Kurama is back with Botan and as you found out in this installment, the KB moments are plenty. Well, Enma is rather set in his ways and won't be in control for too much longer. Wait no more, here's the update!

**Thank you all who read and review. Thank you also to those who at least read and follow my work. Still, don't be afraid to leave me a few lines. I love hearing from people! **


	22. Second in Command

**Another update for those who enjoy my drivel.**

**Word list:**

**Bio scanner- **a goggle like scanner that measures both physiological and ki levels then records the datum.

**HATV- **Hovercraft All Terrain Vehicle. A motor-bike like craft that hovers in the air, powered by charged energy cells. Used by Yomi's recon unit for shadow missions over the vast stretches of Makai.

**Shadow missions**\- Reconnaissance and stealth directives given by Yomi.

**Chapter 22-Second in Command**

**July 24, 1993 Near Kurama's Home**

Kurama and Botan exited the train station, strolling down the well lit sidewalk that led into the suburb where his home lay. The kitsune tossed his gray suit jacket over his shoulder, holding it with his crooked right index and middle fingers while his free hand held the ferry girl's. They walked at a casual pace, fingers entwined, tossing occasional tender looks at one another until at last Botan broke the companionable silence.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Kurama," She spoke in a soft tone. "Your mother nearly glowed after making her vows. Her and Kazuya are a perfect match."

"She looked radiant today, I agree," Kurama replied with a soft smile. "They are quite compatible. So gentle in temper and easy going. They will have a long life together and I am happy for them both."

Botan's features turned thoughtful, her voice becoming a bit shy as she asked, "Do you think that... someday... you and I can have a wedding ceremony like that?"

Kurama turned his gaze over to her, his mind imagining the day when she would be his and his alone. "We can have whatever kind of ceremony you want, Botan," He answered. "So long as you still wish to marry me when that time comes."

Botan blinked but smiled. "Of course I want to marry you, silly," She replied. "I love you and want to share a life with you. With..." She paused, blushing darkly. "With children... of our own..."

He caught her blush and slowed to a stop, turning to face her, voice low but quiet as he loosened his hold of her hand, lifting his own hand up, reaching out to gently caress her heated cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Lovely Botan. Nothing would please me more than to be your husband... to share a life with you... to have children of our own... I know I'm not... the most romantic man in the world. But my heart..." He paused, reaching down to take her hand back in his, lifting it to rest against his chest. "This heart, loves you fiercely. It wants you and needs you... It won't let go... and it won't run away. So, no matter what happens from here on out, even if I'm far away, I will always be with you and you will always be with me."

She leaned into his touch, the way he spoke to her making her knees go weak, feeling the strong and rapid pulse under her fingertips and she moved closer to him, drawn to the depths of emotion reflected in his emerald pools. "Kurama..."

Her voice and the way she whispered his name made his body come alive and the kitsune met her gaze, finding the girl's pupils dilated and her breathing and heart rate quickened, sensing her desire for him in that moment and his eyes widened in surprise as the girl leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. He groaned, returning the kiss, pulling apart slowly, panting a bit as he rested his forehead against hers and pulled her to him. "Botan... you kiss me like that... and we won't make it home..."

The ferry girl giggled, reaching up to stroke his face with her fingertips, giving him gentle kisses as she panted back. "Sorry... I can't help myself... you have very kissable lips."

He laughed softly, nuzzling his nose against hers, returning her soft kisses. "Mmm... I could say the same of you, koishii..." Kurama's features darkened suddenly at the sense of a youkai's presence and he turned his gaze to the side, eyes falling on an approaching figure, shifting to stand in front of the deity, his left arm wrapping around his side and against her in a protective stance. "That's far enough." The kitsune growled.

The blond quirked an eyebrow but did as directed, coming to a stop. His lean frame was clothed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "I mean you and your lady friend no harm, Kurama," The man countered in a soft tone.

At the use of his name, the kitsune narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kanjaku," The blond answered. "A servant to Yomi, King of the West."

The red head frowned. "Yomi? What else does he want from me? I already sent a message that I would leave this realm on the 29th."

"True, but my lord sent me to offer his congratulations of your human mother's bonding ceremony and to reaffirm in person your commitment to aid him in his cause."

_So you sent one of your men to deliver a subtle threat in acknowledging my mother's wedding and seek to make me stand firm in my decision. Very well, I will play along_. "I will travel to Gandara on my own on the 29th of this month. So he may expect me then."

"As you wish. I will relay the message." Kanjaku replied, giving a slight bow of his head, turning around as he walked away, the street lights flickering then going out for a moment, before flashing back on, the blond haired demon nowhere to be found.

Kurama lowered his arm back to his side, staring at the empty space before him, turning to the girl when she asked,

"How did he manage to find us so quickly?"

"The same way the SDF does. Through observation and stealth." Kurama answered.

"Yomi is a rather persistent youkai." Botan said, brow furrowed. "What do you think it is he wants from you, Kurama?"

The kitsune shook his head. "I do not know, Botan. Perhaps he wants advice on how best to proceed in this upcoming war... or to help him plan strategy. One thing I do know is that he has knowledge of my weaknesses and has no problem exploiting them to get me to cooperate," He sighed, walking slowly forward towards his home, the girl matching his stride. "That is why I booked a month long vacation for my mother and Kazuya. And with Suichi staying with his grandparents over the rest of the summer, I am free to head into Makai and deal with Yomi's request," The red head paused, voice and tone turning sad. "But I will also have to leave you behind, Botan, and I loathe the thought of being separated from you."

"I don't like the idea of being left behind either, Kurama," Botan replied in an equally sad voice. "I'm terrified of something happening to you."

He stopped at the front door, unlocking it, pushing it open for her to enter first. "Nothing will happen to me, Botan, I promise," Kurama replied, walking into the house after her before closing the door behind him. "And I will be worried over you as well. The thought of you being harmed, frightens me."

The ferry girl smiled softly, shaking her head. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?" She said softly. "So scared the other will be hurt that we worry incessantly."

Kurama chuckled. "True... but that's what happens when you love someone." He replied, holding his hand for her to take. "Why don't we rest, koishii? All that dancing wore me out."

Botan blinked but laughed softly. "Silly..." She said, eyes full of mirth as she took his hand and he led her upstairs to his room.

**July 29, 1993 Minamino residence, garden**

Kurama stood outside in his garden, dressed in white pants and a brown short jacket, a purple backpack slung over his shoulder. He lifted his left hand, checking his watch. _By now, mother's flight will be well over the Pacific, heading for Hawaii._ The kitsune had escorted Shiori and Kazuya to the airport, standing with Botan and Suichi as they watched them board, waving until the plane began to take off. After dropping his brother off at the boy's grandparents, the red head and the deity had returned home so Kurama could pack and prepare to leave for Makai. _But I hate leaving Botan here all alone and unprotected. _

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Botan asked, coming to stand to the red head's left.

Kurama lowered his arm, nodding as he turned to face her. "Yes. Though I wish I could take you with me," He replied. "But my selfishness of wanting you at my side would only put you in danger," Stepping forward, the kitsune lifted his hand, cupping the side of the girl's face. "I love you too much to let anyone touch or harm you due to my desire to keep you close."

Botan leaned into his touch, eyes closing a bit as she felt his thumb stroke her cheekbone. "I want to go with you but know that it's impossible. But I will miss you terribly while your gone. I don't know how I'll sleep without you by my side."

Kurama smiled sadly, shifting to lean his forehead against hers, hands lowering to take hold of the girl's. "I won't be able to sleep well, either, love. But if you get too lonely, call the house phone. The patch I imputed onto it will send all calls directly to me. If I'm able, I will answer and we can talk, alright?"

"Alright," Botan whispered, enjoying the closeness and the feel of his hands holding hers.

A black portal appeared and Kurama tilted his head sideways, impressed at the timing and skill required to open a tunnel between dimensions with such accuracy. _You really are determined to make me work for you, aren't you, Yomi?_ Reluctantly, the kitsune pulled back and away from the ferry girl. "I have to go, Botan. Give my regards to Koenma and Genkai during your stay with them and do be careful. I don't know who or what may come after you while I'm gone."

Botan felt him pull slowly away from her and her heart screamed at her to do something, anything to express her reluctance to let him go and she tugged him back to her, leaning up to kiss him full on the mouth.

Kurama was surprised, groaning at the intensity of the kiss and he returned it with equal vigor, shifting to wrap his arms around her, pulling her tight to him, tugging on the girl's bottom lip when he broke off the kiss, voice low in timbre. "Peony... you're making it hard for me to leave..."

"I don't want you to leave," Botan replied breathlessly, reaching up to caress his face. "But I know you have to... and I wanted to give you something to remember me by... during your lonely nights..."

Kurama made pleasing sounds at the caressing of his face, looking into her eyes as he chuckled softly. "Trust me, Botan, you're going to be on my mind every night while I'm gone."

There was something in the way he replied that made her blush. "Well... you'll be on my mind too, Kurama."

"Oh?" Kurama murmured, quirking an eyebrow. "Well then... guess I won't be so... lonely then... will I?"

"No..." Botan whispered. "No you won't..."

Kurama's eyes flashed and he leaned in to kiss her, reaching up to twine his fingers into her hair, claiming her mouth, groaning at the taste of her before pulling back, stifling a laugh at the shocked features of the ferry girl. "Something to remember me by, Botan."

The deity felt dizzy from the new and arousing kiss, staring up at the kitsune in surprise as she leaned into him for support. "God... Kurama... you're so mean sometimes..."

Kurama laughed softly, reaching up to cup the girl's chin, trailing his thumb over her swollen lips. "Hmm... true... but I don't hear you complaining..." His features grew serious and he lowered his hand. "I have to go, Botan, but I will see you in a month from now... and perhaps... we can practice some more on those kisses..."

Botan felt heat on her cheeks, longing for him but knowing now was not the right time. "I.. would like that... very much..." She whispered, watching as the kitsune turned and headed towards the portal. "Love you, Kurama."

The red head stopped, turning back to look at the girl, memorizing her face and the scent and taste of her as he replied in an equally tender tone. "Love you too, Botan. Be safe and I'll see you soon." Kurama pivoted around, strengthening his resolve. _If I don't go now... I won't go at all... and I must do this... to get Yomi off my back._ "Goodbye, my peony." He said softly as he leapt into the portal and disappeared from view.

Botan watched him go, already missing him as she replied in a sad whisper. "Goodbye, my fox." She stood for a few moments in the garden until the portal closed and she was truly alone. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and she sighed, reaching out with her right arm, materializing an oar and she slid on, rising slowly into the air. The ferry girl looked down at the Minamino house and the garden, her heart at one with her mind. _Please be careful, Kurama. I don't want to lose you. _ She turned north, the took off, heading towards Genkai's and her temporary home.

**July 29, 1993 Makai**

Kurama trekked through the forest, keeping his senses open to any sign of danger. In the four hours of his hike, no youkai presented themselves and he continued on, hearing a ringing tone and the kitsune stopped, sitting down on a large rock, sliding off his back pack, unzipping a side pocket to pull out the modified phone and he hit the talk button, hearing his mother's voice on the other end,

"Hello, Shuichi? Are you there?"

"Yes, mother, I'm here." Kurama replied, looking up at the perpetually red sky as lightning streaked across the sky, signaling a quickly approaching storm.

"We made it to Honolulu and checked into our room and when we turned on the tv, the news station said an earthquake stuck in Tokyo about an hour ago and I had to call to make sure you and Botan were alright."

"Earthquake?" Kurama replied. "We didn't feel anything here, it must have been further into the city."

"Hmm... well, I'm glad you two are alright. You are... behaving of course..."

Kurama blinked and cleared his throat. "Of course, mother. Botan and I have restrained ourselves quite admirably so you needn't worry so."

"I trust you, Shuichi. And I trust Botan too. I just worry about you. As your mother I cannot help it."

The kitsune's features softened. "I know but you needn't worry so. I am fine and so is Botan."

"That is good to hear."

There was a pause on the line and the red head picked up the sound of Kazuya's voice.

"Kazuya says hi and expresses his gratitude and happiness at your thoughtful gift."

"It was no trouble. As I said before, I sold a few songs I wrote and decided to give this vacation to you as a gift. So please have fun and don't worry about us. We will take good care of everything while you're gone."

"I know you will, Shuichi. You're a good boy. Ohh, I have to go. Our dinner reservation is for 8:30 and if I don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Alright. I will talk to you soon, mother. Have fun. Love you."

"Love you too, Shuichi. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, mother."

Kurama hit the end button, reaching down to pull his backpack up to his lap. The kitsune pocketed the phone then slid the bag over his right shoulder, rising to his feet as he studied the vast landscape. _A few more hours and I should arrive in the capital city of Gandara._ He jumped down, following the trail through the massive woodland until at last he entered a clearing, the outskirts of the city visible and the kitsune quirked an eyebrow. _This looks like it was modeled after something in Ningenkai. _He heard movement from above and he lifted his gaze, flipping up and away as a trio of ninjas attacked at full speed.

The red head dodged a slash aimed for his head, blocking the other blade with his backpack, forcing his attacker away and Kurama leaped into the air. Holding out his left arm, the kitsune sent out vines with thorns, the green tendrils shooting out through his jacket sleeve and past his hand, twisting around the closest ninja and he yanked forward, the shinobi flying into the air, his large form crashing into a nearby tree trunk, breaking it in half, no longer moving. Kurama reached behind his hair, drawing out a rose as the other two ninjas charged headlong towards him,feeding it with his energy, forming a whip, flicking his wrist in a series of rapid movements too quick to see, slicing the enemy into pieces. He sensed Yomi's presence and he sighed, lowering his whip. "Was all this really necessary?"

Yomi stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a long overcoat bearing the colors of his kingdom, a smirk upon his features. "Hello, old friend, it's been far too long since we last... saw each other, isn't?"

Kurama growled, turning around to face the youkai. "I don't find your pun amusing, nor do I take kindly to your greeting. I came to help you, not amuse you with trivial fights."

"Well, I wasn't sure it really was you, with your human scent and all. I had to test you to see your strength and it turns out I was right. You are indeed powerful... even if your ki is a bit different in that form of yours."

Kurama studied Yomi with narrowed eyes. "So you sent them to identify me? Rather cautious of you. You used to always run head long into danger without thinking."

"That is the past, Kurama. I've grown stronger... and wiser..." Yomi said as he turned around. "I can't afford to be reckless now. Not with Raizen and Mukuro seeking to dethrone me," He paused, voice softer. "Do forgive the attack, I knew it wouldn't be much of a threat if you were truly strong and it wasn't. Your power is greater than what it was before."

"Lord Yomi.."

Kurama turned at the sound of the voice, his gaze falling on a short and elderly youkai who addressed the six-eared demon.

"The unification meeting is set to begin."

"Ah good..." Yomi replied then turned towards Kurama. "Youda, show Kurama around and get him some new clothes. I want him to join the conference."

The bearded demon turned his gaze over to the red head, quirking an eyebrow. "That little thing there is the one you've been seeking in Ningenkai? He's little more than a boy."

Yomi chuckled. "That boy is older than you, Youda, by several hundreds of years."

"Really?" Youda murmured, studying the kitsune with curious eyes. "I don't detect much demon energy in him at all... he smells human to me."

Yomi's features hardened. "You heard what I said, Youda."

The elder youkai lowered his head and bowed. "Of course, sir," He turned his dark eyes over to Kurama. "Well, come on then. I'll show you to your room and get you dressed in more proper clothing for the unification meeting."

Kurama followed silently, the trio of youkai heading into the massive city. He looked around, finding many demons walking down streets, behaving in ways similar to humans in Ningenkai, though there was no motorized transportation visible._ Hmm... interesting. Given what I've seen so far, this city is similar to a metropolis back home but the.. technology... is also advanced... beyond anything Ningenkai currently has created._ The three of them headed for the center of the city and Kurama tilted his head back, marveling at the size of the building before him.

"Impressive isn't?" Yomi asked, sensing the red head's awe and curiosity. "My palace and headquarters. I can hear everything in this city if I focus, though I can also block them out." A door slid open and the King of Gandara stepped inside, Youda and Kurama following and they shot upward in the silent elevator, coming to a stop near the top level and the door slid open revealing a wide corridor.

"I will leave our guest in your care, Youda, make sure to provide him whatever he may need," Yomi commanded, turning left as he headed down the hall. "I will see you within the hour, Kurama." He called over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Youda said in a clipped tone, turning right, leading Kurama down to another section of hallway. The short demon stopped about 20 feet down, lifting a clawed hand, typing in a series of commands on a small keyboard on the nearby metallic wall.

Kurama blinked as a green light erupted above him. "What is this?"

"A scan," Youda explained. "It'll record your measurements and your ki, so that we can fit you properly and your room will respond only to your unique energy print." He paused, holding out his hand on the green screen next to a gray metallic door and nothing happened. "Now you try."

Kurama stepped forward, placing his hand on the screen, blinking as the door opened, revealing a spartan interior. There was a bed, a desk, a storage trunk and a door that led into a simple bathroom.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay. I hope you find it adequate."

"It is serviceable." Kurama replied, stepping inside.

"Someone will deliver your clothing within 10 minutes once you've changed then they will take you to the council chambers."

"Thank you for your help." The red head replied.

"Hmm... well... I'm simply following my king's orders," Youda replied. "Make sure you arrive on time. Yomi detests lateness."

Kurama watched as the door slid shut and he sighed, sliding the back pack off his shoulder, dropping it onto the top of the trunk. He walked over to the window, blinking as lightning flashed, illuminating his features, rain pelting the glass and he looked up into the clouded sky. _Well, I've made it here and I'm still alive. _He thought, his expression tightening a bit as his mind drifted, the image of Botan dancing in his head and his heart ached for the comfort of her presence.

**July 29, 1993 Genkai's Compound**

Botan stood on the deck outside her room, the soft pings of rain tapping on the rooftop above the ferry girl's head. After checking in with her boss and Genkai, the deity had went to her room, trying to get a feel of the place she'd be staying for the month. It was spartan, with only a futon for bedding and inwardly the girl pouted. _I've been sleeping in regular beds for so long, I'm not sure how I'll do with this arrangement. _ Still, it's safe and dry, albeit a bit lonely. _ I should be grateful for the hospitality. I just wish you were here with me, Kurama._ Botan thought as she looked up into the clouded sky, wondering how her beloved was faring in the land of his birth.

**July 29, 1993 Gandara Central Palace**

A chiming noise erupted in Kurama's room and the red head turned towards the door. _That must be the one delivering my clothing. _Walking to the door, he quickly eyes the controls, pressing the green button, the door sliding open, revealing a familiar face. "You again?" The kitsune murmured.

Kanjaku held up a uniform similar to Yomi's in his left hand. "Greetings to you as well, Kurama sir." The blond replied, holding out the clothing for the red head to take.

Kurama took the uniform, voice softening a bit. "Apologies, I should have greeted you in a proper manner," He replied. "I thank you for delivering this to me."

The blond gave a nod. "I will wait out here until you are ready to head to the council chambers."

The kitsune returned the nod, pushing the green button, the door sliding shut as he headed into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later the two men were heading down the hall, passing through a series of pillars.

"Interesting architecture." Kurama said as he observed his surroundings.

"Lord Yomi is rather eclectic with the designs. His inspiration comes mostly from Ningenkai."

"Really?" Kurama replied, looking over at the blond. "I take it he sends scouts out to Human World for new ideas?"

"Something like that," Kanjaku replied with a smile. "He also has an interest in human politics and leans towards democratic and peaceful rule. It drove him to seek a unification of all of Makai and to plot a course for the future of this realm."

"Hmm... well, I can understand his desire to bring order and peace to chaos, but it is a monumental task to do in Makai. So many tribes and rivals. The power structure here is based on strength and cunning. Yomi will need an army of high ranking youkai to even hope to overthrow Raizen and Mukuro."

"Which is precisely why he needs your help," Kanjaku said softly. "You know much of Human World and you spent a long time here in Demon World. Your mind is second to none and you have great strength of your own."

"I'm curious as to how you know so much about me, Kanjaku. Have you been shadowing me while in Ningenkai?"

"Those were my orders, yes," The blond answered, not bothering to lie. "From the time your ki was felt by my king to your arrival here, I've watched and learned much about you. For instance..." He paused, looking over at the red head. "You have a love for singing and you play your instrument very well indeed."

The kitsune blinked and tilted his head. "You heard me play my guitar?"

He nodded. "And I have heard your gift of song as well.. and that of your chosen mate. The ferry girl named Botan. She has a beautiful voice... you two... sing very well together..."

The fox spirit's eyes narrowed. "You sound a bit... enamored, Kanjaku."

The blond's brow furrowed. "I mean no disrespect, Kurama sir. I know she is yours and it is not my intention to even try to break that bond. I merely... I merely wonder if all ferry girls are as beautiful and special as yours."

Kurama studied the boy, for that is what he was. _ He's barely old enough to have been with many women or perhaps he's merely been sheltered most of his life? "_How old are you, Kanjaku, if I may ask?"

"I am 80 years old," The blond answered. "I was found as a child by Yomi, who saw in me some measure of usefulness and took me in, raising me and I repay that kindness by working for his recon unit and for various duties such as guiding guests to council chambers."

The kitsune smiled slightly. "Ah... well, in regards to your question of ferry girls, yes, the women of Reikai are indeed beautiful. But like that realm, they tend to be... unattainable... for youkai and ningens alike."

"Why is that, Kurama, sir, if I may ask?"

Kurama sighed. "Because the ruler of the Southern Quadrant will not allow ferry girls to have lives outside of their role of service, Kanjaku. They are to remain pure... in every sense of the word."

The youkai's brow furrowed. "Pure of spirit?"

He heard the confusion in the young one's voice and he nodded. "Yes... But it goes beyond that. Ferry girls must be pure of spirit, pure of heart, pure of blood, and pure of body. They are not supposed to have lovers or husbands."

"But you and Botan..."

"Are not lovers, nor are we married." Kurama finished for him, hiding his own frustration at the current situation.

"But... you share the same bed... you touch and kiss each other... are you not mates?"

His innocence and naivete in terms of relationships was rather endearing and he felt a bit indulgent as he explained. "We are... together... that is true... I love Botan and she loves me. I am committed and loyal to her. I will never stray and I will never run away. She is the one I chose to be with. But we are not... mates... not in the Makai sense..."

"You mean... like a physical bond?" Kajaku asked, trying to understand the fox spirit better.

_How to word this?_ Kurama wondered as he nodded. "Correct. Botan and I have a spiritual and emotional bond. But as with all youkai, to complete the bond, I must also mate and mark her."

"And you have yet to do that?" Kanjaku asked. "If you love her and want to keep her safe, why haven't you claimed her yet?"

"It's not that I don't want to... claim her as mine, Kanjaku," Kurama replied, hoping a blush wasn't on his cheeks as he explained. "It's that I leave it up to Botan to decide. I love her and will not hurt her in anyway. That means I will not touch her or force myself on her. She must make the first move."

"That is a bit different than here, though, isn't?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes... it's a... human trait... and behavior... for those who love each other... there must be respect... and understanding... and a willingness to wait..."

"But... I've seen... I've seen humans do bad things... to each other... even when... they're supposed... to love each other..."

Kurama's brow furrowed. "Well... yes... humans have their good and bad... We youkai... have those who are wicked... and those who wouldn't hurt a fly. And Reikai... has those who are pure... and those with... selfish and dark intentions. No one race is better than the other. Until all three realms realize this... there will be constant strife and misunderstanding."

Kanjaku studied the red head with curious eyes and an open mind. _This one is different and very wise. King Yomi was right to chose him for his council. _He stopped at the double set of doors, straightening his form. "Here we are. The council chambers. The others are most likely already there."

"Thank you, Kanjaku, for your help and the conversation. It is nice to talk to someone who does not judge me because of my human form." Kurama said in an honest and open tone.

The blond gave a slight bow of his head. "I've learned to judge people on their actions and words, not on how they appear," He paused, smiling a bit. "And you are welcome." He turned and walked down the corridor, leaving the kitsune alone.

Kurama studied the doors, steeling his will. _Now to find out exactly what it is Yomi expects of me. _ He put his hand on the screen, his palm scanned and analyzed and the doors open, revealing a rectangular table with a green flame dancing in the center. Beyond that lay a large screen while lightning flashed from the two massive windows to his right. Four of the five chairs were occupied, Youda standing in front of a podium near the windows, while Yomi sat at the head of the table, his back to the kitsune as he spoke,

"Welcome, Kurama, you're right on time. Have a seat and we'll begin."

Kurama sat down in the unoccupied seat to Yomi's right.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I want you to pay attention to the screen," Youda began, typing in a series of commands, a picture of a topographical landscape and a small chart showing three bars. "I've chartered the military power of each of the three kingdoms and please keep in mind the numbers are relative and based on statistical analysis, if you don't understand that, take a math class on your own time," The small youkai said in a snarky tone before continuing, "Now, we'll chart that power one year from today."

The chart shifted, the middle bar nearly disappearing.

"That has Raizen's power dropping down to zero!" The odd looking youkai to Kurama's right exclaimed.

"That's wishful thinking," An effeminate looking demon with blue hair murmured.

"And rather reckless!" A gray skinned youkai added, his whiskers trembling in irritation.

Youda smirked, turning around to face the group. "Not so. Because in a year from now, Raizen will be dead. His ridiculous hunger strike will cost him his life. When that happens, Raizen's kingdom will collapse. Lord Yomi and Mukuro will be in a dead heat. Our strategy should be to incorporate the defectors from Raizen's territory into our ranks, to tip the scale in our favor."

Yomi listened, features thoughtful. "Well, Youda, your ideas and tactics are standard and not unwelcome but what do you think about all this, Kurama?"

The kitsune had listened silently, knowing he would be tested. _And now I must prove my worth, I suppose. Very well._ "The power levels shown compare only the rulers kingdoms. I would like to see information for the first and second strongest being in each kingdom." He addressed Youda who smirked.

"Child's play, really, but if you insist," Youda imputed datum into the computer, a new series of charts and pictures popping up on screen. "We have Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi," the small demon replied, typing in new commands. "And now the second strongest. For Raizen it's the spiritual daoist, Hokushin, For Mukuro it's the demonic arts guru, Kirin, and for Yomi it's the general for our army, Shachi." He turned to Kurama flashing a superior look. "Happy now, or should I graph it for you?"

Kurama studied the information, voice calm and even. "As I thought, the second strongest in each kingdom hasn't been around long enough for you to gather information on," He sensed dark eyes glaring at him from the one called Shachi but he ignored it as he leaned forward, twining his fingers before him as he spoke. "Let's assume for a moment that your information is indeed correct and Raizen's army will collapse upon his death, leaving a two way fight. Because Yomi and Mukuro's powers are identical, the deciding factor would normally be the strength of the number two. But in this case, they are all too weak to make any difference. And if this is correct, that means all the warriors besides the lords are useless." He paused, his words snarky though his tone was even enough. "All this has proved is that Youda's intelligence gathering has come up with nothing of value."

Shachi crossed his arms, growling. "So the only tactic is no tactic at all? Sounds like the only thing that lacks value here is you."

"On the contrary, the balance of powers are about to shift." Kurama countered. "As I explained, it is the second in command who will determine the winner of this battle. Within half a year, they will all be replaced."

"What?!" Shachi growled, glaring at the red head, uncrossing his arms to slam his fist into the table. "You arrogant bastard! You better watch your tongue or I'll rip it out of that human mouth of yours!" He stood up, trying to intimidate the kitsune as he raged on. "These hierarchies have survived for over hundreds years, unchallenged by any other demons and you waltz in here and think you can change things with your pretty little words?!"

The gray skinned youkai stood up, studying his comrade. "Shachi, control yourself. Kurama is a guest here and does not understand our ways."

The scaled demon growled, clenching his jaw, his anger and hatred growing for the skinny little human brat. _He will soon enough! I'll make sure of that!_

Yomi called the meeting to a close and rose up, addressing the kitsune. "Kurama, follow me, please. There is something I want to show you."

The red head nodded, walking beside the Gandara King past the many pillars that lined the corridor.

"Now that was the most excitement we've had at our meetings in over a decade," Yomi began. "You should have seen the way Shachi was staring at you. He wanted nothing more than to rip your head off for your affront to his honor. I'm sure he's plotting on how to kill you as we speak."

Kurama was not amused. "For a blind man you certainly see much, don't you?"

"I heard his quickened heartbeat," Yomi explained, "Felt the heat from his eyes and the tenseness in his muscles as the blood rushed through his veins. Losing my eyesight is partly what made me stronger," He paused, features and tone more serious. "Now then, let me guess what you foresee six months from now. In the land of Raizen, his half-demon offspring, Yusuke Urameshi, trains relentlessly and looks to take control of Raizen's army, thus preventing it's collapse. Your friend Hiei has increased his power exponentially in his short time with Mukuro and has even garnered special attention from that soulless tyrant. Urameshi, Hiei, and yourself will be the number twos in just half a year from now. Well, that is what you believe, isn't?"

_He's learned well since I last knew him_. Kurama commented silently, keeping pace with the taller youkai.

"The second in command is the key to victory, just as you've always believed." Yomi continued, stopping before another set of doors. He turned to face the kitsune, voice low as he spoke. "Now then... old friend... it's time to show you the other reason why I invited you here. After all, we can't discuss your future here with us without first meeting... him."

Kurama frowned. _ So now it comes to this. My "crime" against Yomi has come full circle_. He tried to keep calm, even as his pulse increased. The doors opened, and the kitsune's eyes widened, gasping at the sight of a shackled demon in a horrid physical state, his decaying rib cage visible, more dead than alive.

Yomi shifted his focus over to the red head, smirking. _Well, well, seems you do have some feelings beyond that cold and calculating facade you show the world._ "His body had been rapidly decaying in the past few days. He can't speak much now as the pain is too great," He began, voice growing distant as the blind youkai reminisced over the past. "It that time, long ago, our roles were reversed. You were the leader and I was your second in command. We were young and greedy, wanting to carve out our own territory. To do that, we needed wealth, and so we performed various heists to fund our scheme. I was hot headed and reckless, I would often charge ahead, spoiling your perfectly calculated plans and costing you many men in the process. I didn't care. I wanted power in the quickest way possible. I fell into a trap and you rescued me. I didn't understand why other than perhaps we were friends. And yet, I didn't learn my lesson and disobeyed you again, charging ahead on a rumor of a impossibly defended fortress." He paused, drawing in a breath before letting out slowly.

"But this time... there was someone waiting for me. He was strong for that time period... and fast... He cut my face, and across my eyes, blinding me, but I managed to strike him .

"'life is more important than the reward.' He said. Those words were the only consolation I had in all this time. I waited for you to save me, but you never came. And nearly 10 centuries later, I meet you again, not knowing where you were or what you were doing. Why is that, Kurama? The answer to that question came to me then. I had to find the creature who blinded me. And yet, now that I have him, I still do not have that answer." He laughed softly.

"You find something amusing?" Kurama asked, brow furrowed as he looked over at the taller youkai.

"You, Kurama. Your heart rate is back to normal. You're rather quick at calming yourself aren't you?" Yomi replied, stepping up to the shackled assassin and he nudged him with his booted foot. "Wake up."

A groaning noise echoed in the room, the dying demon lifting his head, voice hoarse as he pleaded. "Please... your lordship... kill me... I can't take this pain any longer."

Yomi tilted his head down as he answered. "Very well, demon, I will grant your wish. You've suffered more than enough, but first you must answer my question. Who hired you to ambush us and forfeit my life?"

Kurama kept his gaze on the pair, steadying his nerves, knowing the truth was about to come out.

"Cold... eyes... golden... calculating... and silver... silver hair... it was... Youko... Kurama..."

Yomi grit his teeth, rage festering to the surface and he lifted his boot, smashing it into the face of the demon, crushing it, blood exploding from the force of impact as he was killed.

Kurama kept a mask of indifference on his face, though inside he felt regret. _I am sorry for all this. I have caused much pain, even if... even if I felt it was justified at the time._

Yomi panted a bit, forcing himself to calm down as he lowered his boot back down and turned to face the kitsune. "Of course, I always suspected it to be you, though I didn't want to believe it," He paused, voice now even. "But to tell you the truth, I do not bear a grudge against you. I was young and foolish and cost you a lot of men. That kind of liability had to be dealt with and swiftly. I would have sought to kill me too."

Kurama glared at Yomi, not trusting his ex-partner one bit. "What do you want with me, truthfully, Yomi?"

"What I want is what I told you in that message long ago," Yomi answered. "I want you to assist me in planning the best course of action when the time comes to unify this realm. After all, I was useful to you once before, even in my own stupid way. Now I want you, in your own way, to aid me."

"And if I were to refuse?"

Yomi smirked. "Well... your human mother and her husband are currently on vacation in a place called Hawaii are they not? At least, that's what one of my shadow agents told me. It would be a shame if an accident occurred on the way to one of their sight seeing trips, hmm?"

Kurama growled, anger rising as Yomi added,

"Or perhaps that lovely ferry girl of yours gets struck by lightning and falls off her oar, too injured to materialize another one, falling to her death?"

_He has me... He knows each weakness and has exploited it perfectly._ "Damn you, you bastard..."

Yomi was unaffected by the kitsune's scorn as he continued. "Quite the life you had after my botched assassination, Kurama. Living a mostly solitary life, thieving to your heart's content, until you were hunted down by a SDF member seventeen years ago, forced to flee into the human world, growing up among them, becoming one of them. But you are not truly human, despite that body of yours. I know you will not remain in Ningenkai forever. Your mother will eventually grow old and die. You will have to return here. I'm just speeding the process along," He paused, reaching up to rub his chin. "And what of that lovely girl of yours, hmm? She will live as long as you. Any offspring you produce will have the gift of prolonged life. They can't very well remain in a world that they don't truly belong in."

"What I do and how I live my life is my business, Yomi," Kurama growled, flecks of gold in his eyes. "I will give you one month of my help before I must return to human world, but I do so under protest."

Yomi was a bit surprised at the spike of ki. _Now then, this is more like Youko. That power of yours is greater than anyone I have on my staff or in my kingdom. Attacking your weaknesses really brings the demon out of you, doesn't it, Kurama? _ "That is fine. It isn't like I truly want to follow through with my threat, it's just an insurance policy to secure your help," He replied, adding. "So put that cold and calculating mind to work, Kurama, and help me to unify this land," Yomi walked out, calling over his shoulder. "You should get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

Kurama remained in his spot until Yomi was long gone before he let out a breath, dropping his gaze_. I knew he would do this. I knew it and still I walked right into the trap. Because I truly do care about my mother, my family, and about Botan. I couldn't let Yomi hurt them and I won't. I will come up with a plan and then I will leave here and hopefully never had to deal with this again._ The kitsune headed to his room, unaware that he was being watched.

**Gandara Central Tower, training room**

Shachi swung his trident in wide arcs, snarling as he imagined slashing and breaking Kurama into a bloodly pulp. _Damn that weak ass bastard. He comes in here, thinking he can just say whatever and Yomi will believe him. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?!_

"Hey, boss, you in here?" A raspy voice called out and the scaled youkai lowered his trident and straightened his frame.

"What did you find out, Kara?" Shachi asked, lifting his head to the ceiling where a strange looking demon slithered and then dropped down onto the floor with a plop, his oddly shaped eyes staring upwards as he answered,

"More than I thought I would," Kara replied. "Being a parasite I can squeeze into the tiniest places unnoticed. And it turns out that Kurama is really Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama? The bandit that supposedly died from an SDF bullet?" Shachi murmured in surprise.

"Yeah, that guy. He was the one who paid to have Yomi assassinated a long time ago but turns out Yomi forgave him for it. Said something about his own recklessness and he would have done the same."

"How does this help me, Kara?" Shachi growled, glaring at his subordinate. "If Yomi forgave him, I can't use it against that half-human brat."

"Well, then perhaps you'd be interested in learning that Kurama has a human family that he's very attached to and a woman that he is involved with."

The scaled youkai tilted his head then smirked. "Really now? That is a surprising fact. He looks too pretty to even be involved with a woman, let alone strong enough to hold on to her. Did you get a name?"

"Better than that," Kara replied, grinning. "I also found out she's a ferry girl from Reikai."

Shachi frowned. "Reikai? If she's from there then it's impossible to even use her to lure him back home and away from here," A thought came to him then and his features became contemplative. "I want you to keep a close eye on Kurama. If what you're saying is correct, that little bastard will try to contact her in some way. When he does, I want the letter, orb, or deliverer tracked."

"I can do that... but if I find her in Ningenkai, what do you want me to do?" The parasite asked.

A wicked gleam shone in the youkai's eyes. "Possess her... and bring her here. We'll see how smug the fox runt is when his woman is threatened."

"Yes, boss." Kara said with a nod, slithering back up on the ceiling and out of the room.

Shachi grinned as he swung the trident around. _ Weak... you're weak, Kurama... in the body and in your heart. You let yourself bond with a woman... something I will exploit and use to my advantage and you'll be too far away to stop it from happening._

**August 14, 1993 Outskirts of Raizen's Territory**

Kurama lifted the bio scanner to his face, zooming in on the whirling form of Yusuke as he trained with a group of bald, human looking youkai. _Those must be the daoist monks Youda was talking about. Hokushin is their leader, if I recall correctly_. In the two plus weeks since his arrival to Gandara, the kitsune had reluctantly agreed to assist Yomi in his endeavor to unify Makai. But he never imagined he'd have to personally go on a datum retrieval mission in both Mukuro and Raizen's kingdoms as it was a dangerous task. _If we're caught, we could be executed on the spot._ He thought, inwardly concerned at the high level of risk involved in gathering such intel. _But the information will help me plot the best course of action so that I may leave here and hopefully only sporadically return. _

"So what are the power readings, Kurama sir?" Kanjaku asked as he crouched down to the red head's left, blue eyes curious as he looked off at the dust cloud swirling in the middle of a rock style fortress.

Kurama handed the bio scanner over to the blond, voice soft. "See for yourself."

Kanjaku took the goggle like equipment from the kitsune, lifting it to his face, gasping at the datum recorded on the screen. "200,000... that's a very high number... this Yusuke Urameshi seems to gain strength and stamina quickly."

"Yes," Kurama replied with a nod, idly scratching at the stubble on his jaw. Two plus weeks out in the field had left the red head unable to shave and he found the experience of facial hair odd and rather itchy. _ I can't wait to get back to the palace to shave this off, what a nuisance. _"Yusuke has always been a quick developer in terms of power."

Kanjaku lowered the scanner, looking over at the kitsune. "That must be true for the fire demon as well, right? He was at 190,000 when we recorded the datum for Muruko's group."

"Hiei is... gifted in ki as well. He's driven by different motives than Yusuke though. Where Yusuke loves to fight, Hiei had to grow stronger to survive. As you know, Makai is a very cruel place to those who are weak... or unprepared..." Kurama replied, scratching at his stubble again.

The blond tilted his head. It was rather interesting, learning and following Kurama on a shadow mission. Kanjaku had felt honored when the red head had requested him and even asked advice on how to suppress his own ki to avoid detection. And in the two plus weeks out in the field, the recon youkai had grown to like Kurama and marveled at his mental fortitude and logic. _ He's very smart. Smarter than anyone Yomi ever employed. No wonder my king values this man's mind so much. _"True enough. I was lucky that Yomi found me when he did. I would have died long ago without his help."

Kurama lowered his hand, keeping his gaze focused on his friend's training, watching his movements, memorizing them. "Helping Yomi to repay your debt is understandable." The kitsune murmured, holding back his true thoughts. _As much as I like Kanjaku, I cannot risk saying too much or else my disapproval of Yomi's methods to force my cooperation will get back to him and I want to keep my family and Botan safe from any harm. _The ferry girl ruled nearly every corner of the red head's mind, the separation taking a toll on his heart and his body. And it was only the threat of death to his loved ones that prevented him from abandoning his ex-partner's cause and running back to Botan.

Kanjaku saw the forlorn look in the youkai's eyes and features, puzzled at the expression. _I've never seen that look before. He's usually composed and detached. Could it be that he's thinking about Botan?_ "You miss her, don't you?"

Kurama blinked, turning his attention over to the blond. "What?"

"Botan," Kanjaku replied. "You miss her. I can see it on your face. You were thinking about her just now."

"Are you a mind reader, too, Kanjaku?" Kurama asked, eyes narrowed as he studied the blue eyed youkai.

"No... and I can't claim to understand much about love or women for that matter," Kanjaku admitted. "But I know from observing you in Ningenkai that you truly love the ferry girl. You looked... lost... a second ago... so I guessed it was because you miss her."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "You are very good at shadow intelligence, Kanjaku, I'll give you that," He murmured before he added. "And you are also correct. I was thinking about Botan just now. I do miss her. I've been away from her for nearly three weeks. And being out in the field has eliminated my ability to even talk to her," His brow furrowed, remembering that the phone device he'd patched had to be left behind to secure the stealth of their mission. "I am worried over her and I know she will be worried over me. But I only have to wait a little while longer then I will return home. I can only hope she is understanding at the lack of contact upon my arrival."

"Perhaps you should make a message orb for her," Kanjaku suggested. "I'm sure that would ease her worry."

"True, but there is no one I can trust to deliver it to her."

"Well... I can deliver it to her, if you wish," Kanjaku offered. "I mean, I don't blame you for not trusting me or anyone else here," He paused, voice and features sincere. "But if you do decide to create a message for her, I give you my word that I would deliver it to her and relay whatever message it is she wishes to give you in return."

Kurama was reluctant to accept. _ But if things turn sour here, it could be wise to have an ally or two that could assist in my escape should it come to that. _ "Very well. When we return to Yomi's, I will create a message orb and allow you to deliver it to my home."

"Botan is staying alone in your house?" Kanjaku asked, shocked that the kitsune would allow his woman to remain in an unprotected place.

"No," He answered, explaining. "But twice a week, Botan returns there to make sure nothing is out of order and that my family hasn't returned home. Five days from now, she will make her rounds. If we push the HATVs to their max, we should make it back to Gandara in three days and the capital by the fourth"

There was a sense of urgency in the kitsune's voice and Kanjaku nearly smiled. _He really does love that girl. Interesting. _"Well, since we have all the datum we needed to collect from both territories, I think we are in the clear to leave."

Kurama nodded. "Let's go then." The two men remained crouched down, backing away from their vantage point, climbing down the cliff wall where two metallic gray motor-bike like machines hovered a short distance above the desert ground. They each slid onto a their craft, pushing the start button, the machines humming to life and they tore off, heading west towards the land of Gandara.

**August 18, 1993 Gandara Central Tower**

A freshly shaved Kurama handed Kanjaku a yellow glass sphere, voice soft as he spoke,

"I'm entrusting you with this, Kanjaku. If all is safe, make sure to deliver this directly into Botan's hands. She will know what to do with it."

The blond took the orb, nodding, features determined. "I will make sure she gets this, Kurama, sir. And I will return this evening with her response."

"Thank you, Kanjaku. And do be careful." Kurama murmured.

"I won't let you down." The blond promised, placing the orb in a small padded container, sliding it into a purple bag that he tied to the belt loop of his pants.

The kitsune watched him go, his thoughts shifting to the ferry girl and his worry over her. _I will return to you, Botan. Just wait a bit longer._ Kurama kept his gaze on Kanjaku until the boy was well out of sight before he turned, heading up to his room to organize all the datum collected, unaware that another set of eyes remained watching and waiting on the outskirts of the city to shadow the blond youkai back into Ningenkai.

**A short chapter but I wasn't very motivated due to the lack of reviews. Many people requested the wedding and the fluff but only six people took the time to review and it put me in a funk and depressed me greatly. I can only guess that they didn't like it... at all... which bummed me out even more. Anyway, next time we'll see a bit of action... and most likely... the consummation of Kurama and Botan... though I don't know... maybe it's still too soon for that... we'll see.**

**Special thanks to those who enjoyed the last chapter:**

**PenguinsHockey14**\- I am glad that it made you happy and that you enjoyed it. Your favorite chapter? That is saying something. I'm happy that someone liked it that much. Well, it is kind of coming to a close. I was planning on extending it beyond the end of the series, but with the lack of interest from so many people now, the updates will probably take longer to occur. I hope you enjoyed the Kurama and Botan bits in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It always helps to hear from people who like the story.

**heartluv**\- Kurama wanted to stay as long as he could but knew it was inevitable that he would have to go. I wanted to showcase Kurama's relationship with Shiori. She is the reason for his change of heart as a child to now. I wish more writers would do that. She's extremely important to him. Thank you for taking the time to leave a few words. It is nice to hear from you.

**ryndc-chan**\- In the manga and the anime it's a Western Style Wedding for Shiori and Kazuya. What I wrote is what takes place in a Japan during such a type of ceremony. They use that bible verse often and I liked it as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and taking time to leave a few lines.

**Vegas91**\- I don't know why I received so few reviews with the same amount of hits. I can only guess few people liked or enjoyed it, which puzzles me greatly. Kurama is fiercely loyal and devoted to those he loves. It's why he gets so pissed when anyone messes with people he cares about. Well there are two camps in regards to that, just as you mentioned. Those who think he will die and revert back to Youko and those who think he doesn't die at all. I am of the latter group. So for the purposes of this story and my own preference, Kurama stops aging when he reached full adulthood, does not die or grow old physically. He will always keep that body but with his ability to transform, can maintain either for as long as he wishes.

Well, if I do continue this story, yes, Kurama will have to plan a future in which Botan and him will go to Makai, with their children... upon the death of his human family. Or at least his mother... because they could go back and forth at will... any other questions feel free to ask, I enjoy answering them! I'm glad you love it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and leaving a review, you voiced what I was feeling.

**hanako-sempai**\- Thank you for leaving a few lines! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Smexy Kitten**\- You found it beautiful? I am glad you did. I am happy for Kurama as well and I wanted to showcase his connections and his growth as a son, a friend, and a lover. I thought the Youko scene was good fluff. I wanted to have it be love and protection, not anger, that allowed him full access to his power. Hiei is growing as well, true enough. And his comment was a bit of foreshadowing as well... because he is going to find someone that accepts him completely... and is as damaged and in need of love and understanding as he is.. cough... Mukuro... cough...

Very good! Yes, I give little tidbits here and there. Botan is a bit different in terms of ki... she is special... and you'll see some of that in the next chapter. I will begin to delve more into her past after the Makai tournament. Well, wonder no more. I hope this chapter was to your liking as well and thank you very much for reading and taking the time to review!


	23. Reunion

**Another update for those still reading my work.**

**Note: A bit of a heated kiss scene at one point though nothing too naughty.**

**Chapter 23- Reunion **

Botan flew through the sky, heading towards Kurama's house, her mind of full of depressing thoughts. In the time since their separation, the ferry girl had yet to hear from Kurama and her phone calls to him remained unanswered. _I know you're still alive, Kurama. I feel it in my heart, but why haven't you contacted me? _Was possible the kitsune had been forbidden from communicating with her? Or had something happened to prevent him from reaching her in some form? Anxiety riddled her at the thought of being forever separated from him. _No, I have to stop thinking like this, it won't help bring him back any faster. I just have to trust that he will return to me. _

The deity floated down to the first floor roof, sliding off her oar, dematerializing it as she reached out to open the window. Botan climbed inside, righting herself as her gaze swept around the room, features forlorn as memories came flooding back to a time when Kurama held her close and whispered sweet nothings to her in the quiet of night. Her gaze shifted to the bed she had shared with him for months and she felt drawn to it. Botan sunk down onto the edge of the bed, laying down, burying her face into Kurama's pillow. His scent lingered against the fabric and she felt her heart and body ache for his touch and his warmth and in her pain she began to sing out her sorrow:

Every night that goes between  
I feel a little less  
As you slowly go away from me  
This is only another test

Every night you do not come  
Your softness fades away  
Did I ever really care that much  
Is there anything left to say

Every hour of fear I spend  
My body tries to cry  
Living through each empty night  
A deadly calm inside

I haven't felt this way I feel  
Since many a year ago  
But in those years and the lifetimes past  
I did not deal with the road

And I did not deal with you I know  
Though the love has always been  
So I search to find an answer there  
So I can truly win

Every hour of fear I spend  
My body tries to cry  
Living through each empty night  
A deadly calm inside

So I try to say  
Goodbye my friend  
I'd like to leave you with something warm  
But never have I been a blue calm sea  
I have always been a storm  
I have always been a storm  
Ooh I have always been a storm  
I have always been a storm

We were frail

She said  
"Every night he will break your heart"  
I should have known from the first  
I'd be the broken hearted

But I loved you from the start  
Save us...  
And not all the prayers in the world - could save us

**Outside the Minamino house**

Kanjaku vaulted over the gate, his ki suppressed even as he sensed Botan's energy and he let out a sigh of relief. _It is as Kurama said. She is here._ Leaping up, the blond youkai landed on the first floor roof, eyes widening as he heard her voice carry through the open window, drawn to the song that poured from her lips, the words laced with a deep sadness that affected his own heart and he held still, closing his eyes as he listened. A frown marred his features as he heard the girl's voice break at the end, replaced with a new sound and the youkai opened his eyes, moving quietly to the window as he peered inside, puzzled at the sight of her tears and her sobbing. _Is that what the pain of separation does to someone in love? Causes an emotional breakdown? _He felt something in his heart and he lifted his hand, covering it. It felt heavy... sad... and he marveled at the new experience. _What is this sensation? I... hurt... for her... and I want to help her. Is this... what empathy feels like?_ He found himself talking without thought as he called out softly, "You have a beautiful voice for one so sad."

The ferry girl heard a man's voice that she did not recognize and her eyes snapped open, her lithe frame bolting upright as her eyes darted about before focusing on the open window and she looked at the open door that led downstairs and back to the window, not sure whether to fight or run.

Kanjaku sensed Botan's fear and he kept his voice soft and non-threatening. "Please do not be afraid. I mean you no harm, Miss Botan."

_How does he know my name?_ She wondered, reaching up to wipe her tears, memory returning to her as she recalled his face. "You... You're the one that talked to Kurama last month. Your name is Kanjaku, right, a servant of Yomi's?"

He gave a slight nod of his head, surprised that she remembered his name. "That's correct but I'm here on behalf of Kurama."

At the mention of her beloved, the deity's anxiety and pain morphed into hope and excitement. "Is he alright? Has he been hurt?"

"Kurama is fine," Kanjaku answered, drawing the cylinder out of his bag, unscrewing the cap as he carefully pulled out the yellow message orb. "He sent me to give you this." He opened his his hand, the glowing sphere rising into the air, floating straight towards Botan who held out her hand, watching as the orb gently landed into her palm.

"A message for me?" She asked, studying the sphere in curiosity and nervousness.

The youkai nodded. "Kurama has been worried greatly about you but could not contact you due to his assignment for Yomi," He grew quiet for a few seconds, wondering whether to tell her before adding, "I haven't known Kurama for very long but I can tell you are always on his mind. At night, during our mission, I would hear his voice calling out for you in his sleep... and he would sing... such sad songs that I felt... his pain at being... without you," He lowered his gaze, whispering. "And your song... your voice... I feel your pain at being away from him as well. You two really do love each other. Your soul is blinding in it's light... and his is dark... but carries a light of it's own... and now I understand better how you two came to be together."

Botan blushed at the youkai's words, tilting her head at how accurate he was in regards to her. "How do you know all this? Are you an empath?"

He blinked at her question, lifting his head to study her. "No... but I am adept at stealth and one of the keys of success lies in observation and sensitivity to ki fluctuations. I feel the pain in your voice, and in Kurama's, through the songs you two sing. That is how I know you two deeply care about each other and are not... used to being without the other's company," He cleared his throat, backing away from the window a bit. "I will... leave you to listen to Kurama's message... and return in about 10 minutes so that you have time to form a response that I can take back to him." He shut the window, hopping down off the roof to give the girl the privacy she needed.

Botan watched him go, looking back down at the orb, her mind traveling back to how the kitsune played the message from Yomi and she rose, closing the bedroom door, backing up a bit as she tossed it, the glass shattering against the wood, the fluid crawling upward, taking shape, revealing the form of Kurama, his soothing voice laced with emotion as he spoke,

"Hello, peony. I am sorry for the delay in contacting you but the missions I performed for Yomi prohibited speaking with anyone. But now I have returned to the palace and can give you this message that I know you've been waiting over three weeks to hear," There was a pause, the features of the image becoming tender as he continued, "I love you, Botan, and I miss you. I miss the warmth of your body next to mine; I miss the comfort of your presence; I miss the way you laugh and the way you look at me; I miss the taste of your lips and the sounds you make at my touch; I miss your voice and the wonderful music you sing with me. You haunt my dreams and my body aches for you in ways that make it difficult... to not be noticed by the strangers around me," His features shifted from desire to a more serious expression. "My time here is about over and once I've completed the tasks assigned me by Yomi, I will return to your side and hopefully never leave you again. So please be patient and wait for me a bit longer, Botan. Remember that I love you with all my heart and that I want you to be very careful on your way back to Genkai's. Goodbye and I will see you soon, koishii."

The image faded and the deity reached out in reflex. _Don't go!_ She stared at the door for a few moments, longing to see him even more now. _But I can't. Not yet. He still has a week to go and then he will return to me. Like he always does. _ She lowered her arm, turning her attention to the window as she heard Kanjaku's voice,

"Miss Botan? Are you alright?"

The ferry girl recovered quickly, flashing a small smile as she nodded. "Of course I am. Kurama is alive and well. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Kanjaku studied the ferry girl with confused eyes. Though he could hear nothing in the tone of her voice to indicate she was unwell, the youkai could still see the sadness in Botan's eyes though he did not question her further on it. "Do you wish to relay a message to Kurama then?"

_A message for Kurama, yes, I do._ She pivoted around, walking over to the desk, pulling out the chair as she sat down. Reaching out, Botan grabbed a black ink pen from the holder then opened the green notebook in front of her and began to write.

**Dear Kurama,**

**I have missed you so much. My heart aches to see you and my body longs for your touch. Not hearing from you these past few weeks has caused me to be worried sick about you. I barely sleep and when I do, I see you in my dreams and I reach out for you, calling your name but my hands clutch nothing but air. You disappear and the pain of missing you grows even more. Yet hearing your voice today makes me long for you even more. I will wait forever for you if I have to but please come back to me, I need you. I love you so much and pray that you will come back to me unharmed so please be careful, my fox, I don't want to live this life without you in it. **

**Love you with all my heart,**

**Your Peony**

Botan finished her note then tore out the sheet, folding it twice, kissing the crease before pushing the seat back and rising. Walking over to the youkai, the ferry girl lifted her hand, holding out the piece of paper for Kanjaku to take. "Please give this to Kurama and tell him I send him all my love and I wait eagerly for his return."

The blond took the note, reaching down to open the purple bag that hung on the loop of one of his pants, tucking it inside before drawing the string taunt once more. "I will make sure he receives your message, Miss Botan," He replied, stepping back from the window. Kanjaku turned, walking towards the edge, casting a gaze over his shoulder as he asked, "Will you be alright like this?"

Botan tilted her head. "Like what?"

"Alone," The youkai replied. "I could escort you back to your temporary home if you wish."

The ferry girl blinked at his offer but smiled. "I thank you for the offer but I can handle it. I've flown alone more times than I can count without incident. I will be fine heading back to Genkai's on my own."

Kanjaku was skeptical. _If any of Kurama's enemies wished to hurt him, now would be the time to do it and I... I find myself troubled at the thought of something happening to her._ Still, it wasn't his place to interfere so he nodded and turned his gaze towards the ground below. "Alright. I will leave you to do as you wish." He hopped down, heading back the way he came, leaving the ferry girl alone once more.

Botan sighed and turned around, walking over to the door, cleaning up the glass debris, wincing as a jagged piece cut her palm. "Oww!" She cried, clutching the wound, heading into the bathroom to clean the injury, using her power to seal it shut, turning off the light as she exited and headed towards the window. She climbed out, sliding the window shut behind her as she held out her hand, materializing her oar and the deity slid on, floating up into the air, starting her ascent when something suddenly latched onto her oar, yanking it down and she lost her grip, falling off, her scream piercing the air as she rocketed down towards the ground, her momentum stopped by a pair of arms that wrapped around her, her body jarred as they landed, her cry for help cut off as a sweaty hand clamped over her mouth.

**Down the street from the Minamino Residence**

Kanjaku was nearing the portal that would take him back to Makai when he sensed a spike in demon energy and he stopped, closing his eyes as he traced the source, brow furrowed at the cry of fear that carried in the wind and the blond's eyes opened, snapping his head back in the direction of Kurama's house. _Was that... Miss Botan? _He whirled around and shot off, racing back towards Kurama's house, vaulting over the gate as he tore around the corner, skidding to a stop at the sight of the ferry girl's oar. He crept forward, senses alert for any sign of danger as he cast his gaze side to side. _What happened here? Where did the girl go?_

**Kurama's Garden**

Kara's host body was strong and the parasite used that strength to his advantage, dragging the girl away, his hand clamped like a vice over Botan's mouth to stifle her screams. _I've got you now reigen. Time to take control of your rather lovely body. _ The parasitic youkai slithered out of the host's right ear, heading straight for the ferry girl's, invading her body._ Yes! I did it!_

Botan's body froze at the sensation of another presence in her mind and form, fear morphing into anger and her ki responded, light exploding from within and the parasite screamed, forced out, fleeing from the intensity of her energy, diving back into his host body, regaining control, his head snapping over to the right as he sensed a ki blast, leaping back. He landed several feet away, black eyes glaring at the form of Kanjaku who kept his hand held in front of him, even as he marched over to stand protectively in front of the deity.

Kanjaku studied the red skinned youkai, sensing his energy at about a B class. _ The same as me. But there was something... off about him_. "Who are you? Who sent you here?"

Kara kept his gaze on the blond. _So you have sided with Kurama have you? It's one thing to bear a message, it's another to try to protect his woman. Shachi will want to know about this. _ He whirled around, leaping through the brush and over the fence, disappearing from view.

Kanjaku lowered his hand, turning around to face the ferry girl. "Are you alright, Miss Botan?"

Botan stood in a daze, still trying to comprehend what had occurred. _Who was that? What happened to me? Why do I feel... violated?_ "I... I'm not sure... something... that demon tried to do something to me."

The blond studied her in concern. "What did he try to do? Force himself on you?"

She shook her head. "No... it wasn't... sexual... but... I felt him try to... take possession of my body. It felt... cold... and dark... and creepy. "

The youkai studied the girl, looking her over, sensing no trace of any other ki. "But the creature didn't... you're still you..."

Botan nodded. "I felt a surge of energy grow from within and I used it to attack whatever was trying to invade my mind and it fled... back into the demon that held me I guess."

The wheels in Kanjaku's head starting spinning as he listened, his brow furrowing at the implication forming in his mind. _Youkai parasites can possess a body physically... and there is one that works for Shachi... _His eyes narrowed as a thought came to him then. _Is that what you were up to? Trying to use Kurama's mate as some sort of hostage? To blackmail him? Or to lure him into a trap? _The blond youkai was aware of the hostility between Shachi and the kitsune and though Kanjaku was loyal to Yomi, he owed no such allegiance to the scaled demon general. _ Yomi will hear about this when I return to Makai._

Botan studied the blond, catching the knowing look on his features and she asked, "Do you know something about this, Kanjaku?"

He focused his attention back to the ferry girl, voice low but soft. "Yes. And you need to take great care, Miss Botan. The one behind this is an enemy of Kurama's."

Botan frowned, not liking the answer at all. "Does he work for Yomi?"

" Yes, but my king would not order this. He keeps to his word. This is the work of Shachi."

"Shachi?"

"The general of Yomi's army," Kanjaku replied. "He has a youkai parasite named Kara, that spies for him. Yomi is well aware of the general's eavesdropping nature and pretends to be ignorant of it, so as to keep check on him and his behavior. That you've been targeted means that Shachi knows of Kurama's love for you and seeks to exploit that for personal gain or for retribution for some perceived wrong."

"Kurama did something to offend him you mean?" Botan asked, studying the young demon with a puzzled look on her face.

"Something like that, yes." Kanjaku answered. "Kurama made Shachi look like the mindless fool that he is. Secretly Yomi was impressed and amused," He looked around, making sure they were not being watched. "But the reason for your attack is not as important as your safety right now. If you remain here, you will be in great danger. Shachi may be a brute, but he will try to take you again, if he can, so I will escort you to your safe house to make sure you are protected."

Botan bit her lip. "If what you say is true, then no matter where I am, I will be in danger, unless I were with Kurama."

Kanjaku studied the girl, knowing her line of thinking and he shook his head. "I can't take you to Makai, Miss Botan. It's too dangerous. You're not... marked by him... yet..."

The ferry girl blinked. "Marked? What does that mean?"

The blond felt heat spread on his face. "Um... well... in Makai... when a pair decide to become... bonded... they mark each other... with a bite... infusing a sliver of their own ki into the wound. This lets other youkai know that the pair are taken and to be left alone. It is one of the few rules that our kind follow without exception."

She caught his meaning, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "Oh... well... no... Kurama and I haven't... done anything like that..." She paused, tilting her head as she added, "But that doesn't mean I can't be with him right now."

"But... Miss Botan... the one who wants to hurt you is living in the same palace that Kurama currently resides in. Your being there will put you at great risk and I am not comfortable with aiding you in that endeavor."

Botan felt desperation rising in her heart to see her beloved and she reached out, grabbing the youkai's left arm, voice and features pleading. "Please, Kanjaku. I need to be with him. If I stay here and they try again, the ones I'm staying with could be hurt or killed and can't live with that thought. So please... take me to Kurama."

The blond looked down at the girl, seeing the fear and the desperation and he sighed. _Kurama will kill me for this. _He thought but nodded. "However, before we go, there is something I have to teach you first."

Botan relaxed her grip on his arm, returning her hand to the side. "Whatever it takes for you to take me to Makai, I will do."

Kanjaku smiled and explained what he wanted her to do.

**Gandara Central Palace Training Room**

Shachi paced back and forth in the training room, arms crossed as he tried to calm the anger festering in his veins. _Kara should have brought the woman here by now. What is taking him so damn long?!_

"Boss..."

The scaled demon whirled around, dark eyes glaring on the slinking form of Kara, noting his flesh was burned in spots. "Fell into trouble did you? Where's the girl, Kara?" He growled.

"I couldn't do it, boss." The parasite replied, his oddly sized eyes wincing in pain as he came to a stop before the much larger demon.

"What do you mean, you couldn't do it?!" Shachi snapped. "That girl is a simple reigen. They are all weak and easily beaten!"

"Not this one..." Kara croaked out. "The light in her was too strong. It forced me out and burned my skin. I barely escaped being scorched by her ki."

Shachi frowned. "The light? What light are you talking about?!"

The parasite sighed. "The power of her ki lies in her soul... I saw it myself... I felt it... I don't even know if... the girl is even aware of it... because if she was... then no youkai would be safe from her energy."

"You're not making any sense, Kara," Shachi growled. "Kurama is Youko... Youko is a demon... if her light is a threat to all demons... he would have been dead by now."

"Not if he loved her..." Kara said softly, squirming as the wounds around his body continued to pulse in painful waves. "This power reacted... to a threat... Kurama poses no threat to her... because he loves and protects her and she loves and protects him. But if a youkai attacked her... tried to hurt her... and she knew how to harness her ki, they would be obliterated, no matter their power level."

"Nonsense," Shachi countered with a snort. "She's a ferry girl... they are nothing more than soul reapers... If you were so damn scared, you could have used your host body to drag her back her physically."

"I was interrupted by Kanjaku," Kara explained in a hasty tone. "I don't know why he came back but I couldn't risk getting caught by him."

Shachi's features darkened. _So Yomi's favorite spy has sided with Kurama has he? Perhaps he'll meet with an unfortunate accident on his next field mission._ He growled silently. "So you let her get away because you were afraid of her? I find that hard to believe, Kara."

But the parasite would not relent in his fear. "Believe me or not, but I was there... I saw that burning light... I felt it ... and I won't go near her again."

Shachi growled. "You little bastard... you work for me... you will do as I tell you to..."

"I won't go near her again," Kara repeated in a more forceful tone before it softened. "Besides... Kurama is leaving within the week... what good would kidnapping the girl do right now?"

The general glared at the parasite, knowing how lazy Kara could be but was unable to deny the logic of his words. "True... I can bide my time for a while longer..." _ But if Kurama gets too involved here, then I will capture the woman myself and use her to force the fox's hand._ "Very well... forget the girl and keep tabs of Kurama. I want to know what he's up to and what he's plotting."

Kara was relieved at the change in his orders and he nodded. "Yes, boss." He replied, turning around slowly as he slithered off into the dark.

Shachi watched the parasite go, the anger in him barely contained. _I will find a way to blackmail Kurama and force him to stay away. Even if I have to do it myself._ He thought, slamming the side of his fist into the wall before stalking off and out of the room to prepare for the upcoming council meeting.

**Outskirts of Gandara**

Kanjaku stayed close to Botan as he led her down the path that cut a swath through the surrounding forests, senses on alert for any sign of ambush. He had gone against his better judgment, agreeing to take the ferry girl to Kurama, knowing he would be in trouble from both Yomi and the kitsune for his actions. _But I could not leave her alone like that._ The blond looked over at the girl, seeing her curious features as the forest opened into the vastness of the capital city and inside he was surprised and relieved at how quickly she took to learning how to suppress her ki. _Now we can sneak through the city and into the palace undetected. _

Botan looked around as they entered the city, surprised at the similarity to Tokyo, though there was no traffic to speak of. "Are there any other places like this in Makai, Kanjaku?"

"While there are many places capable of creating similar cities, Yomi's kingdom is the only one to hold a capital city of this magnitude," Kanjaku answered, his gaze now forward as they walked down the street, heading towards the central tower. "My king seeks to unify all of Makai and bring about peaceful rule."

"That has to be a tough task with so many different warring factions." Botan replied, looking over at the blond.

"It is," He said with a nod. "That is why we need those with great minds, like Kurama's, to figure out the best course of action to achieve that goal."

They came to a stop at a set of doors and the ferry girl craned her neck back, voice and eyes curious. "Where are we now?"

The blond lifted his hand, resting it on the green screen to his right. "The Central Tower," He answered, a green light flaring under his palm as his bio data was scanned and the door silently slid open. "The main building of Yomi's Palace." He added, lowering his hand back to his side as he motioned her to enter, following right behind.

The door closed and the cylindrical elevator shot straight up. Kanjaku opened the purple bag hanging from the loop of his pants, drawing out the note from earlier. "Here," He murmured, holding it out for the girl to take. "Since you're in Makai, you'll want to deliver this note yourself."

Botan took the note, smiling shyly. "Thank you, Kanjaku." She pocketed the note in her blue jeans. "Do you think he'll be angry with me?"

The blond's brow furrowed. "It is likely, but I know... he'll also be relieved to see you alive and well, Miss Botan."

"I hope so." She whispered, feeling nervous at the thought of Kurama being upset with her. _ But I want to see him. I need to see him. I need to know he's alright with my own eyes._

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening and Kanjaku peered out, finding no one in the hallway and he stepped forward, waving the girl to follow as they turned right and headed down the corridor. "We must take great care, Miss Botan. My king can hear everything if he focuses and I don't want to bring too much attention to you right now."

"I do think it's a bit late for that, don't you, Kanjaku?"

The blond froze, slowly turning around to find Yomi standing behind him. "My lord Yomi, I was just..."

"Sneaking in a special visitor to see Kurama, I know," Yomi finished for the blond. "I heard your conversation when you entered the city," The youkai king shifted his attention over to the girl, his expression shifting from curiosity to awe as his mind saw what his eyes could not. _ This woman's ki... I cannot sense it but the light of it is bound with her soul. _ He found it strong and pure, nearly painful in it's intensity and a smile formed on his lips. _No wonder Kurama is drawn to this woman. She's absolutely beautiful and unique. _"You must be Botan."

The girl looked up at the blind youkai in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Even though my sight was taken from me, I can still see the light of your beauty," Yomi replied. "It is a pleasure to meet the one Kurama loves so dearly."

"Um... likewise..." Botan replied softly, unsure what protocols to follow. _This man is Kurama's boss. If he wanted, he could kill me to get to him. But Kanjaku said Yomi keeps to his word. I will just have to play along with formalities so that I can see Kurama and no risk harm to either of us._

"I'm sure you wish to see Kurama," Yomi continued. "He's currently preparing his report but should be finished soon. Until then," He paused, holding out his arm for her to take. "Why don't we have some tea and snacks while we wait?"

She couldn't very well refuse. "Okay," She replied, resting her hand on the top of his forearm. "But can Kanjaku come along as well?"

"Absolutely," Yomi said with a magnanimous smile. "I would like to hear the circumstances that led such a lovely creature to my doorstep," He guided the girl forward, Kanjaku right behind them, heading towards a nearby room. The doors opened automatically to the king's presence, revealing a series of small tables surrounded by chairs and a large window that overlooked the city. "Please have a seat." Yomi offered.

Botan nodded, moving away from the tall youkai as she took a seat opposite the window, Kanjaku opposite of her while Yomi pushed a button on the side wall, his deep voice resonating in the room as he spoke, "Youda, I need you to bring me some tea and cakes to the lounge room for me."

"Yes, my lord."

The king of the west smiled, walking over to sit at the head of the square table. "Now then, why don't you tell me what happened, Kanjaku, while we wait for our tea."

The youkai relayed his tale to his lord, Yomi's brow furrowing at the news of the girl's attack. _Well, I wouldn't put it past Shachi to attack the weak points of Kurama's life, but I gave my word to leave his family and his woman alone so long as he cooperated, so I have no choice but to reprimand my general_. "I apologize for what happened to you, Botan. Please understand that it was not I who ordered such an attack. Kurama has performed his duties to the letter so I have no reason to want to harm you."

Botan was a bit skeptical. _But I can't show any fear or weakness here. Not if I want to see Kurama again. _"I believe you," She replied, looking over to the blond youkai. "And I wanted to thank you, Kanjaku, for helping me when I needed it." She turned her attention back to Yomi as she added, "He should receive a raise or a medal... or whatever it is youkai do to honor those who do a good deed."

Yomi quirked an eyebrow at the increased heart rate he could sense from his shadow youkai and the heat radiating from his pale features. _He's embarrassed at the praise_. _But why?_ _She's only speaking the truth. _ A smile took over his lips in realization. _Ah, so you're enamored with her beauty as well, Kanjaku? And she's not marked yet, so you react to her presence like any hot blooded male youkai would. But your heart is gentle... always has been... and your mind... is child-like in it's wonder. You're not in love with her... but you... admire her... don't you? _"You're right. Kanjaku did well in protecting you. I will see he gets a reward for his actions."

"I was only doing what was right to do." Kanjaku murmured shyly, still blushing at the praise.

The doors to the room opened and Youda stepped inside, sitting down a tray of tea, cups, and small round cookies. "As you requested my lord," the old youkai said in a respectful tone as he poured the tea and handed out the cups, his gaze shifting over to the blue haired female, eyes widening a bit at the light he could see in her. "Who is this young lady?" He asked.

_So even an old goat like Youda can see the light, hmm? _ "This is Botan, a ferry girl from Reikai who has come to visit our fair city."

Youda looked from the girl to his lord in surprise. "I don't believe we've ever had anyone from that realm visit here before and never one so beautiful as this girl."

Botan blinked at the praise but smiled. "I thank you... but I'm not here in any official capacity. I just came to see Kurama."

The mention of the red head made Youda's smile fall as he turned back to the girl. "Ah... well, he is rather busy at the moment preparing his report for Lord Yomi. I'm sure you understand you will have to wait a while longer before he's able to talk to you."

"I don't mind waiting." Botan replied with a smile.

Youda wasn't unaffected by that smile and he found himself returning it. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you," His brow furrowed at the light and gentle tone in his voice, his usual snarky attitude suppressed in her presence. "I will leave you to your tea." He said in a firmer tone, giving a slight bow of his head to Yomi before he turned and left the room.

"My, my. You even affected Youda with your smile. You're quite an interesting woman, Botan. I can see why Kurama fell in love with you."

At the mention of the kitsune, the girl turned her attention to the king. "Just what has Kurama been doing for you these past few weeks?"

Yomi tilted his head, wondering whether or not to tell her. "He's been gathering intelligence on my enemies so that we can plot out how to defeat them when the time comes."

"So Makai is to go to war then?" The ferry girl asked, looking over at the plate of cookies, curious as to what they were but leery of eating them.

"Yes," Yomi answered, lifting the cup of tea to his mouth as he took a sip. "Though my intention is to unify, not destroy, this world," He sensed her hesitation to drink and to eat and he spoke in a softer tone. "It's not poisoned, I assure you."

The deity's brow furrowed. _He sees a lot, even if he is blind._ "It's not that I think it's poisoned... It's just..." She started then stopped, unable to give voice to her concern.

"What is it?" Yomi asked, wondering what would make the girl so nervous.

Botan looked over at the king, the same hesitation filling her as she asked. "It's not made out of humans is it?"

Yomi's eyebrows shot up and a burst of laughter escaped from his mouth.

Kanjaku snapped his head towards Yomi, surprise on his face. _I've never heard him laugh before._

Botan was puzzled at his laughter and she lowered her gaze, feeling a bit foolish.

The king of the west's laughter quickly died out at the sense of embarrassment in the girl and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," He began, voice and features more serious. "Your question is a valid one. I was just amused at it, that is all."

Botan lifted her head, returning his attention to Yomi. "So are the cookies made out of humans?"

Yomi let out a softer laugh this time, shaking his head. "No. Unlike that brute to the north, I do not need human flesh to survive. I do however, like the food that humans make. So I have tried to replicate that experience here."

"Oh..." Botan replied. "I just thought that most youkai wanted to eat humans."

Yomi tilted his head. "I won't deny that there are those who do," He began, reaching out to take a cookie from the plate before him. "But for my part and those of my men, we do not need or desire humans for consumption."

Botan's brow furrowed. _That is certainly different that what they taught us in Reikai._ She murmured silently. She reached out, grabbing a cookie and took a bite, surprised at the slight lemon taste. "These are really good!" She exclaimed.

Yomi chuckled at her reaction, finding her bubbly nature rather refreshing. "Have as many as you'd like."

The ferry girl finished the cookie then turned her attention back to the blind Youkai. "So when will I get to see Kurama?"

"After the meeting, he should be free to visit with you," Yomi answered. "Though I would recommend you remain here until that time comes. Just to be safe."

The deity nodded, munching on another cookie, wondering what the kitsune was up to.

**Kurama's Room**

The kitsune poured over the datum one last time, making sure everything was in order, before pushing his chair away from the desk. He felt... anxious and uneasy. _ Kanjaku should have returned by now but I cannot sense his presence and there should be no reason for him to suppress his ki unless he were being followed. _His eyes narrowed at the thought and worry grew in his heart. _After this meeting, I will search for him myself. _

Rising, the red head popped out the disc from the recorder, sliding it carefully into it's case, tucking it into the right pocket of his jacket and headed out the door. He entered the hall, looking over at the green screen to the side of his door. A thought came to him and he walked over to the keyboard on the opposite side, studying it for a few moments before he reached out, typing a series of simple commands. The information popped up on the screen, Kanjaku's bio data registering into the system about 20 minutes ago.

_You're here but where are you?_ He wondered, typing in new commands, his fingers flying on the keyboard, a map flashing on the screen, three red dots blinking in a small room. "Lounge room, 34th floor." He murmured, adjusting the map, enlarging it as each dot was labeled. Yomi, Kanjaku, and reigen. _Someone from Spirit World is here? But who could it... _the voice inside his mind died out, realization striking him then, his features paling. _No... Not her... not here! _He took off in a panic, racing down the corridor, skidding to a stop as he found the room and he held out his hand, the doors opening and he stepped inside, the attention of all three beings immediately drawn to him but his own gaze was focused solely on Botan who met his troubled gaze with a look of her own.

Yomi heard the pounding of Kurama's heart and felt his fear and worry, knowing it was in relation to the presence of the ferry girl and he tried to ease the tension in the room. "Ah, Kurama, glad you could make it. I was just keeping Botan company until you were able to talk to her. Why don't you take a seat and join us?"

The kitsune kept his gaze on Botan as he answered. "I'd rather take Botan home immediately."

Though his voice seemed even, the ferry girl could feel his anger and fear, knowing he was disappointed in her.

Yomi frowned at the girl's reaction, puzzled at the response between the two. _Shouldn't they be happy to see each other? _"I'm afraid that impossible at the moment, Kurama," the king replied. "However, if your plan is to my liking, then you may return her to Ningenkai at your leisure," He rose, motioning Kanjaku to follow. "I will give you some time before you deliver your report."

The blond felt bad for the girl and wanted to explain what happened to Kurama but knew it was not his place to interfere and he merely nodded, following his lord out the door, leaving the pair alone.

Kurama waited for them to leave before he spoke, his tone low and strained. "Why did you come here, Botan? Do you have any idea how much danger you are in?"

"I wanted to see you..." Botan answered, lifting her gaze to study him. "Three weeks and no phone call... no letters... no messages... Not knowing what was going on with you... Do you know how much that hurt me, Kurama?"

Some of the anger fled from him, replaced with concern and worry. "Botan, it was not my intention to keep you in the dark of my situation. That's why I sent Kanjaku to deliver that message to you."

"And I listened to it," Botan replied, moving closer to him. "And it made me miss you all the more," She paused, voice softening. "I had every intention of returning to Genkai's but I was attacked when I left your house and Kanjaku helped to rescue me."

Anger returned at the mention of her attack. "What?"

"Someone tried to attack me," She repeated. "They tried to invade my body and take control of it but I forced them out with my energy. They fled when Kanjaku showed up."

His eyes narrowed. "What did this attacker look like?"

She could feel Youko rising to the surface of her beloved's mind, flecks of gold bursting in his eyes as she stared back at him. "He had red skin and was rather strong. But that was not the true person that attacked me."

He studied her in confusion. "Not the true person?"

"Kanjaku said that it was most likely a youkai parasite. Someone named Kara."

"Kanjaku knows who it was that attacked you then?" Kurama asked.

The ferry girl nodded. "The one behind it was the youkai called Shachi."

_Of course._ Kurama replied silently. _That bastard has been plotting against me ever since I put him in his place nearly a month ago._ "I see."

His features were hard and distant and she hurt even more than before. "Kurama?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

He blinked at her touch, hearing the pain in her voice and his rage faded, his voice softening. "Botan... I'm sorry... I don't mean to be so.. cold... It's just... seeing you here... I'm afraid of them hurting you. I want to keep you safe and you will not be safe Makai."

"I won't be safe anywhere, Kurama, if they really want to get to me. At least you can protect me here if they try anything again."

Her confidence in his ability to keep her safe and the nearness of her brought out the tender emotions in him and Kurama reached out, pulling Botan to him, hugging her tightly, a fierceness in his voice. "Botan... I won't let them hurt you, I swear it."

The ferry girl leaned into the kitsune, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him in return, closing her eyes in contentment at the closeness, comforted by the warmth of his body. "Kurama... I've missed you so much..."

Kurama kept his hold on her, tilting his head to rest it against hers, voice lowering but still soft. "Peony... I've missed you too... I've been lost without your presence and your touch." He felt the girl pull back and he loosened his hold, looking down at her, seeing a love and desire in her eyes that reflected his own need and he leaned down, brushing his lips slowly against hers. The red head groaned when she returned the attention and for a moment he forget himself and where he was at, capturing her lips in a full kiss, his want of her growing, driven by the separation and he pulled her back to him, sliding his hand up to twine his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss, claiming her mouth, his need of her overpowering his reason, his body reacting to the taste and feel of her.

Botan returned his kiss as she felt the heat of his body rising, her own body suddenly on fire, an ache growing inside, her moan muffled as he claimed her mouth and she returned the lustful kiss. The pent up emotion over seeing him after the separation overrode her nervousness and she pressed back against him, feeling something hard against her lower stomach, knowing what it was and she felt a bit of female pride at how easily he reacted to her physically, pressing even more against him in reaction, too lost in the growing need of him to worry about the consequences of their actions.

Kurama's eyes flashed at how responsive she was, a moan of his own building in his throat when she pressed against his strained arousal and he would have lifted her up and carried her away to his room, meeting be damned, if the door hadn't suddenly opened and a gruff voice called out. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but the meeting has been called to order."

The kitsune broke off the kiss, growling as he turned his gaze over his shoulder, gold eyes glaring at the small form of Youda.

The wizened youkai was unperturbed by the dark look tossed his way. "Yomi requests your presence. I'll give you... a moment to compose yourself." He replied, knowing the state of the kitsune and the ferry girl's bodies.

Botan blushed at the implication, features flushed as she tried to recover from the intensity of love and desire she felt for the kitsune.

Kurama remained glaring at the door even after Youda left then he sighed, loosening his hold, the gold fading from his eyes as he tried to calm his body and his heart down. He felt the girl's hands on his face and he turned attention back to her, eyes fluttering as she caressed his skin.

"Kurama..."

"Botan..." He replied in a hoarse tone as he leaned into her touch, finding it more loving than lustful, yet he felt his need of her grow even more and it was only sheer force of will that prevented him from finishing what they started. "I... I have to go... But I will return here for you as soon as I can."

"I know..." She whispered, her pulse roaring in her head, her body still achy though her mind was back in control. "I will wait here but don't make me wait too long, Kurama."

He reached up, cupping her face with his right hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry about all this... but it's almost over... I promise..." Reluctantly he drew back, lowering his hand back to his side. "I will see you in a little bit, koishii." Kurama said softly before turning and exiting the room.

Botan watched him go, sighing as she walked over to the window and leaned against the glass, trying to calm her body down. The reaction to being so close to him after the separation was both frightening and arousing and her mind wandered, recalling the marking and mating ritual Kanjaku mentioned. _Is that what will happen when we... have sex? _She wondered, idly caressing her neck. _ And will I have to bite him back to complete the bond? _The ferry girl shook her head, chiding herself for her base desires. _Being aroused won't help the situation. It'll only distract Kurama. I have to gain control of myself. _ She straightened her frame, resolve in her features as she stared out at the skyline of the city. _So that we can go home together. _

**Gandara Central Palace Council Chambers**

Kurama entered the room, already in control of his body and mind, steeling his will for the presentation of his information. _Though there is something I have to do first. _

"Ah, there you are, Kurama," Yomi replied, smirking a bit, picking up Botan's scent all over the kitsune as he marched passed. "Ready to start the meeting then?"

Kurama ignored the king, heading straight for Shachi, lashing out with a blindingly quick move, his hand clenching around the scaled demon's throat, yanking him up and out of his chair with surprising strength, slamming him into the nearby metal wall, eyes and features dark as he studied the demon with gold, and very angry, eyes. "I know what you did, Shachi," His voice was soft, belying the rage brimming just under the surface, Youko close to emerging, the strength of his youkai nature feeding power to his arm. "If you try it again, I will rip you apart from limb to limb and feed you to my plants."

The group of youkai gasped in surprise at the display of violence and strength, Youda discretely scanning the power level of the half human, eyes widening at the number. _150,000?! Shachi's is only at 137,000. He's just a boy... in that form... how can he have access to that much power?_ The adviser to Yomi turned his attention over to his lord, frowning at the look of approval on the king's face. _Does he know what this is all about?_

Shachi, for his part, was shocked at the surprise attack and strength of Kurama's hold, his breath stolen as he was choked. He clawed at the kitsune's arm, slicing through the fabric, digging into the boy's skin, drawing blood but the red head only tightened his grip, the demon's neck close to breaking. _This... bastard... is going to kill me... But how? He's a half-human runt!_

"I think he's learned his lesson, don't you... Youko?" Yomi called out in a soft tone, drawing the red head's attention and he looked over to Yomi then back at Shachi, releasing his hand with a shove, the gold fading from his eyes, green taking it's place. The throbbing pain from the gashes on his arm signaled a need for healing but he ignored it, wanting to finish the meeting as soon as possible. Straightening his frame, Kurama walked past the scaled demon, heading towards the screen as he took out the disk in his pocket, sliding it into the side of the giant monitor and it flared to life, revealing several pictures and composite datum.

Shachi rubbed his bruised throat, his voice hoarse as he looked over at the kitsune with dark eyes, snarling in indignation. "My lord, Kurama just attacked me without provocation. He should be imprisoned immediately!"

"I will do no such thing."

The general snapped his head over to his king, puzzled at his king's answer. "But my lord, that is the law you put forth yourself!"

Yomi kept his focus on the scaled demon as he answered, "True, but Kurama's attack on you was a direct response to your attack on his woman, therefore it was not without provocation," The king said, his tone turning darker and more stern. "I suggest you not try that again, Shachi."

The general gave a start of surprise at the tone in his king's voice, shamed at his reprimand, shocked at how much his lord knew. _ That little runt, Kanjaku, must have figured out Kara was the one who attacked the girl and then told Yomi what happened. I will make him pay for that! _"My lord, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, Shachi," Yomi replied, his expression hardening as he added, "Now, unless you find the idea of being confined in a dark cell pleasing, you will sit down and be quiet."

The scaled demon fixed a level stare at the kitsune.

"I mean it, Shachi." Yomi commanded in a warning tone, knowing his general was close to the edge of retaliating.

"Yes... sir..." Shachi growled, marching over to the table, slowly lowering back down in his chair, keeping his eyes focused downward, seething in embarrassment.

Yomi turned his focus back to the kitsune. "Alright then, why don't you show me what you've come up with, Kurama."

The kitsune had regained complete control of his emotions, his features impassive, indicating none of the rage he felt towards the youkai who had tried to hurt and use Botan. "As you all know, Kanjaku and I were sent out on a field assignment to gather more accurate datum on the other two kingdoms strongest fighters. As you can see on the screen here, Yusuke Urameshi is already over 200,000 in power level. Within the year, that will most likely double."

Gasps were heard but he paid them no mind, continuing with his presentation. "Hiei from Mukuro's domain is at 190,000 and will no doubt be doubling his strength during the same time frame," He typed in a series of commands on the computer podium, more datum presented with accompaning pictures. "These 10 men you see here are split up between the two factions. Many of them are also training hard to prepare for the war that will break out once Raizen passes."

"They are all at around 60,000." Youda commented, studying the screen with a keen eye. "Greater than our warriors here."

"Yes. As things stand, Yomi's kingdom lacks any warriors capable of taking these men head on. But that won't be the case for long."

"Oh?" Youda asked, shifting his gaze over to the red head. "How do you propose to rectify this absence of strength?"

"I'm going to find Yomi strong and capable fighters and train them until they are over 100,000 in ki strength."

"Impossible..." Youda replied, scoffing. "There is no way you can find such men and train them in such a short amount of time."

"In this world, perhaps not," Kurama replied. "But there are six demons living in Ningenkai that I fought or met during the Dark Tournament that are strong and capable enough to reach that level in a short amount of time. I plan on recruiting them for this kingdom," _In truth, I want to be as far away from here as I possible yet if war breaks out, I will have no choice but to fight Yusuke and Hiei. Yomi won't simply allow me to walk away. No, this is the best course of action for both myself... and for those I care about_. The kitsune thought as he turned his gaze over to Yomi. "I guarantee you that in a year's time, I will have each fighter trained to a level above 100,000. I will then bring them here to you, Yomi, to be inspected and approved for battle."

"Hmm... your idea is intriguing, Kurama. I quite like it. But you do understand I can't just let you go back to Human World without supervision."

"I am aware of that, yes. And I have no problem being monitored," Kurama answered. "Let me tend to my family affairs during this and I will make those men strong enough to take on and defeat both Raizen and Mukuro's armies... the second in command for each kingdom... will then be left to fight each other. Both battles must be won for you to gain control of Makai. That is what you want, is it not, Yomi?"

The king of the west heard the placating tones of the red head, recognizing his shrewd and subtle play on words and with his own mind. _You're still as crafty as ever, Kurama. Play to my pride and my driven goal to unite this world and I will of course accommodate you. You haven't changed in this regard. _ "Yes it is." He answered, leaning forward as he brought his hands up, resting his chin against his now interlocked fingers. "Very well. You may return to Ningenkai immediately to implement your plan, Kurama," The blind youkai said, smirking a bit. "But are you sure you'll be able to leave here without finishing what you started with that lovely ferry girl of yours in that room?"

_What?! _Shachi thought. _The girl is here right now?!_

There was a flash of irritation in the kitsune's eyes before he remembered how in tune Yomi's hearing was. _Of course he'd know how Botan and I reacted to each other._ "What we do together is our own business, Yomi," His voice was low but he quickly squashed his emotion. "I will take Botan home with me today but I will also keep to my word and train those men for you."

"I'm counting on you to bring me victory, Kurama," Yomi replied. "And I look forward to seeing the results of your work," The king unlocked his fingers and rose. "The rest of you will continue to work on strategy while Kurama's gone. Meeting adjourned."

Kurama left the room last, healing the wounds on his arm from Shachi's claws before exiting into the corridor. He headed straight to the lounge room, stepping through the open door, finding the deity leaning against the window. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Botan, but the meeting is over now."

Botan turned her gaze at the sound of Kurama's voice, her bright eyes matching her smile as she pushed off the glass and walked over to him. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes," He answered, watching her approach. "Yomi agreed to my plan and I can return to Ningenkai immediately."

The deity look up at him in surprise. "He's letting you go home early?"

Kurama nodded. "I will have work to do for him when I get back to Human World, but I will be able to stay at your side as well and that makes what I have to do worth it."

Her brow furrowed. "What is it you have to do, Kurama?"

"I'll talk of it later with you, Botan. When we're alone," He replied in a whisper as he reached out to gently take her hand in his own, stroking the top of it with his thumb. "The important thing is we get to go home together, Peony."

Botan enjoyed the simple contact and touch to her hand, wanting to kiss him then but she knew the timing wasn't right, so she flashed him a bubbly smile instead. "Sounds great! When do we leave?"

He found her smile endearing and it calmed his desire for her, the love shining through in his voice as he answered, "Let me grab my things from the room and we'll go."

They entered the corridor together, holding hands as Kurama led her to his room. Once inside, the kitsune quickly packed his belongings into the purple backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go home, koishii." He said with a smile.

Botan took his hand, joy blooming in her heart at being close to him again and the pair took the elevator down to street level, departing Gandara as they headed towards the portal that would take them back to Ningenkai.

A**nother chapter completed. In the next update we will get back into the canon parts of the story... and of course... some love stuff between Kurama and Botan. If I do allow the consummation to happen in the next chapter, it will be edited. If anyone wants an unedited version, I may create one and post it in Mediaminer under the name Kusara since the links don't work from fanfiction anymore. It will depend on what people want to read, though. If you do, let me know in your review and I will write such a scene out. The song Botan sings is called Storms by Fleetwood Mac. Love their lyrics.**

**Special thanks to:**

**hanako-sempai**\- I do know that many people are still reading my story, though the numbers went down after the Netherworld chapter. It is nice to have reviews though and I thank you for yours and I also thank you for taking the time to leave a few lines. It is always an emotional boost to receive such things from my readers.

**PenguinsHockey14**\- There was a bit of... lust... going on here but nothing naughty. Though the next chapter will most likely be the time they consummate their relationship. He will have to mark her and she will mark him in return. Ahem... well, no, I will keep this teen rated... though I may write an unedited full out lemon for that scene if there is enough desire to warrant it. I will give info on it if I do. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. It always makes me smile!

**Nikkster101**\- I will dive more into Botan's past after the Makai tournament. But as you saw in this chapter, that ki of hers is special and there is a reason she has no true idea as to what makes her so unique. I will get into that at a later point. I am glad you liked the wedding scene and that my chapters destress your life. I like to please people and make them smile. That I do! I know life makes things difficult to say more than what our time allows us but I hope to hear from you again soon. Thank you for reading and leaving a few lines!

**Ryndc-chan**\- I do love my KxB scenes, this is true but they shine on their own as well. Kurama is so damn smart, I agree. As you can see, the kidnapping was a failure but Shachi isn't finished yet with his plans. You'll see that in the next chapter.

**peonyrose100**\- I understand and I'm glad you reviewed the last chapter. Yes, there are some things I plan to do to delve into Botan's past after the Makai tournament. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

**heartluv**\- Is hard for me not to be bummed but I thank you for your kind words. Many people are still reading, true. I like Kanjaku, too. I wanted to have a youkai who was loyal to Yomi but still young and naive enough to question things and to be open minded. He will play a part in the next chapter too. Thank you for reading and leaving a few lines. I appreciate it greatly!

**Valerie**\- Hello! I like to hear from new readers! I am glad you liked the story so far and the wedding scene. I try not to get bummed out but it's hard sometimes. Nevertheless I continue on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review!

**LadyGabiLun**\- I won't stop writing the story, I just will slow down my updates a bit. We are getting to the good stuff, true enough, and the expanding of the YYH universe as Makai comes into play now. I am happy you like the new character Kanjaku and he is allied with Kurama and Botan, true enough. He helped both out in this chapter and he will return in the next as well. And you saw Kurama's reaction to Shachi's actions. Hope that was to your liking as well as the bit of heat shared between Kurama and Botan. Thank you for taking the time to leave a few words!

**Smexy Kitten**\- I am happy you found it beautiful and like the foreshadowing. It is always hard to be separated from the one you love. And when you are reunited... ahem... well... things tend to happen... though that was interrupted... by Youda... but in the next chapter... more than likely... they will be unable to hold back in their desire for each other... though it will be edited... I will write an unedited scene if enough people are interested in it. We'll see.

I like Kanjaku as well. I wanted someone who was young and unjaded to things. He's very young in term of demon years and rather curious. He helped out both Kurama and Botan... and he will do so again. As you've read, I have changed things from the original while still keeping to canon in parts. Things will come to a head next chapter though as Yusuke visits Yomi and makes his proposal. Mukuro will make her appearance as well. And you got a glimpse of what her ki can do... and she's not aware of it for a very good reason. Which will be delved into further on down the line. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to your reviews!

**Ranchan13**\- Kurama and Botan will get married at some point here which I may include if I continue on beyond the end of the series, which is my intention though the interest in my work has gone down. It's more of the case that Shunjun despises the idea of Botan being with a youkai. He's a purist in that sense. No mingling between races. So to see her with him is an affront to Reikai in his eyes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Thanks to all who read and review. If you read and don't review I appreciate it but don't be afraid to leave me a few words. Until next time.**


	24. Marked

**Another update. A very naughty one as there are two sexual incidents in here involving our favorite couple. Though this version is heavily edited. The unedited version can be found on Mediaminer though if you wish to leave a review on it, either site will do. **

Word list

izakaya- Japanese pub, usually open only in the evening hours.

Kabukicho- red light district. Lots of sexual clubs and love hotels. And places were thugs hide out trying to rob tourists.

Zanshin- is a sense of lingering awareness. Used when training solo. The practitioner visualizes their opponent and attacks as if they were really there.

**Chapter 24- Marked**

**August 18, 1993 Makai**

Kurama held on to Botan's hand as he led her out of the city, heading into the dense forest that surrounded much of Gandara's land. An hour into their travel, the kitsune caught a flash of light from the corner of his eye and he lifted his gaze, frowning as lightning danced within the low lying clouds. A gust of wind swirled around him, tugging at his hair and he felt the pressure in the air drop, signaling a massive and impending storm. _ We need to move faster. _ "We should hurry along, Botan." He murmured, lowering his head as he increased his pace.

"What's wrong? Are we being followed or something?" Botan asked, nearly running to keep up with the red head as he pulled her along.

"Not that I can tell, but a storm is brewing above our heads that I would like to avoid if at all possible."

"Why? It's just a little bit of rain and lightning... how bad can it be?"

A blinding flash of lightning exploded, the roar of thunder instantly following and the deity let out a yelp as a sudden deluge of water slammed into her, soaking her clothing, the stinging cold making her shiver and she was about to protest when she felt Kurama pulled away then grab her, sweeping her into his arms. "Kurama, what are you doing?!"

The kitsune raced forward, ignoring the rain and the way his own body began to shiver. "Getting us out of this downpour!" He shouted above the howl of the wind, skidding to a stop as lightning struck a nearby tree, sparks and debris flying from the explosion of heated energy and he dropped to his knees, reaching up to cover the back of the deity's head with his hand, protecting her body with his larger frame. Kurama grit his teeth to stifle the cry of pain as the debris slammed into him, his back pack doing little to absorb the force of the blow. He held on, his ears popping from the shock wave of thunder that nearly knocked him over, overloading his senses, even as he rose up and ran forward once again.

Botan clung to Kurama, her cry of fear muffled as the kitsune held her tight to his body, her ears popping from the thunder, nose wrinkling from the heavy smell of ozone in the air and she wrapped her arms around the red head's neck as he rose, charging forward. She dared a glance up at the youkai's face, seeing the focused look and she kept silent, knowing he was searching for some kind of shelter.

Kurama kept running, ignoring the throbbing pain along his back, relying on his smell, his instincts driving him to the left near a cliff ridge and he came to a stop, spying vines tangled downward along the rocky face and he lowered the girl to the ground, waving his hands, the vines parting at his command and he took her hand in his, pulling her inside the small cave, the vines returning to their original state, covering the entrance and he let go, turning to face her. "Are you okay?"

The ferry girl nodded, shivering. "Yes... but... it... would be nice to have some warmth... about right now..."

He frowned at her shivering, sliding the backpack off his shoulder, dropping it to the ground. "You need to get out of those clothes, Botan, or you'll get sick from exposure."

"What about you?" Botan asked, noting how tightly his pants and long jacket clung to him, seeing his own body shaking a bit.

He looked over at her, a smirk forming on his lips. "That eager to see me naked are you?" He teased.

Botan blushed darkly, even if part of her was very curious. Her body remembered his touch, longing for it once more, a spark of heat filling her at the images that suddenly danced in her head but she remained defiant, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how easily he affected her, sticking her tongue out at him in response.

Kurama laughed at her reaction and walked towards the back of the cave, water trickling down along the rock, a burst of faint light illuminating the dark and he craned his neck back, studying the small crevice. _Interesting_. He thought, lowering his gaze to the moss like plants that grew around the pool of water and he crouched down, grabbing a bunch, crumbling it to test the dryness and he rose, walking back to the girl. He dropped the plants down next to his backpack, scrounging around for some rocks, placing them in a circle in the center of the stone floor. Kurama then headed back to the entrance, tugging at the vines, bunching them up as he returned to Botan's side.

The ferry girl watched him with curious eyes, unable to help herself from asking. "What are you doing, Kurama? Do you need me to help?"

He dropped to his knees, placing the plant material in the center, tearing apart the thick vines into small strips, laying them over the moss. "I'm going to start a fire," He looked up at her, smiling a bit. "You can help me by doing what I suggested earlier and strip out of those wet clothes, Botan."

"But I don't have anything else to wear." She pouted, blinking as the red head unzipped his backpack, pulling out a blue zip up hoodie.

"You can wear this until your clothing dries." He murmured, handing the article of clothing to her.

Botan took the hoodie, looking down at it then back at him. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Botan." He replied, unzipping the side pocket of his back pack, drawing out a box of matches. He slid the box open, drawing out a match, striking it against the side, fire igniting on it's tip and he lowered it down and into the plant material, the greenery quickly bursting into flame, a crackling sound echoing in the small cave as the vines soon caught fire, warmth radiating from the source an Kurama rose, heading back to the entrance.

"Where are you going, Kurama?"

He stopped, looking back at the ferry girl, giving her a comforting smile. "I'm going to gather some wood. Don't worry, I won't be long and I won't go far."

Botan watched him go, staring down at the hoodie in her hands. Biting her lip she turned her head back to the entrance then sighed, lowering the article of clothing onto the ground as she began to undress.

Kurama headed out into the storm, racing towards the closest trees he could find, scrounging underneath the low level branches, scooping up as many dry pieces of wood he could find. He charged back into the cave, the vines obeying his silent command. "I've got the wood..." His whispered, his voice dying out at the sight of Botan standing there with her back to him, dressing in nothing but her bra and panties. He froze in his spot as he watched her pull the hoodie up and over her shoulders, the heat in his veins traveling downward, waking up a certain part of his anatomy, gold flecks floating in the emerald pools of his eyes, a groan of admiration escaping his throat, causing the girl to jump.

Botan whirled around at the sound of a groan, the hoodie unzipped as she clutched at the fabric, exclaiming. "Ack! Kurama, don't scare me like that!"

He blinked, drawn out his haze of lust at her words, clearing his throat as he walked past her. "Sorry about that, Botan..." He tried to focus his attention on the task at hand and dumped the wood some distance from the fire. The kitsune reached down, grabbing a few branches, breaking them into smaller pieces with little effort, tossing them into the fire, little flitters of red ash shooting up before settling back down, the sound of crackling wood filling the shelter.

Botan watched him work, zipping up the hoodie, pulling it down past her hips as she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you, Kurama?"

He kept his eyes on the fire, trying hard to behave himself. _ I want her... but I don't want to push for too much right now... I want it to be right... and loving... not filled with the lust I have for her right now._ "You can sit by the fire and warm up, Botan," He replied, turning his gaze back to her when she didn't move. "What is it?"

Botan shuffled her feet, looking at the stone floor. "It's a bit... cold... to sit down like this."

He smiled and pulled out a seed from under his hair, feeding it power, the plant forming into a giant leaf an he lay it down to his right. "This should help."

The ferry girl smiled at his gallantry, walking over to sit down beside him, wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. The rain continued to fall, flashing of light dancing in near constant bursts and Botan was thankful for the warmth and shelter. "How long will this storm take to pass do you think?"

The kitsune lifted a stick from the pile of wood, idly poking the fire, keeping his gaze forward. "Hard to say. Makai storms can last for days."

"Really?" She replied, frowning at the news, her own eyes watching the flames dance within the wood. "I hope this one doesn't last that long."

"I agree." Kurama replied. "Though I don't mind it... so long as you are by my side, Botan."

The ferry girl blushed, smiling shyly. "I will always be at your side, Kurama."

Her words made the red head's heart react and he favored her with a tender look. "And I will always be at yours, Botan."

A comfortable silence fell between them and it was several moments before the girl spoke,

"Your world... is rather interesting. It's so very different than what I imagined it to be."

"How so?" He asked, looking over at her with curious eyes.

"Well... it is rather beautiful... even if the sky is always red," She began, voice soft. "The people here are not all evil monsters that want to devour human beings and many look just like humans themselves."

"True," Kurama said, shifting his gaze back to the fire. "This world is more complex than I'm sure you've been taught about in Reikai," He paused, features shifting into a serious look. "But there are also those here that want to kill humans and eat their flesh... and live to cause pain, chaos, and death. When the war comes there will be many causalities... in both realms. I fear there is little that can be done to stop it."

"Will you have to fight as well?" Botan asked, studying him in concern.

"If Yomi requires it, then yes," Kurama answered. "That is why I must find fighters to recruit and train that can annihilate the two opposing factions army. Six men over a 100,000 in ki will be able to complete that task. Which leaves the second in command for each king to fight head to head. It is the winner of that battle that will decide the outcome of Makai's destiny."

"Yusuke and Hiei... you'll have to fight them both, won't you?"

Kurama nodded, regret in his tone. "I do not wish to, but if this keeps up, by the time Raizen is dead... the war will begin. We are all on different sides... most likely we will kill each other in the process of determining the winner of this world."

She reached out with her left hand, resting it over Kurama's right one. "I don't want you to die, Kurama."

He looked down at her hand over his, smiling sadly. "I don't want to die, either, Botan. I would rather remain in Ningenkai with you. Married and with a family of our own... free from the turmoil of this place."

The mention of children made the deity blush and she whispered shyly. "When will we be able to do that, Kurama?"

"Marry or have a family?" He asked, looking over to her. "Because part of me is rather... eager to start on the later..."

She took his meaning and shifted a bit, clearing her throat, her mind recalling her conversation with Kanjaku and she murmured. "Is it true that you'll have to... mark me... when we... have sex?"

His eyebrows shot up. "How did you learn of that?"

She lowered her gaze, feeling heat on her cheeks as she answered. "When I begged Kanjaku to bring me here to see you, he warned me that I wasn't marked yet. That it was one of the few rules that all youkai followed and since I wasn't marked, I was in danger of... unwanted advances from the male demons that populated this place."

"He's right," Kurama replied. "It is dangerous to be here unmarked by me, Botan. That is partly why I was so upset earlier. We have not physically bonded yet. If you remain here... unmarked... then many youkai may come after you... to claim you as theirs... But you are mine and I don't share."

The possessiveness in his voice was more arousing than she wanted to admit and she could only listen as he continued,

"I will kill any demon that tries to touch you, Botan. But I cannot defeat all of them should they make an attempt to take you from me. That's why it was safer for you to be in Ningenkai."

"But I had to see you, Kurama," She countered, rehashing their old argument. "It was a risk I was willing to take."

He studied her intently then turned away, not wanting to frighten her with intensity of his feelings, trying to control the desire that continued to burn in his veins for her. "It's a risk I'm not willing to make, Botan. I love you too much to have you hurt or worse... over me. The next time I have to come here, I will go alone."

She said nothing for a few seconds, hesitating out of nervousness before she asked, "And if I were marked by you? Would I be able to come here to stay close to you?"

He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm the rising need of his body and heart for her. "Yes," He answered in a low timbre. "But you are not ready for that yet, Botan. I don't want your first time with me to be filled with lust... I want to be gentle with you... and love you properly..."

_I know you're worried about hurting me, but Kurama, I love you and want you, too._ She wrapped her hand around his, lifting it, looking straight into his eyes, wanting him to see the depths of her desire and love she held for him. Botan rested Kurama's hand against the side of her neck, asking softly, "Is this where you'd mark me?"

He turned his focus back on the ferry girl as he felt his hand being lifted and rested on her neck. Botan's pulse was strong beneath his fingertips, and he was drawn to her eyes even as his mind warned of the danger of losing himself in those amethyst pools. He shook his head, slowly dragging his fingertips down to the muscle between her neck and shoulder, voice thick and deep . "This is where I'd mark you, Peony." With great reluctance, Kurama withdrew his hand. "But not here and not now..."

Botan was disappointed at the loss of contact but said nothing, the silence growing between them until Kurama suddenly sneezed and the ferry girl brought her gaze back to him. His body was shivering, even with the warmth of the fire and she frowned, studying the way the kitsune's hair clung to his face and neck, his clothing still soaked and she whispered. "Kurama, you really need to get out of those clothes or you'll catch your death."

He smiled softly at her concern. "I'll be fine, Botan. It'll take more than some damp clothes to kill me... a... achoo!" He sneezed again, a perplexed expression on his face.

Botan stifled a giggle at the silly look on the fox spirit's face. "See, your body agrees with me."

_Off course it does. It wants you as badly as my heart and mind do._ He commented silently, waving off her words, knowing if he stripped down now things could spiral out of control. _And I don't want to pressure her into anything she isn't ready for. _"It'll be alright, Botan. There's no need to worry over me."

But the ferry girl would not relent. "Stop being so stubborn." She chided, reaching out to tug at his jacket, wanting to help him, only to gasp as the red head gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her. "Kurama?"

He felt the increased pulse of her heart as he held her wrists, heard the hitching of her breath, her gasp sparking the heat he already had for the ferry girl. His body demanded relief from it's state of arousal but his mind hesitated out of fear of frightening her and the kitsune lowered his gaze to hide his desire. "You shouldn't do that, Botan."

"Do what?" Botan asked in confusion, frowning when the fox spirit lowered his gaze away from hers. _ Why is he looking away from me? Did I upset him again?_ "I want to help you, Kurama," She replied, starting to ramble to cover her nervousness. " I don't want you to get sick. Not that I mind taking care of you... but you really should strip down and warm yourself by the Fi..." her voice was cut off suddenly in shock as Kurama pulled her into his lap, letting her wrists go as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kurama hugged her to quiet her nervous rambling, reveling in the way her body seemed to meld against his own, knowing he was in danger of going too far. _But I want to let her know my feelings._ "I love you, Botan... I want you to know that..." He whispered, tilting his head against hers. "Being away from you these weeks has taught me how much I have missed being in your presence," He paused, voice lowered, tinged with frustration as he croaked out, "But now that I'm with you again, I find myself longing for your touch and your love. And it is becoming difficult to hold back my desire for you," Loosening his hold, Kurama dropped his arms to the side, leaning back to give her a bit of space, his head bowed low. "So, you see, Peony, you should be careful around me. I don't want to... hurt you... or force myself on you... because of what my body wants."

Botan listened, enjoying the way he held her, brow furrowing at the frustration she could hear in his voice her own frustration rising to the surface. _Even now, he worries about my feelings and my heart. _She reached out, cupping the kitsune's face, gently urging him to look up at her.

Kurama lifted his gaze, finding the girl studying him with love and longing, remaining silent as she spoke,

"Kurama... I know how you feel and I know you worry greatly about scaring me with the intensity of your feelings," Botan began, her eyes meeting his as she explained. "But my feelings are just as intense for you," She whispered, love and lust mingled within her darkening amethyst eyes as she caressed his face. "I missed you greatly while you were away. My body... aches for your touch... and to share that love with you... I am... nervous... yes, and I confess I know very little about what to do.. when it comes to sex... but you won't be forcing yourself on me. I'm more than willing to share my body with you... because I want and need you, too... I wanted you in that room... and I want you now..." The ferry girl lowered her hands, leaning in, giving him butterfly kisses along his jaw to his ear, whispering in a shy but excited tone. "So show me, Kurama, how much you want me... please..."

Kurama was shocked at her words. _ Is this real or a dream?_ He wondered, meeting her gaze as she spoke to him. He saw the change in the girl's eyes, saw the pupils dilate, heard the rapid beating of her heart, caught the scent of her arousal and he groaned at the kisses along his jaw, jolts of pleasure racing through his veins and down into his manhood, growing hard from the simple contact and he reacted, leaning in to nuzzle along her neck, inhaling her scent, finding it intoxicating, his body overriding his mind as he whispered heatedly. "Botan..."

The ferry girl's eyes fluttered at the sensation of him nuzzling her skin, heart racing, body trembling at the way his actions were making her feel. "Kurama..." She whispered in return, letting go her hesitation and fear and she kissed down his neck, moving closer to him again, gasping as Kurama's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him, feeling the bulge underneath her and she moved instinctively against him, unable to stifle the whimper at how good the contact felt.

Their touches grew more heated, exploring each other, Kurama's minstrations making the deity whimper then let go and she shuddered, breathing labored and she returned the favor, until the kitsune couldn't hold back and he released, groaning her name as he kissed along her shoulder, croaking out, "Botan... lover... made me feel... good..."

The girl blushed at his words, blinking as he pulled her up and with him, leading her to the back of the cave where the small pool of water lay and they crouched down and washed up. Now clean, the deity tested her clothing, finding them nearly dry and she dressed, zipping up the hoodie Kurama had given her earlier. Kurama dug into his backpack, pulling out new clothing, dressing in jeans and a black button down shirt, slipping his brown jacket back on. They turned to face each other once more, settling down by the fire, the kitsune speaking first.

"I am sorry... if I frightened you at all, Botan... I was just... I've wanted you for so long... that I couldn't hold back."

Botan smiled shyly. "It's alright... I wasn't afraid... it was... exciting to see... you like this... I feel... special... that you let me... touch you like that... and that you... touched me as you did... I didn't realize just how... wonderful... those sensations could be."

He tilted his head, studying her. "You must have witnessed such acts between men and women before?" he asked, curious as to how much she actually knew about sex.

Her blushed darkened. "I know... what happens when men and women love each other... I've also seen men naked before... but I've never... personally experienced anything like this. You're... my first..."

His features softened at her sudden shyness. _She is vulnerable right now... I must take care to not hurt her in anyway. _ "I am honored to be your first, koishii... But we still... haven't completed our bond... what we did... is sexual... but it's not... sex... per se..."

"I know..." She whispered, looking over at him. "I want that, too... but... not here... I want to bond with you completely...at your home... in... our bed..."

_Our bed._ He thought, features contemplative. It really was their bed. Their home..._ That is where we belong... not here... _He reached out, caressing her face with his fingertips. "I want that too, peony." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently.

The ferry girl returned it, reveling in the softer affection, looking out at the cave entrance as the rain and lightning began to abate. "I think the storm is letting up, Kurama."

The kitsune followed her gaze, nodding and he rose, putting out the fire before grabbing his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, the red head held out his hand for the girl to take. "Shall we go home, koishii?"

Botan nodded, taking his hand, smiling as he led her out and into the now calm air of Makai. She looked up into the sky, voice soft. "I think it's safe to use my oar don't you, Kurama?" She asked, looking over to him. "It'll get us home faster than on foot."

The kitsune looked up, making sure no lightning flashed before nodding. "I think that's a good suggestion, Botan."

The ferry girl beamed, letting go of his hand, lifting it up, materializing an oar and she lowered down, sliding sideways, patting the area behind her.

Kurama chuckled and went over, sliding beside her.

"Hold on tight!" She shouted, rising up into the air, blushing when she felt his arms wrap around her waist then smiled, following his direction, flying through the air at top speed towards the portal that would take them back to Ningenkai.

**August 18, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Botan floated down onto the first floor roof of Kurama's house, missing the warmth of the kitsune's arms as he let go and slid off, smiling when he turned around and helped her up and off the oar, lowering her to her feet and the deity snapped her fingers, the oar disappearing instantly.

Kurama reached out, opening the window to his room before climbing in, turning to help Botan inside as well. He went over, turning on his desk lamp, giving a casual once over of the place and he smiled. _It's good to be home._ He thought, turning to face Botan as she spoke,

"You mother isn't home yet, Kurama. She... She is alright though, isn't she?"

He smiled, touched at her concern over his mother and he nodded. "Before I went on that long mission for Yomi, I was able to tell her that you and would be on a long camping trip an unable to contact her." He replied, sliding his backpack off, setting it on top of the dresser in his closet. "She won't be home until the 28th of this month."

"So we... have to place to ourselves then?"

He turned to study her at the question, smirking a bit. "What do you have in mind, Peony, that you don't want my mother around, hmm?"

She blushed darkly, pouting. "Nothing, bad, Kurama... I just... It's just... oh hell..." She stammered, marching over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "If we... If we... engage again in... what we did back there..." She started, resting her hands in her lap. "I don't want her to hear... what we're doing... she expects us to behave... and we were... until... today..."

He found her pout cute and he walked over, sinking down onto his desk chair, features softening at the genuine worry he could hear in her voice and he scooted over, reaching out to take her hands in his, caressing the tops with his thumbs. "Botan... there is nothing to be ashamed of. What we did... was because we love and desire each other. It's only natural that this would happen. Besides... I can't claim you properly yet. As much as I want you... we need to be... safe... in what we do."

She looked down as he took her hands, enjoying the pleasant tingle that traveled up her arms at his touch, lifting her gaze at his words. "Safe?"

"Yes," He replied with a nod. "I want children with you... but I haven't even finished high school yet. Until I have a proper job that can provide for our family... it's best we play it safe... and use protection."

"Oh," She replied, blushing at the thought of having his children and she smiled softly. "I see nothing wrong with that, Kurama..."

He matched her smile, lifting her hands to kiss the tops. "I'm glad you agree, beautiful," He whispered, reluctantly letting go of her hands as he rose, heading over to his closet. "It's been a long day, Botan. We should get some rest. Tomorrow I will have to begin my search for the fighters I need to train for Yomi."

Botan wanted to pull him back to her, to finish what they had started in the cave but knew now was not the right time. She watched him undress, reacting to the sight of his bare skin and she found herself unable to look away, blushing when he caught her staring.

Kurama smirked a bit when he felt her intense gaze, feeling her lust and her love for him, his own body responding and he had to calm down. _ We are not ready yet for that just yet.. I don't have any protection. _He thought, adding that to his list of things to do tomorrow. "It's alright to look, Botan. I don't mind it... I admit I love looking at you in the same way."

She pouted at his teasing tone, feeling a bit achy again though she tried to hide it by changing the subject. "Do I get to help you in the search tomorrow?" She asked, watching as he slid on a pair of green shorts and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm counting on your help, Botan. I've been away from you for too long and I won't leave you again if I can help it." He answered as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Kurama brushed his teeth then relieved himself, coming back out into the room, smiling as the deity passed him with new undergarments and pajamas. He headed to the bed, sliding under the covers, propping his elbow, resting his chin in his palm, watching the girl come back to him, enjoying the closeness of her as she snuggled against him and he reached down, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingertips. "I love you, Botan, and want you to stay with me always."

The deity leaned into his touch, gently clasping his wrist, turning to kiss it before pulling him to lay down beside her. "I love you, too, Kurama. And I want to be by your side always." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Kurama returned the soft kiss, wanting more but controlling himself as he settled beside the girl. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her, eyes fluttering closed. "Rest with me, Peony."

Botan smiled at his pet name for her, her own eyes closing as she whispered, "Goodnight, fox."

The pair quickly fell into a deep sleep, wore out from the days events and their first sexual encounter, both wondering what the next day would bring.

**August 19th, 1993 Shinjuku district early evening**

Kurama and Botan entered the the busy izakaya restaurant, talking in soft tones with the host who nodded and led them back to one of the private rooms, sliding the shoji door open, revealing five familiar faces who shouted out their various greetings,

"Hey there, mate!" Chuu called out, holding a bottle in his hand. "Yer right in time for the feast!"

"Hey now, if it isn't the fox and his blue haired lass!" Jin said with a grin. "Ya picked a great place that ya did!"

"Hello, Kurama," Touya said in a polite tone. "Sorry for the bill, but you know how these guys get after they've had a bit of alcohol in them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Suzuka commented with a huff. "I don't engage in such idle things as drinking, not good for the skin or the liver. Though I admit there were a few lovely women that were rather charming to look at when we came here."

"Who cares, let's just get this over with," Shishiwakimaru growled, crossing his arms.

"Thank you all for coming," Kurama replied, looking around. "Rinku had to stay home I take it?" He asked, noting that this particular pub was a mostly adult establishment and in a disreputable district, being close to the Kabukicho area. But this particular restaurant was one of the best to conduct meetings, the clientele loud and a bit rowdy, too concerned with having a good time to listen in on anyone else's conversation. The kitsune settled down in front of the low level table, Botan taking a spot to his left.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bring the little blighter here, too many... dark and unsavory things happening around here at night," Chuu answered, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand as he leaned in closer to inspect the ferry girl. "But your woman is a hell of a lovely sheila," He said, grinning as he asked, "You're that healer girl from the Urameshi team, right?"

Botan blinked but nodded, moving a bit closer to Kurama. "That's right. Botan from Reikai."

Chuu looked over at the kitsune, giving a nod of approval then hiccuped, leaning back. "Ya got good taste there, Kurama! But ya better mark her soon or some other bloke will come along and try to take her from ya! Ah hah hah hah!"

Botan blushed at his words, relaxing as Kurama's hand moved to rest over hers.

"Such a brute," Suzuka murmured, eyeing his friend with mild disdain. "No wonder you're still single."

Chuu snapped his gaze over to the smaller youkai, growling. "Watch yer mouth there, blondie!" he growled then rubbed under his nose. "I'm just in a rut is all... I'll find my sheila yet, you watch!"

Touya reached up to rub his temples. "I feel a headache coming on, can we stop with the annoying chit-chat and get down to business?"

Kurama nodded, clearing his throat as he began. "I called you all here because I have a proposal for you. Each of you are gifted fighters and I know you seek more challenges to your skill. To that end I am offering to train you and if you accept my terms, you will all be able to reach 100,000 in ki level within the year."

"So what's the catch?" Suzuka asked, eyeing the red head with a curious look.

"The catch is that you have to train really hard in a short amount of time," Kurama answered, looking at each man as he spoke. " Makai is edging towards a great war that will pit the three kings against each other. Right now, as we speak, Yusuke is training hard for Raizen, doubling his power levels while Hiei is under Mukuro's tutelage and is growing great in strength. I currently work for Yomi and have need of strong fighters who can overpower the other two armies that are amassing to the east and the north. You men have the greatest potential to achieve that."

"So if we get stronger we'll get ta face off with Urameshi again?" Jin asked.

"That's right," Kurama said with a nod. "And you will also be helping to maintain the balance of the three realms. If this war breaks out, untold damage will occur. I mean to keep Ningenkai safe from harm and to help keep Makai from falling into utter chaos and madness."

"That's a tall order, Kurama," Touya murmured. "But I do like this world and it's light. I don't want it to see it destroyed. So you can count me in."

"Ya, I'll do it, if it means I can go toe to toe with Urameshi once more." Jin said with a grin.

"Sound like a party I want to join!" Chuu said, slapping the table and pointing at the kitsune. "Ya got a deal there, mate!"

"I suppose it's better than nothing," Shishiwakimaru murmured. "I'll play along."

"The chance to grow stronger illuminates the darkness of my malaise, so I will throw in my lot with the rest of you and train until I am my most beautiful self once again." Suzuka added, not seeing the roll of Shishi's eyes at his friend's postulating.

"Excellent," Kurama said softly. "We will reconvene in the morning at the JR East rail station, bring whatever you wish for the journey," He rose, Botan following. "And don't worry about the bill. I have it covered." He called over his shoulder, smiling as the deity reached out and took his hand, leading him away as they exited, leaving the five youkai alone.

"Do you think he's telling the truth, Touya?" Shishi asked, looking over at the ice shinobi. "I for one am not fond of Kurama, though his woman is rather beautiful." _Lucky fox. _He added silently.

"I believe Kurama's words and intentions," Touya answered, looking down at his cup of tea. "He is Youko but he's also changed. His time in this world has made him into a different sort of youkai. One that I tend to admire."

"Hmph..." Shishi sounded, crossing his arms. "We'll see if he can keep to his word, though I doubt we can reach 100,000 in only a year. That's two whole class jumps in power levels."

"Always a downer, eh, Shishi?" Suzuka chimed in. "I am rather interested in what he plans to do to train us. I'm willing to work very hard to gain that new strength."

"Right you are, mate!" Chuu said, grinning. "Any chance to face off against Urameshi is alright in my book!"

Suzuka tossed an irritated gaze at the larger man but said nothing and the five of them ate their dinner then left, heading off for some rest before their trip in the morning.

**August 20, 1993 Genkai's compound**

"You mean you're dropping us off to train with the old hag?!" Suzuka snapped in irritation, glaring over at Kurama who replied,

"There is no one else that can train you as well as Genkai," He began. "It also the only place in the world that Reikai cannot see."

"What is so important about that?" Touya asked.

"Because right now, Koenma and his father are at odds and Yusuke, Hiei, and I have been dishonorably discharged from service," Kurama answered, walking up the steps that led to Genkai's compound. "So it's imperative that we keep your training secret."

They reached the top of the stairs, finding the small form of Genkai waiting for them. "I see you've brought me more students to train. Good, I was getting rather bored," Genkai greeted everyone in her usual manner then barked loudly, "Alright slackers, are you ready to train until you drop?!"

"I can handle whatever you throw at me, hag." Shishi growled, still recalling his loss earlier in the year to the human psychic.

"Well see about that, pretty boy," She shot back. "Wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything," She muttered under her breath before turning. "Follow me. I'll show you your quarters where you'll be staying for the duration of your training."

The youkai grumbled but followed and Kurama stepped into the main room of the first building, waiting patiently for Genkai to return.

"This lot is strong and capable, Kurama," Genkai called out as she entered a few minutes later. "But how hard do you wish to push them?"

"As hard as you can, Master Genkai," The kitsune answered. "They have one year to train and grow as strong as an S class warrior. If any one can achieve that, it's you."

"Hmph... easier said than done," The human psychic retorted, her gaze studying the kitsune with curious eyes. "I take it you told Botan that you love her then?"

Kurama blinked at her question but nodded. "Yes, I told her the truth of my heart," He said in a soft tone. "I love her and she loves me. We will marry some day and have a family of our own. But that is a ways off yet. Right now, my focus is on trying to resolve the problem in Makai."

"Understandable, given the large threat of Makai's bloody war spilling into this realm. It's a dangerous game you're playing though, Kurama. Are you sure this is the right course of action?"

"Yes. I only hope I do not have to fight both Yusuke and Hiei should it come to that. I would prefer to try to think of a way out of this mess."

"And you haven't yet, have you?"

"If we're being honest, then no, I don't have a solution yet," The kitsune admitted. "But I have a year to figure it out, so I will do what I can to mitigate the situation." He headed towards the door, adding. "I will come by here as often as I can to help in their training and to test their progression in ki level. I thank you Genkai, for your help in this matter."

Genkai smiled a bit. "It's a chance for some company if nothing else." She replied. "And you're welcome."

Kurama returned the smile, sliding the shoji door behind him. Slipping his shoes back on, the kitsune headed down the stairs and the train that would take him back home to Botan.

**August 20, 1993 Minamino Residence**

He found her still asleep, nestled comfortably in the covers of his bed, hugging his pillow and Kurama chuckled, leaving her to rest. Going over to his closet, the kitsune reached in, drawing out a martial arts practice outfit. He stripped out of his clothes, sliding the white pants up, pulling the drawstring tight and tying a knot before slipping on his gi, folding one side over the other, tying a belt around afterwards. Satisfied he was ready, the fox spirit headed downstairs and out into his garden.

Sitting down Indian style, Kurama closed his eyes, drawing in the fresh air, letting it out slowly, controlling his breathing, slowing his heart rate down, his mind going over the events that had transpired since the delivery of Yomi's message. His mother was married and happy, his new brother looked up to him and he wanted to keep them all safe. _ And Botan. _ He thought with a tender smile. _I love her. I love her with all my heart, body, and soul. I want to keep her safe so that we can marry and have a family someday. _But in order for him to protect everyone he loved, he would have to grow stronger._ Yusuke and Hiei are training relentlessly, their ki spiking in great bursts while I've been planning strategy and being idle. I cannot afford to grow lax right now. I must increase my own power as well or else I will not survive a battle between my two friends. _

Rising up, the kitsune released some of his energy, using the Zanshin technique, visualizing his opponent as he went through a series of katas, each one progressively faster and more explosive, more energy expended and he flipped through the air, landing on his feet, skin slick with sweat from the heat and the strain of training. Kurama reached down and untied his belt, removing his gi before laying it down carefully under the nearby tree. Free from the overheated fabric, the kitsune went back to work, hands and feet slashing through the air in precise and lethal movements, so focused on his control and his energy level that he didn't sense the eyes of the ferry girl following his every movement.

Botan had woken up alone, surprised to be hugging the kitsune's pillow, wondering where Kurama had gone. When she sensed a spike in his ki she went downstairs to investigate and had come to a dead stop at the sight of a shirtless Kurama practicing fighting techniques in the garden. She couldn't help but stare at the fluid way he moved, his muscles were taunt, his skin slick with sweat and she felt heat bloom low in her belly, that familiar ache a reminder of how attracted she was to him and how much she loved and wanted his attention and his touch.

Kurama caught the scent of the girl then and he stopped, turning around to face her, smiling in his surprise. "Good afternoon sleepy head," He teased lightly, eyes twinkling as the girl pouted at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up and take me with you this morning?" She asked, trying hard to behave herself as she watched him approach.

He gave her a soft smile before going over to grab his gi. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb your rest."

Her features relaxed a bit at his statement and she watched him approach, asking, "So you decided to start training today?"

Kurama nodded as he came to a stop before her. "I need to get stronger, Botan. Yusuke and Hiei are already higher in ki than I am in this form. If I am to survive a possible battle royale, I need to increase my own power and I can only do that by training every day for as long as I can."

She reached out, brushing at the kitsune's bangs that were plastered on his skin, eyes on his as she asked, "You're already powerful, Kurama. And beautiful. You move... gracefully... I'm rather envious."

He tilted his head at her words, enjoying the gentle touch of her fingertips on his forehead. "You shouldn't be, Botan. You're beautiful and wonderful... and you have power of your own. But... if you want, I can teach you a few self defense techniques."

The way he spoke to her made the deity's heart flutter and she lowered her hand back to her side, unable to hide her amusement. "If it's anything like your training of Kuwabara, I think it'll be safer for me to pass."

He blinked then chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Silly, I wouldn't do that to you. I'd be gentle and careful with you. I don't want to hurt you, Botan."

She felt in a teasing kind of mood and she returned the nuzzle, whispering. "Are we talking about training or sex, Kurama?"

He laughed softly, lifting his head to bite her hair playfully. "Naughty girl... training of course..."

She smiled at his laugh and antics, wrapping her arms around his waist, not bothered by the sweat on his skin as she nuzzled his neck, the scent of him making her want him even more. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never been naughty in my life."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow but smiled, wrapping his arms around her in return, sensing her desire for him, curious as to what she was up to. "Is that so?"

"Um hmm..." She murmured, kissing down his neck and along the muscle to his shoulder, tempting him to respond as she whispered. "I am as innocent as the pure driven snow."

He groaned at her kisses, surprised at how forward and teasing she was being. The signals were there that she was willing and wanton for him but he hesitated. _She could just be teasing me to get a rise out of me..._ He chuckled silently at his own words. _ She is getting a rise out of me right now. _ He thought, half hard just from the simple little kisses. Leaning in, Kurama nuzzled the girl's ear, whispering in a low tone. "Are you, lover? Your body says differently."

Botan shivered at the change in timbre, her hands trailing down Kurama's chest and abs, feeling them flex beneath her fingers. "And what does my body say to you, Kurama?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him.

Her touch was like fire and the red head burned with need for her. Kurama felt her pull back and he looked down at her, meeting her gaze, drawn to the heat he could see in her darkened amethyst pools. "That it wants me... that it longs to be taken... again... and again... again..." He answered, pulling her to him then unable to deny his want of her any longer. He crushed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth, her moan muffled as he lifted her up, a moan of his own silenced when the deity wrapped her long legs around his waist and clung to him. He nearly raced back into the house, their lips parting to breathe, the deity giving him butterfly kisses all over his face. "Botan..." He groaned, nearly tripping on the stairs as he carried her quickly up and to his room and he let her down, walking her to the bed, kissing and touching her as he bore her down, clothing removed, moans and sighs filling the room as they slowly became one for the first time, marking the other with a bite at the height of their passion.

Afterwards, the kitsune held the girl close to him, idly caressing the skin on her arm, croaking out, "Botan... I've never felt this before... with you.. it's so intense... and pleasurable... I didn't want to stop... I love you... and I never want to leave your side again."

She blushed and snuggled against him. "I love you too, Kurama... don't leave me... stay with me... always..."

"I'll never leave you again, love." He whispered, his tone one of love and devotion.

Botan sighed in contentment, sated from his attention and words, closing her eyes, nestling her face into his neck, relaxing and the nearness of him and she soon fell into a deep sleep, the kitsune following her into the land of dreams where darkness fled and the light ruled.

**Another chapter completed and very, very naughty. It was rather painless for Botan... in case anyone was wondering... she had no barrier... reigen females have none... another way they are a bit different than ningen females, otherwise her body reacts the same. And it seems in their lust and need for each other, someone forgot protection... Hmm... Next time, Kurama helps out with the training at Genkai's, Botan with him as the school term resumes for the kitsune and he's distracted by school, the coming war, the trouble in Reikai and Botan's return to duties... Hopefully everyone enjoyed this romp between our favorite couple. ** **Do please review. It really helps to hear from those who read my work. For those looking for the unedited lemon stuff... I will post a direct link from my tumblr blog, Musings of a Kitsune so those who don't want to search can go right to the chapter.  
**

**Special thanks to:**

**hanako-sempai**\- Thanks for leaving a review! Am glad you loved it. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**nikkster101**\- The unedited one is on Mediaminer under my author name of Kusara. We will get into just what makes Botan so special... and why she has no idea on how to really use that power of hers very soon. I hope this chapter pleased you. Thanks for leaving a few lines!

**ranchan1**3- Yeah, Shachi deserved it. You can mess with Kurama, but you don't mess with his woman. The unedited version is on Mediaminer. Thanks for leaving a few words!

**Soldier of the past**\- The unedited version of this chapter is on Media miner under the author name of Kusara.

**heartluv**\- It is hard to be separated from the one you love... and I'm glad I conveyed that so the readers could feel and understand. Yeah, Shachi isn't done yet. True, you don't mess with Kurama's woman and expect to get away with it. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

**ryndc-chan**\- There is much more smut in this chapter and can be found at Mediaminer under the pen name Kusara. I made Yomi a bit more interesting and interactive here... and Kanjaku I enjoy creating his character. He has a part to play yet... as I take a different turn from the anime in regards to who will be watching and monitoring Kurama on Yomi's behalf. They did consummate their relationship and have marked each other. Will I have more naughty parts... probably... we'll see. Botan's light is interesting and I will delve into that... and why she doesn't know the truth of just how powerful she really is after the Makai tournament. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading my work! It makes me smile!

**DarkinocensDLT**\- I am glad you enjoyed it and I do want to keep this T rated on this site so I had to edit it. The unedited version is on Media miner. My pen name there is Kusara but if you have a difficult time I will try to find another way for you to read it. I understand about wanting to know more about RK before reading the story. It takes place in the movie universe so if you watch the three movies you will understand for the most part... though the Jinchuu arc is only in manga form. And that is what the story is truly based on. So take your time and when you read it, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Is always nice to hear from you!

**PenguinsHockey14- **Thank you! I do my best... the unedited one can be found on Mediaminer under the name Kusara. Hopefully you enjoy it. It is rather naughty... Thank you for reviewing! Makes me smile to hear from you!

**Smexy Kitten-** Your innocent eyes may travel to Mediaminer to read the unedited version of this chapter. It is rather naughty. Ahem... Yes, their love is very strong and not even death itself can break it... though there will be those who will try... I enjoy writing Kanjaku's character... he will play a role later one throughout the Makai Tournament chapters and perhaps beyond if I take this story past the end.

The demons see the light of her soul... the same light that Kurama fell in love with... her power.. is a bit separate for that... and only emerged due to the threat of invasion... she doesn't know because she's never used it before... she doesn't know how to harness it and simply thinks it was because it fled due to her knowledge of it. They can however sense something is a bit different... Kurama knows she is stronger than she thinks as well. But he did not witness that surge of ki... only Kara did... because he was a direct threat to her. There is a good reason why Botan doesn't know... and that goes back to what Koenma was searching for in this story many chapters ago.

Botan is brave... and has tried to be brave many times before... she missed Kurama greatly... and was willing to do whatever it took to see him. I kind of like Yomi... so I made him a bit more honorable and curious in this... He would want to know just what woman was able to capture Youko's heart... and her light revealed why the kitsune was drawn to her in the first place... even before her beauty. Ahem.. yes... Kurama... missed Botan too... and showed it... and will show it both this version and the unedited one. Botan's feelings are just as intense and wanton as the kitsune's... she just doesn't know how to express it in a sexual manner very well... Kurama guides her in the first encounter... and they are both more... active in the second as they bond physically and mark one another... Yes.. darn old people anyway... that was a bit of fun for me to write... and I really loved writing how Kurama reacted to Shachi messing with Botan... It's how I'd be... The rest of the gang will be appearing very soon... Koenma before the others... Thanks for reading and leaving a review! I always look forward to hearing from you!


	25. The Morning After

Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 25- The Morning After

**August 21, 1993 Minamino Residence**

Sunlight filtered through the window, brightening the room and Botan stirred, eyelids fluttering open, blinking to clear her vision. Turning her head to the side, the ferry girl's gaze fell on the sleeping features of Kurama and a loving smile tugged at her lips. She shifted onto her side, taking advantage of being the first awake to study her lover with tender eyes and a fluttery heart. _He looks so beautiful and peaceful like this. _ She thought, a sudden blush bloomed across her cheeks as her mind turned to what happened last night. The things that they did to each other, the intensity of her desire for him and him for her brought out things Botan thought she'd never feel. But it was so much more than the physical intimacy that made her love for him so strong.

It was everything about him. His mind was unrivaled, his heart was loving and gentle, much more than the kitsune gave himself credit for. His soul was darker but the light of love he carried for his family and for her illuminated that darkness and was nearly blinding in it's intensity. His great strength was belied by his lean frame and she felt safe in his arms and she never wanted to leave his side. Reaching out, Botan traced her fingertips along the side of his jaw. "I love you..." She whispered, smiling as he began to stir.

Kurama felt the gentle touch of the ferry girl on his face, drawn to consciousness by her whisper and his eyelids fluttered open. He turned his gaze to study her, seeing the love light in her eyes and he matched her look, flashing her a tender smile. "Good morning, beautiful... How do you feel?"

She blushed at his question, feeling very shy as she answered, "A bit... sore... but I enjoyed what we did... a lot..."

Kurama chuckled inwardly at her reply. "As did I... You were wonderful, Botan. The things you did to me... Made me want you again and again..."

Botan lowered her gaze, whispering, "I didn't realize, just how intense making love was..."

"It's because of our love for each other, koishii..." He answered, reaching out to caress the side of her face with the back of his fingers. "Our feelings for each other makes it that much more intense and personal. My body wants you... my mind needs you... and my heart and soul love you... I've never... I've never felt this way before... And it... scares me a little, Botan... But I also revel in my feelings for you."

Botan leaned into his touch, features flushed as she lay back down beside him, crooking her arm over his stomach, nuzzling his neck. "I'm not afraid, Kurama... I can be the strong one... if you want..."

He enjoyed the way she snuggled into him, turning to kiss her crown, smiling. "Sometimes... you will be, Botan... I'm not... good at expressing myself emotionally with anyone but you... only you see the truth of my heart. Only you love me as I am... no matter what darkness I carry. For that alone I love you more than life itself."

"Kurama..." She whispered, burying her face in his neck. "You're making my heart act up."

He wrapped an arm around he as he tilted his head against hers. "I love your heart most of all, Botan. Because it loves me without condition."

The ferry girl shifted her arm, resting the palm of her hand over his heart. "I love your heart too, Kurama. I love you as you are and always will."

He lifted his hand to rest over hers, smiling tenderly. "Beautiful peony... now you're making my heart act up."

She smiled, kissing his neck before lifting her head to study him. He was so beautiful and wonderful and all hers. Memories of last night flooded her mind and she remembered the way he touched her, the way his words sparked the heat in her blood, how good he felt inside her, his hot kisses and the way her name spilled from his lips when he... Botan's eyes widened suddenly and she bolted upright. _Oh God... we... we didn't..._

Kurama frowned at her sudden reaction. "Botan, what's wrong?"

The ferry girl opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out and the kitsune sat up in concern.

"Koishii... you look frightened... tell me what is wrong."

Botan finally found her voice, feeling very shy even as she spoke, "When... when we... made love... We didn't... use protection..."

A knowing look spread on Kurama's features and he frowned. _ I should have stopped myself from going too far with her. But I wanted her so badly I let my body overrun my mind._ "Botan... I'm sorry... It wasn't intentional.."

The ferry girl bit her lip. "I know that... but what if... what if I become pregnant?"

The idea of her carrying his child secretly pleased him but his mind understood that the girl was nervous and afraid of the prospect. _And we're not ready yet for that... not for a while..._ "Koishii... there are herbs I can brew into a tea that will eliminate any chance you become pregnant," He replied, reaching out to take her hand in his, wanting to ease her panic. "So do not be afraid, Botan. It will be alright, I promise."

She looked down as his hand took hers and she whispered, "I want to have children with you, Kurama... It's just... You're still in high school... and I know it's not the right time... for that..."

Kurama smiled. "When we do have children, they will be strong and beautiful, Botan," He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb, voice soft and tender, "In a few years, this human body of mine will be fully grown and then I will be ready to marry you properly and we can take that last step and begin a family of our own. But for now, I will make sure to be more careful with you."

Botan enjoyed the simple contact, lifting her gaze to give him a loving smile. "Kurama..."

A sudden gurgling sound erupted and the red head quirked an eyebrow, looking down at the source of the noise. "Are you hungry, Botan?"

Botan gave a sheepish look. "Maybe a little..."

Kurama smiled. "Then let's take a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast."

The ferry girl studied him in surprise, watching as he slid out of bed, admiring the sight of his naked form even as her voice squeaked out, "You want to shower together?"

He laughed softly at her reaction, eyes twinkling. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked, koishii," He paused, drawing his gaze slowly up and down her from, voice lowering in timbre. "I must say you lack for nothing."

Botan felt the heat of his gaze, blushing darkly as her own eyes lingered on his body. "I could say the same of you, Kurama."

He grinned, enjoying the way she looked at him and he was very tempted to pull her up to him and continue where they left off last night, but knew it would only lead to more trouble. _ And I want to ease her worry about the risk of pregnancy. _ "Hmm... well... perhaps it is best if we shower separately. I don't think I can behave myself with you just yet..." Kurama walked over to his closet, drawing out boxer briefs, white socks, jeans, and a light blue t shirt.

Botan watched the kitsune grab his clothing then head towards his bedroom door. "Where are you going, Kurama?"

He stopped, smiling down at her. "To use the bathroom in the spare bedroom, sweet. You go ahead and use mine." He headed out and into the hall, turning right and following the short trail to the end bedroom and he opened the door, heading straight to the bathroom and he turned on the water, making sure it was nice and hot before stepping inside. He washed quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist as he wiped off the steam from the mirror, checking his jaw to make sure there was no stubble to shave then brushed his teeth. Kurama dressed and headed back to his room, smiling as he heard the water running and the girl softly singing and he stood still, listening for several moments, enjoying the sound of his lover's voice before he went over to his closet, drawing out the herbs he'd need to make the tea.

The kitsune then headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, digging through the drawer near the coffee maker, pulling out a tea egg and he opened it, placing the herbs inside. He put hot water in the tea kettle, allowing it to warm up before setting it aside. He took out a small sauce pan and filled it with water, setting it on the range. He turned on the gas switch, blue flame erupting underneath and the fox spirit lowered the temp, waiting until the water boiled before shutting it off.

Kurama dumped out the warm water in the kettle, the ceramic now warm enough to handle the hot water, placing the egg inside. With great care, he poured the water from the sauce pan into the kettle, putting the lid over it as he allowed the tea to steep. The kitsune heard the girl's footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen and he smiled, lifting his head to find the ferry girl dressed in light blue jeans and a yellow t shirt. "How was your shower, sweet?" He asked, pouring the tea into the small white cup, setting it before Botan who came to a stop before him.

The girl looked at her beloved, smiling at the way his still damp hair clung to his skin. "It was nice. The hot water felt good," She answered, looking down at the cup as she reached out and lifted it to her lips, taking a small sip, surprised at how mild it tasted. "So how did you learn to make this tea, Kurama?" She asked, studying the kitsune with a curious eye.

He hesitated for a few seconds, wondering whether or not to tell her before he replied, "When I lived in Makai, I had many females vying for my attention," He began, lowering his gaze a bit. "Youkai females have the ability to either allow for a pregnancy to occur or to reject it completely without the use of any outside influence. However, I could not risk any offspring coming after me, so I used herbs on myself that kept me functional but unable to impregnate willing females and gave them tea to make doubly sure nothing ever came about from any mating."

The thought of him with other females drew out the jealousy in her and she asked, "Did you have to do that often?"

He blinked at her question, hearing a note of jealousy in her voice. "Not too often, no."

"And you're sure you don't have any children living in Makai?"

He tilted his head, trying hard not to chuckle at her pouting expression. "No, love. If there were any offspring related to me, they would have sought me out and challenged me to a contest of strength."

Botan looked at him in surprise. "Really? Why is that?"

"It is just the way it is in Demon World," The kitsune answered. "Unless the parent has died, a child will always try to surpass his father and/or his mother in terms of strength. It can be simply to test their level of ki... or in the case of... revenge or some slight against one or the other parent... A fight to the death."

"Even female youkai do this?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, koishii," He replied as he explained. "What determines strength in Makai is the level of ki, not the gender. It is the same for Reikai, is it not?"

"I don't know," Botan admitted. "My knowledge of Spirit World is based mostly on the palace and what we do in relation to Ningenkai."

Kurama studied the ferry girl with puzzled eyes. "So you never learned about the different quadrants in Reikai?"

"Well, I mean, I know there are four of them. That the SDF comes from the Northern Quadrant and that is where the Celestial Court is located. But that's really all I know," Botan replied. "We're not allowed to travel the rest of Reikai per King Enma's orders."

"And you were never given a reason for such an order?" Kurama asked.

"No," The girl said with a shake of her head. "I'm just a ferry girl. I have no power or authority to question the rules or laws laid down by Enma."

The kitsune's features turned thoughtful. _Enma keeps these girls regulated to one quadrant but why? What would the purpose be in denying them the ability to travel in their own homeland? Just what is he trying to hide from them? And does Koenma know anything about the reason for such restricted rules? _

"Kurama?"

The red head blinked, turning his focus back on the ferry girl. "Hmm, what is it, love?"

Botan studied her lover with curious eyes. _I know that look. Something is troubling him, but what? _ "Is something wrong?"

"Botan, you once told me that your parents died when you were very young and you remembered little of them." He began, pausing as the deity confirmed,

"Yes, that's true. I remember my mother singing to me when I was little but I can't remember her face, no matter how many times I close my eyes."

"And Koenma never mentioned their names or where exactly you hailed from?"

The ferry girl shook her head. "When I asked him about my family he told me that I was an orphan and brought to him to raise into a ferry girl."

Kurama frowned. "Brought to him by who?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the information. _Why? Why can't I remember?_ A sudden stabbing pain exploded in her mind and she winced, reaching up with her right hand to clutch her temples as she managed to pant out, "I... I don't know..."

The kitsune sensed her frustration and then the spike of pain and he flinched in surprise at the intensity he could feel. _ As if her mind is screaming for me to stop. _ Kurama backed off, reaching out to take the girl's hand in his left one, his right lifting as he pressed his fingertips against her forehead. He released a wave of healing ki, frowning as it was rebuffed and he used a stronger burst of energy, sensing the girl's own ki begin to weave around his own.

Botan felt him take her hand, felt him trying to help ease her suffering, her own ki reacting, their energy weaving together and the pain dissipated, the tenseness in her body fading and she relaxed, letting out a slow breath. "Thank you, Kurama..."

Kurama lowered his hand, looking at her in concern. "Are you alright, Botan?"

"Yes. I'm alright. It's just... odd..." She said in a confused voice. "I've never felt... pain like that before."

"You've never had a headache before?"

"Well, yes. But not like that," Botan murmured. "It's almost as if... you asking me about my family triggered it."

Kurama studied the girl, frowning at the implication that was forming in his mind. _Could it be... someone blocked her memory of what happened when she was a child?_ "Botan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain. I won't ask you anymore of it."

The deity looked over at the red head, tilting her head. "I don't mind you asking, Kurama. I am just sorry I don't know the answer. I would like to know about my family and where I came from. It's only natural, right?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "It is, sweet." He slowly withdrew his hand from hers and pushed off the counter. "Now then, why don't you finish that tea and I'll make us something to eat, hmm?"

"Okay, sounds good." Botan said softly, watching as the fox spirit began to make them a light breakfast, admiring his skill as she sipped her tea.

Kurama put two slices of toast into the toaster then went to the fridge, drawing out some half and half and a package of eggs. Placing them on the counter, he drew out a purple mixing bowl, opening the carton and drew out four eggs, cracking them on the counter then lifting them over the bowl, splitting them open with both thumbs. The red head focused his attention on the eggs as he whipped them with a fork then buttered up the frying pan, keeping his troubled thoughts to himself. He didn't want to upset her further with the questions forming in his mind. But Botan's physiological reaction to his questions... The pain forcing her to withdraw and become confused... It was almost like someone had implanted a shield to block anyone from digging deeper. _What happened to you as a child, peony, that Koenma... or whoever brought you to him... Chose to manipulate your memories rather than risk having the truth of who you are revealed? _

He went through the motions, pouring the mixture into the pan, using a rubber spatula to keep the mix from sticking, creating scrambled eggs. Shutting off the gas, he grabbed two small purple plates and divided the eggs and cut the toast before plating their breakfast. "Here you go, love." He said softly, lifting the plate for the ferry girl to take.

Botan beamed, taking the plate from her lover's outstretched hand, sitting it down before her. "It smells really good, Kurama, thank you!"

Kurama smiled, grabbing a pair of forks, handing one to the girl. "You are welcome, Botan." He replied, willing himself to drop the subject of her uncertainty of her past and his own lingering questions. _ But I will find out the truth for you, Botan. Just as soon as we're allowed access to Reikai once more. _He vowed as he ate quietly with his beloved. After breakfast, the kitsune did the dishes and dried his hands. "Well, now that we've eaten, why don't we head into town? There are a few supplies I need for the house and some... other things... I should have purchased yesterday."

Botan blushed, catching his meaning and she replied in a soft voice. "Yes... probably a good idea to buy... what you need, Kurama... don't want to be caught... in the heat of the moment again... not that I didn't... enjoy it..."

The kitsune felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he whispered in a lowered tone, "I enjoyed it very much as well, Botan... so much so... I hope to do that again... real soon..."

The deity shifted a bit, affected more than she should admit to the simple tenor of his voice. _God, do you have any idea what you do to me, Kurama? _ She wondered as she cleared her throat. "I want to as well... very, very soon..." She heard a low laugh erupt from him and she snapped her head up, pouting at him. "What's so funny, buster?"

His eyes twinkled at her reaction to his laugh and he went over to her, pulling her to him, nipping her hair. "Your reactions are cute, kitten. I can't help but enjoy the sight of you being flustered with me..."

She leaned into him, even as her tone retained it's faux irritation. "You're SO lucky I love you."

He chuckled, hugging her. "I won't argue that, Botan. I am indeed very lucky to have you as mine and to be yours."

Her features softened and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You haven't always been mine, Kurama... there were many before me... I feel a bit... intimidated at the knowledge."

The red head's features turned serious and he hugged her, voice softer and more gentle. "Botan, can I confess something to you?"

The deity tensed a bit, unsure if it was something she wanted to hear. _But I love him. All of him. Even his darker past. I know he wouldn't hurt me or push me away, so I must do the same and listen. _ "Okay..."

He rested his chin on her crown, hearing her hesitation as he spoke, "In my life as Youko, I was never in love. I never sought a mate and I never needed one," He began, whispering in a reverent tone as he nuzzled her hair, caressing her back gently with his fingertips. "I didn't understand love... until I met you, Botan... I never wanted love... until you were at my side... I never felt love... until I looked into your eyes... and saw within you a light so precious I wanted to protect it and claim it as mine... so you see my lovely peony, other women may have had my body... but none of them ever captured my heart... you are the first to do so... and you will be the last."

He was making her heart flutter madly and she trembled, tightening her hold on him. "Kurama... God... you're making my heart and my body act up..." She whispered, voice full of devotion and love as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

Kurama smiled, tilting his head down to study her, his eyes alive and bright, shining the truth of his heart as he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "Your heart is most precious to me, Botan... for it loves me without condition... and your body... well, it calls to me... yearns to be touched and taken... and protected... I revel in you, beautiful, lovely, peony. "

She responded to his words loosening her hold to cup his face, giving him butterfly kisses. "Kurama..."

He groaned at the attention, pulling her tight to him again. "If you keep that up... I'll have to brew you another batch of tea..."

She grew still, pulling back, blushing a bit as she reluctantly lowered her arms down to her side. "I know... you're right... but you are so darn hard to resist sometimes..."

Kurama's expression became a bit teasing, easing the sexual tension and desire with a lighter tone. "Only sometimes?"

Botan laughed softly, admitting with a grin. "Okay... all the time..."

He matched her soft laugh, moving forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her towards the front door of the house and they slid on their shoes, heading out down the path and onto the sidewalk. Kurama held out his hand for Botan to take, smiling when she did so and they walked side by side down the street, making their way towards the local chemist shop. The kitsune stopped, reaching out with his free hand, wrapping it around the handle, pulling it towards him, holding it open for the ferry girl who beamed.

"Thank you, Shuichi," She said, remembering they were out in public and she stepped inside, turning to watch the kitsune follow and the pair entered together. "So what are we looking for in here?"

The red head walked forward, clearing his throat, voice a whisper. "Protection." He answered, unable to vocalize exactly what it was he was doing. _I am not ashamed of this but I don't want everyone to know what we're doing. The longer I can keep the truth from my mother, the better. _

Botan blushed at his answer, unsure of what to say or do. "Ohh... um... well... do you want me to help you... um... search?"

He wanted to chuckle at her shyness and hesitation but kept his features even. "It's alright, sweet. I can manage... unless you wish to accompany me?" He asked, looking over at her with curious eyes.

The ferry girl met his gaze, pondering whether or not to accept. "Well... I mean... I don't know anything about... this... but, okay... let's do it..."

His lips twitched and he smirked at her last statement. "Let's do it?" He repeated in a teasing tone as he studied his koishii with mirth.

Botan gasped then pouted, realizing how it sounded. "God, you really are as bad as Yusuke sometimes, aren't you?"

Kurama didn't bother to deny it, laughing softly as he made a motion with his head for her to follow. "Come on, koi. Let's go have a look."

Botan enjoyed his laugh, giving him a playful look of irritation but went along, walking behind him as they walked down the various aisles, coming to a stop before a section marked prophylactics and she tried to gauge what it was they were looking for as she looked back and forth than up and down each row and column. "Um... so... how do we go about picking one of these?"

"I don't know..."

Botan about fell over at the red head's comment, snapping her gaze in his direction. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you knew everything..."

Kurama chuckled at her reaction, nonplussed in his tone as he replied, "Most everything... but this..." He paused, motioning at the various selections of condoms in colorful boxes before him. "Is something I have no knowledge of."

Botan made a face, turning her attention to the many boxes and she reached out, grabbing the nearest one, flipping it around as she read the back, eyes widening at the rather frank description. Cheeks flushed, the ferry girl quickly stuffed the box back in it's place. "I think I'm going to... um... go look at the magazines... yes... I think that's what I'll go do..." She said as she turned and moved with great haste away from the aisle, leaving Kurama alone.

Kurama was amused at the girl's reaction, watching her flee and he reached out to take the same box she had chosen a few seconds ago, turning it around, quirking an eyebrow at the rather direct language about pleasuring a woman and he smirked. _ No wonder she took off... it's like porn... on a box.._. His brow furrowed as he read the practical information. _Well, I've never even measured for that before. I know I'm bigger than most of the boys in my class... but not abnormally so... and I don't want anything that is too different from what I have so I think I'll put this one back. _

He perused several more varieties before deciding on two different choices and he grabbed them, heading down the aisle, turning the corner only to come to a sudden stop as a familiar voice called out.

"If it isn't Shuichi Minamino!"

The kitsune turned around, discretely holding onto the two boxes in his left hand, keeping it behind him as he smiled politely. "Mr. Nakimara, it's nice to see you again. I didn't know you were working today." _ If I had, I would have went somewhere else to get what I needed._

"I have been working less and less, it's true, but being a pharmacist and helping people is what I love to do so why stop now, eh?"The older man said with a friendly smile as he came closer to the red head. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's well," Kurama answered as he remained in his spot. "Still on her honeymoon in Hawaii but she will be back in a few days."

"Ah, that's right. She married that computer guy... Kazuya, right?"

"That's correct." Kurama said with a nod.

"I bet she's happy to be married again after being alone for so long... I remember when..." The older male began then stopped as a bell began to ring. "Ohh... that's for me... I better go help out in the back. Do say hello to your mother for me will you? It was nice to see you again, Shuichi."

"I will and it was nice to see you again as well Mr. Nakimara," Kurama replied, subtly turning direction, keeping the pharmacist from seeing what he had in his hand. The fox spirit watched him pass and disappear and he let out a soft sigh. _ That was close._ He thought, heading over to the cashier as he quickly paid for the two items, noticing the blush on the girl's cheeks as she run up his order and placed it in a small brown paper bag for him. "Thank you." Kurama said softly as he turned and headed over to the magazine rack, sneaking up behind the ferry girl as he peered over her shoulder. "Find anything interesting, Botan?"

The deity jumped, nearly dropping the fashion magazine in her hand. "Ack!" She exclaimed more loudly than she intended. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Botan..." Kurama replied, laughing softly as she pouted, fighting the urge to kiss her full lips. "Koishii... you keep pouting like that and I will be forced to kiss you..."

"Forced?" Botan said, pouting at his laugh before she countered with a huff, "You were quite willing to kiss me last night..."

His laughter died out, replaced with a surprised look, enjoying her retort. "Of that we are both in agreement... and I am more than willing to kiss you again tonight... if you so desire..."

Her gaze traveled from his face to the paper bag in his hand. "Well... given your... purchase... I am more than welcome for you to kiss me... as often as you want..."

Kurama grinned. "well... I hope I don't always need these..." He paused, holding up the bag. "Just to kiss you... but it's a good thing to have... just in case..." He saw movement from the corner of the shop and his grin fell, replaced with a sense of urgency. "Let's go, sweet."

Botan heard the change in his voice, peering over his shoulder as she followed his gaze, blinking when the kitsune took her hand in his and gently pulled her with him towards the entrance door. They exited the shop, Kurama still holding her hand though he had slowed so they could walk next to each other. "What was that all about, Kurama?" She asked, looking over at her beloved in concern.

Kurama sighed. "The pharmacist that works in that store knows my mother very well and nearly caught me buying condoms," The kitsune explained. "Mr. Nakimara is a nice man but prone to gossip. If word got out about this, my mother would eventually find out and we'd both be in trouble."

Botan frowned. "Trouble for what? As long as we use protection, we should be okay, right?"

"Technically, yes. But my mother, as understanding as she is, won't allow us to have sex under her roof. I don't blame her... it's her house and her rules... but I know we can only behave for so long before something happens and we forget ourselves... and she... or heaven forbid... Suichi... catches us in the act..." Kurama paused, looking over at his koi. "And I don't know about you... but it would be rather.. embarrassing for us both... to be found out... in the middle of such... intimacy..."

A mortified look bloomed on Botan's face. "God... that would be... terribly embarrassing, you're right..." She admitted then pouted. "But... I like being intimate with you... I don't want to give that up forever..."

"Neither do I, Botan," Kurama replied, leading down the sidewalk towards the grocer's. "We'll figure something out, I promise. In the meantime, let us enjoy the time we have together, alright?"

Botan nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She replied, entering the store with him.

The pair walked close to each other and the kitsune picked a few items for the house, taking them to checkout, each of them carrying a bag as they made their way towards home, content to be in each other's company and so they remained, even as their time alone soon came to an end as Shiori and Kazuya returned from their extended honeymoon and the school year began.

**September 21, 1993 Meiou High School**

Kurama stared out the window of his homeroom, ignoring the repetitive voice of Mr. Okudara as he went over quadratic equations with the class, the kitsune's mind lost in thought over his current situation. First there was the matter of his new family. Kazuya and Suichi had moved in with Shiori and the red head and though he loved them all, having so many people in the house made it impossible to have any alone or romantic time with Botan. _ Not that I need such attention all the time. But I get lost in her. The little things she does... her sighs... her pouting... the way she touches my arm... or speaks my name. Sometimes it just sparks my want of her and it becomes difficult to control. _ He admitted to himself. Not that he would even attempt to act out on such desires while everyone was there. It wasn't proper or right. _ Besides, I don't know if that is what Botan wants right now._ As much as he longed to show his koishii how much he desire her, it was always the ferry girl's decision how far she wanted to go. _ I love her too much to ever ask for more than she's willing to give. _

His mind shifted gears, going over the mission for Yomi and all that detailed. The six fighters he'd chosen had the ability to improve in both power and speed and Genkai was more than capable of bringing out the most from her students. _ But will it be enough for this war? If I have to fight Yusuke and Hiei, will I manage to survive as I am? _He wondered. _No._ He answered himself, brow furrowing in concern._ I am not at a high enough level in this form to compete with them. I am closer as Youko but still, I must get stronger. Yet, I cannot train here. There are too many distractions... and I do not want to alarm my family with my... changes... I will have to go to Genkai's as often as I can and train as well. Only then will I be able to grow stronger to protect this world and the other realms from harm._

He sensed a very familiar energy and his concern vanished, a smiling lighting his face as his gaze shifted, spying the form of Botan as she stood outside the entrance of the school and he rose, just as the bell rung to signal the end of class. Announcements began straight after but the kitsune paid no mind, heading straight for his locker, grabbing his book bag and he headed down the stairs and out of the school, walking towards the ferry girl who waved and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, handsome!"

Kurama smiled tenderly, coming to a stop before her. "Hello, beautiful," He replied, eyes twinkling a bit. "Come to walk me home, have you, hmm?"

Botan enjoyed his teasing nature and she made a face, gasping playfully as her eyes widened a bit. "It's like you can read my mind," She stepped closer to him, studying his features with mirth, though her tone was serious. "What else am I thinking about right now?"

The kitsune chuckled at her reaction and expression, reveling when his ferry girl played along and he reached up, tapping his index finger to his lips, mimicking her usual habit as he spoke. "Hmm... interesting... But I'm not sure that it's something I should share with so many people around, Botan."

Heat flared across her cheeks at his answer but wouldn't fall for the bait and she lifted her hand, wagging her finger at him. "Nope! Guess again!"

He quirked an eyebrow. _I think this is the longest she's lasted without pouting and calling me out for my silliness. _ He thought as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm... I'm drawing a blank... enlighten me, love, as to what is on your mind."

She shook her head. "Not going to tell you... until we get home..." She answered, holding out her hand for him to take.

Kurama was surprised but intrigued and he reached out, blinking when the ferry girl tugged him gently but insistently out of the gate and onto the sidewalk. He felt the stares of his classmates but cared not what they thought, locking his fingers with hers as they walked side by side, making towards home.

The pair remained quiet for a few moments, content in each other's company before Botan broke the silence first.

"So... um... how was school today?"

"Long," Kurama answered. "But I survived." He turned, looking over at her. "So what were you up to today, Botan?"

"Well, I spent the day mostly visiting with Keiko and Kuwabara at their new schools," The ferry girl replied, meeting his gaze. "They seem to be adapting well and making new friends but I can tell they miss Yusuke greatly."

Kurama nodded. "I imagine so," He said in a soft tone. "Three years is a long time to wait for a loved one to return home. Especially with no guarantee that Yusuke even survives in those three years."

Botan's features fell at the red head's comments, a pain in her heart growing for her human friend. "Please don't talk like that, Kurama. I don't want to think what will happen to Keiko if Yusuke... if he..."

"If he dies? Or if he never returns?" Kurama finished for her.

The girl lowered her gaze. "That would be awful, either way. It will kill Keiko's heart. She smiles and laughs... but I can see his absence killing her bit by bit as the days grow longer and they remain apart," She paused, grumbling out, "Yusuke's a jerk for leaving her alone like this."

"Koishii..." Kurama said softly, drawing her attention back to him. "It couldn't be helped. Yusuke needed to go to Makai to better understand who he is and his place in the world. He could not remain here with Reikai breathing down his neck... He had to leave... you know that as well as I do."

"Yes... but still... he's a jerk... for making her wait so long," She insisted. "He couldn't come back and visit every once in a while?"

"He needs to train, Botan. To get stronger. Just as Hiei does... Just as I do... This war... if it comes... only the strongest will survive. To protect this world... Yusuke left... But he gave Keiko a promise and I know he will keep it. One way or another... he will come back to her."

"But how do you know that for sure, Kurama?" Botan asked, coming to a stop as they reached the gate of her adopted home.

"Because he loves her." He answered. _Just as I love you and would do whatever it took to come back to you. _He added silently as he reached out with his free hand, opening the gate for the girl to enter first.

Botan loosened her hold of his hand, walking past him and down the short path that led to the front door and the pair entered the house.

"Shuichi? Botan? Is that you?"

Kurama slid off his shoes as he answered, "Yes, mother, it's us."

Shiori came out of the kitchen, looking at the two teenagers in surprise. "You're home early. Don't you have club meetings to go to?"

Kurama smiled, walking over to his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Not today, mother," He said softly. "Do you want us to help you make dinner?"

"That would be lovely, Shuichi, thank you." Shiori admitted, heading back into the kitchen.

Kurama and Botan followed, helping Shiori to fix their evening meal, Kazuya and Suichi joining in as everyone sat at the kitchen table.

"So how was school today, Suichi?" Botan asked, looking over at the young teen who beamed back at her.

"It's going great! I'm doing pretty well in all my classes and I took up judo as a club sport. I've already learned a few take down and holds, though I am a bit sore from the foot sweep practice."

"You'll get better at it, Suichi," Kurama said, smiling over at his brother. "Just remember not to try too hard and over exert yourself. It's very easy to get hurt, even during practice."

"I will be careful, Shuichi," The younger boy said with a nod. "What about you, though? What clubs did you join this year?"

Kurama was put on the spot by the question, though he answered quickly enough. "Botany of course."

"That's it?" Suichi asked, brow furrowed. "You're really good at music, why not join a music club? Or kendo? I bet you'd be really awesome at fighting with swords."

The boy's enthusiasm and honest praise made the kitsune smile. "Perhaps next year. I'd rather just focus on my studies."

"So what is it you wish to do when you graduate, Shuichi? Have you given thought to your career goals?" Kazuya asked.

Kurama's features turned thoughtful. "Well, I do love working with plants but I'm not sure I want to make a career out of it."

"What about music?" Botan asked, looking over at her beloved. "You're such a wonderful musician and singer, you could do really well in that field."

He smiled softly. "I do love music as well but there are no guarantees that I'll succeed if I follow that path."

"Well, if you find yourself unable to decide, you could always come work for me until you choose your path, Shuichi." Kazuya offered.

Shiori listened to her son talk, not surprised at Kazuya's offer and she reached out, resting her hand over her husband's. "I'm sure Shuichi will take you up on your offer if he has a difficult time, Kazuya." She said softly, looking over at her son. "But no matter what you choose to do, know that we support you 100 percent."

Kurama smiled softly. "Mother... I... thank you... that means a lot to me. It really does."

"You are welcome, Shuichi," Shiori replied, pulling her hand slowly from Kazuya's as she rose. "Now then, who's up for some dessert?"

Everyone was treated to a lemon tart before the group rose, helping to clean up and Kurama headed upstairs, Botan right behind him. The kitsune entered his room, opening his book bag as he drew out his homework for the day, laying it on on the desk as he sat down. The deity went over to the closet, crouching down to unzip her pink backpack, drawing out a book and she rose, walking back to the kitsune's bed, laying down on her stomach as she opened the book and began to read.

Kurama finished his history and math work then stretched, swiveling in his chair, his gaze falling on Botan, smiling as the the sight of her completely engrossed in a book and he rose. He crouched down, peering over her shoulder, voice and features curious. "What are you reading, koishii?"

Botan jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, the book flying from her hand in reaction, landing on the wood floor with a loud plop. "Ack!" She exclaimed, pouting as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Kurama!"

The kitsune chuckled, bending over to pick up the book, quirking an eyebrow at the image of a couple in tattered clothing clinging to each other on the front cover. "Stranded Passion..." He read the title out loud as he rose, shifting his gaze over to Botan, finding her face had turned beet red.

The ferry girl blushed darkly, embarrassed at having been caught reading a love novel. "It's um... not what you think..." She stammered.

Kurama smirked. "And what is it you think I'm... thinking, Botan, hmm?"

His teasing tone always affected her and she pouted even more. "You know... that I... that I like..." She started then stopped, unable to voice the truth of what was in such works.

"Love scenes?" He finished for her, eyes twinkling though he held out the book for her to take.

She blinked when he handed her the book and she took it. "Yes..." She admitted in a shy tone. "I can't help it... I read it and imagine..."

He sat down on the side of the bed, studying her. "Imagine what, koishii? Us doing the same thing? Nothing wrong with that."

She lifted her gaze. "It's not wrong?"

His brow furrowed at her serious response. "No, Botan. Why would it be wrong?" He paused, giving her a gentle smile, "So you like romance novels... so do most women. Granted it's not my kind of thing but I would never say anything to discourage you from reading what you want."

"So you don't think I'm a pervert?"

Kurama laughed softly. "No, sweet, I don't think you're a pervert..."

Botan felt relief, the tenseness in her body easing and she looked down. "I'm glad..."

His laughter died off and he reached out and trace his finger down her nose, gently tapping the end, his eyes full of mirth and love as he smiled tenderly down at her. "Silly peony... I love you and I don't think any less of you for reading something you enjoy..."

His touch brought her focus back on him and she found his smile infectious, an urge to kiss him growing and she shifted, surprising them both as she leaned in to catch his lips in a kiss.

Kurama watched her shift, thinking she wanted to sit up, eyes widening a bit in surprise at the gentle and slow kiss, returning it, eyes partly closing when he felt her hands on his face, groaning when the girl tugged on his bottom lip before pulling back. "Botan..." He croaked out. "What... was that for?"

Botan caressed the sides of his face, marveling at the beauty of the man, even if he loved to tease her often. "For being you... for loving me... for being... so damn cute..."

He enjoyed the attention, his body waking up though his mind maintained control. "Damn cute?" He asked, smirking at hearing her swear.

"Okay... really damn cute..." She admitted with a grin.

Kurama chuckled. "Well... I can't say I don't like your praise... but I better get back to home work before I get into trouble..."

Botan pouted as he rose and she dropped the book at the end of the bed, her arm snaking out to grab his hand, not wanting him to go as she pulled him back down to her.

The kitsune laughed as he was tugged back into bed, laying down, wrapping his arms around Botan as she latched onto him, snuggling her body against his. "Peony..."

The ferry girl nuzzled along his neck, smiling. "Hmm?"

Kurama's eyelids fluttered at the attention to his neck, voice lowering a bit in response. "You keep this up and bad things could happen..."

"Bad things like what?" She asked softly, lifting her head to look down at him.

The kitsune looked up at her, loosening his hold to caress the girl's cheek. "Things that would get us in trouble, love. Things... we can't do right now..."

Botan turned to kiss the red head's wrist as he touched her face, voice soft and sad. "I know... but I can't help but want to kiss you... and other things..."

He smiled at the kiss, whispering. "I want those things too, Botan," His gaze met hers, seeing the love and desire reflected in her amethyst orbs, his own feelings as strong as the ferry girl's. "Very much so..." He added, tracing his fingertips down her neck and arm, taking her hand in his, twining his fingers with hers. "I love you and love expressing that physically."

Botan's heart raced at such a simple touch, body alive at the way his hand held hers. "I love it as well... and I love this, too... I do... just... I feel... an ache inside... again... and it's hard to ignore..."

"I understand, Botan... my body... craves yours... but I also love... simple things... as well... holding you like this... pleases me, too.."

The deity smiled, lowering her head beside his. "It is very nice... I could do this all day... and be happy..."

He turned his head, kissing her forehead. "It is nice... and pleasant... and I promise... soon... we can... express ourselves... without prying eyes and ears..."

"We can?"

Kurama nodded. "This weekend, I thought we'd take a trip up to Genkai's. It will allow me to evaluate my men... and... give us the privacy we need..."

Botan beamed. "I like that idea!" She said. "I can visit with Yukina and Genkai... and see what Koenma's been up to as well!"

"Then it's settled," The kitsune replied. "I'll make sure to pack... everything we'll need..."

Botan blushed, knowing what he was talking about, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends and spending alone time with her lover. "Sounds like a plan." She said, holding onto the kitsune, enjoying the closeness, letting go reluctantly, knowing her koishii had to finish his home work, sighing as she sat up and reached out, scooping up the book, picking up where she left off, finishing it in time for bed and the pair retired for the evening.

**Another chapter concluded. All K and B centric but that is what I wanted to focus most on in this story of mine. But for those who want more of everyone else, don't worry, that will come as well. Next time we will travel to Genkai's for training, information updates about Reikai... and... ahem... special time between Kurama and Botan... among other things. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**mr. hands**\- yes, there will be other members of the gang that will be part of this year between the departure and the Makai tournament. This last arc is getting more focus and will be rather long so expect others to be involved as well.

**ranchan13**\- Thank you! I'm glad you found it to be so! No problems... you'll see why in this chapter. The light of her soul is bound to her ki... but also.. separate.. she doesn't truly know what power she has... and for good reason... we'll get to that when I delve deeper into Botan's past. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading my work!

**PenguinsHockey14**\- ahem... sometimes my own.. um... way of speaking bleeds into Kurama... I am glad you found it well written... Kurama was so... wanton in his need of Botan that he claimed her without even having protection... I kind of went over that in this chapter about family... and how he didn't have any as Youko... that he didn't want to have children at that time... and made sure he didn't... though... it is possible there was a slip up somewhere... perhaps with his last... conquest... before he was killed... haven't really decided on that yet... now... he knows what it is to love and be loved... and sees what it is to have a family and wants one of his own with Botan. It is an age reversal in this story yes... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a few words!

**ryndc-chan**\- It was rather... naughty... yes.. there will be more of that throughout the rest of the story... He was so caught up in the moment... that he didn't think... and well... he didn't have any protection either... still... he knows how to take care of such situations... as you read in this chapter... Hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reading and reviewing my work!

**Animercom**\- Holy cripes that's one long review! Yes, nothing in the movie spoiled anything... and it took place in between the Dark Tournament and the Sensui arc... was a fun chapter to write. It can be very tedious and time consuming. I remember most things but do have to look up stuff on occasion. I enjoy the banter between Hiei and Kurama. Is always fun to write. I tried to keep the pace even... which is hard to do... and they have consummated their relationship but by no means am I done with the softer stuff... teasing occurred quite a bit in this chapter which I hope you enjoyed.

I had fun with adding things within the story line... especially with this latest arc. I toyed with the idea of having Kara possess Botan, but the ferry girl has power all her own... and is much stronger than what even she knows... I will delve into that later.

Marking is a fanon idea, yes... but there are many things not explicitly stated in the manga and being shonen, we wouldn't get this kind of info anyway. Yeah... I do have long sentences. I get so wrapped up in ideas sometimes that I forget to slow it down and break it apart. I am watching out for that more now.

I would like to continue this story well beyond the end of the show so you will probably see stuff like that. I most likely will do a sequel to this with the gang and their kids... we'll see... Thanks for reading and writing such a long review! I freaking love those!

**Hylander McLeod**\- Yeah... passion took control of reason on that one... no walking in on anything... Kurama and Botan will behave while Shiori and everyone is there... out of the house is another matter though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Vegas91**\- I am glad you found the naughty time well written and sexy. That is my goal anyway. Wish granted! Hope you found it to your liking! Everyone lives in Shiori's house now. The apartment thing is a good idea. They can't hold back forever... no one can... and you'll get your wish at some point here. Thanks for leaving me a few lines and reading my work!

**nikkster101**\- Oro? Loved the smut, eh? Makes me glad that you did! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

YuiLee- I know it took a very long time to get to this point but that was my goal. To go from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends and eventually to lovers... and yet... they can still go beyond that to husband and wife... but that's a ways off yet. Those six fighters are a part of the arc, so of course I had to include them... you'll see some more of them yet. Botan was rather naughty in that instance... I made them rather... wanton of each other because the first time mating is very intense... and overrides reason... they will have more of these experiences later on... Eventually there will be babies... but not yet. I am very happy that you loved it and that you took the time to review all the chapters you missed makes me feel special and lets me know that you really enjoy my work. It brought a great big smile to my face. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this update as well!

**Please review and let me know if you enjoy it or not. Thanks to all who read!**


	26. Alone Time

Another update! Some naughtiness at the end but it is heavily edited.

Chapter 26- Alone Time

**September 24, 1993 Genkai's Compound**

Botan and Kurama walked up the steps leading to Genkai's compound, the heat of the mid-day sun beating down on them and the ferry girl reached up to wipe at the sweat on her brow.

"It's really hot today. A bit unusual this time of year, don't you think?" She asked, looking over at Kurama who spoke,

"It happens from time to time," The kitsune answered, his gaze straight ahead as he adjusted his backpack. "And I wouldn't be surprised if a storm developed later on in the day."

"How do you know all that?"

Kurama reached up to tap his nose. "I can smell it on the wind." He said with a smile as they reached the top of the steps, his eyes falling on the petite form of Yukina who waved at them.

Botan returned the wave, grinning as the pair walked over to the ice youkai. "Yukina! It's nice to see you again! How are you doing?"

Yukina gave a friendly smile as she looked up at the taller girl. "Hello, Botan! It's nice to see you, too. I am fine..." The Koorime sensed the faint trace of Kurama's energy within Botan and she blushed, voice soft. "It seems... you've bonded with Kurama... And he with you..." She commented shyly, turning her gaze over to the red head.

Botan blushed at the girl's comment. "Yes... we have..."

Kurama chuckled at his beloved's blush, earning a pout from her. "Indeed we have..." He commented, moving closer to the ferry girl. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Kurama..." Botan murmured, her pout replaced by a shy smile, though the redness across her cheeks remained.

Yukina blinked at the interaction between the pair. _He seems to enjoy her blush... and she... does also... but pouts... is it a game of some sort? _She wondered. "I can see how much you love each other. I am happy for the both of you." She said, favoring them with a warm smile.

"We do love each other very much, that is true." Kurama said softly, his features tender as he studied Botan, returning his attention back to the ice youkai when she asked,

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, Yukina." Botan said, walking along side Kurama as the pair followed the petite female up to the engawa and down the long path, rounding a corner before coming to a stop in the middle of a series of room.

Yukina slid open the shoji door, turning sideways for the deity to peer inside. "Here is your room, Botan."

The ferry girl hesitated to step inside, tossing a pouting look over at Kurama who merely gave a slight nod and she sighed inwardly, sliding off her backpack, placing it on the floor as she looked around. _This room is the same from last time. _ She commented, poking her head out to watch Yukina shuffle off and stop at the room next to the deity's.

"And here is your room, Kurama. Please feel free to leave whatever you wish inside."

Kurama slid off his backpack, stepping inside as he lay it down near the far wall before turning to face the small demon. "Tell me, Yukina, is Genkai still at the training grounds?"

"She is," Yukina confirmed with a nod. "Master Genkai should be finished in a few hours."

"Thank you, Yukina, you've been most helpful." Kurama said with a friendly smile.

Yukina gave a slight bow. "You are welcome. I will be in the hall preparing tea if anyone is interested in joining." She said, shuffling back towards the main area of the dojo, leaving Kurama and Botan alone.

The kitsune watched the ice youkai leave, smiling as Botan popped out of her room and came up to him. "Why do we have to have separate rooms, Kurama?"

He chuckled at her pout, knowing her mind and her desire to be close to him. "It doesn't matter, Botan," The fox spirit said, reaching out to pull the girl gently to him. "We'll be together tonight... I promise you..."

Botan leaned into him, enjoying his solid form and the way he held her and she nuzzled his neck. "I will hold you to the promise, Kurama." She whispered, kissing his pulse point.

The kitsune made a pleased sound, leaning down to nuzzle her crown. "Peony... I look very, very forward to tonight..."

The ferry girl felt his body responding to hers and she pulled her head back to study him. "Don't keep me waiting too long, Kurama. I may have to start without you..."

Kurama's eyes flashed at the image that sprang in his mind and he smirked, leaning down to brush his lips over hers teasingly. "So long as I help you... finish..." He replied, reluctantly pulling back as he sensed someone approach. "Your boss is heading this way."

Botan sighed, missing the close contact of Kurama's body against hers._ But I should behave for a while anyway. Besides, I am rather curious at the status of Reikai. _"I better go talk to him then," She said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "But I will see you later tonight..."

Kurama returned the kiss, studying her fondly. "Yes, sweet... tonight..." He let her go, missing her supple body against his solid one, his mind going off on different tangents and it was only through his sheer will that he didn't pull her back to him and carry her off into the woods to claim her like his body screamed at him to do. _Not now... later... I have to check on the men... and evaluate them..._ The kitsune turned, heading towards the rocky confines of a shrouded cave.

He began the trek up the steps, smirking at the amount of seals surrounding the area, knowing it was the only way to keep his plan hidden from Enma. Reaching out, he opened the door and entered the darkened cave, the sounds of shouts and scuffling audible and his eyes focused on the small form of Genkai who stood at the edge of a cliff.

"About time you showed up." Genkai greeted the kitsune, keeping her gaze focused on the six men sparring down below.

Kurama came to a stop beside the human psychic, peering over the cliff, watching as Touya faced off against Jin, Rinku fought Chu, and Shishi traded punches with Suzuka. "Sorry for the delay," Was all he offered before he asked, "So how far along is their progress?"

"They've done well for the first month of training. They take to learning better than Yusuke ever did," Genkai answered, sensing a small bit of Botan's ki within the kitsune and she smirked. "So you've bonded with her have you?"

"Yes." Kurama said, a hint of pride in his voice as he shifted his gaze over to the human female. "Did you expect any less of an outcome, Genkai?"

"Hmph..." Genkai sounded, smirking as she uncrossed her arms from behind her back. "I'm heading back down to the temple. You can test them all you like, I'm sure you'll find new methods for them to learn in my absence this evening." She turned, heading back towards the door.

"Of course." Kurama replied, pivoting back to the scene below, finding six pairs of eyes staring up at him.

"Well, now, laddie... tis a fine sight you be standing up there... come ta test us have ya?" Jin called out.

The kitsune jumped down onto the tiled floor. "A test... yes... something like that..." He replied, walking up to the six men as he inspected them. "You've all gotten a bit stronger since I was last in your presence."

"Right you are there, mate," Chu said with a grin as he flexed. "I can feel power coursing through these muscles of mine already."

"The old hag is rather good at training, I'll give her that much," Suzuka grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But her food preparation leaves much to be desired. I haven't had a decent meal since we've arrived."

"Meal? More like gruel..." Shishi grumbled. "Bad food, little sleep, and no women. I can barely stand it."

Rinku rolled his eyes at the purple haired youkai's complaining. "This is supposed to be top secret training... not a place to hook up with one of your groupies..."

"What did you say?!" Shishi growled, putting the boy in a head lock as he growled, "Take that back you little jerk... I never hook up with my groupies!"

"See what I have to put up with, Kurama?" Touya said with a sigh as he watched Rinku try to break out of Shishi's headlock, the two rolling around in a dust ball of biting and swearing. "So quick of temper... rather annoying in all actuality."

Kurama was about to reply only to blink when he felt Chu's hand slap at his back.

"Oi there, mate! I can feel that lovely sheila's energy radiating from your shoulder... claimed her have ya... it's about time! Hah, hah, hah!"

Rinku and Shishi stopped fighting, both of them turning to stare at the red head.

Kurama sighed. _I should have known Chu would bring it up first._ "Yes, I have." He replied in an even tone before it grew lower and more firm. "But my love life is my own business. I'm here right now to evaluate your true power level," The kitsune stretched a bit, lifting his hands up in a come on gesture as he took a defensive stance. "So how about it, gentlemen? Shall I test you now?"

The other men looked at each other then grinned.

"Why not... I'm game..." Shishi said, voicing what his compatriots thought and the six youkai charged forward all at once towards the smirking Kurama.

_That's it... show me what you got._ He thought, standing his ground, waiting for the onslaught to test their true strength, watching as the six came at his from different directions. "And so it begins."

**Genkai's temple, main building**

"So, what is the status of Reikai's situation, Koenma sir?" Botan asked as she sat opposite of her employer and Yukina. "Has King Enma rescinded his order to eliminate Yusuke and reinstate the others?"

"I'm afraid not," Koenma answered. "But my father will soon enough."

Botan was surprised at the confident tone of her boss. "Do you mean to overthrow him, sir?"

The prince of the Southern Quadrant of Reikai drew in a breath, letting it out slowly as he answered, "Yes... I'm going to force his hand and make him give up his throne."

"So it's a coup is it, Koenma?" Genkai's voice intruded and the three occupants turned their attention over to the open shoji door.

"Master Genkai, you're back from training already?" Yukina asked.

Genkai stepped into the main hall, shutting the door behind her. "Kurama has taken over training for the day," She replied, coming over to sit to Botan's right. "Do you really think you can succeed in making your father step down from his seat of power?"

"I don't relish the idea of doing this, Genkai," Koenma said, his features troubled. "He is my father but ever since mother left him over a 100 years ago, he's steadily become more enamored with his power. To the point he can no longer govern fairly or honorably."

Botan looked at her boss with surprise. _This is the first time I've ever heard him talk of his mother. _

Koenma felt the weight and surprise of his head ferry girl's stare. "I'm sure you're wondering why I even mention this fact," He began, lowering his gaze, voice shifting, becoming distant as memory returned to him. "But this is the truth nonetheless. My father... is not in his right state of mind... and it all ties back to their argument long ago."

"What happened, Koenma, sir?" Botan asked, studying the spirit prince with curious eyes.

"I don't know the particulars," Koenma replied. "But my mother just up and left one day, returning back to her people in the North. My father forbid me from seeing her and I obeyed him without question."

"Your father never gave a reason for this order?" Botan asked.

"He told me it was because she had betrayed him and his trust. That she had turned her back on him and by extension, me. That I was nothing but a disappointment to her," His brow furrowed as he whispered. "So I never went to see her. Even when I was in the North, I never sought her out. I always figured if she wanted to talk to me she would send a letter... or try to visit... but my father banned any contact with her or any correspondence."

"And you believed him completely?" Genkai asked, studying the toddler lord with a critical eye. "Did it ever occur to you that something might have happened to your mother? That the reason you weren't allowed to even see or contact her was that it was impossible to do so?"

Koenma brought his gaze up to study the human psychic. "What do you mean?"

"You really want me to spell it out for you, Koenma?" Genkai asked in an incredulous voice. "It's quite possible that your father either killed your mother... or imprisoned her somewhere. Why else would he forbid you from even seeing her?"

"I... I don't know... I always thought he was just... angry with her... and she with him," He murmured, features confused. "I mean... why else would she walk away?"

"Did your mother ever say anything to you to indicate she was disappointed in you? That she wanted nothing to do with you?" The human psychic asked.

"No... she just..." He started then stopped as Genkai interjected,

"Vanished..."

Koenma reached up to clutch his forehead, trying to comprehend the possible truth. "God... what... what has my father done? It's not enough to conspire with Makai to force my detectives to leave Ningenkai, but now... if what you're saying is true..."

"He will be arrested and put on trial," Botan whispered, feeling worry for her boss. "Sir, you need to get back to Reikai... you need to find out what happened to your mother... you need to take his place on the throne. A... a murderer... or whatever he is... has no place ruling our quadrant."

"You're right, Botan," Koenma murmured, strength returning to his voice. "I will force his hand and make him step down. But I think to do that, I will need the detectives help."

"But, sir, Yusuke and Hiei are in Makai... and Kurama..."

"Is training his recruits to fight for Yomi, I know..." Koenma retorted softly. "But he is also here in this world. I may have need of him to help me return to Reikai to solve this dilemma."

Worry grew in the deity's heart. "Sir... that's... that could be dangerous... what if... what if you fail? What if Kurama gets hurt?"

"I know how much you love, Kurama," Koenma said, looking at his head ferry girl with paternal eyes. "I have no intention of bringing harm to him... or to severe that bond you two have formed."

Botan blushed and lowered her gaze. _Of course he'd sense Kurama's ki in me._ "Sir..."

"It's alright, Botan," Koenma replied. "I won't let him be harmed. Not that he really needs my help. He's already stronger than any SDF fighter and my father. That's why I need his assistance."

"And if he refuses to help?"

"Then I will go alone," Koenma answered. "Either way, I will return home and deal with this mess... and find out the truth of what happened long ago."

A thought came to Botan then and she asked, "And what of... my past?"

Koenma blinked. "Your past?"

She lifted her gaze to study him, her voice growing stronger, more insistent. "Yes... like where I came from... who my parents were... why can't remember them... I want to know about my family, sir."

The spirit prince frowned. "Botan... I... I have been looking into that but with little luck so far... and with this... issue... I don't have access to all of Reikai's files."

She looked at him in shock. "You've been looking into my family?"

"Yes," Koenma said with a nod, wondering how to word his thoughts. "Botan... when you told me that you were able to contain the power sphere of the netherworld inside your body... I... grew curious..."

"Because it's unusual to do so, sir?"

"Not unusual to do, it should be impossible to do." Koenma countered. "Botan... to be able to house that much power in your body without it destroying you defied all logic for our people. No one has that power... not even my father could handle the sphere... it had to be contained with many spells... and wards... yet you not only managed to accomplish what no one else could... you also survived the encounter..."

"I wasn't... myself though, sir, when I had it... I was... in a dark place... it was..." She paused, shivering as she remembered the voices. "It was trying to kill me and drive me mad... if it wasn't for Kurama... I fear I would have lost my mind and my soul to madness and pain."

"He helped you, yes, but still you managed to survive such a vast amount of power," Koenma replied. "That's why I've been looking at lineages. I think you must have come from the North."

"The North?" Botan murmured. "Then you don't know really where I came from?"

Koenma shook his head. "No. My father brought you to me when you were a child. He told me to raise you as a ferry girl. And so I did. But he never told me where you came from. Only that you were an orphan in need of a home. It isn't unusual for girls to be brought to the palace to become ferry girls so I didn't question it." He paused, features turning grave. "But now that I think of it, there has to be some reason why he didn't give me more information on you. I am beginning to suspect it has something to do with you personally... or your ability to contain power from other worlds."

Botan debated whether or not to tell her boss about what had occurred when Kurama had asked her directly about her family before she spoke, "Lord Koenma, sir, something happened to me not long ago... something that caused pain in my mind... and it happened when I tried to remember my family. Do... do you think... something was done to me as a child?"

Koenma frowned. "Done to you as a child?" He pondered her question, a dark answer coming to him then but he dare not voice it. _Father... what did you do?_

"Lord Koenma?"

The brown haired male blinked, returning his attention to his head ferry girl. "I don't know, Botan, but I promise you, I will find out as soon as I can," He sensed her unease, knowing she wanted answers. _But I'm in no position to help her. Not yet, anyway. _ He decided to draw her mind away from her own troubles, switching up the topic as he asked, "So how are things going with Kurama? Has he talked of his intentions in this upcoming war?"

Botan was surprised at the change of topic, tilting her head, features thoughtful. "He wants to protect this world from the chaos that a war in Makai will bring," She answered, voice soft. "Kurama feels... reluctant to fight Yusuke and Hiei and worries that he won't be strong enough when battle comes. So he wants to train here as often as he can to grow stronger."

"Understandable," Genkai murmured, lifting up her tea cup to take a sip. "Though his men aren't anywhere near capable of giving him a good test in their current power state," She paused, lowering her cup back down. "He'll have to train by himself more often then not. But if anyone can figure out a way to do that successfully, it's Kurama."

The light of the sun faded, darkness taking it's place, casting a shadow on the shoji door._ That's odd, there's still a few hours of daylight left, why did it get dark all of the sudden?_The rumble of thunder gave the girl her answer and she smiled. _So you were right after all, Kurama. Seems the weather has taken a turn for the worse. _She thought, her gaze lingering on the door, wondering how the kitsune's training was going.

**Training Cave**

Kurama stood alone, staring down at the panting forms of his men, studying them with a critical eye. "Not good enough. You'll have to try harder than that to even lay a scratch on me."

"It's like hitting a brick wall with you, mate," Chu grumbled, struggling to rise. "You're quite the fighter with that lean build of yours."

"By now you should know that muscle doesn't make a youkai stronger... only ki does..." Kurama answered, watching as the rest of his men slowly forced themselves up into a sitting position. "And how do you increase your ki?"

"By training," Touya answered, wincing as he rose to his feet. The blow from the kitsune's foot radiated throughout his right side and he clutched his tender ribs. "That's the only way to get stronger."

Kurama caught the scent of rain and the roar of thunder and a new idea came to him. "There is another way to boost your power level, Touya, though it does carry a risk."

"And what way would that be?" Shishi grumbled, his head pounding from the red head's earlier punch.

Kurama turned and leaped back up to the cliff. "Follow me and I'll show you."

**Outside the cave**

Kurama led the men out and down the steps, heading deeper into Genkai's territory, coming to a stop before a massive vertical rock formation. The wind howled around them, the rain soaked their clothing, thunder boomed above them as lightning flashed in rapid bursts. The fury of nature itself roared, danger in the air, heightening their senses and the six youkai studied the kitsune with various levels of curiosity and hesitation.

"Why did you lead us out here, Kurama?!" Touya shouted above the chorus of booming thunder.

Kurama turned to face his men, his unruly red hair plastered against his skin, the water trickling down his face, settling into the already soaked fabric of his pale blue t-shirt. Emerald eyes studied the youkai, shouting back for all to hear. "Why else would I bring you out here than to help you grow stronger."

"How can standing around in the pouring rain make us stronger?!" Shishi growled as he glared at the red head, wanting nothing more than to head back inside the cave or back to Genkai's and out of the cold and relentless rain that made him shiver violently.

Kurama turned sideways, pointing up to the top of the rock formation in answer. "You see that, up there?! That is your goal, gentlemen! I want you to climb up to the top! If you can reach it without use of your powers, then I will give you the rest of the evening and tomorrow morning off to do as you wish! If you fail... you will remain with me out here to train until you pass out!"

"Are you insane?!" Suzuka cried out, eyeing his trainer in disbelief. "There's no way any of us can climb up that wall without falling! The rocks are too slippery with all this rain and the wind could blow us off at it's slightest whim!"

Kurama closed his eyes as he listened then turned, not giving an answer, lowering his ki, letting them sense his suppression of power, relying only on his own physical strength as he reached out, gripping the closest crack in the rock he could find, lifting himself up, gaining purchase with his tennis shoes, slowly but steadily climbing upwards, higher and higher off the ground, much to the surprise of his fellow youkai.

"My God, he really is insane," Suzuka murmured, watching in shock as the red head continued his ascent towards the top.

"Aye, that he may be, but the fox is also a brave lad... tis exciting to have a challenge at last." Jin commented with a grin as he strolled forward, surveying the rocks before him, lowering his own ki, following Kurama's lead as he began to climb.

"This is dangerous... but I'll be damned if I'll be outdone by a damn kitsune!" Shishi growled, stalking over, reaching out to grasp the closest rocks he could find, pulling himself up, ignoring the wind and the rain as they pelted his body, gritting his teeth as he stared up at the climbing form of Kurama.

"Right you are, mate. Dangerous... and exciting... I can handle that, hah, hah!" Chu added, grinning as he began to climb up as well.

Rinku shrugged. "What the hell... I'd rather get this over with then have to stay out here all night." The boy started forward, leaving Suzuka down on the ground below.

"I don't enjoy this weather, true enough, but I won't turn away from the challenge just because it's difficult." Touya murmured, following behind Jin, determined to win this little head game of the fox spirit's.

Suzuka blinked in shock, watching as his comrades all dared to follow the kitsune up the rock wall, knowing it was foolish to even attempt something with the weather like it was. _ But... This danger... the lowering of our ki... pushing us to the brink of survival... using nothing but our own physical strength. This... this could actually work... _ Despite his hesitation, the blond sighed and walked up to the bottom of the wall, following the rest as he slowly began to make his way upward, wondering if the redhead truly was crazy... or a genius...

Kurama dare not look down as he made his way up the formation. He was a good 200 feet above the ground, with another 100 to go, his muscles already straining from the ascent but he continued on, undaunted and unafraid. The wind swirled around him and his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of rock breaking away from above and he lifted his gaze, eyes widening as a chunk of debris headed straight for him. _I cannot let it hit me... but if I don't stop it, it could hit one of the others climbing up and I don't want them to fail this test._

Gritting his teeth, the kitsune shifted his weight to his right hand, reaching up with his left, making a fist, striking the rock, the impact shattering it into small pieces. The particles slammed against his face, slashing open the skin and invading his eyes. Kurama clenched his eyelids shut against the stinging pain, his feet giving out from under him and he grunted from the full weight of his body baring down on his arm, frowning as it shook. The kitsune knew he hung precariously, his fingers beginning to slip against the slick surface of rock, the sky above roaring angrily as if to mock his small mortal form for defying the forces of nature that pressed down on him.

He slowed his breathing, forcing himself to calm down. _I will not fall... I cannot fall... _He repeated over and over again in his mind. Determination fill him and Kurama opened his eyes, blinking away the tears in reaction to the invasive debris floating around in his line of vision and swung to his left, grabbing hold of a crevice, gripping tightly as his feet scampered against the rock, seeking firmer ground, relief filling him as he gained leverage. Clinging to the rock, the kitsune grit his teeth and pulled his body up, climbing steadily once again. His muscles screamed in protest but he ignored the pain and strain, never stopping, moving forward until a last he reached the top. Bracing himself with his forearms, the fox spirit swung his right leg up and over, rolling onto his back as he cleared the last hurdle to safety.

Kurama lay there for several moments, staring up at the darkened sky, awestruck by the beauty of the storm that raged above. Bursts of white and blue light danced within the clouds, the cries of thunder shaking the ground beneath him. The air was damp and heavy and the pelting of rain stun, each drop stabbing his tender flesh and he shivered at the cold but smiled despite the pain, feeling the increase of ki.

"Hey, Kurama, you doing alright there?"

The kitsune turned his head, finding the wind master crawling up and over the edge and he shifted to his side, slowly, pushing off the ground as he rose. "Yes, I am well." Kurama answered, moving back to give his fellow redhead room to join him on the flat surface.

"Good! But you are a crazy bastard... remind of Urameshi you do, pulling a stunt like this!" Jin said with a laugh as he came to stand beside the kitsune.

"This... isn't... funny... Jin..." Shishi growled as he reached the top, struggling to clear the last part of the test, gritting his teeth as he used his last bit of energy to force himself up and over, rolling then standing as he leaned over, palms resting on his thighs as he fought for breath.

"Aww... don't be a baby, mate... was a good challenge! Oops..." Chu shouted, nearly falling down as his grip slipped on the top. "Oh no you don't, body!" He snarled, using his strength to pull himself up and onto the top. "Whoo but that was quite the climb, Kurama!" The drunken master said with a sigh. "Gonna need a long soak in a hot bath after this one..."

"Hey, guys... a little help here..." Rinku squeaked out, his small body shaking as he tried to gain a grip on the top and failed, slipping down a bit.

"Hold on there, ya little blighter..." Chu said, moving over to grab hold of the boy's collar, pulling him up and roughly depositing him on the ground. "There ya go, safe and sound!"

Rinku winced at being dropped on the hard ground. "Oww! That hurt you big jerk!"

"Good... pain helps ya grow stronger!"

"No it doesn't!" Rinku protested as he rose to his feet. He winced as he rubbed his backside. "That's going to leave a bruise, I just know it." He grumbled, his eyes watching as Touya joined their group.

"This was a rather difficult test you made us preform, Kurama," The ice master commented, wincing at how much his body ached from the strain of relying on nothing but physical strength. "But I see now why you did it. Rather clever of you."

"Clever?" Shishi grumbled as he tossed an irritated look at the kitsune. "More like unnecessary folly. What kind of advantage do we gain relying on only our physical attributes?"

"More... power..." Suzuka commented, drawing everyone's attention to him as the blond youkai crossed over the edge and crawled onto the flat surface before him.

"Power? Are you serious?" Shishi asked, studying his friend with puzzled eyes. "How do you know that?"

Suzuka stood, green eyes meeting the darker emerald ones of Kurama, voicing the kitsune's own thoughts as he spoke. "By pushing us to our limits... but not allowing us to cheat and use our ki... we effectively grow stronger... Think of it like weighted clothing... pressing down... restricting our ability to move... to react... if we overcome these handicaps... we emerge stronger for it... That is what you were planning with this,wasn't it, Kurama?"

"Yes," The red head admitted, meeting the gaze of the six men before him. "By pushing you to your limits... by forcing you to adapt without the use of your ki... knowing you could fall to your death or be struck down by the storm roaring above us... that forced your bodies into a fight or flight response. You overcame the handicap and succeeded," He paused, giving them a smile. "Well done... you may have the rest of the evening off and tomorrow morning as promised." Kurama walked over to the edge, drawing out a seed, feeding it power then slammed his palm down onto the rock, a tree forming and he smirked, drawing out another seed, a thornless vine evolving and he flicked his wrist, the end wrapping around the trunk as he tossed it over the edge, gripping it tightly.

"I will see you for training tomorrow afternoon, gentlemen." Was all the kitsune said as he rappelled down to the ground, his movements more precise and controlled, until at last he reached bottom, leaving the vine for his men to use. Kurama headed back towards Genkai's temple, pondering what had occurred. _Though my body is sore and fatigued, my ki feels stronger than before. I will have to risk my life often... to boost my power to that of Yusuke and Hiei... no different than them I'm sure. _ He thought as he passed the cave steps and followed the path that led through a series of trees, coming at last to the northern gate of the human psychic's compound and he pushed it open carefully, stepping onto the stone pathway, stepping up onto the engawa, coming to a stop at the sight of Botan waiting for him outside his room.

The ferry girl had sensed his approach and went out to greet her beloved, eyes widening at the state of his face and body. Gashes marred his perfect skin, his t shirt and jeans clung to his form and she saw him shivering from the cold. Worry filled her and she closed the distance between them. "What happened to you, Kurama?"

Kurama watched her approach, giving her a small smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's nothing, sweet... just a bit of vigorous training outside. I'm fine."

But Botan was not convinced. "Fine? You've got cuts all over your face and you're soaked to the bone. That's not fine, not at all."

The kitsune knew she meant well. _And I don't want to argue with her._ "You're right, Botan," He replied, moving towards his room. "I will heal the wounds quickly, sweet, and I'll change my clothes. So do not worry."

Botan reached out, taking his hand and the red head stopped, turning to look at her with quizzical eyes.

"Let me heal you, Kurama." She whispered, looking up into his eyes, giving him a shy smile. "Please?"

Kurama flashed a small grin. "I can deny you nothing, my lady," He said, making a motion with his head. "Lead on."

Botan blushed at the way he spoke, heart fluttering a bit but she gently tugged at his hand, pulling him to door, slipping off her shoes before sliding open the door.

Kurama followed, working off his tennis shoes, leaving them outside, smiling as the deity pulled him inside his own room. The fox spirit slid the door shut behind him, going forward as Botan drew him further into the room, missing the warmth of her hand when she let go, eyes fluttering when his lover reached up, gently tracing each gash on his face, the bleeding stopped, the skin mending until no trace of the wound could be found.

Botan smiled at the kitsune's reaction to her touch, knowing he enjoyed it, a joy of her own at how compatible their ki's were to each other. Slowly, she withdrew her hands, voice soft. "There... all better..."

Kurama smiled and stretched his hand out, catching the deity's and he brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her wrist. "Thank you, peony. I do feel better already."

She enjoyed the simple display of affection, heart acting up at the warmth in his eyes and she whispered. "You are welcome, fox."

The red head loved when she called him fox, the familiarity reserved for each other and each other alone and he moved closer to her, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Beautiful peony... I love you, do you know that?"

Botan blinked then giggled at the nuzzle, returning it. "Of course I do, silly. I love you too... as you well know."

"Mmm... true enough..." He murmured, shifting to brush his lips over hers.

The deity responded with equal care, reveling in the soft love, squeaking at the feel of his cold and wet clothing pressing against her and she gently pressed her hands against his chest. "Ack... Kurama... "

He pulled back at her sound and the way she pushed at him, laughing softly. "Sorry about that... I suppose I should get out of these wet clothes."

"You should," Botan said with a nod, watching as the kitsune yanked at his water logged t shirt, tugging it up with some effort up and over his head. The ferry girl bit her lip as she watched him strip, admiring the way his muscles moved, her hands itching to touch him but she restrained herself, knowing she would be able to spend time with him alone later. "You certainly are comfortable in your own skin, aren't you?"

Kurama smiled, eyes on hers as he unzipped his jeans, tugging them down past his hips, rolling them to his feet, balancing to get each foot out of the water laden material. "I always have been, yes. But if you don't want to watch, you can always turn around." He teased.

Botan pouted at his teasing but gave as good as she got. "And miss the show? I don't think so."

Kurama chuckled, enjoying her retort. "Well, I do hope you enjoy the show..." He replied, his socks following before he crooked a finger into the side band of his boxer briefs, rolling them down and off, standing before her completely naked.

She tried her best to keep her gaze focused on his face, though inwardly she enjoyed the sight of his nakedness as she cleared her throat and turned from him. "I'll... get you a blanket so you can warm up... and take care of your wet clothes for you."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow when she turned from him but remained standing, watching her open the nearby storage cabinet, drawing out a folded comforter and she returned to his side, handing it to him.

"Here you go. You should warm up pretty quickly now."

The kitsune took the light blue blanket, wrapping it around his now shivering body, smirking as he replied. "I know other ways to warm up, love. Care to join me?"

Botan blinked then smiled shyly, his playful nature bringing a slight hint of red to her cheeks. "I'm sure you do... but right now, I should take care of your wet clothing." She crouched down, scooping up his clothing as she headed for the door.

Kurama frowned, voice soft and more serious. "Botan... you don't have to do that for me... I can get dressed and take care of it myself."

"I know I don't have to," Botan replied as she slid open the door. "But I want to help you," She looked over her shoulder to him, voice soft. "I'll be right back okay?"

Kurama nodded, watching her slide the door closed before he shifted, shuffling over to his backpack. He crouched down, drawing out a pair of boxer briefs the rose, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He slid the black fabric up his legs, letting the waist band go, adjusting himself a bit before proceeding to dress in a pair of jeans, white socks, and a long sleeve white t shirt. He sensed a familiar presence and he turned, the voice of Koenma calling out,

"May I come in, Kurama?"

"Or course, Koenma," Kurama replied, watching as the door slid open, the teenage form of his former boss revealed. "What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask that," Koenma began, walking inside the room, leaving the door open. "I had a long discussion with Botan about Reikai and I thought it would be wise to do the same with you."

Kurama frowned. "Has something else happened in Spirit World?"

"At the moment, no, things are as they were since the Sensui incident," Koenma said softly. "But there have a been a few recent developments that I may require your help on."

"What kind of developments?" Kurama asked. _And what does this have to do with me and Botan? _

"Things of a delicate nature in relation to my own family," The toddler lord answered. "My father will not relent his control over the southern quadrant, I fear, without direct confrontation."

A knowing look spread on the kitsune's face. "Ah... and you need my help to do that." He said, studying the brown haired man with curious eyes. "What exactly has your father done, that you believe you can push him from the throne?"

Koenma sighed. "I don't like airing my dirty laundry, Kurama, but the truth is, my father conspired with Makai to have my former detectives forced to leave this world." He began, studying the red head with troubled eyes. "A fact you are already aware of."

"I am aware of that, yes," Kurama said with a nod. "But he's done much more than that, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Koenma said reluctantly. "I believe he may have... done something with my mother... and also... Botan..."

The mention something being done to Botan instantly brought the red head to attention, his mind going back to the girl's reaction to his questioning of her past and family. "You think he did something to Botan?"

Koenma drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I know Botan has told you what she could of her past. That she came to me when she was a child for me to raise. My father was the one who gave her to me."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, voice low and dangerous. "Your father gave her to you? How did he find her? What happened to her family?"

"I do not know," Koenma replied. "He told me her parents were dead and that she had no living relatives so I was tasked to take care of her, training her to become a ferry girl for Reikai."

Kurama growled. "You have no other information than that? You didn't bother to question your father for the truth?"

"No," Koenma admitted, feeling sick inside for his incompetence on the matter. "My father can be very... intimidating... and I never questioned his reasoning or his motivations. But after what happened with the Netherworld sphere, I began to suspect something wasn't right and I drew out certain records to investigate further into Botan's past."

"Have you found out anything of significance?"

"Understand, Kurama, that I don't have access to everything in Reikai. Certain files and information is withheld even from me. I do suspect, though, that Botan came from the Northern Quadrant of Spirit World. But as to who her family really is, I cannot say. Not until I'm able to return to Reikai and remove my father from his seat of power."

"And you need my help for that..." Kurama commented, admiring the smaller man's tactic of playing at the kitsune's own desire to find out the truth for his beloved. "Very well... I will assist you when the time comes... but on one condition."

Koenma felt relief at the red head's willingness to help. "Name it."

"When this exchange of power takes place, I want access to all files relating to Botan." Kurama said, voice and features serious. "If I find out something nefarious happened to her, I will deal with those responsible personally. I do not want any interference from Reikai."

Koenma's eyes widened a bit at the demand. "But... If I do that... If you kill them... You know I can't guarantee you will be left alone after it."

"Who said I would kill them?" Kurama countered, his gaze shifting beyond the spirit prince's shoulder to the the approaching form of Botan.

"Koenma, sir?" Botan murmured, surprised to see her boss in the kitsune's room. "What are you doing here?"

"Just asking Kurama a few things," Koenma replied, turning to face his head ferry girl. "I'll leave you two alone. Excuse me." He walked forward and past Botan then exited the room.

Botan watched him go then turned back to the kitsune. "What did he talk to you about, Kurama?" She asked.

"He wants my help to remove King Enma from his seat of power," Kurama answered in a soft voice. "I agreed to help him."

"But... that could be dangerous, Kurama... King Enma is very powerful... and has many allies in Spirit World. What if something happens to you? What if they put you in jail again and hurt you like they did last time?"

He could sense the worry and fear for him in her heart and in her voice and he walked over to her, reaching out to gently pull her to him. "I won't be hurt again by them, Botan," Kurama murmured, hugging her. "I'm too strong for them now. Even in my human form. Besides, I don't think a violent coup will be needed."

Botan leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she was held, enjoying the closeness. "You don't think so?"

"No," He replied, nuzzling her crown. "From what Koenma said, he has enough dirt to force his father to step down to avoid any political fallout and scandal. In helping our boss, he returns to Reikai and the order for Yusuke's death will be rescinded." _And I can begin to search out the truth of your origins, love. _ He added silently.

Botan relaxed against the kitsune, closing her eyes. "When Koenma returns, I will have to go back to Reikai as well. I find the thought of leaving you... worrying."

"I know," Kurama whispered, stroking her back as he tilted his head against hers. "I hate the thought of not having you at my side. I will miss you greatly when you leave but you are still under Koenma's employ and he will need your help to get everything back in order," He paused, features turning pained. "I only hope Koenma allows you to visit me more than once every few months, I don't know how I'll handle being away from you too long."

The idea of being separated from Kurama made Botan's heart hurt and she clung to him, voice laced with pain. "I don't want to go back, Kurama. I want to stay here with you. I fear that if I return, I won't be able to see you for a long time."

He hugged her tightly to him. "Botan..."

"Touching scene there, mate, why don't ya kiss her?"

Kurama blinked at the sound of Chu's voice, lifting his gaze to look out at the open door, finding the drunken master standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

Chu saw the irritated look in the kitsune's eyes and he answered his unspoken question. "Genkai wants to see ya, Kurama. Something about helping with dinner?"

The red head quirked an eyebrow. "Tell her I'll be right there," He watched Chu leave then reluctantly loosened his hold around Botan. "Sorry, peony."

"Don't be sorry, Kurama," Botan replied, taking hold of his hand. "We can go help her, together, right?"

Kurama looked down at her hand holding his and he smiled. "We can, yes." He led her out to the deck, sliding his door shut, heading towards the main hall, entering it and making their way to the kitchen area, finding the human psychic standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Is something the matter, master Genkai?" Botan asked, drawing the wizened female's attention over to her.

"Those slackers are bellyaching about a decent meal," Genkai grumbled, her brow gaze shifting to the red head. "And given Kurama's generous offer to give them the rest of the day and tomorrow morning off, I thought it only fitting he prepare tonight's dinner."

Kurama caught the meaning in the human female's tone, knowing she was upset with him for giving the men a small reprieve. "It will be my pleasure," He replied, giving Genkai a smile.

"Hmph..." Genkai sounded but did not growl as she left the room.

"So what are you going to make, Kurama?" Botan asked, watching as the red head scrounged around in the pantry and then the fridge.

"Whatever I can find that is edible," The kitsune answered.

Together, the pair made a simple meal of rice, soup, and fish. The men scarfed it down then headed off to their rooms for much needed rest. After cleaning up, Kurama and Botan headed out on the engawa, the rain beginning to fall heavily again as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Sounds like another storm system is moving in over this one," Kurama commented, walking with the deity towards their rooms. "Will probably last most of the night."

Botan smiled, twining her fingers with his. "I guess I'll have to stay in your room then... being as I don't like storms."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her comment, smirking a bit. "Hmm... Yes... Probably a good idea... You'll be safe in my arms..."

"And if I want more than safe?" She asked, giving him a coy look as she lifted her head to study him.

"I'll give you whatever you want, kitten." He whispered in a lower tone, feeling excitement grow within him at the prospect of having her all to himself, without fear of interruption.

Botan shivered in delight at the low timbre in his voice. "Kurama... when you talk like it makes me want to kiss you... and other things."

Kurama's eyes flashed at her comment. "So what's stopping you, Botan, hmm?" He murmured in that same low tone as he stopped, walking the girl back against the side wall, his hand leaving hers, pressing his palms on either side of her head. "Here I am... do what you want, I promise I'll enjoy it..."

She bit her lip at how dangerous he sounded, how easily they could be caught standing like this and it both worried and excited her. "Kurama... Right now? Out here?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, sensing no one anywhere near their location. "Right now... right here..." He murmured, eyes on hers, his ears picking up her increasing heart rate, his nose catching scent of her desire for him and he moved closer to her still, his face inches from hers. "What do you want, peony... tell me and I'll give it to you..."

She felt the heat of his body so close against her own, saw the need in his eyes, her own need growing and she nearly whimpered out, "I want you... to touch me... to kiss me... I want to feel you over me... and in me... I want you, Kurama..."

Her words ignited the heat in his body, the blood pooling down, awakening a certain part of his anatomy and he leaned in, kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, her gasp of surprise making him grow bolder and he pressed against her, lifting his head to kiss her full on the mouth, reveling in the taste of her, groaning against her lips when she returned the kiss. They broke apart when the need to breathe kicked in, the kitsune croaking out, "Botan..."

"Mmm... Kurama..." The deity panted, caressing his face as she gave him butterfly kisses along his jaw then down his neck, all shyness forgotten. It had been over a month since their last sexual encounter and the ache bloomed low in her belly, demanding satisfaction and she pulled back, eyes dark as she looked up at him, seeing the same need and desire in his eyes and she shifted, taking hold of his hands, pulling him to the door of the red head's room. She slid it open, drawing him inside, reluctantly letting go of his hands as she turned and headed towards the cabinet, drawing out two futons, unfurling them in the center of the room then rose.

Kurama closed the door behind him, moving over to his backpack, unzipping the side pocket, drawing out protection, stuffing it in his pocket as he crossed the between them. He kept his eyes on hers as he reached out, tugging at Botan's shirt, pulling it up and off her. "Beautiful." He groaned, his heated gaze trailing up and down his lover's nubile form.

Botan blushed under his intense look, trailing her hands down his chest and abs, feeling the heat radiating off his skin as she drank in the sight of his toned and solid body. "So are you," She whispered, leaning in to kiss along his shoulder, panting against his skin when she felt his fingertips trail up her back, unlocking her bra and she felt him pull back, letting him slide the pink fabric off her shoulders, exposing her, and she blushed at the hungry look in his eyes, gasping when he pulled her back to him, the contact of skin on skin arousing. "Kurama..."

He loved the way she moaned his name, loved the feel of her body against his, wanting her badly but he ignored his own need, wanting to please her first. "Botan..." He whispered in response, bearing her tenderly to the joined futons, hovering over her, kissing her slowly, nipping at her bottom lip before her kissed down her neck. "I love you... beautiful, lovely, peony..."

Botan responded to his attention and soon the last of their clothing was removed, two becoming one again and again, lost in the passion for each other until at last the kitsune was spent and he collapsed on top of her, croaking out,

"B... Botan...I can't... even move..."

Botan nearly blacked out from the intensity of their lovemaking, clinging to him, voice as hoarse as his own. "Kurama... I can't... move, either..."

He panted against her neck, body slick with sweat. "That was... incredible... you were wonderful... lover... so wonderful... so beautiful... I couldn't stop... I didn't want to stop..."

Botan held him with shaky arms, moaning out. "I didn't... want you to... we just... wanted each other too badly... to stop..."

He smiled, kissing her pulse point. "True... not having you for over a month... made me want to keep loving you... to make up for lost time..."

She stroked his back, closing her eyes at the kiss. "I think... we'll always be like this... no matter what, Kurama... and I won't ever complain about it, either..."

He laughed softly, lifting his head to look down at her. "We'll have a bunch of babies then... if this keeps up once we're married..."

She blushed at his comment, voice soft. "What's wrong about that?"

"Nothing, sweet." He replied, kissing her softly before reluctantly leaving her. He rose up, heading to the bathroom, taking care of certain things before returning back to the deity. He scooped up his boxer briefs, sliding them back on before handing the girl her clothing. Botan rose, dressing before heading towards the door. Kurama followed, escorting her back to her room, voice soft. "I love you, Botan... and I want you to get some rest."

The deity pouted. "I don't see why we can't rest together."

"After what we just did... I don't trust myself to behave..." Kurama murmured, leaning in to give her soft kisses. "I'll clean up the mess, sweet... don't worry... and I will see you in the morning... okay?"

Botan returned the kisses, feeling a bit sore and achy again and she murmured in return. "I... see what you mean..." She pulled back, opening the door to her room. "You get some rest too... Goodnight, Kurama."

"Goodnight, Botan," The red head whispered, watching her enter the room, missing the warmth of her body next to his as he settled down in his own room and tried to sleep.

**Man... lots of sex at the end of this... though in this chapter, it's heavily edited. For the unedited stuff you'll have to visit Mediaminer and search under Kusara for author name... so the month long interval without alone time makes the rather...um.. amorous with each other... it will be like this when ever they get together physically... the next chapter will focus on Reikai and Koenma's coup... probably more sexy time as well... along with tender moments... I probably will have Kurama and Botan meet up with Yukina and Kuwabara during one of the festivals before Botan has to return to duties... and there will be a Youko and Botan moment either in this chapter or the next.. when Botan returns to work and has to spend time away from Kurama. **

**Special thanks to: **

**PenguinsHockey14**\- More than likely I won't travel that road. I like the idea of Kurama only having children with Botan. One of your guesses is close to being correct. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ryndc-chan**\- yep, Kurama is a smart kitsune! Yes, I wanted to show how badly he wanted her so he totally forgot about protection. Not that he really had any. You got a little bit more info on Botan's backstory... though Kurama will be the one to explore that once Koenma wrests control from his father. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading my work!

**hanako-sempai**\- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for leaving a review!

**Yuilee**\- Yeah, I am writing shorter chapters because of fatigue and because I have another story ongoing at the same time for Rurouni Kenshin. They are like a married couple, that is true.. all but in the eyes of the law... But once Kurama goes to work for his step father in a few years time... he'll be stable enough financially to marry Botan and have a family with her. Don't worry... no babies except with Botan. I wrote the condom part as a request... am glad you found it amusing. It would be awkward to do together... We will be delving into her past very soon here. Once Koenma gets control back from his father. Well, if you read the unedited version... Botan does indeed get more... um... bold... though Kurama still leads... Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

**Vegas91**\- I'm glad you liked it. Yes, the will have a place of their own fairly soon... we'll see how I go about that... your idea is intriguing... and that is a possibility. Most likely no previous kids... though I would like to dive into the YYH gang's adult years... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.. a little bit of everything with naughtiness at the end... though that would be on Mediaminer under the name Kusara. Thank you for leaving a review and for reading my work!

**nikkster101**\- yeah, I added the condom scene as a request... am glad you liked it. They will have more sexy time I assure you... much like they did in this chapter. The unedited version is on Media miner. I will delve into Botan's past very soon here... with Kurama being the one to investigate it more fully. I love pixiv. I signed up and got an account there. I don't do art... writing is my medium but I really love the KxB stuff there. Much more than I thought there would be. And the artists are fantastic! Am glad you checked out my tumblr... I also have Rurouni Kenshin stuff and Hellsing stuff on there as well. Thanks for taking the time to read my work and to leave me a review!

**DarkinocensDLT**\- Kurama will make an awesome husband for Botan, true... Well, I do like to add silly things to my stories from time to time. Glad you enjoyed it! Botan's past will be explored, I promise.. we're getting there... I hope you were able to find the unedited chapter before this one... and that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for being a loyal reader and follower! And thanks for leaving a few words!

**Animercom**\- Well, that was a request from one of my readers and I wanted to add it in for them. I like to write stuff that people want to read. Yeah... no real surprise there... just her goofing around with him... I do enjoy writing the teasing aspect of their relationship. Is fun to do. Not as much in this one.. and the end is very much sexual... but edited... so not much detail here. I would like to delve into their adult lives... and their children... it's all in my head right now though... so I have no sneak preview to give... but I want to include the wedding of KxB... I know that much...

I love Rurouni Kenshin as well.. Love the movies... I have a live action story going on with that right now... which I have to really work on since I updated this one. Kenshin and Kurama do have similarities about them... I am glad you have enjoyed it for the most part so far. Thank you for reading and leaving a review!

**heartluv-** It's okay... you reviewed this one at least. The world would be rather interesting if it did operate like it does for Makai, true enough. Am glad you found it sweet and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for leaving a few lines and for reading my work!


	27. Revelation

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Note: We are finally going to delve into Botan's past in this chapter though it will be fleshed out more in the next installment.**

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter 27-Revelation**

**October 16, 1993 Ginza District, Tokyo**

Botan and Kurama walked hand in hand through the Ginza district, Yukina and Kuwabara close behind. The four of them weaved through the throng of people hunting for a good deal on the many discounted items lining the sidewalk. Music filled the air and the scent of food lingered, making the deity's stomach growl but she said nothing, wanting to enjoy the outing with her beloved and her friends. _ I only hope I get to remain here with Kurama for a while longer before Koenma makes his move against King Enma. _It had been a few weeks since her conversation with the spirit prince and though she wanted to learn more of her past and why she was brought to the palace as a young girl, Botan was worried about what would happen when her boss decided to confront his father. _And I don't want Kurama hurt if Enma refuses to abdicate the throne. _

"What's wrong, Botan?"

The ferry girl blinked at the sound of the fox spirit's voice and she turned her gaze in his direction, flashing him a bubbly smile to hide her anxiety. "Just thinking about all the great deals they have going on around here today."

"Yeah, there sure are a lot of cool things on display," Kuwabara murmured, looking around. "I could go for a couple of fighting games for my Super Nintendo but the electronic stuff must be further on down the line here."

"Um, I don't mean to sound silly but what exactly is this festival about?" Yukina asked, her red eyes surveying the colorful displays and assorted wares surrounding her.

"This is the Dai Ginza festival," Kurama answered. "It's held every year from the 10th to the 17th of October to commemorate the Meiji Restoration that saw an end to the Shogunate, transforming the government into what it is today."

"Do humans have festivals often?" Yukina asked.

"We sure do, baby!" Kuwabara said with a grin. "We like to have fun and celebrate things. Fall is the best time of the year! The leaves all change into really bright colors and stuff, too!"

"Ooh, I love the leaves changing!" Yukina replied with childish enthusiasm. "Will we get to see some of those colors, Kazuma?"

The street fighter grinned. "You know it, love! I'll take you on a color tour myself next weekend if you want!"

"That sounds like fun!" The ice youkai said with a happy smile.

Kuwabara nearly danced with joy at the girl's response, flirting and talking in excited tones with the ice apparition as the planned out what to do next at the festival.

Botan watched the interaction between her two friends, smiling as she whispered to Kurama, "They are very cute together, don't you think?"

Kurama gave her a slight nod, eyes twinkling a bit. "They certainly are rather easy going around each other... I can see why the two of them are a good match," He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Much as we are a good match, koishii."

"So, guys, me and Yukina are feeling a bit hungry. Want to get some grub before we continue onto the next part of the sidewalk sale?" Kuwabara asked, drawing the pair's attention back to the street fighter.

Botan's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and Kurama smirked. "Sounds like a plan, Kuwabara."

"Sweet! I saw a yakitori vendor a little ways back, want to go there?"

The mention of grilled chicken on a stick appealed to the kitsune and he nodded, keeping his hold on Botan's waist as he spoke. "Lead the way, Kuwabara."

The four of them ordered then ate their lunch before heading back down the path of would be bargain hunters. Botan spied some colorful clothing and she came to a stop, Yukina following as the two girls perused the various dresses that hung on the discount racks outside the stores. The ferry girl pulled out a stunning red number that looked to be about her size and she held it up against her lithe frame. "What do you think about this one, Yukina?"

The ice youkai beamed as she studied the ferry girl. "That's really beautiful!"

"You think so?" Botan asked softly, looking down at the dress. "I don't usually wear red but seems rather happy and vibrant."

"You should get it then."

The ferry girl smiled but shook her head, putting the dress back on the rack. "I don't need any new clothing right now but I admit it is fun to look."

Yukina nodded, red eyes perusing the selections, voice a bit shy as she spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you about something... but I'm not sure if it's... too personal..."

Botan studied her small friend, tilting her head to the side. "What is it, Yukina?"

"Well... I was wondering about... what it's like..." the youkai started then stopped, struggling to put her thoughts into words without sounding silly.

"What it's like?" The blue haired girl repeated, waiting patiently for Yukina to clarify.

"What it's like... to live with a man... to be with him... to... love him..."

The ferry girl blinked at the question then smiled. "It's wonderful," She answered, feeling a bit of heat in her cheeks as she explained further. "I mean... Kurama does tease me at times and I swear he enjoys seeing me pout but I love himwith all my heart and my body. When I'm near him, I feel wanted and loved. When I'm far away, I hurt and miss him terribly."

"And did it... hurt?"

Botan knew what the girl was referring to, feeling the faint pulse of Kurama's ki within her shoulder and she cleared her throat. "Do you mean the bite or the...um... other?"

"Both I guess," Yukina whispered. "You don't have to tell me... I just..." The ice apparition's brow furrowed and she looked down. "I was always told that it was painful... that males were selfish and enjoyed hurting females with their... you know..."

The deity found Yukina's naivete endearing, even if the subject matter was sensitive. "It wasn't painful for me... quite the opposite actually," She admitted with a blush. "I'm sure there are those men that enjoy hurting women and degrading them... but Kurama isn't like that... and I know Kuwabara isn't like that at all. He adores you and is very protective of you. And you love him, don't you, Yukina?"

Yukina blushed at the question, whispering, "Kazuma is a sweet man... and I admit I care for him. I even think what I feel in my heart is love... but I worry about our future together. He's a human... and I am a youkai. He will grow old and die and I... I don't want him to leave me... and any... children we may have... if we... if we become... bonded."

The deity's expression turned sad, understanding the girl's trepidation of pursuing a relationship with a human. Kuwabara was strong for a human... but he would eventually grow old... and die... that was the gift and the curse of a mortal life. And what of Yusuke and Keiko? They faced the same situation as Yukina and Kuwabara did. Yusuke and Yukina would be heartbroken at the loss of their loved one. _As would I be if Kurama were a human and not a youkai._ "I know that it must be... scary... to think about such things. But if you love each other, enjoy the time you have. Even if it's fleeting, our loved ones will live on in our memories."

"I know you're right... and I am scared about the future... but I want to be with Kuwabara... even if it's only for a little while..."

"Then don't be afraid to tell him how you feel. Kuwabara will never pressure you into anything. He's an honorable and gentle man, especially in regards to you." Botan encouraged, her gaze shifting over to the kitsune, finding him talking in hushed tones with Kuwabara and she wondered what was being said.

Kurama stood a short distance from the two girls, Kuwabara to his right as the men waited patiently for the girls to look through the different racks of clothing. His sensitive hearing picked up the conversation between his beloved and Yukina and the red head smiled. _This is girl talk, something I shouldn't intrude upon. _ He thought, a warmth in his heart at the deity's declaration of love and the manner in which she helped put Yukina at ease._ This is something Botan needs... time with her female friends... she should visit the other girls more often. _

"Hey, Kurama, can I ask you something?"

The kitsune shifted his focus away from the deity at the sound of Kuwabara's voice, features curious at the serious look on the street fighter's face. "Is something wrong, Kuwabara?"

"No... at least I don't think so," Kuwabara began, drawing in a breath then letting it out slowly as he continued, "Do you think Yukina really likes me?"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. _He's worried about Yukina's affection towards him? Even now? _ "Of course she does, Kuwabara. Why wouldn't she like you?"

"I mean... I know she likes to spend time with me and everything... and I make her laugh... but she's never said anything about how she feels towards me... I guess I'm just a bit... nervous about it since I'm a human and she's a demon. I mean, what if she decides to stay with me... and we get married and have kids... I won't be around forever... not like her... I don't like the idea of leaving her alone in this world..."

"Kuwabara... if you worry about the future constantly, you won't be able to enjoy the present. It's true humans do not live long lives, but that doesn't mean you abandon your heart out of fear of what will happen as you grow old. Trust me, you'll miss out on living if you let your worry rule your world."

"Yeah..." The taller man murmured. "I was thinking that too... but I want to be careful with her... don't want to scare her or anything if you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do..." Kurama commented gamely, fully aware of what the boy was implying.

Kuwabara blinked. "You know... kissing and stuff... I don't want to force myself on her..."

The red head's features softened. "I find it best to let the girl dictate what she wants and when she wants it... though once you've established a... physical connection, sometimes they'll want you to show some initiative as well..."

Kuwabara blushed and cleared his throat. "I don't know anything about that kind of stuff."

Kurama smiled. "That's alright, Kuwabara. But when you're older and more in tune with such things, you'll understand better what women want and when they want it."

"I guess so..." Kuwabara murmured, features thoughtful. His brown eyes focused on the smaller man. "So, uh, I don't mean to sound creepy or anything but why am I sensing a bit of Botan's ki from you?"

_I was wondering when he would ask that._ Kurama thought, knowing how sensitive the street fighter was in sensing spiritual energy. "Yukina didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The boy asked, staring blankly at the fox spirit.

_How to word this?_ The kitsune cleared his throat as he answered. "Youkai, when they chose a mate, mark each other with a bite, infusing a bit of their energy into the wound to show who they belong to but it is only done through a physical bond."

"Man, that sounds weird..."

Kurama chuckled. "I suppose it does but it is necessary to keep each other safe from potential... violations... it is the only rule all youkai follow. When one is marked, they are off limits in a... physical way."

Kuwabara blinked. "You mean Yukina and I will have to bite each other in order to be together?"

The red head's features turned contemplative. "Yukina's instinct will kick in when you consummate your relationship. She will bite you and you will return the gesture.. it can't be helped..."

The taller man blushed darkly, knowing what the kitsune was talking about. "Ack! I don't know if I should be listening to all this right now... I'm not ready for any of that stuff..."

"And that's perfectly alright, Kuwabara," Kurama replied. "So long as you two remain in Human World, there is no rush to claim each other. Take your time with Yukina. Be her friend first and foremost, listen to what she has to say, spend time with her and just... enjoy being in her presence. The rest will come later, I promise."

Kuwabara studied his friend and smiled. _That's what a real man does, isn't? _

"Hey, handsome!"

Botan's voice drew Kurama's attention and he turned, favoring her with a tender look as he held out a hand for her to take. "Hey, beautiful. Did you find anything you wanted to purchase?"

The ferry girl reached out, clasping her hand around his, stepping up to him as she answered, "There were a few cute things but nothing I need at the moment."

He pulled her gently to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist, nuzzling her crown. "Are you sure, sweet? Whatever you want of me, I will give to you."

Botan leaned into him, closing her eyes at the nuzzle. "The only thing I want and need is you, Kurama..."

Her devotion and love washed over the kitsune in waves and he hugged her, the love in his heart for her carrying in his voice as he whispered fiercely. "Botan... it is the same for me... you will always be my koibito... no matter what." He heard someone clearing their throat and Kurama turned, finding the street fighter studying the pair with a slight tint to his cheeks.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but you've got a lot of people staring at you guys right now."

_Let them stare. _Kurama replied inwardly though he slowly and reluctantly pulled back, still holding Botan's hand. "Shall we move on then? Maybe listen to some of the bands playing further down the path here?"

Botan missed the close contact of the kitsune's body against her own. It wasn't sexual. No, it was more powerful than that. It was love... it was comfort... it was his heart she was drawn to... his brilliant mind and his powerful spirit... it was Kurama and everything he was that made her heart flutter and her body ache. Still, they could cuddle later tonight. _And I do want to enjoy the festivities while I can. _"Sounds great!" Botan replied, flashing the red head a bubbly smile, walking hand in hand with him down the sidewalk, her two friends following and they spent their time listening to music and buying a few trinkets before the sun set low in the sky and the four of them departed home.

**October 30, 1993 Genkai's Compound**

Kurama and Botan walked up the steps that led to the entrance of Genkai's temple, both smiling at the other as they held hands. The human psychic's compound was becoming a rather regular event, allowing the kitsune to spend intimate time with Botan without prying eyes and ears. But eventually the training would end and Botan would have to return home. _I only hope she can remain with me for a while longer. _The red head thought, lifting his head as he sensed Koenma's presence, curious emerald eyes falling on the spirit prince's teenage form.

"Hello, Koenma. Come to greet us have you?"

"I wish it were only that," Koenma replied, looking nervously between the ferry girl and the fox spirit. "We have a visitor..."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at his former boss's tight expression. "Someone from Reikai, I take it?"

"Yes," The brown haired male replied, turning around, his red cape swishing from the sudden movement. "Follow me."

Botan could tell her boss was troubled and she asked in concern. "What's happened, Koenma, sir?"

Koenma said nothing for a few seconds before answering, "I received intel from our visitor as to my father's involvement in matters that go way beyond conspiring with the kings of Makai. I felt it... appropriate to make him wait until you could be informed personally, Botan."

Kurama frowned, his mind working in rapid succession, murmuring. "Is this in relation to Botan's family past?"

"Something like that..." Koenma replied, stepping onto the engawa, the kitsune and the peony close behind. The three of them slipped off their shoes, the spirit lord reaching out to slide open the main hall shoji door. He entered first, the pair following, each blinking in surprise at the unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Otake?" Botan murmured. "What are you doing here?"

The former captain of the SDF lifted his gaze, features and tone respectful but serious. "Greetings, Botan... Kurama... sorry to intrude upon your personal time but there is information I wished to share with Koenma and now... I will share with you."

The ferry girl sat down, Kurama to her left, curious amethyst eyes studying Otake as she waited patiently for him to speak.

Otake looked over at Koenma, catching his subtle nod and he drew in a breath, letting it out slowly before he began. "First, you must understand that this information has only recently come to light and that I had no part in the events that led up to this point in time," He paused, looking over at the ferry girl as he continued. "Since my demotion and replacement, I began to work discretely for Koenma and uncovered some rather disturbing information in regards to your past, Botan."

The deity's brow furrowed, anxiety filling her. Just what was so horrible that Otake seemed hesitant to tell her?

Kurama sensed her emotions and he reached out, gently laying his hand over hers in a supportive gesture.

Botan looked down at the kitsune's hand over her own and she felt his energy mix with hers, bringing comfort and easing her anxiety.

Otake saw the love between the two then, neither surprised nor offended. _They complement each other quite nicely, despite coming from different realms._ "As you know, Enma has been the ruler of the Southern Quadrant of Reikai for several millenia, in that time he's spent convincing the entire population of Reikai that Ningenkai must be protected from the influences and threats of Makai. That is the reason why the SDF was created in the first place. But our... prejudices against youkai truly began nearly a 100 years ago... when the prince of the Northern Quadrant was killed on the way to a treaty negotiation between Makai and Reikai to leave Human World alone." He paused, looking over at Koenma who gave a subtle nod for him to continue.

"That prince, Satoru, was the only child of the king and queen of the Northern Realm. A very powerful family... the strongest of all reigens in existence. He left behind a wife and a child but they went missing shortly after the prince's death. The royal family sought out King Enma, hoping he would use the SDF to search for the missing family members but all efforts were in vain. No trace of their ki could be found within the entirety of Spirit World but they did find clues as to what happened, leading them to suspect youkai involvement. Enma used this information to order a purge of all youkai from Ningenkai and began a slow and steady take over of parts of Makai. The barrier around Spirit World was fortified, no longer allowing access to the other two realms. Only the southern part of Reikai would have access to Ningenkai and Demon World."

"This is interesting but what does this have to do with my past?" Botan asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Kurama already suspected the dark truth but said nothing, wanting to hear the full story from the former SDF leader.

Otake kept his gaze on the ferry girl as he answered. "Before I reveal that, you need to know the events that led up to this moment. As I was saying, Enma alone would have the ability to dictate who could come and go between realms, the rest of Reikai gave little thought or concern to the goings on of the mortal world and the youkai territory. No one questioned his decisions or his rule... until now..." He paused, looking once again at Koenma for permission to continue before he spoke once more.

"Recently, messengers came from Makai to the Southern Palace, requesting Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei be allowed to travel to Demon World and remain in their employ. It was quite unusual to have such guests, given the strained relations between our realms. But they arrived in a very secret manner and would have left without notice if one of the ogres employed there hadn't noticed their presence."

_George..._ Botan and Kurama thought at the same time.

"This meeting resulted in King Enma agreeing to their demands, conspiring with the rulers of Makai to strengthen their power and threaten Ningenkai in the process. Despite Reikai's lack of interest in the dealing with the other realms, it still holds treason as a crime, no matter who is involved. If it was revealed that Enma had dealings with Makai he would be sent to jail. But that crime is small compared to the events that happened a 100 years prior," Otake lowered his gaze, voice soft. "Enma's wife, Kasumi, disappeared after a heated argument with Enma over something to do with her younger sister, Mizuki. The details of that argument eluded me until I dug deeper and discovered some rather surprising things."

"What did you discover, Captain?" Botan asked, trying to temper her irritation at the slow pace of Otake's story.

He lifted his gaze to study Botan, features and tone somber. "Mizuki was the wife of the murdered Satoru... their child... a daughter... was said to have vibrant purple eyes, long blue hair... and a very strong ki... stronger than her parents combined..." He paused then added. "That child... is you, Botan..."

Botan gaped at Otake in stunned silence at the revelation of her heritage. _ I'm... the missing child? _

"You're shocked, I know... I was shocked as well... for one, your ki is not the same as a member of the royal family... yet you were able to handle that sphere without dying... only someone very strong in ki could hope to achieve that without fading away. You have purple eyes and blue hair... and your parents died when you were little... too little to remember the truth of what happened long ago."

"But... but why..." Botan asked, finding her voice once more. "Why would Enma have me raised as a ferry girl if I belonged to the royal house of the north?"

"To keep you from knowing the truth of what happened to your family and to keep you from using your power against him." Otake answered, his dark eyes shifting over to Kurama who spoke.

"Enma manipulated her memories, didn't he? And altered her ki in a way to keep her from being identified all for the purpose of keeping his secrets... secret..."

Otake blinked, surprised at the mind of the man before him. "Yes... but how did you know that?"

"Simple deduction," Kurama answered. "I suspect, given what information you've revealed and Botan's true lineage that Enma was the cause of Satoru's death and Mizuki and Kasumi's disappearances. However, he couldn't achieve this alone. So who else was involved, Otake?"

_I guess that's why Koenma made this man a detective._ Otake thought as he cleared his throat. "I have not always been the captain of the SDF. The leader before me, Akira, would have been in charge during the time of all these disappearances."

"And I assume he's also nowhere to be found."

Otake sighed. "That is correct," the former captain conceded. "We were told he simply retired. It happens from time to time."

"But what happened to my mother? And how is my father's death the fault of Enma?" Botan asked.

"If Satoru would have succeeded in a treaty, Enma's clout and influence in Reikai would vanish... yet he was instrumental in arranging the meeting in Makai... the question is... why the prince? Why not Enma himself?" Otake replied, features troubled. "That is when I found out the truth..."

"The truth of what?" Botan asked, studying the man expectantly.

"Enma set the prince up to die... so that he could have Mizuki to himself..."

_And there you have it. The true motivation._ Kurama thought as he looked over at Botan. The shock and pain on her features broke his heart and he moved closer, lifting his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders, offering his support. "I take it she spurred his affection?" He asked, his gaze shifting over at Koenma, finding his head lowered as if in shame of his father's actions. _He's heard this already and still is affected. This is rather disturbing news indeed._ The kitsune returned his attention Otake who answered,

"That I do not know... some details still elude me. The only way to get the full truth is to talk to Mizuki or Kasumi... or Enma himself."

"Yet those women are missing and there is no way Enma would willingly reveal that information," Kurama replied, noting the tone in the former captain's voice, more thoughts coming to him as he added, "But you wouldn't mention confronting Enma directly unless you knew the location of one of the witnesses."

"Very good, detective," Otake said in a respectful tone. "Enma won't reveal it willingly but if we brought Kasumi before him..."

"He'd be forced to admit to his wrong doing." Kurama finished for him. " The question is, just where is Kasumi?"

"Spirit World Jail." Otake answered, looking over at Botan who gasped then murmured,

"He... He imprisoned his own wife?"

"I was... shocked as well when I found out," Otake replied. "I never thought that the king could be so... cruel... and heartless... That is why he must be stopped and arrested... before this war reaches fruition and death comes to Ningenkai."

"Given your previous behavior, I find it odd that you would care about Human World so much, Otake." Kurama said in a calm tone, though inside he was angry... angry at the loss of Botan's family and a chance of a normal life... angry at the manipulation of her memories and her body... angry at the faulty system of government and rules of Reikai. The youkai blood that flowed within him raged for revenge... to kill those who had wronged and hurt his beloved. But it would not do to rush in blindly. _I must abide by their rules... killing Enma would solve nothing... but having him humiliated and revealed as a murderer and manipulator would shake up Reikai. Perhaps then we can have better relations between the three realms once again. _

"I am a member of the SDF and despite my loyalty to Reikai, what has been done by Enma is wrong and must be punished. No one is above the law. Not even my king."

"I suppose you have a plan then, to accomplish the task of arresting Enma?" Kurama asked, shifting his focus over to Koenma who spoke.

"Yes... but it must be handled delicately," Koenma pushed off the wall, coming to stand before the pair. "I hate to ask this of you, Kurama, but given your skill as a thief and breaker of codes, I will need your help to spring my mother free from jail."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to break into Spirit World Jail to free your mother?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but given my current status, I cannot just waltz in and demand her release. They will arrest me on the spot." Koenma replied.

"But going there is very dangerous..." Botan said, looking up at her boss. "I don't want Kurama to risk his life for this."

"It's alright, Botan," Kurama said softly, drawing the deity's attention to him. "Despite the risk, I will gladly help put an end to Enma's rule so that you can return to your home... and reunite with your remaining family."

Botan turned her gaze over to Kurama, voice soft but insistent. "If you go, then I will go with you."

"Botan..." Kurama murmured. "I don't want you to be hurt either... it is safer for you remain here."

"I'm coming with you, Kurama," Botan repeated, her voice brooking no argument. "You're going to need transportation to get to and from Reikai jail. I can fly you there."

"But Botan, you've never even flown outside of Southern Quadrant. You don't know the way there." Koenma commented, studying his head ferry girl with concerned eyes.

"Captain Otake does," Botan replied, looking over at the former leader of the SDF. "He's coming along, too, is he not?"

The mustached man gave a nod. "Correct. I know which level and cell number she's in. The trick is to get in and out without being detected or caught. But since I know the security system and the rounds the guards make, we should be able to succeed in freeing Kasumi," He cast his gaze over to Kurama. "Still, we will need to incapacitate the guards for things to run smoothly. Do you have the ability to do that, Kurama, without killing anyone?"

The kitsune nodded. "I know of several ways to go about it, but the herbs I need are at my home. I'll have to retrieve them before we make our way to Reikai. We should head up there in the morning and proceed with your plan then."

"That's fine," Koenma said, studying his detective and the ferry girl as he turned away from them, heading towards the door. "I will see you in the morning and we'll go over the plan in greater detail. Goodnight."

Kurama and Botan rose and exited the hall, stopping before the door of the ferry girl's usual room. The deity reached out to slide open the door, stepping inside, Kurama following and he closed the door behind him, concerned eyes focused on the back of his beloved. "Botan? How are you feeling about all this?"

"A bit overwhelmed..." She whispered. "I.. I can't believe what Enma's done. I don't understand why he would do such terrible things..."

"Lust can make a man go mad," Kurama commented. "That he wanted a woman that was not his and set him up to die isn't without precedent."

"It still doesn't make it right," Botan replied, turning to face him.

"No, it doesn't," Kurama said softly. "What he did to you... what happened to you as a child... He won't get away with it, Botan. I will make sure of that."

The ferry girl lowered her gaze. "I don't want you to risk your life over me, Kurama."

The red head walked up to the ferry girl, reaching out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Peony, I understand your fear and your worry but when you love someone, you don't walk away because danger is involved."

Botan leaned into him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, her own arms wrapping around his waist. "I am afraid... and nervous... If I am who Otake says, that means I'm from a royal line... then I might not be allowed to remain a ferry girl. I don't know... What if... what if they make me stay?"

He felt her fear at being parted from him, his own emotions growing turbulent at the thought of being separated from her, though his voice remained even as he tilted his head to rest against hers. "I promise that no matter what happens, I will never leave you, Botan. So do not worry about, love. It will all work out in the end."

"I hope so." Botan whispered.

"It will, sweet." Kurama replied turning to nuzzle her hair. "So why don't we see what Genkai's up to before we get some sleep, hmm?"

"Okay..." The girl replied, reluctantly lowering her arms and backing away from the kitsune.

The pair found and talked with the human psychic for a few hours until the light of day faded and night claimed the sky and they retired for the evening. Kurama lay beside Botan, his arm wrapped around her sleeping form, gazing up at the ceiling as his mind went over the information from earlier. The news was rather dark and disturbing. No wonder relations had been strained between the different realms. But was it simply Enma's coveting of a married woman that drove him to commit murder by proxy? Or was that merely a means to an end? Murder and death were common enough in Makai... a youkai killing someone as important as a royal member from Reikai? No one would even question it... or suspect different. But how did Otake learn of this?

_He must have possession of hard evidence. _ Orders? Threats? Letters? Then there was the matter of breaking into a maximum security prison. Trusting a SDF officer who had tried earlier to arrest the very man that he now supposedly worked for was a bit risky. Was there more going on than what Otake was claiming? Could it be a trap? _No. _He answered himself. _He wouldn't reveal such sordid information if it were a mere ruse. _

Kurama looked over at the sleeping features of the ferry girl, his expression softening a bit. She was his world now. One he would protect and defend until his dying breath. The thought of her being forced to remain in Reikai frightened him. _ I don't want to let her go... but it is right for her to learn of her family and to understand where she comes from. Even if... Even if they disapprove of me... I won't part from her. _

He reached out, caressing the girl's cheek gently, smiling as she leaned into his touch, mumbling incoherently before burying her head against his neck, her arm stretched out across his chest. "Love you, Botan..." He whispered reverently before he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep, knowing he'd need rest before their trip up to Reikai.

**October 31, 1993 Western Quadrant of Reikai**

Botan flew through the chilly air, gaze focused on the encroaching mountain range before her. After stopping to pick up the herbs Kurama would need, the ferry girl had flew them to the meeting point, surprised to find Ayame there. But how else would everyone get into Reikai? She couldn't carry them all on her oar. And now here they were, heading to a place she'd never been, to free Koenma's mother. _If Mizuki is my mother than Kasumi would be my aunt... someone who can tell me about my family... _The thought of learning more of her family was both nerve wracking and exciting. And the ferry girl still worried that revealing her identity to the whole of Reikai could cause... complications in her relationship with Kurama. She bit her lip, casting her gaze downward. _ I don't want to be apart from Kurama or my friends. _

"Are you alright, Botan?"

Kurama's voice broke through her haze of troubling thoughts and she nodded, looking over her shoulder at him, giving him a warm smile. "I'm fine, Kurama, just a bit worried about this mission."

He matched her smile, knowing she was being brave even as he sensed the worry growing within his koishii. "It will be alright, love. The mist I am going to use will incapacitate the guards for a long period of time. We should be in and out quickly."

Botan relaxed a bit at his words, though concern still plagued her heart as she followed Ayame's lead, ascending slowly, the air growing thinner and colder as they traversed up and over the range, carefully steering the oar on a downward angle, slowing down as they reached the outskirts of the prison, coming to land in the open field.

Kurama slid off, Botan following and the pair walked over to where Koenma, Ayame, and Otake stood.

"Are you ready to proceed?" Otake asked, his gaze focused on the red head.

"I am," Kurama answered, surpressing his ki to an undetectable level. He turned, moving up to Botan. "Wait here, love. This shouldn't take too long but if things go sour, I want you to flee this place and return to Ningenkai. Do not get caught. I don't want you... imprisoned or worse over this..."

Botan shook her head. "Kurama... I won't abandon you... If something happens to you here, I won't run away from it... I will follow you..."

The kitsune reached out, pulling her to him, his hand lifting to cup the side of her face as he rested his forehead against hers. "Botan... I will come back to you... I promise... so there is no need to follow. Just survive and wait for me..." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before reluctantly backing up, turning away from her, features hardening as he addressed Otake. "Let's go."

Botan watched the kitsune walk away, worry marring her features. _ Please be careful... and return to me, Kurama._

**Spirit World Jail**

The SDF guard sat at his station, eyes focused on the gameboy in his hand, working furiously with the arrow keys as he competed in a game of Tetris, too absorbed in his play to see the shadow pass by. A mist swirled around him and the guard instantly passed out, the hand held game clanking on the metal desk, his head following. Otake entered the guard station a moment later, heading to the keyboard built into the desk, typing in a series of commands, the closest monitor changing, revealing a darkened cell and someone asleep on the small bed, making a motion with his head. "There... that's the cell Kasumi's in. Level 12-Dissidents, cell number 121 D."

"Dissidents?" Kurama murmured as he entered the room behind the former captain. "Enma had her labeled a political threat to the realm?"

"Yes, but that was for the purposes of keeping her locked up. No one outside of the prison system would know her existence here. The SDF follow Enma's orders without question or complaint. It's how he's gotten away with so many things over the years." Otake answered, typing in more commands, the screens shutting off as he erased the evidence of their presence. He straightened his frame, moving away from the keyboard. "There, that should do it. I've set a delay on recording for thirty minutes. That should give us the time we need to free Kasumi and return to the surface."

The red head nodded. "Lead the way."

Otake headed out the room, the kitsune following as they made their way to the elevator, descending to the twelfth level, Kurama releasing the herbal mist into the air, knocking out any and all guards as they walked briskly down the corridor, coming to a stop at the cell marked 121 D. Kurama studied the locking mechanism, removing a seed, crushing it and blowing the dust onto the keypad, green prints materializing on 4 numbers, each a bit lighter than the other and he found the pattern, punching in the sequence, the metal door hissing as it slid open, revealing the surprised form of Kasumi.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kasumi asked, her violet eyes studying the two men in trepidation and curiosity.

"My name is Otake, former captain of the SDF," The reigen male began, making a motion over to the kitsune. "This man is Kurama, a spirit detective under the employ of your son, Prince Koenma."

The lady's features brightened at the mention of Koenma. "My son... is my son here?"

"Yes, my queen," Otake answered. "He sent us here to free you from this place and to help dethrone his father, your husband."

"That man is not my husband... he's a liar and a murderer..." Kasumi spat out, a hateful look on her face. "It will be my pleasure to confront him and bring him down."

Otake back pedaled a bit, surprised at the venom laced in the lady's words but Kurama was nonplussed, voice soft but insistent. "Shall we leave this place then?"

The brown haired woman nodded, exiting the cell. "Lead the way and I will follow."

**Outside the prison**

Koenma paced nervously, arms crossed and features scrunched in a look of anxiety. _This waiting is killing me. _He grumbled silently.

"My lord, are you alright?" Ayame asked, studying her boss in concern.

"I'm fine... just... what is taking them so long?" Koenma replied, "It's been nearly an hour and still no sign of them."

"Koenma sir, look!" Botan cried, pointing towards the jail.

The spirit prince whirled around, relief and nervousness filling him at the sight of Kurama, Otake, and... "Mother!" Koenma cried, running towards the woman that broke into a sprint, meeting her halfway, leaning into her hug as she pulled him into her arms.

"My son! You came for me!"

Koenma held his mother tightly, tears in his eyes as he whispered. "I would have come sooner if I had known. I'm so sorry... so sorry for all this..."

Kasumi stroked her son's back, crying as she replied. "I know... but you're here now... that's all that matters..."

"My lord we should hurry," Otake addressed Koenma in a soft but insistent tone. "The monitors are about set to come back online and we risk capture if we don't leave this place."

"Of course." Koenma replied, reluctantly pulling away from Kasumi. "Come on, mother, let's go home and put an end to father's scheming." He led her over to Ayame, helping her onto the oar before sliding behind her.

Otake went over to Botan and Kurama, sliding onto the back as the ferry girl lifted off the ground.

"Hold on tight!" Botan shouted, zooming up, sticking close to Ayame as they fled the jail and mountain range, turning in a southeasterly direction as she leveled off the oar. Inwardly she was relieved that nothing bad had happened to Kurama. But worry still filled her heart over what was to come as the group made their way towards the Southern Reikai palace.

**Bleh... an odd chapter and shorter than usual. The next chapters will probably be shorter in length as I'm suffering from a lack of motivation for this story. Next time we will have the confrontation between Koenma, his father, and Kasumi, revealing more to the story of what happened over a 100 years ago to Botan and her family... the arrest of Enma and Koenma's taking of the throne... Botan's... introduction to the royal court of the north... and the separation to follow between her and Kurama... most likely a time skip as well... we'll see... remember that reviews are always welcome and encouraged. I get bummed when many read but few review. **

**Special thanks to:**

**PenguinsHockey14**\- yes indeed, you were the first to review! Ahem... Kurama is indeed full of stamina... due to his youkai nature... another thing demons are better and um... stronger at than humans.. Youko will make an appearance maybe in the next chapter... maybe not... though I have that mating already written on paper. He is more... intense... and primal yes... you'll see that soon enough... As you read here... you are close... It was a family secret... that will be fleshed out more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!

**ryndc-chan**\- You got to read some of the interaction and the double date... not much in the way of humor, just had them hanging out together... As you read, they are all in Reikai... and ready to force Enma to step down and have him arrested. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**heartluv-** Well I do love to write naughty scenes. Botan's parents were indeed very powerful as you read in this chapter. Her family and her past will be fleshed out more in the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

**Vegas91-** beams: I'm glad you loved the unedited stuff! I enjoy writing other characters and I wanted a bit of humor in that last chapter to balance out the sexy stuff... ahem... Yes, Botan came from a powerful family... but as you read... Enma's motivation was a bit... um... more personal... and what better way to ensure Botan would pose no threat than to alter her memory and make her a ferry girl... Yes, no other children for Kurama but from Botan... that's a ways down the road though... She comes from a royal family... the most powerful in Reikai... I'll flesh that out more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**YYHnewie**\- Wow! You read all this in one sitting?! That had to take a while! I'm glad you enjoy it so far and I hope you liked this update as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. I really appreciate it!

**draconic skysong**\- KxB is my favorite pairing so I can't help but write them. I am very happy you have enjoyed it so far and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and I will continue it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	28. Confrontation

**Another update. Some sexual situations at the end though it is only implied. Unedited stuff at Mediaminer for those who like some lemon. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 28- Confrontation

**October 31, 1993 Reikai**

Koenma hung on tightly to the oar as Ayame flew through the sunlit sky, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. The raid on Spirit World Jail had been successful in freeing his mother but knowing she was safe did little to ease his worry. _My father will not relent his throne easily and I have no doubt that the SDF will be waiting for us when we arrive at the Gate of Judgment. _

"What is wrong, my son," Kasumi murmured from behind the brown haired man. "I can almost hear your brow furrowing."

The spirit prince kept his gaze ahead as he answered. "Father has done many wicked things and he should be made to pay for his crimes, but I am... concerned that words will not be enough to remove him from his seat of power."

"Ah... you believe he won't relent from his position without hard and decisive evidence is that it?"

"Yes," He admitted as he lowered his head. "If things get bad at home... if father is somehow able to escape... or twist things around in his favor, I fear for the lives and safety of everyone involved."

"It is natural for a leader to worry over his men," Kasumi replied, her focusing shifting left, curious purple orbs studying the form of the kitsune. "Your detective is strong enough to keep everyone physically safe from Enma's forces," Her gaze moved, now falling on the determined features of Botan. "And your cousin seems ready to force your father to confess his crimes and step down. So draw strength from them and within your own heart and conviction."

Koenma blinked at the mention of cousin, turning his head to look over at his head ferry girl. "I cannot believe I was unable to recognize Botan when she was brought to me."

"Nor would you have been able to recognize her, my son," The Reikai female said softly. "Mizuki never came to the Southern Palace to visit and her daughter was only four years old when Satoru was killed, so you wouldn't know who she was or what she looked like," She paused, features shifting into a bitter look to match the tone of voice. "And your father was very controlling... I was not allowed to travel north to see my sister. In fact the SDF made sure I remained at the palace, far from family and friends."

Koenma frowned. "I remember that," He murmured, shoulders dropping as guilt crept into his mind and his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't... more observant... of you... of Botan... of everything..."

Kasumi turned her head back towards her son. "Do not blame yourself for this, Koenma. Your father and your father alone is responsible for everything that's occurred in the past 100 years. Enma will be made to pay for his crimes."

There was a heated anger that made Koenma even more nervous for the safety of everyone... especially Kasumi. _ I just found you mother... I don't want to lose you... especially over this. _"Yes, I know. But he is still my father and I want to try to reason with before resorting to any kind of violence."

"I'm afraid it may too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

Kasumi's features grew grim. "By now, Reikai jail will be aware of my absence from my cell. Those that guarded the prison will alert the SDF. They will respond by informing Enma who will in turn order a search for my whereabouts. When we arrive at the Gate of Judgment, the SDF will come to that bastard's aid, trying to protect him from the threat knocking at his door."

Her words confirmed the worry still lingering in his mind. "I suspected that would be the case the moment we left the prison," Koenma paused, his tone and expression turning dark. "Which means we will be riding right into a trap."

"Yes, we will," His mother confirmed. "So do you have a plan to bypass the SDF to get to Enma?"

The spirit prince turned his gaze over to the kitsune. "No... but if anyone can come up with a plan, it's Kurama."

The Queen of the South followed the prince's gaze, her eyes appraising the redhead as she asked, "He's a youkai, is he not?"

"Yes... most of my detective team is," He turned his attention back to his mother. "Why do you ask."

"Merely curious," Kasumi answered. "The power I sense from him is stronger than any of those lapdogs that work for your father. Are all your detectives this strong?"

"They are," Koenma replied with a nod. "But they were... disbanded after a recent incident involving a former Reikai detective... and Makai is on the brink of war... Kurama agreed to help me out of his love for Botan and his desire for her to know the truth of her family and loved ones."

"Tell me, son, just how close is your cousin to your detective?"

Koenma's features morphed into a look of surprise and he focused his attention over at the peony and the fox, blushing a bit as he understood his mother's connotation. "Um... well... you see... it's a bit... complicated..."

Kasumi quirked an eyebrow at her son's stammering. _He's embarrassed for them or of them?_ She wondered. "Relationships between men and women usually are, my son," She quipped. "And if what you're implying is true, then it is a highly unusual match given the hatred between the two races."

"But... has it happened before, mother?" Koenma asked. "A union between a youkai and a reigen?"

"Not to my knowledge," Kasumi replied, a grim expression on her face. "And the king and queen of the North will not approve of the match to say the least."

"Because they come from different worlds?" Koenma asked, a defensive tone on his voice. "I would think love transcends worlds, mother. Botan loves Kurama with all her heart and her soul. Kurama would die for Botan... would take on anything and anyone to keep her safe... he loves her that much. Why should they not remain together?"

"It is because they come from different worlds that will make it difficult for Botan to remain with your detective," Kasumi said softly. "After what happened to Satoru, her grandparents will not allow her to remain with a demon."

Koenma looked over at his head ferry girl. Botan had always been bright and cheerful, even when times were at their darkest. But now that she had Kurama in her life, she'd blossomed into a truly joyful person... her laugh sincere and infectious.. she nearly always smiled now... smiled because she was genuinely happy... smiled because she was loved by a man who loved her without condition or demands. _And because she is of royal blood, her family will seek to break that bond and marry her off to some pompous duke or lord from the North_. "I don't think Botan will let them do that to her." He murmured.

"She will have no choice in the matter," Kasumi replied. "Those of royal blood do not get to choose their life partner."

"You mean to tell me they do arranged marriages in the North in this day and age?"

The lady studied her son with mild surprise. "You think I married your father by choice?"

Koenma's brow furrowed. "But... it's not... it's not fair or right to do that to someone... especially Botan... not after what she's been through."

"I do not know all of what she's gone through, my son," Kasumi began. "But when this is all over, we will all sit down and talk about things. Perhaps there is some way we can convince the king and queen of the North to let Botan do as she pleases." _Though I won't hold my breath on succeeding._ The lady thought silently, studying her niece with concerned eyes, wondering how to tell the girl the truth of her inheritance and her family.

Botan, for her part, kept pace with Ayame as the two ferry girls traveled at a steady clip towards the Gate of Judgment. The trip from the Western Quadrant to the Southern one had gone smoothly but the ferry girl felt a sense of anxiety the closer they came to their destination. What would happen when they finally confronted Enma? Would he step down willfully? Or would things grow violent? What if Kurama had to fight? What if he... killed the king of the Southern Quadrant or was killed in the attempt? _ No... Kurama is stronger than all of the SDF and even Enma himself... he won't lose... and he won't die..._

"What is troubling you, love?" Kurama asked, sensing the deity's nervousness.

"Oh, it's nothing, honest..." Botan said in a lighthearted tone to mask the trouble in her heart and her mind. "Just wondering how much longer it will take before we reach the palace."

The kitsune, however, knew his lover well and could not be fooled by her tone of voice. "I know you're afraid of what will happen to all of us, peony," Kurama whispered. "And I promise you that no matter what occurs when we confront Enma, I will not let anyone be hurt. Especially you, koibito."

Botan blushed at the term of endearment, still affected by such a simple word and the way he spoke to her. "It isn't that I... doubt your strength to protect everyone, Kurama... it's just that... I don't know what kind of danger we will face once we get to the palace. The SDF will not let us enter without putting up a fight. And I worry that if you... if you have to kill someone... they will take you away from me."

"No one will take me away from you, Botan," Kurama replied. "No one will die this day, on either side."

"But how can you guarantee that, Kurama?" She asked. "There are so many things that could go wrong I don't even know where to start."

The kitsune smiled, responding in a reassuring tone. "Trust me, Botan, I've gone over all the variables and have a plan to counter each problem that might occur. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Worry still plagued her but she knew her beloved's mind was second to none. "I trust you, koishii..."

Kurama loved when the deity responded with a term of endearment, his gaze shifting away from her as they cleared the mountain range that bordered the palace, the Gate of Judgment now in sight. "Be careful on your approach, Botan. If the SDF are indeed waiting for us, they may try to shoot us out of the sky."

Botan nodded, slowing her oar, motioning over to Ayame who nodded and pulled back, ascending higher into the air, both girls gasping as a volley of blue orbs suddenly rocketed towards them. "Hold on!" The deity shouted, Ayame following suit as the two ferry girls veered off in opposite directions.

Kurama tracked the energy projectiles as they whizzed past then turned back to the deity. "Take us closer in, Botan."

The ferry girl yanked the oar hard to the left, gritting her teeth as another round of ki orbs shot towards then over them. "If I do that, we'll be hit!"

"You can do it, koishii," Kurama replied, nonplussed by the fear and worry in her voice. "I've seen you fly before and I know you won't let us be struck down."

"Your confidence in my skill not withstanding, I don't think I can do it, Kurama, it's too dangerous!"

Kurama reached out, laying his hands over the ferry girl's, voice soft and encouraging. "Then I will help you, love."

Botan tossed a look over her shoulder at him, drawing strength in the faith he held for her and the ferry girl drew her her focus in front. "Everybody hold on tight!" Tilting the oar down, the girl fed power through the oar, increasing her speed, rocketing at a slight angle, too far away to hear the cry of concern from Koenma, dodging left then right, curving up and around in a corkscrew, maneuvering out of the reach of the spheres of Reikai energy as she zoomed back down, nearing the ground near the gate entrance, spying several SDF members standing guard, arms lifted to shoot another volley in an attempt to knock them out of the sky.

But Kurama would have none of that. "Botan, when I let go I want you to fly as high and as fast as you can, can you do that for me?"

"Let go?! If you jump off, you'll die!"

"It will take more than falling to kill me, peony. Just make sure to pull back and wait until I've taken care of our attackers."

She felt his hands lift off of hers and she tried to grab hold of them, to keep him with her but the kitsune rolled to the side, sliding off the oar as the deity was forced to make a sharp turn. "Kurama!" She screamed, watching helplessly at the sight of her beloved falling through the air, fear replaced by surprise as a pair of leaf like wings sprouted around the red head's back, slowing his descent. _What in the world is that?_

Kurama lifted his left hand as he floated down, enacting a energy barrier, the ki spheres harmlessly slamming into the invisible field and the kitsune smirked, coming to land on the bare ground before the gate. His floating leaf wings retracting, falling to the ground as a small seed. Reaching behind his back with his free hand, the redhead drew out three new seeds and crouched down, slamming his palm into the rocky field, barrier still intact as the SDF continued their energy assault. _ And now to end this. _ He thought, emerald eyes watching with mild amusement at the panicked and surprised cries of the Reikai soldiers when vines suddenly burst up out of the flat ground to bind around their ankles and wrists.

The kitsune deactivated the shield, making a motion with his hand, the vines reacting to his silent command, yanking the now helpless SDF members violently down to the ground. A strange purple glow erupted along the length of the plant material and Kurama watched as the soldiers grew still and silent. _Now you know what it feels like to be drained of your energy._ He commented inwardly before shifting his gaze up into the sky and lifted his hand, giving them an okay signal to let them know it was safe.

Botan watched from up high, fear giving way to relief as Kurama landed unscathed and in complete control of the situation, the SDF swiftly out of commission without bloodshed or loss of life. Shifting her flight path, the ferry girl slowly descended, heading towards the kitsune's location, coming to land a short distance to her beloved's right. Otake slid off, Botan following, and she dematerialized the oar then lifted her head up, watching as Ayame guided her oar down to land.

Koenma, Kasumi, and Ayame slid off and joined the rest of the group, each person taking in the field of unconscious SDF soldiers with various shades of surprise and curiosity.

"You took them out so easily and without killing a single one," Kasumi murmured, looking away from the SDF to the kitsune. "My son was right to choose you as a detective."

Kurama gave a slight nod in acknowledgment of her praise, turning his head to study Koenma as he spoke,

"We should keep moving."

"Agreed." Kurama replied, pivoting away from the group, leading them over to the gate entrance, coming to a stop as he studied the massive and solid door.

"What now?" Botan asked, moving to stand to the kitsune's left. "The SDF outside is incapacitated... but there has to be more of them waiting inside to stop us from reaching Enma."

"There are," Otake confirmed, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Defending the palace was one of the many drills the SDF practiced on a regular basis. The ones Kurama drained of energy are only the front line, the weakest of Reikai soldiers. The stronger warriors will be with Enma himself... while the second and third lines await us beyond this gate. It will take a lot of ki to repeat your earlier performance Kurama," the former captain of the SDF said, his brown eyes studying the red head. "Do you have the power to take them all out without bloodshed?"

Kurama studied the door intently, sensing the enemy gathering into the courtyard as an idea came to him. "Tell me, Otake, did your drills account for any biological or airborne attacks?"

The mustached man's brow furrowed. "No. Our drills were strictly in case of a physical assault on the palace. Why? Are you thinking of replicating what you did at the prison?"

"Yes," Kurama said softly as he drew out a rose, feeding it power, turning it into a whip. "Wait here. I will be right back."

"Kurama!" Botan cried as she watched him use his whip to climb up and over the side of the gate, disappearing from view. She hated when he took off, her mind at war with her heart. _ I know he's stronger than anyone here... but still... I worry... _

The red head vaulted over the side wall, landing in-between a startled group of SDF soldiers. The men skidded to a stop, their attention drawn away from the door to face the new threat that descended upon them.

"Grab the youkai! Bring him down!" The leader of the group shouted, blue eyes glaring at Kurama as the soldiers rushed him, trying to use physical force to neutralize the kitsune.

_Fools. _ He thought with an inward sigh, bringing his arms up, smoke spewing out from the sleeves of his black button down shirt, watching as the swirling mass of gray enveloped the entire area.

"What's going on?! I can't see anything!" Many of the soldiers shouted, confused and dazed as they tried to navigate through the visual minefield.

Unaffected and immune to the smoke, Kurama moved from target to target, knocking out each SDF member with a quick blow to the back of the head until at last the deed was done and the smoke dissipated. Strolling over to the gate, Kurama pushed the button to his right, the doors swinging slowly open, revealing the surprised eyes of his team. "Shall we go?"

Koenma nodded, quickly recovering from the shock of just how quick and efficient Kurama could be as he started forward, weaving around the pile of unconscious soldiers as he led the up the steps and into the entryway of the palace.

"How far are we from Enma's throne room?" Kurama asked as he walked beside Botan, eyes and ears alert for any sign of incoming attack.

"We have several halls to go before we reach father's personal quarters and throne," Koenma answered, eyes focused ahead as he continued forward. "No doubt he's instituted defensive measures and plans to hold us off as long as possible." He paused, gasping at the sudden blinding light that zoomed towards him only to blink as a green wall instantly formed in front of him, the explosion of impact rocking the corridor, the scream and silence beyond the organic shield the only indication that his attacker was out of commission. Jr. turned, grateful eyes falling on the impassive features of Kurama. "That... that was a close one."

"Yes it was," Kurama agreed, willing the green wall to revert back to a seed, the prone form of a Dark haired SDF member visible on the damaged floor before them. "At this rate it will take hours to reach Enma. I think it's time I use the sleeping mist to clear our way, don't you?" He asked, looking over at his boss.

Koenma was unsure what the mist entailed but nodded. "Do what you must, Kurama. Just make sure no one is hurt."

"Do not worry, the SDF will merely fall into a deep sleep." Kurama replied in a reassuring tone, enacting a plant barrier to cut off any chance of the mist affecting his allies as he took out some seeds, crushing them into a fine powder. He blew the dust into the air, a faint mist forming, flooding the hall before spreading rapidly. The mist twirled and slithering along, powered by the kitsune's silent command, infiltrating into the lungs of whomever it came into contact with, pulling them into a dreamless sleep, several thuds reverberating through the walls and floor. Kurama counted the number, allowing the mist to do its work before it dissipated and he lowered the wall. "The way is clear. Lead on, Koenma."

The spirit prince walked past Kurama and the group continued on, stepping over the many fallen soldiers until at last they reached a set of massive doors. _This is it._ He thought. _Can I do this? Can I really make father step down without resorting to violence? _

"Koenma, sir, are you alright?" Botan asked, seeing the fear and the doubt crossing her boss's features.

Jr shifted his gaze over to his head ferry girl. _ No... she's not my head ferry girl... not any longer... she'll be... a princess... she is a princess... to the most powerful family in the North. I cannot think of_ _her as a simple ferry girl anymore._ "I am fine, Botan. Just... nervous." Straightening his back, the spirit prince reached out and pushed the doors open, turning around when the rest of the group tried to follow him. "Wait here for a moment, will you?"

"My son... surely you don't..." Kasumi started then stopped at the determined look in the boy's eyes.

"Despite all he's done and been accused of, Enma is still my father. Let me talk to him, mother. Let me try to reason with him before we resort to violence."

"Your father's pride and ego are too great for you to overcome, Koenma," Kasumi retorted but sighed. "But I understand your reasoning. Just be... careful... I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry, mother. I won't let my father do anything to me or anyone else here." Jr. said softly before turning back to the open doors. He stepped into the shadow that greeted him, walking forward in measured steps, coming to a stop as the deep bass timbre of his father suddenly echoed throughout the massive room.

"So my son returns to his father as a traitor and an usurper. Hardly surprising given your rebellious and wanton abandonment of your duties to this realm."

Disapproval and disdain were weaved within the words the elder male spoke but Koenma steeled his will, his own voice biting as he countered, "I hardly think you're in a position to lecture me about betrayal and abandonment, father."

"Insolent child. You have no idea what it takes to keep this world safe from youkai. I did what had to be done, nothing more than that." Enma growled.

"Like imprisoning my mother?" Koenma shot back. "Like conspiring with Makai to remove my detectives from Ningenkai? Like setting up the prince of the north to die so you could have his wife? Are those the things you deemed acceptable behavior to maintain the safety of Reikai?"

There was a pause then a heavy sigh. "What lies has your mother been filling in your head?"

"They are not lies, father," Koenma replied darkly. "I have proof of your conspiracy with the kings of Demon World and I have information that reveals the truth of what happened to Prince Satoru."

"More lies!" Enma snapped. "You have no proof... only the words of a bitter woman and hearsay from the former captain of the SDF!"

"And Botan?" Koenma growled, standing his ground. "What you did to her is a lie too, I suppose?"

Enma flinched. "What are you talking about? I did nothing to that silly female."

"You took her away from her mother and brought her here, father," Koenma replied, angrily. "You brought her to me, knowing I would not recognize her. How could I when you never allowed me to travel north to see my mother's kin."

"That girl was an orphan. She didn't belong to anyone."

"Because you made her an orphan," Koenma countered, stepping forward. "What did you do to her mother? What did you do to Mizuki?" The spirit prince heard a sharp intake of breath then silence. When his father said nothing, he continued. "So you killed Botan's father to have Mizuki to yourself... what happened after that, father? What drove you to alter Botan's memories... change her ki... mask who she really was? Did she witness something? Did your conscious finally kick in and stay your hand from killing an innocent child? Tell me, father, just what the hell was going on in your head that drove you to imprison your wife and ruin a little girl's life?"

Silence continued to meet his ears and Koenma snapped. "Stop hiding in the dark and answer me!"

"You don't understand, son. You will never understand."

There was a fatalistic tone in his father's words that bothered Jr. but he refused to back down. "Again you deny the truth. Very well," Koenma replied, his voice commanding as he glared at the darkness before him. "Effective immediately, you will step down and surrender yourself to the custody of the Northern Court. There you will confess the truth of what you did and pay the just punishment for your crimes against Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai, and all its peoples."

Several flashes of red light burst around Koenma, forms taking shape, the elite guard of the SDF now visible and the spirit prince remained still, casting a gaze at the various men and women that surrounded him.

"I afraid I cannot do that, my son," Enma said gravely. "The only one that will be surrendering today is you," He paused then commanded, "Arrest him."

"Yes, sir!" The SDF shouted in unison, reaching out to grab Koenma only to be yanked back and away as a series of vines wrapped around Jr's attackers, slamming them down onto the hard marbled floor, draining them of their energy.

Enma blinked in surprise, moving to rise only to be yanked back down as several green vines wrapped around his wrists, legs and chest, binding him tight to the throne he sat upon. "What is the meaning of this?!" He snapped. "How dare you assault me!"

"I'd keep still if I were you," Kurama's voice said in a deceptively soft tone, his tall and lean frame emerging from shadow to stand beside Koenma. "Unless you'd like to find yourself on the ground with your defense force."

"Are you threatening me, demon?" Enma growled, struggling against the organic bindings as he glared down at the kitsune.

"I don't do threats," Kurama retorted as he returned the Southern King's glare. "Especially when it comes to those who hurt my koibito."

Enma shifted his attention over to his son, studying him with a disapproving eye. "You let this demon take Botan as his own didn't you? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Who Botan chooses to love is none of my business," Koenma countered. "Nor is it yours. It never was and it never will be," He paused, voice shifting, becoming harder and more firm. "I'll say it one more time. Either surrender yourself to the authorities in the North or I will have you taken by force."

Enma remained seated, his features morphing into a look of defiance to match the tone of his words as he growled, "I refuse."

"Then you leave me no choice," Koenma said then turned to Kurama and nodded.

The kitsune understood what the spirit prince wanted done and he sent out a silent command, purple light bursting to life, surrounding the king of the south, his massive body starting to shrink as the plants began to drain Enma of his spiritual energy.

"What... what are you doing to me?!" Enma cried as he felt his ki start to leave him, his massive form beginning to shrink. "Stop... stop it!"

Koenma kept his gaze on his father, the bindings remaining taunt, shrinking as the king grew small and human sized. His beard retracted, features now much like his son as his glasses crashed onto the ground and shattered, revealing angry dark orbs that glared hatefully at the kitsune and the prince.

"Insolent... children... you think... this... will stop me... I will... outlast you all... I won't... be taken... alive... like this..."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, father," Koenma replied. "You must answer for your crimes, no matter who you are... you are not above the law."

"I will... never tell you... or them anything... no matter what you do to me..." Enma panted out, weakened by the draining of his spirit power.

"You will tell me, by God, what you did to my sister or I will kill you myself."

Koenma blinked at the sound of his mother's heated voice and he turned, finding Kasumi and the others approaching the throne. "Mother... you shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? Confront my dear husband who so callously had me imprisoned for daring to question him on where he went on his business trips?" Kasumi countered, glaring daggers at the now human form of Enma. "Or perhaps I shouldn't reveal the truth of the many letters addressed to Mizuki that were returned unopened. How many times did she reject your overtures before you became a murderer? How many lives did you ruin in order to try and have what was never yours to begin with?"

Enma looked away, saying nothing.

His silence infuriated the queen and she stalked over to him, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Answer me, you bastard!" She hissed. "Where is Mizuki? What did you do to her?"

"I did... nothing to her..."

"Liar!" Kasumi spat, releasing Enma's chin to grab at his collar, staring him straight in the eye. "You took Mizuki and hid her somewhere... you took her child to ensure her cooperation... You locked me away so I could never reveal what I knew. But you can't hide anymore, husband. So tell me..." She snarled, shaking him. "Tell me what you did to Mizuki!"

"Mother, stop! This isn't the way to find out the truth!" Koenma chided loudly as he moved over to Kasumi, trying to pull her away from Enma only to gasp then let go as a blinding flash erupted around the entirety of the room. "What the hell is going on?!"

Kurama could not see but he could sense a shift in the room and he slid over to Botan, pulling her into a protective embrace.

Botan felt the kitsune's arms wrap around her, blinded by the flash as she clung to his shirt, voice panicked. "What is this, Kurama?"

"Some kind of defensive attack," The red head answered, holding the girl tight to him. "But where it came from, I do not know," His ears picked up the sound of footfalls and he ducked, pulling Botan with him, the sound of some kind of blade whirling in the air and he rose, pulling Botan protectively behind him, eyes unfocused as he stared straight ahead, vision still dark though his other senses were in working order. He picked up a scent then, his handsome features morphing into an angry look. "Shunjun... I should have known..."

"You're rather crafty for a youkai, I'll give you that," The captain of the SDF said haughtily. "But you're still nothing more than a foul demon. If I didn't have more pressing matters, I'd kill you where you stand."

"Doubtful..." Kurama countered coolly. "You will never be stronger than me, Shunjun, and as of today, you will be out of a job."

"Bold words for a dead man."

"I could say the same of you, reigen." Kurama shot back, frowning as he heard the vines around Enma be cut, Shunjun's ki climbing as if he were powering up and the kitsune knew why. _So you came to free your king and make your escape, did you. Not if I have anything to do about it._ He lifted his hand, plants sprouting up around them in an attempt to confine Shunjun and the weakened Enma but the SDF Captain was too quick, vanishing in an instant as he teleported away, leaving the remaining occupants still blind and confused.

"Did my father just... manage to escape?" Koenma murmured out loud, turning around as he addressed the space near him. "Otake, what the hell just happened? I sensed Shunjun and now he's gone as is my father's spiritual energy."

Otake sighed, answering in a defeated voice. "Your father knew we were all coming here today... and planned accordingly. Even though he did not anticipate what Kurama would do, Shunjun was aware of his abilities and countered with some kind of flash attack to blind us," He paused, closing then opening his eyelids as light slowly crept back into his vision. "Shunjun used his teleporting ability to flee the scene before Kurama could rebind the king. It will be very... difficult to find and track them down now."

"I do not care how long it takes, we cannot let them get away with this." Kasumi said heatedly. "Enma must be made to pay for what he's done to my family... and to this world."

"He will, mother, I promise you," Koenma replied, eyesight returning to him as he turned and focused his attention on Kurama and the ferry girl. "If we can... gather the rest of the detectives at some point.. we should be able to hunt him down and bring him to justice... but the situation in Makai is volatile at the moment. If war breaks out... Reikai will be unable to handle the influx of refugees fleeing into Ningenkai... youkai... may use their power... to take what is not theirs to take... or humans will not be... tolerant of such... creatures invading their lands. More war could break out in the human realm... and with what just occurred... there's no guarantee Reikai doesn't break out into a civil war of it's own. But you already thought about such variables didn't you, Kurama?"

The kitsune nodded. "Yes... I knew something like this was possible... though I hope to try to resolve the conflict between the three kingdoms with the help of Yusuke and Hiei."

"How do you plan to do that, Kurama?" Botan asked, studying her beloved with curious eyes. "You're all fighting on opposite sides. And you are being watched by Yomi. Any attempt to try to negotiate will be seen as a sign of betrayal and he'll have you killed."

The kitsune knew the fear his koishii had over his safety. _After all, it's not just my life that will be ended... but everyone I care about as well and I cannot let that happen, no matter what occurs to the three realms. _ "I am aware of that, love. But I have a few ideas to resolve the conflict that will keep everyone safe. It's just a matter of timing and I must continue with my training and that of Suzuka's group. Once I've achieved that, the rest of the pieces will fall into place."

"Whatever you do, you must be very careful, Kurama. By helping me, you've become an enemy to many in Reikai today. I do not want one of my best detectives to risk or lose his life because of political squabbles and petty wars," Koenma warned, his eyes drifting over to Botan, features softening. "I am sorry that I was unable to get father to talk of what happened to your mother, Botan. But my mother can tell you more of her, if you're willing to stay around and listen."

Botan bit her lip. She loved Kurama more than anything in the world and the thought of leaving his side, even for a little while, made her nervous. _ But I want to know about my family... I want to know where I came from. So do I stay or do I go?_

The kitsune sensed her anxiety and her conflicted emotions. Wanting to ease her mind and her heart, he reached out to take her hand in his, drawing her focus over to him. "You do not need anyone's permission to stay or go, love. Only you can decide what it is you want to do."

"And if I wanted to stay with you?"

Kurama smiled tenderly. "Then of course I would be thrilled but it is right for you to learn more of your family. Your aunt Kasumi can tell you what you need to know and take you to your grandparents... I'm sure they are most eager to know what's become of their only grandchild."

Botan was reluctant to leave her beloved's side. _But I've waited so long to know about my family. If I leave... something could happen and I'll miss my chance to learn about who I really am. _"Are you sure it's okay, Kurama? Won't you miss me while I'm away?"

"Absolutely," The kitsune replied. "I'll be miserable without you by my side. But this is right, Botan. You need to know who you are and where you came from. And with Koenma in charge of the Gate of Judgment, you should have no problem returning to Ningenkai. And if it proves difficult, I will come up here to visit you. It will all work out, love, you'll see."

"Then I will stay... if that's alright with you, Koenma, sir." Botan said softly, looking over at the the spirit prince.

"Botan... you're part of my family now, not an employee. You don't have to call me sir anymore," Koenma said with a smile. "And of course you can stay. I was hoping you would. I will need all the the help I can get to whip the palace back into shape."

The deity was still trying to wrap her head around this new fact though she returned the smile. "I would be glad to help, s... I mean, Koenma."

"Good... now then..." Koenma paused, looking over at the former member of the SDF. "Otake, I'm putting you in charge of the SDF. When the men wake up from this ordeal, I want you to inform them of the truth and brief them on what I expect from them in the future. If they wish to leave my service they may do so though I suspect many will remain once they learn all that has occurred."

"It will be done, my lord." Otake said with a bow of his head.

Koenma turned his head, studying the kitsune next as he spoke. "I know you need to get back to your training and your family, Kurama, though you are welcome to stay and help out as well if you wish."

"That is generous of you, Koenma, but I fear I cannot remain here for long and I do not wish to cause friction between the remaining SDF members with my presence."

"I understand." Koenma replied, eyebrows shooting up as the sound of George's voice cried out,

"Lord Koenma, sir, you've returned to us! I'm so happy I could cry!" The blue oni rushed up to his boss, pulling him into a bear hug.

Koenma glared at his employee, voice and features irritated as he growled, "Ogre, let me go you blue ninny!"

George lowered his boss to the ground, eyes widening as he spied Kasumi. "My lady, you've returned to us, too? I'm so glad you are alive and well! I'm sorry I could not come to your aid, but I had to remain Lord Koenma's eyes and ears until his return."

"Ogre, tell me all that's happened since my absence." Koenma ordered, drawing the oni's attention over to him.

"Yes, sir." He replied, relaying all the information pertaining to Enma's behavior and actions, watching as his boss's features turned grim.

"So he painted me as a defender of youkai and a traitor to the realm. Not unexpected," Koenma murmured. "Ogre, what is the status of our guest and family quarters?"

"The same as they were before you left, Koenma, sir."

"Good," The spirit prince replied. "I want you to show mother to her quarters then return to the main office, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" George answered with a near salute then looked over to Kasumi. "This way please, my lady."

Kasumi looked between her son and the oni before addressing Jr. "We will talk about things, later, my son."

"Yes, mother.. I look forward to our discussion." Koenma replied, watching as his mother was led away before turning his gaze to Ayame, addressing her in a firm but soft voice. "Ayame, I want you to get on the PA and announce what has occurred so that all remaining employees are aware of the change in leadership. If any of them have questions or concerns, they can come to the main office and I will do what I can to ease any anxiety they may feel."

"Yes, Lord Koenma." Ayame said softly, bowing as well before disappearing from view.

"What about me, Koenma?" Botan asked, drawing the spirit prince's attention over to her. "What can I do to help?"

Koenma features turned thoughtful. "You can assist with helping the ferry girls, Botan, if they are confused or in need of answers. Though, you are also welcome to talk with my mother about your family when you are ready to do so. Just come to the main office if you have any questions alright?"

"Okay." Botan replied.

Koenma cleared his throat then turned. "Well... I'll just show my way out then."

Kurama watched as the spirit prince exited the room, leaving Botan alone with the kitsune. "He's taken to the role of commander rather easily, hasn't he?"

"He has... I am glad this is over... though I... hate that you cannot stay here with me for a while longer," Botan murmured, looking up at the red head with sad eyes. "I don't know if I can handle being apart from you."

Kurama smiled softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "I will not rest well without you by my side and I confess part of me is selfish and hopes that you will return to me quickly but I know that it is only right for you to learn about your family and where you came from. Though I will miss you terribly while you're here and I'm far away."

Botan closed her eyes as their foreheads touched, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned into him. "I don't want to stay here for too long but I do want to know about my family and why I can't remember anything of my past."

Kurama held her close, reluctant to part from her, troubled thoughts running through his mind though he kept is tone even. "What was done to your mind can be reversed, love. When that happens, it may be rather traumatic for you... so I suggest you wait until I am with you for that... but for now, let Kasumi share what she knows... go visit your grandparents... learn what you can from them... then you can return to Ningenkai if and when you choose. No matter how long it takes, love, remember I will always be waiting for you."

The ferry girl hugged her koibito tightly, shifting to rest her head against his shoulder, his pledge making her heart flutter and she felt heat on her cheeks at his devotion to her and her alone. "I love you, Kurama, you know that don't you?"

"I do, sweet... as I love you.. I will always love you..." He whispered, nuzzling her crown as he held her close. "No matter what happens... my love will never change, peony..."

Something in the way he said those words brought a flash of worry in her heart but it was quickly silence when she felt his head shift, his lips brushing against her cheek and she lifted her own head, turning, meeting his lips with her own. It was a slow burning kiss that made her body tingle, awakening the desire she felt for him and she groaned a bit when he tugged on her bottom lip before pulling away, thrilled at the lower tone of his voice as he croaked out,

"I should... go... now... but I will see you again soon, Botan..."

The deity was reluctant to let go, pouting up at him. "You sure you can't stay the night?"

His eyes flashed at her pout, desire pooling in his normally placid emerald eyes, the timbre in his voice changing, growing deeper still. "Lover... if I stay... I may never leave..."

She shivered at the deepening of his voice, leaning in to nuzzle along his neck, whispering out, "Maybe I don't want you to leave..."

The kitsune smirked, enjoying the attention, even as he teased lightly, "Are you trying to seduce me, Botan?"

The ferry girl kissed up to his neck, smiling against his ear as she whispered. "I am..." She nibbled on his earlobe, knowing how easily it affected him.

He groaned at the attention to his ear, pleasant jolts rocketing through his veins and down, awakening a certain part of his anatomy and he knew he was lost and damned. "Botan..." He moaned, pulling back with great reluctance, blinking when she took his hand and tugged him towards the exit. "Where are we going, love?"

Botan knew this was the last chance they would be together for a while and she didn't want to waste the opportunity to have him to herself. "My room." She answered quickly, leading him down a series of corridors before exiting into the courtyard. She raised her hand, materializing an oar and she slid on, Kurama following, and she flew up and around the back of the sleeping quarters, floating up to the the outdoor patio of her room. The ferry girl landed and opened the french doors, walking inside, turning as Kurama followed her and closed the doors behind him.

The kitsune looked around briefly, searching for any sign of prying eyes and relaxed when he sensed they were alone. "Your room seems quiet enough..."

"Not for long..." Botan replied, eyes devilish as she studied the kitsune.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow then laughed softly. "You are a naughty girl, Botan..."

"Well, you make me naughty, so there!" She replied in a teasing tone.

"And cheeky to boot... my favorite kind of woman..." He commented with a grin, going over to her as he lifted her up and over his shoulder then headed towards the bed.

"Ack! Kurama!" Botan cried then giggled as he slung her over his shoulder then dropped her onto the bed, her giggle shifting to a moan as his body hovered then rested atop hers. She could feel the hard heat of him against her, could hear the pounding of his heart, see the desire and love in his eyes as she met his darkened gaze with her own, hands trailing up his arms to cup his face. "Love you..."

He turned his head to the side, nuzzling her wrist as he whispered. "Love you too, Botan..."

Love turned to longing, kisses slow and burning, clothing removed and tossed aside, touches tender, drawing out deep sighs and moans as their bodies became entwined, lost in time and each other until they were spent. Kurama wrapped an arm around Botan's back as she cuddled into his side, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. She always brought out his need and want of her and he enjoyed every second of it. _ I never want to part from her but I cannot remain here forever. I have to return home. _

Botan nestled against the kitsune's side, still riding the high of their lovemaking, her fingers drawing idle patterns against the red head's bare chest as she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

Kurama blinked then smiled, enjoying the gentle attention to his skin as he murmured, "Just that I am loathe to part from you, Botan... but I do have to go soon... you have duties to perform... and I have to return to my training... but I didn't want to leave... without giving you my own special goodbye..."

She lifted her head, seeing the twinkle in his eye and she grinned. "And what a goodbye it was... I'll have to make sure to give you a big... hello when I see you again..."

"I look very, very forward to that, kitten..." Kurama said gamely, kissing her crown before reluctantly pulling away from her, sliding out of bed, grabbing hold of his boxer briefs, sliding them on as he crouched down to sweep up his jeans

Botan watched him dress, admiring the view before sliding out of bed and dressing as well. She walked over to him then wrapping her arms around his waist, drawing him into a hug. "I hate letting you go... It's selfish I know... but I want you to stay here with me..."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her in return, resting his chin against her crown, voice soft and soothing. "I want to stay... but I cannot... but I will return to you in a few days to make sure... we don't run into any problems..."

Botan blushed. "Yes... probably a good idea... we were rather... reckless... I know..."

"Yes... and I enjoyed every second of it, lover. But for now, I have to go... and you have to help Koenma work out the problems here. But as I said... I will return to you shortly... so don't worry, alright?"

"Alright..." She murmured then lifted her gaze. "But do I get a goodbye kiss?"

He laughed softly. "Absolutely..." Leaning in, Kurama brushed his lips over hers, kissing her slowly, more loving than lustful in his intention, chuckling as the girl grabbed his face gently and kissed him again and again. "Botan... keep that up and I will never leave..."

"Good..." She whispered but sighed, reluctantly pulling back, caressing his face as she whispered, "You will be careful, right?"

"I will, peony... and you will be careful as well... Danger still exists here and if you have need of me, I will come to your aid without hesitation," He leaned in to kiss her once more, murmuring against her lips. "Love you, Botan and I will see you soon, goodbye, my lovely peony."

She returned the kiss, panting against his lips. "Love you, too, Kurama... goodbye my addictive fox..."

Kurama smirked at her words but turned from her, heading towards the door, opening it as he poked his head outside, scooping the empty hallway before sneaking out and down to the stairwell, exiting the building and out onto the courtyard. He took one last long look at the building where his beloved lived, spying her waving to him from one of the windows near the stairwell and he returned the wave, already heavy at heart at the possibility he would not see her again for some time, though he put on a brave front, slowly turning away, walking through the yard and out past the Gate of Judgment as he followed the bridge that would take him back to Ningenkai.

**Another chapter done. More sexual stuff happened but I felt it appropriate as they will be separated from each other for a while... heavily edited here. Naughty stuff over at Mediaminer. Ahem... next time we will get to Kasumi's memories... more information on Botan's family... a trip North where the deity will find out her love affair with a youkai will not be well received... Thus causing a strain on our lovers well... love life... and life in general... Beyond that, who knows... I'm really struggling right now to write this... I will finish it... but I have a severe lack of motivation... and it sucks... work just kills me... and I am so damn brain dead that it takes me forever to get any writing done. If you liked the chapter leave a few lines. I need all the motivation I can get.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Vegas91**\- I wish that as well... I have a ton of people who read and few who review. It really kills my motivation. Well, I wanted to have a darker tone to what happened to Botan... and her family... so this is what I went with... As you read, Enma got away so the mystery of what happened to Mizuki remains... though it will be revealed at some point. This chapter is a bit longer but will be the length I will stick with for now... though when I return to the main plot my inspiration may return... we'll see... Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**draconic skysong**\- Botan to me has always been smarter than she lets on... her personality is bubbly... but to me... she uses that as a mask to hide the pain she feels... and there is more to her than meets the eye... at least in my story anyway. Yeah, I used to update weekly, now I'm lucky if I manage two updates a month... I want to write better... but right now... I'm brain dead... Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**YYHNewbie-** I always enjoy new fans. I am glad you like Botan's history and you will learn more about that in the next chapter. Hmm... perhaps there will be something that makes Botan and Kurama's relationship... more difficult.. we'll see... Well, the answer to that question was given in this chapter... Botan was only four when she was brought to Koenma... and he knew got to see her or what she looked like... or even knew of her... because he was forbidden from going north and Mizuki never visited the palace... for good reason... as she was being harassed by her sister's husband... letters she sent were never received... but you will learn more about that later on. Thanks for taking the time to review and for reading my story! Also thanks for reviewing my other works as well. I'm glad you liked them!

**Random Reader-** I am glad you find it one of the better KxB stories... they are my otp and I have written several stories of them... I do my best to plan my stories... though sometimes I get periods where I'm just... brain dead and don't write as well as I usually do. Though I try my best to give readers what they want. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**heartluv**\- Your hunch was correct. She is indeed of royalty... the only grandchild to the ruling family of the north. There will be some issues that will pop up with the seperation and there will be a time skip... most likely in the next chapter. I wanted to have a little out for Kurama and Botan... and show a bit of what was going on with the friends in their lives. Yeah, I don't get why so many people dislike Kuwabara. I think he's freaking awesome and funny as hell! Thanks for taking the time to read my work and review!

**ryndc-chan-** Reviews do help... I'm just so damn tired and mentally withdrawn that it take a lot of effort for me to type and to think and I hate when I get like this... but it happens off and on with me... Kasumi will share stories of Mizuki... but as she was not allowed to visit her sister, she has no really baby stories to share... just some letters she received from her sister... with Botan's true name... Because she is of the same blood as Botan, she was able to sense who she was, despite the alteration of the ferry girl's ki... and memories...that she would be able to identify Botan was part of the reason Enma imprisoned her... but that's a story for a later date... Koenma, is related to Botan as well... but it is not as strong in him as it would be with Kasumi... and he never saw her or knew of her existence... Enma made sure of that. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!

**nikkster101**\- I am happy I could ease some of your bad day. Yeah, I know it's an unexplored plot questionmark for the series... and I am surprised it isn't explored more. This is my take... and I hope it makes sense. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for taking the time to leave me a few lines. I always enjoy hearing from you.

**Animercom**\- Yeah, there's some twisted stuff with Enma lusting after his sister in law but not unprecedented as you pointed out... Lust does funny things to people... makes them do things they normally wouldn't do... and being rebuffed only made Enma try harder to woo her... she rejected him again and again... and his mind went to dark tangents to get what he wanted... whether he was truly successful or not will be answered later. There was some fighting in this chapter and Enma got away in the end... which will bring up another confrontation at some point... and the final mysteries will be solved then. I am very close to returning to the original plot. It may happen in the next chapter... it may not.. but it will soon enough. Botan will be introduced to the Northern Court in the next chapter... and as you suspect... it won't be a smooth or easy transition... for her... and for her relationship... you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Thanks for taking time to leave a review and for reading. I am glad that you like it so far.


	29. Departure

Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!

**Note:**

I am going to begin introducing bits of my concept of the Northern Quadrant. There are eight provinces within the region, the largest being Matsu (which means pine) where the royal court and the Celestial Court reside. Kasumi comes from the province of Karu (light), which is governed by her parents, Torvald and Avaron. Who are Duke and Duchess, respectively. I will use the European feudal system for identifying who the ruling class are. However, there will be differences with this system from others in that there are no serfs and there can be some upward mobility. But rule of the land is limited to hereditary lines.

Now, onto the story

Chapter 29- Departure

**November 6, 1993 Reikai**

"Koenma?"

The spirit prince lifted his head at the sound of his mother's voice, pushing the mountainous stacks of paperwork to the side as he peered between the now open but narrow space. "I'm right here, mother."

Kasumi tilted her head, leaning sideways, finding a pair of brown eyes staring at her between stacks of paper. "What are you doing, son?"

"My job," He grumbled. "Father left this place in disarray. The backlog of souls and reports will take weeks to sort out."

The lady looked at the mess, shaking her head. "Do you not have oni to assist you with the sorting and filing?"

"Not if I want it done right the first time," Koenma countered, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair. "That's why I asked Botan to guide a few of the ferry girls in how to complete paperwork in the correct manner."

"Speaking of Botan, I thought now would be a good time to talk to you about her situation."

"Situation?"

"As to her life up until now..." Kasumi reminded, nonplussed at her son's parroting of her words. "We were going to discuss that, remember?"

"Yes... I remember... I was just trying to straighten things out.. it's been rather hectic here since we got back," Koenma murmured as he rose up from his chair. "I suppose I could use a little break," He stretched, heading towards the side door, stopping as it slid open. "Let's head to the lounge, the seats are more comfortable there."

**Visitors lounge**

"What?!" Kasumi cried, staring at her son in shock. "Botan carried the Netherworld sphere in her body? That should have been impossible!"

"But it happened nonetheless," Koenma replied, not surprised by his mother's incredulity. "That's when I began to suspect something wasn't right. No ferry girl has that kind of power, I'm not sure there are any reigens that could have survived something as powerful as that orb. So I tried my best to trace Botan's lineage but kept running into a dead end," He paused and gestured with his hand in an encompassing motion. "Then all hell broke loose and my attention became diverted with the crisis in Ningenkai. I had hoped to look into Botan's family history upon my return only to now know she's of royal blood," He lowered his arm back to the side, studying his mother with curious eyes. "But even knowing her lineage, it should have been nearly impossible for Botan to do."

"Yes, I would say so. To hold the power of an entire realm within your own body... and survive it without losing your life or your sanity... only a select few reigens could theoretically achieve such a feat." Kasumi replied, regaining her composure after the initial shock.

Koenma leaned forward at his mother's comment, his mind quickly catching on to his mother's hint. "Like the king and queen of the north..."

"They do have higher amounts of reiki than anyone else in this realm. There was a time when your father tried to get them involved in the situation with Demon World but the king and queen refused," Kasumi confirmed. "So it stands to reason that Botan carries the same power in her veins."

"But she also has the blood of our family as well... My grandparents... are also her grandparents."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes... and as you know they are pretty strong in their own right as they are the Duke and Duchess of Karu."

"I remember my lessons on the different territories in the north," Koenma murmured. "And I know how powerful they are... but even with such powerful blood, Botan should have succumbed to the effects of the dark matter within that sphere."

Kasumi's features turned thoughtful. "After she returned to you, how did Botan behave?"

"Withdrawn... depressed... fatigued..." Koenma answered. "I mean, I was so happy that she was alive... when she told me... briefly what happened, I admit I was worried about her state of mind... so I gave her time off to recover..."

"And during that time, she remained with Kurama, correct?"

"Yes," Koenma admitted, wondering where his mother was going with this line of inquiry. "Why is that important?"

"It means that there is a connection between the two of them that goes deeper than I thought possible." She replied. _And will make what may happen in the north even more... heartbreaking_. She added silently. "He must have loved her for a long time."

"I believe so, but I cannot say with certainty when exactly the two... fell for each other..." Koenma said, clearing his throat as he added, "But I do know that Kurama marked Botan and she marked him... in the eyes of Makai, they are already married."

"But in the eyes of this world, they are not," Kasumi countered, holding up her hand when she saw the prince readying to defend the ferry girl and the kitsune. "I know they love each other... and if it were up to me, I would have no issue with their union," She began, lowering her hand back to her side. "But Botan is the sole heir to the throne. They will not allow her to have a youkai as her husband. No matter how powerful... or unique... he may be."

Koenma frowned. "Then she should not go north at all," He protested in a disapproving tone. "It's not right for them to dictate who she can and cannot love."

"It is also not fair to hide the truth of Botan's existence from her family," The lady countered. "I know it will be difficult for Botan to adjust, but you know and I know that the news of what happened here has already spread. I wouldn't be surprised if we begin to receive communiques from all over the realm asking about the status of the south... and the court."

As if on cue, the door of the lounge slid open, revealing the bulky frame of George who panted out, "Lord Koenma, sir!"

The prince frowned at the intrusion, tossing an irritated look in the blue oni's direction. "What is it, ogre?"

George bent over, catching his breath as he tried to calm down enough to reply. "It's... It's your grandfather, Torvald, sir..."

"I know who my grandfather is, you ninny, spit it out already!"

The blue oni pushed off his legs, straightening his back as he answered. "He's on hold, sir... on the screen... he's asking to speak with you..."

Koenma tossed a look over at his mother then rose, following George out, hustling down the hall and into the office. The prince headed straight to his desk, pressing the hold button, the red light turning green, the screen flaring to life, revealing the chiseled features of a flaxen haired male, midnight blue eyes focused on Koenma as he came to stand before the large monitor. "Grandfather... it's been a long time..."

"That it has, Koenma..." Torvald replied, his tenor voice belying the duke's imposing form. "But I am sure you're well aware this isn't just a social call."

The prince's features tightened. "News travels quickly it seems."

"Well, it may have something to do with a few of the SDF returning home. Their stories seemed... unbelievable... so of course I had to call and verify the truth for myself."

"Understandable..." Koenma murmured, turning his head as his mother entered the room.

Torvald's gaze shifted left, his grim features brightening instantly. "So it is true... you are alive and well!" He sang joyfully. "When Enma told us of your disappearance... when we could not longer feel your ki in this realm, our hearts broke... and then your sister... vanished... and we were inconsolable for the longest time..."

Kasumi saw the tears forming in her father's eyes, her own watering as she whispered. "Father... I'm so sorry... I was... unable to reach you... where I was... no one would be able to find me..."

A dark look sweep over the duke's face though he whispered, "What happened to you, Kasumi? What did Enma do to you?"

The lady held her tongue, hesitate to reveal too much on an unsecured line. "It is a long story and one I will share with you and mother when I return home in a few days."

Torvald squared his shoulders, leaning back in his chair, understanding his child's unspoken fears and worries. "Very well. I will send a carriage for you and prepare for your arrival. Everyone will be thrilled to see you again, especially your mother who's been rather... emotional since the news."

"Is she alright?" Kasumi asked in mild concern.

"She is doing well... just anxious to see you," The blond answered, his tone softening as he added, "I look forward to your return, Kasumi. I love you and want you to come back home safe and sound so no surprises, alright?"

The lady blushed a bit but nodded. "I love you too, father, and I will come home straight away, father, I promise."

"Until then."

"Until then." She repeated, giving a slight bow of her head as the screen went blank.

Koenma watched the interaction silently, waiting until the conversation ended before asking, "Why didn't you tell him about Botan, mother?"

"If word gets out about Botan now, the king and queen will request her presence immediately," Kasumi answered, turning to face her child. "She is not ready to handle that burden just yet."

Wrinkles formed on the prince's forehead. "Burden?"

"The burden of the royal court," Kasumi clarified. "Up until now, Botan has been a ferry girl in service to the south. An important but simple life, free of the demands and decorum those of the north follow. Taking her straight to Matsu will be like throwing her to the wolves... she's be ripped apart and devoured."

The visual was unsettling and the prince murmured, "Mother... you make it sound like the court is nothing more than a pack of bloodthirsty animals..."

"And they are, son... jackals and vultures... stalking the weak... wearing them down... waiting for them to die so they can pick at the bones. Botan, despite her heritage, will not be immune to the slander and the lies of the vassals and the retainers of the court... And with her mark, they will crucify her... label her as tainted... cut her down behind her back... and bring her complete misery. She must be prepared... she must have armor to ward off the hateful words that will try to break her heart and drive her to shadow."

"The way you describe it, I'm rather reluctant to let her go..."

Kasumi understood her son's worry over his Botan. _After all, I know he raised the girl. He must think of her more as a daughter than a cousin. _"I am hesitant to let her as well, Koenma. But it is right for her to get to know her family... and my parents can help her understand better the role she will play when she does travel to Matsu to meet her father's kin."

"But what if they try to marry her off to some pompous jerk? That will kill her heart just as surely as the court will kill her spirit. Can't the king and queen just come here to visit her?"

Kasumi sighed. "That's not how it works, my son. The king and queen never leave the province of Matsu."

Koenma blinked. "Never?"

"Never... not even to search for their son's killer... Why do you think Enma always had to travel? None of his allies or people in power came here. They don't like dealing with the dead or being near the realms of heaven and hell. It... unsettles them."

"Then Botan shouldn't go," Koenma countered, feeling protective of the head ferry girl. "If they decide they want to see her, they should overcome their apprehension and come here."

"If only it were that simple," Kasumi replied. "Tensions are already high with your father's escape and the news of his crimes. Some will not trust you any more than they did your father... Some in the royal court may persuade Norio and Mayumi that you're holding Botan hostage and that force is required to free her from your service..."

"But... no one even knows the truth except the few of us here..." Koenma murmured, studying his mother in disbelief. "What kind of people would even suggest such a thing?"

"That is how it is in the capital, Koenma... the game of politics and favor comes into play. It's dirty and full of peril. That is why I must take Botan with me to Karu. My parents will be able to help guide her to avoid the danger of ridicule and censure and allow her to get to know her father's family."

Koenma's shook his head. "I really have no say in the matter, do I?"

"No... it's up to Botan what she wants to do." Kasumi said, watching as her son turned away from her and headed back to his desk.

"She's most likely in the records room sorting and filing paperwork for storage." He answered a bit more gruffly than he intended.

The lady found no offense, knowing her son's protective nature towards the girl. "Then I will go pay her a visit." Kasumi headed towards the side door exit, waiting as it slid open before entering the hallway, leaving the prince alone once more.

Koenma watched his mother go, his shoulders slumping. _ I know my mother means well... but I worry... I worry about Botan leaving... and never coming back...of losing her spirit... and her joy. _The thought of the deity leaving the safety of the south troubled him more than he could ever admit to. _And if Kurama finds out the truth about the north... he'll invade that territory and steal her away... causing unease and war... _ He reached up, grabbing his temples, feeling the familiar pulse of a headache throbbing underneath the skin. _ I thought toppling father would be easy... seems I've only made things worse for this place... and for Botan. _ Gritting his teeth, Koenma grabbed the ink box to his right then slapped the silver hinged top open. Snatching the seal of his office, the prince slammed it down, covering it with red ink as he violently marked each backlogged file of souls, trying hard to control his anger at the situation... and his fear over Botan's future.

**Records room**

Botan cradled a tall stack of papers in her arms, walking carefully down the hallway that led to the records room. The week had been hectic, the chaos from the overthrow of Enma and his subsequent escape upped the tension with the employees of the palace, making it difficult to move forward with their new goals. Knowing the state of her homeland and in spite of Koenma's assurance that she no longer had to work as a ferry girl, Botan volunteered to help file and store the massive backup of paperwork filling the Koenma's office. But it was proving to be a monumental undertaking. _And my arms are getting rather tired from carrying all this stuff. _

She trudged along, finally making her way to and beyond the unlocked and open entryway of the records room. She leaned forward, dumping the pile onto the surface pile onto the round table closest to her, her right hand shooting up to keep the tower of white from falling over. Sinking down into the chair, the deity began sorting the papers into the correct order, shoving them into the properly marked files until they were ready for storage. Finished with the first stack, Botan rolled her shoulders then slouched, tilting her head until it bumped against the back rest, then closed her eyes. _Whew, another round of filing completed. _Twelve hours straight of shuffling, moving, and filing had wreaked havoc on body and she pouted at the pain. _I could really use a break right now... and a back rub._

"Ah, so you are here."

Botan turned her head sideways at the sound of a woman's voice, finding her aunt Kasumi strolling towards her and the girl sat up, straightening her back as she cleared her throat. "I was just... resting for a bit..."

Kasumi came to a stop before her niece, tilting her head to the side at the nervousness she sensed radiating from her words. "It's quite alright, Botan, you're not in trouble or anything," She reassured before continuing. "I merely wanted to talk to you about a few things. Unless you are busy..."

Botan stood up, eager at the chance to get away from menial work. _ And I do have a few questions I want to ask her._ She rationalized. "Sounds great!"

Kasumi smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Then shall we take a walk?"

Botan nodded, exiting behind her aunt as they made their way down the hall and out into the courtyard.

Kasumi scanned the surroundings, curious purple orbs focusing on the lone tree in the center of a barren field and she moved closer, drawn to the pulse of life emanating from it's boughs. "This tree... there's something different about it..."

The ferry girl moved to walk behind Kasumi. "Kurama brought this tree to life a few months ago," She explained, coming to a stop to her aunt's left. "He said he could hear it crying, wilting away slowly, so he fed the tree his energy, allowing it to bloom forevermore."

The lady's eyebrows shot up and she turned to study her niece. "Kurama willed this tree to bloom daily?"

"Yes, but it's only natural for Kurama. He's a plant master after all," She replied, stepping forward to lay her hand on the trunk. "I can feel his energy woven within the bark... and hear the tree singing..."

Kasumi looked from the girl to the tree, straining to hear, eyes widening at the faint sound dancing in the wind. _My God, she's right, the tree is singing!_

Botan shifted her gaze over to her aunt, beaming at the look of astonishment on her face. "Amazing, isn't? You should see the plans he has for the palace grounds." She murmured, turning her attention back to the tree.

"Plans?"

"Yep! He drew them for me as a birthday present but with the... issues going on between the three realms, there's been no time for Kurama to come up here and do the landscaping."

Kasumi could see the love in the girl's eyes as she spoke of Kurama and hear the joy in her voice and a her heart died a little at what would come. "You love the detective, don't you?"

A blush spread along the deity's cheeks. "Yes... I've loved him for a long time now. I will always love him."

Despite the concern she had over Botan's future life in Reikai, Kasumi could not hide the curiosity in her voice as she asked, "How did you two meet?"

The girl tilted her head up, features thoughtful as she answered, "Well, I was assigned by Koenma to be Yusuke's assistant and liaison between Reikai and Ningenkai."

"Yusuke?"

"Yep, the head detective for Koenma..." She paused then corrected herself. "Well, former head detective... he can be a pervy jerk sometimes but he has a really good heart... despite being a tough guy... Anyway, Yusuke was working on a case for three stolen artifacts. Kurama had pilfered one of them... a mirror that granted a wish in exchange for their life. Kurama wanted to heal his dying mother... and offered to turn himself in. Koenma saw Kurama's potential as a detective and brought him under his employ. We grew close... and went through many things together... He saved me from the darkness of the netherworld orb... and healed me in the process," Botan's features turned pained as she recalled the memory. "I was in love with him well before this... but could never be sure he felt the same... when he told me... my heart nearly burst... his soul... his soul is so very beautiful... dark... but there is a light within that is blinding... and I knew then that he loved me too... that he had loved me for as long as I had been in love with him... and we've been together ever since."

Kasumi listened patiently, surprised at how open the girl was with her emotions, the sincerity in her voice was unmistakable as true love. Her eyes shifted down, studying the covered muscle between the younger female's neck and shoulder, recalling the conversation with her son about the head ferry girl's... bonding with the kitsune. "I can feel a faint trace of Kurama's ki in you, Botan. Koenma told me that it is a bonding mark, meant to keep other youkai from trying to claim you physically. Is this true?"

Botan blushed. _Of course she can sense that. Anyone with spiritual awareness would be able to detect it. _"Um... yes... he marked me..."

"So you are sexually active with the detective I take it?"

Her cheeks turned even more red at the frank question and part of her wanted to run off and hide. Clearing her throat she answered. "Yes... why? Is that a bad thing?"

Her shyness and confusion were understandable. _ It's not like Botan's had a mother to talk to her about things like sex drives and mating rituals. _"No... You love Kurama and he loves you... that you two engage in such activity is only natural... but I have to ask if anyone's told you about what happens when a reigen female... begins a sexual relationship with a male partner."

Botan felt a bit mortified discussing her sex life with a family member she barely knew. _But no one has really explained anything to me._ "No... I only learned of such things... while observing humans in Ningenkai... and it's not like ferry girls are supposed to have lovers anyway... a few have boyfriends... though most do not. Why? Is something bad going to happen to me?"

_She's embarrassed but curious. Not unlike you were at her age, eh, Mizuki? _ Kasumi thought as she shook her head. "No... not bad... but I'm sure by now you may have noticed some... changes when you are intimate with Kurama."

Botan tilted her head, thinking. "Well... I mean... we aren't active very often... but when we are.. it's rather... intense..."

"Intense... yes... that is part of it..." The older female murmured.

"Part of it?" Botan repeated, a bit of unease filling her.

Kasumi caught the girl's worry and replied in a reassuring tone. "It's nothing bad, Botan... but it is right for you to know and understand why you may react so intensely when you and Kurama engage in sexual activity. I know little of youkai biology and sex drives... but I do know, as a reigen female, that when we make love, one sexual encounter is not enough. It is not unusual to go two, three, or even four rounds each time we mate. It isn't some craven need that we seek to fill... it's part of our biological make up... because of the difficulty in becoming pregnant."

"Difficulty in becoming pregnant?" Botan whispered, worry growing in her heart. "Do you mean that Kurama and I... may not be able to have children?"

"I do not know for sure," Kasumi said softly. "As I mentioned earlier, I know little of youkai biology. No reigen has ever mated with a demon until now, but what little I do know... youkai are very virile... they are numerous compared to the people of Reikai and even Ningenkai. But here in Reikai it takes several years, decades or even centuries before a pregnancy occurs..."

"That long?!" Botan exclaimed then covered her mouth, embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry about that..." She whispered after lowering her hand to her side. "Why is it so difficult to have children?"

"Well... the men in this world... while more than capable of matching the women in terms of sexual activity... their... seed... isn't always viable... and we females... have issues producing fertile... eggs... so it takes many couplings... to even have a chance of pregnancy..." Kasumi explained. "So I cannot say for certainty whether you could have children with Kurama... if you are allowed to remain with him."

Anxiety burst in the deity's heart, frowning at the last statement. "If I'm allowed to remain with him? Why wouldn't I?"

_How to tell her?_ Kasumi wondered. "Your paternal grandparents... lost their only child at the hands of a youkai... and now their only grandchild and heir to their kingdom has bonded with a demon. You can understand they won't take well to that news."

Botan frowned. "Is there some reason I have to tell them right now?" She asked. "I mean... it's not like I plan on living in Reikai for the rest of my life and I have no interest in succession. I just want to know about my family."

Kasumi pointed towards her left shoulder. "You will not be able to hide that bite mark from them, Botan. They will sense it... and know you have been with a youkai..."

She reached up reflexively, resting her hand over the covered mark. _She's right... I can't hide this from anyone... especially my father's parents... _ "I'm not ashamed of Kurama... I have no reason to hide the truth..."

The lady knew the ferry girl would never relent in her love of the kitsune. _ And under normal circumstances, she shouldn't have to. _ "I know you are not ashamed, Botan. I can tell that you truly wish to be with Kurama. But if you are ever going to learn about your family, you will have to travel north. There will be difficulties adjusting to the rules and decorum of the royal court. I merely want to warn you of the troubles you may face meeting with the king and queen," She paused, careful in her words as she added. "Word has already spread of Enma's crimes and his escape. It is only a matter of time before the truth of who you are reaches Matsu."

"Matsu?" Botan said, a confused look on her lovely features.

"Matsu is one of the eight provinces in the north," Kasumi explained. "The capital, Aikuro, is where you will find both the royal court and the Celestial Court," She studied the girl, asking softly, "After all these years working for my son you must know of the Celestial Court system?"

"I do," Botan replied. "But I didn't know where exactly it was located. It's not like I was allowed to travel beyond the borders of the south."

Kasumi frowned. _ Of course... Enma must have put a policy in place that forbid any ferry girls from travel beyond Ningenkai and the southern quadrant to hide what he'd done to Botan. _"Well now is your chance to finally see the court for yourself and learn about where you came from," The lady drew in a breath, hedging her words carefully as she spoke. "My father, Torvald, contacted Koenma today and arranged for a carriage to come to the Southern Palace. When it arrives, I will be leaving for home. I would like to take you with me to meet him and my mother. But it is up to you to decide if you are ready to meet your grandparents or not."

Botan was hesitant to accept, her fear of rejection and insecurity creeping into her heart and mind. "If I go, will they... will they try to keep me from Kurama?"

Kasumi understood the deity's fear. _After all, that could very well happen when she goes to Matsu._ "Not my parents, no... they will accept you as you are."

Relief filled the ferry girl and she beamed. "Then I would love and go visit them!"

The lady found the girl's joyful expression infectious and she smiled happily in return. "Then you shall."

Botan returned to the palace with her aunt, heading back to the records room to complete her work, though her mind was occupied with thoughts of meeting her maternal grandparents and her worries about how they'd take to her relationship with Kurama. A tender look gripped the girl's features at the thought of her beloved. Though it'd been only a week, she missed him terribly and the warmth of his body next to hers. Images of their last coupling made the heat bloom across her cheeks and she idly lay a hand against her stomach, recalling Kasumi's words about the difficulty of pregnancy. _We are not ready for children... but what if... what if I can't have children at all? Will he still love me? _She sighed, shaking her head. _I can't think like that... besides... he'll bring me the tea and it won't be a problem... for now..._ Botan lifted her hand, reaching out to grab the nearest paperwork, organizing them into the proper piles, wondering if she would see the kitsune before the carriage came to take her north.

**November 7, 1993 Reikai Early Evening**

Kurama entered the Southern Palace, guided by the sense of the deity's ki mingled with his own and he followed the invisible trail, making his way to the records room, pausing at the opened doorway, curious eyes falling on the nearby table, a familiar flash of blue visible and he called out, "Botan?" When the deity didn't respond he strolled forward, stopping at the sight of his beloved fast asleep in her chair. His features softened and he crouched down, reaching out to gently touch the ferry girl's face, studying her with open fondness as the girl leaned into his hand but remained asleep. His gaze shifted away to the massive amount of paperwork and he frowned. _Seems you've been working hard to help Koenma bring order back to palace. Perhaps too hard. _

With great care, the kitsune reached out and lifted the deity up, cradling Botan in his arms as he left the records room and down the hall, using his memory of the layout, finding the nearest exit from the main building. Kurama strolled along the path that led through the courtyard, making his way to ferry girl quarters. Once in the girl's room, the fox spirit headed to the bed, reaching out carefully to pull the comforter back. Gently, he lay her down then slid in beside his koibito, pulling her into his arms as he rested his head near hers, finding relief in the contact. It wasn't sexual, holding her like this. It was comfort... it was love... it was the truth of where he belonged... and the strength of his feelings for her and hers for him and soon the kitsune found himself lulled into sleep.

Botan awoke to the feel of warmth enveloping her and she snuggled into the solid form, her nose picking up the faint traces of wood and water and a sleepy smile tugged at her lips, recognizing it as Kurama's scent. It was almost as if he were there with her... right... now... in her bed... _wait a minute..._ _How did I get all the way to my room unless..._. The deity's eyelids snapped open, blinking rapidly to clear her vision, a soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight of the kitsune in her bed. "Kurama?"

The redhead's ears twitched, drawing into waking at the sound of his lover's voice and he opened his eyes, amused at the surprised look the deity threw at him. "Hello, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in days," The deity admitted. "But when did you get here?"

Kurama lifted his left hand, checking the time on his watch as he answered, "About two hours ago," Crooking his elbow, the kitsune propped his head in his open hand, staring down at the ferry girl with twinkling eyes. "Imagine my surprise at finding you passed out in a chair with paperwork scattered all around. I couldn't very well leave you there, so I brought you up to your room so you could rest properly."

"You carried me all the way up here?"

"Is that really so surprising, koishii?" Kurama asked. "You were wore out from working and needed time to recover, besides," He paused, reaching out with his free hand to caress her cheek with his fingertips. "I wanted to rest a while here... with you."

Botan leaned into his touch, her own hand rising to rest over his. "I've missed you..."

The tone in her voice was loving, tender, and warmed his heart even more towards her. "I've missed you too, Botan." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Botan returned the kiss, finding she enjoyed the simple contact, cupping his face, stroking the skin as the redhead drew back, their foreheads touching as she murmured. "I had hoped you'd come to me before I had to go."

Her words drew out his curiosity. "Before you had to go?"

"Aunt Kasumi is going home and has invited me to join her. I admit I am... nervous... about leaving the palace here. It's the only home I've ever known... and there are things... that I find myself... questioning."

Kurama studied his koi with concerned eyes, sensing her anxiety and hesitation. "What kind of things, Botan?"

The deity bit her lip. _Should I tell him?_ She wondered as she answered in slow and measured tones. "My aunt told me what to expect while I was around my grandparents and mentioned that it would be... difficult for me to hide the truth of my relationship with you."

The fox spirit frowned, not liking what he was hearing. _ Though I should have expected this to happen. _"It is... natural for people to fear what the do not know or understand... There will be many of your people that will look down at you for loving a demon but you need not worry over the opinions of others. They have no power over you and cannot force you to do anything you do not wish to do."

"I know... but still... I worry they won't like me..."

Kurama nuzzled his nose against hers, voice warm and soothing. "How can they not like you, Botan? You're a bright, happy, loving, caring, and selfless woman. If I, a mere youkai, can see that, then there is no way your grandparents can fail to notice just how wonderful and unique you truly are."

His praise made her blush and she hugged him. "I wish you could come with me..."

The kitsune leaned into her hug, returning it. "If it was allowed, I would go... but I know I cannot... my presence would cause a disruption... but Botan, I want you to know that I will be waiting for you no matter how long it takes for you to return... my love for you will never die... so do not fear about what people may or may not say about you and about me... they are not worth your time or effort... I love you and want you to be happy... and to know who you are and where you came from."

She found solace in his words and strength in his touch and she relaxed against him. "Kurama... Thank you..."

He smiled, shifting to kiss her forehead. "You are welcome, koishii..." Kurama pulled back, slowly sliding out of bed as he added, "Now then, why don't I brew that tea for you, hmm?"

_The tea._ She replied silently. _I forgot about that_. Botan reluctantly loosened her hold, letting the redhead slide out of bed before following suit. She watched as he filled the small pot with water and brewed the tea over the portable burner in her room, accepting the tea cup when he presented it to her. Botan drank the contents, lowering the cup as she spoke. "There was something else my aunt talked about... something... you should know."

Kurama heard the sadness in her voice and he moved closer to her. "What is it, Botan?"

The deity stared down at the now empty cup, unable to meet the kitsune's gaze. "She said that... it may be.. difficult for me to have children with you. That if I were allowed to remain with you, there would still be no guarantee of any offspring..." She shook a bit, voice threatening to break as she croaked out, "Would you... would you still love me.. even if I couldn't give you a child?"

His heart broke at her fear and he reached out, pulling her to him. "Botan... of course I would still love you... you are my friend... my lover... and my future wife..." Kurama kissed her crown. "Whether we have children or not doesn't lessen my feelings for you. So don't worry about what may or may not happen... the truth is I love you and I always will."

She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Kurama... I love you too and always will."

He smiled, stroking her back. "I know, Botan... I feel your love in my heart and I hear it in your voice. That's why I know everything will be alright."

Botan drew strength from him, whispering. "I feel your love, too... though I wish.. I wish you didn't have to go..."

Kurama nuzzled her hair. "I don't have to go tonight, love... I can stay here with you... I confess... I haven't slept well since we've been apart. To rest with you... is what I want most right now..."

Concern lit up Botan's features and she pulled back, lifting her gaze to study him. "Kurama..." She shifted, sitting the cup on the nearby table then took his hands in hers, leading him to bed. The ferry girl stripped out of her kimono and slid into bed, watching as the kitsune removed his shirt then his jeans before laying down beside her. Snuggling up against him, she whispered, "Rest with me, koishii... hold me... and never let go..."

The redhead wrapped his arms around his beloved, content to hold her, eyes closing as he relaxed beside her. "I will never let you go... I love you, Botan..."

"Love you too, Kurama..." The deity murmured, closing her eyes as she settled in for sleep with the one that stole her heart, the pair drifting off into the land of dreams where no harm could befall them.

**November 8, 1993 Southern Palace**

Botan did her best to hide the nervousness she felt as she headed down the stairs of her room.

"Are you sure this is all you will need, love?" Kurama asked, shifting the yellow suitcase from his left to his right hand. "It hardly weighs anything..."

"Maybe not to you but it does to me..." She pouted, exiting out of the ferry girl quarters, holding the door open for Kurama before she began to cut across the courtyard. "I can't help it that you're stronger than I am."

Kurama chuckled at her pout, coming up beside her, matching her step for step as he replied, "Well, that I may be... but you're plenty strong yourself, Botan."

The ferry girl blushed, casting her gaze over to the kitsune. "You think so?"

"I know so," He answered. "Your light is strong... and unique... just as your soul is strong and unique... never doubt yourself... even if this physical realm... inhibits that strength, the fact still remains you have power in you."

The pair reached the front courtyard before the Gate of Judgment, coming to a stop as their eyes fell upon a rather ornate carriage but it wasn't the design that made the kitsune's eyebrow quirk up. "Interesting... I don't believe I've ever seen robotic horses before."

Botan for her part gawked at the metallic beasts. "Neither have I... I had no idea we even used such technology."

"There is much you have to learn," Kasumi called out, drawing the couple's attention. "You'll find the north to be rather... unique... from the south..."

The carriage door opened by itself and the lady shuffled over to it. "Shall we go now, Botan?"

The deity hesitated for a moment, a small part of her still leery about what she would face once she reached the royal court. _ But even if I stayed... they would find me... as Kasumi said... and if I refused their summons... I could bring trouble to Koenma... and to Kurama..._ She looked up at the kitsune, her heart aching at the thought of parting from him but she knew he would wait for her... no matter how long it took for her to return to him.

Kurama felt the deity's gaze on him and he looked down, the worry and the fear in her eyes palpable. _She doesn't want to leave and I do not blame her._ Still, with what Botan had told him, it was only a matter of time before her family came looking for her. _And I don't want there to be bad blood between our worlds. _ He reached out, gently taking her hand in his, wanting to reassure her by touch that everything would be alright.

Botan felt Kurama's hand take hers, her anxiety easing as she nodded. "I am ready..."

The pair walked to the carriage and Kurama reluctantly let go of the girl's hand, storing the luggage in the back compartment before returning to her side. "I guess there is where we say goodbye for now, Botan."

"I guess so..." She whispered sadly, tilting her head up as the kitsune reached out and pulled her into an embrace.

He hugged her with a fierceness that rivaled his devotion to her. "I love you, Botan... and I will miss you while you're away... I do not know what you will find when you get to your destination but I want you to be careful... if at any time you are afraid or in need of help, I will come to you... and take you home with me."

Botan leaned into him, inhaling his scent, wanting to remember the moment as she hugged him back with equal vigor, whispering, "I love you too, Kurama... I don't want to go... I want to stay with you... but I know I cannot... I will miss your voice... your touch... your warmth... while I'm away and I promise I will be careful and return to you as soon as I can."

He was reluctant to let her go, worry in his heart at what he knew would be a long separation, though he did his best to hide it as he slowly loosened his hold though he leaned in, kissing her softly, groaning when the deity returned it and for a moment the youkai blood in him screamed to take her away... to keep her safe from the unknown that awaited his beloved. _But I cannot... I have to let her go... I had to let her do what she must... even though it kills me..._ "Botan..." He croaked out, eyes fluttering as the deity reached up to caress his face. "As much as I want to stay like this with you... I think you're aunt is wanting to leave... and it's only right for you... to go with her."

"I know," She murmured, gently pulling his head down until their foreheads touched. "But I can't help but want to hold onto you for a little bit longer..."

"And I don't want to let you go," He countered. "But I must..." He drew back slowly, watching as Botan turned from him and entered the carriage. "Goodbye, Botan." He called out tenderly.

Her heart died a little at the farewell, trepidation filling her though she put on a brave face and smiled brightly at him. "Goodbye, Kurama, and I will see you soon!" She called back, waving at him before the metal door slid closed and the robotic horses started forward, swinging around to exit the Gate of Judgment.

The redhead stood still, watching his lover go, lifting his hand in farewell, remaining in his spot, even as the carriage disappeared out of sight. It felt... wrong to be apart from her. But it could not be helped. _And I have training I must attend to if I am to survive what is to come._ Lowering his arm to the side, Kurama headed out the gate of judgment, making the slow trek back to Ningenkai, features a mask of calm, though inside his heart was heavy and forlorn in the knowledge that it would be some time before he saw his beloved again.

**Another chapter completed. More transition than anything else as we will begin to explore the north and Botan's place in it. There will be a time skip in the next chapter most likely as we will be edging closer to the last major YYH plot line of the Makai Tournament. If you enjoyed this chapter, do please leave a review. It helps to hear from my readers and eases my worry whether people still enjoy this or not. **

Special thanks to:

**Guest**\- You're welcome for the update. Thanks for leaving a few words!

**draconic skysong**\- Botan is great and lovable... and um... other things... ahem... thanks fore reading and leaving a few words!

**nikkster101**\- :Beams: I am happy you enjoy my naughty scenes! Well, Botan is pretty hot, too... so Kurama's a lucky dude... eh heh..

Fear not, Botan won't change but she has challenges up ahead and there will be a forced separation... that they cannot overcome alone. Yes, I am following the manga plot line for the most part because it is darker and more intriguing.

I hope your break was pleasant and that things get less hectic for you. Thanks for taking the time to read and leave a review!

**ryndc-chan**\- Kurama is a gentleman, true enough, and their relationship has evolved... which is what I was aiming for. We are getting closer to the return to the main YYH plot line... Well, it won't be any different than the manga or anime... but it may be... enhanced a bit... we'll see. Oro? Kurama is as he is... I just add part of my own personality into the mix... but I relate to Shuichi so it's easy to do. Ahem... anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**PenguinsHockey14**\- Man, sorry your friends gave you a rough time about reading. I will get into descriptions of who Botan's parents were and how they appeared, along with her grandparents in the next chapter which will be very Botan centric as I bring the north to life. The separation revolves around barriers and I'll leave that hint there. Well, as you read, he brought her the tea. No babies for the pair yet and as you also read... there may be some difficulty in that department as well. I will continue this though it seems to be bi-weekly now when I update. I'm just so tired all the time and it hurts my creativity. I will get my mojo back though at some point. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review and for enjoying my story!

**Vegas91**\- I am glad you enjoyed the lemon scene, I do so love to write them. Well, it will have something to do with barriers... that keeps Botan and Kurama apart. You'll see soon. Botan has Satoru's hair and Mizuki's eyes. The rest of your review cut off but I do thank you for taking the time to leave me a few lines and for reading my story!

**Queen of Games-** I love to write action scenes most out of anything but I also enjoy doing romance as well.

That confrontation was fun to write because it revealed more information, while keeping other information hidden. My favorite stories are mysteries and I love creating them. Yep! Very soon here we will return to the main plot line. Maybe in the next chapter but for sure in the next one after that.

Ahem... yes, I had to include that because neither were certain they would see each other. Which of course they did because Kurama delivered the tea like he promised. But he knows and she knows now that it will be some time before they see each other again. What they wanted in that moment most was comfort and rest. It's not always about naughty time with them... :Grins: It was my pleasure and I am thrilled that you can see that KxB does work and works very well indeed! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my work, it really makes my day to hear your thougthts on my work!

**heartluv-** You are correct! There is a big issue her paternal grandparents are going to have with Botan being intimately involved with a youkai. Yes, a family... Botan has a family... though it will be strained at points. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	30. Family

Another update for those who read my work.

Word list:

Kiniro- golden. Capital of Karu.

Mitsuko- light child. Botan's original name

Chapter 30-Family

**November 10, 1993 on the road to Kiniro**

Kasumi sat quietly opposite of the sleeping form of Botan, her eyes focused on forested landscape that surrounded them. The carriage rolled at a steady clip, the rhythmic clattering of metallic hooves against the cobblestone road were soothing and had the situation been different, the lady would have fallen asleep as deeply as her niece had. _ But I cannot rest now. I must remain awake and alert for what may come. _Truth be told, Kasumi was nervous for Botan. She knew her parents would accept their granddaughter without question_. But I know we will be unable to hide her presence forever. And once Matsu learns of the truth, Botan will be summoned... and my parents may have to present her to court. _

The carriage hit a bump and bounced, shaking the contents and Kasumi had to catch herself to keep from falling.

Botan wasn't so lucky and her body slid, her head bumping against the metallic side, jarring her awake. "Oww!" She cried, wincing as she clutched her head.

"Are you alright, Botan?" Kasumi asked, looking on in concern as her niece sat up and clutched her head.

The girl rubbed her forehead, lowering her hand as she answered. "Yes... but it's a rather unpleasant way to wake up." Her gaze shifted to the window, eyes and voice curious. "Where are we?"

Kasumi followed the girl's gaze, features softening a bit. "We are about 10 miles from Kiniro, capital of Karu. "

"Really? That close?"

The lady nodded. "Yes... in fact we should be able to see the palace in a few moments here."

Botan continued to look out the window, bracing herself as the carriage rounded a bend, the forest of color suddenly giving way to the crystal blue of a massive lake and Botan gasped. There, beyond the lake shore, lay a massive hill dotted with towering pines. But it was the white walls of a colossal building that drew the girl's attention. "Is that the palace?"

"It is," Her aunt replied. "Rather breathtaking isn't?"

"It's beautiful," She whispered in awe. "Everything here is beautiful... I never knew such places existed in Reikai."

The carriage drew closer to the palace, making the gradual winding ascent, trees and golden stone greeting Botan's eyes until they suddenly stopped before an ornate gate the color of the sun. "Do we get out now or..."

The carriage moved once more and the deity's voice died, marveling as they passed beyond the gate, an elaborate and colorful courtyard of various plants lined each side of the path seemed to welcome her and she felt her body relax, though the anxiety of what was to come was growing in her mind. _ I don't want to disappoint them... but what if... what if they don't like me? Or don't approve of me? _ The metallic clang of hooves grew silent and the door to the girl's left opened.

Kasumi could sense her niece's apprehension and she rose. "It will be alright, Botan. Do not worry. Your grandparents will love you no matter what." She exited the carriage and stood to the side, allowing Botan to join her.

Her aunt's voice soothed some of her worry and the ferry girl straightened her back, sweeping her gaze around the compound, craning her neck back as she studied the multilevel palace. It was similar in design to Koenma's but on a much larger scale and she marveled at the sheer size of the building before her. "How many people live here?" She asked, moving to walk beside Kasumi as they headed towards the steps that led to the main entrance door.

Kasumi moved with practiced grace up the stairs, coming to a stop before a set of golden metal doors. "About 100 servants along with 200 of the elite guard of Karu reside year around here," She answered before adding, "At least, that's what it was before I left to live with my... husband..."

"You never came home after marrying Enma?"

"Oh, I came home on occasion up until 150 years ago." Kasumi replied. "I was told that it wasn't safe for any members of the royal house to go traveling, due to the threat of youkai invasion. Enma insisted I remain at home, under the care of the SDF while he went on his business trips through the realm. At the time, there had been a few incidents between Reikai and Makai, and after the death of Satoru, I didn't question it... But when I found the unopened letters from Enma to Mizuki... and read them... I knew the truth... and confronted him. And you know the rest." She nearly spat out, her anger rising to the surface at the memories of her husband's attempted infidelities and betrayal.

There was a heated bitterness in the lady's tone that made Botan flinch and she partly regretted bringing up the subject. "I am sorry... I didn't know..."

Kasumi blinked, her anger fading at the sound of her niece's troubled voice. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Botan... the only one who should be sorry is Enma."

The deck shuddered for a second and the two women turned their gaze to the golden doors, watching as they slid open to reveal the lanky form of a lavender haired male, his light brown eyes brightening as they focused upon the features of Kasumi. "My lady! It been far too long since I've have the pleasure of your presence! When the duke told me you were alive and well, I couldn't help but be happy at the news!"

"Hello, Abverden," Kasumi said softly. "It has indeed been far too long since we last saw one another."

Abverden's gaze shifted from the lady to Botan, eyes widening at the light he could see with in her, recognizing it instantly. "My lady... is this... is she really...?"

"Yes, she is..." Kasumi answered, looking over at Botan. "This young woman is indeed Mizuki and Satoru's daughter, Mitsuko."

"Mitsuko?" Botan murmured, shifting her gaze over to the older female. _ Light child? That was my original name? _The ferry girl recovered enough to smile and greet the man before her with a friendly tone. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Abverden bowed his head, voice soft and respectful. "The pleasure is mine, my lady."

Botan blushed at the formal greeting, watching as the man lifted his head and returned his attention to Kasumi who asked,

"Where are my parents, Adverden?"

"The duke and duchess are currently in the water garden," He paused, backing up and pivoting sideways as he added, "Allow me to lead the way, my lady."

Kasumi nodded, stepping past the open doors, Botan following and the two ladies walked behind the servant as he led them down the bright corridor. The ferry girl looked around, drawn to the colorful and elaborate paintings that lined each side of the wide hallway. From snow capped mountains to dense and mysterious forests, each step provided a new and wonderful view of scenery. They passed several other corridors shooting off in different direction, colorful images visible and the deity's curiosity grew. Just where did those halls lead off to? And who had painted such wondrous and beautiful scenery?

They stopped before another set of gold doors and the ferry girl had to shield her eyes as the sun burst from the now opened doorway. She blinked, adjusting to the light, lowering her hand to her side, surprised and delighted at the sight that met her gaze. A stone path weaved through a forest of colorful trees, the voices of many birds singing their greetings as they fluttered about between the branches met the girl's ears and she felt a soothing warmth fill her soul. The path rounded a bend and the three of them soon came upon an arched wooden bridge painted gold and white, a wide but shallow river running underneath. Botan looked down as they passed over the bridge, catching a flash of silver shoot through the crystal clear water, a splash erupting to her right and she turned, watching as a large fish leapt out to snatch a water nymph before crashing back down into the river below.

Part of her longed to explore her surroundings and she paused longer than she had intended, nearly jumping at the sound of Kasumi's voice.

"Botan, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She replied, turning to face Kasumi as she moved to catch up to her aunt. "I was just admiring the view of everything here. It's so peaceful and beautiful. You must have been loathe to leave all this behind."

"It was a hardship, yes," Kasumi confirmed. "When I saw the southern palace and the lack of nature around it I found it rather... depressing... I always attributed it to the fact that the realms of the dead resided around and beyond the gate of judgment. Nothing living could really grow. But I now believe Enma cared little for the aesthetics of scenery. After all, he was always away on business... what did he care how the grounds looked?"

The path narrowed through a batch of trees, sunlight filtering through the colorful branches, before they emerged into an open area where a massive pond lay. But it was the two people standing on the bank that drew Botan's attention as they turned and exclaimed,

"Kasumi!"

Botan watched as her aunt closed the distance between her and what she assumed where Kasumi's parents, joy and tears in their eyes as they embraced each other.

"My daughter, you've returned to us!" The chestnut haired female cried. "We feared you had perished... Enma told us you had betrayed his trust and fled... Had we known the truth, we would have sent the guard to rescue you from your imprisonment."

"Yes and then I would have confronted Enma myself," Torvald added, his eyes shifting away from his daughter and over at the ferry girl, curiosity morphing into recognition. That hair... those eyes... could it really be... "Mitsuko?"

Kasumi caught her father's gaze and the disbelief in his voice and she turned, smiling softly. "Yes... She is indeed Mitsuko... though she goes by the name of Botan now."

Torvald watched as his wife broke off from the group, walking over to the ferry girl, voice tender as she came to a stop before the girl. "Botan... It is wonderful to meet you... my name is Avaron... your grandfather over there is called Torvald... and you are most welcome here, child."

Up until this point, the ferry girl had been wracked with nervous anticipation, but the lady's warm smile and greeting eased her anxiety a bit, though she hid her worry by flashing a happy smile as she waved. "Hello! It is great to finally meet you both."

Avaron could sense a trace of youkai energy emanating from the girl's shoulder, knowing exactly what it was. But that did not trouble her as much as the hesitation and worry she could sense in the girl's spirit. _You conceal your fear of rejection with a bright smile, don't you child? How long have you worn such a mask to hide the hurt in your heart? _Wanting to ease her granddaughter's fear of rejection, the duchess gave her a hug and murmured in a soft and soothing voice "You are home now, child. Do not worry or be afraid. We loved your mother... and we love you... never doubt that."

Surprise bloomed in the girl's features at the love and acceptance she heard in her grandmother's voice, eyes welling up with tears as she returned the hug. _I am home... I have a family... a family that loves me... and accepts me as I am... _

Avaron smiled at the return of her hug, sensing her relief and her joy. Pulling back, the older female motioned her to join the rest of the group, coming to stand to her husband's left as he greeted Botan in his own fashion.

Torvald studied the ferry girl with happy eyes, voice soft and reverent. "You have your mother's eyes... and her strong spirit... the light within you has finally broke free of its bonds. You are indeed Mizuki's child," He reached out to pull her into a hug. "Welcome home, my granddaughter..."

Botan felt the strength of the duke, felt the sincerity of his words and felt his acceptance of her and the last wall of fear came tumbling down. "I am happy to be home, grandfather..."

Torvald beamed at her reply, pulling back to study her. "You must have many questions you wish to ask of us."

"I do," Botan replied with a nod, about to ask something when her stomach growled and she blushed as Torvald let out a soft laugh.

"Hmm... perhaps we should have something to eat before we talk." The duke looked over to his servant, voice gentle as he spoke. "Abverden, please inform Eilia that we will be having dinner a bit early today."

"It will be done, my lord," The smaller man replied, asking, "Where do you wish to dine, sir?"

"The forest garden sounds like a good place to have dinner," He paused, looking over at Botan as he asked, "Unless you wish to eat inside the palace, Botan?"

The girl was surprised at the question, a bit of a sheepish look on her face. "Um... well... I don't know the layout here... but I do love trees so the forest garden sounds good to me!"

Torvald smiled at his granddaughter's bubbly nature. "Then that is where we shall dine."

Abverden bowed and pivoted, walking back gracefully the way he came, leaving the others to themselves.

The duke led the group along the path and over the bridge, nearing the palace before turning left and down a tree lined trail that opened into a canopy. Sunlight burst around them as Torvald entered an island of maples, the red and orange leaves dancing in the gentle wind that swirled by, and he stopped before a small rectangular table made of some kind of green stone, sitting at the head, his wife taking the opposite side, while Kasumi took the left side. Botan looked around then sat down on the right, surprised to find the smooth surface warm and comforting.

Avaron smiled at her granddaughter's surprised features and explained, "This stone holds warmth from the sun and harnesses it so that whomever sits here remains warm, even during a breezy day."

"That's rather neat." Botan commented, turning her attention to Torvald as he asked,

"How was your trip to Karu? I imagine riding in a carriage is a bit different from riding an oar."

"Yes... it was a bit different traveling like that... the mechanical horses were interesting... and the view of everything so low to the ground... I was surprised at the amount of trees and wildlife I saw on the way here. And the people. There were many more than I thought living so far north."

"We are a bit different from the south, as you have seen," Torvald said softly. "Despite the old world feel, our technology is quite advanced. We simply prefer the designs of a bygone era to the industrial look of modern Ningenkai."

"I wish we had such things at the Gate of Judgment. I mean... we have some of the tech stuff... but nothing like I've seen here."

"As a ferry girl, you must have seen many things though outside of Reikai. Your job had to be a difficult one. You must have had to deal with many unhappy souls." Avaron commented.

Botan tilted her head. "I admit it could be depressing at times, many people have regrets about the life they lived. There certainly were occasions where people were angry, hurt, or sad. But there were also those who were happy and relieved."

"Relieved?" Avaron replied, brow furrowed. "Why would they be happy to be dead?"

"Many people suffer from debilitating illnesses or injuries." She explained. "When they die, their soul returns to the form they were in their prime. No more pain and no more suffering. But there is still a lingering sadness of leaving loved ones behind. So I did the best I could to let them know it would be alright. To not be afraid and to trust me. Once I did that, they were willing to travel to Reikai."

"Sounds like a stressful and lonely job." The duchess murmured sympathetically.

"It can be," Botan admitted. "But I got to help people too. I also grew close to the Reikai detectives and they became friends that I cherish and love."

"Detectives... Koenma employs them to protect Ningenkai, correct?"

Botan nodded. "That's right. Three of them are youkai and are all very strong fighters and good friends to me."

"Does that include the youkai you fell in love with?"

The ferry girl blushed at the tone in her grandmother's voice._ Of course she'd be curious. She can sense Kurama's ki in the mark he gave me. _ Botan wasn't ashamed of Kurama but still felt a bit reluctant to justify her feelings, knowing the prejudices reigens carried against demons. "It was a gradual thing. I mean, he was the enemy when I first met him."

Avaron raised her eyebrows at this new bit of information but said nothing as Botan continued,

"He stole something, you see, something from Reikai that had been stored away in a secure vault. Koenma had Yusuke track each item down. I thought he wanted to use the item for his own selfish gain. But his reasoning was selfless. He was willing to give up his life so that his mother could live. That sacrifice changed my opinion of him and Koenma found him to be a worthy candidate for a detective. As I grew to know him, I found out that he had a love of music and singing and we bonded over that. He taught me how to read notes and how to play the keyboard. We grew closer and closer and I began to fall in love with him."

She paused, a wistful smile tugging at her lips as she recalled the time she had spent with the kitsune. "He made me feel alive and happy. And loved. He protected me during many battles and healed my mind and my body on many occasions. Kurama loves me without condition or demands. How could I not love him just as strongly as he loves me?"

The power in her voice was surprising to the duchess. _This is true love... unyielding in it's conviction. She truly cares about this youkai. _ "What is his name?"

"Shuichi Minamino," Botan answered with a shy look. "But he goes by the name Kurama when around the detectives and close friends."

_A human name, interesting._ Avaron thought. "Do you have a picture of him I could see?"

The question made Botan blink but she was eager to show off her beloved and she nodded. "I do have a few. The bigger ones are in my bag in the carriage but I have one here," She paused, carefully pulling out a small photo from her right pocket before handing it to Avaron.

The duchess took the photo, studying the rather candid picture. There stood her granddaughter, practically glowing for the camera as she leaned against the larger frame of breathtakingly handsome redheaded man. His vivid green eyes spoke of a great intelligence that belied his youthful features. His arms were wrapped tenderly, almost protectively, around Botan. And there was an unguarded smile upon his lips that spoke of a happiness that equaled the girl's. _No wonder she fell in love with this man. He's beautiful... and strong... and intelligent. _"This man is a youkai?"

Botan heard the disbelief in Avaron's voice and smiled. "Yep! Isn't he handsome!"

"He certainly is," Avaron replied, looking back down at the picture. _If Botan and Kurama are allowed to remain a couple, their children will be just as beautiful as they are. _ "I admit , I'm surprised. I thought all demons were grotesque and misshapen, but Kurama is rather..."

"Normal," Botan finished for her. "There are certainly are demons that fit the stereotype but there are many more that look the same as we do. In fact, unless you have the ability to detect ki, you couldn't tell the difference."

"You seem to know a lot about youkai, Botan."

"Working for Koenma brought me into contact with a lot of demons. I've found that they are just as varied as humans and reigens. There's been such a misunderstanding between the three races that we assume the worst of demons and the best of reigens. I've come to find that we are no better than anyone else."

"Including Kurama?"

Botan blushed but smiled. "Yes. I know he is very easy on the eyes but his mind is the most beautiful thing to me. He's always three steps ahead of everyone else. If there's a problem that needs solving, Kurama can figure it out without much effort," She paused, reaching out to take the picture the lady held out for her to take back, carefully sliding int back into her pocket. "He puts up a front, hiding his thoughts and emotions behind a calm mask but I understand him and can see through the walls built up around his heart. I know the truth of his soul. I see the love he holds for me... it is bright and pure... just as my love is for him."

There was no hesitation in her voice and no doubt. Only love and understanding for a man far away from her. Avaron looked over at her husband, not surprised at how quiet he was being, knowing that was his way. _ He always was more of a listener than a talker. _ She saw sadness reflected in Torvald's eyes... the same sadness that she felt. _My granddaughter. You love a man that you should not... a man the court will not approve of. _"I can tell you love him very much, but you must know that there are many in Reikai that would not approve of your relationship with a demon, but you do not have to worry about that here. We have heard word of what was going on in the south... Enma is to blame for what happened to Satoru... and Kasumi... and... your mother... Your lover has nothing to do with this... so we find no fault with your choice."

Botan's cheeks grew bright red at the term lover. "I am glad you do not think less of me for loving a youkai. I know it will be... difficult for others to accept me, but I will not shy away from telling them the truth. "

Torvald tilted his head as he listened, seeing the strength of spirit and determination in Botan's features, memories sparking in his mind and he gave voice to his own thoughts on the matter. "You remind me of your mother when she was your age."

Botan blinked and turned her attention over to her grandfather. "I do?"

The duke nodded. "You have your mother's light and her unwavering conviction in what is right. It didn't matter what others thought of her, she followed her heart without shame."

The ferry girl felt pride in this knowledge and she smiled softly. "I wish I could remember more of her."

"Is there anything you do remember, Botan?" Avaron asked.

Botan's gaze was a bit unfocused, voice soft and distant. "I remember her singing me to sleep. I do not know how old I was, but I was very young," The image of her mother tucking her in sprang into her mind and her lovely features shifted into a happy look. "I always felt safe and loved," Her features fell. "But I cannot remember anything of my father. Why can't I remember him?"

Torvald and Avaron caught the look of pain flash a cross the girl's features but it was Kasumi who voiced her concern first. "Are you alright, Botan?"

"Yes... It's just that, whenever I try to remember anything about my family, I get a headache. Kurama said it could be a mental block planted there by Enma to prevent me from remembering my past."

"Have you tried to have it removed?" Avaron asked.

"No, Kurama was worried about what would happen to me, so we never attempted it," A stabbing pain exploded in her skull, radiating down her neck and she winced, reaching up to clutch her forehead. "I'm sorry... I think... I think I need to lay down."

Torvald and Avaron looked at each other in concern before the duke spoke, "There is no need to apologize, Botan. You've had a long day. You can talk to us later, when you're feeling better. And if you are hungry, we'll make sure to have some food brought up to you," Torvald turned towards the path, his voice strong but even as he called out, "Abverden? Could you come here please?"

The servant appeared within a few moments. "Yes, my lord?"

"Would you please escort Botan to her quarters in the east wing? The room next to Kasumi's should accommodate her during her stay here."

Abverden bowed. "As you wish, sir," He straightened his frame, voice soft. "This way, Miss Botan."

The three royals watched Botan rise and go with Abverden, various shades of worry upon their features.

"This news of a mental block is rather concerning," Torvald murmured, turning his gaze over to his daughter. "Did you know about this, Kasumi?"

"Yes," The lady replied. "And Kurama is right to hold off on trying to break the mental block. We have no idea what else Enma might have done to Botan. Breaking that block could cause damage to her either physically or emotionally and she's already suffered too much trauma from all that's happened."

Torvald frowned. "If she goes to the capital, she will be bombarded with all kinds of stress. Those in the capital have a strong prejudice against youkai. To change their perception will take time and the wounds Norio and Mayumi carry over the loss of their son may be too painful to ever heal. Even if they accept her as their granddaughter, they will be unable to stop the scorn and the hatred that will come once they sense the sliver of youkai energy within her."

Kasumi frowned, not liking the growing worry in her heart. _ If that's the case, it may be too dangerous for Botan to go..._ "Then perhaps it is best we conceal Botan's identity for a while longer. Until such time as the full truth of Enma's wrong doings comes to light."

"I would agree, but you know that the news of the royal court's only surviving heir can't be hidden forever. And when they find out the truth, they will demand her presence... her ties to the south will cause... issues with some in the court. They will claim Enma's disappearance was a mere ruse... that Koenma engaged in a coup because he wanted his father's seat of power and used his cousin to help perpetrate it."

"But that isn't what happened, father," Kasumi replied, coming to her son's defense. "As you well know now."

"I know it, yes, but the rest of Reikai does not," The duke said, his features becoming serious. "Tell me, Kasumi, did Enma reveal anything about Mizuki?

Kasumi shook her head. "No... I tried to get him to talk but Shunjun appeared and Enma escaped before any further interrogation could be administered."

"Enma's disappearance has created a ripple effect here," Avaron spoke, shifting to face Kasumi and her husband. "And until the full truth of his deeds comes to light, there will be... strain between the north and the south," Her features darkened. "He must be found and made to answer for his crimes."

"My son has a plan to search for Enma... but it requires the help of his detectives, who are currently supporting different factions in Makai and unable to assist Koenma in this task."

Torvald studied his daughter. "And from what I have been told, Enma made a deal with these three kings to use a detective to further their military goals... exacerbating the threat of war... A violation of Spirit World Law... Koenma was right to unseat his father."

"But we still don't know what happened to Mizuki," Avaron said as she studied her husband. "Over a hundred years and we are no closer to finding out the truth... And our granddaughter... bonded to a youkai... you know as well as I do that Norio and Mayumi will never approve of such a match. They'd sooner imprison her than allow the only surviving heir to marry and have a child with a demon."

"But they don't know her existence yet," Kasumi countered. "There is still time to teach her the ways of the north so that when she is summoned, she will know what to do and how to survive her time there."

"True..." Torvald said. "Yet she will still be labeled as tainted... and ostracized from court. I do not want my granddaughter to be hurt out of some misguided sense of superiority. I may not completely agree with her choice of husband, but the fact remains that she loves him and we should respect her decision."

"What kind of man is Kurama, Kasumi?" Avaron asked, looking over at her daughter.

"I have only known him for a short time," Kasumi began. "But he is very powerful and very intelligent. The case files I read while at the southern palace reveal numerous occasions in which he was willing to sacrifice his life to protect and save Botan. He was instrumental in healing her wounded body and mind from the effects of the Netherworld orb..."

Torvald quirked an eyebrow and cast a look over at his equally surprised wife but said nothing as Kasumi continued,

"He marked her... a bonding that is only done when a youkai has chosen a life mate. It is not done lightly. And I see the love in Botan's eyes when she speaks of him... the joy in her heart is real and I do not want to see that light within her crushed because she loves a man from a different realm than this one."

"Kasumi..." Avaron murmured, gauging her daughter's thoughts, even as she had already seen the truth in her granddaughter's eyes. "You truly believe that Botan loves Kurama and that he loves her?"

"Absolutely I do," the lady confirmed. "I've seen the depth of their love for each other... I saw Botan's concern over Kurama... and I saw Kurama protecting my niece without thought of his own safety. Yet I know that Matsu will not accept the only heir to the kingdom marrying a youkai... I am afraid for what will happen to Botan when they find out the truth... which is why she will need your help..." _So she can remain strong during the time of separation from her friends... and Kurama._

**Eastern wing of the Karu Palace, Botan's room**

Botan lay down on the king size bed of her quarters, the cool pillow soothing against her overheated head and she shut her eyes, trying to calm the pounding in her head. Each time she tried to remember her past, the pain grew more intense. She tried to escape the pain with thoughts of Kurama, her body and her heart longing for his comfort and his healing touch. _ But he's not here with me. I have to do this on my own._ Still, it eased the pain in her head and the tenseness in her neck relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief. She settled in, drawn to the land of dreams, where Kurama held her and only love remained.

**December 17, 1993 Karu Palace Water Garden**

Botan sat on the embankment of the massive pond, idly watching the lilies that floated on the blue surface of the water, her mind drawn to the past and Kurama's own pond. A smile lit up her face, recalling the way the flowers danced at his command. Life had been easy then and she missed being a simple ferry girl. _ But I cannot deny who I am now. _ She countered silently. In the month since her arrival at the Karu Palace, the deity had learned much of the realm of the North, their customs and decorum and yet she still felt out of place. She loved her grandparents and they had treated her with nothing but love and respect. _But this isn't my true home. My home is in Ningenkai... with Kurama. _It hurt being away from him, the lack of physical and verbal contact worried her. Was he alright? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"Botan?"

The ferry girl blinked, pulled out of her muse by the sound of Avaron's voice and she looked up to find the duchess studying her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Botan replied softly. "I was just lost in thought," She murmured, turning her gaze back to the pond. "Everything is so beautiful here... it reminds me of Kurama's garden."

_Of course. She must be thinking about her lover._ Avaron thought as she shifted to sit down to the girl's right. "He is a lover of plants then?" She asked, knowing the girl had no problem sharing information about the detective.

"Yep!" Botan beamed. "He's a plant master after all..." Her smile fell, voice growing softer and sadder as she whispered. "I just..." She started and stopped, feeling self conscious all of the sudden.

"Miss him," Avaron finished for her. The duchess felt sympathy for the girl. It had been a month since her granddaughter's arrival at the palace and she understood Botan's desire to return to her beloved. _After all, I know what it's like to be apart from Torvald for long periods of time. The longing only grows when you wait for their return. _ Still, the girl was a quick learner, absorbing everything the duchess taught her. "It is understandable to feel adrift when separated from the one you love but it is necessary for you to learn what you can so that you do well when you are summoned to the royal court."

Botan bit her lip, lowering her gaze. "I'm rather nervous about going to Matsu. From what I've been told, it doesn't seem to be a happy place."

"It is a rather.. strict and intimidating in Matsu," Avaron admitted. "Your father's parents have grown rather... distant... since the loss of their only child. The hatred they have towards youkai is understandable and that mark you have will cause great problems within the royal court," Her gaze focused on the lily pads in the pond. "But they will still love you because you are all that remains of their son. The court however, is another matter, all together."

Botan frowned. "I guess I can understand why they would feel the way they do, but most of the youkai I know are noble and kind. Sure there's a bunch of bad apples, but the same could be said in of Ningenkai and Reikai as well."

"True," Avaron replied. "But people's perceptions are often times very difficult to change. Many here are close minded and self righteous. Not a good combination to deal with when you're trying to convince them of the truth. And after the death of Satoru at the hands of a youkai, they also became isolationists, mutually agreeing to seal all but the southern border of Reikai to prevent the possibility of invasion."

"Is that why the SDF are headquartered in the south? To deal with any threat of attack?"

Avaron smiled. "Very good, Botan. Yes, the SDF was tasked with handling any threats and Enma was given charge over them. Makai was labeled a vile realm and its people subjugated to Spirit World Law upon any misdeeds they committed in Human World. Enma was tasked with watching over Ningenkai but he shifted those duties onto Koenma who created the office of Reikai detectives. I know it was a far from perfect system and some failures occurred but I believe he chose his detectives wisely this time and I have faith that some resolution to the war will happen, despite the strain between the three in Demon World."

"Kurama said he would do what he could to try and avoid the war from breaking out and I know he will come up with something to bring Yusuke and Hiei back into the fold. Once they track down Enma and bring him before the royal court, the truth should be revealed and healing between the realms could begin."

The lady studied her granddaughter, voice soft. "I wish I could share your enthusiasm but there is still the matter of meeting your father's kin that we need to work on."

"I know," Botan murmured. "I do want to meet them and learn about my father... but I don't want to stay here forever. I have no intention of claiming any titles or right of hereditary rule. I just want to visit then go home to Ningenkai."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for a while yet."

The two women turned to look over their shoulder, spying the form of Torvald walking towards them.

Botan rose, Avaron following, as she asked, "Why not?"

"Because the king and queen will not allow it." A masculine spoke from behind the duke.

Torvald made a face at the firm rebuke, but shifted to side, revealing a compact dark haired male, his brown eyes scrutinizing Botan intently. Still, despite the man's rude interruption, the duke followed protocol as he spoke. "Allow me to introduce you to Hotaka, adviser for the royal court of Matsu."

Botan remembered her training about customs and greetings and she gave a formal bow of her head. "It is an honor to meet you."

Hotaka returned the greeting, though a little more stiffly. "Charmed," Lifting his head he spoke, "I'm sure you are curious as to why I am here," He began. "Matsu received information recently that the surviving heir to the throne has surfaced. The king and queen are delighted and eager to meet you. But first I must verify your existence with a simple test."

Botan felt a bit uneasy. "Test? What kind of test?"

The man opened up the small black bag held in his left hand, drawing out a pair of gloves and a glass vial. "A genetic test using a strand of your hair," He answered and he stepped forward, gesturing at the girl's head. "May I?"

Botan nodded, lowering her head, standing still as she felt a strand of hair gently plucked.

Hotaka backed away, placing the strand inside the glass vial then crouched down, lowering the bag, rifling through it for a small container of clear fluid then poured part of it into the cylindrical container.

Botan watched in curiosity as the small man slid a stopper on the vial, shaking it vigorously, the once clear fluid turning purple and the man rose, looking at the girl in awe. "So it's true, you are indeed Mitsuko," He gave a more formal bow. "Forgive my clinical manner from before. It is my very great honor to know your acquaintance and I will be pleased to take you to the capital so that the king and queen can meet you in person."

The ferry girl looked over at her grandparents then back to Hotaka. "You want me to travel there right now?"

"Not right at the moment no, but I..." Hotaka's brow suddenly furrowed, his gaze drifting to the girl's left shoulder. "That's odd... why do you have a trace of youkai radiating from your shoulder?"

"It's a... bonding mark..." Botan replied, knowing there was no use in hiding the truth.

"A bonding mark..." The dark haired man murmured, realization blooming on his features. "You mean to tell me you... bonded with a demon?"

"Yes." Botan said without blinking, though her anxiety was starting to grow.

"Oh dear... this will not do..." He replied, crossing his arms as he started to pace. "This is not good... not good at all... she cannot come to court with such a tainted ki as this. It's not right or normal."

Heat flared in the deity's features, her skin turning a dark shade of red, insulted at the dismissive and judgmental ring in Hotaka's words but before she could protest, Torvald came to her defense.

"I find your manners rather lacking, Hotaka," The duke chided, his Nordic features tightened in a look of disapproval. "Botan is the princess of the north. You should show her proper respect."

The smaller man blinked and turned to the duke, features and voice contrite as he lowered his arms. "My apologies. I merely speak the truth as you well know. Her grandparents will wish to see her but she cannot come to Matsu with that ki, even though she is the sole heir to the kingdom."

"Perhaps I do not wish to go," Botan said defiantly, the light within her growing, fueled by the insulting tone of Hotaka. "I have no interest in claiming the title of princess. I merely wanted to meet my family and learn about my parents. If the king and queen still wish to see me, they can come here to do so."

Hotaka was shocked at the suggestion. "But... the king and queen never leave the capital."

"They will if they want to see me." Botan countered the light within her growing stronger still.

Hotaka backed up in reflex, marveling at the strength of her presence._ This woman... is not as weak as I thought. _"I will... inform them of your proposal." He said, turning around as he made a hasty retreat.

"Well now, you certainly put Hotaka in his place," Torvald commented with a smirk. "That man has always been a rather insufferable know it all," He turned his head to look at Botan. "Your request will cause all kinds of upheaval."

"Perhaps the court needs to be shaken up." Avaron said, moving to stand next to her husband.

"Do you think they will actually come here?" Botan asked, looking over at her grandparents.

"It's possible, though I cannot say with certainty." Torvald answered.

Botan bit her lip a bit, voice less sure. "Do you think I was too assertive in how I handled the situation? I feel kind of bad about it now. The poor man nearly took off running."

"There is not need to feel bad, Botan," Avaron said. "If Norio and Mayumi wish to see their only grandchild they will come to Karu to do it or not at all. We'll just have to wait for a response."

_But what will the response be? _ Botan wondered, reaching up to idly caress the mark on her shoulder, feeling the faint pulse of Kurama's ki underneath her fingertips. She longed to return to Ningenkai but knew couldn't no leave. Not until she knew for sure whether her father's parents would do. Her gaze shifted to the pond, a forlorn look upon her face as she wondered how Kurama was faring in the Human World.

**December 17, 1993 Ningenkai, outside the borders of Genkai's territory**

Touya raced through the knee deep snow, pale blue eyes focused straight ahead as he weaved through a maze of tightly clustered dark pines. His breath escaped in rapid white puffs, unaffected by the chill of the air swirling around his lean frame, his heart roaring in his head at the sound of branches breaking. _Shit, they're closing in! _Adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving speed and power to his legs and he tore off, snow flying his his wake and he leaped to the side at the last second, ducking behind a tree as something large smashed into the trunk. The blue haired youkai lifted his gaze, watching as a four legged dog-like creature made out of vines and plants snarled and thrashed about. _That was close! Can't make that mistake again! _ Touya wasted no time as he scrambled to his feet and charged forward in an attempt to get away from his attacker. He could not sense the other members of his group, his own powers suppressed for this particular training exercise. _ And knowing Kurama, he's got more up his sleeve than these annoying plant pursuers. _

The trees grew thicker, blocking movement, coming alive as they whipped their branches around, lashing out at the youkai and Touya grit his teeth as they struck home. He ignored the pain,bursting out of the tree line, skidding to a stop above a steep embankment. His gaze focused on the frozen lake below, the sound of snapping brush driving him into action and he slid down the hill, blinking as a shadow passed overhead, the pursuer leaping down, missing the intended target as it slammed into the ice, spinning away when the creature's legs lost traction. Smirking at the over pursuit, Touya hit the edge of the lake and took off around it, climbing up the opposite embankment as the creature struggled to gain its footing. He kept going, refusing to look behind him, his keen eyes spying an orange flag fluttering in the open valley below. _That's it! The marker I have to reach to win this training round!_

Touya ran down the hill, slowing when he reached the valley and his eyes darted about, looking for any threat to present itself. Creeping forward, the ice demon made his way towards the unassuming flag. _Almost there, just a bit closer and I'll have it. _ He reached out, his gloved hand within grabbing distance of the wooden pole only to gasp and cry out as something wrapped around his ankles and yanked him back and down onto the snow laden ground. _ Dammit!_ He cursed silently, his irritated eyes glaring up at the figure of Youko that emerged to stand before him.

"Close, Touya, but not close enough," The fox spirit commented with a slight smirk. "I have to commend you for the effort. You certainly did better than your compatriots this round."

"But it's not good enough... I still failed..." Touya grumbled, sighing in relief when the kitsune waved his hand, the vines releasing their hold and the ice youkai rose, staring up at the larger male. "What did I do wrong?"

Youko tilted his head, voice soft. "You were cautious enough until you went to grab the flag. You were so focused on the final objective, you forgot to study the perimeter. If you had, you would have sensed the faint trace of ki radiating underneath the snow and found another way to capture the flag."

Touya frowned. "But you said we couldn't use our powers. We had to do this on physical strength alone."

"True... but ki detection is a passive action... even with your power suppressed you merely had to focus your senses and you would have picked up on the energy and avoided the trap."

The smaller man mulled over the kitsune's words. Though he hated failing, it was a good lesson to learn. "I understand... I cannot always trust my eyes... and when I cannot... I must use my other senses to detect danger and avoid it."

"Correct," Youko said with a nod, reaching out to grab the flag before turning to face the nearby brush. "Come... the others are waiting to return to Genkai's and it is growing late." The kitsune led Touya out of the wilderness and onto the borders of the female psychic's territory where the rest of the ice apparition's companions waved.

"Hey there mate! Seems ya did alright there for a lean blighter, hah, hah!" Chuu greeted with his usual hearty laugh.

"Well now, tis no surprise that Touya nearly beat this quest... snow and ice be his specialty after all!" Jin commented with a toothy grin as he studied his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, the ice master ran through the snow... big deal... can we get going now? It's colder than hell out here and I need a hot bath to warm up." Shishi added testily as he crossed his arms.

"Always complaining, Shishi, typical..." Suzuka tsked then teased. "Or could it be that you were the first one caught by those plant pursuers that's riled you up?"

"Shut up... it's not my fault I got lost! I've never been in this stupid forest maze before!"

"None of us have, so what?" Rinku commented. "Just means we learn from our mistakes, that's all."

"Quiet brat, no one asked you!" Shishi snapped.

A verbal tussle exploded and Youko sighed. Though their power levels had spiked considerably in the four months he'd been training them they still had a long way to go. _And my own power is not as high as it could be. _ "Enough," he growled, eyes and voice dangerous as he glared at his men. "The training is done for the day. We are leaving for Genkai's... now."

The rest of the men snapped to attention, Shishi and Rinku grumbling their displeasure of the other's insults but complied, falling in line as the seven men made there way back to Genkai's.

"So what do ya think is going on with the kitsune?" Jin whispered, hanging in the back of the group with Touya. "He seems a bit of a flurry lately..."

"Flurry?"

The red headed youkai sighed. "Distracted... like his mind is a whirlwind..." He clarified, making swirling motions with his right hand. "Swept up with some kinda troubling thoughts...making him snarly..."

Understanding lit Touya's features and he nodded. "Something must be troubling him... that's why he seems to be... a bit more tense... than usual."

"Ya think his lass could be behind it?"

"Botan?" Touya replied. "I suppose... I mean... he hasn't brought her along since the end of October. It could have something to do with her... but what? The mark he bears with her ki is still there, so they are together..."

"Ya... but maybe she's gone away... back to her world or something... and it's affected him... I mean... If I had a lass like her, I'd wouldn't let her go... I'd chase after her... I'd never leave her side for anything..."

Touya held back a laugh though a glint of amusement floated in his blue eyes. "Anything? Not even a good fight?"

"Well now.. that be a different kind of a thing..." Jin admitted then grinned. "But I'd just bring her along so she could cheer me on!"

Touya allowed a smile to form on his face. "Sounds about right..." His smile fell as his features turned thoughtful, his gaze shifting to the fox spirit as Youko continued to lead them towards their training home. "But I do believe you're correct. Something's going on with Kurama and I think it has to do with Botan."

"Do ya think he'll come to his senses and chase after the ferry girl?"

"Well, I mean... I don't know if she's even gone in the first place," Touya countered. "It could just be that she prefers to stay in the city while he trains."

Jin looked skeptical. "I don't think that's it... as much as those two mate when they're here, I don't think Kurama would give that up... not even for all the training in the world."

Touya blinked. "Mate?"

The wind master studied his friend in disbelief. "Don't tell me I have to explain that to ya, too, Touya..."

"Of course not..." Touya replied quickly, a bit of a blush on his cheek. "It's just that... if what you say is true... maybe she's... with child... and can't come..."

A puzzled look crossed Jin's features. "Nah... that can't be it... the fox wouldn't leave his mate's side then... I know that much about him... he's a loyal bastard through and through..."

The rest of the trip was quiet and the men eventually reached the northern gate that led into Genkai's compound, heading into their rooms to clean up. Kurama was no exception, bowing his head to clear the door, his over 7 foot frame shrinking to a little over 6 feet, fox ears receding, untamed red hair sprouting in place of the straight silver, gold morphing into emerald as Shuichi replaced Youko's form. His legs shook and the kitsune collapsed, his power nearly drained. The training exercise today had almost broke him.

The test for his men was purely physical. _ But mine... mine was entirely ki based. _ He'd pushed himself to the limit, creating and controlling over a dozen large plant creatures and conducting coordinated attacks using silent commands from vast distances strained his energy, to the point he felt hardly any ki within his body. This training was dangerous but highly rewarding_. I will become stronger from this... I know it. _ And that's what he needed to focus on now. Getting stronger. The war was coming and strength would decide the outcome... Strength and cunning. _I have both... but still... I would prefer not to fight if I can avoid it. _ That was why he needed to plan a true strategy for his return to Makai. _But I will need the help of Yusuke and Hiei to implement a plan to stop the war and they may not be able or willing to do so_. The thought of his friends on opposite sides was... distressing... He missed them... missed talking to and hanging out with the detective and the fire demon. How did things get to this? _Everything was fine... and then we got caught up in that case... chased Sensui to Makai... and alerted the three kings to our presence. And look at us now... all three fighting for different causes... forced to leave Ningenkai because of a Reikai King's dislike of youkai. _ He thought bitterly. It hurt... It hurt to have to be away from his friends... to become more distant from his family... to be apart from Botan.

A stab of pain slashed at his heart, his features and shoulders falling at the thought of the ferry girl. He missed his beloved. Missed her terribly. He longed for the warmth of her smile and her heart... for the closeness of her body near his... for the light that tamed the darkness within him. He understood she needed time to visit and learn of her family. But he had not heard from her in over a month. The lack of contact, physical or otherwise, was affecting him in ways that he never thought possible. _ I want to go to her... I want to sweep her into my arms and bring her back here... I hate being away from Botan... yet I know I have to stay away... I have to wait for her to return to me. Even though... I want her with me, I know that's impossible right now._ Still, that didn't mean he'd forgotten her... or lost sight on the bigger picture. He loved Botan and would always love her. Kurama rose up then exited the room, pausing to stare up at the darkening sky. _I will wait forever for you, love. _ _But please don't keep me waiting too long. I don't know if my heart can take it. _

**December 20, 1993 Karu Palace Rock Garden**

Botan strolled with Torvald, Avaron, and Kasumi in the stone garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they watched a giant patch of sand shift and reform into different patterns around two large black stones. Matching black stones lined the pathway, flattened and shimmering in the noon day light. They seemed... alive... to Botan even though they did not move from their stationary positions. She heard footsteps racing towards them and the ferry girl turned, finding Abverden charging towards them.

"What is wrong, Abverden?" Torvald called out, curious eyes meeting the rattled ones of his servant.

"It's... It's a letter sir... from Matsu!" He exclaimed, catching his breath as he handed the duke a white envelope.

Torvald quirked an eyebrow, accepting the outstretched envelope. "Rather old fashioned... even for Matsu," He murmured, opening the envelope. He read the contents silently, surprise lighting his face. "Well, I'll be..."

"What is it?" Avaron asked, studying her husband expectantly.

"It's from the royal court," He answered, handing his wife the letter, eyes shifting over to Botan. "Seems your request has been met."

"I don't believe it," The lady murmured, lifting her gaze from the letter to look at her granddaughter. "Norio and Mayumi are going to come to Karu to see you, Botan."

"They are?"

"Yes," the duchess said with a nod. "The letter states they will arrive on the 24th to celebrate your birthday and plan on staying until the new year."

Botan was surprised. She had learned that the Christmas Eve was her birthday while staying in Karu. That her paternal grandparents knew the date wasn't shocking. _But I had hoped to return to Ningenkai before the 29__th__ to celebrate with Kurama on his birthday. If my grandparents are going to stay until the new year, I won't be able to go._ She was torn between her desire to return home and her duty to learn more of her father and his family.

Avaron saw the conflicted look on the girl's face. "It will be alright, Botan. We will help you during this time. The king and queen can be a bit intimidating but I imagine they will be more relaxed and understanding away from the court. That they would venture outside of the safety of the capital is a testament to their love and desire to meet you."

Botan understood the logic of that fact. _But I still worry they will not like me. _ "I'm sure you're right. I only hope that they are not too disappointed in me."

"Even if they are disappointed in you, we will always love you." Avaron said reassuringly.

The ferry girl relaxed at the duchess's words, flashing a happy smile. "I know and that helps me to hear that."

"Let us retire to the palace," Torvald said, drawing the ladies attention to him. "We can plan out what we must do in greater detail."

Botan followed the rest of the group back inside, her heart still battling with her mind. _ Even if they accept me, I will not remain here forever. _ Her features grew hard and defiant as her mind vowed. _I will return to my true home... I will return to Kurama, no matter what may come._

Another chapter completed. This was a long time coming but the holidays and my obligations to work and home make it difficult to work on the story. I am also struggling and not very motivated so this took a while to finish. Next time will be the introduction of King Norio and Queen Mayumi as they travel for the first time outside of Matsu. Their reaction to Botan and her mark... and how they are going to try and cover that mark to take her to the capital. We will get to Kurama's reaction to not having Botan around during his birthday... and a time skip as I try to jump back into the YYH plot line. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a few lines. I lose motivation when I don't hear from people. So if I don't update this before the 25th, I wish everyone Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Special thanks to:**

**Queen of Games**\- She has learned more about her mother at least while in Karu. But to learn about her father, she will have to talk to Norio and Mayumi. How they get her to Matsu without drawing attention to the mark she holds is something that I have an idea about and it won't be particularly nice... or thoughtful in regards to the deity's feelings. You'll see where I go with this in the next chapter.

Yes, it is difficult for female reigens to get pregnant. But Kurama is a youkai and rather virile, so the possibility of offspring is very high.

Yep! Sometimes it's about the comfort of being close. Not always sexual, though their... interactions on that front will return at some point.. ahem...

Botan doesn't want to remain in Reikai forever... but you are right... her grandparents are not going to give up so easily... as you'll see in the next chapter.

Wait no more! Here's the update! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read and review my stuff. I am glad you've enjoyed Cosmic Dissonance as well and I hope you're having lots of fun in Japan!

**ryndc-chan**\- Koenma raised Botan so he is concerned over her welfare. He wants to protect her and his detective from any problems from the north. He will continue to be a part of this story. This chapter was mostly Botan centric as will part of the next chapter. Here is the next installment and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always appreciate it!

**heartluv-** Yes, Kurama is still training and you saw a bit of that in this chapter. He is getting stronger though he worries he growing colder without Botan at his side. As you read in this chapter, they love Botan and accept her but they do not have the pressure on them as the king and the queen of the north do. They won't be as accepting but they do not want to lose their only grandchild either. What they do to remedy what they think is a problem, you will find out in the next chapter. Kurama and Botan are rather unique and to me it comes back to their connection on a spiritual level. It is the light and the dark... the healing ki of each is very compatible and they just... mesh together well. It is my otp and will always remain so. :Blushes: man, well I try to be descriptive and I am thrilled you find my story to be so. Thank you for reviewing and reading my work. It makes me smile!

**PenguinsHockey14**\- I understand about busy. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to reading your thoughts. We will return to the YYH main plot line in the next chapter. That is my goal anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to hearing from you!

**YYH Newbie- **I am sorry you've been ill, that is never fun. Her grandparents are more accepting because they are more open minded than her paternal grandparents. They are not as scrutinized and their chil wasn't killed by a youkai... though they want to know what happened to Mizuki. There are issue with reigen females becoming pregnant. It's very difficult so when they do, it's a very special thing. Children are cherished. Which is another reason why Botan's maternal grandparents are more accepting of her. :Smirks: Well, I understand. I do enjoy writing love scenes so don't worry, there will be more of that later on. But they also love each other and sometimes closeness comes in the form of comfort and holding each other. So I went that route instead. I hope you liked this chapter as well and I thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! As to your question in your review of After the Fall, yes, Mukuro and Hiei will become a couple... whether I'm direct about it or more subtle I haven't truly decided yet.

**Vegas91**\- Well, Botan got along well with her maternal grandparents, it's the paternal ones she will have a bit of difficulty with. They are not as open minded as those of Karu. You'll see where I'm going with this in the next chapter. Thanks for leaving a few lines and for reading my work!

**Guest**\- You couldn't stop reading? Man, that's awesome! I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! No worries, here's your update! Thank you for reading and leaving a review!


	31. Missing You

**Another update for those who read my drivel.**

**Chapter 31- Missing You**

**December 21, 1993 Shoreline near the Karu Palace**

Botan walked barefoot along the white sand that hugged the hill upon which the Palace of Karu resided, purple orbs staring out at the vast expanse of crystal blue waters. The impending visit of her paternal grandparents was making her antsy and the chaotic preparation for their arrival at the palace made her even more nervous. Needing a little breathing room, the ferry girl had walked the long winding trail down to the stone path, veering to the left and down a stairway that led out to the beach. A steady breeze swirled along the coast, waves forming from the intensity and they crashed onto the shore, retreating and returning in rhythmic patterns, the sounds soothing her anxiety and the deity smiled in delight. Her thoughts drifted to Kurama and her smile fell and she stared across the lake with a look of longing.

She missed him. Missed the warmth of his body and the arms that held her through the night. She missed the sound of his voice and the way he'd tease her. Most of all she missed the love in his eyes when he looked at her. The month plus away from the kitsune was wreaking havoc with her heart. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see him again but Botan knew she could not leave until she at least met with her paternal grandparents. After that, she could return to Ningenkai and Kurama. _Just a few more days and I will come back to you, love._

The sun broke through the clouds and Botan's eyes caught a flash of light along the sand some distance ahead. Curious, she stalked forward then crouched down, gasping in surprise at what she saw. There, half buried in sand, lay several stones of blue, green, and white. _Are those what I think they are? _The ferry girl reached out, scooping the gems into her hand and inspected them. They were oddly shaped and varied in size but there was no doubt in her mind exactly what the colorful stones were.

"Miss Botan?"

The girl turned at the sound of Abverden's voice, tracking the servant as he approached. "Is something wrong?" She asked as he came to a stop before her.

"No, my lady. It was just that the duke and duchess wanted me to retrieve you before the storm hits."

"Storm?"

"Yes," The purple haired male replied, his gaze sweeping the surface of the lake, the waves already growing larger than before. "Do you not hear it in the wind?"

The ferry girl followed his gaze and focused her hearing, brow furrowing as the sun hid behind the darkening clouds, shivering at the drop in temperature. "I do believe you're right, Abverden. We should head inside before we get rained on."

"Follow me, Miss Botan."

The deity kept pace with the servant, scooping up her shoes she'd left lying near the steps and slipped them on, lifting her head when Abverden asked,

"What's that in your hand, my lady?"

Botan opened her palm, voice child-like as she spoke. "I found these stones on the shore. I think they may be gemstones."

Abverden leaned forward to inspect the gems. "Ah... seems some more stones from the Takai Mountains have made their way into the lake."

"Takai Mountains?"

"Yes," The lanky man replied with a nod. "It's a mountain range that extends well beyond the province of Fubuki and ends within the northern borders of Karu. The Otilia river cuts through the center of the mountain range, fed by the ice caps to the north. On occasion the mountains shift, the debris falling into the Otilia which branches off into the Eastern and the Southern Otilia. The southern branch travels to Lake Seppen and the stones deposit into the sandy bottom," He backed up and turned, making for the start of the stairway. "These gems only appear after a storm. That you found them before one is rare."

Botan listened intently to the information and she hesitated to speak before asking, "So can I keep them?"

Abverden frowned, turning to look at her. "Why wouldn't you be able to keep them?"

The ferry girl started then stopped, wrinkles forming on her forehead. "I.. that is... they must be worth a lot of money... if they're as rare as you say..."

"They are... but there are no rules about keeping what you find here, Miss Botan. The lake belongs to the people of Karu... not just to the ruling family here. Since you found them, they are yours to keep."

Botan smiled, happy to know she could keep the jewels. The pair headed back up to the palace, entering just as the storm was unleashed and the ferry girl climbed the stairs to her room then made for her desk. Sitting down, Botan lay the gems to her right, opening the drawer in front of her and reached in, pulling out a black velvet pouch and she picked each stone by hand, sliding them into the bag then pulled the drawstring shut. She studied the pouch with happy eyes, an idea forming in her mind and she lay the bag to the side. Botan drew out a piece of paper from the drawer to her left then grabbed a pen to compose a letter to Kurama, weaving her thoughts and feelings within the words. Finished, she folded the paper neatly, sliding it underneath the bag then rose to exit her room. She took the staircase at a slow pace, her heart and mind on the kitsune, even as her anxiety remained about her upcoming birthday celebration and the meeting with her paternal grandparents.

**December 24, 1993 Karu Palace front courtyard **

Botan stood with Kasumi, Torvald, and Avaron in front of a long golden carpet that spread from the edge of the courtyard to the steps of the palace engawa. Elite guard and servants lined each side, standing at attention, a nervous energy building that was palpable to the ferry girl. _ They should have been here by now._ She thought, her eyes scanning the gate at the far end. The sun was out today, warming the crowd but still Botan shivered, the anxiety growing in her. What if they'd changed their mind? What would she do then?

The gate drew open slowly and the deity's eyes fell on a rather ornate green and white carriage, followed by three less opulent carriages, the metallic horses coming to a stop just beyond the welcome party. Botan steadied her nerves, watching as the door to the carriage opened, a rather tall and imposing figure of a man exiting first. His long blue hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, his dark green eyes focused on the interior of the carriage as he held out his hand, backing up as a lithe and tall female exited the carriage. Purple hair flowed freely down past her shoulders, smoky gray eyes fixed directly on Botan and the ferry girl felt the strength and the scrutiny in the lady's gaze but did not shrink or shy away, keeping her back straight, though inside she was a nervous wreck.

The pair approached with measured grace, coming to a stop before the trio and Torvald stepped forward in greeting.

"Welcome to Karu, my king and queen. We here in the palace are honored by your presence on this, our granddaughter's birthday celebration."

The king and queen acknowledged the duke with slight nods, Mayumi's scrutinizing gaze shifting, becoming a bit softer as she spoke in a melodic voice. "I can see the strength and light in your eyes, granddaughter... It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Botan was surprised at the compliment but did her best to hide it, returning the greeting with a slight bow of her head. "It is an honor to finally meet you as well, grandmother."

Mayumi shifted her gaze to Norio, growing quiet as her husband spoke.

"Mitsuko, as your parents called you, so too shall we do the same. I am delighted to finally see you with my own eyes, granddaughter."

His voice was the personification of strength but held within it some temperance of emotion and Botan repeated the formal greeting. "Hello, grandfather. I am honored by your presence and hope to learn more of my father from you."

Norio smiled, his broad shoulders relaxing a bit. "So you shall, Mitsuko," He replied softly, turning his gaze over to the duke and duchess, addressing them in a more formal tone. "Let us head inside, for the journey was long and we are in need of a bit of rest."

"Of course, my king," Torvald said in a formal tone, pivoting around to lead the group inside. They walked down the carpet, passing through the open doorway and into the entrance hall that led into the interior of the main building.

Mayumi studied the walls, marveling at the colorful displays, parting her lips to speak. "These are rather beautiful murals. Who did you commission to paint them?"

"I painted these scenes on my own time." Avaron answered.

"On your own?" Norio murmured in puzzlement. "Do you not have artists for such tasks?"

"Oh, we do, but I find some things are more rewarding when you do it on your own."

The king and queen looked at each other then back to the duke who stopped and turned to address them. "We have prepared an entire wing for you during the duration of your stay. We have planned a great feast in your honor and to celebrate Botan's birthday."

"Mitsuko's birthday you mean." Norio corrected.

Torvald bit his tongue, not wanting to argue with his king. "Yes, of course," He motioned with his right hand towards the staircase. "Allow me to show you to your quarters then we can talk about the celebration in further detail."

Avaron, Kasumi, and Botan headed to the main hall, allowing for Torvald to be the official guide and they sat down at the long table to voice their various opinions while they waited for the duke to return with the royals in tow.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Kasumi began, looking over at her niece. "Though they were rather insistent on calling Botan by her given name."

"That is to be expected," Avaron commented. "That is what Satoru and Mizuki named her... but it does seem to speak of a stubbornness that could be difficult to deal with," She paused, features turning thoughtful. "And I did not recognize any of their entourage, though I suspect they are servants to the king and queen."

Kasumi looked a bit skeptical but said nothing, turning her attention over to the ferry girl. "How are you feeling about all this, Botan?"

"I feel... rather nervous..." She admitted. "They haven't said anything about the bonding mark yet, but I know they could sense it," Botan lowered her gaze. "I dread what their reaction will be."

"Don't worry, Botan," Avaron said in a reassuring tone. "We won't abandon you. Even if they disapprove, you will always be loved by us here."

"I know," Botan whispered. "And I am grateful for that but I am curious about my father and his parents. I just worry how they'll react to my choice to return and remain in Ningenkai."

"We'll worry about that when the question arises but for now, today is your birthday so we should celebrate it with joy."

Botan smiled at her grandmother's words. "True... I am excited for tonight... I only wish Kurama were here to celebrate it with me."

Kasumi understood the girl's longing. The lady knew that the kitsune's birthday was close to her niece's. _ And you were planning on spending it with Kurama, weren't you, Botan?_ She felt bad for her, knowing that the ferry girl truly loved the youkai... and that the fox spirit did indeed love the girl. _And this long separation has to be hurting them both. _

The doors to the main hall opened and the three women turned their heads, watching as Torvald entered, the king and queen behind him. The ladies rose, waiting until the royals sat down before following suit, waiting for the leaders of the north to speak.

"My wife and I thank you for your hospitality. It is the first time we've traveled outside the borders of Matsu and we found the experience enjoyable so far. Karu is rather beautiful and your palace is breathtaking in its splendor. I look forward to seeing your gardens," Norio began, shifting his vibrant green gaze over to Botan. "And of course were are happy to meet our only grandchild. We look forward to knowing her better. But I confess that we are rather distraught to learn of your bonding to a youkai, Mitsuko," He paused, his chiseled features growing more stern though his voice was still soft. "I cannot understand what would possess you to commit such a deed."

Botan's skin flushed red at the rebuke but she kept her voice even. "I fell in love with Kurama... not because he was a demon, but because he loves and cares about me. He's risked his life for me on numerous occasions and is a good and honorable man. I could not help but to fall in love with him."

Norio and Mayumi shared a look then before the queen gave her opinion on the matter. "Be that as it may, as the heir to the kingdom of the north, you must understand that such a union is forbidden."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I do not wish to claim any titles or any thrones." Botan countered with more heat in her voice, growing agitated at her grandparents attitude.

The strength in her voice and her conviction impressed Mayumi, even if she thought it foolish. "We do not mean to upset you," The queen began, interjecting before her husband could protest, her hand on his arm to keep him silent. "We are merely concerned over your welfare. By now you must be aware that it was a youkai that killed your father. We simply wish for you to not suffer the same fate as our son did long ago."

"I understand your concern," Botan replied. "But Kurama would never hurt me."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" The queen asked. "Do you truly trust this... Kurama... to keep you safe? Even if he is a good youkai.. Most of his kind are not."

"There are those who are vicious and evil," Botan conceded. "But the same could be said of those in Ningenkai and in Reikai. The darkness in people's souls isn't regulated strictly to Makai, no matter what lies Enma told you."

"Botan is correct," Kasumi said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Enma committed several crimes during his reign in the south, including orchestrating the death of Satoru."

"How did you come by that information?" Norio asked, surprised at this development.

"A former SDF captain began an investigation into Enma's dealings and found documents pertaining to his dealings with Makai to assassinate Satoru so that Enma could have Mizuki to himself," She paused, looking over at the ferry girl. "We do not know what happened to my sister but my husband had me jailed and brought Botan to the palace to be raised by my son as a ferry girl." Turning back to Norio and Mayumi she added, "So the anger you feel over your son's death should be directed an Enma... not at the entirety of one race of people."

The king and queen shifted a bit, unease filling them at this news. "That is most distressing to hear. We were informed that Koenma had usurped Enma's throne in some sort of power play. There was no mention of any plot surrounding Satoru's death."

"That is why you should stop listening to your court." Kasumi nearly snapped, calming herself at her father's stern look.

"My daughter has been through much in the past 100 years, so please forgive her tone," Torvald said, trying to soothe over the growing tension in the room. "But what she said is the truth, no matter how strange it may seem."

Norio frowned, wanting answers as he asked, "What is being done to find Enma?"

"My son has a plan but needs the help of the detectives to carry it out and bring Enma back to Reikai to face justice." Kasumi answered.

"Detectives?" The queen murmured, studying the lady in confusion.

"A group of men who reside in Ningenkai," Kasumi explained. "They solve crimes involving youkai, humans, and even reigens for Spirit World. However, due to my husband's plotting, they are currently on different sides of a growing conflict in Makai. Until this conflict is resolved, Enma remains at large."

"I see... This is rather shocking... to think Enma was behind everything that happened a 100 years ago."

"It is rather troubling but nonetheless it is the truth," Torvald repeated in an insistent tone. "So you should not hold it against Mitsuko for her choice of husband."

"Husband?" Mayumi murmured, studying the girl critically. "You're already married to him?"

Botan flinched at the harsh tone in the queen's voice. "Um... not exactly... though the bonding mark is equal to that of marriage in Makai... So we are not married in the traditional sense..." She blushed suddenly, murmuring. "And he's only 16 in his human form... so it's not like we could get married right now anyway."

Mayumi ignored the comment of the youkai's human age, more distressed with the idea of her granddaughter's intention to marry a youkai, knowing what would come of it. "So you do not plan to remain in Reikai?"

"Well, I am of this world but my place is with Kurama. So where he goes, I go."

Mayumi's heart fell at the girl's response, knowing what would come of it but relaxed her features. "We can discuss such matters at a different time. Today is a day of celebration."

"I agree," Norio commented. "Mitsuko was lost to us... and is now found... I hope for many more celebrations," He paused, holding up two books, one blue and the other brown. "These items belonged to your father." The king handed the books carefully to Torvald who passed them down and Botan accepted them with careful touch.

"The blue album contains photos of Satoru as a child up to his death..." Norio explained. "And the brown book is one of your father's journals. They should help you gain a better understanding of the kind of man your father was."

Botan looked down at the books, an eagerness in her eyes as she spoke. "I am excited to read and look at them, grandfather."

Her enthusiasm soothed the unease in his mind and heart and he flashed a genuine smile before turning to Torvald. "So what will the celebration for Mitsuko's birthday entail?"

Torvald gave a detailed plan of the night's events, including a feast, music, and fireworks to commemorate the ferry girl's 105 birthday and the group departed to prepare for the evening, Botan included and she headed up to her room, going straight to her desk. She sat down, opening the photo album first, excited to see what her father looked like. His hair was as blue as Norio's but he had the queen's smoky gray eyes. She found him adorable as a child and with each page she turned, she witnessed her father grow into a very handsome adult. Botan paused, gasping at the sight of the next photo, finding the prince of the north posing with a breathtakingly beautiful woman with wavy blond hair and vibrantly purple eyes. The facial features so similar to her own that Botan felt tears well in her eyes.

_Mother._ A spark of memory burst in her mind, an image of her being torn away from her mother's arms, her mother screaming her name and Botan hissed as pain exploded in her skull. She dropped the album, clutching her head in an attempt to counteract the wave of dizziness that swirled in her mind. It took several moments before the pain subsided and she lowered her hands, letting out a shaky breath. She didn't want to keep on living like this. She wanted to know the truth; wanted to remember what happened to her mother. But any attempt to break through the mental block could harm her... to the point she lost her life or her sanity. And what if the block couldn't be broken? What would she do then? _I have to stop thinking about this or I'll go crazy._ She chided herself, rising from the desk and she exited the room, heading for the palace seamstress to be fitted for her evening attire.

**The northern wing of Karu Palace**

The king and queen stood inside their room and Norio talked in soft tones to the tall and lanky green haired male before them. "I want you to keep an eye on my granddaughter, Atsushi. She is not to be harmed but I trust you will know what to do when the time comes."

"Of course, my lord. I will not fail you or Matsu." Atsushi replied, his golden eyes focused on the green ones of his king.

"I know you won't, Atsushi. I am counting on your skill to do what must be done," Norio said, straightening his frame. "Til then, you must take great care. And prepare for the party, yes?"

"Yes, my king." Atsushi said with a low bow before exiting the room.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do, husband?" Mayumi whispered, moving to stand next to the king. "Mitsuko is our granddaughter after all... despite her desire for a demon, she has a heart and this will break it."

"I am doing what must be done, Mayumi," Norio began, looking away from his wife towards the door. "What I feel is right and what is right are two different things."

The queen sighed. "She will hate us for this, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes..." Norio whispered. "But it cannot be helped... You know as well as I what will become of the north if Mitsuko is allowed to have her way. We cannot let the realm fall into the hands of a youkai... no matter how noble that youkai might be. Do you not agree?"

"I agree... but is there no other way?" Mayuri asked, watching as her husband headed towards the door.

"No... there isn't." The king replied, opening the door, closing it quietly behind him, heading down the stairs, leaving his wife alone as he made to prepare for the party.

**December 24, 1993 Water Garden of the Karu Palace**

The party was in full swing, the sound of laughter and chatter floating in the air as revelers danced in time to the beat of the music that continued to play in honor of the ferry girl. Botan spoke little, the unfamiliar faces driving her to stand near the edge of the pond. She had hoped Koenma would have at least shown up for the party but Kasumi had told her with the uncertainty of the south's situation, the spirit prince had decided to remain at home, not wanting to cause any friction between the two houses. _ But he could at least have sent Ayame or someone to represent the south._ She sighed, focusing her gaze on the slivers of soft light dancing on the surface, the white lilies reminding her of Kurama's garden. _I wish he was here right now._

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Botan turned, her eyes falling on the form of a rather handsome young male. His dark green hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail much like the king's and his eyes were an unusual shade of gold, nearly glowing in the darkness that surrounded them. "I thank you but no... I'm not... in the mood to dance right now."

The man tilted his head to the side. "It is my lady's birthday today... she should not be unhappy in this fact."

He had a curious way of speaking and she found his voice was rather pleasant and she relaxed a bit, voice softening. "I am not unhappy... but I know very few people here and the one I love is far away."

"Then perhaps my lady would care to go and meet some of the people here. I can introduce you to the many who are eager to speak with you and get to know you better."

Botan thought over his words, finding herself agreeing with his proposition. "May I ask your name?"

"Atsushi, my lady." The man answered, holding out his arm for her to take.

The ferry girl hesitated for a few seconds before resting her hand on his forearm, walking with him as he introduced her to several of the attendants to the king and queen and it wasn't long until Botan was smiling and conversing with her new acquaintances. She accepted a dance from Atsushi, moving with him as he guided her around, his steps graceful and timed perfectly to the rhythm of the music. "You dance quite well, Atsushi."

"Thank you, my lady," The male replied softly. "You're a rather good dancer as well."

"I... thank you..." Botan murmured, feeling a bit of a blush on her cheeks. His voice was melodic and she liked it more than she wanted to admit and quickly changed the subject. "So what is it you do in Matsu, if I may ask?"

"I am King Norio's man at arms." Atsushi answered as he twirled her away from the main cluster of dancers.

"My grandfather has need of armed men?"

"His position requires it. After what happened to prince Satoru, we became an armed province... ready to fight in case of youkai invasion."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Botan said softly. "Makai is too busy worrying about itself to care what happens here."

"So I've heard... The demons are fighting among each other. If we're lucky, they'll wipe each other out and we'll never have to deal with any youkai again."

Botan bristled at his comment, not liking his attitude in regards to youkai and she pulled away from him, voice strained as she spoke. "Excuse me..."

Atsushi frowned but let her go, sensing her anger at his statement as he watched her stalk off. _Interesting... she reacts easily to emotional triggers... that could come in handy later on. _

The ferry girl walked away from the party and headed over to the edge of the pond, trying to calm her irritation. _The nerve! As if he's ever even met a demon, let alone been to Makai! _ Her brow furrowed and she let out a breath. _ I could have handled it better than I did. _And it wasn't as if she would have to deal with these people much longer.

"Are you alright, Botan?"

The ferry girl turned at the sound of Kasumi's voice. "Yes, I'm fine. I just... I didn't like what my grandfather's man at arms said about youkai. I let my own... feelings get in the way of diplomacy... I should have controlled my emotions better."

The lady studied her niece for a few seconds before casting her eyes out towards the pond. "People hate what they don't understand. And Reikai has been isolationist in its policies for some time. Few if any of the people here have even met a demon, let alone fought one. They know only what they've been taught, but you've interacted with countless youkai and come away with a different perspective," She looked back over at the ferry girl. "Your love of Kurama causes you to want to defend his people from the close minded views of the those here but as I said before, it will take time for those in Spirit World to let go of preconceived notions."

"I know," Botan murmured. "Still, I could have handled it better."

Kasumi smiled. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it, tonight, Botan. Now is the time for celebration and merriment. So why don't we see what the rest of the family is up to, hmm?"

Botan smiled and nodded, flashing a bubbly smile. "Sounds like a plan!"

The two women walked back to the party and the ferry girl spent the next few hours conversing with her grandparents and a few other reigens. Fireworks concluded the evening events, the crowd oohing and awwing as colorful bursts of light exploded high above and the party goers retired to their designated rooms throughout the estate. Botan thanked everyone for coming before heading to her own room. The day had been long and she was in need of rest. Stripping out of her kimono, the ferry girl slid on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts revolving around today's events.

The arrival of her paternal grandparents had gone more smoothly than she thought and the ferry girl had learned much about her father through his journal. To see him in the many pictures of his life cleared up some of the mystery of who he was and what he looked like. And her mother... To see the love and happiness in her eyes being close to her father brought a warmth to her soul and joy to her heart that she hadn't felt in a long while. Her family... they were in love with each other... she saw it in their eyes... A love that only two people bonded at the spiritual level could ever possibly achieve. A love like she felt and shared with Kurama.

Her features fell at the thought of her beloved. She missed him and longed to see him once more. The attitude of her father's parents not withstanding, she was glad to have met them and learned from them. But in a few days they would return to their home. _And I will return to mine._ She smiled and shifted to her side, nestling her head into the pillow before closing her eyes, drawn into the realm of dreams where Kurama awaited her and nobody sought to tear them apart.

**December 29, 1993 Karu Palace**

Botan sat between Kasumi and Atsushi in the palace dining hall, frustrated at her current situation. Ever since that night in the water garden, the Matsu man at arms had watched her like a hawk; wherever she went, he followed and it was rather annoying. The ferry girl remained civil towards Atsushi to pacify her paternal grandfather who feigned concerned at her physical well being. Botan,however, was not fooled at Atsushi's attempts at friendly conversation. Though his voice was pleasing to her ear, the words could not penetrate the walls around her heart. _I will not fall for pretty words and promises. I love Kurama and that won't change, no matter what they say or do. _

"You're rather quiet this evening, Botan," Kasumi murmured, drawing the girl's attention to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is really wrong... it's just... I miss Kurama," Botan whispered. "Today is his birthday and I'm not there to celebrate it with him," She looked down at her plate. "I haven't spoken to him since our departure from the south. He must be very worried about me."

"Just as you are of him?"

Botan nodded. "Yes. I've never felt such an intense longing to leave this place as I do now. My body wants to flee but my mind knows that I cannot... I feel rather... torn." She lifted her head to look over to the lady. "Is that weird?"

"No," Kasumi replied with a soft smile. "It's perfectly normal when you're in love and separated to want to be with your significant other. But you mustn't worry so much. You'll see Kurama in a few days and your time here will be but a distant memory."

"It's not that I dislike being here," Botan began, feeling a bit of guilt at her desire to leave for Human World. "It's beautiful and I have learned so much about my family in the time I've spent around my grandparents. But my home is to the south and in Ningenkai with Kurama. And his home is with me. Being away from him hurts..." She lifted her hand, resting it over her heart. "The pain is so great sometimes it literally takes my breath away."

Kasumi frowned. "Your love Kurama dearly, I know. To be away from your beloved takes a toll on your heart and your spirit. I felt that once... long ago... Before I learned the truth of my husband's betrayal."

Botan lowered her hand back to her side. "I'm sorry. Here I am talking about my heart and yours was broken by the one you loved the most."

"There is no need to apologize, Botan. I learned to steel my spine and harden my heart. I grew strength in the pain and drew on that power when I faced him," Kasumi replied in with a slightly bitter tone, voice softening when she saw the deity flinch. "But you will not have to experience that kind of pain with Kurama. He will never leave you or run away from his feelings. He loves you with a fierceness rivaled only by his loyalty and devotion to you. I feel the strength of his love for you in that mark you carry," She added, motioning towards the girl's left shoulder. "He chose you, Botan. You carry his mark. No one can take that from you or render your love asunder."

Botan felt the faint pulse of the kitsune's ki grow stronger and a warm smile lit up her face. Though far away, she could sense his spiritual presence and drew comfort at the knowledge of that power underneath her skin. He had chosen her and her alone. Just as she had chosen him. "I know he loves me... I feel it in my heart... and with my body. Once my grandparents depart, I will return to Ningenkai to be with him."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side. "So are you going to give up your position as head ferry girl?"

Botan blinked, drawn out of her muse. "I do enjoy my job and I will probably return to it... But eventually I want to settle down with Kurama and I don't know if I can do that and work for Koenma at the same time."

"True... but seeing as the youkai is still a teen in his human body, settling down will be years away for you."

"I know and I want to keep working. But at some point in time I would like to retire and remain in the Human World with Kurama." The ferry girl murmured, reaching out to grab the goblet in front of her, lifting it to her lips to take a measured sip of wine, lowering it when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head, finding Atsushi whispering something to Mayumi, watching as the queen's features shifted to a look of disappointment. Neither reigen looked back towards Botan and her brow furrowed. What it possible the man at arms had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Kasumi?

A bell went off, signaling the meal was ready to be served and Botan drew her gaze forward, ignoring the conversations that flared around her, her mind elsewhere as she wondered how the kitsune was doing and if he was missing her as much as she missed him.

**December 29, 1993 Ningenkai Minamino Residence**

Kurama stood on the first floor roof of his home, his eyes transfixed on the starlight sky but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Botan. It had been over a month since he'd last been in the presence of his beloved and the emptiness in his soul was starting to take a toll on his life. His rational mind understood that Botan needed time to spend with her new family. But the lack of contact and uncertainty of her well being troubled him greatly. What if something had happened to her? What if her family refused to accept her because of the mark she bore with his ki? Sadness and irritation crossed his features and he lowered his gaze, berating himself. _ I should have controlled myself better and waited to mark her. But I didn't... I let my desire override my mind and claimed her. _ And now she was far away... dealing with people who would judge her... hate her... scorn her... The thought of the deity suffering because of her love for him made Kurama all the more frustrated and depressed. _ I am sorry, my love. So sorry for what I've done. _

"Shuichi?"

The kitsune turned at the sound of his step brother's voice, forcing down the rising tide of negative emotions brewing in his heart and mind, not wanting his brother to see the pain he was in, a mask of calm sliding down his face as he called out in a soft and even voice, "I'm out here, Suichi." He watched as the younger male walked over to the window.

"What are you doing outside? Isn't it a bit cold?"

"I didn't really notice, but you're right. It is cold out tonight." Kurama murmured, shivering a bit as a cold wind swept through, though he remained standing outside.

The brown haired boy tilted his head as he studied his step brother. Ever since Botan had returned to her home, the redhead had seemed withdrawn and more reserved than usual. Though, Suichi had no really experience with the matters of the heart, he knew his brother missed Botan. _I miss her too. _ He thought as he spoke, "A bummer that Botan couldn't be here for your birthday, Shuichi. But I bet if she could, she'd be here right now."

Kurama flinched at the mention of the deity's name, his gaze shifting back to the stars above. "Yes," He answered softly. "I imagine she would be here if she could... but she's far away with her family... and will be unable to come visit for some time."

"You would think she'd at least call or something... but I guess it's hard to where she's at, right?"

_If you only knew how far away she really was. _ Kurama commented silently. "She'll contact me soon, Suichi."

There was a business like tone to his brother's voice that bothered the younger male. "Don't you miss her, Shuichi?"

Kurama's mask fractured, eyes full of pain as he kept his gaze skyward, his tone softening and tinged with sadness. "I miss her all the time... I love her. I will always love her. I know she will return to me... but the waiting is rather... difficult at times to deal with."

"Shuichi? Suichi? It's time to leave."

Both boys turned their heads towards the open door of the kitsune's room, finding Shiori poking her head inside. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course mother, we'll be right down," Kurama answered, climbing through the window when Suichi backed up to give him room. Straightening his frame, a mask of calm seized hold of his face as he flashed a gentle smile at his younger brother. "Shall we go then?"

Suichi nodded, returning his gentle smile with a happy one, knowing his brother was hurting and trying to hide it and had enough sense to play along. "Sounds good to me!"

The two boys headed downstairs, meeting up with their parents and they headed out the door, walking to the train station that would take them into the city.

Later that evening, Kurama lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling as he usually did. He missed the warmth of Botan at his side; the softness of her skin against his when she snuggled against him; the sound of her breathing and the gentle beating of her heart as she rested. The scent of her still lingered on his pillows and it made him yearn even more for her. The light and laughter that filled his room had died. Replaced with a cold emptiness that made his heart hurt. Shadows passed in his mind, pain giving way to depression and he felt an intense longing for his ferry girl._ But I cannot be with her. Even if I were to go to Reikai and find her, I would only cause her more problems._ Unable to sleep, Kurama threw off the blankets and rose, strolling over to the window. Reaching out, he pulled open the curtains, his gaze falling on the sliver of moon visible in the darkened sky. Was she awake right now too? Was she thinking about him as he thought about her? _I know you cannot hear me, Botan, but I want you to know I love you and I miss you. I've been... lonely... without your presence... it hurts, peony... it hurts being away from you... I feel like I'm... fading... sleep eludes me... the darkness grows stronger... and I fear... I'm becoming more like my old self... distant... cool... reserved... your light chased away the darkness in me... I need that light now, love... I need you at my side... _Kurama closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the glass, the cold touch jarring, though he cared not for his own comfort at the moment. "Come back to me, Botan... Come home..." He whispered in the dark, wishing the girl could hear and answer his pleas.

**December 29, 1993 Reikai Karu Palace**

Botan lay awake in bed, the voice of Kurama ringing in her head, his plea for her to return to him heart wrenching. At first she thought it was merely her longing that caused her to imagine him in her mind but the pain flaring in her heart and soul was too real to ignore. She wanted to run to him then, to ease his suffering. _ But I can't. Not yet. I still have a few days before I can return home. _Unable to sleep, Botan sat up, tossing the covers off her legs and slid out of bed. Heading over to the clothing drawer, the ferry girl opened it and pulled out a purple kimono, slipping the silken material over her pjs before exiting her room.

The palace was quiet and the inhabitants sound asleep as she crept down the stairs then out the side entrance. Once outside, Botan paused, eyes roaming the darkness to make sure she wasn't being followed before veering right down the flame lit path that led away from the palace. The fabric of her kimono fluttered in the wind and Botan tightened her obi, drawn to the warm light that illuminated the darkness as she stepped into the Karu Palace Fire Garden. The ferry girl passed the large red fire urns that lined the matching stone paths, eyes drawn to the various sculptures of dancing women, their skirts swirling with a living flame that remained contained with the metal work.

The path weaved through a forest of trees made of some kind of glass-like material, gold, green, blue, and red flame flickering within the confines of elaborately sculpted trunks and branches and Botan paused to admire the display of light. It was all so wondrous and she found comfort here in this strange garden. Continuing on, she cut a path through the reigen made creation, coming to a stop in the center of a circle pattern of golden stone and white fire urns. Her eyes studied the red and orange fire dancing in undulating patterns above the urns and a sudden warmth washed over her lithe frame as she lifted her gaze to the starlit sky.

_Kurama_. She thought sadly. It had to have hurt him today, knowing it was his birthday and she was nowhere to be found. _ No wonder his voice reached me... he really is in pain over our separation._ He was unlike any man she'd ever met. Kind, generous, loving... but there was a side of him that was ruthless, cunning, and beyond powerful. He was both Shuichi and Youko and she loved him with all her heart. She closed her eyes, visions of Kurama flooding her mind and her lips parted, love and longing in her voice as she began to sing:

You're not a stranger to me  
And you... well you're something to see  
You don't even know how to plead  
You say a lot...but you're unaware how to leave

My darling lives in a world that is not mine  
An old child... misunderstood...out of time  
Timeless is the creature who is wise  
And timeless is the prisoner in disguise

Oh who is the beauty?...who the beast?  
Would you die of grieving when I leave?  
Two children too blind to see  
I would fall in your shadow...I believe

My love is a man who's not been tamed  
Ohh...my love lives in a world of false pleasure and pain  
We come from different worlds...we are the same (my love)  
I never doubted your beauty...  
I've changed  
I never doubted your beauty...  
I've changed

Changed...who is the beauty?  
Where is my beast? (my love)  
There is no beauty  
Without my beast (my love)

Who is the beauty?  
Who... (my love)  
Ahhh...  
Ohh...la bete...la bete  
Where is my beast?

My beauty...my beauty  
My beautiful...beautiful...beautiful  
Beautiful beast.

Botan's eyes fluttered open, the crackle of the fire around her the lone sound as her voice died out. She tilted her head back, studying the stars once more, emotions swirling within her heart as she thought of the one most precious to her. _ I wish you could hear me, Kurama. I wish I could tell you how much I love you. Just be patient a little bit longer, koi, and I will be with you soon. I promise._

**A shorter chapter and I still haven't gotten to the main YYH plot yet. It is rather tedious to write about grandparents and their thoughts and feelings but I had to do it. And with so few reviews it seems not many people care enough to take the time to comment anymore so it really kills my motivation and my enthusiasm for this story. I will probably end this one within a few chapters. I may or may not do a sequel depending on interest. So if you want me to continue, tell me in a review. The song Botan sings is called Beauty and the Beast by Stevie Nicks and fits perfectly with Kurama in my opinion.**

Special thanks to:

**Queen of Games**\- I am always thrilled to hear from you and I am happy that you found the chapter descriptive. I want readers to see what I see in my mind and Matsu is rather intimidating. I may or may not have Botan go there at some point. We'll see. Kurama was indeed rather heart broken. So much so that Botan could hear his plea in her mind and you saw her reaction to it. I didn't get many reviews though I have the same amount of readers. I guess people like it but not enough to leave a few words. Maybe I'll get a few more this chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to review my work and for reading my story. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this one as well. Good luck on your Japanese studies!

**heartluv**\- Botan can be stubborn when the need arises... I don't think she's a push over and she displayed it with her insistence the King and Queen come to visit her. Which they did and you say the result of that. They do care about her but are not happy at all with that mark. You'll see what they do to counteract that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It is always nice to hear from you!

**Vegas 91**\- I like to be descriptive because it allows the readers to see what I see in my mind when I write the story out. This chapter was still mostly Botan dominant but that is because I had to flesh out the Northern Quadrant and the people there. This part of the story in nearly over and we will go forward in time. She has a gift for him, one that will help them both in the long run, but was unable to get it to him for his birthday. It will be some time before the lovers are reunited but I will fast forward the time so it won't be too long for the readers. Thank you! It was a good Christmas. I hope yours was the same. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my work. I always appreciate it!

**PenguinsHockey14**\- I PM'd you my response to your questions but I am thankful you took the time to leave me a few lines for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as well as you did the last one. Hope your holidays went well and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter!

**Animercom**\- Botan can be clever when she wants to and this was a good move on her part to circumvent going to Matsu. Kurama was hurt though he does understand. Things will take a bit of a darker turn here in the next chapter but we are very close to returning to the main plot line of the show. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!


	32. Lost

Another update for those who read my stuff.

Chapter 32-Lost

**December 29, 1993 Karu Fire Garden**

Botan remained within the circle of fire urns, gaze still transfixed upon the starlit sky, too lost in her thoughts of Kurama to realize she was no longer alone.

Golden eyes focused on ferry girl, the lean form of Atsushi hidden in shadow as he remained still as stone. The man at arms had sensed the faint trace of demon energy within the girl, even as she had tried to hide her own ki from being detected, and followed with silent footsteps. He suppressed his own spiritual energy as he entered the garden then remained in the dark beyond the girl's sight, knowing what it was he had to do. But the ethereal voice of Botan had stopped him in his tracks and he stood, listening intently, mesmerized by the light now visible within the princess. Did the girl have any idea that her power was greatest through her voice? Is that why the youkai had been able to claim her? Because he saw the truth before anyone else? Did he plan to use her for that power? Or did he desire the ferry girl for something more nefarious?

He studied the girl more closely when her voice had died out, noting the look of longing and the sense of great sadness and love within Botan, even as the light began to fade. Doubt began to creep in Atsushi's mind about his mission. There had been no hesitation and no coercion to sing such a song. So was it possible that the demon called Kurama returned such affection without condition and that was why she sang of him? Because he was suffering just as badly as she was? The man at arms shook his head. _I must stop doubting my mission. Youkai are evil and must not be allowed to contaminate the bloodline of Reikai. _

Botan began to move, heading back down the path that led out of the garden, the spell broken, and Atsushi stalked forward, knowing he could not delay his mission any longer. He whispered a series of chants, a thick mist instantly permeating the entirety of the fire garden, choking out the flickering flames of the glass-like trees and the man at arms sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the deity's steps go silent. He moved forward cautiously, still worried about the threat of discovery when he at last spied the silhouette of Botan and he came to a stop to her left, finding the girl frozen in her spot, completely affected by the paralyzing mist of Atsushi's own design.

The man at arms shifted to stand before Botan, finding her eyes closed and he felt a tinge of regret for what he had to do. _I am sorry, my lady, but I cannot disobey my king._ Reaching out with a gloved hand, Atsushi gently tugged the fabric of the kimono then night shirt off the female's shoulder. The bonding mark now exposed, the green haired male opened his gloved hand and hovered it over the healed wound. Tendrils of blue light undulated downward, invading the mark and Atsushi made a grabbing motion with his gloved hand and drew it upward is if he were pulling an invisible thread. A sliver of purple light emerged from the center of the mark, surrounded by a column of blue ki and the man at arms let out the breath he'd been holding. _So this is what a concentrated form of youki looks like. _

With great care, Atsushi wrapped his gloved hand around the purple sliver of ki and closed his eyes. The energy was complex and strong but soon he copied the unique signature and opened his palm, the tendrils of blue guiding the purple light back into the mark where it was absorbed once more. Eyes now open, the man at arms carefully pulled the fabric back up over the girl's shoulder and scooped her into his arms, vanishing from sight to reappear instantly in Botan's room. He lay her upon her bed, leaning down to whisper in a monotone voice. "When you wake up, you will remember nothing... Do you understand?"

"I... understand..." The drugged voice of Botan replied then went silent as Atsushi rose and backed away, disappearing from sight to leave the girl alone to her rest, reappearing outside the king's quarters. He made a fist, lifting it to knock gently at the door, opening it at the sound of his lord's voice,

"You may enter."

Once inside, Atsushi stood at attention as Norio approached and spoke in a low tone.

"It is done then?"

"Yes, my king. I have the information I need and will implement the second and third phase of our plan once we have left for Matsu."

Norio lifted his hand, patting the smaller male on his left shoulder, flashing him a paternal smile. "You've done well, Atsushi," The king lowered his arm back to his side. "Why don't you get some rest, soldier. We will discuss the next phase of the plan when we have left Karu."

Atsushi bowed. "Yes, my lord." Turning, the younger male exited the room and headed down he hall to his own quarters,entering them quietly as he marched over to bed and lay down. He was wore out from the use of his secret ki, knowing his mission was still incomplete and he felt regret for what he had done. Closing his eyes, the man at arms sighed, thoughts of what was to come spinning in his head until sleep claimed him and his mind grew silent.

**January 1, 1994 Karu Palace front courtyard**

Botan walked with her paternal grandparents down the golden carpet that led to the royal carriage of Matsu. The three of them came to a stop and the two older reigens turned to face their granddaughter.

"It has been a pleasure to get to know you, Mitsuko," Mayumi said with a small smile. "I do hope that you will come to visit us in Matsu soon. Though I understand you wish to return to your duties with Koenma."

"It have enjoyed my time with you grandmother," Botan replied in a gentle tone, not wanting to show how eager she was to return to Ningenkai and Kurama. "I am sure I will visit the capital someday soon."

"When you come to Matsu we will make sure that you are treated well and we'll show you all the things your father created during his time with us."

Botan smiled, knowing from her father's journals of his love of building mechanical devices. "I would like to see what he made, grandfather, and I want to thank you for the journal and the photo albums. I know so much more of my father than I ever knew before."

Norio smiled warmly. "We will talk more of his life when you visit us next time, Mitsuko. For now it is time for goodbyes," He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the ferry girl, pulling her into a gentle hug, voice full of emotion. "I do love you, child, and I hope you have a good journey."

Botan blinked in surprise at the hug but returned it, feeling the strength of the king's ki, finding it much like her own and some of her reservations melted away. "I love you too, grandfather, and I wish you the same."

Norio pulled back and looked down at his grandchild. "Goodbye, Mitsuko."

Botan watched as the king turned away to open the door to the carriage before helping Mayumi inside as she called out softly, "Goodbye grandfather... goodbye grandmother..."

The king looked at Botan and smiled then shifted his gaze over at Torvald and Avaron, acknowledging them with a farewell nod that was returned by the duke and duchess before entering the carriage and closing the door behind him.

Botan waved goodbye as the carriage pulled off and headed towards the far gate, the caravan following close behind and so she remained until the gate was closed and the silence met her ears. It had been a long week plus with her father's family and though she was glad to have met them, she was more than ready to head south and into Human World.

"Well, that was an interesting week, wasn't it, Botan?" Kasumi asked as the servants turned and began to head back into the palace.

"It was... interesting... and I'm glad I got to meet my father's parents, but now I think it's time I return to Koenma's then back to Ningenkai."

"I understand," Kasumi replied. "So you'll be leaving tonight then?"

"After dinner, yes." The ferry girl answered, walking with her aunt towards the massive engawa. "I don't want to just run off without spending a bit more time with everyone here."

Kasumi smiled. "I am glad to hear it, Botan. I am sure my parents want to send you off properly."

Botan looked over at the lady. "So you're staying here then?"

"For a while," The older female answered, climbing up the steps of the engawa. "It's been so long since I've been in my home province that I find myself longing to remain. The memories here are much more... pleasant than in the south."

The deity understood Kasumi's reasoning, given what Enma had done to her. "I don't blame you for staying, everything is so beautiful here. I wish the south was as bright and wondrous but I think perhaps it was created in a way that no soul would find tempting enough to want to remain in."

Kasumi turned her head, studying the girl with impressed eyes. "Yes, that was my thought as well," she said softly. "And it's also why I wish to remain among the beauty of Karu." The lady shifted her gaze back to the hallway as they entered the palace and the two women went there separate ways until it was time for Botan's departure.

**January 1, 1994 Karu Palace Water Garden **

"Do you have everything you need with you, Botan?" Kasumi asked as she watched the ferry girl sling a purple backpack over her shoulders.

Botan mentally checked off everything she decided to bring home with her and nodded. "Yep! The rest of my stuff can stay here until I return so for now I should be all set and ready to go!"

"Are you sure you should leave in the dark?" Avaron asked, drawing the ferry girl's attention over to her. "I worry you may have trouble finding the way home."

"I'll be fine," Botan replied with a bright smile. "I have the stars to guide my way and if I run into any trouble, I will turn around and come back to Karu, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

"It will be hard not to worry, granddaughter," Torvald said with serious eyes. "You are all that is left of Mizuki and we do not want to lose you."

Botan met the duke's gaze, voice confident and light. "You will not lose me, grandfather. I'm going home, not running away. I will contact you when I arrive at the southern palace so you know I made it safe."

"Please see that you do," The duke replied then stepped forward to embrace his only grandchild. "I want you to know it was wonderful to have you here, Botan, and I look forward to our next visit. Til then, take care of yourself and know that we love you very much and want you to live a long and happy life. Even if it is far away, you will always be near our hearts, granddaughter."

Botan returned his hug tightly, feeling joy at the support and the love her grandparents held for her. "I had a wonderful time here and I will come back to visit soon. You are in my heart as well and I wish you all the best."

Torvald smiled, loosening his hold, stepping aside as Avaron moved up to hug the ferry girl.

"You are a treasure to us, Botan, never doubt that. Be safe and know we will be waiting to hear from you. Goodbye, my granddaughter."

The younger woman returned the hug, smiling softly when Avaron let go and backed away. "I will be safe. Goodbye grandmother." She turned at the sound of Kasumi's voice, blinking when the lady held out a book for her.

"Give this to Koenma, will you? It holds information he might find useful in the months ahead."

Botan took the proffered book sliding it into the side pocket of her backpack then returned her aunt's hug.

"Goodbye, Botan. You take care when you get to Ningenkai, alright?"

"I will, Aunt Kasumi. Goodbye."

The lady smiled and moved back, allowing the girl room as Botan held out her hand, an oar materializing out of thin air.

The ferry girl slid on sideways, slowly lifting off the ground and into the night sky.

"Goodbye, Botan!" The three nobles called out at once as they waved in farewell.

"Goodbye!" Botan shouted with a smile as she returned their wave then steered the oar around 180 degrees before she sped forward, the land of Karu rapidly fading as she flew off, heading for the southern border of Reikai and the Gate of Judgment.

**January 1, 1994 Southern Palace**

Botan entered the main building of Koenma's Palace, finding comfort in the familiarity of her surroundings as she followed the hall that led to her cousin's office. She punched in the code, the large doors opening to reveal an empty desk. Of course Koenma was nowhere to be found. It was past his bedtime after all. Sighing, she went over to the desk, pressing the video comm button. The large screen directly opposite from her flared to life and the ferry girl imputed the correct sequence of commands, the face of Abverden appearing and he greeted her in the proper manner.

"Good evening, Miss Botan. We've been expecting to hear from you. I trust all is well?"

Botan understood that her family was probably asleep, though she was a bit disappointed none of them had waited to hear from her in person before heading to bed. "Yes, Abverden, I am fine. I made it safely to the Gate of Judgment and will be resting for the night before traveling to Ningenkai. Will you please let everyone know I'm okay and to not worry over me?"

"Of course, my lady. I will tell them in short order and I wish you a safe journey. Goodnight, Miss Botan."

"Thank you Abverden and goodnight."

The servant gave a bow of his head before the screen went blank.

The ferry girl shut off the screen then turned and exited through the side hall, traversing down the well lit corridor and out into the courtyard. Her eyes fell upon the ever blooming cherry blossom tree and she smiled, walking forward before coming to a stop before the trunk of the tree. Botan reached out, resting her palm against the bark, closing her eyes as she felt the pulse of Kurama's power and heard the joy in the tree's voice as petals fell like rain around her. "It is nice to see you, too." She whispered before moving away and down the pathway that led to ferry girl quarters. Once in her room, Botan slid off the backpack, resting it on the large dresser to her right then shuffled over to her bed. The journey had been long and her body felt weary, though her mind was still active with thoughts of returning to Kurama and it took some time to calm down enough to settle in, falling into the arms of sleep as she dreamt about the kitsune and the life they would share when they were together once more.

**January 2, 1994 Minamino Residence late morning **

Kurama lay on his bed, a far off look in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. His birthday had come and gone, his nights remained alone and the kitsune had yet to hear anything from Botan. The lack of communication hurt deeply, adding to the depression and frustration already festering in his wounded heart. _Koishii... why haven't you come back to me?_ He thoughts were consumed with images of Botan and the time they spent together and the redhead found himself rising, heading over to his acoustic guitar. Kurama lifted it off the rack and shuffled over to the chair at his desk, motions automatic as he sat down. He began to tune the strings by ear then closed his eyes, playing finger style, the sound resonating to match the soft and mournful voice of the fox spirit as he began to sing:

Still...

falling...

breathless and on again...

Inside today...

beside me today...

Around broken in two...

'til your eyes shed into dust...

Like two strangers turning into dust...

'Til my hand shook with the weight of fear...

His features tightened, the sliding along the strings as he changed chords audible and he felt himself shake for a second, reacting to the lyrics as he continued to play, too absorbed in his pain to sense his mother watching him from the hallway.

Shiori had heard the sorrowful sound of her son's voice blending with the melancholy cry of the guitar and her heart hurt for him. She knew Shuichi was missing Botan terribly and that they had not spoken to each other in nearly two months. He never brought up the discussion of their parting, reassuring everyone that he was fine. _But you're not fine, son, are you?_ Despite not understanding Shuichi at times, Shiori well understood heartache and one would have to be completely deaf not to pick up on the mournful sound of her son's voice. Music had always been Shuichi's outlet for expressing his emotion and today was no exception. Yet there was something... deeper going on with him... it was as if he were... fading away... Worry took hold of her heart and features and she made a motion for Kazuya and Suichi to stay in the kitchen, climbing up the stairs to ask him if he was alright only to come to a dead stop at the sight of raw emotions of fear and pain crossing Shuichi's face as his guitar grew muted and his voice took over once again:

I could possibly be fading...

Or have something more to gain...

I could feel myself growing colder...

I could feel myself under your fate...

Under your fate...

It was you... breathless and torn...

I could feel my eyes turning into dust...

And two strangers turning into dust...

Turning into dust...

His fingers slowed, stilling the strings as his eyelids fluttered open, a heartbroken look on his face that quickly vanished when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. "Hello, mother." He managed to say in an even tone, betraying none of the torment that gripped his heart.

"Hello, Shuichi," Shiori returned, treading carefully as she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I was just practicing... a new song..." He answered as he stood up to walk over to place his acoustic gently on the rack, his back still to her as he forced his will to silence the cry of pain that wailed in his mind. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"You didn't disturb me, Shuichi," Shiori countered, stepping inside her son's room, a thought crossing her mind as she spoke in a softer tone. "It's just... I know you miss Botan... and I wonder if... if there's something you haven't told me... about the two of you... you didn't... break up did you?"

Kurama blinked at his mother's question as he turned to face her. "No, mother. We love each other as much now as we ever have."

Shiori studied her son. Shuichi was highly intelligent and gifted in the art of conversation. So, it was quite possible he was concealing the truth from her. But something told her that her son believed the words he spoke. _And I will not argue with him about it._ Still, it didn't feel right to ignore her son's pain. "Your voice was full of sorrow, Shuichi. You are hurting inside... do you want to talk about it?"

The kitsune smiled inwardly. Genuine concern was a maternal trait that human females often displayed for their offspring. _And I cannot fault her for that._ Because, in truth, he was hurting inside. Kurama let his walls come down a bit, letting her see a bit into his soul. "I... miss her, mother," He admitted, moving to sit down in his desk chair. "When Botan was with me I felt... happy and warm inside. Now she's gone and I feel... sadness and I hurt most of all, here," He whispered, resting his hand over his heart. "I know she will come back to me. But the waiting is... tormenting..."

Shiori listened, her heart hurting for her son. "I understand, Shuichi. To be apart from the one you love is painful. The separation can be agonizing but you are strong, loyal, and devoted to Botan. She would be a fool to not come back to you but I suspect that perhaps she misses you as well."

Kurama nodded slowly at his mother's words, catching sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and his gaze shifted over to the window, snowflakes visible as they lashed against the glass. "I do believe you're right, mother. I will wait forever for her if I have to. But I do think she'll contact me soon."

Shiori saw the distant look in her son's eyes, knowing he was thinking of Botan and needed time to himself. "I think so, too." She turned to exit the room, stopping when Shuichi called out softly,

"I love you, mother... thank you for talking with me. I will try not to worry you as much in the future."

"You are welcome and I love you too, Shuichi. I am your mother so I will always worry over you but I believe everything will work out alright in the end, don't you?"

"I do, mother..."

Shiori smiled. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright."

The human female exited the room, leaving Kurama alone to this thoughts and he sighed, his mask of reserve slipping as a forlorn look taking its place. He believe the ferry girl would return to him soon but not soon enough for his heart. _Botan, where are you love? _

**January 2, 1994 Southern Palace early afternoon**

Night gave way to light as the bright rays of the sun swept over the southern quadrant of Reikai, the warmth slowly pulling Botan into a waking state and she turned her head to her right, studying the alarm clock, bolting up when she saw the time. _It's 12:30 already?! I guess I was more tired than I thought! _She rose up out of bed and went to her closet, pulling out a pair of light blue jeans, pale blue undergarments, and a lilac turtleneck sweater with matching socks then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Now cleaned up and dressed, Botan walked over to her backpack, drawing out the book that Kasumi had given her then headed out and down the stairs, smiling and greeting every ferry girl along the way until she at last reached Koenma's office. The deity found the toddler lord at his desk, perusing over an open file, his features a mask of concentration and part of her felt bad for interrupting him. But she didn't want to linger too long in Reikai. _ I have made Kurama wait long enough for my return as it is. _ "Good morning, Koenma!" She called out cheerfully, giggling a bit when the spirit prince jumped and snapped his head to the side.

Jr's irritated features shifted into a surprised look as he spoke. "Botan? When did you get here?"

"Last night," She answered as she stepped over to the desk, holding out the book for him to take. "Your mother asked me to give this to you. She said it would help you in your search for your father."

Koenma quirked an eyebrow as he accepted the unassuming book, laying it on the desk near his now closed file. "Thank you, Botan. I'm sure it will but why don't you tell me about your visit to the north. How was Karu?"

The deity filled her cousin in on all the details and Koenma listened intently, his youthful features tightening at the mention of the King and Queen's reaction to Botan's preference for Kurama. "Given what you've told me, I'm surprised they left Matsu to come see you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Botan tilted her head at his response. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't trust anyone from the capital," Koenma admitted as he tapped his fingers against the desk, features thoughtful. "That the king and queen came all the way to see you was good but I worry they won't let you go and do what you want so easily. Which is why I think it's a good thing for you to head to Ningenkai and stay for as long as you want."

Botan smiled. "That was my plan, though I still want to keep my job if I at all possible."

"Of course you can keep your job. I just know that you miss Kurama and I know he must miss you as well, so spend as much time with him as you wish. Your position will remain open until such time as you are ready to return."

"Thank you, Koenma," Botan said with a happy smile. "It means a lot that you would do this for me."

"You're welcome, Botan." Koenma returned. "So when do you plan on leaving?"

"That eager to be rid of me?" She replied in a teasing tone.

Koenma gave a small smile. "No... I just want to make sure you're prepared before you head into Ningenkai."

"Well, I do need to unpack a few things before I leave but most of the stuff I need is already at Kurama's so I shouldn't have much to carry."

"Ah... well, you best get to it then. I wish you a safe journey, Botan," The spirit lord paused, voice softening to one of concern. "You will be careful, right?"

Botan was puzzled by his continued concern but nodded. "I'll be careful, Koenma and I'll contact you when I reach Kurama's."

"See that you do," Koenma replied then added, "Please tell Kurama I'll come visit him soon and check on his progress with training the youkai."

"I will tell him, Koenma, sir," she paused, covering her lips as she giggled. "Oops... sorry... I'm still getting used to the fact that you and I are related."

Jr. smiled, waving it off. "It's alright, Botan. I'm still getting used to everything too," He looked down at the book, pulling it closer to him. "For now, goodbye and good luck."

"Goodbye, Koenma." She returned before pivoting around, leaving the way she had come, making her way back up to her room. Botan walked over to her belongings, unpacking the contents as she placed the photos of Kurama and her friends on the dresser. She unzipped the side pocket, drawing out the black velvet pouch containing the jewels she had found upon the shore, remembering the note tucked inside for Kurama. This was her present to him and she was excited to see what her lover's reaction would be when she gave the gems to him, knowing how much the kitsune admired priceless artifacts.

A sudden heaviness pressed down on Botan's senses and she gasped, her grip slipping from the bag in her hand and the pouch landed on the ground with a muted thump, the force sending the bag sliding just under the dresser before her. She tried to turn; tried to run but her body would not obey, the psychic assault permeating her consciousness, overriding the light within her and her world grew dim. _ Kurama, help me!_ Botan's mind screamed in fear and desperation, even as her eyes closed, unable to stop herself from falling into the darkness that awaited. She collapsed forward only to go still as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mitsuko," Atsushi whispered, his words laced with power as he spoke. "But you must sleep for a while. Sleep... and forget..." The girl grew limp in his arms and he lifted her up and over his shoulder. The trip to the south was easy enough for the man at arms. As a former member of the SDF, he had the ability to travel vast distances in mere seconds. A most useful skill for what he was about to do. Heading over to the French Style doors, the green haired man opened them and stepped out onto the balcony, vanishing then reappearing on the far end of the road that led away from the Gate of Judgment towards the main portal that opened into Ningenkai.

Atsushi studied the space before him, sensing the strong pull of a different realm, focusing on the various fluctuations and his features grew determined. He had calculated the information perfectly, his mission nearly complete, save for one last piece and the man at arms slid Botan off his shoulder to lay her gently onto the ground. Crouching down, he pulled the fabric of her sweater to the side, the mark exposed and Atsushi lifted his gloved hand, drawing out the sliver of purple ki that was Kurama's just as he had a few days ago.

Walking past the prone form of the ferry girl, Atsushi opened his gloved hand, the fragment of youkai energy hovering in the air and the man at arms gripped the edge and turned it, sliding the ki sliver into the invisible barrier, a flash of white light bursting within before rippling at light speed in all directions as the youkai energy was absorbed. Atsushi backed up, admiring his work. _The mission is complete, my king. _He thought, shifting his gaze over to Botan, clear skin visible where the mark once was and he let go of the breath he'd been holding, believing the girl to be free of youkai influence now and he walked back over, grabbing the deity and carefully slung her over his shoulder once more. _Time to return to your true home, Mitsuko. _ And with that, the two vanished.

**January 2, 1994 Minamino Residence early afternoon**

_Kurama, help me!_

Botan's cry of fear exploded in the kitsune's mind, ripping through his heart and he dropped the book he was holding. A faint pulse of energy throbbed at the mark on his shoulder than faded, the sense of the ferry girl's ki gone and he jumped up, racing into his bathroom, yanking the fabric of his long sleeve white t-shirt aside. Clear skin was now visible where the bonding mark once was and Kurama shook his head, backing up in disbelief. Something had happened to the deity. Something that frightened the kitsune into action._ Botan! _His own mind cried in fear as a wave of panic roared through his veins and the redhead bolted to his closet, sliding the door open before crouching down to snatch a pair of white sneakers. Slipping them on, the redhead rose up then reached out to yank a dark blue hoodie off the hanger. Stuffing it over his head and down his lean torso, Kurama ran over to the window and opened it, jumping out and onto the first floor roof then vaulted down onto the ground and he sped off towards the closest portal that would take him to Reikai.

**January 2, 1994 Kogotai Park about 5 miles from Kurama's house**

Dark gray skies greeted Kurama as he entered the woods of Kogotai, drawn to the pulse of Reikai energy, knowing he was close to a portal that led into Spirit World and he raced forward, undeterred by the pelting of snow that bit at his exposed skin. He exhaled sharply, a cloud of mist exploding past his lips as he skidded to a stop along the blanket of white that lined the ground. The kitsune marched past the large Takura Maple and steeled his will as he reached out, attempting to pass through only to gasp when a current of electricity shot up his arm and coursed through the entirety of his body. He grit his teeth, ignoring the pain as he pressed forward, bound and determined to force his way into Reikai.

A sudden burst of energy coiled around Kurama's form, crushing him like a vice as he was lifted off the ground and slammed into the massive trunk of the nearby maple, the boughs shaking from the violent impact. Air exploded from Kurama's lungs, cutting off his cry of agony, the electrical current continuously circulating through his system, robbing him of his consciousness and the red head fell forward, tufts of white puffing up into the air as he crashed face first into the snow and his body grew still, even and the snow continued to fall and the day grew dark.

**January 4, 1994 Ningenkai- Kangen Hospital **

It was pain that woke up the kitsune, a throbbing ache in his brain and he reached up in an attempt to clutch his forehead only to frown at the feel of something attached to his arm. His eyelids fluttered open and Kurama turned his head, brow furrowing at the IV taped to his forearm. The scent of cleaning agents and antiseptic overwhelmed his sensitive nose and he dropped his arm back down, understanding lighting up his features as he sighed, staring up at the white paneled ceiling. _I'm in a hospital._ Understanding soon gave way to confusion. His body should have healed itself by now. So why was he in a hospital?

"I see you're awake. It's about time." A familiar voice spoke in the darkness.

Kurama snapped his gaze to his right, wincing at the flash of pain that traveled from his head to his neck, blinking at the sight of the spirit lord leaning against the wall. "Koenma? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too, Kurama," Koenma returned as he pushed off the wall and slowly approached the kitsune. "As to why I'm here... well... you're one of my detectives... and the one my cousin chose to be with. How could I not try to help you?"

"Help... me?" The redhead repeated, his eyes widening and a look of alarm took hold of his features as he remembered Botan's cry for help. _Botan!_ His mind cried and he bolted upright in an attempt to get out of bed only to collapse back down as his muscles seized and he hissed in pain.

Koenma frowned at Kurama's attempt to sit up, voice soft but insistent as he reached out to adjust the medical bed so the kitsune could lay upright. "Easy, Kurama, don't strain yourself too hard. You've been through a lot."

But Kurama waved off the concern, his own heart filled with worry and uncertainty about his beloved ferry girl. "Where's Botan? What's happened to her?" He asked, studying the spirit lord expectantly.

Koenma pondered how to explain what he knew. "I cannot say with certainty the full details of what happened to Botan," He began as he sat down in the nearby chair. "What I do know is that she returned to the palace two days ago after spending time in Karu. I thought she would head to Ningenkai to be with you but when I didn't hear from her I sent Ayame to check up on Botan. She found you near the portal, unconscious and unresponsive. Her attempt to heal you was unsuccessful so she contacted me and reported your precarious physical state. Since you were in a bad way, I told her to take you to the nearest hospital so you could be stabilized."

Kurama listened, a confused look marring his handsome face. _I've been out for two days? How is that even possible?_ "I don't understand. My body should have healed itself by now. Why did you have to bring me here?"

Koenma's features turned serious. "When Ayame tried to heal your injuries, she sensed a rather unusual type of ki circulating in your system that was preventing your body from healing itself. I figured that human medicine was advanced enough to at least keep you from dying and it turns out I was right."

"An unusual ki..." Kurama murmured, his eyes narrowing, recalling a similar incident that happened to him not too long ago. "So that's what it was..."

"That was what?" Koenma asked as he studied the kitsune. "Do you know what attacked you?"

"Not what... who..." Kurama began, the mental fog lifting as his mind began to piece the puzzle together. "Someone of Reikai origin tried to kill me by sabotaging the barrier between Ningenkai and Reikai. Someone who knew I would sense Botan's distress and come to her aid."

"But how?" The spirit lord murmured. "To do that, they'd have to know exactly when you'd attempt to enter Spirit World. How could they possibly know that unless..." His voice trailed off, a dark answer coming to him then, his reaction not lost on Kurama.

"Unless what?" Kurama asked, though he suspected he already knew what his boss would say.

"Unless they had a sample of your energy," Koenma replied. "If they had that, they could create a defensive barrier that would repel you from entering Spirit World. But how did they manage to get a sample from you?"

"They didn't get it from me," Kurama said in a deceptively soft tone.

"What?" Koenma asked, a shocked look taking hold of his face when he watched the kitsune pull back the fabric of his hospital gown near his shoulder, revealing unblemished skin where the bonding mark should have been. "No.. they... they didn't..." His voice trailed off, horrified as he realized what had been done to the ferry girl... and the kitsune.

"I am not sure how they achieved such a feat," Kurama said as he pulled the fabric back up over his shoulder. "But they took my ki from her and used it to not only prevent me from entering Reikai but to try and kill me off," He paused, studying this boss intently. "So tell me, Koenma, which of Botan's kin did this?"

Jr. frowned, not liking where the conversation was headed. "I understand that you are upset, Kurama, but I am still in the process of figuring out what happened myself. I have no evidence that ties anyone to her disappearance."

"But you have suspicions do you not?"

The reigen's features turned grim. "Yes..." He admitted. "And given what is known, you will be unable to enter Reikai to assist in finding her."

"I may not be able to get to Spirit World right now but I won't sit idly by while Botan is being held against her will." Kurama growled, flecks of gold appearing in his normally placid emerald pools.

"What do you plan to do, Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The kitsune replied. "I'll ask Kuwabara to cut through the barrier and find Botan myself."

"That won't work," Koenma countered. "The barriers used in Spirit World are much stronger than the Kekkai barrier he cut through with his dimension sword. Any direct attack will fail as the barrier instantly reseals itself."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Kurama threw back in an even tone that belied his irritated features. "Just let whoever took Botan get away with it? I can't do that... I won't do that..."

"I'm not suggesting you forget what's happened, Kurama," Koenma answered. "But you can't enter Reikai right now to find Botan so let me do it for you."

"Do it for me?" Kurama repeated. "What do you plan to do, Koenma? Negotiate with whoever took her? If they were willing to do this to me, what will they do to you?"

"You let me worry about that," The spirit lord replied, rising out of his seat. "You focus on recovering your strength," He paused, voice more business like. "I trust you still have the detective kit Botan used during the Sensui case?"

"I do."

"Good. I'll contact you when I've found out new information." Jr. made to leave only to stop as Kurama called out,

"So tell me, Koenma, just who do you think took her?"

The king of the south hesitated to answer. _If I tell him now, it will only upset him further._ _But if I don't tell him the truth, he'll know I'm lying. _His mind countered and he sighed inwardly before speaking. "Someone from the North. Someone very close to Botan. Someone... who would not approve of her relationship with a demon," He moved to the door, tugging it open. "I have to go now. A nurse is coming to check on you and I don't want any... complications."

Kurama watched Koenma leave, his anger rising at the situation he was now in. So it was someone in her family was it? _ That narrows the list of suspects._ But who would do such a thing? _And how do I bypass the killing barrier to reach you, Botan?_

**January 4, 1994 Reikai- Matsu Palace**

Atsushi waited patiently outside the massive courtyard of the Matsu Palace, the darkened skies illuminated by pinpoints of light. In the three days since their departure, the king and queen had yet to arrive home, still traveling by carriage and the man at arms could not blame them. There was much beauty in the land beyond the borders of the capital. If they wanted to take their time in returning home, that was their prerogative. The sounds of metallic hooves met his ears and Atsushi turned his head, golden eyes focusing on the approaching caravan of carriages. The lead carriage stopped and the door opened, the tall form of King Norio exiting first, followed by the queen, and the man at arms stood at full attention, his voice full of reverence as he greeted them. "Good evening my king and queen. I trust your trip from Karu went well?"

"About as well as could be expected," Norio replied, nodding to his wife as she walked by the two men, her ladies in waiting close behind. The king waited for her to pass before he asked, "How is Mitsuko?"

"She is well, sir," The smaller man answered, following the king as they walked up the steps of the massive deck and through the open metallic doors. "I managed to purge the demon's influence from her body and use it to seal him out from Reikai. He should present no problem to us now."

Norio let go of the breath he'd been holding, his shoulders relaxing at the news. "You've done well, Atsushi," He said, walking side by side with the man at arms, heading toward the winding staircase. "I trust you've made the arrangements for Mitsuko's comfort."

"She's currently in stasis, as you requested, sir," Atsushi answered as he climbed up the stairs. "She will remain so until you wish for her to awaken."

The two men approached a heavily guarded door and the soldiers saluted their king then parted, allowing Norio to pass and he stopped in front of the door and reached out, his hand pressing against a black tablet, the screen coming alive, highlighting his palm with a neon green color before the lock audibly clicked and the door slid open. Norio peered inside to find his granddaughter within a glass cocoon. Various monitors on the side kept watch over her vitals, indicating she was still alive but in a form of stasis, her body as still as death and the king frowned, upset with himself and his own choice. _But it could not be helped. She would have returned to Ningenkai and become the wife of a demon. Their children would be tainted and my line ruined. I cannot allow it. I won't allow it. _His thoughts grew concerned, knowing the girl would be missed by her lover and by the one she worked for. _Even if the youkai is stopped from entering Reikai... Koenma has free passage anywhere in the realm. If I ban him from the North, that will all but signal I have Mitsuko. But I can't have him poking his nose in my family's business, either. So what can I do to avoid being discovered by him?_

"My king? Are you alright?"

Norio blinked at the sound of Atsushi's voice but recovered quickly enough as he replied, "I'm fine, Atsushi. I'm just tired from traveling is all," He turned to study the man at arms, voice more serious. "Have you tried to break the seal on her memories?"

"No, my lord. I was waiting for your arrival before I proceeded with the next phase of your plan. Do you wish for me to begin, sire?"

The king hesitated for a few seconds before he answered. "You may begin your work, Atsushi, but I don't want any damage done to Mitsuko's psyche. Is that understood?"

"And if I cannot break the seal?" The man at arms asked, backing up as the king walked towards the open doorway.

Norio paused, looking one last time at his granddaughter. "Then we will move on to the next part of our plan." He said softly as he entered the hallway and the door closed, leaving the comatose ferry girl alone in the darkness. Botan remained still, her mind consumed with a peaceful quiet where memories faded and time lost all meaning.

**Another chapter completed. The next chapter will definitely fast forward and merge with the main YYH plot. The song Kurama sings is called Into Dust by Mazzy Star and was written in 1993, believe it or not. If you liked this chapter and want more of it, do please review. I need all the motivation I can get. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Queen of Games-** I like that you enjoy my story enough to not care what other people think when you get excited by an update. As you read Atsushi was indeed watching the ferry girl and chose his moment to implement Norio's plan.

Yes, despite Norio's plotting, he does care about her and wants to keep her safe from what he believes is a negative influence from Kurama. The lengths he's willing to go to are rather extreme and will cause problems down the road as you will soon read about.

I enjoyed creating the fire garden scene. It was one of my favorite parts of the chapter as well.

Separation is always painful and I am glad that I was able to convey that emotion.

:Beams: I was thrilled to read that you enjoyed it that much to read it twice. That is quite awesome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Most likely I will do a sequel and I hope it is as well received as this story has been. Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave me a review. I always look forward to hearing from you!

**PenguinsHockey14-** I agree that the lack of reviews is due to me delving into Botan's past and her back story but it is necessary to flesh that out before returning to the main story line. As to your questions, I did respond to them in your PM and if you have any more questions feel free to send them my way. I thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you!

**draconic skysong-** I will continue it probably as a sequel. And Botan won't be kept apart forever from Kurama but there will be... issues before they are reunited again. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. It makes me smile!

**heartluv- **I know it's silly but I do really get bummed out by lack of reviews. I still write, I'm just slower now. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I will continue it with a sequel most likely. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a few lines, I really appreciate it!

**Animercom- ** Excellent guess! Yes, there will be strain between Reikai and Makai and Kurama will not let the transgression of Botan being taken from him go unpunished. You'll see what I have in mind in the next chapter. I thought the song fit well with how Botan would view Kurama and their relationship.

Most likely I will do a sequel after the YYH plot is ended. I do have other ideas for this story of mine after all. :smiles: Your favorite KB story? Awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I thank you for reading and for leaving me a review. It really does help brighten my day!

**Hylander McLeod-** A storm is brewing, yes, and there will be more... trouble between realms after this event. Kurama isn't going to give up on finding Botan. He's going to formulate a plan find out who took her and get her back... which is part of his motivation for fighting in the Makai tournament that will take place. You'll see where I go with it soon. I will finish this story through the YYH plot and a bit beyond before creating a sequel. Thank you for reading and leaving a few lines!

**Vegas91- ** I am glad you are still reading and that you left me a few words. Thank you for that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Rose In A Glade- **Such praise makes me happy, thank you very much! Well, I wanted to add depth to Botan as a character because there is so much we don't know about Reikai and ferry girls. I wanted to explore that and Botan's history as well. That you enjoy it brings me joy! Your idea for special seeds is intriguing and you may see something like that down the road.

After the Fall took me forever to finish but I enjoyed creating it and I can understand why it is hard to put down. I wrote it so very long ago and I know there are some errors so I apologize for that but all in all, I was proud of that story and I still am. I hope you like it as well and I thank you for reading my work and I would be thrilled if you left more reviews in the future!


	33. Avalanche

Here's another update for those who like my stuff.

Chapter 33-Avalanche

**January 4, 1994 Southern Palace**

Koenma stepped past the sliding doors that led into his office, Ayame close behind him as the spirit lord headed straight for his desk. The events of the day had already started to press down on his shoulders and he felt an intense headache coming on. The stress of what he must do to find out what exactly had happened to Botan only added to the pain in his brain. With a sigh, Koenma dropped down into his office chair and clutched his forehead.

"Are you alright, Koenma, sir?"

"I'm fine, Ayame," He answered, lowering his hand to look over at the dark haired ferry girl. "It's just... a bit of a headache... It'll go away eventually." Reaching out to the right side of his desk, Koenma pushed the communication button, his voice more firm and business-like as he spoke into the mic. "Otake, please report to my office at the soonest convenience."

A flash of light burst in the center of the room, Otake materializing before his boss and the mustached man gave a slight chest salute. "Good evening Lord Koenma."

Koenma replied with a nod at the salute. "Good evening, Otake. Do you have a status update in your investigation?"

"I've completed the search of Miss Botan's room," The captain began. "There was little evidence to suggest foul play but then I found this." He paused, reaching inside his vest to draw out what appeared to be a black velvet bag and walked over to the desk, sitting it down before Jr. who eyed it in puzzlement.

"What is this, captain?"

"Jewels, sir," Otake replied, watching as the prince dragged the bag to him and carefully opened it. "Along with a note addressed to Kurama. I believe it to be a gift for his birthday."

Koenma looked down into the bag, spying many small baubles and he quirked an eyebrow in surprise. _ This is more than a gift... it's quite a fortune_. He commented silently, knowing that the value would sustain any of the kitsune and ferry girl's needs while remaining in Ningenkai. He drew the strings tightly, closing the pouch as he lay the bag back down onto the desk. "Did you find anything else?"

"I managed to track down faint traces of Botan's ki from her room to the border between Reikai and Ningenkai but the trail went cold after that. Whoever took her has complete mastery of ki suppression. It will make it very difficult, if not impossible, to find her."

Koenma's features grew hard. "We will find her, Otake. No matter how long it takes, Botan will be found and brought back home."

Otake gave an apologetic look. "Of course, sir."

The prince's voice softened a bit as he studied the captain. "Do you have any ideas who would have that kind of ability, Otake?"

The SDF officer's expression shifted to a contemplative one. "The speed and stealth to accomplish what was done could not be performed by a common reigen. It would take someone with great training, discipline, and innate qualities of skill to not only create barriers but to vanish into thin air without a trace of where they went."

"Like someone from the SDF?" Koenma commented, his mind already following upon a possible clue that would lead to the perpetrator.

Otake tilted his head. "That is a possibility. However, I know of no current SDF members with such abilities."

Koenma tapped his fingers on the desk, pondering the implications forming in his mind. Otake had been a captain for about 40 years before being forced to resign by Enma. Koenma had reinstated him to his former position. But what about the years before Otake's rise to captaincy? The SDF was over 300 years old, originally consolidated from fragmented paramilitary groups throughout each section of Reikai. However in the last 150 years, all SDF officers had come from the Northern Quadrant... with the majority from the province of Matsu itself. Koenma's eyes narrowed at this thought and he spoke in a commanding tone."I want you to go over the files of all SDF members in the last 150 years. See if you can dig up anything that might help us find Botan."

Otake gave a bow of his head. "It will be done, Lord Koenma."

The captain vanished in a flash of light, leaving the prince alone with Ayame once more.

"Do you think he'll find anything, sir?" The dark haired ferry girl asked.

"It's hard to say for certain," Koenma answered. "But something tells me we're on the right track. Still, even if Otake does find some information we can use, it may not be enough to nail the culprit."

Ayame studied her boss with curious eyes. "Why is that, sir?"

"Because I suspect the kidnapper works for the royal court of Matsu."

Realization dawned on the girl's features. "The royal court... If that's true, sir, then it means..."

"That Botan's own family took her to keep her from leaving Reikai..." Koenma finished for her before adding, "I need to go to Karu... I must to speak with my grandparents and my mother... we need to formulate a plan on how to proceed."

"Do you wish to contact them remotely?"

The prince shook his head. "No... I don't want to risk revealing my suspicions on open channels. I need to travel directly and talk to them in person. And to do that, I'll need your help once again, Ayame," He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, I know you must be tired."

"It is no trouble, Koenma, sir. Botan is my friend, too... I helped raise and train her... I will do whatever I can to help bring her home."

Jr. rose. "Thank you, Ayame. We'll leave in the morning. I'll make sure to assign the proper people to run the Gate of Judgment while we're gone," He reached out and gently grabbed the black pouch then handed it to the ferry girl. "Please lock this up for safekeeping, Ayame. When Botan returns, she'll have need of it before leaving for Human World."

Ayame took the bag and bowed. "As you wish, my lord." She said in a soft tone before straightening her back and exiting the room.

Koenma watched her go then sighed. He knew it would take much planning and intelligence gathering to find Botan. _ But I have to do this... because if I fail... Kurama may just go rogue... and attempt to go to war... with Reikai itself... to get her back. _

**January 5, 1994 Kangen Hospital**

Kurama sat in the wheelchair as his mother pushed him down the hall towards the elevator. His body had finally recovered enough to begin the healing process and with his vitals back to normal, the doctors sought fit to release him, much to his mother's relief. The redhead could sense her worry and fear over him... and her disappointment. The guilt weighed heavily down upon him and he remained silent as his mother spoke.

"I am so happy that you're finally well enough to go home, Shuichi. I was so very worried about you. When they called me... and told me what happened to you I was shocked and frightened. You looked so lifeless... I thought I lost my own son to foolishness," She paused, her voice growing softer. "I couldn't understand what would possess you to sneak off during that storm. Why would you do something like that, Shuichi?"

"I was... not myself at that time, mother..." He answered, lowering his gaze to hide the pain he felt at hurting her. "I am sorry for frightening you... it will not happen again."

Shiori looked down at her son, her brow furrowed. "Shuichi... I'm not angry at you... I'm just trying to understand your mind... were you... upset over something?"

"Yes..." He admitted. "But it wasn't anything you did, mother... I was just... depressed... and wanted fresh air..."

_I thought as much_. Shoiri commented silently. "I can understand that sometimes... our emotions get the better of us and we act out in ways we normally would not, but you could have died, Shuichi. You realize that, don't you?"

"I do, yes," Kurama replied. "And I promise you, I will not go anywhere without informing you again."

A small peace of mind came to the human female then and she whispered. "I will hold you to the promise, Shuichi." The elevator doors opened and the two of them lifted their gazes, Shiori pushing the chair forward as they entered then exited a moment later, the pair heading towards Kazuya's car. Kurama rose and walked away from the wheel chair, waiting for his mother to open the door for him before he slid slowly into the back seat next to Suichi who greeted his step brother amiably. The red head returned the greeting, his gaze focused outside the window as he waited for Kazuya to start the car and drive off, unable to see or sense he was being watched from above.

Kanjaku, his energy completely suppressed, stood upon the hospital rooftop, glints of concern floating in the sapphire pools of his eyes as he watched Kurama enter a black car then disappear from the parking lot. His weekly check in on the kitsune's progress in training had brought with it the shock of the redhead's physical condition. Fearing for the redhead's health and well being, the blond youkai remained close by to watch over Kurama's physical progress. On the second day of his watch, the youkai had sensed Koenma's presence and kept his own energy undetectable as he listened in on the conversation between the prince and the fox spirit, shocked at the news of Botan's kidnapping. His concern grew greatly for both the ferry girl and the youkai detective.

Kanjaku was well aware by observation of Kurama that his friend was already distracted and depressed over the separation. Botan being forcibly taken would add to the negative emotions already brewing within the kitsune and greatly affect the mission Yomi wanted him to complete. _ I wish I could help you, Kurama... but my orders are to observe and report... which I must do now. _Still, Kanjaku felt bad... he thought of Kurama as a friend... and he liked Botan and hated the idea of something bad happening to her. _Perhaps Yomi will be able to offer some advice to help this situation. _ Kanjaku thought as he turned and jumped off the roof, landing with cat-like grace on the grounds below then took off, heading for the nearest portal that would lead to Yomi's territory and possible answers to Kurama's current dilemma.

Meanwhile, on the Tokyo streets that led home, Kurama half listened to the conversations going on around him, managing to reply to their questions, even as his mind was far away. Once they arrived home, he feigned fatigue and excused himself, treading slowly up the stairs and into his room before quietly shut the door and walking over to his desk. The spirit detective pulled out his chair and sat down, closing his eyes as he withdrew into his consciousness, formulating ideas and mentally testing various plans until he had came to a satisfactory answer. His eyelids fluttered open and he rose, walking over to the window of his room and looked up at the morning sky, pain mixed with determination as he vowed silently. _I don't know who took you, Botan, but I swear to God they will pay for they've done. No matter how long it takes, I will find a way to rescue you from Reikai... and bring you home to me... even if I must start a war to do so._

**January 5, 1994 Southern Palace of Reikai**

Koenma walked down the hall that led to his office, wanting a final meeting with Otake before the prince would depart for Karu. _Hopefully he's found something I can use to help track down Botan. _ He thought as he stopped before the side door and imputed the code. The door slid open and Jr's gaze swept the room, falling on the lean form of the SDF captain who greeted the prince with a bow.

"Good morning, Lord Koenma."

"Good morning, Otake," The spirit lord returned as he walked over to his desk. Koenma sat down, studying his employee expectantly as he asked, "Have you found any information relating to the identity of the kidnapper in the SDF files, captain?"

Otake remained at attention as he answered. "I spent the night searching records as you requested, sir, and I found this," He paused, drawing out a file from his military vest before walking over to the desk and setting it down to slide it over to his boss. "In the files of SDF officers that were classified as MIA."

Koenma quirked an eyebrow at the captain's statement. "Really? How far back did this officer go missing?" He asked as he reached out to pull the folder to him.

"At the same time as Satoru was murdered."

Jr. snapped his head up at the mention of Botan's dead father. "What?"

"It's all there in the file, sir."

Koenma frowned and opened the folder, finding a youthful looking bald man with golden brown eyes staring back at him. He flipped page after page, scanning the date compiled on the missing officer, surprise lighting his features when he got to the recommendation page near the end of the file. "Officer Dachi displays a unique skill in subduing youkai of any class through use of barriers and spiritual locking of ki. He has been instrumental in calming unruly prisoners in Spirit World Jail by the use of his voice and has been battle tested in the field many times. Given his skill set and strength as a defensive minded user of ki, I will be assigning officer Dachi to lead the guard detail for prince Satoru during the treaty negotiations with Makai rulers," Koenma read out loud, his features growing puzzled as he lifted his gaze to study the captain. "My father personally assigned this man to guard the prince of the north?"

"According to the documents in that file he did," Otake answered then added, "There is more in there, sir, that I think you should read."

Jr. frowned and looked back down, flipping to the last page and murmured, "Officer Dachi was last seen in Reikai as he escorted Satoru into Nigenkai. It is the belief of King Enma and the SDF that Dachi was most likely consumed, body and soul, by the demons who killed prince Satoru. A detailed report of that incident can be found in file M-144, section A and B."

"That report contains very little information about the order of events that led to Satoru's death," Otake explained. "Of the 20 guards assigned to keep Satoru safe, 15 died in the line of duty and 5 went missing. The bodies of the dead officers were retrieved, along with Satoru's, but their spiritual essence never returned home. Thus, the investigators concluded the dead men's souls were either consumed by their attackers or obliterated during the separation of the spirit from the flesh."

Koenma was well aware of what happened to a spirit if it remained outside the body for extended periods of time and he shook his head. "Your entire existence wiped out with no chance of an afterlife... what a terrifying thought."

"To die far from home... alone... fading away to nothingness... It had to be a horrifying event." Otake concurred.

The prince flipped the pages back down to the first data entry, studying the features of Dachi once more. "So this man... could still possibly be alive?"

"It's possible," Otake replied. "But why would he remain hidden all this time? Why not come forward with the truth of what happened?"

"Unless he didn't want to reveal the truth..." Koenma murmured, troubling thoughts brewing in his mind. If this man, Dachi, was indeed alive... where had he gone? And what was his true motivation for aiding and abetting in Botan's kidnapping?

**January 5, 1994 Matsu Royal Palace**

Green light illuminated Atsushi's features as he studied Botan through the glass. Even with her consciousness dimmed, the power and strength in her mind and spirit glowed with a near blinding light that sought to impede his every movement. _ The irony_. He thought with a small smile. Despite this set back, the ferry girl was progressing faster than he had anticipated. _You are nearly ready, my lady. A bit longer and your true power will be awakened. _

The room brightened slowly, signaling the approach of a visitor and the man at arms shifted to look to his left, curious gold eyes watching as King Norio approached then came to a stop a few feet from the glass capsule.

"How is she, Atsushi?" The king asked as his gaze shifted to his comatose granddaughter.

"Her vitals are stable, sir, but I've been unable to break the walls surrounding Mitsuko's locked memories. All of my passive attempts had so far been blocked."

Norio frowned. "Is there nothing you can do to find out what happened to her?"

"I could use more forceful methods but I fear that would further damage her psyche. Only a very strong and skilled telepath could bypass the barriers surrounding Mitsuko's childhood memories."

"Are there none that exist here in Reikai?"

Atsushi shook his head. "Not in Spirit World, no. There are those in Makai who possess such abilities. Though I know you do not wish to go that route."

"So we are at an impasse?"

"At the moment, yes..."

A expression of contemplation crossed the king's face as he spoke, "What of her current memories? Could you alter those?"

"In what way, sir?" The man at arms asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Make her forget her youkai lover... alter her mind to believe she came here willingly and that she desires to remain in Matsu to take the title of princess. Can you do that?"

"I cannot remove memories, my lord," Atsushi explained. "I can only suppress or alter them. And if you choose for me to do that, it will take time. I must be able to weave the necessary memories to prevent them being unraveled by simple questions."

"How long will it take?"

"Days, weeks, or even months... And there are no guarantees it won't damage her mind further than it already has been."

Norio began to pace. "By now, Koenma will know something's happened to Mitsuko and his detective. He will send out a search party and seek to interview every last person that spoke or saw her. If he comes here and we deny knowledge of her current whereabouts... only to introduce her to court at a later date, Koenma will know we've lied and had her here all along."

"True..." Atsushi replied. "And if the youkai managed to survive the attempt to enter Reikai, he will present an even bigger threat to what it is you wish to accomplish."

Norio stopped, pivoting around to toss a look of disbelief at his man of arms. "You think he actually survived?"

"The one called Kurama is very strong... An S class youkai so I've been told... So yes, there is a chance he managed to survive. If that is the case, he will attempt whatever he can to retrieve Mitsuko. Either by force or by stealth... Until he is dealt with, Mitsuko will be in danger of falling back into Kurama's hands."

The king paled at the idea of a pissed off youkai invading his territory... especially one of an S class rank. "We don't have anyone strong enough to take that man head on."

"Not by normal methods... but there are other ways to deal with such monsters..."

Norio studied Atsushi with puzzled eyes. The man at arms had been under his employ for nearly a 100 years and in that time, he displayed the highly skilled tactics and strategies of an elite soldier. He was loyal to Reikai and Matsu. These were all worthy traits but it was his disdain for youkai that pleased the king the most. _Yet there is still much I do not know or understand about him._ Could Atsushi be trusted to handle such an important task? Was the confirmed elimination of the youkai called Kurama worth the possible loss of the strongest warrior in Matsu? _Yes._ He answered himself, features growing darker as he spoke. "Then you may deal with this particular monster any way you see fit."

The man at arms nodded, pleased that the king had granted him permission to work outside his normal boundaries. "And Mitsuko? How do you wish to proceed?"

Norio looked over at the ferry girl, some of the heat and certainty leaving his voice, feeling guilty for what he knew must be done to protect his bloodline and his people. "Continue working on her memories but keep her in stasis. I don't want her awakened until your orders are completed."

"It will be done as you say, my king."

Norio turned and walked towards the door, the light dimming once more as he exited the room.

Atsushi watched him go, a small smile tugging at his lips. Everything had gone according to plan... soon he could begin his true objective..._ but first I must do as Norio wishes... and eliminate Kurama. And then his allies... one by one..._

**January 5, 1994 Reikai Southern Palace**

With the data in hand, Koenma walked outside with Ayame and watched as she produced an oar. The meeting with Otake had given him some information to present to the duke and duchess of Karu, though he was unsure it would be helpful to the task at hand. _But I must do this... I must find Botan... and that starts with talking to my mother and my grandparents._

"Are you ready, Lord Koenma?"

The prince nodded, stepping forward and he slid on behind the ferry girl, gripping the oar tight as Ayame slowly rose up into the sky, hovering above the palace as she carefully maneuvered the oar north then zoomed off, following the trajectory imprinted on her memory, making a bee line straight of the province of Karu.

**January 5, 1994 Karu Palace**

Koenma stood outside the massive entrance doors of his grandparents estate, steeling himself for what was to come. Ayame stood to his right, casting a curious look over at her boss. He had become more... regal... since assuming complete responsibility of the south and she could not help but smile at the change in demeanor. _He's well on his way to growing up now._ Her smile fell as she recalled the stress and worry on the prince's features. Botan was family to him... and to her... and losing a loved one always... hurt... and it didn't help that someone had kidnapped the blue haired ferry girl. For what purpose? Was it truly to prevent her from living a life with a youkai? Or was something more... sinister involved?

The doors to the palace slid open, revealing the puzzled features of Abverden who greeted them with a bow. "Prince Koenma. This is an unexpected surprise. If you had called ahead we would have greeted you properly."

"I would have contacted you had the matter not been of a serious and sensitive nature," Koenma replied, his tone and expression grim. "So I came here to speak with my grandparents and my mother in person. Would you be so kind as to take us to them?"

The purple haired man frowned, wondering what was wrong, but knew it was not his place to ask. "Or course," He backed up, standing to the side to allow the pair to enter. "This way, please." He led them down the corridor and out into the forest garden, where the duke and duchess were having lunch with Kasumi. The three of them studied Koenma and Ayame with various shades of curiosity.

"Ah, grandson, it's nice to see you again!" Torvald greeted. "What do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Koenma came to a stop before them, answering in a serious tone. "I've come to talk to you about Botan."

Torvald's smile fell and he looked at his wife and daughter before turning his gaze back to his grandson. The grim look on the boy's face made the duke's anxiety rise and he asked in genuine concern. "Has something happened to her?"

"Yes," the prince replied, looking at the three royals with troubled eyes. "She's gone missing... forcibly taken from my palace to God knows where. I was hoping you could provide some assistance in finding her."

Shock marred their faces and Kasumi vocalized their worry. "Oh my God... you mean... she's been kidnapped?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes... and whoever took her was quite adept at hiding their ki. It's as if they vanished into thin air."

"You are certain of this?" Torvald asked.

"Absolutely certain," Koenma said as he studied his grandfather. "She spoke to me and left, preparing to head into Ningenkai but she never made it. Someone abducted her from her room, took her to the border of Reikai and Human World and enacted a barrier to keep Kurama from coming here to find her."

"How did you learn of this?" Avaron asked, looking at her grandson with worried eyes.

"When Botan failed to contact me, I sent Ayame to Ningenkai to see if she'd returned to Kurama. Instead she discovered my detective laying face down in the snow. When she tried to heal him, she found an unusual energy circulating in his system that prevented him from healing. Whoever kidnapped Botan, removed the unique energy that is Kurama's from Botan's mark and used it to create a barrier designed to not only prevent my detective from coming to Reikai, but to kill him in the attempt to do so. The question is, who took her?" Koenma paused, studying the faces of his grandparents and his mother. "That's why I had to come here directly. I could not risk tipping off her kidnappers through open channels."

"You think it was someone here?" Torvald asked. "I can assure you we had nothing to do with it. We love our granddaughter and would never wish her any harm."

"No... it isn't you I suspect, grandfather..."

"Then who is it you think that has kidnapped Botan?"

_Here goes nothing._ "I believe the ones behind Botan's disappearance are the same ones who came here to visit her. Who stated openly their objections to her choice of a youkai over her own kind. Who would do anything to keep Botan from marrying and having children of mixed origin."

Torvald and Avaron shared a look but it was their daughter who spoke first.

"You're talking about the king and queen aren't you?"

"I am, yes," The prince said, looking over at his mother. "You yourself told me that they would resort to anything to keep their bloodline pure. That mark tainted Botan from being married off to a royal. But now that the mark has been destroyed, she is... clean... once more."

Understanding lit up Torvald's features. "I see... yes... that would explain the elaborate ruse..."

"Elaborate ruse?" Avaron murmured, looking over at her husband. "What are you talking about Torvald?"

"Why Norio and Mayumi were so willing to come here to meet Botan," The duke answered, keeping his gaze fixed on Koenma. "They arranged to meet her to observe and learn more about her and her life. Where she worked... who she loved... they knew about her mark... and perhaps they truly were curious and wanted to know more about their granddaughter... but given these new developments, their purpose for traveling here, something they have never done before, could have been a trial run before the actual abduction."

"So you're saying they came all the way here just to study then snatch Botan away before she entered Ningenkai? Why come here at all then? Why not send someone to do the dirty work for them?"

"They didn't need to send someone to do the dirty work," Kasumi replied, thoughts spinning in her head as she studied her son. "The one who did this... the person who actually took her, was part of the king and queen's entourage."

The duke and duchess turned to look at their daughter, their features crestfallen. "My God... that makes perfect sense... They came here... to meet with Botan... to study her under the guise of a family reunion... to learn more about the bonding mark and figure out a way to remove it..." Avaron murmured. "They hoped to persuade her to give up her demon lover and when they found out that was impossible, removed Kurama's energy from the mark and used it to create a barrier to prevent him from entering Reikai to rescue her. They knew she wouldn't go willingly."

"And now it's quite likely she is under some kind of spell... hidden away in Matsu... until such time as they can figure out some way to introduce her to court and have everyone believe it's of her own free will." Kasumi added, looking over at her parents. "We can't let them get away with this. We have to save her."

Torvald's features were grave. "I understand your desire to rush off and help Botan, Kasumi, but we must be cautious. We have no proof of wrong doing, yet."

Koenma drew out the file he'd secured within his robes and handed it to his grandfather.

"What is this?" The duke asked.

"It may be nothing... but given the stealth and skill needed to execute such a flawless plan... it would take some one of tremendous power... and an ability to vanish in thin air... and there is only one group of reigens capable of instantaneous travel."

"The SDF," Kasumi murmured, walking over to her father as he opened the folder. She studied the picture, her brow furrowed. "You think this man is the one who took her?"

"I do..." Koenma said with a nod. "This particular officer has rather... unique abilities... that match what was done to kidnap Botan and prevent my detective from entering this realm."

"I can't say I recognize him," The lady commented. "There were many SDF officers I never met and of the ones I did, they were guards stationed at the Southern Palace," She paused, looking up from the folder and back to her son. "So this man must have been a field officer during his service days."

"According to his file, Dachi was a field officer... quite adept at handling youkai... which is probably why he spent some time guarding Spirit World Jail..." Jr. said, turning his gaze to his grandmother as she came over and inspected the photo as well before speaking in a soft tone,

"This man doesn't seem to match any of the entourage that stayed with us during the king and queen's visit."

The prince's brow furrowed. "Are you sure of that?"

"Well... there were several of them and I confess I never took the time to get to know them. There were all rather... cliquish... and kept to themselves. So I suppose it is possible this man was among them... but if he was... he must of altered his appearance."

"Which, given the data on this officer isn't out of the realm of plausibility." Koenma replied.

Torvald read through the folder, quirking an eyebrow as he processed the information. "This man was part of Satoru's guard?"

"Yes... and he was one of 5 men who went missing when the prince was killed."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "If that's true... if this officer is still alive... then it would make perfect sense for him to alter his appearance and identity."

"But why? Why not come forward and explain what happened?" Avaron asked.

"Because," Kasumi began, turning to look at her mother. "It was in his best interest not to be found," The lady shifted her focus back to Jr. "Have you pondered the possibility that your father is behind this kidnapping?"

"I admit the thought has crossed my mind," Koenma answered. "And would explain why a SDF officer was used to snatch Botan. But still doesn't explain how he was able to get close to Botan in your home... My father is not in Reikai... that much is established... and short of him having advanced knowledge of the visit to Karu... I still believe the true culprit to be in Matsu as we speak."

Torvald closed the folder, his Nordic features twisting into a look of controlled anger. "I knew I should have sent an escort with her back to Ningenkai. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"That would have been helpful," Koenma agreed then sighed. "But it's too late to play the what if game now. We need to find Botan and deal with whoever took her."

"Regardless of whether this officer Dachi was involved... or Enma himself has something to do with the kidnapping, I will not sit idly by as Botan remains missing," He turned his attention over to Abverden, his voice stronger and full of conviction and power as he spoke. "You know what to do, don't you, Abverden?"

"Yes, my lord," The younger male said with a bow. "I'll begin preparations immediately." The servant straightened his frame and pivoted around, heading back towards the palace.

"What was that about, father?" Kasumi asked, drawing the duke's attention back over to her.

"If, as Koenma suspects, Botan is indeed being hidden in Matsu, then we will need eyes and ears to track her down. Abverden is quite skilled in surveillance tactics. He will keep watch on the court, through secret, and relay any information that could help us."

"And what will we do?" Kasumi asked, irriation flaring in her eyes. "Simply sit here and wait for answers? Botan is my niece... and your grandchild... how can we let them get away with holding her prisoner?"

"My daughter, I know it's frustrating... and you are right to be angry... but until I have proof that Matsu is involved in any wrong doing, I cannot directly confront Norio and Mayumi."

"You will not have to," Koenma interjected, all eyes focusing on him as he explained. "I will do it for you."

"It's too risky and dangerous, my grandson," Torvald warned. "Your accusation could drive a wedge between the north and the south and quite possibility lead to open war."

"War may come sooner than you think," Koenma countered. "My detective was attacked and nearly killed to prevent him from coming to Reikai... If Botan is not found and brought back home, Kurama will find a way to enter Spirit World and bring her back by force and there would be no one able to stop him from reaping vengeance on the ones who took her."

The duke looked at his grandson in shock. "You think he'd actually go that far?"

"What would you do, if you knew the location of Mizuki?" The prince countered as he played devil's advocate. "Would you let her captors do as they wished, because of who they were? Or would you fight like hell to rescue her and make them pay for denying her free will to do as she wished?"

Torvald frown, feeling shame and grief as he whispered. "I would do whatever it took to bring her home."

"Not so different from Kurama, then, is it?" The prince said as he studied the duke. "But I want to avoid bloodshed so that is why I must try and prevent that scenario by finding Botan before it reaches that point, because I assure you that Kurama is most likely already formulating plans to enter Reikai and rescue Botan. And no one,save Botan herself, will be able to stay Kurama's hand if he manages to enter Spirit World."

"And if he cannot enter Reikai?" Torvald asked. "What if war comes to Makai before he is able to implement his plan?"

"If that scenario comes to pass, Kurama will still formulate some method of breaching Spirit World. And if his side manages to win... He most likely will be able to convince Yomi to assist him in declaring war on Reikai itself."

**January 5, 1994 Makai- Gandara- Yomi's palace**

"And you're sure that Botan has been taken captive, Kanjaku?" Yomi asked in a troubled tone to match his expression as his head was turned to face the blond youkai.

"Yes, sir," Kanjaku replied as he studied his lord with an equally troubled expression. "I overheard the conversation... I witnessed and sensed Kurama's weakened state.. the strange ki circulating through his system... Someone from Reikai kidnapped Botan and attempted to kill Kurama to keep them apart," He paused, shaking his head. "What does it matter where Kurama comes from? Botan loves him and he loves her. It seems... cruel... and vindictive... to keep them apart... they must truly hate youkai to commit such a crime."

"Oh, believe me, Reikai has little use for demons." Yomi replied. "And with good reason... after all... it isn't every day a prince of Spirit World is assassinated far from home... in the land of their enemy..."

Kanjaku blinked. "What? When did this happen?"

"About 20 years before you were born," Yomi answered as he began to explain. "There had been... skirmishes between Reikai and Makai over... territory... that occurred within the realm of humans... too many ningens were dying during these raids... either by battle or by... being killed for consumption," His sensitive hearing picked up the boom of thunder and he turned his head in the direction of the windows, catching the sound of pelting rain splashing against the glass and he visualized the raging storm in his mind as his voice softened. "As you well know there are those youkai who feast on human flesh... a few out of necessity... but most did it to indulge their darker natures... and appetites... So Reikai sought to broker a cessation of violence... and carnage... by sending a prince from Reikai to negotiate the terms."

Kanjaku's brow furrowed. "A prince of Reikai? But isn't Koenma a prince?"

Yomi smiled. "Yes... but only for the Gate of Judgment... there is more to the Spirit realm than judging souls. Though I confess I know less than others about that world," He turned back in the direction of his shadow ops officer as he continued his explanation. "This prince was ambushed in the southern section of Makai... which as you know is a free land with no rulers binding its people or behaviors. And from which most of the offenders of ningen slaughter resided."

"Why would they choose such an unsecured path?" Kanjaku asked, studying his king in puzzlement.

"A good question," Yomi replied. "One would almost have to believe it was either a stroke of bad luck... or..."

"Or it was planned that way from the start!" Kanjaku interjected, his stealth op nature kicking into high gear.

"Exactly..." Yomi said, smiling pridefully at his adopted child. "Which means that whoever planned such an attack knew the area... knew what was safe.. and what was not... and set up the prince to be murdered... either by his own hand... or by an outside force... say... someone with the power and ability to overpower a high class reigen and his escort with little difficulty... Needless to say, the results of that event... brought about the Kekkai barrier and the beginning of Reikai's attempts to contain Makai from threatening Ningenkai and by extension Spirit World as well. Demons became subjugated under Reikai laws... well... those they could control and contain anyway... but the damage was done... and the bad blood between our people has grown to the point that one will kidnap their own rather than let a union between worlds take place."

Kanjaku's shoulders dropped and a depressed look seized hold of his youthful face. "It isn't fair...Botan and Kurama have done nothing to deserve this treatment..."

Yomi tilted his head. The truth was he rather liked the ferry girl... and Kurama... despite all that had happened. _And I know Kanjaku wants to help them in anyway he can._ "You like Botan and Kurama don't you, Kanjaku?"

"Yes," The blond admitted. "I consider them my friends... though I understand I am not strong enough to help them."

"It is good to have friends, Kanjaku. So I don't fault you for wanting to help them. But there truly is little we can do. Our priorities now are to prepare for war... if we succeed in uniting Makai... and Botan is still being held captive... perhaps then we will be in position to force Reikai to surrender her back to her rightful mate."

"So there is nothing we can do?"

Yomi tapped his fingertips on the table, features thoughtful as he spoke. "Reikai made an attempt on Kurama's life... I cannot have my best mind set back with such distractions. Therefore, I want you to stick close to Kurama... do not alert him to your presence... but if the need arises and he is attacked again... you may assist him by any means at your disposal." The king of the west didn't need eyes to see the hope lighting up his shadow operative's face as he spoke in a relieved tone.

"I will do as you command, Lord Yomi."

Yomi smiled at his enthusiastic response. "Off with you then..."

Kanjaku rose from the table and bowed before exiting the room.

The king remained seated for several moments, the smile falling from his face as thoughts spun in his head. Whoever had set up that barrier had been very strong... stronger than most reigens could ever be. The question was... who was behind the kidnapping... _And how do you plan to get her back, Kurama? _Yomi's sensitive hearing detected a faint and constant slithering sound and he tilted his head back, brow furrowing as he tried to identify the source of the noise. _What is that?_

"My lord Yomi?"

The king lowered his head at the intrusion of Youda's voice, shifting his focus in the direction of his councilor. "What is it, Youda?"

"The monthly reports are in for your perusal," The old goat youkai answered, holding up a small disk. "Do you wish to view them now or after your meal?"

"I'll view them after my meal, thank you, Youda."

The smaller demon bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Yomi focused his hearing after Youda left, trying to pick up the same sound as before but whoever... or whatever it was had disappeared. _Are you spying on me again, Shachi?_ The king wondered and shook his head at his general's noisy attempts to gain information. _ I will have to put a stop to that... and soon... _He vowed as he exited the room and headed down the corridor to the elevator that would take him to his quarters.

**Yomi's Palace- Shachi's Room**

"Well, what did you find out, Kara?" The general of Yomi's army asked, glaring down at the youkai parasite with impatient eyes.

Kara looked up at his boss, keeping his voice low as he answered. "Kurama's ferry girl has been kidnapped by her own people to keep her from marrying a youkai. They even made an attempt to kill him and nearly succeeded."

The scaled youkai quirked an eyebrow. "Really now? Seems I finally have something in common with those weaklings in Spirit World," His features grew serious once more. "What does Yomi plan to do about it?"

"Not much," Kara answered. "He's more concerned with keeping Kurama focused on his mission in Ningenkai but assigned Kanjaku to remain in Human World and assist Kurama should another attempt be made on the fox spirit's life."

Shachi's lip curled up in disgust, his loathing of the shadow op youkai no secret to those outside of Yomi's inner circle. A wicked thought came to him then and a predatory grin spread across the scaled demon's face. _So, Yomi's pet operative thinks he'll be able to help keep Kurama safe does he?_ _This situation gives me a chance to kill two birds with one stone. _"I want you to also keep an eye on Kurama, Kara..."

The Parasite blinked in shock. "You want me to watch over Kurama, boss?"

"Oh I do... but not to help him..." Shachi replied as he began to pace in his room. "That red haired half breed is training men to come here... that means he is most likely training as well..."

"Which means there will be times when he is weakened and vulnerable to attack." Kara finished, following his boss's reasoning.

"Exactly," Shachi growled. "Yomi is worried about a weak reigen attacking his favorite pet... I say we help them fulfill that goal, don't you, Kara?"

"Sure, boss. I'll get on it right away."

"Good. Stay in Ningenkai as long as you need to. Shadow him... find out where he's training... and then strike him when he's at his weakest."

"Yes, Boss." Kara slithered away into the dark, leaving his employer standing in the middle of the room.

Shachi paid no attention to the parasite as he slid off and away, his beady eyes focusing out the window of his room. Lightning flashed in continuous bursts as rain pummeled the glass and thunder shook the building. Finally, after months of futile plotting, Shachi now had an answer on how to rid himself of competition for Yomi's attention. Gleeful malice exploded on the red scaled youkai's face. _Very soon, Kurama, I'll be back in Yomi's good graces and you'll be dead... Either by my own hand... or by Reikai's. _

**January 5, 1994 Reikai**

Koenma sat behind Ayame as the pair flew through the sky, heading south towards their home. Jr. had been quiet since their departure from Karu and the ferry girl worried over him. She knew he was frustrated at being talked out of going to Matsu directly by the duke and his own mother but did he really have to sulk about it? "Lord, Koenma, sir?"

"Yes, what is it, Ayame?"

"Are you alright?"

The prince sighed. "Not really," He admitted, still miffed at agreeing with his grandfather to hold off going to Aikuro, the capital of Matsu, to confront the king and queen directly. He understood the need for caution, but he hated the thought of his cousin suffering... knowing she was alone... possibly drugged or under some sort of spell to keep her compliant. _Who took you, Botan? Why? Was it to keep you from marrying a demon... or for some other purpose. _ It was not the first time the spirit lord had wondered about Botan and her blocked memories. Just what had she witnessed that would drive someone to alter her mind... if she was that much of a threat, why had they let her live? Why had his father brought her to him? Did it have something to do with her growing abilities? Or was it simply out of some kind of guilt for killing Satoru and doing... whatever it was he had done to Mizuki?

"Lord Koenma?"

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Ayame's question and he caught the tone of concern in her voice. "I'm alright, Ayame. I'm just... frustrated at the situation. I know grandfather's plan is sound and that I should hold off on accusing anyone directly of kidnapping Botan. But I also know that Kurama will do whatever it takes to invade Reikai and get her back. Either by somehow bypassing the barrier... or by sending others in his stead. And if he does decide to come to Spirit World, war will break out."

"And you're trying to avoid that, I know," Ayame murmured as she turned the oar to the right slightly, navigating by memory as they continued south. "I'm worried about Botan, too... and I know you have a few plans of your own to try and find her, sir."

Koenma smiled at how smart the ferry girl was. "Yes... I may not directly confront Matsu but that doesn't mean I can't send the SDF in my stead to search for her. Though I don't know how effective it will be in finding Botan..."

"And by using Otake to send communiques back and forth between the Gate of Judgment and Karu, you keep your suspicions and information from being exposed." Ayame finished for him.

"Yes... secrecy is important. I don't want to tip off her captors that we might be on to them" His features fell as he added. "But playing the long game has consequences... If I cannot find Botan soon and placate Kurama with my plan, I fear he'll find a way to come here and I do not want anyone else hurt over this. Deservedly or not."

"You believe Kurama will actually send youkai here?"

"I don't believe... I know..." Koenma corrected. "I have no doubt he's already formulated plans and begun to put them in motion as we speak. It's just a matter of when and where he will implement them." _ And who he'll send here to take Botan back to Ningenkai._

**January 9, 1994 Genkai's Compound**

"Hey there mate, long time no see!" Chuu greeted the kitsune. "Been a few weeks since ya trained with us. But with that lovely sheila of yours I don't blame ya one bit for skipping training, hah, hah!" His laughter died out at the glare that flared across Kurama's usually reserved features.

Touya sensed the lack of the deity's ki in Kurama and he frowned as he stepped forward. "Something has happened to Botan, hasn't?"

"Something's happened to Botan..." Kurama murmured in a deceptively even voice. "You could say that." The kitsune explained the situation with his men who reacted with various shades of shock and anger.

"That's a load of rubbish is what it is," Jin grumbled, crossing his arms as he shook his head. "Holding yer lass hostage like that..."

"Rather classless, if you ask me," Susuka commented. "Forcing Botan to remain in Reikai because they don't like demons... oppressive and tasteless."

"It is... and unacceptable..." Touya agreed, turning his gaze over to the kitsune. "So what is your plan to get her back, Kurama?"

"I am unable to enter Reikai due to the barrier placed around the southern entrance but that doesn't mean that other youkai cannot travel to Spirit World." Kurama answered, turning his attention over to Shishi who grumbled.

"I don't care about your love life, Kurama... I want to get stronger... however... I also detest being looked down upon... especially by those weaker than myself. So you can count on me to help you with your plan, whatever that may be."

"Yeah, count me in, too!" Rinku added with a grin.

"I thank you all for your support... but as it is now, you are not strong enough to enter Reikai," He began, holding up a hand when they started to protest. "The SDF right now would kill you if you tried to enter Spirit World... especially on my behalf. No... if this plan is to work... I will need each one of you to surpass your current ki levels... and reach the 100000 threshold... only then, will you be strong enough to take on any reigen and win."

"But that could take months!" Shishi protested. "Why not slip in now? Touya and Jin are shinobi... they should be adept at stealth techniques."

"Believe me, I do not like the idea of having to wait, either. That's why we're going to train doubly hard and push ourselves until each one of you could take out the entire SDF on your own. So can you do this? Are you willing to to do whatever it takes to get stronger?"

"Yes!" The men answered in unison as they pumped their fists into the air.

Kurama smiled, relieved at their enthusiasm and willingness to help. "Then let's get to work."

Training began in earnest, the kitsune watching over their training, pushing them to their limits week after week and month after month with one goal in mind. To rescue Botan from Reikai and bring her back to where she belonged.

**June 3, 1994 Southern Palace of Reikai**

Koenma sat at his desk, eyes focused down on the open folder, going over Otake's latest report. In the six months since Botan's disappearance, the prince had exhausted every method at his disposal and come up empty handed. Abverden's surveillance had remained unfruitful, no sign or trace of Botan resided in the city according to the servant and no chatter about the missing princess within the palace or around Aikuro proper. It was as if no one knew she even existed in Matsu. But they must have known about her... Norio and Mayumi left the comfort of Matsu, something they never do, just to see Botan. But how had they found out? Koenma had never formally announced it... and neither had the duke and duchess of Karu. So when did they learn of her presence? And who told them exactly?

His screen flared to life and the prince lifted his head, finding the reserved features of Kurama staring back at him. "Ah... it's good to see you, Kurama," He greeted, closing the folder before him. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, Koenma." The kitsune greeted in return. "I wanted to check in with you before I leave for Genkai's. Have you made any headway in finding Botan?"

"I'm afraid there is no new news to report," The prince answered truthfully. "We've exhausted our search in Reikai without a trace of her found. Her captor must have her locked up in some kind of reverse ki field. Hiding her energy inside while the outside buffers it, making her invisible to those sensitive to ki reading and tracking. Why else would she be so difficult to find in Reikai?"

"Do you have any leads on possible suspects?"

"I do... as I told you before." Koenma replied.

"But never specified who," Kurama countered. "You only mentioned a family member, but I know your mother would have no part in it. So who else could have taken her, Koenma? Where would they hide her in Reikai that no one would question or notice?"

The prince studied his detective, trying to gauge the man's mood. Kurama had always been impossible to read when it came to how he felt or what he truly thought. _And this isn't the first time he's asked me directly about who might be involved. _ Yet the pierce of his stare felt different... his tone more like an inquisitor than someone that was merely curious. So why was he being pushy all of the sudden? An answer came to him then and Koenma didn't like it. _ If he's asking who... and where... then he must be close to making his move. _"Even if I told you, there isn't anything I can use to prove it."

Kurama tilted his head. "Have you confronted them about it?"

"No... I've been... hoping to lull them into a false sense of security in the hopes they'd slip up and reveal Botan's location. But they seem to be playing the long game, just as we are..."

"Have you had your men infiltrate their property?"

Koenma frowned. "I don't have anyone here that is capable of doing that without getting caught. Very few SDF members know how to suppress their ki, let alone sneak around a palace to find Botan."

"A palace?" Kurama murmured. "So you believe she's hidden in a palace?"

_Crap._ Koenma growled at his slip of tongue. "She may be, but I cannot say for sure."

"May be? Or is?"

_Damn, but he's insistent today!_ "What do you want me to say, Kurama? That I believe she's being held in her paternal grandparents estate? I do... but that doesn't mean she is..."

"So she's being held captive by her family? Simply to keep her from being with me?"

Koenma frowned, troubled at how easily the kitsune was making him give out information. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, Koenma... I simply want to find Botan... and bring her home safe."

Jr. knew the fox spirit was up to something. The youkai had kept his own plans close to the vest, not sharing anything with the prince and it both worried and irritated him to no end. "I hope you're not planning on sending your men up here to find her, Kurama. You know that will only cause more harm than good. I don't want war to break out between our realms."

Kurama seemed hesitant to respond before he replied in a deeper tone that was more Youko than Shuichi, "The ones who kidnapped her should have thought of that before they tried to kill me."

"Kurama... don't..."

"I'll contact you again in a few days..." The kitsune abruptly cut off communication before the prince could respond and the screen went dead.

Koenma sighed. _Great... now what?_ He has hoped to have found Botan by now but it was taking too long... too long for Kurama and the prince feared what was to come. _Just what exactly are you going to do, Kurama? _He wondered, hoping like hell his own men would find Botan before it was too late.

**June 4, 1994 Beyond Genkai's Borders**

Youko raced through the expanse of hardwood, undaunted by cool rain that fell from the overburdened gray clouds that hovered low in the sky. Thunder rumbled above, flashes of lightning growing in intensity but he cared not, his ki flaring as he pushed himself onward. He was hundreds of miles from Genkai's territory, using every bit of his youki to keep his demon form. The conversation with Koenma had gone better than he had thought, revealing information that would aid him in finding his beloved. _Botan._ He though sadly. In the six months of training, the kitsune had pushed himself relentlessly, needing to get stronger... working hard to find a way to overcome the barrier that kept him from rescuing the ferry girl. His depression and despair at Botan's unknown condition and whereabouts was coupled with the anger and determination to find her and bring her home. _And now I am close to achieving just that. _

His men were strong, having reached and surpassed 100,000 in power level... that made them strong enough to take on whatever the SDF might throw at them. But even though they were ready... sending them in blind would only cause chaos and trouble. He wanted them to get in and get out before they were caught. And then there was the matter of Yomi. The king of the west wasn't going to let Kurama just do as he wanted with his men. And with the threat to his mother's safety if he failed at his plan, the kitsune would make sure to have Yomi's approval before doing anything drastic. _Besides... as soon as I bring Touya and the others before him, Yomi will make me general... and I can gain their assistance in rescuing Botan. _

Content with his plan, Youko burst through the forest and into a valley, his golden eyes gazing on the massive mountain range stretched as far as he could see. His strength was waning and he sensed it wouldn't be much longer before he lost his youkai form and converted back to Shuichi. But the challenge of climbing to the top of a mountain and the chance to increase his ki was too great of a temptation to avoid. _I must get stronger... so I can save Botan._ He repeated over and over again in his head as he sprinted forward and began the dangerous trek up the mountain side. He charged into the forest of pine that lined the base of the mountain, the heavy boughs bending to his silent command, allowing him clear access to a sturdier path. Soon pine gave way to patches of grass and low level vegetation, the air growing colder the further up he went but Kurama was undaunted, his steps light upon the ground as he climbed relentlessly upward, following a curving bend in the mountainside.

A white mist burst past the kitsune's lips as he paused and craned his neck back. Snow hissed around him, smashing into his pale skin as the wind picked up and the lightning grew brighter and more intense. The storm had reached the mountain. Youko watched in mild fascination at the pitch black clouds that swirled around the peak, thunder and wind roaring in anger, as if daring the kitsune to come closer. _Challenge accepted._ Youko thought with a smirk and he ascended with powerful steps and leaps, fighting against the howl of the wind that tried to blow him off the mountain. The terrain grew steeper and more treacherous, the scream of air around him was deafening now and his ears folded down, shutting out all sounds as he crept closer to the summit. At last he reached his goal and Youko stood atop the world. Strands of silver were yanked violently in the raging vortex of nature's power and fury, blocking the kitsune's view but he cared not. He had beaten the mountain at its own game, new strength forming, even as his youki faded to nothingness.

Depleted of his energy, Kurama's fox ears receded, red consuming silver, and gold faded into emerald green as the kitsune reverted back to his human form. This body was weaker... more vulnerable to the elements... and Kurama felt the cold seep through his blue parka and blue jeans, causing him to shiver. He knew he was ill equipped to last long in the harsh conditions raging around him and he cast his gaze downward, brow furrowing at his predicament. The climb up had been a challenge but manageable as Youko... but the way down would be more dangerous for his human self. He would have to rely on physical strength alone for his final test. The redhead began his descent slowly, black hiking boots crunching against the snow and he moved with great care, lest he lose his footing and go sliding off the side of the mountain to his death.

Snow continued to fall in rapid bursts, the wind making it difficult to navigate and he lifted his right arm to shield his eyes from the icy onslaught. He scanned the ground at his feet, trying to retrace the trail he'd made on the way up and soon found what looked like the outline of a flat sole mark much like the shoes he wore in his Youko form. But something caught his eye as he grew closer and Kurama stopped, crouching down to inspect the snow. There, within his own track, lay another track... four toe pads splayed widely with a heel pad that had three lobes... and no claw prints... Kurama reached out and hovered his palm over the track, finding it as large as his hand and he frowned. A tiger print... and judging by the size a rather large one. But that made no sense. According to what he knew of the fauna in Ningenkai, tigers (along with other big cats) disappeared from Japan with the coming of the Holocene age. So why was there a tiger track in the middle of his own footprint? He shifted his gaze, studying the next footprint, finding the same pattern as before and his eyes narrowed. This animal had tracked him up the mountainside, staying downwind of him, using the kitsune's own footprints to stalk and remain hidden from Kurama's view.

Had the animal made it to the summit with him? Keeping downwind enough to avoid detection from the kitsune's sensitive olfactory nerves and hearing? Did it watch him transform into his weaker body? Was it watching him now, waiting to strike him at his most vulnerable? He focused his hearing, back stiffening at the faint sound of snow crunching and turned his head to the side before rising to his feet. Kurama pivoted around slowly as a gale howled around him, the force lifting up the snow and swirling it violently in the wind, turning visibility to zero. The kitsune lifted his arm, shielding his face as he searched the twisting sea of white for some sign of the predator only to widen his eyes as a massive shape suddenly burst through the wall of snow and slammed into Kurama at full force.

The kitsune was knocked off his feet, crashing violently into the ground, air exploding from his lungs as the creature smashed against his smaller body and sent them rocketing down the steep mountainside. Razor sharp claws shredded through his parka, piercing flesh and bone as they embedded into his sides and the kitsune let out a choked scream of pain, glaring up into the glowing eyes of a white tiger, finding the manic gleam in those golden orbs unsettling and a dark answer came to Kurama's mind. Ningenkai predators attacked prey for food and attacked to defend themselves. They didn't kill for sport... or pleasure... That was the domain of humans and youkai... Yet this animal had stalked him in a manner of a clever youkai. Keeping downwind... stepping within Kurama's own tracks in an attempt to hide his actions... waiting until he had exhausted his youki to attack... Choosing to use a powerful animal that should not be in Japan... Only a youkai parasite could accomplish this task. Kurama's eyes narrowed, recalling the attempted possession of Botan by the one called Kara and he knew at last why he'd been attacked. _So you've sent your lackey to try and kill me, have you, Shachi?_

His eyes widened when the creature snarled, baring its teeth as it snapped at Kurama's head but the kitsune brought his forearm up and under the beast's bottom jaw, smashing it against the top of the tiger's neck, keeping the animal from biting off his face. The beast's hot breath was unbearable, and Kurama's arm shook as he strained to keep those wickedly sharp teeth at bay. His ki was depleted and his body was injured. _ I cannot hold out much longer... If I don't do something quickly, I will die here. _Thoughts of his mother and of Botan flashed before his mind and pain crossed his features at the thought of leaving his mother alone in the world and his beloved at the mercy of her kidnappers. _ I cannot die like this. I must keep my mother safe... and I must survive to find Botan and bring her home. I will not allow this demon Kara to kill me with a simple beast... I refuse to die here! _

Kurama felt a surge of adrenaline, sparking his ki and he concentrated his will, lifting his left hand as vines shot out and wrapped around the creature's maw, binding it shut. With a vicious pull, Kurama yanked the possessed tiger up and off of him. The fox spirit gasped as the claws retracted, blood spurting from the punctures, turning the snow red, trailing down the slope as the kitsune continued his slide. Kurama released the vines with the flick of his wrist, sending the beast crashing into the mountainside, snow exploding from the impact. He rolled and turned, digging his boots into the snow, gritting his teeth as the force jarred his legs, nearly breaking them in the attempt to slow down. He skidded to a stop just short of a rapidly approaching cliff edge, too exhausted to move and he lay there for several moments, his breathing coming in erratic bursts. Each intake of air burned, pain radiating along his rib cage from the wounds of the tiger's attack and he stared up at the dark sky, snow fluttering down, kissing his cold skin and he felt tired... and weak. _But I cannot lay here... I must get up... and end this. _

Kurama groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and rose slowly on shaky legs. His coat and jeans were soaked from the blood that continued to pour out from his wounds but he remained still, watching as the tiger jumped up and shook off the remaining vines, glaring at Kurama as it stalked towards him once more. Kurama met the creature's gaze, watching the muscles of the massive beast flex and undulate under the thick white and black striped fur as it veered to the left and began to circle around him. Kurama moved with it as he reached up and drew a seed from behind his hair. He knew it would be more prudent and safer to use his rose whip. But his ki was still low. _If I use what little I have left, I may pass out and I cannot do that and survive. _Making his decision, Kurama fed power to the plant matter, a long green blade forming and the kitsune gripped the hilt, his eyes never leaving the tiger as he prepared for the beast to attack.

A sudden gust of wind roared around them, the snow snatched up in the vortex and the kitsune's ears picked up a voice weaved within the air. It was laced with power... power of reikai origin and he frowned. _Who the hell is that?_ The ground shook and Kurama snapped his gaze up to the summit, eyes widening as a giant mass of snow broke apart and shot downward at lightning speed, heading straight towards the kitsune. _ It's an avalanche!_ He shifted his gaze over to the tiger, noting the fear in its eyes as it backed away and whirled around, bounding down towards the alpine elevation, confirming that the tiger was indeed under the control of Kara.

_If I follow, I will be ambushed again... or buried..._ His gaze turned to the right, falling on the cliff edge. The roar of the snow slide grew deafening, the ground shaking violently now and the kitsune knew he had no choice or time... Rushing forward he reached up, pulling out another seed and leaped off the cliff , vines wrapping around his shoulders as large leaves in the shape of wings sprouted behind his back and Kurama glided through the air and away from the mountain. He tossed a glance over his shoulder, watching as the snow poured over the cliff like a raging waterfall. It was a lucky escape... but now he had to try and control the downward glide. _And I don't have the energy to do that._

He went as the wind did, pulled towards the hardwood forest beyond the valley, crashing at full speed into the upper boughs of a maple tree that ripped his plant wings to shreds. Kurama fell, smashing into tree limb after tree limb as he tumbled violently down then crashed sideways onto the ground. He winced at the intensity of the flaring pain along his sides, fighting to breathe as he spit up blood. The kitsune rolled onto his stomach and braced himself, trying to push off the ground only to collapse when his arms shook and gave out. His vision grew blurry, too weakened in ki to heal himself. _ I can't die... I can't die here... I mustn't... die yet... I have to get up... Get up! _His mind shouted but his body wouldn't obey and he lay there as his life force began to fade. Something moved in his line of sight and his brow furrowed. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision as the being approached, his mind registering the owner of the black boots that stopped before him. _Oh... it's... you..._ was the last thing that ran though his mind before Kurama's vision grew dark and he saw no more.

**Whoa... longer than I wanted the chapter to be but I wanted to do the time skip... so that we could get back to the present plot. Hopefully this wasn't too boring. Next time we will get to the aftermath of the ending of this chapter, including the presentation to Yomi of Kurama's men... how the kitsune deals with Shachi... the meeting of Yusuke with Yomi... the dissolving of the ruling class into a free for all... the motivation for Kurama's participation in the tournament... the rescue of Botan... and beyond that... we'll see. If you want to see what I see in my mind... I wrote the last section of the chapter while listening to Amon Hen, the 16th track from the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack. Give it a whirl and listen to it while reading the last section. If you liked this chapter, do please review... I want to hear from people still reading this work... Onto reviews:**

**PenguinsHockey14**\- There will be changes once Kurama and Botan are together again, that is for sure. You are welcome and if you have any other comments or questions, feel free to PM me. I look forward to your comments. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**draconic skysong-** Kurama isn't a happy camper, that's for sure... rescuing Botan is going to be his prime motivation for joining the Makai tournament... I wanted to give Botan a back story... she's often neglected character wise in YYH stories... well, that won't happen in mine... so I'm glad you like it. Yes... YYH could have continued... was bummed when got to end... wanted more... guess that's what fanfiction is for, eh? Thanks for taking the time to read and leave a few lines!

**ryndc-chan**\- Writing about the grandparents wasn't my favorite thing to do but it had to be done.. I know some people found it boring... but it was necessary to provide detail to Botan's family and life before she became a grim reaper... there are still questions to be answered yet. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**heartluv**\- Yes... what Botan's grandparents are doing is wrong and extreme... there motivation is different than Atsushi's... which you'll find out about maybe at the end of this story... or in the sequel... I'm not sure yet.. Botan may or may not forgive them... I haven't quite decided on that aspect yet.

**Hylander McLeod-** You've really paid attention to what I've been writing. Awesome! Well, some of your questions were answered in this chapter while a few still remain... There is definitely more to the murder of Satoru than what is known... and the reason for Botan's altered and blocked memories leads back to Enma... and what happened to Mizuki... There is a risk that altering Botan's current memories will damage her psyche further... but as you read... Atsushi has his own plans... for Botan... Yep... still some trials and tribulations to go for Kurama and for Botan... which may be resolved in the next chapter... or it may not... we'll see how far I get with it. Thanks for the analysis. It's great to know my readers who find things beneath the surface I present. And thanks for taking the time to leave a review. It really makes me smile!

**Animercom**\- Yeah.. I probably lulled many readers into thinking Botan would reach Ningenkai without incident. You'll see how it's all resolved most likely in the next chapter. Yes... there is probably at most 3 more chapters of this story. I know a sequel will bring new stuff to enjoy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a review! I love reviews!

**Queen of Games**\- Well, I can be clever... so I figured a way that would block Kurama from entering Reikai... and remove the bonding mark so she could not be tracked. I did rather well in lulling people into thinking Botan was going to make it safe and sound. Nope! True. Kurama may not be able to physically enter Reikai... but that doesn't mean he won't plan a way to get Botan back. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

**V91**\- I liked how the chapter turned out. Yes... her maternal grandparents messed up on that one. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

**Guest-** Wait no more! Here is your update! Yes, I know it was slow in some parts towards the end of this story... but necessary to set up Botan's family and past. Thanks for leaving a few words!


	34. Reckless

Another update for those who read my stuff.

Chapter 34-Reckless

**June 4, 1994 Genkai's compound**

Genkai stood on the engawa of her fighting temple, arms crossed behind her back as she gazed out at the far gate of her compound. Rain pounded against the tiles of the rooftop, the repetitive pinging rather hypnotic but the human psychic kept her senses alert and open. It had been several hours since Kurama had took off to the north, beyond the borders of Genkai's territory. She understood that the kitsune was pushing himself to get stronger. The purpose for which she knew and lamented.

Yusuke and Hiei had to be extremely powerful by now. Cutting ties to this world allowed for them to train at their full potential, unencumbered by feelings or regrets. But Kurama was shackled by duties and responsibilities that hindered his ability to increase his ki. With limited time and resources, the redhead had to resort to more extreme methods. _Like running off in the dark to God knows where. _ Genkai growled silently.

It wasn't that she disapproved of his dedication or desire to grow stronger. Rather it was the recklessness and abandonment of caution that was so unlike Kurama's normal behavior that troubled her. The female fighter was aware of Botan's disappearance and Kurama's near death experience in attempting to enter Reikai. She also knew that the fox spirit would do whatever it took to get her back. Including pushing himself to the brink of death. Was that what happened tonight? Was that why he was overdue to return?

Genkai caught the gate opening and she turned her head, her gaze falling on a slowly encroaching shadow and her eyes narrowed. She could not sense Kurama's ki at all and she took a defensive position, her spiritual energy rising as she called out in a demanding tone. "Stop right there!"

The shadow went still at her command, a flash of lightning erupted overhead, illuminating the features of a young man with blond hair, but it was the person slumped over his shoulder that drew her attention and her arms dropped. "Kurama?"

Just then, the six fighters emerged from their rooms, having sensed Genkai's spike of ki, various shades of concern on their faces as they surrounded her.

"What's going on, master Genkai?" Touya shouted out above the roar of thunder, his ice blue eyes shifting over to the stranger and concern turned to anger. "Identify yourself! Why do you have Kurama?"

"You heard Touya," Chu barked out, glaring at the intruder. "Who are ya and what have ya done to Kurama?"

"I come in peace," The man replied, his eyes scanning the crowd of people before him. "My name is Kanjaku, a servant of Yomi, King of the West," He stepped forward, voice and features non-threatening. "Kurama is hurt and in need of medical attention. May I bring him inside?"

The mention of Yomi caused the six men to cast looks at one another then back at the blond youkai but it was Genkai who spoke next.

"Follow me."

Kanjaku gave a nod then stepped onto the deck, following the wizened woman as she led him to a nearby room, sliding open the shoji door before she entered. The blond entered next, sensing the six men behind him and he crouched down, gently sliding the unconscious Kurama onto the red futon in the center of the room. He backed away, remaining still as Genkai crouched down to the kitsune's right.

"Help me remove his jacket, Touya, will you?"

"Of course, master Genkai," The ice apparition knelt down to the left of Kurama, unzipping the parka then shifted him onto his side to remove it, revealing a black turtleneck underneath. Touya rolled up the fabric, eyes widening at the sight that met his gaze. There, on each side of Kurama's rib cage, were five puncture marks, blood oozing out of the open wounds. Dark bruising extended beyond the marks along the entirety of Kurama's torso and the blue haired youkai gasped in shock. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Looks like some kind of animal attack," The human psychic replied as she leaned forward, voice soft and clinical and she opened a hand, her fingertips hovering over the puncture wounds. "Judging by the span of each mark, a rather large one. He's lost a lot of blood," Her gaze swept over the contusions and bumps spread all over the kitsune's bare skin and her brow furrowed. "All of his ribs are fractured," She paused, looking up at the pale features of the redhead with troubled eyes. His ki was nonexistent, his skin cold to the touch and his heart rate was close to flat-lining. _ What happened to you, Kurama?_

"Is he going to die?"

Genkai shook her head at Rinku's question. "Not on my watch." Lifting her hands, the psychic hovered them over the wounds and closed her eyes. She concentrated, drawing on her healing ki as blue light sprang from her palms, her power weaving through the sight of injury. She watched closely as muscle began to reconnect and the bleeding stopped. Mottled skin morphed back into a normal hue as she trailed the light along each rib and the bones mended. It was an arduous task but at last Kurama was healed. "He'll need plenty of rest and quiet to recover." She murmured in the darkened room as she rose, walking over to grab a blanket from the nearby storage box. Unfolding it, Genkai lay the light blue comforter over the red head's still form then turned, motioning everyone to follow and the small woman led the men out of the room and onto the engawa before traveling to the main hall, the fighters right behind her.

"Alright, Kanjaku, I think it's about time you explain what you know, don't you?" Genkai asked as she turned to face the interloper.

The blond youkai drew in a breath then let it out slowly. "After the first attempt on Kurama's life, Yomi instructed me to keep watch over the fox spirit and if the situation called for it, aid him in whatever way possible."

"Looks like ya kind of failed him tonight, mate." Chu murmured as he studied the smaller male.

"I could not keep up with him in his youkai form," Kanjaku countered. "But I could track his ki and I did. For well over 200 miles until his spiritual energy suddenly vanished. I came to a clearing in the wood and that's when I saw Kurama floating in the air high above the mountainside and away from an avalanche that crashed over a cliff and down to the ground far below. I followed the trajectory of his descent back into the woodland and I found him broken and bleeding on the forest floor. I brought him here because I knew you could heal him."

"So you didn't see who attacked Kurama then?" Genkai asked.

"No," Kanjaku admitted. "But there was something strange that happened before I found Kurama."

"Strange?" The psychic murmured.

"There was a voice on the wind... the words were foreign to me but the power weaved within them was of Reikai origin. That's when the snow came shooting down off the side of the mountain."

Genkai's features hardened. "So, knowing they had failed with the first attempt, someone from Reikai came here with the express purpose of finishing the job. Possibly the same someone who kidnapped Botan."

"That is my thinking as well," Kanjaku said. "Whoever it is, they're afraid of Kurama finding a way to enter Reikai. So they waited until he was vulnerable to attack him."

The human female's wizened features turned contemplative at the blond's comment. "I think you're right... I think they're very afraid of what Kurama will do. They know how strong he is... and what he's capable of. They know he won't stop until Botan is safe with him once more. The question is, just who exactly took Botan?"

"That I do not know," Kanjaku murmured, "My lord Yomi believes that Botan was taken to prevent Kurama from marrying and having children with her. Such a union would be... tantamount to treason... to the people in Reikai."

Genkai crossed her arms behind her back, pacing as she spoke. "What else did your boss say about all this?"

"He doesn't want Kurama harmed or killed. He value's the fox spirit's opinion and strength and wants to help him free Botan from her captors. If she is still imprisoned in Spirit World after the war, Yomi will assist Kurama in retrieving her."

_I thought as much._ Genkai replied silently. War was coming to Makai swiftly. _And if Botan is not returned to Kurama, war will come to Reikai as well. _ She shook her head. _Koenma, why haven't you found her already?_ "So, Yomi is preparing for war now? I take it Yomi is also anticipating Kurama's return to Makai with these men here?" She made a gesture with her head, indicating the six fighters in the room.

"Yes. Yomi knows Kurama will keep his promise and return to Demon World with the men here." Kanjaku replied. _And from the ki spikes I sensed when I entered the compound, these men have met and surpassed the power level goal set by Kurama himself. _ "I must return to Makai and report to Yomi," He bowed his head to Genkai. "I thank you for helping Kurama in his time of need. I know you will take good care of him and when he awakens would you please tell him I am sorry for not being able to help him sooner?"

Genkai studied the boy as he bowed, quirking an eyebrow at his formal behavior but returned the nod, watching as the blond youkai pivoted around and exited the main hall. _ Odd demon._ She thought, turning her attention to Chu when he spoke,

"That blighter was strange... couldn't sense him at all..."

"Probably because he's a spy or something for Yomi..." Rinku commented.

Touya, for his part, shifted his ice blue eyes over to Genkai. "Do you think he was telling the truth about what happened to Kurama?"

"Yes," Genkai answered, voice softening a bit at the truth she knew must be told. "And he must have sensed your ki levels earlier... When he reports back to Yomi I have no doubt you will be summoned to Makai to join his army."

"So are training is done then?" Shishi asked.

"Yes..." She commented, sighing as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Susuka asked, studying the human female with curious eyes.

"To bed. I've had enough fun for the evening. But if you slackers want to stay up all night, that's your prerogative just be quiet about it. I don't want Kurama's sleep disturbed, understand?"

"Of course, Genkai..." Touya answered silencing Susuka with a look before the green eyed youkai could muster out an insulting comeback.

Genkai slid the door shut behind her then turned left, walking down the deck, stopping at the door of the kitsune's room and she reached out then cracked it open. Peeking inside, she saw Kurama laying there, still as death, and she felt concern bubbling in her mind. The fox spirit was very strong... and this latest episode would undoubtedly make him stronger still. _ But you're not well, Kurama, are you? You haven't been for a long time now. _ The loss of Botan's presence was making the kitsune act in a reckless manner with his own body. That recklessness had nearly cost him his life tonight. But love made people do foolish things. _And if what Kanjaku said is true, you're even willing to go to war with Reikai itself to save Botan._ But from who? Who was holding her prisoner? She wondered as she shut the door and headed to her room. And who had attacked Kurama tonight?

**June 4, 1994 Site of the Avalanche**

Atsushi stood at the base of the mountain, golden eyes fixed upon the massive pile of snow before him. The avalanche was a crude but effective method of attack and given the lack of a ki signature, it was quite possible the foul youkai was buried beneath the icy wreckage, dead and no longer a threat. But what if he wasn't dead? What if he had failed? Tracking and finding Kurama had been easy enough, the flare of his spiritual energy like a marker and the man at arms merely waited patiently, knowing the kitsune's power would eventually give out and make him vulnerable to the elements and his own power. This had been his best chance to eliminate the threat to the realm and to Mitsuko. _ And if it ended in failure... I may have no choice but to resort to other... tactics..._ He looked up at the roaring sky, the storm still raging above and he frowned. _The weather here is just as miserable as Makai's. _Time was pressing and he had to report in to his king before the day was out and he was... missed. Closing his eyes, he vanished from view and the gaze of youkai eyes that watched in the darkness.

**June 4,1994 Gandara**

Yomi sat at the head of the council table, listening patiently as Kanjaku spoke in troubled tones, his brow furrowed when the younger youkai finished his report. "So someone from Reikai attempted to kill Kurama tonight? They must truly be scared of him invading their realm to engage in such a risky endeavor."

"As they should be," Kanjaku said. "They must know that Kurama will do whatever it takes to rescue Botan and have resolved to eliminate the threat."

"And chose to hit Kurama at his most vulnerable..." Yomi murmured, tone and features contemplative as he added, "Still, whoever it was that targeted Kurama must be strong... and smart... I do not like this Kanjaku... I fear this is not the end of things..."

Kanjaku's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, my lord?"

Yomi took a few seconds before answering. "They will try again... and keep trying to kill Kurama until he is dead. I cannot have my second in command fall before the war has even begun... That's why I will give him control over the army... and I will need his strength and cunning to protect Gandara from Mukuro's assault."

Kanjaku tilted his head. "You think he'll strike soon then?"

"Raizen is on the brink of death... he could die tomorrow... or die a month from now, either way he will die very soon... once that happens, Mukuro will bring her army to our doorstep and try to obliterate us. I cannot allow that to happen. I must have my army ready to meet her head on... led by the smartest youkai I've ever known."

The blond studied his leader in surprise. "So you're going to make Kurama general of the army, sir?"

"That is the plan."

"But... what about Shachi, sir? You know he won't let the demotion go without a fight."

"That's what I'm hoping will happen," Yomi replied with a smirk before his features grew more serious. "After you get some rest, I'll be sending you to Ningenkai to inform Kurama to bring his men here. After they've been tested, I will hand over control to Kurama so he may prepare for invasion and how best to counter it. Once Mukuro's been dealt with, he may use the army however he sees fit.".

Kanjaku nodded and smiled, happy that his king was willing to let Kurama use the men to rescue the ferry girl. "As you wish, my lord." The blond said with a long bow of his head before rising and exiting the room.

Yomi remained seated at the table long after Kanjaku left, his mind going over all that he'd learned. The kitsune had been reckless in his behavior, allowing himself to be tracked by ki and nearly killed when he was at his weakest. _Love makes people do foolish things... and you do love Botan, don't you, Kurama?... so much you're willing to start a war to get her back. _ Yomi knew Kurama would not be able to focus completely until Botan was returned to him. _And I don't blame him for his desire to punish those who took her but it must be done in such a way that doesn't compromise what my plan is for Makai. _The youkai king's expression grew grim. Raizen would perish soon and despite how calm Yomi's behavior was on the outside, inside he was worried about what was to come. _Kurama, old friend, you need to recover quickly... before war comes to Gandara._

**June 5, 1994 Genkai's Compound early morning hours.**

Kurama lay within the darkened confines of his room, his body still recovering from the trauma of near death on the mountainside. Though his ki level had returned to normal, the kitsune's consciousness remained drawn within, visions floating in his mind that stabilized and he suddenly found himself cloaked in darkness, confusion giving way to desperation as he heard his beloved's voice call out to him.

_Kurama... Help me... Please... I need you..._

A pinpoint of light caught his eyes and he raced forward, following the thread of ki he could sense from Botan, the light growing stronger and brighter until the inky blackness surrounding him was obliterated and the fox spirit's eyes widened at the sight that met his gaze. "Botan..."

There, about 10 feet from him, the deity lay in suspended animation within the confines of a glass capsule. Hope and fear swept over him as he crept cautiously forward. He had found his deity... but what was wrong with her? Why was she encased like this? Kurama stopped before the capsule, troubled emerald eyes studying the many monitors that showed her vitals... and a nearly flat line heartbeat...She was alive but in stasis... they had shut down her body to the bare minimum to keep her docile... and unaware of what was happening to her. Yet she had called to him... so she knew... she knew something was wrong... and that he alone could save her. His head snapped back up at the sound of Botan's voice in his mind once more.

_Kurama... you're here... _

Surprised emerald eyes found themselves staring into the amethyst ones of Botan, a look of hope upon her lovely features and he watched as the girl's right hand reached out. He mimicked her actions, the palm of his left hand pressing against the glass to match hers. "Botan... I'm here... I'll save you... I promise..." He vowed, jumping as the monitors flared to life and an alarm exploded in the silence, red lights flashing around him and a look of panic bloomed in the ferry girl's face.

_You have to go... go before they find you!_

"Botan... I can't go... I can't leave you like this!"

_Please... I don't want them to catch you... they'll kill you, Kurama... they'll kill you like this!_

_Like this? _ He wondered... What was he exactly? Where was he? He saw her gaze shift, saw her eyes widen in fear and he whirled around, pain greeting him a blow to the forehead, Botan's terrified cry of _No!_ Reaching his ears before the darkness took him, dragging him away... away from the light... away from her... _No! I have to save her! _ _Botan... Botan... _

"Botan!" Kurama cried, bolting upright from his futon. A wave of pain slammed into his brain and he clutched his forehead, recalling the attack in his dream. A dream... it was just a dream... or was it? He felt everything... saw everything... heard everything... Botan's subconscious had called out to him... reaching his own unconscious mind. But how?

He lowered his hand, eyes sweeping across the room and he recognized his surroundings. _ I'm at Genkai's. _Flashes of memory danced in his line of vision and he winced, recalling the attack by Kara, instinctively lowering his hands to touch his sides, finding smooth skin and unbroken bones. _Genkai must have healed me but how did I get here? _ More memories returned to him and realization struck him._ Kanjaku brought me here._ Kurama suspected the blond youkai was the one monitoring the kitsune's progress in Ningenkai. _Which would explain how he tracked me after the avalanche._

The redhead's features darkened. Someone else had tried to kill him. Someone of Reikai origin. They must have known the barrier wouldn't be enough and targeted him at his most vulnerable. Whoever it was, they were very smart... and very skilled... and afraid... afraid of the threat he posed. _As they should be. _ He thought as he rose, going over to his backpack. He crouched down, pulling out a pair of jeans and a powder blue t shirt and dressed quickly then exited his room, stopping at the sight of Genkai as she approached.

"Up before the rise of the sun are we, Kurama?" Genkai greeted, tilting her head to look up at the tall form of the kitsune. "How are you feeling? Any residual pain?"

"I have... a bit of a headache but other than that, I feel well enough."

Genkai nodded. "Good. The others are waiting in the main hall. Shall we go?"

Kurama gave a nod of his own, following the human psychic as she passed, entering the hall to find his men seated and talking excitedly among themselves. They grew quiet at his approach, greeting him in their usual manner, turning their attention to Genkai as she spoke.

"As you can see, everyone's been worried about you, Kurama. So perhaps it's time for you to share what happened to you up on that mountain yesterday."

Kurama nodded, sitting down in front of his men as he revealed the truth of his near death experience.

"That was a bit reckless, mate, using up all your ki like that," Chu began, studying the redhead with surprised eyes. "But it seems to have paid off... you're much stronger than before."

"True, it was reckless... and made me vulnerable... I'd have died if not for Kanjaku bringing me here."

"Kanjaku said he was unable to see who attacked you but mentioned someone of Reikai origin. You didn't get a good look at him, either, I take it?" Touya asked.

"No... but I heard his voice on the wind... felt his power spike and I knew he was the one who caused the avalanche. He tried to kill me to prevent me from rescuing Botan. Who he works for exactly, I do not know. What I do know is that they are afraid of me and I have no doubt they will attempt to end my life again when they find out I'm still alive."

"And the youkai that attacked you?" Suzuka murmured, drawing the kitsune's attention over to him. "You said a parasite managed to control the animal that attacked you. But why? What purpose would be gained in killing you unless they worked for Mukuro or Raizen?"

"The parasite that attacked me does not work for either of those kings. His boss is a youkai by the name of Shachi." Kurama explained. "He's the current general of Yomi's army. He's hated me from the moment Yomi brought me to Makai as an adviser. He used the parasite, Kara, to try and take over Botan's body nearly a year ago."

"And ya didn't kill him then?" Jin asked. "I'd of torn apart the bastard with my wind for that."

"I had hoped the threat of death would have been enough," Kurama murmured. "But it seems Shachi did not learn his lesson from our last fight," Gold flecks burst in the kitsune's normally placid orbs. "I will have to rectify that mistake... very soon."

**June 5, 1994 Makai-Shachi's quarters**

Shachi paced in his room, his mood growing darker by the minute. He'd witnessed Kanjaku's return to Gandara, but had been unable to find out the topic of conversation between the blond and Yomi. Something that Kara was adept at providing. But the parasite had yet to return to Makai and the general wondered if he'd been killed in the attempt to end the kitsune's life. Not that Shachi really cared about Kara's well being. He was a merely a useful tool for spying on Yomi and nothing more. _If he's dead I'll just have to find another creature willing to help me. _

"Hey boss."

The scaled youkai whirled around at the sound of the parasite's voice, beady eyes glaring down at Kara. "You're late, Kara," He growled. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Ningenkai is farther away than you think, boss. And Kurama is much stronger than I thought he would be."

Shachi frowned. "What are you talking about? Did you manage to kill him or not?"

"No... though I did wound him severely," The parasite admitted. "But even with his ki depleted, he managed to fend me off. I was going to try and finish him but then an avalanche struck and I fled. I thought the snow slide might of killed Kurama so I backtracked and found something I didn't expect."

The general glowered at the parasite. "I don't have the patience for all the mystery, Kara, so get to point."

Kara felt the anger boiling in his boss's eyes and he backed up a bit, voice and features apologetic. "Well, remember the talk about someone from Reikai trying to kill Kurama?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I saw him."

Shachi quirked an eyebrow at this tidbit of information. "Did you now? And what did he look like?"

"A tall man... with greenish hair... and golden eyes... he was... strange... his power was definitely of Reikai origin but the smell..." Kara paused, dragging on the conversation and the general had had enough.

"For the love of God just spit it out, already!" Shachi snapped.

Kara cringed but complied. "He smelled of Makai..."

The scaled demon studied the parasite in confusion. "I thought you said he was a reigen."

"He is."

"Then why would he smell like Makai unless..." His voice trailed off, eyes narrowing as a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Unless what, boss?" Kara asked, looking up at the general in curiosity.

"Unless he recently visited Demon World." The scaled youkai replied, casting his gaze out the window.

Kara blinked. "Wait... do you think he..."

"Is conspiring with someone from Makai?" Shachi finished. "It's possible. But I don't care about that right now... I care about what happened to Kurama. I need to know if the bastard's dead or not."

"Well, as I told you, I didn't kill him. I thought the avalanche might have but with that reigen involved I had to wait until he left before searching the snow. There was no trace of Kurama to be found, so most likely he escaped."

"And you didn't bother to check beyond the mountainside did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Shachi crossed his arms. "Kanjaku also returned from Ningenkai... and reported to Yomi. The topic of which is unknown to me. But I suspect it had to do with Kurama. That little runt didn't seem upset so I can only imagine the kitsune is alive and well... and heading this way."

"Uh... boss... I don't mean to alarm you... but I think Kurama knows it was you that sent me to kill him."

"What?" Shachi growled, turning around to glare down at the parasite. "How could he possibly know it was you?"

"He could sense me... he already knows who I am... and what I attempted to do to his mate on your orders... this time... I don't think he'll let you live."

Fear seized hold of the scaled demon's features and heart. _If I stay here... Kurama will try to kill me... _Memories of the stranglehold in the conference room ran through his mind and he compulsively lifted his hand to rub his neck. After that incident, the general had taken to trying to boost his own ki, growing in power. But did he have the strength to face Kurama in a fair fight? The general wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Kara watched as his boss starting ransacking his own quarters, asking in a confused tone. "What are you doing, boss?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Shachi replied, stuffing what belongings he could into various bags. "I'm getting out of here before Kurama comes back."

"But where are you going to go? You don't think Yomi will notice you gone?"

"Yomi no longer trusts me as it is... When he hears what I've done... He'll kill me... or Kurama will kill me... either way I'm a dead man."

"And escaping will solve that dilemma?"

He paused at a sudden thought and he turned to look at the youkai parasite. "This reigen you caught the scent of Makai from... do you think it's possible he's working for Raizen or Mukuro?"

Kara blinked then frowned. "A person from spirit world working for one of the kings of Makai... no, I don't think so. But maybe someone who lives here?"

"Someone powerful that isn't in one of the three factions?" Shachi murmured. "Someone from the south perhaps?"

Kara tilted his misshapen head. It was well known that the southern part of Makai was a vast land inhabited by half of the youkai race... they were fiercely independent from the rest of Demon World and the territory was too massive in scale to conquer, let alone control, though Kara knew Yomi was going to attempt to do just that. So was it possible that there were high level of demons that simply wished to keep to themselves and remain hidden in the unending forests and mountains to the south? Yes... but whoever it was that reigen visited... wasn't a simple demon... it had to be someone who knew about the kitsune... and of the human world... but who? "It's possible... but I cannot say for sure... why? Is that where we're headed?"

_Of course he'd latch onto me in this... after all... his life is on the line too_. "Yes... if what you said is true... then the person this reigen visited might be able to help us finish off Kurama once and for all." Shachi replied, slinging the bags over his shoulders and back.

"You still think you can kill him, boss?" Kara asked, slithering behind his leader as the larger youkai exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Kurama might have forced my hand..." Shachi murmured as he entered the elevator. "But I won't let him get away with it... I will make sure I get my revenge... one way or another..." He vowed as the two of them fled from the palace, making their way south to where their possible ally might be found.

**June 6, 1994 Reikai- Matsu royal palace**

Atsushi walked through the courtyard, returning to the palace in his usual manner and he made his way down the winding staircase to the depths below the main court, slowing to a stop at the sight of Norio who was pacing back and forth in the dimly lit corridor, his dark green eyes coming to focus on the man at arms as he called out in a anxiety riddled tone, "Where have you been, Atsushi?!"

"Taking care of a youkai problem, as you ordered me to, sire," Atsushi answered truthfully, though he did not explain what he was doing beyond that. "Has something happened since I've been gone?"

Norio's features turned grim. "See for yourself."

Atsushi moved to the door, pressing his hand against the tablet and the door slid open, allowing the green haired man to step inside, the faint pulse of Botan's ki emanating in the room and he marched over to the capsule, surprised golden orbs taking in a small fissure within the center of the glass. "How did this happen?"

"As the one who created this device, I was hoping you could tell me," Norio replied, coming to stand to the smaller man's left. "An alarm went off inside the room and the monitors went haywire yet there was no sign of an intruder. But Mitsuko's energy could be sensed leaking through the crack in the glass. It's almost as if she..."

"Woke up? Is that what you were going to say?" Atsushi interjected, his gaze still focused on the fracture in the glass. He leaned forward, inspecting the damage, noting it had started from the inside out. Was it possible that the ferry girl had bypassed Atsushi's own mental blocks and ki suppression in an attempt to escape? Or was it something else? He shifted his gaze to his left, frowning at the outline of a hand against the glass. All of the guards wore gloves so none of them would have left fingerprints. "Did you touch the glass, my king?"

"What?" Norio murmured. "No... I didn't touch anything. Why?"

The man at arms pointed to the palm print and the king shook his head.

"I don't understand. You and I are the only ones who have access to this room. And if I didn't leave a print and you haven't, then who's print is it?"

Atsushi looked back to the still features of the ferry girl and concern began to bloom in his heart and mind. The defensive spell he had weaved within the room had chased the intruder away... but who was the intruder? He remained silent to the king's question, focusing his ki in an attempt to passively invade Botan's mind only to be forced out by the growing light within her. A power that was meant for other things... not for this... and not in this way... so how? How did she manage to bypass all the walls and changes in memory he'd created to keep her docile and unaware? Could it be... the youkai that awoke her? Was he still alive? His eyelids opened, studying the palm print with curious orbs, and answer coming to him then as to the owner of the mark. _You called to him, didn't you? He was near death and you sensed it... even in suspended animation... you sensed him... you brought his spirit here... to try and rescue you..._ Admiration of her abilities grew in his mind along with a tinge of regret... _It seems your power is growing in ways I had not expected nor anticipated, Mitsuko. Unfortunately I have no choice now but to move on to the next phase of my mission._

"What do you see, Atsushi?"

The green haired reigen's eyelids opened at the sound of Norio's voice. "Nothing, my lord. Mitsuko is actively blocking any attempts to read her mind."

The king's eyes widened. "What? But... how is that possible? I thought you altered her memories and suppressed her energy."

"I did... but her body is responding in a manner of self preservation. She cannot recognize friend from foe so any attempt to try and read her mind will be futile," He lied, pressing in a series of commands on the lead monitor. "Whoever... or whatever it was that triggered this event may attempt to do so again. And with her ki leaking out, there's no telling who's sensed it."

"You think someone outside of the kingdom felt it? I could barely feel it when I entered the room how could anyone else have sensed it?"

"There are those in the SDF capable of tracking down anyone with a minute trace of energy. And I would not put it past Koenma to have sent spies within the capital itself to keep an eye on the palace and its inhabitants."

"If that's true... and they sensed her energy, then Koenma will come here to actively search for her."

"I concur," Atsushi said. "We will have to move her to a safer place. With stronger barriers to keep her confined."

"Confined? You mean more than she is now?"

"Yes," The smaller man replied but did not elaborate, pushing a button on the side of the capsule, the glass door opening and he reached in to pull the girl up and over his shoulder. "And I know just the place to take her." He added before vanishing from view, leaving a surprised and unsettled Norio behind.

Outside of the palace, the brown eyes of Abverden narrowed. Though it was faint... the unique ki was unmistakable. _Botan... So you were here all this time._ He started forward in an attempt to track down the ferry girl only to frown as her energy suddenly vanished. Whoever took her was very fast... and very adept at hiding their own energy pattern. So adept that Abverden could not gain the direction of their disappearance. _But she was here... Koenma was right after all. _ Turning away from the palace, Abverden headed towards home with great urgency, making sure he was well beyond the borders of the capital city before flipping open his communicator and reporting what he'd discovered.

**June 6, 1994 Reikai- Southern Palace**

Koenma sat at his desk, going through the motions of his daily work, his mind preoccupied with the situation in the three worlds. Makai was on the verge of war, Ningenkai would suffer from the fallout, and Reikai... could enter into the fray from one of the very detectives that had helped protect it. _I know you want to find Botan, Kurama... but causing a war between worlds is not the way to go about it. _ A flash of red burst to the right of Jr. and he reached out, pushing the button, the screen before him coming to life and Koenma blinked in surprise at the face that stared back at him. "Abverden?"

"Good afternoon Prince Koenma," The purple haired reigen greeted. "I'm sorry for interrupting your work but something's come to light that I felt you should know about."

Hope lit up the prince's face. "Have you found Botan, Abverden?"

"I found a trace of her ki, prince, but then it vanished in thin air once more."

Koenma leaned forward. "Tell me where you traced her ki, Abverden."

"The royal palace of Matsu, sir, as you suspected."

Anger and relief crossed his youthful features. _ I knew it!_ Still, his vindication felt hollow and worry grew in his heart. "Have you informed my grandparents?"

"Yes, sir... and your mother. She was most insistent I contact you. She said you would know what to do next."

The prince nodded. "I do at that. Thank you, Abverden. When you reach Karu, tell my mother I will contact her soon."

"As you wish, prince Koenma."

Contact severed, the screen went blank and Koenma rose, transforming into his young adult persona and he reached out, pushing the communication button. "Otake, I need you to report to my office ASAP."

"On my way, sir." The voice of the captain of the SDF crackled back. A flash of light erupting before the desk, converting to matter as Otake now stood before his boss. "Reporting for duty as you requested, my prince."

Koenma studied the officer as he spoke. "Good. I have something I need you to do for me, Otake."

"What is it you require of me, sir?"

"I want you to gather 10 of your best men that do not hail from Matsu and meet me in the front courtyard in 5 minutes."

His request for officers outside of the capital province of the north brought instant understanding to his features. "Botan's been found, hasn't she?"

Koenma nodded. "Abverden sensed her ki, albeit briefly, in the palace of Matsu. We're going there to confront the king and queen about Botan and we won't leave until we get the answers we seek."

Otake was impressed with Koenma's resolve. _It's about time._ "It will be done, my lord." The captain replied, giving a quick chest salute before disappearing from view.

Koenma watched him go then called out in a softer tone. "Ayame?"

The dark haired ferry girl materialized to the prince's right, drawing Jr's attention. "You called, my prince?"

"We've had a break in our search for Botan and I need to head up to Matsu. While I'm gone you will be in charge."

She moved closer to him, a softness in her words that matched the hope in her sapphire eyes. "She's been found?"

"Her ki was detected by Abverden in Matsu," Koenma answered a determined look in his gaze as he added, "But whether she's still there or not remains to be seen. Regardless, I won't be leaving there until I get the truth," He rounded the desk, heading towards the main door, stopping at the light touch of Ayame's hand on his arm. He turned around slowly, her expression of concern making his heart react. "It will be alright, Ayame. I'll bring Botan back, I promise."

"I know you will... but you must be careful, my prince. You do not know how the royals in Matsu will react to your presence and I do not want you hurt."

Koenma smiled softly, touched at her concern. "Ayame... you worry too much. It will be fine. I'll have the SDF with me. Besides, Norio has much to answer for and unlike my grandparents, I have no loyalty to the court," He touched her hand with his own, gently squeezing it. "I'll come back to you, as I always do." Reluctantly he let her hand go and pivoted around, exiting out the main door as he made his way to the courtyard, his features hardening as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. _I will find out the truth and bring Botan home and end Kurama's plan to invade Reikai._

**June 6, 1994 Genkai's compound**

Kurama stood out in the courtyard of Genkai's temple, his eyes falling the approaching form of Kanjaku, knowing the reason for his return to Ningenkai. "So it's time then?"

"Yes," The blond youkai said with a nod as he came to a stop before the kitsune. "Raizen's death will occur at any time now and Yomi wants to be prepared to defend Gandara from Mukuro and Raizen's descendant if he chooses to strike as well." He paused, his tone become more personal as he asked, "How are you feeling, Kurama?"

The kitsune gave a small smile in recognition of the blond's concern. "I will live... which is more than I can say for Shachi when I see him next."

Kanjaku's expression changed from concern to confusion. "Shachi?" He murmured, his mind recalling the wounds on the kitsune's torso and realization struck him. "Kara... He must have sent Kara to attack you!"

Kurama was impressed with the young youkai's reasoning. "He did... It seems Shachi didn't learn his lesson from our last encounter. I plan to rectify that mistake."

There was a deadly coldness in the redhead's voice that made Kanjaku shiver. _Man, Shachi, you really messed up didn't you? _Not that the black op agent cared. The bastard had it coming to him for messing with Botan and Kurama. "I take it you are ready and willing to return to Makai with me then?"

The fox spirit nodded. "The men are ready for inspection but there is one thing I must do before I go." He replied and walked passed the blond demon and into a small room beyond the main temple. Kurama walked over to the phone, picking up the handle and dialed his home number, standing patiently as the phone rang, the voice of his mother on the other end as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mother." Kurama greeted warmly.

"Shuichi! It's nice to hear from you! How is your field trip going?"

Kurama hated lying to his mother. _ But it can not be helped. I will be gone for some time and I do not want her to worry over me. _"It's going well. I'm learning much of the local flora here in the mountains. I should return within the month."

"So long?"

He heard the hesitation and uncertainty in Shoiri's voice and sought to soothe her concern. "Well, it's part of my final grade for Botany, mother. And I've already taken the rest of my exams for the semester early to complete this project. But this is something I must do to keep pace for the year."

"I know you want to maintain top score in school, Shuichi, but I worry about you just the same. You will call me as often as you can, right?"

"I will, mother. I promise to be careful and call you when I can," Kurama said in a sincere tone. "I love you and will talk to you soon."

"I love you, too. Goodbye, Shuichi."

"Goodbye, mother."

Kurama hung up the phone gently, his shoulders dropping a bit, the weight of his deception bearing down on him. _I'm sorry, mother. I don't mean to lie... but I must to keep you safe... _ Kurama returned to his room, grabbing his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before returning to the courtyard. He found the others waiting and his gaze shifted to Genkai whom he honored with a long bow of his head. "Master Genkai, I thank you for all your help in training these men and for your hospitality. Without your assistance, I would never have succeeded."

A slight smile tugged at the female psychic's lips as she looked up at the kitsune. "You're welcome, Kurama. And could you do a favor for me?"

Kurama lifted his head and straightened his frame. "If it's within my power to do so."

"When you see that slacker, Yusuke, tell him I said hello... and as for you... be careful... and have faith... Botan will not be lost forever to you."

A flash of pain crossed the kitsune's features but he squashed it quickly. "I will do so... and I pray that you are right... Master Genkai..."

"And as for you six..." She added, looking over at the men she'd help train for nearly a year. "You were all a pain in the ass at times to train but I think of you as my students so don't disappoint me by going off and dying, you got it?"

The six youkai snapped at attention, flashing various looks of annoyance or amusement as they nodded.

"Very well then... off with you... and good luck!"

The six men waved good bye to their teacher, Kurama giving a bow of his head before turning to Kanjaku. "Alright, Kanjaku, lead the way."

The blond nodded, taking the lead as the group followed him out the northern gate and to a stabilized portal that would allow them to enter Makai where Yomi awaited them.

**June 6, 1994 Gandara Central Palace**

Kurama stood off to the side in the throne room, passive emerald orbs watching as his men powered up and remained still, allowing Youda to measure their energy. The wizened youkai gasped as he read each man's total output of ki. "Incredible... simply incredible..."

"What is it, Youda?" Yomi asked as he sat on his throne, waiting for his adviser to answer.

"Their power levels all exceed 100,000. But... how is this possible?" Youda shifted his stunned gaze to Kurama. "What did you do to get these men to jump to S class in less than a year?"

"Simple diet and exercise," Kurama replied softly, smirking at the grumbling complaints from his men.

Yomi was pleased. "Very good, Kurama. You have kept your end of the bargain and now I will reward you by giving you the title of general. You now have control of my army to do as you wish."

"Um... my lord... what about Shachi?" Youda asked.

"What about him?"

"He didn't show up for the meeting today. Do you wish for me to inform him of his demotion? Or do you wish to do it yourself?"

Yomi rose. "I think I will personally deliver the news. He and I are overdue for a long talk anyway," He stepped down onto the floor, features firm and his voice commanding. "I want you to escort these men to their quarters and see to their needs, whatever that may be," He shifted his head in the general direction of the kitsune, voice softening a bit. "Kurama, walk with me, will you?"

The redhead fell lockstep beside the taller Yomi, the silence remaining between them until they entered the darkened hallway.

"So tell me, Kurama, now that you have control of the army, what do you plan to do with it?" Yomi asked, though he well knew the answer.

Kurama was also aware of Yomi's knowledge of his own situation but replied truthfully. "I intend to rescue Botan and punish those who took her."

Yomi said nothing for a few seconds before replying, "The loss of Botan has affected you greatly, Kurama. I can't say I blame you for wanting to do whatever it takes to bring her back to you... but you must realize the danger at our doorstep first and foremost."

_I knew this would be his response._ Kurama thought, keeping his face and voice neutral. "I am aware of the threat of Mukuro's army and of Yusuke's should he come here seeking war," He began, stopping beside Yomi as they stood before an elevator. "And I have thought out counter measures to deal with them if necessary." _Though I do not wish to fight Yusuke or Hiei._

Yomi was intrigued. "What sort of counter measures?"

"You have a great expanse of forest around the entirety of your city," Kurama began, entering the elevator after Yomi did, continuing his explanation as the elevator began its rapid descent. "I will plant specific seeds that, when triggered by my command, will bloom and release a sleeping pollen into the air. If by chance, some manage to escape that trap, I have another one lined up for them."

"And what does that trap entail?" Yomi asked, stepping out when the elevator doors opened.

"There will be seeds spread through the perimeter of the city itself. These seeds, once activated will grow into vines and latch onto the attackers, draining them of their energy, thus making them defenseless."

"And if they get through that?"

"Then I will go out and meet the enemy myself." Kurama answered coolly, betraying none of his inner turmoil.

Yomi smiled, pleased at the fox's answers. "You will make an excellent general, Kurama. I always knew you would. It's too bad Shachi won't be a part of my army now," He commented as he began to walk down the corridor that led to the soon to be formal general's quarters. "Kanjaku told me when you arrived here that Kara was responsible for the physical attack on you. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Then Shachi deserves what is coming to him." Yomi murmured.

"I take it you're fine with my intention to kill him then?"

Yomi smirked. "Do you think I brought you along simply for conversation? I knew you two were destined to fight one another... and I confess I want to witness Shachi's demise first hand," His sensitive hearing caught the faint hum of a nearby terminal and he stopped, turning towards it as he commanded in a firm tone. "Computer, tell me the current location of General Shachi."

There was a bleep noise before the terminal answered in a masculine voice. "There is no General Shachi currently residing in the palace."

Yomi frowned. "What do you mean, he's not residing here? Computer, search the visual records. Where was Shachi last seen?"

There was a short delay before the computer replied, "General Shachi's last known whereabouts were recorded outside of Gandara, walking in a southern direction."

_So you've fled for the safety of the south have you, Shachi? Seems you're not as stupid as I always presumed. _Yomi thought as he turned towards the kitsune. "Your prey has escaped, Kurama... Under normal circumstances I would allow you to give chase but with the threat looming, here, I cannot take that risk."

"Understandable," Kurama commented evenly. "I can deal with Shachi in my own time. Right now I'm more concerned with rescuing Botan."

"As you should," Yomi murmured. "I like your lover, Kurama. She's a beautiful soul. Her light is blinding in its beauty... such a rarity in and of itself. And she holds great power... you must have sensed it yourself on numerous occasions."

Kurama flashed a rare look of shock, glaring at the king when he let loose a soft laugh.

"I can feel your irritation, Kurama... and your guarded possessiveness... Is it so strange that I would notice such a unique ki, even as blind as I am?"

Kurama said nothing and Yomi's smile fell.

"Forgive me... I didn't mean to upset you with this observation. I'm merely stating a fact... as you well know. She is beautiful... and pure... a purity of light... that would make many a man lust after her... for her body... and for the power she possesses."

"What is your point?" Kurama growled, growing more agitated by the second.

"My point is this, Kurama. Botan was taken from you because the people in her realm will not allow a mating to occur between a youkai and a reigen. This... you already know... But did you stop to think there was more to it than that?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed, comprehending what Yomi was trying to say but reluctant to play along. "Are you speaking of the light within her?"

Yomi said nothing for a moment, clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke. "Her power is... different from a youkai's... our strength is tied to our ki... hers is tied to her soul. Surely you know this already?"

"Yes, I am aware of it." Kurama answered in a calm tone though gold flecks began to form in the emerald pools of his eyes, his Youko self edging closer to the surface, irritated at the continued discussion of his beloved deity's light.

"Then you must also know, even on an instinctive level, that her light... if harnessed properly... could kill a demon with ease. Yet she's never hurt you with that light... do you wonder why that is?"

"Because she loves me." Kurama answered, well aware of the strength blooming in his lover's soul.

"Yes. Out of love for you, the light recognizes you as hers... and will not attack. But what if something or someone... where to try and harness that for their own means?"

Understanding sparked within the fox spirit's mind and his features darkened. "You mean to tell me you think someone took Botan not because she was going to be with me... but to manipulate her energy as some sort of weapon?"

"It is merely a theory," Yomi admitted with a shrug. "But I like your ferry girl, Kurama. I don't want to see that light in her die... That's why I've had Youda do some research on ki based barriers that I think you'll find informative."

"Why would you do this for me?" Kurama asked, studying Yomi with skeptical eyes.

"Is it so hard to believe that I worry about Botan and about your state of mind?"

"Yes." Kurama said darkly.

Yomi chuckled, nonplussed by the fox's glare and the anger radiating off him in waves. _Funny that it took a woman to bring out your emotions, eh, Kurama? _The king thought as he spoke in a non threatening tone. "It is wise to be guarded, Kurama. It is how a demon as old as you has survived for so long. You do not have to believe me... but the truth is, I do have information that could prove useful in your quest to enter Reikai and bring Botan back where she belongs. Free from the influence of the ones who hold her hostage."

"And what do you want in return?" Kurama growled. "Haven't I done enough for your cause."

"Of course you have. The only stipulation for this information is that you aid me in stopping Mukuro and Raizen's descendant from destroying Gandara. If you manage to defend the city from them, then I will aid you with everything at my disposal. I will even help you to invade Reikai if negotiation will not suffice."

Kurama thought over Yomi's proposal, about to give a reply when the terminal suddenly crackled to life.

"Lord Yomi, sir, there's a communique that just arrived that I think you'll be interested to hear!"

The king of the west turned away from Kuram and towards the computer, recognizing the excited voice of Youda. _Now what has got that old goat in such a tizzy? _ Yomi wondered. "Patch it through, Youda, I'll listen to it here."

"As you wish, sire."

The computer went silent for a few seconds before a young male youkai's voice came through the intercom as the recorded message began to play. "This is Akio, commander of the covert ops third division sending a coded report as to the situation in the kingdoms to the North and to the East. Raizen has died... His chosen replacement, Yusuke Urameshi, has ascended the throne and left, heading southwest in the direction of Gandara. Manashi, commander of the second division, has sent word to us that Mukuro has mobilized his fighting unit and turned west, also heading for Gandara. In a matter of days these two kings will reach the city. We are pulling back from our detail and heading home to aid in the defense of Gandara. Akio out."

Yomi listened to the message then asked the terminal. "How long ago was this message sent, Youda?"

"Yesterday, sire. The storming season is upon us... so communication lines are delayed. But that still gives us time to gather our defenses and plan strategies to counter any attacks the enemy would unleash on the city."

"Our new general is already several steps ahead of us, Youda. He'll make sure our defenses are secure."

"What of Shachi, my lord?"

Yomi frowned. "Fled like a coward... Kurama will deal with him later... for now... inform the men and the city to make preparations for war."

"It will be done as you command, my king."

Youda's voice cut off and Yomi turned to address his new general. "Well then, Kurama, it seems we'll be having guests very soon. Shall we prepare to greet them properly?"

Kurama nodded and followed behind Yomi. His features remained emotionless but inside he was a hurricane of conflicted emotions. Part of him was eager to see his friends again... even if it was on the battlefield... but his heart... his heart longed to free Botan... he had been given control of the army... had Yomi's support and possible information that would allow him to bypass the barriers of Reikai itself. But now that would be put on hold. His thoughts wandered, concern building within him at the theory Yomi had mentioned. Was it possible someone wanted to use Botan for her power? If so, who... and why? _Botan... please wait a bit longer... I swear I will save you... even if I have to defeat Yusuke and Hiei to do so... I will come for you, love... no matter what happens in the days to come... I will find you and bring you back home with me._

**June 6, 1994 Matsu Royal Palace**

Norio stood before Koenma and eleven of his men as they glared at one another in the front courtyard of the royal palace. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The king of the north demanded. "You can't just come to my city and enter my grounds without permission. I won't suffer your impertinence!"

"You will suffer me!" Koenma snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the older reigen. "I know what you've done, Norio! I know you had someone kidnap Botan... one of your own men... and had her brought here! You lied to my men and you lied to me. Well, the lying ends now. Where is she?"

"I don't have her."

But Koenma wasn't convinced. "Where is she?! If you don't bring her out right now, I will send my men in to find her!"

"I don't have her!" Norio roared. "And I won't let you search the grounds. I refuse!"

"Otake," Koenma called out over his shoulder. "Begin your search and if anyone gets in your way, you have my permission to arrest them."

"You can't do that!" Norio shouted. "Guards stop them!"

The captain nodded at his boss's command, vanishing from view before the guards could intervene.

"Norio, what is going on?" Mayumi called out to her husband as she entered the courtyard, eyes widening at the sight of the SDF and the king's guard as they moved to strike one another.

"You stay back, Mayumi, this doesn't concern you." Norio commanded.

"Doesn't concern me?" She retorted. "Ever since you concocted that crazy scheme to keep Mitsuko in Reikai, I've been walking on egg shells, waiting for something bad to happen... and now it has. Just tell them the truth already."

The king gasped and looked over to his wife in shock. "Mayumi, be silent!"

Koenma watched this exchange, his features darkening. So Norio was the one who plotted this out. Yet something bad's happened since then... But what? "What's happened to Botan? Where is she?"

"We don't know." Mayumi admitted, drawing a glare from her husband.

"Mayumi! That's enough!" Norio shouted but the queen would not be silent.

"No, I'm tired of all the secrecy and the lies!" Mayumi snapped. "I didn't want Mitsuko to go to Ningenkai and marry that demon, either, but what you did... what we did... we must answer for," She turned to Koenma and explained. "Atsushi has her now."

"Atsushi? Who is that?" The prince asked.

"Our man at arms. He was ordered by Norio to kidnap and bring Mitsuko here... but now Atsushi's gone and he hasn't contacted the palace to inform us of his whereabouts. It's as if he's..."

"Vanished... is that what you were going to say?" Koenma finished for her, studying the royals with angry brown orbs. "You took my cousin and conspired to keep her from marrying a youkai... because you could not understand Kurama... you feared him... and the idea of any offspring their union would produce. How stupid could you be? You think Botan would forgive you? You think you can simply erase her memories of Kurama? You do not understand love and you do not understand the spiritual connection they share. If you did... You would know Kurama loves Botan with all his heart... and his soul... He's risked everything for her and that won't end simply because you took her away from him." Koenma paused, a dark expression marring his handsome face as he growled. " When you kidnapped my ferry girl and attacked my spirit detective, you attacked me... and my kingdom... that is a declaration of war, which is forbidden in our world," His back straightened, adding to his strength as a leader and his resolve. "You know what the punishment of that is, don't you?"

Norio's features paled, knowing the penalty for his actions was the loss of his title... and his position of authority in the North "What... you... you can't!" Norio cried, looking at the spirit prince in fear and desperation. "We've ruled the North for over 500 years! You can't force us to give up our title over something like this! I just wanted Mitsuko to stay here, what is the crime in keeping her from being tainted by a youkai?"

"Because you did it against her will!" Koenma said heatedly.

"Lord Koenma, sir?"

The brown haired reigen looked beyond the royals to his captain, frowning at the troubled look on Otake's face. "What have you found, captain?"

The mustached man walked over to his boss, laying a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished from view, reappearing inside a darkened room where an open glass capsule lay. "What is that, Otake?"

"What they kept Botan in, sir," The captain answered. "There are traces of her ki within this contraption. It looks to be some kind of stasis machine, meant to keep her confined and docile... unaware of her surroundings," He paused, pointing to the various monitors. "They kept records of her vitals here... seems they were trying to manipulate her memories... but weren't very successful at it."

"Why do you say that, Otake?"

"Because she's not here, sir."

Koenma frowned but didn't ask for an explanation, watching as the officer closed the glass case and pointed to a palm print.

"The ki is very faint on this print but the energy pattern... belongs to Kurama."

"What?!" Koenma cried, looking over the data. How was such a thing possible? "I thought Kurama couldn't enter Reikai."

"His body can't but maybe his spirit could..." Otake commented. "But that's not the only shocking thing I found, sir."

Koenma frowned at his captain's grim features. "What is it, Otake?"

"The ki and DNA I collected from the controls on the monitors... are a match for the missing officer, Daichi."

Koenma's features fell. If what Otake said was true... then... this Atsushi... and Daichi... were one and the same person. Darker thoughts ran in his mind and the words of his mother came to him then. _Have you pondered the possibility your father was involved in the kidnapping? _If that was the case... Botan wouldn't be anywhere in Reikai. He turned around, heading towards the open doorway, Otake close behind as the officer asked,

"Lord Koenma, where are your orders, sir? Do you want us to continue to search the grounds?"

"No," The prince replied, nearly racing up the winding staircase. "We won't find her here, Otake."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Because Botan is no longer in Reikai," He answered, marching down the hallway and out to the courtyard, stopping a short distance from the royals who studied him with anger and fear in their eyes. "I need you to take me back to the palace, Otake."

"What do you want the rest of the men to do here, sir?"

"I want them to keep watch over Norio and Mayumi. If they try to escape, arrest them."

"And what about you, sir?"

"I'll be heading to Ningenkai. I need to speak with Kurama and tell him the truth."

"The truth?"

Koenma nodded. "The truth that Botan isn't in Reikai."

"So our other orders, my lord?"

The prince thought for a moment then turned to study the captain. "Send the other SDF officers down to Human World and Demon World. Copy the ki and DNA data and give it to them. We have to find Botan and find her soon... before it's too late... for all of us."

Otake frowned at the ominous tone in his leader's voice but complied. "It shall be done, my lord."

Koenma watched as the captain gave his orders, his thoughts and features troubled. _Botan.. where are you? And what does Daichi plan to do with you?_

**June 6, 1994 ?**

Dark orbs studied the unconscious and still form of the ferry girl as she lay behind enclosed glass. This room was a special one... one used for situations just like this... _She will remain confined... and under control here... _He thought, his gaze shifting over to the green haired man. No matter how many times they met, he could not get used to his subordinate's appearance. "You've done well... Daichi... though I had hoped to keep her in Reikai for a longer duration than this."

"I had no choice," The golden eyed male said. "Mitsuko was becoming too aware... and her powers... are growing faster... and in ways I didn't think possible..."

"Hmm... and her memories?"

"Her light is too strong for me to alter them... though her repressed memories... still remain... locked... as you ordered me to do... long ago..."

The man in shadow stepped forward, the faint light reflecting off his glasses as he turned his gaze back to Botan. "So I did..." His features softened as he sensed another presence in the room and he smiled, addressing the new comer with a tender tone. "Botan's become quite beautiful... like mother... like daughter... wouldn't you say... Mizuki?"

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn... not the most exciting chapter I know but I thought this would be a good place to leave it... Another chapter is complete... how many more I am not sure... but it will be more than the three I said as I still have many things to cover before moving on to the sequel. Speaking of which... there are two options I'm open to suggestions on. One will have this story of mine ending after Yusuke's return to Human World.. and the other option is ending it after the tournament. The wedding of Kurama and Botan will occur in the sequel most likely along with all the family stuff that follows... either way... I'm thinking more like 5-6 chapters max for this story before I move on to the next part. So review with your thoughts. I always want to know what readers think and like. And remember that reviews make me happy... and don't you like me happy? **

**Thanks to:**

**PenguinsHockey14:** Well, as you read in this chapter and in the PM I sent you, you know know who the black boots belong to... and who he's working for. Though the motives are still... ambiguous... in regards to what Botan's role in all this, is. I am glad you've enjoyed the plot and the story. You are welcome and thanks for reading and leaving a review!

**Queen of Games: **Yep! You were correct. Daichi is Atsushi. And you've read who he's working for now. Norio and Mayumi are going to regret a great many things... including the punishment for thir actions. You'll see what happens to them soon enough.

Well, Atsushi tried to kill Kurama and failed... he'll have to take part in different... tactics to bring the kitsune down... which we all know won't work... but damn if the villains won't try, eh?"

I write my story often listening to music. Action scenes usually form from heavier or more serious instrumental pieces. I'm glad you enjoyed it and listened to that song while reading. It's always fun when people do that! I loved the long review and I hope you're feeling better and that I hear from you soon! Thanks for taking the time to read and leave such an awesome review! It makes me happy to hear from you!

**A.B. Flarain- **Thank you for the praise! I know it can be slow in parts... and it took a while to get the romantic elements going but I'm glad you enjoyed it just the same. The other players will being involved in the next chapter as we begin the Makai tournament and the build up to it. There will be changes, including Kurama's turning to Youko to face off with his opponents.

Well, I wanted to explore Reikai and expand that world... King Enma was always away on business trips.. where was he going to in Reikai if the only thing there was the palace? There had to be other people living there... and in the manga there were, given what occurs at the end... and there is a spirit world jail and court system... so I just developed my own adaptation of what those places in Reikai could be.

I know it was rushed in the anime and hardly talked about in the manga... I will try to expand it some... but that will require making changes... and once we return to the main plot line of the show, we'll see how the other couples are doing and their thoughts on things...

Yes, I saw that and I'm happy you found it something that Hiei would say. I do try my best to keep the characters as they would behave in the show... Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**draconic skysong**\- Well, there will be an ass kicking... but that will happen in the Makai tournament. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

**V91**\- Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad... I do like to add some mystery to things... yes... Torvald and Avaron are worried about accusing the king and queen... and Koenma... well... he had enough proof and did it for them in this chapter. Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave a review. I always enjoy hearing from you.

**heartluv-** well, as you read, things have been put on hold for Kurama... the question is... will Koenma be able to contact Kurama before he is able to put his plan into use? We'll see. There will be a sequel, it's just a matter of where I will end this story and move on to the next one. Thanks for leaving me a review and for reading my work!

**Guest-** Nope! The boots belonged to Kanjaku. :Beams: Thanks! I'm glad you like the cliffhanger... thanks for leaving a review and for reading my stuff!

**Animercom- ** Things aren't looking up for Kurama in the rescue department are they? Where Botan is now I have not revealed... but when I do it's possible Kurama will rescue her... if she doesn't break free first... you'll see where I go with this... But what I do know is that Norio's chance of altering Botan's memories... and presenting her to court... vanished when Atsushi took her. Well, I know I said three but it'll probably be more like 5-6 chapters... before I being the sequel.. which could start in one of many places. We'll see. Thanks for reading and leaving me a review. I do enjoy reading your thoughts!


	35. Split

Another update for those who still enjoy my work. If you are interested in an M rated KuramaxBotan story I have begun one. It's entitled Falling and I would welcome more readers to this newer story of mine. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 35-Split

**June 6, 1994-?**

The man in shadow stepped forward, the faint light reflecting off his glasses as he turned his gaze back to Botan. "So I did..." His features softened as he sensed another presence in the room and he smiled, addressing the new comer with a tender tone. "Botan's become quite beautiful... like mother... like daughter... wouldn't you say... Mizuki?"

"She's grown quite beautiful indeed," Mizuki replied, coming to a stop beside Enma, confused amethyst eyes studying her daughter as she asked, "But what is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her," Enma replied. "Mitsuko simply needs to rest to reach her full potential."

Mizuki tilted her head. "Potential?"

"Yes, love. Potential for the coming war," He answered, catching the look of concern on the lady's angelic face. He smiled softly, reaching out to gently take then pat her hand. "Don't worry, she will be fine. I'll make sure no harm comes to her. Why don't you go check on Yoichi. I'm sure he's missing your presence."

The blonde reigen looked down at the hand hold her hers, the concern fleeing her features, a complacent look taking its place as she nodded. "Yes... I'm sure he is..."

Enma let go of her hand, watching as Mizuki turned away from him. He waited until the lady disappeared beyond the room before addressing Daichi. "How is her mental state?"

Daichi closed his eyes, passively scanning Mizuki's mind upon her departure, giving his answer in a soft voice. "Still holding, sir. As are her altered memories," His eyelids opened and he turned his focus on his lord. "Why? Do you fear Mitsuko's presence will influence her mind?"

"It's possible," The former king of the south admitted, studying his reflection in the glass. His beardless and human sized form still took some getting used to but it allowed him to remain hidden and with Mizuki. His thoughts turned to his homeland and his voice grew more stern. "What damage has my son done to the south in my absence?"

"The south remains as it was before you left, my lord. Though it seems Koenma will not give up on finding Botan. No doubt he descended upon Matsu with the SDF and intends to grill Norio and Mayumi for her kidnapping."

Enma snorted. "Norio was always too short sighted to see the bigger picture," He paused, a smirk tugging at his lips as he added, "But his obsession with a pure bloodline worked out perfectly for our cause," He heard the doors to the room open and he turned, spying the tall bulky form of Shunjun approach. "Ah. Back from your mission I see. So what have you learned of our quarry, Shunjun?"

The blue haired former SDF officer came to a stop before his king, his deep voice echoing in the darkened room. "Raizen has died and the Mazoku has inherited his kingdom and was last seen moving in the direction of Gandara. The king of the east, Mukuro, has mobilized troops upon the news of Raizen's death and made for the capital of Yomi's kingdom."

"And Kurama?"

Shunjun curled his lip. "The demon spawn's returned to Makai and brought with him S class youkai to join Yomi's army."

Enma's expression was grim. "The war will start sooner than I had anticipated... but no matter... Let the demon kings duke it out..." He shifted his gaze over to the still form of Botan, his voice more a whisper now. "When the dust settles, we will begin our own plan... for this realm..."

**June 6, 1994 Genkai's Compound**

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Genkai looked at the prince with impatient eyes. "Exactly what I said. Kurama had completed his training and took the men to Makai. It may be some time before he returns to Ningenkai."

Koenma frowned. He had hoped to find the kitsune at his home but with no trace of him found, the prince had resorted to traveling north to Genkai's in search of an answer only to be stymied again. Frustration welled inside as he grumbled. "Kurama needs to know the truth about Botan."

"What truth?" Genkai asked. "Has she been found?"

The prince shook his head. "No... She's not in Spirit World... she's gone..."

Genkai looked at him in confusion. "So you didn't find her but you know she's not in Reikai? How can that be?"

Koenma lowered his gaze. "My father may have... took her... by proxy... using one of the men working for Norio."

"Come again?"

Jr. explained the situation to the human psychic who crossed her arms and shook her head. "Your father has much to answer for... But why take Botan? What is the purpose of this?"

"I don't know..." Koenma replied. "At first I thought her kidnapping was simply to keep Botan separated from Kurama... That was Norio's intention... but now... now I don't know... And with Kurama in Makai, I have no choice but to go there and tell him what I know."

Genkai frowned as she watched the prince rise to his feet. "I understand you want to keep Reikai safe but are you sure it's wise for you to travel to Demon World? They are on the brink of war... your presence may be seen as favoritism to one kingdom over the other... which would could cause even more problems for Spirit World."

"What would you suggest I do then?"

"I could take the message to Makai for you."

Koenma looked over his shoulder at the soft voice, surprised brown orbs studying the diminutive form of Yukina who stepped forward and explained,

"When I was searching for my brother in Makai, I visited Gandara and know the best way to approach the city." She looked over to the prince unflinching eyes.

"It is too dangerous for you to go alone," Koenma replied. "I don't want you to risk your life over this."

"I won't be alone," Yukina countered. "I have someone who can accompany for protection."

"Kuwabara, you mean?" Genkai murmured, studying the ice youkai in concern when she nodded then asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Yukina?"

"Botan and Kurama are my friends," She replied, a shine of determination glowing in her red orbs. "I want to help them. If that means I take a message to Kurama to Gandara, then I will do it."

Koenma was hesitant to agree. _But I may have no choice._ The truth was, Koenma was very unfamiliar with the layout of Makai, having never really been to that realm. And Yukina was from that world and could navigate it much faster than the prince ever could. "Very well. Here is the message I want you to deliver to Kurama." Koenma then explained what he wanted the ice youkai to relay to the kitsune.

Yukina listened to the prince's words and instruction, memorizing the message. "I understand and will pass on the message. Now I just have to go visit Kazuma and ask for his assistance."

"I'll have Otake transport us to Kuwabara's residence. It'll go faster that way." Koenma exited out of the main hall and Yukina made to follow only to stop at the sound of Genkai's voice,

"Yukina, wait a moment."

The ice apparition turned to look over at the human female. "Yes, Master Genkai?"

Despite her gruff attitude and exterior, Genkai truly cared about those close to her. Yukina was no exception. "There could be a war breaking out upon your entrance in Makai. The danger is very real so I want you to be very careful and stick close to Kuwabara."

Yukina smiled and gave a bow of her head. "I will be careful, I promise." Straightening her small form, the green haired youkai turned with practiced grace and exited onto the engawa, joining Koenma and the reigen officer called Otake. She held still as the officer placed his hand on her shoulder, eyes widening as a strange spark of energy surrounded her. A flash of light blinded her and she clenched her eyes shut. Her body felt like it was being compressed but the sensation lasted a mere second before she felt solid ground below her feet once more.

"It's alright, Yukina, you can open your eyes now."

The tone of Koenma's voice was reassuring and unafraid and the ice demon cracked open an eyelid, gasping at the sight before her. "This is..."

"Kuwabara's house. Yes, I know." Koenma finished. "Teleportation has its uses... though the sensations of light speed travel take a bit to get used to," He marched forward, tossing his cape over his shoulder. "Otake wait here. It shouldn't take too long."

"As you wish, sir."

"Okay, Yukina. Let's go talk to Kuwabara."

The ice demon nodded and followed behind the prince, coming to a stop before the fighter's door and Koenma made a fist and knocked.

The door opened on the third tap, the tall form of Shizuru greeting them in her usual style.

"Well if it isn't the prince... Let me guess, trouble in paradise? Sorry but my brother's too busy studying to help you out with your Spirit World problems."

"Actually, it was my request to come here." Yukina piped up as she peeked around Koenma's right side.

Shizuru's expression shifted to surprise then softened. "I see... well... Kazuma is in his room. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She shifted to the side, allowing the ice youkai to enter the house.

Yukina walked past the tall human female, blinking when she heard the door shut and Shizuru's voice demanding Koenma to spill it. She continued down the hall, stopping at the open door to her right, finding the large form of the street fighter at his desk. He was leaning over, reading an open section of book, too focused on what he was doing to notice her presence and she moved closer, calling out softly.

"Kazuma?"

The orange haired teen about jumped at the sound of Yukina's voice but recovered quickly, whirling around to face the youkai. "Hey, baby!" He greeted in a grin. "I didn't know you were here!" He rose up, studying her with open adoration.

"Hello, Kazuma," Yukina replied in greeting, giving him a soft smile at his look. He was not the most handsome man she'd ever met but he was strong and kind... warm and friendly... someone she'd grown very fond of... and the one who she... loved. Though she was still rather shy about the physical aspects of a relationship, her heart truly cared for the human boy and she knew that one day... the bonding ritual between them would have to occur... and because she was not yet marked as Kuwabara's mate, the trip to Makai would be all the more dangerous. _But I can't abandon my friends._ "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but there's something I was wondering if you could help me with."

Joy filled Kuwabara at the idea of being helpful. "Whatever you need me to do, I will do it for you, my love."

She blushed at being called his love, a shy look on her face as she whispered. "Will you come with me to Makai?"

Kuwabara gaped at her, joy shifting to fear, voice and tone incredulous. "Makai? You want to go back... home... why would you want to do that?"

"It's not something I want to do... it's something I have to do."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "This isn't about the shrimp is it? I know you seem fond of the guy but he's nothing but trouble..."

She felt the heat in his voice, knowing the tall man's ambivalence towards Hiei and she frowned. "No.. this isn't about him... it's about Kurama and Botan..."

Kuwabara's expression grew pensive. "Has something happened to them?"

Yukina sighed inwardly. As much as she loved Kazuma, he was often out of the loop of information. "Koenma has a message for Kurama in relation to Botan but the only way to deliver it is in person."

"Then Koenma should be the one to deliver it."

"Kazuma..."

The boy's features darkened, scared at the thought of the ice maiden returning to her home world and never coming back. "It's too dangerous for you to go back there, Yukina, you know that, right?"

"That's why I want you to come with me," Yukina countered. "Please, Kazuma. Kurama needs to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about what's going on with Botan."

Kuwabara snapped his head in the direction of Shizuru's voice, finding his sister standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, hey, sis... Wait... how do you know what's going on?"

"Because I told her." Koenma answered, coming to stand behind Shizuru.

The fighter looked between his sister, the prince, and Yukina. "Okay... so what is going on then?"

Koenma relayed the details to Kuwabara and the orange haired teen's features grew agitated then pissed off as he glared at the prince and growled. "So let me get this straight... a former SDF officer has kidnapped Botan because your people didn't want her marrying Kurama? That's a load of crap! What business is it of theirs who Botan loves?!"

"Whoa, cool down there, Kuwabara... I agree with you." Koenma replied, lifting his hands in a placating gesture.

"Then how come she got kidnapped in the first place? Why wasn't anyone with her when she left the palace?"

"Those are all good questions... I wish I had an answer for you... but the truth is, I'm almost as much in the dark as you are. What I do know though is Botan is not in Spirit World. And Kurama must be told of this. The sooner, the better."

"Why is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because the realm of demon world is about to go to war... once the king of the north, Raizen, dies... chaos will erupt... as the remaining rulers vie for power... I don't want you two caught up in that, so the faster you get moving, the better it will be for all involved."

Kuwabara hesitated, flinching when his sister swatted his shoulder and growled,

"What are you standing around for, stupid? Get moving!"

He turned to face Shizuru, staring at her in shock. "I can go then?"

Shizuru nearly bit through the filtered end of her cigarette at his simple mindedness. "What did I just say? Get moving! But you better come back home in one piece to continue your studies or I'll kick your ass."

Relieved to have his sister's permission, Kuwabara turned to Yukina, all hesitation gone as he beamed at his girlfriend. "Alright then. Lead the way, love!"

The ice apparition blushed at the term of endearment and turned, walking out into the hall with the fighter in tow. The group exited the house, finding Otake waiting for them and Yukina addressed him in a soft voice. "Mr. Otake, would it be possible for you to take us back to Master Genkai's? There is a portal to the north that will cut down on the travel time in Makai."

The SDF officer looked from the girl to Koenma who spoke,

"I'll wait here for you."

Otake nodded. "Very well." He reached out, placing his hand on the shoulders of Yukina and Kuwabara, feeding their out forms bits of his energy, focusing his will and the three of them vanished from sight, reappearing at the northern gate of Genkai's compound.

"Whoa... this teleporting stuff is freaking weird... but cool..." Kuwabara commented, shaking off the strange tingle around his body.

Otake gave a small smile. "You get used to it," He backed up then added. "Good luck to you two. And be careful."

"Yeah, thanks," Kuwabara murmured, blinking as the officer disappeared in a flash of light then turned to Yukina. "So what now?"

The ice demon opened the gate and stepped forward, then pivoted to look back at the boy. "Now we head for the portal that will allow us to enter Makai."

Kuwabara let the girl take the lead, the sun starting to set in the sky. "So uh... how long will it take us to reach Gandara?"

"This portal leads into the western territory of Yomi... on foot it will take a day or two to reach Gandara."

" A day or two?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I thought this was a get in and get back out situation!"

"It is, but this is the fastest portal I know to reach the western lands," Yukina replied, features and tone distracted as she reached out, trying to gain sense of the exact spot of the inter dimensional tunnel. "Don't worry. I know a few places we can stop to rest and eat on the way there." She stopped within a small batch of maple trees and reached out.

Kuwabara watched with curious eyes, wondering what the girl was doing only to stare in surprise as a large black void, not unlike the one opened for Urameshi by the SDF nearly a year ago, appeared. "Wha.. how did you do that?"

Yukina lowered her hand. "The portal responds to youkai energy. I simply fed it a bit of my ki and triggered it to open," She looked up to smile at him. "Shall we go then?"

The teen stiffened his back and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go, Yukina!"

The ice youkai watched with amused eyes as the boy marched fearlessly through the portal and she followed, hoping that the Makai that greeted them wouldn't be filled with battle cries and blood.

**June 8, 1994 Gandara**

Kurama's gaze was focused on the monitors underneath the massive windows of the observation tower in Gandara. The last two days had been hectic. As the general of Yomi's army, it was his task to organize defenses and plan strategies. So, the kitsune had posted lookouts at checkpoints around the perimeter of Gandara and planted seed in precise spots throughout the forested area all the way up to the city walls. He had simply to feed the entire area his energy and the plants would bloom and attack at his command. If that failed, then he would go out with his army and face his opponent... No matter who they were. But so far there was no sign of Yusuke or Mukuro.. which was odd. _According to Youda's calculations, they should have been here by now. _ So where were they?

"General Kurama," A man's voice came through the communication system, static crackling in time with the constant bursts of lightning exploding from the clouds that hung low in the sky. "We've detected movement on the outskirts of the city."

Kurama reached out, isolating the speaker's location and pushed the nearby button, a screen flaring to life, eyes widening at the sight that met his gaze. There, on the edge of the forest, stood Kuwabara and with him, Yukina. _ What the hell are they doing here?! _

"Should I eliminate them, sir?"

_No! _His mind cried but he kept his emotions in check. "That won't be necessary. Allow them to pass through the forest. I will go and meet them and determine their intent."

"As you command, General."

Kurama straightened his frame, turning at the sound of Yomi's voice.

"So you know these two, do you, Kurama?"

The kitsune didn't bother to deny it. "They are my friends. But as to why they are here and how they arrived, I cannot say."

"Could they be spies for the Mazoku or Mukuro?"

"No. They came from Ningenkai... and would have no direct knowledge of Mukuro... Nor what Yusuke has been up to this past year," Kurama answered then shifted, moving past Yomi. "I will go meet them... and find out the purpose of their visit."

"Be careful, Kurama. It could be a trap."

The redhead gave a nod but continued on, heading to the elevator that would take him down to ground level and out onto the city streets below.

**Outskirts of Gandara**

Kuwabara looked around the vast expanse of forest as he walked beside Yukina. The two day journey had been surprisingly uneventful and the fighter quite enjoyed being alone with his girlfriend. They behaved themselves well enough, but it was rather nice holding Yukina in his arms at night. _Hopefully I'll get to do that on the way back_. First though, they had to talk to Kurama. _Just where is he anyway? You'd think with a war about to break out they'd have guards or something? _

Kuwabara jumped as lightning flashed in rapid bursts,thunder rumbling right after, shaking the grass lined ground. "What's with the weird weather?" He asked.

"This is the storming season in the west," Yukina answered in a distracted voice. "Dark clouds choke out the red sky for two months and storms are constant due to the change in atmosphere."

"Huh... that's interesting..._" _He commented, moving as she did onto an open path and he pivoted, eyes widening as a gasped escaped his throat as the massive buildings of a large city came into view. "This is..."

"Gandara." Yukina finished for him, coming to a stop as a some kind of hovercraft vehicle raced towards them then landed.

Kuwabara's features shifted from surprise to recognition at the redheaded pilot who slid off the strange bike and walked towards them. "Hey, Kurama!" He shouted, waving an arm at the kitsune.

Kurama did not return the gesture as he continued onward, slowing to stand before the pair, his mask of reserve in place though his voice was friendly enough as he greeted them. "Hello, Kuwabara and Yukina... I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you but the situation in Makai is tenuous... and you have brought great danger upon yourselves to be here... therefore something dire or urgent must have occurred for you to risk your lives like this. So tell me, what brings you to Gandara?"

Yukina stepped forward, looking up at the tall form of Kurama as she answered. "It's about Botan."

Kurama's heart raced at the mention of his beloved. "Has she been found?"

The hope in the kitsune's voice made Yukina's heart go out to her friend. The uncertainty had to be killing him. _ And what I have to say will give no comfort to ease that uncertainty._ "She has not," the ice maiden began, catching the quick flash of pain in Kurama's features that vanished as she continued. "She is,however, no longer in Reikai."

"How do you know of this? Did Koenma send you?"

His voice was tense... more wary... and Yukina winced but didn't shirk away. "I volunteered to come and brought Kuwabara with me because I felt it important you hear the truth from your friends."

"And what is the truth?"

"That the jerk that kidnapped Botan left Spirit World and took her either to Ningenkai or here in Makai on Enma's orders," Kuwabara answered, drawing Kurama's attention over to him. "Koenma said the kidnapper was a former SDF officer named Daichi that was part of the group that supposedly died trying to protect Botan's father while here in Makai."

Surprise marred the kitsune's handsome face. "Are you certain of this?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, we wouldn't travel all the way here just to make up stuff you know... especially about Botan."

Kurama's brow furrowed. If what Yukina and Kuwabara said was true... then Botan was now in the hands of Enma... and being held captive in Ningenkai... or possibly even in Makai. But why would the former king of southern Reikai be hiding away in Demon World? A world he tried to subjugate and keep isolated from the other two realms? Darker thoughts crept into his mind as to why Botan had been taken, the conversation with Yomi about Botan's unique light set the wheels in his mind spinning furiously. Was it possible that Enma had designs on Makai and wanted to use Botan in some way to achieve those plans? Static burst suddenly in his right ear and he winced and he yanked at the earpiece, still able pick up Kanjaku's distressed voice on the other end.

"Kurama, the Mazoku and Mukuro have both been spotted at the borders of our land. Lord Yomi has ordered you to return to the observation tower immediately to prepare for counter measures."

A grim look seized the kitsune's features at the covert officer's words and he spoke into the hidden mouth piece within the lining of his green jacket. "Acknowledged. Tell Yomi I will return shortly with two special guests."

"As you wish."

The static died and the redhead tossed a glance at his friends, the tone in his voice brooking no argument as he addressed them. "We need to head back into the city. Follow me."

Kuwabara frowned at the serious look and tone in the kitsune's voice as he followed behind the retreating redhead. "What's going on, Kurama?"

Kurama was hesitant to answer. _But Yusuke is Kuwabara's best friend... and this may be the last time he will get to see him. _ "Yusuke is on his way here... and we have to... prepare for his arrival accordingly."

Surprise and joy tugged at the fighter's features. "Are you serious? Urameshi is coming here today! That's great! I haven't seen him in a year!"

Kurama kept his voice even, though inside he was torn about crushing Kuwabara's exuberance. "He's not coming for a simple visit, Kuwabara," He began, his gaze kept forward as they neared the HATV. "Raizen, King of the North, has died. With his death, the precarious balance of power in Makai has been shattered. Yusuke is Raizen's successor and has made his way here while Mukuro, King of the East, has mobilized his army and has reached the borders of Yomi's territory."

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, studying his friend in disbelief. "You honestly think Urameshi would start a war over stupid land rights?!"

"I would hope that was not his intention, Kuwabara, but Makai is complex and dangerous... the politics are intricate... one must tread lightly... and I am uncertain if Yusuke fully understands the danger he's placing himself, and everyone else, in by coming here. One wrong word or action and war will break out. Which is also why I must hurry back to the city." Kurama stopped beside his hovercraft then jumped on. He hit a button, the back of the bike extending to accommodate more riders and the kitsune spoke over his shoulder. "Hop on."

Yukina and Kuwabara looked at each other before the fighter helped the ice maiden up and behind the kitsune before climbing on behind her.

Kurama started up the engine of the HATV and the bike roared to life, floating off the ground and the redhead made a wide arc, turning to face the city before zooming off, heading straight for the observation tower where Yomi awaited.

**Outside Gandara's surrounding forest**

Yusuke Urameshi stood atop the cliff overlooking a vast expanse of woodland but it was not the greenery that drew his attention. "So that's Gandara, huh?"

"Yes," Hokushin answered, dark eyes studying the skyscrapers of the massive human-like city. "We must proceed with extreme caution and be mindful of our voices."

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the bald monk.

"Because Yomi, if he so chooses, can pick up any sound within a 20 mile radius."

Yusuke smirked. "Is that so?" He drew in a breath, steeling himself before he roared at the top of his lungs, "YOMI, YOU SON OF A BITCH! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CAUSE I'M COMING TO VISIT SO PUT ON A KETTLE OF TEA!"

Hokushin looked at his leader as if he'd lost his mind. "Your highness!"

The teen tossed a gaze over to his second in command, adjusting the large bag slung over his shoulder. "What? You said he could hear from far away... let's see if that's true or not..."

The monk sighed at the boy's impetuous nature. _Lord Raizen help us get through this alive._ He thought, frowning as the boy adjusted the bag again. "By the way, my lord, I've been meaning to ask what's in that sack there... seems... awfully heavy... is it... a kind of offering or something?"

Yusuke grinned. "You'll see..." The Mazoku slid down the angled cliff, dust flying in his wake as Hokushin made to follow and they entered the woods, searching for a clear path that would lead to the city.

**Gandara Observation Tower**

Yomi stood in front of the monitor as Kurama watched Yusuke make his proclamation then slide down the cliff wall to forest below.

"Your friend seems rather silly, Kurama." Yomi murmured, turning his head in the direction of the kitsune.

"Yusuke is a child, it comes with the territory." Kurama commented, not wanting to reveal too much of his own inner conflict and emotions at seeing his old friend, knowing that Kuwabara would be hard to contain, should Yusuke decide to fight rather than negotiate so the kitsune had left Kuwabara and Yukina under the care and supervision of Touya in case things took a turn for the worse. "Hopefully, he simply wishes to talk... rather than fight... though I have everything prepared should battle break out."

"I would expect no less from you, Kurama," Yomi murmured then called out, the communication system tuned to his voice as he spoke, "Kanjaku, what is the situation with Mukuro? Has he reached the borders of the city?"

There was a static pause before the young youkai's voice answered. "Not yet, my lord. Given the rate of speed his mobile fortress is traveling, Mukuro is less than an hour from reaching Gandara."

"Excellent, that gives us time to meet with this Yusuke Urameshi and see what is on his mind. Allow the Mazoku to travel through the forest unimpeded but measure his power level once he enters the city," He paused, tossing his voice over his shoulder. "Youda?"

The old goat youkai stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have Ayeka prepare some tea and snacks. We'll meet Urameshi at the greeting house in the woods near the northern district."

Youda bowed. "It will be as you command."

Kurama watched the adviser walk off, turning his gaze back to Yomi when he spoke,

"Gather your men, Kurama, and inform them to make ready for battle if need be. If things get dicey, I will not hesitate to issue the assassination of Yusuke Urameshi."

The redhead frowned, the warring emotions swirling in his heart and he gave no answer to Yomi as the King of the West marched off to meet with the new King of the North. _Yusuke_, He thought in concern. _ Please do not do anything foolish. I do not want to have to fight you... to the death..._

**Greeting House Northern District of Gandara**

Yusuke marched with Hokushin through a line of guards, noting the tenseness in their bodies as they passed. They were on edge and nervous and the teen wondered why. _It's like they're expecting war to break out or something. _He kept his gaze straight ahead, turning his head once as he passed some old goat with a strange machine in his hand, before focusing his attention forward once more coming to a stop as a blond demon with bright blue eyes walked towards them.

"Greetings, Yusuke Urameshi, My name is Kanjaku and I've been assigned to escort you to the meeting room."

Yusuke blinked at the respectful bow of the youkai's head but returned it. "Great... lead the way..."

Kanjaku lifted his head and pivoted around, leading Yusuke and Hokushin to the inner room of the greeting house. "Here you are. Please make yourself at home. Lord Yomi will be with you, shortly."

Yusuke watched as the blond walked over to the shoji side door and slid it open, closing it quietly behind him. "Well... guess we should do as he says... and relax a little..." The teen dropped the bag down to his right, sitting down seconds later on the purple zabuton.

Hokushin watched his leader cross his legs and arms, shocked at his nonchalance though he said nothing, not wanting to embarrass the new king with so many ears listening. He took his place to Urameshi's left, sitting down seiza style as the two men waited for Yomi to appear.

In the room nearby, Kurama waited with his men, his features as grave as the others. The redhead knew they wanted to fight Urameshi again... but would they do so to the death? _No._ He answered, his own hesitation growing. Yusuke was his good friend... to kill him wouldn't be right... _but I may have no choice but to fight him should things go sour._ He picked up the sounds of Yomi's footsteps and closed his eyes, keeping his focus using his hearing as the door opened and the king entered the tea room.

Inside the tea room Yusuke looked to his left, watching as the tall form of Yomi entered and sat down opposite of him from the low level table. A girl followed, carrying a tray of tea and three cups.

"Your tea, sir, as you requested."

Yusuke blinked. _ Holy crap, I guess he really does have good ears._ "Uh... thanks..." His gaze followed the old goat youkai that entered and crouched down to whisper something in the king's ear.

"Mukuro has reached the outskirts of the city, sire, but has made no move to enter yet."

"I am aware of his arrival," Yomi whispered back, his sensitive hearing having picked up the rumbling of the ground below going silent. "If he moves to strike, then fight. If he enters without hostile action, I will allow it... there may be things I want him to hear during this meeting as well."

**Outside Gandara**

Hiei stood on the top of the mobile battle fortress, red eyes focused on the looming form of the city some distance away. Their trip had been long, even with the mobile unit, and he felt a stirring of... anticipation at seeing his former allies. His jagan lit up, images forming in his mind as he sought out and found his friends. Yusuke was seated next to a bald man. In front of him sat Yomi and in the next room... Kurama with several demons from the dark tournament. _Kurama... so you did align yourself with Yomi after all... _He sensed Yukina's presence just beyond the house, along with Kuwabara's ki and his features twisted into anger and fear. _Why are you here, Yukina?!_ His heart screamed to go to her and take her away from the danger looming but his mind knew he couldn't do that, knowing it would show his truest weakness to all the youkai present.

"You're thinking again," Mukuro's voice murmured from behind him. "Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing troubles me." Hiei snarked in a dark tone, hiding his emotions with a mask of gruffness as he kept his gaze forward.

"You're as bad a liar as ever, Hiei. You care about your friends, even if you have an odd way of showing it," Mukuro commented with a soft hmph then swept a look around the forest below. "Yusuke seems to have made it here before us. If he and I have to fight, who will you side with?"

Hiei crossed his arms, trying not to show how close his leader was to the truth before answering the question. "I will take the only side that matters to me. My own... I'll let you two duke it out and take on the winner."

"Hmm... that sounds like the truth... but feels like a lie... I can't tell which..."

Hiei glared up at the taller youkai, irritated at his leader's perceptive nature. They had shared much in this past year... bonding in a way he never thought possible. And he was loyal to an extent towards her... even as he struggled with his own... feelings... which had grown from hostility to... fondness... but damned if he would ever reveal it to her. "Whatever..."

Mukuro chuckled at his reaction, knowing he was irritated with her. She was quite intrigued by the fire demon. They shared much in common... so much so that she had bared her soul... and her body to him... Hiei cared not that she was scarred... he saw beyond that... saw her strength... and her pain... without looking away... And accepted and respected her as she was. For that she had begun to care for him... more than she should... and his answer, while not surprising, hurt slightly though she gave no indication as she asked, "What do you think the Mazoku's intentions are?"

"Who knows," Hiei replied in a dismissive tone. "Yusuke can do some rather stupid things... but he is also unpredictable and a more than capable fighter."

"Sounds interesting. Shall we go find out what Yusuke and Yomi are meeting about?"

"Absolutely." Hiei replied, uncrossing his arms as he leapt off the top of the mobile battle fortress, straining his head back to watch Mukuro jump down to join him and the two demons headed into the city with silent footfalls, too fast to see with the normal eye. They followed the trail of energy into the northern part of Gandara, choosing an observation spot high above an old style building surrounded by trees. The fire youkai cast his gaze about, finding no one approaching them and he frowned.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked, looking over at her subordinate.

"This city is silent.. there's no movement... no gathering of troops to hinder our progress here... you would think they would have more of a... welcome... than this."

"It is because they know we are here," Mukuro answered. "If Yomi wanted to fight, we would not have infiltrated the city so easily. He wants us here... arrogant bastard that he is."

Hiei frowned but kept his thoughts to himself, using his Jagan to watch over the meeting, waiting to see what Yusuke would do.

**Beside the tea room**

Kurama remained seated as instructed, watched as Jin and Chu peeked through the door. They had all kept their ki suppressed completely so as to not tip off the head detective that they were there, still the excitement was nearly palpable as the wind master and the drunk fighter exchanged notes and grinned. He saw Touya motion towards him and the kitsune turned, his eyes falling on the message the ice master held.

_Yusuke is here and it is nice to see him again, but what will we do if Yomi orders us to attack him?_

Kurama wrote a reply in quick and decisive strokes then lifted up the note in answer. _I swore an oath of loyalty to Yomi and I don't like going back on my words. However, I do not want to fight Yusuke to the death. I am... torn... on what to do... so I want to ask all of you... what do you wish to do? Will you side with Yomi? Or Yusuke?_

The answer was unanimous. _Yusuke!_

Kurama understood their reasoning, and agreed. _Very well... let us hope that war does not break out and we all have to fight. _He wrote then made a gestures of silence and everyone went still as they listened in on Yomi and Yusuke's conversation.

**The Tea Room**

"So, Yusuke Urameshi," Yomi began, his ears in tune for any sign of anger or nervousness in the boy before him. "Forgive my directness but why have you come to see me?"

"Well, as you probably already know, Raizen is dead, which makes me the new king on the block. So I thought it only fair to come and tell you just how I plan to knock you off your throne."

The detective's declaration and lack of subtly made Kurama slap his forehead and sweat began to bead on his skin. _Tread very carefully, Yusuke... Or else you will bring war to this realm._

Yomi was shocked at the teen's bluntness, powering up as he replied,"Really now... and how do you propose to do that?"

Yusuke grinned and lifted the bundle to his right, plopping it onto the table as he slid it over towards the King. "With this..."

Yomi heard the sound of something solid but... mobile and he quirked an eyebrow. Was this a peace offering of some kind? "You bring me a gift?"

"Something like that, yeah..."

Kurama frowned. _ A gift... Yusuke are you that naive to think you can placate Yomi with a mere offering? _

Yomi was amused at the boy's action._ So you bring me a gift do you? Interesting._ "Would you mind opening your gift for me? I'm afraid my eyesight isn't what it once was."

Yusuke was aware of Yomi's blindness and the threat that the King of the West represented. To take him on now, in his home territory, would be suicide. _That's why this plan of mine has to work._ He reached out, untying the bag as he spoke. "Sure thing, but don't be surprised if the contents go scattering all over the place." He let go as the knot was undone, the fabric unfolding as thousands of perfectly round jewels went rolling off in all directions along the table.

Hokushin gasped at the reveal, knowing exactly what the contents were. "That... that's the entirety of our national treasure! What did you do?!"

Yusuke ignored the monk, his eyes focused on Yomi, watching as the older youkai reached out to grab the marble closest to him.

"Hmm... these are Ruriseki stones are they not?" Yomi murmured. "Priceless and rare... your gift pleases me greatly..." He felt something carved into the marble between his fingers sounding out the symbols. "This marble says... Mukuro..." He took another stone. "And this one says Tohou..." And yet another stone. "Kurama..." Wrinkles formed on his brow. "What is the meaning of defacing these stones?"

The former detective smirked. "So that you could read the names on them."

Yomi was confused. "Explain."

"I'm not the brightest guy in the world," Yusuke answered. "But I do know that just because I'm the successor of Raizen doesn't mean I'm qualified to lead or run anything. So I figured... we could settle this power imbalance a different way..."

_Does he mean what I think he does?_ Kurama wondered.

_I do believe I know where he's going with this._ Hiei thought, a smirk tugging at his lips as Yusuke continued.

"Each marble has the name of a powerful demon on them. With these marbles, I propose a lottery to decide matches... for a tournament... the winner of which has total control of Makai for a limited period of time until the next tournament comes around. Think of it like voting... instead of with paper, we decide the ruler with our fists."

_He wants me to give up my kingdom and power to participate in a winner take all tournament? Has he lost his mind? _ "Do you honestly think anyone would agree to such a thing?"

As if in answer, the door to the adjoining room slid open and Yusuke turned, eyes widening in surprise and he jumped to his feet. "Jin! Chu! How long have you crazy bastards been hiding?!"

Jin and Chu grinned and greeted their friend with enthusiastic antics and laughter and Yusuke participated, happy to see his old friends.

Kurama was more subdued as he exited the room, conflicted by this new development. The year spent training his men... the time and effort to becoming the general to Yomi's army... all his plans to gather power to help rescue Botan were now laid to waste due to Yusuke's proposal. However, the tournament was a rather clever idea... If he were to fight and win the tournament he would have all of Makai at his disposal to search for his this thought in mind, his features grew determined. "I'm sorry Yomi, but I must part from your service. If you do not agree to the terms of Yusuke's tournament, the others will defect to his side immediately."

Yomi's expression grew stern. "Kurama..."

Outside the greeting house, Hiei laughed at the teen's proposal. "Well, well, seems Yusuke is more clever than I thought. He's painted Yomi into a corner now."

"I agree..." Mukuro said softly before her tone grew more confident and commanding as she addressed the Koorime. "Spread the word to the men and all of the kingdom. Mukuro is no longer a ruler... but a simple fighter... just like the humble masses... I accept Yusuke's proposal."

Yomi snapped his head up at the sound of Mukuro's agreement to the Mazoku's terms and grit his teeth. _Damn you, Mukuro..._ Knowing he really had no choice, the king of the west rose, sighing and growled. "Very well, I accept your terms. Those under my employ are free to leave of their own volition. Once you have prepared the rules and time,Urameshi, I will be there to fight... good day to you all."

Kurama watched Yomi exit the building, blinking as Kuwabara charged through the front door a moment later. "Where is that punk?!"

Yusuke turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, shock marring his face as he murmured. "Kuwabara?"

"Urameshi!" The fighter exclaimed, eyes lighting up with joy as he rushed to his friend. "Man, it's great to see you again!"

Yusuke laughed and hugged his friend, pulling back to study him. "It's great to see you, too, but what are you doing here? Is there something bad going on in Human World?"

"Er.. well, not exactly..." Kuwabara said, looking behind him as Yukina walked through the door.

"Hey, Yukina, you're here too, eh?" Yusuke greeted with an amiable expression. "Decide to look for your lost brother in Makai once again?"

"Not exactly," She mimicked Kuwabara before answering. "Koenma sent me here."

"Koenma?" Yusuke murmured, his expression more serious. "So you're here on Spirit World business? Has toddler breath been reinstated or something?"

"He has," Kurama answered, coming to stand to the Mazoku's right. "But there is much that you do not know."

Yusuke turned, studying Kurama more carefully. "Tell me."

The redhead relayed the events that had occurred throughout the past year, watching as shock slowly turned to anger.

By the time the kitsune finished, Yusuke was pissed off. Botan was more than just a good friend to him... she was like his big sister and that made her family... _And I'll be damned if I'll let Enma get away with what he's done. _"What do you plan to do about this, Kurama?"

"Well, my original plan was to have Yomi's army assist me in going to Reikai but this latest news and your... proposal have rendered me unable to continue with what I wanted to do," The redhead answered. "Therefore, I will participate in your tournament in the hopes of winning to secure all of Makai's assistance."

"Hey man, I hear ya... and it's a good motivation..." Yusuke replied. "And even if you don't win, you can count me in on helping find her. But do you even know where she might be hidden?"

"I know it seems implausible but I have a strong suspicion that Enma is hiding out in Makai... and with him... Botan..."

"Wouldn't you be able to sense him? I mean reigens have energy distinctively different from humans and demons... If he was here... he would have been found by now."

"Were you able to detect Jin and Chu's presence earlier?"

Yusuke frowned. "Well... no..."

"Because they completely suppressed their ki," Kurama said. "Enma must be just as gifted in this ability as we all are... If he is in Makai it will be very difficult to track him down. But that is not the most disturbing thing to me," He paused, looking out into the garden visible beyond the open side door. "The motive for taking Botan may have more to do with... her power... than with her relationship with me..."

The former head detective studied his friend with troubled eyes. "What do you mean, Kurama? What power?"

The kitsune was hesitant to speak of his conversation with Yomi._ But if I am to have everyone's help, they must be informed._ "There is a light... within Botan... that is specific to her energy... and life force... Yomi suggested that the light could be harnessed into a weapon..."

"A weapon?" Yusuke murmured in confusion. "For what?"

"I cannot say for certain, Yusuke, but what I do know is that her light could be very harmful to youkai... and if we find her and she's... not herself... many people could die..." The kitsune's expression grew grim. "I was going to speak with Yomi and ascertain if he had any knowledge of what happened to Botan's father... but that chance is gone now..."

"Then perhaps I could help?"

Kurama lifted his head, turning to find Kanjaku standing before him.

"Who's this guy?" Kuwabara asked, looking from the blond youkai over to Kurama who answered,

"A friend," The kitsune answered then stepped forward. "Do you know something about this, Kanjaku?"

"Yes... Lord Yomi told me about it... He said a prince of Reikai was murdered while traveling through the southern lands of Makai."

"The south... why would he have taken that route unless..." A knowing look crossed the kitsune's face. "Of course..."

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow at the kitsune's vague comments. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"The southern part of Makai is free land, Yusuke," Kurama explained. "Too vast to be ruled effectively... The demons there live by their own rules... and answer to no one..."

"Okay... but what does that have to do with the murder of Botan's father?" Yusuke asked.

"It has everything to do with his murder, Yusuke. If you're going to assassinate somebody and get away with it... you would take them through an unsecured path..."

The Mazoku began to understand. "So... you're saying that the kidnapper guy who worked with Enma was the one who led Satoru to his death?"

"It would fit with the information that we know..." Kurama replied. "However, SDF officer Daichi couldn't have killed him... at least... not on his own... someone else was involved... someone from Makai..."

"A demon you mean?"

Kurama nodded. "He or she would have to have been an S class youkai to defeat a royal member of Reikai and his protective detail..." He turned back to Kanjaku. "What else did Yomi mention?"

"It is pretty much as you said." The blond replied.

"Did Yomi happen to know the identity of the one who killed Satoru?"

"No... but he suspected it to be a youkai... someone very powerful... but... uninterested in ruling Makai... which could only mean they would be living in the south... far from the conflict here..."

"I agree..."The kitsune said, turning to Yusuke as he asked,

"Okay... but what does it all mean? Do you think Botan's being hidden somewhere in the south?"

"I don't know for certain but I plan to find out." Kurama answered.

Yusuke frowned. "Alone?"

Kurama gave a soft smile. "It will be alright, Yusuke..."

"How can it be alright? You can't search for her alone."

"I will be fine, Yusuke... I'll make sure to return to the designated place and time for the tournament."

"Yeah... about that..." Yusuke's voice trailed off and Kurama's brow furrowed.

"You do have a place and time in mind for the tournament, don't you?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I wasn't sure if Yomi would go along with it... so I never really got into how I was going to go about everything..."

Kurama lifted his hand to cover his face, groaning. "Yusuke..."

"I don't believe you, Urameshi," Kuwabara. "What kind of half-assed plan is that?!"

"Oh give me a break will ya!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at his best friend. "You know I suck at planning things out... I work through the problem as I go."

"Only this time, the problem is of a serious and massive nature... A tournament that decides who controls Makai... you can't work your way through this one, Yusuke." Kurama said as he lowered his hand, features hardened as he studied the Mazoku.

"I know that... and I was hoping you'd help me out, Kurama."

The kitsune felt everyone's gaze focus on him and he sighed. He couldn't abandon the search for his beloved... nor could he ignore the very real need to have a plan in place for the tournament. This pitted him against his heart. The fate of many over the fate of the one he loved. _ I have no choice do I? _"Very well... I will assist you, Yusuke... but you realize it will take time to find an ideal location to build and the finances to create an appropriate fighting arena."

Yusuke chucked his thumb over his shoulder. "Well, if it's money you need, I've got more than enough to create the arena."

"You want to use the treasure to build the arena?" Hokushin chimed in, tossing a troubled look over to his leader. "But my lord..."

"Relax, will ya," Yusuke said, waving off his second in command's concern. "I'm sure it won't take all of the stones to do this..."

"Alright..." He began, motioning over at Kuwabara and Yukina. "First, we need to get these two safely back to Ningenkai," He paused, turning to Kanjaku. "Could you do this for me, Kanjaku?"

"It would be an honor, Kurama," The blond youkai answered.

"But... I don't want to go just yet..." Kuwabara protested. "I haven't seen Urameshi in a year and I was hoping we could talk some more..."

Yusuke's features softened. "Listen big guy, I know you miss me and I was surprised and happy to see you here... but you have an obligation to go back to home. You know that right?"

Kuwabara's shoulders dropped. "Well... yeah... doesn't mean I have to like it though..."

The Mazoku chuckled. "Don't worry, I said I'd be back eventually and I keep my promises..." He paused, voice softening as he added, "If you see Keiko... tell her I miss her, will you?"

"That's it? That's all you want me to tell her?"

Yusuke sighed then grumbled. "Fine... tell her I love her, too... There, happy now?"

"You know you should tell her yourself, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated in a chiding tone but nodded. "But I'll let her know just the same..."

Yusuke slapped the human boy's shoulder and grinned. "Good man..."

"Whatever..." Kuwabara mumbled then turned to Yukina, his features brightening. "Okay, love, let's go home!"

Yukina nodded and turned to the kitsune. "I hope you find Botan soon, Kurama, and I wish you good luck in the tournament."

The red head smiled and gave a slight bow of his head. "Thank you, Yukina. I hope to find her soon and safe journey to you and Kuwabara."

Yukina returned the bow before pivoting around, walking beside Kuwabara as Kanjaku led them away.

"I hope Kuwabara doesn't get in too much trouble for coming here." Yusuke murmured.

"Shizuru allowed him to come here... it was rather brave... if a bit foolish... I am very grateful for the information though..." Kurama turned back to look at the teen. "But now we have to plan out this scheme of yours... and our welcome here has been overstayed..." He looked at the men. "You are all free to do as you wish... you no longer have to follow me or Yomi..."

Chu smirked. "True enough, mate, but I think we'll stick with you a mite longer..."

"The rest of you feel the same?"

"Aye, we do!" Jin spoke for the rest of the group and Kurama smiled.

"Very well..." The kitsune turned his attention to Yusuke. "Since we need to go, how about we walk with you out of the city and discuss our plans in further detail?"

"Fine by me." Yusuke said with a nod and after gathering the stones back up and tying the bag, the Mazoku slung the sack over his shoulder and the group headed out of the greeting house.

They were halfway through Gandara when two figures became visible and walked slowly towards them.

"Mukuro... and... Hiei..." Kurama murmured, the voice of his best friend ringing in his head in greeting.

_Long time no see, Kurama._

_I could say the same of you._ Kurama sent back, shifting his focus over to Mukuro who spoke.

"Greetings, son of Raizen. It is an honor to meet you."

Yusuke stood still. This youkai... was very strong... he could tell... _much stronger than I am. _ And for once, the Mazoku remained diplomatic. "Likewise." He blinked when the bandaged youkai held out a small bouquet of flowers.

"For Raizen's grave... I always respected him... even if he was rather... foolish at times..."

Yusuke accepted the offering, watching as the King of the East stepped back and before she departed, Hiei sent out to the kitsune,

_Take great care when you go to the south, Kurama... I don't want you... to lose your way... before you rescue the ferry girl..._

_Botan, Hiei... that's her name..._

A small snort echoed in Kurama's mind as the fire demon vanished with his leader and the red head smiled at this old game between them then turned to Yusuke. "Shall we continue on?"

Yusuke looked down at the flowers in his hand then nodded. "Yeah..." They walked in silence for a few moments before the teen asked, "So, uh, Kurama, do you have any thoughts on how to do this tournament thing, yet?"

"I have a few ideas, yes..." Kurama replied. "The tournament will be massive in scale... with many fighters vying to rule Makai... therefore... a lottery system, much like you suggested to Yomi, will work best... once the full number of demons participating has been counted, they will be broken up into battle royal groups... the winner of each will move on to the individual rounds... Death is not a requirement to win... but the opponent must either be knocked out of the ring, incapacitated or surrender for victory. These fights could end in minutes or go on for days... there is no time limit... So it will go until only one fighter remains. With me so far?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Yusuke said with a nod. "But where do you think would be a good place to build the arena? And how will it be designed?"

"You can design it however you wish, Yusuke... as to where it will be built... I do have an idea in mind." Kurama said, not elaborating as to the reason why he wanted to build the fighting arena in a particular spot. _After all, the place I have in mind could come in very handy for me... if I have to defeat a very powerful opponent. _

The teen grinned and rubbed his hands together. "This will be fun! Alright then, I'll head back to the north and talk to the people... and then we can meet up and get the plan rolling, okay?"

Kurama understood Yusuke's obligation to his people and gave a nod. "As you wish... I will be heading south... once you are ready to begin, I will help put the plan in motion. If we work fast, we could have the arena up and running in a month or two."

"Sounds good." Yusuke turned and waved at the rest of the men. "I'll see you guys at the tournament!"

The men waved back, watching as the Mazoku left before turning to Kurama.

"So you're heading south to search for Botan, right?" Touya asked.

"I am... for a few days... once Yusuke is ready I will return and aid in his endeavor," The kitsune paused looking at the group. "I know you'll want to train while the arena is under construction so I will not blame you for pursuing your own interests."

"Don't be ridiculous," Suzuka commented. "I for one find the prospect of a search rather exciting... and to save a damsel in distress... what man wouldn't agree to go on such a journey?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Rikku chimed in.

"Ya heard the little blighter, sounds fun to me, hah, hah!" Chu said with a grin.

"I'm all a for it, I am... could get in some trouble on ya own there, Kurama... So I figure might as well help ya out!" Jin said with a big smile upon his happy face.

"I agree," Touya commented. "You're not only our trainer, but our friend... and I want to help you find Botan..."

"It sounds like folly to me..." Shishi murmured, arms crossed and his expression tight and irritated.

"Stop making those grouchy faces, Shishi... you'll get wrinkles and what will your fan girls say then, hmm?" Suzuka teased.

"Shut up!" The purple haired youkai growled, glaring darkly at his friend before he relaxed his posture and sighed. "As I said, I think it's a waste of time but I'll help because I'm bored and I've never been to the southern part of Makai."

Kurama felt relief at their commitment and gave them a grateful look. "Thank you. All of you."

"No sweat, mate!" Chu smiled, giving the fox spirit a thumbs up. "Lead the way and we'll follow, Kurama."

The kitsune led them out of the city and changed course, heading in a southern direction, the movements reported to Yomi by the guards still stationed at checkpoints and he frowned, knowing the reason why the kitsune was heading to the wilds of the south. _So, you told Kurama did you, Kanjaku? Can't say I blame you. Or him... for doing what he thinks is the right thing to do._

"My lord?"

"What is it, Youda?"

"What will you do now? This tournament could present problems to your plan."

"That is the understatement of the year," the King of the West replied. "It seems we will have to accelerate Shura's development."

Youda looked up at his leader in surprise. "You want to use your son to fight, my lord?"

"I do," Yomi said, turning in the direction of the goat youkai. "See to it that he progresses correctly. I want him ready to awaken and train within the week."

"Yes, my king." Youda replied with a bow then made to turn, stopping as Yomi called out,

"There is one more thing I wish for you to do, Youda."

"What is that, my lord?"

"I want you to input all the files you've gathered about spiritual barriers and condense them on a disc. When the time is right, I will present it to Kurama."

The goat demon frowned. "My lord... your former general is now your enemy... surely you don't..."

"Kurama may have sided with Urameshi in regards to the tournament but I understand his reason..." Yom interjected. "I do not consider him my enemy despite his decision... besides... I want Botan freed from her kidnappers... to live the life she chooses... not the one her captors deem appropriate."

Youda's bushy eyebrows shot up at this revelation. In all the time the youkai had worked for the king, he'd never heard such... concern... for another creature... like he had for the kitsune... and the ferry girl. Was Yomi growing... soft? No... So was it possible that he valued Kurama's opinion and counsel so much, that he wanted to give the redhead a gift for services rendered? _Yes... that must be it... _Satisfied with his own answer, Youda nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

"Off with you then."

Youda bowed and exited the room, leaving Yomi alone to his thoughts.

The south was a very dangerous place... filled with unknown number of S class demons content to keep to themselves... the possibility of Botan being hidden in the very land Kurama now resided seemed risky and nonsensical... That being the case, why would Enma hide here? _ Because here is where his ally lives.._ the one who had killed the prince... That must be it... but who was it? Who had committed such an act? And would Kurama have the strength to defeat the murderer should the two meet? _Be careful old friend... you may have bitten off more than you can chew...going in as you are now._

**June 8, 1994 Southern Makai, near the Kesai mountain range**

Shachi tightened the cloak around his bulky form, beady eyes darting back and forth as night approached. Kara slithered beside him as the pair ventured into the dense woodland close to the mountain range. Their search for the reigen and whoever he worked for had turn up fruitless so far. The demons they met along the way provided no answers and the once proud general was growing weary of searching and coming up empty. _ Someone has to know something around here. _ The scaled youkai heard something rustle in the brush and he felt a set of eyes following his movements and he growled, stopping to whirl around, blinking as he came face to face with a blond teen aged male. Curious purple orbs studied the general and the parasite, as if he'd never seen such youkai before.

"What are you staring at boy?" Shachi growled, frustrated at his inability to detect any type of ki. Who and what was this guy anyway?

"You are strangers here..."

The boy's voice was non threatening and Shachi for some inexplicable reason felt at ease though his own tone was still gruff. "Is there a law that says we can't pass through here?"

"None that I'm aware of," The teen answered as he tilted his head. "But just so you know, my father and his friend live around here and they don't like interlopers... so unless you have business with them, it would be wise for you to continue on your way... just my friendly advice of course."

Curiosity sparked the general's mind and he found himself asking. "And just who is your father and his friend?"

"Well, Nuada is my father's friend... but that demon is asleep right now... so you won't have to worry about him... and my father... well.. he..."

"How many times have I told you to stay within the compound, Yoichi..."

The group turned in the direction of the new comer's voice and Shachi felt Kara bump him and he looked down. "What?!" He hissed in a whisper.

"That's him, boss...that's the one I saw attack Kurama..."

Shachi snapped his head back up, watching as a tall green haired male emerged from the brush, his golden eyes studying them darkly.

"I see we have visitors to our woods..." The man murmured. "Who are you and what do you want? Speak quickly and maybe I'll let you live."

"There is no need for threats, Daichi..." Yoichi said softly. "They were just passing through..."

"You are too soft, my prince..." Daichi replied then turned his focus back on the demons, an expectant tone in his voice. "Well? Spit it out. Who are you and what do you want?"

Shachi remained still, not wanting to provoke his possible ally. "My name is Shachi, former general of Yomi's army and the parasite is Kara." He answered. "As to what we're doing. We came here looking for you, actually."

"Did you now? And what is it you want of me?"

His voice was less hostile now and Shachi cleared his throat. "Information about Yomi... and Kurama... You want to kill him, right? Well, I'd like to help you achieve that goal."

"Kurama? Who is Kurama?" Yoichi asked.

"That is not your concern, Yoichi... go back to the compound..."

"But I..."

"Your mother is worried sick over you... and your father will be angry if you do not return this instant... go back to the compound."

The boy pouted. "Yes, sir..." His shoulders dropped and he slunk off back into the woods.

Daichi turned his attention back to the two youkai. "Now then... you claim you have information that will help me to eliminate Kurama, do you? I'm afraid that might be more difficult that you imagine."

"Why is that?"

"You are aware of Raizen's death, are you not?"

"Yes, I heard of that during our travels here."

"Then are you also aware that Yusuke Urameshi went to visit Yomi and proposed a tournament to declare the winner of Makai? And that your former king accepted the Mazoku's proposition."

"What?!" Shachi snapped. "There is no way Yomi would abdicate his power over some half- blood whelp's proposal."

"Nevertheless, he agreed... as did Mukuro... so the fate of this realm now resides in some silly little tournament... so I say again... what can you give me that will aid in my cause?"

Shachi scrambled for an answer, blurting out the first thing that came to him. "I'll fight for you... in this tournament thing... Kurama will be participating... I know he will... every strong demon will try to win to rule Demon World... you'll need someone to help you out, right? If I can face him in battle... I can eliminate him for you."

Daichi mulled it over. The news of an averted war had thrown a wrench into his king's plan..._ and with Nuada asleep for another 10 years, we do not have a youkai strong enough to represent our interests in this world. And Mitsuko has still not reached her full potential yet... _"And if I allow you to fight on our behalf, would you be willing to do whatever it takes to kill Kurama?"

"Yes," Shachi agreed without hesitation. "I'm willing to work with you if you will allow me the chance to get my revenge on that damn kitsune."

The former SDF officer smiled. "Very well... follow me and I'll introduce you to my leader."

"Your leader?" Shachi asked, watching as the reigen turned.

Daichi smirked as he began to walk forward. "Enma... the true king of Southern Reikai..."

**Another chapter complete as we jump into the main plot of the Three Kings Saga... with my own embellishments of course. And I'm quite sure everyone knows who Yoichi is... Next time we will delve into Hiei and Mukuro's relationship... What Koenma will do with Norio and Mayumi... What Kurama finds in the south... The building of the arena... what is going on with Botan and Mizuki... Shachi's introduction to Enma... and his... modifications to fight in the tournament... Yomi's interactions with Shura... and maybe the start of the Makai tournament... we'll see... If you enjoyed this, please do review... I love to hear from my readers... when I don't I get bummed out... And if you are pining for a M rated story featuring Kurama and Botan, then check out my new story Falling. I hope to have that updated in a day or two before beginning work on the next chapter of my RK story, Love and Vengeance. Onto reviews!**

**PenguinsHockey14**\- Mizuki is indeed alive though she is not... herself... Despite of all that he is, Enma would never truly harm her... and as you read there is a child. Yoichi would be great leverage... he is sheltered... in many things... but isn't aware of many truths... so he is innocent... his name means true first son... so in Enma's mind... Yoichi is his true son... interesting, no? I look forward to a PM from you... thanks for reading and reviewing this and Falling!

**Hylander McLeod- **You were indeed correct on that guess. I have not revealed just how Satoru died yet... but I will... and I will also say that the demon Nuada played a part in it... you'll meet him in the sequel most likely... Mizuki is not an accomplice... I will say that much... Another correct guess! Good job! Botan has a unique light... that's why Enma wants her... Hah, that would be ironic! Norio's part in this won't go unpunished, I promise. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines! I love hearing from readers!

**peonyrose100-** Hey, it's good to hear from you again! Yeah, that seems to be what everyone wants so that's what it will be. Yes, Mizuki is Botan's mother. :shuffles feet: your praise makes me happy. Thank you for taking the time to review and for reading my stuff!

**heartluv-** I do love mysteries... or throwing in little twists here and there... that you enjoy it makes me smile. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for leaving a few words and for reading!

**draconic skysong**\- Enma is a smug bastard isn't he? Yeah, Koenma had a hard time didn't he? Oh well, at least Yukina was able to deliver the message. It will end with Yusuke's return... thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Animercom**\- Well, Enma is actually behind this but I can see how you came to that conclusion. Atsushi or Daichi as I will now call him in this story is a servant and very loyal to Enma. He'd have to be to go through all the stuff he has. Yes, we have returned to the YYH plot line. I know it seemed repetitive but the characters weren't all aware of the facts... I hope this chapter was pleasing enough and yes... a few more chapters to go and we'll be done... and onto the sequel... thanks for reading and leaving a review! I always like to know readers thoughts!

**Queen 0f Games-** I do like to use cliffhangers from time to time... Atsushi or Daichi is loyal to Enma and Enma alone...

Shachi will remain alive and Kurama will get his revenge... don't you worry... :Smiles: Caught that did you? Yes, they are in the south... and Shachi has met up with Daichi and about to ally himself with Enma... and fight in the tournament... can you see where I'm going with this, hmm?

Yes, Botan called Kurama's spirit to her. Unfortunately, where she's at now is a spirit barrier that won't allow any type of energy in... or out... Remember the conversation Yomi has with Youda in this chapter... that is important.

Yep! Yusuke's back in action! And we are in the main plot now...

that was a fun scene to write with Koenma...

No worries, it will end with Yusuke's return to Ningenkai.

I am glad your spirits are up and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I always look forward to your thoughts!

**V91**\- It will end with the return of Yusuke. And both Yusuke and Hiei did indeed show up and expect more of them from now on! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Guest**\- Kuwabara did indeed play a part in this chapter. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	36. Crash

Another chapter to this long ass story of mine. Probably only a few left... then I will work on a sequel... onto the chapter!

Chapter 36-Crash

**June 8,1994 Southern Makai**

Shachi walked behind Daichi with measured steps, beady eyes shifting left then right as they delved further into the thickened jungle like growth that hung around them. They'd been traveling for nearly half an hour and the youkai's patience was being tested. "How much further before we reach your king?"

"We are nearly there," Daichi answered, nonplussed by the annoyance he could hear in the demon's voice. The reigen reached out to push aside the long strands of some kind of hanging moss. He crouched underneath then stood and continued onward, slowing to a halt before the trunk of a large tree.

Shachi and Kara followed warily, coming to a stop behind the SDF officer. "Why did you stop?"

"You'll see." the green haired man answered as he lifted his hand, pressing it against the rough gray bark.

The ground began to quake and the two youkai gasped and jumped back in alarm.

"What is going on?!" Shachi shouted above the rumbling only to blink as ground near the tree slid open, revealing a set of stairs that led down into a darkened pit.

Daichi gave no answer as he walked slowly forward then began to descend down the stairs, disappearing from view though his voice carried up from the abyss. "Don't be afraid, gentlemen. The dark won't hurt you."

The two youkai cast looks at each other before Shachi moved onto the staircase. He walked with cautious steps, his large frame engulfed in the darkness though his eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. Kara scooted close behind, the two demons snapping there heads up as the ground above shuddered and the entrance door (for what else could it be) closed, cutting them off from any potential escape.

"Are you two coming or not?"

The reigen's voice drew the pair's focus back in front of them.

"Yes, of course, we are." Shachi answered, a scowl on his scaled face as he began to walk down the steps. The air was stifling and sweat began to mar the large demon's forehead but he said nothing as the winding staircase eventually leveled and the three of them stopped before a metallic door. The former general's eyes shifted over to the black monitor to his right, quirking an eyebrow. _Is that what I think it is? _ He wondered.

Daichi reached out, placing his hand on the monitor, blue light flaring underneath and the door suddenly opened, flooding the area with a warm light.

Shachi blinked, his vision adjusting to the brightness and he entered the hallway the same time as the reigen, his gaze sweeping between the metallic walls, marveling at the similarity to the construction of the buildings in Gandara and his curiosity got the better of him. "How long has this place been here?"

"Well before there were three kingdoms in Demon World," Daichi replied but did not elaborate, leading the two youkai passed several side hallways before veering right and coming to a stop halfway down the corridor. The reigen turned to his companions, voice even as he spoke. "Wait here. I'll return in a few moments."

Shachi watched as the green haired male disappeared behind another locked door, his gaze lowering to look at Kara when the parasite whispered,

"I don't like this boss. This place is too much like Yomi's palace."

"If that's the case, you should be quiet, Kara," Shachi countered. "Who knows who or what may be listening in as we speak."

The parasite frowned, going silent, wondering how long before the reigen returned. He didn't have long to wait as the door slid open and Daichi reemerged and addressed them. "King Enma will see you now. Follow me."

Kara slithered behind Shachi as the two youkai entered the room his gaze falling on red cloaked male who stared beyond the borders of a large glass window. His back remained turned to them, even as Daichi spoke,

"Here are the youkai I was talking about my lord."

"So you did...Greetings... welcome to my compound... I am King Enma as I'm sure Daichi has informed you." Enma murmured in a low and deep timbre.

Shachi sensed the great strength in the tall and lanky man before him, recognizing it as reikai energy. But was it really Enma? The great king who ruled the Gate of Judgment? Or some kind of decoy to confuse them. His skeptical nature got the better of him and the demon blurted out, "Do you really expect me to believe that you're the great King Enma? He's well over 30 feet in height and you're barely taller than me."

The corner of Enma's mouth curved up as he replied, "Much like youkai, I have the ability to shift into different forms, though the form you see now was forced upon me by our common enemy," He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before continuing. "Daichi tells me you come from Yomi's kingdom and seek to put an end to Kurama's life. Is this true?"

"It is," Shachi replied as he eyed the King warily. "Kurama forced me out of my position as general... and ruined my life. I want vengeance and a chance to kill him with my own hands."

"And are you willing to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal?"

There was a challenging tone in the reigen's voice that made Shachi bristle but he kept his anger in check. "Of course. I wouldn't have come all this way just to chicken out now."

Flashes of white light danced off Enma's glasses, high pitched screams now audible and he smiled at the sight before him and the youkai's answer. "Good."

**June 8, 1994 Inside the Compound**

Yoichi walked down the dimly lit hallway in the northern section of the compound, feeling a bit of anxiety creep up his spine. Normally, the boy heeded his father's warning to stay away from this section of the underground building but his mother's fluctuating ki drew him to follow. Something was wrong with her... some pain that he didn't understand and his steps grew faster, concern fueling his speed as he raced forward, skidding to a stop before a locked door. He panted a bit, his gaze shifting over to the monitor to his right and he swallowed, reaching out to rest his hand against the scanner, surprised when it clicked and slid open. The boy stepped into the darkened room, his eyes falling instantly on the woman with hair as blond as his own, concern weaved in his words as he called out to her, "Mother, what is wrong?"

Mizuki did not answer her son's question, her eyes fixated on something beyond a glass boxed room and Yoichi frowned and began to walk towards his mother, wondering what was so fascinating only to stop and let out a gasp as his eyes fell upon the still form of a beautiful young woman with long blue hair. He stared at her in awe, spellbound by the light he could see glowing within her. "Who... who is she?"

"She is your sister, Mitsuko."

Yoichi looked over at his mother in shock. "Sister?"

"From my previous marriage," Mizuki clarified, her voice soft and distant. "My... first... husband... died... and I remarried your father..."

The boy tilted his head as he listened, sensing something was off about his mother's voice. It sounded forced... strained... as if it wasn't her own. He turned his gaze back to the unconscious girl and asked, "If she is my sister... then how did she get here? Where has she been all this time?"

Confusion marred the lady's lovely features. "I... I don't know..." A sudden image flashed in her mind. A little girl... hair of blue... her arm outstretched, screaming for her mother... for her... the lady was screaming too, terror roaring in her veins as she cried for her daughter and reached out, trying to pull the little girl back... to save her... but strong hands seized Mizuki, yanking her away... Pain suddenly exploded in her skull and she winced, a whimper escaping her parted lips as she clutched her head and fell forward.

"Mother!" Yoichi cried, reaching out to catch his mother before she collapsed. "Mother what's wrong?!" The boy asked in alarm, studying her with frightened eyes. The lady's body was heavy and limp and he could no longer hear her pulse.

"Mizuki!"

Yoichi snapped his head up at the panicked sound of his father's voice. "Father, something's wrong with mother!"

Enma raced to his son's side and crouched down to sweep an unconscious Mizuki into his arms.

The boy backed away then followed the king out of the room and into the hallway. "Father, what's happening to her?"

"An old illness," Enma answered quickly but did not elaborate as he tore down the hall and shouted out, "Daichi!"

The SDF officer appeared instantly at his king's command, touching Enma's shoulder and the three of them disappeared, leaving Yoichi standing alone in the hall. He looked around in confusion for a second before sensing the green haired man's ki on the western side of the compound. The blond took off, heading in the direction of his parent's room. He got as far as the door before two guards blocked him. "Let me through!" He growled, trying to push past them only to be gently forced back.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but Enma forbid us from allowing anyone to enter... not even his own son may breach the bedchamber."

Yoichi's features tightened, voice rising an octave, insistent in his intention as he tried to bypass the guards once more. "But my mother is in trouble! I need to know she's okay!"

A hand took hold of his shoulder and a flash of light invaded Yoichi's vision, the sensation of teleportation a familiar one. The boy found himself in his own room and he whirled around, glaring up at the unwelcome interloper. "Why did you do that, Shunjun?!"

The blue haired male released his grip on the boy's shoulder, meeting the younger male's hostile gaze with an indifferent one. "Because your father ordered me to and because your little temper tantrum does your mother no good."

"How do you know what's going on with my mother?!" Yoichi demanded. "Why am I not allowed to be with her?"

Shunjun growled at the brat's obstinate behavior but kept his thoughts to himself as he answered, "Because it would only make Daichi's job harder. Your mother has a rare condition that affects her brain and causes fainting spells. Daichi is a healer and needs quiet and space to help the queen."

Yoichi tossed the SDF officer a look of suspicious bewilderment. "A condition? Fainting spells? How come I've never witnessed such things until now?"

"Because it is not an everyday event, my prince." Shunjun answered, blinking in surprise at the boy's next statement,

"Does it have something to do with Mitsuko's presence?"

"How do you know about her?"

There was a sharpness in the older man's tone and a defensiveness that unsettled Yoichi but he pressed on, unable to stifle his curiosity as he answered, "Because mother told me about her. She is my sister from her first marriage... but I don't understand how she got here... or what happened to her... is it the same thing as what's happening to my mother?"

Shunjun chose his words carefully as he replied, "Mitsuko is the way she is because of a youkai that seduced her... your father had your sister brought her for her own protection."

"A youkai... seduced her?" Yoichi repeated, studying Shunjun with troubled eyes. "Is that who Kurama is?"

Hatred flared across Shunjun's face at the mention of the kitsune's name."How did you hear about him?"

Yoichi was surprised at the rage in the older man's voice and answered in a puzzled tone of his own. "It was the name the two demons gave Daichi. He seemed rather upset and wouldn't tell me who he was. So who is he exactly?"

"That demon is the enemy!" He snarled in answer. "He took Botan away from her realm and seduced her... she belongs with her own people, not tainted by youkai blood!"

"Botan?" Yoichi murmured in confusion. "I thought her name was Mitsuko."

Shunjun realized his slip up and tried to correct his mistake, calming the rage festering in his heart as he answered in a more subdued tone. "Botan is Mitsuko... it was just another name for your sister... when she worked for your father... in Reikai..."

This new information intrigued the boy and he quickly forgot the earlier hostility of the SDF officer as he asked, "What did she do in Reikai? What is it like there?"

"She helped with a paperwork and filing," He answered tepidly, trying to avoid further details, knowing the prince had never seen his homeland. "As to Reikai, your father will be able to take you there soon enough. But for now you must wait in your room here. The king will be along shortly." Shunjun added then vanished from view.

The young prince flinched at the flash of light, irritated at the SDF officer for fleeing before Yoichi could ask any more questions. Why was everyone being so secretive? What was going on with his mother? Was his sister's physical state really the cause of the demon called Kurama? Or was something else causing Mitsuko's and his mother's illness?

**Inside Enma and Mizuki's chambers**

"How is she, Daichi?"

The officer withdrew his hands from Mizuki's head, his eyes opening as he looked over at his king. "She is stable, my lord. But it would best for her to rest in the peace and quiet of the room. Our presence may still affect her."

Enma nodded. "Then let us retire into the hall," He cast a concerned look over at his wife before leading his second in command away. One outside the room, the king addressed his guards. "No one is to enter this room without my express permission, is that understood?"

"It will be as your order, sire."

The king stalked off, Daichi to his left. "What caused Mizuki to collapse, Daichi?"

The smaller man kept his gaze forward as he answered. "Most likely it was due to the closeness of Mitsuko."

"But how can that be?" Enma murmured. "No ki should be able to escape the barrier surrounding her."

"True, but the images I saw in the queen's mind were of Mitsuko as a child... being torn away from Mizuki."

Enma cast his gaze downward. "I thought that memory had been suppressed..."

"It was," Daichi confirmed, tossing a look over at his leader. "But the closeness of Mitsuko triggered the memory. Mizuki's attempt to delve deeper into those images caused her collapse... a side affect of mind alteration... as I told you before, my king."

The former lord of Southern Reikai frowned, features turning grim. "Hmm..." He sounded, lifting his gaze at the sudden flash in the hallway, Shunjun now standing before him. "What of my son? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, my lord, if a bit shaken up," Shunjun answered, voice lowering as he whispered. "He knows who Mitsuko is. Claims the queen told him she was his sister."

"Which she is," Enma replied. "But that is not all you have to tell me is it, Shunjun?"

The SDF officer steeled his voice, trying to calm the anger in his heart as he growled. "He also knows about Kurama," He said, tossing a glare over at Daichi. "It seems our new... allies... mentioned his name in front of Yoichi."

Daichi stared at the larger man with impassive eyes, nonplussed by Shunjun's irritation, knowing the root cause. "So they did," He said then countered. "And how did you respond to that, hmm? Did you tell him the truth? Or did you tell Yoichi that Kurama was a evil youkai that seduced a helpless Mitsuko?"

Shunjun bristled at the smaller male's taunt, unable to stifle his anger as he snarled. "Kurama is scum that must be eliminated! He is the cause for our king's loss of power! He took what wasn't his and tainted it! For his crimes against Reikai he must pay!"

"Quite the fanatic aren't you, Shunjun?" Daichi taunted, for the second in command had little love for his comrade, despite the loyalty he held to Enma. "No wonder the kitsune managed to knock you on your ass."

"And I suppose your failure in killing him was any better?!" Shunjun snapped back, seething at the smaller man's insults.

Enma sighed at their petty bickering and growled. "Enough, the both of you."

The two officers grew silent, glaring at each other as their king spoke once more.

"Kurama is a threat that must be dealt with. That is why I have accepted our new friends into our plan... they will fight on our behalf in the tournament..." He paused, looking over at Daichi. "Are you sure your new plan will be effective? Will the youkai be able to handle the modifications you've created?"

"I do not know for certain, sire, but the one called Shachi hates Kurama with a passion to rival Shunjun's," He answered, smirking at darkness reflected in the larger male's eyes. "He will do whatever we ask, so long as he gets his shot at the fox spirit."

"Good... then you may implement your plan immediately."

Daichi bowed, smirking at Shunjun before teleporting away.

The blue haired man growled, going silent when Enma murmured,

"You really do need to work on managing your anger, Shunjun."

The officer's brow furrowed. "Demons are evil and must be eliminated... that's what you've always told us, my lord. Why should I have to temper my anger when it's justified?"

"Despite how many youkai act, they still serve a purpose," Enma replied. "You'd do well to remember that, Shunjun."

Shunjun disagreed but kept his thoughts to himself as he lowered his gaze and grumbled. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied with his subordinate's mild contrition, Enma spoke in a softer tone. "I want you to coordinate a guard for the northern corridor where Mitsuko is resting. No one is to go near her except for Daichi and myself."

"What of Yoichi, my lord? Shouldn't you talk to him about his trip top side?"

"Your duty is to do as I command, Shunjun," Enma responded firmly. "My son is my own matter that I will deal with as I see fit."

The officer bowed, hiding his hurt expression at the rebuke. "Yes, my lord."

The king waited for Shunjun to vanish from view before continuing onward towards his son's room.

**Yoichi's chambers**

The prince stopped pacing at the sound of his door opening and turned to find the king standing in the doorway. "Father!" He exclaimed, rushing up to greet Enma. "How is mother? What happened to her? When can I see her?"

Enma held up a hand. "Easy, Yoichi, I'll answer your questions but first I want you to sit down and listen. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded and stepped over to his desk, pulling out the chair and sunk down, looking up expectantly at his father.

The king drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Your mother suffers from a rare condition that flares up now and again. She will need time to rest and recover. In a few days you may visit her but for now, your mother must be allowed to rest in peace and alone."

Yoichi nodded in understanding though he could not help but to ask, "I will not bother her, father, but why did she pass out like that? I've never seen her so ill... so in pain... is it because of Mitsuko being here?"

Enma's features grew taunt. "What exactly did your mother tell you about Mitsuko, Yoichi?"

The boy tilted his head. "That she was my sister from her first marriage... but how could she have been married before you, father?"

"It's a long story, Yoichi," Enma began, revealing nothing of the truth as he added, "Suffice to say, your mother's first husband died and she remarried... you are the result of our union. That you have a sister, I cannot deny, but she is also in a delicate... state... and must be allowed to rest and recover."

Yoichi frowned. "Does Mitsuko's condition have something to do with the youkai named Kurama?"

Enma reached up to slide his glasses along the bridge of his nose as he prepared his lies. "The one called Kurama is a dangerous youkai. He attacked me while in Reikai to install another in my stead. He seduced your sister and caused her to go into a coma. He wants to wipe out my very existence, Yoichi, and if he finds out you are my son, he will kill you without hesitation or mercy. Such is the kind of youkai we are trying to deal with. If you ever meet him, run... run as far as you can... do not engage him... Do you understand, my son?"

The boy could hear genuine fear in his father's voice and it troubled him greatly. "I promise I will run, father. But why were the youkai looking for you? What is their connection to Kurama?"

Enma knew his son was curious by nature and given to question everything._ And I don't see the reason to lie in this instance. _ "The tall scaled demon is called Shachi, a former general for Yomi's army. Do you remember your history lessons for Makai, Yoichi?"

"Of course, father," The boy said with a nod. "But why is Shachi after Kurama?"

"For the same reason Shunjun wants to kill Kurama. Vengeance." Enma answered. "That's why we're going to help Shachi, by making him strong enough to take Kurama head on in the Makai tournament."

"Makai tournament? What's that?"

"A fight based method of determining the ruler of this world," The king replied. "Only youkai can participate and Kurama will of course be fighting in this tournament as well. If Shachi survives to face him, our troubles could be over." He murmured more to himself than his son.

"And if Shachi loses?"

"Then Kurama will hunt us down... and take your sister away from her family. Is that what you want to happen?"

Yoichi frowned. He didn't know Mitsuko personally. _ But she is my sister. I can't let her be taken away from mother after being apart for so long. _"No, father."

"I was hoping you would say that," Enma murmured. "Now then, there are a few things I must attend to but in the meantime, I want you to continue to practice on your defensive training. Can you do that for me, Yoichi?"

"Of course father."

"Good," The king said with a soft smile as he turned and headed towards the exit but stopped and added over his shoulder, "And one more thing. The next time you wish to head up top side for some fresh air, I will send one of the guards to go with you. I don't want you wandering around unprotected."

Yoichi's shoulders dropped. He enjoyed his little solo jaunts out into the realm of Makai. He was over 50 years old and close to adulthood, why the hell did he need a babysitter now? "But father..."

"I will not argue with you over this, Yoichi," Enma countered in a stern tone. "If you want to go out in Makai, you will go with a guard or not at all, is that understood?"

Yoichi lowered his gaze. "Yes, father."

"Good. I will talk to you later, Yoichi," Enma exited the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He walked with measured steps, his mind full of many dark things in relation to Kurama and his brow furrowed at the very real threat the kitsune presented. With the kingdoms dissolved the fox spirit would be free to roam. Which meant that danger of discovery was very real. "Shunjun." He called out in the still air, watching as a flash of light erupted and the bulky form of the SDF officer came into view.

"Yes, my lord?"

The king studied his loyal subordinate. "Have you finished coordinating the guard detail like I ordered?"

"Yes, Lord Enma, sir. No one will enter or leave the northern section without your express permission."

"That is good news indeed. Now then, I have a different assignment for you. One that requires your stealth and skill."

Shunjun was happy to be of use to his leader, wanting to make up for his slip of anger earlier. "Whatever you need of me, my king, I will do it."

Enma gave a nod of approval at his enthusiastic response. "Very well. You are to head to the west and verify whether or not Kurama is still working for Yomi. If he is not, I want you to report back here immediately. Do you understand?"

Shunjun listened to Enma's orders, bowing when they were completed. "I understand. It will be done as you command."

"Take care. And remember, observations only. Do not engage any youkai. I don't want to tip off our enemies anymore than they may possibly be."

The officer straightened his back. "Yes, my lord."

Light flashed in the hallway and Shunjun was gone, leaving Enma alone once more and the king headed back to his room, hoping Kurama would be too preoccupied with the coming tournament to go looking for him... and for Botan.

**June 8, 1994 Western Makai near the border of Gandara**

A flash of light erupted within the forest, Shunjun taking form and the officer started forward with cautious steps. He well knew the attuned hearing of Yomi and attempted to move silently towards the city of Gandara. Shunjun was familiar with the layout of Gandara itself, having traversed it several times while on intelligence gathering missions for Enma. He knew exactly where to go to find the information he needed. Suppressing his ki, Shunjun snuck into the city, mindful of security as he made his way to the central tower of Yomi's palace. Upon arriving, he passively sought out the kitsune's unique energy, finding it missing among the many various ki signatures. _But just because I don't sense him, doesn't mean the bastard isn't here. _ Knowing he needed more concrete confirmation, Shunjun entered the palace by stealth, locating the nearest terminal on the ground floor. Recognizing it as similar to the ones built in the underground compound, Shunjun reached out, typing in a series of basic commands, casting a furtive look as the computer answered out loud,

"Kurama is no longer in Gandara."

_Shit! _ Shunjun growled, knowing any sound was audible to Yomi. He had to move quickly before someone caught him._ But I can't leave without more information. _His fingers flew across the screen as he typed, **Where is he now? **

"Kurama's last known location was spotted on the southern trail out of Gandara."

Shunjun's features hardened. _So you're heading south are you?_ Concern grew in the officer's mind. How had the kitsune figured it out? Was there someone here who knew the location of Enma's hideout? _If that's the case, I must warn the king and prepare accordingl_y. He made to turn only to freeze as he felt something sharp poking between his shoulder blades.

"Don't move, reigen."

The voice was low and angry and the officer frowned. A youkai had managed to sneak up on him, but how? He dared a glance over his shoulder, finding a pair of blue eyes glaring back at him. The blond demon was young, barely an adult in youkai years. And his power was below Shunjun's own. "Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"I'll ask the questions here," Kanjaku growled in return, applying more pressure to the short sword in his hand, the tip precariously close to sinking into Shunjun's back. "Who are you and why are you searching for Kurama?"

"Because I was ordered to." Shunjun answered, wondering if this youkai brat had information that could aid in his mission.

"Ordered to? By who? Does it have something to do with Botan?"

Surprise flashed on the officer's face. _How in the hell did he know about that?!_

Kanjaku saw the expression on the larger man's face and his mind began to put the pieces of the puzzle in place. "You are one of the ones who took her, aren't you? And now you're trying to find Kurama to stop him from taking her back," The blond youkai lifted the sword to the side of Shunjun's neck, voice angry as he demanded, "Where is she? Where are you hiding Botan?"

Shunjun winced as the sharp edge of the blade cut into his skin. _ I have to escape before Yomi finds out I'm here, if he hasn't already._ "Alright... I'll tell you... the truth is she's..." He felt the pressure ease off his neck when he paused and the officer seized the advantage, whirling away from the blade to face the youkai.

Kanjaku was stunned at the move, too slow to react or defend himself as Shunjun's hand snaked out, grabbing the youkai's wrist, breaking it before launching a vicious kick into Kanjaku's midsection, knocking him off his feet, the younger male's lean form smashing into the wall and through it.

The air grew still and the SDF officer smirked at the demon's rapidly fading life energy. "Serves you right, filthy demon scum." Footsteps were heard and the officer knew it was time to go. Closing his eyes, he disappeared in a flash of light just as several youkai rushed into the room.

"What is going on? Where did the intruder go?" One of the men shouted. Another turned his head in the direction of the whole in the wall and he rushed forward, eyes widening at the prone and bleeding form of Kanjaku and he crawled through the wreckage, pulling the injured youkai into his arms as he weaved back out into the hall. "His life force is fading! I need to get him to the healing tank as soon as possible, the rest of you stand guard and look for clues!" The guard rushed to the elevator, frantically pushing the button that would take him to the healing room, hoping he wasn't too late to save his comrade from death.

**June 8, 1994 Late hours, Enma's compound**

Shunjun appeared in a flash of light inside the control room in the center of the compound, drawn to the spike in his king's ki. He gave a bow, straightening his back as Enma asked,

"What did you find in Gandara, Shunjun?"

"Kurama is no longer under Yomi's command, nor is he in the west," Shunjun began, leaving out his run-in and assault on the blond youkai earlier. "His last known location was heading south, away from the city."

Enma crossed his hands behind his back and turned from the officer. "As I suspected. He's heading this way. Which means he has somehow received information of our general location."

"But how?" Shunjun asked. "No one in Reikai or Makai knows about this place."

"Yet they know of the incident regarding Satoru's death," Enma replied, moving closer to the control panel below a massive screen. "And my elder son, despite his betrayal, is not stupid. He reinstated Otake as captain and most likely ordered him dig into any and all files pertaining to that event and found some kernel of information about our current situation. Given Kurama's intelligence and Koenma's resources, I have no doubt the fox spirit was informed of such truths and has decided to search the very lands Satoru died in hopes of finding Botan."

Shunjun frowned. "So what do we do now?"

"We cannot fight Kurama on strength alone... we must resort, therefore, to other methods in dealing with our... problem..." Enma replied turning to the guard posted several feet to his right. "Find Daichi and bring him up on the monitor."

The guard did as the king commanded, pushing the small green button to his left. The screen flared to life, splitting into numerous views both inside and outside the compound then typed in a series of commands, isolating the video in the top right corner and magnified it, revealing Daichi looming over a table of glowing white spheres.

Enma leaned forward, speaking into the hidden mic as he asked, "Daichi, how is your latest experiment going?"

The officer paused in his work, sliding the goggles up and onto his forehead as he lifted his gaze to stare into the tiny camera monitoring him. "It's going well, my king, though the spheres are not quite ready for the testing stage yet."

"You may get your chance to test those orbs sooner than anticipated."

Daichi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It seems our enemy has caught wind of our general location. We must prepare accordingly."

The officer understood his king's meaning and nodded. "I will makes sure all personnel are outfitted with this weapon as soon as I finish forming them."

"See that you do. Enma out." The king nodded at the guard and the seated officer pushed the button, the screen going blank once more.

"What of security, my lord?" Shunjun asked.

Enma kept his focus on the guard, voice commanding but soft as he addressed his subordinate. "Tamotsu, I want you activate all surveillance within a 50 mile radius and alert me the moment Kurama shows up."

"Yes, King Enma." Tamotsu replied, imputing the commands as the screen flared back to life, revealing the grounds above and well beyond the compound.

Enma turned, cloak whirling behind him as he walked out of the room and into the hall, Shunjun close behind. "Tell me, Shunjun, did you run into any resistance when you entered Gandara?"

"None, my lord," The blue haired man lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I do not want to incur the wrath of any more youkai." Enma replied. "Kurama's strength is bad enough to deal with... Yomi's power is too great to counter... without help... which is what Daichi's working on."

"Do you think those little spheres will be able to hurt youkai?"

Enma smiled slightly. "We'll find out soon enough... til then... keep everything in lock down... no one enters... and no one leaves."

**June 9, 1994 Early Morning Hours Healing Room Central Palace**

Yomi stood before the unconscious Kanjaku as he floated in the healing tank. The news of his adopted child's injuries had startled the normally placid lord of the west. Despite his reputation, Yomi did care about his men and his people. In concern he had dropped everything to check on the status of Kanjaku's health, relieved as his sharp hearing picked up the blond youkai's strengthening heartbeat and the slow mending of broken bone. But that relief did little to ease the anger Yomi felt. Someone had managed to sneak into his domain, injure his best covert operative, and leave with some sort of information about his kingdom or his men. But who was it? Who had dared to enter Gandara and what was their true purpose?

"Lord Yomi?"

The tall youkai swiveled to the side in the direction of the voice, his own tempered as he asked, "What is it, Youda?"

"The men have finished their investigation and report. I have the contents ready for viewing."

Yomi held out his hand, closing it when he felt his subordinate place a antenna like device into his palm. The king lifted it up to his forehead, pressing it against the skin as tendrils penetrated beyond and through his skull, latching onto the gray matter of his brain, correcting visual pathways back to his Occipital lobe. He lowered his hand back to his side then nodded, signaling for Youda to play the video. Images began to flash in his mind's eye, witnessing the assault and the theft of data by a tall, blue haired male. But it was not the man's appearance that made Yomi's jaw clench in anger. It was the red circle on the left side of the intruder's vest that roused his emotion. _ So an SDF officer was involved, was he? My suspicions were correct after all. _

Yomi reached up, gently shutting off the power as the tendrils withdrew back into the device and he tugged it off his forehead, the tiny wounds sealing shut before the lord of the west could even hand the antenna back to Youda. "Listen to me carefully, Youda. I want you to take the portable viewer and the disc I had you make for Kurama and give them to Junichi."

"And what are his orders, my lord?"

"Have him commandeer one of the HATV's and head south. When he finds Kurama, I want him to deliver those two items." Yomi replied. "Tell Junichi to inform the kitsune of Kanjaku's assault and his health. And my own regrets for not being able to help him sooner."

Youda frowned, puzzled at the last statement. "My lord... what do you mean by that?"

The taller male waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's not important... just do as I command and do it quickly. The longer we delay, the more difficult it will become to find Kurama."

The smaller male bowed. "As you wish, my king."

**June 9, 1994 Morning Hours Southern Makai**

Kurama walked with his men along the heavily forested path that led further into the south lands. The first day had been uneventful and the group had rested the night, recuperating through sleep before waking up and beginning their trek once more. They were a few hours into their search when the sound of an engine caught Kurama's ears and he stopped, looking back behind him.

"What is it, Kurama?" Touya asked, turning with the others to follow the kitsune's gaze, staring up at the sky.

"Someone's coming this way," The redhead answered as he cocked his head. "Someone on an HATV."

"Well, if it's traveling from that direction, it must be coming from Yomi's kingdom." Suzuka murmured.

"True... but what could be so important that Yomi would send one of his own men to find us?" Shishi asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Kurama's lass?" Jin suggested.

A bit of hope filled the kitsune at the wind master's words, though he gave no outward indication. "We'll know soon enough. Here comes the rider now."

The hovercraft cleared the massive branches of the surrounding tree life, sinking down to land on the grass lined path. A short and lean youkai slid off the machine, removing their helmet to reveal a young male with combed back dark green hair and the kitsune recognized him immediately. "Junichi?"

"Who's Junichi?" Touya asked.

"One of Yomi's palace guards," Kurama answered before stepping forward. "What are you doing here, Junichi? Has something happened in the west?"

"Yes, it has General," Junichi replied, still using the kitsune's old title out of respect. "Someone infiltrated the palace last night and attacked Kanjaku, injuring him severely."

Kurama frowned, worry in his voice as he asked, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"Kanjaku will live, Kurama. But as to what happened... that is why Yomi sent me to find you," The smaller man rested the helmet on the seat of his craft then pushed a button, a small cargo space visible and the youkai reached in, pulling out a tablet and something in a small clear case. He approached slowly, handing the device to the redhead first. "This contains the footage of the assault."

Kurama took the tablet and studied it, finding a play symbol and he pushed it, the rest of the men closing in to peer over the redhead's shoulders. The screen flared to life, surprise flashed across Kurama's face before turning instantly to loathing and anger and a growl erupted from his throat. "Shunjun."

"Shunjun?" Touya murmured. "Who is that?"

"A former SDF officer that helped Enma escape," Kurama answered, anger still in his eyes as he watched the attack on Kanjaku and Shunjun's subsequent escape. The kitsune shut off the viewer, lowering it as he lifted his gaze to Junichi. "What was Shunjun searching for at the palace, Junichi?"

"Information on your location," The smaller youkai answered. "Yomi believes this proves Enma is indeed in Makai and well aware of your intentions to search him out and plans to try to stop you. You must take great care while in the south. There is no telling what Enma has up his sleeve... or who his allies are."

Kurama nodded at the advice, watching as the younger youkai held up the small case.

"He also wanted me to give this to you," Junichi murmured. "And to tell you he regrets not helping you, sooner."

"Those are his words?" Kurama asked in mild surprise.

"They are." Junichi confirmed, holding up the case for the kitsune to take.

Kurama reached out, carefully taking the case and lifted it up to his face, studying the small circular gold disc inside. "What is this?"

"A disc Yomi had created for you. It will play in the portable viewer whenever you decide to watch it."

Kurama lowered the case, his focus back on the guard. "So I get to keep these two items then?"

Junichi nodded. "They are yours to do as you wish. The charge works on youkai energy so simply touch it to give it as much of a boost as you need," The youkai turned and headed back to his hovercraft, grabbing his helmet before pulling it over his head. "Good luck, general. And when you find the bastard who hurt Kanjaku, make sure he pays for what he's done."

Kurama acknowledged the request, watching as the guard lifted the HATV high into the air, swinging the bike around before zooming off and towards Gandara.

"So what's on that disc thing, mate?" Chu asked.

"I'm not certain, but it's possible it relates to the search for Botan in some manner."

"You should watch it then. There could be information that will help us locate Botan faster." Suzuka suggested.

Kurama agreed and opened the case, lifting the disc and holding it in his right hand as his left turned the tablet, searching for a slot and finding it. Gently, the kitsune pressed the disc until it disappeared. The screen lit up, revealing various charts about spiritual and energy barriers, his mind consuming and filing every example and theory as they flashed in slow sequences. And by the time the disc finished, the redhead knew what he had to do to free Botan from her prison. Shutting down the tablet, Kurama shook off his backpack, placing the viewer inside before sliding the pack back onto his back, eyes on his men as he spoke. "Let's go." The seven men headed down the path once more, traversing deeper into the wilds of the south as they continued their search for the kidnapped ferry girl.

**June 12, 1994 Southern Makai**

"Four days mate, and nary a demon in sight. Rather odd don't ya think?"

Kurama looked up from the flickering flames of the campfire at the sound of Chu's voice, his own subdued. "Yes, it is rather odd," He admitted, crossing his arms as he looked up at the clear red sky. "And the ones we have talked to were too scared to offer any real information."

"Is it possible they truly don't know the whereabouts of Enma's hideout?" Touya asked.

Kurama kept his gaze skyward as he answered, "That is certainly a possibility. It is also highly possible they do know something and choose to remain tight lipped about it."

"Out of fear of death or retribution?" Suzuka asked, apple green eyes focused curiously on the fox spirit who nodded.

"A more likely scenario, yes. Those who fled at our approach and those who would not speak to us must be terrified of something. It has to relate to Enma or the youkai that killed Botan's father."

"That's a bit of jump, don't you think, Kurama?" Shishi asked. "The fools probably ran off because they could sense our power and wanted nothing to do with us."

Kurama turned his attention over to the purple haired youkai. "Yet there are demons stronger than the seven of us that live in the south lands," He countered then shook his head. "No... it has to be someone connected to the murder of Satoru. Which means it's either Enma or the murderer himself."

Shishi made a face. "If he's that powerful, what chance do we have of defeating him?"

"Scared are you, Shishi?" Suzuka teased.

"I'm not scared, I'm being realistic!" The purple haired youkai growled. "I want to know what plans Kurama has in place is we run into this murdering youkai."

"My goal is to free Botan from her captors, and with the information from the disc, we now have a method to do so," Kurama replied, a resolved tone in his words. "If I have to fight everyone to get to her, I will do so. No matter what their power level. As to a plan, I have several, most of them of the stealthy variety but if you wish to offer a better alternative, I'm all ears."

Shishi frowned. _ Stupid fox._ He grumbled silently then gasped at the sense of a sudden and massive explosion of youki.

Kurama felt it as well and he jumped to his feet, the rest of the group following through the darkened brush, coming to a stop in a nearby clearing and the kitsune's eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes. There, stretching straight up into the sky, was a beam of red light, the pulsing wave of demon energy radiating outward.

"Such power! Astounding!" Suzuka commented as he stared at the energy beam with awe.

"Given me goosebumps, that it is..." Jin said with a grin. "The energy doesn't belong to Yusuke though..."

"No... it's stronger that Yusuke's... that's for sure..." Chu concurred, an excited look crossing his scruffy features. "It's invigorating, mate... makes me want to go out and start a fight for fun, hah hah!"

"You always want to go off and fight, even when you know you'll lose." Rinku murmured, wincing when Chu bopped him on top of his his head. "Oww!"

"Serves ya right fer telling me I'd lose..."

"That's not what I said at all!" The boy protested, rubbing his sore head.

"Well, it seems we're going to have to train extra hard to even stand a chance in this tournament." Shishi grumbled.

Touya said nothing, his gaze cast over to the silent form of Kurama. He could tell the kitsune was contemplating something important and he found himself asking, "Do you think this could be the signal for you to meet up with Yusuke?"

"No," Kurama answered softly. "The ki is on a different level than Yusuke's... most likely this is simply an expression of remembrance from Raizen's friends. It's similar to what I felt from Yomi... Which means Shishiwakamaru is correct. You will all have to train very hard in the next few months to survive in the tournament. But given your training in Ningenkai, you should be well used to the rigors of harsh methods."

"Don't we know it." Shishi muttered under his breath.

"And what about you, Kurama? Don't you want to train as well?" Touya asked.

"I will have to, of course," Kurama admitted. "But I'm not quite ready to return north to meet up with Yusuke. I need a bit more time to search for Botan," He paused, looking over at his friend. "if you wish to head out on your own, however, I will not fault you for it."

Touya gave a slight smile. "It is true that I am eager to start training but I think we need to all sleep on it... the surge of energy... has caused an emotional reaction... and I don't want to just take off on my own without thinking things over first."

"A wise decision," Kurama said with a nod, looking back up at the beam of pure energy. "The sight and strength of this ki can be felt through the vastness of Makai itself. It calls to the inherent desire to fight that lies within every youkai's heart... but it takes a strength of mind to silence the seductive call of battle and formulate strategy to defeat one's enemy... even if that enemy is within."

"Quite poetic, Kurama," Susuka commented in a tone of admiration. "I sometimes forget just how fast that mind of yours works."

"Well, let's do as the laddie says and close our eyes for a wee bit of rest. We can decide to follow whichever way the wind blows in the morn." Jin said with a toothy grin and the group headed back to the campfire to rest and think over their decision.

**June 13, 1994 Southern Makai**

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Touya asked as he studied Kurama.

"If I don't find Botan soon, I will meet up with you in the north," The kitsune said with a smile, understanding his friends decision to begin training for the tournament. "Tell Yusuke I will see him in a week or so and we'll begin preparations for the tournament then."

Touya nodded. "I'll make sure to pass your message along." The ice youkai held out his hand, smiling when the kitsune took it. "Good luck, Kurama and be careful, alright?"

Kurama shook the smaller man's hand and smiled. "You as well."

Touya returned the smile then let go, pivoting around to join the rest of the group.

"Good luck to ya, mate! Make sure to bring that lovely sheila with ya if ya find her! And don't let those Reikai bastards get away with what they've done!" Chu said with a wave.

Kurama gave a nod then returned the wave, standing still until the men were out of sight before letting out a sigh. Going on alone was infinitely more dangerous and perhaps foolish. _But I cannot abandon Botan now. _Adjusting his backpack, the redhead set off once again, guided by a desire to rescue his beloved and a need to punish those who took her away from him. _Hang on, Botan. Just a bit longer. I'm going to find you and bring you home, I promise._

**June 14, 1994 Enma's compound**

Yoichi sat reading a book as his mother hummed softly, trimming flowers and arranging them into a blue vase in the center of a round table. The boy's restlessness was growing, the frustration at having his questions rebuffed by his father and the officers about his sister and his mother's situation nearly unbearable. _Why won't they talk to me about it?_ _Why hasn't Mitsuko woken up? Why is mother spacey acting? Why can't she remember where her daughter came from or how she got here? _ Such questions burned in the boy's curious mind. And it didn't help that his greatest outlet from frustration, freedom to roam above ground, was denied due to security concerns. Didn't his father understand the need for fresh air and solitude without the whole compound knowing what he was up to? Was the threat of Kurama finding them that grave to deny even access with a guard to the outside world?

The humming stopped and Yoichi looked up from his book, shifting his gaze over to his mother. There was a look of concern marring her face and the boy asked in a worried tone. "What's wrong, mother?"

"The vase... I have no Minami flowers to add to the arrangement," She answered, her shoulders dropping at this fact. "I've never finished my flower projects without a Minami in the mix."

Yoichi knew well of the flower she spoke of. Minami trees were native to Makai, producing vibrant blue flowers that bloomed through the year. The trouble was, these trees grew only in select places, usually on ridges overlooking free flowing water. _The closest of which is near the Haiyai river. _ Yoichi had been warned several times not to go near it for fear of falling in and being swept off into the dangerously fast current. Who knew how far beyond the eastern border of the south lands Haiyai traversed. _But I bet it would be fun to travel down it and explore. Maybe when I'm a bit older. _He thought, his mind shifting gears and an idea came to him then. His mother needed a Minami flower. To do that, someone would have to go topside to retrieve it for her. And Yoichi was more than ready to escape the compound and do a little exploring of his own. "I can go and get you a Minami, mother."

Mizuki smiled happily at her son. "You would do that for me, Yoichi?"

"Of course. I love you and want to help you. If it's a Minami flower you need, I will go get it for you." He answered, hoping he didn't sound too eager to leave her side.

The lady seemed to mull it over before nodding. "Alright. But you must promise to be careful."

Yoichi rose moving to kiss her cheek. "I promise, mother." He sat the book down and headed for the exit. "I'll be back soon." He entered into the hall, mindful of the cameras that recorded every move, knowing the guards would be more concerned with what was going on outside then in. But first things first. Yoichi stopped before the side wall monitor, his voice a soft whisper as he spoke. "Computer, tell me where the current positions of King Enma, Daichi, and Shunjun?"

There was a slight pause before the monitor answered. "King Enma is currently in the observational room above the training facility. Officer Daichi is directing training exercises with his men, and Shunjun is at post in the northern section of the compound. Is there anything else you request?"

Yoichi pondered for a moment before asking. "Computer, is there any way to delay the video feed within 10 miles of the compound?"

"With proper authorization, video feeds may be delayed or shut off."

Yoichi's brow furrowed. "And what is proper authorization?"

"Proper authorization is a coded sequence that corresponds with the owner's voice."

"And there's no other way?"

"Surveillance feeds can also be altered directly in the central control room."

_The central control room. Just great._ He grumbled inwardly. The had to be a way to bypass the system without getting caught. A thought came to him then and he grinned. He'd been working on voice practice with Daichi and had become rather adept at mimicking the voices of several people within the compound, including his father. But would it work? _Guess there's only one way to find out._ Clearing his throat, Yoichi closed his eyes, altering his pitch and tone, practicing a few times before deciding to test it. "Computer, identify this voice."

A small beep was heard. "King Enma is the owner of this voice."

Yoichi beamed. The computer had been fooled... now came the hard part. His features grew stern, visualizing his father in his mind as he continued in a commanding tone. "Computer, what is my current authorization code?"

The machine did not respond at first and Yoichi's heart pounded, wondering if he'd reached a dead end only to let out the breath he'd been holding when the system answered. "Alpha 001."

The blond blinked. _ That's it? That's the code? Father really needs to work on the security functions of this place. _Then again, why would it be complicated. No one was the enemy here. They were isolated and hidden. Complex codes were not needed. Steeling himself, Yoichi straightened his shoulders and commanded. "Computer, open access to surveillance video feeds. Authorization code Alpha 001"

The screen flared to life and Yoichi grinned, remotely viewing the various feeds and his fingers flew along the touchscreen keyboard, recording each feed for several seconds before setting them on a loop, effectively allowing him to sneak out undetected and unseen. Work complete, the prince moved back, suppressing his ki as he walked down the long hall and the main entrance door that led to the stairway that rose to the surface of Makai.

**June 14, 1994 near the Kesai Mountain range**

Kurama walked at a steady pace, his ears and senses alert for the slightest hint of Reikai energy. Since his friends departure yesterday, the kitsune had traveled without rest, driven by a desire to find and rescue Botan. His mind went over the information he had learned from the disc, taking careful note of the landscape. In order to hide in a world of ki sensitive beings, one would have to have mastery of energy barriers. Those of Reikai blood were unparalleled in defensive constructs and shields. But hiding a fortress fit for a king would be difficult to do, even with barriers. Someone would stumble upon it. Unless the hideout was built underground.

Yet if it were underground, there would still be issues. They would need to grow food... have access to air... his ears picked up the faint roaring sound and he stopped, turning sideways, emerald eyes studying the thickened growth of trees. _And the ability to harness and collect water._ He finished in his mind, walking off the main path and into the thickened brush, guided by the ever growing sound of a river.

**Near the Haiyai River**

Yoichi craned his head back as he studied the massive trunk of the Minami tree. It'd taken him a solid 20 minutes of hiking to reach this point near the cliff. The trunks hung out over the edge and his sharp eyes caught sight of vibrant flashes of blue. There were closer trees than the one he now stood under but none of them produced as big or as beautiful flowers as this tree did. But he would have to climb to reach the closest flowers and so the boy grabbed onto the nearest branch, pulling himself up and repeated the process again and again, moving higher and higher off the ground.

He stopped, balancing his lean frame as he turned, his gaze falling on a particularly impressive Minami flower at the end of the limb. Yoichi stood still for several seconds, spellbound by the vibrant blue hue. It seemed to call out to him... humming a song only he could hear and he answered, drawn to the beauty and light as he crouched down onto his belly. The prince slowly pulling himself forward until he was within arm's reach. His eyes wandered for a brief second, dropping to stare down at the churning white water below. Yoichi felt the branch starting to bend a little and a warning went off in his head, instinct telling him to abandon the electric flower of blue, to stop tempting death from sweeping down to consume him. _ But I can't go back without this flower for mother. It's too beautiful to let go. _

Despite the precarious situation, Yoichi stretched out his hand. _Almost got it... almost..._ his shaking hand closed around the flower and he plucked it quickly, a grin spreading across his lips. "I got it!" He shouted in triumph only to gasp at the sound of wood cracking behind him. A quick look over his shoulder was all that Yoichi was afforded before the branch snapped and he went tumbling down, down, down into the rampaging river below.

**Inside the compound**

Enma remained standing in the observational room, gaze fixed on the bursts of light the erupted down below. Daichi's new weapon was proving rather interesting. _ But until we test it out on a youkai, we won't know the full capabilities of its destructive power. _

"Enma?"

The king's expression shifted to surprise at the sound of Mizuki's voice and he whirled around, walking quickly towards her to stop her from getting too close to the viewing window. "Mizuki, what a pleasant surprise. Let's go out into the hall to talk alright?" He replied softly, guiding her with gentle hands back out into corridor. Once there, he lowered his arms back to his side and asked. "Now then, what seems to be troubling you, love?"

The lady did not question why she was escorted away from the room, her concerned eyes focused on her husband's face as she answered. "Yoichi hasn't come back yet and I'm worried."

Enma studied his wife in confusion. "Hasn't come back? From his room?"

Mizuki shook her head. "He went out to gather a Minami flower for me and hasn't returned home. And I'm afraid something might have happened to him."

The king frowned. "That's impossible. If Yoichi left the compound, our guards would have noticed."

"He said he would get me that flower. He promised. Yoichi never breaks a promise, you know that, love," Mizuki countered. "He's outside right now... I know he is."

Enma moved from his wife to the control monitor on the side wall, driven by the worry in her voice to verify whether or not his son had disobeyed his order to remain below ground. "Computer, connect me with central control."

A soft beep was heard prompting Enma who asked in a commanding tone, "This is king Enma, speaking. Who is currently on duty monitoring the video feeds?"

A man's deep voice answered in a respectful tone. "Kunio, sir. What may I do for you, my king?"

"Has my son appeared on any of the video feeds in the last hour?"

"No, my lord. If he had, I would have informed you and stopped him immediately."

"I see... Enma out," The king cut off communication, turning back to his wife. "There's no evidence he left he compound, Mizuki. Perhaps he fell asleep in his room?"

"I don't sense him anywhere here, do you?"

There was a terseness in her voice that was unusual and he pivoted back to the monitor, calling out once more. "Where is the current location of Yoichi?"

A pause then a beep sounded in the air. "Yoichi is nowhere in the compound."

"What?!" Enma snapped. "But that's impossible! I set up surveillance to cover all angles of the compound!"

"Correction. Video feeds are currently on a loop per King Enma's authorization code."

"Authorization code... but I didn't..." Enma's voice died out, realization hitting him then. Yoichi was adept with his voice, having tutored extensively with Daichi. And knowing the boy's adventurous and inquisitive nature, he was willing to do whatever it took to go topside. Including using his mother's request as an excuse to go above ground. _My son... you're rather clever... foolish but clever... _"Daichi, Shunjun!"

The two SDF officers appeared instantly before their king.

"Yes, my lord?" The two men asked at the same time, glaring at one other before turning their focus on their leader.

"Yoichi has bypassed security and entered Makai... find him and bring him back here quickly." Enma ordered in a gruff tone, his anger nearly palpable and the two men stood up and nodded.

"It will be done as you command, my king." Daichi replied with a chest salute, disappearing a second before an agitated Shunjun did the same.

"Do you think Yoichi will be alright?" Mizuki asked, moving closer to her husband who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, love. Yoichi will be fine. Daichi and Shunjun will find him and bring him safely back to us." _He better be. Or there will be hell to pay._ He added silently, escorting his wife back to the common room to wait for Yoichi's return.

**The Haiyai River**

Everything was happening so fast, his body rolling continuously under the current before being violently shoved to the surface and Yoichi gasped for air, flailing about in a panic. He was being swept away... far from home... far from the safety of his father and his people. _If I don't do something, I will die!_ In desperation he looked around for something to grab onto but all that surrounded him was a swirling torrent of white. He tried to call out for someone, anyone to save him. "HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, going under as he was pulled down by the current then dragged up to the surface seconds later. He choked, spitting out water, voice becoming hoarse as he shouted, "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

**In the forest near the Haiyai River**

Kurama was nearly to the river's edge when his ears picked up "HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!" above the constant roar of the rushing water and he charged forward, crashing through brush until he burst out into a long cliff edge. His keen eyes caught sight of someone waving their arms in the middle of the churning current and he assessed his options. _I could use a vine to pull them out but the distance and rate of speed is to great from this height and angle. I must get closer._ His raced along the edge of the cliff, sweeping his gaze around for a safe drop off point, spotting a descending ledge and he leapt halfway down, landing with natural grace, balancing himself as he took out a seed, feeding it power, transforming it into a vine and he lashed out, the end gripping the trunk of a small tree and he swung down, rolling to his feet as he landed on a thin strip of rocky shoreline.

Kurama darted forward, within closing distance of the flailing being and he snapped out with precise aim, the thornless vine wrapping around the boy's chest and the kitsune tightened his hold. He grit his teeth, fighting the strength of the current as he began to pull the person closer to safety. "Hang on! Just a bit... more... and I'll have you..."

Yoichi felt the sudden pressure of something wrapping around him and at first he fought against the binding only to look over his shoulder as he felt himself being pulled away from the center of the fast moving river and towards the safety of the thin strip of shoreline. There was a man standing there. A man he didn't recognize. He sensed youkai energy but it felt... helpful... not threatening and he wondered who this stranger was. _Does it matter? He's trying to save your life! Don't panic! Let him help you!_

Kurama gave a final tug, dragging the shaking being onto the shore, retracting his vine as the boy coughed then tried to stand only for his legs to buckle. He began to collapse but was stopped by the kitsune's outstretched arm. He guided the boy to sit down, voice and tone calming and non threatening. "Easy now... you've gone through a great ordeal... you need to rest for a moment..."

Yoichi did as the redhead suggested, lowering his head as he fought for breath. His body was shaking and he felt so tired. "Thank... Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Kurama replied with a smile as he studied the teen. He could sense no particular energy from the boy and he wondered who he was. "How did you fall into the river?"

Yoichi kept his gaze downward, opening his right hand where the crushed remains of the blue flower still remained. "I... I was looking for a Minami flower for my mother... she... she loves flowers... and I found the most beautiful one... but the branch broke... and I dropped into the river... she will be so very angry with me."

There was something in the way he spoke of his mother that reminded the kitsune of his own and he smiled softly. "Angry at the danger, yes... but mothers love their sons... no matter how many times they fail..."

The boy blinked and lifted his head to study the man. "You... You think so?"

Kurama saw the amethyst eyes... so very like Botan's... and he scrutinized the teen's face. There were similarities between his beloved and the boy that were too great to be coincidence... But how... How could she have a brother?! _Don't tell me Enma... _"Is your mother's name... Mizuki?"

The boy's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know that? Do you work for my father?"

_I used to._ He commented silently, about to ask another question when a familiar voice shouted down from the opposite cliff wall.

"Yoichi, get away from that man before he kills you!"

The reigen shifted his gaze to his right, finding Shunjun staring down at him. "Kills me? Why would he kill me? This man just saved me!"

"Kurama is not a man!" Shunjun snarled. "He's a dirty youkai!"

Yoichi gasped, moving his focus back to the redhead. _This man... is Kurama?_ _But how? The picture father showed me was of a fox spirit... not a human male!_

Kurama's hate filled stare was aimed solely on the blue haired SDF officer. "Shunjun..." He growled, lifting his hand, silently commanding the trees near his enemy to come to life and the branches whipped down, trying to smash the officer into the ground. The kitsune lowered his arm and began to climb up the cliff wall only to widen his eyes as something small and white suddenly exploded before him. Needle points of reiki pierced through his body, embedding themselves into flesh and bone, burning as they burrowed even further into the fox spirit's chest, arms, and legs. The force of the energy attack knocked Kurama off and away from the cliff wall and he caught a flash of a man with green hair landing beside a visibly shaken Yoichi before the kitsune's lean form crashed into the frothing torrent of water below. The redhead was swept rapidly away from his attackers, his body convulsing in pain beneath the raging white water as he popped to the surface. A snarl of agony burst from his lips, the sound morphing into a heartbroken scream. He recognized this ki... twisted though it was and he called out to her in his mind... called to her desperately..._ please... make it stop! Make the pain stop! Botan!_

**Whew. Another chapter complete. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I didn't get to everything I wanted to, but I'm wore out and in need of a break. So I stopped it here. Next time we will get into Hiei and Mukuro's relationship... they aren't.. um... involved just yet... but there are feelings there... they just express it in... ways that fit their personalities... We see what happens with Kurama... and if his pleas to Botan are answered... then there's the building of the tournament... some loose ends to tidy up and then we will have the start of the Makai competition. If you liked this, do please leave a review. I live for them... when I don't get them... I get really bummed out. Onto reviews!**

**PenguinsHockey14**\- Yes, Mizuki is not quite herself and that relates to the mind alteration. Koenma and Kasumi will be shocked for sure... as well Botan... eventually...I always write longer chapters than most. 10000 plus words is a lot to do for one chapter and I only type on my days off. So really, it took me four days to write this. That's about what it takes for each story... I'm just too worn out by work to do much typing when I get home. Most likely Botan will be rescued or found during the tournament... I've been waiting for that PM for some time now and I'm very curious to see your questions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and leaving me a few lines!

**heartluv-** It was a fun scene to write. Yusuke is great at fighting... planning stuff... not so much. Good thing Kurama's going to be there to help him, right? Enma does love Mizuki... but she was never his to have in the first place... the things he has done are inexcusable and there will be a reckoning eventually. Given what I've written so far, Botan is more aware than is visible. Yoichi's been sheltered so he is very naive in terms of what his father's done... he'll begin to learn and understand more... Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

**draconic skysong**\- Yes, stuff is going to go down... the ramifications could be catastrophic for the three realms if Enma remains unchecked. I hope you do check out Falling. It's M rated for a reason, though, just to warn ya. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading!

**peonyrose100**\- Botan won't be in stasis forever, I promise. I am glad you enjoy it and that it has you on the edge of your seat. Thanks for taking the time to read and to review! Always appreciate it!

**V91**\- Those are fair points. I don't plan to keep Botan in stasis forever. Atsushi (or Daichi as that is his true name) is loyal because he believes in his king's vision and knows many things even his other officers are truly unaware of... even Shunjun, loyal due to his hatred of youkai, is ignorant of the true purpose of Enma's plan. You'll see what I mean eventually. Hope this chapter pleased you as well and I'm happy you really like Falling. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**generationforever08-** I am thrilled that you enjoy it! I do my best to make it entertaining! I thank you for the praise and the review! Don't be afraid to review this chapter as well! And I saw your review for Falling and am happy you liked that story too!

**Guest- ** Wait no more, here is your answer... hope you liked it! Thanks for leaving a line and for reading!

**Animercom**\- I wanted to work in Kuwabara seeing Yusuke earlier than intended so I had Yukina be the one to deliver the message to Kurama. I do love to do the dialogue between the characters and their interactions are always a blast to do.

That is correct Daichi is Atsushi. Japanese names are difficult, I agree. You are also correct. Yoichi is the son of Enma and Mizuki and Botan's half brother. They have the same eyes after all...

Daichi is loyal to Enma... always has been and follows him because he believes in the former king's vision of the three realms. Hopefully this chapter was good as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Queen 0f Games**\- Always love Kuwabara and Yusuke's interaction. I thought it was a clever addition myself. As you read, it didn't go too well for Kurama... but of course the kitsune survives.

Yoichi plays an important part in the story. Yes, Mizuki is under a type of spell... caused by Daichi's mind alteration. She suffers similar conditions to Botan when she tries to dig deeper into her own mind and past.

No Hiei and Mukuro interaction yet as I could not fit it in. There will be some of that in the next chapter though, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for reading and reviewing my stuff. Always look forward to hearing from you!


	37. Questions and Denials

Another update long time coming. A relapse and being overworked have taken a toll on my mind and body, hence the delay. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Chapter 37- Questions and Denials

**June 14, 1994- Haiyai River**

Kurama was tossed and turned by the rampaging current that swirled around him, his screams mingling with the roar of the water. Pain seared his senses, overwhelming his strength, draining his life force as the slivers of ki burrowed closer and closer to his heart. _Botan please! Make it stop!_ He cried out inwardly, trying to reach her, even though he knew it was in vain. _Botan!_

**Enma's compound**

Quiet... so quiet and peaceful. That's what Botan felt... all she felt... twilight dominated the sky within her mind, her body still as it floated within the cool confines of some unnamed lake. How long she'd been there the ferry girl knew not. Her consciousness had shut down a long time ago. There were no sounds... no emotions... no feelings... no light... and so she drifted, lost in thought and time, content in her surrender to the darkness of deep sleep. But then she heard a strange sound upon the sudden wind that caressed her slack features.

It was muffled at first but it grew stronger... more insistent and her brow furrowed as she picked up the sound of a man's voice laced with pain and desperation. She knew this voice... knew it belonged to Kurama. He was her lover... her friend... her youkai... and he was in trouble. A sudden pull tugged at her soul and the landscape shimmered and changed, a red glow consuming the twilight sky, the once placid lake morphing into a wide and deep river and she drifted along the rolling current, drawn to the desperate cries and his pain became her own. She gasped in recognition at the flare of ki. Her own power, it was killing him! But how? Why? What was going on? The kitsune's voice suddenly died out and fear gripped her heart. _ He can't of... no! _Confusion and fear gave way to determination _I can't let this happen! I won't allow it!_

Outside of Botan's mind, an alarm went off and the door slid open, revealing a puzzled guard. The dark haired male moved cautiously towards the glass encasement, frowning at the white glow that surrounded the ferry girl. "What the..."

The light suddenly flashed, exploding around the prone female, slamming into the ki reinforced glass. The guard stumbled back, shocked gray eyes locked on the jagged fissures growing along the surface of the solid barrier. He whirled around, scrambling away from the tendrils of glowing energy slithering through the breach and past the open doorway. The guard ran straight to the intercom button on the opposite wall of his post, slapping his gloved hand against the green button, his voice frantic as he shouted, "King Enma, sir, we've got a big problem!"

**Haiyai River shoreline**

"Are you alright, prince?"

Yoichi did not answer right away, still in shock at what he'd just witnessed. _That man... the one that vanished under the water... was Kurama? _The one that wanted to kill his father? Kill him? But... if that was the case... then why? _Why did he save me?_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head up to find Daichi staring down at him.

"Did he hurt you, Yoichi? Do you have any injuries?"

The boy shook his head, rising slowly. "He... he didn't hurt me... he saved me..."

Daichi frowned. "Saved you?"

The prince nodded. "I fell in the river and he pulled me out..." Confusion marred the male's youthful features as he murmured, "Why would he do that if he wanted to kill me?"

The SDF officer looked away from the boy to the white water that swirled violently beyond the rocky shore, his voice altered to sound perplexed. "Perhaps he didn't know who you were when he rescued you?"

"Then why did he ask me if Mizuki was my mother?" Yoichi countered, looking back at officer.

"Perhaps because you look much like your sister and he made the connection then." Daichi replied with a shrug.

That answer brought new sets of questions in the inquisitive boy's mind. "But the only people here who know about mother are the people that work for my father. How does Kurama know my mother?"

Daichi was impressed at the quick reasoning of the prince. But knew the boy could not be allowed to know the full truth. His mind scrambled to come up with an answer only to make a face at the sound of Shunjun's agitated voice behind him.

"It doesn't matter how the youkai scum learned about your mother. You're alive and that's all you need to care about right now."

Daichi tossed a warning look over at the approaching officer who met his glare with one of disdain.

"What Shunjun is so indelicately trying to explain is that whatever motives Kurama has or how he learned the information, you are safe now and don't have to fear him anymore."

_But I wasn't afraid of him!_ Yoichi argued silently, snapping his head over to Shunjun who directed his attention over to the other SDF officer.

"We need to make sure Kurama's dead."

Daichi signed silently at the tactless behavior of the junior officer, his back stiffening when he sensed the modified reiki power suddenly vanish. The officer snapped his gaze back on the rampaging whitewater, his brow furrowed. _ I saw the power orb hit... I watched the shards of white light slice and embed into Kurama's skin. There is no way Kurama could have neutralized such poisonous energy on his own! So what the hell is going on?! _

"Daichi, you need to return to the compound immediately! Mitsuko's waking up and destroying the barrier!"

The SDF officer winced at the voice of his king blasting into his ear piece, understanding coming instantly at the sense of the ferry girl's pure ki some distance ahead. Daichi tilted his head, replying in the mic around his collar. "I'm on my way, sire." Reaching out, the officer rested his hand on Yoichi's shoulder. "We're leaving."

"We can't leave yet!" Shunjun shouted. "Don't you feel that energy?! Kurama's still alive! We have to kill him while we still can!"

Daichi gave no reply and no justification for his words, vanishing with Yoichi in a flash of red light, leaving Shunjun to himself.

The blue haired officer glared at the empty space, his voice full of vitriol as he spat, "Fine then! If you're too much of a coward, I'll do it myself!"

**Haiyai River downstream**

Kurama ceased to struggle against the current, his physical form overcome with pain and fatigue. It was hopeless to resist... to fight... his love could not hear him... could not save him. _This is the end for me. _ His consciousness shut down, eyelids growing heavy as he submitted to the weakness of his body. Water invaded his lungs, dragging him under and into the deeper pools of the river and he drifted along in the under current, unable to sense the presence that wrapped around him, lifting him upwards until he broke the surface. His prone form glided across the water, tugged by an invisible hand, coming to rest upon the outcropping of shoreline near a bend in the river.

White light hovered over Kurama, absorbing the shards of reiki that shot out of the open wounds in his torso, arms, and legs. Life returned to him, his gasp turning into a choked sound as he turned to the side and spit up water. A coughing fit followed before he rolled onto his back. He sensed her then, felt the caress of her fingertips upon the cold and pale skin of his face. The kitsune's eyelids fluttered open, blinking slowly, his vision coming into focus upon the glowing and ethereal features of his beloved. "Bo... Botan..."

A tender smile formed on the ferry girl's lips, her spirit manifesting from the energy released in her partial awakening. "Kurama..."

He reached up to touch her cheek, fingertips tingling as they brushed against her energy form. "How... How is this possible?"

"I heard you calling for me," She whispered. "I felt your pain... and I knew... I knew I had to save you."

"I thought... I was the one that had to do...the saving..." He replied with a laugh, wincing at the pain radiating in the raw and open wounds where the ki had burrowed into the skin, muscle, and bone. "God, that... hurts!" He hissed between clenched teeth.

She sensed his agony, a worried look on her face. "Kurama!" She lifted her hands, hovering them over the sight of the injury over his chest. The wounds began to close, muscle and skin mending and she shifted to his stomach when a flash of red caught her eye. Botan's energy reacted on instinct, throwing up a spirit barrier, her head snapping up to find Shunjun glaring down at the pair.

"I've got you now, demon scum!" He snarled, firing off another volley of shots that bounced harmlessly off the ferry girl's shield.

"What do we do, Kurama?" Botan asked, keeping her gaze locked on Shunjun as she followed the volley of red energy orbs slamming into the barrier.

"We fight." The kitsune answered as he lifted his hand, drawing out a seed from his hair and palmed it, lowering his arms back down. Kurama pressed his hand against the rocky shoreline, purple light swirling aorund the seed as it burrowed out of sight. Though severely weakened, Kurama rose to his feet. "Can you widen the shield, Botan?"

"I... I think so..." She whispered. This was all so new to her, this power of hers but she closed her eyes, visualizing the barrier growing larger and it obeyed her silent wishes, much to the girl's delight. "I did it!"

Kurama flashed a slight smile. "Yes, love. You did. Now please, stick close behind me."

Botan's spirit shifted to stand behind the kitsune, watching as her lover lifted his hand and made a rising motion, eyes widening as vines suddenly burst out underneath Shunjun's feet.

The SDF officer cursed and jumped high into the air, targeting the undulating plants as they lashed upwards in an attempt to grab him.

_You're not getting away that easily!_ Kurama snarled inwardly, feeding more energy to the plants, increasing his speed, a smirk of triumph on his face as the vines snagged ahold of the officer's ankles. With a violent motion, Kurama swun his arm down, the plants mimicking his movement and Shunjun was yanked to the ground and slammed on the cliff top at full force.

Stabbing pain suddenly erupted through the kitsune's arm and he clutched the forearm with his left hand, gritting his teeth as the pulsating agony grew.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked in concern.

"My power... I've used too much... I can't control the vines." He snapped his head up, frowning as Shunjun ripped through the vines and rose.

"Dirty youkai, you'll pay for that!"

A barrage of reiki energy slammed into Botan's shield, shimmering waves of ki reflecting off the surface of the barrier, driving them back and Kurama wondered how much longer the ferry girl's shield would hold.

**Enma's compound-Yoichi's room**

Daichi reappeared inside Yoichi's room, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder, his tone dark and brooking no argument. "You are not to leave this room until your father gives you permission to, do you understand?"

The blond shrunk at the painful bite in the officer's voice, reacting to the power weaved within and murmured, "Yes, sir."

Daichi vanished in a flash of light, leaving the prince alone to ponder what his father would do to him.

**Enma's compound- Containment corridor**

Enma snapped his head at the flash of light bursting in the corridor, the panic still crossing his beardless features as he watched Daichi march straight towards him.

"What is the situation, my lord?"

The king backed away, motioning to his left.

Daichi frowned, walking over to the monitor, eyes glued to the video feed of Botan's confinement room. Tendrils of white energy continued to pour out of the cracked glass, the form of the ferry girl encased in some kind of ki cocoon and the officer blinked. _That's...Impossible!_

Enma caught his subordinate's look. "What is it, Daichi?"

"Mitsuko's spirit has fled her body," The smaller male began. "I sensed her power after we rescued Yoichi from Kurama... the detective's distress... must have awakened her and she responded accordingly."

The king studied Daichi. "My son is alright then?"

"Yes, my lord. Kurama didn't have a chance to harm him." The officer confirmed. "But when I used the modified energy orb on the detective, it wounded him gravely. Somehow, Mitsuko sensed it and fled her body to help him."

"How can you be certain of that?"

"Because I sensed her ki seconds after the modified energy vanished." Daichi answered.

Wrinkles formed on the king's brow. "How is that even possible?"

"It is puzzling, my lord. But what we are seeing and sensing is no lie," He paused, pointing the the tendrils of power slinking out of the cracks. "That's her power leaking out of those fissures in the glass."

The distracted tone in the green haired man's voice was one of fascination and awe and that bothered Enma. "Daichi," He growled. "You need to suppress Mitsuko's energy before she completely destroys the containment field and wakes up."

The officer was drawn out of his thoughts at the stern tone of his king's voice. He sighed inwardly but reacted, pivoting around to move towards the door that led into the containment room. Lifting his arm, Daichi pressed his gloved hand against the imprint scanner. The door slid open and he stepped inside, heading straight for the glass, waving his hand in an upward motion. The four sides of the barrier rose up at his silent command, an explosion of white energy lashing out at Daichi who grit his teeth and stood his ground. Her power had grown exponentially from their last encounter and part of him wondered what other abilities she was capable of. He shook his head. _I can't think like that. There will be time to test her later. Right now I must stop her from progressing any further. _Drawing in his own energy, Daichi began to whisper words, the power weaving along the many tendrils snapping around him, blue merging with white as he re-routed Botan's ki, forcing it back into the energy cocoon. The sphere of light exploded with a flash, revealing the still prone and vulnerable form of the ferry girl.

**Haiyai River**

Botan felt the tendrils of her power vanish, the shield dissolving, and she lifted her hand, gasping as it began to fade.

Kurama sensed the life force of his beloved dwindling and he snapped his head back to her, reaching out in a futile attempt to grab her, his own hand passing through the girl's body. His eyes locked with hers, her silent goodbye echoing in his mind and his heart broke anew when she vanished from view. "Botan!"

Red light burst at his feet, driving the kitsune to jump away, his right arm raised to cover his face form the chips of rock that shot up from impact. Angry green eyes glared up at the smirking form of Shunjun. The officer shot a volley of energy orbs, forcing the redhead to dodge and he leapt right then left, then back. He stumbled into the river's edge, snapping a quick glance over his shoulder before turning his head to stare up at his nemesis.

"I can sense your ki level, youkai scum. It's little better than a child's," The officer taunted. "and without that woman's energy shield, you're a sitting duck, aren't you?" Shunjun jumped down from the cliff wall, landing in a crouch on the rocky surface of the shoreline, a smirk still upon his lips as he rose then stalked towards the kitsune. "I could finish you off with an energy attack, but I find beating you to death a more fitting punishment for your crime."

Kurama growled at the threat, standing his ground as the officer approached, his mind trying to work out a plan to defeat his enemy. _I'm still too weak from that earlier attack to engage in any kind of ki countermeasure. I will have to rely on physical force. _The redhead turned sideways, leading with his left foot and brought his arms up, ready to defend himself.

Shunjun's smirk widened. "Not going to down without a fight, eh? Good! It'll make killing you all the more enjoyable!" He roared, charging forward, right arm raised up to punch the smaller man but Kurama sidestepped the attack, whipping around as he brought his arm up and slammed it into the back of Shunjun's neck.

The SDF officer stumbled, growling at the surprising force of the attack, whirling to face the youkai and charged forward again.

Kurama blocked the flurry of blows, wincing at the pain radiating down his arms. He blinked when Shunjun pulled back then vanished. The kitsune looked around, trying to gauge where the officer would strike next only to gasp as he felt something strike at his back. The force knocked the youkai off his feet, sending him crashing into the ground. The redhead's face smashed against the rocks, the impact jarring his brain and his vision blurred. Slowly and with great pain he lifted his arms, attempting to rise only to cry out as Shunjun's foot slammed against his ribs knocking him onto his back.

The SDF officer smashed his foot against the kitsune's chest, grinding his boot, grinning at the youkai's screams. "And now, demon scum, it's time to send you to hell where you belong." Red energy burst within his palm, the orb floating into the air, and he lifted his arm back, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

A sudden burst of fire slammed into Shunjun, knocking him clear away from Kurama, the officer's large form crashing into the river as the red energy orb shot off harmlessly into the Makai sky.

Kurama recognized the unique ki signature, tilting his head back, surprised eyes falling on the somber features of his best friend. "Hiei? What... what are you doing here?"

The fire demon lowered his arm, jumping down from the cliff wall, eyes focused on the river, searching for the SDF officer as he murmured. "Checking out the blips of reiki energy in Mukuro's territory," He answered, coming to a stop by the kitsune. Crouching down, the youkai studied his friend's wounds. The koorime hid his concern for his best friend beneath a mask of aloofness. "Seems your search for the ferry girl has ended in your near death. Luckily for you, I came along when I did."

"Botan... Hiei... that's her name..." Kurama rasped, playing their old game. His body was shutting down again but he fought off the dark, croaking out. "Is... Shunjun... dead?"

Hiei's gaze shifted to the river, eyes narrowing at the ripple in the center. He sensed no energy beneath the surface of the water. "No... his energy is gone, but his body is nowhere to be found. He must have teleported away, coward that he is." The fire demon returned his attention back to his friend, a look of displeasure floating in his red orbs at how pale and weak the kitsune's features were and he spoke, voice surprisingly soft as he mildly rebuked his best friend. "For someone so intelligent, your insistence on searching for your girlfriend alone was foolish and dangerous. What if you had died? What would your ferry girl say then, hmm?"

His brow furrowed as the redhead's eyes closed and his breathing slowed. "Kurama?" Hiei reached out, gently shaking the kitsune's right shoulder. "Kurama, wake up." When there was no response, the fire youkai tilted his head, resting his ear over the redhead's chest, picking up a faint but regular heartbeat. The dark haired male rose to his feet, shaking his head. _Stupid fox, you've pushed yourself to the brink too many times. When will you learn?_ He sighed, pulling the unconscious Kurama up and over his shoulder. The fox spirit was a little over a foot taller than him and it took some shifting but soon he steadied himself and took off, heading for Mukuro's, hoping she would agree to what he had in mind for the kitsune.

A safe distance away, hidden in a grove of Minami trees, Shunjun's hate filled eyes watched as the one called Hiei escaped with Kurama's body. The searing pain in his chest from the fire attack throbbed mercilessly but he had managed to teleport the instant he hit the water. Suppressing his ki allowed the officer to escape undetected and keep an eye on his enemy, who had also managed to escape. Shunjun cursed his bad luck. _ If that runt hadn't interfered I would have ended Kurama's miserable life. Then Mitsuko would be finally free of his influence._ Knowing it was pointless to follow, being inside Mukuro's territory, Shunjun grit his teeth and closed his eyes, vanishing from view as he teleported back to the compound.

**Enma's compound-Containment room**

It was the dark that greeted Botan as she felt her spirit merge with her body and she jumped up in shock, wide awake as her eyes darted about. A flash of blue surrounded her, merging with some kind of solid barrier. _Where am I? _

"You are in your new home, my lady."

Botan blinked at the sudden voice of a man... a voice she knew well enough. "Atsushi? What are you doing here? Why am I in Makai?"

When he did not answer, the ferry girl grew angry. "You have no right to separate me from Kurama! I demand that you release me at once so that I may return to him and heal him from his wounds!"

"I cannot do that, my lady. My king forbids it."

Botan frowned at the mention of a king. "My grandfather? Why would he be in demon world."

A soft intake of breath was heard before the officer replied with a soft chuckle. "That is rather amusing, my lady, I'll give you that. No... your grandfather has nothing to do with why you are here. Nor does your relationship with Kurama have anything to do with why you were taken."

Confusion marred Botan's features. "Then why did you kidnap me? What possible reason could you have to keep me imprisoned like this?"

Another pause before the officer spoke, his voice a mere whisper. "I've said too much as it is. If it's an answer you seek, search inside yourself. Only then will you find the truth."

The ferry girl heard the soft and steady footfalls of boots marching along a metallic surface, her eyes catching a quick glimpse of light before the world outside the barrier turned dark again. She rushed forward, smashing her fists against the barrier, wincing as small shocks traveled down her arms. It wasn't damaging but it was painful and she clenched her fists, anger and frustration welling in her eyes when she could not separate from her physical form. Whatever they had done with this glass prison, it was either draining her energy or controlling it. She dropped onto the metal bed, tears brimming in her eyes as she hung her head low. She hated feeling helpless... hated this weakness. Her thoughts shifted to Kurama. He was alone.. hurting... possibly dying from Shunjun's attacks...She couldn't save him... couldn't save herself. She was trapped and alone. With no hope of escape, Botan drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, wondering what Atsushi's "king" had planned for her.

**Corridor outside**

Daichi exited into the hallway, feeling a bit weakened from the excessive use of his own special power and the princess's... voice... _ I will have to adjust the settings on the barrier the next time we... talk... _

"How did it go, Daichi?"

The sound of his king's voice drew the officer out of his thoughts and he lifted his gaze to study Enma. "Mitsuko has regained consciousness, my lord."

"And you didn't put her back to sleep? Why?"

"Because I could not do so."

Enma blinked. "What do you mean you couldn't do so? You've always managed to before. What's so different this time?"

"She's become too strong for me to control with my voice, my lord," Daichi explained. "So strong that I had to add a third barrier to the other two just to keep her confined and controlled."

"How is that possible?"

The officer reached up to rub his temples. "The more power that's awakened within Mitsuko, the more powerful she becomes. This has always been a possibility, my king. It's a high risk, high reward process."

Enma's features grew somber. "You're certain you can keep her under control with her awake?"

"Given that Mitsuko's two previous... escapes... have resulted during her stasis... we can better monitor her activity while in a state of consciousness." The smaller male replied.

A bright red flash of light flared some distance to Daichi's right and he turned, quirking an eyebrow as Shunjun materialized, the center of his uniform jacket burnt away, exposing the reddened flesh underneath. He'd obviously been fighting with someone, but who? Kurama couldn't have much power left and the last he knew, the kitsune had no fire type abilities. _Just who were you fighting with, Shunjun?_

"Where have you been, Shunjun?" Enma demanded.

The blue haired reigen bowed his head. "Forgive me, my lord, for my delay but I felt it necessary to try and find Kurama to make sure he was dead after our attack on him."

"And is he dead?"

"No, my lord," Shunjun answered with a growl. "I would have killed him after Mitsuko's spirit disappeared but the youkai scum's fire demon friend managed to rescue him before I could complete the mission."

"Fire demon friend?" Enma murmured.

"Hiei, the lieutenant for Mukuro." Daichi elaborated for his king, a bemused expression on his face as Enma exploded at Shunjun.

"You used your energy in Mukuro's territory?! Do have any idea what you've done?!"

Shunjun cringed at the rebuke, lowering his gaze as he stammered, "My... lord, I thought you... wanted Kurama dead?"

"Silence!" Enma roared, his normal reserve gone in the wake of the fear suddenly gnawing in his belly. "I told you two to retrieve Yoichi first and foremost, not to face off in battle beyond the borders of the south! Now Mukuro is aware of our presence in Makai!" The king swept a withering stare at both of his officers, a hardened look crossing his face as he gained control of his fear, commanding out, "This place is on lock down. There will be no more trips above ground for anyone until the time of the tournament, is that understood?"

"Yes, my king." Both men replied, their heads bowed and voices mollified.

"Good. Then you two are dismissed."

Twin flashes of light burst then faded, leaving Enma alone in the corridor. He stalked off, heading in the direction of the royal living quarters and Yoichi's room.

**Yoichi's room**

Yoichi heard the door to his bedroom slide open and he rose from his desk, finding the angry eyes of his father staring back at him. "Father, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, Yoichi," Enma growled as he began to pace. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put your mother through?"

"Mother..." The blond murmured, a look of concern on his youthful face. "Is she alright?"

"No, she is not alright," Enma replied. "She was scared to death something happened to you. And it nearly did. What possessed you to disobey my order, trick the computer into looping surveillance footage, and go above ground? Is there not enough mischief for you to get into here?"

"I.. I just wanted some fresh air..."

"Well, your desire for some... fresh air... has risked everyone's life. Did you even stop to think what your death would do to your mother? To me? If Kurama had known who you were, he would have killed you on sight or forced you to help reveal Mitsuko's location."

"But father... he didn't kill me..." Yoichi countered. "He saved me. He asked if Mizuki was my mother. He knew I was related to her and still he didn't attack or harm me. So why? Why would he spare me? Why would he take Mitsuko away from us?"

His son's inquisitiveness and insistence on answers was the last straw and he snapped."It doesn't matter why!"

Yoichi jumped at the rage in his father's voice, lowering his gaze as Enma continued.

"You've put everyone here in danger with your little expedition and because of your reckless behavior, you are grounded to your room until such time as I deem fit."

The boy's head snapped up. "But... that's not fair!"

"Be thankful I decided not to inflict corporal punishment as well, Yoichi." Enma growled. "Now then, I will send your mother to come and visit you and you WILL apologize to her for the hell you put her through today. Is that clear?"

Yoichi lowered his gaze, murmuring. "Yes, sir."

"And no more questions about your sister and the youkai." Enma added sternly. "Understood?"

The boy hesitated before answering. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then your mother will be along shortly."

The prince lifted his head, watching his father leave the room, shoulders sagging as he shuffled over to his desk chair. He slunk down, staring at nothing for several moments, drawn within his own mind. Part of him understood how angry the king was and Yoichi himself was angry at being denied freedom of movement. But why would his father not answer his questions? What was Mitsuko to Kurama? What was so secretive that Yoichi couldn't understand? Darker thoughts sprung into his mind and the boy wondered just why Mitsuko had to be kept locked away from everyone else. He shook his head, denying his own suspicions. _ I must stop thinking about it. I'll only get into more trouble._ It was safer to not ask... to not investigate... so he pushed the ideas swirling within his brain away, though the lingering worry remained. Why was Mitsuko so important to Kurama? Was he even alive? And if so, what would he do once he recovered from the attack upon him?

**Mukuro's mobile fortress**

Hiei stood before Kurama as the unconscious kitsune floated within the regeneration tank. It had surprised him when Mukuro had accepted to assist the fire demon in helping to save his friend and the short youkai wondered why she would do such a thing for an enemy. Not that he was complaining, but still, it puzzled him.

"Lost in thought again, Hiei?"

He scowled at the teasing tone in Mukuro's voice, shifting his irritated red gaze to the right where the taller youkai stood. "I am never lost in my thoughts, Mukuro. I know my way perfectly around my own mind."

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle. "One would hope a telepath would be able to navigate through the clouded waters of memory." She retorted, her gaze shifting to the kitsune as she asked, "How is your friend doing?"

"He will live," Hiei answered, crossing his arms. "No thanks to his stubborn nature."

The ruler of the east found this response interesting. "Stubborn nature?"

"You see those puncture wounds?" Hiei began, pointing the exposed torso of the kitsune. "They were caused by reiki energy belonging to Botan. Well, some form of it anyway."

"Botan?" Mukuro asked, looking down at her subordinate with questioning eyes.

"A ferry girl," He replied before motioning to his friend. "His ferry girl."

Surprise lit up the female youkai's scarred features at this bit of news. "A youkai and reigen as lovers? I don't believe I've ever heard of such a thing before. Most peculiar."

"Hn... call it what you will but Kurama is hopelessly in love with that woman. So much so that he nearly lost his life trying to rescue the ferry girl from her captors."

"You sound a bit jealous." Mukuro said gamely.

Hiei crossed his arms at her words, voice and features agitated. "Why would I be jealous of them? I have no need for the weakness of love and affection."

_Is that really true? _The female wondered, deciding to test him as she asked, "So if the woman you loved were captured by your enemies, you wouldn't attempt to rescue her?"

Hiei snorted to hide how uncomfortable he felt about her question. "The kind of woman I would care about would never allow herself to be captured in the first place."

His answer pleased Mukuro for her own selfish and growing feelings but she gave no sign at how much his reply affected her. Diverting away from the subject she moved closer to the tank, studying the wounds along Kurama's exposed skin. "These injuries are rather curious. You say they were caused by the ferry girl's own energy?"

Hiei nodded, more at ease with this type of question, the other cutting too close to the truth of his own... feelings... when it came to the female youkai, the faint glow of his Jagan still visible underneath the white headband wrapped across his forehead. "I saw what Kurama believes... and what happened during his assault."

Mukuro turned to face the smaller demon. "And what did you see?"

The fire youkai related the information revealed in Kurama's memories and when he'd finished Mukuro was troubled and intrigued. "Fascinating. So the former king of the Gate of Judgment is here using one of his own ferry girl's to create some kind of demon killing weapon." She paused, motioning over to the suspended kitsune. "And judging by type of wounds on Kurama's body and the depletion of his ki, they are close to succeeding. Amazing what a good dose of hate will do, hmm?"

"Sounds like you admire them."

Mukuro shrugged, turning away from the tank. "It''s a simple observation. Hate twists the heart. It gives great strength... and motivation. There are few in Reikai capable of defeating any demon in the S class rank. So to compensate, they devise weapons and methods to overwhelm or destroy the very essence of a youkai's power. It is what I would do if I wanted to defeat my enemy but lacked the brute strength to do so."

"Hn..." Hiei sounded, agreeing with his leader's assessment as he watched her come to stand before him. "In any case, Kurama's focus should be on helping the detective build that arena. Once the fights are over, if someone in power is willing, all of Makai could assist him in hunting down Enma and retrieving the ferry girl."

Mukuro said nothing for a few seconds. "Hmm... I'm inclined to agree. The sooner the tournament takes place, the better. Though if Enma succeeds in building this weapon, there may not be a Makai to fight for." She shifted, walking towards the door, not waiting for her subordinate's reply as she threw over her shoulder. "When Kurama wakes up, let me know, will you?"

Hiei watched her exit the room, his own thoughts conflicted. He knew Mukuro was right. If what Kurama thought Enma was up to was right, no youkai would be safe. But what if he was wrong? What if it was something else? What was the truth? And what was the lie? He growled, irritated at the uncertainty of it all. Red orbs returned to study the kitsune. _ Just what will you do, Kurama, when you wake up? Head north to work on plans for the tournament? Or head south in a futile attempt to track down your ferry girl and her captors?_

**June 14, 1994 Enma's compound-containment room-evening hours**

Botan eyed the new additions to the room with a critical eye. Since her awakening and subsequent confinement, her energy fused cage had expanded, revealing a toilet, sink and standing open shower. The problem was, there was no curtain on the shower and no door to close when she had to use the bathroom. The lack of privacy wasn't the only disconcerting thing about the room. The inky blackness outside of the blue barrier felt ominous and oppressive. She didn't know what or who could be out there. She could sense nothing beyond her prison and that both worried and frightened her.

A brief burst of light flared and she turned her head, catching the silhouette of a man before darkness took hold of the room again. Footsteps were heard, coming to a stop outside of her visual range and she called out, "Who's there?" Blinking as her voice projected into glowing words within the barrier itself. _What the hell is that?_

"I've brought you something to eat."

She crossed her arms, miffed that she was able to hear Atsushi's voice. "I'm not hungry."

A small space opened at the bottom of the barrier, a tray of food pushed into her prison before the space closed once more. "Mizuki made this food. Would you not partake of your mother's own creation?"

Botan's breath caught in her throat. "My mother... she's... she's alive?"

A pause was heard on the other end of the cage as Atsushi read the words flaring before him. "Were you not already aware of this? Surely you should have felt her presence before now."

Botan ignored the puzzled tone of his voice, moving closer to the barrier, a strange feeling of hope filling her. "Where is she? Can I see her? Does she know I'm here?"

"She knows you are here... but as to seeing her... I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer for that."

"Please... I need to see her! I have so many questions I have to ask her!"

"When the time comes... you may see her... but for now... you must eat... and grow stronger."

Botan frowned. "Stronger? Stronger for what? I don't understand."

Another pause. "Strong enough for what is to come."

The ferry girl heard the sounds of feet walking away and she shouted and pleaded with the officer to let her see her mother but a brief view of light was all that was afforded her before silence claimed the dark outside.

Cries of frustration escaped from her throat and she sunk to the floor. _ My mother is alive! But where has she been all this time? Why didn't she look for me? Why did she abandon me?_ So many questions repeated themselves in Botan's head and she rocked back and forth, wondering if she would ever truly see her mother... or Kurama... again.

**June 14, 1994 Mukuro's Compound evening hours**

Kurama stood outside of the regeneration tank, slipping on the folded clothing at his feet. The healing fluid had mended his broken body and restored his lost energy but his heart still hurt. He had lost Botan and failed in his mission to retrieve her. And now a dilemma faced him. Should he attempt to track her location once more? Or bide his time and head north to meet up with Yusuke and begin preparation for tournament?

"After your last brush with death you should definitely choose the latter."

Kurama turned at the sound of Hiei's voice and sighed. "Peeking into my head again, Hiei?"

"It's what I do, Kurama." The shorter male retorted then held up the kitsune's back pack. "You'll probably need this as well."

The redhead looked at the purple bag, reaching out to take it. "Thanks."

"The viewer inside was still intact in that waterproof bag of yours." Hiei commented. "Seems Yomi has developed rather advanced tech for the realm."

"I suppose you watched the contents?"

"Of course." Hiei replied with a smirk, not bothering to deny his snooping nature before changing the subject. "So what do you plan to do, Kurama? Are you going north to meet up with the detective? Or risk your life on this foolish quest to rescue the ferry girl."

Kurama's features turned dark. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Hiei, but Botan is my lover and my future wife. I will not give up the search for her."

Hiei tilted his head, unaffected by the stern tone in his best friend's voice. "I understand better than you may think, Kurama."

The door to the room slid open and the two men turned, gazes falling on the approaching form of an unbandaged Mukuro.

Kurama blinked, noting the feminine face and womanly body, close enough to catch her scent and a knowing look spread on his face. _Ah, of course. You have feelings for Mukuro don't you, Hiei?_

Hiei heard the kitsune's thoughts and growled. _I have nothing of the sort, you stupid fox!_

Kurama laughed silently at the fire youkai's defensiveness but relaxed his features as the ruler of the east spoke.

"Greetings, Youko. I trust you are feeling better after your time in the regeneration tank?"

"I am, thank you for allowing Hiei to bring me here to heal, Miss Mukuro."

Hiei felt a bit of nervousness at how his leader would take to Kurama's reply but the orange haired youkai seemed not to mind.

"You are welcome, Youko." Mukuro said softly, her blue eyes shifting over to the fire demon as she continued. "Hiei has shared a great deal of recent events related to you and I confess my own intrigue at your choice of a ferry girl as your mate. You love her greatly, do you not?"

Surprise flashed on Kurama's face but he quickly squashed it, nodding. "Yes."

Mukuro tilted her head at his simple reply. "Then why do you insist on risking death by hunting alone? Do you want to make your lover suffer from your loss? Surely a youkai of your rare level of intelligence would practice patience and enlist allies to your cause."

"Because there is too much going on in Makai for anyone to help me in my cause." Kurama countered. "What choice do I have but to search alone?"

The female demon's features turned thoughtful. "Love is an irrational emotion. Hate is so much easier to understand... but I cannot fault you for your choice. You will do what you feel is right as you should."

Kurama smiled at her response. This woman was unusual. Very strong... Very decisive... Known for her brutality and ferociousness in battle. And despite her scarred features, the kitsune could see that Mukuro indeed had beauty of her own. _ No wonder Hiei is attracted to her. _

_I heard that, Kurama! _Hiei sent telepathically to the larger male. _I am not attracted to her!_

_Your pulse and pride say otherwise._ The redhead teased.

_Shut up, fox!_

There was some kind of conversation going on between the two that amused Kurama and irritated Hiei. _They must be speaking telepathically._ But what were they discussing that was making the smaller male blush? Drawing their attention once more she spoke, "Tell me, Youko, what are your plans now? What will you do?"

"I am not sure," Kurama answered truthfully. "My heart longs to find Botan and free her from her captors but my mind knows I cannot continue to do this alone. If I am to succeed, I must have help."

Mukuro said nothing for a few seconds before replying, "And if I promised to assist you, would you take my help?"

Kurama's features turned contemplative. "I am already in your debt, Mukuro. I have no right to ask for more than you have already given."

"And if my answer would repay your debt, would you do so?"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Mukuro drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Head north. Help the descendent of Raizen plan and structure the tournament so that those who wish to rule may fight for the right to become king or queen. Do that, and I will assist you in tracking down Enma and ending whatever plans he may have for Makai and for your lover, Botan."

Stunned silence met the leader of the east's ears and she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the smirk forming on Hiei's lips and the surprised flash of emotion in the kitsune's eyes. "I take it by your silence that you are surprised. I don't blame you. But I mean what I say. Do what I ask and I will consider your debt to me repaid."

The fox spirit couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this true? Would she really help him? If he went north, he would be essentially abandoning his lover to her kidnappers until the tournament was decided. On the other hand, Mukuro was extremely powerful. More so than Hiei, Yusuke, or even the kitsune himself. Her promise of assistance could prove invaluable should he lose any of his fights in the upcoming competition. Knowing he had to make a decision, he allowed his reason to overrule his heart. "Very well, I accept the terms of paying my debt."

"Good." Mukuro said softly and pivoted around, heading back towards the exit. "Then follow me."

Kurama looked at Hiei who shrugged but walked forward and the kitsune followed behind his friend. They took a tube shaped elevator down to ground level, entering a small dock where several HATV's were parked. The redhead looked around then back at Mukuro who addressed him.

"Anyone of these vehicles will allow you to reach the north faster than on foot. So you may take your pick and be on your way."

"I thank you for the kindness, Mukuro."

The lady gave a small nod with her head and turned, walking away to allow the two males to talk.

"So you're finally using your brain, Kurama. Took you long enough."

Kurama ignored his friend's mild snarking, stalking over to the closest HATV. "I haven't given up on finding Botan, Hiei. I will track her down and save her." He paused, sliding onto the vehicle as he adjusted the settings. "But I know I cannot do it alone. Not after what happened to me at that river."

"Yes... using the ferry girl's power against you was a rather nasty trick... and if what you fear is true, the sooner the arena is built, the better for not only Makai, but for her as well." Hiei murmured then added, "As to what I saw in your mind... Do you believe it's true that the boy you rescued to be the ferry girl's sibling? You know what the implications are do you not?"

Kurama's shoulders lowered. "Yes... and I find it rather... disturbing to say the least." He answered then turned on the HATV. "That's why I have to find Botan. I fear what will happen to her when she finds out the truth of her family."

Hiei backed up as the craft hovered into the air. "Good luck then, Kurama, and tell Yusuke I look forward to the opportunity to fight him in battle should we meet face to face in the arena."

The kitsune smiled. "Will do. And... thank you again, Hiei. I would have died, if but for you."

The fire demon snorted. "Whatever... just don't die before you can help the detective with the only brilliant idea he's ever come up with."

Kurama blinked then chuckled at Hiei's shot at the former head detective's intellect or lack there of. "Goodbye, Hiei."

The koorime gave a nod in response, red eyes watching as his best friend zoomed towards the now open bay door and out into the darkened sky of Makai. _Be careful, old friend. I want you to live... so that you can find your ferry girl and return to Ningenkai where you belong. _ He made a face as he caught his own thought and growled to himself._ God... I'm getting sentimental again... disgusting._ Whirling around he marched back to the elevator and up to the training room where Mukuro awaited him.

Kurama, meanwhile zoomed high above the forested land of the east, following the compass and ki display. Using the HATV would allow him to reach Yusuke's domain within a day or two rather than a week or more on foot. His mind turned to Botan and he wondered if she were thinking of him... if she were still awake or still asleep. _Do not worry love, I will return for you soon, I promise._ Guided by his desire to return to his quest, Kurama pushed full throttle, flying at breakneck speed, determined to plan and implement whatever was needed to bring the tournament to life. The sooner the better.

**June 20, 1994 Northern Makai- Yusuke's ancestral domain main building**

Kurama unfurled a large roll of paper, laying an intricately designed arena schematic on the long table before him. Since his arrival in the north, he'd been working non stop to create and lay out the foundation for what Yusuke had requested. He watched as the mazoku stepped forward and rested his hands on the the table, waiting for his thoughts.

"Well, it looks pretty good to me, Kurama. But what are these things over here?" He asked, pointing to what looked like massive islands above what appeared to be giant tree trunks.

"Those are okunenju. They are several hundred feet tall and upon which we can create several different types of arenas. They will make perfect platforms for the battles that will take place."

"Okay... but how far will they be away from the arena?"

"Several miles at least." Kurama answered.

"What... but... how is anybody supposed to watch them from that far away?!" Yusuke ranted.

The kitsune pointed to the enormous rectangular device perched just above a slightly leveled floor at the base of the main arena. "This is a monitor device. I have contacted the tech workers in Gandara and they've agreed to build and supply all electric equipment for the event, for a price of course."

"Well, that's not a problem. I've got plenty of money to pay for that."

Hokushin scowled, tossing a pleading look to his leader who waved him off then asked,

"Okay, so we got that figured out. What about the stone work? And the building? Who will work on that sort of stuff?"

"Well..." Hokushin began, clearing his throat when he felt the stronger youkai stare at him. "Um... we have many in this kingdom that are excellent masons and craftsmen. I'm sure they would be more than honored to help you, my lord."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Hokushin." Yusuke grumbled. "I'm no ruler or member of royalty."

"But, sire, if you win you will become a ruler. The ruler of all Makai."

Yusuke looked upward, features thoughtful then sheepish. "Oh yeah... crap... why did I agree to this again?"

"Because it was your idea and you love to fight?" Hokushin suggested.

The mazoku blinked then grinned. "You make a good point. Okay," He paused, looking back at Kurama. "What else do we need to do?"

"Well, there is also the matter of how to pick the fights and the rules that should be followed," He paused, drawing out small notebook, holding it out for Yusuke to take.

The younger male accepted the notebook, flipping it open as he read, nearly going cross-eyed at the depth of description and he closed it, handing it back to the kitsune. "Too long; didn't read... next!"

Kurama sighed at Yusuke's unfocused nature when it came to the written word and tucked the notebook back in his pocket. "Alright, the gist of it is this. Depending on the number of youkai that sign up to fight, lots will be drawn and preliminaries will take place in a battle royale format. The winner in each group will advance to the main tournament in a single elimnation contest and be placed in four blocks. There is no time limit and the winner is determined when their opponent either submits, forfeits, or dies, though death is not necessary for victory. This will continue until there are only two opponents left, the winner of which will become ruler over Makai for a period of three years."

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke said, grinning ear to ear as he clapped his hands together. " So let's get to work to make this tournament happen!"

Kurama chuckled softly at the boy's enthusiasm, rolling up his paper and they set to work.

Once the site was officially determined and the independent people in western part of the southern territory were properly rewarded for use of the land, construction began for the main arena and the hundreds of battle sites high above the trunks of the okunenju. Kurama oversaw all stages of building until at last the tournament was ready to begin.

**September 14, 1994 Makai Tournament- Main arena**

Kurama stood atop the steps of the packed arena, pleased with the work he'd put into creating this tournament. Despite Yusuke's input and decision making, the Mazoku had barely shown an interest in such a tedious undertaking, preferring to train than to think. This had hampered the kitsune's own ability to grow stronger but it hardly mattered now. _ I just have to survive, not win. I will have allies enough for what I must do once this tournament is over._ His thoughts turned to Botan and his heart ached. He didn't belong here. Not right now. He should be home with his family... with his beloved... planning a future together... building a family of their own... a legacy... not fighting to rule a land he had no interest in running.

He caught Yusuke's scent on the wind, his gaze shifting down to the ground stage of the arena, eyes locking on the back of the detective's head and he smiled._ Well, at least he showed up on time. _ The redhead adjusted the tag, 0002, on the left shoulder of his green martial arts uniform. The lots would be drawn soon and the fox spirit didn't want to start any match before talking to his friend first. He took the steps that led down to the bottom, working his way through the crowd, ignoring the stares as he caught up with Yusuke.

"Hey there, Kurama!" The boy greeted. "You did a great job planning all this out but man are there a lot of youkai to contend with."

"Well, we are fighting for control of Makai. It stands to reason every apparition worth their salt believes they have a shot of winning. Think of it as a great warm up for the main tournament."

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, that's what Mukuro said earlier. Speaking of which," The detective paused, looking to his left where Hiei approached. "Hey there, Hiei! Ready to fight I see... are you sure you want to face me? I'm going to make it three for three when I win."

"Hmph..." The fire demon snorted. "Still cocky as ever. You better hope you don't face off against me, detective. It would be humiliating if the man who called for this tournament got defeated too quickly."

Yusuke made a face at the smaller man's snarky attitude and words, growling. "Oh yeah? Well at least I don't need to stand on a phone book to fight!"

Hiei glared up at the taller man, irritated at the pot shots to his height. "You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara!" He snapped,

Kurama looked back and forth at the verbal exchange. This felt almost... normal... a pleasant sensation that faded as a loud buzzing sound went off from the speakers and well dressed man with a strange nose held up a microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the Makai tournament! Today we begin with the lottery picks for the preliminary match ups. All contestants please take your places and we'll begin!"

"Alright, boys, why don't we line up and get this party started?!" Yusuke suggested, taking the lead. Kurama and Hiei followed, waiting their turn as the line formed and the lots were drawn. The kitsune drew block 64, while Yusuke was assigned 106 and Hiei group 5.

"Hey, Kurama, good luck!" Yusuke shouted, moving in the opposite direction of his two friends. "You too, short stack!"

"I wish I could say the same to you, detective." Hiei grumbled, watching as the half human boy nearly ran towards his assigned okunenju then turned his attention over to the kitsune. "Don't expend too much energy fighting all the fodder in your group, Kurama. I want to see which of us can last longer in the main fight to come."

"Competitive as always, Hiei." Kurama said with a small smirk. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me."

"Who said I'm worried about you?" Hiei quipped then turned, moving away from Kurama who shook his head. _ You certainly have an odd way of showing concern, don't you, Hiei? _ With a sigh, Kurama marched forward, laying his hand upon the massive trunk of his okunenju, feeling the life pulse of energy. _Hello, old friend._ He sent to the plant then slowly backed away, waiting with the others gathering at the base to be airlifted to the top and the fight to begin.

**No cliffhanger this time, a rarity for me I know. This was a long time coming but I've been fatigued and overworked. Writing blocks also suck and I suffered greatly through this one, hence the delay. There are probably two chapters of this left. It's been a fun ride so far. Next time we will dig into the Makai tournament. I will flesh out the battles for the three detectives and put my own twists on things. So it is not going to completely follow what they did in the anime. You'll see what I have planned... and Botan's captivity is going to come to an end. I'm sure some of you can guess how. Go ahead and leave a comment or two on that if you wish. And please do review. It's really bumming me out that so few leave me anything. Onto reviews!**

**Hylander McLeod-** I always enjoy your reviews. You really take the time to look for any and all clues and I love that! Mizuki is indeed under a spell. Daichi has power in his voice. Yoichi is the same as is Botan. It's a skill that is very rare in Reikai and tends to be genetic. Well, Daichi knows, that's true... Shunjun does not, nor does he really care. He's just a bigot as you say. Though perhaps he is also being manipulated in some way? Well, Daichi is complicated... he is committed to the idea but not necessarily... happy about it... No tragedy, so no worries... but Enma greatly needs Botan's power for more than a weapon but that is all I'm going to say on that. He may will indeed try to take care of Koenma. We've seen Enma's capable of murder. He's becoming an old hat at it.

You are correct. Shunjun wasn't as bad as he's protrayed here but I twisted his motivation due to him being the one to kill Youko's body. But then again.. is this how he really feels? Or is it something else? We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**V91- **Yeah, I do cliffhangers a lot. I'm bad that way. It's frustrating but makes you want to know what happens next. There was a bit of a battle with one of the goons. And the tournament is set to begin. Thanks for leaving a review and I hope you enjoyed Falling as well!

**Queen 0f Games**\- Worry no more! Here's your answer to the cliffhanger!

Mizuki is indeed under a spell and Enma will pay, fear not! Though it won't happen in this story but the sequel.

Yoichi does indeed play a vital part in this story. How vital you say? In the next chapter you will find out. I like this OC as well. He has a gift with voices, much like Daichi and his sister (though she's not aware of it yet.)

They did indeed meet and a foundation has been set. Yoichi is going to question his father and what he's done. You'll see what I do with that in the next chapter.

I am glad you enjoyed it. I love hearing from you. I hope to hear from you about this chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**heartluv**\- I must tell you that you are very astute in your assessment of Yoichi. Can't reveal too much though. Don't want to spoil things. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**PenguinsHockey14-** It's okay. You reviewed and that makes me happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And thanks for your review of Falling. It was nice to read after the troll crap I got from some anonymous person. Take care and hope your new job is going well. Thanks for leaving me a few lines and for reviewing!


	38. Makai Tournament

Contrary to the lack of updates, I am not dead, just burdened with too many responsibilities and unmotivated to write. Real life has a way of zapping my will to do much of anything. I do apologize for the very long delay. I am starting to get the writing bug back so I managed to finish this chapter for your reading pleasure (is there anyone still reading this?) There will be changes to the tournament that will be clear the second we get to Kurama's preliminary round as I switch it up a bit in the next round. What do I mean? Read on and find out!

Chapter 38- Makai Tournament

**September 14, 1994 Makai Stadium**

Images of transport ships flashed across the massive screen at the lowest level of the arena and the crowd reacted, cries of excitement reverberating up and around the entirety of the stadium. But it was concern, not the promise of sanctioned violence, that gripped the heart and mind of the lone figure standing near the mid-level entrance of the circular stands. A gust of wind swirled around his tall and lean form, tugging at the black cape slung around the shoulders of his black tuxedo jacket and he reached up to tighten the red head band wrapped around his forehead, fearful of being found out as to who he really was.

Coming to Demon World had been an executive decision. After all, the fate of all three realms would be decided in this tournament. _ I only hope one of my men can triumph here today._ But was that even possible, knowing the true strength of so many S class demons? And if they lost, he would have to expose his presence to negotiate a peace treaty, something he wasn't sure he had the authority to do. And what if the youkai who did manage to win the tournament wanted the total annihilation of all reigens and ningens? Many would die... Including the prince of...

"There you are, lord Koenma, sir!"

Contemplation morphed instantly to irritation as the prince of southern Reikai snapped his head to the left, glaring at the encroaching form of his subordinate, George Saotome. Koenma eyed the ridiculous red wrestling outfit with wings and sighed. _So much for low profile._ He thought, watching as the blue ogre came to a stop before him. "Keep your voice down, you ninny, before you get us torn apart by the youkai crowd!" The prince hissed under his breath.

George flinched at his boss's harsh tone as he tried to explain his outburst. "I'm sorry, sir, It's just... I got lost at the concession stands trying to find a hot dog vendor when you disappeared and I got scared."

"Well that was your first mistake," Koenma replied, making a gesture at the taller creature's clothing. "And what's with the stupid outfit? I thought I told you I wanted to keep a low profile in Makai?"

"Well, the trench coat made my look like a flasher so I ditched it and changed into this. I'd thought it was appropriate for the event." The ogre sniffled, offended by the prince's comments.

"There you go thinking again." Koenma quipped, ignoring the hurt look on his subordinate's face as he returned his attention to the screen as the announcer, Koto, went into a long description of the rules, which matches were most anticipated, including the upcoming bouts for each of the three former Reikai Detectives.

George followed the prince's gaze, noting Koenma's expression of annoyance shifting into one of concern and his voice softened as he inquired. "Do you think Yusuke or the others can win this, sir?"

Koenma kept his attention focused on the screen, his voice distant as he answered, "Hard to say. If they fail, pray that a reasonable youkai wins." _Because if it's a homicidal manic that triumphs, it will be the end of civilization as we know it. _He added silently, watching as the transport ships began to reach their destinations, paying particular attention to the one heading for Group 64's battleground.

**Group 64 Okunenju**

Kurama stood near the open door of the transport ship that hovered over group 64's battleground. Curious eyes studied the lush green foliage that lay beyond the dusty field that would serve as their arena. Such surroundings would aid with his natural abilities and the kitsune smiled inwardly at the plans forming in his mind. A sudden burst of static slammed into the redhead's sensitive ears and he winced, trying to shut out the noise but the deep voice cracking through the intercom was too insistent and Kurama sighed, listening as the voice boomed within the cargo confines.

"Attention all fighters! I've got several more runs to go before the tournament begins so I'm going to need you sons of bitches to get the hell off my ship! Prepare to jump!"

_Lovely sense of tact._ Kurama mused as he walked to the precarious edge of the open doorway. Steadying himself, the kitsune leapt out, letting gravity seize hold of his lean form, yanking him violently towards the ground. Feeding a sliver of ki throughout his body, the redhead shifted into a controlled free fall, twisting in the air at the last second, his feet landing with catlike grace upon the barren ground. Kurama craned his neck back, gazing up with mild interest as the rest of his preliminary group shot downward, dropping to land in various spots through the entirety of the battle field.

Its cargo off loaded, the transport ship lifted high into the air, veering in a circle before the engines came to life and it roared off for the next batch of fighters to deliver. Kurama kept his focus above, catching sight of a camera girl floating a safe distance away. Legions of youkai would be glued to the screens in their homes and in the stadium, waiting for the battle of supremacy of the land to begin. While the kitsune understood the anticipation, he felt no excitement for what was to come. The goal was to survive and gather aid in support of his friends and other youkai to free Botan from her captors. And if they were lucky, to bring Enma to justice for his various crimes and collusion. But first things first.

Flashes of light the color of snow exploded above each okunenju along the plain and Kurama knew the significance. This was the signal everyone had been waiting for. This was the beginning of the Makai Tournament. A sudden spike of youkai energy erupted and the kitsune lowered his gaze, gauging the truth of what he was sensing. A small tinge of relief filled him. _It's as Hiei said, this group is nothing but fodder. _Logic dictated it would be best to end it quickly and conserve energy for the next round.

So it came as no surprise that fighting instantly broke out, the combatants trying to knock each other out or off the okunenju. Figuring out the best strategy, Kurama drew out a seed from behind his hair and sunk down, slamming his palm against the dirt, feeding power down his arm. Vines sprung up instantly, dirt spewing into the air as the plants undulated, seeking out their targets before coiling around them. Cries of surprise then fear and anger erupted in the air as the vines glowed in various shades of color, draining the victims of their energy until silence reigned. The redhead retracted the vines, the fighters now unconscious and he lifted his head, about to signal for pickup when he felt a sudden and strong pulse of energy surging from somewhere behind him. Kurama ducked instinctively, the sharp swoosh of a blade slicing through the air where his head had been. The kitsune leapt and rolled, pivoting into a crouch as he watched a strange circular blade whirl past once more, heading straight towards a rather tall and unusual looking man.

Piercings marred his attacker's jaw and forehead and Kurama suspected their purpose was for more than mere aesthetics. And that metal device hanging beyond his ears? Did that augment his power or his skills with a blade? Then again, a youkai surgeon would have to be masterful in wielding blades... and scalpels. And the kitsune knew well enough the identity of the man standing before him. "Shigure..."

Shigure lifted his right hand up to snatch the whirling blade, the green glow fading as he hefted the weapon up and over his head. The surgeon rested the odd sword against his his left shoulder, his deep voice full of mild interest as he spoke. "So you know of me do you? I confess I know much of you as well, Youko. Though with that human form of yours, I doubt you will be able to survive for long against me."

"We shall see." Kurama replied, reaching up slowly to draw out a rose. The kitsune held it in a defensive position, revealing nothing of his thoughts or motivations as he stared down his opponent.

Shigure matched the smaller man's posture, eyeing the redhead warily, standing his ground as the fox spirit fed ki to the flower. An explosion of petals consumed the air in front of the youkai doctor who growled then lifted his blade, swiping violently at the wall of red shooting towards him. He caught a flash of something thin and green zooming directly towards his head and Shigure reacted instinctively, snapping his wrist to alter the direction of the attack. A odd clanging sound erupted against the ring blade and the surgeon smirked as bits of plant debris splattered and dropped harmlessly to the ground at his feet. "An interesting tactic, Youko," Shigure commented as his amused gaze focused on the placid one of Kurama. "You keep your distance to test out my range. Your intelligence is quite impressive."

"It is never wise to underestimate an opponent." Kurama replied, hiding the unease of his failure to land a blow against Shigure behind a mask of reserve.

"Too true," Shigure agreed, holding the blade in front of his body. "Nor is it wise to stand still without testing an opponent's skill." Without warning, the doctor drew the blade back then flung it straight at Kurama.

The kitsune dodged the initial attack, vaulting up and to the left as the weapon whirled beyond him. His sensitive ears picked up the change in oscillation and he ducked and rolled as the sword shot past him and back to Shigure. He rose quickly, bolting as his opponent unleashed another attack, sensing a strange pulse of energy around the odd metal weapon. Wanting to test a theory, Kurama ran towards the treeline, the blade slashing empty air as he danced left then right, barely avoiding being sliced to ribbons._ A little bit farther..._ The redhead thought as his eyes darted about.

A massive tree caught Kurama's attention and he raced forward, ignoring the ringing cry of death sawing in the air as he jumped several feet into the air. The blade followed, carving along the trunk then upward, aiming directly for the fox who closed his eyes and suppressed his ki, pushing off the trunk and flipping harmlessly away as the glowing sword zoomed past him and back towards its master. _As I thought. That blade detects youkai energy and locks in... like a spectral boomerang. _

Shigure snatched the returning weapon, confusion marring his features. Kurama's ki had instantly vanished. _And now my sword returns with no blood markings_. If his opponent wasn't wounded or dead then that meant... The surgeon's eyes suddenly narrowed as the answer came to him. _ You've mastered completely masking your energy have you, Youko? And now you dare me to enter your territory to hunt you down? So be it. I accept the challenge._ He crept forward, pressing through the brush until he was swallowed up by the stifling confines of woodland. The terrain was ill suited for his battle style. _ And you know that all too well, don't you, Youko?_

As if in answer, a strange sound met the doctor's ears and he snapped his gaze to the left. Tilting his head back he soon found the source of the noise, frowning at the sight of leaves rustling within the numerous branches of a large tree. He stared up at the quivering plant life, whirling around as the same sound suddenly erupted to behind him and his countenance grew agitated. "I know you're here, Youko," He growled, glaring at the surrounding trees as he slowly turned in circles. "Stop hiding and come out to face me."

His challenge was met with silence and no matter how hard he searched visually, no threat emerged and a thought came into his mind. Spirit foxes were masters of back tracking to confuse those who hunted them, using the stalling tactic to hide or escape before being found. At this, Shigure grew even more irritated. "These games of yours will not work on me, Youko. So come out and face me like a man. Or are you too much of a coward to fight in a fair match?"

Emerald eyes watched Shigure in mild amusement, unaffected by the insult and challenge. Instead, Kurama flicked his hand, unleashing a silent command to the surrounding plant life. The branches of the nearby trees shook in response, snapping down like whips at the feet of a surprised Shigure who leapt into the air in an effort to dodge the attack. The doctor made to lift his sword only to blink as a vine sprang up from the earth and coiled around his ankle, yanking him violently back towards the ground.

The dark haired youkai reacted in reflex, shifting the circular sword off his shoulder and sliced downward in an attempt to free himself, his eyes widening as a legion of shot upward to lash out at him. He swung the blade in wide patterns as he vaulted from tree to tree, the metal shredding the plant matter into bits but no matter how many vines he cut down, more began to take their place and the doctor was beginning to fatigue. "Enough of this!" Shigure snarled as he dived off the edge of a swinging branch then twisted in mid-air, landing on a rock formation. With a burst of power and speed, the demon surgeon lifted the odd sword over his head, spinning it with all the force building within his body, a whirlwind of energy building around his tall frame, shredding the remaining vines as they lashed out at him. The surrounding tree life shook violently in response to the vortex before being ripped out of the soft ground and tossed upward, helpless upon the deadly current of wind roaring around Shigure.

Kurama sensed the build up of his opponent's ki and attempted to draw further away from the danger only to gasp as a massive wave of energy exploded outward and slammed into him with the full brunt of its power, knocking the kitsune off his feet and into the air with the remnants of the surrounding woodland.

The flare of ki was visible for miles away, the subsequent fluctuation of raw power drawing the attention of Hiei and Yusuke (both fresh from victory in their perspective battles) who turned their gaze in the direction of the blast. The fire youkai recognized the owner of the attack and activated his Jagon, frowning at what he saw... or didn't see. "Kurama..."

Yusuke, meanwhile, stared on in confusion and concern. That area... wasn't that where Kurama's group was supposed to be fighting?_ But if that's the case, why can't I sense fox boy's energy? He can't be dead... so what the hell is going on over there? _

**Group 64 Okunenju**

Shigure stilled his sword, lowering it to his side as he scanned the smoke filled battlefield. His eyes caught no movement within the billowing cloud of dust, his ears picked up no trace of sound, and his mind detected no sense of ki. So was Youko truly dead? Was the battle over already? "Hmph..." The dark haired youkai sounded out, heaving the circular weapon up and over his shoulder as he turned to leave only to stiffen his back as an immense level of energy erupted in the air behind him. Shigure whirled around, his gaze locked on the strange and ominous bolts of black lightning dancing within and above the wall of smoke. _What the hell is this?! _

**Group 5 and Group 106 Okunenju**

The dance of black lightning and the surge of familiar ki transformed Hiei's frown, a knowing smirk replacing his once troubled features while Yusuke let out the breath he'd been holding, recognizing this new blast of youki.

**The Arena-Announcer's station**

Koto's fox-like ears twitched, her green eyes sparkling as she caught a flash of black lightning within the many squares of ongoing battles upon the monitor front and center within the stadium. The enthusiasm in the tournament announcer's voice was infectious as she exclaimed excitedly into the microphone before her. "It looks like we're in for a treat, everybody! Group 64's battle royale is about to take an exciting and face lifting turn!"

The monitor flashed and the ongoing battles vanished, replaced with the image of a puzzled Shigure staring at the electrical storm raging within the billowing cloud of smoke that was beginning to dissipate.

**Group 64 okunenju **

A gust of wind swept through group 64's okunenju, tugging and dragging away the remnants of dust, clearing the field of battle and Shigure suddenly found a pair of gold eyes staring back at him. "So, you revel your true form at last... Youko."

The fox spirit stood 20 feet from Shigure, ignoring the strands of silver hair dancing across his hardened features as he glared at the youkai doctor. "This is indeed my true form," He replied in a deep timbre. "You should feel proud... bringing me out into the open like this."

Shigure flashed a crooked grin, shifting his weapon off his shoulder. "Well then... Let's see if your purest source of power can defeat my own." The doctor lifted the blade, flinging it out with sudden violence, the glowing metal screaming as it shot straight towards Youko who reacted with nearly untraceable speed, dodging the simple attack with ease.

The surgeon frowned as he watched his sword slice through empty air then return back to him. He snatched the blade, catching movement to his left and he unleashed a second volley, glaring in frustration as the kitsune moved with mocking grace. _So you're playing games again, are you? Let's see how you like this game!_ Shigure dashed forward in an attempt to match Kurama's speed, slashing at the now taller male with wide arcs, driving the fox spirit back and deeper into the forest. So caught up in trying to cut his opponent down was the doctor that he didn't notice the tendrils of brown sprouting up from the ground in all directions.

Youko danced and twirled at each attack, testing the blade's speed and reach as he sent out passive commands, giving away nothing in his expression as the ground became littered with little specks of brown. _That's it. A little bit closer and I'll have you right where I want you. _ Sensing everything was ready, the kitsune skidded to a sudden stop, luring his opponent to attack once more.

_Got you!_ Shigure's mind cried only to blink as something brown shot up within the open space of his circular blade. He felt the blade yanked from his hand but had not time to react or withdraw, the momentum of his attack driving him straight towards the sharp edge of his now captured weapon. A sudden flash of brown shot up before him and he slammed into the solid mass that saved him from bifurcation. He bounced off the newly formed tree trunk, his large form sent backwards and onto the ground, landing on his back with a bone crunching crash.

Kurama commanded the willow trees that sprouted within and beyond the spectral sword to bend down and into the ground, locking the weapon into place and rendering it useless for Shigure who made an attempt to rise only to freeze when several shoots of brown shot up instantly around his form then curled down, the needle like tips pressing against his exposed skin to hold him still.

The fox spirit strolled over to his opponent, his cool stare met with one of surprise and admiration from the youkai surgeon who spoke in a low but soft tone.

"You are very clever, Youko. Distracting me enough to exploit the weakness in my blade. How did you know the entire interior was dull?"

"By observation," Kurama answered, coming to a stop a few feet from Shigure. "You rested the blade upon your shoulder and your grip never strayed from the inside of the weapon. You were lethal close up so keeping distance was important. As soon as I saw the full extent of your reach, I knew how to counter it and your sword. So it became a simple matter of manipulating you to chase me then acting on that knowledge to serve my purpose."

Shigure tilted his head, catching a glimpse of his now useless weapon trapped between two trees and let out a defeated sigh. "Well then... seeing as my blade has been silenced and I lie trapped here by your own plants, your strength and cunning have proved greater than mine. This match is yours."

Youko gave a nod, acknowledging the doctor's surrender and waved his hand. The plants complied to their master's silent command, slowly withdrawing and returning to the earth from which they had sprung,allowing Shigure to rise. The pair stood far apart, waiting for the HATV's to come and transport them back to the stadium.

**Group 5 and Group 106 Okunenju**

The light from Hiei's Jagon faded, a smirk tugging at his lips at the image of Youko achieving victory over Mukuro's former second in command. _Took you long enough, Kurama._ He thought as he headed towards the HATV a short distance ahead of him.

Yusuke meanwhile, was already in the air, and caught a glimpse of the winning moment on the holographic screen floating above the HATV dashboard. The detective grinned and raised a fist, seeing his friend had won the round. "Good job, Kurama!"

**The Arena**

Koenma let out the breath he'd been holding, ignoring the crowd as they cheered and jeered the victor of Group 64. "Whew... that was a close one, wouldn't you say ogre?" When no response was heard, the prince turned to his left, blinking at the empty space where George was once standing. Relief turned instantly to irritation. _Now where in the hell did that ninny go?_

**Announcer's Station**

"Whoo hoo, the foxy former thief of Makai wins group 64's battle royale, making it three for three with the former winners of the Dark Tournament. The second round is shaping up to be one for the record books, folks!" Koto exclaimed, her eyes locked on the perfect features of Youko displayed on the entirety of the stadium monitor.

"It certainly is!"

The fox girl jumped a bit at the intrusive male voice, lifting her gaze to find a blue ogre in a ridiculous red costume, standing to her right, holding the spare mic as he continued to speak,

"Youko is too smart to be defeated so easily! He'll win in the next round too, you just watch!"

Koto recognized this creature from their previous run in during the Dark Tournament and knew he was harmless, though a bit boisterous with his voice and actions. "You're that guy that hangs out with Koe..." She started then stopped when George suddenly cut her off and waved his hands.

"No, no... I don't work for anyone, I swear! I'm just a big fan of Kurama, that's all! Say, can I sit down and join you? Maybe help with some commentary?"

The fox girl tilted her head in thought. She was certain this ogre was the same one that hung out with Prince Koenma. But even if he wasn't, her co announcer, Youda, had bailed on her to go check on his former boss, Yomi. _ And truth be told, a little muscle around here would be nice, especially if things get out of hand. _"Sure... why not."

_Yes! _ George cried inwardly as he grinned and plopped down next to the female announcer. Things were looking up. The ogre trained his eyes on the tall and proud form of Kurama's youkai self and he cheered as well, happy to see the kitsune succeed, unaware that another set of eyes were watching, eyes that wanted to see the kitsune fail... and die.

**Enma's compound-Central Command Room**

Enma stared at the command room monitor in irritation and disdain at the sight of Kurama in his true form, standing victorious upon the battlefield. Picking up the feed for this... event... was easy enough. After all, the tournament was being broadcast throughout the entirety of Makai. And it wasn't as if the former king of Southern Reikai expected any less from the kitsune. The former spirit detective was, after all, extremely clever and powerful. But would the plan he had Daichi hatch come to fruition? And just how were the matches seeded anyway? Needing answers, Enma called over his shoulder. "Go and find Daichi, Shunjun, and bring him to me."

The blue haired SDF officer, crossed his chest then gave a bow. "As you wish, my king." The large reigen pivoted around and exited the room. He turned right, guided by the ki he could sense, recognizing it as Daichi's and he made his way down the corridor, heading in the direction of the compound training facility.

**Enma's compound- training facility**

Explosions of blue energy erupted in the darkened confines of a large room, illuminating the focused features of Yoichi. He remained still and unfazed as the blast of ki faded, the even voice of Daichi breaking the sudden silence.

"You've become rather proficient in using a full shield to deflect attacks these past few months, my prince."

Yoichi could hear the nearly prideful tone in his teacher's voice, allowing a humble smile to tug at his lips. "I've had an excellent instructor to guide me." There was no hint of the doubt and inner turmoil riddling the prince's mind and heart. He had tried to follow his father's words; had tried to ignore his own inquisitive nature but the questions would not let him be. Why was Mitsuko not allowed to leave her confinement? What was Kurama to her? Why had the kitsune let the prince live? Why was mother not allowed to visit her own daughter? What was father hiding? Ever since Mitsuko's arrival, the king had been acting strangely. Secretive, irritable, suspicious. Forbidding the prince from asking any questions about his sister or the youkai.

Knowing that direct confrontation would not work and only land him in trouble, Yoichi had resorted to more... sneaky tactics. _If father will not answer my questions, then I will have to go to the source itself._ But it would take planning, daring, manipulation, and time to figure out a way to bypass every barrier to reach Mitsuko. And it all started with Daichi. So the prince had requested formal instruction in defensive tactics under the guise of protection and the king had readily agreed, assigning Daichi with the task of training the boy. The SDF officer excelled at use of energy and voice to defend and attack and Yoichi was truly grateful for the help even if it was for an entirely different purpose.

Daichi gave a slight nod at the prince's acknowledgment of the SDF officer's skill at training. "I am honored you think so," He said softly before adding, "Now then, I think it's time for your final test of the day." Turning away from the boy, he walked over to the corner of the room and stretched out his right hand, a flash of green light flashing within the dim air as Daichi pressed his palm against the monitor. A faint clicking sound emitted and a small section of metal slid open, revealing a compact storage compartment.

Yoichi studied Daichi with curious eyes, watching as his instructor drew out a pair of gloves the color of snow and carefully slid them on. "What are those for?" He found himself asking.

"For this." Daichi replied, reaching inside the compartment once again.

The prince's eyebrows shot up as the officer drew out a glowing purple orb. There was no pulse of energy that the boy could sense and his eyes widened as tendrils of ki began to leech out of the sphere, the once white gloves shimmering the same color as the fading ki until the orb dissipated completely. He felt it then, a surge of power that materialized within the SDF officer's hand; a power that Daichi should not possess but he had not time to ask as the older male flung the energy orb at him. The prince reacted on instinct, a mobile shield materializing instantly in his left hand. He held it up, intercepting the attack as the sphere slammed into the barrier, exploding on contact, the violent force knocking Yoichi off his feet and he crashed into the hardened ground.

The blonde winced, his dazed eyes falling on the hovering form of Daichi who held out his gloved hand. Yoichi took it, letting the older man pull him to his feet.

"Are you alright, prince?" Daichi asked, releasing the younger man's hand as he backed away.

The boy felt a sting of pain and rubbed his tailbone, grumbling. "I think I'll live but a warning would have been nice."

"I wanted to test your reaction to a sudden attack. A warning would have made it too easy to counter," Daichi replied, studying his student with expectant eyes. "Now, what can you tell me about the energy I just used?"

Instinctively, the prince knew but hesitated a few seconds before answering, "You used youkai energy. But...how is that possible?"

The SDF officer held up his gloved hands and turned them, revealing long lines of green material stitched within the white fabric. "During my studies of youkai, particularly plant masters, I found a common component to their defensive techniques and modified it to an offensive tactic."

Yoichi's brow furrowed. "What tactic?"

"Why, the ability to absorb energy, my prince," Daichi answered. "That's what these kyuuin gloves do. Any being or energy source these gloves come into contact with is absorbed and converted for use by the wielder."

"But wouldn't it also absorb the energy of the one wearing them?"

A slight smile tugged at the corner of the officer's lips. "A good question, but no. The lines act as conduits and distribute the energy within the outer surface while the inner surface is free of absorptive material. This allows the wielder to conserve energy by using the borrowed power while offering an option to use their natural ki once the absorbed energy runs out."

A thought formed in Yoichi's mind at this information. If he could get his hands on a pair of those gloves and somehow get a sample of Daichi's energy... _ Then I will be able to access Daichi's lab and Mitsuko's room. _But how to go about it without raising suspicion? An answer came then and the prince asked, "Can I try it out?"

The SDF officer nodded, slowly tugging off the gloves and handing them to the boy. "Certainly, they adapt instantly to the size of the hand so don't worry about the fit."

Yoichi slipped the gloves on, feeling a slight tingling as the fabric shrunk to fit snugly against the skin. He studied his hands, flexing his fingers as he spoke. "So all I have to do is touch something with energy and these gloves will absorb the power?"

"Correct. But since you've never tried this before, how about we do a practice run with safe energy," Daichi replied then lifted his hand, offering it to the prince. "Go ahead. Test it out."

Surprise marred Yoichi's features but he quickly squashed it, nodding as he reached out and took the officer's hand. Tendrils of blue energy slithered from Daichi's hand into the green lines, the gloves matching the color of the older man's ki until the light faded.

Daichi loosened his hold and withdrew his hand. "Now then, focus your will, imagine the shape you want the power to take and the glove will respond."

The prince did as the officer suggested and lifted his hand, concentrating on the lines, imagining a small orb and the glove reacted, a sphere of blue forming in his hand, the energy undeniably Daichi's. He stared in fascination at the ki sphere now floating above his palm. "Wow... this is... incredible..." His voice carried the truth of his feelings, a good cover for what he asked next as he lifted his hopeful gaze to study Daichi. "Can I keep these gloves?"

Yoichi waited with bated breath as the officer tilted his head to the side. The silence grew and the prince's hope began to fade until at last Daichi spoke.

"You may keep them but they must remain in this room, my prince. They are still in the testing phase and could cause damage if used improperly or in the wrong... circumstances."

This answer did not deter the prince. The training facility was accessible to everyone in the compound. _And once I activate my plan, I can waltz in and retrieve the gloves myself._ He played the part of a disappointment student, allowing his shoulders to drop and his eyes to lower as he murmured. "Okay... but... can I try them again, tomorrow?"

"If your father allows it, then yes, you may," Daichi replied, turning his head sideways as the doors of the training room opened, revealing the irritated form of Shunjun. The smaller officer quirked an eyebrow as he addressed his compatriot. "Can I help you, Shunjun?"

The blue haired man glared at Daichi as his low voice growled out, "The preliminaries of the Makai tournament are over and our king wishes for you to be present during the second round," He paused, making a motion with his head at Yoichi. "The prince is to be escorted to his room and remain there until the tournament is completed."

"But why do I have to stay in my room? Can't I watch the tournament too?" Yoichi asked, knowing that showing a lack of interest would tip off he was up to something. _And if I'm to succeed, I need everyone else distracted. _

Daichi turned to Yoichi. "This isn't some simple ningen show created for mere entertainment, my prince. People will die..."

"Youkai are not people," Shunjun interjected with a sneer. "They're animals. And like all animals they resort to violent means to carry out their wills."

Yoichi frowned. "But... from what I've read..." The prince started then stopped, blinking when Daichi cut him off.

"There are youkai who are exceptions, of course, my prince," The green haired male said in an even tone. "But Makai is ruled by violence and threats of violence. It is the way it's always been. And this tournament will do nothing to dispel such a truth. However," Daichi paused, looking over to Shunjun. "Winning such a tournament will take more than brute strength. I think you're selling many youkai short, Shunjun."

The muscles in Shunjun's neck tightened and his voice became agitated. "Being clever doesn't make them intelligent. It makes them harder to kill. In the end they're still animals."

Daichi saw Yoichi itching to argue and he shook his head in warning and shifted to face the boy. "I'll take those gloves now, my prince."

The boy hid his frustration by pouting as he pleaded, "Can't I practice a bit more?"

Daichi shook his head, unmoved by the prince's plea. "The gloves are not perfected and I can't leave you here alone. If you were hurt, the king would have my hide," The officer outstretched his hand, voice soft as he repeated his request. "The gloves, Yoichi."

Yoichi made a face but did as he was told, sliding off the gloves before handing them to Daichi.

The SDF officer made his way back to the open compartment and tossed the gloves inside. The metal door slid closed and Daichi returned to the younger male's side. "Now then, after the tournament is over, and if you still wish to continue training, I will be happy to assist you. But for the time being you should return to your room as your father commanded."

Yoichi gave no argument, moving toward the door as he sulked out of the training facility. He maintained his posture down the hallway until he reached his room. The prince stepped inside, stopping as the metal door slid shut behind him and locked. Normally the thought of being trapped in his room would disturb him but Yoichi knew he'd be free to roam soon enough. But first things first.

The boy strode over to the desk on the side wall drew out the chair. He sunk down upon the blue cushion and gathered his thoughts and will. What he was about to do wasn't without risk. If he was discovered before his plan was carried out, the consequences could be grave, not only for him but for Mitsuko as well. _ But I have to know the truth._

Yoichi drew in a breath and let it out slowly before lifting his hands to the blank monitor before him. Security protocols had been put in place after the prince's previous hacking attempt. Rather than voice activation, access to all systems required complex strings of silent command prompts. Knowing an aggressive approach would trigger an alarm, the young reigen bypassed main channels, sneaking in through the back door and into the fortress of the central programming. His eyes sifted through a sea of files until his gaze fell upon video monitoring and he isolated the entire video feed system. The screen came alive in color, split into column and rows, revealing where every living being within the compound was currently residing.

He began a checklist, making sure his mother was still asleep, all officers were within their rooms, then suddenly paused at the image of his father and the highest ranking subordinates in the central command room. There was a serious look upon Daichi's face as the king addressed him and the boy found himself turning on the audio feed to listen.

**Central Command Room**

"Well, Daichi, what do you think?"

The green haired officer kept his gaze on the monitor, watching as Kurama was picked up from his assigned battlefield. He had listened to the king explain the results of the battle royale and his subsequent questions and answered in a slightly distracted voice. "Kurama is a formidable fighter, especially in his youkai form so it is no surprise that he won. Which is why the seeding was always important."

"But how can we be sure that Shachi will be Kurama's next opponent?"

Daichi did not answer at first, his keen eyes studying the image of the crowd being flashed on the screen, something caught his eyes as the feed swept around the spectator sections but he did not elaborate as to what was so interesting as he replied, "Do not worry, my king, Shachi and Kurama will meet up in the next round. And with the enhancements I've created for him, our chosen youkai should be able to defeat the fox spirit and put an end to the threat of our ultimate goal."

"And you're certain of this?"

"It will all work out, my lord, you will see that soon enough." Daichi replied, turning his gaze over to Shunjun who snorted.

"And what of this brilliant plan of yours? What if it doesn't pan out? What then? You think draining Botan of all her power is going to solve everything?"

Daichi ignored the tone of challenge in Shunjun's voice, his own subdued and even. "I would prefer not to go that far, Shunjun."

"And why is that, Daichi? Don't tell me you've grown soft on that little wench," Shunjun taunted, heat in his voice as he growled. "You know what crimes Botan's committed. She deserves no less than death for her treason."

At this, Yoichi, who was still listening, gasped. Death? For treason? What treason? Surely father wouldn't...

"Shunjun is right," Enma murmured. "If things do not work out in this tournament, we may have to take extreme measures."

Daichi frowned. "But, sir, Mitsuko hasn't reached her full potential... if we take her life force now, it will not be enough for the next phase of our plan."

Enma was not moved. "We may not have the luxury of time, Daichi. If Kurama wins or finds allies at the end of this tournament, we may have no choice but to drain her energy completely... in order to survive what is to come."

**Yoichi's room**

The boy could listen no more, shocked as he was at the content of conversation. A sickness began to swell in his heart and his stomach. Why would father willingly murder Mitsuko? Why would they drain her energy? What was the purpose? What crime was so bad that Shunjun would wantonly desire to kill the girl? His questions suddenly became secondary to the very real threat of his sister being executed. _I have to get Mitsuko out of here. But how?_

Yoichi's gaze shifted to the top right corner, wrinkles marring his brow at what he saw. There, illuminated by the light of some kind of energy barrier, lay a young woman asleep. Locks the color of cerulean cascaded over part of the lady's features but what he could see reminded him so much of his beloved mother that it left no doubt as to the girl's identity. Though he had only saw her briefly once before, there was no doubt this girl was his sister.

He needed to free Mitsuko but in order to do that he had to first cover his tracks and get the guard to leave his post. Yoichi executed a series of commands, setting a timer loop on all active feeds save for central command then searched for guard duty lists. Once that was accomplished, Yoichi isolated the radio frequency, blocking it from being heard by anyone but the guard then cleared his throat, drawing on his memory of Shunjun's voice as he spoke into the communication mic. "Officer Hanaka, what is your status report?"

There was a small pause of static before the dark haired officer replied in an even tone. "Same as usual, sir. Nothing to report."

"Hmph... very well. Since everyone is on lock down, you may retire to your room as well. I'll send Officer Takaedo to take your post within the hour."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir? Doesn't the king..."

"Are you questioning my orders, soldier?" Yoichi snapped, using Shunjun's voice and short temper to his advantage.

"No, sir... I just... I don't want to get in trouble."

"Do what you're told and there won't be any trouble, Hanaka."

The guard shifted and looked around nervously before complying. "As you order, sir."

"Good. Shunjun out." Yoichi cut off radio communication then used a passive code to deactivate any and all alarms then imputed one last command. The prince picked up a faint hissing noise and smiled. He pushed back the chair and rose, moving quickly towards the now opened door before entering the hallway. Despite the video loop, the boy knew his time would be limited to however long the tournament took to end. And if he were caught, the punishment would be severe. _But I cannot rest until I free Mitsuko. _

Driven by a determination to help his sister, Yoichi snuck along each hallway, mindful of any anomaly that could expose his position but no threat presented itself. His mind went though the next stage of his plan as he turned a corner and entered the training facility. Without hesitation, the prince headed to the small storage unit on the side wall and lifted his hand, pressing his finger against the small blue button and the door slid aside. The prince reached in and pulled out the gloves from his previous exercise with Daichi. The SDF officer's power still radiated within the absorptive fabric. The boy pocketed the gloves, exiting the way he came. There was a tenseness building in his muscles, the anticipation and nervousness growing the closer he grew to his destination. At last, Yoichi came to a stop and drew out a glove, sliding the fabric onto his hand. The pulse of energy was there and he willed it forward, pressing his hand upon the scanner.

The door to his left obeyed the silent command, the soft clicking of a lock unlatching audible, a small hiss of air escaping as the door slid open and disappeared into the side wall. Yoichi lowered his hand back to the side and let out the breath he'd been holding. There were no alarms; no signals that any one knew what he was doing. Realizing he had some time to act upon his plan to free Mitsuko, the prince moved forward, cautiously stepping inside the room, jumping a bit as the door slid shut behind him. Wrapped in darkness once more, the prince began to slowly make his way towards his sister.

It was the quick burst of light that alerted Botan to the presence of another and she stepped up to the edge of her prison, glaring into the inky blackness beyond the barrier. "Who's there? Show yourself?"

Yoichi stopped in his tracks at the sudden display of words flashing across the ki shield. This brought more questions and more confusion. Why was Mitsuko's voice silenced? Was she a threat of some kind? Was she like him? Adept in mimicry? Or did it have something to do with her unique ki? Ki that his father wanted to drain? He drew closer to the wall of blue energy, noting the anger flaring in his sister's eyes and something... akin to anxiety and the prince felt a sudden impulse to put her at ease, calling out softly using Daichi's voice. "Computer, half lights please."

Botan's gaze shifted as the curtain of black lifted away, anger and suspicion morphing into shock at the figure now before her. It wasn't his youth or his manner of dress, so like Koenma's royal garb, that surprised her, nor was it the curiosity and nervousness as he fidgeted in his spot a few feet from her. It was his features... so like her own... and his eyes.. reflections of the same shade as Mizuki... as her mother. Anxiety bloomed in her heart, her words coming out in shaking tones, afraid of the truth already screaming in her mind. "Who... Who are you?"

The prince read the words, puzzled as to the question but he answered nonetheless. "My name is Yoichi. Son of King Enma and Queen Mizuki."

His answer slammed into her with the force of a knockout blow and she clenched her stomach as if struck. The ferry girl's legs buckled and she collapsed, crashing onto her knees as she fought for air.

Yoichi's eyes widened as he watched his sister fall. "Mitsuko!"

Botan lifted her head at the sound of her given name, watching as the concerned teen crouched down opposite of her. "Enma... he... married my mother?"

"Our mother, yes," Yoichi replied, growing accustomed to the words flashing along the ki shield. "But I thought you knew that already?"

Botan merely shook her head as if to deny the truth.

Yoichi frowned, shifting to sit down, searching her face as he murmured in realization. "You had no idea of my existence, did you?"

She shook her head. "No. I believed my mother to be dead... but when I woke up here... Atsushi told me she was still alive... but that I could not see her."

"Atsushi?"

"A green haired reigen who worked for my grandfather in Reikai," She explained softly, though the prince could not her her voice. "And apparently works for Enma as well."

Yoichi's tilted his head, his mind making the connection with his sister's description of her kidnapper, slight trepidation in his voice as he murmured, "The only officer with green hair in my father's employ is Daichi. He's the tech officer and a second in command of the compound," He paused, recalling his conversation with the SDF officer. "He said you were brought to Makai to keep you safe from a demon named Kurama."

"Brought to Makai for my own safety?" Botan's gaze flashed with anger to match the heat in her words. "I wasn't brought here for my own safety. I was initially kidnapped and held against my will because I was in love with a youkai."

Yoichi's eyes widened as the words took form in front of him, shock seizing hold of his face. Was this the treason Shunjun spoke of? Simply for being in love? "Daichi... kidnapped you?"

"Yes... to keep me from being with Kurama. Or so I thought. When Atsushi..." Botan paused, correcting herself. "I mean, Daichi, spoke to me he claimed that my reason for being in Makai had nothing to do with my feelings for Kurama. That I had to search inside myself for an answer and until you told me who you were, I had no clue as to who was the mastermind behind my imprisonment."

Yoichi knew the answer, following his sister's train of thought, vocalizing it as he spoke. "It was my father who had you brought here."

Botan nodded. "That's why I was taken by Daichi and held captive here. Your father needs something from me... something to do with my power, but I cannot say what exactly he hopes to gain by imprisoning me here. I will not submit or allow him to take anything from me again."

Wrinkles formed along Yoichi's brow. The idea of his father willfully ordering the kidnapping and holding Mitsuko against her will did not suit the young prince. But if what he'd heard earlier in the command room was any indicator, there was more unsettling news to come. Despite the fear of what he would learn, the boy needed to know the full truth. "Again? What all has my father done?"

The ferry girl hesitated to share what she knew with the man before her. After all, Yoichi was Enma's son. But he also was the son of Mizuki and therefore blood of her blood. _And if I can convince him of the truth, it's possible he could help me escape. _Drawing in a breath she let it out slowly and began to relate all that she knew, watching the prince carefully as she spoke.

Yoichi listened as his sister told him of his father's deceit, of his plot to kill Mitsuko's father, of his dealings with youkai, his abuse of power, and Enma's cruel treatment of his first wife, the abduction of Mitsuko and punishing her for loving a demon. His sister's words ripped apart the facade of a king, exposing the dark truth. That his father had no honor and no shame. He had caused death and discord, willfully violating the law of Reikai for his own gain. Everything began to make sense.

His father's long absences, the confinement in a world so very far from the own, the odd behavior of his mother around Mitsuko, her inability to remember the past. Enma had done something to her mind... And to Mitsuko's as well. All to hide a terrible secret long buried. To have a woman that was not his. Anger mixed with shock and resignation as he met Mitsuko's gaze. She was right... his father was truly corrupt and intent on using his sister for the nefarious purpose of stealing her energy, thus killing her in the process... He had judged well, wanting to help her to escape. Yet there were other factors involved as well. If he set her free and remained... he would suffer the punishment for committing treason of his own, even if it were justified. And his mother... what of her? She would be doomed to live a lie, trapped in a mental prison she could never break out of. None of them could remain here and live. Which meant they would have to flee.

But could Yoichi do this? Was it even possible to release his sister from her prison? And his mother? Would mother even be willing to leave? _It doesn't matter. _He thought. _The only thing that matters right now is leaving this place together. _He studied the barrier for a moment before suddenly rising to his feet.

Botan lifted her head as her brother stood, mirroring his motions, a bit of worry in her voice as she watched him lift his gloved hand. "What are you doing, Yoichi?"

"I'm going to get you out of here," The prince answered, a look of determination flashing across his face as pressed his palm against the barrier, the ki resonated with the energy in his glove. This had to work but how to break the ki wall without setting off alarms. "Tell me, Mitsuko, how often did Daichi come to visit you?"

"Daily," Botan answered. "Usually to bring me food. Why?"

Yoichi read her answer then asked, "And how would he deliver the food?"

Botan pointed at the floor. "Through a small port at the bottom of the field. It seemed to respond to his touch."

"To his touch..." Yoichi murmured, a thought coming to him then and he crouched down, tracing his gloved hand in a rectangular pattern, hope rising in him as an opening formed and he willed the shape to grow, until it became the size of a doorway.

Relief and joy filled Botan at the sight of an exit and she made to step forward only to stop when Yoichi held up a hand. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know how to suppress your energy, Mitsuko?"

"Yes," The ferry girl answered with a nod. "A youkai named Kanjaku taught me."

"That's good, cause you're going to need to do that if we're to escape from here."

"We?"

"Our mother, you, and myself," Yoichi elaborated, backing away so his sister could step out into the room then explained, "I cannot stay here any longer... not after learning what father has done... and if I set you free and stay behind... I will be killed... or imprisoned... and our mother... must be healed... she'd been manipulated into living a lie... losing you... and me... will break her completely... so we must all go together... or remain and die..."

Botan willed her ki to go dormant, stepping out of her prison and following Yoichi as he pivoted and made his way to the door. "I want to live... and I know you do too... but will mother cooperate?" She asked, waiting for the prince as he opened the door and poked his head outside.

There was no sign of any detail_. And there should be none while the tournament continues._ "Our mother is a heavy sleeper. It's possible I can carry her out of here with her none the wiser. But we must move quickly. I cannot guarantee how long we will remain undetected."

The ferry girl did not question the prince, moving silently behind Yoichi as the pair maneuvered down a series of corridors before the boy came to a stop before a double set of doors. She watched as he reached out, resting his gloved hand on a green monitor that looked like some kind of hand print analyzer then followed him in after the doors opened. Her gaze focused on the blonde woman asleep upon a four poster bed, her heart hammering in her chest in realization. This was Mizuki... her mother.. . She wanted to rush over and hug her... tell her how much she loved her... to cry with her and to know more about her... but her mind understood now was not the time. Instead, Botan remained still as Yoichi lifted Mizuki gently and slung her over his shoulder. He was singing softly, the sound barely audible to her and found herself a bit drowsy. What was going on?

The prince saw Botan's reaction and called out softly, "You must not listen to my voice, Mitsuko, block it out. Close off your hearing... chant something inside your head... so that you will not fall asleep..."

The ferry girl shook her head, clearing it as she whispered. "That voice... those words... I've heard them before..."

Yoichi lowered his gaze, voice and expression apologetic as he whispered in return. "It does not surprise me... Daichi taught me many things... it was his voice you probably heard... that made you fall asleep... when you were kidnapped."

Botan frowned, wanting to question him further but the boy lifted his head and shook it, silencing her for the moment as he walked past her and exited the bedroom. The ferry girl followed close behind, surprised at the myriad of hallways and corridors that marked what appeared to be a massive compound of some kind. "How much further?" She whispered as she moved briskly down the well lit hall.

"We are nearly to the entrance. Once there, it's a simple matter of climbing the stairs to reach the surface."

_Surface? _ Botan repeated in her head. Were they underground? And how long had this place been in Makai? How long had Enma been plotting and planning his schemes? And just what his end game? So many questions and too little answers. It was frustrating and infuriating. But it could not be helped. Yoichi had been right earlier. Escape first, get answers later.

The corridor came to what appeared to be a dead end and at first Botan grew nervous only to let out a sigh of relief as Yoichi reached out and pressed his gloved hand against another monitor, the doors slowly giving way and sliding to the side, revealing a winding staircase. _This must be the way out. _ She thought, trailing behind the prince and the pair began their ascent, darkness shrouding the way as the doors behind them slid shut.

There was no fear in Yoichi at this, having traversed this path many times. His fear was one of distance. How much could they put behind them before his father found out what he'd done? They reached the top of the stairs and the boy reached out with his left hand, feeling the rough bark of the entrance tree and he unleashed a small amount of energy, the trunk giving way, light flooding the darkness, opening the path to their freedom.

Botan blinked as the way opened, her eyes adjusting to the light and she stepped forward, out of the stifling confines of the compound and looked around in curiosity. "Where are we, Yoichi?"

Yoichi knew of course where they were. The question was, where could they go? They needed to find someone who could offer them protection... but where would they find them? Who would take in three reigens..._ Of course!_ He exclaimed. _ There is someone who can help us! _ But could they get there in time? "We are in the Southern lands of Makai... but we must head west if we are to be safe from my father and his men."

Botan lowered her gaze to study her brother. "Why is that?"

"Because that is where the Makai tournament is taking place."

The ferry girl's brow furrowed. "Tournament?"

"For control of Makai," Yoichi answered as he led her quickly away from the compound and onto a lesser traveled road. "Every high ranking youkai will be there... and it is also where we will find Kurama."

At the mention of her lover's name, Botan perked up. "Kurama is still here?"

"Yes," The prince replied, a frown marring his youthful features. "Though I don't know how far to the west the tournament is being held. It could take three days or three weeks on foot to arrive there and I cannot carry mother forever," He paused, his expression crestfallen. "I fear we will be caught before we can reach him," The boy continued on but stopped when he heard his sister's steps go silent and he turned, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Mitsuko sitting on top of a floating... oar? "How did you do that without using your ki?"

"Because it's part of my job, silly," Botan replied with a soft smile. "I am a ferry girl after all." She lowered the oar, watching as the prince shifted the unconscious Mizuki off his right shoulder and into his arms, cradling her as he walked forward.

Yoichi slid on, sitting down directly behind the ferry girl, wincing a bit at the uncomfortable position of the wood pressed against his... sensitive parts, pouting at the girl's chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." Botan replied with a small grin. "Just that I remember a certain redhead who had the same reaction the first time he hitched a ride on a ferry girl's oar," Her amused features turned serious, her voice a bit more commanding as she spoke. "Now hold on tight and whatever you do, don't look down."

Yoichi started to protest, gripping the section of oar in front of him with his left hand as he continued to hold his mother against him with his right, a yip of surprise escaping his lips as the oar suddenly shot off like a cannon, zooming away from the place Yoichi called home and into the great unknown of the west where legions of youkai... and Kurama... awaited.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Shorter than others but with my lack of motivation and real life issues, I'm happy to have finished it for posting. More than likely there is only one, possibly two chapters left for this story of mine. We'll get extra detail for Hiei's fight, a skimming of Yusuke's, and a finale of Kurama's vs Shachi... and in that order as well as I mix things up before the reunion between Kurama and Botan... and Enma's reaction to what Yoichi's done. Hope all enjoyed this chapter. Next up will be my RK story update and then my KB M rated story update. Onto reviews.**

**PenguinsHockey14-** My troll was very amusing... I doubt this person even reads this story. If they did, I'd be hearing crap about it as well. Kurama and Botan belong together, so I make that happen in my stories. That you have that reaction makes me smile. I am sorry that it took so long to update but I lost all motivation to write with the worries of my family and the greater responsibility I have now. It makes finding time to write difficult. I got so off track that I stopped writing for months. I do hope to have this updated before six months again though. It sucks waiting for an update. You are welcome and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a few lines!

**Animercom**\- Yoichi and Botan have very similar traits and their scent would be similar as well so that is how Kurama knew. That line is one of my favorite's as well. Hiei does love to annoy and tease Kurama. Great fun! As you read, Yoichi has freed Botan and brought Mizuki along for the ride. In good conscious he cannot help his father... he had to save his sister and his mother. No matter what the consequences may be. I will have more action in the next chapter. Hope you're still reading this and I thank you for your review!

**Peonyrose100-** I always seem to make things difficult for them, don't I? I'm a jerk that way but angst is a part of my stories so I go with it. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Queen 0f Games-** Yes, I started the Makai Tournament and I had a real hard time writing it because I lost all motivation to work on anything. Depression will do that to you. I'm sure you know that as well.

Yep! Kurama and Botan's bond is indeed strong! Daichi is having a hard time because Botan is becoming too strong to control, hence the many barriers he had to enact.

I do love to write Hiei x Mukuro so expect to read more of their thoughts and feelings on each other when they face off in the next chapter.

Yeah, Kurama understood the danger... and the reasoning of Mukuro was sound. The more allies he has the better... He needed help from his friends... and he got it. The kitsune is a lucky man indeed. And as you read, it was Yoichi who freed Botan... and escaped with her... and brought Mizuki in tow. Enma is not going to be a happy man when he finds out.

I hope your New Year's was good. Haven't heard from ya in a while and I worry, ya know? And I'll be working on Love and Vengeance next so that should be up within the month, sooner if I can motivate myself enough. Thanks for leaving me a review. I always look forward to hearing from you and your thoughts!


	39. Second Round

Another update to this story of mine. Writer's block is causing me problems along with work and home life, so it's taking me forever to get anything done.

**Note**: There are several changes to the tournament in this chapter. Yusuke's fight is the first, not the last. Hiei and Mukuro's still occurs second but with added insight to their feelings. The group pairings are different only in relation to Kurama as I put him in Group A rather than Group B like in the manga and anime. The fights take place one at a time, rather than several fights at one time. And the detectives are all fighting back, to back, to back, in the second round unlike the tournament in the manga and the anime. In regards to Mukuro, I used the information from the manga and it isn't pleasant so anyone who is sensitive or unaware of how bad her life was before being tossed out (the manga) or escaping (in the anime) here's your heads up.

Onto the story!

Chapter 39-Second Round

**Makai Tournament Arena**

Kurama jumped off the HATV that landed outside the main building and made his way to the side entrance of the arena. He entered the tight corridor, emerging into the open ground floor of the stadium, the cheers of fans echoing throughout the stadium as the rest of the winners of the preliminaries gathered near the giant screen.

"Hey Kurama!"

The redhead turned his gaze in the direction of an all too familiar voice, curious eyes falling on the waving form of Yusuke who weaved through the crowd towards him, catching a flash of Hiei's spiky black tufts close behind the approaching head detective. "Hello, Yusuke," He greeted in return as the teen and the shorter, smirking form of Hiei emerged to the boy's left. "I take it you won your match with ease?"

"Piece of cake!" Yusuke confirmed with a big grin. "But it looked like you had a harder time of it fighting that pierced freak. You doing okay?"

The kitsune caught a hint of concern in his friend's tone, his own reassuring as he replied, "I'm fine, Yusuke."

"Fine is a relative term," Hiei chimed in. "Shigure was one of Mukuro's many guards until I defeated him and took his place. No easy feat. I wonder..."

His best friend's voice suddenly died out and Kurama followed the smaller man's gaze, turning to stare up at the giant monitor in the center of arena floor, brow furrowed at what he saw.

"Is that..."

"Yes..." Kurama confirmed for Hiei as the two fighters on screen exploded in a wave of powerful ki. "The energy pattern is nearly identical... that must be his child."

"Yeah, that's Shura," Yusuke commented, causing the two youkai to blink.

"And how in the hell do you know his name?" Hiei quipped.

"Cause Yomi introduced the brat to me before you guys showed up," Yusuke answered, catching a flash of surprise on the kitsune's face. "But from the looks of it, you didn't know, did you, Kurama?"

"No," The redhead said in a distracted tone, eyes still on the screen. "I wasn't aware he'd fathered a child. But knowing Yomi, it wouldn't be through normal means."

"Normal means?" Yusuke repeated. "So... like a test tube baby or something?"

"More or less, yes."

The dark haired detective made a face. "He doesn't like women or something?"

Kurama's lips quirked up into a slight smile. "Yomi likes females well enough... but he's so technologically minded, he'd want to control the growth of his child at a much faster rate than is possible with offspring from a regular union. The most likely scenario is that Yomi found a willing female to donate her DNA to merge with his own; one aligned with his own particular race of youkai, but who had no real interest in having a child of her own, thus allowing Yomi full custody of their eventual son," He paused, motioning to the raging form of Shura as he attacked his father head on, sparks of yellow exploding with each strike. "That boy is so like Yomi as to be him and on first glance and sense of energy, you would think Shura was Yomi's clone but there is a slight difference in the signature, therefore he is not an exact match but rather, a child with manipulated ki."

"O...kay..." Yusuke murmured, getting confused at the techno mumbo jumbo and asked, "But why bring the kid here to fight?" He winced at the scene on the monitor when Yomi landed a rather vicious kick to Shura's midsection, knocking him off his feet and sending the boy flying through the air.

Kurama witnessed the display of violence, nonplussed as he answered, "To make Shura stronger, he must be tested. What better way to do that than pitting him against other S class fighters?"

"Yeah, I guess... but his own father?" Yusuke countered, shaking his head. "Just seems kind of twisted."

"But not unusual here in Makai," Kurama replied. "Though a bit odd that Yomi and Shura would be paired up in the preliminaries."

"Yes, it does seem odd, doesn't?"

Kurama shifted his gaze away from the screen where Yomi stood triumphant over Shura who conceded the match, to focus on his best friend. "Are you implying wrong doing on the drawing lots, Hiei?"

The fire youkai caught the slight tinge of annoyance in his friend's voice but didn't back down. "I have my suspicions, Kurama. The lots for the next round should prove those suspicions, right."

"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke chided. "Kurama hand picked the people to work on this tournament. You're not implying he set them up to do this?"

Hiei crossed his arms, growling, "Of course not, you dolt, but Kurama had a harder match than he should of in the prelims. And Yomi got paired with his son in the first round. What does that sound like to you?"

Yusuke smirked. "Like you need a tin foil hat."

Hiei frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at Kurama's lips at the confused expression upon his friend's face, about to explain when the cheerful voice of Koto blasted over the PA system.

"And Shura concedes to Yomi! The last match of the preliminaries is finally over! And now my lovely purveyors of gratuitous violence and mayhem, it's the moment you've all be waiting for! The official seeding for the the rest of the tournament!"

Yusuke rubbed his hands together, grinning as he felt the energy of the cheering crowd staring up at the screen. "Sweet! I can't wait to see who's ass I get to kick in the next round!"

"The first draw for the second is a headline match," Koto began as the screen flared to life once more. "And pits the be the winner of block 34- Yomi," Koto paused as the giant monitor flashed with images of the King of the West's battle with Shura, before adding, "vs the winner of block 106, Yusuke Urameshi!"

The head detective's grin dropped at this news, frowning when Hiei taunted lightly,

"Looks like the only ass getting kicked is yours, detective."

Yusuke shook off his initial surprise, rotating his right arm as he retorted. "We'll see about that. I fight best against the big guys and I haven't lost yet."

Hiei snorted. "Arrogant as ever." The short youkai turned his attention to the screen, watching as a chart marked B group, switched to the D group as Koto continued to read off the selections for the next round.

"The second headline match will pit the winner of block 74- Mukuro," Koto announced, pausing as the image of Mukuro standing alone on the battlefield flashed on screen then continued, "against her second in command, the winner of block 5- Hiei!"

"Damn Hiei, you get your boss in the next round? Maybe there is something to that little conspiracy thing of yours," Yusuke murmured before amusement took hold of his features. "Guess I'm not the only one who's going to get their ass kicked, huh?" He shot at the short male who didn't take the bait but instead flashed a grin to match the nearly manic gleam in his red eyes.

"No, this works out perfectly for me. I've been looking forward to fighting Mukuro for some time. We have unsettled issues, her and I."

Yusuke shook his head as he studied the fire demon. "Yeah, you got issues alright."

And yet another new group emerged, this time in the A group "And rounding out our trio of the headline matches, Block 64's winner- Kurama," New images flashed, displaying Kurama's battle against Shigure. "Will face the winner of block 13- Mumei!"

Kurama studied the screen intently as clips of a cloaked and hooded figure danced along the monitor, the metallic staff in his hand twirling in rapid movements as he knocked each and every opponent off the battlefield with minimal effort.

"Mumei? Who the hell is that?" Yusuke commented as he watched the action on the screen.

"I don't know," Kurama answered in a distracted tone. "But whoever he is, he's revealed nothing of his powers or abilities."

The three men listened halfheartedly as the rest of the second round was announced, looking at each other as Koto spoke through the PA system once more. "Alright, that concludes the second round selection. There will be a half hour allowed for the winners to recuperate from their preliminary matches before the tournament continues. Until then, all assigned fighters please make your way to your group's designated waiting room until called."

"I guess it's time for us to part ways until the next round is concluded," Kurama murmured. "Until then, best of luck gentlemen and I'll see you when this is over."

"Yeah, I guess so," Yusuke said softly before adding, "You two make sure you both win, alright?"

"Of course. You too, Yusuke." Kurama replied, turning his gaze to Hiei who harrumphed but managed to smirk a bit before pivoting away from his friends and walking towards the stairway that lead to his group's waiting room.

Kurama split off, heading to the opposite side of the arena and into the Group A waiting room. Several smaller screens lined the side and back walls while the front remained encased in glass, allowing for the ability to watch the scene upon the giant monitor. It felt odd, watching a match inside, for the kitsune rather preferred to be out among the crowd. But corralling the fighters into separate groups, each room with easy rooftop HATV access, allowed for a smoother transition once the time came for transport to their designated battle ground. _As well as allow us to gather any clues to our opponents abilities... or even... scents... _He thought, eyes narrowing as he shifted left to study the cloaked and hooded youkai named Mumei standing in the far corner.

**Group B waiting room-25 minutes later**

"Attention! The first battle in group B will begin in 5 minutes. At this time, would Yusuke Urameshi and Yomi please make their way to the HATV rooftop for transport to their assigned okunenju! I repeat, Yusuke Urameshi and Yomi please make your way to the HATV rooftop for transport to your assigned okunenju!"

Yusuke turned at the sound of his name being called over the PA system, his gaze shifting left then right, grumbling to himself. "Okay... but where in the hell do I go to get to the rooftop?"

"You seemed confused, Urameshi. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

The detective whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice, finding the amused form of Yomi standing before him. Yusuke could sense ki fluctuating within the physically larger male, knowing Yomi was attempting to suppress his full power. _Probably trying to make me guess just what he has left in the tank. _The detective was wary of any tricks the former King of the West might employ. But truth be told, the younger man was eagerly looking forward to a good match. A match that someone like Yomi could provide. And if his assistance would expedite the start of the fight, so much the better. "Yeah... about that... we need to get up to the rooftop but I'm not really seeing anything that can get us up there from here, do you?"

Yomi smiled at the question. "Well... it's not matter of seeing for me... but rather sensing..."

Winkles formed on the detective's forehead. "Come again?"

"It's quite simple really," Yomi replied as he started forward, heading for the center of the back wall. "All one has to do is... knock..."

Yusuke followed, stopping as Yomi did, curious eyes watching as the youkai made a fist with his right hand then tapped against the solid surface. A yellow light appeared, brightening the room before fading to reveal an stairwell that led upward. "How the hell did you do that?"

Yomi quirked an eyebrow at the question. "I only followed the directions during our introduction to the start of the preliminaries. Surely Kurama must have informed you of the same."

"Yeah, well... I may or may not have been listening when he told me that," The younger male quipped. "Kurama has a tendency to get a bit too technical and I kind of zone out after a while."

"Ah, the curse of youth. I, too, was once like you," Yomi said. "Brash, hotheaded, and too in tune with instant gratification to understand the full meaning of what Kurama was saying to me."

"Let me guess, those were your good qualities back then?" Yusuke asked, moving with Yomi towards then up the stairwell.

"Not particularly," Yomi murmured then added with a slight smile as he turned towards Yusuke. "Don't worry... in a few hundred years, you begin to understand and grow out of your youthful exuberance."

"I take it you don't plan on killing me before I become an old man like you?" Yusuke taunted lightly, features tightening when Yomi's smile widened.

"Well, nothing is written in stone... let's see how our fight goes, first, shall we?"

The two fighters ascended to the rooftop where a pair of HATV pilots awaited. The two vehicles hovered into the air and zoomed off, making a beeline for one of the many okunenju trees that dotted the vast landscape beyond the arena, slowing down as they grew closer and Yusuke let out an appreciative whistle as they made to land. The top of the okunenju was easily four times the size of the ones during their preliminary match and contained within it a diverse eco-climate of lakes, rivers, forests, desert, and a mini mountain. The hovercraft began to descend, heading for the side of the circle of stone dead center of the battlefield. Yusuke slid off, lifting his head to watch as the pilot took off then turned his focus on the second craft, noting it zoom up and away, leaving only him, Yomi, and the many television girls that floated around on their strange winged eyeball hovercraft. _That's some weird looking shit right there... not that I really care. _He thought as he stretched, features turning serious as he lowered his arms and began to walk along the perimeter of the ring. He caught sight of Yomi's approach and straightened his spine keeping his pace even, even as the anticipation of what was to come began to build._ Looks like it's game time. Let's go._

**Makai Tournament Arena**

"One of the most anticipated match up is about to begin folks!" Koto announced, her eyes lit up with excitement as she watch the two combatants edge closer to each other. "In one corner we have the winner of the Dark Tournament, the founder of this tournament, and the successor to the deceased King of the North, Raizen, I give you Yusuke Urameshi!"

A mix of cheers and boos erupted in response, growing louder as Koto continued,

"And in the other corner, the former King of the West whose dream of unification came to abrupt end with Yusuke's tournament creation, Lord Yomi!"

The cries reached a deafening roar as the two opponents hopped up and onto the ring then rose, standing to face each other directly.

"Now here we are, the moment of truth... Let the second round for control of Makai begin!"

**Okunenju Group B**

A slight breeze swirled around then past the two fighters, the sounds of the fans carried along the wind but Yusuke paid little attention. His focus was on Yomi and his continual ki fluctuation. _ I know I'm no where near Yomi's energy level. Hell, I don't even know if I can put a dent it that horned ass of his... But I'm not going to cower like some helpless child. I'll find a way to beat him other than brute strength! _Red energy flared around Yusuke as he powered up his ki and unleashed it, encroaching upon Yomi's space. _Okay you goat bastard, let's see what you've got!_

Yomi responded, his own flare of green erupting around his still form, the wave of energy forcing Yusuke back and the younger male grimaced. _Damn he's fucking strong! But I won't give up so easily! _The detective doubled the output, red clashing with green, about even in strength. A sudden explosion of energy rocketed upwards into a twisting and snarling vortex, sending the camera girls flying backwards, their screams drowned out by the crackling of raw power from the combined flares of Yusuke and Yomi's ki.

Yusuke grit his teeth as green began to overtake red once more, driving the mazoku backwards and the boy dug in his heels to little avail, his back foot teetering dangerously over the edge of the ring. _Shit! Another blast of power and he'll knock my ass out of the ring and win the match! _Without warning Yomi's energy vanished, causing a surprised Yusuke to stumble forward. Righting himself, he snapped his head up, studying the King of the West with confused eyes. _I don't get it... why'd he stop?_

As if in answer, Yomi slid his right foot back, lifting his arms up and into a defensive stance, as if taunting Yusuke to make the first move.

**Makai Tournament Arena**

"Wow, I don't believe it! Rather than use his ki to completely force Yusuke out of the ring for an easy victory, Yomi drops his energy and goes into some kind of martial arts stance. Looks like it's going to be hand to hand folks!"

**Group A waiting room**

Kurama frowned at the image on screen, silently adding his own thoughts to Koto's comments. _Yomi knows Yusuke won't back down from a challenge, especially hand to hand combat... But there's no way Yusuke can match up for long against him. The power difference is too vast. So just what are you up to, Yomi? _

**Okunenju Group B**

Yusuke studied Yomi's stance and his form, searching for some sign of a trick or imminent attack. Yet nothing happened. The King of the West just stood there as if expecting Yusuke to launch an all out blitz. _ Hand to hand fighting, huh? If that's the way you want it, I'm game_. Letting out a battle cry, the mazoku charged forward and drew his arm back, red energy swirling around his clenched fist as Yusuke closed the distance in an instant, feinting to go high before ducking and coming up under Yomi's outstretched arms. With a powerful leap, Yusuke jumped up and swung, his fist violently smashing into the left side of Yomi's jaw. The force knocked the older youkai off his feet, sending him rocketing into the air before gravity took hold and the king's body crashed, slamming onto the hardened surface of the ring.

Yusuke blinked, sparing a quick glance of his fist before staring down at the prone form of Yomi. "Man... I didn't know I had that much power!"

Yomi remained still and the detective's features grew skeptical. "Hey, I know I didn't knock you out with that so stop screwing around!"

The former King of the West chuckled and sat up, rubbing the bruise forming on his swollen cheek. "My, my, seems you're quite full of surprises, Urameshi," A trickle of blood trailed down Yomi's mouth and he flicked his thumb, wiping the fluid off and away as he rose. "I find myself forgetting my rule book when it comes to you, I'm even discovering things about myself I never knew existed," The goat youkai smirked a bit as he added. "Your energy for example. I felt a sudden urge to test its strength... by taking your punch without retaliating. I must say you are stronger than you look."

Yusuke matched Yomi's smirk. "Well, that's why I'm here... to make dreams come true."

Yomi let out a slight chuckle. "Your impetuous spirit is what triggers this change in me... I believe fighting you will be quite fun," Reaching up, the king yanked at the material of his left sleeve, the ripped fabric tossed aside before he repeated the process and took a different stance. "Now then, care to figure out what my next urge is, Urameshi?"

"I'll take a stab at it!" Yusuke growled, racing forward at the same time as Yomi.

The pair met in the center and Yusuke made to attack again only to widen his eyes as Yomi vanished in thin air. _Where the hell did that bastard go?_ He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder and he whipped around, gasping as Yomi attacked with a barrage of green energy that slammed into his midsection. Each strike took the wind out of Yusuke and yet he... didn't fight back... he took the blows, a sudden doubt creeping into his mind. _What is.. this... it doesn't hurt... I feel... nothing... why do I feel nothing?_

Yomi unleashed an orb of green energy that smashed into Yusuke, obliterating his shirt before sending him reeling down onto the ring. The impact shattered stone and left rubble in its wake as Yusuke skidded to a stop. A lifeless look seized hold of his expression, doubt growing as he lay still. _Why... why did I agree to this? What is my purpose now? Why do I still fight?_

Yomi stalked forward, coming to a stop before the prone form of Yusuke. "Come now, Urameshi. Those attacks weren't that powerful, so get up and fight."

"Why... why do I want to fight... what is the point of it all?"

The weak comment drew Yomi's ire and he growled, crouching down to grab Yusuke by the head and lifted him up, slamming his fist into the teen's face. "I gave up everything to fight in this tournament, boy. You're not going to quit now because you know you're beaten!"

Punch after punch landed but Yusuke did nothing to defend himself, lost in a sea of uncertainty as to his purpose. _ I've fought Toguro and Sensui... I fought them because they were a threat to everything and everyone... I fought because I was angry... but what if... I'm not angry anymore.. what if I just want to be left alone... _

_Come now, boy, you already know the answer._

Yusuke recognized this new voice inside his head. _Raizen?_

_Who else would it be? _The King of the North quipped._ You've been fighting all your life, this is true... but your reasons for being here... seem to have been lost to you..._

_My reason... for being here?_

_It wasn't just to grow stronger,_ Raizen answered. _It was to understand who you are... and your place in the world so that you could return to the one you love without any remaining doubt._

_The one... I love... _Yusuke repeated. _I must return to her... to Keiko... Keiko is waiting for me... I made a promise... to her... a promise to return... A promise I won't break!_

_That's the spirit._ Raizen replied. _Now show that smarmy bastard Yomi what your blood is capable of._

Yusuke felt the stinging blow of Yomi's fist smash into his nose and he roared, coming to life and lashing out with a right hook that connected, knocking Yomi away and onto the ring below.

Yomi landed on his feet and whirled around, surprise crossing his features as he sensed a sudden change in Yusuke's ki. "This energy of yours... it's..."

"Raizen's..." Yusuke finished for him. Tribal tattoos marred the teen's once unblemished skin and he clenched his fists. "Seems you woke the old bastard up from his eternal slumber. And as you can see... he's rather pissed off at you for it."

"Well that suits me just fine. I always wanted to face off against Raizen and beat him."

Yusuke smirked. "Well wouldn't you know... guess we have something in common after all."

Irritation flashed across Yomi's features and he rushed forward, Yusuke meeting his charge but instead of attacking, the teen vanished. _What?! _Yomi shouted inwardly, the sudden loss of the boy's energy only to spin around at the sudden spike of youki that flared behind him. _Impossible!_

"Got you!" Yusuke shouted, hand outstretched for his spirit gun attack. Red energy shot from his pointed index finger, crashing into Yomi at point blank range, an explosion of raw power consuming the battlefield and he studied the cloud of dust that billowed around the ring, eyebrows shooting up as the smoke cleared, revealing an untouched Yomi, surrounded by what appeared to be a green transparent sphere.

"Surprised?" Yomi taunted lightly. "This is a youki energy absorption barrier. Any ki attack you use is rendered useless by this little shield of mine."

"Bullshit!" Yusuke yelled, firing his spirit gun attack with youki energy again and again.

Yomi sighed as bullets of red ki bounced harmlessly off the barrier. "It's pointless to waste your energy. You're just making a fool of yourself now."

**Makai Tournament Arena**

Kurama watched with troubled eyes as Yusuke continued to shoot youki bullets. _Come on, Yusuke, you must realize that attack is futile... unless... _A flash of blue caught the kitsune's keen eyes and realization hit him then. _ Of course! Yusuke's not firing youki energy because he's desperate.. he's trying to deplete it to get to his spiritual energy!_

**Okunenju Group B**

Pain flared in Yomi's cheek and he gasped, sensing a faint trace of reiki and his expression darkened. _What is this?_ More pain came, flashes of blue growing in intensity and strength, cutting through the demon energy barrier to slice at the King of the West who winced. _He... He's not firing randomly... he's forcing his spiritual energy to the surface!_

The tattoos faded from Yusuke's skin as he tapped fully into his original power source, a blast of pure blue reiki shooting beyond his index finger. The spiritual ki collided with the barrier, blowing it to smitherins. More plumes of smoke swirled around the scarred ring and Yusuke lowered his hand, letting out a small "harumph." As Yomi emerged.

"Sorry about that," Yusuke began, noting the bruised but amused features of Yomi. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"That's quite alright," Yomi countered. "Allow me to apologize for underestimating that strength. Seems your not a poor substitute for Raizen after all."

Yusuke smirked. "And here I was about to say the same of you."

"Whatever happened to you... I'm glad you've finally found your reason to fight." Yomi took a boxer's stance once more, delight in his expression as he made a come at me gesture.

Yusuke answered the challenge, resolved to fight at his fullest now and the pair exchanged a rapid series of punches and kicks, the violence increasing with their desire to knock the other guy out but neither of them seemed to gain the upper hand. Yomi unleashed a vortex of energy that slammed into Yusuke, knocking him through the okunenju but the detective blew it off, zooming back up and into the air, unleashing his shotgun attack, the reiki bullets striking their target, sending Yomi back to the ground.

The two men landed on their feet and Yusuke glared at Yomi, his ribs straining in protest with every labored breath he took. Pain was nothing new to the teen and so he shoved it aside, focusing his mind on what was to come next. _I'm nearly tapped out... and that bastard looks like he's barely broken a sweat. My next attack... will be my last... so I better make it count. _He drew on the memories of his friends and his teacher, willing his ki to bind together, a golden light bursting around his form and he unleashed the last of his energy, concentrating it into his fists.

Yomi followed suit, green ki emanating from his clenched fists. "It's a shame this must end... Battling with you has been an honor, Yusuke."

A smile tugged at corner of Yusuke's lips. "Well, you can't end a good party without someone on the floor."

"Hmph... I suppose not..." Yomi replied then rushed forward, meeting Yusuke in the middle and they lashed out with glowing fists, hitting and twirling in a dervish, giving it their all for one last attack, Their battle cries eclipsed by the explosion of raw power as their fists connected, smashing into each other's jaw with enough force to lay waste to the entire ring and most of the okunenju battleground. The light show faded, revealing Yusuke collapsing onto the ground and Yomi...

**Makai Tournament Arena**

Shura saw his father falling and jumped from his seat, crying out at the top of his lungs, "Father!"

**Okunenju Group B**

Yomi heard his son's voice and forced his legs to stop him from collapsing. He was nearly spent, his head spinning from the impact of the boy's last, greatest strike. _Shura... my boy... thank you..._ He thought, lifting his head as the HATV's approached to pick up the two fighters.

**Makai Tournament Arena**

"And the victory goes to Yomi!" Koto announced enthusiastically. "I don't know how anyone is going to top that contest of raw power!"

**Group D waiting room**

"Hmm... your friend did rather well, considering the vast difference in power."

Hiei kept his gaze forward, acknowledging Mukuro's comment with a snort. "Yusuke would rather go down swinging in a fight then admit defeat... This time he caught the wrong end of the stick."

The Queen of the East cast a sideways glance at her subordinate. "Sounds like you admire him."

"In a way..." Hiei admitted. "Yusuke does have honor... he's just brash and unorthodox in his methods."

"Not unlike you, I'd say." She teased softly.

He knew she was egging him on but he controlled his temper, not allowing her the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. "Hn..."

"Attention! Mukuro and Hiei. Group D's battlefield is set to go. Please make your way to the HATV rooftop for transport to your assigned okunenju. I repeat, would Mukuro and Hiei please make their way to the HATV rooftop for transport."

"It seems it's our time to settle things." Mukuro said in that same soft tone that affected Hiei more than he dared admit.

"So it is," Hiei replied in a similar soft tone. While he relished the chance to do battle with his leader, there was a small part of him that... worried about the end goal of what he was about to do. Would she understand his reasons? _ Only one way to find out. _ "Shall we go up together?"

A ghost of a smile traced the female demon's lips. "Of course."

The two fighters waited for the door to open then headed up the stairway to board the transport that would carry them to their okunenju.

**Makai Tournament Arena, first aid station**

Yusuke lay in a hospital type gurney as he was tended to by a couple of the medical staff.

"How is he?"

The nurse closest to interloper turned, blushing a bit as she came face to face with the gorgeous but concerned features of Kurama. She ogled him for a few seconds before her professional manner kicked in to answer. "He's unconscious right now, sir. Some broken bones and several contusions but he'll live."

Kurama was relieved. Despite the rules to remain in the fighters room until his name was called, the redhead wanted to know the status of his friend. "Take good care of him, will you? And if anything changes in his condition, make sure to contact me at once. I'll be in the Group A waiting room."

"We will do as you ask, Kurama, sir."

The kitsune wanted to correct her at the word, sir, but let it slide. Instead he flashed her a slight smile and gave a bow of his head. "Thank you." He exited the medical station and headed back up to the group A waiting room to watch the match between Hiei and Mukuro.

**Group D Okunenju**

Hiei faced Mukuro in the center of the ring, drawing out the sword from the sheath gripped tightly in his right hand. He lifted it forward, holding it sideways at eye level as he stared at the woman he greatly admired. All that was left was the signal and they would begin.

Murkuro kept her eyes locked on Hiei. She knew well of his tactics and moves, and though they had shared much during their time together, the fire demon's motivations remained hidden from her. "Before we begin, there's something I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Your opinion of death. Is it the same as it was before?"

_My opinion of death_. Hiei repeated inwardly as he contemplated her question. If he told her how he really felt, what he needed to prove today would be for naught and so he gave no outward sign to the truth of his feelings, instead covering it with the indifferent facade he was known for. "Yes it is the same. I'm convinced there's nothing left in this life worth living for."

There was something in his tone that rang false to Mukuro. Her own feelings were complex in regards to Hiei and the thought of him believing there was nothing worth living for was upsetting to her, and instead of playing a little game of "hide your feelings" she opened the door to emotional conversation. "I don't believe you. You are the only one who has ever submitted themselves fully to my consciousness and it is your mind that feels the most like home to me. But there is much I have yet to share with you. You may touch my mind again. In this will find you are no longer empty."

The invitation surprised the fire demon. Mukuro knew much of him but Hiei's knowledge of his leader was limited. This was the chance he'd been waiting for, the catalyst for his plan and he embraced it, doing as she requested, though he remained in a fighting stance.

Mukuro felt Hiei's mind brush against hers, inwardly pleased that he would allow her to talk to him in this way and she began to open up herself to him, using a soft tone she knew affected the fire youkai. "Like you, I was also abandoned. And I became victim to a fate worse than death."

Hiei's brow furrowed at the visions he saw. A baby crying in the darkness. A cloaked figure finding her, delivering her to slavers to be sold and her next words began to infiltrate into his heart.

"I was sold to a sex slaver named Chikou who had my insides modified so he could play with me at a very young age and each year my birthday came, he marked it with another scar. The more I fought against him, the more he enjoyed it. He would taunt me by asking if I wanted my head lopped off. I told him I wish he would but he'd only laugh and reply, 'thats my girl!'"

Hiei clenched his jaw at the images flooding his mind, the grip on the hilt of his katana tightening. Anger was festering in him at the injustice done to Mukuro but he dare not show any emotion. If she suspected how deeply he cared for her, his plan would fail. So he focused his will, remaining placid even as he wanted to hunt down this Chikou and cut him to pieces for even daring to touch his leader.

"In my desperation to escape the confines of the cold, hard chains that kept me captive and allowed the fat slob to molest me daily, I poured acid over the right side of my body in the hopes my slaver would grow tired of me. To my relief, I was tossed out of his palace. And so I began to run, some part of me still fearful it was a mere dream. I would look over my shoulder to see if I were being hunted but no threat came. Tears began to fall and I wailed in joy. I was free! I sprinted away until I reached a cliff. Below me was a torrent of frothing water and without hesitation I leapt off, crashing into the rampaging river and I willingly rode the current as it dragged me away from the hell that was my previous life.

I washed up upon the shore some time later. It was then that I remembered the shackles around my wrists and my legs. My captor, who had stolen my innocence, my dignity, my self worth, and my liberty, still had some hold on me in the cold metal bonds that held me. I had been scarred too deeply to ever be free. In my anger I smashed the links again and again against the rocks but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break out of the bonds. I roared in frustration, the storm raging above me mirroring the pain in my heart. It seemed rather fitting that I would remain shackled to my dark past, unable to escape the reality of what I would become."

Her pain was becoming his and it was hard for Hiei to separate her feelings of loneliness from his own. And the hatred that followed.

"From that point on, a deep hatred began to consume me. I was already broken by Chikou and so I focused my rage into fighting. The more angry I became, the stronger my power and more successful I was at securing victory. I quickly earned a reputation as one of the most ruthless fighters in Makai and eventually I grew in power to rival Raizen himself. But now..." Mukuro paused, her voice growing softer still as she stared at her subordinate. "Something has changed."

A sensation of... emotion... reached Hiei then and he knew what it was she was referring to. _No. _ _I can't let it end like this yet... I have to do this.. Now!_ He shut down their telepathic link, not allowing her to sense the feelings in his own heart as he pointed his sword at her. "Let's go!" He rushed forward, slashing out right then left, his sword meeting empty air as Mukuro dodged and leapt into the air. Hiei continued to press his attack, but his leader would not rise to his bait, so he attempted a different tactic, trying to goad her into a response. "If you're so unhappy, why aren't you dead? Continuing to fight won't change anything, so you might as well put yourself out of your misery once and for all!"

Mukuro continued to avoid the deadly blade, whirling in the air, loathe to attack him with any true power. _You must know, Hiei, that your feelings and mine are the same._ _But you cannot admit to them so you try and hide behind a false front of indifference. Why is that I wonder? Fear? Loathing? Why do you continue to deny it? _She spun in the air, flipping to land onto the ring about 10 feet from Hiei who stalked towards her with his sword stretched downward parallel to his body.

_My feelings_. Hiei thought, launching into another attack as he swiped at Mukuro with his sword in wide arcs. _ I've never known love or the touch of a warm and caring hand. I was feared and loathed by my own people and thrown away like trash. And like you, I've tried to purge that pain through blood. That's why I know you understand me..._He stabbed at his leader's head, watching as she dodged effortlessly. _And why I know we have a tendency to express ourselves through violence. _

As if in answer, Mukuro finally retaliated, red energy shooting from her fists as she punched the air, the attack crashing into the ground blowing up debris around Hiei. He sliced through them with some effort, growling inwardly, sensing Mukuro's feelings in that moment_. Walls... You built up walls to keep people out... to keep yourself safe from the pain of emotion... just as I have... well I'm going to obliterate these walls of yours... and free you from the binds that hold you back! _He stopped suddenly as Mukuro's arms stretched out. A different attack was unleashed and he gasped, turning his head side to side as the rock formations to around him exploded. He slashed up and away, cutting through the debris rocketing toward him, his eyes widening when he sensed her behind him and he swung around, frowning when Mukuro pulled back her fist and flipped over him. He watched her land silently, confusion marring his face. "Why didn't you hit me when you had the chance? I thought you were a ruthless fighter. So why should you hold back because you happen to be facing me?"

"Don't you know?" Mukuro replied.

Conflicted feelings swirled in the fire youkai's heart. _I know._ He wanted to say. _But I cannot admit to it. Not yet. Not until you understand. So I must play the unfeeling demon once more. _ "Stop going easy on me just because I'm your opponent. It's insulting. Attack me like I know you can!"

_So you still refuse to accept the truth of my feelings and deny your own? Very well... I suppose I'll give you what you want. _ Mukuro vanished from sight, reappearing a short distance from Hiei.

Hiei felt the anger rise in his leader, pleased at last to trigger that part of her. _This is how I need you to be for my plan to work. _ "That's more like it. Show me what you've got."

Mukuro charged up, her red ki leaking out around her and she rushed forward, drawing her fist back before smashing it right into Hiei's midsection.

Hiei gasped in pain, his sword torn from his grip as the energy of Mukuro's attack knocked him off his feet and sent him reeling into the air. He crashed into the nearby rock formation and tumbled down the side. He slid to a stop, his shirt ruined by the fall and he ripped the useless fabric off his torso and rose to his feet. A determined look crossed his face as he lifted his right arm, black energy leeching through the bandages wrapped around his forearm. "My turn."

**Makai Tournament Arena**

"Oh wow, Hiei took Mukuro's shot and is countering with his dragon of the darkness flame technique. This battle is getting really serious now. Can Mukuro survive this attack or will Hiei destroy the former Queen of the East?"

**Group A waiting room**

Kurama listened to Koto's play by play, his own eyes focused on the developing battle. _I know you have feelings for Mukuro, Hiei, and judging from her response to your taunts, she feels the same for you. So why the elaborate show of not caring? Just what is going on in the mind of yours, friend?_

**Group D Okunenju**

Mukuro watched Hiei rise to his feet with mild curiosity. "Your flame technique. I find it quite ironic that you inherited fire ki when your mother's people were all ice demons."

"It's a curse," Hiei countered, "being born with a power in direct opposition to my race and with no choice but to consume everything around me with the flames of my hate."

The female youkai raised an eyebrow. "Your hate? An amusing tale. If you were completely consumed with hatred you would have destroyed the glacial village long ago."

_True enough,_ Hiei answered silently. _But I'm not ready to admit to defeat just yet. _ The fire demon drew back his fist, launching an attack of blue energy that surprised Mukuro.

She met his charge with red ki, both of them straining against the other. "It's not... hatred... that guides you.. Hiei... it's longing! You just want to belong to something!"

_Now you're beginning to understand._ Hiei thought. _ But it is not just me who feels alone, searching for some place to belong... and someone to care for. But before that... you must be freed of your constraints. _

The energy dispersed, Hiei and Mukuro's fists just inches from each other and the fire youkai's breathing became labored. Still, he would not relent and he attacked her in a rapid series of punches aimed at her chest but the female youkai blocked them effortlessly.

"Confront whatever it is that is troubling you, Hiei, and use the Jagan. Search out what it is you've been seeking all this time and find your true self."

Hiei backed off when Mukuro jumped away, blinking when something shot out of her hand and beyond his shoulder. He whirled around, shocked to find the space before him sliced in two.

**Group A waiting room**

Kurama saw the strange attack, surprise on his features at the scene on the screen. _So the rumors are true. Mukuro can cut through dimensions. If Hiei isn't careful, he'll be torn apart and there will be nothing left to bury. _

**Group D Okunenju **

Hiei danced around as Mukuro shot out several more attacks, growling as the female made a fist. _What is she up to? _ He felt pain erupt on his shoulder and he hissed, darting away to land on the ground. He looked up, frowning at what he saw. _It's like a spider's web of energy. If I don't do something soon, I'll be sliced into ribbons._

Mukuro lowered her arms, her gaze focused on the fire demon. _Come on, Hiei, enough with these little games of yours. You know we can't keep going back and forth forever. Neither of us will be satisfied until we resolve this issue to it's proper conclusion._

Hiei sighed and straightened his compact frame. "Yes, you're right. I am searching for something," He lifted his hand, yanking off the headband that sealed his Jagan and tossed the fabric to the side. "just remember, you asked for this."

Mukuro remained still as she watched Hiei begin to unwrap the bandages around his forearm, the dragon tattoo now visible and black energy began to flare around the smaller youkai's arm. The Jagan flared to life but the Queen of the East made no move to stop him.

"I hope you know, once I unleash this attack, I cannot stop it," Hiei warned. "There can be no going back for either of us."

Mukuro wanted to smile at this but chose not to, instead she replied, "Trust me when I say I have no illusions as to what is to come, Hiei. In fact, I welcome it."

"Very well, and believe me when I say, there is no other way for me to know." Hiei said, though his mind added. _ This is it. This is the moment I free you, Mukuro... so prepare yourself. _He held out his arms wide then closed them, hands open and palms facing Mukuro as he shouted, "Dragon... of the Darkness... Flame!"

A blast of dark energy twisted out from beyond Hiei's outstretched hands, the roar of the dragon shaking the foundations of the okunenju as it barreled directly towards Mukuro who stood her ground, catching the dragon by the jaws when it snapped at her. Red energy clashed with black as Mukuro was swooped up into the sky, struggling against the powerful maw of the dragon. Hiei pressed his attack, feeding more ki into the blackness as he called out to her, "Mukuro!"

She heard his cry, heard his voice and the pain laced within and answered his cry with her own, "Hiei!" Something inside her snapped and she found the strength to overcome the attack, ripping the dragon's jaws apart, her ki splitting it down the middle, the force smacking straight into Hiei who took the full brunt of her counter attack, driven backwards and into the air. He landed on his stomach, skidding to a stop just as Mukuro landed before him.

He sensed her presence, his body shaking from the exertion of using the dark flame attack but he lifted his head, looking up to find Mukuro staring down at him with placid eyes once more.

"You have done well, Hiei," Mukuro said softly. "Thank you for showing me that attack. I am more than satisfied now."

Hiei pushed off the ground, stumbling to his feet as he faced her once more.

"In truth, every time you've summoned the dragon, you weren't strong enough to control it consciously. It could only feed off the intentions of your soul," Mukuro began, knowing his intent was not to kill her and she tried to gauge his reaction as she added. "You've lost. Your flame couldn't hurt me."

"Hmph..." Hiei sounded out, "I accept the loss and all that it means."

Mukuro nodded as he admitted to defeat. _But there is something I must know._ "Please don't tell me that your only goal now is to some day to defeat me in battle. I don't think I could bear such a petty reason."

"No, Mukuro..." Hiei replied, his voice growing soft as he lifted his hand and pointed to her shackled wrist. "You've just missed the point of all this."

Mukuro frowned, lifting her wrist at the crackling sound of metal and gasped as her shackle began to break.

Hiei felt his energy fading and knew he didn't have long before he passed out. _No! I must tell her now!... This is the truth... and my plan... She must know the reasons why I did what I did. For her._ "Now you can leave your hatred in the past, where... it belongs... You are... free..."

The metal snapped in two, sliding onto the ground at Hiei's words, the warm air of Makai caressing her now exposed skin and her heart jumped in realization. _ He unleashed the dragon..._ _pretended not to care... all to break the shackles of my past. All.. for me?_

"There are... things worth living for... for both you... and me... that is... my true... answer..." Hiei croaked out before collapsing from exhaustion.

Mukuro caught him as he fell, pulling him against her as she knelt down. She felt his chin on her shoulder, enjoying the closeness of contact as she whispered, "Rest now... we can talk more later."

Being held by her was... comforting... and Hiei's body grew slack, eyes closing as he surrendered to fatigue, drawn into the realm of unconsciousness and so he remained, even as Mukuro lifted him into her arms and stood, waiting for the HATV to take them back to the main Arena.

She held him as they flew back, uncertain of her future. She looked down at the man in her arms, a softness in her features that she never dared to show before. _But I do know that it will certainly be better... with you at my side, Hiei._

**Makai Tournament Arena**

"What a fantastic finish!" Koto announced, eyes lighting up with glee as she continued. "Our next fight takes us to Group A for a match up you don't want to miss! Kurama vs Mumei!"

**Group A waiting room**

Kurama remained standing by the glass, watching as the HATV picked up the last combatants, sensing their return to the stadium and he smiled slightly, happy that Hiei had not only survived fighting with Mukuro, but had admitted to his feelings towards the Queen of the East. For a moment, the kitsune had thought to go and check up on him. _ But I know Mukuro will take care of him... after all they do care about each other... even if they show it in odd ways. _

"Attention! Would Kurama and Mumei please make their way to the HATV transport, your battle is set to begin. I repeat, Kurama and Mumei please make your way to the HATV transport."

_And now it seems it's my turn to do battle._ Kurama pivoted away from the glass, walking past the other fighters in his group, his expression stoic as he entered the stairway and climbed up to the rooftop. He gave no sign of surprise to find only one HATV awaiting him, his suspicions growing and he boarded the lone transport ship that would take him to the okunenju, and his new opponent.

**I could have continued but the plan I have in store for Kurama's fight is going to take longer than the other two and I wanted to write it properly. So expect one more chapter out of this story that will include the fight, Botan's arrival, the aftermath, Enma's realization of just what's going on, psychological healing and the conclusion of this story of mine. Onto reviews.**

**draconic skysong**\- Yep, Botan is free and you'll see more of her in chapter 40, as I conclude this story of mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Animercom**\- That's quite a long review you gave me, I love those the most! I will write the sequel after I finish my other stories. I just took on too much and got overloaded and writer's block doesn't help. But I'm glad you are excited about a seeing what happens with the gang when I write the next story for them.

I condensed it, yes, because I wanted to get to this chapter. Yet, I need more time to write Kurama's fight, as I want it to be longer and more intense than the other battles. I do my best to research for little things. The dull side of Shigure's blade was one such thing I wanted to point out.

The kyuuin gloves were something I came up with as a means for Yoichi to use Daichi's power but it also has other uses, as you read in the previous chapter. They will make an appearance again, either in this story or the sequel when I get to starting it.

Yoichi is a fun character for me to create and write. He is vital to this story and the sequel as well and I found it fitting for him to rescue his sister and his mother as well. And yes, he knows Kurama can protect them. They just have to reach the tournament before Enma becomes aware of their absence (which of course they will... that's part of my plan for the last chapter.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I thank you for taking the time to read and to review my work!

**peonyrose100- **yeah, real life sucks. I'm so worn out that by the time I get home from work and take care of everything around the house, I just want to sleep. And when I try to write, I get a whole lot of nothing. But I did finish this chapter. One more to go yet and this story will be finished. Mizuki will get better. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Penguin- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ah, traveling, eh? I haven't traveled in a while. Was fun sometimes... other times... not so much. I am happy that you left a review. I love hearing from you. Next chapter will be a reunion for sure as it will be the last for this story. Then I have to finish my other stories before beginning the sequel to this one. Hmm... naughty Youko and Botan time, eh? I do have something planned in regards to that for Falling. And they will have to remark each other. We shall see what I plan to do on that score.  
I'm doing okay but writing is slow due to work and taking care of the house. Voltron is great, isn't? I binged watched it too and look forward to the next season to see what they come up with next. I'm excited about how they'll portray Prince Lotor and whether or not he has the same desire to capture Allura.  
Thanks for the review and for taking the time to read my work!

**Queen 0f Games-** It was a bit nerve-racking for Yoichi but he got out of their safely with Botan and Mizuki in tow. You'll get to read all about that reaction in chapter 40. It'll be a doozy no doubt. Enma has a reckoning coming... though it won't be in this story but the sequel.

Well, I do love to create things to add into the storyline that are my own. The kyuuin gloves are one such item. They'll be used again no doubt.

The match between Kurama and Shachi will be carried over into the last chapter as I want to make it exciting and long and bloody. I had to get the other fights out of the way and by the time I finished Hiei and Mukuro's battle, well... It would have taken me even longer to post and I do have Love and Vengeance to get to... along with Falling...

Yeah, my home life is hard right now... as is work. It really takes a toll on my energy and my motivation but I continue to write because I want to finish my stories. It makes me smile that you think I do a good job. I'm happy to bring you some joy with my writing, even if it takes me forever now to update anything. You do worry me at times, but I understand and I hope this finds you well. I want to thank you for sticking with my work and for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot to me!

**Guest**\- Olá! Sim, será prosseguido. Espero que você gosta.


End file.
